


Incrementum

by NuclearPigeonOne



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Dimension Travel, Don't worry there's no relationship between Finn or Fionna, F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Redemption, Romance, Sex, Smut, Three way relationship was due to popular demand and vote, Time travel kind-of, Voting, Will eventually have bubbline just be patient, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 598,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPigeonOne/pseuds/NuclearPigeonOne
Summary: After the gum war, everything has calmed down, and new adventures are rare to come by. So when Finn and Huntress Wizard go to investigate a strange energy reading left behind by GOLB, they find a whole new load of adventures greeting them. (Chapter one has been remastered!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Here it is everyone, the chapter one rewrite! Proofread by… Claz7960! Monkey dad wanted another month, so we'll have my good friend help for now.**

**After the writer's note at the end is the original chapter 1, Just so I remember where I came from.**

The morning sun had just started to rise, bathing the land in its orange hue as a new day approaches. The great Gum War was only yesterday, including the incident with GOLB… and the smashing of Finn the Human's beloved home. Speaking of the hero, he begins to stir amidst the remains of his destroyed home, mumbling a little as he wakes up to the sun shining in his eyes. He opens them, taking one slow look around at the shattered remains of all his belongings, 'This is going to take some getting used to…' Despite waking up to that gloomy thought, he springs out his damaged bed, stretching his muscles with a small smile. "Jake you hear man!?" He cries as he stretches his legs, only to be met with silence, 'He wakes up earlier than me, so he is most probably already doing something… probably hanging with lady.' He looks around at the rubble, 'What means I get first picks on what to keep!'

He excitedly pushes some broken items aside, creating a small clear spot in the house's remains for him to start placing items. With a happy nod of approval, he immediately starts collecting small trinkets and memories, placing them in a pile to be collected later… and quickly starts collecting a horde. "Man do we have a lot of junk…" Finn says, staring at a damaged, destroyed hat in his hands. With a shrug he throws it somewhere behind him and continues digging. He shifts some large broken wood and spots some bright colours underneath it, instantly locking his eyes onto it, squinting in effort, "... My Ble comics!" He shouts in surprise, shocked that they survived. He instantly goes to reach for it… with his stub. 

He looks down at his missing arm, then up at the wood his other hand was holding up. "I actually forgot about that… guess I'm getting used to not having an arm." He pulls himself back, letting go of the wood gently, placing it atop the comics to protect them once more, "I'll be back for you." Before turning around and sprinting out the wreckage of his home.

Nearly two hours later, he slows his run to a halt, looking at the scene in front of him. The site of the Gum War, massive craters dotting the landscape, creating massive boulders of torn up rocks. He shrugs and whistles a small tune, his eyes scanning the ground, 'It has to be around here somewhere…' He suddenly stops whistling as he sees a massive shiny object lodged in the ground, thicker than any spear would be. He rushes over to it and quickly crouches, then grins at what was before him. His robot arm, semi buried in the ground and covered in dirt. His smile disappears, for it was heavily dented as well, smashed and bent in the shapes of foot prints, 'It was trampled on… oh well." He pulls reaches down, grabbing a metal lip and yanking it up, prying the arm from the ground. Pebbles and dirt falls from its insides as he stares, slowly reaching into his bag and pulling out his phone, calling a well remembered number, "... Hey PB?..."

Finn sighs in boredom, staring up at the pink ceiling above him, a constant cranking sound next to him as he lays in the hospital bed. Bubblegum stands by him, humming in thought as she adjusts a nut on Finn's robotic arm, the metal frame torn and dented from its ordeal. They both came to the same conclusion that it was fubar, but since they didn't exactly have another laying around, they were forced to having to fix the metal limb. 

When he had called her, he expected her to help him whenever she had free time. She told him to return to the castle immediately. The candy royal had abandoned all her other plans to help the teen as he now lays in the hospital bed, "Thanks for doing this PB, but shouldn't you be taking care of the candy peeps?"

"They can handle themselves for now Finn, as right now this arm does require me." She explains as she attempts to unbend a piece of metal, what it finally does with a squeak. Grinning, she tightens one final screw, before lowering the arm down to Finn's stub, and pushing it on. Finn idly grabs and holds the grey limb as she starts to tighten it to firmly attaches it, his eyes looking at the room around him. Or more accurately, the candy people as they run around with construction materials and tools, when one trips on a small piece of debris and crashes to the floor. Then a domino effect occurs, the other dumb sentient candy tripping up on him and falling as well, quickly creating a groaning pile of colours, making Finn wince. 

"Are you sure?" He turns to look at her, finding her completely focused on his arm, 

"Yep!" She says with a smile before frowning, turning to look him directly in the eyes, "Though you really should take better care of this! I thought I told you it was really is sensitive, what in techo language, means really easy to break!"

Finn chuckles nervously, looking away from the royal, "Ok! I promise I will **try** to not let it get too dinged up." He jokes, but Bubblegum sighs, grabbing the reflex hammer,

"Finn, while I don't want this arm being damaged, I also want you to return safely. What means no jumping in the mouth of a chaotic god!" She yells, making Finn wince, "I mean, what were you thinking!?" 

He shrugs, "Saving Simon. I mean I kinda have been doing this stuff for a while now, walking towards danger to help peeps." Bubblegum wacks his metal arm with the hammer, "Yep I felt that, it's good." She nods, dropping her tools as Finn wiggles his reattached arm. 

"I know Finn, but that still doesn't change the fact you nearly died back there." She rests a hand on his shoulder, "And I don't know how I'll handle the fact if you ever died." 

An awkward silence fills the air as Finn looks down at the ground, causing Bubblegum to laugh nervously, "Anyways Finn! I have a favour to ask you, if it isn't too much trouble that is." Finn snaps his head at her, 

"Sure! I'm always ready to help anyone PB, what do you need?" 

"Can you keep your eyes open for anything weird?" Finn looks around in slight confusion, then back at her,

"Erm… could you be a bit more specific than that?" 

"Not really, just anything unordinary. We have no idea if there are going to be consequences of GOLB suddenly appearing in our world, like aftershocks of chaos. If chaotic stuff goes down, let me know **immediately** , got it?"

Finn nods determinedly, "My eyes will be peeled!" She smiles, sighing in relief,

"Thanks Finn… everyone is currently stressed out like crazy! In fact I'm going to a meeting in abit to discuss with the other princesses, try to get some details on the situation of OOO and calm them down at the same time."

"Calm them down?" 

"Yeah, I thought they would all be worn out after the fighting, but it seems all it takes is one night's worth of sleep to refill their panic banks." Finn looks down at the candy people as they run, finding a few looking at him and smiling before they continue their work, 

"... What if I went with you? I'm pretty sure having me around will put some at ease." Bubblegum looks at him worriedly, 

"You sure Finn? It will be mads boring." 

He nods, "Yeah, besides as a hero I think I should know of any threats or problems as soon as possible." She sighs, 

"Alright, you can come… like right now." She gets up, making Finn's eyes widen, 

"Oh!" He hurries out of the hospital bed, grabbing and sheathing the sword resting against his bed before standing next to Bubblegum. She opens the hospital's door for him and they both exit it, quickly making their way to the damaged candy hall where everyone was gathered.

A minute later, they walk through two massive doors into the room, which was filled to the brim with chatting princess, all of them having bags under their eyes. They all snap their attention to Bubblegum, then Finn, causing the hero to speak, "Hey guys." A murmur of tired responses comes from the crowd, making the hero smile.

Bubblegum wastes no time, immediately making her way through the crowd as Finn follows, reaching a stage in front of them all. She hurriedly stands in the middle of the stage while Finn stands a bit back, letting the focus be on her and her words, "Sorry for the delay everyone, I was attaching Finn's arm back on." The hero waves stiffly yet with a smile at the crowd, who return the smile with tiny ones of their own before focusing back on Bubblegum. "Alright, let's hear it: What is the damages or casualties?" Immediately the crowd became alive with reports and complaints, making Bubblegum sigh and Finn wince.

The next few hours were spent taking notes, Bubblegum giving suggestions whenever she could regarding anything that could help the other Kingdoms. Finn did his best to think of suggestions as well, but he quickly came to a realisation that the only problems the princesses were suffering from were fires and destroyed buildings. Something that he couldn't really help in. He looks down a little, 'Man, I really need more skills than being able to use a sword… I wonder if PB can teach me in science… or maybe doctor princess in medicine! That's still helping people!... But I wasn't very good at either.' He looks up, finding Bubblegum staring at him as servants fill the room, all carrying dishes with a variety of candy on top. "Huh? Did you say something Bubblegum?" 

She smirks at him, "Yes I did Finn. I said you want anything?" Finn was about to decline when a servant walks straight up to him carrying a pile of bright sweets.

"... Ok, one." He grabs one, quickly popping it into his mouth and walking towards the princess at the front of the stage, before promptly sitting down, his legs dangling off the edge. Bubblegum joins him and the few princesses around also face the hero, 

"Everything alright Finn?" Bubblegum asks, making him raise an eyebrow at her, 

"Yeah... why?" She shrugs, looking away, 

"Just checking up on you that’s all… you know... Fern, your house…" 

"... To be honest I'm fine with the house being destroyed, prefer it being mine than someone else's… but Fern?..." Bubblegum instantly notices his mood lower and immediately regrets asking, quickly trying to change the topic, 

"Erm!... Wait if your home has been destroyed, then where did you sleep last night?" Finn shrugs, 

"In the rubble." He notices their worried expressions, and panics, "No it's fine! Pretty comfy actually! I had found the remains of my bed and slept on it, it's cool!" 

Suddenly Flame Princess walks towards him, splitting the crowd, "Finn… you should have said something, I've got a guest room in my palace. My whole Kingdom was spared of any damage so I don't have to worry about rehoming anyone. You could stay there until you find a new place to live… heck you could actually live in a flame house as well, with your flame suit and everything." The other royals quickly come to him with offers as well, what causes a commotion and drawing in more royals, dominoing in more offers. 

"No really! It's fine guys!" Finn says with a blush, but Bubblegum giggles,

"Finn, I think it's safe to say we owe you." But then she becomes serious, "And I also don't mind you staying here until you find a home either. At least choose one for tonight, as it is going to rain later. You and jake will be soaked." Finn sighs, 

"Alright, we'll stay here for tonight." Bubblegum nods, "Good, and you can move your belongings here in a couple of days, the vault should be cleared of debris by then." Before he could turn the offer down she claps her hands, "Alright everyone! Back to work!"

The meeting continued for another few hours, and since it was all talking that Finn couldn't help in, he quickly became bored. Still, he stuck around with a small smile, using it as an opportunity to think of some new possibilities, 'I could be a monster teacher! No… A normal teacher? While I got those marshmallow kids learning and out of crime, I don't think I can actually teach anything… What am I going to do if there are no more adventures?' 

He hurriedly abandons the thoughts, leaving them to be a future problem, and focuses back on the present. As Bubblegum wraps everything up and decides a day for another meeting, the hero leaves the stage and descends into the crowd, waiting to leave like the rest of them. Yet as the doors open, nearly all the royals head towards him, reminding the hero that they would gladly accept him into their kingdoms. They do not give the hero time to respond before hurriedly walking towards the door to leave, allowing another royal to take their place to shout their offers at the hero.

As the last one leaves, Finn stares in confusion, before looking at Bubblegum who was now getting off the stage "What was that all about?"

She sighs, "I'll admit it Finn: They're scared. They've usually been spared of any carnage or destruction because of you. So now that it happened right before them on such a large scale, it has them a bit spooked about their own safety. So, having you close to their kingdoms helps put not only them, but their people as well at rest. That and I think we all feel a tad in debt to you." Finn sighs, 

"They don't owe me for anything, it was my job…" He looks up at Bubblegum, "... But thanks for the offer. I'll stay here tonight, but I will find a new home as fast as possible!" He says determinedly, making Bubblegum nods, 

"I like the enthusiasm Finn, but you don't need to rush. Take your time and find one that you and Jake will actually like." With that she walks away, heading deeper into the castle. Finn looks around, trying to figure out what to do next, before simply shrugging and walking towards the guest rooms.

Arriving, he opens the door to the sweet smelling room, plops down onto the bed that feels like cotton candy, and sighs in relief, relaxing a little. Taking his bag off his back, he pulls out his phone and calls his brother. "... Hey this is Jake! Who's calling?" 

"Just me man!" 

"Hey man! Anything happen today?" 

"Eh, not much, but I did get my arm reattached! But that isn't important, where did you go this morning man?" 

"To Lady's place. After that big fight they were worried about me, so I decided to spend the day with them… and had a chat with Lady about something, but we'll talk about that later when we're face to face!" 

"Right. Anyways I just called to let you know that PB is letting us stay in the castle tonight because of the incoming rain and that we can move our stuff to her vault in a few days until we get a house." 

"Oh that's nice of her. But I err… will probably stay with Lady Rainicorn tonight, but I promise to see you tomorrow!" Finn dismisses the bad news with a roll of his hand, 

"Nah it's cool, spend as much time with lady as you want." 

"Thanks man, see ya!" "See ya." Finn ends the call, then takes his sword off his back, laying it to rest against his bag on the floor, before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes, going to sleep early with the lack of things to do.

When his eyes next open, it was a new day. He immediately hops up, energised for anything the world could throw at him, 'Alright! What have I got planned!?...' He stands still in the room, lost in heavy thought, 'Erm… nothing, apparently… not until Jake arrives at least… what to do until then?' After waiting a few seconds, three bangs suddenly pound his door, making the hero jump. 

After recovering from being startled, Finn strolls over to the door, opening it to be greeted by the sight of a random female candy citizen. "Hey Finn. Got some letters for you." She informs him, causing him to blink, not expecting any, 

"Oh thanks!... Where are they?" The sweet stands aside, presenting to something by the door. Curiously Finn sticks his head out, and goes wide eyed at the massive pile of letters, sitting in a large bag. "Whoa! What the glob!?" 

"Ok see ya!" The candy person spins and walks away before the hero could ask them anything. 

He watches her leave, then stares down at the massive bag of letters. He takes one from the top, quickly opening an envelope covered in green moss, 'To Finn, blah blah bla-! Here's a list of available housings!?... From Jungle Princess?" He looks away, from the letter to the rest of the pile. All of the letters were in high-quality envelopes, making Finn stare, 'Did they all give me recommendations?... Guys…' 

With a small smile he grabs the bag, and starts dragging it inside, trying his best to not tip the pile of overflowing letters over. He sits down, then with a sigh looks at Jungle Princess's letter again, '... I do need a new home… and I actually don't know how to get one.' So he gives her letter a re-read, actually writing a note of houses she was offering on a piece of paper he finds slightly crumpled in his bag. Then he halts, taking a look at the pile again. 'I should probably just take note of the ones that look the best, not all of them.'

He slowly starts going through the massive pile, not making much progress in an hour when his door got more knocking. He stands up from his massive pile of paper, walking over to the door and opening it. To be enveloped in a massive yellow hug. He and Jake fall to the floor as they both fall into a laughing fit, "Hey bro! Sorry I was at- Whoa!" Jake exclaims, his eyes locking onto the letters. Finn pushes him off with a smile, 

"Yeah I had the same reaction. They're all from the princesses with houses for sale in their Kingdom." 

"Damn, there's a lot of them..." Then his body stiffens up, before he slowly faces Finn, "... Oh yeah… this reminds me of something…" Finn stares inquisitively. "... Ah it's nothing! We'll talk about it later!" He says, laughing nervously, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow but ultimately shrugs it off. 

"Alright then, want to help me through these?" 

"Sure do!" Jake says hurriedly, making Finn stare with slight concern at his brother, but again, shrugs it off, 'I'll ask after the letters.'

The duo quickly sit down and continue opening the letters, writing quick notes on Finn's paper. Finn eventually has to get some more paper, stapling it all to the original sheet to hold all the information. Jake eventually huffs, dropping his letter, "Man… so many details… ahhh! I'm getting a headache!" He grabs his head as Finn sighs, 

"Yeah I hear ya, it's nice that they are doing this for us and all… but man is this a lot!" His eyes drift to his sword still resting against his bed, "I mean I'm still waiting for a phone call about some danger that I need to save everyone from. It's… boring without anything to do." He stares at his bag, as if expecting his phone to ring with some quest for him to go on, but nothing happens. Finn sighs, "… You think we will have another adventure anytime soon?" Jake shrugs, 

"I don't know man, maybe? I mean if this was like some videogame, then GOLB was the final boss. So shouldn't it be the happy ending?"

Finn sighs again for, grabbing another letter, this one’s from Raspberry Princess, "Or a sequel." 

"Yeah but they are never as good as the first." Finn nods in agreement, scribbling a house's details down. 

"Yeah. But still, think we will spend the rest of our lives opening these letters? I mean it might take us that long."

"Certainly feels like it, but I guess we now have to get jobs… like actual jobs…" Both boys stop what they're doing, staring into nothing in shock at the realisation. Finn returns first, 

"Whoa… I was thinking about that earlier, but I have no idea what I will do now!" 

Jake falls on the floor, "Me neither… maybe I'll be a postman, I know kim would love me getting a normal job." They glance at each other. 

"... Talk about it after the letters?" 

"Yeah… Wait I can't actually! I'm going to Lady's after this." Finn stares at him, 

"Again? I was hoping we could find something to do together." 

"Yeah sorry man, already made plans with her… and I don't know anything we could do together, not until something pops up." 

They both go silent. They've run out of adventures. That thought actually scared Finn a little, and he immediately wants to change the topic, "So how do we actually choose a house? I've so far chosen the houses with the most stuff… but money might become a problem until I get a job." Jake notices his worried expression, and quickly grabs an envelope, presenting it to Finn while pointing at a line with a grin, 

"Well Engagement Ring Princess here wouldn't mind you living with her permanently!" Finn bursts into laughter, causing Jake to continue, 

"What's so funny? Rent is free, you get paid, and there will be a bunch of food!" Finn shakes his head, 

"Jake… you remember what I said, I'm saving them now, not dating them. I doubt I will ever date a princess again… but have you got any other funny ones?" And that was how they spent the next few hours, opening more letters to either make a note of a house or laugh. But eventually, Jake leaves to hang with Lady with a sad farewell, causing Finn to sigh and spend the rest of his day opening the letters. 'Man… this is boring…'

He eventually writes the last house, then collapses onto the floor, the hard candy replaced entirely by paper. Groaning, he gets up and walks to his bed before flopping into it, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but he couldn't. He hasn't done anything today, especially compared to his average day, and was just too filled with energy to sleep. 

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, 'Man, I thought it would be nice to relax after everything, but without an adventure for two days, I'm already bored.' He looks down at his sword that he hasn't used at all, grimacing, 'I would seek to do something, but what? I've done all the dungeons Jake and I have ever found! Bandits have been quiet lately, what is good! But boring!' He groans, trying to sleep again. He was torn between wanting something to do, and everyone finally getting to live their lives in peace. He gives up, 'I'll get a house first, then see how things go from there.' With that, he forgets his worries, and forcefully closes his eyes for the night.

The next morning he walks down through the candy castle, flexing and rolling his robot arm as he gets used to having it again, "It's good to have you back buddy." He stares at it, then eyes widening a he comes to a realisation, "You're like Billy's gauntlet!" Laughing that he was more and more like his inspiration, he continues onward deeper into the castle, heading for Bubblegum's labs, 'Maybe she has an idea for something I can do as a job…'

He eventually walks into a large metal room, filled to the brim with broken glass, damaged machines, and an annoyed Bubblegum. Her lab was destroyed. He cautiously walks towards her, careful to not step on any glass, "Hey PB!" She jumps in surprise then spins to face the hero, gaining a small smile. 

"Hey Finn! What are you doing here?" She asks as he finally makes his to her, standing before the royal. 

"I'm here to help you in… cleaning up this glass?" He suggests awkwardly, making Bubblegum raises an eyebrow,

"Any particular reason?" Finn sighs, "Not really… it's just that nothing is happening that I can do anything about, and I'm trying to find some other way to help people. I mean, I sat and opened letters all of yesterday!" 

"Letters?" She questions. 

"Yeah turns out every princess sent me a letter, saying that I am welcomed to live in their Kingdoms and offered a bunch of houses. Some even offered to live **with them** in their castles!" 

Bubblegum laughs, reaching down and grabbing a dustpan and brush, handing it to the hero, "Let me guess, one was Engagement Ring Princess?" 

"Yep." 

"Called it!" Bubblegum turns from the hero and hums in thought, staring at her wrecked machine while Finn begins sweeping. He stops and looks at her, remembering all that she has helped and guided him with, 

"... Thanks for this PB, but I have a question." She leans into the machine, fiddling with some wires, 

"What is it?" 

"Well… what do I do now? I mean life and job wise?" She stops what she is doing, and quickly pops her head out, staring at Finn as he drops his first load of rubble into a metal bin. 

"What do you mean?" He sighs, giving her a slightly worried look. 

"I have no idea what to do now." 

"Oh boy! Get here, my stuff can wait." She says as she rest against the machine, patting an empty spot next to her. Finn drops his dustpan and brush and quickly joins her, resting next to each other as she stares down at him. "So what exactly are you worrying about? And actually think deeply about it." 

He looks down at the ground in thought, the room becoming silent. 

Then, he looks up at her, "I guess I'm afraid that I'll become useless, that I won't be able to help anyone… that I don't have any skills other than fighting and won't be able to get a job to pay for a house-" 

"Finn, I'll tell it to you straight: your over worrying. Everything will click into place, and if things don't, I will help, I owe you that much." Finn sighs, 

"I know, but I refuse to be a leach. Besides I need something to do or I'll get bored. Heck I'll be honest with ya PB, it's only been two days and I'm already bored." She nods, 

"I understand Finn, I hated doing nothing as well." She points at the machine they were resting on.

"Yeah but the question I have is: what can I do? I mean what am I good at other than fighting?" 

"Erm… it doesn't matter! Because I could easily teach you to help around the lab!"

"I would take you up on that… It’s just that I don't think I have the brain for it." She shrugs, 

"You don't know until you try!... But before we can do that, we need to get this place into working order. I'll get on the machines, you continue cleaning this place up!" Finn grins and salutes her, 

"Consider this rubble defeated!" He immediately starts sweeping up, cheered up by the fact he might have found something for him to do, 'A scientist huh?... But she would have to train me…' He sighs, '... Meaning she also don't have a clue for what else I'll be good at. Man! If neither Jake or Bubblegum have an idea of what I could do, then what can I do?' He stops, watching her grin as a machine comes to life. He quickly puts some more trash into the metal bin, 'I guess she is right, I have to get trained for some other job. But do I really want to stop being a hero for a scientist?' His body dives into a war, his heart telling him to be who he wants to be, while his mind was yelling at him to be what he needs to be.

It took him the morning, but he had eventually cleaned her damaged lab, not that she noticed as she was head deep inside the machine. He simply shrugs, waiting for her to finish as to not startle her. Luckily, he doesn't have long to wait as she exits it, sighing and turning around to face the hero, "Oh you're done! Good! I could use some help." He nods, and she points to some metal, "I need you to hold that against the frame so I can weld it on… right after I check the machine works of course!" 

She hurriedly rushes to the machine’s console, tapping on a keyboard, watching with glee as the monitor lights up. "Ok go grab it! There should be toe sack that should help-" Finn rushes over to the large piece of metal, lifting it with ease with his might alone, "I sometimes forget how strong monster fighting has made you… whatever, place it here."

He happily slaps it against the machine, holding it in place as Bubblegum walks away, "I always carry a spare…" She wanders back holding two welding masks, putting it on Finn for him before donning her one. Then she reaches behind her and grabs the welder, lighting it up. "Keep it still." 

As she goes about attaching it, Finn loses himself to more ideas, 'A mover? Too boring. Helping PB? Maybe… A knight like CB? Also a maybe, but what would I be defending her from?…' Bubblegum looks away from her work, glancing at Finn, trying to think of ways of persuading him into working in the lab with her. 'It would take him away from danger finally. If any of my inventions go rogue then he can help slay them before they can do anything. He could help me remember to take breaks, and with Marceline too it could actually be pretty fun. Besides, I don't get to spend enough time 'chilling' with him.' She quickly adds the final touches before pulling back, flicking her mask up and nodding in approval at the machine that what was before her.

Finn pulls back as well, staring at it as well but in confusion. It was a giant metal cube, with a monitor, a keyboard, and a satellite dish, what tells him exactly nothing about what it is. Seeking an answer, he looks at Bubblegum inquisitively, making her smirk, "This Finn, is a device that allows me to record, watch, and follow levels in OOO." 

"Levels?" 

"Yep, simply 'levels' because it does them all! Radiation, power, heat, oxygen etc. With this I should be able to spot threats as they are coming. Say a volcano was rising somewhere not in the fire Kingdom, I should be able to see tremors and increase of heat before it erupts, saving lives!" Finn stares wide eyed, making Bubblegum smirk. 'If I keep this up then he might stay and work with in the lab. I won't leave Finn to stumble in the world after all he has done.' "Yeah I could help save a ton of lives with my stuff Finn. And it will be pretty fun as well… I know I just offered it and you haven't had time to think, but would you be interested in becoming my... lab partner I guess? Just so you have something definite."

Finn looks down at the ground in thought, then at the machine, staring at it, "... I don't think I'll be a very good scientist…" Bubblegum frowns, "... But I will give it a try. I don't think me swinging a sword will help anyone anymore, not when there aren’t anymore adventures, but I might be able to help peeps this way… Let me get a house first, then I guess we can start?" He suggest, making her smile. 

"Sure Finn, remember, you can leave your stuff in my castle until you get a home." He nods, then stretches, 

"Then I probably should get started. I have a ball of paper in my bag that has all the good looking houses on it." Bubblegum smiles, 

"See ya Finn! It'll be good to have you around the lab, especially after I teach you." With that, Finn waves farewell, exiting the lab and back into the castle, quickly making his way to the main doors.

He exits out the castle and onto the candy streets as more citizens run around. Most were currently resting, recovering from the Gum War and GOLB, though some were still working, either sweeping rubble aside to create a clear path or adding emergency support to buildings threatening to collapse. That was the state the majority of OOO was in, everyone licking their wounds after the battles. The hero quickly exits the kingdom and onto a wet road, knowing that his time to help will come later when official repairs start. For now, he was going home, and he was going to find something interesting to do until Jake returns to discuss houses options to, '... Man does my life sound boring!'

"Stop right there!-" Finn snaps out of his thoughts as multiple men suddenly jump out of bushes next to the road he was on, wielding weapons of high quality and armour to match. Despite this and completely surrounding the teen, it was they who freeze up in fear, realising who they were just about to rob, "Oh Finn! Erm…" Finn looks at the man who speaks, then at everyone else, 'They're on the road that refugees use!' The men were a mix of species, varying from fire people to berry folks, all covered in cuts and scars, yet none make a move forward.

"Yeah… do you guys just want to surrender? Make this easier for all of us?" Finn requests, sticking true to his latest choice of becoming more of a pacifist, despite wanting some excitement. And they comply, all dropping their weapons to the floor as they stare at the ground at defeat, preferring the humiliation of surrender than losing their lives. Finn smiles and immediately gets to work, reaching into his bag and pulling out some rope to start tying everyone up, except the fire men, who he instead makes then put their hands in the air.

Then, he marches them back into the Candy Kingdom, quickly putting them into the care of the banana guards, nodding as he watches them be taken deeper inside the castle to the jail cells. He sighs. It might be good to be pacifist, but man was it boring! Before he can delve any deeper into questioning his choices, he quickly spins around and heads back out the kingdom, and towards his home. 

Traversing the green hills that his home rests on, he spots movement at his the remains of his home, pulling stuff around with some bangs, 'Scavengers?' He rushes towards his house, eyes locked onto the shape as the person places some large, sellable items of Jake's onto a wheelbarrow. "You leave Jake's stuff alone!" Finn demands with a shout, sprinting into the destroyed belongings to confront the intruder. He freezes up when he stands before a startled Jake, who drops his favourite mug. "Oh sorry Jake, thought someone was stealing your stuff." 

Jake shrugs, bending it down and picking his mug back up, "Eh it's no problem, though thanks for looking out." He picks up his bed and throws it and his mug into the wheelbarrow, while Finn stares with confusion, 

"So… err… what **are** you doing? I thought everything was getting collected and moved to PB's castle tomorrow?" Jake freezes up, awkwardly turning around to face Finn, 

"Yeah… well… about that…" Finn remains silent as Jake sighs, before staring him in the eyes. "... I'm moving in with Lady! I wanted to tell you yesterday but I was scared how you would handle the news!" He suddenly yells, working up the courage to tell his bro the plan, who after a second of processing, beams at the dog, 

"That's great man! You totes deserve to live with her man…" Then his smile pops out of existence at a realisation, and an expression of slight worry takes over, "... Erm… but what about me? Cause I don't think you want me barging in on your life." Jake stretches his arms, wrapping around Finn and sliding him towards himself, before pulling them both to sit on the destroyed floor of their home.

"Well… I guess it is time for you to leave the nest… you know, get your own house." Finn looks down at the ground. "I mean, you do know how to search for houses? Just keep searching for them like we did yesterday man!" In prompt, Finn brings reaches into his bag again, and pulls out the crumpled paper. Spreading it flat on his leg, he stares at the list of available housings, the majority of which had been scribbled out. "I mean everyone has been so nice! Every princess offering you to stay in their castles and houses in their Kingdom!" The hero remains silent, staring at the list in his hand. 

The dog grimaces, before jumping into his lap on his back, grinning up at the startled hero, "... And don't forget Engagement Ring Princess's offer to live with her permanently~" Finn laughs nervously, pushing the dog off him,

"Jake! Engagement Ring Princess probably meant that just as a joke! Besides, no more dating the princesses, remember?" Despite what he was saying, a small smile appeared on his face, Jake's plan of using a tease to cheer him up working.

"I know! Though jokes aside, you probably should have a thorough look at **all** their offers, might be some hidden disgusting trick they're not telling you about. And check it hasn't been claimed by Marceline first!" The boy laughs again, remembering his semi-rocky first encounter with the vampire. 

"Alright I will… but later! If you really do plan to move now, then I want to spend some time with you man!" Finn exclaims, quickly scrunching the list back up and putting it in his bag before tackling his brother. They slam into some smashed up treasured memories, but they don't care as they start roughhousing in the remains of their home, not letting the depressing matter of their home being destroyed kill their joy. Thanks to Jake's stretching powers, he eventually ends up on top, tying the hero up who only laughs, both of them panting. 

Eventually Jake untangles him as they both head out the remains of their home, before flopping onto the wet grass hills, looking up at the bright blue sky with a smile. Finn sighs, closing his eyes, "I'm gonna miss you Jake…" Jake turns his head, staring at the teen with a smirk, 

"Why are you talking as if we will never meet again? We could just pop in with each other whenever we want!" Finn chuckles, 

"I know, but it is going to be so weird not to have you around the house man… or not have bacon pancakes for breakfast in the morning." 

"Ahh you'll be fine! Look, try to see the tree house being smashed up in a new light… instead of it marking the end of our adventures together, see it as the start of a new one! Your own adventure! One of growing up completely and becoming a proper adult. Let's see destruction as setting us free, free to take our own next steps and pursue our own paths in the greatest adventure: life." Jake suggests, making the teen stare at him, before turning to the sky again. 

"Yeah… it may be weird at first but I think I'll get used to it... Thanks for the confidence boost!"

"No problem, however Lady must be worrying by now…" Jake sighs as he gets up, triggering Finn to do the same. The two brothers stare at each other for a second then Jake raises his fist, "See ya later Finn." With a smile Finn raises his own, promoting the brothers to brofist. As their hands pull back, Jake goes back to work, filling his wheelbarrow with his belongings while Finn watches, before eventually reaching into his bag and pulling out the scrunched up housing list again. 

With a groan he sits down, attempting to analyse and cross reference it all, looking deep in thought, when in reality, everything just flew over his head. 'Maybe I should accept the princesses offers… No I won't leach off them!' He flops onto his back, still staring at the sheet, 'That Fire Kingdom one looks nice, but it's in the Fire Kingdom! That's way too hot for my liking, and I'm not sure I can even have any food there, not without it being incinerated!' He sighs, then moves onto the next one, looking over all its details seriously…

Then with a groan lets go of the paper, letting the brain pain wave in the air as it slowly falls onto a rest on his chest. "What am I going to do?…" Suddenly his bag vibrates, a muffled ringing of a bell coming from within it. He quickly gets up and takes the bag off, rummaging through it until he finds his black phone. Grabbing it he hurriedly answers it, "Finn here! What's going on!?" 

"Hey Finn, it's PB here." She answers with a tad of worry in her voice, putting Finn on edge a little. 

"Hey PB, what's the problem?" She sighs, "You remember the conversation earlier? The one about keeping an eye for anything weird?" 

"Yes, I do. Have you found something?" He asks, afraid of the answer. 

"Well… I have detected something odd." Bubblegum starts before sighing "I did a check on OOO with that machine we worked on, and it discovered something. Remember the spot where GOLB left? It has unusual energy readings. Normally I wouldn't care that much, after all, GOLB literally just tore a massive hole in the space-time continuum, so of course energy levels would be unusual. However, the problem is... well... it's growing."

Finn immediately snaps straight, "What do you mean growing!?" He asks frantically, "Is GOLB coming back!?" 

"I don't know Finn!" She says, shutting him up before he asks a hundred questions. She sighs, "I don't know what it means Finn, all I know is that it is growing and erratically as well. Sometimes its power levels, sometimes its radiation, sometimes its size, and sometimes its position! Surprisingly it is acting chaotic...." 

"How long has this been going on!?" 

"Presumably awhile now! But that doesn't matter right now Finn! You should probably check it out. You'll be like a scout, and based on what you tell me I'll send things appropriately, because if this is GOLB returning or something, then there's no way you'll be able to handle it by yourself." Finn nods determinedly, 

"I'm on it princess!" He goes to end the call by putting the phone back in its resting spot when her voice comes back through. He hurriedly puts it back to his ear, "What did you say?" 

"I said be careful Finn…" 

"Heh, I'll try princess." With that he actually ends the call, placing the phone back into his bag before putting it on. 

He turns facing the GOLB spot, noticing a slight glow hidden by clouds of dust being whipped up. "That does not look good." He looks at Jake, yet finds him gone, 'He's probably taking his stuff to Lady Rainicorn's place… Looks like I'm going solo!' He stretches his muscles, then sprints towards the unknown danger with a smile on his face. 

It takes him a while to cross the distance, all the while the light was growing before the hero's eyes as he stares in worry, and rushes into a forest in his path. Plants and brambles smack and whip at his body, but he ignores them as he pushes onward. When an arrow suddenly wizes by his head. 

He slides to a stop in shock, looking at the arrow impaled in the tree in front of him before spinning around to face his attacker. "Now is not the time! Some serious stuff is going down and I need to be there!" He yells at the foliage where his attacker was hidden, and was about to spin around to continue his sprint when the bush shuffles.

From within the shadow of the bush two green, glowing feline eyes stare unflinchingly into his soul. "... Huntress?" The eyes rise and her head pops out the bush, revealing the wizard's smirk. She fully exits the bush, revealing to Finn that she was in her old light brown and green clothes, the very ones she wore when they hunted Grumbo and did their flute spell together. Gone was her armour from the Gum war, as while it was good for blocking blows in a large skirmish, it was not very practical for being stealthy while hunting a boar or a deer. She approaches the hero as he stares at her, 

"Yep. What's going on?" The hero blinks, 

"... What?" 

"You just said now was not the time as something was happening. What's happening?" 

"... Oh right! You remember how GOLB disappeared through its portal after combining with Betty?" 

"Yes." 

"Well that spot just gained a massive energy spike and it's acting all types of weird." She nods, walking past the hero and towards her arrow, yanking it free from the tree. 

"Then we should probably check it out. Come on, hop on my back!" The hero wastes no time, quickly hoping onto her back as she starts darting between the trees, way faster than he could run around them.

"So… why are you helping? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." 

"Because if this is GOLB's work, then it is likely magic related, something I'm sure you don't know anything about." 

"Oh right… yeah I didn't think about that. Well thanks for coming then." She nods, leaping high over a log and landing silently, not even slowing for a second. 

"It's no problem Finn… if this is GOLB, then the magic is most probably going to be chaotic, so be prepared for anything Finn. And I'll openly admit, I'm not sure what I can do to help, chaos is kinda out my expertise… unless it is the madness that comes with magic, **that** I'm familiar with." Finn looks at her worriedly, 

"You alright? Anything you want to talk about?" 

"No. I don't need someone taking care of me Finn." He flinches back, and she looks down, "... Though thanks for checking." He smiles but an awkward silence still fills the air, causing Finn to look around.

"... So what were you doing out here? I wasn't interrupting anything?" He questions, triggering her look over her shoulder at him, 

"... Hunting some food. That's all I've been doing recently, it seems that after GOLB and the Gum War, everything in the natural world has calmed down. I haven't had to quell rampaging beasts for a few days now, and everything seems to be in order, heck even the spirit of the forest hasn't asked me to do anything… it's a tad weird if I'm being honest." Finn sighs on her back, 

"I know how you feel, it seems to be the time of the princesses and construction men, not me, so everything is quiet on my end as well… well quiet-ish, I've only had to deal with some bandits and thieves, but they all instantly surrender to me. What is great! I like how I can solve it peacefully, and how no one gets injured, I would prefer it over violence any day… but man can it be boring."

"I can imagine, it would suck if a hunt I was looking forward to ended up being a complete disappointment, boring and easy. I like to challenge myself so I can be tougher, harder to kill, yet nothing at all has happened recently." Finn sighs, looking up at the glow from the GOLB spot that contrasted the dark clouds around it. It was significantly brighter as they start to rapidly approach it, 

"Yeah it's been boring. After GOLB was dealt with, I **was** looking forward to some calm, peaceful rest, but not this much." She looks at him worriedly,

"Well, you know what they say Finn: The calm before the storm. Please don't let your guard down, if you relaxed then your skills would drop, and something like this will claim you." Finn stares at her inquisitively, 'Is she worrying about me?' He casts the thought away,

"Maybe, but you know what they also say: Our efforts have bore fruit. Call me optimistic, but I think I speak for everyone when I say we prefer that." 

"Perhaps, but still, don't get cocky." She warns, yet still smiles at his words,

"Don't worry I won't. Besides! I should be fine if you've got my back, you're like the toughest girl I know!" She blushes at his words, quickly looking at the ground as to hide it. They continue to run in an awkward silence, making Finn scan around for a topic before locking onto her quiver. "So… that arrow back there… I thought someone like you would never miss?" He teases, making her smirk, 

"I didn't miss, my target was just your attention." 

"Nice save." They burst out the forest, running onto yellow sand as they head towards the GOLB spot. Both look up in the sky as they approach, Finn's mouth open as he stares at the bright orb, while Huntress keeps her stoic expression. The duo rapidly approach it, causing Finn to jump off Huntress’s back as she skids to a halt, "That… was not there a few days ago..." Finn says awestrucken, cautiously approaching it.

The white orb of pure energy sat in the sky was massive, nearly taking up all the view of the sky as it glows brightly. Lightning strikes out of it chaotically, smashing into the ground with a roar and blinding light, leaving massive craters in their wakes. The land was heavily polka dotted with these craters, telling the hero that this had been going on for a while now. Dark grey clouds swirl above them, a deep rumble echoing across OOO as it spirals away from the sphere of magic above them. "How come no one noticed this?" Huntress questions as they slowly approach it, weary of the lightning waiting to fry them. 

"Because I think we were all too focused on the kingdoms and people… but that doesn't matter! We need to find out what this is so Bubblegum can send in the chivalry to help, because we're not going to be able to do anything to that." Huntress grunts in agreement, continuing to walk forward, 

"I'll start probing it with magic, see if I can learn anything about what it is." 

"Alright… but be careful, and don't get too close."

Huntress sits on the floor, crossing her legs and closes her eyes, "And Finn?" 

"Yeah?" 

"... Watch my back." Huntress says as she relaxes, 'That isn't something I say to everyone, I usually don't trust anyone to let my guard down around them...' Losing herself to the world of magic, she sends out signals, probing at what makes the energy above them, a process that the regular eye can't see. Finn stands behind her, ready to yank her away at the first sign of danger when his bag gives a muffled ring, barely heard above the mayhem of noise around him. He reaches inside and pulls his phone out, quickly putting against his ear yet keeping his eyes locked onto Huntress. "Finn you there?" Bubblegum's voice comes through. 

"Yeah I'm here, and we're also at the GOLB spot." 

"We? Who else is with you? Jake?" 

"No, Huntress Wizard is here with me. She decided that since this was a magic thing then she should be able to help."

"Of course! This would be a wizards expertise! Anything so far?" 

"Well Huntress hasn't said anything yet, she is still investigating but I can tell you what I can see." 

"Alright hold on! Let me grab a notepad…" Finn, once he got the go ahead, started rattling off the details of the state everything was in. Meanwhile, Huntress stands up, staring at the orb as she slowly shuffles towards it, bewitched by its power and the strange magic that makes it. 

She suddenly halts, catching herself before she did anything stupid, 'I didn't even realise I was doing that! Did the sphere do it?' Determined to get answers, she probes it with even more magic, stronger than the one she was using before. 

"Huntress?" Finn calls out to her worriedly when he realises she had moved, "Have you got anything on thi-!" A massive blast of wind smashes into the duo, making them grunt as they are thrown violently onto their backs. Huntress's magic was too much, and it disturbed the already unstable phenomenon, rocking it over the edge as it now destabilises.

Finn snaps his head up, staring at the orb full of fear as sand starts being whipped into his and Huntress’s face. The sphere of chaotic magic was growing, shifting unnaturally as it starts getting brighter, blindingly so. Lightning arcs out from it as a continuous electrical stream. 

The ground shakes violently, and the clouds start to get sucked into the sphere. The hero covers his ears as a deafening roar fills his ears, yet his eyes remain open as he stares at Huntress. Suddenly, gravity is flipped, and the duo start to rise. Its new centre: the violent anomaly that aggressively sucked everything in. 

Everything gets pulled towards it, the phenomenon absorbing anything it touched, and Huntress wastes no time, snapping her arm to grab Finn's before they are sucked up. Then she shoots an arrow with a vine attached to it to the ground, creating an anchor as they are yanked on by the bright orb.

Finn stares at the sphere, watching it slowly approach them as it grows as it swallows massive boulders whole. Suddenly his hairs stand on end as they become electrically charged, "Oh Glo-!" A lightning strike the line connecting them to the ground before the hero could finish his line, sending the duo flying towards the sphere. 

"FINN!" Huntress screams, giving him a heart wrenching panicked look before they are both absorbed by the unstable magic. The lightning rampage stops shooting out the sphere, the ground stops shaking, the clouds start to dissipate, and the sphere itself stops growing. Then with a rumble violently shrinks, imploding in on itself with a loud bang.

Bubblegum meanwhile sat in her lab, staring at her machines with wide eyes as the phone pressed against her face remains silent. She was waiting on Finn to call back when he and Huntress Wizard had learnt something, when the readings on her devices went crazy, then nothing. They all sat at zero, "... It must of been too much for the machines! I better call Finn and-" A deep, thundering boom echoes from outside her lab, and a massive bright light flashes through her window. 

Bubblegum becomes a statue, knowing exactly where that came from but denying it all the same. She recovers and instantly starts to frantically call Finn on his phone, putting the phone to her ear and biting her bottom lip in worry. After a few seconds, a long, continuous beep comes from the phone, meaning no connection. Bubblegum lowers her phone robotically, pinprick eyes straight forward. She spins and sprints madly down the corridors of her castle, "MARCELINE! MARCELINE!" She slams the doors open to her room, finding the vampire on her bed fully clothed with a startled expression, "MARCELINE!" She runs at her, and the undead floats towards her, getting tackled into a startled hug,

"Whoa! Bonnie! What's going on?" The pink woman however yanks on her, tugging her towards the room's window, 

"I'll explain as we go, but please! Get us to the GOLB spot as fast as you can!" Marceline stares down in worry at Bubblegum, staring at her panicked expression and desperate eyes. 

She wastes no time, tightening the hug on her girlfriend as she floats backwards out the window and into the open air, then rockets towards the site of the Gum War. Marceline looks down at her passenger, "Bonnie, what's got you so worried? Was it that massive boom?" 

"Yes!" 

"What was that? Some experiment gone wrong?" 

"No! The spot where GOLB left went crazy and a massive energy signature grew!" 

"Why are we going? Why not send Finn?" Bubblegum looks up, staring directly in her eyes, 

"I did! He arrived with Huntress Wizard… just before the energy readings flatlined…" She stares into Marceline's eyes, tears threatening to spill, "... An explosion."

Marceline stares, then looks up at the GOLB spot, a massive hole in the clouds, 'As if they were blown away…' Her eyes go wide at the proof, and rockets forward as fast as she can. 

Finn meanwhile floated in nothing, no gravity pulling him in any direction as he lays limply, his breath slow and calm. He was in some sort of void, a massive place of nothingness, of emptiness, with Huntress missing from him. Yet it was filled completely by colours at the same time, all spinning around him as he stares, his ears being shattered as a loud ringing in his ears become louder and louder. Soon, his body starts to rotate as well, spinning on all axes as he quickly loses all senses of orientation. Nauseous quickly overtakes him, making him crumble in on himself, holding his stomach in pain as it quickly multiplies. He opens his mouth to scream but a bright white light envelopes him before he could do so, his body freezing up as he glows like a beacon. Then his vision becomes crushing darkness, and everything becomes silent.

Sometime later, Finn groans in pain, his eyes closed tightly. Eventually, he starts to open them, and is greeted by a painful blur of colour and double vision. He slams his eyes shut and groans again, his head throbbing as if someone was wailing on his brain as he lays limply on the floor. 

Despite feeling deader than Skeleton Princess, he pushes himself to a sit on wobbly arms, before using those very same arms as support. He simply sits there, letting his body recover from its experience, and only after several minutes later does he brave to open his eyes once more. Everything was still a blur of random colours, yet they weren't painful to look at anymore, and he could tell they had some sort of shape to them. Slowly, his vision calibrates itself, the world around him gradually gaining details, and in the end some blurry trees were the first thing he recognised. He was in a forest, that he was sure of. 

Suddenly movement catches his eyes, making him snap his head to it, unfortunately proving to much for his still settling head, unleashing a flood of pain. He gasps, using a hand to massage his throbbing head as he stares at the blurry shape. It was a mixture of brown and green, making it blend into the environment, and was too small and moving too fast to be a tree. And last time he checked, trees don't stumble. 'A person?... Could it be-?...' He pushes his body with his arms, crawling towards the shape, "Huntwess?" He slurs out, causing the blur to freeze up, 

"Fwin!?" She cries with worry, trying to locate him but ends up stumbling again, this time falling on her knees. 

"Huntress… let’s… wait a minute… until we recover." He recommends, before flopping over face first into the dirt ground. Huntress groans, and slowly crawls over to him, before joining him in on resting in the dirt. Eventually they flip themselves over, staring straight up to the sky and watching the clouds above them drift on by.

As the minutes roll by, their conditions improve and the effects they were suffering were dissipating slowly, until finally, they were in a good enough shape to stand. With grimaces and groans, the duo start to push themselves up onto their feet, Finn looking over at Huntress with a wince, "Glob… that… was an experience." Huntress only nods in reply, instantly regretting it as she clutches her head in pain, 

"Finn, word of advice… don't try anything right now… let's just rest some more." Taking her advice, Finn stumbles over to the nearest tree before collapsing against it, Huntress joining him a second later. 

"I... know you're doing as well as I am right now, but I got to ask, do you know what forest we're in? Like, at all?" Huntress rolls her head at him, staring as she pants, 

"Finn, I feel like I've just got slapped by a giant… I can't think straight right now. I'm sorry Finn, but I have no idea where we are..."

**And that is chapter one, rewritten! To all of those who are new, I've done a basic spelling and grammar check for 2-8, but after that it is back to me learning how to write again, so heads up there.**

**For those from chapter 25, the vote has come to an end, and the tags have been changed to match. And I'm writing continuing with chapter 26 next.**

**Now, I hope the majority of this chapter is boring! I admit I was struggling to make it both boring to reflect Finn's predicament, yet also interesting to get people to actually read the fic XD.**

**It was also semi interesting to think about what Finn could have become if he hadn't been sucked up by that magic orb.**

**And just to clarify some things:**

**There are votes, done by PM's, review replies, or discord messages**

**There is a discord, but will likely contain spoilers so I won't link it on chapter one**

**I respond to reviews, and post them here in the writer's notes**

**I love helpful criticism/ pointing out mistakes**

**I'm fine with people using the magic system I created, even if it is a straight up copy and paste**

**I'm fine with people making AUs of the story (as in, taking a different path from anyone of my chapters)**

**Claz7960: I'll give you some privacy, write what you want**

**Greetings everyone! I’m the temporal beta reader until MonkeyDad comes back, I hope that with Nuclear we have made a good chapter with the least possible amount of errors. Still, this is my first time, so any errors you point out will also help me in this work I have with the writer and I have one month to work here as previously mentioned, anyways hope you guys like the new start of Incrementum and we can all enjoy the fic, see you guys in the reviews and (possibly) Discord then, have a good day everyone, take care.**

**The original chapter one:**

The gum war was over. The tree house was destroyed, Betty and GOLB had merged and peace flowed through OOO for a few days now. Everyone who participated have already returned back to their homes, either to celebrate their victory, lick their wounds or rebuild what was lost. And everyone's favourite heroes were no exception.

Finn and Jake rested on their backs lazily, letting the cool wind blow away the problems of the world and the soft, green grass cushion their aching bodies. The sun that had all but been blocked during the war was making up for lost time, giving pleasant, long lasting warmth to all but vampires. With their home obliterated via giant monster fists, the brothers thought that instead of letting this disaster bind them in depressive state about the lost of their faithful home that witness many years of adventures, instead, free them to take the next steps and pursue their own paths in the greatest adventure: life.

"Well bro, I gotta go, or Lady is gonna start getting impatient." Jake says, lifting his body from the ground. He had finally decided to move in with Lady Rainicorn, and suggested that Finn find another place to call home as well, to 'leave the nest'. Just not another one that Marceline had previously owned, or as she joked she would have to kick him out again for old times sake. Despite Finn's slight worry for being on his own for the first time, Finn was still looking forward to having fresh, brand new start fo his adventures.

"Yeah man, I understand," Finn replied, rising to a sit, he then lift his hand, "Take care Jake." with a farewell high five, Jake stretched his legs to absurd lengths and begun his march home. Finn, laying back down, pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil before putting the end in his mouth, looking over the list of real estate available. Looking lost in thought, when in reality, all the details flow over his head.

With a groan he drops the list of brain pain on his chest, before a muffled ring of a phone comes from his old green bag. Scrambling to pull the old wired phone out before putting it against his ear "Hello?"

"Hey Finn." Princess Bubblegum answered.

"Hey PB, is everything alright?" Finn asked and that was a fair question, as although GOLB was gone, the world could still feel aftershocks of the God of chaos gate crashing OOO's biggest war. Residual of chaos could be lingering, and the Princess had asked Finn to be on guard for that very reason.

"Well..." Bubblegum starts before sighing "I did a check on OOO like I said I would, and the spot where GOLB left has unusual energy readings. Normally I wouldn't care, after all GOLB literally just tore a massive hole in the space-time continuum, of course energy would be unusual. However, the problem is... well... it's growing."

"Growing?" Finn asks, standing in puzzlement.

"Yeah, growing. And not normally either, sometimes its growth in height, sometimes width, sometimes density."

"I'll get right on it PB. Wait... why are you only telling me this now? This can't of only happened a few seconds ago..."

"Like I said, I just saw strange energy readings and shook it off, it's only when I investigated did I realized how bad it was." One could almost hear her shrug at her own ignorance.

"Well I better go and have a nosy at what's goin' down. I'll call you when I get there."

"Be safe, Finn." PB warns before putting her phone down and ending the call. Finn quickly returns the phone to its home in his bag before shouldering it, stretches and start a semi-run to the spot of the battle. As he runs, he constantly keeps an eye out for danger, a side affect of fighting for the majority of his life, however he see's no threat, only the people he spent life and limb protecting smiling, at peace with the world. Following their suit, he to dons a smile, glad to see that all those adventures with Jake had paid off.

His smile lasts even as he enters a forest in his bee-line to epicentre of another grand quest. As Finn gets lost in his mind about what could happen next in this adventure, an arrow suddenly snaps him from his daydream, flying past his face and into a tree to his right. Shifting to a battle stance in an instant, instead of an attacker, all he sees is two green reptilian eyes staring at him intensely from within a bush. "Huntress Wizard!" Finn shouts, not in shock but in joy, becoming uncaring to danger long ago the arrow was already forgotten.

"Hey Finn," Huntress Wizard announced, rising from her hiding spot in the bush, a smile like the one Finn was carrying a moment ago plastid on her face. "What are you doing out here in a hurry for?" Finn didn't answer straight away, debating if he should make her worry about the possible threat, before making his decision,

"PB just rang up, said there was some business going down at the GOLB spot, large amount of energy and it's acting bodonks. And I think I could use your help a little... not that good at magic biz." Finn sheepishly asks.

"Sure, I'll come along." Answering his request for help, something neither would of done if they were back as their younger selves. "Energy build up huh? Knowing GOLB, I bet it is some sort of chaos magic, and you want my wizard skills to check it out for you." Huntress said, summoning up Finn's exact thoughts. Finn, nodding in agreement, decides to give Huntress a quick look over. Gone was her armour from the Gum war, while good for blocking blows in a large skirmish, it was not very practical for being sneaky while hunting a boar or a deer. She was, however, dressed back into her old light brown and green clothes, the very ones she wore when the hunted Gumbo and did their flute spell together.

"Finn?" Huntress Wizard asks, catching him looking at her.

"Ah, sorry H-dub, just remembering what you use to look like..." Finn says with a blush and a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure... come on, we need to check this problem out." Huntress states before turning to go deeper into the forest.

"Right." Catching up with her, they set off together. Walking side by side under the cover of the trees, soft wind whispering into their ears.

"So any forest biz gone down?" Finn asks, trying to remove the awkwardness that grew in the silence.

"No, not really, a snake bit someone, boar destroyed a nest, wolf pack too big. The usual little problems." Came the nonchalant reply.

"Yeah, the same, only small, little problems. This magic problem is the only major thing that has happened recently."

"Noticed the same thing, but you know what they say: the calm before the storm..."

"Or our efforts have bore fruit." Finn retorted, before flashing a smile at huntress. Returning with one of her own,

"yeah, maybe... come on." Replied Huntress before shooting an arrow through the forest, creating a zip line along its path. Hopping on her back like when they were hunting Grumbo, the duo set off in earnest.

"So... that arrow back there... I thought you never missed with your reputation" Finn says, a smile on his face edging her on.

"I don't. And I didn't miss, just my target was your attention" Huntress replies looking at him with a grin, not rising to the obvious bait.

"Nice save"

The duo evently end up the site of the gum war, the ground still cracked and filled with craters were the fights had scarred the land. And above them: a white, nearly blinding bright light like a second sun. Every few seconds, a lightning bolt would jump out and strike the land, polka dotting the land with burns and craters.

"Yeah that can't be good" Finn says, starring at it as he got of Huntress's back.

"Yeah... You should probably call your princess, I'll start probing it with magic" Huntress Wizard states staring at it as well. Nodding and turning around he calls PB, leaving Huntress to her work behind him.

"Hey PB, it's Finn. We... yeah 'we', Huntress Wizard is here with me, could use her wizard biz to look at this..."

While Finn talked to Bubblegum about what he walked onto, Huntress started walking closer to the bright orb, fascinated by the strange magic that made it. Catching herself before she got into trouble of getting too close, she started to use her wizard eyes. However, this had a unforeseen consequence. The presence of foreign magic disturbed the already rocky balance the strange phenomena had.

"Yeah, I'll ask if she learned anything." Turning to ask the question, a loud bang that rocked the air, a sound wave blasting wind at the duo. Covering their faces from flung up dust, the two of them are surprised to see the strange light start to expand rapidly, lighting striking everywhere constantly. Suddenly gravity was flipped, its centre: the violent anomaly that aggressively sucked everything in. Thinking fast Huntress grabs Finn's arm as they too get sucked, and shot another zip line arrow at the floor, attaching it to her clothes as a anchor.

"Oh glo...!" Before Finn could finish, a erratic lighting bolt strikes the line, sending them flying.

"FINN!" Screamed Huntress Wizard, still holding his arm, gave him a panicked look before they were absorbed by the unstable magic. The lightning stops striking before the orb suddenly and violently shrunk, imploding on itself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

PB looked at her machine, analysing the worrisome energy. She was still waiting on finding out what Huntress had learned, when it the readings suddenly spiked and then multiplied of the limits of her machines reading. Panic filled the Princesses face,

"Finn what just happened? Finn? FINN!?" Bubblegum screeched down the phone, worried for her best friend and knight. Then her machine's readings sudden halted. They read zero. Whatever happened had just finished, and quite suddenly as well.

"Bonnie? Why are you shouting Finn's name?" Marceline, the vampire queen asked with puzzlement on her face, coming into the room.

"Marceline! we've got a problem. Can you carry me?" She asked in a calm tone but fear was still showing through.

"I can, but why? Where we going?" She asked, scooping the princess up.

"I'll explain on the way, but go to GOLB's leaving site." And so Marceline carried PB out the labs window, with the princesses worry spreading like a disease.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Floating in a place of no gravity, a void, Finn could see nothing but colours spinning around him, some he has never seen before. Soon, his body too starts rotate, spinning in on all axes he quickly lost all sense of orientation. Nausea quickly overtakes him, crumbling in on himself holding his stomach in pain as it quickly multiplies. He only had a second to scream before a bright white overtook his vision, then crushing darkness.

Finn later re-awoke to a blur of colours mixed with a double vision. His heading throbbing, he slowly picks himself up with a groan feeling more dead than Ghost Princess. He sat down using his arms as supports, he let his body recover from his experience. Slowly his vision corrected itself. The world slowly gained details, blurry trees were one of the first things he recognised. He was in a forest. Movement caught his attention, a mix of brown and green, and too small and moving to fast to be a tree. And last he checked, trees don't stumble.

"Huntwess?" Voice slurred from his brain scrambling.

"Finn?" Her voice called, worry woven in. She snapped her head at the sound of his voice, only to nauseate her too and stumbling once more.

"H-dub... lets wait a minute..." Finn recommends, collapsing backwards onto his back, coming to the realisation that he was in a bush. As the minutes stroll by, the effects they suffered dissipated and they slowly rose to their feet.

"Ugh, Glob... that... was a experience..." Finn groaned as leant against a tree for support with huntress wizard joining him a second later. "I know you are doing as well as I am right now, but I got to ask, do you know what forest we're in? Like, at all?"

"Finn, I feel like I've just got slapped by a giant, I can't think straight right now. Sorry Finn, I have no idea where we are..."

**So this is my first time writing a fan fic, so please give me some advice on writing techniques, no matter how little I'll always want to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Not even the faintest of ideas where we are?" Finn asked with slight worry etched into his voice.

"No Finn, not a clue" Huntress Wizard sighed, obviously getting annoyed at the question being repeated. The duo sat, still dizzy from their ordeal, and were recovering their strength via extreme laziness, not moving a muscle as they just watched the sky change with the passage of time. As the sun was soon to setting, they were nearly back to feeling normal again, and with it, clear thoughts.

Rising Finn went to his trusty old bag which he had removed to making resting easier. "I'm going to give PB a call, she is most probably worried."

"Sure, but don't forget to give her details on what happened. She might be able to figure out what that orb did, because I doubt teleporting us was the only thing it did, not with that amount of energy." Huntress says, rising to feet again to collect her gear and readying for travel. 

With a nod Finn pulls his old phone from his bag and calls PB, watching it ring and waiting for her to answer. However, after a minute of ringing and no answer, Finn is forced to cancel the call... and try again. Only for the exact same response, and causing his worry to grow.

"Relax, Finn. She's most probably busy and can't answer right now... or the orb damaged your phone." Huntress said, trying to calm Finn nerves.

"Yeah, you're most probably right... lets go see her, she might be able to explain what happened, or at least tell us if with suffering from anything." Finn says, taking a step forward. Only to remember their problem. "Oh right, Huntress to do you know where we are now?" Finn asks rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Huntress smirks and rolls her eyes, but answers nevertheless,

"Yes Finn, we're in the forest south-west of the candy kingdom." Her answer makes Finn’s eyes widen,

"Wait, Tree Trunk’s forest?" He questions, before looking up and sure enough, apple trees. He spots a particularly low hanging branch, and reaches out to it, grabbing an apple and plucking it before handing it to Huntress with a smile, "Trust me, they taste great in her apple pies." Huntress looks down at the apple in her hand, then smiles as she looks back at Finn.

"Thanks, Globs know I haven't eaten since we came. That has got to be at least half a day." Finn smile disappears, realising that panic must of set in by now about their sudden disappearance.

"Then we might want to hurry then, they are most probably worrying about us." He quickly spins around and begins his slightly hurried walk to the candy kingdom, one that he has done so many times in his life, the only difference this time was that Huntress was present, who quickly followed behind the hero to their destination.

The short walk from the forest to the castle was enveloped in silence, both still feeling off at the strange experience they had both endured. But they soon see the pink and white of the walls of the Candy Kingdom, and the two Gumball Guardians calmly blowing bubbles, sitting with their eternal motionless watch over the safety of the kingdom. He had no idea why, but to Finn something was... off about them, but could not put his finger on just what it was. Shaking off the feeling he entered the front gate of the kingdom.

Then questions immediately rampaged through his mind at the sight before him. He has saved most of the candy people in his life. He remembers them pretty well. And last time he checked, their genders were not as they are now. And the confusion was visible on his face, which quickly gets picked up on by Huntress Wizard,

"Finn? What’s wrong?" She asks standing next to him, ignorant to the change to the citizens that Finn has risked life and limb for.

"Huntress, I know you don't come here often enough to recognise or remember the guys here, but I do. Their genders are wrong."

"... What?" Huntress asks, confused by what he means by 'wrong'.

"I mean they are the opposite gender to what they are meant to be, or were at least." He lifts his arm and points to a lollipop citizen: "He was a she." Said he stops and looks at Finn, confused at why he is being pointed at. Embarrassed, Finn drops his arm and turns to Huntress Wizard.

"Something is wrong, like seriously donked up. Let’s hurry to PB, see if she can tell us what’s going on." She only nods as they turn and sprint towards the centre of the kingdom to find the Princess, 'Or maybe Prince.’ Finn thought with a shudder. Candy folk move aside as the duo charged towards their goal. Soon they spot a her. And a him. A male version of Bubblegum stood talking to a young girl, both unaware to the observers. Thinking quick Finn runs behind a ginger-bread building, spying on the couple as they talk, not trusting the stranger. "I'm guessing that the tall pink guy is, or was at least, PB. But who's the girl?"

"Finn, part of spying is stealth, and talking ruins that." Huntress lectures him, while Finn blushed.

"Sorry." The walking gum and unknown girl soon walked into hearing range, too focused on each other that they did not notice the four eyes staring at them as they passed by. Slinking out from around the building, the duo followed close behind them, nosing in on their conversation while remaining far enough back to remain unnoticed. With a close, uninterrupted view of the young girl revealed a interesting detail to note. She looked like Finn to put it simply. 

Her t-shirt was blue but had longer sleeves than Finn's, instead of shorts she had a blue skirt, a green backpack that mirrored his own, and a hat that had long ears like a rabbit's instead of his bear stubs. His attire, while still vibrant in their own regard, were faded compared to hers, a sign of both the clothes and their wearer's ages.

"...I would also like to thank you for dealing with that monster nest as well, Fionna. And I would like to reward you for your continuous efforts in protecting my kingdom." The pink gum said to 'Fionna'

"Gumball it was nothing," Fionna replied with a blush, before pumping her fist out in a punch to the sky, "I enjoy punching monster buns!"

"Yes well... I would still like to extend an invitation for you to come my castle later, got some fun experiments planned that I think you shall enjoy." He suddenly halts and turns around before she could reply, only to spot a what appears to be a wood nymph and a... Fionna fan? Both of them were staring at the Prince and his knight with a startled look, not expecting him to turn around so suddenly. A awkward silence filled the air, before the Prince went to greet his stalkers, "Err... Hi, how can I-"

"Huntress... run." Finn calmly says, before scrambling to run towards the Prince's castle, with a confused Huntress right behind him, leaving a equally as confused royal behind. Startlement leaving her, Fionna quickly gives chase shouting 'Hey!', but the runners are already so far ahead that it was just a faint whisper.

"Finn! Why are we running?" Huntress asked, his actions just escalated the strange situation for no reason what so ever.

"I'll explain in a bit, but lets leave the kingdom first."

"Then why are we running to the castle and not the gate or climb walls?" She questions, making Finn shake his head,

"Cause they'll just follow us, we need to lose them. And they won't expect us to leave using a secret passageway." After all, they didn't know Finn knew them from his time serving Princess Bubblegum.

Reaching the walls to the castle Finn hurriedly scans them, searching for the right brick to move. Eventually he spots it, a massive pink brick with slight discolouration. He grabs it, before yanking it out, causing Finn to motion Huntress to enter, what she quickly does before climbing in himself, then sealing the entrance with the brick once more. As a squad of banana guards run by, the two hiders crawl through the tight tunnel of the emergency escape route.

"So Finn, what’s with that reaction back there?"

"... Back when Simon was Ice King, he often got bored and lonely, so he started writing fan fiction. About me. In general it was everyone in OOO, just the opposite gender. His version of me was called Fionna, who that Prince... something I can't remember, called her. I quickly put that together and realised what had happened: we are in Ice King's old fanfic."

"... Okay, that might explain what is happening, as crazy as it sounds, but why did we run from them then?"

"We are the ones out of place, we could be donking up some dimension or messing up a timeline, what sounds like it could be some cosmic crime! I don't want to go to the Citadel." Finn explained as he navigated the dark tunnel, while Huntress only nods. Though that was a large reason why Finn was scared, another thing that petrified him was getting into an adventure. 

Ice King's fanfictions had terrible adventures that no-one could understand or like, and Finn would prefer to be back in OOO than in an adventure here, after all, nothing was better than something bad. Eventually, light appears ahead through the cracks of a old steel door. Rising up with an increase of space that matched the doors height, Finn proceeds to open the exit, wincing a little as day light from the setting sun assaulted his eyes. Huntress walks in front of him, shielding her pupils with her right arm. The door was located in a mountain side, next to a lake filled with normal fresh water and tall green trees.

"We better keep going, encase they are following somehow." Finn could on reply with a nod as he stretched his sore body from being in a cramped place for a while, before following Huntress at a jogging pace as she lead the way into forest.

It was several minutes later when they finally stopped running from the kingdom, presuming that the guards would of turned back by now. Panting with exhaustion, they both sit down at a base of some apple trees... back to where they started. Their years of experience helped them recover quickly, and in less than a minute Huntress rises, "Finn, we need to setup camp for the night."

"Right. Have you got a tent laying around here?" He jokes with a nod and a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Succeeding in his endeavour, Huntress smile before levitating an arrow, showing off her magic.

"No, but I can easily make us one." Suddenly the plants in the surrounding area all start fidgeting and moving, very slowly however. "Not going to lie Finn, this will drain me of my energy... Would you mind hunting something to eat?" She asks despite not looking at him, too focused on creating them cover from the weather.

"I can try I guess." Finn replies unsurely. He has 'hunted' criminals before who were on the run and chased beasts out of kingdoms but not actually hunted food before.

Turns out Finn's hunting style was to run after a rabbit while wildly swinging his sword accompanied by screaming. After a while the rabbit becomes too worn out to continue escaping, and Finn finally catches it and kills the small furry animal with a jab of his sword. Returning back to camp with rabbit in hand, he discovers that Huntress had twisted or grown a bunch of trees together to create a circular structure, then used leaves and vines to cover up any small gaps. Huntress herself seems to be sitting outside the entrance to the shelter with a smile on her face.

"That was entertaining to watch." She said with a grin, apparently having watched Finn chase the rabbit down like a mad man. With a embarrassed blush Finn chucks the carcass at her.

"I have no idea how to prepare that." He tells her, causing Huntress to sigh and start skinning the animal, though Finn does sit by her and watches the process, trying to remember encase he needs it for later. In an attempt to remove the awkward silence, Finn looks at the 'camp' she had made, "So that’s a bit... fortified for a quick camp, what spell was that?" He asks, trying to think of a good word to describe it.

"It's the same spell I used to create my house back in OOO, and you are right in thinking that it wasn't made for making camps, but it was all I know in the form of building shelters." She replied, not even taking her eyes of the rabbit as she cut insane speed and precision. Very quickly the rabbit was ready to be cooked, and it was promptly done so, cooked over a small flame they set up. They ate in silence (to the slight discomfort of Finn) and finished quickly, throwing any remains outside to let nature handle. Then the duo head indoors, before settling down for the night at opposite ends of the building and silently falling asleep.

Fionna and her Prince were sitting in his office, worry covering the royal’s face. Just who were those people? What were they doing?... Well spying on them obviously. But why so obviously that they would do it in public with no disguises or tricks? Was it their plan to be spotted? If so, why? What did they hope to gain from such a cocky action? Suddenly Fionna spoke up, "Who were those people?"

"I'm not sure Fionna, but they were obviously spies-"

"SPYS?" She cut him off, excitement filling her face, imagining her battling spy tech in some secret lair in a mathematical climatic fight.

"Yes, spies Fionna. And they must of been following us for a while to know of our secret entrance location so well." He said looking at a security recording of their escape. And people called him paranoid for putting cameras everywhere.

"Don't worry Gumball! We’ll find them and I'll kick their buns!" She says putting her foot on his desk and punching the air.

"Well... The best way to find them is to start looking for clues at the secret exit... Take Cake with you tomorrow, see if you can find anything that can help you track them down."

"Will do PG!" Fionna salutes before sprinting out of the room. Gumball looks at the door, before taking out a tablet and loading up a camera system and tracking devices.

"I wonder if anyone is working with them..."

Fionna herself ran back down the kingdom's roads, then through the grass hills that she lived in, before eventually ending up at a very old, very tall tree that she and her sister called home for years. Blasting through the door like she had a horde of demons behind her, she runs into the kitchen to find Cake cooking spaghetti.

"Cake!" The feline stares at her, freezing her serving of the food above the girl’s plate,

"Hold on Fionna, its almost read-"

"No Cake, this isn't about spaghetti-" Cake stops serving and moves to put it back "Though I will have some!" She quickly adds, her sister smirking before returning the food back to her plate. "Anyways! Something cool happened today! Me and PG got spied on! And we chase them!" Turning around, cake put her hands on her hips,

"And why were they spying on you? You weren't doing anything were you?" she teased her sister. Gaining a blush, Fionna sputtered,

"Cake! We weren't doing anything! Besides kissing is disgusting." Fionna sticking her tongue out at the end, her young innocence shining through. Sighing though, she continues "We were walking down the street's of the Candy Kingdom, and Gumball was thanking me for my help, and he asked me to join him for some experiments that were 'going to be fun'... Probably a bunch of explosion or some wicked potion... Anyways! He turned around to return to his castle when we spot two people standing quietly behind us: one was this green and brown wood nymph, the other looked like a fan boy, probably a hyooman that remembered me freeing them. When Gumball moved to talk with them, they fled to the castle and I followed while PG ordered the banana guards to search the area for 'suspicious'. They ended up just running around asking candy folk if they were suspicious. After a while we gave up and Gumball searched some security footage and we found them escaping using the secret passage." She explained in a hyper attitude, before shovelling her food down. Cake just nodded, barely able to keep up, paw on her chin as she thought with squinted eyes.

"Girl, it sounds like we got a mystery on our hands." Fionna nods in reply, as she was too busy stuffing food into her mouth to use it. Swallowing, she concluded with,

"PG wants us to track them tomorrow, then kick their butts! I can't wait to fight a spy! What kind of gadgets do you think there have!?" And so the sister spent the rest of night staying up late and talking about awesome battles against special agent spies...

Finn and Huntress awoke late next morning, though sluggishly, still recovering from being teleported and building the house. Rising, the duo stretched and prepared themselves for the day, bathing at a river they find a short walk away. Once cleaned and ready for the day, they slot their gear, Huntress checked her arrows, Finn attached his robot arm before they set off to find more food that will last long enough for multiple dinners. Huntress Wizard took the charge, leading them through the forest silently, (or as quiet as Finn could be) planning on showing the hero the ropes on hunting. 

Finn watched in silent amazement discovers tracks of a wild boar before beginning her hunt for it, grabbing small tuffs of its fur that got snagged on bushes and low-hanging branches as she hunts it down. Soon they spot it, devouring a fallen apple on the dirty forest floor. Huntress doesn’t waste time with theatrics or tricks just shooting an arrow propelled by magic straight through the boars eye. It collapses to floor dead in less than a second, never standing a chance against her arrow.

"Whoa! Great shot Huntress!" Finn's excited form exclaims, causing Huntress to smile with pride as she stands to collect her prey. I mean, who wouldn't be proud after getting praise from someone who has fought cosmic beings and the lich? She pulls her arrow out the boar, then uses her magic to clean and repair it to be used again, while Finn grabs the boar, years of carrying Princesses from Ice King making him excellent for the job. Finished inspecting her arrow, Huntress turns her gaze to Finn,

"Come on, let's go Finn. We need to prepare it before we can eat it." Finn nods as his stomach growls, the hunt having worked up his apatite. Huntress smiles and turns, glad to have shown off her skills to Finn when her hunter trained ears pickup two voices in the distance. Ducking low she peeks through a bush, and finds the girl-Finn and a cat wandering through the forest. 

The feline that had stretched its body into having a smoking pipe, magnifying glass and a hat, and was searching the ground, looking for clues. Seeing Huntress dropping into stealth mode like that causes Finn to quickly came to the conclusion to copy her, before joining Huntress in spying through the bush, going wide eyed at the sight in front of him.

"They found us." Huntress states, lacking emotion. Finn face palms,

"Glob dammit..." He sighs "We should get going before they spot us. Jake had a pretty good nose."

"And I have pretty good ears ya doofuses!" The cat shouts, causing both to go wide eyed again. Finn stood first with an annoyed, but friendly look, while Huntress rises stoically and lacking any emotion, just squinting her eyes. Finn takes a step forward to speak for the two of them,

"Hey... We mean no trouble-"

"YOU DONKED UP SPIES!" Fionna shouts before screaming and charging Finn with her sword raised high above her head with no technique, just a blind, mindless charge. The sword was had a wooden handle, the old root sword if Finn remembered correctly. Huntress and Finn simply sidestep her, with Finn sticking his foot out, similar to how Rattleballs dealt with him. Fionna naturally trips up on the limb, and lands harshly in the bush they were hiding in a second ago, sword clattering in front of her. Cake suddenly started stretching,

"Fionna girl I'm coming!" Her enlarged limbs going to swat Finn aside, then jolts back as a arrow barely grazes her. Huntress blasts forward, a barrage of arrows as the spear for her, sending cake retreating.

Turning to a rising Fionna, Finn tries reason once more with his female counterpart, "Look, I'm not looking for a fight, just let me ex-"

"I let my sword do the talking!" She runs at him swinging her sword to strike him. Finn retaliates by yanking his sword free and blocking, the force of the counter sending her arms up and exposing her chest. He could just kill her right now if he wanted to. 

He boots her chest hard, and the girl already off balance from the block goes flying backwards before crashing into the ground once more. Taking the opportunity of a break he checks on Huntress to see Cake out of breath, and Huntress not letting up going in for the kill, losing herself in the hunt.

"Huntress stop! They are the heroes of AAA, they need to be alive!" There was no way he will willingly kill his counterpart, even if they were attacking him and Huntress. Besides, their deaths would mean crime would go rampant in their absence from the world of the living, and incompetent soldiers like the banana guards would be sent in to die. Huntress snaps back to sense at the sound of Finn, however Cake uses this as an excuse to tackle and wrap Huntress up. She completely entombs the woman, but then suddenly collapses, revealing Huntress covering her mouth and nose as she holds a potion with a glittery purple aura coming out the top.

"Cake!" Fionna scrambles up and charges Huntress to protect her sister, only to see Finns fist. The momentum from her running plus the strength of Finn's muscle equalled to a straight up knockout, as her legs carry her forward a second before collapsing on to her back unconscious. With his work done he turned to check on Huntress Wizard for any injuries. Before he can even ask or check she speaks up,

"I'm fine Finn, so no need to ask." He shuts his mouth, causing Huntress to smile from presuming correctly. The duo moved the unconscious bodies against a tree before booking it, with Finn returning a second later to grab the boar they hunted before joining Huntress once more. 

It was a long while later when the sisters awoke, and when they had realised what had happened, they retreat back to Gumball. The sisters were currently in the candy kingdom's hospital getting a look over after getting themselves wiped out so easily, with the face of annoyance needing to be plastered on with how long it was on their faces. Gumball meanwhile tapped his paper note pad, containing a recap of the fight, or what they remembered at least. 

He could not help but draw his attention to a single line: They were still needed. What did the spies mean by that? It sounded like Fionna and Cake were part of some plan... And they were spying on him, to the point of knowing his kingdom's layout down to the secret exits. This plan was big, whatever they have planned, and it surely meant his kingdom was in trouble. "Fionna, next time you go to hunt them down, I will join you, because it seems these two just became priority number one.”


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and Huntress wizard were sitting on a branch together, staring down silently at the ground below them as still as they could possibly be. The duo were making sure they weren't being followed, however, they knew they had stuff to do like prepare the boar they hunted for food, secure the camp as a place of safe living, and starting on finding out a way to get back home. Who knows what is happening in their absence? There were not really many, if any at all, who could fill their shoes if something major goes down, and they did not enjoy the thought of them abandon everyone.

After a hour of two of unmoving boredom, the duo knew they had to move as they had much to do. After they arrive back to the camp, Finn stayed back at the home cutting wood, collecting water, and preparing the pig after being given the basic how-to by Huntress. She herself were casting spells on the house to improve it durability, like fire resistance, before moving back to where they arrived in AAA. The location was easy to recognise due to where Finn had landed and crushed a bush, and begun to search for clues to how they could return home, while also marking it up for future attempts. 

She returned to the shelter to see Finn carrying small cut up logs inside the house, and was able to peek at the boar hanging at the back of the room. Following him in she nods to get his attention, causing him to drop the wood in a pile and before walking over to her. "I've looked at the spot where we landed with some magic. While this is completely out of my area, the world seems... hollow there. Like the universe is cracked or dented there, unfortunately I have no idea what I'm doing, and even if I did, I would not have the power to manipulate it in any way." She moves to the centre of the room, where a basic cooking system was set and some boar meat was being cooked. Finn grimaces before looking lost in thought when Huntress gets his attention once more, "Finn, we need... need... that Prince's-"

"Gumball?" He suggests, only just remembering it himself.

"Yeah, we need Gumball's help with finding a way home Finn. With the trouble we've been to him so far I think he will be happy to have us gone." She says forgetting the prince’s name due to only hearing it once, but raising a good point to Finn. He grimaced at the thought of having created trouble for the royal, remembering how hard Bubblegum worked and how stressed out she became because of it. Looking to Huntress he nods,

"Yeah I agree, however... well... knowing my younger self I would just charge in and start swinging, solving problems with violence, and Fionna is definitely acting like that so far. We also both know that when a problem comes, I'm sent to deal with it, Princess Bubblegum and the other princesses hardly ever got directly involved. I think we will need to go to him directly, and I don't think we will get the red carpet." Finn explains, summarizing his worries, causing Huntress to nod in understanding. They have to break into Gumball's castle and probably into his lab to find the man, and he definitely won't appreciate that. But they did need to go home.

"You know a secret passage way to his labs?" He nods, grabbing something to eat from the boar as well, "We need to break in and stop him from calling for help, and probably tie him to prevent him using any tricks. The question is how?"

"That’s not the only ting to worry about. PB had a serious problem keeping her nose out of other people's business, she was constantly spying on peeps. PG is likely the same, and will have cameras everywhere, maybe even in some candy folk, it wouldn't be the first time." Huntress looks at Finn with surprise at how far Bubblegum was willing to go in her in spying. She had heard about how she made Ice King cool the Fire Kingdom, nearly everyone who wasn't under a rock did and she knew PB lost a few friends and allies that day. PG was likely the same, they won't be able to enter the kingdom without being spotted and loosing the element of surprise...

"Wait... What if we use that to our advantage?" Finn raised an eyebrow in curiosity and edged her into explaining her plan, "If he has cameras everywhere, then what if we just find one and just stand in front of it with a sign?" Finn's mind took a second to process that plan and its absurdity, he blinked a second later, before slowly looking up at her.

"That plan is stupid, basic, and might just work." He grins at her, "Just where we getting the sign?"

"A market stall's sign?" She shrugs before adding, "The destruction of a market stall would surely get his attention as well." Finn nods as the duo properly dig into their food, before they form a plan, prepare gear, and enjoy each others presence as they sort out their current home before they execute their scheme tomorrow.

Gumball awoke early the next day to his cat alarm patting his head, before getting up and moving to his labs to start grabbing technology to make his homemade gear. There was no way he was going out to hunt two people who floored his champions without unbeatable science to back him up, as while he knows Fionna means well and wishes no harm to come to her prince, she never orbited him when it came defending him, always running in to the danger. To be fair she usually draws all the agro away from him, but these two were obviously smarter than that, and if they weren't then they could take Fionna down again before making their moves against him.

He leaves his lab with gadgets and tricks in every pocket and up both sleeves. A smile on his face. He won't let a single threat come to his eternal kingdom, and his days in the lab without rest that many berated (Mostly his faithful helper: Butterscotch Butler) were 'not good for him' and gave him a 'poor reputation' had been worth it if he stops these spies. Exiting his castle he strolls to a squadron of banana guards, and Fionna and Cake front and centre. "Good, you are both here with the guards I asked for. We need to go to the location of your confrontation-" He pauses at their confused faces before sighing, forgetting the limit of two syllables, "... The location of your fight." They all released ‘ohs' at the clarification as he decides to continue "We can follow their tracks to their base of operations, maybe even find their leader, and bring them down." He ends with slamming the bottom of his clenched fist in his other hand's open palm, causing Fionna to throw her arm up, clutching her blade.

"Algebraic! Can't wait to get revenge for that knock out." Cake nodded as well, mirroring the same thoughts just against a certain wood nymph. Turning to the main gate the group lead the way out of Gumball's life work, his pride and joy, his kingdom, and toward the forest to the south west against a threat that might threaten it all. Fionna was front and centre with two banana guards diagonally at her sides, Gumball was in the middle, his towering size enabling him to look over Fionna and Cake at the back, her banana guards mirroring Fionna's to create a rhombus shape around the Prince. The walk was silent, mouth shut in favour for eyes open, scanning the calm environment for violent intent.

"We're here." Fionna states, looking at the flattened bush that she fell in. Gumball hummed in thought, hand on his chin, before getting low to the dirty ground while trying to spare his clothes from its touch. He then however notices foot prints and blood drops.

"I thought you didn't land a blow against them?" He says staring at Fionna, which she returned with a puzzled look.

"We didn't... unless I somehow did without realising." She looks at her hand with amazement which Cake also shared,

"You're getting so good with that blade that not even you are realising that you attacked, you're getting swift." Causing Fionna to swipe the air with her blade, pride on her face. Gumball tried to resist an eye roll at their immaturity and failing to not get distracted, at least they are better than his other guards, who were all standing around staring at trees.

"Or what I fear has happened is that we are too late, and they've already taken a life. But who lives around here-"

"Mr. Tree Trunks!" Both girls shout panic on their faces, sadness and anger quickly envelope it however, wanting revenge for failing to protect the elephant. "Gumball... lead they way. For Tree Trunks and his pies!" Fionna shouts raising her blade and running along the tracks, which the banana guards follow with their measly war cries. Gumball just sighs and runs after them before they get in danger or lose the tracks.

As he ran with them, he let science pave his way just like how he did with kingdom, using scanners and tracking devices. The calming sounds of nature was rudely interrupted by loud beeping and metals clinkering together as the large group charged through the forest to intercept their foes.

The group become silent as soon as they see a structure made of trees, woven and knotted together. With Gumball's signal, the group quietly approaches the building's entrance, four banana guard first, Fionna, Cake and Gumball in the middle and the remaining four guards at the rear. Suddenly the building vine door opens, revealing the fan boy who was carrying a pile on bones wrapped up in a bag on his shoulder, which he promptly drops upon seeing the Candy kingdom's bad but loveable guards. He darts inside before a shout bellows out,

"HUNTRESS! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" He re-emerges a second later with the wood nymph, now known as 'Huntress', close behind him both bearing their weapons but not attacking. The banana guards split up to reveal the three important individuals to the duo, their presence dominating in getting their attention. Finn takes a step forward before addressing the royal,

"Prince Gumball, please let us expla-"

"We are not here to talk! We are here to bring you to justice!" Fionna cuts him off raising her self into a fighting stance. Which she promptly drops when everyone gives her annoyed look at pointlessly elevating the situation. The Prince in conversation turns his gaze back to Finn as his champion retreats with a blush.

"Sorry about that, she has always been swing first, think of any consequence as they are happening" Gumball apologies, earning a 'hey!' from Fionna before she quietly grumbles to herself. Finn however only chuckles before replying,

"ehh no prob, comes with 'young blood' or so I was told by my brother." It was Jake's excuse for him whenever he donked anything up, and had to constantly reminded Bubblegum when they first worked for her. Finn let a silent chuckle in his head as he remembered PB quickly learning why you don't give a kid delicate things, physical or not. No idea if the saying was true but Cake has most probably said the same thing in that case. Sure enough Gumball smiled before becoming serious again and asking a fair question:

"Why were you spying on me? And who do you work for?"

"We didn't mean to spy on you, well we did that ONE time but that was so we know when we could ask you a few questions." Finn replies. Gumball squints at them, ‘Then how did they know the secret entrance/exit?’ Before he could reply Huntress adds,

"The only person we serve right now is ourselves. And each other." Which caused the duo to give glances to each other before returning it to the company at hand.

"And what questions were you going to ask me?" Which caused them to look at Fionna and Cake before Huntress replies,

"Questions we would like to ask in private." ‘Dodging the question? Suspicious... And they want him alone with no guards as well...’

"Sure-" He extends his arm to shake with Finn "- Lets return to my castle, you know my name but I don't know yours?" Finn goes to shake his arm.

"Its Finn-" Suddenly Finn turns blue with a shocked expression on his face, as electricity flows through him upon grasping Gumball's hand. The Prince only watches. There were too many unknowns in the equation, and they had said lies throughout the conversation. They had to be taken back to the Candy Kingdom's prison for interrogation for the truth and the safety of his life work. But surprise was returned to the sender as Finn just stood there with the shocked expression yet was in no pain, nor was he collapsing or jittering as one expects from being electrocuted. As the buzzing stopped and Finn was no longer blue, all who were present were staring at their handshake. Finn looks up, before yanking his arm back with PG following it until a knee to the stomach stopped him. And then all chaos broke loose.

Fionna charged in only for vines to launch out of the ground and entangle her, courtesy of Huntress Wizard as she turns to launch a volley of arrows, causing all the banana guards to yell and run with their tails between their legs. Cake charged forward and landed a enlarged blow against Huntress, causing her to drop Fionna. Flying back she landed on all four, then glares at the feline and growls. Charging forward spearheaded by her arrows she forces Cake to stretch away and into trees. With the lack of room Cake couldn't enlarge her entire form, so she starts swiping with large claws only in attempts to escape the Huntress, who rapidly closes in from behind...

Fionna was about to help her sister when she remembers Gumball, and the man standing above his winded form. She rushes forward, sword positioned to impale Finn, what he side steps and boots her in the back, sending her sprawling onto the floor. She rises quickly however and takes a swing that Finn blocks, locking in a stalemate of strength. Suddenly pathetic war cries come from Finn's right. The banana guards have recovered from their spooking and were now charging spears at the ready. Finn jumps back last second, causing all their weapons to lock up in a mess. With a single swing he destroys all the weapon heads, causing them to look down in confusion and fear,

"Run away!" One shouts before all of them starts scrambling away in random directions with arms above their heads, one running straight into a tree. Finn turns from the spectacle of stupidity as his gaze locks onto Fionna, who had just helped the recovered Prince up. A net suddenly comes buzzing from up the Prince's sleeve that Finn simply cuts in half. Fionna charges forward swinging like a maniac while PG flanks, pulling out two metal objects from his pocket that he unclips and combines into what looks like a gun. It forces Finn to retreat from the duo as they charged forward with killer intent.

"Hey! knock it off! I don't want to hurt you!" Finn shouts, blocking Fionna's blade as a beam grazes his back.

"Why are you still lying!?" Fionna shouts as she raises her blade, but gets tackled by Finn as an attack as well as a doge from another one of Gumball's lasers. The action knocks the blade out of her hand, so in desperation to get Finn off her she grabs his head and pushes. Due to his larger structure he doesn't budge, however, it does undo the straps on his hat, making it snap off in her hands.

His hair falls and envelopes their heads and obscures everyone's vision of his neck, but Fionna still notices the lack of something. With wide eyes she reaches up and rubs his neck, "No gills..." Finn jumps off and grabs his hat in one smooth motion, panic on his face. He hope he hasn't donked up the multiverse and ends up in the Citadel. After a few silent seconds of Fionna staring at him with wide soul-searching eyes, he releases a silent sigh. If the guardians haven't come then what he is doing here is meant to happen. Suddenly a sound of a laser charging up fill his ears, he was in Gumball's sight.

"Gumball wait!" Fionna shouts causing Gumball to halt his attack, yet still keep his gun charged and aimed at Finn. She looks at Finn as she rises before uttering, "You're Human..."

"Yes, now can I please explain myself to you now?" Finn announces, causing Gumball to tap his fingers against his gun in thought before looking up at him.

"Fine, but we will return to my castle first, I've got some tests for you before you answer our questions." Gumball says with the banana guards running behind him who he quickly tells to halt. Finn turns to the forest before yelling,

"Huntress! We've talked it out!" He shouts to the forest, which he just realises has been silent for a while. Huntress saunters out, dragging Cake behind,

"Sorry Fionna, but your sister didn't get her revenge today." Which causes Fionna to grab her sister's unconscious body and hold her in her arms. "Don't worry, she'll only be knocked out for a short while. I think." Which earns her a glare by the young blonde. Huntress uncaring of the look turns to Finn "Where are we going?"

"Back to the castle, Gumball has some questions for us." The banana guards then form a four person sandwich on the duo, with Fionna carrying an unconscious Cake alongside Gumball at the front. It took only a glance at Fionna to tell she was just barely holding back on asking a barrage of questions at Finn, and this walk was only giving her time to think of more. Finn sighs, he was going to have fun avoiding many of those questions. He learnt about his origins like his father and founder's island when he was a few years older, she was not ready for all the answers and he might just have to be upfront about it.

A while later Finn and Huntress just looked at each other, having a unspoken staring conquest, bored out of their minds as they sit in their cell. Huntress was resting her cheek on her palm, Finn meanwhile shifts uncomfortably, trying to ignore his gender bent counterpart on the other side of the bars who was still staring at him. And by bars, he meant two bars, just like the ones that had held Ice King back when he was younger and had to make him cry to undo the King's accidental mistake. Gumball quietly strolls in through the trap door, notepad in hand,

"You two will come and answer my questions now." He orders, leaving no room for debate. Rising, they walk around the bars as they follow the Prince, Fionna rises silently as well a second later, still staring at Finn. They soon enter a enclosed room, void of anything but a metal table and three chairs. A small black box was resting on top of the table as the Prince sits on one side of the table with Fionna standing by his side. 

He removes the box to reveal it was covering a recording device and a strange white crystal, which he picks up and looks at the duo, "This crystal is apparently 'magic', we just haven't figured out how it works scientifically yet, and will glow continuously until you lie. For example: I'm a girl." Sure enough, the crystal in his hand goes dark, "I'm a boy." It glows faintly, like a night light in the dark. He then places it in front of duo before grabbing his notepad and pen before starting the recording device. "First question: why were you spying on us?" It took a second but Finn reaches for the crystal before holding it in his hand, making it glow.

"So when you finished talking we could ask you some questions." And the crystal still glows, yet doesn't produce any heat, remaining weirdly cool to the touch. He places the crystal down again, as Gumball merely nods.

"Next question: What questions did you want to ask?" Huntress reaches for it next, lifting it up while staring at Gumball.

"What was going on and if we could have a health check up, however our questions have changed." It glows once more before she put down again.

"Right... and who do you work for?" Huntress answers,

"Myself and the forest." It glows before she hands it over to Finn,

"Anyone who is in need of help, but mainly Princess Bubblegum." It glows once more. Gumball hums in thought and interest.

"Princess Bubblegum? I don't know any kingdom with a ruler called that... Next question where are you from?" Finn reaches for it but Huntress is faster, grabbing and answering the question,

"Another dimension, likely from a alternative time line." It glows, causing Gumball's eyebrows to rise in surprise. Alternative timeline?

"Alternative timeline? You mean you are a different version of us created from a alternative choice in past?" Finn just nods, which only causes Gumball to point at the crystal. With a eye roll he picks it up,

"Yes." It glows. "And that’s what we wanted to ask you about. We went... unknowingly, so we wanted a health check up because we didn't feel to well after arriving. We then noticed the... differences between our timelines, and went to you- well aiming for Princess Bubblegum who was a female version of you, for help... only for us realize that you weren't her and had to book it before something I feared happen." Despite the large dump of information, the crystal still glows.

"And what is you feared?" He asks curiously, causing Finn to sigh,

"Doing a cosmic crime. If you do, guards from a place called the Citadel will bring you back to hold you there in a eternal prison." He did not want to be like his Dad. Won't even chance it. "I feared messing with the dimensions or timeline, I not sure what is a cosmic crime and what is not. Didn't want to risk it." Gumball nods in understanding, that fate did not sound pleasant and would be wise to try and avoid it, and if you don't know what will trigger it then you best stay as far away as possible. Finn did not mean to startle him, just being cautious to the extreme to avoid doing a 'cosmic crime'.

"Say... if you're from a different timeline... then who are you in this world?" Gumball asks Finn, what just makes Huntress Wizard narrow her eyes,

"He serves a Princess called Bubblegum and is a human. I would of thought someone of your intelligence would of made the link by now."

"I did. Like you said, the connection was obvious. Just wanted to make sure that Fionna is Finn's counterpart, because Finn seems to be older than Fionna, which means although your from a alternative timeline, you're still from the future... Anything I should prepare for?"

"Wouldn't that just donk up the timeline, making everything worse?" Finn replies, which causes Gumball to grit his teeth. Those that try to change the future usually cause it. He nods slowly, before stopping the recording device. "We done here?" Finn ask what just earns another nod from the Prince. Suddenly the door bursts open and cake rushes inside, a bandage on her head.

"Wait! If you are from the future you can't just not tell us! Come on! Spill the gossip!" Cake says grabbing Finn. Cake's interrogation causes Fionna to remove her dam on her questions. She too goes in front of Finn spilling questions on the startled Finn, which he stops with a hand motion.

"I just said I can't tell you!"

"I know. But come on! Tell me, will I find love? What about Fionna? Will she find love?" Cake asks before eyeing Huntress Wizard. "Will it be a male version of her? Glob I hope not!" Cake says, still salty about being knocked out twice causing her to hiss at Huntress, which earns her a growl in return, before she answers her question,

"We are not dating..." She was going to continue her rant about why she was not hunting love when a thought strikes her. They had no reputation of her, no person to look tough to, no forest for her to watch over if her male counterpart is doing it. Finn right now no longer serving anyone, and his counterpart was handling hero work that if the timeline was to flow as correctly as possible meant he can't really do for her. She can't 'cease to exist' as right now as she has now no reputation, she didn't exist right now. A relationship with Finn and her future were up to her to decide right here, right now. Finn snaps her from her thoughts as he continues for her.

"Even if were dating, we're from a different timeline, you could end up with someone else." Huntress just blankly nods. Would Finn still be interested in a relationship? She would have to discuss it with him sometime. Not now though. She still had to make up her mind herself. The group of noise, mostly consisting of Fionna and Cake, rises as they Finn for answers, with him constantly denying them. Prince Gumball only smiles as he leaves them to enter his labs, and Fionna and Cake were eventually frightened into going home by Huntress, leaving her alone with Finn for the remaining pleasant journey home through the forest, walking to make it last and to give her time to make her decision.

Princess Bubblegum was frantically running around the battlefield, scanning equipment in hand. Marceline was flying around, using her strength to flip debris, uncaring in where it lands. The area was blackened as if scorched by a great heat, and a humongous crater now exists where the portal use to be. Bubblegum was stopping her scanning every few seconds to answer the call of a panicking royal, all of who now knew of the accident and Finn being missing. 

All were worried about their hero and dear friend, many in all kingdoms were doing a search for Finn, using scanners and magic, may they be a royal or scientist or civilian. Bubblegum starts scanning the crater some more, getting a negative beep from her device before looking up to the sky. "Oh Finn, please be safe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Huntress Wizard were resting in their home, recovering after the events of the day. Finn was cooking the last of the boar, and Huntress was using her magic powers to fix the land after their clash with the force from the Candy kingdom. After healing a tree that was smashed by Cake in their fight she gave the area one last look around for any more imperfections, before turning and entering their new home. She looks at Finn, thrn signals the hero to come over, causing him to stop adjusting the food and walks over to her,

"What is it you need?"

"Finn, I think it's pretty obvious that this 'camp' is going to be long term. We need to prepare it for that, expand and add necessities like toilets and proper food storage. I can handle that, however, I can't add resources like ingredients or cleaning supplies. For that we need money." Finn nods in understanding.

"I can handle that just like how me and Jake use to get our money. Run some dungeons, beat a few bandits… should be easy to do. In fact I remember us having a problem with having too much money." Huntress nods, her worry of money put to rest before a question popping in her mind,

"Wait, I thought the princess is where you got your money?" What just causes Finn to raise his eyebrows in curiosity,

"What made you think that?"

"I just thought that she would reward you for your hard work, that’s all."

"She rarely pays me. Like twice in my time working with her. I use to work for free when I had a crush on her in an attempt to gain her affection. Even when I got over her, we had been doing things like that for so long, combined with the fact that I didn't care for money as me and Jake already had more than enough, we didn't care about getting paid." Huntress just nods in understanding. Love often does make people do crazy things, just look at Betty's time in OOO, it is a prime example of how far some will go. 

The duo eventually end up just sitting around and silently plan their day in their heads. It was during these boring minutes did a question popped into Huntress's head. She hadn't asked at the time it happened as they had more important things to take care off, but now that they weren't doing anything important...

"Hey Finn, why were you immune to electricity? You completely shrugged off Gumballs electric handshake." Finn looks down, deep in thought, before raising his head once more,

"... If I had to guess... It's from when we went hunting the thunder boar and you made me immune to electricity so I could get its tusk without getting hurt. I guess it was permanent…. And now that I think about, when I turned off the Guardian at founders island, it shocked me there too, and I didn't feel it either… Huh, guess I'm immune to electricity now. Sweet." Huntress raises her eyebrows. When she made him drink from the lake, she didn't realize its effects were permanent. Oh well, not like it harms them or anything, in fact she sees nothing but positives from this. It was as Finn put it: sweet. So she simply nods, before going back to planning what spells she'll need to use to improve the house. Then, what she can do to help Gumball in finding them a way back to OOO. Wait…

"Hey Finn, how do we contact Gumball?" Finn halts in his planning on what dungeon to raid before looking at Huntress. He releases a sigh before standing up.

"I guess we can go ask Fionna for his number. Want to come with me?" Huntress quickly nods, causing Finn to extend a hand to help her up which she graciously accepts. Brushing of the soft dirt that makes their floor, they leave their home before heading towards Fionna and her tree house. Only to then remember it's night.

"Maybe we'll do this tomorrow, Finn" Huntress grins at Finn, causing him to start blushing in embarrassment at forgetting the time.

"Yeah..." Finn says, rubbing the back of his neck before they turn around and enter the home. The duo quickly start putting out all the fire lit lights dotting their home, before settling down onto the dirt ground to sleep for the night. As Finn falls into the grips of a deep slumber, Huntress takes one last peek at Finn's sleeping form, gaining a small smile before turning over and going to sleep as well.

The duo awoke the next morning, and begun their morning rituals of life like bathing, which they did together to prevent time wasting. Huntress Wizard still did not mind people being in their natural, what she proves as she casually washes herself next to Finn, but the hero looks away from her with a slight blush of embarrassment. Several minutes later, two birds sat next to each other on a branch, enjoying each others presence as they chirp together in love. Suddenly an arrow pierce through them both, obliterating their future together. 

Huntress Wizard rises with a smug smile as she stares at Finn's awed expression. Impressing Finn always put a smile on her face, though she herself was not sure why, it just did. They both quickly collect the love birds, then brings them back to their home for breakfast while they discuss their plans for the day, mainly consisting of: getting PG's number, check up on the entry point, run dungeons/bandit camps for money, and assisting Gumball for a way back. So with basic plans set, they collect their iconic gear of sword and arrows yet nothing else, planning to travel lightly as exit through their vine doors and head towards the old tree house.

The walk was silent, but not unpleasant, as they listen to birds chirp above them in the morning sun that warms the whole forest to a pleasant level. Exiting their forest they stroll onto grassy plains, revealing to Finn a sight for sore eyes. The tree house, undamaged with its vibrant green leaves and bold brown bark, accompanied by an aqua blue pond with water dudes swimming in it. Finn actually freezes upon seeing it, remembering his beloved home that had contained years of adventure and memories before its destruction. Letting out a prolonged sigh, he and Huntress move forward, 'At least it went out with style...' He approaches the door and lifts his arm to knock, freezing for a second. Then just letting off three quick, quite knocks.

It takes a few seconds, the sound of smashing of objects and rapid footsteps were the messenger of the incoming person. The door swings open to reveal Cake who, after giving Huntress the bug eye, greets them.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"So... we wondering if we could get Gumballs number?"

"What makes you think we know his number, huh?" She says putting her hand on her hips and squinting.

"Fionna. Now can we have it now, please?" Finn says with slight impatience tainting his voice.

"Did you have a crush on him, or her, as well?" Finn continues to stare. "... Fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She says, muttering the last part as she turns and stretches her arm into the house, before they come back with a pen and a scrap piece of paper. She hurriedly scribbles down the number before handing it over.

"Thanks Cake"

"Come on Cake! We've got to beat this boss!" A shout bellows out from upstairs, obviously from an impatient Fionna. Cake slams the door shut as she stretches back upstairs, yelling at her sister. Obviously BMO was more important than the greatest hero OOO has ever seen at the door. Understandable.

"Huh." Finn says, after reading PG's number that was scribbled down in poor handwriting.

"What?" Huntress asks.

"They're the exact same number." He says pointing at the card. He pulls his black phone out of his bag and gave it a call, but still no answer came. He sighs, "I think the phone is broken." He pulls the rest of the phone out of his bag and pops the cover off using his night blade. Huntress kneels and takes a peek inside, but technology was never her strong point as she goes blank at all the mechanical things inside. The mad world of wild beasts and chaotic magic were her point of expertise. However, it seems that Finn was not faring much better, presuming by the pained look of confusion on his face. He suddenly slams the cover back down before rising,

"Busted, but I don't know how... maybe PG will help, we could book an appointment for help with him while we're there." He extends a hand to Huntress which she grabs and pulls herself up. They held hands for a few seconds, before Huntress yanks her hand away with a blush, before marching towards the castle in front, leaving Finn behind confused about what just happened.

The silent walk continues despite how many times Finn tries to start a conversation, only getting one word replies, if one at all. He quickly learns to shut up, and they soon go through the Candy Kingdom's gates. Finn tries to shrug of the strange feeling of seeing everyone gender bent, trying to stare at the unaltered candy road, but it still bothered him, like an itch he can't scratch. They enter PG's castle, still not talking to each other before they get a greeting by a butterscotch in a suit. "Hello, I'm Butterscotch butler, serving hand of Prince Gumball, how may I be of assistance?" The female Peppermint Butler asked, causing Huntress to step forward with reply in hand,

"We would like to see Gumball."

"Why? Is it important enough to interrupt his current endeavours?"

"Yes. We would like to book a meeting when he is not as busy, l so we can start finding a way back home… and we need our phone fixed."

"I shall alert him but I can make no promises." The candy helper says as she turns away to the end of the room, then walking down some stairs to go deeper down into the castle. A few minutes later she returns but not meeting them, instead choosing to raise her voice and shout across the room, "He's willing to see you!" Before turning and walking along the hall, continuing to dust the area. 

The duo start walking forward and head down the stairs, ending up in a room made of metal. PG's lab. The Prince was currently in the middle of the room, currently picking up shattered glass and using a cloth to clean up a liquid mess. Finn cringes, 'Butterscotch must of made him jump'. He looks up with a scowl, "I'm available later, at eight. Leave your phone here and I'll have a look at it." Finn just silently places the phone from his bag onto a lab table before slowly walking backwards back up the stairs, vacating the lab. Huntress Wizard follows foot and also quickly walks out, not wanting to anger the Prince anymore. She arrives at back at the castle entrance to find Finn's back to her, he rubs the back of his neck.

"Man, everyone has woken on the wrong side of bed today." He turns to spot Huntress looking at him, "Ah, sorry... Let's go home... Glob your silent."

"Come with being a huntress Finn." She says passing him, "I'm going to check on the gate."

"...The gate?"

"Where we entered this world Finn, it needed a name so I just gave it one."

"Right... Well I'll... Go do a dungeon while you do that." The duo separate and head in their own directions to handle their own things alone. As Huntress walks her path back out of the castle, she encounters many thoughts, all with a common theme.

Finn.

And her feelings.

She simply could not decide on what to do. Glob, she's never had to deal with a problem or opportunity like this before. It's why she's being so... Aggressive? Bitchy? Doesn't matter. She is trying to ignore her feelings, and ignoring Finn helps with that. Hard meat don't get eat. 

But here she isn't hard meat. Not yet, anyway. She could spin any story about herself or how she acts, and they would believe her. She gets to choose her life right now, and her choice right now is does she want Finn in it? And if so, how far 'in it'? She releases a sigh. She'll continue to push Finn and her feelings away, it was simpler back when they weren't there to wobble her aim on her goal. But was it better? What even was her goal? Was it time for a new one if she doesn't? In which she knows her target is Finn's heart? With a groan she walks to 'the gate' while a war of brain and heart ravages her perception of the future.

Pushing the thoughts to the 'I'll deal that later' part of her mind, she looks at the still squished but healing bush that Finn was in. She sighs, and looks at the circular stack of stones that she had used to mark the location of where the 'crack' was weakest during her previous visit. She crosses her legs as she sits, and looks up at the sky before closing her eyelids, shutting off her senses to the world. She sends her magic out and probes the area, thoroughly searching for changes from her last check up. The crack was still there. It hadn't changed at all. And she still can't do anything about it. She releases a sigh before rising, turns around, and walks back to her home.

Entering the house, she walks to the pantry to eat something, only to remember that they still haven't stacked up on food. She'll change that. It'll keep her thoughts from Finn. Strapping her trusty quiver of arrows to her back she leaves the house and enters the forest full of her prey for her to hunt. She silently walks between the trees. Suddenly she stops, and shoots an arrow up to her left into a mess of tree branches with leaves layered so heavily that no one could see through it. A single bird falls and splats against the ground, a single green arrow piercing it through the head. Huntress pounces on it and lifts its corpse to examine it, not that it matters, she'll bring it back home anyways.

Was this her? If she were to stand alone in the world, would she just die? None of the other birds seem to care for their slain kin, so would anyone care if she were to die?... Yes, Finn would. And he would do everything to prevent it. Shaking her head clear of thoughts, she spots two birds next to each other on a branch, and using magic launches two arrows at them. One however squawks, causing both to fly and dodge the arrows as it skims by their bodies. Together, the birds fly up above the leaves and beyond, higher than any of the other birds. Huntress groans with annoyance. Glob damn Finn, the thought of him was still wobbling her aim towards him with a Cupid arrows, instead of at animals with regular arrows. With a groan she enters the forest, ready to kill for a meal.

Finn returns home humming a tune he was making up as he goes, his green bag filled to the point of overflowing with gold and jewels from clearing out several dungeons, the power of hindsight allowing him to speed run by with little effort. Pushing aside the vines that covers their home's entrance, he quickly notices Huntress cooking some meat, with a very, very large pile of dead animals behind her. "Whoa... You've been busy... Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Don't get on my bad side." She unhelpfully tells him as he drops the bag of valuables in a corner before tipping it over, letting a tsunami of wealth cover the dirt floor with the sounds of clinkering. Huntress looks at the pile with neutral contempt, it was more than enough money to pay for what they need. She looks at Finn and notices that despite running several dungeons, and carrying all that gold and jewels back he had not a drop of sweat on his body, it being used to this from his past, and couldn't resist a small smile, 'An exceptional beast. But should she hunt it with Cupid's arrows?' "I see you smiling, you think this will be enough?" Finn asks, snapping her back into reality as Finn fails to understand why she was smiling at him, mistaking it for the happiness of collecting the needed money to furnish the house.

"Yes Finn, I think that will be more than enough. Here have some meat, you're probably hungry." She says handing some bird meat that was impaled on a stick to him. He grabs it calmly from her hand before savagely digging in,

"Thanks Huntress." He swallows, after a few more bites he works up the courage to ask her, "So... what’s with all the... food?" He asks unsurely, Huntress staring at him silently for a second before answering,

"I usually do small hunts, as to not disturb the careful balance of the natural world. However... I had a lot on my mind, and I just needed a distraction... I got carried away, that’s all." She just pokes the end of her fingers together in embarrassment at losing herself in the hunt. Finn just nods before continuing to munch on his food. "We need to see Gumball soon." Finn nods again, still too busy munching on food to respond. 'At least we won't waste any meat if he keeps this up' Huntress thinks with a smirk.

After a quick clean up, they strap their arrows and sword to their backs and head towards the Castle of the candy prince. The walk was calm, yet once again Huntress did not speak to Finn, however, the atmosphere was a lot more pleasant this time, what Finn took a little comfort in. 'That hunt seems to have calm her down. I wonder what was bothering her?... And can I help her with it?' Before his hero mind of helping all could continue, he spots one with a fellow thought process ahead with her feline sister. Cupping his hands around his mouth he hollers "FIONNA! CAKE!" They turn around, and after a quick exchange of waves the sisters wait for duo to catch up.

As the duo rushes towards the , Fionna hollers out to him, "Hey Finn, going to see Gumball?"

"Yeah, you too?" Fionna nods,

"I just smashed a monster horde for him and going back to report to him." She explains while having splatters of blood on her as evidence of her actions, before she looks at Cake "Are you sure you can't enlarge yourself to carry us there?"

"I mean I can... but I don't wanna. Besides you could lose a little chub." Cake's lazy reply, poking Fionna in the stomach.

"Caaaakkkee!" Fionna whines, before looking down and poking her stomach herself, mumbling "I'm not chubby..." Finn and Huntress Wizard look at each other, before a massive grin comes to Finn's face,

"Bet you're not stretching us there because you can't, can you?" Huntress gains a look of confusion, before realisation strikes her as she turns to Cake and adds,

"Your male counterpart, Jake, could do it, but your not as great as him, are you?" The challenge ignites a flame in Cake's eyes as she suddenly grew.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" She grabs all three of them before stretching to ridiculous lengths, striding the rest of the way to the castle in five absurd steps, before dropping them and pointing at Finn and Huntress, "Ha! Told you I could!" Causing Finn to smile. She was just like Jake, lazy, but definitely still didn't like getting beaten.

"Yes Cake, thanks for carrying us the rest of the way."

"No prob- Wait a second... You just wanted me to carry you, didn't you!?" Huntress just grins while Finn nods.

"Glob! Kids these days, becoming lazier and lazier... Fionna carry me." She shrinks and lands in Fionna's outstretched arms, causing the girl to shake her head but does not remove the feline. The group start moving towards Gumball's lab, while Fionna and Cake start bugging Finn and Huntress again for the future.

"Come onnnn!" Cake moans stretching her body while resting on her back in Fionna's arm. "Do I marry at least? Have kittens?" Finn just grumbles before having enough of the questions.

"Look this will serve as a test. Fionna, what was the last interesting thing that happened to you?"

"I... Oh! I ruled a goblin kingdom for a bit, but then I put another goblin in charge."

"Ruled a goblin kingdom..." Finn puts a hand on his chin as he tries to remember everything that happened a years ago, before his next 'adventure' came to his memory. In an attempt to impress Bubblegum he put on some glasses that made him super smart... then made a black hole. "Fionna, do you have a crush on Gumball?"

"What! N-no!" The girl snaps her head at Finn, blushing heavily,

"She does Finn! But Gumballs has a bigger one." Cake teases the girl, while Finn becomes confused, 'Gumball has a crush on Fionna? Bubblegum didn't have one on me, did she?'

"Does he?" He asks, checking to make sure it wasn't some joke.

"Yeah, he's asked her out several times! Constantly gifting her!" Fionna tries to shut her sister up, slapping her hand over her mouth as she moans at the feline, 'That's something different from our timeline then. Now that I think about it, Marceline’s gender bent also had a crush on Fionna.'

"Hmm... Never mind then, we are here anyway." Causing Fionna and Cake to groan.

"Come on you can't tease us like that! We-" Cakes complaint stops upon seeing the lab. Everything was flipped, as if blasted over and in the wall, was a massive gaping hole. Edged with ice.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna screams, pulling her blade. 'Oh yeah, that’s still a problem...' Finn thinks, remembering all the fights with Ice King. And how he was actually a suffering man gripped by the curse of the crown. Finn has a quick scan around the room, but doesn't see the Prince anywhere. He only finds his own phone, what he grabs and puts into his bag. "Come on! We have to rescue him!" Fionna bounds out of the hole, following a path she knows all too well, the rest following her through the destroyed wall, the ice rim framing the view of a castle made of pale blue in the distance.

The group ran in a beeline to the frozen kingdom, and quickly enter the cold air that guards the ice royal, its chill biting at their skin, yet they just push on as they climb the icy mountain. Instead of busting through the front doors, they instead sneak through one of her windows, and find themselves located in her bedroom. They scan the room for any threat, only to find it void of life. Fionna curiously pokes the bed made of light blue ice,

"Ugh, feel bad for the princes if this is where she wants to take them."

"I know right. Glob what would she even do with them?" Finn replies, looking at a photo of what appears to be Gumball looking over his shoulder in shock, framed and sitting next to the bed.

"She doesn't even have a TV. What would they even do? Cuddle for eternity?"

"As I've been in a few relationships, cuddling can just be what you want, but not all the time." Finn says, looking the bed over as well. Cake and Huntress just look away, remembering that although these two were heroes who have faced the darkest the world could throw at them, they were never given... education. All they were taught was to kill beasts and men, and serve those who needed them. Someone was going to need to teach them, just by Glob don't let it be them. 

Finn shakes his head, "Whatever we are wasting time here, let's go save ourselves a prince!" Fionna rushes forward at his words, leaving the room and charging deeper into towards where the jail cells are, knowing from experience of having to rescue him in the past. The rest quickly follow suit, only to find her hiding at a door frame, peeking into the room in which had two doors, and a frozen Gumball, up to his neck in solid ice while talking to Ice Queen. Her back was towards the group, who could hear their mumbles as they discuss something yet too quiet to hear. "Plan?" Finn asks, noticing Fionna twitch.

"We run in, knock her tiara off, shatter the ice, then run home with the prince. Simple." She springs up to move forward before anyone can counter her basic plan-

"LIKE HER SNEAKING UP ON ME RIGHT NOW!" A massive beam of ice flew at them as the group jump backwards to evade. "Glob Fionna, more friends? And another girl, how original! Let me guess, the other is another-" She freezes her rant when she notices that Finn was actually a boy, "Oh a boy? I see you actually spiced it up a little, at least he's cute, reminds me of you too much but a clothes change will fix that." For some reason, Huntress flinches at Ice Queen calling Finn cute.

"Well you see Ice Queen, we can actually get friends unlike you!" Fionna retorts to her jabs,

"And we can get boys without kidnapping them!" Cake replies, causing Ice Queen to growl and blast ice at them. They all leap into the room, splitting up and dodge erratically making themselves harder to hit. Much to Ice Queen's anger as she screams, charging up more magic,

"Gah! Just stay still!" Huntress Wizard dodges another blast with ease, use to being light on her feet from her life as a huntress. "Fine then! How about this!?!" Ice Queen aims both arms down at her feet, and a massive explosion was released from her hands. Finn was behind the royal, about to knock the crown off when she does the blast of ice, freezing him solid as he had no time to react. The others did however, all leaping to safety out of the room, only for a wall of ice to block re-entering the room. Fionna was on one side who immediately went to wailing against the ice in an attempt to break it, while Cake and Huntress was on the other.

"We need to get back in their!" Huntress says with only a touch of worry in her voice. Finn has been through worse like horror from beyond time itself, he can probably handle a crazy Queen. 

Said Queen laughs maniacally as her plan of removing Fionna and her friends worked. She looks over to Gumball who shrinks under her gaze, "Soon, my Prince, we shall marry!" Gumball struggles frantically in his icy prison in an attempt to escape, but it doesn't even move a little despite his best efforts. The queen smiles with joy at him, then looks over to his new inmate Finn, who's struggles were actually makes the ice he was entombed in groan and wiggle. "But what about you?..." She circles around Finn, humming in thought as she looks his form over before pinching the top of his hat, "Definitely reminds me too much of that tomboy, gonna have to lose the clothes honey."

"I'd rather not, it's just a touch too cold in here." He leans his head back while staring her unflinchingly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I can keep you warm~" She teases as she leans forward, leaning onto his ice cube as she grins at him, returning the stare at his eyes.

"How? You're the Ice Queen, you don't do warm!"

"I have my ways dear..." A look of confusion forms on Finn's face, and fear and disgust on Gumball's as his struggles rejuvenate, "... Let me show you how~ I just need to remove your-" Suddenly the ice wall that was covering the door smashes, launching ice shards flying everywhere as a angry Huntress Wizard follows them, launching three arrows at Ice Queen. The royal shoots three blasts of solid ice to intervene them, the attacks colliding and halting mid air. "Gah! How did you get through the ice!?" 

Her question signals Cake to stretch through the hole, "It was thin ice, and you used it to block someone who can make themselves a wrecking ball you idiot!" As if to prove her point she transform her fist into a morning star before launching it at the other door, destroying it and revealing Fionna with her sword raised. Another crack fills the room, and everyone snaps their heads at Finn's ice block. The shards from the doors being destroyed had struck the ice sealing him and caused cracks, weakening its structure enough for Finn to break it with pure might alone.

"NO!" Ice Queen shrieks as she finds herself surrounded. She turns to Huntress, who launches herself against the crazy royal, and raises her arm to freeze her only for nothing to happen, and catches Finn in the corner of her eyes jumping away from her with tiara her hands. Huntress Wizard lands a powerful punch against her head, what makes her fall backwards. Her eyes widen as she realises she was about to be impaled on a ice shard. She closes her eyes, fearing death.

When Finn catches her. Her eyes spring open to look at the hero, looking at him staring at her with a relieved smile. That was the last thing she remembered before being blacking out from shock of nearly dying, how a knight had saved her from her death, swooping in to rescue her. Finn lays her unconscious body on the ground, making sure the tiara was on her head to prevent her from aging a thousand years and dying, before he turns to the others, finding Fionna and Cake freeing Gumball from his prison.

"Thanks you for the save you four, let's go back to the castle before she wakes." Everyone moves to quickly escape, except Fionna. She was biting her lip in thought, before looking up at Finn,

"Actually... Finn can I talk with you a bit? I've been meaning to ask you this, but then this happened." Fionna asks, walking towards Finn away from the Prince's side.

"... Sure, I guess. What about?" Fionna halts, biting her lip again before looking at the others, then back at Finn,

"You'll know when we will talk later."

"Well I'll take the prince back, find your own way home!" Cake interrupts, grabbing the Gumball before turning her hand into a mace and smashes a wall, then stretches out. Huntress nods at Finn,

"Go talk to Fionna, Finn. I'll be back at home… I've got something I want to do." With that, she too leaps out the hole as well, leaving the humans alone.

"So... what do you-" A groan from the unconscious Ice Queen interrupts him, but she luckily does not wake up. "Actually let's get out of here first." The humans waste no time and hop out the room, falling shortly down to land on a snow-covered mountain side, then quickly starting to slide down the mountain face, whipping up snow behind them as they journey to the bottom and leave the frozen kingdom behind them.

Fionna leads the way into the open grass plains as Finn is forced to follow, waiting for the question she has yet to ask. She suddenly skids to a stop, causing Finn to halt as well as she faces him, "First Finn... fight me!" She yanks out her sword as Finn gets a mix of surprise and fear expression on his face.

"What!?" Fionna charges forward, what Finn just sidesteps and goes to trip Fionna, just like in the forest. Similarly, she just trips on the limb and promptly lands face first in the mud and grass. "What's your problem!?"

"Just fight me! And no tricks like that trip, show me your sword skills!" Finn just sighs before pulling the sword of which was blessed and cursed by Hunson Abadeer and gets into a defensive position, holding his sword in front of him. Fionna just smirks before running forward again, screaming as she charges him sword first. Finn spins around her and slaps Fionna around the back of the head with the blunt, broad side of his blade,

"If I didn't turn the blade then that would of cut your head off. Are you satisfied!?" Fionna gives him an angry glare and shakes her head, causing Finn to throw his arms up in frustration, "Fine! One." 

Fionna charges again, only this time sword above her head. Finn just stands still before raising his sword to parry hers. The clash sends her sword back up and removes her balance, what Finn exploits with a kick to her chest, causing her to go sprawling across the ground. Before she can recover Finn is standing above with his sword dangling above her heart. "Two." 

Fionna groans with frustration before standing back up and backing off then stands defensively. It takes a few seconds before Finn realises that she was waiting for him to attack her. Finn charges forward with his sword close to his chest, before swinging it at Fionna's sword as she goes to block, trying to copy Finn's counter. As he planned Finn's sword meets hers at its base first. He then spins the blade using the curve hilt he has to lock with Fionna's. The rotation continues and yanks the blade free from her hand, causing it to fly and land in the grass to the side of them. Finn swings and halts the blade before her head. "Three."

"Gah!" Fionna crosses her arms and pouts. "... Alright! Here was my question Finn: Can you teach me to fight?" Finn's fails to hide his surprise.

"Why didn't you just ask? Why the fight?"

"I wanted to make sure you actually know how to kick buns, seeing as you've done nothing but do tricks like tripping me. And I didn't just ask because..." It takes Finn a second, but he figures it out. Just like how his younger self would not of asked Huntress for help, Fionna is the same. It is embarrassing for her, the hero of AAA, who has royals who want her finger, ask for help. She was too embarrassed to ask for Finn's help in front of everyone, her pride wouldn't allow it. He lifts his hand to signal her to stop talking before replying,

"Yes, Fionna. I'll train you. Even though I have no idea how I'll do that." He extends a hand for her to shake what she does. And that’s what a purple lump walks onto.

"What the Glob?... *Gasp* Has Fionna got a boyfriend?... He looks human!... Oh my Glob! I've got to tell everyone!" He pulls out his phone, snapping a picture of them then starts typing on his phone: ' _Oh my Glob! Guess what I just walked onto?! Fionna got a boyfriend! And he's human! She was totes holding his hand!!!! How can we rival with someone of the same species as her?!? Drama bomb!!!_ '

"Aaannnddd... send! Glob this will be so interesting!"

Back in the Ice kingdom, its sole ruler awakens from the grips of unconsciousness. She sluggishly looks around in confusion, wondering why she woke up on the floor and not in her nice and comfy bed. Then she notices the hole in the wiall and the smashed ice everywhere, causing everything to come flowing back to her. Her amazing plan failed! It was so simple too! Kidnap a prince, freeze Fionna, then marry him! How did she donk this up? 

Her thoughts however drift to the boy who looked like Fionna. He saved her. He... was a hero to her… he cared for her! Forget Gumball! His playing hard to get has been going on for too long, he missed his chance. But that boy! It would be like the fairy tales of the knight that saves the princess! She gains a massive grin, flapping her eyebrows as she immediately sets herself to work. She will get that boy, and he will be her knight!

Huntress Wizard meanwhile is sitting in her and Finn's new home, mulling over the day. And her emotions. She tried disliking, or at least ignoring him, but that just felt... wrong. So pushing away her feelings was wrong, yet she did not know what was right, so she decided to go on a hunt. The hunt was her life, and it taught her to live it. Her hunt that she did earlier to get food was her seeking to learn about what she should do, for the hunt to mentor her once more… and it did.

It taught her with the bird she hunted, that it didn't matter if she was higher than those who are a threat to her, no matter how much she hides or shield herself from it, it will still find her, and it will kill her. And none would mourn her demise. But with someone at her side, they could watch each others back and they would not need to hide from those that threaten them, nor should she hide her feelings. And if danger does come for them, then together they could fly higher than they could have alone.

She recalls her emotions at the ice kingdom, how she instinctively got jealous and angry when Ice Queen made moves on Finn, even though most of it went over his head. How she got aggressive and snapped at Ice Queen when she was going for Finn's heart, or body at least, just because she might lose Finn... She sighs. She can't deny it. She's fallen for Finn, hard. And if she doesn't make a move she might lose him. To Ice Queen or someone else. It was time to no longer fear being 'soft' for seeking companionship, to lean on someone else, after all, some say that it is the point of life, to mate and carry on your genes. Every creature does it... even beasts. And Finn is an exceptional beast... It's time to talk with Finn about her feelings, their feelings, and make it official. Suddenly someone walks in, conforming the saying 'speak of the devil, and he shall appear'.

"Hey Huntress, found out what Fionna wanted! Turns out she wants me to-"

"Finn, we need to talk."

**I just want to say, thank you all for following the story! I do respond to reviews so if you have any questions or suggestions, don't be afraid to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've done everything I can think of to search for Finn and Huntress Wizard, but I've got nothing." Bubblegum informs with a voice void of any happiness to all the royals of OOO, who were currently gathered in the Candy Kingdom. The room is usually meant to host them when it's Bubblegum's turn to hold Princess day, what allows it easy to fit them all. But the room was suffocating tight in this situation.

None of the royals reply to the news, many simply unable to believe the fact that Finn, OOO's beloved hero, who has fought every manner of man and beast, was gone. "The... presumed explosion destroyed the landscape... and I'm presuming Finn as well." Everyone in the room flinches, Bubblegum herself grabs her left arm with her right, looking down at the ground as she was unable to look anyone in the eyes. Breakfast Princess grumbles, what causes Bubblegum to speak up to her, "What did you say Breakfast Princess?"

"I said why did you send FINN!?" She repeats her voice rising at the end.

"I... I..." Bubblegum stutters, "If I knew this was going to happen then I... wouldn't... of... sent... him..." Her voice becoming quiet as she fills with guilt at the possible responsibility that she sent her best friend to die.

"Doesn't matter if you knew what was going to happen! You shouldn't have sent Finn period! Just send some Banana guards with a camera strap to them, should have plenty around from when you were spying on all of us! Or... are they still in use? Did you send Finn to die believing a lie-" Marceline suddenly jumps in front of BP, transforming into a twisted, horrific monster and demonically roars as fear envelopes the princess, freezing her solid,

" **DON'T YOU DARE-** "

"MARCELINE!" Bubblegum shouts, causing her turn around and stare at her with pain filled eyes, then slowly return back to her normal self. Bubblegum sighs, then looks her girlfriend in the eyes, "Thank you for standing up for me... but she is right. I shouldn't have sent Finn. If I hadn't then maybe he would still be here... but I can't change the past. I know his death has us all scared and jumpy, making us snap at each other, but we need to stay calm." The room falls in silence as their heads cool. Flame Princess, with Cinnamon Bun by her side, stands up and turns to face all of the other princesses,

"Please don't stop searching. This is Finn we're talking about, not only does he not deserve to be just given up on after all he has done for everyone, but he will find a way of surviving this... he always has. This might just be another one of his adventures that he is on, though that might just be me naively hoping for a fairy tale end..." She pleads, only to be met with silence, and after a few seconds of silence Bubblegum sighs,

"Let's take a fifteen minute break, just to clear our heads." Everyone stands and shuffles out of the room, leaving Bubblegum and Marceline alone in the massive room.

Bubblegum groans and puts both hands on her face. Marceline quickly puts a hand on her shoulder, but before she could comfort Bubblegum in any way, the pink woman barely croaks, "What have I done Marcy? What if I sent Finn to die?"

"Bonnie, Flame Princess is right, there's no way that squirt is dead... he's been through too much to flop over now."

"But what if-" She get cuts of by Marceline grabbing and pulling her into a hug that lifts her into the air. They stay like that in the silent room, seeking comfort in each other.

Jake sighs in his room within lady's house, looking over the picture in his hand that was of him, PB, and Marceline… and Finn. He was at the front bottom in arms with Jake while PB and Marceline were above them, all making silly faces to make one goofy set of friends for one goofy photo. He stretches his chest to have a pocket that he places the image inside. Getting up he walks to his box of belongings that he brought with him when he had moved in, and begins sifting through it to find a certain pickle jar. Lady was off with the pups, a few were shaken by their uncles death and Jake couldn't follow encase evil appears with Finn gone. Marceline and PB were busy talking to the others about Finn demise- disappearance! What was he thinking, he can't be dead! He can't give up on his bro!... He needs to talk to someone. Anyone.

A moment later he appears in a bright yellow room, its only occupants were a glittering golden owl, and a pink shadow man with blue eyes. Two supremely powerful cosmic beings, with one able to predict the future, and the other to create anything, including new timelines and dimensions. And they were playing cards.

"Jake! What are you doing here? ... Do you need another sandwich?" Prismo asks seeing the depressed Jake before him.

"I would like one please, but that's not all..." Jake squeaks out. He holds his arm out, and a second later a sandwich appears, that seems to glow majestically with how perfect it is. He takes a bite of the end and tears come out of his eyes, but his frown did not leave him, what alerts Prismo that something major was wrong right now.

"Alright man, what’s wrong? The perfect sandwich usually makes you cry with joy, not with depression." Jake just sniffs, and a second later he replies,

"My emotions are seriously donked up right now man! A-a an explosion happened! And Finn man! He's-he's disappeared- Ah Glob if I don't confront and accept it, it will only be worse! Finn is dead!" Jake just screams before collapsing onto the floor, becoming a wailing, sobbing mess.

Cosmic Owl quickly stands and opens a portal before he whispers to Prismo, "Yeesh, alright I'm going to bail, this is like super out of my area."

"C'mon! Jake needs our help right now, I mean just look at him:" They focus back on Jake's curled rocking form,

"Mum! Dad! I'm sorry I failed my promise! Finn! I'm sorry bro!" Then continues wailing, muttering apologizes. They look back at each other,

"Fine. How do we even help?"

"No clue." He then summons a book with the title: "Emotions for dummies" He reads the first page. Then flips over to the next page. Then closes the book, "That'll take too long to read. Jake!" He shouts, succeeding in getting the dog to stop talking, but his tear ducts were still in overdrive. "Alright, let it out and tell me, what happened?"

"Bubblegum, the princess Finn served, detected strange energy readings a few days ago back at the GOLB spot, so she sent Finn to go investigate, and Huntress Wizard followed him. When they arrived, PB science detected a sudden surge of energy before it all just disappeared! She went to investigate and just found a massive scorched crater where the explosion happened! They couldn't even find his body man!" He starts wailing some more. Yet Cosmic Owl mumbles, lost in thought and confusion, but before he can say anything Prismo had a question,

"GOLB spot?" Causing Jake to stop his crying and answer,

"Yeah where GOLB left OOO through a magic portal." Before expressing his sadness via tears and noise once more. Cosmic Owl mumbles some more, before rising and leaving through a portal back into his home. He pulls open his dream web that shows him everyone who were currently dreaming, and searches for Finn. He could not find the hero. But he could feel him. This revelation sends him flying back into the yellow room, his re-arrival causing Prismo to whisper yell at him,

"Why did you leave?! He needs help and I need help to help him!"

"Jake, I think Finn is still alive." Jake immediately shuts up, snapping his head at the golden owl and stops his crying,

"What?"

"You said Finn died a few days ago, but I remember peeking on his dream last night. So I just left to do a quick check. I didn't see Finn dream, but I felt his presence, likely he isn't asleep, but he is alive." Jake sat silently on the floor, processing the information. Before jumping up and screaming in celebration.

"Thanks CO! Glob I need to tell everyone!... Where even is he?" Jake inquires, but Cosmic Owl is too busy questioning his new nickname that came out of nowhere. "Dude! Where is he?!" Jake shouts grabbing CO to snap him to attention.

"I don't know! It's like a phone number, it doesn't tell you where someone is, just a way to contact their dreams."

"Oh... Hey Prismo, can you locate Finn?" Jake asks, his hope leaving before returning only seconds later.

"Normally I would be able to… however, it seems I can't right now."

"What! Why not?" Jake asks dropping Cosmic Owl, finding it annoying that he can't rescue his bro right this instant.

"I don't know, if I had to make some guesses, then my first one would be I can't find him due to GOLB's magic, just like how I can't recover something he has eaten, I can't find him because his chaotic magic is obscuring Finn. My second guess is about his location. It is possible that due to the magic, what was the energy reading, was from a portal spell, when it overloaded and broke out its restraints, it expanded. So, it has likely-"

"Sent Finn and Huntress to another dimension! Thanks guys, you were a big help! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!" Jake says cutting the cosmic being of infinite power off, before phasing out off the room in neon rainbow rectangles, leaving Prismo and Cosmic Owl alone.

"Huh... maybe I should be one of those therapy dudes..."

Jake appears back in Lady's house before jumping out the window and instantly stretching in size to remove any fall, then continues to grow as he strides towards the castle made of candy, and the royals inside. As he rapidly approaches, he jumps, shrinks and shape shift, turning himself into a propelled wrecking ball and smashing into the wall. Dust and rubble flies up as he lands, before turning back to normal, the royals suffering a coughing fit before Bubblegum speaks up,

"Jake! What the donk!" All the royals look to him for an explanation for the sudden intrusion,

"Finn is alive."

"Finn, we need to talk." Huntress states emotionlessly, a campfire in front of her with meat cooking for dinner.

"Oh boy, what have I done?" Finn says with a chuckle, but nevertheless sits in front of Huntress,

"Win my heart." She says with a straight, un-joking face, no grin to signify it as her messing with him. 'Alright,' Huntress admits to herself, 'That was super cheesy' but it did get the point across and got Finn's undivided attention, that this was a serious conversation. And she was also semi-proud of how fast that came to her.

"... Wait, what?" Finn asks, surprise and confusion on his face, evidence of it being genuine was his delayed reply. To be fair, she was trying to avoid him only this morning, and didn't hint to him for a while about any possible feelings. 'Where did this come from?' Finn thinks as he searches the day for hints of her feelings for him.

"Sorry couldn't resist saying that, but I am serious Finn, I do want to talk about a relationship. Our relationship."

"Er, right... when did this happen? You use to be 'hard meat don't get eat', what changed? Not that I mind!" Huntress sighs, 'Not that I mind.' That brought her some courage, 'He still has feelings for me!' with fear of rejection gone she smiles, 'I got this!'

"Where did this come from? I guess it started when Cake asked for the future and who Fionna will date, and asked if it was me."

"That you denied. I remember." What causes Huntress to nod, glad to know that Finn did indeed remember.

"At the time, I meant it. But it also made me wonder why? And I then had a realisation: why did I fear looking soft if no-one knows if I'm 'hard meat'? I realised that this was an opportunity, that I could choose how I want people to see me with no prior knowledge of who I was to compare me to, I could choose how I wanted my future to be." Finn eyebrows rise in shock understanding. She was afraid of being judged as weak for seeking love by anyone who knows her, and that is why she rejected back in the forest. However, here? No one knows her, no one to judge her. Her lonely tough girl act was up to her to continue, as was her fate.

"I see, so you started questioning if you wanted to be with me despite your previous beliefs."

"Nah, that questioning started back when we hunted Grumbo." Finn nods, remembering the kiss they had afterwards. Heck even she, who was all about survival first, feelings later, put herself in life threatening danger to help him get over his mental block. "But this was the first time I had a serious opportunity to give up the hard girl act and seek a relationship with you without feeling like I failed any ones perspective of me."

"... If you want Huntress, you don't have to change yourself, we can keep our relationship a secret, to be done in private." Huntress freezes up at the obvious suggestion. She had previously thought it was all or nothing, pick one and lose the other, that it wasn't an option to pick both. She laughs for a second, what worries Finn she is laughing at him, but in reality it was at her own stupidity. She had over thought it and added boundaries that didn't exist.

"... Yes Finn, we could. But I actually decided to remain as a lone wolf then." Watching Finn flinch and frown at the possibility of rejection made her heart sink, so she quickly raises a hand to silence him before a reply could come to let her finish. "That’s why I ignored you this morning, and quickly took off when I realised we were holding hands when you helped me up. But every time I did ignore you and push you away, it always hurt me. After that I went to my old mentor who has taught nearly everything I know: The hunt." She stops to poke the fire that was in front of her and to prepare herself to start spilling her true emotions to her crush. With a deep breath she starts, "It taught me that if I were to stand alone, I will die, and none will mourn me-"

"I would." The interruption made her smile, she was correct in her assumptions during the hunt. She was correct in her assumption of Finn.

"But if I had someone I trust by my side, someone who wouldn't hold me back, then I- no, WE could go further than we ever have before. But the biggest kick was with Ice Queen." Finn remains silent, listening intently to her words. "When she flirted or did lewd hints to you, I got angry, yet I didn't know why. It was only when I thought back on it did I realise that the anger was actually jealousy." She stops to let of a laugh that Finn had never heard. And he found it incredibly cute.

Recovering, she continues with a blush just barely poking out from underneath her mask, "It was then that I realised that I **did** still have feelings for you. It's why I went home ahead of you, so I could sort out my emotions. Attracting forces may come and go, but some Finn, stay." Finn smiles at the reference of when he revealed his feelings to the protector of the forest. "So Finn... here's the big question... do you still have feelings for me?" Finn sat silently.

"...Yes. But I've got a question of my own: are you sure you want to date me? I mean my last relationship, pardon the pun, literally went up in flames." He pokes the fire, causing it to rise in height with more oxygen to emphasise his point, "... and melted ice. I'm not sure I'm good at the whole relationship biz."

"Finn, to be fair, I've never dated before. Too afraid to. I don't think I'll be good at this either." Finn just grins at her scared words however,

"Agree that we will both fumble through this together?" Huntress joins Finn in smiling

"Agreed."

"What about our responsibilities?" He inquires,

"In OOO, we will figure something out when the time comes, but here? Fionna and male me will handle them here, and we can't intervene or we 'might break the universe' excuse, remember?" Finn just chuckles and shakes his head, making Huntress grin, "This is our chance Finn. We are free from our responsibilities, at least as of right now. We can take our lives where we want to, and no royal or forest spirit to order us somewhere else, somewhere away from each other."

"I know." He sighs, and looks Huntress straight in the eyes, "I was scared of getting into another relationship out of fear of being hurt again, and you were afraid of appearing soft. Huntress... I'm willing to date if you want to."

"I do want to try Finn." They sat there with massive grins, looking each other in the eyes with slight blushes. And then their gaze drifts around the room awkwardly, with Finn clicking his tongue as he looks around some more as he struggles to think of a topic.

"So... now what?"

"We fumble through this, I guess... Err, let's do a first date, I guess?" She suggests with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right. But tomorrow, I'm worn out." He flops onto his back, then a second later lifts his head back up to grin at her, "So... do you want to do a normal date, or do you want to make it interesting? Like showing off what we do best?"

"Definitely interesting, good way to 'tell us about ourselves' without sounding boring." Huntress says, preferring to do something she was actually good at. Being social and talking to people about herself was something she was lacking in the skills department. 'And it gives me a chance to show off to Finn!' The duo turned new couple ate their dinner that had been roasting above the fire as they shared their mutual feelings of affection. Once finished they turn to clean up just as the sun starts to set, plans for the next day going through their heads in preparation for the date. Once the room was cleaned Finn goes to his bed made of dirt on his side of the room and starts lying down, 'We still need to spend that gold I got to buy some stuff.'

"Right... I'm gonna get resting, wasn't lying when I said today was hectic. Night Huntress."

"Night Finn." Huntress Wizard mirrors as she falls onto the floor to sleep as well.

Well, they both tried to sleep at least, the conversation they had was on repeat in their heads, and was keeping them both awake, both in disbelief that it actually happened. But eventually, sleep envelopes them as darkness covers the sky with flicks of white stars mixed in, their brightness like fireworks in celebration for the couple to finally admitting their feelings

Morning arrives and sunlight filters in from the fire's smoke hole, dimly lighting the room in a yellow hue. The silence of the morning is interrupted by a groan as Finn stirs and stretches his muscles, ridding himself of sleep, a pop alerts him of his girlfriend's awakening, her habit of sleeping as a log not gone. She stands and flicks of a single mushroom that’s grown on her leg before they prepare for the day, cooking breakfast and cleaning themselves, their date dominating their minds of how they can show off their best skills to each other. Once he is back in the house from his river bath, Finn grabs his phone from his bag and places it on a rock that they found, using it as a crude table/stool.

"I'll give Gumball a call, see if we can book for another appointment tomorrow." Huntress Wizard just nods, looking over some berries she found, secretly using magic to turn them into perfume instantly to surprise Finn, then using more magic to cover herself with its sweet scent. "Gumball, it's me Finn, I was just wondering how you're doing after Ice Queen... Good to hear. Hey just wondering since our appointment got 'cancelled' yesterday, I was wondering if we could have another one, preferably tomorrow... Got it, tomorrow morning, thanks man."

He drops the call and stores the phone back into his backpack, and turns to Huntress Wizard who just places her arrow filled quiver onto her back, "Appointment tomorrow morning with Gumball. Now for that date." He walks to the door and pulls the vines open with a bow, "Ladies first." causing Huntress to just smile and walks out the door, giving Finn a small slap around the back of his head for his cheekiness.

"Thanks Finn, now follow me!" She breaks out into a sprint, and after a startled second of processing, Finn follows with a grin. That slight delay was all it took for Huntress to be way ahead of them, bobbing and weaving around every thing in the forest with ease, as branches slap Finn and roots trip him, or try to at least. A few succeed but his reaction speed from years of combat and his general physical strength causes most to be dodged last second or hit him but were not noticed by the running boy. He loses sight of Huntress and after a few seconds of running he slows down to a halt, trying to listen out for her footsteps, but if she was moving, she wasn't making a sound, as expected of a master huntress.

"Finn." He screams in surprise, as the bush to his left suddenly gained eyes. 'Glob! she was right next to me and I didn't even notice!' She moves her face out of the bush to reveal her small grin, "Finn keep quiet. You don't want to alert your prey." She turns away and moves through the branches of the bush without making a noise, making the sneaking Finn sound like the Gumball Guardians compared to her. 'Good,’ Huntress thinks, 'Show off your amazing stealth skills, wow him...' she turns to see Finn's eyes filled with bewilderment 'Got him.' She thinks as her smile grows even more.

She peeks out from the bush to spot two birds, one on the ground scavenging for food, and one on a branch, singing for a mate. Finn pulls up beside her, and nods when she lifts her finger to point at them. Then arrows were in their bodies. In shock Finn looks at Huntress Wizard to see a smug grin. Glob! He didn't hear the arrows, he didn't see them as they flew, it was just a blur of death! They rise and go to the corpses, but as Finn lowers to grab the one looking for food a growl, no, several growls fill the air.

Snapping to attention he spots several grey wolves with white foam at their mouths, growling at the couple. A single question enters Finn mind: 'Aren't those the wolves me and Marceline put in PB's room?' Then a growl catches all their attention, coming from Huntress as she drops the bird that she was holding. The wolves all flinch, lowering their heads and ears in fear, backing away with their tail between their legs, whimpering in fear. Except one.

It prowls forward, a scar covering its left eye with a shuddering jaw as it growls. Huntress just stands there, emotionless as it approaches, even when it starts circling her she doesn't move, but never taking her eyes off it. Suddenly it lunges, jaws spread wide as it aims for her jugular. With a blur of movement three arrows shoot from Huntress's quiver, swooping under and up into the airborne wolf, piercing its head, throat and heart. The arrows carried enough momentum and force to not only stop the wolf, but to send it flying sky-high as three dribbles of blood hit the floor. The other wolves whimper at the death of their alpha, then run back into the forest with their tails between their legs.

"Holy cow Huntress! That was awesome!" Finn yells in awe. How many people can intimidate not just one rabid wolf, but a whole pack!? Without even moving! And that alpha wolf didn't even stand a chance. Huntress just blushes from the compliment, before moving to grab the bird once more, but suddenly halts and pulls back, looking at where the wolves had run to.

"... I should actually hunt them down, being rabid and what not, don't want it to spread." A splat sound distracts them, in front of them the wolf's body punctured with arrows finally hits the floor. 'How dangerous are those arrows?' Finn wonders, before focusing back on topic.

"Shall we?" Finn asks pulling his sword out.

"Sure, though don't get bitten or scratched, or you'll die." And with that cheerful note they sprint after the canines, before Finn makes a point,

"Y'know, I don't think they are rabid." Huntress looks at him with confusion, "Definitely didn't act like it, and I remember riding them with Marceline back when I had a crush on PB, I think its just something in the water nearby."

"Oh... You want to leave them be?"

"They were about to attack us, who says we will be the only ones? And the next person might not be able to defend themselves. Let's take them down!"

"Right." They charge forward, Finn trusting Huntress to track the footprints at the fast pace they were running. She didn't even struggle, and their prey quickly came into view. The apex predators take one look back at them, then look straight ahead as they push their bodies to the limit to escape their pursuers. Huntress shoots out two arrows, nailing two leading wolves, their bodies acting as a blockade with the left one only catching and tripping one, while the other dominoes three.

Huntress just launches an arrow at the single wolf as she ran by, never looking back to see if her arrow hit for she knows she doesn't miss. Finn handles the three others as they start to stand, and with one swoop of his sword he cleanly bisects them all in two. His might from having to cut way bigger things allow him to do so without even slowing down and continues the hunt alongside Huntress. She does a quick count of the remaining wolves and comes to a total of seven.

"Hey Huntress! Those arrows of yours have a lot of power behind them... enough to carry me?" She looks over to see him pointing at some loose rocks ahead that sit above a canyon, directly in front of the wolves current path. The wolves escape route. She smiles and makes an arrow hover over his head that he quickly grabs, before suddenly being flung forward. The arrow shooting across the sky and ahead of the wolves, with a Finn struggling to hang on behind it, but Huntress was also struggling, a few drops of sweat running down her forehead.

For some strange reason, she is not used to her arrows carrying such weight, while also caring about direction post hit, while also running as fast as a wolf.

But she does it, her arrow impaling the ground next to the boulders with Finn slapping into the ground with it, however he just shakes it off and runs to the boulders, and starts to push. Despite their size and weight, they shift under Finn's effort, and the rolling rocks very quickly tumbles over the canyon edge, smashing into the ground so hard that a mini earthquake shakes the land as dust flicks up. The wolves freeze at the shaking, going close to the ground as to not fall over, and when the dust started to dissipate, they realise their escape has been blocked off by rubble.

Before they can think of another escape route, Huntress kills three more. The death of their brethren and the lack of escape plan makes their fight or flight go aggressive, growling at Huntress Wizard. Finn starts using parkour on the rocky environment to get lower down to help, and by the time he is near the bottom, Huntress had already killed two more who went to pounce on her, their bodies having arrows in the top of their heads.

With a running start, he jumps before tucking his legs in, with his sword aiming downward ready to stab, and it does as he lands, impaling a wolf that was moving towards Huntress while also softening his fall. The remaining lone wolf gets distracted by Finn, and Huntress just launches an arrow at it, killing it. The hero stands up, scanning around before looking back at his girlfriend, "Nice work Huntress." Finn congratulates, wiping some sweat of his brow, coming to the realisation that today was going to be a hot day.

"You handled yourself pretty well. That's actually kind of what my life was like, hunting food, taking down the dangerous and out of control, and serving the forest spirit using magic." She shrugs at being unsure what else to add to her daily life. Despite the simplicity she uses to describe hunting savage, rampaging beasts, Finn smiles,

"Sounds like a free life." What actually causes Huntress to frown,

"Actually the madness that accompanies magic is actually rather constricting. It can take over my free will at times, forcing me to lose myself in it. Let alone the loneliness. And at times the spirit of the forest can be quite demanding as well."

"I actually somewhat understand. The Princess's do things that I warn them not to do and come crying when it goes bad, ordering me to do things I don't want to do for personal or political gain." Finn suffers a flashback to when Slime Princess used him as a boyfriend to keep her sister from ruling the slime kingdom, despite him turning it down originally due to the break up with FP until he gave into her persistent bothering. "Sure it helps people, but sometimes I don't want to get involved, but I have to in the end." Huntress is silent for a second before responding.

"C'mon, let's get off this topic, how about we take those birds home?"

"I'll cook them. It's only fair, you were the one hunted them." They track back to where they left the birds, enjoying silence with each other. Then a weird sound goes through the air, similar to a deer call. Huntress stops, remembering the sound from when she was taught the ways of the forest and all its inhabitants. If her memory serves correctly then the sound she just heard was a fire deer. She quickly signals Finn to follow her, what he does, birds forgotten as they climb up a tree. Up in the tree's arms, they quickly start darting across branches.

Soon she stops and parts the tree leaves to see her target, the fire deer. It wasn't actually on fire, but earned its name through its naturally spicy meat that will surely knock Finn's socks off. It was very, very rare and those who hunted them usually turned their red skulls into trophies to show off and display in their homes. It was currently eating some berries from a bush, occasionally looking around for threats, but it never looks up despite the noise of Finn, mistaking it for wind moving the branches above it.

She signals Finn to halt what he quickly does behind her and watches as she summons a magic arrow from nowhere, her actions completely silent, not even her breath shows signs of existing. Then she struck. The arrow lodges itself in its head as it rears up in delayed response to the attack, before collapsing on the forest floor. She smiles and lands on the floor silently, then Finn lands with a heavy thump on his feet, lacking grace but it definitely does work. "That was some skill Huntress, what is it?"

"This is a fire deer, very rare… and I think you'll enjoy it, so get ready Finn, we're having venison tonight." She says with a smile, making way for Finn to grab its heavy body before they march home.

"... This was nice, I would like to learn more about your world at some point Huntress." She gains a small blush that was luckily hidden by her mask before she responds,

"That was what my forest life was like Finn, it's one of the reasons why I went into wizard city. I wanted to find something actually challenging for my skills, as big beasts are rare to come by, usually because you've already dealt with them. And I'm expecting any big threat to the forest is getting handled by male me. The only other thing I could show is potion making. Or magic. But I will definitely not be bringing you into that."

"Sure thing Huntress. I guess I can't show me killing any great threats as Fionna will have to deal with it. Still though thanks for showing me this Huntress Wizard" Huntress however remains silent for a few seconds.

"Diana."

"What?" Finn asks, confusion on his face.

"Huntress Wizard is just a title, like how hero of OOO is. We can both be called by them, but I want you to call me by my name: Diana" Finn chuckles, earning a glare from the wizard, before responding

"Diana... I like it."

"... Thank you."

The couple soon make it home around midday and Finn cooks the venison with some guidance and support from Huntress. And she was right. Its flavour did knock Finn's socks off, proven by him going back for seconds, the red deer's skull now resting against the wall, with dreams of being mounted on it one day.

"I got a question Huntress."

"That is?"

"How strong are your arrows? Where do they come from?"

"... They're powerful due to the speed in which I launch them, and my dead-eye precision. Where they come from and durability share the same answer: my magic. My magic makes them light and strong, several times more than most high quality arrows. And I can summon more if need be." Huntress replies with pride in her voice.

"Sounds handy."

"Yeah but creating arrows of these quality drains a lot from me, it's why I carry them in a quiver, as creating arrows in a fight will take me out of action pretty fast. It's also why I collect them back afterwards, less energy to repair them than to make brand new ones." She explains. Her morning of showing off her life and skills done.

But now. It was Finn's turn.

He collects his sword, clean of any wolf blood, and plots out a path south, plans and memory working in sync, before once more Finn and Huntress Wizard set off into the world,

"So Finn, where we going?"

"A path that I made up. As Fionna said the royals ask me and her to clear out monsters, especially rampaging ones, or if they are a danger to their people."

"So you know a popular spot?"

"Kinda?... In the south east near the Badlands is monster hotspot, it still hasn't fully recovered from the effects of the mushroom war, so mutants and monsters need constant squishing."

"Finn, it will take us a while to get there, and running in a dessert will just make us too exhausted to fight. I've got an idea." Suddenly she whistles, and a few seconds later, two deer come out of the forest.

"Whoa what the!?" Finn exclaims in confusion,

"I'm still part of the natural world Finn, I can communicate with animals for help. Just like how you get job perks working with the Princesses, I get job perks as the watcher of the forest." She climbs onto one of the deer, and after a second Finn climbs on the other.

"Right, so uh... how do I control the deer?" Finn questions, the deer standing completely still at the lack of orders.

"Just tell it where to go."

"Oh right, deer that way!" Finn shouts while pointing towards the Badlands, and sure enough the deer leaps into action, bounding across the land. With their new mode of transportation, it doesn't take long until they spot a plume of smoke in the distance, bellowing up from the ground as thumps and roars echoed across the land.

"A village is under attack!" He shouts as they both order their deers to push themselves to their limit. They enter on the scene to see a huge beast on four legs and humongous antlers smashing buildings and knocking sand people away, the sight causing the deer to flee the moment the duo got off.

"A fiend!" Huntress shouts, answering the question of what it was. It corners a man, growling before charging at him as he cries for help, and salvation arrives in the form of Finn. He stabs the leg at its joint, the night sword being more than durable to withstand the bones crushing sandwich on it. The beast yells in pain and with the leg gone so suddenly it trips, smashing into the ground but still carries momentum, sliding closer to the man until vines wrap around its horns. Courtesy of Huntress she grunts as she tries to slow it down, feet digging and dragging in effort. Finn jumps in to join her, also grabbing the vines. With their effort it halts a meter away from the man, but slowly gets up, it turns to roar at the new threat, but as it does so Huntress launches an arrow straight into its eye before popping out the other, having gone cleanly through its skull. Finn stares, then turns to her,

"Nice shot." And suddenly people came running out in celebration, causing Huntress to blush at their praise and thanks. Finn simply smiles and lets her freeze u at all the attention, yanking his sword free of the fiend's leg. The cornered man runs away from the body and into the arms of a wife and daughter, making the hero smile at a job well done. He turns around and joins Huntress with a smile. "Alright everyone, you're safe now." A sandman walks up in front of him,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Finn, and she's Huntress Wizard."

"Thank you for saving us! But we're not safe yet." He informs the duo, Finn becoming worried.

"What else have you got for us to deal with?"

"Bandits. They're the ones who set that beast on us." Finn frowns, 'Why would they do that? Everything would be destroyed, they would gain nothing.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was a ransom you see. They told us that if we pay them in money and jewels while also giving them food and water, then they wouldn't set the beast on us. We tried to get a messenger out to Fionna for help but he was killed. They had us surrounded. We choose to fight encase help came, or at least die with dignity. we had tried to set up defences but it just barged through like it was nothing." He says pointing at an obliterated wooden barricade that was on fire, probably from a guards torch, and was the cause of massive dark smoke cloud.

"They were down the road as a meeting point encase we gave in, if you hurry you might still find them." The couple nod, and hurriedly spun to run in the direction that the man was pointing. They sprint down the worn down road of dirt and sand.

They eventually come across a large amount of footprints that Huntress crouches to investigate, "Multiple people, deep prints from wearing armour," She then looks up and points further down the road, "That way." Finn moves beside her and stretches an arm out to help her up, what she accepts.

"Lead the way." She nods and starts to run, following the tracks to the bandits. Sure enough, a few minutes later they hear laughter and shouting over a sandy dune. Peeking over they spot them lighting a campfire with a pig roasting on top, and drinking alcohol surrounding it. And several men as well. A quick count reveals ten men in armour.

"Ha haa! Those idiots didn't stand a chance! It just ploughed right on through!" A bandit laughs, taking a swig of his drink.

"Bloody idiots should of just gave in!"

"Remember lads, once that creature is done killing them all, raid what ya can." A man in massive armour says with his arms crossed.

"I hope the creature doesn't kill them!"

"Why not? Feelings getting to ya?"

"No! Would love to find a lady or two if you know what I mean!" What causes the whole group to laugh.

"Ha, that'll teach them to be stupid." As he drunkenly slurs that out, his drink he was about to gulp shatters, and all eyes turn to it, then the one who did it. An angry Huntress and Finn stood atop the dune, sword and floating arrows at the ready.

"Who da fuck are you?" Finn stares, 'Due to what Huntress just did, a fight is inevitable, so there is probably no point in trying to talk it out…'

"Karma." Finn responds, while Huntress's eyes narrow.

"Kill 'em!" The drunken bandits run at them weapons drawn. The deadly duo run down with Finn leading the charge, a bandit run further ahead of the others yelling a battle cry to be cut short as Finn slices his neck, not even stopping or slowing down as he does so and clashes blades with another. Two bandits coming to flank him get arrows to the face courtesy of Huntress, ending their plan short. She then jumps backward to dodge a massive two handed war hammer that slams at where she just was, the bandit in the thick armour grinning at her.

"Compensating for something?" His grin was gone.

Finn meanwhile was cutting down two more bandits, then kicks a third one in the chest to make him fall on his allies into a pile, and with a single swing, all three lose their heads. Huntress Wizard meanwhile was nailing arrow after arrow into the large bandit, his heavy armour doing nothing to stop Huntress's deadly arrows, yet he still refused to fall but it was getting to him. His attacks were slow and heavy as dark blood drools out his armour, and none of it from his foe. He stumbles, then collapses to his knees, and looks up to get an arrow to the face, marking the final piece for the bandit pin-cushion, making him collapses to the floor dead.

"Nice work Huntress. Wait, that’s nine... where's the last one?" Finn questions as he spins around, only counting nine bodies,

"There." Huntress points, the bandit cowardly running away. Bravery was not common with them, so she wasn't that surprised. Huntress simply shoots an arrow, watching as after a few seconds the arrow strikes its target, the force of it making the body ragdoll forward. "Could you go and collect that arrow? I'll grab the ones here." He nods, and sets off at a walking pace, leaving Huntress to rip her other arrows free from the large bandit. Arriving at the body a minute later, Finn finds the arrow dead centre in his head, much to his impressment. After a gruesome yank, it comes free, then he simply gets up and walks back to the bandit camp, leaving the body there to rot for its actions.

He arrives back to see Huntress cleaning and repairing her arrows, what he adds to the pile with the one he collected, but she then nods at a piece of paper on the table. "Found it on the big guy." She says, not looking away from her work. "I think it's their base." Surprised, he looks, and sure enough it has two markings, a circle and a square, the circle on the village, and the square in the middle of nowhere.

"Even if it isn't, we should still check if it got the bandits attention." Finn says, quickly checking he has his sword. Nodding she rises and magically quivers her arrows, as Finn tries figures out the direction to go, "It is... That way!" He points north and the couple set of in earnest, sprinting through the sandy wasteland.

Nearly an hour later they enter a forest made of cotton candy that surrounds the candy kingdom. "Pretty clever to hide here. Wouldn't expect this place to be their hideout. But saying that I don't see anything yet."

"That's actually a good point to bring up. I doubt Gumball would allow bandits to be close to the Candy Kingdom, and he has cameras everywhere." It took Finn a moment to put the dots together,

"So the bandit's camp must be hidden!" He figures out, causing Huntress Wizard to nod.

"I'll use my Huntress vision to search for anything out of place or abnormal." Her eyes glow faintly green as she starts walking around, looking over anything and everything that could lead to the bandit's camp. Until suddenly she points, "There, that branch has abnormal colours and has seems." They approach a low hanging branch, with a look at the base Finn realises it is a lever, with the mechanism hidden within the tree. He pushes the branch up, what causes trap door to open by the tree's base.

"Come on Diana, lets put these guys out of business." She freezes up at hearing her name, before snapping out of it upon realising Finn has entered the secret entrance, and follows him down. Finn was analysing a wall that has moss growing on it and was crumbling apart, "Yeah, these bandits definitely didn't build this place, it's probably a dungeon that they've taken over." He stands and looks down the old hall that was lined with torches for the bandits use to see the way, silence reigning supreme. They walk down, silent to listen for incoming danger, Huntress wizard using her vision to spot traps of the physical or magical kind.

But nothing happens in the corridor, and upon reaching the end they hear faint voices echoing. They hug the wall as they crawl along, and spying around the corner, they see a massive room, six men in the middle talking, and two 'L' shaped stairs that led to a cat walk and deeper into the dungeon. A man was unconsciously looking at the entrance, meaning making a move will equal instant spotting. They had to be taken down and fast before they could call for help,

"I got left, you got right?"

"Sure." Finn replies before charging forward, the bandit watching the door starts makes a startled scream when an arrow shuts him up, two more meet the same fate,

"What the-?!" The remaining shocked bandits utter in surprise turning to face the intruders for Finn to simply cut them down in less than a second. They stand silently, listening for any incoming help, but none came. They turn to the stairs, the stone surfaces suffering dips from being worn down by heavy use. Climbing them, they peak down the catwalk what reveals another doorway, only this time the door is closed. Silently, they walk to the door and rest their ears against it, hearing nothing. Except snoring.

Finn pushes the door open by a small amount, and a peak inside reveals that the remaining bandits were asleep with empty bottles of alcohol resting by their feet. The room was a semicircle, with the door being in the middle of the circle part, and against the wall stood a stone statue of a human woman in hunting gear, with dogs at her side sniffing the air and a bow in her hand. Next to that lays piles of gold and food, stolen from the poor and weak to fill their lazy greed.

"Finn they are asleep, lets kill them before they wake up, no need to make this more difficult." Huntress says, grabbing a blade that sat on her leg that although was designed and used to skin creatures, it will suit the job of assassin work.

"... Right." Finn replies, looking at the bandits, twelve more remain with a rock elemental in heavy armour near the statue. Gulping, he cautiously walks over to the nearest bandit and holds his blade against his throat, but does not cut.

"What's wrong Finn?" Huntress asks, noticing him freeze up.

"Sorry Diana, I can't kill them while they are sleeping, that's donked up. I think it's my warrior's pride, it won't let me do something dishonourable." He explains, trying his best to keep his voice as quiet as possible. Huntress just stares at him. "... I'll just take their stuff." He says rising as Huntress shrugs and goes back to slitting their throats. Finn ignores the gold for now, knowing that it will make too much noise grabbing it. Instead he looks over the paper strewn around. It only takes a quick glance over to realise that the papers were plans to invade the Candy Kingdom, hence the close base of operations, and kill Fionna to prevent her from stopping them. With a frown he gathers them all, folds and then place in a special pocket in his bag.

He looks at Huntress to see her half way done in her bloody business. So he then investigates the statue, doing his best to not wake the sleeping elemental resting on it. Crouching low, he notices an inscription, 'Sarah, the first watcher of the forest.' What causes him to stop and look up at the tall statue. Crumbling rock behind him alerts him, he turns to see Huntress picking an arrow from the elemental's head, and putting a very bloody blade away.

"Done now, anything of note?"

"Yeah a few things: first they had plans to take over the Candy Kingdom and kill Fionna. Two, the statue here is the first forest watcher, I think." Huntress Wizard's eyes widen at the news, scanning the statue with her eyes, before doing the same with the room.

"This rooms layout... It was a place of worship to her, probably for blessings." Finn nods, seeing it now that it was pointed out. "C'mon let's start looting." Opening his bag they start shovelling gold and rarities inside, before Finn finds a ring with words scribbled on,

"Hey Diana, is this ring enchanted?" He asks curiously, causing Huntress to stop and squint at it.

"Hmm, no its not-" Huntress using her Huntress vision analysis the ring but freezes when she notices a magical anomaly behind him.

"Err Diana, what’s wro-"

"The watchers bow string, it's a magical trigger." Finn blinks, then turns around to look at the statue, before getting up and approaching it.

"Seriously?" She nods as Finn stands before it the stone art piece, then with a grunt of effort he starts climbing it, quickly reaching the bow. With an experimental poke, he realises that the string is actually acts elastically despite being made of rock. He wraps his fingers around it and pulls it back until a click happens, and a secret passageway opens in front of the statue. Jumping off he lands next to Huntress, then joins her in looking down a stairway into a pitch black room. Huntress turns and levitates a torch of a wall and hands it to Finn, then they both enter the darkness.

At the end of the stairs seems to be a room, not large or small. "Hold on Finn, I sense a magic switch, let me flip it." Sure enough, like turning on a light, torches suddenly lit up, lighting up the room and its belongings. Like the coffin.

"Whoa! Ok!" Finn says in surprise, before looking at the coffin top to see a 'Sarah' inscribed. "This is the tomb of the first watcher." Looking around it becomes more obvious, skulls from great beast lay around, nature's award for a successful hunt, and the small amount of gold laying around, but not much. And at the end of the room stood a pedestal with a wooden bow, covered in decorative furs and inscriptions.

Approaching it Finn finds a large stone tablet with more inscription at its base and crouches to read it, "What's with these people and inscriptions? Ok: First watcher, may we never forget you arrows as they pierced the most deranged beast and end their rampages. May we never forget keeping the forest alive and protecting it from all who wished it harm. May this bow be useful to those who are worthy to wield it- Wait, did it just say this bow is up for grabs?" He says rising and pointing at it.

"Yeah, I think so." She says walking up to the altar as Finn picks it up, "Let me have a look at it." He it hand over to her. She hums in thought, recognising the inscriptions as runes, and the bow was physical structure was pretty good as well... "Finn, this bow is actually pretty high quality." She informs him, still looking the bow over.

"Really?"

"It seems to have been made with high quality wood, then crafted by a skilled blacksmith and carpenter. It's also got a few enchantments: reinforced durability, elemental resistance and magically enhanced string. This will survive use for a long time, wear and tear won't be a problem, and that string enchantment will make it hit harder. Not as hard as me with my magic, but still harder than other bows."

"Looks like you got a new bow for your collection if you want to use one like you had in the gum war."

"I want you to have it."

"What!?" He questions in shock, but gets a smiling Huntress as an answer as she pushes it into his arms.

"You said you wanted to join my life. This is your chance to join me in the world of hunting, I could show you how to use it, and then we can hunt together." He looks down at the bow squashed between them, then looks Huntress in the eyes,

"Thanks Diana." Then he kisses her. It startles her at first, but then she leans into it, lips hiding pent up passion as their tongues tease each others mouths. Then they pull away. With a sigh Finn struggles to put the bow on his back, where Huntress does a cute smile and assists him with putting the bow on his back. "Well, I guess we better go take the plans to Gumball and let him know a threat is gone." They walk back up the stairs and Finn blows the torch out before putting it on the floor, then slinging his bag, careful of the bow. With a bit of magic Huntress seals the room back up, leaving the first watchers body to rest in peace, free of any grave robbers. Exiting the dungeon/temple all together, they pull the branch back down, sealing it up until someone else discovers it, not that they will find anything pleasant.

"I'm worn out Finn." Before he could respond, and poof sound emitted from behind him and he felt something on top of his head. Confused he looks up to see a green bird on his head, it was wearing a dark blue mask around it's head.

"...Diana?" He gets a happy sounding chirp in reply, "How'd you do that?" Another poof and she was standing on his head using her extreme balance, making him crumble a bit under her weight.

"Therianthropy, it allows me to shapeshift into animals."

"Is there anything you can't do?" He says smirking at her, not that she can see it standing atop him.

"Can't make portals. Or fire spells, I've never liked doing those, never needed to do them. Now back to it, your hat is surprisingly comfy." She shape shifts back into a bird, much to the relief to Finn's body. Smiling, he walks towards the candy castle, what only takes a minute due to the closeness of the cotton candy forest. As he approaches, Huntress flaps of his head backwards before shifting back to her normal self, then walking beside him as they enter the candy walls. Soon they arrive at the Prince's gate, and once more Butterscotch greets them.

"Welcome back Finn, though if I remember correctly your appointment is tomorrow..." She looks down through her notes to check, but Finn stops her to prevent her from wasting her time.

"It is tomorrow, but we want to see him for a different reason." She nods then stands aside, pointing at the stairs.

"He is down stairs, in his lab. As usual." Nodding, the duo head down the stairs to Gumball's private lab. Entering, they spot him mixing two potions, putting them in a rack he watches for a reaction. Sighing he mutters,

"Another failure..."

"Prince Gumball." He jumps a little but keeps his composure.

"Finn, what is it you need?"

"Nothing, just some news." He pulls the plans from his bag and hands it to the Prince.

"Found them on some bandits attacking a village using a monster in the south-east. Once they got enough money they were going to attack the kingdom and kill Fionna. They shouldn't bother you anymore, but I have no idea if they have friends or not, though I doubt it." He sighs and places the paper down.

"Thank you Finn, I'll send some banana guards to the villages to help them in the future. Now, if that is all, then please leave, I would like to get on with my experiment, I'm close to a breakthrough and if you're like Fionna then trouble always finds you." Finn nods, bit annoyed at the assumption that his presence would cause destruction, but to be fair it is true. They rise up from the stairs and exit the castle together.

"I wonder what's put him in a bad mood?"

"Who knows, maybe it was his experiment failing, maybe because we told him of something already dealt with and was wasting his time." Huntress shrugs, unsure what put the Prince in that mood.

"And that Huntress is kind of what my life was like, hunting criminals, taking down the dangerous and out of control, and serving everyone in OOO despite their attitudes or what they've done to me." Huntress smile at him quoting her while adding a little Finn touch.

"Definitely seems more interesting and rewarding than my hunts, but I'm not sure on politics or having to socialise with lots of people."

"Yeah, tell me about it, can be pretty tiring... Hey, I just had a thought!" Huntress looks at him inquisitively, "It's getting late, and I'm too worn out to cook. How about we try one of those normal dates, if anyone asks we can claim we are eating due to the time as friends and not as dates."

"... Sure, we'll give a shot." She says after her stomach growls unhappily, as she follows Finn who knows the streets and their buildings better.

They sat in a red restaurant with candles and other romantic things surrounding them, eating a chop and chips all paid for by the bandit's stolen goods, couples laughing around them and enjoying their evening with their loved ones as the day comes to an end. "This is boring." Finn says putting food in his mouth.

"Agreed, especially after today."

"Won't do this again?"

"Not again." Huntress finishes. After that boring end to their day, they walk home, trees calmly waving as they walk the forest path, a beautiful sunset in front of them, the stars starting to reveal themselves. "One sec." Huntress quickly scans the area and concludes it is empty, so she walks beside Finn and grabs his hand which he squeezes in return, Huntress being more comfortable in her relationship than she has ever been as they walk home hand-in-hand to rest.

**Thanks to everyone who is following my story!**

**TheHeadDoctor your review was a guest account so I couldn't PM a response, so here it is (I'm also using this to explain some choices):**

**Thanks and I hope I got the moment you were 'all been waiting for' to your expectations, while remaining realistic. While it is a shame that Fionna was not seen again at the end, it makes sense to not add a filler episode near the end of your show. It's also why I choose this to be set in season 2 to show how much Finn has grown, and add the variable of what he will do with hindsight. Abuse it? Miss out on the opportunity? What would he change? What wouldn't he?**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Another guest has also come up with a good point: When (or if) lemons appear, do you want them:**

**A. Want in chapters with a warning**

**B. Separate chapters that will still be same length but separate (1 chapter split into two/three)**

**C. Separate fanfic with a chapter reference to got to**

**Please respond with what you all want in the reviews or PM, I'll announce what will happen two chapters later. Though lemon chapters will be a while as I set up a gradual lead up to them, I mean just starting to date to then sex is pretty fast change, especially since one was a loner with poor social skills, and the other is innocent to it (Not including whatever LSP did during 'breezy'. Pretty sure it was sex, so I might add a 'Oh that's what that was' moment later on, to a explaining Huntress relief.)**


	6. Chapter 6

At sunrise the next day, the couple awoke by stretching their still sleepy muscles before giving a grin to each other from the other end of the room. They clean up at the nearby river as usual before going to make themselves breakfast with Huntress eating some meat from her answer seeking hunt, and Finn an apple he found on the way back from the river. It was as they were munching on their food did Huntress start talking,

"Let go on another hunt Finn." She says out of the blue.

"Err Diana I think we've got plenty of meat." He says, taking a peek at the overfilled pantry, but Huntress just shakes her head.

"That's not why I want to hunt, I want us to hunt to show you tricks and how to hold a bow." Finn nods, and reaches for his new bow, "Bring it, but don't expect to be shooting anything."

"Sure, I'll probably miss anyway." He slings it and his sword, "Oh, just to let you know, we are totally going to get you a sick sword and I'm going to teach you sword combat with Fionna! And who knows, I might have to give private lessons for you to catch up."

"Will we now?" Finn nods with a grin on his face to which she shakes her head at, "C'mon, lets just show you how to hold a bow." Exiting their home, she leads him into the forest, keeping an eye out for any animal to hunt that wasn't a bird. They have killed a lot recently, anymore and it might upset the balance. And she was going to start getting bored of their taste if she keeps eating them. Spotting a hog from afar she grabs two apples from a low hanging tree branch and drops them on the forest floor as bait. She then signals Finn to follow her, leading him to enters a bush, what he does loudly as multiple sticks to snap and crack loudly, "Can't do anything thing quietly can you?" He looks up expecting a disappointed look but instead sees a grin tugging at the edges of her lips.

"If twigs were made to be quiet then Glob wouldn't of made them loud." What just causes Huntress to do her cute giggle, but it lasts less than a second and she was back to stoic hunting self, making Finn question if she even made the noise. "... I'm totally going to make you do that again." She turns around with confusion.

"Do what?"

"Make you laugh, it sounds adorable." What just causes her to gain a slight blush that was mostly hidden by her mask.

"Shut up."

"No I'm serious, it is cute. You don't giggle... ever now that I think about it, what is a shame to say the least."

"I usually don't make a noise at all, but to be honest? Being around you makes my emotions go hyper, and I can't help but laugh at even the stupidest of jokes." Finn was going to reply but Huntress suddenly signals him to be quiet with a finger to her lips. She then reaches over his shoulder and grabs his bow, still not making a single noise. Gripping it in her left hand she uses her right to point two fingers at her eyes, then the bow, before she then looks outside of the bush.

The hog had fallen for the bait, and was standing in front of them, munching on the apples noisily. She readies to fire, pulling an arrow from her quiver and pulling the string back as Finn watches. 'Shoulders and elbows are straight, right hand on string below the arrow, thumb behind the arrow-' That was all he saw as she releases the arrow, due to the hog starting to move. She nails it in the face as it squeals in pain, before dropping to the floor. Finn sighs before they exit the bush and head towards the hog,

"I saw how to hold it, but just barely." He admits.

"Sorry I didn't hold it for longer but it was about to leave." She hands the bow back to him, before coming to a realisation. "You stick out like a sore thumb." Finn blinks before looking down at his bright blue clothes and dazzling white hat, then the light and dark greens 'n browns that made up the rest of the environment.

"I do, don't I?" He mutters, coming to the same realisation.

"Maybe we should get you new clothes." She says putting a hand on her chin in thought.

"What are you talking about! This is my iconic look, it's how people recognise that I'm a hero! Anything else and I'll look... weird."

"Remember Finn, your not a hero here... not yet at least, knowing you. People won't see Finn, they'll see a Fionna fan boy. You might want to change that." He looks down and pinches his shirt with a sad look in his eye, "... Besides they're getting dirty with no way to clean them." Also true.

"Alright, I'll look into new clothes. But I'm keeping the hat!" It was always with him, it was part of him, it was his last link to his real mum, it might as well **be** him with how hard it will be to remove it from him.

"That will still make you stand out-" She notices the look of determination at keeping his admittedly cute hat, "...You can keep that hat."

"Thanks Diana." He says patting the white hat on his head before an idea pops in his head, "Could we get a hooded clothing to cover it during our hunts? Would that work?"

"Yeah, that is also an option." Pulling the arrow from the hogs head she allows Finn to carry the body back home as she inspects the arrow for damages.

"Who knows, maybe we will find you a sword as well in a nearby store." She didn't reply to that, ending the conversation as they walk across the forest to their home with still alive birds singing above their heads, spared of the deadly arrow for today.

"We should turn this into jerky, so we have some lunch ready. Or will that get in the way of Gumball's appointment?" What causes Huntress to freeze.

"Shoot I forgot about that! Let's drop the body off and come back to deal with it later." She's not used to the non-wild world of appointments and people relying on her position, she was used to being able to decide her day and what happens, if magic stays out of it. She had gotten too preoccupied with showing Finn how to join her in her life. With a slight sprint, their speed being hindered by the body, they went back to their trusty home. "Now that this is becoming more permanent I should probably expand it at some point." Huntress says looking at how cramp it was, with the food and gold taking up most of the room, let alone having privacy or personal belongings.

"Lets get furniture first and then adjust around that, last thing we need to do is make a room too small or waste magic making a room to big." She nods before looking around the house once more, before they sprint towards the Candy kingdom.

They quickly arrive, and the slow to walk as they walked up the candy streets. As they go through the candy market, Finn notices a furniture shop. Just one problem. "Want our furniture to be made out of bright pink candy?" Huntress stops in her walk to look at the display of the furniture made of gingerbread and icing.

"No thank you Finn. Are those even comfy?"

"No, they're rock hard. But that does remind me to bring money for some furniture while we are searching in wizard city." They turn and walk away, leaving the shop but not the conversation behind.

"You sure? They are going to be magic and weird."

"Good point. Glob where can we get some normal furniture?"

"I'm sure we can find some place, I don't know since I don't really have much furniture in my home. Where did you get yours?"

"Came with the tree house." He shrugs. Where Marceline got them? He had no idea, probably from pre-mushroom war buildings, what was no longer an option.

It was well into morning when they arrived, sweat starting to form on their bodies as they go to Gumball's castle, and were once again greeted by Butterscotch Butler, "Hello, Gumball is expecting you, he is the throne room talking to Fionna." They nod as they walk along the corridors that Finn knows so well, and encounter a giant double door with dual banana guards standing outside them. Finn ignores them and pushes the door open to see Gumball talking to Fionna, who both stop to look at the new guests.

"Ah! There you are! Fionna, I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to help these two, I hope to see you again soon."

"Wait, you need help? I'll be glad to help!" Fionna says pulling her sword out, eager to fight something.

"Not that type of help. We need science that no one but Gumball only seems to know, that type of help." Finn replies, the shorter girl sighing.

"Alright." She then leaves the room slouching, Huntress and Finn parting way for her exit.

"Now, I know I need to help you, but I've got no data to."

"Huntress Wizard has got the spot where we came from marked up I believe." Finn replies, turning to Huntress for confirmation,

"I have, and using magic I've confirmed that there is something different there but can't tell what." What earns an eye roll from the Prince at her mentioning 'magic'.

"Lets go to my lab, I should have some devices that can read the area." Standing from his throne they allow him to lead the way, and soon they arrive at the labs once more as Gumball starts searching the place, moving techno's and gadgets with light clunks. Eventually he pulls out a device with a handle and antenna, and brushes dust of it rectangular screen before powering it up to check if it is working. "This is what we will need, it reads radiation levels, elec-" He was about to continue when he saw the duo's blank expression, and remembers he is talking to a male Fionna and a wizard. Science was never going to be understandable to them, no matter how hard they try. "Let's just get going already." Turning it off to save power they let Huntress leads them to the 'gate'.

They walk through the forest, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Finn does anything to end it. "Hey Gumball." He only turns his eyes to look at him, "Is it true you've got a crush on Fionna?" Now that got a full head turn, and a blush.

"Why are you interested in my personal life?" The hero shrugs,

"I just heard from Cake that you do, that's all. I was wondering if it was true or not." 'This could be my chance to check if these dimensions will be the same or not, and if so, the future.' Gumball however has a different conclusion in his mind about the question, 'Why is he interested in my crush?' Then it hits him as he remembers yesterday.

Gumball was going to the librarian, Turtle Prince, to take some books that he was going to need in an upcoming robot creation. "Hello Turtle Prince, I would like to take these." The sentient turtle nods and starts to write it down in a large tracker as Gumball puts the science books into his bag.

"Is that all?" He nods and moves to go back to the lab. "Have you heard the rumours?"

"Whatever they are I doubt they are more important than my discoveries." He continues walking, hoping to avoid conversation about silly rumours that usually end up being fake.

"You sure? It's about Fionna!" He raises his voice at the candy prince, but he doesn't stop walking away. "She's got a boyfriend!" Gumball freezes at the door, before turning back around and walking back towards the other prince.

"What?" Confusion and shock filled the word.

"Yeah LSP walked in on her holding another human's hand, he's been telling everyone about it!" 'Another human? Finn? Probably a misunderstanding then.' Gumball calms down tremendously before replying.

"... Whatever I won't probe in on Fionna's personal business." Gumball says before walking away and through the library's door. After a few silent seconds the turtle whips out his phone and immediately starts typing, ' _OMG I just told Gumball about Fionna's boyfriend and he tried to act all political about it!_ ' A minute later he gets a reply, ' _Drama bomb! I'm going to tell Marshall and see his reaction!_ '. The doors library's door open again and Gumball strides back up to the Prince, "I forgot my card." Sure enough his free books card was sittings on the desk, forgotten in his rush to escape hearing a rumour. Grabbing it, he turns and leaves once more. Turtle Prince types on his phone again ' _He's so jealous._ '

Gumball mentally shakes his head in the forest. 'Why was Finn asking if I had a crush on Fionna?... Unless he is interested in Fionna and that rumour was true, then he really might of been holding hands with her. So he is wondering if he's got competition to date... himself?... I won't let him get Fionna! Marshall Lee dotting on her is bad enough!'. "To be honest Finn, I do. And I think she will choose me. I'm a Prince with lots of money, power, and genuine feelings for her." As he admits his feelings for his knight, Finn immediately thinks: 'Ok, somethings are definitely different here.'

"That is true, but I wonder if you would choose Fionna over your kingdom?" Finn asks. He remembers what PB was like: highly manipulative, choosing her kingdom over personal feelings and well being, sitting in the lab for days on end, and what it did to him emotionally whenever she did manipulate him. Gumball was not good for a relationship if he acts the same way, and it won't do Fionna any good either. Gumball however saw this as a threat,

"While I'm willing to make sacrifices and willing to fight for her, I won't abandon my kingdom either." He glares at Finn, much to his confusion.

"We're here." Huntress ends the conversation. In silence Gumball walks forward while turning on his devices.

"Strange." He says walking around, scanning the environment, leaving the duo to stand around and unsure of what to do. "Can you raise me in anyway?" What Huntress answers by walking towards him.

"Yeah one sec." Huntress just puts both hands on the ground before disappearing under the dirt, appearing not a second later as a tree under Gumball who lets out a noise of startlement as he gets carried by the growing tree. When she stops growing the Prince takes a second to re-adjust himself before continuing his work. He looks at his device with confusion,

"Alright you can bring us back down now Huntress Wizard." She rapidly shrinks, changing back almost instantly, what is faster than Gumball can fall as he lets out a startled scream, however Finn catches him before he hits the ground. The prince hurriedly gets out of his hands however and brushes himself off. "If my devices are working correctly, then there is absolutely nothing different here than anywhere else." What shocks Finn who quickly expresses it.

"Not even a single... what's the word PB uses... anomaly!?" Snapping his fingers as the world come to him.

"No."

"Strange, because my magic can feel something is different here." What earns an eye roll from the prince, something Huntress picks up on. "What's with the eye roll?"

"Just the thought of 'magic', it doesn't exist! It's just science that we don't understand yet, what you idiot wizards keep on calling something so childish as 'magic'." Gumball snaps, annoyed at having this conversation so many times, "Not everything that is misunderstood or confusing is magic, You don't know what the square root of a 1732 is, does that make it magic?" He rants, as he turns away from them, the duo take a step back, Finn flinching from Huntress's annoyed look,

"You use to serve this?" She asks, starting a whisper conversation,

"I... was in love. Also you've seen what PB becomes, he'll relax eventually… I think… In a few years..." They turn their attention back to the Prince who was staring at them, causing Finn to cough awkwardly.

"Sorry, use to that conversation with Princess Bubblegum, everyone got tired of hearing it, especially when it put us in danger." He remembers his visit to wizard city with the Princess and her stubborn pride. The Prince looks very irritated by the response, but does not say a word. Huntress looks down in thought before looking at the royal once more.

"Well if that's all then, we will try wizard city. There's got to be someone there who can help us."

"Good idea Huntress." This however sparks an idea in the Gumballs mind,

"I've got a science fair tomorrow, to show off some real science and scientists, not 'magic'. If you two want, I can get seats for you. Together." If he can get these two to fall for each other, Finn will no longer be going after Fionna. Of course, getting him home will also solve that problem, so it is still a priority. This might require some pushing to get them together, but if anyone can do it, it is him with years worth of experience of manipulation. He just needs to get some spy gear on them to find their interests and what they both like...

Finn was having different thoughts though, 'Isn't that the fair where I made a black hole!?' "Sorry PG, we might have to pass on that, We've got... things to do."

"Things?" The Prince questions, not wanting his plan to fail, or at least delayed due to him making a lame excuse escape, as it meant more time he was with Fionna.

"Yes, things. Huntress let's go home, we need to gather some gold." He says with a bit of urgency in his voice. She nods, understanding that he was wanting to get away from the Prince for some reason. They left the Prince behind to stew in his thoughts, before the royal realises he has no way of finding his way back, before grumbling as he begins his search for home. The OOO duo were currently power walking home, trying to get away from the royal without looking rude.

"So what was that about?" Huntress questions, what causes the human boy to sigh.

"When I went to that science thing, I had a crush on PB."

"So?..."

"In an attempt to impress her I wore glasses that made me very smart, and made a black hole that nearly killed everyone."

"Ohhhhh that makes more sense, still, was it worth that reaction?"

"I've worked with PB for years, I know the look she makes when she is planning something. He had that look. He was trying to do something, and with him continuing after I said no tells me that the plan was at the fair, and was determined for it to happen. This is young PB, we need to be prepared for spying and manipulation." He sighs as is semi painful to admit that of PB and PG, but it was necessary.

They soon stand before their home and enter it, with Finn immediately going to his corner of gold to buy some furniture and to pay for a wizard's help, while Huntress prepares some food for the small journey. When they were finished with their tasks Finn leaves his bow against the wall and brings his trusty night sword while Huntress checks to see if she's got all of her arrows before equipping her quiver. Once final checks are done, food and gold packed they set of to the city of nerds.

The wizard city is always covered in a magic cover that prevents people from seeing it from outside, and the only way inside is to say the password to get inside. While they both know the password, Finn certainly did not look like a wizard of any sorts. "Any idea on how to make me look all wizardly? Got a robe lying around?"

"Nope." They stop just short of the city.

"We most probably should've thought of that before coming here." In search for a solution Huntress scans the area. And spots a dead tree. Smiling she walks towards it to Finn's confusion.

"Diana, what are you doing?"

"Watch." She places her hand on a tree branch, and a second later it revives at her touch, gaining life... before she brutally snaps it of. Branch in hand she focuses, her face going tense as the branch shifts and twists in her hands, the sharp spikes where it was broken off smoothen, become round as the twigs all pop off at once. The other end of the branch twists in on itself, creating a snail's spiral of wood, while the rest of the branch did the opposite, becoming straight and smooth. Huntress's face relaxes, letting out a sigh while slouching, "One staff." Finn's mouth was agape as he grabs it from her hands. "We can say you're my new apprentice, should also pardon you of not understanding anything." He holds it in his left hand as he puts his right hand on her shoulder, giving her a look of concern.

"That was awesome, but are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright, that staff was just a high stress and concentration, not difficult or draining. Reviving dead plants is easy, whenever greedy wood cutters or a deadly plant disease wipes out part of a forest, I've always had to fix the damage. Which is usually achieved by reviving the dead foliage, or speeding up the growth of new plants." She stretches her back before walking down the ravine that lead towards the hidden entrance, Finn following close behind her. She soon stands in front of the rocky texture in front of her, before dropping her gaze to the floor and closes her eyes, "Didn't think I would be back here, at least so soon." She remains silent for a second before looking back up, "Wizards rule." Instantly the rocky illusion disappears, and a city full of crazy, depressed people is revealed to them.

"So... where do we go?"

"Lets ask the grand master sorcerer- err sorceress? Whatever, for wizards who specialises in portal magic."

"Don't know anybody?"

"No... I mainly stuck to myself... Didn't want anyone to know who I was."

"... Back at the gate you seem lost in thought, and it sounds like you were hiding from something... You want to talk about it?"

"No, at least not now. I'll let you know if I ever do." Finn nods and backs off, respecting her wishes. "Lets just say that no one is born mad and sad to be a wizard Finn... stuff got to happen for them to curse people. I'm no exception." Finn nods, while Huntress looks lost in her memories, a frown on her face. Noticing this Finn rushes to change the topic,

"Ah er Huntress..." She snaps out of her thoughts and looks towards Finn, "er... You think we can get me any hunting clothes here?"

"Unfortunately no, but I do know where to get them, it's the same place I got mine from." 'Should have some leaves lying around, I mean, we live in a forest.'

"Sounds like a plan." Soon the duo stands before the building which contains the master of those inflicted with madness and sadness. They enter the building, the walls were surprisingly black, the opposite of her male counterparts. And then they stand before her, eyes slightly wide,

"I'm the Grandmaster Sorceress, why do you seek an audience with me?" She matches her walls, her appearance being mostly made of black, even her hair was black. Huntress Wizard forgets her surprise and takes a step forward, standing before the giant woman,

"I seek the wisdom and knowledge of one who is diverse and wise in the ways of portals or chaotic magic."

"Chaotic magic is not allowed, it causes too much trouble and has too much risk. However, there is someone who will help you with portals. His name is Paul, he lives down near the Western side of the city. Where precisely? No idea. I don't keep track of everyone." She stops to pet a cat that was by her feet, "However, no one comes to me to ask about the location of a single person, especially when I'm here mainly to enforce rules and punishments, why else are you here?"

"Because if this works, you might feel a massive energy spike of magic south-west of the Candy Kingdom, I'm telling you so you don't send out a massive brigade of enforcers to stop us."

"I see... I have one final question: What is a non-wizard doing here?" At announcing this several wizard police come out from hiding behind objects located in the room and quickly surround them, sticks at the ready. Finn looks around at them, drops his staff, and pulls out his night sword but does not attack. "Did you think I would not notice?"

"We are from another dimension." The sorceress does not react, still standing in front of Huntress. "We are here to seek aid to go home, hence needing one with the knowledge of portals. I ask for an excuse of the rules just this once."

"No." The police officers move in on Finn, while Huntress still does not look back at them, staring at the black woman down.

"Alright then Finn, let's go see Paul."

"What?!" Finn replies in shock. Huntress grins smugly at him,

"The law doesn't state non-wizards are not allowed, just that they can't buy or-... well, do anything really. Which means you can accompany me as I do the stuff we need."

"That's not true." The giant women counters.

"It is, check the law book. It was originally implemented to prevent those who did not have the knowledge of magic to buy dangerous items and artefacts, yet still allow helpers to attend injured wizards." The two women stare each other down, squinting as they have an intense staring contest to decide Huntress's and Finn's fate.

"Hold on." The police halt their advance when the Grand Master raises her hand. She then turns around muttering while searching through some container. She suddenly 'Ahas!' as she pulls out a dusty book, the grey substance falling off, causing the sorceress to have a coughing fit. Recovering, she flips through the pages a second later using magic and landing on a seemingly random page, and uses her finger to underline the words as she reads it. She then stops.

"Alright she's right." The officers back away from Finn, causing Huntress smile in victory. "However! If you break the law, I will know, and I will turn you into a cat." She finalises this by stroking a nearby cat that purrs at the attention. Finn nods nervously and sheaths his sword, and the duo turn around and leave, leaving the mob of officers and the giant sorceress behind them.

"Glob that was close, thanks for the save Huntress. Didn't even know I was allowed in, just that I wasn't allowed to buy anything."

"Some wizards know the law better than most, I'm one such person." She leads him down the roads that she knew so well in their search for a man named Paul.

"You know... I don't think any woman should have that much facial hair." Huntress smiles, suppressing a laugh.

In a store in the same city, a hundreds year old woman was holding a basket while browsing wares, mainly ropes that were designed to hold back beasts and criminals. Humming she grabs a rope that was on sale, before going two aisles over, looking at food available. Humming again she extends her arm and sweeps a load in, before going to the store's counter, a boy with red skin with a bored face full of acne. Lazily he starts magically scanning her items, while Ice Queen taps her foot impatiently. Scanning the last item and putting it into a bag, he looks up her, "Is that all?"

"Yes." She says with a bit of a hiss of annoyance.

"That will be... 23 gold." Ice Queen just grabs her bag and starts hovering in the air, the room temperature dropping as she rises up, "Err, hey! You haven't paid!" What just causes her to laugh maniacally and fly through the shop doors, smashing them open as she flew out of the city.

"Soon my knight will be my King! Hahahahaha! Now... how do I cook this stuff for our date?" The cashier was left in the shop watching the doors sway from left over force before sighing,

"Why do I always get the weird ones?" He mumbled before wiping his counter with a cloth.

Back with our favourite duo, they had entered the west side of Wizard City and were now fruitlessly asking anyone if they knew a portal man called Paul. After another wizard's head shake, Finn releases a sigh and finds Huntress, who has also just failed at getting the answer they seek. "Hey Huntress, want to take a break?" She turns at her name being called and nods at his answer, both of them sitting on a wall as they pulled out some meat prepared by Huntress.

"We totally need to get something other than meat." Finn tells her,

"Use your gold to buy us a place to store things and we will have something other than meat." She replies taking a bite out of her food. Finn was about to reply when a figure staring at him from down the road catches his attention. Stopping everything he gazes back, confirming that the figure was indeed staring at him. And Finn can't say why, but the figure was... familiar. When Finn was trying to recognise the person a stranger walks in front of him, breaking their line of sight, and when the stranger walks by, the mysterious figure was gone. Finn blinks in confusion and worry, what Huntress quickly notices. "What's up?"

"Nothing. A random stranger that I sort recognise was staring at me then." What causes Huntress to search where Finn was looking, but notices no figure at all.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is wizard city, no one here is normal, some are insane. I mean who would stare at you? No one knows you here."

"Right? Let's get going, because I did not like that guy." They stand and evacuate the area, hopefully leaving the creep behind them.

Wandering the area, they continue the chore of asking random strangers for a man named Paul who specialises in portals, but still did not come any closer to their goal. Unil, "Excuse me mam." Finn asks approaching a female wizard that stood as tall as Huntress, antlers and all, covered in brown robes, who actually shrinks in fear at being talked to, her white neon eyes staring right at him.

"W-what is it that you need?" She asks, somehow shrinking even further back, almost crouching.

"Do you know a guy called Paul?" He asks after a moment of hesitation, judging if she was about to run in fear from him.

'I-I-I know one, yes." What gives Finn a bit of hope.

"Does he specialises in portals?"

"Yes." She replies gaining some nerve, then shrinking again as Finn emotions explode 'YES! FINALLY!' In his excitement he grabs her shoulders,

"Where is he?! We've been looking for him!" She doesn't reply, too busy stuttering in fear, making Finn realise his actions and quickly lets go of her. "Sorry, got excited. But please, can you tell us where he is?" After a second of recovering, the startled wizard responds.

"I can show you."

"Great. Just need to grab my... companion first." He looks around for Huntress, but does not spot her in the tiny crowd of people. "Where did she go?" Then suddenly he starts floating in the air, looking down he sees that the woman's arm rising beneath her robes. Once high above the crowd he looks around for the wood nymph, spotting her staring at his floating body, before he is slowly lowered once more and is gently placed back onto the ground.

"Did you see your friend?" She asks a bit timidly.

"Yeah, she's coming now." And sure enough Huntress arrives, jumping over several people and lands defensively, before spotting a calm Finn,

"Oh I thought you were getting attacked."

"No, it's cool, but she says she knows who Paul is and is willing to show us."

"Then lead the way." The robed girl nods and starts walking down the stone road, the duo following. After a second Huntress looks to go ask a question until Finn whispers in her ear.

"Hey Huntress, just a heads up she is very nervous or shy." Nodding she backs off. Silently the duo follow the wizard as she leads them through the city streets, taking corners and alleyways, weaving through crowds. Finn then pulls his bag of, catching Huntress's attention

"I think you'll need this, if I can't buy anything due to not being a wizard then you'll have to do it." Nodding she shoulders the surprisingly heavy bag.

"We're here." The woman says, standing aside to reveal a shop for 'dimensional and time anomalies' as revealed by a hanging store sign.

"Thank you for showing us here, we owe you one."

"Oh, no you don't..." She quietly says, backing away from the duo before briskly walking away. Huntress and Finn just look at each other before shrugging, then turn to the store's door before entering insid-

"WELCOME!" The sudden loud voice making them both jump backwards, its origin a blue skinned man behind the counter, "How can I help you?" Finn releases a sigh to calm himself after the surprise while Huntress strolls up to the counter.

"I've heard that you are specialised in portals. Is that true?"

"Specialised? Ha! I'm the master of them! So what is it you need me to get all portal-ly at?" He replies, leaning on one arm.

"We're from another dimension, we were wondering if you can help us return home. We've got where the portal was marked up and using magic I can detect that there is something there, but I don't know what."

"That’s all? This will be easy, especially since you can detect the original portal, makes it way easier. It's always easier to repair than replace anything in life." He says leaving the counter, "So where is it? Oh, and I expect pay, big pay." Huntress simply opens Finn's stuffed bag, the gold reflecting any light hitting it, creating a golden shine. "...Yeah, that'll do." He says staring at it for a few seconds before looking back up to them.

"The portal is- or was, south-west of the candy kingdom, in the apple forest." What causes him to release a hum.

"That’s not far. Lets get this over and done with." He walks to the door and cast a spell, adding the words 'UNAVAILABLE' to the door before motioning them to exit what the duo quickly do. Joining them he turns around and focus on his shop, when suddenly electricity surround all parts of the building, making Finn flinch backwards. "Right, I'm good to go, lead the way."

"Is that... necessary?" Finn asks with scepticism.

"Yes! You don't who is after your stuff." He snaps at him, before gesturing them to lead him forward to their goal, which they happily comply with.

The walk to the forest was silent, the duo not wanting to speak of anything personal in the presence of a stranger, and Paul did not start any conversation either. He decided to instead repeatedly hum the same sequence of notes over and over again, much to the duo's chagrin. They speed walk in hopes of getting this over and done with as quickly as possible, and they are rewarded with arriving much sooner than they expected, the red carpet being Huntress announcing,

"We here. This is where the portal was." Finn sighs in happiness as Paul stops his annoying repetitive jingle and starts probing the area magically similar to how Huntress herself looked at it, only this time, he understands what he is looking at.

"Hmm..." His face twists and scrunches in confusion. He should understand what he is looking. "What in the night-o-sphere?... What’s this? Huh?" 'He has no idea what he looking at' Finn thinks. "Ok to be honest... I have no idea what is before me." The duo release a groan of annoyance at the announcement, "Hey! I don't know what’s up with this portal, it's unlike anything I've seen before!... Well not really. It has everything a portal should have, but they are in the wrong spots, and some parts are duplicated… it doesn't make any sense at all, it's... chaotic."

"Well don't expect pay." Huntress says crossing her arms while looking down at the ground, causing shock to covers Paul face.

"What!?" He exclaims, throwing up his arms.

"You didn't help us with this portal, you don't get paid. If I'm at a restaurant and ask for food and don't get food, I won't pay. Simple." What causes Paul to release a groan of annoyance and glares at her, reaching for a small wand hidden in his clothes, when Huntress floats an arrow above her. He removes his hand, before making a portal appear to his right,

"If you don't hire a mercenary, they won't protect you. Free loaders after my work..." He grumbles the last bit as he enters the portal before it closes behind him. Huntress releases a sigh as Finn comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder,

"I feel kind of bad for him."

"I know, you help everyone. You're very sympathetic to people, and I like that about you... I think I'm just in a bad mood because of the only ways that I can think of for finding a way home just completely failed... That we might be stuck here."

"At least we are stuck together." To symbolise this, they stand in silence together, listening to the rustling of leaves as tree branches sway and distant birds sing, and actually enjoyed their situation despite being alone with no real friends and bare minimum home wise… all just because of each others presence.

"That we are Finn."

"Now what?"

"I'll head back to Wizard City. Get some magical supplies. You can hunt for some furniture."

"Right... I guess I can try a random market, someone might be selling something. Not like I'll have to search for a town, I've saved them all so many times that I think I know them all off by heart by now, so this shouldn't take too long." Nodding, Huntress puts Finn's bag down and opens it, revealing its golden contents to the world. She then places both hands on the ground and grunts with effort as before her a tree rapidly grows, making Finn backup and mouth gape. Once done, she runs up the tree and stands upside down on a branch to collect a giant leaf that had grown on it, easily half her size. Giving a quick inspection she nods and jumps of the branch and flips, landing silently on the ground. "How did you do that?"

"Which bit?" She replies, kneeling on the ground and starts tying the ends together, trying to create a makeshift bag.

"All of it!"

"Well, you already know of me reviving and growing trees, creating new ones is not too much of a leap. The defying gravity? I essentially attached to the tree, I was basically a branch, a very agile one admittedly. I was one with the tree, I could hear its song as it sung in harmony with the rest of the forest, despite it not belonging in it."

"... That is extremely cool." She nods as she finishes her makeshift bag, before grabbing several handfuls of gold and placing it inside. Finished, she stands up,

"Farewell Finn." She turns into a giant hawk, her talons grabbing the bag.

"See you later Diana." She squawks as she flapped her wings, causing her and her bag to rise and Finn to cover his eyes from flung up dust, before she heads off towards Wizard City once more.

Releasing a sigh Finn spins in a circle before walking in a random direction. Chances are he will encounter a village or kingdom who sells furniture. Good furniture, hopefully. His path left him in the grassy hills, however not the plains near Fionna's tree house. Even after wandering for a while, no villages appear on the horizon, to the point of making Finn wonder if they even exist, and him saving them were dreams he has had. However eventually one does appear, putting his mad little theory to rest.

While approaching the village, he does not remember ever seeing it before. Although all he sees right now is log-spear wall, obviously designed to hold of assaults from bandits but not a military siege. Circling the wall he eventually spots a road that lead to its open gates, entering them lead Finn beside two guards that did nothing to halt his advancement further inside. "Huh, never seen this place before." What triggers the guards to speak up to him,

"Then we welcome you."

"Thanks." Turning his gaze away from the guards he stares at the town’s inhabitants, and notices that they weren't a single species or kingdom, but a mixture of multiple, evidence being the rock people, the candy people, and even a flame nymph, and they were roaming the streets without a care about each other. Now that he thinks about it, why are so many species either people or nymphs/elementals? Shrugging that thought off he strolls through the town, watching the calm villagers do their things as he searches for a furniture shop, and seeing how he has never helped this place, it must be peaceful here most of the time. A strange thought, given OOO's reputation of monsters and dangers seemingly being everywhere, but he's not going to complain.

Then wood catches his eyes. Polished shiny wood of a well made and kept furniture. All on display behind a shop's window, a shop that Finn quickly enters. He finds the owner of the shop a person made of rock, sitting asleep on the counter, sludge dribbling from his mouth while occasionally mumbling and twitching. Unsure on how to wake him up, Finn nervously walks up to him and begins to gently shake the grey person,

"Hey What!?" The goliath of a person yelled, jumping from his sleep, and his eyes quickly lock onto Finn, who now realises that the rock person could barely stand in his shop at seven feet tall. "What’s going on? Who are you?" He inquires with no anger in his voice, just confusion at waking up to a stranger.

"A err... customer" Finn says slowly, rather wanting to not agitate the man.

"A customer?" Causing him to look around, triggering him to remember where he is, "A customer! Right." The gentle giant pulls out small wooden chairs out for them and sits down, prompting Finn to follow suit. The the rock person's chair to groan in protest as several tons of rock suddenly started sitting on it. "I'm Vock. Now, what are you looking for?"

"Everything in general really, it's a new home and I'm a new home owner, so I've got nothing at all." Causing Vock to nod enthusiastically.

"I’ve got just the deal for-" He leans forward, what proves to be too much for the chair as his centre of gravity shifts, and collapses under him, releasing a loud crack as wood snapped then a thump, causing the room to shake as the rock person lands on the floor. "Oof. Sorry about that, it happens from time to time." He groans as he stands and picks the poor chair's remains up, before underarm throwing the victim of his weight behind the counter.

Turning back to Finn he crouches to be eye level, "As I was saying, got a deal for you, created it just for new homeowners." He stands up quickly, causing him to bang his head against the ceiling and causes a small hole, not that he notices as he signals Finn with zest. "Right, to keep it short, it will be everything you need: tables, beds, wardrobes etc. It'll even contain this small coffee tables." What he pats, only for it to be smashed, broken wood splinters flying everywhere. "It'll won't contain this coffee table, but good news! The deal is now a few coins cheaper." He says before picking it up and throwing it to join the chair. Finn releases a sigh, the guy was nice but clumsy, "Right now lets see your money, that'll help us in choosing..."

Huntress meanwhile was searching the Wizard city stores, searching for magical supplies. The flight over was very quick, the privilege of wings allowing her to fly over obstacles, instead of weaving around trees and mountains that usually stand in one's way on the ground. She clutched the giant leaf that contained her gold, several wizards eyeing it several times, and her territorial behaviour enhanced by magic's madness making her clutch all that she owns close to herself aggressively.

Entering a random store that had the insignia for potions she looks around the area for anyone, however there wasn't even anyone on the counter. Silently, she searches the shelves for anything in which she or Finn could use, what was when she spots a row of cyclops tears '10 gold? Cheap'. She grabs three bottles of the magical healing liquid before realising she has nowhere to put them, and settles with putting them in with the gold in her leaf bag. That was how she went around the shop, buying little amount of ingredients to make curatives and poisons, healing being already sorted by cyclops tears.

She finishes collecting the resources before standing at the counter awaiting service, staring at a door that led to the back of the store for someone to come through. After waiting a few seconds she becomes impatient and was about to shout for service until she notices knocked over box peeking around the corner of the door. And it was damaged. She puts the two points together, and realises that the lack of service might be because something is or has gone down out back.

She silently sneaks to the doorframe and peeks inside, and spots three men surrounding the shop owner who was currently on the floor. She backs around the frame again as two choices enter her mind. She can either A: Attack the men, however, these were very tight quarters combat. There is no way she can use her arrows or even stretch both arms out. Or B: Just take the stuff and leave, no cost and she was not put in a dangerous situation.

The old her might of gone for option B, it was the owners fault for not being able to defend himself, survival of the fittest, as nature has always done. Now that she knows Finn however? And she would have to explain why everything was free to him, and see his reaction, knowing full well what it will be? And what it would do to her to see him like that...

She flew around the corner, instantly alerting the three men to her presence, but acknowledging her would not save them. Instantly she drop kicks one of the guys, smashing his head into the floor, knocking him out cold. The other two jump backwards in surprise and forces them against the walls. Before they too sprung into action. Two fists flew at her, her agility however allows her to evade, leaping back to the doorframe. Both charge forward, one behind the other.

Thinking fast she punches the first guy in the balls, causing him keel over, before kneeing him the face, sending him tumbling into his friend, halting both their charges. The second man jumps over his crippled friend and throws another punch. Huntress simply ducks bellow it, before rising up with her hands connected as if to serve a volleyball, only to serve pain as it connects with the man's chin, lifting him up a bit before landing on his back.

However he moves to get up, still conscious, causing Huntress to jump on top of him, releasing three strong punches to his head, finally knocking him out. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind, his friend recovered from her attack and slams her against the wall face first. Flipping her over he uses his hand to hold her arm, he goes to punch her straight in the face, pulling his arm back. However, as it flies towards her she changes form, shifting into a snake in his other hand. By the time he realises his fist has already flown past where her face used to be, and instead slams into the hard wall.

Not finished yet, Huntress bites his arm and injects weak venom, using magic to speed through his body, paralysing him in seconds. The man now stands like a statue as Huntress slithers out of his grip and onto the floor, before shifting back to her normal self. Standing up, she puts a finger to the man's forehead and simply pushes him backwards, watching him land harshly on the floor.

Her work here was done, eo she turns to the owner who was staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouth. "So you gonna just stand there and catch flies or will you sell me your stuff?" She asks with a small smile. The owner shakes his head and gets up shakily, before slowly walking to the counter. Huntress picks up her makeshift bag and hands it to the cashier. He however just pushes it back to her,

"As thanks." Huntress mealy nods and grabs her bag, turns, and exit the shop. A quick glance back reveals to her that shop owner was also leaving the shop, and was heading towards magic police officers who were spinning their sticks. Huntress looks away. So that's what being a hero feels like?... She smiles. She can't wait to tell Finn.

Finn was just leaving the store, a good deal made, the furniture is going to be delivered tomorrow noon at the candy kingdom. He casually strolls through the forest that marks his home, playing a little tune on his flute. Arriving home, he parts the vines to see no sign of life. 'Guess I'm the first home' He settles down and places his now much, much lighter bag next to the rest of the gold. He may of made a deal, but adding furniture to a whole house is not cheap.

With some dry twigs he starts rubbing them together, and soon has a warm fire started, relieving him of any chill as the air cools with the setting sun, and basking the room in a light orange hue. Finn puts some left over bird meat above the flames then just simply sat there, enjoying the warm, calm and freeness in his life right now, and expresses his contempt via music. A soft, calm melody from his flute fills the air, and it greets Huntress when she returns.

Finn stops as she looks at him with a smile. She drops her stuff and reaches under her cape, pulling the thunder boar flute out from a back pocket. Bringing it up to her mouth she gently plays her own tune, surprising Finn before he grins, and brings his flute back to his mouth. Two flutes fill the air, each their own tune, their own rhythm, but they play in harmony, linked perfectly as their music dances with each other. They spent minutes like that, playing together in the warm with the smell of cooking food in the air, all under the starry cold night that gently blow wind, as if it was jealous of the couple and wants to join in on them.

As their duet comes to an end, they lower their instrument of their feelings. They blush as they look at each other's eyes, "That was an interesting welcome back." Causing Finn to laugh nervously in embarrassment, "Were you able to get us some furniture?"

"Yeah, it'll be delivered tomorrow outside the candy kingdom, hopefully Gumball won't mind." He shrugs to show his uncertainty, "What about you? Got us some potions? Supplies?" She nods and hands Finn the leaf basket, filled with gold, cyclops's tears, ingredients and one or two food items. "Nice... Wait, why is none of the gold spent?" Huntress just smiles and starts recalling the fight at the shop, sneakily adding parts to make herself sound 'cooler' in an attempt to amaze Finn. And sure enough, Finn was amazed by her skills, but more importantly, was happy she helped at all. The smile he gave her made her heart flutter a little.

"I'm not going to lie Finn, I did seriously think of just running with this stuff and leaving the shop owner to fend for himself."

"But you didn't. I actually wonder, were they even wizards? I mean, they just ran and threw punches at you?"

"Maybe they weren't... Oh well, it's not like its our problem." Huntress says, realising that they didn't use magic at all. Was Finn correct? Were they even mages? What were they doing in the city, and what could it mean?

"But it could soon be, and if there is danger, I feel obligated to help." He says checking the meat as Huntress empties the leaf bag, putting everything in their own place and was about to put the leaf on the fire before remembering the meat above it and the smoke it would create. She holds it, unsure what to do with it before looking at Finn, and instantly remember his clothing problem. With a tad of magic she transforms the giant leaf into a high quality hunters top similar to her own, however just for Finn, gave it a hood to cover his bear hat instead of her cape, and she gave it a zig-zag tie system instead of her several knot one.

"Hey Finn." She calls, who turns to look at her, causing her to lift the top up to show it to him,

"Whoa." He walks up to it as she hands it to, and moves to put it on. While he does that Huntress sneaks to the door and grabs some more leaves, using more magic to create a matching shorts, basically the one Finn already wears, but now in a light brown similar to her own attire. She turns around to see Finn looking his new appearance over, "Not done yet hero." She says catching his attention, and throws the shorts to him what he catches. After a nervous second of wondering if Huntress will look away, what she doesn't, he slides his famous blue shorts off and slid on the new brown ones.

"Wow, these are actually surprisingly comfy, and they look pretty good as well." He says looking over his set of new clothes, causing Huntress to smile as he unknowingly compliments her work. Standing he puts the hood up, then grabs his bow from where it was resting, before presenting himself to his partner, "How do I look?" After a moment of silence, she gives a slight tug to fasten his top a little, before she gives him her answer,

"Like a Hunter." She meant it as well. He now does look like he is ready to join her on a hunt, just needs to work on his posture, and get some gloves as well. She'll give those to him tomorrow. Now though? "Is our meat burning?" Finn snaps his head to the fire and starts to move towards it but Huntress's agility is greater, and she swipes the meat away from the unrelenting fire in a blink of an eye, before examining them. "Very slight burn. Guess that is what we get for not paying attention." Nodding Finn joins her in as she starts munching on the bird meat, grabbing his stick when she extends it to him. As he was chewing he looks over his bow, still no idea on how to use it, "Say for tomorrow, would you mind actually training me in archery?"

"Not at all, we can do that after getting our furniture."

"Thanks Diana. Shouldn't take me too long to get the hang of it, after all, I'm learning from the best." Huntress blushes at the complement of her skills, and only nods in reply. She then looks over their firewood pile and notices a small, short log, and an idea and memories come to her mind.

"Mind if I take that log?"

"... Sure?" Finn replies in confusion at the question, what Huntress quickly notices.

"You wouldn’t have seen it when you went in my house last time, but in my room I had a wood carving. It was an old hobby and dream of mine. I just would like to do it once more." Finn nods in understanding, his confusion being cleared up. While Huntress gets lost in her thoughts 'When I made that statue it was before magic, before madness, before sadness. Back when I had dreams of finding love. I made it to impress my parents, who smiled in joy at seeing the statue. One of my last links to my family, like Finn's hat was. And I also did not want to let it go, just like Finn. My link however is in OOO, not with me. I want a link here, but my old one had emotional value, irreplaceable. But new emotions and memories can be made, my new statue will symbolise the emotions and memories of my love with Finn.'

"I'm going to sleep now... Diana?" Finn says however notices her faraway look, and the lack of a response from the women. Suddenly she blinks out of her plans and focuses back onto reality, back onto Finn.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm going to sleep now, long day tomorrow if we are going to be moving a lot of furniture." She nods and moves to prepare herself for sleep as well. A few minutes later, all the torches were put out, and silence ruled supreme, with Finn and Huntress both on their end of the building, eyes closed as they slowly lose themselves to sleep. All was calm.

All was ruined as the vine door was banged on loudly as the vines, despite their enhancements, groaned in protest. The duo snap awake and up, and after a look at each other Finn grabs his sword while Huntress grabs her arrows, then they slowly approach the person who silhouette came through the vines, the glowing moon behind the stranger.

**Current lemon votes:**

**A. 3**

**B. 0**

**C. 0**

**Next chapter will be your last chance to vote**

**And for those who did not know or realise, I choose Diana as that was the name of the Roman Goddess of the hunt.**


	7. Chapter 7

Finn and Huntress walks towards the vines with trepidation, weapons at the ready. Huntress uses her magic to light their home torches, then parts the vines, revealing that the figure was floating, and who just welcome themselves inside, into the orange torch light. The light reveals two immediate features: grey, dead skin and a smiling mouth with two giant fangs. Marshall Lee. He floats on in and looks the duo over, staring at Finn longer and grins at him. "Nice little shack you got here. If you like dirt and nothing of comfort." Finn frowns, 'He's here for trouble.' Huntress floats an arrow in front of his face, not that he stops grinning.

"Who are you?" He simply swats her arrow away, but all it does is make it do an orbit around his head. He floats up to her upside down, and puts his hand on her cheek.

"I'm Marshall Lee. The Vampire King!" He transforms his face into that of a hideous abomination and hisses in Huntress's face, yet she doesn't even flinch, and after a second an arrow flies between them, severing his hand off her face and off his arm. "Oh no! My hand!" He says floating backwards looking at his missing hand in shock.

"Shut up, you just said your a vampire, it will just regenerate." He just looks at her blankly. Then grins as sure enough, his hand returns before their very eyes. Giving his fingers a wiggle he then swoops Huntress up bridal style, lifting her into the air.

"I do like your attitude, it is very rare to see a girl say no to my advances." That just earns an arrow to the face, causing him to drop her, though she lands on her feet and back flips away. The vampire yanks the protrusion from his face, 'Right, so I can't get her to leave him to emotionally hurt him.' Marshall thinks as he looks at the very annoyed scowl the human was giving him. "It's shameful that this is the most you can provide a woman." He mocks as he gestures their home. 'Then lets provoke, no way **my** Fi is living here, or have him leach on her!' If he really was a normal human, then he should be able to run circles around the guy. Before beating him down and telling him that Fionna was his.

"So far he has been a better at swooning and being a gentleman than you have been so far." Huntress says floating three arrows above her head. Finn however has yet to do anything other than stand defensively the whole time. He can't help it, when he sees Marshall, he sees Marceline. He sees her old self, depressed and alone, playing pranks on everyone and not caring if she goes too far as nothing matters to her, all of it would fade in time. He does, however, know that this isn't Marshall playing a prank. He can tell he was trying to agitate him. Why? He has no idea.

"Are you sure? He has yet to do anything to help you, or stop me. I don't think he cares for you." 'Definitely trying to provoke me.' Finn takes a deep breath, doing his best to remain calm.

"What do you want here?" He asks, still glaring at the smirking vampire.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He now floats towards Finn, and starts circling him, examining his body, 'Looks weak, no noticeable muscles...' He looks up to Huntress who still had arrows floating above her 'She does all the fighting.'

"Are you going to leave?"

"Who knows! Maybe I'll crash here, might stay the night, I might even kick you out. I mean, what are you going to do to stop me? Fight?"

"Yes. That is if you don't leave right now." Huntress replies, positioning her body to be ready to evade any attack if Marshall lunges at her. The vampire however, just chuckles, before then laughing.

"Alright then. Attack me." Neither move, "Alright, your scared, that’s alright I'll make the first mo-" He gets cut off by Finn punching, he was too busy focusing on Huntress, presuming her to be the only threat, and was caught completely off guard. Only for a moment, as he then grabs his arm. "Nice surprise-" Finn surprises him again, Marshall Lee mistook him as having no muscles, and therefore applied the right force to counter it. Finn proves his estimations wrong as he spins the undead and lobs him out of the house door.

"We're doing this outside!" He shouts, Huntress leaping out after the vampire. As Marshall spins while hovering to stop his momentum, an angry Huntress drop kicks him in the face, and slams him into the ground. Not that it injures him, he just uses some weak vampire strength and shoves Huntress into the air, a few metres past the tree tops. However, she just lands gracefully and silently, in a position to evade another attack.

"You got some skills." Marshall remarks before shooting forwards her, which she counters with a sideway punch, dodging left as her punch to Marshall's face pushes him right, allowing only his claws to slightly rakes her across her shoulders. Breathing calmly she acts as if she didn't even notice, while secretly doing a quick check for damage. Marshall rolls as he hits the floor again. 

He actually growls a bit in frustration, he was after that guy with that ridiculous bear hat, not her! He flies to a tree and grabs he axe guitar, the red instrument of death, laying there as Marshall believed he would not need it, but had brought it for safety. Turning around to face Huntress all he sees are vines heading for him, wrapping around his face. He simply brings his hands up and rips them off, his claws shredding them in the process. He glares at Huntress's form again. 

Then the red axe in her hands. 

The vine to the face was a distraction, for when one's face is grabbed, they often drop whatever they are holding to protect their head. It was instinctual. Something Huntress knew all too well, and exploited to grab his weapon. Expecting her to attack with his own weapon, he got into a defensive posture. What he didn't expect was her to run into the trees, with his axe guitar. After a second to process that, he gave chase, sprinting into the trees after the woman and his axe.

He follows for a minute straight, his vampire enhanced senses easily able to track her. Usually his speed was second to none, however, the tree were easier to dodge than to go through, and they were slowing him down, unlike his prey who was well beyond use to navigating them. He then spots his axe, carelessly dropped on the forest floor, after a gasp of shock/anger he picks it up and inspects it for damages, what, to his relief, was spared from. 

So focused on the axe he failed to notice the tree behind him turn into nature's frightening defender, and she quickly used her arrows to hit his limbs, pinning him to the floor. And another through the axe. And just as quickly she runs back home, speed as a priority. Marshall just growls and, despite their toughness that reflects their owner, easily snaps the arrows holding him down, and his wounds regenerate in a second. 

He looks at his destroyed axe, the arrow having snapped the neck of the axe guitar, and with blind rage in his eyes, he wishes to snap the neck of the woman. He grabs the damaged axe before flying after the girl, no longer caring for the trees as he rams through them.

The unstopping charge pays off as he quickly catches up to the woman at the edge of the trees, and tackles her outside her house. She is slammed into the ground, though she only cringes at the pain of the grab, not releasing a cry of pain like he had hoped. Before he could do anything however, a blunt end of a sword sends him flying off her. Finn has finally joined the fight. "Took your time." Huntress says, glad to see him between her and the angry king.

"Heroes always arrive late, you should know that by now." She flips herself onto her feet and goes for an arrow in her quiver when she realises she has used them all up pinning Marshall. Said person reaches to his back and pulls the broken axe guitar off his back and points a finger at it,

"You're going to pay for that." And lunges towards Finn. Huntress leaps away while Finn stands his ground, and at the last second ducks while swinging his sword down with him, severing Marshall's outstretched arm mid swing for Finns throat. The limb flies off and lands elsewhere, not that anyone notice. Marshall stares at the stub, then in rage hisses at Finn, who just stands defensively waiting for the next attack. 

The attack was halted however as Huntress stabs him using her knife, right in the back of his neck before leaping away. The neck damage severs his nerves and makes him collapse to the floor. His regeneration however, allows him to rise a second later, pissed off as mud and dirt falls off his face. It is then he notices a charging Finn, and has not time to move before he boots him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Dude! Just leave already." Finn shouts throwing his arms up, causing Marshall Lee to growl, 'He's getting frustrated? I'm the one who is getting his ass handed!' He looks don at his arm that is 3/4 of the way healed.

"No." What earns him an arrow from Huntress, who took the moment of Marshall focusing on Finn to create a new one, what she quickly pulls away using magic before he could snap it again. And that was how the next few minutes of fighting went, Finn giving heavy blows to counter any attack that the king could throw, with Huntress exploiting the openings with a flurry of attacks. 

The Vampire King's anger grows with every blow he suffers, and eventually figures out what they are doing. They know he can't die the conventional methods, not that they want to kill him, but that doesn't mean he can't feel the attacks. They were hoping to drive him away using pain, or just by being more effort than it was worth. But all their attacks do is anger the king of vampires.

"Enough!" He shouts, his body growing fur and in size, and releases a roar of anger heard all the way at Fionna's tree house, making her wake, before shrugging and falling back asleep. Marshall turns towards Finn and pounces at him, his larger form being faster and harder to dodge leaves Finn no escape as he braces. Giant clawed hands slam into him and smash him into the floor, pinning him to the ground. Huntress moves to assist him but the angry vampire lunges at her with his other hand, grabbing her as well, and instead of keeping her near Finn for them to help each other, he lobs her away, sending her high, high above the trees, to the point where they can't even see her anymore.

"Huntress Wizard!" Finn shouts in terror, eyes wide in fear for her safety.

"Ha! Scared?!" He says making Finn grit his teeth.

"For Huntress, not because of you. I doubt anything cares for you." Finn says unnaturally bitterly, his usual kindness gone at the thought that Huntress might me hurt or... worse.

Said wizard was still flying through the air, she even saw the candy king with a birds eye view as she flew far above it. But she does notice she is now slowly descending. She had to find a way out of this free fall and fast, she could become a bird but it would take too long for her wings to stop her fall. 

Then she remembers Finn. How he was carried by her arrows. And how much force is behind them. Thinking fast she summons an arrow above her head and grips it with both hands, then focuses all her magic on it to slow her fall slowly so as not to lose her grip or suffering the fatal effects of a sudden stop. She slows to a halt mid-air, the moon silhouetting her form, what a lonely fox woman sees from her home. Then she speeds forward, letting her arrow carry her towards her goal, her Finn. 

She flies back over the forest, and eventually spots the hulking form of the son of the night-o-sphere. She pushes her magic to the limit to propel her forward as she prepares for a challenge. She had to carry herself to Marshall at high speed while remaining silent, to launch this arrow into his spine through his thick skin and fur to ruin his cognitive abilities to turn him back to normal. Then she must turn into a bird with whatever little magic she has leftover from carrying herself at high speed to avoid splattering into the ground. No normal person could accomplish this. 

Huntress, however, was no normal person. She slam-launches the arrow, causing it to propel forward, she then shape shifts into a bird and flaps her wings. The arrow then pierces the king's neck as her feather covered body barley glides over his head. All of this happens under two seconds. Marshall Lee releases a grunt of pain as his eyes go wide, his body shrinks back to his normal self and lands on top of Finn, who is watching Huntress flops through the air. She too shifts back to her normal self, and falls from the air with a gasp, and harshly rolls across the floor, completely and utterly drained.

"Huntress Wizard!" Finn shouts, but gets no reply. He does however see her chest rising and falling, alerting him that she was at least still alive, just out of the fight. He releases a sigh of relief, before a growl of annoyance and anger on top of him reminds him of the danger he they were currently in. He snaps back to Marshall Lee who's regeneration had popped the arrow out, cluttering to the floor next to them. Marshall Lee grabs Finn's shoulders and pins him down again, as Finn struggles to find a way out without hurting him. Then an idea hit him. 

"You going to kill me, even after all the effort and sacrifice it took for you to save humanity from the vampires?" Marshall freezes. He then looks down at his position and realises it was the same position that the Vampire Queen had him in when she bit him, all that was missing was a stake to his heart. Then there was a poke to his chest. With wide eyes he snaps down and sure enough, a wooden stake was posed at his heart. "It was why I took so long to get out here, I had to make one just encase." Finn says with no happiness in his voice, not proud to have even having the thought, but he knows he physical can't kill Marshall, it was impossible for him to, Marshall Lee was Marceline. 

Luckily the undead didn't test Finn's nerve, the memories being too much for him as he flies off Finn, and just stares at him wide eyed at the realisation of who he had just acted like. "... Go home Marshall." Finn says tiredly sitting up, lacking any other emotion, staring at the Vampire King. Marshall just stares for a second before grabbing his broken guitar axe and flying off into the night. 

After a second of recovering Finn rises the rest of the way, then walks towards Huntress. "Diana are you alright?" He kneels before her. She just looks at Finn, and after a silent second responds,

"Just dandy... though I could use a hero to sweep me up and take me to bed." Finn just nods with a small blush, not entirely innocent to the innuendo. He puts his arms under her and lifts her up bridal style, then carries her through the door of their home, the vine door sealing shut behind him. He carries Huntress to her bed and gently sets her down on top of it, then rushes off to grab the Cyclops's tears, and starts applying them to her wounds.

"Finn... I don't need that, I can use magic to heal myself tomorrow, all I need right now is rest." Finn hesitates, before continuing to apply more, causing her to sigh as the painful cuts and torn muscles heal.

"How could you ask me, a hero, to leave someone in pain?" He chuckles, checking for any missed cuts already as years of experience of applying the stuff made him expertly quick.

"... Thanks." She says quietly, glad the pain was gone. Nodding, Finn starts fidgeting beside her, and after watching him for a few confusing seconds realises that he was laying down next to her. "You're sleeping next to me?"

"Yeah, thought it would be right. Too quick?" Huntress actually remains silent for a second as she decides if she is comfortable with this.

"... Nah, you can stay." Causing Finn to do a noise of celebration in his head.

"Night Diana." He says kissing her on the lips that Huntress slightly leans into, however both were too tired to do anything else, and simply collapse next to each other, letting themselves drift off into sleep.

The couple awoke the next day with Finn regretting not putting any of the Cyclops's tears on himself, and groans as he stretches, before looking Huntress over who was still asleep, and strangely not a log. 'Must of been truly out of magic...' He thinks as he goes outside to grab an apple for himself and Huntress 'Does Huntress even like apples? Does she see them as being a cannibal? Or is it like me eating bird meat, both flesh but different species, both plants but different types?' 

He eventually just shrugs and picks an apple before surveying the damage the battle last night had done. He blinks in shock. He can see loads of trees smashed in a line where Marshall Lee rammed through them all, and the land and trees near the front of the house were all gone, ripped up and flipped to some other place. Shaking his head, he goes to walk back indoors, however, notices Huntress's two arrows on the floor, abandoned in their hunt for some sleep. 

He moves and grabs the green arrows before continuing his journey indoors and sits next to Huntress who was still recovering from last nights magic drain, and was about to wake her up by shaking her shoulder when her eyes shoot open and immediately lock onto Finn's. "Hi." She says, not used to waking up with someone by her side.

"Morning." He says and places the apple on her chest, what she looks at for a second before grabbing it and rising. With her own groan, still worn out from the night before she goes to take a bite out of it but instead releases a yawn. "Are you better?"

"I'm still tired but I'm in better shape than last night." She finally starts eating the apple as Finn joins her. After their ritual to keep the doctor away, they rise and immediately go to clean themselves off, the dirt from fighting still clinging to their bodies. After a slow walk down to the freezing river Huntress turns her clothes into leaves and drops them by the river, Finn however takes longer as he fiddles with his new top, what Huntress watches with a smile and continues watching even as Finn strips himself of everything. 

Not like it matters, she's already seen him nude anyway. Turning her head away as Finn spins around, he joins her into the water and the couple slowly clean themselves, the dirt truly stuck on after being on them so long. After a while Finn leaves the water and once again struggles to put the top on, causing Huntress to silently rise from the water and was about to help him, however remembers he minds the natural body, or at least respects hers. She quickly magic her leaves back into clothes and onto her body before approaching and assisting Finn.

"So what’s today's agenda?" She asks, knowing Finn is better at keeping track of things than her, he never seems to forget to help anyone.

"First I got to train with Fionna, then we can teach me how to use the bow, and then collect the furniture. If you want, we can go to Gumball's science fair and whatever he has planned for us." He shrugs as she finishes sorting his top out.

"I'll most probably have to fix the forest first, so go train with Fionna without me, I'll meet you when I'm done here." Finn nods and the couple rushes home, Finn to collect his sword and Huntress to repair the forest as soon as possible. Finn sets out with sword in hand as Huntress absorbs some plant leaves to heal and gain some power.

Finn crosses the grass hills that Fionna's, and Finn's, old home sits upon, the peaceful, bright area being a direct contrast to last night. He probably should ask Fionna if she knew what was up with the Vampire King, and he most probably should start planning on how to actually teach Fionna, for he has absolutely no idea how. Maybe he can try to copy Rattleball's method, it worked on him. As he loses himself in thought at how to be a teacher the house comes into view on the horizon and as he comes closer he releases a sigh in preparation for the pain that is to come. 

Walking up to the door he gives three quick knocks, and a moment layer it is angrily thrown open by Cake, "For Glob sake Gumball! We!-" She stops her rant when she sees a startled Finn standing at the door instead of the candy monarch. "Oh. Sorry Finn."

"It's alright, Gumball causing trouble?"

"He keeps on insisting that we, or at least Fionna, come to the science fair he's got going on, saying he reserved a seat next to him for us."

"Fionna bringing anything?" Finn asks cautiously, remembering the candy kingdom spit bubble model he made, that now he thinks about it is pretty disgusting, and it getting destroyed by Bubblegum's sneeze. At least she didn't realise, and liked the tray it was on.

"She was, but then cancelled to train with you." Finn nods, unsure how he feels about changing things already.

"And I'll be right there Finn! Just give me a sec!" He hears the girl of their conversation shouting from upstairs. A few seconds later she drops down the wooden ladder sword in hand. "So what cool sword tricks are we going to learn!?" She says excitedly, almost bouncing on the spot.

"Counter attack for someone charging, nothing too intense today, I'm sore." He says rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh..." She says, slouching in disappointment that it wasn't some sort of cool attack, but quickly rises again, "So what are we waiting for?" 'Maybe he is giving me something simple to test if I'm worthy, I'll show him my skills and dedication!'

"For us to walk outside." He says pointing to some flattish open grassland just outside the house, and starts walking towards it with Fionna following behind him, Cake deciding to watch from the side-lines. Once there, he signals her to stop what she does mechanically, while Finn continues to walk forward and stops a few meters away.

"Alright, what I want you to do-... actually should've thought about that first." He turns from Fionna who was staring with confusion and towards Cake who was still sitting by the tree, "Cake! Would you mind getting two sword size sticks?" Cake just nods and stretches into the tree, the branches waving as she bends and breaks branches as Fionna understands now. A second later, the cat comes over with two large sticks and hands them to Finn, who immediately cuts them down to size, even going as far to make the handles. Inspecting his work, he nods, and hands the wooden training sword to Fionna who grips it and gives a few experimental swings, before nodding in acceptance. "Alright, charge at me."

"What?!" Fionna asks, not sure how this will train her, only leading to her butt being kicked again. She doesn't want her butt being kicked again.

"If you charge me, I'll show you how to counter, then let you figure it out."

"What do you mean figure it out."

"If I only showed you moves, you won't figure it out yourself, and can't make up your own to fit a situation. Now charge me!" He orders, and after a second she charges in blindly sword held up above her head. As she closes in she swings diagonally down and into her body. Finn suddenly side steps away from her attack, standing next to her sword arm and lifts his blade up into her arm, a move that would cut her arm off if the swords are real. "That’s how you literally disarm someone. It removes their sword arm and any harm it can present. It's usually a death sentence for anyone in a fight, while keeping you safe." He says backing away from a wide eyed Fionna.

"Mathematical!" She says, rising as Finn gets ready to charge at her. Realising what’s about to happen she position herself nearly exactly as Finn was. However, Finn sees that inexperience making her body a bit too stiff to dodge, a loose pose important for flexibility. He charges forward sword held like she had, and just like her swings directly at the head. Her reaction speed was slower than Finn's, and her unrelaxed body was slow and stiff in dodging, equalling her to get a stick around the side of her head. 

She releases a ow at the pain, surprise of failing and momentum of the stick sword making her flop face first into the ground. Finn grimaces before extending a hand of help to the fallen girl, who after rubbing her head looks up with embarrassment before helping herself up, making Finn retract his arm.

"Your body was too stiff, relax, it makes it easier to dodge." Fionna looks surprised, before getting into position once more, "Looser." She takes a few deep breaths, calming her body and relaxing it. Finn smiles, backs away, and charges forward, sword held high. At last the second he swings. Fionna dodges barley, her stick swings up and connects with Finn's arm.

"I did it!" She celebrates, making Fnn smile.

"Yep, congrats. Though it was still close, so let's do it a few more times, just to make sure you got it." What causes her to run back into position as Finn gets ready to charge.

At that moment a phones recording stops. LSP had saw Fionna's new boyfriend walking towards the treehouse when he was scavenging for food, and immediately knew who he was going to see. After seeing them stand outside as Finn made the training swords, he whipped out his phone and started recording them. He immediately sent the recording out with a message: ' _OMG Fionna's boyfriend training with her! He's like really good with a sword too! They're like perfect for each other! He knows what she likes!_ ' And sends the message out, trusting his followers being able to spread the message even further.

The humans were none the wiser to the coming mess as they train, Fionna slowly improving each time. "So you're sore? What did you do?"

"Got in a fight last night, too tired to apply cyclops's tears." He shrugs before charging again.

"So what idiot did you fight?"

"Marshall Lee." That made her freeze before standing up straight, causing Finn to halt training for a second.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah. Actually the move we're doing now I used in our fight."

"Huh. Let me guess, got too close to home with a joke or prank?" She says monotone, use to the annoyances against her.

"No. I'm you remember? I've dealt with his counterpart, I know their jokes 'n stuff. That wasn't there last night. He came to me looking for a fight... You got any idea why?" He asks, wondering if something happened that he was not aware of. Did Gumball annoy him? It was easy to forget that they hated each other in his younger years, and was he just releasing steam? Fionna however grabs her arm worriedly,

"No, I have no idea... I'll ask him tonight if I see him. Glob he can be such a butt at times." She then goes back into position, causing the training to continue.

Eventually she was doing the counter nearly flawlessly. So Finn decides to surprise her to help train her against them. That and his arm was getting sore. The next charge was exactly the same, blade raised up, straight forward run towards his 'foe', and Fionna moves to dodge. And gets a shoe to the chest. Immediately she flies back, not expecting it and therefore did not brace against it, and sprawls onto her back with a surprised grunt of pain. She shoots her head up and glares angrily at Finn. "What was that?!"

"Remember what I said? You need to learn to adapt your moves and attacks to a situation, it'll help when things get crazy. That also shows off another trick: distraction. You were focused completely on my blade, so I moved it far away from my leg, making my next attack harder to see. You should try it." Fionna just grumbles and rises from the dirt and gets her sword ready for whatever move Finn made next.

"Fionna! We should get going!" Cake shouts. Fionna sighs, disappointed that she can't continue training that was fun to instead go to some nerdy science fair, but still, she does start moving when the thought enters her mind: 'At least Gumball will be there.'

"Tomorrow we'll do parries!" Finn shouts as she walks away, causing her to spin and nod happily, before she and her sister start marching towards the candy capital. After watching them walk away for a minute, Finn turns to head home, keen on seeing Huntress and her progress, only to spot the wizard staring at him in the forest, her glowing eyes acting like beacons in the leaves. Finn releases a high-pitched scream in surprise before immediately calming down, "Hey Diana."

"Nice scream Finn." She teases him as she exits the forest, causing Finn to blush with embarrassment and leaving him unsure how to reply,

"... How's the forest!? All healed up?" He asks quickly, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, tree's are back to their normal spots, broken wood were healed, twigs set right. The usual Forest watcher business." She then looks out to the small dots that were the heroes of AAA. "You care for her, don't you?" What causes Finn to turn and look at the sisters as well.

"I... Yeah, I do. I didn't really have anyone to show me what to do when I was her age, and it led to me having to figure it out on my own. And that led to me making lots of stupid mistakes that cost people things, and that always made me feel terrible. I... just want to help her, because sometimes even a hero needs help." He says looking off at the sister's general direction while lost in thought. After a moment of silence a bow came into his view, snapping him out of memory lane. He sees a smiling Huntress holding his bow,

"Then let me help you hero by teaching you how to use this thing." What causes Finn to smile as she mentally celebrates her smoothness. Walking over to the edge of the forest they quickly find a nice, straight-ish tree that was to Huntress's acceptance that they could launch arrows into. "Right, now lets go over there." She points and Finn looks at some flat grass a few meters away. 

With a calm pace they stroll over and Finn just stands there, "Well? What you waiting for? I want to see an arrow fly!" Finn scrambles and loads an arrow into his bow before pulling the string back and tightly holds the bow. He releases a breath and remember what he can from the hunt. One finger on string, the rest of the fingers off, thumb behind the arrow, arms stretched straight. He releases the arrow… And it flies off into the forest, or it would if Huntress didn't catch it with magic.

"I see what you did wrong." She floats it back to him and grabs his bow hand, "You left or right handed?”

"Both." It's true, he has written in both hands and it helps in sword combat.

"Then it doesn't matter too much what hand you hold it in, but still, what arm is stronger?"

"My right."

"Then hold the bow in your left." He quickly swaps the bow into his other hand, earning a nod.

"Next don't hold the bow." What just earns a look of puzzlement from the boy.

"Err... Diana, you do remember I can't use magic right?"

"I remember. What you did wrong is your grip, you did what is called a 'Death grip', you held the bow too tightly. When you clench your hand it twitches and shakes, so holding the bow tightly will shake your aim. Just put the bow between your thumb and finger, and pull the arrow back, it'll pull the bow back into your hand and hold it there. Just don't forget to catch the bow when you shoot." After a second of processing, he nods, and attempts it. Pulling the string back with his right hand, it was a little easier, and the bow doesn't drop to the floor despite not gripping it. "Good! Now when releasing, breathe out. He remembers the other things he has to do and move his fingers into position and stretches his arm straight. Releasing his breath, he unleashes the arrow. It sails through the air and pierces the tree. Sure, to the side of the tree, but still in the tree. Huntress Wizard nods at him, causing Finn to celebrate his improvement.

"Let me guess, again?"

"Yep, just a sec." She touches the tree and using magic, makes it start shedding bark in a pattern, creating a target for Finn to shoot at. "And I forgot to give you these." She walks up to him and hands him a pair of archers gloves.

"Thank you Diana." He kisses her, causing her to blush, and puts the gloves on, flexing his hand to get a feel for them before nodding.

Getting back into position he releases arrow after arrow, his aim slowly becoming more centre as he starts to get the hang of it. Huntress just smiles, repeatedly floating the arrow back to him and giving him tips on how to improve, only stopping it once so Finn can drink while she repairs the arrow. It was as Finn unloads another arrow after an hour does he start getting bored, his improvements and successes no longer pleasing him. It was approaching mid-day, and they still need to collect the furniture. He lowers his bow and grabs the arrow Huntress passes to him on autopilot before she snaps out of it. "Why did you stop?"

"Getting tired, and we still need to collect the furniture, I don't want to be too worn out to do that, so I want a break to recover, you know?"

"Yeah I understand... Well we got, I don't know, an hour?" She says as the couple move to sit on a nearby log and have another drink of water.

"Sounds about right, it will only take half that to walk to the candy kingdom. What to do for half an hour?" The couple look around for anything to do, even if it's just to make a topic to talk about. Eventually Finn eyes land on Huntress Wizard and a thought comes to his mind, "So Diana, got any cool stories?" What makes her just stare at him.

"Not really, not compared to yours anyway, I mean you have some pretty cool adventures."

"Seriously, people tell hero stories of me?" She simply nods, "Huh. Anyway that raises the point, everyone knows who I am and what I've done, but I don't know any of your work, I would like to hear some." She remains silent and looks at the sky, rubbing her hands together in thought.

"Alright I got one for you, It happened eleven years ago, back when I was seven..."

A young Huntress Wizard walks across the forest with bow in hand and a quiver too large on her back, the same one she has on her older self. She silently peeks around trees, hunting for something, and soon she sees it. A deer, silently grazing on some berries. Releasing a soft gasp she lifts her tiny child bow and struggles to pull an enormous steel arrow from the equally enormous quiver on her back, clearly not made for someone of her size.

The weight of the quiver makes her stumble, and snap multiple twigs but she continues to draw back the arrow back. It only goes half it length before reaching the tiny bows max draw, even with the deer looking directly at her, in fact it only makes her draw even faster. The deer doesn't waste a second and bolts it, running away from the young Huntress as she releases the arrow. It flies off into the trees, missing the deer completely and quickly flops on the floor, the tiny bow and child muscle not being able to carry it far. 

She huffs and runs after it, her quiver dragging on the floor behind as she watches the deer escapes her vision. Until an arrow flies over her head and, after traveling for a second, pierces the fleeing animal square in the head, making it drop to the floor dead. Instead of celebrating or turning to see who helped her, she instead flinches and looks at the ground.

"Diana." Gulping she slowly turns to the male voice behind her and looks up to see him in the face. To see her father's face. "What are you doing out here?" He says, the tall wood nymph putting his hand on his hips, causing his daughter to wrap one leg around the other and look away,

"... Hunting."

"Did I say you could?"

"... No."

"What did I say you should be doing?"

"Play with the other seedlings." Only now does she look back at his face, "But I don't want to!" Even at a young age Huntress was not very social, preferring to join her dad in hunting the forest animals to sell back at their village.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like Huntress... also when did you sneak away my quiver?" He asking pinching the strap that she quickly shreds and hands to him,

"When you were talking to Leon's mum I snuck home and grabbed it."

"Ah yes, Leon's mum, she is very chatty. Your Mum loves her stews." What makes the young Huntress release a 'bluegh' in disgust at the memory of her trying said stew, making her farther chuckle. He equips his quiver and picks up Huntress, placing her on his shoulder as she grabs his branch antlers for support. He starts walking over to the deer, "Speaking of her, she was very worried when she realised you were gone." He says, continuing his plan into guilting her into not running off again, causing Huntress to look down at the ground with dejection. 

He then crouches to look at the body, "But I must say, you got quite the eye. This is a really good catch. Just a little suggestion: When holding a bow don't hold the bow so tightly or it'll throw off you aim, it's why your arrow missed earlier." He says, causing Huntress to look at the bow in her hand. Eventually he grabs the body in his hand, causing Huntress to smile and jump off his shoulder to allow the deer to take her place. Grunting her Dad rises, "C'mon little Huntress, lets go and sell this," He then stops to think, "And I'll give you a cut, you spotted it after all." That got her bounding for home running full sprint, causing her dad to chuckle and slowly carry the carcass home.

Huntress bobs and weaves through the trees, a huge smile plastered on her mask-less face, glad to help her Dad bring back a prize hunt. That is until a big metal-on-metal bang catches her attention. Slowing to a stop she looks into the forest, trying to spot the cause of the unusual noise through the trees to no success. Eventually her child curiosity gets the better of her own judgement, and she cautiously starts searching the forest, peeking around trees and through bushes, every trick her Dad taught her to remain hidden from any creatures eye. Rounding another tree she sees unnatural shapes in the gaps between them. Gasping she slowly sneaks closer for a better look.

Hiding in a bush she spies on the sight before her. Cold steel cages surrounded unconscious creatures of the forest, as ten men and women surrounds them carry blowguns, taking pot-shots at the wildlife and taking their unconscious bodies. She looks at the cruel cages they were placed in, void of anything but sadness, and eventually whining and howling animals as the effects of the darts wear off allowing them to wake. And immediately her innocent child personality immediately wants her to help them, without a single thought of danger or consequences. 

Slowly she crawls along the dirty forest floor, hiding in bushes and behind trees to avoid being spotted. Eventually she approaches the metal cages and immediately starts trying to open a cage with a wolf inside, with little success as her child muscles struggles to pry apart metal bars designed to hold rampaging beast back. After struggling for a bit she looks around the cage and spots a mechanism on one of the sides. Face scrunching in thought, she fiddles with it, and immediately the cages gate swing open. And the wolf comes bounding out.

"What the-!?" One of the animal slavers says hearing a gate open she turns around to investigate, only to get a drugged out wolf tearing into her jugular. She barley releases a scream before gurgling on her blood, but it is enough to alert the others as they too whip around and sprint to investigate and save their already dead friend. Huntress just continues opening cage after cage, releasing nature's wrath upon the slavers.

"Someone stop that brat!" One of them yells, punching a wolf in the face as one of his friends run at Huntress, causing her to freeze up for a second realising that she was in danger. A moment later she was running around the cages, weaving between any out of the pile, dodging the furious man chasing her. After nearly thirty seconds of chasing her the man gets tackled by a wolf who had a blood covered jaw from killing one of his partners. Looking back she realises that is how she'll win, 'With the wolves!'

Turning to the cages once more she starts opening more, releasing more wolves, releasing more chaos. That is until someone slams her head against one of the cages. Falling to the ground she sees the blurry image of one of the slavers. The last slaver. And he too notices that, stopping him from doing anything against Huntress. After a quick look at the remaining wolves he decides it is better to run, and lobs Huntress into the pack of wolves. Who start to growl. She may of saved them and be part-plant, but they were in a blood lust.

Then they suddenly all stop in synch, freezing while looking at her. Then in silent teamwork two wolves gently grabs her by the arms and drag her on top of another wolf, then all of the wolves leap into the forest, running to some unknown destination as Huntress struggles to remain conscious. Eventually, they arrive at a clearing within the trees, Huntress slides and falls of the wolf, her consciousness not being improved by the bumpy ride. Looking up she sees a strange figure before her. 

The best description being a three green blobs sitting atop each other, shrinking in size as they go up, the mouth located on it middle sphere along with its arms, while its eyes, giant nose and plant head band sit on the top blob that sprout brown, long hair that reaches the start of the thing's leg. They themselves were attached to the bottom blob that unlike the others was made of zigzags that went darker shades near the bottom. "Hello." It simply said to the girl barely holding conscious as she realises her head being banged against the metal cage caused some blood to trickle down her face, 'Blood loss? So that means what is in front of me is a-' "Your not hallucinating." What causes her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Who are you?" She mumbles out.

"I'm the spirit of the forest." He says walking up to her.

"Really?" She asks in semi child wonder.

"Yes." He simply reaches down to the wood nymph and touches her head wound, and it immediately started to mend itself, and energy shoots through her body. Huntress only gasp, and a second later jumps back from the spirit, back to her normal, natural self. "I saw what you did back there, with the cages and wolves."

"I-" He raises his hand to stop her from talking.

"Most people would not put themselves in danger to help some dumb beasts. While you are also not afraid to hunt those beasts." As Huntress's remembers hunting some wolves that got too close to the village. Only few weeks ago.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"I've been here since the forest existed, so a few hundred years, I've been observing you, your species and your ancestors the entire time as an invisible observer. To most." He squints at the end.

"What you mean to 'most'?" She asks, scared by this immortal powerful being in front of her.

"Only some can see me, those who are worthy as watcher of the forest."

"Watcher of the forest?" She asks, having absolutely no idea what that was.

"Yes, watcher of the forest, ones whose duty is to protect the forest. It can't be anyone, those who help all animals out of kind heart alone can not slay those who threaten the natural way of the forest, and those who lose themselves in the blood lust can not show compassion to the creatures and plants who need it." He then rises and walks towards Huntress, who when trying to back away gets halted by the wolves, making a wall around her. "You've shown both the compassion to help and to kill. You are well diverse in the way of animals thanks to your father, and plants thanks to your alchemist mother. I think you've got what it takes to be the watcher of the forest. So do you, little Huntress?"

"I do!" She says in kid enthusiasm, not putting any thought into the responsibilities or consequences of her choice.

"Then here." He holds out a black mask.

"... Why do I need that?"

"That animal slaver is still alive, and he knows what you look like. In a group of other seedlings you will be harder to spot. The forest watcher is also the face of the forest, not yourself, it is a tradition for them to hide their faces." She looks at the mask in his hand, then reaches for it and puts it on, then after fiddling to tie it for a minute that the spirit eventually helps her with, she looks up at the spirit through the mask's holes.

"... And that was when I first met the forest spirit and donned this mask." She says pointing at the black object covering her face.

"Whoa. And here I thought you wore it to look cool."

"Oh I definitely think it looks good, especially when I first got it. My mum had to wrestle it off me to wash it." She giggles at the memory as Finn smiles.

"And that quiver, it's-"

"My fathers, yes." She pulls the quiver of her back, despite its age it still looks new, only suffering small damages from age and worn damage. "I never replaced it, only did repairs using magic. It's the last thing of him that I own." She looks down at the quiver and runs a hand down it, before putting it back on. Finn quickly thinks of changing the topic off the depressive current theme.

"... I know you said you wear it to represent the forest, but can I see you without the mask on?" She looks away sheepishly.

"I don't know, Glob knows when I last took this off... Ah fine then!" She reaches back into her leaf hairs and starts fiddling the tie that kept it to her face. Only fair, she's seen his hair, something that he does not take lightly.

"I won't judge you for your serious tan line then."

"I'm part plant, I don't think I can get a tan... Let's find out, shall we?" The masks falls and sure enough, no tan line. And of course the most beautiful blushing face that Finn has ever seen, preserved from any damage by the now missing mask. He just stares, what eventually makes Huntress embarrassed and quickly puts it back on, what snaps Finn out of his stare.

"Well... at least you don't need to worry about anyone's opinion if it falls off." What just makes her blush as Finn tries to say 'You're beautiful' without sounding brain dead.

"... Thanks." She then releases a sigh, and looks up at the sky in thought, before staring back at Finn. "I also said I wore it to hide from an animal slaver. Hard meat don't get eat remember? Yet, why should I be scared? Especially if I got someone who has killed the Lich multiple times by my side... Only when its only you by my side." Finn chuckles.

"So your saying that you'll take it off when we're alone together?" What causes her to nod. "Thanks, I'll cherish those moments then." He pulls up her mask a little bit to kiss her on the cheek that gains an even deeper blush at the action. Pulling back he smiles before looking at the sky. "We should probably get going." Nodding, Huntress rises of the log as the couple walk towards the Candy Kingdom.

Outside the great, pink candy walls that anyone can easily start eating was a giant rock person, resting against it. And next to him a giant wagon with loads of furniture piled up with the power of Tetris, strapped down with ropes to prevent them from falling. Huntress just approaches with surprise on her face, "When I heard you got a good deal, I didn't realise you got that much."

"Like I said, I got a good deal." What triggers Vock to speak up to the duo.

"I actually knocked a few pieces of gold off. Couldn't help myself, always had trouble, especially with younger house owners." Rock says standing to meet the duo, "Who's the girl?" He says in a teasing tone, wiggling his rock eyebrows as Huntress

"I'm Huntress Wizard." She extends a hand to greet him which he eagerly grabs and shakes, almost crushing her hand.

"I'm Vock, pleasure to meet you." After she stumbles back from the handshake she just silently stares at him, not that he minds as he then turns his attention to Finn. "Right, now lead me to your home."

"What?!" Finn asks in startled confusion, trying to figure out why he should lead a stranger to his home.

"You saw how I smashed my chair accidentally back in my shop. Most people do not want a rock person handling furniture, until..." He turns around and grabs two metal bars that stuck out the wagon, easily moving it and all the furniture inside. "... Furniture needs to be carried, what is a service that I happen to provide." After a second Finn smiles,

"Thanks, just a warning it's in a forest." He says pointing in the direction of the apple forest, barely visible on the horizon.

"Absolutely no problem." He says properly gripping the wagon's handles and starts walking towards where Finn pointed. The walk was quick, Vock never slowing down despite everything he carried. The entire walk was filled with talk between the three about meaningless things really, Vock appearing to be a genuine hold-no-grudges, make-no-judges friendly guy, "... And that is how I defeated the ancient being Orgalorg." Finn says, not mentioning the moments that came after the purple catalyst comet and his father's ascension into the fourth dimension.

"Wow man got to say that’s pretty impressive, I mean compared to me anyway, I'm sure you got some other story that is even more dramatic."

"... Well there was a time I got eaten by a chaos God."

"Alright now you're just pulling my leg."

"He's not lying, he just didn't mention how it took a lot of people to help get him back out." She says and stares at him, causing Finn to rub his neck in embarrassment as a blush covers his face as he finds an escape,

"We're here!" He says, extending his arms to present their house to Vock, who gives it a look over and a nod,

"Oh this is a nice little cosy place." He says pulling the wagon next to the entrance.

"Thanks, its magic so we can expand and shrink it with some effort." Huntress says,

"Now that’s a handy feature, eh?" He says staring at the house before turning around and start undoing the straps holding everything down. Huntress touches their home and focuses on the entrance, expanding it, then the three of them set out moving furniture in, with Huntress adding new rooms for kitchen and storage. It was when she made an extension for a bedroom did they meet a problem.

"There's only one bed." Finn states matter-of-factly, peering into the wagon. It wasn't even a large bed, just a single bed for a single person.

"There's was meant to be another? I thought that it was only you?" Vock asks in confusion, before looking at Huntress, "Oh that's why you're getting a new home..." he quietly whispers, "Now that I think about it, multiple people in the 'new home deal' was not discussed was it? I'll take a note of that." He says going into the cart to pull out a scrap of paper and a tiny pencil that somehow does not break in his fingers and scribbles some words down. Before the boys look at the wagon, as if another bed will just magically appear before them, causing Huntress to step up to them.

"We can share a bed." What immediately causes Finn to spin and give her a look of surprise accompanied by a blush, after all she was the one who wanted to keep the relationship a secret.

"Oh can you now? I'll be back tomorrow with a larger bed then." He says what causes Finn's blush to deepen,

"Oh right... sure we can do that." Finn says, putting the matter to rest as they finish moving furniture in, and Huntress to shrink the entrance once more as Finn shakes hands with Vock, "Thanks for the help Vock."

"No problem mate, pleasure doing business with you. Get ready for a bigger bed tomorrow noon." He says turning and leaving the couple behind him as slowly walks home. Huntress Wizard walks up beside Finn silently as they watch him leave.

"Nice Guy."

"Yeah. C'mon let's check this furniture out now that it's all there." Finn says walking indoors as Huntress follows him inside. The wooden furniture really fits in with the wood of the house, not being a random bright colour causing itself to be an eyesore while the straight surfaces and polished shine makes sure it does not blend in with the rest of the house. They were even able to score a sofa that originated from Raggedy Kingdom that, unlike the rest of the kingdom, was made of one consistent fabric, and was the type that anyone could collapse into after a long day.

Moving onward he looks back into the kitchen, what is best described as more of a food storage than a place to cook food, for it only had two cooking hobs. Most other pre-mushroom war tech like functioning ovens is usually for the rich and lucky scavengers as not many have survived this long. Not that they mind, the couple having built a slight bond to the campfire style they were using, but if they ever need an oven, then they could buy or repair one at an electronics store, after getting more gold to do so of course. The wooden kitchen's cupboard that were against the walls are ready to be stuffed with normal non-chill food, and a very large freezer already filled with hunted meat that is kept cold via an enchanted pole that constantly radiated freezing cold air.

Moving on again they enter their shared bedroom and bed. The bed was indeed small due to it only meant to be a one person bed, so that just means they are going to have to cuddle up real tight for the night then, and was positioned in the middle of the room in line with the door. A small table rest next to the bed on the left of the room but nothing sits atop it, a fact that Huntress has an idea on how to change. On the other side a normal wardrobe sits, however seeing as how they only have one, instant washing clothes thanks to Huntress and her magic, then it probably won't see much more use other than to hold Finn's old clothes. Drawers were also present near the door. Nothing else resides in the room, mementos and trinkets supposed to fill the gaps. Huntress did however add an open window to the left side of the room, with the plan they can get some glass and make it into a open/closable window.

The storage room was mainly meant for their gold, making it more of a large empty room other than a one stuffed with furniture, it did however have a jewelry box and a single cupboard for storing of more precious belongings. As of right now only a small amount of gold sat inside, most of it used up in buying all the furniture, and reminds Finn to clear some more dungeons.

The rest of the house was just filled with miscellaneous furniture like tables that they'll eat on, chairs to rest on, a coffee table, and shelves to put things on. After the brief sightseeing of their home Finn nods,

"Yeah I think that looks good. What you think Huntress?"

"Looks good, we just need to fill the stuff, get some food for the kitchen etc." Finn nods, and after a few seconds of silence decides on what they could do.

"Do you want to go to that science fair later?"

"You mean the one where Gumball has some sort of plan for us?" She asks, making sure that he remembers that going might not be in their best interest.

"Yeah, that one. I doubt he could do anything too serious against us, I mean it us, we can handle whatever he throws. Or we could watch from afar?"

"... We'll watch from afar, I may be calming down the whole 'hard meat' non-social persona I was, but I'm still not an idiot, I won't recklessly test fate."

"Right. So what to do..." He starts to think however immediately Huntress interrupt his plans,

"You can continue training with the bow. Teacher's orders." After a second he grabs his bow and walks outside as the air starts filling with the sound of *Twings* as the bow string constantly gets used. Nodding in the house, Huntress moves to a log of wood as her plan to get Finn to leave worked, as to be honest, she was slightly embarrassed by it, and starts her carving. Of her and Finn.

Next chapter will release the answer to lemons. 

**Current votes:**

**A 5**

**B 0**

**C 0**

**Also to all those reviews were guest accounts, those who I could not for some reason reply to, and everyone who has read so far: Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was the last of the spell checking from future me! The rest of chapters from here on out will be back to me gradually learning, so future me warns you about walls of text until I nail paragraphing!**

With careful, precise strikes Huntress chips away at the wood in her hand. It was one of the few things that she will only do with her hands alone, without magic, just as she did when she was a seedling. With a small smile she starts to chips more wood away to start Finn's head, debating with herself if she should have him wear his bear hat, hunting hood or his majestic long hair. After a moment's pause she decides on the hair, after all that's how she truly met him, bathing naked in a river. With a blush she shakes the memory from her head before striking the wood with the carving tool again.

The boy of Huntress's thoughts was currently standing outside, launching another one of her arrows at a tree. With a smile he walks forward to the large plant and pulls the arrow free, it only being a few centimetres from the centre. His aim has not improved beyond that, and occasionally an arrow did just fly off to the side, but he just started learning that day. Improvement will take a while.

Stepping back into position he recalls Huntress's voice in his head and follows her commands on how to improve. Arms straight, finger on string, thumb behind arrow, don't grip the bow, and breath out when releasing. With a release of breath came a release of an arrow, it flies forward as Finn grips the bow to stop it hitting the floor, and strikes against the tree and strikes bull’s-eye. After a moment of stillness to make sure what he is seeing is true he releases a noise of celebration, making Huntress jump indoors. With a large grin he grabs the arrow and pulls it free. Huntress pokes her head out the door to investigate and sees a smiling Finn. "What happened?"

"Bull’s-eye." Finn says pointing at the arrow with a grin.

"Good work." She replies with no enthusiasm, but does have a smile of her own, proud of Finn. With that she goes back inside and continues her little passion project. Picking up unwanted wood parts with magic, she dumps them into the unlit fireplace, and continues her work of the two of them. Continuing from the top down, she gets 50% of the rough body shapes down, worrying about any details like clothes later once she has their rough shapes done. That alone takes an hour, and after that Finn walks back in, causing her to quickly hide the statue behind her in slight embarrassment, much to Finn's confusion as he starts a fire to cook them selves some lunch.

"So what you hiding?" He asks moving into the kitchen to collect some meat.

"A project, but I only want you to see the final product, like a grand reveal." She says, using the time of Finn collecting food to hide the statue in a random cupboard, planning to find a better hiding spot later. Finn walks in a second later to see Huntress gently fanning the fire to get it roaring, so he places the last of the hog meat above it.

"Alright, I'll be patient, Won't intentionally peek, hero's honour. Where you hiding it?"

"As of right now in that cupboard, but I'll move it to a proper hiding spot later, we might need that cupboard after all." She replies pointing at the storage at the other side of the room, causing Finn to nod in understanding and making a mental note not to peek inside, least he'll anger the Huntress. And that's just a death wish.

"So you did you get another bull’s-eye?"

"Nah, that first one was luck."

"Once you start getting constant bull’s-eyes then I'll take you hunting. Only hunting though, you need to get bull’s-eyes on the move, dodging and stuff before you take it fighting."

"Yeah, I'll most probably only use my sword in combat actually. No offense."

"None taken." She pokes the flames in an attempt to get it some more oxygen,

"Still though, thanks for teaching me how to use the bow. It'll be fun to hunt with you." What immediately gets her to smile 'And I can't wait for you to join me,'

"Glad you're liking the bow Finn. I can make you some arrows to call your own, and we'll preserve the heart of your first hunt, as is hunting tradition. Besides we could use with some memory knick-knacks in this place. It is like my old place, so it's only fair that you get to add your own personal touch." She says focusing on the talk, remembering the amount of stuff she saw in Finn's destroyed home when she spied on him after the war. They spent the next few minutes talking about bows, arrows, and swords. The topics that interested them both, and was always with them during their entire lives, and soon, each others lives as well.

"... And then I kept the grass sword, using the curse to my advantage." Finn says, recollecting memories of the event.

"Always wondered where the plant part of you, or I guess Fern, came from."

"Yeah. It didn't become my arm until later, when my dingus of a dad ripped it off." Finn says suffering a flashback to the citadel, causing a moment of silence. "So I guess we'll go to this science fair in a bit." He says changing the topic.

"Why are you so interested in going?" Noticing that this is the second time he brought it up today. Finn sighs,

"When I went to Fionna's house, she cancelled what I did with Princess Bubblegum to go train with me. I kinda want to know if I have changed the future by accident." He explains, spinning the meat above the now larger flame, it getting the first few licks of the food.

"Alright. Still, we need to be careful of whatever Gumball has planned. He might of cancelled it when we said we're not going, but arrival could make him try to revive his plan."

"Glob I prefer it when I was oblivious to their true nature." Finn says releasing a sigh, 'ignorance is bliss' he remembers hearing from somewhere, not quite understanding it until now.

"Welcome to growing up Finn. Though that does bring up a point: Think you will tell Fionna of Gumball's true nature?"

"... Yeah, I will. If Fionna is going to date him, then she needs to know what she's getting into."

"Don't think she should date male me?"

"That's up to her, romance here is already different here. PB didn't have a crush on me, PG does have one on Fionna, so I'll leave it up to them to sort it out." He remembers the little version of everyone that randomly appeared in his pocket when he was younger. Definitely won't mess with others relationships after that lesson.

"That's actually a pretty adult thing to say Finn. You're definitely more mature than you used to be, if the stories of you are true that is." Causing Finn to blush.

"I would ask what stories you are thinking of, but to save myself some embarrassment I think I'll pass." He says, ending the conversation with it.

For the next few minutes they just focus on cooking the meat, that once finished to their liking, they ate in silence then after a quick clean up the couple set of for the candy kingdom with sword and arrows just encase. As they walked along the dirt path that led them to the upcoming event, Huntress makes a few more arrows to replenish the once she lost, bringing her up to a total of five arrows before feeling her magic drain to the levels in which she did not want to fight in.

As they approach the fair Finn starts moving towards it, closer than Huntress would like for 'watching from afar',

"Finn we we're going to watch from a safe distance, remember?" Finn halts and turns to reply,

"I know Huntress, but I want to go to the stage to see where we can view it from and to say hi to Fionna, check if she has anything planned or if I have changed the future at all. If I have then we can call it quits if you want and not stay around for any possible Gumball plan." Finn says, and at her unsure look adds, "If you want, you can stay here and I can go check it out by myself."

"... I'll come with." She says, for some reason feeling uncomfortable being without Finn after being by his side for a while now...

With a nod and an iconic Finn grin, they push onward and into the science fair. All around them people of all types ran around as machines and gadgets buzzes and beeps fill the air with noise. Huntress just grimaces, the machines and their pollution getting an all-round no from her, but she has seen machines at work, mostly old human defences in search of things to sell, and they are efficient, scarily so at times. Keeping her eyes on Finn and not the cold heartless technology seems to help her though... 'Glob I've fallen for him bad...' Soon the duo stand before the stage designed present peoples inventions to the candy royal. Stopping before it he spins around, trying to spot a good spot to view the show without Gumball seeing him. He then looks up, the candy wall right next to fair looking good.

"Hey Huntress, I-"

"Hello Finn." Finn gets interrupted by a pink Prince that now walks up to the duo and stands before them with arms crossed.

"Oh hey PG." Finn says, lacking any hint in negative emotions, much to Prince's chagrin.

"So I thought you were too busy doing 'Things', or are you now free? I still have seats saved for you." He extends an arm to present to chairs welded together.

"No we are busy doing things, things we must get back to Finn." Huntress says, hunting to Finn she wants to leave right now.

"Are you sure? It will be a lot of fun, perfect to spend time with someone." Gumball says with plans of planting seeds of the relationship in their minds, however Finn continues to ruin his plans.

"Yeah, we just wanted to check up on Fionna, but I don't see her and I don't have time to stay. See ya." He says turning around and moving to leave, only for the prince to stand in front him with an inquisitive look.

"Wait you don't know where Fionna is either?"

"No. Why?" Finn asks as Huntress poorly hides her impatience, Finn not being sure if it was acting or not...

"She was meant to be the grill master after Butterscotch had a... squabble. But she has just randomly disappeared."

"You don't have anything to worry about, she is fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm the future version of her, remember?"

"... Oh! So you did something simila-"

"COME ON FINN!" Huntress groans loudly, cutting their conversation short as Finn gets startled by the sudden outbreak.

"Err right, bye Gumball." Finn says before jogging to catch with Huntress who was already leaving. After a few moments of silence Huntress Wizard speaks, her entire posture loosening as they leave the Prince's view.

"I thought it would be best to leave before he could trick us into any plan, and make our excuse more believable if we look like we are in a hurry."

"Right, I missed that he could be trying to trick me, he... certainly has experience, didn't see it in that entire conversation."

"To be honest I didn't hear any tricks either, I must have cut off the conversation before he could try it." Huntress replies, both of them unaware that the trick was getting them to the fair together, and that Gumball was a filthy shipper trying to get them together.

Fionna was standing in a forest, the tree leaves just starting to turn yellow. In front of her was a goose laying in a 'sexy pose', not that she recognises it, wearing bright pink puffy clothes, has yellow feathers and eyes not focused on anything at all. A girl voice speaks out to her from the duck, "Magic you say?" Before giving a little giggle.

"Yeah Choose Goose! I need magic, some kind of mind enhancing magic!"

"Ah yes! the quest you are on, requires the Glasses of Nerdicon!" She says with exaggerated movements before pulling a rope that opens two curtains, revealing a stone statue of the goose with two, nerdy glasses on. Cake and Fionna gasp, with Cake's tail swishing like crazy behind her.

"Yeah that help! I can put those on and I'll sound all type of smart in front of Gumball, I might even make something that'll wow him!"

"Fionna... you could just ask him out, we both know he has a crush on you!" What causes Fionna to shake her head.

"I know, but he is too afraid to approach me. Hopefully, this will put away any doubt from his mind that we won't be good together and make him actually ask me out." She replies, getting lost in a daydream of the candy royal approaching her while she is in a dress, asking her to have this dance. Shaking her head she snaps to the goose who was still in an exaggerated position doing the splits. "Choose Goose! How much!?"

"I only wish is to be entertained, for fun meter is drained." She says putting a hand to her forehead, before pulling out her phone and pointing at the dead battery symbol.

"Oh shoot, err..." Fionna says as she tries to figure out a way to entertain the goose with nothing on her. Suddenly her smiley face finger from her earlier attempt of getting smart snaps in her head. Showing her finger she starts moving around, singing and dooting out a little tune, and sure enough a few seconds later the crazy Goose is laughing at the pathetic attempt. She hands Fionna the glasses that she quickly snatches from the air with a large smile on her face. "Sweet! C'mon Cake, lets test these bad boys out." She says, unaware of a smirking Marshall Lee behind her, hiding behind a tree trunk,

"You can try this bad boy out if Fionna." What immediately makes her jump and snap her head to the vampire with a blush.

"Shut up! Glob you're such a butt!"

"Hey I'm no butt! Besides why are you trying to make Gumball go for you if I'm right here?"

"Well... It's not like you asked me out either!" What makes him lose his grin as Fionna squints at him, as if challenging him to ask her out right now. But she's dating that other human... right?

"Whatever." What just causes Fionna to sigh

"So are you coming to the fair to watch me?" What again confuses the king, 'She is dating that human guy, right? Unless...' Marshall grins, 'He hasn't won her yet and that footage was him trying to! I still got a chance!'

"Will the other human be there?"

"No, he couldn't make it..." 'Yes!' Marshall inwardly celebrates, 'Perfect time for her to forget him and focus on me.'

"Then I'll go with you, give me a chance to tweak Gumball's nose while I'm at it." He says floating on his back in front of Fionna.

"Glob, can you two just get along?"

"Nope." He says poking her nose, as she just grumbles. And puts the glasses on...

Finn and Huntress sat upon the candy wall, with Finn nibbling on some of it. It was the spot Finn spotted before Gumball interrupted him, and after clearing the fair he had asked Huntress to create a zip line up, what she did immediately, carrying him up bridal style. Using the binoculars he carried in his trusty green bag and Huntress's huntress vision, they watched the little science fair from afar. Finn however notices that Gumball was searching all the inventions with banana guards by his side, and the scientists allowed him.

"Wonder what he is doing?" He says pulling his binoculars down from his eyes.

"Probably doing a quick security check, if you look at the banana guards, they all carry handcuffs." Looking back at them and sure enough they were all carrying them, something not standard for the banana guards after they kept getting themselves locked to poles and each other. It was a lesson Bubblegum learnt way before he came along. Luckily nothing went down, so no one was secretly planning to assassinate the candy royal during his fair. While they wait for Fionna to return, some scientists decide to show off their inventions early, not that anyone minds as the boredom got to them. And since the couple was only just above the fair, they could actually hear what they were saying.

"My invention turns ice into water." A candy person says holding what looks like a flamethrower, a bright, beaming smile on his face.

"Eh, ah that's... great. Already been done though." Gumball says, causing the candy citizen drop the flame thrower, turn, and slowly drag it off stage, sparks that made the audience worry for their safety follow behind it, "Right anyone else?" The prince asks, and a MO answers.

"Yeah my invention turns rainbows into poop." And that was how the entire fair pretty much went, filled with useless inventions that had no purpose, inventions already done, or inventions that don't work, with Huntress and Finn struggling not to laugh at it all. The best one was to come next though...

A man with robes and a mask that hid his identity walks on stage and bows, "Alright, my invention is: Shooting fire out my hands!" And immediately demonstrates it, two giant streams of fire shoot into the air, right above the audience, causing a round of applause from them. And an excited prince. Who immediately stands and whips out a pencil and a notebook, staring at the scientist.

"Great! So how did you do that?" He immediately asks, plans already filling his head if he can replicate it.

"Magic." What gets silence from the prince as he simply stares at the wizard, a giggle comes from the audience.

"Oh ha ha, good joke, but seriously, how did you do it?" He may of just called it a joke, but a fear rises in the prince. Fear of being disappointed. Finn and Huntress just watches with interest, while Huntress thinks 'That was actually just-'

"Magic." The 'scientist' then crosses his arms, probably gaining a smug look behind his mask.

"You do know this is a science fair, right?" Gumball ask, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Oh I know. But isn't magic just science we don't understand?" Immediately the audience, Huntress and Finn included, laugh as the Prince's famous stubborn words get used against him. "Well?" What causes the prince to grind his teeth before muttering,

"Yes." To deny it would be conformation that magic was real and that Gumball was wrong. The wizard uncrosses his arms,

"Then let me show off my invention!" And immediately starts doing all sorts of crazy, whacky magic in front of the audience, causing mass laughter. Even Huntress was laughing, finding joy in the humiliation Gumball was facing as he gains a blush at being publicly embarrassed, and a scowl of anger to the wizard, before his whole face suddenly lit up.

"Are you done?" What causes the wizard to chuckle.

"Why? Getting annoyed?"

"No, I just want to send you to jail already." Immediately two banana guards grab him the arms and as the wizard goes to protest Gumball steps before him. "You are charged with stealing another person's invention. You didn't make those spells, did you?" What causes him to go wide eyed behind his mask as his plan backfires, underestimating the Prince's intelligence, before Gumball does a hand motion signalling the banana guards to take him away. Sitting back down into the silent crowd, they continue with more bad inventions before the woman they were waiting for finally arrives. A confused looking Marshall Lee joins the audience, he and the gum prince exchanging a look of pure hatred.

"Oh boy, here we go." Finn says, pulling the sword of his back as Fionna explains her bubble invention behind. Lifting his blade high, he slams it back down into the candy wall, giving it a wiggle to check how much grip it had before nodding. Turning to Huntress he extends a hand to her, "M'lady." Huntress just smiles and goes in front of the arm and wraps both arms around Finns chest,

"I prefer this actually." What just makes him smile as he wraps his extended arm around Huntress, and his other around his sword. A few seconds later a massive black hole appears on the ground, immediately sucking everything up as screams fill the air, everyone panicking and grabbing onto any object to keep them anchored to the ground. Finn however? He just laughs, relieving his childhood that although was different than most people, was definitely memorable. Huntress just clings onto Finn silently as they wave in the wind, but does have a smile on her face at hearing Finn laugh. After a few seconds she turns to audience, or mainly Gumball, Marshall Lee and a nerdy Fionna.

Gumball removes the glasses from her face as Marshall Lee holds her to prevent her being sucked away. A moment later Fionna returns back to her normal, heroine self, and realises what nerd her has done as she squirms out of Marshall's grip and immediately rushes the black hole. The bubble machine however flies at her what she quickly impales on her blade to destroy it, however, all it does is cover the blade in a neon black and white colour scheme, signalling its transportation into the fourth dimension. She inspects the blade for a second before running at the black hole once more and impaling it. She disappears from view, much to the horror of Gumball and Marshall who just stare in fear. A few seconds later Fionna shoots out the black hole as it implodes in on itself, her root sword missing. She pulls herself up as Gumball walks forward and stares at where the black hole was before looking at the environment, the area trashed and the people in confused silent fear.

"Oh this science fair was a disaster." He says bringing his hands to cover his face, 'No good scientific advances, publicly embarrassed, and the fair destroyed. This was a complete failure!' It couldn't get much worse. In frustration he looks up to the blue sky and sees Finn and Huntress watching from atop the wall, a rival, sparking him to remember Marshall Lee, another rival for Fionna's love, was here. And he just embarrassed himself in front of them both. His self destructive thoughts grind to a halt with a massive cheer from the audience. Turning around they realise they are all cheering at Fionna and him!

"I don't think it went that bad Gumball." Fionna says, hands on her hips as she smiles at him. Voices congratulate them, Fionna for saving them all, and Gumball for making the fair actually interesting. 'They think that last bit was planned...' Fionna just saved him from embarrassment as well. Then an idea of how to repay her pops into his head, he turns and walks to Fionna. And kisses her, in front of his rivals. Immediately he could hear Marshall grind his teeth in anger, and he could only guess Finn was doing the same. Pulling away he leaves Fionna pleasantly startled, and after recovering for a second she notices Finn sitting on the wall, who gives her a thumbs up and a huge grin, causing her to return it in kind. While that was happening, Gumball snaps some paper that was floating in front of him and gives it a quick skim, expecting it to be a scientists notes. Unexpectedly it was a checklist. In Fionna's handwriting. He gives it a reading, and finds the last box un-ticked: 'Impress Gumball enough that he will see me good enough to date, what he will do after I save him.' '... Was she waiting for me to ask her out!?'

"Hey Fionna, what is this?" He asks as he presents it to her, causing her to squint to read it.

"I don't know, smart me wrote it." She says shrugging her shoulders and blush at the last tick box. He was right, the intelligent option was him! Gumball then drops it to the floor and grabs her hand, working up the courage to ask this from **somewhere**.

"Fionna, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks, trying not to crap himself in fear, as the dread of rejection swells inside of him. The crowd goes silent at the question, none wanting to miss the answer.

"S-sure." Was Fionna's blushing answer, causing the crowd to cheer, and a deep frown to form on Marshall Lee's face that Fionna fails to see. The vampire just sighs, floats backwards and leaves the fair behind in favour for his dark home.

Finn and Huntress were now standing atop the wall watching the crowd go crazy over Gumball holding Fionna's hand, making Finn chuckle at the scene. He turns to talk with Huntress when his mouth is sealed shut by her lips. After a surprise second he leans into it, wrapping his hand around her hips as their tongues invade each others mouths. Huntress then just as quickly pulls away with a gasp,

"Sorry, seeing Gumball do it made me want to as well." She explains, when she was using it as a random excuse to just kiss him.

"I'm not complaining." Was Finn's reply as they move to walk home, unaware of a certain human girl seeing the two have their moment. Huntress runs down the plant zip line she created earlier, Finn using the blunt side of his blade to slide all the way down. Touching ground, they are greeted by Fionna and a smirking Gumball. "Hey Fionna!"

"Hey Finn! Guess what? Gumball just asked me out." What makes the Prince smirk even larger.

"That’s great!" And it immediately shrinks, 'Why isn't he annoyed or even sad about that?' he shakes his head free of those thoughts, "Shame it cost you your sword."

"Yeah, oh well I still got my old gold one at home."

"Yeah... Wait what?" He says, a sudden realisation hitting him.

"What is it?"

"I lost my gold sword here, not the root sword. It was losing my gold sword to the black hole that actually made me grab the root sword when I saw it in a fight. Where did you get your root sword?"

"I got mine after saving people from a runaway train. The conductor gave it to me as thanks as my gold sword got slightly damaged in the process, though it was repairable they still asked me to take it." Confusion immediately strikes Finn, everyone noticing that. Then he domes to a realisation. The ball in Ice king's fanfic did not happen in his world. They had different adventures at different paces as seen by Fionna getting the root sword in a different way and before he did.

"Well then, I'm no longer a reliable future foreseeing man. I may know what may happen in an adventure once it happens, but it seems I can't actually tell you the future. Too much is different from my timeline." What earns a groan behind them. Turning, he sees a slouching Cake.

"And here I thought we could have it easy." Causing Finn to chuckle.

"Sorry Cake, no lazy way out."

"That sucks." She says pouting, before looking at Finn, then really look at Finn. "Hey wait, when did you change your clothes?" She says, gesturing to the clothes Huntress Wizard has made for Finn.

"You didn't realise? I wore it when we trained." He says looking down at his attire, 'How did they not notice?'

"... No I didn't, too busy focusing on getting ready for the fair." Cake says, causing Fionna to shake her head.

"I did, but didn't bother bringing it up." 'It looks like Huntress's! And they were kissing on the wall as well... are they... a couple?'

"Well, Huntress wanted to teach me hunting and my clothes made me stick out too much. That and people might mistake me for being a Fionna fan boy." What causes Gumball to snigger at Finn, at both knowing he already mistaken Finn as a fan boy and the thought of Finn being embarrassed. Finn looks at him with a bit of confusion, but ignores it, "... Well, we better get going, it's getting late and I'm hungry." And with a farewell the OOO duo left the group to return to the home, Cake whipping Gumball away so she can prepare Fionna for her date.

Ice Queen meanwhile was in her frozen mountain lair, having spent days preparing for the date with her knight. And ways to deal with those who wish to stop it. She uses her ice magic to finalise a table in which the two of them could eat together, a massive corridor of traps leading into the room. She smiles. She has enough traps here to kill the tomboy and her pet, if not then more enough to delay her until the date is over. She's won this time!

"That boy will be mine..." She places some romantic candles on the table and sprinkle some petals on the floor, having a large amount due to them being cheap, a deal given for being a constant customer. She goes over her mental list for the date itself: “Food, check. Drinks, check. romantic view, check. Sexy view..." She looks down at herself, "Check. Though I could add a bit more..." Immediately designs for a new dress, or nothing at all, floats through her mind before she shakes herself free of them. "Amazing personality, check. Survivable temperature... Check. Right I think I'm set to get that man's heart." 'Oh, I bet he'll be grabbing my ankles and begging for me to marry him! No! He'll be on one knee using the romantic light and petals to his advantage! Oh it doesn't matter, both will be great!"

Nodding at her work, she exits the room and into her new throne room, a massive ice throne/sofa stands attention at the centre of the room, designed to have two people sit together with no buffer between them. Circling she runs her hand over the armrest, smiling as she imagines her knight sitting beside her in her rule. Well actually, he'll be a king at that point. She creepily giggles with a blush and goes behind the throne to see a door, and enters through it, and into her private bedroom. A large double bed made of ice and bear fur is kept in a sexy dark shadow at the back of the room, and next to it an ice cabinet stood. With well preserved condoms on top, just encase the night goes how she wants to. She puts her freezing cold clawed hands to her soft blushing cheek at the thought and gains a huge grin, "I’m ready for my knight!" '... Wherever he is right now...'

Finn and Huntress walk down the dirt path home, smiles on their faces as the setting sun colours them in an orange hue and gently warms their faces, not that they notice due to the warm blushes on their faces. "That went surprisingly well." Finn says holding Huntress's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, I expected to see some sort of horrible war machine that could match those of pre-mushroom war. Instead... well you saw as well." She says having a flashback to a invention: 'Turn drinkable water into urine'.

"Yeah, they were the Abracadaniel of scientists. I swear they just slapped some stuff together and called it science." Their laughter fills the air, and they quickly approach their home. Walking inside they quickly relax together on the sofa together after the walk, Huntress removing her mask and Finn his hat, placing them together on the coffee table. Enjoying each others warmth as the air cools with the approaching night, they cuddle even tighter, the foreign action being extremely pleasant to Huntress as she cuddles Finn's hair with a slight blush. Despite the size difference, Huntress was the small spoon, curling up into a ball to fit into Finn's arms.

"This is nice Finn, we need to do this more." She says, the feelings of warmth and weight of snuggling with someone being a welcome change to her old self of spending nights alone in the cold to toughen herself, and relishes in the feeling.

"Agreed. Like tonight?" He says, tightening his cuddle even more, bringing her even closer into him.

"Yep, definitely tonight. And every day as well." She says with a blush and a huge smile, then snuggles even further into Finn.

Unfortunately their process of merging into one being was put to an end as they prepare to create dinner, but they still cuddled together whenever they could during the process. Soon they become tired, influenced by having a large warm meal after a long day, and walk into their room with slight blushes and strip down into their undergarments. Looking each other in the eyes they crawl into the too small bed and squish their bodies together before draping the dark black quilt over themselves.

After a few seconds of staring at each other in the dark, feeling their warm breaths on each other, neither can take it anymore and start making out. Huntress would take it further, however, she knows Finn is innocent to the realm of sex, that and he was not eighteen. 'Now that's an idea. Bubblegum you might of made his seventeenth birthday memorable, but I'll make his eighteenth even harder to forget. How long is that? A month? I can wait, for Finn' She thinks while making out with the greatest hero of OOO. The greatest person to enter her life.

Gumball sat in his lab with a welding mask on, sparks flying out of the invention he was working on. It was pretty much four robotic claw legs, all sprouting in a circular fashion from a centre dish, and atop that sat a camera. His Spy-der bot was a simple design, its duty was to spy on his latest rival. He may of secured the date but Finn acted unusually happy about. He has a plan, or some trick up his sleeve, and Gumball was going to figure out what. Next to him sat a video recording from a candy house being played from earlier that day, for it had caught Finn and Huntress on the candy wall.

Gumball still hasn't given up his plan on pushing them together, and he was checking for signs of advancement. What there was, namely the hugging and laughing together what slightly embarrassed the Prince to know what or who they were laughing at. 'I got the date Finn, who's laughing now!?' With a sigh he pulls away from his invention and glances at the screen, to see them rapidly moving. Focusing his attention to the recording he watches as Finn holding his sword Excalibur style and extending a hand to Huntress, who decides to instead wrap herself around Finn who does not complain, even to go as far as holding her slightly larger form against him. A few seconds later and the black hole appears, 'Right, from the future.'

Eventually it all ends, and they separate like it never happened, and sees him giving a thumbs up to Fionna a moment later 'congratulating her work in dealing with the balckhole, it **can't** be for the kiss.' He pauses the video, right before the duo kiss. 'Why did he give Fionna a thumbs up? Why did Huntress and he act like a couple before suddenly stopping when Fionna looked?' Suddenly his eyes widen. They're using her. Huntress didn't stop hugging when Finn told her to, meaning she wants to do the same thing, she's manipulating Fionna too! Why?! What would they gain by doing so?... Trust. They would gain her trust. They want her to turn her back to them, in a prime position for a backstab. It makes sense now! The ridiculous story was a cover, a 'You really think I could make that up?' type to make us believe them, it's why he detected nothing at the 'portal' site. Because nothing happened!

The rage he felt made him push his chair back as he stands and looks at his invention. He had to get this ready now, to find out whatever plot they have against Fionna and his kingdom. "I'll kill Finn."

"Get in line." Immediately Gumball snaps his head to his labs window, a grey guy sits in it, playing a tune on his cracked but repaired guitar axe.

"Get out!" The candy Prince immediately screams pointing his finger to the window. The vampire however only chuckles and floats into the room, puts his axe down and pulls out his phone. Immediately a paused video takes up a portion of the screen, a frozen picture of Finn and Fionna.

"Play it." After a moment of hesitation he does so, the video LSP made of Finn and Fionna plays before him. "Have you read LSP's message it came with? That was him flirting with Fionna. Now scroll down." He does so, and immediately hate messages from other Princes fill the screen at the human boy, jealousy spreading faster than a disease. "I think we all got a shared goal."

"... Tell LSP to tell everyone there will be a meeting in two days time to discuss Finn. And how to remove him." What causes Marshall Lee to grin and fly backwards, saluting while he does so.

"Heads up pink guy, he's deadlier than he looks, and don't underestimate his companion, she hits hard as well." He says, rubbing where finn cut his arm off. It has completely healed leaving no trace of the attack but to anyone else they won't be so lucky. If the other Prince's just run in there without a plan then Finn, by himself, could wipe the floor with them. And Marshall Lee was in no rush to get attacked by Finn and his friend, not wanting to get embarrassed by being constantly getting paralyzed again.

"I don't care, I'll divide and conquer them, and it'll go even smoother with the others helping, but I won't underestimate him. By tomorrow, I'll have a plan to defeat him. So go tell LSP to tell everyone, I'm too busy to do it myself." Gumball says, hoping to avoid writing messages to everyone, he likes his writing hand alive.

"Yes sir!" He then grabs his guitar, fly backwards and folds his body as he squeezes out the open window before playing some more tunes in the night sky with his guitar axe. Gumball just grumbles and returns back to his invention, planning on how to handle the Finn and Huntress threat, Fionna's date can wait for the candy kingdom comes first.

Fionna and Cake were sitting in the tree house, with Fionna looking a mixture of bored and excited as she and Cake decide what dress she should wear for her highly anticipated date. "Oh, I can't believe Gumball finally asked you out!" Cake says grabbing another dress from a pile of them in the corner of the room. Fionna grabs it, bored at trying on the hundredth dress, while at the same time, wanting the perfect one for her date.

"I know! And all it took was a black hole nearly killing us all and me to drop a massive hint." She puts the dress on with the help of cake and looks at a mirror. It's bright green and blue colour scheme accompanied with frilly ribbons immediately clashes with Fionna and gets a massive "No." She takes it off and moves onto the next dress as Cake passes it to her.

"Come on! One of these have got to suit you!" Cake says helping Fionna put on the dress again.

"Then find me one that looks good. No-" She goes to repeat her line on autopilot, however she realises how good she looks.

The dress was a solid white, the same pure colour as her famous white rabbit hat, accented with blue lines like her eyes and usually tomboyish clothes. Cake hearing her answer moves to undo the golden zip on her back hidden by white fabric, near exactly the same as her marvellous blonde hair is hidden by her white hat. Cake's effort earns her a swat by Fionna's hand and goes to complain until she sees Fionna focusing on her reflection, then give a twirl causing the dress to flow around her form in a spin. It has no frilly bits to get caught on the environment, while still having some high details expected on a fancy dress, it was also non-constricting, allowing her to move freely and if a fight occurs, what **will** happen knowing Fionna's life, she'll be able to defend herself. Fionna smiles, "Yes."

"Alright!" Cake shouts, stretches her hand and arms to a ridiculous size before grabbing and throwing the rest of the dresses into a massive chest that barley contains them all, seals it shut and moves into some corner with a bunch of other junk.

"Where did we even get this?" Fionna says, looking the dress over again, still not able to get over how good it looks on her.

"You got it, like a year ago! When you saved that fashion guy from some wolves on the road, remember? He made it just for you as thanks. Heh, he was making heart eyes at you for a while." Fionna shrugs, not remembering the event. "Oh well. Say when is the date with your Gumball anyways?"

"Erm..."

"Wait, don't tell me you two didn't decide a time?! Well where is it at least?"

"Erm...!" Fionna says in fear, sweat starting to form on her forehead as she bites her lower lip.

"Fionna!" Cake groans at her sister's, and by extent Gumball's, poor planning.

"It all happened so quick! It was in front of a bunch of people! I panicked!" Cake sighs at Fionna's excuse and reaches into her sister's bag and pulls free her phone. Giving Gumball a call she hands the phone to the slightly scared Fionna as it rings.

"Hello, this is Butterscotch maid, helper of Gumball, what can I help you with?" The forced cheery voice comes through the phone.

"Erm, this is Fionna, I would like to ask Gumball a personal question."

"Is it about your date?" What immediately causes Fionna to blush.

"Y-yeah. When and where is it?" A sigh signals the incoming reply,

"I don't know, I'll go hand you to the Prince now. He should really tell me more things." Fionna was silent as she waits for Gumball's voice, the only sound coming through was BS's quick footsteps.

Butterscotch was walking through the candy halls phone in hand, as she walks the well memorised path to Gumball's lab, and the man inside. Knocking on the metal security door she gets no reply. What she was expecting. Frowning, she suddenly started wailing with both arms on the metal door hard, the rapid loud banging goes on for ten seconds before finally, "Enough! Who's there?!"

"It's me, Butterscotch. Fionna wants to talk about her date."

"Tell her I'm busy with kingdom stuff and I'll call her back." Instead of following his royal order, she just covers the phone mic,

"Nope. You made me to help regulate things like this, come and talk to the girl." Gumball sighs, failing to find an argument against her intelligence. The giant metal door screeches open, one or two sparks as the door scratches the floor. Walking inside Butterscotch hands the phone to the annoyed looking Prince who brings it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He says plainly, his annoyance calming his nerves of talking to his crush.

"Ahh! H-hey Gumball." Fionna says, surprised to hear his voice after a minute of phone silence.

"Fionna, you wish to talk about our date?"

"Yeah, erm, can we actually you know... decide on the date. Like time and place?"

"Time and place? Hmm..." Gumball looks down at the spy-der bot and thinks about the kingdom's security against Finn. "In three days, at a restaurant I know, I'll meet you at your house at 8:00 AM to take you there."

"Ok, sounds good. Bye Gumball"

"Bye Fionna." Gumball then immediately cuts the phone call and hands it back to Butterscotch, then looks at his spy gear. "Now back to this."

Fionna places the phone back into her bag and promptly seals it up. "It's in three days, he'll meet me at our house."

"Great." They just sit there, Fionna still in her dress. "Now what?"

"Erm... Oh! You won't believe what I saw after Gumball asked me out!" clenching both fist against her chest in excitement.

"What!?" Cake says, the emotion spreading like a disease.

"I saw Finn and Huntress Wizard... kissing!" Fionna says, not understanding that it is not her place to release the 'Juicy gossip'.

"No. Globing. Way." Cake says, putting her paws on her cheeks, eyes wide.

"Yeah! They were going at it on top of the wall!" She says excitedly, what catches Cake's attention.

"Wait... I thought you found kissing boys gross?"

"I use to... but when I got my crush on PG it just seems... good." She says blushing, she herself not realising that she had gotten over her childish trait of finding kissing gross. "Anyway why else do you think they were wearing the same clothing?" Cake gasps,

"They are a couple! Heh, hunting trips? Oh I wonder what they are hunting for..." Cake says,

"Cake!" Fionna shouts, a massive deep blush at the innuendo.

"What!? You can't tell me Finn and Huntress don't have nice butts?" What causes Fionna to cover her face in embarrassment as Cake talks about her other self's butt before sighing to calm herself down.

"I can't wait to ask them when they started! How do you think it happened?" She asks in wonder.

"Ah ah girl, I think we're going into their personal buiz." Cake says, wagging her finger, causing Fionna to look at the ground in dejection.

"Still though, I wonder when it happened? I mean, when we asked Huntress she said they weren't dating, but then they are smooching on top of the wall?"

"Don't know Fionna, if had to make a guess it was at the fair, you know like a date?" Cake says, thinking of any times they showed signs of being a couple, but none spring to mind, and that kiss on the wall was out of most people's prying eyes... Were they trying to keep it a secret?

"But Finn said he wouldn't be able to come..." She says, wondering why Finn would lie to her,

"He was most probably trying to make it so we won't constantly ask questions that would interrupt their date."

"Yeah, I can only imagine my date getting constantly interrupted..." Fionna says starting to daydream about her upcoming date, before looking at the time. "So... I probably should get out of this dress, huh." What the girls immediately set themselves into doing.

The princesses of OOO had all return safely home, the news that Finn was still alive had given them all hope. They were, as of this moment spreading that message to the panicking people of OOO, and to warn all that wish to do evil that Finn will return. Mass rebuild of OOO has been authorised by all, the damages needing immediately repair if society is to function normally, and many of the princesses were personally overseeing the operations.

However, three individuals were not doing either of these things, deciding to have a serious talk in the damaged, crumbling castle that was the heart of the Candy Kingdom. The starry night above them that orders them to sleep went unheard, more important things were a priority: The life of their friend being more important than the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake all sat in Bubblegum's lab around a circular table deep in thought. Bubblegum's head shoots up catching the attention of the others, "I could try building a dimension machine and keep running it 'till I find Finn." Causing Marceline to shake her head.

"No, that would take too long. If Finn was in danger or time was different where he was, then he would be dead by the time we get there. Heck even if he was safe and time was slowed down he might even be dead of old age with how long that'll take!" She ends it with an angry frustrated groan and literally flips the table as the others dive out of the way, annoyed that she cannot help a friend who has gone above and beyond to help her with any of her problems. It sickened her actually.

"Well we got to find a way of helping Finn man!" Jake says throwing up his arms in anger, suffering the same problem as Marceline at being unable to help his brother. Immediately Bubblegum hands them a tray with three tea cups on it, being prepared for this event.

"Okay guys, lets just relax, getting annoyed won't help." Bubblegum says, and sipping her calming tea as the sweet aroma fills the air. It does it work as the Marceline sighs and brings the upturned table back right and between them all again as Jake returns to his seat. "Alright, lets go over everything again we may of missed-"

"We don't need to go over it again PB! My bro investigated an energy reading, it went crazy and now my brother is gone!" Jake says, annoyed at having to go in a loop. Again.

"We need more information."

"You need a wish." The group look at the new voice, revealing himself to be the recently returned Simon Petrikov.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asks, confusion on her face.

"When we fought against GOLB, nothing we did hurt it or its creations. Except one thing. Wish magic. The crown was originally created to grant a wish, and Gunter spent it wishing that whoever wore the crown would become the Ice king. However, when GOLB ate me, Finn, and Betty, it reversed it back to being able to grant a wish. What Betty used to merge with GOLB. Wish magic is stronger than chaos magic. And it was chaos magic leftover from GOLB that transported Finn, that’s why Prismo couldn't find Finn, because he grants wishes and is not one himself." He joins them at the table, having to semi-crouch due to the lack of a seat. "The only thing stronger than chaos magic is whish magic, it's the only way to get Finn back. And we know where we can get some don't you?" He says while looking at Jake, who suddenly smiles.

"Yeah, I know just the guy, follow me." They all rise and follow Jake, Marceline hanging back to speak with Simon. After an awkward moment she speaks up to the human out of time.

"Sorry we can't actually talk and stuff." She says, putting her hands in her jean's pockets and looking at the ground.

"No, it's okay Marceline. Your friend is in trouble, we can talk later."

"To be honest, at this point Finn has reached highest best friend zone. And by talk, you mean me showing you OOO, my life and all my friends. Then yes, we can talk." She grins at him,

"Sure, and **all** your friends, including your 'highest best friend'. I want to have an actual talk with him with no adventure or trouble in the way to distract us, need to thank him for helping you when I couldn't, so let's go save him." Marceline smiles at him before looking up and noticing they were exiting the candy castle and going outside. Everything was still damaged, repairs being shortly put on hold as the Princess focuses on finding Finn, creating an eerily scene of destroyed homes and large rubble in the dark

"Hold on, be right back." Jake says, and quickly starts stretching across the plains towards him home. The group just stare, where form his shrunk for a minute, after that they watch him coming enlarged running towards them with one tiny, when in reality normal, arm. He shrinks back to his correct size in front of them and presents them a jar of pickles.

In the yellow timeless room Prismo just sat there. Doing nothing. It was like this most of the time, not many people saw him, and those that do don't stick around for long, just doing a wish then gone. Not like there was much in the room that a shadow person could so or interact with. Suddenly four shapes take form in front of him, and it only took a quick glance at them to instantly recognise Jake's form.

"Oh hey Jake. Who are your they?" He says looking at them as they split their attention of looking at the walls and him.

"Oh, these are my friends: Pink one is Princess Bubblegum." She lifts her dress in greeting as Jake motions to her. "Grey one is Marceline."

"Wassup." She says lifting a hand.

"And the human is Simon."

"Err, hi." He says waving with a cringe on his face at his own introduction.

"Right, I'm Prismo, this is the time room, centre of all dimensions and time, and I can grant you one wish." Bubblegum immediately walks forward.

"Then I wish for Finn-" Her mouth was sealed shut by Jake's stretchy hand. "MMMPPHH!" She muffles in protest.

"Hold on Princess! You've never done wish magic before have you?" After glaring at Jake she shakes her head. "Knew it from how you just charged in then. When you make a wish, it has to be very precise. If you don't, the wish magic will find a way to add a cruel twist. Like I don't know... give us Finn's dead body because you didn't state that you want him alive! You gotta be careful." He uncovers her mouth.

"Right, precision is key... don't cover my mouth like that again Jake."

"Don't know what you're complaining about Bonnie, we use to do it like that all the time back-" Immediately Marceline's mouth is covered by Bubblegum's hands as she has a huge blush on her face.

"Shut up!" She turns to see everyone staring at the two of them. Before anyone could say anything she walks towards Prismo once more.

"Then this is my wish: A want Finn the human and Huntress Wizard teleported back to me alive, uninjured, and unaltered, I want it to be Finn from our dimension and timeline... erm... Oh! and I want them right now, not at some random point in time."

"Alright, simple enough." Prismo says, causing some multi-coloured rectangles to start to appear. The group all immediately snap their heads to it, not wanting to miss Finns return. A white, bright light appears in the middle of the rectangles as a form takes form. And suddenly they all disappear. And a female fox takes their place, who just looks at them with wide eyes but does not make a move.

"...What?" Marceline says, being the voice of everyone present.

"How... did I get here, I was finally comfy in my bed..."

"Sorry wrong person!" Prismo says, sending her away and hopefully back to where she came from.

"Where's Finn? Where's Huntress? What happened?" Bubblegum says, immediately snapping to Prismo's form.

"I... I think it's because I can't locate them. Like at all." Prismo says, putting a hand to his chin.

"What?!" Jake says.

"I mean whatever chaos magic is on them is messing with my vision of them. And because I can't 'see' them in any dimension or timeline, I can't 'grab' them. So my magic just grabbed something else."

"So you're saying you can't help us." Jake says, arm dropping to his side.

"Yeah, sorry Jake, I can't bring them back. You can have your one wish back Bubblegum, since it failed to happen."

"Well, thanks for trying Prismo. I'm gonna go now, it's going to take time to get over the fact that I won't see my brother again!" Jake says, his voice becoming more and more wobbly towards the end until he finishes his sentence with wailing, tears going down his cheeks. Immediately PB and Marceline going to emotionally help their friend, frowns as they too come to the fact that they can't help Finn. The royals unknowingly share the same thought 'Doesn't mean I won't try!'

"Not quite Jake. You might see your brother again." Immediately Jake stops his depressive state, the group staring at Prismo.

"Huh?" Confusion on his face, prompting Prismo to continue.

"I might not be able to 'see' him Jake, but if he came to me with someone I can 'see' and talk to-"

"Then you can send him to us!"

"Well, make a portal from here to OOO. I still won't be able to 'see' him after all, but yeah, though it will require a wish and Finn has spent his."

"Huntress Wizard hasn't! She can send them home!" Thanking the universe that coincidentally the right people were in the right place.

"Yes, she can wish them home. If she is alive that is, for if she dies, they can't go home without others help. And of course, if they want to go home."

"What do you mean 'if they want to'?"

"Well, what if they don't want to return to OOO? What if they found a world where their craziest dreams were made real?"

"I know my bro! He would gladly sacrifice his happiness to help any of us!" Jake says raising his fist, the others nodding with stern faces in agreement at their Finn's unwavering attitude to being a hero who helps all. Prismo nods with a smile at the reply.

"You're right, he would, wouldn't he?... Well is that all?"

"Yeah, we'll get going now, see ya Prismo!" Immediately all of them warp out in more colourful rectangles, leaving Prismo to sigh and stare at nothing again in boredom.

The group arrive back in OOO at the candy castle, and just stand there in complete silence until Bubblegum speaks up, "So that's what Prismo looks like."

"Seriously? We just got told we can't help Finn by a powerful cosmic entity and that is what you have to say?" Marceline says, a smirk on her face what PB returns as she shrugs.

"What? All Finn and Jake said he looked like was a pink shadow guy with blue eyes when they recalled what happened to me... though now I understand that description a lot better now."

"So we can't help Finn." Says Jake emotionless, unsure how to process not being able to be there for his brother.

"Yeah, but come on! This is Finn! If anyone can pull themselves through dimensions, it's him, and that's because he has several times!" Marceline says putting her hand on Jake's shoulder, and putting a smile on his face.

"Your right, why am I worrying? This is Finn, he'll find a way back, he wants to be back." Jake says looking up at the stars as they make their way indoors of the Candy castle.

Finn meanwhile was spooning with Huntress's smiling form as her wildest childhood dream comes true, finding love. They both do not want this to end, and were willing to fight anyone to keep it, may it be Glob or Lich. They were finally together. Unconsciously Huntress snuggles even further into Finn as his arms tighten around her, neither wanting to even risk separating from each other.

And unknown to both a figure stand at their unfinished window, staring at them in their sleep, before backing away into the darkness of the night and seemingly evaporating into it.

**Lemon votes:**

**A 6**

**B 0**

**C 0**

**So all lemon moments will be in chapters with a warning.**

**As asked by a guest: the upload time is weekly, but expect fluctuations in that (Usually it's to release a chapter early though).**


	9. Chapter 9

The light of a calm dawn enters the lover's room through the its lone window, causing Huntress to stir awake. She cannot see or feel or smell or move. Not that she panics, as a second later she transforms out of her log form and into the her actual body, instantly the morning light blinds her and a morning chill makes her skin tingle 'I should probably abandon that habit if I want to sleep with Finn'. Like a morning scratch she flicks the mushrooms of her, this time they were on her belly, and decides if she wants to get up, or continue to stay in the warm bed with Finn. Eventually the chill in the air persuades her to go back into Finn's arms to continue their cuddle for as long as possible. She backs up, deeper into the bed to find his body. Only to find Finn not there. In a confused, awaken state she looks over to Finn's small side to find him missing. 'Must of got up' She shrugs her shoulders and exits the warmth of the bed, transforms her scattered leaves into clothes and exits the room to find him.

A quick look around reveals that he is not in the main room, and further investigation shows he is not in the house at all. Confusion on her face, she pokes her head outside. Not there either. She looks around the nearby forest and does not see him in the trees or any bushes, her hunting eyes leaving nothing to chance. Now even more confused, and scared for Finn, she enters their home to see if he left a note anything to explain his act of magical disappearance. Going to the most obvious place for a note she checks his side of the bed, and notices a glimmer on the floor. Leaping towards it she investigates it, revealing it to be water, with clear hard lumps in it. No, not water. Melting ice. Her eyes widen as she gets up of the floor she looks at the window, revealing the morning chill to be air cooled by ice as it flowed in from its lone entrance, a ice rimmed window. Huntress clenches her fist, only hearing of this problem but had never experienced it or thought she would get affected by it. It was why she was so cold to Ice King when she first met him, to avoid it. But never thought of Finn in AAA. Ice Queen has kidnapped Finn.

Finn stirs awake with a chill, his body slowly waking up with him, and in sleepy, slurred movements reached out to pull Huntress towards him, planning to share their warmth and give each others love. Only to grasp more cold stuff. With a confused groan he props him self up on his elbow and rubs his eyes to clear his vision, and looks for Huntress. Only to see a disturbing amount of blue. Startlement makes his eyes immediately shoot open as he looks around the room and quickly realises he is not in his bed, room, or even home. With silent confusion he exits the bed, the freezing cold ice everywhere made him quick to find something to wear, having forgone PJ's as he not only did he not have any, lost in his old home that was in another dimension, but in a effort to seem more adult to Huntress Wizard. After looking around the room he sees no clothing at all, not lying around, not in the cabinet that had weird silver squares on top, and not on the bed. With a gulp, he looks to the door, and cautiously makes his way out to find out where he is and where is some clothes.

He peeks outside and looks around the room, most of it hidden by a large block of ice in front of the door. Stepping out of the door he looks around the ice to see it was actually a throne, for the Ice Queen who was standing at another door with a nervous smile on her face as she looks at him. Darting back behind the throne Finn immediately goes to grab his sword on instinct, only to remember that for some incredibly strange reason he does not sleep with a sword on his back. There is no sword back in the room with the bed, or he would of grabbed of it when he was searching for clothes. He was alone and defenceless in front of the Ice Queen. "Y-you can come out if you want my knight, it's only your Queen here." 'OOOOOOKKK' Finn immediately thinks at the creepy greeting,

"I would rather not, I'm... indecent." He says, thinking of a excuse to not meet her.

"I've got your clothes right here." She says in a attempt to persuade him out from hiding. Finn sighs, like it or not, he has to talk to her sooner or later, if he delays any longer then she'll only get mad, and nothing is worse than a crazy, deadly ice woman with short temper attacking you. If he is to survive this unharmed and escape to Huntress then he needs to stay on her good side. That and his feet were going numb from prolonged exposure to the cold. Sighing he goes back around the throne and looks to the lonely woman. She presents very pale blue clothes, the same colour as her new dress and the ice in the area, and was a near identical match to his old iconic ones from OOO. He looks at her for a second, squinting in judgement as he tries to figure out what her plan is. The now biting cold his feet were enduring forces him to slowly walk towards her, the Queen doesn't even move as she just holds the clothes towards him, not that different when someone stays completely still while presenting food to a animal. Finn cautiously reaches for the clothes while looking her in the eyes as he judges her motives, before quickly swiping the clothes from her arms, not that she reacts as she simply puts her hands together in front of her with a smile of sharp teeth.

Finn quickly puts the clothes on not liking the idea of being semi nude in front of a female Ice King, finding them to be a good fit at least. With a quick look over he nods in satisfaction much to Ice Queen's relief as she releases a sigh, "I made them just for you." She says looking at him with a smile.

"Err... Thanks?" Not sure if that is how he is meant to respond to a mentally unstable person who has kidnapped him. He looks around at the chilly environment, 'I am 99% sure but just to check-' "Is this the Ice Kingdom?"

"Yes! I recently did some remodelling, so some areas are unfinished but I hope you like it here." She says smiling. 'Right I'm not in another dimension'. He looks her over, finding the Queen has actually put some attention into her look. Instead of her usual dark blue dress that she wore, she has instead gone for a light blue highly decorated piece, but still carried the same puffiness and structure of her usual one. Most probably in a attempt to seem less frightening by going for lest bold colours and smoothing her over all image out. She also wore what seems to be a light blue makeup on her body like lipstick, except around her eyes.That was instead a darker blue than everything else, keeping the eyes there and wrestled with your focus if you dared look away. Her dark blue gloves were gone completely, leaving her hands bare to the world. Other than those, she was still the same Ice Queen.

"So why have you kidnapped me?" Immediately her smile drops 'Eh oh'.

"I-!" She goes to explain her actions but silences herself, with a sigh she gestures with both hands to the centre of the room, "Lets have a chat, talk about ourselves. Take a seat." She offers, but Finn sees no chairs where she is pointing, except the throne but that was a bit away from where she was gesturing.

"I would but... no seat." What makes her immediately put her hands to her face in mock shock,

"Oh no! I forgot the chairs! That just won't do!" Immediately ice shoots out of her hands as intricate, detailed chairs formed where they struck, snow particles fly around the room and around her making her seem mystical. 'C'mon Ice Queen! Wow him!' She eternally thinks, and gains a grin at Finn's surprised and impressed face. "There! Now lets take a seat." She says, causing Finn to get over the stupor and wearily sit down, a moment later she joins him, using more ice powers to create a table for them both. "Would you like something to drink?" Finn nods, cursing his morning dry mouth. A second later a penguin walks in, a bow-tie strapped a ice wreath around her head and a platter in hand, and a steaming hot chocolate on top which Ice Queen quickly hands to Finn. Grabbing it he can feel her soft, unscarred hands that has probably never seen a hard days work as she brings them back towards her, and her to feel his rough and tough ones on her own.

"Thanks." He says sipping it, finding the flavour pretty good. 'Alright. This is no Ice King. She's actually doing things competently and not looking insane. Remove the kidnapping and I'm sure one of the Princes would date her.' "So why am I here?"

"To talk about each other, I'd like to know more about you." 'Yep, definitely trying to hit on me.'

"How did you kidnap me?"

"I... didn't know where you lived, so I use my demonic demon eye to teleport me to your home, then snuck through the window. Saw you hugging a log so I just separated you, scooped you up and took you back out of the window. But, if you want you don't have to hug a log tonight." She says with a wink. Finn however ignores the invitation, glad that Huntress was in log form and was not harmed, after all she had no reason to attack the log.

"You didn't smash down the wall?" He remembers her doing that to Gumball's lab walls to get to him, that'll be a pain for the royal to fix.

"Easier to kidnap people when they are sleeping, destroying your wall would wake you up." She shrugs, 'Right, that's not creepy at all'.

"So... you aren't afraid that Fionna and Cake won't bust me out?" He asks, trying to figure out her plan.

"Oh don't worry, I've left her a gift or two to distract her. We've got plenty of time for our date." 'Then here's to hoping they and Huntress can get through whatever she has planned'.

"Not even trying to hide that you kidnapped me to just date me, are you?" What just makes her chuckle nervously, causing Finn to face palm. 'I just have to distract her long enough for the others to free me' "Why kidnap me? Why not just ask me out like a normal person?"

"You would just instinctively turn me down, like every other guy I've ever known. It's partly why I do the kidnapping, just so the guys would give me a chance to escape my loneliness. But that tomboy and her sister has been messing everything up!" She says, ending it by clenching her fists as they shake with bottled up rage. And it was then that Finn realised that just like Ice King, Ice Queen was not evil. Just someone who needed saving, made mad by the crown. "Then you saved me from getting impaled on my own ice. I thought that I have actually found a guy who would look out for me, a... knight. My knight in shining armour." She says with eyes beaming with joy and hope into Finn.

"... I'm already taken." He says, shrinking into himself, fearing the outcome of those words.

"What?.." She says, losing all signs of happiness in her eyes, replaced with crushed hope.

"That log I was cuddling was by girlfriend, a wood nymph. She changes into a log out of instinct."

"Oh... Then I'll make you forget her." She says emotionless. Alarm bells going off in his head as he rises from his chair and actually tells himself to not use he robot arm weed whacker mode to defend himself. He won't kill her. Suddenly she rises and freezes chains onto his legs to prevent his planned escape. Not a block of ice, just some chains that restricts his movement.

"I don't want you trapped, I just want you to give me a chance, to hear me!" Finn goes to deny her immediately, planning on using his arm to break free of the chains. However, when he looks at her he notices the tears swelling in her eye and his plans immediately crumbles. Noticing him freeze she tries one past plea, "I don't want to be alone." That alone crushed Finn's soul. He was a hero, not someone who brings sadness, does not ignore the desperate, and does not refuse to help someone who is need of it.

"... We can talk for a bit." 'Who knows, maybe I can persuade her to act normal and stop kidnapping Princes. At least she is more bearable than Ice king'. The response makes Ice Queen eyes light up with hope, causing her and Finn to sit back down. It was when they sitting did she realised that in that flurry of movements a second ago that she has nocked over Finn's hot chocolate.

"Sorry about that, I'll get you another." She rises and leaves Finn alone. This was a prime moment to escape, and Finn would be lying if the thought did not cross his mind. But he didn't, deciding to sit there to help the lonely Queen with her problems. He does not move from his spot through out the entire time, and a few minutes later the Queen arrives with two more hot chocolates, nearly dropping them when she sees that Finn hasn't run away. It does however make her freeze to a stop, just staring at her knight in disbelief, before walking forward again and placing them in the middle of the table. 'He... didn't run. He didn't run! He actually wants to be here!' She smiles in glee, sits back down and grabs a hot chocolate as she starts a conversation with her knight.

Fionna was in her room preparing for whatever the world could throw at her: maybe a poor village needing some charitable aid, a old woman to cross the road, lost adventurers, wounded warriors or hunters, a gigantic beast threatening a town or maybe answering Gumball's beckoning call. No matter what comes her way, she'll be ready for it! Suddenly the window behind her smashes into a thousand pieces, filling the room with dangerous fragmentations. Fionna instinctively leaps under her bed for cover, only suffering a scratch or two. 'Ok, I was not ready for that!' "Who's there!?" She shouts, preparing to lift and flip the bed at the intruder.

"It's me, Huntress Wizard." She hears calmly, as if she hadn't just busted in someone's window. Cake rushes into the room at the sound of the commotion, but upon seeing the wizard perched on the window frame throws up her arms shouting,

"Then why didn't you use the door!?"

"Because you two take too long to answer it, and I need help fast. Besides, smashing a window states how serious this is." Huntress Wizard lists off, squinting at Cake as she says them. 'We don't have time to discuss this!'. Fionna slowly slides out from under her bed as to avoid getting a glass splinter then brushes of the dust from her clothes that was under her bed before looking at Huntress,

"What do you need help with?" She asks with a serious face, after all if she impresses her she might tell Finn how mature she is, then Finn will teach her better moves!

"Ice Queen has kidnapped Finn." What causes Cake to groan in annoyance, however, Fionna becomes even more pumped up 'I can save Finn while I'm at it! Show him I'm ready!'

"We'll be glad to help, lets go!" Fionna shouts, running and jumping at window, causing Huntress to turn into a hawk and cling to her shoulder as they fall to the ground, at the last second spreading her wings to fly of Fionna as she does a roll to soften the blow. Landing on the ground Huntress shifts into a wolf and starts running alongside the girl. Cake stretches out the window and onto Huntress in a tiny form, taking the lazy route.

"So why are you so worried about Finn? I'm pretty sure he can handle himself?" She asks, trying to understand why she was panicking so much. Then she remembers they could be in a relationship. She's getting jealous/territorial! She releases a bark what Cake doesn't understand. "Oh, so you can't speak?" Suddenly her form changes into a tiger and releases a deep meow.

"Because I'm worried about my friend's well being." She's speaking cat!

"That's all? I'm pretty sure Finn can handle himself." Cake says with her hands on her hips, not believing that is all. 'C'mon! release the gossip girl!'

"Do you remember what she was going to do to Finn last time?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fionna shakes her head, not understanding a single thing Huntress was saying.

"Ice Queen kidnapped Finn while he was sleeping, what he does in his underwear and she obviously didn't grab his sword with her. So we have a nearly nude Finn standing defenceless before Ice Queen who wants to fuck him. Can you imagine Fionna in that position?" Cake simply looks up to Fionna,

"We better hurry girl, it's bad." She says looking at Fionna with wide eyes full of fear. Fionna needs no more motivation and pushes her body to go faster.

A very large room held inside candy castle was filled with voices of the Princes of AAA, who were all sitting behind diplomatic tables. Although some were talking about deals and life with their friends, most were talking about a single topic: Finn from OOO, the talks range from who he is, to how to squash him. Three bangs from the front of the room quickly silence these talks, and draws their attention to the Prince who had called them all in the first place. "Everyone silent? Good, I Prince Gumball hold this talk amongst royals to discuss Finn from OOO-" Immediately shouting fills the room, everyone riled up at the mention of the name, what Gumball quickly pacifies with a hand raise, the voices quickly turn into mumbles before silencing themselves. "Who he is, what he has done, who are his allies, what threat does he present and how to deal with him." The Princes nods their head emptily, allowing the candy royal to continue. "What I'm about to hand you is a report on everything, but for safety, to clear confusion and to make a plan we shall discuss what it holds." Immediately dumb candy citizens walk in front of the tables, flinging files to everyone. While many look, some did not, mainly because they can't read like Muscle Prince being too dumb or Jungle Prince never learning. Some however were not reading it due to having first person experience. Like the Vampire King who was floating in a corner, waiting for them to talk on how to remove Finn.

Everyone opens the given documents but do not read it, no point if Gumball is about to talk about it in a short abridged version. "Right now, our first topic is who is Finn. About a week ago, two mysterious people appear in the Candy Kingdom. One was a female wood nymph, look at photo A for reference." They all do, and a photo of Huntress Wizard was there of when she was in Gumball's lab, ripped from a security camera footage and her name written underneath. "However, I target is stranger number two, look at photo B." Again they do, all recognising the image was from LSP's recording when he trained with Fionna. He was in position to charge at Fionna, and once again his name was written underneath. "While they are both important to bring down, Finn seems to be the leader or spokesman of the two, making him a priority." They nod again in blank understanding. "When we, Fionna and I, spotted them, they ran away. When we gave chase, they seemingly disappeared. It was later checking security footage did we discover that they had used one of kingdoms secret escape routes to... well escape. What's surprising is that not only did they know of the entrance, but how to navigate the labyrinth that it is. This tells me that not only did they wish not to be discovered originally, but they have extensive knowledge of mine, and maybe yours, kingdom's layout and its secrets." This causes the other Princes to grumble and mumble in fear for their kingdom's security, silencing them again he continues. "When Fionna and Cake went to chase them, they easily got defeated by the strangers." Fear flashes amongst some faces, if these duo have defeated the heroes of AAA so easily, how can their own safety be assured. Anger covered others, anger over the duo who hurt their Fionna. "When I led a squad to take them down they were able to hold their own, the fighting stops when Fionna realised that our target was a human." More mumbles, surprised not that he was a human but that LSP's info was actually correct, she was training with a human. "After that, we led them back to the Candy Kingdom for questioning. They revealed their names to be Finn and Huntress Wizard, and were from another dimension. And that Finn was a male version of Fionna." Some quietly snigger at the idea. "Now I'm going to do a time skip, to after they, Fionna and Cake save me from the Ice Queen." Immediately groans and grimaces come out at hearing the most annoying name they've ever heard. "When Fionna and Finn were caught by Lumpy Space Prince training. Butterscotch, play the recording." The room darkens as the LSP's recording is projected onto the white wall behind the Prince. Gumball doesn't watch, instead looks to the crowd of royals to judge their faces for reactions. And most were annoyed or angry with Finn's secret bonding/flirting with Fionna, causing him to smile. Good, he has support. "The only mistake LSP made here was thinking that they are already boyfriend and girlfriend but it seems to be that they are not, and he is like the rest of us trying to win her over." Immediately some smile, thinking they still have a chance to win Fionna over. 'No you don't, I'm still here' Gumball thinks, "Butterscotch, play security tape." And the screen was changed to Finn and Huntress sitting on the candy wall. "This was taken during the science fair by one of my security cameras-"

"You mean 'spy camera'?" A random Prince shouts, causing the others to nod and smile. With a annoyed expression, Gumball continues.

"... As you can see they are hugging, and seem to be romantically involved with each other. Yet despite this, Finn will be flirty in front of her towards Fionna and she does not mind. I started to question why. Then I came to realisation. Go back in time a bit and they asked me to investigate the location where they entered this world, however despite all my scientific gear I came up empty handed." Many were now getting confused, pushing Gumball to speed up the talk. "I think that Finn and Huntress Wizards are spies and he has Fionna under his spell. Evidence of this is: that their origin is a lie that distracted us from them themselves, they were eager to friend us to let our guard down, they knew my city too well for 'Just arrived in this world', and their aggressive behaviour to anyone coming towards their 'home' or more likely base of operations. After all, even royals are attacked when they get near it, right Marshall Lee?" Gumball says, hoping the Vampire plays along. Marshall raises his head in surprise, not expecting to be called on before smirking, understanding Gumball's plan.

"Yes! I ways savagely attacked by them when I went to greet them into AAA, but when I knocked on their door they didn't even say hello! They just lashed out at me with sword and arrows, cutting off several of limbs. They mustn't of realised I was the Vampire King because they didn't go for my heart to later, meaning they won't even check who's at the door! However, I'm me and I was able to throw them around but they are tough buggers to defeat. I only left because they went for my heart with stakes! They had the intention to kill me, to kill anyone who came near!" Marshall says, spinning his bass axe in his hand, sounding dramatic to scare the other royals into action.

"See, you heard it from Marshall Lee himself! And we hate each other! So if we are saying the exact same thing then it must be true: Finn and Huntress are dangerous and must be put out of action immediately!" Gumball says, thumping his fist against the table at the end to emphasise the importance of the threat. "Do remember that he has plans to deal with Fionna." Immediately all the royals start mumbling before their voices rise into shouts, calling to end Finn and Huntress, Gumball smiles and brings up his hand to quieten the mob of angry Princes. "I have a plan, and I want you to hear it before deciding to join. We can't challenge them directly, if we do then they will run and lay low, then it will be nearly impossible to find them until it is too late, that and Fionna will attack us for attacking someone who she thinks is innocent. So we have to do this sneakily. What we will do is challenge them to a tournament, make it so they have to agree, and fight them there. But we must make sure its till a knockout, that way outlives or our knights won't be in danger, and so we can lock Finn up without him being able to resist so we can torture him for information. Does anyone have a problem with this plan before we go further into details." Everyone shakes their heads, trusting the smartest person in the room to make a fool proof plan. He smiles at having the support to bring down Finn. It actually fills him with glee. "Any ideas where to hold the fight?" Warrior Prince stands catching everyone's attention. Unlike OOO's last one who is now a dead ghost, the Prince replaced the previous Prince after his death. He wore heavy metal armour and dual swords on his hip, most of it covering his blue skin underneath it all.

"Warrior Kingdom has a gladiator arena for us to fight in, we can do it there." Gumball nods.

"We'll hold the fight in Warrior Kingdom's arena in three days time. Now for the next phase: Who'll fight themselves and who'll send in knights? Rise your hand if you will fight in the arena." Only six hands rise: Gumball, Marshall Lee, Warrior Prince, Muscle Prince, Assassin Prince, and the living hazard: Flame Prince. Through out this entire talk his flames have slowly been rising in height and temperature, forcing the other Princes to slowly move away, and was now approaching a small bonfire. "And am I'm to presume the rest of you will send knights?" Everyone else raised their hands making Gumball nod. He then closes the report on Finn and Huntress, "Thank you for coming, I hope you all turn up for the downfall of Finn, I'm pretty sure this is one of the only times Fionna won't be helping us. Lets show her we are not useless and can actually rule a kingdom without hand holding." He means no ill will to Fionna, it just hurts all of their man pride when they have to get saved all the time. Everyone rises and starts to funnel out of the kingdom, leaving Gumball and Marshall Lee alone in the room.

"I'm goanna look forward to this."

"Me too, I always hate it when I get outwitted. Not only did he outwit me, he made it personal by putting in Fionna and my kingdom in whatever scheme he has... And nice acting back there." Gumball says, one of the rare times he has compliments the greatest annoyance. However, the shared goal of bringing down Finn has brought them into 'I will bear their presence' level of friendship.

"Who said it was acting? I totally wiped the floor with them." What causes Gumball to roll his eyes at the gloating.

"Sure you did." He says, now also leaving the room.

"What? It's true!" Marshall says, floating behind the Prince as he walks down the halls.

Fionna, Cake and Huntress were panting heavily has they power walk up the freezing mountain that was home to the crazy Ice Queen. Puffing due to being out of breath Fionna asks, "Is it just me or is the mountain taller than usual."

"Just you." Cake says out of breath as she shivers at a cold breeze. Huntress however doesn't even twitch at it, and her breath only slightly larger due to less oxygen.

"No it is taller. Ice Queen has been doing some remodelling." And it was true. The mountain was now much taller and wider, her castle being moved entirely to the top as well, making it likely they will have to rest at the entrance before even planning on taking down whatever Ice Queen has made for defences. As they climbed the group slowly struggles to breathe, oxygen quickly disappearing with the height, combined with the icy chill so deadly that it would give anyone instant frost bite it turns they charge to a meagre shuffle. After a long time, maybe even half a day, they reach the castle entrance, the sight gives them the strength to push onward as they stumble and collapse through the door way. "We're out of the wind chill now, lets rest a bit to recover some strength, we're goanna need it." Huntress says while panting, the low oxygen usually not being much of a problem for her plant self however that chill took a lot of energy and that does require oxygen. Fionna however tries to rise to continue the rescue of Finn before Cake grabs her hand shivering and gently pulls, her weakened states makes her just fall at the force and onto Cake. Seeing the opportunity Huntress joins them in a pile, sharing their body warmth as the sisters release a murr as their bodies warming up. They are like this for a hour, needing a solid defrost before continuing where high mobility is probably needed. Standing, the group looks into the castle and its usual paths and rooms, Huntress thinking 'Did she really think that just a altitude difference will stop me?' as she spots no traps or guards.

"I'm goanna seriously kick her butt for making us climb that." Fionna says, punching a fist into her open palm.

"Yeah, but that can't be all, where's security? Can't see any traps." Huntress says before grabbing one of her arrows and starts using it to lead her a path, hopping it will trigger any traps off that were so well hidden that not even she could see them, despite doubting Ice Queen could pull that feat off. The sisters follow sword and shape-shifted morning star at the ready for a surprise jump by the Ice Queen. They wander around the house for several minutes, peeking around every corner for the deranged royal, however neither she or Finn appear. That is until Huntress peeks around the next corner, revealing the Queen's bedroom. In the dark as if she was sleeping. With two people in bed with a dress on the floor. Immediately rage fills her as she slowly crawls forward to the room and signals Fionna and Cake to wait around the corner, then leaps away as a shard barrage of icecles fly towards her and completely fills the room. Sounds of ice shattering fills the air making everyone flinch. Once everything calms down she looks into the room, every inch impaled by ice. Blinking she looks at the ground and see's nothing, until she activates her Huntress vision and see's a magical rune on the floor. This was something Fionna would miss, especially if she did her usual careless charge then she would be a bloody pulp shredded by Ice. She simply blinks and looks into the room. Now closer and peeking through the holes made by the ice she can see the lumps were just pillows. Sighing she walks back over to a wide eyed Fionna and Cake, Cake asking with a frizzed up tail,

"What was that?!"

"A trap. If that was you Fionna you would be dead, it was designed for your actions and reactions." What immediately makes her gain a startled, scared expression, realising that Ice Queen was not messing around this time, and she was the target of her pent up anger of defeat after defeat. Shaking her head she asks,

"So where is Finn then?"

"Don't know, definitely not in there though." She says, jerking her thumb to the room. "She must be somewhere else, somewhere hidden if she was to escape your blunt methods." Huntress says, back to her old self of blunt short replies.

"Hey! The blunt charge usually works!" She says, getting defensive about how she handles problems. Huntress does not reply, only walking further into the castle, using her vision to keep a eye out for my traps. Fionna only huffs and follows, not wanting to fall for any trap that Huntress could easily spot.

Finn however was actually starting to relax, despite the presence of the mad woman. Although she not very good at being normal, she was actually trying to act normal at least. "So why don't you just go to the events and not go crazy and kidnap anyone?"

"Even if I go to anything royal like a meeting, what is never because they don't invite me, even if I act normal and show no hostility, they will just attack me out right due to my reputation! Glob they won't even attack me, they'll just set those infuriating sisters on me!" She says, anger making her thump the table with both her fists, shaking the empty drinks on it.

"Right... So what even made you start the kidnapping?"

"... It was a few hundred years ago, I was always in my mountain, never leaving it, the area was too much of a toxic wasteland. I never had any visitors, and to be frank, I was getting lonely. And I kept on having visions or flashes in my brains of a smart man all his features blacked out making him more of a silhouette, and I did not know why or who he was. Eventually it drove me to madness as I snapped at not having answers, and I left to find them." She releases a deep sigh. "And that was when I met my first Prince. Prince Gumball. He introduced himself as such, and that word: 'Prince'. It just... triggered something. Something in my mind that was previously lost in madness just reached out to him and every Prince I saw after that, to take them and make them mine before I lose them, as if I was scared of a 'Prince' leaving me. Why? I have no idea... I'm guessing it is the madness brought by the crown. I think the only reason I'm not acting crazy and kidnapping you is because I see you as a knight, not a Prince. It made super clingy and jealous, the really bad type that I actually hurt those who got too close to them, didn't let them leave the castle and freeze them whenever they tried." She looks up at her tiara as she takes it off to examine it, before shivering and putting it back on. "I later found out that people have tried climbing my mountain in the past, only to never return. Given that, and the clingy attitude I gained a... reputation. One that is pass on through generations of royals, that of a psycho, causing them all to avoid me. What only caused the fear that the 'Prince' was leaving me to become stronger and more desperate, and that caused the kidnapping."

"I see, as per usual the tiara is the source of the problem, and you can't remove it without dying." Finn nods, listening to her story despite knowing it from Simon, and his kidnapping being his struggles against the crown to find Betty. Ice Queen sighs and leaves the room, coming back with a tub of ice cream that she places in front on the table, passing him a metal spoon while keeping another for herself.

"Now that no-one will come or give me a chance I am forced to kidnap! I have no other option! If I don't, the madness gets worst and so does the crushing loneliness." She angrily says, slamming the spoon into the cold dessert, startling Finn. She quickly notices and groans to release stress , not wanting to scare off the only person willing to listen to her, then looks back him. "And then when I froze you when you tried to save Gumball. Most would instantly join the train of hating me, and when you defeated me, and I was about to fall on some spikes, most would of let me fall, to finally be rid of me. But you didn't, you saved me, deciding I was still worth living. When I awoke later, I realised that you were different than most and cared about my well being, and that had to meant of something, for when does anything happen in AAA and it doesn't mean something!?" She says throwing up her arms, remembering her missing small details that apparently represent major things that cost her later, then calms down to look at Finn. He hadn't taken any ice cream, his full attention on her and her explaining her grief, what only makes her smile, 'He does care for my problems'. "So I decided that I needed to make you mine, in the only way I knew how to get a man. By taking you." Her smile disappears, "Only to find out you were already taken." She looks deep into his eyes, begging for the truth: "Do I have any chance to win you over? Can I beat her for your attention?" Finn sighs.

"No." She looks absolutely crushed, her hands just flopping to the side as looks down at the ground. Before she fists clenches in anger, snow starts to spin around her. Finn immediately prepares to defend himself. Suddenly it all halts.

"I'll still try, no matter what she does I will beat her!" She stands while gaining a determined look as she clenches her fist in front of her. Startled, Finn acts quickly.

"Then tell me more about yourself!" He says panicking, 'If she is here, she's not attacking Huntress'. And his eagerness immediately catches her attention as she hurriedly sits down.

"Very well, what do you wish to know?" She says

"... What do you remember about yourself before you became Ice Queen?" He says, quickly thinking of a topic.

"Oh, I was a water nymph, called... Sarah." Immediately Finn's eyes widen, 'Wait what?!'

"Err... weren't you a human? I heard from a rumour that you use to be a human." Making up a cover story.

"Oh that was the previous user of the tiara, Simone." She says, flicking her wrist as if it didn't matter.

"What... happened to her?"

"She... found a way into the crowns inner maze, saying something about undoing the curse from the inside?... I'm not sure what she means but I hope she finds a way."

"How... do you know this?"

"When I sleep, I sometimes I enter the tiara due to her work of weakening it, and it's like a maze filled with all the previous users, it's where I met her." Finn is just sits there silently. 'What does this mean? Has Marshall Lee given up on her then? Is that why he is more of a butt than Marceline was? Because he lost all hope for saving Simone?'

"Has she mentioned Marshall Lee?"

"Yeah, she requested me not to harm him for some reason, didn't get time to explain before I was ripped out of the crowns working to wake up. He has attacked me a few times, or mainly the crown, cursing like crazy about it and wishing its destruction." She shrugs. Finn just looks down in thought, 'That explains a few things. But if she's not Simone... then who is she?'.

"Okay then... What were you like before Ice Queen? You know, like as Sarah?"

"I... was one of the first water nymphs, there were others but not many. When we found the crown we had heard of royals and leaders from the last of the surviving humans on AAA, who read the books we found as we could not without destroying them. Eventually it was decided I was to be the leader, and they gave me the crown... and you can see what happened. Its been too long to remember my old self, but if had to guess that if they decided for me to rule them, I was confident, pretty, and a good leader." She says with a smile standing on the chair and putting a foot on the table to do a pose, a action that Finn couldn't resist smiling at as it reminded him of the old goofy Ice King and brightens a dreary topic. Finn looks down in thought before looking her in the eyes.

"Tell you what, let's do this date so I can give you pointers. I'm not interested in you, but I'm sure you can get someone who does, I'll even introduce you to some guys." Finn says in hopes of persuading her off him 'I need to buy Huntress more time, and this could actually help her!'. Ice Queen only looks annoyed at this though.

"I'm not interested in anyone else! If I do I would loose my sanity and go all crazy!" She says getting of the chair, 'And just when I thought I was winning him over!'

"Well... this might turn you off me: I'm Fionna's counterpart."

"... What?"

"I'm from another dimension, and I'm the male version of Fionna." 'Please work in dissuading her'

"... A little, but you don't act like Fionna, she's all... annoying. Your actually kind to everyone, your more of a hero than she is, she is a sword-swinging violence-seeking trouble-stirring girl. Your not." And a single thought goes through Finn's mind: 'I don't know how to feel on that: complimented or insulted'.

"I'm more mature than her. Give her time, she'll mature as well. Also do you really believe I came from another dimension so easily?"

"Its not like weirder things haven't happened in AAA." She says, shrugging. Then she grabs him and pulls him up from his warm seat. "Come on lets do this date!" She melts the chains she had put on him and pulls him into the next room 'He is trusty enough to not run away. He will be mine! He will forget that log!' She gains a massive smile 'He will be my knight! He will save me from isolation! I won't be alone anymore!'.

Huntress Wizard squints at the floor. There was a trap door, and it had a basic ice rune. What that rune did she had no idea, but she is about to find out. Breaking a stalactite, she uses the ice spike to lift the handle on the trapdoor. And a massive Ice spike that pierces the ceiling shoots forth. "Whoa!" Fionna says seeing the trap from the safety of behind a doorframe.

"Cake! Can you smash this?" Huntress says, moving aside as the cat walks in, hammer in- or as hand.

"Hold on." She winds her arm back and smashes it into the ice, it shattering into thousands of fragments towards Huntress, who simply lifts her cape to protect her. Once they icy barrage stops she lowers her cover and walks towards the trapdoor, examining it with her Huntress vision and is satisfied to see the rune used up and gone. Nodding she lifts the hatch as Fionna enters the room, the sisters looking over her shoulder as they peer into a corridor below. Without a noise, Huntress falls down and lands on her feet, and sees the corridor leads into one massive room. The sisters follow her down a second later, slipping on the landing due to the ice, causing them to release groans of pain.

"You might want to get up quick, something is not right." Huntress warns, levitating three arrows and not waiting for a reply or a for them to recover as she slowly walks down the corridor. With a groan the sisters gets up and after seeing the room, Cake speaks up.

"Yeah that looks like a boss room. It's big, empty and no enemies are inside." The moment she says this snow starts to enter the room, zooming to the centre of the room before spinning like a tornado. Suddenly it goes bright white as a large amount of magic is used to create a something. Shielding her eyes, Huntress uses her cape once more to shield her eyes, before lowering as the light disappears. What stood before her was what seems to be a floating snow spirit 12 feet tall, the body was made a white snow skeleton, most of the body hidden by a white, long, flowing dress as it appears to have a white aura around it. And it looks like it was about to scream at them. She's a warrior, not a scientist. She rather not find out what that will do to her.

"MOVE!" She shouts, leaping away as a cone blast of ice screeches out of the spirit, shredding everything it hit. Luckily Fionna and Cake was just out of harms way, the floor in front of them being turned into a icicle pincushion. But they were stuck in the corridor with nowhere to dodge or go. Gritting her teeth knowing she needs to distract it so it would not attack them, she launches a high force arrow through its skull, leaving a gaping hole and snow remains flying out. But then the snow freezes mid-air, as if time has stop. Then it flies back to the spirit's the wound, instantly healing it. Then the spirit turns towards her, hollow eyes glaring at her. And lunges out at her, her fingers being icy claws. Fionna and Cake use this moment to escape the corridor, rushing out to attack. Fionna leaps and lands on the back of its neck, before chopping its head clean off. It just however reattaches it self. And turns 180 to look her directly in the eye. Flinching in surprise she fails to notice and dodge the giant hand that slaps her form of as she now slams into the hard icy wall. The spirit then turns to Cake who was also going for a charge, giant hand ready to splatter the spirit. She promptly shrinks to the size of an ant when another icicle shoots from her mouth, aiming where her head was. Three more arrows pierce its chest, right where it heart was, causing it look down at the wound as it heals before locking her vision on Huntress who was leaping around the room like a flea. Raising one of its hand a beam of ice shoots from it palm, causing Huntress to abandon all plans of attack as she focuses on dodging the unrelenting attack as it follows her around the room. Fionna rises, recovering from being slapped she charges forwards only for the second arm to lock onto her and also release a beam at her. Fionna just starts running circles around the room, the centre being the spirit. "Cake! We've got it distracted, attack it!" Huntress yells, leaping over Fionna.

"On it! Take this!" She shouts, enlarged hand to slap it just as it slapped Fionna. And slap it she did, the form splattering against the floor, snow covering everyone and everything. Poking her head out of a pile, Fionna gasps and shivers before pulling herself out.

"Is it dead?" She asks, while Cake removes her hand and shrinks it back to normal.

"Well, it's not regenerating, so I'm guessing so-" Huntress says, also covered in snow before all of it flies of her and swirls back into the centre of the room, and the spirit forms once more, and releases another ear shattering screech. The sisters flinch smaller, eyes wide while Huntress only squints. Immediately the arms lock onto Huntress and Fionna again, its original attack begins anew. Cake hisses and charges forward again, only for the skull to turn and look at her, its jaw opening as it releases another cone of ice shards. Dodging, she joins the others in running as the skull constantly unleashes blasts at her.

"Now what?!" Cake shouts, barely dodging a icicle as it grazes her fur. The sisters both look at Huntress hoping her magic expertise could answer how to defeat a summoned creatures.

"I'm not sure." Both sisters blanch as they run, Cake stretching over Fionna as they run in opposite directions. "I'll see if I can spot anything." She activates her Huntress vision and starts scanning the spirit, trying to spot a point of existence, a core where the body is projected and controlled by.

"Please hurry!" Fionna shouts, clutching her hat as to make sure it doesn't fall off as well as to protect her head encase something goes wrong. The spirit's skull unleashes another deadly blow at Cake who still outpaces it, the shards shattering in front of Huntress. She close her eyes to protect them and looks away. When she opens her eyes, she notices a faint point of magical energy in the wall. Squinting, she awaits to be closer in her rotation of the room, and as she approaches the magic seems to be stronger, and that part of the wall seems to be a different colour, as if thinner. And it was in the shape of the door.

"Cake! I'm detecting magic behind that wall, and there is a thin piece of the wall so smash it!" Huntress says, pointing at the wall. Cake looks at, and does a run by as she tries to spot the thinner part of the wall and on her second rotation spots it, and swiftly smashes it by slamming a arm turned wrecking ball into it, not halting her run. As Huntress pass by it she leaps inside, using the wall as cover from the ice beam as she investigates. On the floor lays a pentagram, with three basketball sized, pearl looking spheres. Quickly giving one a look over, she notices that it can store magical energy. 'A summoning stone' She recognises. Grasping it, a idea quickly forms in her head, and leaps from the cave, the old ice beam quickly locking back onto her. Cautiously, she holds out the sphere and slowly brings it closer to the beam. At the moment of contact, the spirit's beam suddenly focuses on it as the spirit struggles, as if trying to stop the beam from hitting the laser but is unable to pull its arm away. After a few seconds, the spirit's arm yanks back, the beam no longer hitting the ball that now glows and gently vibrates in Huntress's arms. Looking at it, she spins her arm back before lobbing at it the spirit. It slams into it. And violently explodes magically, a bright light fills the room, blinding everyone. Once it disappears the group find the spirit on its knees, its body leaning backwards as its arms flop to the floor. And a gaping hole in its chest. "Attack it now!" Huntress yells, arrows flying forth, destroying compact snow as they tear through its body. The sisters immediately join in on wailing on the vulnerable spirit. Realising she is not doing enough damage with her sword, Fionna jumps on its body and grabs its left arm at the socket. And yanks, her stressed face revealing the toughness of the arm, before it gets ripped off and not a moment later turn into a pile of snow. Suddenly the spirit rises once more, their attacks now no longer hurting it as they regenerate but all the wounds inflicted when it was down remain. The group starts running as one, as it uses it one arm and skull to continue its mindless attacks.

"I was too busy running to see so what do we do?" Fionna asks.

"In that hole is some giant pearls, make it hit it with its magic then lob it at it." Huntress explains, earning nods in reply. As they approach however, the spirit suddenly shoots the cone of ice in front of them and halts it beam. The group slide to a halt to avoid getting shredded, the spirit using the opportunity to use its now free arm to reach inside the cave and grasp its weakness and pulls it out. Summoning stones in hand, it clutches them, protecting them with its hand.

"Now what?" Cake asks.

"We grab the pearls." Was Huntress's short reply, and leaps towards the arm. Only for it to move quickly out of the way, allowing Huntress to land on the wall and then spring of it. She looks as the spirit clutches it hands to its chest, guarding it with its body as it opens its mouth to release another blast of ice shards, the icicles smashing just where she was as she flips into the air to avoid the deadly attack. It goes to attack again before suddenly snapping its head behind it self, causing the charging sisters to abandon their attack to avoid the spirit's. With it distracted Huntress rushes in again, several arrows ready to sever its hand off. Only for it twitch away at lightning speed at the very last second, making her arrows miss and instead pierce its chest. "I need it to stop moving if I'm to cut its arm off." She shouts, and Cakes answers by stretching its arms into long rope.

"On it!" Immediately the arms start wrapping around the spirits body, as it aims it deadly head at her. Fionna steps in, grabbing it by the eye sockets and yanking it back as she flips over its head to land her feet on it back. Its attack smashes into the ceiling, causing snow and tiny pieces of ice to fall that cover Huntress as she goes to launch arrows at the arm. Yet as Cake starts to really wrap around it to tie it up, it disappears into cloud of snow, earning a noise of confusion from the sisters, "What the-?" Confused, Cake watches as the cloud reforms out of her grip, and as it then raises one of its skeletal feet. And slams it back down, releasing a circular wave of spiky ice shooting up from the ground. With a startled look, Cake barley stretches her and her sister over the attack, Huntress however doesn't need any help, simply flipping over the attack with ease. "Where did that attack come from? It hasn't done either of those before."

"Because it's scared." ‘It use to think we couldn't hurt it. Whenever a immortal being faces mortality, it succumbs to fear and holds nothing back'

"Now what?" Cake asks. Huntress goes to answer but is forced to leap backwards to avoid another blast of ice from its mouth.

"We try again, but we've got to be quicker this time." The group moves in again. Cake arms snake out once more, but the spirit immediately phases away again, releasing a blast of ice as it does so, Cake tries to stretch away to avoid it but still gets nipped by one leaving a cut on her cheek. As the snowy mist glides away from the cat it forms back in the centre. Only for green vines to wrap around its body almost instantly. Huntress using her clothes for material is creating two zip lines, then uses her magic to direct their path to around the spirit, tying it in a vines made of her magic. It becomes a clash between two magical beings, a test of who's magic was stronger, a moment that Fionna uses to her advantage as she leaps for its arm. Only for it to stomp again, the wave of ice making Huntress abandon the zip lines to dodge, and the spirit shakes free and instantly move its arm, causing Fionna to slice its chest again, the wound instantly healing. It fades away again, its body reforming across the room. And for Fionna to cut its arm off. She had barley landed when she leapt to do her next attack, and had swung her sword before the spirits body even formed, resulting her cutting the arm before it had time its head could form and spot her. The arm flew off and for a second the pearls became visible. And just long enough for Cake to stretch up and grab them in both arms. The spirit snaps her head to the cat and releases another blast of ice, hoping to kill her so it could snatch its weakness back.

"Cake!" Fionna shouts, eyes wide in fear for her sister. Cake just spins around to make the orbs face the attack, and shrinks behind them. The spirit couldn't stop itself in time and releases its attack from its jaw, the icicles fly out and strike the orbs, causing them to start to glow as it absorbs the entire attack, sucking any of the missing ice into it. Cake returns to her normal size, grabbing the orbs as she watches the spirit go to claw her with its now regrown arm. Closing her eyes and clutching the orbs tight she braces for the blow. Only for Huntress Wizard leap into her, tackling her out of harms way. They land on the wall and leap again next to Fionna to avoid a ice beam. Cake leaves Huntress's grasp and turns her arm into a catapult, stretches it back with her other hand, loads the summoning stone, and releases into the spirit. It goes to turn into its mist form but Fionna interrupts its concentration by kicking its head, the ball a moment later slamming into its chest again, creating another bright light and a huge hole in its form. Huntress holding the last ball launches three arrows at its last remaining arm before it can even collapse on the floor, severing it off completely. Knees hitting the ground, the spirit sits vulnerable to Fionna's attack as she jumps on it and cuts its legs off, removing its stomp. Cake joins in on the beating, launching a enlarged fist to the spirits jaw so hard that it actually obliterates it, removing its mouth blast. It suddenly snaps to life, but unable to do anything but look at the group. Fionna grabs the last summoning stone from Huntress before looking at the defeated spirit.

"Any last words you donk?" Surprisingly, a whisper fills the air barely audible to the silent group.

"Tis but a scratch." Fionna charges forward, jumps up and slam dunks the ball into its forehead. Immediately lightning and light covers the spirit as it convulses before exploding into snow. Suddenly, ice splits behind them, revealing a way deeper into the mountain. The sisters celebrate their victory, high-fiving each other before holding their hands to Huntress, only to remember that it is Huntress, who doesn't do physical contact unless necessary. Huntress does however wipe her head off some sweat.

"So Huntress, how did you know that will work?"

"I've read about summoning in the past when I was learning wizardry, and that is always their weakness. It is why most people hide them like Ice Queen did, and is only used defensively due to them not wanting to move much and not being able to go far from the pentagram that summoned them."

"That's a stupid weakness." Cake says, kicking some snow.

"Think of it like... food-"

"Oh! I knew everything about food!" Cake says but quickly notices Huntress's annoyed expression of being cut-off. "Heh, sorry."

"... Imagine it like food. The summoning is the cooker, and the summon is the food, with magic acting like the heat needed to cook. When the ritual is complete, the food is done and you remove the heat. However, what we just did was turn the cooker back on, and we just burnt the food." She explains, before looking at the now open door. "C'mon, lets go deeper."

**So I did some research and realised that:**

**A. Flame Prince is free in AAA, he just doesn't have a kingdom**

**B. Ice Queen was actually a water nymph**

**Now, Ice Queen's origin story... I altered a little. This is mainly to explain why Marshall was more of a butt but could still be redeemed, why Cake has no problem attacking IQ, and why IQ is smarter and deadlier than Ice King. (For those who don't know, a water nymph saves Cake's life and when she starts dying, Cake turns her into the Ice Queen to save her). I like staying to the original as much as possible, but I thought I could tweak things a little to explain some actions and open possible story paths. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Finn puts some more warm food into his mouth, the temperature contrasting his environment. It turns out that Ice Queen had gone full out for the date, and had made a large table with them in the middle of it, with hot food covering it end to end 'How did she afford this?' He thinks, as he eyes some well done chicken. Ice Queen was also eating, but was instead eyeing Finn and the slight smile he has, 'So he isn't hating this... I'll make you mine' She takes some chicken as Finn goes to grab some, deliberately brushing his hand as she does so. Finn gains a slight blush at the action but focuses back on the food and the questions he could ask her to buy the others time.

Ice Queen just giggles in her head, and was about comment when she suddenly gets a magical signal. It is not a message, more like a light bulb turning. But what it was telling her is easy to read: her Winter's Wraith has been defeated. She glares at nothing, annoyed by this outcome 'Oh well, my next guard on watch will stop them' She replaces her scowling face with a smile and shoots it at Finn. Even if they beat everything, even if they kill her, she can say she had her date with her knight, with someone who cares for her.

Fionna, Cake and Huntress charge towards the room exit, weapons at the ready for Ice Queen. Bursting through the door Fionna swings her sword out dramatically shouting "Ice Queen! I-" She stops her shout and drops her stance as she stares at a empty corridor. "Oh." But it did have another door at the end. 'That must be where she is!' She thinks, gaining a blush of embarrassment. She charges forward again, sword dragging behind her. Until she trips. With a yelp she lands face first onto the icy floor, her sister cringing for her pain. Raising her head she looks back to see what tripped her, and sees a green vine tied around her right ankle. Its point of origin being a glaring Huntress. Scrambling to her feet she looks at her in rage, "What the Glob was that for!" She shouts, glaring at the Wizard.

"To stop you from just charging in, we have the element of surprise on Ice Queen, so don't blow it." Huntress says, passing by Fionna while floating arrows into her hand to grab it. Fionna goes to retort at how it was unnecessary to trip her, but then remembers that she needs to impress her so she can tell Finn of her skills. Biting her tongue, she follows the mad woman as she silently leads the charge down the corridor. Approaching the door Huntress slows to a stop and rests her ear against it, clutching her arrow tight. Nothing. Not a single sound comes through. Slowly she pushes the heavy ice door open and peeks into the room. And immediately pulls her head back.

"What is it?" Cake ask, the sisters moving to peak their heads through the door gap with Fionna on the bottom and Cake stretching a eye to look inside the room. Immediately the girls try to hold in a squeal of joy.

"This is going to be fun!" Fionna says, clenching both fist together against her chest. She suddenly gasps "Multiple bosses that require tactics, hard fights, important goal at the end... this is a dungeon raid!" The sisters fist bump each other. They push the door open and stroll into the next boss room, Huntress forced to follow. This room was circular in nature and like the rest of the place was made of ice, but other than that, it had nothing in it.

Except the giant white sleeping dragon. It was curled up like a cat in the centre of the room, quietly snoring. Fionna and Cake wear massive grins as they enter the room, weapons at the ready. "Guys! The door is open, we can just ignore it." Huntress whisper to them pointing to the door that was sure enough open, causing Cake to groan in annoyance but begrudgingly drag her arms towards the door, understanding that while it would be fun, it would be better to sneak by it. Fionna only looks at them as they slowly sneak towards the open door. She then looks at the dragon. Then looks at the others. Then the dragon. Then the others. Huntress and Cake were slowly approaching the door, the quiet air was suddenly and violently destroyed by a roar of a dragon. Wide eyed, they snap their heads to the dragon to spot Fionna on its head, uselessly slashing at it scales doing no damage.

"Fionna!" Cake shouts throwing her arms up only for the duo to get slapped by a massive white tail, smashing them into the wall as the massive beast now rampages. The duo collapse into the rubble they made on impact, the enraged dragon tries to shake Fionna of its head before resorting to smashing its head against the wall above the open exit, more ice rubble falling with the stunned Fionna as she tumbles to the ground, sealing up the door. Fionna groans and looks up to see the dragon growling at her, before opening its mouth as the temperature suddenly drops. However Cake's enlarged paws claw the dragon's face, the force throwing its aim off as it releases a stream of ice at the wall next to Fionna, encasing it in a thick layer of the stuff. Huntress leaps to Fionna's aid, wrapping her arm around her shoulder she pulls her out of the rubble, then leaps away as the dragon swipes at her. Leaping a few more times for safety she drops Fionna who only grunts and pick herself up.

"Plan?" Fionna asks.

"You're the one who attacked it. Why don't you have a plan?" Huntress says, glaring at her. 'You're gonna have to wait a bit longer for a save, Finn'. Fionna shrinks under her stare, causing Huntress to sigh, "Lets attack it until we find a weakness, if we don't find one we might be able to wear it out." Nodding, the sisters leap at the great beast, Huntress launching arrows from afar. Fionna slides under it, cutting at the stomach, despite the limited space to move, every one of her swings are full of strength. Nothing, barely even a scratch. The body moves and she quickly rolls out from under as it collapses down where she just was in a effort to squish her. Cake meanwhile was on the dragons back using enlarged claws all across its body in a attempt to hurt it. Huntress launches her arrows with high speed and force, as they smash into its face, or more precisely its eyes. However even that seemed to be scaled as well as the arrows ricochet off as it blinks in instinct. She grits her teeth and leaps to dodge a swipe of its tail. Cake was now also on the face, fruitlessly scratching at it before getting knocked off by a giant paw. Grunting as she bounces of the floor Cake skids to a halt.

"Nothing we do is even hurting it!" She says annoyed before leaping at it again, scratching at its wings,

"Just keep hitting it, everything has a weakness, everything can be hunted." Huntress says launching more arrows, using a bunch of magic to propel them faster than one could blink. Faster than one can blink, including dragons as it does not have time to close its eye to protect it, the arrow piercing into it. It rears up and roars in pain, pawing fruitlessly at its face as it does its best attempt to remove the arrow. It lands back on its front legs causing a earthquake, making the group stumble.

"Nice shot!" Fionna shouts looking at the deadly protector of the forest.

"Focus on the dragon." She says leaping behind it the now furious dragon as it releases a roar of pure rage. Thinking fast she turns her cape into several vine ropes and immediately jumps onto the dragons back, running up its form until she reaches its neck and immediately wraps the rope around its neck. She then yanks back, chocking the beast. Fionna and Cake quickly join as the feline carries her sister up as they all grab the ropes and pull. The dragon arches it back as it tries to claw the rope of its neck, its sharp claws making quick work of the once cape as it rope remains flutters to the ground torn to shreds. Abandoning the plan the group leap off as the claws rise to make short work of them as well. Landing on the ground in front of the dragon they stand in prime position to get hit by its ice breath. It goes to open its mouth to do the attack.

"No." Cake says, turning her fist large and bonking it on top of its head, smashing it into the ground making it release its breath inside its mouth, freezing it shut. Huntress, however hears another sound of ice. Confused, she looks up. To see giant stalactites above their heads, in fact, they cover the room. And when she meant they were giant, she meant it, most were the size of vans however some of the larger ones were the size of lorries. Blinking, a plan forms in her head, but first she now has to dodge the angry dragon as it rises. Flipping away from the attack she calls the others.

"Fionna! Cake!" They look at her, and her reply was to point up. Confused they look up to spot the giant death spikes, "If that doesn't kill it, nothing we got will." What makes Cake snap back to her in shock.

"Yeah! And us too! How we going to survive that?!" Huntress just looks at a wall.

"You think you can dig into that?" Before she could answer they all have to move as a semi-blind dragon pounces at them.

"Maybe?" She ask panting as she dodges a tail swing.

"Try." Huntress says, leaping onto the dragons and pulling at her arrow to distract it, turning into a small bird to fly away from the claw response to her actions. Cake runs at the wall and makes her claws huge and starts pawing at the ice, making small cuts. Suddenly the dragon roars, breaking the ice that had sealed its jaw shut. Wide eyes, Cake looks at the wall and turns her fist into a morning star and starts smashing chunks off, hoping that the stalactites don't fall. Fionna goes at the dragons snout, causing it to open its jaw to try and bite her. Fionna however just stabs at the soft vulnerable flesh, her sword going into it like butter. Immediately it roars in pains as it violently shakes its head to remove her. After a few nauseating seconds her sword gets shaken out, sending her splattering into the wall, her form falling to the floor. The dragon goes to claw her to shreds, if it didn't get a arrow in its last remaining eye courtesy of Huntress. She would send them through completely, but its flesh is too thick, she wouldn't be able to recover her arrow and it would be too taxing to make one in battle. It was like trying to get a splinter through someone's head, it simply wasn't going to work. The dragon rears again releasing another roar of pain before slamming the ground, shaking everything, the stalactites rattling above them. Now blind, it resorts to just randomly swinging its tail, breathing ice, and swiping claws, anything to hurt its attackers that it can no longer see. With the beast in a literal blind rage Huntress moves towards, sliding to dodge a claw swinging overhead before leaping onto its back. There, she runs up its form again to shove a arrow into both eyes, causing it to roar again. Pulling out all three of her arrows magically, she turns what little remains of her cape and turns it into rope. Not making the same mistake as last time, she throws the rope into its mouth, pulling it up in between its teeth before yanking back again, making the dragon to take a step backwards. Looking up to scan the ceiling, she finds one of the bigger icicles was in the centre of the room. "Fionna!" She looks up from her fruitless attack on the beasts chest, "Lets get it under the biggest one." She says pointing at the large spike in the centre of the room.

"Right!" Then with a battle cry she charges at its face, and as it about to release its ice breath she stabs the inside of its mouth again, causing it to flinch backwards in instinct, aided by Huntress pulling the rope in it mouth to make it take a full step backwards.

"Cake how close are you?" Huntress asks, working in synergy with Fionna's attacks to manoeuvre the beast into prime position.

"I'm done! Just waiting for you!" She shouts, a massive hole in the wall behind her. Nodding, Huntress gives one last yank with Fionna's attack before turning the plant rope back into her cape and levitates all five of her arrows, upwards.

"Fionna, get ready to make it slam in pain again." Understanding the plan, Fionna prepares herself. Huntress uses nearly all of her energy to propel her arrows at high velocity, the arrows piecing the ice above causing cracks to spider out in all directions. "Fionna now!" Fionna jumps and with a yell pierces the dragon's eye one last time, causing it jump in pain. At this moment Huntress uses her magic to recall her arrows, yanking them free further weakens the ceiling's structure, and the dragon slams back down. Immediately the sound of solids crumbling fills the air before a massive snap joins in, the hole spikey ceiling falling in a domino effect. Cake stretches her arms out as fast as she can and clutches the others before pulling them both towards her in the safety of the whole. All the girls see is a white cloud of flung up snow, and the dragons roar of pain being cut off by the sound of falling debris.

Once everything settles, the group release coughs and peeks through the white smoke screen, any darkness being removed by some glowing mushrooms Huntress grows from her cape. After a few seconds it starts to clear up, revealing a massive pile of ice had sealed them inside their cover. Cake sighs and shifts her whole form into a show shovel, "Fionna, get digging." Fionna grabs her sister by the handle and starts shovelling their way out. After a minute of constant large digs light pops in through a hole she made and a few seconds later it is big enough for the group to funnel out off. They stood on top of a massive pile of broken ice, and in the centre the of it all it was elevated and stained blood red. Huntress smiles, glad that the fight is over. "So... where was the door?" And her smile disappears. Looking around the edge she points at where she thinks it was.

"Around there. I think." She walks to the wall and starts pawing away the snow in a attempt to locate the door, a attempt that the sisters join her in, a attempt that takes two minutes. Fionna was the one to discover it, signalled by her yelling,

"Guys I found it!" The other two move to her, finding a small indent in the wall were the top of the door rests.

"Good, now dig it out." Huntress says, crossing her arms.

"What! You going to help right!?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Nope. We wouldn't need to do this if you didn't wake the dragon, so you have to dig the way out."

"But come on! That was fun!" She says, trying to escape responsibility.

"You put Finn and our lives in danger for your own selfish desires. That’s not very heroic of you Fionna." Immediately the girl's eye widen in shock, before looking at the ground and starts to slowly move the ice, saddened by what she has done to her friends for her own pleasure.

Ice Queen releases a noise of annoyance as she looks at the group through a spying spell that she regularly used to determine when was the best time to do a kidnapping. Not only had they survived, that wood nymph bitch was with them! 'No wonder they survived the Winter's Wraith, only someone with knowledge of magic would know how to defeat it. And I can't let that girl get to Finn or he'll forget about me!' She ends the spell, and looks at Finn who was staring at the ceiling in puzzlement other what the loud thumping noise was. "Don't worry, I just checked that was just Gunthess she... broke a lot of things then that’s all. She's a clumsy girl." Ice Queen says, trying to not look she is panicking. Finn looks to the side and sees Gunthess standing there, who gives him a wenk and hand raise before waddling away.

"Right..." He says with scepticism, not that the deranged queen notices. "So... you've been around a few years, got any interesting stories?"

"A interesting story?... Oh! I got one you'll probably like." She says starring into his eyes. She doesn't say anything for a second or two as Finn starts getting uncomfortable,

"Hello?" He asks waving his hands in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh right, sorry." She rubs the back off her neck in embarrassment. "Now it was... I don't know, a few hundred years ago? I can't remember, but I was still somewhat Sarah, and I was a mix between me and her. I was wondering the destroyed world created by the mushroom war...

A water nymph was walking across the deserted city, the flames put out long ago but the rubble still remains, the great concrete structures obliterated and everything looking like melted wax brought on by the insane heat of the bombs. Sarah pokes at a empty can of chicken soup, watching it roll across the floor. Smiling, she looks at a smashed in vending machine nearby and gives it a quick look over for food or parts her kin could use. Nothing, as per usual. She moves on as she explores the destroyed streets for objects of use, a ear plastic back pack to carry whatever she find on her back and on it was the tiara, the cursed artefact tied to its side. Entering a building through a giant hole in its wall she gives the room a quick look over, and spots a book in great condition on the floor. Gasping, she walks over to it, pulls her tiara off her bag and uses it as a poking stick to avoid her watery form damaging the book. Expertly getting a point in-between title and the floor she flips the book over, then rotates it to face her as she squints to read the title: "...The art of war?... Huh, sounds interesting!" She says with a smile, before dropping her water proof bag off her bag and onto the floor. Tongue out and eyes squinting in concentration, she grabs some nearby broken bricks to sandwich the book and slowly lift it into the air and drops it into the bag 'If I'm lucky, I'll find someone to read this to me' She thinks with a smile as she zips up the bag. Leaving the building, she strolls down the streets some more. Suddenly a woman's scream pierces the air, making Sarah flinch and shrink. She debates running, after all a scream represents danger. But then she remembers the tiara attached to her bag in both its power and what it represents. She could save the person, she has the power to just at the cost of her sanity, and the crown does represent her duty to care for all her people. If she could invite the stranger to her home, then they could read anything they found or touch humanities technology, if not then they will have a ally what is always welcome in this world. She sighs.

Running down the uneven roads she heads to where she heard the scream, eyes darting around to find the person in distress, and soon she finds her, or more accurately: them. They were a family of humans defensively surrounding a horse carrying a bunch of belongings, and all around them were mutants of some sort, slowly closing in on the group 'There has to be a hundred!" She thinks before sighing, humans would be the best at reading their books. That and she would most probably not be able to sleep knowing she left a family to die. Grabbing the tiara she shoves it on her head and runs in, immediately her forms looses its translucency, becoming light blue as her watery hair grows and becomes... well hair. Jumping into the air she starts floating above the group, the clouds above her swirling as snow falls from the sky. She starts to crackle with insane laughter as lighting made of ice fall from the sky, barraging the mutants periodically. She spins above the huddling family as she shoots beam of ice in front of them, creating a protective wall of spikey ice around them that impales multiple other mutants. Still laughing, she shoots off spells of ice after ice after ice, destroying the army of mutants in mere seconds. She searches the area, looking for more... things! Anything! To attack! She looks down to spot the cowering family, 'They will do!' She thinks, charging up more ice to attack them, to make part of her Ice Kingdom, however her submerged conciseness breaks the surface of the ocean of crazy in her head, and makes her swat the tiara off. With out it, her body falls and splats into the ground. With a pained groan she rises to look at the family, "Hello, are you hurt?" She asks, breaking the ice.

"Y-yes, thank you for the save. Who are you?" The startled farther ask.

"I'm Sarah, the Princess of the Water Kingdom." She replies, striking a stoic pose to make it seem legit.

"Then thank you, you majesty." He says bowing. She does not reply straight away, deciding to instead walk over to her tiara and pit it back on her bag.

"Please, just call me Sarah."

"Thank you Sarah! What can we do to repay you?" The mother asks, leaving the group.

"... Could you follow me back home?" Sarah asks, brushing the tiara off.

"What?" They ask in genuine confusion, after no one expects to be asked to follow someone home.

"I'm made of water, we can't read books or touch technology without destroying them. I would like someone who can read and help us with what we find."

"O-oh, we would your majesty, but we are going to the other humans to escape."

"Escape?"

"Yeah, news has spread far that they are making a ship to escape the island away from all the mutants and-" He pauses to look around, as if saying their name would summon them, "Vampires. We trying to join them."

"I see." She sighs in disappointment, not only did she fail in getting a dedicated reader for her and her subjects, but the humans were also leaving, and taking all who could understand their creations in the world around her with them. "There is no way I ccan persuade you from seeking salvation, but I do have a request."

"What is it?" The man asks, desperate to repay the debt of her saving his family.

"Can you read this?" She pulls her bag off her back and flips it upside down just above the ground, making the book she found fall out with dome other junk. "I'm made of water so I can't read it without damaging it." He quickly picks it up and goes to read it, but freezes at the title.

"What is it?"

"This book... I know it, it's about how to wage a war." He lowers it and gestures to the surrounding devastated environment. "I don't think anyone wants another war anytime soon, and it'll take a while to read when we are already on the clock." He points at his non-existent wrist watch, a expression that goes over Sarah’s head.

"I don't want another war, I want to be able to protect my people. And you don't have to read all of it, I can find some one else to." He looks down to the book in his hand before sighing, and opens the book to its first page.

... and that was the story of how I acted heroic and saved one of your ancestors." Ice Queen says, putting her hand on her hips as she tries to impress Finn, after all if he is a gender bent Fionna then he is interested in heroism and humans, right?

"Huh, that’s good to know, I'm glad you helped those peeps." He says, not sure on how to reply to that but was genuinely glad she saved the family. “So do you remember what was in the book?"

"No, it was so long ago that its gone from my mind, made way for new memories."

"Do you miss being Sarah?" He asks curiously as she is acting very different whenever Simon broke through his crown.

"Most people would be glad to be back to sanity, but I don't mind really. Everyone I knew is dead, I will gain nothing returning back to Sarah, and I would always carry the stigma of being the Ice Queen no matter what I do, so everyone would still avoid me." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'll gain nothing but some sanity returning to Sarah, but will keep my immortality and powers if I remain the Ice Queen. And the kidnapping and wanting of the Prince can be distracted by you my knight." She says in attempt to guilt him into staying with her.

"Actually, that wanting is from the previous user Simone, so if she somehow gets out of the tiara, that problem will go and you can be with anyone you want." He says trying to gently deny her.

"Really? She's causing all the problems!?" She asks, annoyed that the largest problem with her tiara and why all her years of isolation and madness was not even meant to be there, 'She caused all this!' And immediately plans of what she'll do to her whenever she enters the crown again fill her mind.

"Yeah, she had a lover that she called Prince that she lost before the war. Hearing the name makes her remember him, and she lunges out for her lost love, and it seems to be so strong that it leaves the inner circuitry of the tiara and is affecting you in the real world. That is if she has the same story as the Simon back in my dimension had, but he was still the Ice King, he didn't go into the crown..." He starts explaining to justify Simone's actions but ends up wondering what else is different about the past. Shaking his head clear of thoughts he looks to her again, "Doesn't matter, I do remember that Ice King had less control over himself under the crowns influence, he couldn't even remember his past, I wonder why you can?"

"I don't know... maybe because I accepted it, it is rewarding me?... I mean you said that your Ice King was resisting against the effects of he crown so maybe it was giving him less privileges as punishment?" She shrugs, she herself not understanding the crown/tiara and what it does. "Enough about me, I want to know more about you. Fionna has ice-blocked me constantly with Gumball, so did you like your female Gumball? Or were you always with that wood nymph?"

"I... did." He said rubbing his neck in embarrassment over has past self's crush. "It was different to how PB and Fionna are, because unlike Gumball she had no interest in me." He moves his arms to form a cross.

"Seriously? Are you sure she knew you liked her?"

"Yeah she knew, but instead of turning me down she decided to use my crush to manipulate me to do free labour."

"Seriously!?" She shouts in disbelief, not liking the idea of **her** knight getting manipulated.

"Yeah, but she stop doing that eventually and we're best of friends." He sighs, "When I was thirteen a... accident happened, and it resulted in Princess Bubblegum, that’s her name by the way, had gotten injured and lost a lot of biomass. They could save her, but the consequences was that she was de-aged, and was thirteen just like me." He sighs, "So we decided to have fun together in the kid way, mess around, prank some people, you know the usual kid stuff. But if she didn't age back up then Lemongrab would take over her crown, so she had to grow up. Before she did though, she admits that she liked me and enjoyed her time with me, to what I acknowledge and agree to. Then she grows up. And immediately denies all my emotions. Eventually she just says I'm too young and leaves it at that, not caring for my emotions." He shrugs. "But like I said, she improves herself. However, now that I'm here with and know what she was like, I can see Gumball doing something similar to Fionna, that he'll dump her at a moments notice to attend his kingdom. I can see them breaking up to be honest. If you start going for the Princes again then I recommend you stay clear of Gumball for a few years." She rolls her eyes at the suggestion, 'I won't be going after any of the other Princes because I have you'.

"So Gumball is highly manipulative... I can see that." She says hand on her chin as she squints, as if she is peering into her memories. "Yeah I believe you."

"Good, I don't want you getting unnecessarily hurt, you don't deserve it." Immediately her heart flutters as she daydreams about what he just said. Meanwhile Finn was planning in his head 'How can I help her? How can I get Simone out of the tiara? Who would actually like her?' He releases a mental sigh, 'No one I think off springs to mind. Can't be Marshall as he thinks Simone is dead and hates all forms of the tiara. The only other person who liked Ice king was Jake and myself, so Fionna and Cake? No, I and Ice King only got along because we were originally forced to after Flame Princess, so they won't accept Ice Queen. She is correct, she does have no one...'.

As these thoughts of how he and who could help her, Ice Queen at some point snaps out of daydream and looks at a clock she found mounted on a ice wall and smiles at the time. A hour before night hits. She wants him all sweaty for what comes after this next attempt at wooing him. "Hey Finn, follow me." Ice Queen says, rising from the table and shooting a spell at Finn as he does the same, causing him to brace. However, nothing happens and he opens his eyes to see the chains gone. "You shouldn't expect to het harmed by me, my knight." She says 'That and I need his legs free for this next part' "Besides, you've shown I can trust you not to run away." Nodding with a smile, glad to have earned her trust, he follows her down a corridor that leads to two giant closed doors.

Waiting outside the doors for a second for dramatic effect, she turns to Finn, "Will you Finn..." She turns and pushes the giant doors open revealing a massive room with table at the edges and a band stage against the wall opposite to the door. "... join me in dance?" She extends a hand to him, and immediately he debates turning her down,

"I... don't know how to dance." He says in desperation to prevent this, and was partly the truth. While he did know how to do any wacky party dance, what he did not know was how to do a ball or romantic dance, never needing to and he seriously doubts Huntress knows either let alone care for it, so they were obviously not going to need it. Ice Queen immediately turns to the band of penguins clumsily making their way on stage and shouts,

"Play it slow!" The lead penguin just releases a wenk in reply and fiddles with the violin that was larger than it. Nodding she turns to Finn's unsure face. "Then allow me to teach you." She quickly snatches his hand and drags him into the room. Taking him to the centre of the room she holds his hands in hers "Follow my lead, do as I say." Finn looks down at their linked hands and thinks for a second, 'That crashing sound had to be the others coming to get me, so I just need to buy more time. And I might as well learn'. He looks up to the lonely woman and nods. Smiling, she signals the band to start playing who absolutely butcher it. Immediately her smile drops, and furiously she lets go of her hand and blasts ice at the poor penguins, causing them to drop the instruments and run for their lives. After a second she stops and return her hands to Finn's who was wearing a scared face, what she contrasts with her excited smile her as he takes a step "Move your right leg..."

Fionna, Huntress and Cake had finally cleared the way forward and were now in the corridor to the next boss or challenge. Suddenly Huntress signals them all to stop, what they do a sluggish second later, "We need to rest, if we don't we will make mistakes and quite possibly die." She says, turning what remains of her cape into leaves for her to sleep on. Cake immediately lets out a whoop before falling flat on her face, Fionna however looks at her in confusion and shock.

"Don't we need to save Finn? We can't rest now!" What earns a sigh from the tired wizard.

"Yeah, he needs saving, but we can't do that if we're dead. We need to regather our energy." She says, turning a few of her clothes into leaves.

"But!-"

"No buts, Finn is tough, if anyone can survive down there with that crazy woman, it's him." Huntress says, cutting her argument off. Fionna grumbles before laying down next to her sister and cuddling with her for warmth. Smiling, Huntress lays down and rest on her leaf bed, fully trusting Finn to survive down there. And with a gentle smile turns into a log, eluding the grasp of the cold air.

Finn and Ice Queen were dancing their final steps, "Now you're getting the hang of it!" Ice Queen congratulates him, causing Finn to fist pump in the air in celebration.

"Ah yeah! Thanks for teaching me Ice Queen." The joy on his face immediately makes her gain one of pride, joy and hope for 'payment' for teaching him.

"It was my pleasure." She says in a sultry tone, that fortunately had no effect on the hero. "Follow me, hero, your Queen is going to reward your efforts." She says, shaking her hips a little to the ignorant but nervous Finn as she leads the way out of the room. She walks towards their bedroom, a nervous breath escapes her, towards the drawers with the condoms on top, a nervous but anxious smile forms on her face. Going around the throne to the hidden door behind it and enters the room of their soon to be ritual of joining.

The room wasn't lit, fire was not her specialty and it never lasted in the frigid temperatures anyways. Walking further into the dark room she signals Finn to follow her, and makes her way over to the drawers and grabs the relics then hid them in her hand. "So what are we doing?-" She cuts him off by latching her self onto him and kissing him deeply, causing him to go wide eyed and push against the larger woman, forcing them to separate. She only breaths heavily as a stand of saliva connects the two of them together, "What was-" She cuts him off again with another kiss, getting a even faster response this time as he pushes her off once more,

"Let me teach you Finn..." She says, undoing her dress as it falls off her body, presenting her dark blue undergarments of bra, panties and stockings to the now heavily blushing Finn. She lunges on him again in his vulnerable state of being startled and kissing him deep again, immediately pulling him towards the bed. Pushing his form onto the bed she release her assault to loom above him, hands on either side of his head as she stares down at him with lust, 'exactly where I wanted my knight to be' She gently smiles down at his panicking form that was frozen still, his body preferring to do nothing than to risk making the wrong move. "Don't panic, let me show some things I learnt over the years..." She starts to slowly and gently pull his shorts down, causing him to panic and grab them to prevent her advances. "C'mon, no need to-"

"No Ice Queen." Was his stern reply, 'if this going to be like that weird thing I did with LSP' "Don't." After a second of hesitation she releases his clothes, a deep frown present on her face,

"Am I... not good enough? Am I hideous?"

"No, you're not ugly... I just... don't want to do it." She sighs and looks at his face. 'I am already known for my kidnapping... would it too far to force him to...' She looks at him, and truly looks at his panicking expression, the only person on this planet willing to bear her presence, to listen to her, and treat her with care and respect. And this was how she was about to repay that. She releases a even deeper sigh.

"Alright... You can have the bed... I can make another." She moves away from Finn and starts to put her light blue dress. Suddenly Finn starts to help her with putting it back on. "Thank you." He only nods in reply and she leaves the room.

Moving around the Ice Kingdom's throne, she decides to go sit on it, rubbing at the spot reserved for her Prince. 'He helped me put the dress back on... and did it with a friendly smile... So he doesn't hate me' She sighs, glad she hasn't ruined her chances of doing this the normal way. She then frowns, 'It is that glob damn wood nymph, he's still loyal to her! I wish she just die up there already' She sighs wistfully, daydreaming of how once the forest nymph was gone, Finn would eventually move on and move onto her. 'Stockholm's syndrome can work wonders...' She snaps out of the thought, realising that if the wood nymph was to die by her hands, then Finn would likely hat her. That is not what she wants. 'Oh well, too late to change the guards orders, if she doesn't die though, then I'll find a way to make them break up or someone else to get rid of her.' With that thought put to rest, she focuses back on her knight, 'Maybe I was just taking it too fast...' She remains silent and focuses on the environment, or mainly Finn's room. Silence. Quietly, she rises from her throne and walks back around it, and heads into the room. Looking inside, she finds him asleep. Silently, she removes her dress, letting it plop to the floor. She walks up to Finn's sleeping body as quiet as possible and stares at his calm, happy resting face. She looks down at her hand at the condom she forgot about. Then back to Finn. Silently she places the protection back onto drawers in and turns to leave. A few feet away, however, she freezes in her steps and looks back at Finn. Silently she approaches him, and uses her magic to make the bed shift his body a little more over. And climbs in. She turns her back to him and gently move his arms around her body, one on her hips and the other under her neck, then settles into sleep with a small smile on her face, as she snuggles deeper into him.

Huntress awakes and not a second later transforms out of her log form with a pop, noticing that no mushrooms had grown on her 'Probably too cold for them'. She gets up of her leaf bed and stretches, before turning the leaves into a her clothes and cape, ready for a fight in just five seconds. Turning around she see's the sisters staring at her, "That was awesome." Fionna says with wide eyes filled with amazement, Cake nodding in agreement what just causes Huntress to stare, making them uncomfortable,

"Yes, because I get ready like that just to impress." Was her sarcastic reply, "Now I've got to watch you get change." She says pointing at Fionna with a smile. They were already changed and ready, what is surprising for a teenager but the threat of a privacy invasion made Fionna blush anyways.

"She's got a point Fionna." Cake says, doing her duty to help tease her younger sister.

Shaking her head clear of the conversation, Fionna quickly rummages through her bag, and quickly finds some travel food and hands it Huntress,

"Oh, is this a bribe." She says, taking the food with a smile.

"No!" She shouts, desperate to change the subject off her getting change. "What now?"

"Now? We eat, then we push deeper inside and defeat whatever the Ice Queen has made for us." Huntress says, nibbling on some fruits.

"So... how did you and Finn meet?" Cake ask out of curiosity and boredom.

"When I first met Finn? He was completely naked." Immediately Cake chokes on her food in shock as Fionna gains a deep blush at the image that formed in her mind.

"What!?' Cake shouts in disbelief once she has cleared her throat, her reply is a simple shrug from Huntress.

"Like I said, I met him when he was naked. You see, it went like this...

Huntress Wizard sighs as she halts the summoning ritual, her attempt at talking to her old teacher the Spirit of the Forest ending in failure as per usual. Resting against the tree, she goes into meditation pose and reaches out to the world with her magic, trying to find any sign of her old master's presence in the area. Nothing. With a deep breath through her nose she abandons her fruitless efforts and focuses on meditating, sifting through her memories for any possible clue or method on how to reach him. As she focuses, however, music interrupts the calming sound of nature, causing Huntress to grit her teeth as she tries her best to block out the music to focus only on her goal. Eyes on the prize, or she'll loose everything. The music continues however, causing Huntress's face to twist as she fails to contain her anger at being distracted. "Gah!" She shoots up, with a expression that could make bears wet themselves, "Who's playing that from the night-o-sphere music?!" She hisses out in anger, and focuses on the music to find out where it was coming from and hunt down whoever is making it. As she focuses on it, however, her magically attuned senses detects the faint feeling of magic woven into the song, and not any old magic. Plant magic, the same type that the trees and plants use to communicate with her and vice versa, the same magic that the spirit of the forest over flowed with. Her eyes widen, 'Is it him?! Is he calling for me' She starts walking through the forest at a calm pace, trying to identify the magic music, 'It is strong magic, but it is not his, not his style'.

Magic was like hand writing, everyone has their own style and signature. You start of knowing nothing, but as your vocabulary/incantations expand, the more impactful your work is, The more you write, a better picture is formed. The more incantations you do, the better the spell. The less you use a word, the more likely for a spelling mistake. The less you do a spell, the more likely it will go very, very, very wrong. The only difference is writing takes ink, spells take your sanity.

She pushes through the forest's foliage, until she finds the source of the magic. A teen in a river, playing a flute as he bathed. But it wasn't any old teen. This was Finn, The Finn. Even as one as isolated as herself have heard the tales of his exploits, of saving Princesses, killing beast and earning loot. She looks at the nude boy in front of her, his great hair but ignores it all completely, focusing on her gaol. He was the source of the plant magic. 'But he's not a wizard. Why can he do that?' Squinting, she pushes out of the trees and bushes she used to hide herself, uncaring that Finn was in the nude. The famous hero, stops playing at the sight of and releases a raspberry in shock, playing it off by greeting her calmly "Hello."

"How are you playing like that?"

"Uh, I dunno, I'm just making stuff up."

"Something in your notes has the quality of a powerful evocation spell. What spirit guides your hands?" 'Has the Spirit of the Forest moved on from me? Has he got Finn? Is that why he is ignoring me?' She levitates a arrow out of her quiver and aims at Finn's head, "Tell me or I'll put this up your nose!"

"First off: I'm a great fighter, and I'm especially agile while I'm nude so good luck." Huntress just squints at Finn. "Second off: My flute improv ain't no secret, and that I let my grass hand do whatever it wants, which is usually all shreddy and busy." He explains, revealing his grass hand.

"Let me see that hand!" She demands confused and wanting answers, launching her arrow into the ground and storms over to him, uncaring about personal space or boundaries. She stares at his hand. 'This is a powerful curse.' She looks up at Finn, 'He shown compassion to many, while not being afraid to kill and with his arm has almost bonded with nature. The spirit of the forest might not of talked to him yet, but he has potential to be the next watcher of the forest, and his flute might be able to summon him... Never thought I would need a hero but...' "You're what I've been looking for."

... And that was how I first met Finn." Huntress summarises, Cake and Fionna abandoning their food to focus on Huntress's tale.

"So you really met him naked?" Cake ask, just to make sure.

"Yes." Was Huntress's short reply, continuing her nibbling of her food.

"So what happened after that?" Fionna asks, curious if she too will go through this, 'Better have the knowledge to be safe'

"We spent the next two weeks working together, trying to summon the Spirit. After those two weeks when we were about to give up, he finally came to us, then we parted ways."

"... Seriously? Nothing happened after two weeks of being together?" Huntress raises a eyebrow at the question 'Why is she thinking that me and Finn bonded there? Unless she does thinks me and Finn are together...' Immediately Cake panics at Huntress's expression 'Oh shoot! They think their relationship is secret! um...' "I mean... you're working together now, that can't be the last of it."

"Well... No."

"C'mon! Tell us! We won't say anything!" Fionna exclaims, Cake nodding and shifting her lips into a zip.

"No." Was the blunt reply, not that it stops the sisters.

"But!-" Huntress levitates a arrow, causing Fionna to sigh, "I just want to know what will probably happen to me." Huntress looks at the floor in thought before looking back at the sisters pleading eyes, and stops levitating her arrow. 'This will give me a chance to help form the image of the lone wolf, that me and Finn aren’t dating, shake off any suspicion...'

"Ok." The sisters immediately drop their act and release a yes as their success, earning a eye roll from Huntress. "So when we went to do the final summoning, it initially failed and the Spirit of the Forest remained unseen. I gave up, and called everything was over, that it was time for me to move on as Finn tried to persuade us to continue, saying that he will spice up his flute playing skills. But Jake, the gender bent version of you Cake, said we should play together and while I was originally unsure I caved in, agreeing to one last play to end the time we spent together before going our separate ways...

"Use that chemistry to guide the music." Huntress Wizard approaches Finn and watches as he hands her his old wooden flute from his bag with a slight scared look, her herself being unsure about doing this. She grabs it from Finn as his brother moves his arms together, symbolising them to get closer, "Yeah, just get in there! Cosy up!" Huntress looks down at Finn's flute questioning why she was doing this when it won't summon her mentor, but for some reason... she just wants to, she wants to spend more time with Finn and play a song with him. She looks back up to Finn to see the end of him doing some arm signal to Jake, before he looks at her nervously.

"I guess we've tried everything else, huh?" She says with a smile to Finn, pulling the flute that has had Finn's lips on it for the past two weeks and brings it up to her mouth. In synch with Finn, they play a melody fills the air with their secret emotions, Finn's of his feelings for the huntress next to him, and Huntress's secret feelings about Finn that not even she was aware off, too focused on her goal to focus on them.

"Wowww..." Jake says, entranced the beauty of the melody as their songs fill each others blank spots before a bright light appears from his left, startling him and making him look at the intrusion with confusion. In the centre of grass a green spiral shoots out of the ground before thickening and tightening in on itself, a head pops out of the top before suddenly it forms the familiar form of the Spirit of the Forest. The musical duo immediately halt their expression of their secret feelings.

"Who summons me with the sweet song of longing?" He asks to no-one before looking at his old student, "Oh heyo. Can you see me now?" He asks, causing Huntress to lower the flute in her hands and squint at him 'Longing summoned him? All my attempts were longing for him, so why come now?'

"yes."

"How's it been going?" 'Why is he talking like we're friends who haven't just spent years apart from each other?'

"I've been talkin' to a lot of twigs. Where've you been dude?" She asks 'I've talked to every tree here to find you, have you not noticed? Why were you hiding from me?'

"I've been right here." He puts his arms next to his mouth before gesturing to the environment, "But the forces that drew us close became obscured-" He covers his eyes to symbolise what he is saying, "- as you drifted into the lifestyle of magic city livin'. Attracting forces come and go, it's the way of the world." He says, still doing arm movements.

"I still can't tell if you guys dated." Jake says what he and Finn were thinking, scratching the top of his head. Huntress doesn't say anything about it, only thinking 'That is unimportant right now, why were you trying to figure that out?' Much to the brothers silent annoyance neither get a answer from the other two. 'Whatever, I'm back to my goal'.

"But I'm ready to come back now!" She says, tightening her grip on the flute in her hands.

"Are you though?"

"That's what I'm saying." Jake says, much to the puzzlement of Huntress, 'What are they trying to say?'

"Finn, who was your flute spell for?" 'Huh, wasn't it for you?' She looks to Finn for answers who was looking at Jake. A second later he looks at her.

"I was playing my flute for you the entire time." 'What!?' Her face immediately changes to one of shock. "But I knew you had a thing with this dude and he seems cool." He looks at the Spirit of the Forest before looking back at her. "So I was just gonna keep playing my flute about my secret feelings until my flute broke." Through out that entire sentence, Huntress becomes more and more star struck. 'He was playing for me? That was why Jake was interested if I dated the Spirit! And the spirit knew as well, was I the only one unaware of his feelings?' She thinks. However, now that her goal of finding her mentor was over, a new one must take its place. And now that she was not focusing on something, now she realises why she wanted to play with Finn, why her song was one of sweet longing was different to her other ones. She now knows that with the time she spent with Finn that she has developed a crush for the boy. Instantly her memories of her seedhood fills her mind, her dreams of finding love. 'I can't be, I'm not soft, I don't need someone by my side!' Then she realises that this is Finn, the great hero of OOO, who has faced every form of beast and foe. If they were side by side, she won't ever get the chance to be soft with the foes he constantly faces. This boy was the one of the hardest people in OOO. 'But I would have to abandon my way of life... Not to mention that I would be putting myself in constant danger just to help some stranger for no personal gain, because of soft emotions. It's survival of the fittest right? That's what the hunt has taught me... Being soft and emotional to pity help someone might cost me my life'

"I worry that hard meat don't get eat." 'Sorry Finn, but I must be hard to survive, I can't be soft and help everyone like you, even if I do like you'. At there confused expression she tries to elaborate 'I remember wanting to find love as a kid' "That is to say: if I ever find what I'm looking for..." 'That I might of just found, but I must ignore because if I were to follow it:' "... I'll become soft and cease to matter in this world." Huntress says, admitting that she does want love, that she does have a soft side behind the tough girl appearance, but she does not want the world thinking that she needs help or companions out of fear of not being respected.

"What?" Was Jake's confused reply.

... And after that, Finn agreed that us dating would be a bad idea, he went home and I talked with the Forest of the Spirit." She ends her story, keeping the personal thoughts out of her tale and cutting it off before she kisses Finn 'Don't want them thinking we are dating'

"... So you're not dating?" Fionna asks, confused. 'Why did they kiss on the wall then?'

"Not to my knowledge, didn't you listen to my story? I'm afraid of looking soft by going all cuddly and kissy." She lies while mocking love, confusing the girls, "Why? Did you think we were?" She asks, probing for information due to their strange questions.

"N-no! Just... curious!" Fionna terribly lies, alerting Huntress. She levitates her arrow again and aims it Fionna who folds her arm up in surrender.

"You're a terrible liar Fionna, what do you know?" Fionna looks to the ground and sighs, before looking back at Huntress,

"All I know is that I saw you two kiss."

"You were spying on us?" 'If she was sent by Gumball to spy on us, what he would do, then he'll know about me and Finn and use it as blackmail to hang over our heads to make us do what he wants'.

"No! I just saw you! It was when you were on the candy wall after the science fair." Fionna explains, sweating a bit despite the cold. Huntress, however, grits her teeth. She knew she was being too bold! And it's now her fault for her relationship being exposed, and she told Fionna how they met! 'Now she's going to seek out guy me before either of them are ready to handle a relationship'.

"Does Gumball know?" 'After all, if it was a accident, she might not of told him yet...'

"No."

"Who have you told?"

"Only Cake, we haven't told anyone else." Who nods in agreement. 'Good'.

"I prefer it stay that way. Don't tell anyone what you saw, even Gumball. It's not your place to tell people about others personal feelings." Huntress warns and lectures. 'This is female Finn. Sure he makes mistakes and they can be pretty bad, but he has always learned from them, she'll do the same if someone tells her when she is wrong'.

"Sorry." Was Fionna's childish reply. 'She is a young Finn...'

"Alright We'll being discussing this later after we save Finn since it concerns him as well." She warns, giving them a stern, unimpressed look that causes them to flinch back at fear of having angered the deadly wizard. Standing, Huntress Wizard starts walking down the corridor to the door that lead to the next room, hoping it will distract her from her private relationship being discovered. The sisters silently follow her, hoping not to anger her anymore. She stands before the door, the group preparing themselves for a massive boss fight, arrows floated, sword drawn, and arm shifted, the group prepare to charge in. Huntress grabs the door handles, and swings it wide open causing them to dsmash into and scratch the ice walls. Infront of the group was a massive long corridor that was five-person wide that curved and bends, and was so large that they could not see the end, only a white fog. The white fog was actually a raging blizzard, and was not harming the group due to a white glowing sphere that occasionally arced lightning. The sphere was the epicentre of a larger, see-through sphere that only was visible due to it stopping the blizzard's ice shards that were as large as a ruler.

"What?! Where's the boss?" Cake shouts.

Ice Queen wakes up the next day, feeling... warm? 'This is the ice kingdom, something is not right!' She immediately prepares to go crazy with her magic until she notices something hooked around her waist. Turning to blast it, she freezes herself when she spots the face of her knight '... Everything is right' She thinks, and goes to grab his arm to cuddle him, to feel a warmth that was foreign to her. But she freezes again as Finn shifts a little. 'He is going to wake up soon... Time to make my great, secret escape!' She thinks, as she slowly slides from Finn's grip. She slowly reaches the point of escape, and when she does, she immediately flies away, using her enormous eyebrows to fly away, grabbing her dress on the way out.

Minutes later, Finn wakes from his sleep, none the wiser to what had happened during his sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he panics for a second at not being in his room, but the previous day's events return to his memory causing him to sigh and look around the room. Getting up, he quickly changes into his clothes from yesterday due to the lack of any new clothes in the room, before silently exiting the room and going around the throne. Instantly, he spots the Ice Queen in the same spot as yesterday and was holding new, fresh clothes in her hands,

"I think you should have more than one set of clothes. I don't want my knight smelling or looking dirty when it could be avoided." She states.

"Thank you." Finn replies, grabbing the pile of clothes from her hand and bringing them back into the room. A few minutes later he returns, "What should I do about the old ones?"

"Just leave them there, I'll sort them out later." She answers whith a flick of a wrist, "Besides, I've got more things planned today."

"Any hints?" He asks in worry 'After last night, I better be careful...'

"Well when you said you were male Fionna, I thought about it and what she likes, and decided on something you might enjoy." She lifts a hand up and a sword made of ice appears in it, cold mist flowing aplenty off it. "Fighting."

"... Do you even know how to use that?" He asks with skepticism.

"Y-yeah! Just swish swish stab, right?" She ask with a nervous chuckle, causing Finn to facepalm.

"How about you stick with long range spells and I stick with the sword?"

"What if something comes close? Don't you think I should know how to use a sword?" She asks, faking fear to guilt him to training her 'I actually don't care about the sword, I just want you to touch me to correct my pose...'

"I'll defend you from anything that comes for you."

"... Yeah, lets do that, follow me." She says before exiting the room, Finn following close behind. 'This will be like role play of a knight protecting his Queen, risking his life for hers!... Actually it's not role play, since I'm actually a Queen and he is **my knight**... What just makes it even better!' She secretly thinks, as she leads him towards a large room, excited for her knight to protect her.

**Hey guys! I'm on Ao3 now! So if I do something wrong, let me know as I've never used it before. They'll update at the same time as everyone else, so no need to worry about one updating and not the other. I hope those flashbacks were inserted well. Other than that, thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake the dog, the brother of Finn, the one most devastated about the disappearance, the one most hopeful and trusting of his brother's return, the one most cleaning his stuff up, much to his annoyance. "Where is everyone else?!" He yells, scooping up more of their shared belongings from the destroyed tree house and placing it in a massive cloth bag. "I know everyone else has got kingdoms and stuff, but is it too much to spare some small amount of time to help protect Finn's stuff? I mean he's protected all their stuff, their lives included." The farther of five grumbles like a old man as he places more destroyed belongings into the bag, filling it to the top, causing Jake to stop his work and tie the bag close before hefting it over his shoulder and stretching into a giant. He walks over to the damaged Candy Kingdom and shrinks back to size through a window, then carries the bag further down the corridors until he eventually reaches a massive, open vault that has gold piled high that glistened in the castles candle light, with jewels scattered around. And a massive pile of dirty broken objects resting at the entrance. Sighing, Jake stretches him self a little bit taller before tipping and emptying the bag's content, causing a racket as it all smashes into the pile bellow it, flicking up dirt and dust. As the last few trinkets trickle out, Jake grips the bag in only one hand and leaves the castle again to continue his chore.

In a couple rooms over, Bubblegum and Marceline stood over a table that held both a map of OOO that several red crosses on it, and house designs with: pencils, rulers, protractors, erasers, sharpeners and tea strewn around them. Said tea was sipped by the candy ruler to calm herself down as her latest design was turned down by the undead Queen next to her. All the designs were under one title: Finn's home, the design being hand made by the ruler of candy, who has built every candy house and her castle herself, all witch have survived years of abuse. And Marceline was in charge of giving it a cool factor. "Look Bonnie, this is for Finn, of course I'm going to be picky about what the kid gets. I gotta make it up to him for kicking him out of the tree house. Twice. So of course I'm going to make it cool!" She shouts, floating behind the Princess.

"I know you want it to be cool Marceline, I do too. BUUUUT I also want it to be functional, something that you seem to be entirely against."

"Have you tried designing one that is not made out candy? I'm pretty sure Finn would accidentally nibble away something important..."

"Well candy is all I know!" Bubblegum shouts, causing Marceline to freeze in the air behind her, before sighing, "Sorry, it's just that this has got me frustrated." What only gets her scooped up by Marceline,

"Relax, drink your tea..." She reaches down and gives it to the Princess in her arms, "... if anyone can do this, it's you." Bubblegum follows her advice, relaxing into her arms as the float in the air and sips the tea in her hands.

"I'm better, put me down."

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfy here..." Marceline teases, strengthening her grip on the Princess in her arm.

"... C'mon, I need to do this... Then we can cuddle..." She leans up to Marceline's ear, "... on the bed." Immediately she is dropped before the table. She starts brainstorming ideas, when a interesting idea comes to her mind. "Hmm... I wonder..." Suddenly the room's door swings open, and a banana guard walks in, in his hand a thick pile of papers.

"Erh... Some guy asked us to hand these to you..." Causing Bubblegum to sigh and point at the end of the table. "Place them there, I'll read them in a minute." The banana guard walks across the room, before tripping and face planting on the floor, causing the girls to cringe 'That reminds me, I still need to un-dumb Peppermint Butler... I'll add that to this list of things I already got to do'. Walking over to the guard she is glad to see that it was alright, and the papers had a string tied around it that kept them all in a neat pile. Helping the fallen guard up, she sends him away then grabs the paper off the floor and starts flicking through them.

"Anything important?" Marceline asks, hovering behind her.

"... crime has risen at the moment of the announcement of Finn's disappearance..."

"Scumbags were too afraid of Finn to do anything, but now that's he gone they think they can just get away with it? Boy are they in for a surprise, both when they get a personal visit from me and when Finn returns." Marceline says, punching her palm.

"Also, it seems that with Huntress Wizard's disappearance the beasts of the wild are also exploiting it, there have been multiple reports of wild creatures leaving the forests and attacking people, villages, and travellers. Not to mention the now raging forest fire to the east, set of accidentally by campers who were resting on their way home." She groans and collapses on the table, Marceline immediately by her side trying to comfort her,

"Hey, we've gotten this far... and after everything we've lived through, this is nothing, it'll be over in a blink of a eye." Bubblegum sighs, and stands back up, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is nothing... Thanks Marcy." She says, earning a grin from her fellow immortal.

"No prob P-bub." She looks away from the Princess and out into OOO from a window. "Still... You never realise how much we've relied on Finn until he's gone."

"Yeah, it's actually kind of a wake up call." Bubblegum joins in at looking at OOO 'Please Finn, please return quickly, I'm afraid things might spiral out of control...'. "... Now lets see how we can sort these messes out before Finn returns, nothing is worse than coming home to a dirty, destroyed place." Bubblegum says, marking on the map the locations of the dangers and the fire using the reports, with Marceline to remind her that she does need to sleep.

Huntress Wizard, Fionna, and Cake just stared at the sight in front of them. "I mean all the other rooms had bosses, what's this?!" Cake shouts, annoyed that there isn't another gigantic deadly beast charging to rip her to shreds. Suddenly Huntress dashes forward and into the sphere that was preventing the deadly icicles from harming them.

"Quickly! Get in!" She shouts, grabbing the floating ball and tucking it under her arms. Wasting no time for a explanation the sisters quickly sprint into the sphere of protection, and immediately the walls around them seem to shift, and seconds later the movement around them reveal themselves to actually be creatures that were now closing in on the group. Their forms were too hard to distinguish in the thick and deadly ice storm, but once they enter the shield the creature's shroud is removed, revealing spiders that are the size of cats and made of ice. After a moment of shock, Fionna and Cake immediately go smashing the gigantic nightmares. Fionna swings her sword down, bisecting one in clean half, before booting one that went to bite her legs. Cake stretches her hand into a mace and smashes one going for Huntress, its green blood splattering over them both, causing Cake to look at goo covered hand with disgust.

"So what did you say earlier? Don't rush in?" Fionna says, childishly mocking the Huntress who made her clear out the entire door way herself.

"Fionna, I have a reason to. This sphere's magic isn't infinite, it will run out. And I want us to be on the other side before it does so we don't get shredded by this ice storm around us." Huntress says to the hero, squinting at the girl as she turns and impales a spider. Huntress spots one coming from the right, unnoticed by the sisters and launches a arrow to deal with it. If the arrow doesn't immediately get blown away by the wind. The arrow flies behind the group and smashes into the wall, leaving the spider unharmed. Focusing on the arrow intensely, she drags it back into the bubble before launching a beam of pure magic at the spider. It's highly inefficient but just like in the wizard battles it comes in handy when you have no weapon, and it makes quick work of the spider. It convulses under it before it stops, magically fried. Nodding at her work, she starts to walk forward while carrying the ball that projected their protective shield, shouting to the girls, "Stick close, we're moving forward. Heads up, my arrows don't work outside the bubble." Huntress warns, the sisters moving within hugging distance of each other. Slowly they trudge forward, the spiders swarming in.

"Ugh, why spiders?" Fionna complains, slicing one in half as it jumps by her.

"Because it's Ice Queen and no one likes her, so it makes sense that she would use spiders to reflect her social skills." Cake jokes, grabbing a spider and cutting it to shreds with enlarged claws. Suddenly, a giant female ice golem charges them with a roar, both hands raised high. The moment it enters the shield it goes to slam Huntress who barely dodges due to the lack of space with being so close to the sisters. Fionna charges at it and cuts at its wrist, severing its hands. The golem, stumbles back out of the shield in pain and the group quickly moves on by it, the spiders swarming in.

Finn and Ice Queen were moving towards the room that Ice Queen apparently made for them to fight in. However, a grumble from Finn's stomach quickly halts. "We most probably should have breakfast first, huh?" Ice Queen remarks to the blushing Finn.

"Probably..." He says, 'When does this date end?'

"Any preference?" She asks, preparing a mental note on what he likes for when he becomes hers.

"Toast. No offense, but it's cold here, I would like something warm." He sheepishly replies, hoping not to offend her.

"None at all, it's only a breakfast preference." She says, leading them back to the large table.

A few minutes later the both of them were sitting at the giant table, eating their breakfasts in awkward silence. "So... What's with the robot arm?" She asks, pointing at it. The answer delayed due to Finn having to swallow his food.

"I got this... after a event happened. It has multiple but limited things it can do, but it's mainly just there to replace the one I lost." Finn answers, rubbing the mechanical device he calls a arm. Ice Queen gently grabs it and gives it a look over. "Princess Bubblegum made it for me as a friend and as thanks for saving her so many times." Ice Queen only nod, staring at the microphone.

"Is that a microphone?" She asks, pointing at it.

"Yeah, it how I access its cool modes." Finn explains, tapping the input device twice, triggering the arm to shoot up a holographic screen displaying all its different modes. After a second of staring at the options in awe she starts to scroll through them and three features immediately catch her attention 'Massage mode... We'll definitely try this out later' She thinks with a blush before shaking her head, 'But those other two: Drill and weed whacker...'

"Those two modes, you could of escaped me." She states plainly, lacking emotion.

"But what would that of succeed? So I escape, you would follow me and we would end up in the endless kidnapping situation again. Can't kill you, that's... not the right thing to do. I learnt a while ago that violence is not the answer to every problem, and should only be a last resort." Finn says, closing the functions menu. "The only way to sort this out would be to persuade you to stop." What gets him a annoyed expression 'I don't want anyone else now, stop trying to pawn me off!' At the expression Finn hurriedly changes the topic. "C'mon lets go to this room you made for us." He says, standing from the table and after a second the Ice Queen sighs and rises as well. She grabs his hand gently and pulls him along, leading towards the giant room once more. Going deeper into the ice super fortress.

Soon they turn a corner and enter a long diamond shaped corridor, tall corridor that could easily fit three Ice Queens on top of each other. At the end were two doors that just as tall as the corridor, everything still the same blue as the rest of the Queen's home. Still pulling him along, it takes them roughly ten seconds to traverse the corridor it was so long. Now standing before the door IQ lets go of Finn's hand and pushes the doors open that split apart to reveal a gigantic room that was easily as large as a football field, the room lit by several gigantic ice chandeliers fuelled by magic. Taking three steps inside Finn looks around in awe, prompting Ice Queen to ask with a large smile "Like it?"

"Yeah... Glob how tall is this room?" He exclaims, 'Its got to be as tall as the Candy Kingdom's walls!'

"Well, Its got to be tall enough for me to fly around in, and for giant monsters to fight." She says, flying into the air with her eyebrows. "Besides, if a meeting or anything happens here I need a room big enough to host everyone."

"Where did you get the time to make this?" He asks, wondering around the room.

"I didn't sleep. Last night was the first time in three days." She shrugs, earning a look of concern from the hero 'She's acting just like PB'

"That's not a good thing."

"Eh, the tiara keeps me powered." She says, pointing a finger at it. "Now lets kick some monster butt!" She shouts in the air, and launches several beams of ice at the other end of the room, and immediately two snow golems sprout from the ground. The look up at the duo and just stare at them, to the confusion of Finn. "Oh right, they won't attack their allies and master unless ordered to." She coughs to clear her throat, "Attack us!" And immediately they start running forward, slightly shaking the floors with their size.

"You don't have any swords I can use, do you?" Finn asks, dropping the hint that he doesn't have a weapon 'At worst I cans use the weed whacker mode but I would... like to avoid that...' Finn thinks with a frown, remembering Fern and his fate. Ice Queen smiles down at him and forms the ice sword from before once more in her hand before launching it at the ground, the blade impaling the floor with a screech. Leaping at it, Finn pulls the ice sword from the floor, just as one of the golems reaches him. It lifts both arms to squish him, before slamming them down, Finn dodging backwards to evade the attack. With its arms on the ground Finn rushes forward and actually runs up them to impale the golem in the face. The sword goes straight through its head, the force of his attack making the body fall backwards, Finn riding all the way down. He looks at IQ to see her smirking, looking down at the golem fruitlessly trying to grab her flying form. Flying backwards the golem goes to follow, only for Ice Queen to launch a ice ball at it. It collides with its head, completely encasing its head in ice making it flop over dead, the ice smashing when it hits the ground, destroying the head with it.

"That was starting off simple Finn, just wanted to make sure you know how to fight." 'And if I could save you'.

"I'm most probably the best fighter here, Ice Queen." He jokingly boasts, earning a smile from the Queen.

"Then prove it!" She shouts, launching a continuous beam of ice magic at the end of the room and sweeping it across the floor, creating a swarm of golems, "Attack us." She simply orders, causing them to charge forward again. She floats to the floor, "You said you would defend me Finn." She says, standing on the floor arm crossed 'Defend me my knight...' She dreamily thinks. Finn realises that she is not going to do anything and thinks of the best way to defend her. And decides a strong offence is a good defence. He charges forward, and quickly clashes with the snow golems. He impales the front one in the stomach, causing a domino effect as five more collide with the body that suddenly stopped. While three more stopped to deal with Finn, another six continue to run by him and towards IQ.

"Oh no you don't." Finn mutters, dodging the golems that went for him with ease. He sprints after the running golems and catches up to the slowest one and swings his blade up its body, cutting it clean in half. The other five however do not halt and continue their charge to Ice Queen. Charging forward, his years of experience of running and fighting allow him to speed ahead of the golems. Just as the one at the lead foes to punch Ice Queen Finn suddenly shoulder charges it, sending it sprawling across the floor. Leaping to the royal, he swoops her up bridal style, and leaps them away from the golems. 'My knight is-! Knights really do sweep up royals!' Ice Queen thinks with amazement at how apparently fairy tales were true, clutching to Finn. Landing Finn lets go off her, though it takes her a second to do so reluctantly, and aims his sword at the incoming threat. Three golems charge at him in a semi circle, so in response Finn twists his body to the right. At the last second he does a sweep with his sword to the left, cutting them all in half at their wrist with a war cry. Their bodies collapse into a pile of snow around him, blinding him momentarily in the light blizzard. When it all settles, the other two golems are right in front of him. Thinking fast, he uses his position from his previous attack, he swings diagonally upward, cutting the one on the left while throwing himself in that direction, avoiding the other golems attack. Sliding to a stop he leaps at the other golem, impaling through its head.

Taking a moment, he counts the remaining golems: One he shoulder charged that's got back up, the three he evaded, and the five that stumbled on the body. Nine, he had to deal with nine more. Dealing with the lone one he shoulder charged earlier, he simply runs at it and jumps to cut its head off, riding its body down. Then he focuses on the three he ignore earlier. They were now going for Ice Queen while Finn was distracted by the other lone golem. Finn rushes them, and swiftly cuts the front ones legs off, causing him to fall and the others to trip on it. They look up to see Finn's sword coming down, killing them all in one chop. Last five. He looks as they come closer, all in a straight line. Grinning, he does one final charge, blade close to his chest. The front golem rears its right arm back to punch Finn, making him dodge to its left side and stick his sword out to the left. And run through them. His blade goes through their bodies, not long enough to completely cut them in half, but close enough. He sprints down the line until he passes them, then looks back as they fall into a pile of snow. He looks at the grinning Ice Queen, "Good show Finn, could use some more of you touching me but oh well, I'll take what I get." She says, starting to hover. "Now, you ready for more?" She asks, as ice magic charges in her hand.

"You bet I am!" Finn shouts, losing himself in the rush of combat. Ice Queen uses both hands and goes crazy, summoning an entire horde of foes, all of them varying in size, body structure, and weapons.

"Now my knight, lets show them what we are together." She says proudly, wanting to both impress Finn and show him that they were better together 'Better than that forest nymph anyway...' And immediately the room delves into chaos, as at least a hundred ice creatures and warriors charge at them. Finn runs at them, when a massive ball of ice flies over his head and into the horde. It obliterates everything in its path before exploding like a gigantic fragmentation grenade. Finn raises his arms in a pathetic attempt to protect himself and closes his eyes. But nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he sees a massive wall of ice protecting him. With a surprised expression, he looks up at Ice Queen who was smirking down at him, behind a massive tower shield attached to her arm. Her little show of power done, she launches the shield away from her and slam it into a still standing snowman, the ice fragments embedded in it quickly impale and kill it.

"Holy cow!" Finn exclaims, looking around his ice wall at the devastated army. So focused on the utter decimation, he fails to notice the panting Queen who lowers herself to the ground. 'That... took a lot. But I just need a breather...' She thinks before kneeling and placing both her hands on the floor, and uses it to adsorb a bunch of ice remains and repairs the room. It was true, that was not going to put her out, but she still needed a second, like a recharge. She stands back up, catching her breath back. Finn turns to look at her, and sees her standing there proud 'She's not worn out? Well, Ice king did chill the fire kingdom for a long time, so I guess there isn't really a limit to them' Finn thinks. "That... was insane." He says, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, that is one of my stronger attacks." She shrugs off. "Now, lets so that again without my super attack." Immediately she starts summoning more creatures, however Finn looks up at her.

"That move doesn't have a name?" He asks, shocked at her deadly spell didn't have a name 'Don’t most wizards name their spells?'

"Did you think it would?" She asks with raised eyebrows, the army patiently waiting for them to finish.

"I mean, don't most spells have names like... I don't know... 'Dragons breath' or 'Cataclysm'?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"Most do, but anyone who names one is a giant nerd." She mocks, floating above them and analysing the army to see if it would be challenging or not. With a nod, she simply says, "Attack us." They charge themselves forward once more, as several arrows and spells fly forth. Finn uses his sword to actually split an incoming arrow before slamming into the horde, sending them all wheeling back. He then spins in a circle, holding his sword out. The move either forces them back, or cuts anyone who doesn't, giving him space to move. Looking at the ice creatures as they surround him, he suddenly does a one-eighty and cuts a spirit in half that was going to attack his exposed back. Then chops to his right, cutting a skeleton made of ice, its bones shattering. Finn just constantly cuts, only doing a spin to push his foes away from him if they get too close. A wizard lifts his staff to blast him with some spell, but Finn cuts his arm off, then his head. A woman with a spear charges him causing a crowd to split to give her a clear path. Finn spins to himself some room, then uses its momentum to do another, side stepping the spear girl and cutting her head off from behind. Finn slowly backs out the small army, preferring not to be surrounded. Above him two neon blue beams of ice cut through the horde, Ice Queen laughing as her hands destroy creature after creature that were her creations. She continues for a bit, before stopping to look at her work and smiles as her initials being spelt into them. She suddenly erects a tall shield as a ice arrow goes to slam into her, before promptly getting stuck in the thick ice. With a smile she fragments her shield into icicles and harshly launches them into the horde, impaling several foes in the head, ending them in a deadly shotgun blast. She laughs some more, madness brought on by the tiara as the price for more power. She flies above the horde, releasing a unrelenting beam of ice as she does, what freezes foes solid and cover them in deadly ice spikes, just waiting for someone to trip or be pushed on them. Releasing another crackle she watches her knight as he exits the horde of foes, doing large arcs with his sword to defeat the forces that were tactlessly closing in on him. One runs at Finn with a sword raised high that he side steps before raising his arm, cutting the arm off, before removing the soldiers head. Too focused on her knight's fight she fails to see a fire spell rise from the group bellow her, smashing into her. With a scream of pain she is knocked out the sky and out of the army, landing harshly on the solid ice ground. Finn looks away from his fight at the downed Ice Queen with fear, he turns back to his foe and impales the leading enemy, a female snow golem, and boots her off his blade and into the swarm, stumbling them. Using the moment he escapes, and sprints over to the Ice Queen recovering on the ground. "You alright?!" He asks worried, as he stands in front of her to protect her from the incoming horde of attackers.

"I'm fine, Fionna's given worse... So had the fire prince when I went for him." She shivers at the memory, before examining the army again.

"Can you still fight?" He asks, the approaching forces getting close. In reply, Ice Queen touches the floor with both hands, and a wall appears in front of Finn. The horde slams into it and before they could move around it spikes form on it, impaling anyone on it, it suddenly pushes through the horde in a straight line. Whenever it hit someone, they would fade: Snow beings into a puff of snow, ice creatures shatter, and spirits dissipate, what keeps the spikes clear and ready to kill someone else. Eventually they slam into the wall and shatter, leaving a clean line through the army before they fill the gap once more.

"Yep." She says, when she suddenly forms massive ice claws and starts viscously cutting into things. Finn raises a eye brow at that, but then remembers the ice saws Ice King summoned when they accidentally went to find Saint P. He also notes that she is not using any moves or skill, just swing randomly. 'Huh, so instead of ice fridjitsu, IQ knows how to summon ice and snow creatures then. Instead of saws, she has claws... What else is different?' Shaking his head clear of thoughts he focuses back on the army DIRECTLY INFRONT OF HIM!

With a surprised expression, he leaps back to avoid a volley of attackers. IQ, however, noticed Finn was staring at her a second ago. 'Was he checking me out?!' "Hey, were you checking me out?" She asks hopefully, Finn replies after countering a sword by making his sword clash with the other, stumbling his foe before cutting his head off.

"No! I was just wondering something that's all." He says, cutting another foe down. Ice Queen slashes out another throat.

"Wondering what I looked like without my dress on?" She asks posing in the large dress of hers. Finn blushes before shaking his head.

"No!" And cuts a wizard down. A spearman goes to impale him, Finn grabs his spear's head and brakes it off, then uses it as a makeshift dagger and stab the spearman in the face. Ice Queen just looks confused by his response,

"You sure? We can always stop this and-" She gets cut off by her getting tackled by a snow golem. It raises its arms to smash the stunned Queen, but Finn cuts its head and arms off in one swoop, and boots the body off as it turns into a snow pile. He helps Ice Queen up.

"How about we deal with these guys first." He says, wanting her to forget the topic.

"Right." She replies, already fully recovered due to her history with Fionna. Finn crouched, letting Ice Queen have a clear view to unleash another deadly Ice beam with her hands. She sweeps across the attackers, freezing the ones at the front solid. However a problem with the Ice beam is that it doesn't go through enemies. The ones behind them simply push over their dead allies and continue forward. Regrowing her ice claws, Finn and Ice Queen stand side by side and just start swinging when ever something gets too close to them. Ice Queen slices downward on a soldier who lifts his sword to stop her claws. They simply go through the weapon and then soldier, cutting them both into pieces. Finn cuts a snowman’s stomach, making it drop its mace in pain before cutting its head off.

After several long minutes the duo stand victorious in a now empty room. Both panting they search the area for survivors, but nothing moves to attack them. Sighing, Finn impales the ice blade into a bile on snow before looking at Ice Queen. She was panting, not use to doing such fights but was still standing proud. "I've got to ask this... have you been training?" He asks, his voiced laced with fatigue. Ice Queen takes a few seconds to respond but she does,

"A... little." She says between breaths, still recovering. Finn stands and puts a hand on her back to steady her.

"When did you fit that in with everything else?" He was genuinely confused how she did all this in a few days.

"I... started after I was defeated last time... when I kidnapped Gumball." She crouches and places her hands on the ground, absorbing back any snow and ice warrior remains to gain back her energy. "I thought... about how easily Fionna kept on beating me... So I first made the mountain bigger, that only took an hour... Then hollowed out a path to here, at the very bottom is our home. The top is the old castle that is meant to be a distraction, but also a emergency home if something happens. The 'bosses' I made took quite a lot of energy, and I required a few hours of energy to recover, so that's a day gone. Then for the final day I got food, and made this place." She says gesturing to the environment 'the home I made for us...' she then looks back at him. "I trained on the bosses after I made them to check if they worked, but some of those spells I've been making before I even met you, I just never used them because they were either too destructive or I was unsure what would happen." She shrugs, "I've still got more spells to test out, but they'll have to wait till another time."

"Wait, so how many rooms are there in the path down, you know, bosses and stuff?" Finn asks, afraid for what his friends and girlfriend is facing above him.

"There are five bosses in total, but only four rooms. And one of the rooms is actually just a long corridor that goes half way down the mountain with a deadly blizzard and swarms of enemies. It's near impossible to survive. Now lets go get something to eat, I can repair the damage to this place later." She says, turning to leave the room. Finn waits a second, sends a prayer of hope that the others make it, and follows quickly behind, hungry from the fighting making instincts rule over thinking how to help, and continues the date with Ice Queen to buy them more time.

Huntress walks forward, fear covering her face. She could feel it. The ball was running out of energy. She looks to Fionna and Cake who were dragging themselves, tired of fighting the endless horde of spiders. Their joking gone, as expected when you've been fighting for OVER TWO HOURS. Huntress at this point was wondering if the tunnel had a end, and if it was actually a portal sending them in a endless loop. Suddenly the shield flickers. Her eyes widen in fear, realising that the shield was about to go. Thinking fast she starts funnelling her own magic into the ball to sustain it. "Huntress... why did the shield... just flicker?" Fionna asks tiredly, barley lifting her blade to cut a spider leaping at her.

"It just ran out of juice... but I'm using my magic to keep it going." Huntress explains to the young teen. Fionna does not reply too tired to. Another golem charges at them, but Cake sluggishly claws it in the face, killing it, adding it to the hundreds they've already dealt with. As much as Huntress hates to admit it, this might be too much of them. It seems that each room is a challenge. The first was intelligence, working out to defeat it. The dragon was meant to be might. This must be endurance. She hates to admit it but while she is above most she is not that high endured. She usually ends her fight very quickly, endurance was not that important but she does have some. The sisters definitely have high stamina, but obviously not enough, not really challenging themselves to improve, gaining everything in the fires of combat. They don't fight prolonged battles often, just like her. Sure minutes, maybe a half an hour, but a full hour? No. 'I wonder how much stamina Finn has?...' She thinks, finding light in the situation. Another spider leaps at her, and she promptly boots it, its form flying back out the shield. Continuing along she come across it recovering, and stomps on it harshly, killing it with a sickening crunch 'It can't be that much further now, right?'

Finn and Ice Queen were back at the main table, this time only small snacks were lying around due to them both being too tired to actually make anything. "So... do you know what happened to the humans?" She asks out of nowhere, trying to make conversation that would get Finn's attention. 'Fionna is well known as the last human, and she apparently always gets lost in thought whenever it is brought up. Is Finn the same?' "Did those humans I save escape? Was there a boat? I mean, how else were you and Fionna born?"

"I... yeah the humans did escape, but what happened to them... I can't tell you, encase you tell Fionna and she goes before she is ready." Finn answer, unsure on what to say.

"C'mon! I won't say anything, royal promise." Ice Queen replies putting her hand up and closing her eyes. Finn sighs and is silent for a few seconds, debating if he should tell her not.

"... Fine, but remember: things might be different from this timeline and mine. In my timeline, the boat was there and thanks to Marceline were able to able to escape from the vampires hunting them. Eventually, they were able to find some islands. They had a... rough start but eventually they were able to settle down and create founder's island. It was defended by a giant robot that attacked any thing that got too close, but it also attacked anyone that tried to leave. Not that anyone mind, they were... happy, and were too scared of the unknown to venture back out to OOO."

"What about family?"

"I... do have parents... no siblings... but I'm not comfortable on giving out more information, it's personal and I don't want Fionna rushing off to find answers."

"You can't leave me with a tease!" Ice Queen desperately demands.

"Sorry, nope. Besides I always hate it when someone spoils a story." Finn says smiling, finding the pleading expression on Ice Queen's face funny, until she drops it suddenly with a sigh.

"Well I can't force it out... still, human civilization? That is... something. What's it like?"

"Futuristic." Ice Queen releases another sigh and gives up the conversation knowing that Finn is not going to tell her more. Suddenly she perks up.

"Oh yeah! I've got something to show you.'" She suddenly rises from the chair, and Finn rises confused, but follows nether the less.

Fionna collapses to her knees, fatigue getting to the girl. They've been walking for three hours now non-stop, and the glob-damn spiders still haven't given up! Gritting her teeth she uses her sword to push herself up, and staggers to Huntress. "Any idea how much further?" She slurs out to the wizard. It takes Huntress a second, but she eventually recognises the question and turns to the heroine.

"No..." She whispers out. The sphere was truly draining her energy like crazy now, and the end was still not in sight. They continue on, their speed reduce to the point that even a snail could rival them. Another spider scampers over the uneven ground, fangs ready to bite them. Until Cake flops on top of it, having turned herself into a cube shape to crush it. It was all the energy she had left in her. Groaning she accepts the help of being picked up by her sister.

Suddenly the dreary blue walls and ceiling disappear, leaving them on a bridge over a massive, massive, MASSIVE chasm. With shocked awe they look over the edge at the millions of spikes of varying sizes that made the floor. "What the-! Did she hollow out the mountain!" Cake shouts, rage giving her the energy to throw her arms up in disbelief. It was then that Huntress realises that they can see a very, far distance. There was no blizzard hinder their sight. Experimentally, she drops the shield for a second. Nothing. She throws the sphere over the edge, glad to be rid of the energy parasite. Looking backwards, she sees that the blizzard stopped being a threat the moment the walls stopped. And it really puts in the scope on how big the chasm was. Cake mustn't be far off, the mountain really did seem hollow with how big it was. Looking around she spots thousands of large pillars supporting the mountain behind them, most probably keeping the mountain from collapsing under its own weight. And she spots a massive building with a garden bellow them.

Ice Queen leads Finn to a massive double door and pushes them open. And reveals a massive white garden. Have you ever seen a forest during the winter? Where everything is covered in a thick layer of white? That was what Finn was seeing in front of him. After a stunned, awed moment Ice Queen nudges him back to his senses, causing him to silently exit the building behind him. A stone path, from what must be ground level, clear of snow twists and bends a path deeper into the forest, weaving around the evergreen trees that dotted the environment. He looks at the ceiling, noticing that it was made off ice, and they are indeed inside the mountain. Looking back down at the plant life he sees bunches of white flowers doting the environment and berry bushes here and there. "Holy cow..." Was his star struck response. He watches as a butterfly made of ice flies in front of him and raises his finger for it to land on, what it shockingly does. Bringing it closer to look at it, he sees that its wings were so thin that they were see through, except the slight light blue tint.

"You like it?" She asks innocently with her hand cupped in front of her, already knowing the answer, just wanting to hear it.

"This is... wow." He says, still in awe of the view. 'Could Ice King do this?' He watches a polar bear on top of some ice in a pond drink the water. '... Most probably not, especially if he was so focused on kidnapping or trying to seem cool'.

"I did this to show off the beauty of winter, it's a sight most do not see, only scary ice hazards and hypothermia. I wanted to show you the wonders of my powers, what I can make." She says, wondering the winter wonderland. Finn looks up, and notices a massive bridge above him.

"What’s the bridge for?" He asks, pointing at it. Ice Queen looks up at it, and gives a monotone reply,

"That's how our people and visitors get in Finn. If you look it leads to that security room, then its a magic lift down to the entrance of our castle." She explains her finger tracing the path as she explains it, semi-lying about the security room. What it actually was the final boss room, so while it did defend them, it was not in the way Finn was thinking. "If you want, we can have lunch out here, I've got us a table by the pond." She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him deeper into the forest before he could reply.

Huntress looks away from the castle beneath them, and was about to tell the sisters to move on when a screech steals her attention. Snapping her head to the blizzard corridor once more, she spots several spiders swarming towards them. "Fionna! Cake! Let's move!" She shouts as they all still slowly move further down the path, still not recovered from the three hour ordeal they just suffered. Shuffling along Huntress turns to shoot a arrow at a spider, but the sphere has drained her so much of magic that all she does is make a arrow shiver in her quiver. "Damn it!" She mutters, however looking down the path she spots the door that was wide open, as if greeting them with open arms. It's all it takes to get the group to shuffle even faster, nearly approaching a walk. Fionna slows down, and Huntress turns to watch her sluggishly deal with spiders that were catching up to them. "Go ahead, Cake will pull me inside." She says, stomping on a spider, running completely on adrenaline at this point. Nodding, Huntress charges forward slowly. As they approach the door four large female snow golems decked out in spikey ice gear exits the door, all holding a different weapon: a sword, bow, mace- "Get out of the way!" Cake shouts stretching her arms and swatting them all of the bridge, dooming them to the spikes below. Collapsing through the door way, Cake spins around and shoots her paw out. Fionna was started to get swarmed by the small ice monstrosities, when a claw plucks and yanks her away from the horde gathering at her feet, the spider reaching up viciously for their missing prey. She gets pulled through the massive ice door, before Huntress pushes them shut and rest against them. A second later the sound of hundreds of spider legs scrapping against the door, shaking it a little, however, the door is to heavy for them to move, especially when Huntress was leaning against it. After a minute the sounds end, the spiders giving up and returning to their homes awaiting for more prey to come by.

The girls raise their arms in celebration, releasing whoops at their victory over the test of endurance. Before promptly face planting on the ground unconscious, fatigue catching up to them as the lack of combat makes the adrenaline stopped being pumped through their bodies. And right in front of them is the last room. And three bosses wanting their blood.

Ice Queen was sitting in front of Finn, enjoying some sandwiches. Not Jake's perfect sandwich, just normal sandwiches. Due to the tables position, Ice Queen's back was towards the bridge and Finn was facing towards it. "So... how long will this date go on anyway?"

"Until you accept me as your girlfriend or wife, either one." She says after swallowing a mouth full of food, "So hurry up and decide already, you said it yourself: You can't run or we'll end up in a endless loop." Causing Finn to sigh. However, something catches his eyes. Four glistening objects falling from the bridge. 'There were four, what is more than Fionna, Cake, and Huntress... They were also too large to be them...' Finn smiles, 'Those were guards, they're nearly here.'

"... Right, I just... don't want to rush this, after all I have a girlfriend. Can't just make a decision like this without thought." He excuses, trying to buy the others time.

"Take as long as you like my knight, as long as you'll be with me." She says, finishing her sandwich. '... But she does have a point, if I do escape, she'll just do this again... I've got to think of a solution...'

Bubblegum was standing before a group of very nervous royals, a hand to her face. Most of the royals came to reign while Finn's heroics was in full swing, and if anything threatened them, their people, life itself, or were only inconvenienced by something, Finn was the person they always called on. And those that were smart enough not to rely on one person, like Flame Princess, were still incompetent in handling large threats. Like when she... cooled the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess knew **what** was wrong: It was getting too cold for the flame people to live. But she did not know **how** to solve it, she didn't even search for what was causing it, immediately calling on PB for aid. And just like then, the royals have called PB for aid. She has ruled her kingdom long before Finn was around, back when the world was a desolate wasteland. She would know how to handle their problems, right? "Guys, I'm spread out thin enough trying to repair my kingdom after a God of chaos tore through it, I can't also manage your kingdoms too." Immediately worried murrs and whispers fill the room, before developing into straight out panic. 'Have they really never solved a problem?... No Finn always has, hasn't he?' "Alright, calm down!" She shouts, the voices slowly lower. "Look I know you're scared, Finn isn't here, and problems having been sprouting up like crazy in his absence, I know, I've read the reports. So right now we need to focus on the problems, Finn isn't here, okay? So we need to pick up the slack in his steed. Right now, I see the biggest problems being the forest fire and bandits, they need our immediate attention. Anyone denying this?" She asks, no one spoke out, trusting the leader with hundreds of years of experience to lead them true. 'No pressure' Bubblegum thinks, noticing that Flame Princess did not speak up, despite the forest fire being no threat to her, and having little bandit problems due to most being unable to attack the Flame Kingdom. 'They are just blindly following me...' "Right, Water Princess?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I need you..." She then points a finger at JP "... and Jungle Princess to do everything in your power to deal with that raging forest fire, do anything, just get it out or stop it from spreading."

"W-what about our kingdoms?" Jungle Princess asks scared, a emotion that was rare to see on the woman.

"Flame Princess." Flame Princess, who was alone trusting Cinnamon Bun to rule as she searches to receive and give aid, looks up at the candy monarch that nearly destroyed her kingdom and removed her childhood. "How many soldiers can you spare?"

"... A few hundred, where you need them?"

"I need some taking the fight to the bandits, and some need to go to Water and Jungle Princess's kingdoms to protect them as they do their bits." Water Princess and Flame Princess share a look, neither kingdoms were on the best of terms due to their... differences... but it was bearable, especially in these situations.

"I might have a problem with hunting those bandits... They've always seem to sneak by our armies, and always escape when we attack their bases." FP warns, worry in her voice.

"Noted, but just try." She gets a nod, so PB turns to the crowd again, "Next problem?" Already knowing what's coming. Immediately a barrage of questions and pleas fill the air, assaulting the Princess's ears. She sighs in reply 'I could use your help Finn... At least we've got Jake...'

Finn was following Ice Queen as they return back to the grand room in which they fought the small army in. Shoving the doors open she leads the way inside the still damaged room, "I've seen you fight threats, squads, an army... all I want to see you do now is fight a boss." She explains, touching the walls to open a massive hole in the floor for the remains of the defeated army to fall inside, and out of sight. Removing her hands from the wall she then uses both to crazily shoot at the holes and craters in the room, filling them in.

"So what am I fighting?" Finn asks, holding his hand out as she gives him the ice sword once more. She does not reply, instead deciding to simply walk down the large room. Finn goes to follow but she signals for him to stay, much to his confusion but follows her order. She continues her silent walk to the other side of the room, and upon reaching it, turns to Finn. And starts flying in the air, ice powers glowing in her hand, a crazy smile planted on her face.

"Me!" She shouts, shooting a beam at Finn, he dodges to the side, and looks up at her with shock and fear.

"What the heck!" He shouts, dodging a shotgun blast of icicles. Ice Queen stops her attacks for a second, and puts a hand on her hip,

"Finn you're fighting me, you are to beat me, and no this is not to the death, my spells will just encase you in ice like how I freeze the Princes. Think of this as a... friendly bout." She clarifies 'Fionna always liked fighting me... would Finn?' Finn meanwhile releases a sigh of relief.

"You sure?" He asks worried for he, most know its wiser to not challenge Finn, it's usually not good for their health and to be honest... he would rather not hurt Ice Queen if could. She's a good friend, like Ice King. She nods in reply, 'He didn't immediately jump at the opportunity to attack me, so he's not itching to fight me... He's better than Fionna!' "Alright, lets do this!" Finn shouts, holding his sword out in front of him defensively. Ice Queen does her crazy crackle and unleashes another of beam of ice at him. Finn actually sprints at it, he twists his blade sideways, and the blunt end clashes with the beam, blocking it from hitting him. The force of the beam pushes him back a foot, but he starts pushing against the beam as it starts enveloping the sword in ice. Slowly he makes progress towards Ice Queen, and realising this she stops her beam, switching plans. And raises her right hand.

Finn lowers his sword when the beam stops, his sword looking more like a mace than a sword at this point. And leaps to his left as a massive icicle blasts into a pile of ice behind him. Ice Queen smiles and raises her other hand, going for a dual hand barrage of icicles. Her hands act like a metronome, firing left, right, left, right, causing the deadly icicles to rapidly slam around Finn as he does a curved charge at her. His sprinting form is surrounded by massive ice explosions as Ice Queen barely misses him, Finn occasionally having to leap to the side to dodge ones that got too close. As he gets closer, however, he has less time to react to the attacks, and the more precise Ice Queen gets. Instead of continuing his blind charge to get frozen he needs a plan 'I need her to stop firing... and a way to reach her...' He smashes his sword on the ground, breaking of the weak ice meant to not harm him yet preserving the ice meant to rival the toughest metals. He squints at the flying royal, flips his sword so he is holding it like a massive dagger. Brings his arm up and back, stretches out his other arm as a guide. And lobs his sword like a javelin, having to jump into the air to dodge another icicle. The sword flies through the air towards IQ. Her eyes widen in shock, as she spins her body to dodge it, watching it fly by just where she was. It impales the wall behind her, vibrating from unspent energy. She snaps her head to Finn, "What was tha-!" She cuts herself upon seeing a Finn flying toward her. Wide eyed she props a ice shield in front of her to block whatever he was going to do. However, Finn just grabs the top of the shield, and leaps over it. Confused, IQ turns to see where he went, and spots him perched on the sword using it as a platform. Her confusion at his actions lets her guard down. And Finn uses this to leap at her, tackling her out of the sky.

With a grunt, the wind gets knocked out of her and they slam into the floor. They slide on the slippery ice before coming to a halt. Finn immediately grips her arms, and points them away from him. Her stunned body recovers and realises what situation she is in. "I think I wi-" Finn goes to say, Ice Queen points her right hands finger at Finn and shoots a ice spell at him, freezing his left arm. In shock he stops focusing on her, allowing her to get her legs underneath him and push him off. Finn uses this to his advantage, and goes with it to push him a safe distance away from her. She quickly rises and blasts more ice at him, causing him to turn tail and run, zigzagging, ducking and jumping to evade her attacks. She notices his path 'He is going for his sword!' She adjusts her aim, ready to blast the sword in a massive block of ice. Finn notices the break of fire, and a glance at the Ice Queen explains why to him, 'I have got to distract... How?'

He suddenly spins around, and runs back to her, startling her and causing her to panic shoot a spell at Finn. He does a easy side step dodge and continues his charge. He quickly approaches since he is no longer zigzagging like crazy, only dodging when necessary. Ice Queen tries to rise into the air coming to the realisation that was her only salvation. She was not quick enough. Finn grabs her and easily yanks her out of the sky, slamming her in the ground. However, she was use to this with her fights with Fionna. The startlement lasts only a second before she pushes against Finn, preparing a ice spell. Finn could feel the temperature drop 'I need to stop her now!' So he lifts her. She goes to push away from him, however he has strength and grip to flip a two ton monster. She wasn't escaping. He simply lobs her at a wall, shock making her unfocused, cancelling the ice spell. She shakes her head, and sees a Finn charging her. Wide eyes she scrambles to a rise while moving away, preparing to counter Finn. As she turns to focus on Finn. She sees he's not going for her and jumps at the wall. Confused, she watches his crazy actions. And watches him grab his sword handle. Realisation dawning on her, she flips her arm and shoots a beam at him. Finn, however, is able to free his sword in time, and falls to the ground escaping the deadly beam. It starts tracing his path however. Leaping up and away, he sprints at her once more. As the beam is about to hit him, he slides, the beam flying over his head. He arrives at the bottom of her dress, and swings his sword up. For it to do a horrible screech as they clash with ice claws. Wide eyes, he pushes against her 'This is a bad spot to be!' His might slides her a foot or two back before she stops it. But that is all he needs, just some space. He suddenly retracts his blade arm, making her stumble as she continues to push against the now non-existent force. Using it to his advantage he rushes to his feet. The moment he is standing he is forced to block a icicle with his sword, covering it and a part of his arm. He leaps away from Ice Queen to get some room between them and allow him to better assess the situation. "Had enough my knight?" She taunts him, lobbing another icicle at him. Finn dodges to the right while pushing forward, swinging his sword. Ice Queen actually ducks under the blade despite the huge dress she has on.

"Nope." Was Finn's reply, promptly followed by him actually lunging on her! They tussle on the ground, however as Finn starts to overpower her, she shoots another ice spell from her finger. It envelopes Finn's other arm in ice, causing him to go wide eyed at his predicament. Ice Queen smiles,

"Just give in Finn." She orders her knight 'Bow to your Queen...'

"Never!" He yells definitely, he pushes himself away from her. Once clear, he smashes his frozen arms together, making the ice shatter into thousands of pieces, fragments going everywhere. Ice Queen hovers once more, sighing as she does so,

"Fionna is also stubborn... Oh well, dominance can be fun in the bed." She says, confusing Finn for a second before he focuses back on the fight. 'I can't do anything is she still has her magic... My only choice is to knock of the tiara, or wear her out'. He concludes in his head. Leaping at her again, he zigzags, sword ready to counter whatever attack she throws. Ice Queen unleashes her ice beam, Finn however continues his evasive attack. Raised ice traces behind him as her beam fails it in its attempt to entrap Finn, he keeps his head down low to keep his form as small as possible. Approaching fast Finn jumps, sword swinging for her tiara. And its gets covered in ice. His sword cuts a chunk off the ice, but the crown remains on her head. Suddenly Ice envelopes his chest, the queen's hand resting against it.

"Sorry Finn, I learnt from my fights with Fionna. She removed my tiara too many times for me not to learn." She says, smiling, before closing her eyes and leaning closer to Finn's face. Panicked, Finn frantically pushes with his unfrozen arms and legs. Not expecting him to resist her advances, Ice Queen looses grip on him and falls. Due to them hovering a meter in the air, the short falls cracks the ice cocoon around him, and weakens it enough for him to break out, leaving him out spread out on the floor. Ice Queen huffs, 'That would of been really romantic...' "Oh well, I'm not afraid to work for my rewards." She shoots a icicle down at Finn with a plan of just freezing him 'perfect position for the bed later'. Finn rolls away and scrambles to his feet. He evades another attack, getting no mercy from her. Bracing, he plans on how to defeat her. He looks at the tiara, and how it is completely surrounded in a thick tiara shape block of ice, attaching it to her head. 'So I can no longer knock it off... So I've got to wear her out'. Finn charges at her once more, as Ice Queen flies up, ice magic dripping from her hands. The knight vs the Queen, and Finn's forgotten that as he had mentioned earlier: the ice crown/tiara don't seem to have a limit for stamina.

**Alright, thanks to anonymous user on AO3 for a great review, I always like to hear what people like, dislike, opinions, and what they are confused about, it helps me create a better story for you guys and allows me to clear up any confusion. Check it out if you want a explanation on why the PG and Marsh are acting so dickish.**

**Please, do review guys as hearing feedback actually keeps me motivated and writing. Like, it actually gets me writing when I 'take a break'. It doesn't matter if you're a guest, or how big it is, or what website, I always love hearing them!**


	12. Chapter 12

Huntress stirs with a groan, her body aching. Her vision fuzzy and blurry, the majority of her vision filled of light blue. Groaning once more she forces herself to a rise. Her movement and noises stir the other two from their unconscious state as well, and pretty much copy how Huntress woke up. They all sit there, recovering as their vision cleared up. "W-where are we?" Fionna asks, still being too worn out to think properly.

"I... We're in the ice kingdom!" Huntress exclaims as her memories come back to her, "We just crossed that corridor, the bridge, and made it through the door." she says, fully rising to her feet. Her recounting causes the memories to return the sisters as well, they groaning as their heads suddenly remember the pain they're in. Eventually they join Huntress in standing up,

"We should eat, to recover our energy." Cake says grabbing Fionna's bag.

"Are you sure you're not just looking for another excuse to eat?" Fionna jokes, trying to lighten the mood as she helps in getting the bag of her. It plops on the floor and she immediately starts digging through it on her mad hunt for food.

"Hey I eat just fine!" Cake retorts, pulling a massive pile of burritos out from the bag. Immediately she starts stuffing them all in her face at once, not caring about the mess she was making. Huntress does not say anything about the disgusting gorging next to her, focusing instead on the squished ham sandwich getting handed to her.

"Sorry, didn't expect so-" Fionna's apology halts in her mouth as Huntress does not care, she herself stuffing the food inside her mouth 'I'm hungry... that sphere drained more energy than I thought' Huntress thinks, sucking her fingers for the atomic leftovers of the sandwich. Fionna just stares for a second, before going through the bag herself, and pulling out... bagged lasagne? At Huntress's raised eyebrow Cake explains with a mouth full of food, "It's Gumball's favourite, so she carries some around encase she gets some alone time with him."

"Cake!" Fionna shouts, a huge blush covering her face.

"Oh! And she carries around red paper for Marshall Lee!" Cake says barely containing her laughter, before getting tackled by Fionna who was covering her sister's mouth with her hands. Huntress just watches with a small smile. Eventually the sisters are on the floor panting before sitting back up and returning to the task of food, with Cake stuffing herself some more and Fionna searching the bag once more, deciding on a apple. As they all focused on eating as Huntress goes for seconds, leaving the corridor in complete silence.

"Sooo... What's your dimension like?" Fionna eventually asks, sick at the lack of noise.

"OOO?... Well it's like yours, except everyone is a different gender." She says, not sure what to add.

"There's got to be some differences! I mean Finn said he lost a different sword in the science fair, and that got my root sword in a different way and at a different time, so there's got to be something different."

"Well..." Huntress will admit, she doesn't know much about Finn's life, other than the stories of his heroics, title as the hero of OOO, knight of PB, and friends with almost everyone. "... Ice King was not as competent as this, that's one thing." Huntress says, gesturing to the environment around her.

"What, he can't make dungeons?" Cake asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he can't do anything." She says shaking her head. "He would constantly kidnaps the Princesses, and Finn would constantly save them without much hassle or effort, and constantly wrote bad fanfiction and forced people to listen to it. He had no skill, and could never make anything like this."

"So he's a less talented Ice Queen?"

"Yep. Did I forget to mention he's old as well?" The sisters start laughing at the poor state of someone else. "And that he and Finn are friends." Their laughter immediately halts.

"Wait what!?" Fionna shouts in disbelief, Huntress smiling at the reaction.

"Yep, he and Ice King became good friends actually, to the point that Ice King lived with him for a bit." At the look of disbelief on her sister's face Cake starts laughing at her. "What most probably means that you might have Ice Queen living in your house soon." She, as well as many other girls, had heard of the Ice Kings temporary residence, and everyone tried staying clear of the tree house unless it was necessary.

"No, no, no no no no nononononono NO!" Fionna says, imaging her having a date with Gumball or Marshall Lee only for Ice Queen to but in and steal the other royals. She shakes the thought in her head and releases a sigh. "Well... what about Finn and Princess... of the candy kingdom?"

"Princess Bubblegum and Finn are friends."

"There was no romantic things between them? What about Marshall Lee's counterpart?" Cake asks, 'Fionna constantly got flirts from both Gumball and Marshall Lee, who did Finn choose? Will Fionna do the same? How did he end up with Huntress Wizard?'

"There was no relationship with either of the girls. Finn had a crush on Bubblegum, but she did not return it, instead choosing to use his love as free labour and would trick him into doing things that he would usually do. Marshall Lee's counterpart was called Marceline. She did not have feelings for Finn either. He sees both of them as good friends." Huntress says, summing up Finn's early crushes. Fionna and Cake were a bit confused and disappointed at the news, looking down at the ground.

"I see... Bubblegum sounds like a real jerk. And Marceline... They both act differently to my two." Fionna says with a sigh, "I was hoping that I could find advice in Finn's adventure, on how he handled the situation. But it seems I was wrong. Not even a little bit of flirting between the either two?" She asks with hope, trying to find the answer to the problem of both royals hitting on her.

"Not what I know off, but still, try asking Finn. He might still be able to help. He has experience in handling... messes. To be honest this is out of my areas of expertise." Huntress suggests, unsure on how to both answer her questions when she was a loner in the woods who originally thought that love was for the weak, and how to sell the idea of Finn's help with out insulting him.

"Right... I'll... ask him after we save him. Which means we've got to save him." Fionna says, putting any rubbish in her bag and rising, gaining new motivation for the rescue, 'I will finally have some help!' Fionna thinks, getting annoyed by Cake skirting the topic whenever she could... she still did not know what tier fifteen is. 'This is my opportunity to show off to Finn so I can get better at fighting, gain relationship advice, and some future foresight!' Fionna thinks, losing that the task is meant to save Finn, not push her own goals. Huntress and Cake also rise, clean up any mess they had made, and walk with determination towards the boss door. The area was dead silent until the group reaches the door, shattering noiseless air with a the screeching of the giant ice doors opening, revealing a massive room hidden in a veil of darkness. Squinting, they enter the room preparing themselves for whatever came at them next.

Five steps in, light fills the room, blinding them all causing them to release grunts of pain. Eventually the room went back to its normal light levels, allowing them all to open their eyes and take in the view in front of them: The room was a large square with curved corners, and was split into two levels, the bottom floor being what they were currently on what lead up to the next room by stairs that were the width of three-quarters of the room. The second level was attached by said stairs, and was a massive platform or stage. It continues as a platform/ledge that went around the room's perimeter, creating a ring. In the middle of the room sat three floating platforms of ice. The ground floor had several pieces of walls, barricades, and other forms of covers while the top had little in terms of cover. And on the stage was three massive ice statues.

Upon moving further into the room to inspect them the statues suddenly shivered, shaking the ground, before exploding in a magical explosion as they suddenly gain life and start moving. Immediately the group rush to cover before anything can hit them. Peeking around her cover, Huntress examines not one, but three bosses. The first was a knight of some sort, made completely of ice. It was what you expect when you imagine a knight: A single ice sword, a single ice shield, and decked out in thick ice armour. It, and the others as well as she notices, had a weird mist rolling of its body. The next is what seems to be a sniper: It of course had a long gun with a scope made of ice, a small and smooth armour that was decorated in different shades of blue ice to break up its appearance, and a large cape. The last one seems to be a mage of some sort, only having a staff and a robe. All three of the bosses were skeletons just like the winter wraith all stood roughly twelve feet tall except the knight that stood at fifteen, and all three look at their visitors.

Immediately the three bosses move on the rescuers, the knight rushing in and slamming its sword down, causing Fionna to roll to escape as it cuts cleanly through where she was just standing. Suddenly screeches fill the air. Looking up to the ceiling they neglected in their examination of the room reveals to the group a much feared sight. More spiders. They swarm down from the ceiling, scrambling down the walls of the place. From somewhere up there three snow golems jump down as well. The group quickly gets swarmed, forcing them out of cover and into the other two bosses sights. The sniper charges up a shot, and a powerful icicle seemingly teleports through the air, piercing anything in its way, just barely skimming Huntress who actually gets sucked onto her back by the air displaced by the attack. Snapping her head she watches the sniper charge up another shot as the barrel hole glows ice blue. She rolls. And a icicle obliterates where she was just was. Scrambling to her feet she abandons her plans as she now focuses on out running that gun, occasionally shooting off a arrow to kill whatever was in her way or to help the sisters out in their struggles.

A arrow flies into a spider about to jump on Fionna, ending its plan as the girl hurriedly dodges another gigantic chop from the large knight as it goes on its frantic murderous rampage. Its sword flew at her once more with so much force that when she evades it once more it slams into the floor hard enough to shake the ground. Fionna quickly uses its post attack position to charge at it, her golden sword swinging at its neck. Only for her to go flying as a its large shield smashes into her slamming her into the wall. She falls stunned to the floor releasing a grunt of pain and dropping her sword. The knight violently yanks its sword out of the ground and walks menacingly towards her, releasing a deep chuckle. Fionna slowly starts struggling to her feet but a snow golem suddenly tackles her violently throwing them both to the ground. It rears its arms up to smash her head to a pulp, however it receives a arrow to the back of its head, courtesy of the still running Huntress. Fionna quickly gets up as the showman's body turns into a cloud of snow and scrambles towards her sword. The knight charges at her, making the ground shake once more. She grips her sword's handle. The knight lifts its blade. And Fionna leaps away, the blade skimming by her. With a roar the knight slams its sword at her, and she barely dodges that as well before charging at the knight, sword raised high. She runs between the blade in the ground and the out stretched shield arm still recovering from its failed bash, and jumps at its head, the giant warrior staring at her. With a scream she slams her sword down. And makes a cute chink sound as it does absolutely nothing to the knight. She falls to the ground, landing on her butt. Looking up there was a shares moment of silence. Before the knight roars, rearing a plated leg to stomp on her. Fear embedded on her face she rolls to the left, the leg smashing the ice next to her, creating a crater of broken ice. She rolls again as the other legs goes to squish her, once again stomping where she just was. She scrambles to her feet as the knight's blade goes to stab her. The blade cuts her back a bit but she'll live, and runs between its legs. "Guys I can't hurt this guy!" Fionna shouts, both as a warning and a plea for help. She continues her mad sprint to evade the gigantic knight. Thinking fast she runs onto the platform, watching Cake struggle with the robed wizard, before running on the curved platform that went around the perimeter of the room. The knight only looks at her elevated position, before going to chop at her anyways. However it seems that the platform was indestructible, ricocheting the blade back and stumbling the knight for a second. Fionna releases a small giggle at the failed attempt to attack her. The knight looks at its blade as if it contains the answer as to why it can't harm the little girl in front of it, before going into a t-pose and tipping itself, one hand near the floor and lifting the blade to the platform. Immediately the small spiders and large golems start climbing it frame, getting a ramp directly in front of the girl. A spider climbs up the arm and reaches the ledge, it leaps at Fionna only to get cut down by the girl. Immediately reinforcement follows it and the young heroine gets swarmed by forces, causing her to just wildly swing her sword, no tactic or skill needed as no matter what she will always hit something in every single one of her swings.

Cake meanwhile was still struggling with the wizard, her enlarged form wrestling with its staff, keeping it from using any spells. Except when it lifts a single finger and shoots a spell anyways, releasing a ice serpent that slivered down Cakes arm. Immediately Cake scream, lets go, and starts clawing at the snake as it starts wrapping around her arm. Eventually it starts crushing her arm, but she shrinks that arm alone and use her other hand to wrap around its head before smashing around, the ice creature smashing into pieces. "Whew! Wait, what was I doing?" She turns around to look at the wizard to suddenly ducks as a massive ice chunk flies past her, slamming into the wall that Huntress barely dodges as a icicle flies above her. Cake looks at the wizard, running at it, "I thought you can't do spells without your staff?!" Said staff gets smacked on top of her head, before she gets booted down the stairs. A voice fills her ears that echoes, dark and old,

"The staff focuses a wizards powers, it does not limit one." Before it aims a staff back at her, a arrow suddenly pings of its skeletal head. After a second of processing, it looks at Huntress who was still running. Shrugging at the pathetic attack, it runs back at the Cake, to get a enlarged fist to the face. Neither move, the wizard doesn't even flinch. Just stands there with a fist to the face, and after a second Cake retracts her fist shaking her hand with pain.

"Ow! Owowowowow!" She shouts, doing a little dance in pain. The wizard slams the staff on the ground and all around him a blizzard forms, icicles raging around its form. Cake just stares at it, the wizard slowly moving towards her, and the blizzard consequently following it as it slowly approaches her. Cake just stretches a arm around the ice chunk that was shot at her, and swinging it back at the wizard. The block smashes into the wizard ruining its concentration on the spell and halting the blizzard, however, it remains uninjured.

Huntress dodges another icicle attack, watching how the sisters could not injure the bosses. 'These guys got to have a weakness...' She thinks examining the sniper. Nothing sticks out at all, no obvious chinks in its armour, causing the expert hunter to squint in annoyance 'Everything can be hunted, you just need to find out how...' She turns her gaze to the room, thinking that just like the first boss they have a summoning stone hidden somewhere. She looks over the walls for any more hollow areas. All solid. She looks at the decoration and rooms lighting to see if they're hidden or in disguise. Nothing. She shoots three arrows at some golems attacking Fionna, the arrows piercing their heads with deadly precision before returning back to their mistress. Fionna continues her struggles against the horde swarming her. Suddenly a massive golem charges her, decked out in spikey ice gear and a mace in hand. He slams his weapon at her head, missing by a inch. Fionna quickly retaliates by charging forward and impaling the ice persons heart, his armour doing little to protect him against her strength. She yanks her sword out a second later, allowing his dead body to fall into a pile of snow. And a ball. Fionna quickly grabs it and runs as she looks it over. It wasn't a summoning stone, unless it was different type from the one they used against the first boss. She looks to the still running Huntress who was barraging the sniper with arrows, prodding every hole for a weakness, even using her telekinesis powers to shove a icicle back up the guns barrel to jam it, but it continues to fire just fine. "Huntress! Have a look at this!" She shouts gaining the wizard's attention, before lobbing the orb to her. Huntress jumps into the air, dodging another icicle, launches three arrows to kill some spiders about to attack Fionna, and grabs the ball from the air, all at the same time. Landing with ball in hand she uses two arrows to clear some golems that were about to punch her before continuing her unpredictable sprint, dodging an icicle as she examines the magical object in her hands. Using her huntress vision, she sees that it is filled to the brim with magic. She examines the room once more. And notices that the three platforms in the middle of the room share the same energy signature.

"I think its got something to do with the middle platforms, keep them off me while I look!" She orders, changing her course to head toward the floating platforms.

"On it!" Cake shouts, enlarging her self and wrapping one arm around the wizard's eyes, and the other around the sniper's, blinding them both. She struggles against their thrashing, their cold sharp bone hands clawing at her, causing her to release a cry of warning, "Hurry!" Huntress only nods and jumps onto the middle platforms. Quickly she notices a hole in the middle of the platform. Hovering the orb over it reveals they are of the same size. She immediately puts it all together and pushes the orb into the hole, however, it gets stuck in its very tight fit. Angrily, she stands and stomps on it, pushing it in completely. Immediately a bright flash blinds her and a hissing sound fills her ears, it only lasts a second however. Looking down she sees the platform is glowing, and the orb is now gone.

"The orb did something, but what I can't tell!" She shouts, and looks at the bosses. They don't look or act any different. She shoots a arrow at the knight, just to watch it ping off. She looks at the other platforms for answers, and spots the other two also have holes, "But we need more orbs! Fionna! How did you get one!?"

"I just killed some armoured golem and it dropped it." Fionna says, noticing the knight was still acting like a ramp to help get the ice creatures up. A cry of pain gets their attention, and they snap their heads towards Cake who just let go of the other bosses, shallow cuts covering her body. As the mage swings its staff to unleash a spell on the injured cat, she shrinks down to the size of a bird, a deadly cone blast of icicles striking where she just was. Cake runs at the mage and slips under his robe, causing the mage to do a little stomp dance in a attempt to squish her, until she pops out on the other side a second later, getting skimmed by the sniper's icicle shot. She runs to the duo panting, and they join her in running around randomly as all three bosses attack them, the knight just swinging its sword in the air trying to hit them.

"Sorry guys, but I weren't able to hold those two back anymore."

"Its alright, cause we got a plan." Huntress says, ducking her head to dodge a icicle, 'That sniper really hates me'.

"We do?" Fionna asks, making the sisters focus on the wizard for an answer.

"Yes, we do. Me and Cake are going to distract those two-" She points to the wizard and sniper still on the platform, "While you sit on the second level killing everything until another golem appears."

"What do I do with the orb?" Fionna asks as she stabs a spider.

"Bring it to the middle platforms, then smash it into a hole in the non-glowing platforms." A nod from the hero was Huntress's reply, and they all immediately split up to do their duties. Cake stretches across the room and grabs the wizard, wrapping it up. Huntress jumps onto the knights head to give herself a boost to jump at the sniper, a icicle flying between her legs, making her glad she was not a guy. The knight reaches its shield arm to try and swat her, but gets distracted when Fionna chops at its head.

"Focus on me, dingus!" She taunts, leaping off as the knight goes to squish her with its sword hand, before it turns and follows her as she jumps onto the second platform. It quickly goes back into being a living ramp, unleashing the forces of the ice kingdom on the twelve year old girl. And she shows them no mercy, destroying everything that comes at her.

Huntress meanwhile was dealing with the sniper, "You know, for having a giant sniper as a weapon, you have terrible aim." Huntress mocks, earning the ice warriors anger. Its response was a icicle piercing the air above her, Huntress ducking at the last second before charging at the ranged warrior. Launching a arrow, it simply pings off its skull. She gets in close, and the sniper rears its left arm back and throws a punch. Huntress slides, the ice fist skinning by her head, and slamming into the ground behind her hard enough to shake the ground. Huntress gets up, and runs between the ice warrior's legs before spinning and turning what remains of her cape into vines once more. The boss rises to turn to her, but vines wrapping around its eyes cancels its plans. It reaches behind it and grabs the vines and yanks, pulling Huntress along with it. It goes to spin her, but she lets go before it can, landing on the snipers back she immediately starts scaling its body, making the giant skeleton start trying to slap her off, but she just swings around its body to evade.

Simultaneously, Cake was evading a massive swirling vortex of ice that screams by her while stretching an arm at the wizard that wraps around it and throws it into the air. It does not fall, however, it hovers into the air before pointing the ice staff at the ground. And ice meteors rain down from above it, bombarding Cake. A cloud of flung up snow and broken ice obscures its vision of the stretchy feline, and after a few seconds of no movement or noise it turns its gaze to its struggling sniper ally, and raises a staff once more. When its face is suddenly wrapped up in fur, throwing its aim off in surprise and shoots a icicle bolt at a wall. It raises a skeletal hand and grabs Cake and throws her off, only for her to stretch back on mid-air, blinding it again, "You can't get rid of me that easy freak!" She shouts to edge its anger.

Fionna still mops up the swarms by blindly swing her sword, when a she spots it. The armoured golem. It was the same as before, and was charging at her mace high. She runs at it madly, sword held high, when she remembers what Finn had taught her. She skids to a halt, and watches it approach. She can hear more golems behind her closing in 'Adapt my attacks to a situation?...' She glances back at the spiders to judge their distance, and decides to take a single step forward. A sandwich situation was slowly closing in on the girl. When the golems behind her are just about to slam her, she suddenly does a spin, sword held out. The two golems behind her get cut in half. The special golem was about to mace her. She then uses her momentum from her swing to continue the spin, causing her to side step out of harms way. Then her sword goes low, under his arms, before rising back up. In a single smooth movement, she cut the two golems behind her, and just 'disarmed' the target. Its arms fall to the floor, he looks down in shock. And gets a sword to the face. He collapses into a snow pile, a orb just like before in the middle of it.

Fionna scoops it up and starts her mad sprint to the middle platforms, wildly swing her sword and cutting down all who gets in her way. Eventually she reaches the closest point to the platform. She judges the distance, takes a few steps back, and runs, jumping at the very last second. After a second of air time, she lands on the platform, face planting, but quickly gets up as if nothing happened. She looks down on the platform she is standing on, and quickly finds the hole she is meant to shove the orb. Shoving it inside, she quickly reaches the same problem as Huntress, and that it did not want to fit. "AAAAHHH!" she does what ever she does whenever she meets a problem. With violence. She slams the butt of her sword on it, giving it the push it needed to squeeze inside. A bright flash and hissing sound signals her success, making her smile.

"Great, just one more!" Cake shouters to encourage the team, not that Huntress needs it as she still silently distracted the sniper, now covering its eyes with her hands. Fionna nods in reply and looks back down at the horde. And spots the special golem, it was standing underneath the knight, surrounded by more golems. She just sprint jumps off the platform, uncaring for a plan. Flying towards the ground several golems raise their arms to catch the flying girl, what she uses that to her advantage. Stepping on their open hands, ready to grab her, she uses them as a platform to launch herself up once more, sword ready to stab. She falls, and using the special golem as a cushion she stabs its head and rides its body down as it disintegrates into a snow cloud and the important orb. She grabs the orb in one hand and tucks it in her arm, using her other arm to point her sword at the foes completely surrounding her. She feels the ground shake a little as the massive knight stands back up behind her. She just screams a war cry and charges away from the knight, through the horde of foes, stabbing, cutting, chopping, dissecting, any move that would kill. She eventually appears on the other side but does not stop, continuing her escape. Behind her the knight follows, crushing the other ice beings under its massive feet. Sword held high, it releases a monstrous roar, before it slams the sword down once outside the horde. The whole room shakes, startling the other girls as they look at the hero in worry. Fionna being near the epicentre was sent airborne, the sword just inches behind her. The ball flies from her grip as her body goes ragdoll, and hits the floor, bounces, before rolling away. Fionna hits the ground hard, not enough to injure her but more than enough to stun her in pain. She lies limp on the floor, face down. Cake doesn't even think and charges at the knight who hurt her sister. Said knight pulls its ice sword from the ground and raises it high, plans of execution soaring throughout its mind.

Cake slams into it, with enough force to send them sprawling onto the floor. She slashed at it, not doing any damage, but its basic mind still makes it focus on halting the barrage. Fionna groans as she slowly gets up onto her knees holding a hand to her head, her mind temporarily scrambled from the impact. But a quick look around fixes that. Huntress's shouts fill her ear, "Fionna!" The girl looks up at her as she frantically tries to distract both the sniper and the wizard, ice spells filling the air space where her body was not. "Get the orb to the platform!" Huntress grimaces as a icicle cuts her hip in a barely dodged attack. Fionna only nods, and after a second of searching finds it protected by spiders who were wrapping it up in silk that quickly froze and become solid. She grabs her sword from its resting spot on the floor, rises up, and charges forward with the fire of determination raging in her eyes. A golem runs at her from the side and raises its arm to halt her charge, but Fionna ends the plan with a slice, cutting it in half, before continuing her charge. The spiders were now pulling the wrapped up orb up the wall, and if continue far enough, out of her reach. She cannot afford to waste any time. More spiders swarm at her fangs bared. She doesn't even swing he sword, deciding to stomp on them in her charge. The spiders continue to pull it higher, but its too late, Fionna has reached them. She drives her sword into the lead spider, causing the other two spiders to abandon their plan. Fionna actually head-butts one of them as it leaps out at her sending it against the wall, before pulling out her sword out of the wall. Its friend gets chopped in half, its bisected body splitting and flopping to the ground. Fionna simply stabs the one she head-butted as it recovers. Grabbing the wrapped up ball, she takes a few steps back before lobbing it at the wall. It smashes against the wall, the frozen web smashing like glass. Grabbing the still intact orb, she grabs it and starts a run towards the middle platform. Running between foes, she eventually reaches the closest edge and springs into the air. A second later, she lands on the platform, eyes the hole before shoving the orb inside. As expected, it gets stuck, so she cups her hands together, stretches them out, them hammers them down, smashing the ball inside. The bright flash and hiss returns once more, before disappearing. And still nothing noticeable happens to the bosses. Confused, Fionna shouts to the still running Huntress Wizard who just ducked to avoid getting kicked.

"Now what!?" After a moment of dodging she gets a reply,

"I'm not sure-" She cuts herself off as the platform Fionna was standing on suddenly glows, but that is all. Startled, Fionna leaps off, and it returns back to its previous state. "... I think we have to stand on it, like some sort of button or pressure plate?" Huntress says, unsure on what to do. Fionna experimentally steps on the platform one more, and once again after a few seconds it starts to glow once more.

"Cake! Get up here!" Fionna calls down to her sister. Cake stops her wrestle with the giant knight who was still on the ground, before it promptly shield bashes her off and into the air. Using it to her advantage Cake uses the momentum to carry her up before stretching onto the left platform, Fionna on the right, and her platform quickly joins her sister's in glowing. All that is needed is someone to stand on the centre platform. Huntress huffs, before back flipping away from the two bosses as they shot a volley of spells at her. She runs up to the second floor and shifts into a bird, and takes flight. The incoming second ice barrage misses her small form and obliterates all the fodder foes on the second floor. She lands on the platform and shifts back. And then she realises that they couldn't really dodge and spell or shot. Thinking fast, she turns what little remains of her cape into a wooden vines in her hands. And makes them grow. They quickly expand to cover the group, making a giant rectangular shield for them to hide behind. Spells and high speed icicles smash into the shield, making her grunt with effort and pain 'Just keep the shield up for a second more...' And her platform lights up. Immediately a deep roar fills the air and she drops the shield. However, the wizard and sniper just keep firing, making them abandon ship and vault of the platforms. And it was then that Huntress spots the knight on the floor, resting on one knee. "Attack the knight!" She alerts the sisters. The snap their heads to the weakened warrior, and quickly converge on it, sword, arrows, and claws unleashed.

The knight looks up. To get sword to the face. And unlike before it does not bounce of pathetically, instead piercing straight through its skeletal head and popping out on the other side, before the sword is pulled back out and then repeated. Cake's claws join in on the action, racking her claws at its spine, removing hefty chunks. Huntress does a simple arm motion, and three arrows pierces its chest, causing its armour to shatter and ribs to crumble as they fly straight through, then looping around and striking again. Suddenly the knight releases a deep war cry, and starts swinging its arm to defend itself. The sisters jump off to avoid getting swatted, and Huntress arrows get blocked by it raising its shield. Huntress scowls. 'These guys are annoying'.

Finn's blade and Ice Queen's claws clash one more, another terrible screech as ice meets ice fills the air. Pushing each other back, they take a second to analyse each other. Before moving in once more. Finn charges at the flying woman, and IQ flies higher while raising a hand to shoot a solid beam at Finn, who starts dodging, stopping, jumping, ducking, anything to make himself as hard as possible to predict and hit. Ice Queen releases a groan of annoyance at being unable to strike her crush down, and watches as he slowly approaches her. Suddenly he lobs his sword like before, making her attention focus on preventing herself on getting impaled. She stops her beam and raises her hand to create a shield, the sword striking then ricocheting off. She lowers the shield for the actually pleasant sight of Finn's face. Flying at her. He smashes into her, wraps his arms around her waist, and brings them both out of the sky. The collide with the ground with grunts of pain but neither are stunned. Ice Queen immediately goes to grab Finn to freeze him, but he predicted this move and snatches her arms before they could touch him. She struggles to resist, but Finn was simply put too strong. "How long are we going to do this?" He asks, knowing that she'll break free any second now and then they will do the same dance as before.

"Until either of us give up." She answers, the tip of her fingers lighting up with magic. Finn prepares to leap away when surprisingly she aims away from him. Confused, he looks at where she just directed the crown's powers. The ice magic hits the floor, and two golems rise. "Attack him.' She orders, causing Finn to immediately jumps of IQ as they charge at him. Scanning the floor for his blade, he finds it a few feet away. He leaps at it, clutching it in his right hand before spinning around, using the momentum to slice a golem in half, he then turns and stabs at the other golem's head, ending it as well. He then snaps to where he last saw Ice Queen, and finds her not there. He searches around the room, not finding her at all. Until it dawns on him to look up. Doing so, he spots her floating above, chanting some magic into a sphere. A second later a bright light blinds him, making him cover his eyes with his arm to defend himself from going blind. A second later, he lowers them to spot Ice Queen floating above some ice skeleton the size of a person in a dress. Raising a eyebrow, he shows his confusion. "Say hello to the winter wraith, I would use more summoning stones to make it stronger, but I don't have the luxury of time right now." Ice Queen says, tucking the orb under her arm. Finn looks down from her and towards WW, and actually waves at. And just as surprising it waves back. "Didn't think you would actually greet it, but eh. Now: Attack him." She orders, and the spirit raises a arm and unleashes its freezing beam. It was thinner than Ice Queen's, but it most probably something he did not want to touch, so rolls away from the attack by it follows him. Getting up he runs in reverse spiral, its centre being the wraith. Quickly approaching the winter wraith, he slices its head clean off. Looking back, he watches as it reattaches itself, much to his shock and slight worry. 'Ok, how do I beat this guy?' He asks himself, starting to observe it he continues to dodge any attack, when Ice Queen decides she had enough fun watching from the side-lines, and joins back in on attacking Finn. Finn ducks a ice beam from WW as it sweeps across the area in a vain attempt to hit him. However, Ice Queen launches down a icicle. And strikes Finn's legs. Both his legs become entombed in solid ice, making him trip and fall face first. He quickly flips himself over to see more spells going his way, causing him to shove himself away, using the ice as a makeshift, awkward sledge. Sliding to a halt, he quickly activates his arm drill mode. It was designed for rock, ice was no problem for it. Drilling straight down the middle he separates his legs, before rolling to dodge more attacks. He then lifts his legs up, almost doing a hand stand, before slamming them back down, causing the weak ice around them to shatter, freeing him from his imprisonment. Standing on his feet, he looks at the spirit, 'If I can't hurt it...' He looks at the flying Ice Queen, '... then I must take down the summoner' Finn decides, charging forward once more, his goal: Ice Queen. The said woman was currently raising her hands, shooting out shots that were summoning more ice creatures. In front of Finn: five golems, one spirit, two spiders, and a mage stands between him and his objective. Poor them. Finn watches the golems just blindly running at him, and counters by simply running by them. The slow, confused golems watch him as he sprints on by, only one sticks their arm out to try to stop him, but that just gets vaulted over by the agile hero. Finn continues his charge, and the spirit gives one of its own. Finn simply sticks his sword out like a spear, and the spirit has no time to react as it gets impaled, instantly dying and imploding into a white mist. The spiders leap at him, and Finn simply ducks, allowing them to fly harmlessly over his head. The wizard flings his arm out, some spell forming in his hand, and a second later a gout of ice shoots out. Finn runs to the right of it at the last second, using the snow as a smokescreen, the wizard only has a second to respond. Finn's sword chops down and goes straight through its arms, removing its spell creating capabilities, then flicks back up to remove the wizards head off completely. Finn focuses back on the Queen, and she returns the look of analysing determination with a grin. Finn rushes forward, having to duck from a beam from the winter wraith as it sweeps across in a attempt to freeze Finn's head, then he frantically dodges right to dodge a massive ice spell slamming right where he was, encasing the area in a massive block of ice. Finn then continues his rapid approach to Ice Queen, causing her to fly higher, way out of Finn's reach. Finn only frowns, 'How to receive reach her... Time for thee old faithful' Finn thinks, lobbing his sword at her. Ice Queen reacts as expected, raising a shield. His sword strikes it, causing Ice Queen to sigh, "Finn, I really thought you would be smarter. Why don't you-" She cuts herself off as she dismisses the shield, Finn's sword clattering to the ground. The boy himself was surprisingly not in front of her, but instead the winters wraith. Actually on top of the winter wraith. And it is charging up a mouth blast. At the last second, Finn flips off, the shot missing him. And aiming directly at Ice Queen. The blast slams into her before she could even react, knocking her out of the sky. She releases a scream and hits the ground, then snaps her head up and looks at the wraith, "You idiot!" What actually makes it shrink back. Ice Queen then looks at Finn, who was making a bee line straight for her. With a panicked expression she pushes herself away and up into the air. She summons the ice claws, expecting Finn to jump on her. Instead he runs underneath her, not even attempting to attack her. Confused, she looks down at him.

"I guessing this is important?" He asks analysing the summoning orb in his hand. He then looks up at her, seeing she was too high for him to reach her, so he using the moment of stunned surprise she was suffering from to lob it at her. The ball flying at her snaps her out of her stupor, causing her to panic and raise a shield. Only for the orb to completely and utterly smash it. And to continue on as well, smashing the ice protecting the crown before ricocheting away, bouncing somewhere else, no one focusing on it. Ice Queen's eye widen in shock, Finn sharing the expression as they look at her exposed tiara. Before it twists into a grin, "So I can use that stone to destroy your ice?" He asks, already knowing the answer as a plan fills his head.

"N-No!" Immediately Ice Queen and the winter wraith attack, unleashing winter wrath with a barrage of ice spells at Finn. Ice Queen pauses a second later to refreeze her tiara in ice, something that Finn notices, 'So if she can just refreeze her tiara that quickly, then I need to smash that ice and grab that tiara before she can cover it again'. Finn leaps away from the spells as they cover where he standing in a thick layer of ice, and starts heading to where the ball landed. Ice Queen immediately sweeps at him, claws ready. Finn counters with a sword swipe, the two attacks clashing with enough force that it actually pushes each other away. But they just leap back at each other. They're blade and claws meet again, with Ice Queen twisting one set of claws to lock Finn's sword in place, jamming them together and removing Finn's sword. Then she removes her second set of claws and instead prepares a spell, but Finn simply boots himself away, abandoning his sword in the claws of the Ice Queen. Finn slides to a halt. And gets hit with two freezing beams. The winter wraith stops the beams from its hands upon seeing it success. It simply did what it should of done at the start and sweep one beam from the left and the other from the right, one high one low. Ice Queen smiles and looks at the skeleton in a dress,

"Good work." She looks at the frozen Finn, who was completely encased in ice except his hands and face, and he can't even move them. "And as for you, my knight." She glides over to him, who starts to struggle, that being his hands flaying uselessly, 'I can't even turn my face!' He looks around, trying his best to find a escape route, a way to break free. "I think, I earned my reward." She puts two hands on Finn's cheeks, cupping his face as hers slowly move in. Finn can do nothing by watch as Ice Queen slowly approaches, her eyes close and lips puckered. 'Come on! There's got to be a way-' His thoughts halt.

They were kissing. Finn's eyes widen, why Ice Queen's remain closed tight, her tongue prodding, then forcing its way into Finn's mouth. He does not respond at all, his tongue does not move, he does not make a noise, freezing up at the situation. After a few seconds, she parts, a string of saliva connect the two of them, proof of the act just happened. "... Sorry for stealing a kiss, but I've been waiting for the opportunity to do that." She says smiling, however, Finn was not.

"What the Glob!" He shouts, shocking her. "You know I've got a girlfriend! You know I'm not going to cheat on her!" He shouts, as he slowly leans back. Turns out the kiss that Ice Queen had leant into had tipped the block he was in, and her jerk back at getting yelled out pushed him even more. A second later, he falls and hits the floor, causing the ice to crack, allowing him in turn to break through sheer force alone. Her eyes widen.

"I... I just wanted to kiss you! It just came over me!" She replies startled, realising she just gone messed everything up, 'Please don't be mad at me... You were the first person not to hate me, I can take anyone else’s hate, just not yours...' She looks down, unsure on what she is meant to say or do to keep the only person who had even tolerated and trusted her from just out right hating her. "I... overstepped by bounds." She looks up to continue to apologise, just in time to see him start to sprint, a icicle flying over his head.

"We'll talk about this later..." Finn says, slowly calming down. His attention more focused on the winter wraith that was now trying to freeze him again. Ice Queen debates whether or not to just call the fight off, but decides against it with a sigh, 'This will most probably vent off his anger, and if he beats me then he can say he got his revenge... and I got my kiss...' Ice Queen thinks, guilt now filling her mind. She shakes it off, focusing on the fight, hoping it will distract her. She cringes 'I most probably just destroyed my chances'.

Finn rushes to the orb, the winter wraith showing no mercy to the hero of OOO as spells fly over his head and barely skim by him. Suddenly more spells fill the air from another direction, that strike the ground in front of him, summoning four ice serpents and a giant bird that, surprise, is made of ice. 'So Ice Queen is back in the game... Good' As much as Finn hates to admit it, he is a bit of a softy. He gave Fern many chances to atone, he held no grudges over Marceline kicking him out of the tree house twice or the pranks she did, nor for Flame Princess when she started burning the tree house down when he first met her. He can't hold grudges for the life of him, and he knows it. Focusing back on the fight, he swings his sword- 'Shoot!' Finn snaps his head around and looks behind him, there it was, laying on the floor, abandoned in his hurry to forget what just happened. He judges its distance and how many spells are flying at him. A icicle skims by his head. 'Too far...' He concludes, then taps his robot arm twice, the display appearing, and weed whacker mode was selected, much to Finn's discomfort. He looks at the group in front of him, sighs, and quickly presses his arm into the skull of a snake. It doesn't even last a second. Immediately it gets shredded, collapsing into a pile of ice shards. Finn runs at the next one, the serpent hisses and leaps into the air, causing Finn to evade to his left. As it flies by his head, he sweeps his arm out sideways, and cuts directly into its body as it too like its predecessor immediately crumbles under the spinning death machine. Its ice pile hits the floor as Finn charges on uncaring about its demise, and actually stomps on the head of the next one before bringing his makeshift weapon down on its body, cleaving it in half. Looking at the wraith and the Queen, Finn watches as more icicles and ice beams come for him. Putting the dealing with the summons on hold, he focuses on the spells, and hits the floor to avoid a icicle aiming for his chest. He quickly gets up, and watches as the wraith attempt its previous tactic again, two beams closing on him at one high and one low. Quickly looking them over, he simply shrugs and runs at the high beam. As he approaches he chucks his legs forward and bends his back backwards, sliding under the beam. Using what remains of his momentum, he springs up, turns, and vaults over the low beam. Smiling he looks at the wraith, only to be forced to leap himself to safety as a cone of icicles engulf where he was just standing. Getting up, he runs once more, doing zigzagging leaps to avoid spinning vortexes of ice that Ice Queen was sending out. One slams into a ice snake, freezing it in ice, but since it was also made of ice, they simply just merge to make a giant ice cube. All that was left was the big bird. It was just a tad smaller than The Morrow, and was swooping around in the air. Finn squints, watching, waiting for it to make a swoop at his head or dive bomb him. And surely enough, on one of its loops, it silently changes direction, making a undeviating line for Finn, who waits for its approach. With a war cry, he jumps up into the air arm held high, the bird opening its claws to clasp Finn. They grab hold of his body, ice claws wrapping around him and crush, while Finn brings his arm down, cutting directly into its chest. It squawks in pain but does not let go, only tightening its vice grip, causing Finn to grunt in pain. He looks to his left, and sees Ice Queen raising her hand to shoot another ice beam. Thinking fast, Finn pulls the saw out, and cuts its right wing, making it fall left. Ice Queen's beam slams into its back before it could even hit the floor, encasing its entire main body in ice. Finn quickly changes his arm to drill mode and breaks himself free from his talon prison. Getting up, Finn runs to the summoning stone, only stopping to late a cone of icicles pound in front of him. Grabbing it, he heaves it up, and holds it tight in his hands. And spots a icicle coming for him. Thinking fast he lifts the orb up as a shield. 'It destroyed her other ice, it should stop this' The icicle slams into it, and a second later it starts glowing, much to Finn's confusion. The winter wraith, however, actually screeches that was so loud that it actually makes Finn flinch in pain, before suddenly charging at Finn, skeletal hands outstretched to strangle Finn. "This has worked on spells so far..." He mutters to him self, and heaves the glowing sphere up above his head, and as the WW approaches, slams it down on its head with enough speed and force that it actually smashes its heads into the ground before the orb could do anything. A second later a bright flash blinds him, causing him to back up and cover his hands with his arms. Once he can see again, he looks down at the snow pile that was the winter wraith. And the lack of orb, "I needed that." He states, before looking up at Ice Queen as she creates a solid ice wall like when they were fighting the army, just without the spikes. With a arm thrust, they speed towards Finn, causing him to sigh, "Time for a new plan..." With that note to himself, he sprints at the incoming wall and vaults over it, and towards his sword to continue the fight with the Queen.

Fionna jumps off the second platform, and a second of falling later, stabs the ice knight in the back, causing it to stop its attack on Cake who was giant and was wrestling with it to keep its sword and shield distracted. It reaches up to get the young girl of its back, but fails due to three arrows destroying its sword arm, the giant blade falling to the floor. Huntress recalls her arrows to her and magically puts them in her quiver, before climbing up and joining Fionna on its back. From there, they starts attacking its head and neck, Fionna brutally smashing and cutting chunks off, while Huntress uses two arrows to pierce its neck, the two arrows flying in opposite directions like a saw. Any retaliation is prevented by Cake, who had stretched one of her arms around the knight, pinning its shield to its side. Her other arm she uses as a whip and swings it at the sniper and wizard, causing them both to miss their attacks in a attempt to help their ally.

Suddenly, the ice knight freezes up, and a second later crumble into a large pile of ice chunks. It was dead. Fionna and pull herself out of the pile, Huntress landing away a bit, having the ability and reaction speed to jump off in time. They all now focus on the other bosses, who fire icicles at them, causing them all to jump away. "Now what?" Fionna asks, while the knight was dead, the others didn't show any weakness. And that’s exactly the moment the dead knight's remains started to vibrate. A second later, they suddenly fly towards the other bosses, and starts to attack to them. The shield flies towards the sniper and impales itself on the ground, the sniper lowering its ice weapon comfortably on top with its new cover and resting spot for its gun. The sword flies towards the wizard, who holds out his staff. The sword hits, and then merges with it, creating a half-blade, half-staff hybrid. The rest of the ice starts covering their bodies, bulking them up and make their armour even tougher. A flash happens above them, making the group stop to look up at the three platforms. They have loss their glow, then fall to floor, shattering to pieces as more fodder enters the room. Huntress glances back to the bosses and ducks as a icicle flies for her head, barely missing her. It makes them all look at the buffed bosses and promptly scram when a tornado made of ice tears down the room, a gift from the mage. Once it passes, Huntress peeks back out, and spots the sniper on its knees before it then recovers, the wizard being the only one with a raised weapon. 'That icicle was from the wizard then, and the sniper was down on its knees like the knight... the wizard was trying to trick us in thinking the sniper was alright' She turns to the sisters on the other side of the room, sighs and begins a mad sprint across the room. Ice spells fly over her, suddenly having to halt as a icicle would flies right where she was, the sniper aim improving with something to rest the long gun on. She continues her sprint across the room, vaulting over a golem that got in her way and shooting of three arrows to kill it and its two spider friends. Landing, she realises that she has reached the sisters, who were looking up at Huntress Wizard in amazement.

"That first icicle was from the wizard to trick us into thinking the sniper was fine, but it's actually weakened. Got a plan to deal with the sniper? That wizard is going to be a pain." Huntress says, the sisters nodding in agreement.

"How about I distract the wizard, while you guys deal with the sniper?" A massive thud hits the floor next to them, causing the sisters to flinch and look in worry, while Huntress remains fixated on the sisters, uncaring for the massive ice ball now resting next to them.

"Like I said, that wizard will be a problem, especially if we can't even get over there to kill the sniper." Huntress says, jerking her farm behind her towards the bosses.

"Erm... can you kill the sniper from here? Like a long range battle?" Fionna asks, scratching her head as she tries to think Huntress actually takes this into serous consideration, and after a second of thinking pokes her head out, then snaps it back behind cover as a ice vortex flies by, like a turtle retreating back into its shell.

"Not with that wizard having me pinned." She answers, causing Cake to look down in thought. A second later a spider jumps down on them, causing the whole group to attack. Poor thing didn't even last a second. That done, they go back to planning, aware of the sounds of more ice foes slowly marching towards them. Cake looks back up at Huntress.

"That wizard hates me, if I run to the other side, it should focus on me and not you." Huntress takes the suggestion in, processing it, before making a plan. She looks at Cake and nods, "Do it, but don't get reckless." She says, Cake nodding, "I mean it, I know what your counterpart is like at just jumping at things and making conclusions." Cake sighs. That said, Huntress nods and looks at Fionna. "I need you to keep the ice dinguses off me, can you do that?" Fionna Immediately whips her sword out and wields it in both hands.

"Of course!"

"Then keep them off my back." She orders the young girl, who immediately stands ready to cut anything that attacks Huntress. Cake warms her muscles up by stretching, then begins truly stretching. She springs out of their little cover and across the room, and the sniper and wizard waste no time in locking on her. She almost dances across the room with how many spins, sudden halts, and jumps she had to do to avoid getting harmed, with appropriate cries of fear when it was closer than she would like. At the last stretch of the run to cross the room, she finishes her dance with danger by leaping into cover. There, she sits on her butt and wipes her forehead of sweat, ice spells from the bosses pounding against and around her cover. Huntress nods, both in acceptance of the position Cake was in, and that she made it there safe. After waiting a second for the lazy feline to recover, she signals her to get ready by simply pointing up, "I'm about to shoot, get ready." What earns a exhausted groan but Cake gets ready. Huntress pops her head up, and a second later Cake does as well. Due to some unexplainable personal grudges, the sniper abandons attacking Cake in favour of targeting of the now exposed Huntress who was staring her down arrows levitating behind her. The wizard continues the barrage on Cake, who was standing in the open, hands relaxed behind her head and eyes closed to insult the wizard, who promptly launches a ice vortex at her. Cake stretches a leg a few meters away, then brings herself to it as the vortex comes close to hitting her. She shape shifts a hole in her head to dodge a icicle, then tiny to evade a wave of sharp ice.

"Come on, I thought you would actually be deadly, but your missing more than guys do with hints." Cake mocks and ducks from a icicle. Huntress and the sniper stare each other down, squinted eyes clash with eye-less sockets. Suddenly Huntress strikes first, two arrows fly forth, and the sniper scurries behind its cover. But it forgot that these are magic arrows, controlled by the Huntress Wizard. She doesn't miss. The arrows quickly arch downwards and pierces into its skull from the top, going straight through its skull and out its chest. Huntress calls the arrows back to prevent anything to happen to them, and a golem charges her from behind. And is immediately chopped down by Fionna, her gold sword making quick work of the snow beings stomach. It crumbles into a pile of snow that crumbles over Fionna back, making her shiver but hold firm, staring down the forces slowly walking towards her. She charges forward with a war cry, jumps and violently slams her blade downward, obliterating another snow golem, then swings her sword to the left, cutting a lunging spider in half, before continuing with the motion to spin her self completely around, chopping a head off another golem, then charges forward sword first into another, then stabbing downwards into a spider. Bringing her sword up she sweeps her blade in front of her, cutting down two more golems, before looking around for more. Satisfied at the lack of attackers, she turns back around to return to Huntress's side. And spots a golem about to smash her, Huntress being too busy dodging icicles to notice. Fionna charges madly, and goes to call out the danger, Huntress sidesteps a icicle, it slamming into a wall behind her. Then with a flick of her wrist, one of her five arrows leaves her quiver and impales itself into the golems head.

"I told you to watch my back." What causes the heroine to blush,

"I did..." She mutters, what Fionna hears but ignores, sending out a arrow to counter a icicle, the two projectiles clashing mid air and ricocheting each other, ruining the attacks. Huntress calls all her arrows back, bring the five to float around her form, then thrusting both her arms forward, and the small arrow volley was unleashed, flying towards the sniper in a star formation before tightening the pattern to cause all five arrows to pierce the sniper’s head. It instantly explodes at the force, what proves enough to kill it, evidence by it collapsing into a pile of ice chunks.

"Everything can be hunted, by their will always be a apex predator." Huntress says smugly, the arrows returning into her quiver.

"Mathmatical!" Fionna shouts, pumping her fist in celebration. Cake finally halts her distraction and hides back behind cover, sweating.

"Maybe they were right, maybe I have put on weight?" She asks herself, pinching her hips as she wipes her forehead with the other. A rumbling sound catches all their attention, and they all peek out to watch the ice debris fly from the ground, improving the amour of the mage even more. The shield flies out of the ground and attaches itself on the wizards back, the sniper going on the wizards shoulder and gets thicker and shorter with more ice, turning it into a shoulder canon. Those combined with the armour of two others made the wizard look very bulky, very deadly, and very annoyed. It collapses to its knees a second later. Huntress wastes no time, unleashing all her arrows at the downed wizard. They were about to strike when the shield magically floats of his back and protects the wizard, blocking all the arrows as it floats in the air. The wizard pushes himself up, clutches his half staff/sword in both his hands, bends his knees, and pushes himself up, causing him to float. Huntress squints, her huntress vision scanning the wizard...

"Oh boy."

**Well... I reached 100k words, and I've not even set everything up yet. Whoot and other celebration noises. Now, I was meant to end the Ice Queen kidnapping arc this chapter, but I enjoyed writing the boss fights too much XD. So next chapter should wrap this all up. Also don't worry, this won't be a IQxFinn story. Since I get annoyed with myself when I can't thank or respond to some reviews (like guest accounts):**

**Review response:**

**AlphaKenny1 on FF, chapter 7:**

**Thanks for the opinion! As I look back, you're right, I do focus more on Huntress and not enough on Finn. I'll try to focus more on him in upcoming fights. Thanks for the review!**

****


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it?" Cake asks upon hearing Huntress Wizard mutter her worry.

"Get ready, this guy has been boosted major time." Huntress warns, recalling her arrows from wherever they landed after bouncing off the wizard's shield. Said wizard was staring down at them from its floating position, the skull giving it no emotion but it was definitely creepy.

"How 'boosted' are we talking about?" Fionna asks while clutching her blade tight, preparing herself for whatever this wizard could throw at her.

"Oh very." The wizard spoke, its voice still the old echo version it had before, but two other voices weaved in: a dark and deep almost growl voice, and a cocky young voice. The knight's deep growl, and presumably the sniper's voice that was never spoken. The other warriors were fully combined into the wizard. The group show shock at the wizard speaking to them, before Huntress growls and launches three arrows at speeds that even a enhanced eye could not track, splitting off into three directions and seeking out the wizard. The shield would not be able to block them all. Then they just freeze just before the wizard, who somehow raised its left hand faster the arrows, almost teleporting into position. The sisters blink. First at the realisation that Huntress Wizard had sent out her arrows, then that the wizard had stopped them.

"Wait what?" Was Fionna's confused question at the situation, both events happening too fast for her to process for a second before she shakes her head clear of questions and focusing back onto the fight. Huntress squints as she analysis the wizard, then grunts in effort as she tries pulling her arrows back, only for them to remain frozen in air, not even wiggling a bit. She quickly halts her efforts, 'Those arrows are goners, but I still have my other two' Huntress thinks, floating said arrows, ready to strike the moment the wizards guard goes down. The wizard tilts its head at her seeing her give up on getting her arrows back,

"Meh." It says shrugging its shoulders, then clenching its hand shut and the arrows fizz out of existence. "Well enough messing around, lets fight!" It says, the cocky voice becoming more prominent of the voices. It raises its staff in both hands, floats a meter higher, and them runes and symbols fill the air around the wizard, slowly spinning around it then starts to speed it up. And the sound of something big charging up to fire, like some big machine or rail gun, dominates their ears.

"Get down!" Huntress shouts, shooting out two vines that grip the sisters and brings them with her behind some big cover. The sound stops. Nothing happens. Cake and Fionna peek their heads out to see the wizard still floating there.

"Why?" Cake asks in the silence, not turning away from the wizard. Then their vision of the front half of the room becomes enveloped in bright light. A deafening roar of pure power makes them all cringe and cover their heads for the duration out of instinct. Three seconds later, they all scramble out of their cover to check what just happened and the danger they were in. The middle of the room was gone, only the sliver they were on remains of the back half, and half the ice stage at the front of the room, only standing in the air and not falling to the long fall to the ground below them due to the magic elevator keeping it up. The wizard suddenly shoots higher into the sky, shattering the roof and causing it to smash onto the platform.

"Prepare for judgment of the fires of combat, the warriors of ice judge you for access to the one who summoned us, so don't mess up!" The wizard says, the knight's voice first, wizard second, and sniper's last. The sisters look up wide eyed in disbelief at the amount of power that was before them, while Huntress immediately moves as the wizard points its staff at her and unleashing a thick ice beam at her, its light blue power was bright, not blinding, but still. Huntress sprints, flipping over covers as she tries escaping the beam, it chasing her all the way creating a three meter thick cylinder of ice wherever it touched. The attack snap the sisters out of their stupors and immediately focus on how to deal with the wizard.

Meanwhile Finn stops his clash with Ice Queen as their claws and blade locked again, pushes himself away and halts everything to look at the ceiling and around the room, "... Did you hear that massive crashing sound just now?" He asks both worried of danger, and hopeful that it was the girls busting in to bust him out, though he still has not thought of a way to prevent Ice Queen from doing this again.

"... No?" Was Ice Queen's reply, nervous that he would pick up on her lie as she did indeed hear the noise, but was to be honest a bit scared to investigate it, fearing that her time with Finn was over 'And I still haven't apologized over kissing him, if I don't he might not come back to me!' After a second, Finn shrugs, and they continue the fight.

"Cake, stretch us up!"

"Already on it!" Cake replies to the order before Fionna could even finish it, stretching her top half of her body up to the flying wizard. Fionna grabs onto Cake's back as they quickly approach. And then the shield flies towards them, coming from the side that neither noticed due to being too focused on the wizard. It smashes into them, stunning Cake and sending Fionna flying off her. Cake suffering from a minor concussion falls back towards the ground, the sounds of the world becoming muffled. Slowly, it comes back to her, a voice trying to barge into her head.

"Ca..." 'Huh... sounds like Fionna... I don't want to get up'.

" **CAKE!** " Her hearing returns to the sound of her sisters cries, startling her back to the world of making sense. She looks to her side and sees her sister falling, holding a hand out to her. Immediately she stretches to her and holds her as she ends their fall. After a second of just resting there, she looks down to the spikes below them. Sighing with relief, she pulls the both of them back over the destroyed room.

"So now what?" Cake asks, genuinely unsure on how to fight the powerful wizard above them as it silently continued its beam barrage on Huntress. "That shield is going to be a problem Fionna, We need to get rid of it but it is indestructible and won't leave its side. How do we beat a immovable object?"

"... What if we just attack it all at once, all in different directions?" Fionna suggests, also watching the wizard in its attacks, now deciding to launch a continuous fore of ice vortexes like a full auto assault rifle that were hitting the ground so hard that it shook the place a little bit.

"I don't know, this wizard is like the last boss, something as simple as that won't work." Cake counters, putting a hand to her chin in thought as Huntress launches a arrow at the wizard only for the shield to block it, the arrow falling uselessly before Huntress summons it back to her.

"True, but you forgot-"

"WILL YOU TWO DO SOMETHING!?" Huntress's shout as she threads-the-needle between two icicles, making them both jump and cringe, before they just settle for just charging in. Cake stretches back up to the wizard as she sends her enlarging fist out to sandwich it and use her head as a platform for Fionna to fight on. Her left fist smashes into the shield as it immediately goes to block her attack, the impact making her flinch in pain but ignores it while letting out a little noise of pain. Her other fist is about to slam into the wizard until it raises its skeletal hand, and the moment the fist collides into its open hand it instantly gets encased in ice.

"AAAHHH!" Cake screams in both pain and fear as she stares at the frozen limb, but does not halt herself or Fionna ridding her. Fionna stands on bent knees with one hand holding onto Cake for support, the other clutching her blade. As they approach, she squints and tightens her form, before leaping off with a cry, sword held high. The wizard turns its head to look at her, and at the last second stops its cruel barrage on Huntress to swing the blade part of its staff at the girl. The blades of blue and gold clash, the force equalling them out for a second making them Fionna rest on her outstretched arms, before the wizards fore overwhelms her and sends her flying. Cake immediately rushes to her, stretching her head into a trampoline that catches then repels her sister away and back at the boss. Fionna swings once more, and once again is countered by the wizard. But before she can fall Cake swoops in underneath her and props herself as a mobile platform. Fionna and the knight stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly the wizards staff flicks to the side and launches a massive block of ice. Confused, Fionna watches as it collided with one of Huntress's arrows, before focusing on the wizard again. And getting a blade staff to the face, jerking herself backwards negates the damage to a long cut on her cheek that slowly oozed blood. Bringing a hand to touch the wound she flinches at its sting before focusing back on the boss,

"Only losers do distractions!" She shouts angrily at the dirty trick, the wizard remains in its emotionless state however.

"No, only those that wish to survive, to protect what they love and care about, and not fighting just for mindless violence, will do anything to win." Was the wizards response, its old echo voice being more prominent here. Fionna does not reply only gritting her teeth, before swinging at the wizard like crazy. The wizard effortlessly dodges all of them, and after ten seconds finally counters by striking the blade, the parry sending Fionna reeling and full of openings. The wizard goes to exploit it as best as he can by rearing its sword-staff back to impale her on it, when it suddenly spins to unleash a torrent of ice at the ground. The attack blows away more of Huntress’s arrows before smashing before Huntress wizard, who does her best to back flip away. The ice expands and quickly envelope her legs, catching her but her momentum makes her body continue to bend backwards and slam her head into the ice, stunning her for a second before instantly recovering. She scowls up at the floating wizard, who promptly looks away to focus on the recovered sisters. Scoffing, he launches Cake's frozen arm to the ground, making her loose balance as it brought her body down with it. To prevent herself from just tipping over, she follows it down, bringing her and Fionna back into the destroyed boss room. "You see, it has been fun, but I need to kill you now to keep the efficiency that I am well known for-"

"Never heard of you." Huntress cuts his monologue with a monotone tone. The sisters nod in agreement.

"What? You jest right?" The voices of all three being evenly mixed.

"Nope, you not famous dude." Cake answers, causing the wizard to look down at the spikes below before looking back up at the girls.

"Oh well, not that it matters. Back to it, I will kill you now." He finishes, before raising its hands, staff in hand like he is presenting it to some deity. And a charging noise fills the air. Immediately the girls go wide eyed as the same runes and symbols start spinning around it.

"Shoot! What do we do!?" Fionna asks, panicking on the inside 'Nothing we do can hurt it, and its about to instant kill us!' Huntress does not reply, only squinting before lifting herself to get a better view. She watches the wizard conjure up the deadly spell, the runes spinning faster and faster as a bright white orb with lighting arcing from it forms above the wizard . She levitates up a single arrow, aims carefully, rears her arm back, before harshly jutting it forward. Consequently, her arrow shoots off at high speed, straight towards the wizard as she watches the ice shield. It just sits there. Grinning she pushes more magic into her arrow, and watches as it pierces the orb above the wizard. It shatters like glass, the lighting revealing its origin is the centre of the sphere as all electrical arcs snake out from there. Then a moment later, the massive energy blast happens point blank on the wizard. The deathening roar of the spell fills the air, and the spells light causes them all to squint to preserve their eye sight. The wizards form was barley silhouette in the large beam that was white with lighting strikes flooding out of it, and had to be at least two houses wide. After three seconds it all halts, the wizard being still alive though smoking, and drops a few feet from the air before he is able to recover and float back up.

Huntress smiles in victory over the spell, her arrow coming back to her and slotting itself into her quiver after just barely escaping the spell backfiring, then she quickly turns to look at the sisters who were staring at the smoking wizard with black burn marks on its armour. "Fionna! Cake! I need some help." She calls to the girls, the sound of their names being called snapping them out of the stupor. Fionna rushes over to her, and skids to a halt as she looks up at her as she hangs upside by her legs mid-flip.

"How?" Fionna asks, looking at the giant spikey ball of ice she was stuck in, unsure how to reach her.

"Just pass me your sword." What makes Fionna flinch, before looking down at her old trusty blade, gives it a look of longing, then pass it up to Huntress. She grabs it, bends herself to reach her legs, and starts smashing the hilt of the blade against the ice, cracking it before chunks start fall off. After a moment of slow digging, she looks around and find one of ice spikes being in arms reach. Grabbing her sword, she hacks it, grabs it before it can fall with telekinesis, place it against the ice, and starts to continue her efforts of breaking the ice, using the icicle as a chisel. Large chunks of ice rapidly start to fall off, and eventually, Huntress is able to yank her legs out, finishing her flip to land safely. Nodding with approval they look up at the now rapidly recovering wizard, the shield moving to face them, letting them know it is useless to attack it right now.

"So what do we do?" Fionna asks.

"When he is doing that spell, we need to hit that spell orb. I better do it with my arrows, don't want you point blank with that spell." Huntress explains as Cake groups up with them,

"Yeah, but won't it now not do the move?" Cake asks, before the group suddenly start running as the wizard fully recovers, releasing the knight's growl of anger before it shoots of a swarm of ice missiles that quickly start following everyone. They vault over covers and do sharp turns to throw the missiles off, making them hit walls and barricades.

"Don't be fooled, that is still a summon, its not smart, despite what it says." The girls look unsure at that, not wanting to leave their fate, and to a extents Finn's, to something they not sure off. "Think of it like a recording, just because it says smart things, does not mean it is smart." The sisters share a look, before caving in and nodding.

"Right, so how do we do make him do that spell again?" Cake asks, ducking from a icicle.

"That spell must of be draining. Magic is generated by emotions, so we need to anger him." Huntress explains, and they all immediately split up, the wizard focusing its thick ice beam on Cake this time. Fionna climbs onto a barricade, then uses that to jump onto the second level. She then uses her elevation to jump onto Cake as she passes, now free from the wizards aim as it focuses back on Huntress after she launches her two arrows at it, only for the shield to block them. Cake quickly stretches, ascending up into the air and in level with the wizard. Just like before Cake hands flies in to collide with the shield, only this time planned. Her other hand goes in, only this time instead of being caught, the wizard dodges it, the paw flying by. With the limb in front of it, the wizard raises its staff sword to cut the limb off, however, Fionna riding Cake's head is able to rush in time, and swings her blade up to counter the staff. The larger being pushes all its weight and strength down on Fionna, who starts to struggle against the wizard, her form, or lack of one, buckling. However she is saved by Huntress, who uses the moment of struggle as a distraction, and creates a zip line from her some of clothes and wraps it around the wizards neck, chocking it and pulling it back off Fionna. She yanks herself up the line, and quickly finds herself on the wizards back. Converting the vine back into clothes, she stabs her skinning knife into the side of the wizard. The wizard quickly swats her off, but she is caught by Cake's paw now that it was no longer in danger of being cut off. It holds the staff up in both hands, the staff glows, and icicles form a sphere around the wizard. Cake immediately shrinks, bringing the other girls with her in her retreat, and as she does so the icicles shoot out. Due to their distance it was easy for the group to dodge.

"So when do think he'll do the spell?" Cake asks, the wizard pulling the knife out of its neck, looks down at it, then crushes it in its fist. And then it does the spell. It raises its staff, and the symbols and runes return, the deep, powerful sounds of the spell charging floods the air.

"Now." Huntress replies with a tilt of her head. She levitates a arrow and closes a eye, lining up the shot. The white orb with lightning appears and the runes spin faster. 'Glob its like looking at the sun' Huntress thinks as she aims before with a single-arm shove, sends her arrow off. Just like before, it flies by the shield that did not even twitch to stop it. And a second later collides with the orb, shattering it. Another second, and a torrent of raw magic pours down on the wizard. The group just watches the bright light fries the wizard, similar to how a group would watch fireworks. The loud roar of the spell ends just as the attack does as well, and the wizard falls a bit, noticeably further than last time. 'It's weakening' Huntress thinks as the wizard slowly recovers, sending out a arrow to test the shield, what instantly responds and blocks it.

"So what's even going on?" Fionna asks, confused by magic. "That doesn't even look like a ice spell?" She questions.

"The spell is not a ice spell, or any of the elements actually, it is raw, pure magic. That is why hitting it with my arrow makes it blow up in the wizard's face, pure magic is unstable, volatile. Powerful yet uncontrollable. You can only direct it, what gets ruined the moment we shatter the sphere. As for why the shield isn't responding is the power and concentration to do the spell drains everything, including the spell for the shield. That's my guess anyways." Huntress explains, as if they aren't in a battle against a deadly wizard with instant kill spells that it is all to willing to use against them.

The wizard shakes its head free of anymore concussion, and looks down on the group, flips it staff upside down. And rockets down. The group had but a second to both react and move out of the way of the attack, something most mortals can not do. They are no exception. The slam sends the all flying back from the force, making them slam into walls, covers and in Huntress's case, into the ice orb she was originally stuck in. "You're annoying." The wizard says, all voices even in totally agreement. It yanks the staff out off the ground and aims it at Huntress Wizard, who was stunned. She snaps back into reality, right as the spell hits her.

It completely encases her in ice.

"Huntress Wizard!" Fionna shouts in worry scrambling over to the huntress's tomb. The wizard goes to cut her down, but Cake intervenes, a paw on the shield, another on the staff to throw it off course, and her snapping mouth attacking the wizard whenever she was not dodging a spell from the wizard. Fionna puts her hand onto the ice, peering inside. And spots a massive pill shaped wooden shell inside, that retracts back into Huntress's outstretched hands. Looking up, she immediately launches her two arrows through the ice, creating two holes for her to breathe and begin her escape. If her arrows weren't immediately frozen to a wall, the wizard's staff that had escaped the feline quickly getting wrapped back up by Cake's paw, aiming it uselessly up. Fionna, turns from her sister's struggle to look back at Huntress, who was had her palms facing each other, fingers bent, as if she was holding something. She then grimaces, and looks at Fionna and speaks, her voice muffled by the ice.

"I can't summon more arrows, I'm out of magic." Huntress explains to the young girl, 'That's what I get for losing all my energy to a orb, then thinking only a quick nap would recover it all. That wood shell spell was more draining than I thought' Huntress thinks, noticing what she has done wrong to get her self in a **weak** position, insulting herself all the while.

"What do I do?" Fionna asks, her reply being the recluse of the woods pointing at the wizard. "How do I hurt the boss or interrupt the spell without getting fried?!" Fionna asks desperately, latching onto the ice prison. Any reply goes unheard as she is booted away by the wizard, slamming her into the wall before crumbling to the floor. She quickly gets up to see the wizard looming over her, staff ready to impale her. Cake saves her again, however, swatting the wizard over the head, making it flinch and miss by inches. Fionna quickly jumps onto the wizards face and stabs it, just to get smashed into the wall by a head-butt. It then reaches behind it, grabs Cake's enlarged arm and starts smashing her around like a baby with a toy. Fionna grimaces 'How do I beat this guy without Huntress?'

Finn dodges a burst of icicles from the Queen of ice, and they skim just by his head in his slow advance towards her. Since the orb was smashed, it was back to plan A: wear her out, or just delay her long enough for help to arrive. He comes in close, and she turns her icicle attack into a continuous barrage, accuracy be dammed at such close range. Finn uses his sword defensively, cutting any that are about to hit, and despite the rate they come at him, he is able to keep up. Just meters away from her he jumps up into the air, using his sword as a shield against the icicles that causes it to quickly get coated in a bit thick layer of ice. As he is about to collide into her, she turns off her icicle assault to instead hold them both out in preparation to push him off. They slam into each other, and Finn quickly grabs onto her hands as a leverage. And gives them a loving squeeze.

Ice Queen looks at their linked hands in shock 'Did he just-!?' Finn uses their hands to push his lower half away, thin swings them back in, smashing his feet into her stomach. Her breathe leaves her as she looses focus on flying, the both of them falling the short distance to the ground. Her back slams into the ground, momentum of gravity makes Finn's feet hit her stomach again, the double combo winding her for the second time. In her stunned, gasping form lays on the floor, Finn gets off her and immediately starts smashing the ice covering her crown, each stomp echoing and shaking the room with how hard they were. First stomp the ice crunches. Second stomp cracks it. Third stomp makes the cracks lightning out even more. Fourth stomp makes a huge chunk fall off, revealing a quarter of the crown. Fifth stomp shatters the protective ice completely, revealing the crown. Finn reaches down to pull it off. A spell freezes his entire left side, preventing any movement of reaching any further down. Ice Queen has recovered, and with another spell coming Finn is forced to hop away. He spins on his leg, unsteady being on only one leg, before hoping himself high into the air and falling down on his left side, shattering and freeing him from the ice. He looks up to see Ice Queen has recovered fully, pushing herself into the air as her crown regrows its protection. "Not cool of you to do that Finn, with the hand squeeze." She says magic dropping from her hands. Finn shrugs, guilt lightly etched onto his face.

"Think of it as revenge for the kiss. You don't respect my boundaries, I give you false hope. But I won't do that again, I know what that is like after PB." He says, cringing at his own action now that he realises how messed up it was. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted, now back to fighting!" She shouts and shoots dual ice beams at him, one in a attempt to hit him, the other to create a swarm of more ice beings: three golems, two snakes, and two ice hounds. Finn clutches his blade, smashing it on the floor to free it from the ice, and charges in.

Fionna rolls away from a vortex that was locked onto hunting her down, slowly chasing her down. She finds a massive chunk of ice, and quickly grabs it with both hands, lifting it up with both hands, straining with effort. The orb is quickly approaching, making her frantically lift it above her head and just lobing it at the vortex. Due to its mass, it does not go far. Due to its size, it couldn't miss. Hit slams into the vortex, detonating it. It explodes into a ice sphere, sharp ice points sticking out of it. Its quick expansion displaces air, creating a air wave that slams into Fionna, sending her tumbling to the floor a few feet away. Grunting, she pushes herself up, and looks up at the wizard who was currently in the air again and ripping Cake of it, before slamming her into the ground. Cake lays on her back stunned for a second, then screams and stretches her arms to pull herself away from her landing spot. A moment later the staff sword impales the ground, just barely missing her. She pulls herself over to Fionna, as they both stand up and go to discuss plans when the gun on the wizards shoulder starts firing, massive explosive ice rounds pound after them as they sprint away, the wizard swinging out its staff to swing a ice beam in front and towards them. Cake grabs her sister and stretches over them beam us it sweeps underneath them, creating a path of ice wherever it went. They land on it and start to slide on it, "Whoo!" Fionna shouts enjoying the ride despite the evil wizard attempts to hit her with the shoulder cannon. The slide by Huntress who was just watching from within her prison bored. They slide off the beam's ice path and start running onto the... ice floor... that somehow has normal floor traction?

"We need a plan Fionna, how do we defeat this guy?" Cake asks, ducking from a fan of icicles.

"We've got to anger it! Make it do the spell!" Fionna shouts, eyebrow raised 'She knows this why is she-'

"I mean when we do the spell? so we don't die Fionna?"

"Oh! Err..." Fionna brings her hand up in thought. She was so busy rushing in without thought that she did not think everything through, so use to Gumball making the plans for her. The wizard is of course focusing on them intensely, and overhears the conversation.

"So you have no plan to stop me?" It says with the wizard voice being the most prominent, interrupting their conversation. It knew it had to stop them before they made a plan if it were to defeat them. It halts its attacks to focus it magic, deciding to fly into the air to get out of their reach, "Then let me end this now!" The sniper voice says, then raises its staff, runes symbols filling the air. The sisters immediately becomes scared, looking up at the wizard as it prepares to kill them.

"Fionna we need a plan now!" Cake shouts.

"Err!... Cake stretch us up!" Cake immediately swoops under and lifts Fionna up without question, the duo flying up "Keep us at a safe distance from that spell!" The runes spin faster, and the orb appears in the wizards hands. Fionna squints and grips her sword. She reaches what she thinks is a acceptable distance, and rears her arm back, sword in back. And just lobs it, not that different to how one would throw a stick for a dog. The golden blade flies through the air, spinning as it goes towards it target. Everyone watches it. Despite never doing it before, the blade strikes true, shattering the delicate orb.

And a torrent of pure magic rains down on the wizard, frying it as is releases a deep roar of pain that quickly becomes a mouse compared to the roar of the magic that dominates the air, the heat of the spell forces Cake and Fionna to quickly move away. Fionna's golden sword was not able to escape in time with its momentum, especially after hitting the orb, causing it to instantly get disintegrated by the power of the spell. After three long seconds it finally ends, the wizard in the middle completely black and smoking, before losing enough magic from the spell and injuries that it to no longer has enough fo it to be able to fly itself in the air. It falls, and rapidly. As it shoots down with black smoke following it, it reaches a skeletal hand up to Fionna who is peeking over the edge, wishing for the hero to save it. It falls down onto the spikes below, and instantly it form falls apart upon being pierced ending its life. The spikes were only blackened by the spell, the Queen's magic being strong enough to resist the spell.

The sisters look at each other after watching the wizard die. "... WHOOO!" They shout and scream, high fiving each other in celebration. After a quick laugh, they hear a tapping noise. Both sisters looking over to Huntress who was tapping against the ice by repeatedly slamming her fist against it, the ice so thick that it all but muffles it. They immediately get up to rush over to her, looking the ice tomb over.

"Hold on!" Cake says in warning, snapping a large ice spike off, putting it against the ice and turning her other paw into a hammer. Fionna realises what is about to happen and takes two steps away from her ice wall. Cake slams her fist down, cracking the ice like a egg, the yolk coming out as a slightly smiling Huntress Wizard.

"Good work. Now all we need to do is face Ice Queen." Huntress says, grabbing a smaller ice, 'this will have to do as I can't summon more arrows' Huntress says, making the ice jump in her hands as she tests it weight. Fionna looks at the magic elevator that will take them down. It was a long, straight vertical tube that was empty of anything but light blue sparkles of pure magic, the advantage over science elevators is that it can handle any weight, and can have multiple people going up or down. 'Fighting Ice Queen...'

"Problem," She says, getting Huntress's attention, "I lost my sword when that magic fried it." Fionna explains, pointing her thumb at where the wizard was killed.

"Seriously Fionna? Two swords in a week?" Cake says, putting her hands on her hips as she judges her like a teenage girl going through phones.

"I know! It sucks." Fionna sighs, slouching before looking at her sister for advice. And found a solution. "Cake, become a sword!"

"No can do honey, I can't be sharp things. Can be flat, can be pointy, but I've never been able to do sharp things." Cake says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine be a morning-star then!" Fionna shouts, desperately not wanting to fight Ice Queen without a weapon. Cake's response was to fart. Fionna latches onto her legs, looking up with kitten eyes, a effective tactic on the cat. "Please!?"

"... Ok." She instantly shifts her form to be a morning star, making Fionna get up smiling and start swinging her around, much to Cake's discomfort. Huntress just watches the sisters converse, and once Fionna's weapon problem is sorted out she looks to the elevator, or mainly the large gap they will have to cross.

"Hey Cake, can you carry us across?" Huntress asks, causing Cake to instantly shape shift to escape motion sickness, much to the disappointment of Fionna. After a slight sickness wobble, she stretches her arms to wrap around Fionna and Huntress, lifts them up, carries them over the spikey gap, and gently plops them on the other side. She then uses them as a anchor to pull herself over, quickly bringing the group before the elevator that gently hums with magical power.

"... Cake, morning star." Fionna orders as she braces herself for the fight with Ice Queen. Cake sighs with disappointment, and reluctantly morphs back into the weapon shape. "This should be easy, this is Ice Queen after all." Fionna says boastfully, believing she has already won the right.

"Rule number one to survival: Don’t underestimate your foes." Huntress warns, and with that tip, jumps into the elevator that begins to slowly drag her down. Fionna sighs, and a second later joins her into the elevator and descends into the lair of the Ice Queen.

Finn and Ice Queen continue to fight, despite the sounds of heavy duty magic occasionally filling the air from inside. The remains of ice summons lay scattered on the floor as Finn jumps onto Ice Queen and punches her wrist, making the spell in her hand shoot off in some random direction, allowing Finn time to reach up and start cutting at her protected tiara with his sword. He barely makes a scratch as the two objects bounce and sometimes even slide off each other. "Guess ice is not good at breaking ice' Finn thinks, then Ice Queen's other hand reaches up and squeeze his waist, freezing his waist down in a thick layer of ice.

Huntress searches the corridors, peaking around corners for the Ice Queen. And that is when her hunting tuned ears hear the sounds of spells being cast. 'Fighting? But who would she- Finn!' She charges forward, confusing the sisters who after a startled moment begins chasing after her, trusting the girlfriend of Finn as Fionna clutches Cake in preparation. They enter a large room with a empty ice throne, Huntress sliding to a halt in the middle of the room before looking around, trying to locate the location of the noises, but struggles with all the echoing the large rooms fall victim to. Fionna wonders around to search, thinking she might spot them before Huntress can locate them, and looks behind the throne, spotting the hidden room behind it. She enters, spinning Cake for a fight, only to find the room empty. She stops spinning Cake and looks around for clues, and the shiny squares on the drawer catches her eyes. Walking over to carelessly, forgetting about traps that luckily were not there, she picks them up and starts poking and squeezing them. "... What are these?" What gets Cake to shift back into her normal form and look at what Fionna is examining.

"Lets have a look the-" She cuts herself off at the sight of the condoms. She blushes, before stretching her paw to snatch it out of Fionna's hand, and the other to het the ones on the drawer. Fionna gets startled, before squinting

"What is it Cake?! Are those evil? How do we destroy them?" Fionna asks, searching around the room for a weapon.

"No! These are actually good! Just... keeping them safe!" She says, not wanting Fionna to mistake that condoms were bad and telling guys to take them off because they're evil. Fionna squints,

"... Is this like cat nip? You go bonkers over the stuff, so you better give it to me, last thing we need when fighting Ice Queen is you acting all crazy." Fionna orders, holding a hand for Cake to give them to her.

"No! Err... I'll give them to Huntress!" She says, quickly walking out the room condoms in hand. She approaches Huntress, who looks at her. And then the condoms in her paws. She actually growls, takes them from Cake and puts them in her pockets she just made in her clothes, before just looking down a corridor and starts sprinting down it.

"Cake, morning star." Cake sighs, and shifts herself into the weapon, before Fionna follows Huntress.

Finn raises both his arms, and goes to bring is down to chop at Ice Queen's tiara, but she shoots her hand up and grips Finn's wrists, freezing arm down, leaving him completely frozen except his face, a small oval for him to look and breathe from, but not turn his head. He has lost, and is in the Ice Queen's mercy who smiles at him. "You know... I could steal another kiss..." She continues smiling, even as she slowly lowers him to the floor. "But... you would hate me for that... wouldn't you?" She says, her face still close to his what showed surprise at her actions and restraint. And the doors swing open, to reveal a pissed of Huntress Wizard, and a angry Fionna right behind her, still holding Cake at the ready. "... I'm out of time." Ice Queen says sombrely, turning to face the girls, "He's yours." What gets the girl's eyes to widen to as large as dinner plates and were stunned in pure shock. Their response was even delayed for a few seconds, until Fionna shakes her head and takes a step forward.

"You're tricks won't work on us Ice Queen!" She shouts, then quickly starts sprinting at her, swinging the Cake morning star like crazy over her head. Ice Queen does not fight, only flying higher into the air and out of her reach, a contempt smile on her face. Fionna mistakes it for grinning at her struggles, not that she is happy with her decision of letting Finn go. "Grr, come down here Ice Queen!"

"So you can 'kick my butt'?... Why do you choose to fight me Fionna if you can just take Finn and leave?"

"Because I need to defeat you! You're evil! It's the only way to solve this!" Fionna shouts, punctuating each point with a swing of Cake. Eventually, she gives up and holds Cake up towards the flying royal, who suddenly grows, slamming into the Ice Queen and knocking her out of the sky. Fionna jumps into the air, Cake now a bat held above her head. She slams down on Ice Queen, or would of if she didn't roll away, the bat hitting the ice. Fionna lets go of Cake as she starts wailing on Ice Queen, or mainly her tiara to break the ice it had around it to remove her powers, but still punches he face every few hits to keep her stunned. Cake meanwhile leaves to go to Finn, who already had Huntress attending to his frozen predicament, slowly free him. Huntress places her makeshift arrow ice spike on top of Finn, then allows Cake to lightly tap it. A massive crack goes down his frozen form, before splitting to reveal a Finn. Due to the position he was frozen in, he face plants onto the floor. He quickly gets up, and snaps his head to Fionna who was brutally beating Ice Queen, until she stops to look at Finn upon hearing is ice prison breaking. "Hey Finn! I-" She goes to take the glory of saving Finn to earn his respect, so he would teach her.

"Get off her!" He orders, making the everyone freeze in surprise. Fionna looks at him, and slowly gets off Ice Queen, who quickly floats away, before standing up to listen to Finn and what he is about to say, her protective ice over her tiara cracked, 'Is he about to confess his feelings for me?' Finn sighs, and looks at the aspiring heroine, "Fionna, what is the job of heroes?" He simply asks, causing Fionna to blink.

"To beat bad guys? Go on epic adventures?" At his unimpressed face, she keeps on sprouting out things she thinks heroes do, "Be brave? Get the Prince or Princess? Save people-"

"Yes that! Save people!" He cuts her off. "And how do you do that?"

"By beating bad guys?" 'Didn't I already say that?'

"Yes, that is one way-"

"So what's the problem?! I'm beating up a bad guy!" She says, using her entire hand to point at Ice Queen.

"... and what if they're not that bad guy? What if people need saving not from some beast or villain, but from themselves?" He asks her, making her tilt her head in confusion. "Violence is not always the solution Fionna. Sometimes, you need to help 'The bad guy'."

"What!?" Fionna shouts in confusion. Finn turns away from her and towards Ice Queen.

"If I were to leave right now, would you stop your kidnappings of me or anyone?"

"Ye-"

"Honestly."

"... I would not kidnap you, but I won't give up on you either. So I would most probably just sit here in depression. Then if I got over you, I would most probably go back to kidnapping the Princes." Ice Queen says, looking down to the side. Finn nods and looks back at Fionna who was scowling at the royal who just admitted that she might kidnap her Gumball again. She quickly looks at Finn as her starts to speak.

"If we went with your way Fionna, the violent way, then it would leave someone suffering, and could lead to kidnappings and further violence."

"Ice Queen," He says, before sighing, the royal looking at him with eyes full of hope. "... I'll be your knight." Huntress just stares at him wide eyed, and immediately Ice Queen gasps and was about to lunge onto him with plans of cuddles and kisses filling her mind, "Not the way you are thinking." And she immediately becomes confused, "I'll be your knight. In the literal sense, like I'll be your knight, as in the job. Kinda how Fionna is to PG." She raises a eyebrow, confusing Finn before he realises his mistake. "Ok bad example! But you do get what I mean, right? I'll be your knight, not your boyfriend." Ice Queen raises a hand- "Or your husband." She lowers it with a giggle.

"I know what you mean Finn... this is more than I was hoping for. Thank you for helping me Finn... my knight." Ice Queen says, pinching and lifting the sides of her dress to show courtesy.

"No problem, it's a hero's job to help people. But err... could you show us the way out?" He asks awkwardly.

"Sure, right this way." She says, walking by the group without hostile intent. Finn follows without hesitation. Huntress follows with a emotionless expression, darting her eyes between Finn and Ice Queen. Fionna and Cake follow, and wore faces that were a mix between confusion and disgust. She walks into the throne room, and steps in front of the throne, and places her hand against the floor. A moment later a hole forms with stairs leading down a now forming corridor. A secret trapdoor. This leads to the outside, and if it is not open will just be a thick layer of snow and ice like the rest of the mountain. Usually, only I can open it. However..." She presses her hands together, ice magic dripping from between them. Fionna and Cake prepare for the backstab, her trick to reveal itself, so sue can rub it in Finn's face for trusting this crazy woman. Her hands part to reveal a flat piece of ice like a card, confusing the sisters. She hands it to Finn, "This will grant you access, just press it up against the entrance and it will open for you, and don't worry, I've infused it with magic so it doesn't melt." He nods, and goes to slip it into his backpack until he remembers he doesn't have it on him, so just awkwardly holds it in his hand.

"Thanks Ice Queen." She nods in reply, and Finn walks down into the hole to their freedom. Huntress glances at Ice Queen and gives her a quick glare before joining Finn. Cake enters the hole, however, Fionna stays behind.

"I don't know what game you're playing Ice Queen, but I'll figure it out!" She hisses out at the royal. Ice Queen just smirks at her,

"I'm playing no game Fionna. I'm just liking the better hero." Fionna looks pissed, and goes to retort when her sister's voice beckons her,

"Fionna come on!" Causing Fionna to just grumble, and enter the hole. The corridor was small, just barely big enough for Finn, causing the taller Huntress Wizard to crouch a little, her wooden antlers scraping against the wood occasionally. After a fifteen minutes of straight line walking they meet the exit, the natural day light being a welcoming sight to them all. They quickly exit the corridor, and a second after Fionna leaves it seals shut behind them. The Ice Queen raid was over. And immediately the girls flop ovover onto the ground, causing Finn to laugh and also lay down beside them, only on his back instead. After a few moments of silence, Finn speaks up,

"So-"

"What were you thinking!?" Fionna interrupts him, snapping her head out of the cool, crunchy snow to stare at him. After recovering from being startled, he looks down on his younger self.

"She has a point Finn, what is your plan?" Huntress adds, getting his attention with the worry in her eyes. Finn sighs, then answers the girls.

"I'm a hero, it's my job to help people. She is not beyond redemption, she just needs a hand to steer her to recovery."

"Even so, what I doubt with Ice Queen as she is straight up bonkers, why become her knight?!" Fionna demands.

"I became her knight as it would be the best way to help her and help create the border between me being her knight and me being her 'knight'. Put there is also another reason: I'll get bored otherwise." The girls blink at that.

"I never got bored with my lifestyle Finn, and that is what we're currently doing." She says, challenging his logic.

"Yeah, but we're not doing all your lifestyle, like maintaining the forest, your male counterpart is doing that. If I don't find something to keep me occupied, I will get bored. It also gives me a sense of purpose, a powerful artefact on call, what may I add was powerful enough to alter GOLB who unintentionally sent us here, and keeps me close to her to watch her actions, and prevent her doing anything wrong." Finn shakes his head, "As I already said, a hero's job is to save people, no matter the cost to themselves. I think I'm able to take her embarrassing flirts with me to help her. My pride and reputation make take a blow, but if it helps a suffering person then it is was worth it." Finn says, ending the argument with a strong message: He is a hero, through and through, and will never stop helping people no matter what. Huntress bites her lip, 'He is right about getting bored, I was so focused on our relationship that I failed to foresee us, me included, getting bored. Damn love... messing my views on the goal. Worth it'

"... I'll allow this on the condition I join you, just to make sure this isn't some trick."

"Fair enough. Now Fionna," He says to the flabbergasted girl that was staring at Huntress in disbelief that she was just accepting this, snapping her out of her stupor. "Another thing I said was true. Violence is the last solution, always, no buts."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, genuinely confused.

"What I mean is that you should always seek for a peaceful solution. Take that situation with Ice Queen, you just immediately started attacking her, even when she was just standing there doing nothing. What were you hoping to do?"

"Save you!? Teach Ice Queen a lesson!? Defeat any tricks she had before she could use them!?" Fionna says, listing off the points on her fingers, angry that Finn is punishing her for saving him and dealing with a situation before it could escalate into some major trouble.

"How many times have you taught Ice Queen a lesson?"

"Hundreds! That's the thing Finn, she is past redemption, she is just a crazy old lady that is messed up in the head!"

"Exactly Fionna, hundreds! And she still hasn't learnt and nothing has changed. If you taught her another 'lesson' and we just left, she'll continue her kidnapping. The peaceful route that I took has led to her stopping her kidnappings, me gaining a powerful friend, a job, and helping a woman who is suffering from madness alone with support when no one else gave it." Finn explains, but he sees Fionna's still unsure expression, and remembers how long it took for him to recognise that while violence is efficient, it is not always needed, even when his hero points it out to him, causing him to sigh. "Look Fionna, what I'm trying to say is that if it is possible, go for the most peaceful route." His response was Fionna was a slight head nod.

"Can't say I'm all impressed with your choice Finn, but the choice has been done, and I'll stand with you regardless Finn." Huntress says, getting up out of the snow and starts knocking any remaining bits off. Finn smiles at her,

"Thanks Huntress Wizard." Causing her to smile, '

"Right... We'll be going now. Bye!" Fionna says, Cake shrinking to ride on her shoulder.

"Oh no you're not." Huntress says, sending a vine out to wrap around her legs causing the heroine to fall. At Finn's surprised and confused expression she goes to explain her actions. “They know of our relationship," Finn's eye's widen in shock and fear, "They saw us kissing on top of the candy walls during the science fair." Finn, closes his eyes and sighs.

"Sorry Huntress-"

"Don't worry, it's my fault for initiating the kiss." Huntress cuts his apology off, putting him slightly more at ease but anyone could see that he was still slightly worried. "I said we would have a talk with them once we freed you as it concerns the both of us."

"I don't see the need for this," Cake says putting her paws up as she slowly backs away, "Your relationship is a secret, we won't tell anyone. So we can just all go ho-" She cuts herself off at Huntress's glare, sending a clear message that they were going to have this talk. She sits down, keeping her eyes locked onto Huntress's as she does so. Finn walks up to them,

"Please you two, it would mean a lot to us if you could keep this as a secret." He says sincerely, hoping that his young crazy self would not make a slip up and accidentally tell the whole of AAA. As Fionna's face steels itself and her eyes fill with determination he knows she won't.

"We won't tell a soul Finn, you can trust us!"

"On your heroes honour?" He says, knowing the one thing that Fionna holds above all else is her will and pride of being a hero. She won't dare disgrace it... or let a friend down now that he thinks about it.

"Yes! On our hero honour." She says, putting a hand on her chest, Cake doing the same as well.

"Thank you." Finn says, nodding in appreciation. He looks up to the sky, that was starting to set. "You better hurry home, after all, it's your date tomorrow, right?" He says, making the girl's eyes widen.

"Oh my Glob Fionna! He's right! Lets get you home." Cake says, pushing Fionna towards the tree house. Huntress and Finn watches the sisters as they rush home, talking as they do so until they leave their sight. Huntress looks at Finn with a touch of worry.

"You think they'll be quite about us dating?"

"Hopefully. With the look in Fionna's eyes I'd say our secret is in good hands." Finn says, before kissing her, making her blush but instantly leans into it. A few seconds later, he breaks the kiss, "That's thanks for saving me. Let's go home, we should have some meat still prepared." He says, the two turning to walk away from the ice mountain, Finn taking a few seconds to look at the area to imprint the location into his mind it for further visits.

Cake and Fionna continue to trudge home, the exhaustion of the day catching up to them. Cake turns to look at Fionna, "What do you think? When do think Ice Queen will reveal her trick?"

"I don't know, but I'll keep my eyes out for whenever it happens. But still, I can't believe Finn decided to work for her!"

"I know! We'll just have to wait for him to realise how crazy Ice Queen is, then he'll stop going to her." Cake says, doing a spiral with her hand to represent Ice Queen's madness. "And what is he on about violence? We've saved so many people with violence!"

"Right!... Hey, maybe it was because he's from another dimension!"

"Oh yeah! Huntress said Finn and Ice Queen were friends in their dimension, their place must be so much calmer and friendlier than here." Cake says, now seeing the 'reasoning' behind Finn's actions and words. He obviously hadn't need to fight much, so of course he would say that violence should not be a solution. Fionna starts laughing,

"Violence should only be last resort!" Cake laughs with Fionna as they mock Finn's words, for violence hasn't failed them or their tasks so far, so why would it fail them later? "Well, he's the one who has to deal with Ice Queen now." Fionna smiles, when a thought goes through her head, 'What if he is right?... I mean, this has stopped Ice queen... Nah, it's more fun to punch stuff anyways!' And with that, she starts thinking about her date with the candy royal, who Finn forgot to warn her about in his tiredness after Ice Queen.

Finn opens the vine door to their shared home, Huntress following him indoors before sitting down on the sofa. Finn goes into their storage and pulls out some pre-prepared dried meat from storage, too tired to cook anything proper. Huntress rubs her hands together in thought, and when Finn wasn't looking puts them into her pocket, to pull out the condoms she found in Ice Queen's room. She squints at them, before hiding them back in her pocket. She looks up, "Hey Finn." He halts what he is doing to look at her, giving her his full attention, "Just wondering, did anything happen with Ice Queen? Did she do anything to you?" This makes Finn halt. 'Should I tell her about the kiss? Or what Ice Queen tried doing that night? She'll be mad! She might think I'm cheating! She might attack IQ!... I guess I should lie about it-' Finn mentally freezes himself, a memory flashing by his mind, 'Flame Princess...' The lie he told her, how he manipulated her, how he ruined their relationship, 'I need to tell the truth, even if it hurts me or makes us break up, Huntress Wizard deserves it' Finn sighs,

"Yeah... two things happened, or at least one happened and one was attempted." Immediately Huntress stares at him, silently ordering him to continue. "I guess the first thing should be what she did do. She kissed me."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing really, but that was because she froze me in a solid ice cube. Since I was frozen, she decided she would go and 'steal a kiss'"

"I see... and what did she attempt?"

"I'm... not sure." Huntress becomes confused, then scared. She knows that Finn is innocent, that he did not know about sex. If Ice Queen was to attempt it, what is possible with what was currently hiding in her pockets, then Finn would not know what would be going on.

"Try... to explain it."

"Well... She pushed me onto her bed..." Huntress fidgets a little 'She didn't truly try?' "Then she started to take off her dress..." Huntress squints 'A misunderstanding probably' "Then she grabbed some shiny square and said about teaching me-" Huntress raises a hand to halt him. 'She did try...'

"And what did you do?" She asks, already fearing the answer.

"I said no." She blinks. 'Finn doesn't know what sex is. Why did he know to stop her?... I think it'll be better not to ask, for now at least'

"Good. Thank you for telling." Finn sighs. "However," Finn looks at her with fear and dread in his eyes, something that actually make Huntress flinch '... Why don't I want to see those on Finn?' "... If you are going to see Ice Queen in the future **as her knight**... then I want to come with like I said."

"Just wondering, would you actually help with stuff? Or are you just going to keep a eye on her?"

"Yes to both. I will keep a eye on her, what will probably stop her flirting with you, and I'll help with some of her requests if I don’t have a problem with them. It is as you said, I'll probably get bored if I don't find something to do." Finn stays silent for a second, before smiling at her,

"I would actually like that, you by my side." Finn smile at her causes her to reflect one of her own. "I won't lie, I am a bit scared and nervous around her, but it will be for the best. Even if it just means she'll stop kidnapping people, it will be worth putting up with her crazy antics. now lets eat so we can sleep, these two days have been tiring." With that said, they quickly eat their dinner before going to bed. While Finn is cleaning up some mess and making sure everything is where it is meant to be, Huntress looks at the condoms in her pocket, before going over to their drawer and putting the condoms in a draw near the back, just for when Finn becomes eighteen. With that done, she takes her mask off and places it beside her bed, turn her clothes into leaves, and lays down in bed. Finn returns into the room a few seconds later, taking off his bear hat to release the hair that even she was impressed by, and takes off Ice Queen's light blue clothes that she had given him. "What should I do with this?"

"Just give them back to Ice Queen. When do you plan to see her again?"

"Tomorrow, just so she knows I wasn't lying." He places the clothes in their wardrobe, before joining Huntress in bed. They share a kiss, before they start spooning as they slowly fall asleep.

Ice Queen just wonders down the empty halls of her ice castle, without objective or reason. The past two days going on repeat in her head, of how Finn and her talked, smiled, and fought together. She walks into the battle room, then looks at the scars their fighting had left on it. She sighs and shoots out some ice magic, filling the holes. She starts to wonder around and making the remains of her fallen summons fall below the floor, not all that different from sweeping the mess under the rug. 'Why does he choose that wood nymph over me?' She thinks back to the kiss, and how she failed to seduce him in bed, 'Was I moving too fast? Did I seem desperate?... I guess I actually am desperate' She sighs, 'Because I couldn't hold myself back I lost Finn, because I can't control my emotions they failed me... then I must improve myself for his next visit!' She thinks as she hurriedly leaves the now clean room, 'He wants to be my knight! I still have a chance!' She goes up the magic elevator, coming to the heavily destroyed boss room. "Jeez... You annoying pests couldn't help but destroy everything, could you?" She asks aloud, before muttering as she cleans and remakes the room with more magic. "I'll need to remake the guards..." She says with a sigh. "I'll do it tomorrow. Hey that can be my first task with my knight! I wonder what suggestion he could give on how to improve this place..." She wonders. After fixing the room, she thinks about continuing before a idea strikes her "Gunthess!" She just shouts with both hands around her mouth as a makeshift megaphone, having no idea where the penguin was. After a few seconds, a echo is heard.

"Wenk?!"

"Mommy wants you to clean up the whole kingdom, Ok?!"

"Wenk!?!" was the fast reply, the penguin in shock at the monumental task just dropped on her.

"Ok thanks!" Ice Queen shouts,

"Wenk..." The penguins depressed acceptation of the chore was ignored by the royal.

A few minutes later, she stands before her throne, just looking at it. "... Soon, my knight, soon you'll sit by my side..." After a few seconds of daydreaming of the future she wants with all her heart, she walks around the throne, her hand tracing its form as she does so and enters the royal bedroom. She collapses on the bed, but when she takes her next breath, the smell of Finn on the bed fills her nose. Smiling, she snuggles deeper into the bed before drifting off to sleep.

**And that's the kidnapping arc over. So I knew Finn had to do more than be a side/mentor character for Fionna's adventures that everyone has already seen and know, and wondered how to achieve that. And that was when I came up with a idea: Finn helped improve PB, so why not Ice Queen? So I just went with the idea and made Finn Ice Queen's knight. (You should of realise I was dropping hints by making her constantly call Finn her knight.) Hopefully this will allow me to write new adventures with my own little spin while Finn still mentors and sometimes work with Fionna, and redo the adventures of his younger years.**

**Review reply:Guest, FF, chapter 12:**

**I'm so happy you're enjoying Incrementum, I've been trying my hardest to make it true to the cartoon I love while also making it original and my own, and has lead to me spending a lot of time searching the wiki. And to be honest, I'm always paranoid with the characters and always wondering 'Is this how they would act? What would their reactions be?' So I'm seriously glad to hear that people think that I got it right. Also don't worry, with how much I got planned, don't expect the chapters to stop rolling out. And guest, right back at ya: I hope to see more of your reviews and hope you also have a great day everyday.**

**Sir relentless sparrow (Guest), FF, chapter 12:**

**It always sucks when you forget a login, I know your pain. I currently don't have or plan to have someone proof read, simply for the fact it would get too complicated for it to be worth it. However, if any of you guys do spot a mistake, let me know and I'll fix as fast as I can. Lack of paragraphing in fights, that is a problem I did not know I suffered until you pointed it out, so thanks I'll try to improve myself. I'm glad I got you hooked for more and I'll do my best to not let you down. Thanks for the review, I wouldn't mind hearing more of them, NuclearPigeonOne~**


	14. Chapter 14

Huntress's eyes opens as the first light of the rising morning sun enters the room through the window. And is instantly relieved to find that Finn's arms are still wrapped around her in their protective sharing of body warmth, as it is a sign that Ice Queen has kept her word and hadn't taken Finn again. It was then that she realised she didn't become her log form like usual 'I didn't realised I was that drained... Wait I wasn't that drained of magic! That means I didn't change willingly' She looks down at Finn's arms that gently squeeze against her. 'Am I becoming soft?' She asks herself, realising she is leaving herself in weaker forms and provoking the wrath of a mad royal for no physical gain or a increase in survival chances, just for some emotions.

A mere moment later in her self evaluation does the memories of what she faced in the Ice Kingdom fill her thoughts. She faced and defeated not one, but several powerful ice beings. 'I'm definitely not soft, I can still hunt anyone...' She shifts her body a little, accidentally sinking even further into Finn's grasp. '... And I did get something physical out of it. With Finn by my side, my chances of survival also do increase' She smiles and pulls Finn a little closer. 'So love did not turn this hard meat soft'

It was at this moment does Finn awaken from his slumber, triggering Huntress to greet him with a slightly cheerful voice, "Morning Finn." Finn releases a noise as he fully wakes up before responding.

"... Morning. Do you want cuddle some more, or do you want to get up?" Huntress spins around in their bed, now facing Finn.

"Five more minutes of cuddles." She practically orders, slipping her arms around Finn's neck and pulling him in close, giving him a quick kiss before they just silently lay their and enjoy each others presence, determined to start the day off with a high note. And it was nine minutes into this hug does Huntress hear the sounds of clumsy feet approaching. She quickly snaps her head to the house entrance, startling Finn and causing him to do the same. They climb out of bed and quickly put clothes on, Huntress being much faster as she simply magic some leaves into the clothes directly onto her body, and makes her way to the front door leaving Finn in the room to struggle putting his hunting shorts on.

Splitting the vine doors open, she watches as a female Banana guard approaches, looking exactly like the ones back in OOO, however, these ones wore pink makeup (most probably a design choice by Gumball). Upon noticing her, it slowly walks to her making Huntress realise she still hasn't made more arrows or got a new skinning knife to defend herself with 'I'm relying on Finn if a fight breaks out right now... well anyone big that is, banana guards would still be a peace of cake' The living banana hands her a white letter with Gumball's seal on it, "Message for you from Prince Gumball." Huntress takes it from her hands and gives it a look 'It is for both me and Finn. Why does he want both of us?... Unless He's found a way home...'

"... Thanks." She says after a awkward silence, then seals the vines and takes the letter inside and waits till the sounds of the banana guard walking eventually fades away. Huntress looks at the letter. 'Do I want this thing with Finn to end?' She doesn't even properly question what she wants as she already knows the answer, knee-jerk reactions filling her ideas '... Should I hide the letter? Should I ask him if he wants this to end? What if he says ye-'

"What was it?" Finn asks, resting his demon sword against the wall upon seeing that Huntress was not in a fighting position, but does notice her slightly worried face.

"Oh! It's..." She thinks of what to say, then sighs mentally, 'I better just tell the truth' "... a letter from Gumball." She answers as she passes it to Finn. He grabs it, opening it with little effort or time due to how many letters he's gotten from people over the years. He starts reading it through, making Huntress more and more nervous. She watches his face for his reaction, 'maybe I can persuade him to not leave AAA, I mean he likes it here as well!... But I guess, I should of seen this coming. We do need to return to OOO, we've got responsibilities. Maybe we can continue this OOO, maybe the others won't find out about my relationship and maybe they won't question my reputation...' She was so busy in her thoughts, that she fails to notice Finn's face twisting in confusion, before putting the letter down on a their table. She escapes her thoughts and look at Finn, her mask doing its job of hiding her emotions.

"We've been challenged to a fight." She blinks. '... I was not expecting that... Guess that's what I get for presuming the worse case scenario.'

"Who is it that wants us to fight? And what type is it? Where is it?" Finn picks the letter back up, scanning through for information.

"It's going to be held in the Warrior Kingdom's arena tomorrow at ten, and all the royals are sending in warriors to represent and fight... It's a all type free-for-all fight, so you can use weapons, magic etc... And Gumball wants us to fight to see if we're stronger than the kingdoms finest warriors including Fionna and Cake."

"But haven't we defeated them twice already?" She asks raising a eyebrow.

"I don't know since I'm not Gumball, but if I had to guess because Fionna wants a rematch." He shrugs in uncertainty.

"Can we fight together in teams?"

"Doesn't say, I'll phone him in a bit." He says before turning and walking back into the bedroom to find his bag with the phone inside. Huntress sits onto the floor and concentrates her magic before her. Lifting her hands in preparation to receive, her high quality arrow forms in the air, before falling into her palms. She grabs it and places it on the floor, before raising them to do it again.

Finn was in the bedroom, phone against his ear as he waits for Prince Gumball to answer, or at least for Butterscotch. A second later Gumball's voice comes through, "Hello, this is Prince Gumball, who is calling?"

"Hey PG, just me."

Gumball frowns, "Hello Finn. What is it you need? And be quick, I've got things to do."

"Me and Huntress got the invitation to the free-for-all fight, and we're just wondering what's the rules on team ups?"

"Finn, you literally just said it is a free-for-all fight..." Gumball pauses to consider if he should split Finn and Huntress Wizard up to weaken them, but then realises that it would prevent him and the other kingdoms from teaming up on Finn, what would allow Finn to call the fight off and escape. "... but there's no official rule against it." Then a thought hits him that causes him to smirk. "However, there can only be one winner." 'Even if they somehow defeat all of us, then at least one of them will fall unconscious' "Now Finn, save any other questions for when you arrive at the arena as that is when they are meant to be answered."

"Alright thanks Gumball, I'll let you get back to work." Finn says, hearing Gumball hang up the phone before he could fully finish his farewell. Finn looks his phone, before shrugging 'Guess he really is busy' Leaving the room, he walks onto Huntress on the ground holding three arrows.

"Can we team up?" She asks as she stands up and puts the arrows in her quiver.

"Yeah. But! There can only be one winner of the tournament." He says, a slight smirk that Huntress returns, already able to guess what Finn is thinking, "So I'm thinking a challenge." Her smirks gets larger as she guessed correctly.

"What kind of challenge, and most importantly, what are the rewards?"

"We fight together until we're the last ones standing, then we both walk to different sides of the arena so no getting ready to back stab eachother. Then we fight, and whoever wins gets their prize."

"And the prizes are?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" Huntress's brain goes on overdrive in a effort to think of a good reward for her.

"... I get to plan the next date, including how it will go." 'I want Finn to enjoy a date without having to worry about stuff going wrong. Seeing him calm and happy will be a good reward, besides I never liked other people doing things for me'

"Then I make the same bet." Finn immediately replies, 'She must feel threatened by Ice Queen and is trying to keep my eyes on her. I don't want her to have to worry about that. If I myself am seeking and making the dates with her, then she won't need to worry' Finn thinks. Both their prizes were not to gain something from each other, but to give something to the ones they love to make them happier. The true act to show love.

Huntress looks at their food stock as Finn goes outside to collect some apples, later returning with four in hand. "Lets go hunting for a bit." Huntress suggests, catching a apple when one is thrown at her then biting into it. As she chews she raises her hand, and Finn throws the other apple what she catches with only the one hand.

"We low?"

"On bird, it has been awhile since we hunted them, enough time for magical creatures to reproduce. But I'm only hunting for my own food." She turns around and pulls out Finn's bow that she had grabbed while Finn was collecting the apples. "You're hunting your own." She passes it to Finn who hurriedly puts his apples down on the table beside the note so he can use both hands to put the bow on his back, it just fitting on beside his sword.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hunt, but I'll give it a shot." He warns, grabbing his archer gloves and putting them on.

"Don't worry, I won't just dump you in the deep end, I give you a quick rundown and some tips. I mean, not even I was dumped in the deep end straight away, my dad taught me the basics." Huntress says, Finishing off her first arrow and leaving it to rest next to Finn's before walking towards the door as he follows, "Besides, I'm carrying the arrows." She says pointing at them. Finn nods with a smile, and together they walk into the wild.

So far they have been walking in the woods for ten minutes now, and although they have heard many birds chirping in the tree leaves above them, they did not make a move to hunt them as all of them were hiding in awkward to get to spots. Something that would be to hard for a first timer like Finn, who was still snapping his head at every bird noise in a attempt to find one that was vulnerable. Suddenly Huntress halts, making Finn do the same. Huntress points up to a branch ahead of them to the left. On it was a bird, thinking it could get a fresh apple as it pecks away at it.

Huntress then motions Finn to follow, who quickly does so, silently following her. As silently as he could that is, his feet making a bunch of noise as it snaps every possible twig on the forest floor. Huntress hides behind a tree with low hanging branches and bushes surrounding it, as she quickly judges if Finn would have a clear shot. After a second she nods and allows Finn to take her place as she judges the spot good enough for her Finn. He quickly take position, and aims. He breathes in, 'one fingers on the string, thumb behind the arrow, pull back, don't hold the bow...' He goes through his mental check list, before with a release of breath came a release of the arrow. It flies through the air, towards the bird. And skims by it. Finn flinches as he watches the bird panic and fly away. He sighs, "Sorry."

"No it's cool, it was your first attempt. You'll eventually get it, but to do that we'll need more targets." She says with a smile, not judging him for messing up a perfect position, and even motivating him on even more.

So they trudge through the forest once more for more target practice, Huntress listening. Not to the forest creatures and the birds that hide around her, but onto Finn, who was still sneaking loudly. Not because of a lack of trying, but just because he doesn't know how. "Finn, let me give you some tips on how to walk quieter." She stops leading Finn to instead move slightly behind him on his right side, giving him a little push to keep him walking forward. She quickly watches his legs and his walking pattern, where he walks and his eyes. "When walking, put your heel down first then into your toes, keep your body low and bend your knees." He follows her instructions, quickly adjusting his whole body structure. He wobbles for a second, but is able to keep moving forward in a straight line. "... plan you steps. Don't look at your feet, but just in front of them. Aim for soft mud and grass, even if it is a longer wobbly path than if you didn't" His walking path starts to curve and shift as he quickly follows a path of softer ground, "And don't be afraid to wait a second to plan. In fact, if you can do that as often as you can." She listens to him. He was still making noise, but it was already a lot quieter. "Take your shoes off."

"What?" He whispers.

"Socks are a softer surface than shoes and will make less noise. Take them off." Finn nods and quickly takes them off, Huntress helpfully holding onto them for him. "We'll see about getting new shoes for you." She hands him a new arrow, "Go spot another bird, I going to recover that arrow you shot." Finn nods as he watches his girlfriend disappear into the forest foliage. He turns and looks down at the forest floor, spotting several spots where he could step. Releasing a deep breath in preparation, he slowly continues traversing the forest, Huntress's tips repeating through his head. His slow walk instinctively makes him lower his body and knees, unknowingly helping him in his sneaky endeavour. The sounds of birds constantly making him look up at them. He knows some are in good positions to be hunted, but he is unsure on which one would be best. Then one catches his attention.

Huntress's glowing eyes pierce through the darkness that shadows her as she stares at Finn through a bush as he slowly walks, the hero only looking up once or twice to look at birds and other movements. She had already collected the arrow, using her magic to summon it back to her, she just wanted a excuse to watch Finn without him knowing. She prowls behind him, studying his techniques in both spotting prey and how he approaches them. Suddenly he locks his gaze into a tree, freezes, then slowly starts approaching it. Huntress has to force her eyes off Finn to look at what prey he has spotted. And it was easy to see why it caught his attention. It was big, almost double the size of the other birds. But what really gave it away was its black feathers in the bright green environment. 'That bird is black because its a night bird, meant to camouflage against the knight sky. What's it doing awake now?' It was with her enhanced eyes does she spot the cuts and slight bleeding on it. 'It was muscled out by a different bird. A death sentence for it' She looks back at Finn, then slowly approaches from behind.

Finn hides behind a tree, having to use it as cover instead of a nearby bush as he had only trained himself standing up. Finn makes a mental note to train while crouched, but he can focus on that later. Right now, he needs to focus on the black bird. It had to be a size of a chicken, and combined with its black feathers made it stick out like a sore thumb 'How did it survive so long? Luck?' Finn readies a arrow, then breaths in. One finger on the string, thumb behind the arrow. He pulls back, letting the bow push against his other hand as he releases his grip on it. He lines up the shot, 'No way I can miss with it being so big' breaths out. And lets go off the arrow. It flies of with a _twang_ , Finn watches as it flies straight for the bird. It goes to flap its wings to escape, but the arrow denies it escape. It slams into its chest, causing it to fall of the branch and hit the floor. All around him birds fly at the death at the other bird, fear of a predator sending the fleeing. Finn gets up and pumps his fist, "Ah yeah!"

"Good work." Finn immediately releases his high pitched scream, before calming himself down, turning around to face a smiling Huntress a few meters away from him,

"Diana!" She giggles, and moves towards him, "But thanks for the compliment. And thanks for the help as well, and who knows, maybe enough of those tips might allow me to join you in hunting." She is now close enough that he simply takes a step forward and kisses her. She leans into it, the kiss going on for a few seconds before the split, a blushing smile on both their faces, though Huntress's is hidden by her mask.

"Then I better give you some more tips, I would like you by my side. But I think what you need most right now is practice." She says, giving his hand a quick squeeze before letting go to find the bird he shot, Finn quickly following behind her. They find it on the floor, laying in a pool of its own blood, what Huntress lifts it up from. "I thought we were going to hunt our own separate food, but I think this will do the both of us." She says with a smile, holding it out by its feet in one hand as a way of showing off Finn first hunt.

"Then lets go home and prepare this guy, though I do think Ice Queen might have food prepared for us."

A few minutes of walking later they pass through the vines that guard the entrance to their home, bird in hand as they idly talk. Huntress places the dead bird on the table, and the couple quickly start preparing it. Although the skinning knife got destroyed fighting the wizard, Finn was good with a sword, and even though it was not as good as using a skinning knife, it was pretty close. Though Huntress leaves halfway through their work with her arrow to go clean it. As she wipes the red blood from the green arrow, a thought enters her mind, one that she should of done last night but due to her fatigue forget to do. She stands and walks into their room and heads straight to the window. She first leans out and grabs some leaves to absorb them into her clothes to replace her destroyed cape that was also lost in the ice kingdom. Then she places her hands on the walls of the room just below the window and releases a grunt of effort. Vines grow out of the window in all directions, reaching out then wrapping around each other to create a glazing bar window, just without the glass. She steps back and looks at her work, "That should keep any unwanted company out."

She enters back to Finn to see that he nearly done, all he needs to do now was throw out the unwanted bits of the bird. "Hold on Finn, this was your first heart, so you should definitely keep and preserve the heart." Finn looks up her only slightly puzzled, before looking at the bird heart that due to its size is only a inch big. "The heart is very important symbolically in hunting. While it is tradition to keep them most throw them away, except the heart of their first hunt." Huntress says with a shrug. Finn picks it up, examines it, then holds it out to Huntress.

"If it is very important... Seeing how you see that gifting a elks heart is good present for someone you had a crush on, then its the heart of a first hunt is like a super gift, right?" Finn says, completely unsure if what he was doing wasn't against some hunting code or something. Huntress however blushes, and reaches out to accept the gift, her heart fluttering as she holds the dead one in her hand.

"The giving of a heart is kind of like giving someone a poem, it may not be useful physically, but usually carries a lot of emotion, and between hunters is usually a sign courting. Yes Finn, the heart of the first hunt is seen as a 'super gift' in my eyes." She holds what is pretty much Finn's message of love in her hand, "You sure you want to give it to me? You can only gift the heart once after all."

"Definitely. Besides, you taught me how to hunt so you deserve something from it. I think a symbol of my love might just be good enough for you." His answer makes her smile and hold it close to her chest.

"Thanks." She then turns around and starts grabbing materials she'll need to preserve Finn's gift, and by extension, to preserve Finn's feelings for her. Finn throws the waste parts out side, quite a few meters away from the house so the smell of rotting raw flesh doesn't stink out their home. He enters back into the house to see Huntress adding a final few touches to preserve the heart, before she watches it with admiration as it stand out against the wooden environment of their home, just as Finn stands out to her in the sea of prey and people. Finn grabs the bird meat and places them into the freezer, hung by a short string do it doesn't freeze onto anything. Walking out he finds Huntress on the floor once more as she is now creating a fourth arrow to replace the ones she lost.

"We better get ready to go to the Ice Kingdom."

"Right, just give me a second." She say, the arrow forming in her hand, what she quickly grabs and puts it into her quiver. Then she rises and brush and soft dirt of her to the best of her abilities. Finn meanwhile walks into their room and pulls the clothes Ice Queen gave him out of the wardrobe, folds them up then places them into his green backpack. Walking out he gets a nod from Huntress who was holding the invitation. "I figured to see if she was going seeing as she isn't likely to got a invitation, and how she'll likely support us if she is."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, we can introduce her to the other royals in a non-kidnapping way, to show them how cool she is..." Huntress frowns at hearing Finn complementing another woman. She knows he doesn't have feelings for the royal and she shouldn't feel challenged, but she still can't help herself. "... that is, if she can control herself. I guess we can also see if she can contain the madness of the tiara." Finn only now notices Huntress Wizard's frown as she looses herself in thought. "Diana..." She looks up to him, realising that Finn has noticed her frown, and quickly moves to apologise,

"Sorry Finn, I know I shouldn't-"

"Nah, it's my fault for complimenting another woman. Sorry Diana."

"Apology accepted, now lets get going." She says, turning around and walking out the door, Finn following quickly behind, though Huntress does slow down so they can walk side by side.

It was during the long walk that Finn came to notice something. 'She is closer than usual...' It was true, she was pretty much bumping shoulders with him, making him scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as he knows exactly why. "... So what can we do together after this?"

"Any date material should be saved until after the arena. So how about we get me a new hunting knife, then find a guy who can get us a glass window?" She suggests, making Finn smile.

"Sure, even boring chores actually become enjoyable around you. I mean your awesome, anything you do is awesome, including shopping." He says, making Huntress mood heighten as Finn admits that he just enjoys being with her in general.

"Thanks, besides I doubt I could ever get bored around you with how dangers and adventure just finds you." She jokes, making Finn laugh,

"True." He admits, the couple smiling at each other as they continue to walk towards the Ice Queen's domain.

"Come on Cake! Please!" Fionna begs, on her knees before her feline sister with hands clasped together as she prays for help. Cake was looking around the room awkwardly, arms crossed as she refuses her sister’s beg.

"No Fionna, I know you're scared, but I won't be your wingman... or is it wingwoman?" Cake asks herself as she puts a hand on her chin in thought. Fionna grabbing her cheeks snaps her out of her thoughts and back on the situation.

"PLEASE!?" She asks, getting desperate. Cake sighs, caving in upon seeing how distressed Fionna is.

"Alright Fine-" She doesn't even get to finish before getting the air squeezed out of her as Fionna hugs her tightly, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Cake! Now where could you go?" Fionna asks herself as she plans out where Cake could hide, 'From afar? No she won't be able to give advice. A double date with Lord Monochromicorn? No she would just get distracted by him and forget to help...' Her face twists in thought, a single drop of sweat sitting on her forehead. Cake just scratches her belly as she waits for her sister to do all the thinking, when Fionna suddenly pops up with a smile, "What about under my hat?" Fionna asks excitedly, pointing at her bunny hat that had a few blonde hairs poking out. And a lot more hidden inside, what causes Cake to cringe.

"I don't think so Fionna, I do not want to go in there."

"Come on! Just for this date, please!" Fionna's eyes enlarge, sparkling little as tears start to appear.

"... Fine." Cake says as she submits to Fionna's wishes, who immediately gives up the act as her eyes return back to normal.

"Great! Now I'm going to get my dress on." Fionna says eagerly as she spins around and starts searching for the white and blue dress hidden somewhere in their house. Cake watches her then sighs, releasing a mutter to herself.

"Why do I get myself in these situations?"

Finn nears the base of the mountain with Huntress at his side as he gives it a quick look around. He becomes ninety nine percent sure he was in the same spot he exited yesterday. Approaching the door, he suddenly remembers that the ice card to get in were still in his shorts, so he drops his bag to the floor and opens it, rummaging through it the key. As he does this Huntress looks at the mountain with a tad of disdain, knowing exactly who was inside. Finn eventually finds the ice needed to get inside, then notices Huntress Wizard. He gets up and grabs her hand and gives her cheek a quick peck. "Don't worry Dianna." He says, then pulling her along with him as he holds the ice against the ice mountain. A second later it splits open, revealing the long corridor to the lair of the Ice Queen. Finn pulls his girlfriend inside as they walk the corridor hand in hand.

"I know, I'm trying not to be... defensive, but to be honest I've never felt this before or at least not in a long time." She explains, pausing to find the best word to explain her current emotions and thoughts. "I just need to teach myself to tone it down, it can't happen every time a girl looks at you."

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful for the help of keeping the girls away, or hurt that you think I can't resist any temptation."

"That's not what I mea-" She quickly goes to defend her answer, fearing that Finn misunderstood her.

"I know Huntress, I'm just teasing you. Joke aside, think of it like Bubblegum and me, just friends that do business together."

"I know, it's just that PB wasn't hitting on you." She sighs.

"I can handle Ice Queen's flirts by simply ignoring them, and if she tries anything then I can stop her." Huntress puts her worries to rest with a sigh as she focuses back on the task at hand.

They exit the corridor a minute later signalled by them walking up the steps, the path closing up behind them, that lead up to them standing just before the throne where Ice Queen sits smiling. "Hello Finn-" She starts to say seductively before noticing Huntress who was glaring at her. "... and wood nymph." She finishes with her voice laced with disappointment, "I still don't know your name." She asks to invoke Huntress to give her name, putting a hand out as if Huntress should place the name on it. Huntress squints before giving her answer.

"I'm Huntress Wizard, the defender of the nature, expert in plant and combat magic, blessed by the spirit of the forest." Huntress says before smirking, "And Finn's girlfriend." Finn shoots her a look 'Why are trying to stir trouble?'

"I'm the Ice Queen, named a royal hundreds of years ago by my community for my prowess, who is older and wiser than you to the point of seeing humans. I'm a master in ice combat, ice summoning, and ice creation. I own an entire kingdom and have the powers to single handily invade kingdoms and take royals with ease." Ice Queen replies as she locks eyes with Huntress Wizard. Finn was watching from the side sweating bullets as he watches the two girls give each other death stares.

He coughs, turning their gazes to the hero. Now he'll admit, he has faced down demons, hardened warriors without a drop of fear. But both of them staring at him with a smile sent a shiver down his spine. So he quickly changes the topic off their fight and off staring at him. "So... Ice Queen, what should I do with these?" Finn asks as he lets his bag slip off his back before unzipping it and pulling out the blue clothes. Ice Queen rises out of her throne, walking up to Finn and putting a hand on Finn's shoulder,

"My knight, please just call me Sarah. As for the clothes... keep them, they'll be your knight armour in a way. Just wear them when you're representing the Ice Kingdom or me." From the moment she put her hands on Finn's shoulder, Huntress showed her displeasure by squeezing Finn's hand that they were still holding, and was getting tighter as Ice Queen was talking. Finn tries to give a reassuring squeeze back, but she was squeezing hard enough that he could barely even twitch.

"Got it. So you got anything for me today?" Ice Queen nods in reply, smiling at Finn.

"You said that you have fought nearly every type of beast that I could imagine. So I thought with your combat knowledge then you could tell me how to make my defences even better."

"I could do that I suppose..." He looks over at Huntress, "... and I suppose someone can tell us how she defeated your guards." Both Huntress and Ice Queen flinch at that, both of them looking at him in a semi-pleading way conveying the same message 'I don't want to even speak with her, don't make us strategies and make important decisions together' "Come on, think of this as a... bonding exercise! Like it or not you two will eventually have to get along. You might as well start now." The girls sigh, before Ice Queen walks between the two of them, a movement that forces Finn and Huntress to separate hands, a act that was not loss to Huntress as she scowls at the royal as she walks by flashing a grin.

"Very well Finn. Don't worry, it's just questions on how to make the bosses even tougher as I've already repaired the whole Ice Kingdom." Finn nods, not that she sees as she leads the way in front of him, what Huntress exploits to grab Finn's hand again 'She really is worried'

"I can believe that, the tiara is insanely powerful." Finn goes silent as the feeling that he has forgotten something, when it clicks back into his mind? "Oh yeah, we got this today..." He says, before pulling out and handing the invitation to her. Ice Queen gently grabs it and starts to read it, Finn however gives a quick summary, "Its a free for all fight in the warrior kingdom tomorrow. I doubt they sent you a invitation given your... reputation."

"You're right on that Finn, I was not aware of this... though I'm unsure on why you're telling me this?"

"Because this could be a opportunity to meet them all and prove that you're wanting to change to all of them at once." Finn suggests as Ice Queen looks down, unsure on meeting a bunch of princes that hate her in a weapon filled environment.

"I don't know Finn..." What makes Finn put a hand on Ice Queen's back to reassure her.

"Don't worry, this is just to tell them all you want to change. Actually getting to know and talk to someone will come later."

"... Alright, I'll go. If they will listen to me then I might stay longer, but do just expect me to leave immediately with their opinion on me."

"That's alright, all I'm asking is for is to allow them to give you a chance. I guess it will also serve as a chance to see if you can control your kidnapping problems." She does not reply, ending the conversation. So Finn simply slows down to go back into line with Huntress, the two of them not letting go off each other once. "I thought you didn't want to be public with our relationship?" He asks quietly, though the real question is really 'Why are you still getting so possessive all of a sudden?' Huntress sighs, though her response is halted by Ice Queen declaring loudly,

"We're at the magic elevator. I had three powerful bosses that shielded each other that was powered by three orbs that were carried by special snow golems." She then steps into the elevator, quickly rising up. Finn goes to follow, but Huntress who was still holding his hand prevents him. He turns around to look at her, not disappointed or anything, worried if anything. Worried about what is making someone he loves so nervous and worried, begging for her to open up so he may help her. Huntress sighs at his look, 'What did I do to deserve him?'

"Sorry Finn, it's just... I'm worried she'll get to you!" Huntress nearly shouts, finally venting pent up worries, "Either you leave me willingly for her, or she'll kidnap you and I'll be unable to get you back!" Huntress shouts looking down, before breathing a few breaths while counting in her head to calm herself down. Finn does not respond or move, just letting her get the weight of her chest. She looks back up to Finn, "I'm worried you'll leave me, and since this is the first time I've had love I can't control me or my emotions right now.." Finn grabs her and brings her into a hug. She hesitates for a nano-second before wrapping her arms around Finn. After a second of this he pulls away,

"I won't leave, and don't worry, love is... confusing, to say the least. It will make us do the stupidest of stuff..." Finn thinks back to his time dating Flame Princess, all the burns he suffered, before he shakes his head free of thoughts. "A relationship can only happen if you trust each other, without it then it will all fall apart. Can you trust me that I won't let Ice Queen do anything to me?" Huntress hesitates, then slowly nods her head. "Good. And don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile."

"How?"

"I've still got to test that massage mode on my arm." Huntress squints, unsure if she wants her body being touched at all when she was so used to being loner in the woods who didn't get touched at all, let alone when it is designed to let her guard down. But then remembers it's Finn, and how the usual unpleasantness with being touched always seems to disappear when its him.

"... We can give it a try." Finn nods with a smile, before stepping in the elevator, Huntress finally letting go of his hand.

When they finally get up they find Ice Queen standing there with hands on hip, a annoyed expression, and tapping her feet with impatience. "What took you two so long?! It was just a elevator ride!" She asks, causing Finn to laugh nervously while rubbing his neck.

"Sorry, I was just having a quick chat with Huntress. But lets summon these bad boys and see how we can upgrade them!" He shouts, diverting the topic away from him and Huntress. Ice Queen smiles smugly, before turns around,

"Prepared to be amazed Finn!" Suddenly bright magic radiates from her hands as she raises them high, before snapping them diagonally in front of her, and two massive, thick beams shoot forth. They slam into the empty boss room, creating two swirling vortexes of snow and ice that slowly tightens up. With a flash of bright light, two massive forms appear kneeling on the floor as they glow softly. Huntress instantly recognises them as the sniper and the Knight as they rise out of their lowered form.

Ice Queen throws her hands together once more, then once again brings them down but this time together and straight in front of her. The beam shoots out her combined hands, being even thicker than before and smashes into the ground between the two other bosses. The swirling vortex is bigger and begins sucking in, absorbing in hidden magic in the air. Huntress and Finn have to hold their clothes to prevent them from getting hit as they violently flap in the wind. A bright flash later and the sucking stops to reveal the wizard, who rises from its crunched position. Ice Queen sighs, "The other bosses must be done on another day my knight. Each one drains me and I would like a rest in between them."

"No problem, relax as much as you want." Ice Queen quickly takes this advice, creating a chair for her to sit on as she awaits her knights evaluation, what Finn quickly gets to doing. He walks to the knight, and his first item to get his judgement is the sword. Finn hums in thought, staring at its length, 'It is fairly long...' He gives the room a quick look over, 'And this room isn't that big.' "I think I got a suggestion..."

"Then lets hear it."

"The sword might be too big for this room, I suggest making it shorter." Finn says as motions to the room. It was just wide enough for the three bosses to stand side by side, "A big sword in a room this small would just clip and hit everything, ruining swings. Was that happening Huntress?" Huntress does not immediately respond, looking at Finn before responding.

"No, to be honest it only swung three times, or more fittingly it slam its sword three time. Most probably because of what you just said." She reluctantly says, feeling unsure on giving advice on how to improve the guards encase she needs to fight them again to rescue Finn if Ice Queen fails to keep her word. Said royal rises out of her seat and holds out a hand to say she has heard enough, before turning to the knight. Putting a hand on its knees, the sword in its hand slowly starts to melt.

"Say when." Finn nods and watches the blade melt, what was as entertaining as watching paint dry, getting old after only a few seconds.

"That should be enough." What causes Ice Queen to jerk her arm off, before using her eyebrows to fly back. Finn hums, as he looks at the other bosses, before looking at Huntress, "How about you tell her how you defeated them." Huntress sighs, before beginning to talk with Ice Queen. Finn meanwhile takes a step back, smiling as the girls actually talk to each other instead of sending glares of mistrust and jealousy.

Fionna was sitting with Gumball at a two person table after he picked her up, she was eating a salad and Gumball, a lasagne. The restaurant she was in was red, and candles littered the place along with other romantic things, the same restaurant that Finn and Huntress were in after their date that they did not like, and Fionna was no different. She looks off to the side and out of a window, losing focus on Gumball.

After a few seconds she turns back to Gumball with a blush as she remembers that she was on a date with Gumball. Sure it was bad, but she was with Gumball! That had to count as something good. "... and that's why I think humans lost their fifth finger." Gumball explains after chewing some more lasagne. He was wearing a bright pink suit, something a man should never be seen wearing if he wanted to keep his pride, but Gumball hand selected it with a smile.

"Yeah... that sounds right..." Fionna says after a nervous giggle, unsure if Gumball could tell she wasn't listening. 'This date is pretty bad... maybe I can take him dungeon-ing! Everybody finds those fun, right?'

"So Fionna," The sound of him simply saying her name smashes her out of her thoughts and focuses completely on him, secretly wanting him to say it again, though she is not sure why. "I was going to send you this as a invitation, but I decided to tell you... in person." He says, pausing for dramatic effect. Fionna face shifts into a expression of interest and curiosity, making Gumball smile 'She is interested in me!' "There is going to be a fight tomorrow, a massive free-for-all, and you've been invited. Now you could fight for me, or you can fight for yourself." Fionna eyes widen throughout the entire explanation, and stops her actions to think on what option she'll choose, but stops when she sees his grin.

"What... would you want me to choose?" Gumball smirks even larger, 'Perfect, now she can fight Finn as well as I can still send in special soldiers.'

"For you to fight on your own, I'll be sending in special troops that I need to test, you might have fun fighting them. And it gets better..." Fionna leans in closer, excitement flowing through her, anticipating what he has to say. "... Finn and Huntress will be there as well."

"Awesome!" Fionna shouts, getting hyped not only for the massive awesome fight, but also at the chance to fight against Finn again. She only remembers after the act that she was in a quiet romantic restaurant, the patrons and staff now all looking at her, making her shrink in embarrassment, Gumball doing the same due to association. Her voice now much quieter she replies, "But still, this is going to be awesome! I know Cake has been looking for a round two." A slightly muffled noise of approval comes from her hat, not that the Prince hears.

Gumball smiles, glad to see Fionna so happy as she imagines a massive heroic fight between two masters of the sword. But his smile also has a more sinister side, happy knowing that with Fionna attacking on Finn, his chances of winning dramatically drop, 'Your secrets will soon be revealed Finn...' And it was at that moment does Gumball realise that he most probably should warn Fionna, last thing he needs is Fionna butting in when he tries getting Finn to spill the beans. "Fionna, I must warn you-"

"What!? Is it going to be super challenging!? Is there a little to no chance of success!? Will there be a giant evil boss!?" The barrage of questions startles the Prince.

"N-no, what I've got to warn you about is Finn. He has done some... weird things, and I don't think he is trustable-"

"You've heard already?! Man new travels fast... I mean how do you even know things before anyone else?" She asks. Prince Gumball was originally silently annoyed at being interrupted again, however, it turns into panic as Fionna starts to question how he knows everything, what he does via his secret cameras that he definitely does not want Fionna knowing.

"Err!... I don't know... what the new is! So... what is the news?" He asks, genuinely interested in what she knows, 'Does she already think Finn's story does not add up? If she does then I might just be able to set her upon him...'

"Finn decided to be Ice Queen's knight! After we freed him when she kidnapped him again! I have no idea what is going on through his mind." Fionna says, eating more salad like what she said was nothing. Alarm bells ringed through Gumball's head.

"He's her knight!?" 'That can't be coincidence! Why?...! They working together! He gets Fionna, Ice Queen gets us Princes!' He grits his teeth, adding more to the list to the reasons why he thinks Finn needs to be taken down. "Fionna, definitely be careful around him! Don't trust him, I think he is evil!" Fionna looks away,

"You do remember he is me right? I don't think he is evil but I do question a few things..." Fionna mutters. Gumball sighs, 'I have all night to persuade her...'

Finn nods in approval. The girls have getting along for now, the bosses had all gone under changes, the sniper received a better aligned scope and a place to rest his gun that improves his aim now that he not fighting to hold the it up. The wizard got a bigger upgrade: a larger energy reserve and funnelling, though at the cost of a power orb that they hid. It could probably do its pure magic death beam while still being able to move the shield now, allowing it to protect its vulnerable orb. "This is simply great Huntress, I didn't even think about those problems. I was just trusting the sniper knew how to aim and gave the wizard the bare minimum energy it needed for it to run."

Finn meanwhile was not even focusing on the conversation, lost in his thoughts as he lets the girls bond 'How can she not have the energy to summon more bosses when she can cool the whole fire kingdom for several days straight?'

"No problem, now about those guys that carry the orb for their shields." Ice Queen nods at her suggestion of the next lot to get upgraded and creates them with her magic, the three armoured golem staring at the group.

"Yeah, unfortunately the orb needed a constant energy source, so I use the life force of those golem. Sorry, they have to be carried." To be honest, they've been getting along well, bonding over their shared use in magic and surprisingly, Finn. What was originally pushing them apart was their feelings of Finn, but now it gave them a common ground, to the point where Finn went off to collect them all some food and when he came back he swore they were talking about him. He doesn't mind, as long as they're getting along.

He walks up to them, and they stop their thinking to look at him with small smiles. "You might not be able to remove the orbs from the golems, but there are other things you can do."

"Like what?" Ice Queen, happy to hear the words of her knight.

"Make them just normal golems, nothing fancy about them, just make them blend in with the others."

"I'm not sure..." Ice Queen says at his recommendation, she needed theses guys protected, not just accidentally slayed in a battle.

"As someone who fights a lot, I can tell you that the moment we see someone different, we aim for them." What causes Huntress to join Finn's argument,

"He's right, when Fionna saw the different golem she immediately targeted it."

"Yeah that sounds right. A common soldier usually gets ignored by us, but if we spot a different looking guy then they might be a noble or something. Someone important like that is a priority for a soldier."

"Alright, I hear you, make them plain." She immediately augments the three golems into normal ones, the ice armour and weapons melting off. Finn hums in thought, before a devilish idea pops in his head.

"Actually... make one of them a big, important guy." Ice Queen reverts the centre one back to having armour. "I mean to mini-boss level." She increases its size, making it a middle between the golems and the bosses, then buffs its armour even more. "Now a warrior like me will just target that guy straight away. I would kill it and it would drop the orb, then I would use that orb up. So I would wait for another one to come or investigate what I did wrong. I wouldn't target the useless fodder like them," He points at the normal looking golems that also carried the orbs, "Especially if they're at the back and not in my way."

Ice Queen gains a wicked smile, "Oh I'm liking this a lot Finn." She releases a bit of a mad laugh as she starts rewriting the other golems minds to hide rather than fight. After that was done she smiles and grabs Finn and Huntress Wizard and hugs them, startling the duo. "Oh I can't wait to do the other bosses! But that will have to wait until after tomorrow." She pulls away smiling. "You better get home and prepare, I know I will need do." The duo nod,

"Farewell, Ice Queen." Huntress says with a genuine smile.

"Please Huntress, you can call me Sarah as well." Finn smiles at their interactions, 'That went well'

Ice Queen personally sees them out, talking off future plans they could have after the defences were improved, "So once we are finished with the bosses would you like to see the gardens?" She asks, mainly at Huntress who still carries a relaxed smile,

"Sure, who knows with my plant magic I could grow anything you want, we could most probably turn it into a garden that everyone in AAA would rush to see." They soon reach the throne room, making Ice Queen lean down to touch the floor,

"Sounds like a plan. Let me get that for you." A moment later the trapdoor in the floor splits open, the corridor forming.

"Thanks Sarah." Finn says as he and Huntress enter the exit.

"Thanks you two for your help, and thanks Huntress for giving me a chance... Glob it's going to take a while for me to get use to that name." Ice Queen mutters the last part, making Finn chuckle quietly. He turns to Huntress who was still had a happy grin that must be chiselled on with how long she has had it.

"So I'm guessing you two don't like each other?" Huntress nudges his arm at his jab,

"Not at first Finn, but I warmed up to her... Pardon the pun."

"I'm just glad you two aren't trying to kill each other, now to get you a new hunting knife." What makes Huntress sigh, causing Finn to raise his eyebrows.

"I don't talk a lot Finn, never have. Although I do like her, chatting to Sarah all day has actually got me all worn out."

"Ah, got ya, you're a introvert. Still though, thanks for giving her a chance. As your reward, you get to go home, I'll get a new knife for you."

"Thanks Finn, but what about my other reward?" She asks worried, to be honest she was semi looking forward to it though was still plenty unsure of it.

"You're still getting that, just when I return." Huntress smiles at the reply.

"Don't spoil me rotten now Finn." Finn only laughs.

Ice Queen sits smiling in a hidden room, all around her lays piles and piles of paper, all strewn messily about. However one sits in her hand as she smiles at it. It was blank. This was not a hidden war room, but the room where she wrote her fanfiction in her spare time. She looks at the piece she had planned and started to write that morning. It was about a young, caring man who was forcefully married to a cruel woman, and one day, in one of his few free times he strolls across another woman, a Queen. They fall in love in mere minutes, and eventually the Queen will rescue him from his cruel and unfair marriage. She shakes her head, and looks at the new clean piece in front of her. 'How about... a love triangle... and the guy can't decide between two girls?'

Gumball enters his castle, the massive doors closing behind the candy Prince. He sighs and walks towards the his lab, Finn plaguing his thoughts. He _thinks_ Fionna will stay clear of Finn, but he can't be sure. But that it is not important right now, knowing what Finn and Huntress is up to and maybe their plans as well is, persuading Fionna was the past. He may of turned his date into a tactical decision, and he would of preferred it if he didn't have to do that, but his kingdom comes before a date. Fionna would understand, right?

He enters his lab, and looks over to his slightly rushed project: the spyderbot. Immediately he goes to work on it as flying sparks signals his efforts. It was nearly done, it just needed a few final cuts, some wires connected and... "Done!" Gumball shouts, taking the goggles of his head. The eight legged spy creation stares up at him emotionless. Gumball puts it down with a nod, before pressing a button, a beep coming out. "New order: Go to Finn and Huntress's house and find out their plans." He presses the button again. It takes the robot a second, but it eventually turns around and starts climbing out the window. "Bit slow on processing orders, but it is a prototype." He smirks, "But as long at it does its job then I don't mind.

Finn is currently walking the Candy Kingdom streets. Despite everyone being gender bent, some even changing species, but the houses and buildings that made up the Candy Kingdom remain the same, and Finn knew those streets better than anyone else except maybe Gumball. He also knows that one of the reasons why the Candy Kingdom is one of the most powerful kingdoms is because of a booming trade, even if some only did it to make them allies just so Bubblegum would send Finn to help them. And since the candy peeps were... less intelligent than other kingdoms, they just bought whatever was thrown in front of them. Who knows? Maybe luck will mean someone sold them a skinning knife.

Finn turns a corner, 'And if anyone is selling one, it will be... this guy!' Finn exclaims in his head, looking at a tool shop he knows. Walking in, he finds a female lollipop manning the counter. 'Oh right, this girl then. He changed species as well, I remember him being a candy corn' "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a skinning knife, got any?"

"Err..." Finn watches as she nearly hurts herself in thinking before putting hand up to stop her,

"Don't worry, I know what I'm looking for, just show me everything and I'll be able to pick it out." ‘Just like her counterpart'

"Ok." She says, before disappearing outback, then coming back in with a massive cardboard box, due to that the tools easily shredded their container, metals poking out of brown. She just drops it on the floor, still smiling.

"Thanks." Finn immediately starts rummaging through it, like a kid in a Lego box. He throws the unwanted tools and items out the box as he digs, the objects impaling themselves into the walls and floor. Eventually, a form of a knife glimmers as it reflects of some light. Finn immediately reaches for it, and after a quick tug pulls it free of its cage, it sudden freedom making Finn stumble back a bit. He grips the handle tight as he examines the straight blade. It was made of steel, and although it has lost some of its shine nothing a quick clean and a grindstone can't fix even though Finn doesn't know where he could find one. Opening his hand to do a grand reveal of the handle to himself. It was made of birch wood though like the blade was a bit dirty, and it was plain and non-ornate but gripped, a handle that was made for use not decoration. He continues to examine it, before giving it a nod of approval as he turns to shop owner. "How much for this?"

"Don't know, how much do you want for it?" Now, most people would just put down a low price. Finn, however, is not a normal person, he is a white knight, a kind hero through and through. So he does not like to swindle or scam, in fact he usually leaves tips. So he looks down at the blade in his hand and starts to work out its actual value.

"... Lets go for... ten gold? I mean it is damaged a little bit."

"Sure... That'll be ten gold." Finn walks up to the counter with a small smile and handles the exchange.

Half an hour later, he was approaching his home deep within the apple forest with a slightly damaged skinning knife. 'Here is to hoping that Huntress doesn't mind waiting for me to fix the damage' He thinks giving it a worried look, before smiling at seeing his home. Walking up to vines that he splits open, he finds Huntress by the fire cooking up the last of the bird meat. She looks at him with a smile, "Decided to get something cooking while I was waiting. You got a knife or no luck?"

"I got you a new knife, but it is slightly damaged, we'll need to give it a quick fix up, nothing major." Finn says, showing her the knife while rubbing his neck and looking away. She grabs it and gives it a look over for herself.

"Hmm... Yeah a quick clean up will solve a lot, but it could really use sharpening."

"I thought we could do it at the warriors kingdom, they should have a grindstone right?"

"Probably." She grabs the meat from the fire as Finn places the knife on the table and drops his bag to rest against the wall. The smiling couple silently eat meat next to each other on a log of wood. They have chairs, came with the table, but for some reason sitting on a log in front of a warm fire is so much more appealing.

"I just realised... why don't we use those hobs?" Finn asks, flicking a thumb to the kitchen. Huntress stops eating to look at him, before looking at the fire.

"Don't know, never thought of it." She says, but Finn's squints as a thought comes to his mind 'She lives in the woods, and is a wood nymph grown up in their society for her childhood. She doesn't use technology'

"... Do you not know how to cook with a hob?" Immediately Huntress freezes up before sighing.

"... No. Besides I prefer eating food in front of a fire on a cold night. Do you even know how to use one?"

"Yeah! If you want we can go to Grocery Kingdom after this and buy some stuff, then I could show you how to use one. It's not that difficult."

"... Sure, but when did you learn that?"

"Me and Jake had to look after ourselves after mum and dad died, so we both learnt how to cook even though Jake did most of it. And he also made sure I knew before he went to live at Lady's place, last thing we needed was me getting a house and not being able to cook anything."

"I should of realised that. Alright, after tomorrow lets see what you remembered." That ended the conversation, leaving the couple to eat together in front of a warm fire, slightly leaning on each other. Finn reaches up and takes his hat off, letting his golden hair free to drape over the him before turning to Huntress as she finishes up.

"So... remember the massage?" Huntress gains a blush under her mask as she looks away.

"No, I forgot about that to be honest." She mutters out. Finn leans back concerned,

"If you want we don't have to." Huntress huffs, then puts another piece of fire

"No, do it." Finn gets up as Huntress lays face down onto the log, her head turned to the side to rest against the warm oak.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll let you know if you're doing terrible." She says jokingly, but Finn could just barely tell that she was a bit nervous.

"Then... lets remove your hunting clothes." The moment he says that Huntress grabs her clothes as they turn into leaves that she throws away from the fire, leaving her in a wrap that covered her chest and a wrapped cloth covering her ass. Obviously she couldn't keep anything fancy, never had the money or the care, and it wasn't like anyone was going to see them and judge her, so she went with a simple, easy to clean and replace underwear. If she ever did need something fancy, she could most probably make one with magic like the rest of her clothes.

Due to Finn innocence he does not react as nothing is showing, his imagination never starting. Instead, he was focused on how to actually give a massage 'You just... rub with your thumb, right?' He takes Huntress's mask off, what causes to actually flinch at the still alien feeling, and leaving it to lie down next to his hat, before turning to his arm and popping up the option menu and looks at the massage choice. 'I don't even know what this will do...' Finn starts to panic a little inside, 'What if she doesn't like this?' He selects it, his arm starts to feel as if it is warming up in temperature. 'Right, cold hands would suck...' After that thought he sticks his flesh hand near the fire, warming it up as well. He mentally sighs, 'Enough, you got this, it's just a massage and not the lich' He thinks to himself to motivate him, but right now he would rather be fighting his old undead foe.

Finn straddles Huntress's back, and places his hands on her shoulder blades, but she does not even blink at being touched. Slowly he starts some circular movements and pressing in repeatedly. She does not react, but Finn can tell she was slowly starting to relax from the way she held her form. He pulls back his hands before using his thumb and one robot finger to push into her back shoulder muscles, what suffer a momentary twitch at being touched before calming back down.

And that it is when they hear rapid tapping. Huntress shoots up, knocking Finn of her. She grabs her mask and puts it on as the rapid tapping starts climbing onto the roof, making her magically put her clothes on then starts levitating a arrow. Finn grabs a sword, not caring about his hair. And that’s when the noise came climbing out of the hole where the fire smoke left. It was a spider, made of metal and a single camera for a eye. Huntress doesn't even give it a chance as she sends the arrow flying up and through its body. The force she sent it with was similar to what she did to the alpha wolf, so the spider flew into the night air just the same.

Finn walks up to her, and a second later hears the sound of smashing outside as the robot comes back down. "A camera?... Gumball." Huntress nods in agreement, before turning around and leaving the house. Standing outside, it only takes a second for hunting eyes to spot the dead spider. Walking over to it she grabs her arrow, then yanks it out, sending out a few sparks and crackles of electricity.

"How did he think we would not notice this?" She asks 'Wasn't he smart? Or did he just get over confident?'

"I'm not sure, maybe he was expecting us to be a asleep? You know... Get a look at our house so he could put up actual cameras in spots we wouldn't notice?" He suggests, not liking that if his thoughts were correct, then he had this climbing around the tree house when he and Jake were sleeping. Huntress squints as she looks inside the machine, activating her huntress vision. It was hollow, but filled to the brim with tiny balls. Confused, she reaches in and pulls one out, revealing them to be little flying drones with grabbing claws and cups on the bottom, and a spinning blades for flying on top. It starts to activate, causing Huntress to squish it between her fingers. She looks to Finn who had crouched next to her when she was analysing the robot.

"Keep an eye on this, I'll be right back." She gets up and leaves into the house, leaving Finn to stare at the creepy robot. A few seconds later Huntress returns with Finn's sword in hand, and a burning log on the end from their fire. Finn moves out of the way as she walks up to the body, then puts the log inside, using the shell to knock it off Finn's sword. The burning fire starts destroying the tiny robots with rapid popping sounds. Huntress hands the sword back to Finn as he checks for damage, while she grabs some leaves and twigs and throws them inside, a plume of smoke coming out as the green plants burn. Standing back, she puts her hands on the floor and starts absorbing the nearby plant life around the spider robot to remove any chance of the fire spreading, before stepping back and watching the fire burn with Finn.

Eventually, the sound of popping stops, signalling that all the robots had been destroyed. That dealt with, the couple turn around and head indoors, "So... you want to continue the massage?"

"Nah, I can see the appeal but it's not my type of thing. Hard meat, remember?"

"Right." Finn looks at the fire as it slowly starts to die out. "What about cuddling in a bed? You too hard for that?"

"No, that's natural, some animals sleep together to preserve warmth. How is increasing my chances of survival being soft?" She asks with a smirk, Finn shakes his head with a smile in reply. Huntress kicks some soft dirt onto the fire to completely smother it out, then looks up to the hole where the smoke escapes, and where the spider tried getting in. She sighs and walks up to a wall. Grunting with effort, she starts to grow vines that cover the hole, sealing it up. She then walks into their bedroom, and starts to fully cover the window, earning a eyebrow rise from Finn. "He tried sending something in once, he might try again." Finn only nods, then continues stripping himself of his clothes. Huntress a few seconds later joins him after completing her work, taking off her mask and leaving it to rest next to Finn's bear hat. They then climb into the bed, a smile on both their faces.

All around AAA, the royals furthest away from the warrior kingdom start to walk so they can make it to it in time. The fight between AAA's best fighters and the couple from OOO was about to commence. And Fionna and Cake were one of the fighters, Gumballs warnings echoing through their heads.

Fionna was getting ready for bed, Cake just stretching onto the heroine's bed and taking up most of the leg end, but Fionna was use to this by now. She climbs in and closes her eyes.

A minute later she opens them again, and looks down to Cake. "Hey Cake..." A grumble of acknowledgment comes from the feline. "Do you think Gumball was telling the truth? You think Finn is evil?"

"I don't know, my tail didn't frizz up but at the same time he is working with the Ice Queen. I simply don't know, but I do want to beat Huntress for once, so I won't complain at the chance."

"Cake! We're heroes! We don't beat up innocent people because of personal junk! If I'm going to help Gumball bring down Finn, then I want your opinion: Do. You. Think. Finn. Is. Evil?"

"I don't know... maybe?..." Cake groggily says before grumbling back to sleep. Fionna blinks, before going to sleep as well, preparing herself to fight Finn.

**So I originally planned Fionna's date to be longer, but then decided to make it short, uninteresting and just political plot to match how bad Gumball made it in his focus on bringing Finn down. He lied to Finn, he can't handle both a relationship and the candy kingdom, as the kingdom takes full priority. Poor Fionna, she suffering the same fate Marshall did with PG. Maybe said vampire can help, who knows?... Also I won't bore you with another royal hate, so I decided to make Huntress and Ice Queen actually bond.**

**Review response:**

**Guest (guest), FF, on chapter thirteen:**

**Glad I've made a actually interesting development and not a controversial one, and I think it will change a few things. Fionna will most probably learn to be a hero a lot faster than Finn, after all that's the point of a teacher what Finn is doing for her. There were going to be tensions, but as I already stated I decided to do a surprise 180 with that, and now they've bonded over a obvious reason: Finn's majestic hair. ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

**The next arc will be after this chapter as a quick break and longer (hopefully), so get ready.**

**Stormspartan21 (guest), FF, on chapter thirteen:**

**Thank you, I will! Your review (and everyone else's) is highly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

For a change Finn was the first to wake, his eyes opening groggily before he decides to remove his hand from Huntress's waist to rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes. A quick look around reveals that the place wasn't currently burning down or being raided, so with a smile he puts his head back down and his arm around Huntress, simply enjoying the feeling of her being next to him. He hasn't really focused on it to much in his time with her, partially because he didn't have a chance and partially because it was creepy, but she smelled of a mix of fresh cut grass, a flower in spring, and mud and sweat that she collected through out the day. He doesn't mind too much and continues to hug her with a small smile.

A minute later, she stirs to the new day as well, alerting Finn with a rising as she looks herself over for mushrooms out of habit, Finn startling her, "Morning." She looks down behind her at Finn who was smiling gently at her.

"Morning." She replies, still waking up making her reply just a copy of Finn's. She turns around in the bed, now facing Finn, allowing him to see her in all her cute, mask-less glory, despite how dark the room is that it was nearly pitch black. "We should get up." Finn removes his arm from her and moves away. "... in a minute." Finn smiles and moves back to hugging her to his form, their foreheads touching as they feel each others breath. Huntress smiles, but a thought of softness shoots through her head what she quickly shuts down, not wanting this to end.

A minute later she forces them, however, her moving away from Finn to get ready for the day causing him to do the same. They start putting their gear and clothes on, Huntress being much quicker with her being able to just magic her clothes on and experience with putting her quiver on. She steps out the room and into their main/entrance. Just like their bedroom it was almost pitch black due to her sealing up the window and the smoke hole encase Gumball made another move. Moving to the tightly packed vine door, she peeks outside, finding conformation that it was day, and that the burnt black remains of the robot had not moved at all during the night causing her o nod in approval before retreating back indoors.

Just in time to see Finn hit his foot on something. She watches with a smile as he hops around holding his injured foot while releasing air through his bit bottom lip in muffled expression of pain, causing her to shake her head and plant a hand on the wood walls of their home and focuses some magic into it. Finn quickly forgets his pain as right before his eyes glowing mushrooms started popping out of the wall, that quickly lit up the a few metres from the wall but not the centre of the room. Huntress quickly rectifies this by removing her hand from the wall then leaning down to gently place her hand on the soft dirt floor. A moment later mushrooms start sprouting in a circle in the centre of the room, a second circumference around the campfire. Pulling herself back up she watches as Finn slowly lowers his leg.

He looks around the room, the mushroom's soft orange glow making the house seem like it is in a eternal sun set. He looks back at Huntress, "Why did you not do that sooner?" He asks with a smile pointing at his foot. She shrugs,

"Decided that the holes like the smoke hole and window would be enough to light the place, but since I closed them up did I decided to grow these guys. After all there was no point wasting magic if I didn't need to." She says pointing at one on the wall. "And I like to see you suffer." Finn gives a short laugh at her joke, making her smile. Finn walks to a table, grabbing his bow from where he left it resting last night, then looks at Huntress,

"Want to go hunting?" He asks, causing Huntress to smile and grab her mask, then starts to move towards the door while still looking at him.

"You like it don't you?" Finn quickly moves to join her with a small smile on his face.

"Well yeah! I get to spend time with you doing something you enjoy." The answer makes her smile, glad he is enjoying the same customs and way of life, decidedly making her answer to levitate a arrow.

"Shall we then?" Finn nods, before putting his bear hat on, somehow tucking all his golden hair away instantly 'Some things are better left unanswered...' Huntress thinks before walking out the door, Finn following close behind her. She hands him a arrow, "Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yep." He answers, shifting his walk and form to match Huntress's tips as they enter the trees. Her smile gets even larger, making Finn just stare at it for a second as a feeling of happiness surges through him, before focusing back onto the hunt and Huntress starts to sneak as well. She has many years of experience at the matter, while Finn only has a hour top. So she forces herself to slow down to his pace, not that she minds. It was kind of like taking a slow, calm walk on a nice day to enjoy the nature, except ro her the good view was not the nature, but off Finn slowly learning her world. She smiles seeing him slowly speed up and despite the shoes that she forgot to replace with new hunting ones, making less noise with almost every step.

She eventually forces her eyes off Finn and onto the prey around her. Her hunting eyes quickly counting up everything with a heartbeat, 'Ten birds, two boars that are having sex, a snake, and a rabbit... haven't had rabbit for a bit' She turns to Finn and quickly points at the rabbit, pulling her form as low as possible to blend in with the foliage as cover. Finn lowers himself as well, peeking at where she pointed.

He quickly spots the small white form of the rabbit, then looks at Huntress. He points a finger at her, raises a eyebrow, then points at himself. She points at her chest and starts to move forward into the bushes silently, causing Finn to peek through the bush to watch her in action.

Huntress slowly prowls forward, eyes locked on her prey, the arrows in her quiver gently rattle as if shaking with anticipation. She pulls one of the four out with her hand, waiting for the moment the rabbit looks away to focus on some other lesser threat. And it does so, locking its sight on some bird that flew from its nest to go for it own hunt.

A sudden crash of stumbling and the snaps of branches startles everyone. A woman in heavy armour comes fumbling through the bushes and trees, swearing worse than a sailor. The rabbit immediately scrambles to run away, kicking up dust with a thump of its leg. Huntress snaps her head to it, and her arrow pierces through its skull, pinning its twitching corpse to the floor 'no prey can escape me'. Prey now dead, she looks to the warrior. "What the Glob were you thinking?" She asks coldly, not liking her hunt being nearly ruined, especially when Finn was watching.

Finn quickly appears by her side, sword at the ready encase things go sour what they always do with him. "What are you doing in a forest off the beaten path?" He asks, much calmer than Huntress due to him not minding, especially if it was someone in danger in need of help. The female warrior looks up at the duo standing side by side. She instantly gains the looks of recognition in her eyes when she locks onto Huntress, but takes a second of squinting for Finn. She suddenly pulls a sword off her back and lashes it out into a offensive stance at Finn and Huntress, making the duo pull their own respective weapon out.

"You're Finn and Huntress Wizard, correct?!" Finn sighs mentally, 'I was right, things did go sour with me around...'

"Yes, what's it to you?" Huntress asks with a scowl as her arrow moves to hovers above her head, Finn standing defensively with his sword, ready to counter whatever the mad woman does.

"I'm here for the tournament, and even though we're not there yet, I'm going to take you down for my Prince for a great reward before we even get there!" She shouts, before holding her sword high and charging, targeting Finn, who lowers his sword and relaxes his form. Huntress sighs and takes a step back 'We can't kill a royal knight...'

The knight screams as she swings diagonally downwards. Finn crouches, then jumps into the air, the basic iron blade sweeping under him. The knight startled by the move, looks up to track Finn. To see him springing his leg out again. Both his feet slam into her face full force. Immediately her head freeze in its track, however, her lower half continues with it momentum. Her sword flies out of her hand, flying somewhere into the bushes, her body going into the air. Finn rides her body half-way down to the ground, before launching off again, slamming her head into the ground while he lands somewhere behind her. He quickly turns around to look at her as she lays on the floor motionless, as despite the iron helm she wore Finn's attacks were more than enough to knock her out, though they were not severe as he did not wish to inflict actual harm on her. A few seconds later she grumbles back into waking, and slowly raises, then turns to face Finn. "I'll beat you!"

Finn sighs, not taking a stance. The warrior becomes confused, then starts trying to analyse him for some hidden tri- Suddenly she was thrown, no wait, pulled onto a tree. She wiggle and screams in fear as wooden vines or serpents or _something_ wraps around her, compressing her against the tree. She quickly looses all movement, then slowly her air supply as well as it starts to crush her. Only then does it stop, a annoyed Huntress coming from behind her vision. Her hand leaves the tree as she stands before her, Finn joining her with a worried expression. "Don't you think you've done those a bit tight?" He asks with trepidation.

"She'll be fine, I've done tighter." Huntress asks, turning towards the rabbit she killed. Finn takes a second to look at the bound warrior, before moving along side Huntress as she reaches down. "Besides, I'll let her back down when we get back."

"Right... Sure you can't put a timer on it? Just encase?" Huntress stops her arm from grabbing the rabbit, then looks up at Finn, then rolls her eyes. She walks to the bound warrior who starts to scream again loudly, causing Finn and Huntress to wince. She puts a hand firmly on the wood, her eyes glowing a bit, nothing major just a slight glow that was noticeably in the shade she was in as the sun rises behind her. She then pulls her hand away to look at Finn, "She's on a timer, three hours, then the spell will fall." She then snaps back around to put the tip of her finger on the warriors lips, making her whimper, "You better not follow us, home or to the tournament." Her stern voice warns, stating a repercussion not necessary to scare the poor trapped girl into abiding. Finn frowns behind her,

"Alright Huntress, I think she gets the idea so that will do." Huntress hears the disappointment in his order, making her realise what she was acting like,

"Sorry, I lost my cool there. Guess I was still in aggressive hunter mode." She says standing straight. Finn nods and puts his sword back on his back and locking it alongside his bow.

"Alright, lets get this rabbit home. Then after that I guess we can go to the river, then head off to the tournament?" He suggests as a early morning plan. Huntress simply reaches down and grabs the rabbit, before walking side by side with Finn towards their home as the cool crisp of the morning air starts to warm up.

The walk back with the sun rising behind them was only a few minutes, but it was enough for the couple to gain a satisfied smile as they simply enjoy the calmness with the ones they love. They reach their home, Huntress leading the way inside with rabbit in hand. They spend the next few minutes preparing the rabbit and cooking it, making silly little jokes and stories of their past as they did so before they eventually set out to clean themselves. They may get dirty again in the next few hours, but there was no excuse for poor hygiene, especially if they forgot the last few days with the chaos going on around them.

They stroll a short distance to the cool river that they preferred to wash themselves in. It was one Huntress pointed out, she had cleaned there a few times in OOO and in all her times she was never walked in on. The water was slow flowing yet semi-deep, just being able to submerge them if they were to wander into the deepest parts but they should be fine if they stuck near the edge. It was surrounded by bushes so no-one could spy from afar, and the tepid water was good for hot days and cooling off after a long one, but also still had a effect in removing dirt.

Finn and Huntress strip themselves naked, then enter the water. A slight shiver goes up Finn's spine, the still rising sun had yet to warm the waters, making its remaining night chill catch him by surprise. He looks to his left as Huntress's face as she enters, but she doesn't even flinch or cringe, unbothered by the coldness 'She certainly isn’t soft' Huntress looks at him with a developing blush, making Finn snap his gaze away. "Sorry."

"Nah it's fine." She calmly replies, her voice lacking signs of embarrassment or annoyance, putting some of Finn's worries to rest what he expresses with a sigh. That over and done with, he immediately sets himself on the task on cleaning any dirt off. It may be cold in the Ice Kingdom when he was captured, but fighting the Ice Queen for a few hours would make anyone sweat.

Huntress was also purging herself of a few days worth of built up sweat, dirt, and grime. But she was doing that on autopilot, her main thought was on Finn, 'Did he just check me out? No, this is Finn. It was most probably a misunderstanding' She stops cleaning, and turns to Finn as slowly and quietly as possible, looking over her shoulder at Finn. They were both in the water hip-deep, so Finn's ass is semi hidden under the water, the waves and ripples of the water acting like a natural pixelator to censor him from her prying eyes. But his back was open to view as Finn brings his hair to in front of him as he cleans and removes knots, and reveal to her the faded scars he has collected from all the injuries he has endured in protecting the world from harm, and the muscles he uses to do so. Finn may seem to be squishy, but anyone who has seen him fight knows that he has some serious strength in him. His body does a masterful job in hiding it all, allowing him to carry all the muscles needed to slay great beasts, yet still seem so approachable in the sense that won't be seen as a big, scary thing himself.

Finn feels... off. His six sense is tingling, the feeling of that someone is watching him. He turns around confused to look at Huntress, to find her totally focused on cleaning herself as she brings her left leg out of the water to rub it clean. He turns away embarrassed and hoping to avoid another incident, 'If she wasn't looking at me, then who was peeking on us wash?' He then starts to scan the trees for whoever was watching him. This goes on for a minute, before he eventually gives up, taking note that he no longer felt as if he was being watched but still making sure to keep his eye out.

Time passes, and they leave the river, Finn now shaking off his earlier discomfort of being watched from his mind as he turns to Huntress, "So I guess we better get going if we are to reach this fight in time." Finn states, putting his iconic hat on first. Huntress ties the string to her mask, pinning it to her face and covering her identity.

"Yeah, but I prefer to get there early, gives me a time to scope out the competition." She states, quickly slapping leaves onto herself that she transmogrifies into her clothes. "Besides it gives us some time to find a grindstone for this guy." She states pulling the damaged knife from its holder that she attaches to her hip. Finn hurriedly puts the rest of his hunting clothes on at her words,

"Then we better hurry." Huntress grabs his clothes, turns them into leaves then slaps them onto Finn, then reverts them back into his clothes. Finn stares down in puzzlement, before looking back up at her.

"I had a suspicion when I saw you do that with your clothes and when you said 'I got them from the same place I got mine', but you made these yourself, didn't you?" She gains a slight blush, hidden by her mask but she does not look away.

"Yes... I made them." She answers a bit embarrassed. Finn quickly gives his looks his clothes a quick but thorough look over again and notices the high quality it was made of, how it matches his body shape, and how in general how much effort she put into it. She may be able to make it instantly, but he can tell she cared when making it.

"These are super good, thanks again Huntress." He says, making her blush more.

"No problem Finn, it meant that you could join me in hunting." She then looks at the sky, "Also don't worry Finn we'll have time to spare by the time we get there."

"You sure?"

"Yep." She grins, then sticks two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud, high-pitched whistle. They stand still, Huntress with her hands on her hips and Finn's hanging limply by his side as they look around, Finn quickly working out that she was waiting for something. Then the leaves on the bush behind him violently shake, and two grey wolves leap out of them. They slide in front of the couple, panting from their obvious quick dash to arrive as quickly as possible. "This is how." She gestures to the wolfs who look around.

"Ohh! Right." Finn smiles and moves to the closest wolf that remains standing by. He stretches his left leg over its body before sitting on it completely. The wolfs may be larger and stronger than those before the war, but Finn's legs still touched the ground bent. Huntress smiles and pretty much jumps on her one,

"Here, let me show you how." She quickly shifts her form, wrapping her arms around the wolfs neck, laying her belly on its back, her head resting on top of its, and her legs bent to be parallel with her and the wolfs body, resting against its side.

"Oh." Finn quickly shuffles around, matching Huntress posture before looking at her with a smile. She returns it, giving her next advice,

"To get them going, tap their sides, to stop, lean back fully until you're almost sitting. And Finn for a heads up... hold on tight." She yells, tapping her wolf's side with her feet, and it immediately thrust itself onwards, crashing through the vegetation that made the forest.

"How bad can it b- Whoooa!" Finn screams as it taps his wolf, and just like Huntress it to leaps into action, bounding after the her. Finn grits his teeth in a bit of surprise and fear, before overcoming it a few seconds later. They quickly approaches Huntress, and before long he was side by side with her as they dart between the trees. "I know this is a bit of a bad time to ask, but how do I... guide this?" He asks making Huntress laugh,

"No one can control nature Finn." The wolves leap away from each other as a tree splits them, before quickly moving back together. "... But to answer just lean. Though don't worry the wolves will make minor changes to their course to dodge things, so only do it if you want to lead them somewhere."

"Right, thanks." Then they focus on riding as they weave between trees and bound over fallen logs and holes.

Despite the extra speed bestowed to them by the helpful wolves, the travel still took a two hours to arrive, causing them to have to take breaks several times to give the wolves time to recover and Finn a toilet break. But when they finally arrived at the warrior kingdom, what is in the deserts of the Badlands before its destruction in OOO, they dismount the wolves and slowly walk down the dull sandstone yellow homes and buildings that clashed with the silver and shiny metal of weapons and fortifications. The folk that called the kingdom home stood around as if waiting for some call to arms, with armour and weapons equipped, all of which were made of extremely high quality. Finn stares at a sword resting against the wall as its owner sleeps yet still remains standing with arms crossed 'Maybe I can score one for Huntress...' He and Huntress suddenly halt in their tracks as kids with swords run by, talks of slaying some great beast, causing him to smile as memories of his childhood flash through his mind.

They push further into the town towards centre, where a massive gladiators pit rests with white seats and white walls surrounding it, that stand high despite age and damages, and were designed to hold hundreds of raving warriors seeking blood. It is what brings in tourists and foreigners, it is the entertainment for the people, it is the right of passage for the young, it is the heart of the kingdom.

They quickly approach the pit's arched doorway that serve as the main gates, that stood well over twelve feet tall to allow even the tallest of warriors access. The duo scan the area, examining the warriors in the area. There were only a few, but it doesn't take a genius to spot the natives from the foreign fighters, who stood in groups wearing the same icons and symbols on their pauldrons, and usually a royal in the middle who seem to be threatened or at least nervous at all the scary looking people around them. Finn turns to Huntress, "If you want, you can stay here and search for what weapons they have or overhear their plans or whatever people do when they 'scope out the competition' because I have no idea, and I..." He reaches and pulls out the blunt skinning knife, "... And I'll see if we can get this guy sharpened." He say pointing at it. Huntress shrugs,

"Sure, just be back quick, something seems... off. Someone is up to something already." She warns as she searches the few groups scattered around, all of which were shifting, unable to stand still, talking in hushed voices, and all were looking at them. Not the other competitors, just **them**. Finn sighs,

"Drats... You want to come with? I'm not sure I like the idea of us splitting up if something is going down." Finn asks, giving a scarred warrior a look. Huntress looks a royal knight in the eye, making them look away, before she turns back to Finn,

"Yeah, that’s just asking for trouble, and I rather not have to save you again. Lets go." Finn looks at her with exaggerated heart pain, clutching his chest in fake pain.

"Hey! I was taken **asleep** by an **immortal being** that can probably **freeze the world**. Give a break. Besides I'm awake this time, so I'm not so easy to Finn-nap this time." He says, ending it with a smile and punching his palm, making Huntress roll her eyes with a smile of her own.

"You know you just jinxed yourself, right?" Finn doesn't react for a second, before his arms swings limply to his sides and his head drops,

"Drats... Well get ready to save me again Huntress." He turns his gaze up to Huntress, flashing another smile as his happy mood returns, feeling safe knowing that if something was to happen to him, then Huntress would have his back with a rescue operation.

"So is this what the 'damsel in distress' is like? You should know after saving Bubblegum from the Ice King so many times." She teases, though Finn leans in close,

"Kind of, just you're meant to kiss the Princess when you save them." Her imagination goes rampant as thoughts of kissing Finn rule her thoughts, them making out as he returns his gratitude, before they progress further on a bed... 'Am I moving too fast?... I mean, I'm more of nature, where a creature just finds a suitable mate then fuck, not society's where you court for a few months, even years to do so. Though I doubt Finn knows what he's doing either' Huntress thinks with a smile

"If I'm meant to get some kisses when I save you, then I think I'm owed some." She says in a attempt to embarrass Finn.

"Really? Name them so I clean my debt, after all my dad taught me to never have any." However he turns it around on her instead though with a smirk, pretty much asking the stoic woman: 'How many kisses do you want?'

"Well..." She freezes up on the spot 'I'm not good at this!' "Erm... When we were doing the flute spell, remember when I stopped that poisonous snake from attacking you in your sleep?" Finn flashes back, remembering him scrambling awake as Huntress violently wrestles a large snake away from his neck before throwing it into a river. You could imagine surprise on his face when he saw her in his temporary camp by the river, especially since she was apparently meant to return to her home a few hours ago, what after she looks him in the eyes, she promptly jumps in to the trees to do so.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me you were going home a hour or so before, so what were you doing around my camp still, especially watching over me?" Huntress blushes once more embarrassed, her blush just peeking out below her mask as if it too is embarrassed to show itself.

"You... were important to my goal, so I needed you alive."

"You sur-"

"Hey look a grindstone." She immediately moves towards it, cutting the conversation over. Finn smiles and follows, stopping his teasing before he accidentally annoys her. It was a simple, expected grindstone, sitting next to both a doorway and a forge 'This is where they make weapons then. Maybe I can find a sword for Huntress...' They walk up to it, before looking around for its owner. There's no need however, as from the dark doorway a seven foot tall green skinned man donning a black apron steps out, looking the duo over,

"I heard the lass say 'grindstone' and I immediately knew you were talkin' 'bout my one. If you want to use it, it'll cost you." Finn drops his bag, and Huntress steps up to the giant of a man.

"And how much to hire you? We don't know how to use one, and we prefer a professional to do it than us breaking either the grindstone or... this skinning knife." She pauses to pull the blunt blade out, and presents it to the smith. He grunts and takes the knife between his large two fingers, spinning it in his hand as he gives it a quick look over.

"A gift?" He abruptly says, "Or sentimental? Easy to fix, but you can find higher quality elsewhere, and it might be easier to do so. They'll certainly last longer than if I fix this up."

"A gift, but it does have a bit of sentimental value."

"Freaking softy..." He mutters under his voice, and Finn's eyes widen. He looks at Huntress, her fist were clenched and her arrows rattle. Before she can do anything he gets up and stands next to her. She looks at him and his slightly worried face, then sighs, calming down, though still very annoyed. "It shall not take but a second." He walks past them and sits down at the grindstone, "It'll cost ya five gold, you got that?" He turns to them for a answer, Finn nods. Immediately sparks fly as the smith gets to work.

As they wait, Finn looks around, then takes a few steps away from the smith, Huntress following. "Sorry for nearly losing it Finn. Though I wonder why you just stood there next to me instead of grabbing me?" He shrugs,

"If I grabbed your shoulder to hold you back, it would look like I was emotionally supporting you when you just got angry for being called soft for sentimental feelings. I value my health." He grins at her, the sight of which makes her sigh again, signalling the release of any lingering anger.

"Are you sure? I mean with your job?" Finn laughs, but before he can reply a whistle fills the air that catches both their attention. The smith was done, now holding the now shiny, sharp silver knife in his hand.

"I'm done. And I overheard your conversation, the grinder may be loud but I've learnt to block it out. I called you a softy..." He reaches deep within a pocket, then pulls out a old, silver, rusting locket out his pocket, "... But we all have a soft side. I only need one look at ya to tell that you've seen some action." He passes the knife to Huntress. She grabs it and looks it over, before nodding in approval. She goes into Finn's bag and pulls out ten coins, handing them over to the smith, then walking out. "... I'm on her bad side, ain't I?"

"She hates the idea of being soft. Yeah you're on her bad side." Finn replies, before zipping his bag up, shouldering it and chasing after Huntress before the smith could reply, who simply shrugs and goes back in doors and out of the desert sun.

It was only a few seconds difference between their departures and she was only walking, so he only had to jog a few steps to find himself side by side with her once more. He was about to talk, when a he hears a female whisper,

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" Surprised, the both of them turn to its origin in a dark alley. They were about to do a nope and just continue walking when they see a shape form in the shadows, revealing a nervous Ice Queen.

"Sarah, you actually came!" Finn greets, the both of them going to meet her. She actually steps back deeper into her cover of buildings,

"Of course I would come, I made a promise and I'm not a fool, I know it would be better to tell them all at once. Also I hope you don't mind if I stay here a bit, I would rather reveal myself when I want to, not because someone spotted me talking to you." Finn nods, looks around, deciding it was clear of anyone who would investigate him disappearing into a alley, then does exactly that. The cool air due to the shadows projected from the buildings were a welcome change, until he realise that it was actually coming from Ice Queen herself, making the embraced chill turn sour in fear.

"You alright?" He asks, noticing her fidget in fear.

"Yes-" She sees the look of concern he was giving her, then caves in, speaking to herself in her thoughts to motivate herself, 'Knights are suppose to help their Queens, they can't do that if they don't know what's wrong...' "I saw a few Princes on my way here..." She fidgets some more, "And the crown immediately made me want to lunge at them. I... don't think I can handle a swarm of them my knight, not without going crazy." Finn looks down in worry.

"... Right..." He looks at Huntress who simply shrugs. Finn paces nervously, lost in thought. Huntress just stands there watching Finn, then looks at Ice Queen who was doing the same. Then a idea hits her. She bites her lip, unsure if she should suggest this 'It would help Finn and Ice Queen, but that might make me...' She sighs, 'I am a tough, hard meat. I can handle this'

"Ice Queen... try... imaging they're Finn."

"What!?"/"What!?" They both exclaim at the same time, both in disbelief at the suggestion.

"Well if you can keep your cool while looking at Finn, then try imagining they are Finn. This will just be until we can get Simone out of the tiara. I would suggest just keeping eye contact on Finn, but he won't be around you forever... That and I don't like the idea of you looking at Finn." The girls sigh, one at the confession of jealousy and the other at what she is about to do.

"I'll try, no idea how successful it will be, but I'll try."

"That's the best we can hope for, n-" Whatever Finn was about to say was immediately cut off by a giant bell ringing loudly, its interrupting quick, frantic burst of noise echoing briefly in the air, before going quiet again.

"That was most probably the bell to signal everyone to meet up." Huntress suggests, making Ice Queen whimper. Finn pokes his head out of the alley, looking down the street at the gathering of people.

"... We'll hang at the back, stand behind us to address everyone, I'll protect you if things go south." Finn orders, before nodding at Huntress and taking off out the alley. Huntress looks down at Ice Queen, who looks at her afraid.

"... Don't worry, you can do this." Is all she says before taking off after Finn.

The duo as promised stay at the edge of the crowd, not attempting to push their way deeper. From their spot they could see little, only a sea of heads, most of which wore shiny metal helmets that all delightfully shined the sun directly into their eyes. A moment or two later, the sounds of trumpet's tunes play, and a bunch of banana guards came out to the front of the horde, carrying a small wooden stage the size of the four banana guards carrying it, two more carrying small speakers, one a power supply, and another a mic. They quickly set up, seemingly being more competent than their OOO counterparts. They quickly disperse, and four more guards arrive carrying spears, protectively surrounding the Prince of the Candy Kingdom: Gumball. He quickly steps up onto the wooden platform, muttering something about not wanting a splinter as a explanation for why he lifted his legs half his height onto the platform, instead of simply lifting himself up.

Once on the stage and holding the mic, he quickly scans the gathering, and just as quickly finds what he is looking for: Finn and Huntress Wizard. He smiles 'Time for the plan to begin...' "Welcome everyone to the FFAA or, Free For All AAA. Here are the rules: In the next hour you will enter this massive arena-" He shifts his body to gestures to the arena with his right arm, only to freeze up as the air usually boiled by hot desert sun turns cold, a dominating chill rules the atmosphere.

It was coming from behind the crowd, or more importantly behind Finn. They all turn, looking in terror as the Queen of Ice walks down the street, her smiling face twitching as she barely holds herself back. She slowly approaches them, no one moving a muscle, preferring not to move than to make the wrong one. She walks directly behind Huntress and Finn, her towering form standing a foot above Finn in a regal pose that matches one of her stature, but not her confidence.

"Hello e-everyone..." She looks at the gathering before here with a calm, almost creepy smile, but inside her head, a war is being waged between holding herself back, and just lunging onto the nearest Prince and taking him back to her castle. 'Just think that they are Finn, just think they are Finn...' She forces a mental projection of Finn's face on all of them, and the cravings of the tiara immediately calm down though her thoughts remain unfocused 'Shoot! I can't focus both on a speech and holding the crown back!' "I-" A head splitting roar of noise comes from the Princes and knights in front of her. Weapons are unsheathed and many charge at her while others at the back unleash a volley of arrows, unanimously deciding that they would rather fight for their freedom than be a forced to spend time with the Ice Queen.

The ice royal is faster however, and before any could even lay a hand on her or her knight and friend, she pulls them close to her and creates a massive, thick bubble of ice around them all. She lets go, the protective sphere having just enough room for them all to stand worriedly. "Sorry guys, I can't hold the tiara back and talk at the same time, I need to go." She says as a tidal wave of people start pounding on the ice as they completely surround it. Finn looks up in worry before looking at Ice Queen,

"That's no longer a option Sarah, we've got to calm them down or make the back away if you are to do that." Huntress meanwhile was looking at the ice, or more importantly its integrity. Cracks are forming. And each time a royal brings some weapon down upon it only gets worse, the cracks made from the other attackers reaching out for each other and combining them into a massive web of combined cracks covering the bubble.

"... And we better figure out how fast!" She warns, "Ice Queen, can you freeze them?" Ice Queen peeks a eye open and looks at the Princes.

"No, the tiara is preventing me from 'hurting someone I love'." Before anyone could reply with a new plan a massive boom is heard by all, the ground shaking as if they were in a earthquake. Looking at the ice they see a massive crack, and a massive furry black fist of a pissed Marshall Lee being the cause.

Marshall was breathing heavily, the others immediately making way for him out of fear. He pulls his fist back again and smashes it back down, the ice cracking more and was even pushed into the ground. 'Every time I see that woman, what Simone was forced to become, what she **died** to... **That Tiara! I will destroy that damn Tiara!** ’ His fist slams into it again, ' **For Simone! She did not deserve that fate!** ' He punches it again, and it was about to break, just one more would do it.

Ice Queen had her eyes closed once more out of fear inside the bubble, while Finn and Huntress stand with weapons ready to defend themselves. 'Why can't I!... what? Get us out? Get Finn? Save my friends? Control the tiara?' She grits her teeth as she hears everyone cheering at Marshall, ordering him to smash the ice so they could finally get rid off the horrid Ice Queen that has plagued them for generations.

Then, even though her eyes were shut tight, it became even darker for her. Not a bit of light drips into her vision. Until it comes in a flood, like a dam had broke, and blinds the poor woman. She instinctively raises her hands to protect her eyes, and eventually the light dimmers down until in becomes normal, the same level as a nice summer day. She opens her eyes. And stares at her arms, for they were made of water. Confused, she takes a step back, yet it doesn't feel normal, yet still familiar. She looks down to see that her entire body was made of water. She was back as Sarah, or back into her body at least.

She looks around, scared yet determined. She was only like this when she was in the tiara. What meant she was at the centre of her power, and the cause of her to lust for the Princes: Simone. She turns around completely, and spots another familiar sight. The maze. It was meant to represent their madness of something, she couldn't remember, she couldn't care, it was irrelevant. What she needed was a certain woman. "Simone!" She shouts from the top of her lungs. She taps her watery foot with impatience, a frown on her face.

"Over here!" She hears a friendly reply echoing from afar, and immediately she heads towards it with a sprint 'Advantage of not having a giant dress on' She skids around a corner, finding the human sitting on a step, stroking a bird 'Gunthess' " So Sarah what can I help-"

"Shut up. Gunthess leave." She shoots it a look of barley held in rage, and she immediately runs from the gaze, taking flight and flying over the maze. Simone looks at the water nymph with fear, raising her hands to protect herself.

"You got, or had, a boyfriend?" The question makes her lower them a bit in confusion.

"What?!... Yes I did! His name is Eddie! Is he here?! Can I speak to him?!" She grabs onto the wrist of the angry water girl, who pushes her off.

"No he's not, but you constantly called him 'Prince', didn't you?" Simone immediately blushes at the question, shuffling her feet in embarrassment as she struggles to keep eye contact as her privacy gets assailed.

"Y-yeah, why? How did you know?" She asks, and the response was instant, anger giving the current Ice Queen a short temper,

"Doesn't matter how, what matters is why. Whenever I've seen a Prince for the last few hundred years, the entire time since I've worn the tiara, the word and sight of a Prince has. Sent. Me. CRAZY!" She shouts in the woman's face, making her fall to the ground.

"W-what?"

"Your... Lusting! Lusting for your boyfriend is affecting me, and has caused me hundreds of years suffering!" Sarah reaches down and grabs the girl by her shirt, "Snap out of it, he's dead. Get over him, so you can stop tormenting me." Simone just looks up at her, tears form in her eyes before she looks off to the side. Sarah _hated_ to say that, but she desperately needed this to stop so she can save Finn and Huntress. She needed the poor girl to accept the facts and move on with her life.

"I won't 'get over him', but I will try to... control my emotions for him? I didn't think that they could even affect you in the real world..." She says, slightly strained.

Suddenly Sarah's vision goes black. And a deafening roar of cheers fills her ear. Looking up she see Finn willing to sacrifice himself for her, and Huntress standing by his side, willing to be with him to the end, all of which is happening inside the ice bubble she had made to protect them. She looks up to her right to see a massive black blurry form disfigured by cracked ice, but she could tell it was moving 'its about to smash the ice...' She looks around, noticing that time had seemingly slowed down to a almost relaxing pace, creating a pseudo sense of calmness. She looks at the Prince's faces. Almost all were a mix of happiness and fury. And then she noticed.

She didn't care about them.

The crown was no longer forcing her to go under phoney feelings of love for them. She smiles. 'She did it, she’s keeping her emotions in check...'

Marshall Lee thrusts his fist forward once more, fuelled with the emotions of retribution for Simone against that blasted Tiara. The current wearer was collateral that he wishes he could avoid, after all she was most probably another person like Simone, who most probably had someone who loved her and wanted to save her. But he and Simone... tried everything, nothing can be done to save someone once ensnared by the tiara. His only hope is to destroy it before it could take someone else. And that’s when the temperature harshly dropped. He was undead, already stone cold, yet even he could barely resist a shiver as pin and needles covered his body. It was then that he realised that the ice globe in front of him was glowing light blue.

A massive, blinding white light dominates their vision, to the point where they couldn't even see anything but their silhouette that became pitch black in contrast to the light. And then their was the moment their ears tried to kill them. If they were a deafening roar, then the noise they were suffering from was a murderous screech. Then their skin felt solid, yet they were also under the excruciating pain as if a thousand pins and needles were boosted to the bites of bullet ants and a the stings of thousands of wasps. They go to collapse to the floor, then they realise they couldn't move at all, as if they were stuck in time- No, **frozen** in time was a better description.

Then it was over in a instant.

With barely any energy at all, Gumball opens his eyes from the stage he remained on. He didn't go to the Ice Queen, he wasn't a fighter! He feels the familiar feeling of Ice Queen's ice, something he knew all to well about. But looking upon the scene in front of him made him freeze up tighter than anything the Ice Queen could do to him. He was frozen in ice. The other Princes were frozen in ice. The buildings were frozen in ice. The kingdom was frozen in ice. What he did not know was that if someone were to look at AAA from space, then they would find that ninety percent of the Badlands were now white, covered in thick ice and tightly packed snow.

All around the warriors home town were large mountains and canyons of ice, literal ice bergs on land. Gumball looks down at the panting Ice Queen with shock, who then stands up straight. Where the defensive bubble once stood was now gone, and in its place is a circle clear of ice or snow, where a awestruck duo stood, mouths agape and eyes in shock. Ice Queen brushes off some sand that had gotten on her dress a few minutes ago, then looks at Gumball in the eye. "Now Princes and their company..." The frozen royals all draw their gaze to the Queen of Ice who just proved why she is worthy of the title. They were all frozen in ice prisons, so tough that even Marshall Lee's strength could not pull himself free, yet their heads all remained free. "Will you be quiet enough for me to speak now?"

No Prince responds, all frozen silent from fear, only the whisper of the wind was present to reply to her question. Ice Queen nods in approval, "Thank you for your attention. The reason why I'm here today is simple: I want to change-" She notices that everyone is staring at her with glass eyes. She frowns, and looks at a random Prince who happened to be Breakfast Prince, then points at him, "Repeat what I said." She orders. Life returns to the royal, who panics and looks around for help, hoping someone else heard and could whisper it to him. No one else seems to have heard, but he does notice them all looking at him, as senses return after defeating their fear.

"Um..."

"Doesn't matter, I can repeat my self. I said the reason why I'm here is to announce to you that I want to change." She smiles as the royals were all staring at her, and their faces shift to converse their emotions 'Good, if they're reacting, then they're listening' She looks at Finn and Huntress, who just look at her, also wanting to hear what she had to say, 'Your crush is listening, no pressure...' Her knight shoots her smile, and that gives her the confidence she needs to push on.

"For the last few hundred years that I have lived, I was feared, I was avoided, and I was lonely. Abandoned, and forced into solitude. It was partly the reason why I kidnapped you. It was partly the fault of the tiara and the madness it wrought onto me, but I also did it so I wouldn't be so alone anymore. Then one day, I met someone kind. A hero." She shoots a look at Fionna, who was also frozen. "A true one, one that helps everyone he can. He has agreed to help me overcome the madness, so I will tell you all this now on the name of my tiara and on the trust I gave to my saviour: I won't kidnap anymore of you." She stands proud, happy that she has now officially set herself on the path of recovery. "Gumball."

"What?" He asks afraid of whatever she wants with him as she turns her dull attention on him, and Fionna is currently unable to save him!

"I want to compete." She says, before flying up into the air and over the other Princes and warriors. She lands in front of the candy royal, ignoring the struggling grunts of Fionna a few feet away as she attempts to free herself from the ice. She stands before him with a small pleading smile.

"E-excuse me?" He asks, resisting to cringe as she leans in closer.

"This large arena competition thing, I want to participate." She looks around at the frozen princes, the land that was turned white, the slightly shivering Finn and Huntress as the temperature starts to get to them. She turns her gaze back to Gumball, her face conveying her slight regret at what she did 'I went a bit overkill... their fault for attacking me I guess' "Well... not me personally... the, er, other competitors... need a chance at winning. I'll summon something to represent for me." She says leaning down to the ground before placing both hands on the white surface, "Give me a sec..." The ice, all of it, immediately snaps and cracks before hissing slightly. It suddenly evaporates all at once, the ice cages that previously imprisoned the royals as well, and they all promptly fall to the floor in a collection of grunts, oofs, metals colliding, and rising sand that got whipped up in the commotion.

The evaporating snow and ice collects together above their heads and forms a massive looming cloud, then Ice Queen grunts in effort and focuses her power, she brings her arms close in on herself like she was making chicken wings and starts to float up. Gumball watches in shocked awe as she slowly approaches the clouds above, then she halts just below them, just sitting there. Before springing her arms straight out in front of her as she releases a scream of effort, her hands glowing light blue with the tiara's magic. The clouds start to shift.

The wind grows violently, what sends her white hair in front of her and whip like crazy, her dress promptly following suit as the massive cloud of winter surges forward, deeper into AAA. The rush of air threatens to cause a sandstorm for the observers below, as they all raise their limbs to protect their eyes, before the cloud swiftly storm away, relieving them of the sand barrage. They all observe as it slows to a halt somewhere in the distance.

Ice Queen slouches in the air, releasing a sigh all the while. She slowly falls back down, the air completely still creating a eerie atmosphere as she does so, smiling and locking eyes with Finn. She eventually lands gracefully before her knight with a mix between a slightly smug smile, and a look of exhaustion. Then she turns to look at the now Candy royal over the head of other royals 'I just realised I'm actually taller than a lot of the Princes' "... So Gumball, as I said I want to repent, I want for you to be able to call me a friend, and I want to prove it to you starting today. So... Can I compete in this competition?" Gumball fidgets nervously, unsure on how to respond. Especially after that show of power 'How can I tell her no without ending up as a popsicle?'

"Well..." He notices a light blue glow appearing in her hands yet she doesn't seem to smile or frown, making it a most probably a subconscious action her tiara was doing. "... Sure." The other royals look at him flabbergasted. Ice Queen meanwhile beamed in happiness, ignoring them as they now mutter to one another.

"How about we take a break for a few minutes, then continue the competition?" She suggests, however does not wait for a reply as she simply turns around, "Finn, Huntress, can we talk for a bit?" Finn nods but does not immediately follow, deciding to instead analyse the crowd. They were a mix of mad, angry, annoyed, and scared. He frowns and was about to turn and leave when he spots Fionna. She was staring at him with unsureness, he nods at her, but for some reason she quickly looks away from him. Confused, Finn shakes his head and leaves to follow the Ice Queen, Huntress following close behind.

They follow the Queen of the Ice Kingdom as she leads them back to the alley. They all just stare at each other, before Ice Queen decides she should speak up first. "That... could of gone better." She admits sombrely, causing Finn to look to the side.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"But at least they now know I want to change, and I got the chance to show them that in this tournament." She looks past them with a smile, not focusing on anything but the feeling of joy that her days of madness and solitude might finally be over. Finn and Huntress just stand there sheepishly, not wanting to interrupt one of her moment of happiness but at the same time they need to get talking about what they were going to do now. Eventually Ice Queen snaps back to reality,

"Sorry-"

"Don't sweat it Sarah, but we do need to focus." Huntress cuts her apology off as they already accepted it before she could even announce it. Ice Queen nods,

"They most probably won't give me a chance, I... the tiara... it scares them. Glob! Why did I use it? It would of been better to just simply fly up and out of harms way!" Finn nods in agreement,

"Yeah, I saw their faces. Fionna's as well, she's not impressed either. But I'm sure it can be undone somehow, so don't worry." Huntress simply sighs,

"This is just going to take a while Finn, and that's all we need to happen right now, let time progress." She stares directly into Ice Queen's eyes, slightly to the royals discomfort, "You whish to prove yourself, so the universe is currently testing you. The only way to succeed in a test is to use your mind, go with what feels right, and to never waver. So Ice Queen, just let time past and if you never surrender, then they'll probably come to liking you eventually... hopefully."

"Right..." She struggles to process what she was just told, then gives up and just notes it down as the cliché 'Do not give up' "So... now what?" She asks, deciding that they no longer needed to discuss her... friendship problems... And that they needed to focus on something important.

"Don't you have a representative to summon?" Huntress asks, making Ice Queen blink in response before her eyes widen as she remembers, "Oh right! Sorry, the last few minutes were kind of a haze as I wasn't properly thinking, forgot I even said that." She lifts her hands up and they start to glow, then without hesitation she directs her hand and summoning magic out of the alley and back onto the street. A single Ice beam flies forth and hits the ground and just like the bosses a vortex of ice forms before spinning in on itself and imploding, and a large winters howl forms. The sudden appearance of a skeleton in a dress natural catches everyone's eyes, the whole crowd stopping what they were doing to stare at the wraith, who is staring at the Ice Queen, who was staring at the ground.

"Wait... I thought you need a summoning stone or two to make that guy... girl?" He asks, but then ends up looking at the skeleton in a dress with confusion, wondering what to call it, "Girl, right?" It nods. Finn looks back at the worn out royal, "Yeah, so how were you able to bypass the stones for the her?"

"The reason why that vortex is formed Finn is because it is a great gathering of magic. That is why the summoning stones were bypassed, because I supplanted them with my own raw magic. It is why I can only summon one boss per day, because it's not using the tiara's infinite magic, it's using my personal, very limited magic. It comes in handy when you've got no summoning stones and if you want them to be able to leave a area, but its cost is great." She explains, before collapsing onto Finn, who panics while Huntress shoots the royal a look of disdain, what doesn't go unnoticed. "Sorry Huntress, but after freezing everything instantly, then moving it all as a cloud to make some kids day, then summoning her-" She jeers her thumb at the Winter wraith weakly, "- it has left me a tad drained."

Huntress sighs and looks away embarrassed, "No its fine... I'm just getting defensive or jealous over nothing." She looks back, "But with the Winter wraith fighting, you can team up with us."

"Isn't it a free for all?" Ice Queen ask as she raises a eye brow, "They just gave me a chance, even though it was made of fear, and I rather not loose it or fail because I was cheating." Finn immediately jumps in with his reply,

"No it's not cheating, we checked with Gumball yesterday and he says that there is nothing against it. Just that there can only be one winner." His explanation makes her nod, and she finally stops leaning on him to stand on her own two feet. After making sure she won't just flop over again the Ice Queen finally replies, "Sure, I'll tell WW to fight for you until you're the last two standing."

As the group discuss team ups and biggest threats, Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee and Gumball were all discussing off to the side of the royal mob. Marshall was out of his bat form and back to normal, and he wore the same expression as everyone else: worry, anger, and a dash of fear. "This is bad." Gumball states plainly,

"Ya think you Gumwad?!" Marshall snaps back, before going back to fuming to himself.

"Man, didn't realise Ice Queen was that... **powerful**... What are we going to do?" Cake ask, directing it the candy monarch.

"This changes everything. If Ice Queen has decided to become so open in her involvement, then she is confident-"

"Of course she is when she has that much power!..." Fionna cuts him off, still trying to wrap her head around what she saw along with her sister, 'Was... She going easy on Cake and I? Did she not take the kidnappings seriously? Why haven't we seen that much power before?...' And her thoughts spiral downwards, into what would happen if Ice Queen attacks Gumball or any of the royals again, because there's no way she could fight back against her if she truly went all out on her.

"... As I was saying, she must be confident in her plans. That or Finn somehow found out about our plans, and called her in to... to... Completely and utterly ruin it!" He shouts while covering his face with both hands in frustration.

The sudden arrival of the Ice Queen has got them all startled, rearing in shock, and whatever coordination they had has now halted, then fallen into disrepair. Many were unnerved by her presence, and were tempted to leave just to avoid the chance that she was lying, that this was all some trick by her so she could wrap her disgusting clawed hands on them all. Meanwhile, the cloud of snow and ice she sent away was now slowly and calmly falling to the ground, and the orphans of the candy kingdom were now running outside to make snow angels.

**And that's another chapter done, and with another vote at the bottom. I also want to explain three decisions I made.**

**First, the more important one, Ice Queen's power. When Gunter/Gunthess made the crown, it was so that the wearer would be more like the ice elemental, and we all saw in the elements series what they can do. I thought if Patience st. Prim could turn quarter of OOO into ice, then the tiara what was meant to be a copy of that power should be able to freeze part of a desert. I know in elements they were magically boosted, but here Ice Queen was emotionally boosted, and we all know that strong emotions means strong magic.**

**I think Ice King would be this powerful as well, but it is countered by his madness and inability to focus. Also don’t worry, Ice Queen won’t be a Mary Sue, she'll have weaknesses and her own problems.**

**Second thing, making Gunthess a bird. Just thought it would make more sense for Ice Queen to call a penguin Gunthess if the original was also a type of bird.**

**Third thing, Betty = Eddie? You think that's good genderbend name?**

**That aside, I found a new problem. The chapters are going over 11k words, and it seems doc manager/fanfiction starts bugging out when they get that big. XD**

**Review reply:**

**Lunix, on AO3, chapter 13:**

**That has got to be one of the nicest things I've heard anyone say/type. I'm actually struggling to find the words to respond without repeating 'Thank you!'.**

**I'm so glad you're enjoying it! To be honest I wasn't expecting my work to get much praise, let alone hook someone who doesn't usually read. Your kind words of praise have seriously made my week and has inspired me to carry on writing. People like you are my inspiration.**

**I put up to four hours a day to make sure I get these out to the quality I set myself, so I'm so happy to hear it was worth it, ESPECIALLY when I get reviews like this. This is such high praise and I'll do everything I can to meet up with your expectations so you can continue to damn well enjoy Incrementum! (P.S. Love the French word.)**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 14:**

**I know you are always commenting and I am very thankful, I recognise your style. You should try giving yourself a name for me to call you so I can try and guess which review is yours. Besides I hate to keep calling someone so supportive 'Guest', it makes me feel like I ain't acknowledging you. And I must say, the support you keep giving me... AWESOME.**

**I'm glad you are enjoying both the arc intro and my pacing. To be honest with Ice Queen, I thought I made it clear that they were just going to be friends, but crushes don't just disappear, and with the reviews I got I might have to do something with her and Finn. But don't worry, Fintress is for the win, and Ice Queen won't be a romantic partner in any sorts. Thank you for the kind words, and I'll see you in the next review.**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 14:**

**Yeah they make good friends, but indeed, what if a opportunity appears or circumstances change, what will IQ do and how will their friendship be tested?...**

**I know I did a unfair tease with the massage... and I have no regrets! XD When I was thinking of the robot, I was deciding if it should do anything. It took me two seconds of thought for me decide Huntress to just obliterate it, glad that you loved that as I too had a smile while writing it.**

**Sir Relentless, on FF, chapter 14:**

**Thanks for the praise man! I'm torn between re-doing chapter one so people see what the quality will be, or leaving it as it is as a reminder of my improvements, for it's really something when you see how much you improve. Lewd when? A few more chapters most probably, Huntress said a month but I guess I can cut it down to a few weeks. Now I officially need to start doing some 'research'... and create a file for said 'research'... I want it to be 'enjoyable' after all.**

**But I think that this is the Adventure time tiers:**

**1 Hugging**

**2 kissing**

**3 Deep kissing**

**4 Love bites or hickies**

**5 bring her home**

**6 sleeping clothed**

**7 sleeping in underwear**

**8 touching privates in clothes**

**9 touching privates naked**

**10 sexual stuff (hand jobs, oral ect.) Little, short first time nervous**

**11 sexual stuff (start of actual sexual stuff.) Medium, getting use to it**

**12 sexual stuff (Sex) Long duration, confident. Though long, they won't do it too often**

**13 sex on the regular, very confident**

**14 kinky sex (Like a threesome? I wonder who would jump at the opportunity to be with Finn in the bed yet not make it a relationship?...)**

**15 Sex with no protection (pregs)**

**I know I kinda skipped a few steps, and some can't he done (like bringing her home) but from what I've looked at, then thought about myself, I think this might be all the steps.**

**Cloudpanda961, on FR, chapter 13:**

**We went a messaging spree that would be too long to post, so to summarise:**

**VOTE**

**Should I cut down on the description?**

**Keep it as it is?**

**Turn it down?**

**I said I would ask, and I'm a man of my word. Basically: are you finding it a chore to read?**

**This will not mean I will add more to the chapters to make up for the lost of words, the chapter's contents will still be the same amount, so the only change will be the chapter word count will decrease. I personally like the way it is right now, but I want to hear your opinions. This will only be once chapter long, meaning next chapter I will reveal the results of this vote.**

**Current vote:**

**Keep: 1**

**Lower: 1**


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually the large bell rings once more, and everyone starts shuffling back to the centre in a organised fashion. In total it took everyone half an hour to recover from Ice Queen's super freezing, the worse being Flame Prince who was unconscious and grey but still alive, surrounded by flammable materials as Doctor Prince carefully monitored him. When Ice Queen saw what she had done to the Prince now resting at the side of the gathering she tugged the strap of her dress nervously, the guilt at her losing control getting exponentially worse.

However, her thoughts were now on the discussion about to happen as she too joins the gathering. She was escorted by her knight and Huntress Wizard, both deciding to stand as a buffer between her and the nervous royals. Despite her plead for a second chance, most of the royals shot her looks of disdain, and shuffled away from her when she approaches the meeting. She looks around. She's no idiot. They did not like her, the disdain on their faces were clear as day, and she can't blame them after what she’s done to them, but she is stubborn. It will keep her determined to change now that she has set herself on it, but it also makes her unwilling to budge on other things 'You are just going to have get use to me, Princes...'

Huntress analyses the crowd around them, at the glares they were receiving, the whispers being muttered around them, the hands resting by weapons. It made her nervous, very nervous, to see this much agro around her, especially knowing that it was also aimed at her. Her survival instincts were screaming, telling her to escape their predatory gazes. She bolts her gaze down to Finn for courage, who was standing there seemly indifferent to it all, except the small smile he always is wearing whenever she sees him. She can tell he is not oblivious to the judging and possible danger they were in, she can see his eyes snapping to every sudden movement, looking over every weapon.

She then continues to look at the crowd with caution before Finn can catching her ogling him 'I guess he's use to this, an army of danger before him... Glob. What was it like when he faced the Lich then?' She questions, making herself shiver as she imagine what it could of been like to be in the presence of a hyper deadly immortal being of death, or would of shivered if she wasn't hard meat. 'To him that was most probably like facing some great beast, a exciting day full of personal triumph' She looks at him again, who is still showing no fear, then actually smiles despite the peril she might be in '... Now you are hard meat Finn... I wonder what his hard meat- And I got distracted' She looks at the danger, and fear returns. She looks at Finn, and gains courage. 'Huh. Guess a hero really does bring hope, but more importantly how do we get out?'

She scans the environment, looking for a place she, Finn, and Ice Queen could listen to the welcome without being in danger but finds none, then searches for escape route and meets a equally bleak answer. The only way they could run would be backwards, but Ice Queen was tired, no matter how much she tries to hide it, Huntress can see it. She won't be able to run for long, and if they did make it out the city, then there were only two wolves for a ride to out pace their attackers, but they can only carry one person, and she can't just summon more. She calls them, not makes them! So someone would be have to left behind. She would make sure Finn would get out to keep him safe, but she knows better. Finn would not allow either her or Ice Queen to stay, so he would remain behind with a swarm of people coming for his blood...

Nope, not happening. She knows Finn is most probably use to it, that he would most probably survive it as well. But she doesn't want to leave him in danger. So their only option was fighting. She could probably survive, even if she stood alone. Finn could probably survive solo, he was a one man army and she knew it. But could Ice Queen survive in her weakened state? Probably not. So they would have to fight everyone while defending her, what they would be able to pull off, just a bit of a struggle. Though they can't kill them. They were royals, the leader of kingdoms. If they were to die, then society would collapse into anarchy. So fighting was a no go. So she just had to avoid a fight altogether, what is best achieved by standing out of harms way. Back to square one. She looks up.

"... How about we sit on top a building?" She suggests. She hasn't survived this long by being bold, and she will do **everything** in her power to keep Finn alive as well. Ice Queen looks down at her, a slight frown on her face. "Out of harms way?"

"Huntress, I didn't think you would cave under a few stares, especially since your so tough, I know you can take whatever these guys could dish out." She says plainly, but not mockingly. It was clear she was not using Huntress's fears against her, but as a point of encouragement for her, making Huntress let go of Ice Queen's choice of even bringing it up. "I know why you're worried, but the sooner these Princes just accept that I'm here to stay, that I mean no harm and have no plans against them, that is the moment their lives become much easier. Who knows, one of them might even get me by their side a little more... intimately." The royals all shiver in disgust, revealing the fact they are listening in on the conversation.

"The reason I'm called 'hard meat' is because of my will to not bend or give up, but also because how hard it will be to kill me, You know, meat too hard to eat. I didn't survive this long and gain that reputation by being careless or outright stupid when I'm surrounded by people wanting to kill me." Ice Queen continues to look down at her as she goes to respond, but stops when Finn catches her eyes as usual. He stands ready to defend her, yet has his arms hanging loosely by his side. She looks up at the building next to them. It was only had one level to the roof so it would be easy to reach and is void of people. 'Some more privacy and intimacy with Finn doesn't sound bad'

"Fine, lets go up shall we." Huntress nods for a reply and quickly jumps up and onto the sandstone building's wall, then uses it as a slight push up to grab the roof, then simply pulls herself up the rest of the way. Ice Queen crouches, then springs up to launch herself in the air, simply using her eyebrows to fly on top the building, the sand below her getting whipped up, annoying the royals even more as they glare at her, and as much as she hates it to admit it, causing her already tired body to protest heavily. Finn looks up at them, lacking any real expression, then looks at the ground.

"Need a hand?" Huntress asks, shooting him a knowing look accompanied with a smug smile, extending a hand down to him. Finn sighs, turns to his left and climb the ladder attached to the side of the building. "Oh." She says, blinking in surprise before Finn finishes climbing up, who then shoots her a smug look of his own. He opens his mouth to say some remark, "Don't." He shuts his mouth, then stands next to her, looking over the gathering as Gumball stands on the platform once more to address them all. He was wearing a white and orange coat, obviously not recovering from the freezing as fast as everyone else has and asked Cake to become a coat for a bit, though falls under Huntress's criticism 'Is he trying to get sympathy support, or is he actually that soft?' He talks with Fionna who stands pointedly by his feet, not breaking eye contact with the group once, then eventually clears his throat,

"Sorry for Ice Queen everyone, I did not know she was coming..." He shoots the group a look 'Or I would of called this off' "But the event shall continue. This welcoming ceremony would go on longer, but due to time lost we'll have to this quickly. To summarise everything: This is a free for all, but team ups are allowed however there can only be one winner, and all weapons are allowed. Now if you're wondering, what's it to? It's to the 'death' " Many people gasp, and the group immediately think about bailing. "However! Due to my..." He actually pauses, his face turning into a noticeable frown as years of training of remaining stoic collapse at what he is about to say, "... My associate, the Grand Master Sorceress, will use 'magic' that will make any fatal wound just knock you unconscious, then some helpers would drag you off into a recovery room until you are fit to leave." GMS then steps out, scoffing at Gumball's introduction of her and his still disbelief in magic.

"Yes, it's a powerful spell, one that only I both know and have the power to do. So worry not, I'll won't let any of you die." She says, raising her hands and looking up as her hands glow with magical power. Ice Queen leans over to Finn's ear, whispering into his ear,

"Am I the only one who thinks she has too much hair for a woman?" Finn's eyes widen in joy and turns to look at her, putting their faces mere inches apart, including their lips,

"I'm not the only one! I said the exact same thing to Huntress!" He barely whispers. Huntress forgets whatever Gumball is saying to stare at the knight and Queen as they make jokes, and how Ice Queen was slowly bringing her face closer to Finn's. Huntress frowns, and latches her hand onto Finn, making him jump then look at her in confusion, what she nods to Gumball to disguise her jealousy. Ice Queen blinks, then realises what she was just about to do. She quickly rectifies her form, returning to standing up straight and looking at Gumball with fake care 'I nearly kissed him! Get a hold of yourself girl! They both don't want you to, so don't drive your only friends away!' She has to tell herself, lest she forgets and be forces to be on her alone again. She certainly isn't jumping into that life again. ‘Though I still wouldn’t mind a kiss...’

"... And that sums it up! Now if you are so kind as to enter the arena in a calm, orderly manner-" The whole crowd starts moving violently, pushing and shoving, grabbing hair and dealing below the belt blows, the whole gathering forgetting their titles and statuses as they desperately want to do something and prevent further losing of their legs to numbness. The stage Gumball was standing on gets flipped before breaking, sending Gumball tumbling to the floor, or would of if Fionna didn't sweep in and catch him bridal style, making him blush. The other Princes part around Fionna as she lowers Gumball to his feet, not wanting to hurt her even a little bit to have a chance to be with her, making her protection like a stone in a river, splitting a stream of rushing chaos for the candy monarch to stand safely on. "Thank you Fionna."

"It was nothing, don't worry." She says with a blush, what only deepens as Gumball reaches down and kisses her. She stands their shocked as his sweet candy lips meets hers, the other royals shooting of looks of jealousy and hatred. He then breaks away,

"Now then, shall we go inside?" She doesn't respond, making Gumball worry 'She is a major part in bringing Finn down, I don't need her freezing up. No more kisses' He waves his hand in front of the girl, the movement making her return to the world instantaneously.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She burbles out, confused and suffering from shock.

"I said: Shall we go inside?" He repeats, the sea of people around them now gone, allowing his voice to be easily heard. Fionna simply nods, "I won't be fighting, so I'll have to go left but you'll have to go right." She looks at the door where the paths split like a 'T', though her glazed mind doesn't take any emotions in, lost too deep in a repeating memory of the kiss. Gumball doesn't say anything else, simply leaving her to find her own way. When she realises that Gumball was leaving does the spark of comprehension fill her eyes, making her blink. She does not have time to do anything however as Cake grabs her shoulders with a excited smile, momentarily shocking the teen. She was so distracted in the realm of her desires that she failed to even notice Cake slipping off Gumball when he left.

"Good work Fionna! You're on tier two!" Cake exclaims as she celebrates for her sister, who tilts her head in confusion.

"Tier two? What are you on about?" She asks like the child she is, causing Cake to bite her lip in fear 'I really hope I don't have to give her **the talk** ', before beginning the explanation to her confused little sister,

"There are fifteen tiers to the relationship." She wraps her arms around the girl's neck and bring her in close as if to show off some secret, even though everyone else knows it. "The first tier is hugging, what is safe to say has been achieved my young learner." Unknown to them both: Finn, Huntress Wizard, and Ice Queen only stood a bit away from them. Watching as Cake uncomfortable continues, stretching her arms into stairs, "Imagine that a relationship are stairs, with each tier being a step. Step two is kissing, what you just scored!" Fionna blinks, 'So this is how relationships work, like a video game? Then I'm owning this!' She curiously looks at the top step 'So that’s the goal? but...'

"What's this step?" She asks pointing at it, making Cake snatch her hand away and back into its original form of her paw.

"You stay away from that!" Cake warns, giving her sister a stern look who shrinks under it with a pout. ' **The talk** is someone else's problem!'

"Fine, but then what is step three?" 'If this is like a game then I need to head towards that as fast as I can!' Cake starts her answer by forming her head into a cross,

"Hold up girl! You just got to step two, just let things flow naturally, let your heart do all the work." She ends by creating a heart in her hands and presenting it, and Fionna simply sighs. "Don't worry girl, you'll be snuggling and kissing Gumball before you know it, swapping your saliva with each other." Fionna blanches at the information, making a gagging noise,

"Cake! Ew!" As her head now fills with disgusting slicking sounds as she and Gumball do gross things such as using their tongues.

"What?! I thought you like kissing?" Cake asks as she gets confused by her sister's words.

"Yeah! Kissing! Not 'eat each others insides'! Even then, kissing grosses me out when you say it like that!" Fionna says, mocking the act of making out. She may find kissing alright due to her wanting to do it to Gumball, and when she saw Finn do it from afar due to the distance blurring out disgusting saliva swapping, but any one else doing it just makes the twelve year old Squamish. The ‘gross’ description of it not helping, Fionna preferred the doing the act, not the meaning or description behind it. A act of lust, not love.

"Oh... Well that's tier three." The answer making Fionna groan.

"Don't worry Fionna, I can say this as future you: you get used to it, even like it." The sisters immediately snap to attention, looking over at Finn with wide eyes. He then looks at Huntress and Ice Queen over his shoulder casually, asking friendly, "You two want to go ahead?" The question brings the shocked gaze of the sisters to the other girls, triggering Fionna to start scowling at Ice Queen making her fidget uncomfortable,

"Sure, I will be watching the fight my knight, don't let me down." She says to Finn nervously, uncomfortable under Fionna’s gaze, before turning to Winter Wraith, who had not moved from her summoning spot from just outside the alley. Ice Queen cups her hands around her mouth, then bends herself over to screams out, "HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOT TO DO!" Winter Wraith immediately starts walking towards them, making a semi bee line for the gate. Ice Queen stands up straight and turns around to spot a angry Huntress and a blushing Cake.

Turns out, when she had bent over to yell her commands, she did so directly in front of Finn for several seconds after he had turned the rest of the way to face her, allowing a certain image to form due to her ass barely escaping from touching Finn's groin, and therefore barely escaped from Huntress's wrath. Of course, Finn and Fionna were totally oblivious to the suggestive act, making them look at their respective partners with perplexity, causing Huntress and Cake to quickly calm down before either would have to explain what was wrong, and that meant giving them **the talk**.

"I'll stay here with you Finn, we might as well find the way to the armoury or waiting cage together." Huntress says, quickly changing the topic before she could dwell on it and cause her thoughts to boil over the edge, 'Damn magic! Making me paranoid! That was a accident, it meant nothing!... Or did it? Is she still after him?!...' She sighs mentally, 'I wonder if magic is worth it sometimes...' Then the memories of helping Finn bloom in her mind, of going on hunts together, or how she saved him when Ice Queen kidnapped him. '... I'll keep magic, I'll hurt myself, to keep him safe. It's what he does for me and all of OOO, and I better get started on joining him on that path if I'm to continue being with him once we return. Unless, even in our absence, nothing is going wrong in OOO, then I guess we can settle down if we go that far... Could I even 'Settle down'?' She looks up, to notice that in the time she was lost in the fog of her thoughts, Ice Queen had slinked away and into the arena. And then she notices the glares she was getting from the sisters.

"Hello Finn." Fionna says with a hiss as Cake stands behind her with her arms crossed, making the Finn raise his eyebrows in shock, Huntress remaining her stoic attitude, though was admittedly interested in why they just got such a greeting.

"Er, hello?" He asks, rubbing his neck to display his uncertainty, "Is everything alright?" She squints at him

"You're going down." She says menacingly, although the effect was kind of lost when done by a twelve year old girl, punching her palm, making Finn eyes widen in realisation 'Oh! She's just hyped for the battle! I guess she does get a rematch against the one person that beat her...'

"You tell them Fionna!" Cake backs her up, never breaking a obtrusive glare at Huntress Wizard. 'These guys are evil! I knew it! Gumball was right, getting Ice Queen to freeze all of us was all the evidence needed!'

"Save some of that energy for the arena you two." Finn suggest with a bit of a smile, somehow making Fionna's death glare even more intense that even death himself might just fall over 'Was that a smug, overconfident warning? Thanks for the head up, bad guy!'

"We will bring you down, you can't escape us." Fionna warns, squinting a glare, as she and her sister slowly walks backwards into the splitting entrance while pointing at Finn, who watches her all the while with a equally confused Huntress, before the building's wall obscure their vision. Huntress blinks, then looks at Finn for a explanation.

"... Well, she's hyped for this fight." Finn shrugs, not understanding the motivation of his younger female self at all. Huntress looks back at the entrance at that basic explanation.

"That's one way of putting it, she giving it a 120%." Huntress replies, before the realisation dawns on her that she was completely alone with Finn. She quickly checks around, confirming her notion. She quickly turns to Finn before anyone can barge in and ruin it for her. He turns to look up at her in the eyes, his naive mind too innocent to see the fire in her eyes as anything more than a plea for a kiss. So he simply does that, what she leans into without hesitation. They stood before the gates, making out and doing the disgusting tier three. Doing it for their feelings, not the act.

But then she grabs his hands. And moves it to her ass.

You can imagine his surprise, as he suddenly jerks away, his eyes wide in shock. But Huntress just leans back into him, her tongue piercing between his lips and rubs against his tongue, like one of her arrow piercing her prey 'And I just hunted myself **my** human' Finn's unintentional resistance due to shock ends quickly, and he continues the steamy scene, his hands still holding her ass firmly. He pulls her close, following Cake's advice of just going with what felt right, and having their forms rubbing against each other felt just like that.

Huntress wraps her arms around Finn as well, just his back though to pull him even closer, enjoying the feeling of them rubbing against each other, both their temperatures rising. As she does so, she feels the lump between his legs rub against hers, and she pushes further into it. Only then does she remember the speed that she must take a relationship, then that a fight was waiting for them. She pulls away from her instinctual reactions, placing her hands on Finn's surprisingly toned chest, then sighs. Out of disappointment that the session ended sooner than she would of liked, or out of blissful satisfaction, she wasn't sure.

"I would like to continue this Finn," She rubs his chest a little as she smiles as if she was intoxicated, drunk on barely held lust, "But we have a fight to get to." She pulls away from him, then starts marching into the arena preparation room, leaving a flabbergasted Finn behind. A few moments later the spark of comprehension returns to his eyes, before he hurriedly jogs to accompany her. Catching up to each other, they smile at each other, not regretting what they just did as it was a act of love, not lust... Well just a tad of lust. Then Huntress returns to do a Spock impression while Finn continues to carry his happy, little hero smile.

Ice Queen sits down in one of the many possible seats that was just layered benches in a curve. This was the warriors kingdom, not the art kingdom, so the arena was just what you expected: A large oval of sand, surrounded by a tall wall with spikes, then rows upon rows of seats. Ice Queen scoffs, muttering to herself, "I'm mad and my specialty is ice, but even I could make a better arena than this." She looks around, noticing the expected sight of a large ring of empty seats around her, the Princes preferring to squish and compact themselves together than sitting even remotely close to her. She sighs, bringing her hand up to her face, partly to show her annoyance, and partly to hide her pained expression she was wearing due to the rejection of her attempts at redemption 'If they won't make the first move, then I will...

She suddenly stands, then turns around to stare at the other royals, who all pretend to not see her, lost in their own conversations that strangely all started when she turned her attention to them, "Guys, I swear to Glob! If you don't stop acting like this, I. Will. Freeze. You. Now stop being kids, and sit by me!" If you take that out of context, she would seem a bit like a kid herself, and even in context it still applies a little. But the royal were even worse. They just look at eachother silently, acting as if they didn't hear anything. Ice Queen makes her hands glow, everyone staring at them in fear. Despite her threat, she could most probably only throw out a icicle at most 'But they don't need to know that...' Sure enough, the royals begin shuffling wearily towards her out of fear.

Once their slow movements eventually halts, she still notices that there is a tiny sphere around of empty seats around her. She grimaces, then snaps her head to the left, finding a nervous Frozen Yogurt Prince sitting squished next to Wild Berry Prince and steadily melting under the harsh dessert sun, much to the other Prince's discomfort. She looks his soft, squishy form over as if undressing him with her eyes, much to the Prince's discomfort as he looks away biting his lower lip nervously, goopy fingers fiddling with eachother that reveal his readyness to just book it at a moment's notice.

Suddenly she lunges her arm out, making him squeak and attempt to escape her groping hands, but he is only is able to turn his top half of his body before said hands latches onto his melting arms, sinking a few centimetres into him. The other royals all around her freeze up in fear as if they became stone, all leaning away from her as they give up hope of escaping, all thoughts ossifying. She slowly brings the semi-frozen living yogurt towards her, the Prince trembling so harshly that he flicks pieces of his melting self everywhere, his eyes still fixated away, not able to bring himself to look at his fear.

He eventually slides over next to the Ice Queen, who grumbles reassurance at herself due to how the Prince was acting, her heart feeling heavy. She looks him over again, though he does not return it, still looking away despite being let go. She pokes his face, and he whimpers, slamming his eyes shut. The other Princes regain life, and immediately start moving away. Ice Queen snaps her head at them, scowling. They abandon all hopes of escaping, still looking down at her in terror, mouths agape. Ice Queen mutters again and looks away herself, her feelings getting worse and worse. 'Just give them time, just give them time.' Small tears form in her eyes at devastating feeling of being rejected by society.

Frozen Yogurt Prince keeps his eyes sealed shut, tighter than he has ever done in his whole life. Then a chill falls over him 'Here it comes, she's going to freeze me!' He pulls his arms up to cover his chest, head down, eyes tightening even harder somehow to the point where it hurt, and a noise of more whimpering escapes his shut mouth. And nothing happens.

Slowly, he opens his eyes, still looking down. Then gradually rotates his head to look at the terrifying Ice Queen. She was right next to him, looking straight ahead. A small white object trickles down right in front of his face. He looks down to follow it, and realises he is in a small shadow that completely surrounds him, prompting him to look up. It was a cloud, a snow one, and it was calmly and gently releasing its stored load on him. "You were melting." He whirls his head to Ice Queen as she speaks, looking at her in shock. She was still looking straight ahead, "So I decided to cool you and provide you with some shade." She explains.

'That is the limit of my magic, I do anything grand and it will be... uncomfortable. This is what you get when you deplete your personal magic supply' She lectures herself. Magic invoked by a artefact or enchanted item have their own rules that must be followed or there will be dire consequences. The artefacts magic will get funnelled, or fuelled even, by the user's personal magic. Like a check list, it will see if you got the raw magic to cast the spell. Say if the spell will cost 40 magic. If you don’t have personal magic supply of 40, then consequences will come knocking hard, but if you do then the magic cost will be taken from the artefact instead.

The tiara's magic is infinite, so it won't ever run out, so they only limit here is Ice Queen herself, who just used all her personal magic to summon the Winter Wraith without summoning stones. So her personal magic is low right now due to the cost not coming from the tiara, like a... 5? So she would only be able to do spells from the tiara that cost 5 or less magic. It was the reason why powerful wizards still used artefacts to do spells, and why some tools are too powerful for someone and send them mad with magic, maybe even kill them. The cost of the spell was greater than their personal supply.

"I... hope you enjoy." Frozen Yogurt Prince looks at the ground in shock at her barely muttered line, then slowly looks back at her, only now noticing the barely held back tears.

"... Thank you." He now realises that indeed a more solid form was returning to him now that he was out of the cruel sun that was literally killing him. The event triggers the other Princes around her to calm back down, and to sit back down, though still not breaking their fixated gaze on her, watching for danger. Ice Queen with nothing to occupy herself with, decides to scan the crowd formed at the stadium. It was a sea of people, all of which were different colours, creating a weird art exhibit. But a common colour amongst it all was gold. Gold, the colour of crowns, which were all obvious as they all shine brightly as they reflect the sun light. Curious, she does a do over at looking at everyone.

Everyone was a royal, not a single commoner in the crowd.

She squints in confusion, looking down as she looses herself in her own mind 'I thought I was just in a reserved royal section...' She looks around again, not a single camera to record it. 'So it's not getting streamed, so where are the normal people? They like this stuff, right?' She thinks for a minute for a answer, before eventually giving up on trying to find a reason, though does mark it up as suspicious. "... They always take a while to get ready, so I'm going to sleep. Could someone wake me up when it starts?" She requests, though doesn't listen for a reply or acknowledgement, slouching into herself 'I need to recover magic, and it should give them time to get use to me' And so she falls asleep, unaware of Butterscotch Butler sitting a few rows back, glaring at her.

Finn pulls his sword out and gives it a few swings, warming his muscles up. Turns out that under the seats are hollow, allowing a large ring for warriors to prepare themselves with a wide variety of weapons of all types resting on stalls and tables. And that was no exaggeration, Finn found a pistol two inches big. Huntress was meditating next to him against the inner wall, somehow able to focus in on herself, despite the racket of loud warriors surrounding her. The Winter Wraith was sitting against the wall, waiting for the fight to begin, what is to be signified by the sandstone doors lowering.

The floor was made of sand, though a quick paw at it would reveal the secret stone base the arena's structure was made on. The walls were of course made of sandstone like the rest of the Warrior Kingdom's town, and seemed to had drawings carved onto it, though Finn could only presume they were of past glories and conquests, and not some fantasy made by a bored person. The doors were tipped with giant arches, just like the main gate into the arena. They stood apart from each other by a meter to two, as Finn could tell precise tools were not used and the gap varies between each door.

Finn turns his attention gained by boredom to the people in the room. Most of them were no threat at all, like the tiny hot-dog knights, or the slime ones that he guesses have never held a weapon, presuming by how one was holding a spear backwards, spike behind it and attacking with the blunt end. Though some did catch his eyes.

One is Marshall Lee. Finn knows from hand on experience that he was no joke in battle, and only a stake could kill him. Finn was not sure he should try staking the king, after all, what if it kills him? Vampires mortality works very differently than everyone else’s after all, the wound made by the stake might just murder him the moment he left the bubble, if there was a wound that is. So Finn would most probably remove any shade he has, what if he barely remembers correctly from the speech was a cool black umbrella with a massive skull imprinted on. Though, Finn's mind was kind of... distracted during it, with Ice Queen and all so he might be wrong. He has no idea where the umbrella currently is, but he can see the his iconic red guitar axe resting against the outer wall.

Another are some... Machines? Robots? He actually has no idea, but there are three of them and they were made of metal. Pink metal. So probably the work of Gumball, and if he wanted to actually win this fight then it was understandable why he didn't send his banana guards, though why not Fionna? He mentally shrugs at it and extinguishes the thought, focusing on the robot and what they could do. They were like giant dogs, four legs with the back ones being slightly larger than the front ones that bent into the body, though it lacks a tail of any sort, and a large single camera eye for a head. The paws or feet had giant curved claws, not for weapons but for grip, though they could most probably still do a lot of damage to someone. What meant its weapons were currently concealed, presumably in the back, where two rectangular splitting covers sat.

Another one that caught his attention was Muscle Prince. And he deserved that title much like his female counterpart in OOO. Probably 95% of his body was just muscle, what most probably could hurt a lot if he hit someone. IF he hit someone being key, someone like Huntress Wizard could most probably just evade all his attacks, and/or do some trick that would confuse him, because if he was like Muscle Princess, then he was frankly stupid.

There were more warriors around, though he either didn't recognise them or they were not really worthy mentioning. For safety, he decides to walk up to a weapon stall and grab a stake, just in case, then makes his way other to Huntress. She was still crossed legged and meditating, her breathing calm as she waits for call to fight, to hunt her prey. Finn plops down next to her, in no position or technique at all, just a relax sitting position as he places his sword down to rest on the floor. After a minute of leaving her in peace, he finally breaks it, "So..." She opens a eye, looking at him, "... You think you can take Muscle Prince down?" He cautiously asks, what causes Huntress to open her other eye, then lock onto the royal and starts analysing him as he flexes his muscles to some female warrior in armour, who was staring at awe at his bulging muscles.

"... There has never been something I couldn't hunt before Finn. I can take him down no problem." Finn sighs in relief, he could take Muscle Prince down no problem, but Huntress doing it would be far easier and safer, especially when he could focus on someone else.

"Right, most of these guys will take care of each other, some might even take care of themselves..." He says watching someone use a sword to scratch their back, "... And we will just take care of anyone who gets near us, then mop up the mess, right?"

"Right." Huntress says agreeing to his suggested plan as it didn't sound out right stupid, finally rising to her feet what causes Finn to join her. Together they look other the assembled horde of lunatics and idiots.

"We got this." He confidently states.

"Oh yeah." She says in agreement, smiling. Marshall Lee had his back to them, but was smiling as well, his super hearing catching every word they cockily sprouted. 'You're going down Finn, no lucky accident that will cause a flashback will save you this time!'

And then the doors shivered.

They started to lower, releasing a slow deep grumbling noise as the sandstone moves, and natural sunlight and the heat it brings floods into the waiting area. Once they lower completely, everyone starts shuffling towards them, and out into the arena themselves. They quickly spread out the perimeter then fills inwards towards the centre like water filling a container, finding their own empty spot they like with enough gap between them and another warrior that they won't get stabbed the instant fighting starts. Finn and Huntress stand near each other against the arena wall, allowing not only for no one to get behind them, but also allowing them to handle their own sides, splitting the pressure between the partners.

There was a low muttering between all the warriors, however, it was drowned out by the cheering roar of the Prince's sitting high above them. The dreadfully painful noise snaps Ice Queen awake with a startled gasp, and after a second or two to recover, turns her gaze down into the arena. Her winter wraith was a eye sore, so she was easy to spot as she towers over the other competitors who shiver nervously next to it, already accepting that they're going to get obliterated the moment the fight starts. It took her a bit longer to find her favourite duo, but she eventually finds them standing next to each other 'I should be the one by Finn's side, not-' She mentally slaps 'He's taken, do what you told Simone and move on' She sighs, and in attempt to do so forces her eyes on Finn and onto those around her.

What causes her to notice something odd. Ninety percent of the royals were looking at the same thing, the others at the their knights and champions, what she does not care for. Instead, she was more curious at what everyone was staring- no glaring smugly at, so she traces their eyes. And finds Finn. Her face twists in confusion. Then remembers again that everyone here was a royal and not a single civilian, what was already strange 'This is getting seriously suspicious...' Her sharp fingers tighten nervous at her seat, fear starting to pump through her.

She looks around for more evidence for fishy smell this situation was reeking off. And quickly finds it in the warriors themselves. They weren't looking at Finn, instead they were all looking away from him, as if they wanted to look at him, yet to escape suspicion forced themselves to look away instead. Every single one of them. They have plans, the royals have plans, this whole thing is some plan, and this scheme whatever it is involved Finn! 'And I can't do a damn thing! Not with how low my magic is like right now...' She sighs, 'This up to you my knight and friend'

Finn continues to eye the warriors around him. He says warrior lightly, as it seems that some of these knights have most probably never had a fight before, seeing some of their poses. Some had helmets off, yet had immaculate skin, meaning that was not a move by a confident warrior wanting unhindered vision, but a idiot trying to imitate what they've seen in a movie or read in a book. Some were holding weapons wrong, one even had their armour on backwards. He spots the Winter Wraith standing dead centre in the arena due to its insane height, and most probably everyone else, so it will probably gain all the agro from anyone looking for a challenge. Which meant only the weak will go for him and Huntress, what they could easily deal with. The only way he could struggle is for them all to charge at him all at one, but that won't happen. Then it would be him vs Huntress.

Any plans against her never materialise in his thoughts. He wants her to win, to see her smile, he had decided on his way here. He wants her to get confirmation at not being soft, after all, if she beats the best hero in all of OOO's existence, who has fought forces of cosmic magnitude and won, then there is no way she is soft. Seeing that cute smile of hers, to see her worries to finally be put to bed, will be his reward, and will be well worth a knock out. Glob he knows how powerful she is, she has a solid chance of beating him even if he tries.

Suddenly a loud bell rings loudly above his head, jolting him from his thoughts, making him instinctively snap his head up to find the source. It was Gumball, who is standing on a small platform overlooking everyone. Instantly everyone shuts their mouth holes and pay attention to the Prince. He whips out a megaphone and promptly turns it on, causing it to release a electronic squeak, "Ladies and gentlemen, the 'spell' of undying has been cast, the fight may now... Begin!" No build. No hyping up. No order. In a few words, completely and utter chaos breaks loose. Not chaos of people fighting, but the chaos of a stampede as everyone turns and charges Finn.

Hundreds of war cries assault Finn's ears, as a army slams into him and Huntress. A mix of panic and shock dominates Finn and his faces expresses it, but it does not hold him back from countering, what he promptly does when a woman charges him with a spear. He sidesteps it to the left, planning to swing his sword up to cut the spear head off then bring it back down cut the head off the attacker, but notices a blade coming for him right next to her, a man in clunky armour taking advantage of his evasive manoeuvre. 'Drats!' So Finn counters them both. He swings his blade up using both hands, striking the mans sword and fully blocking it. The force of the counter sends it ricocheting away, and his previous sidestep allows him to escape the spear. With both threats temporary out of the way, Finn removes his right robot arm from his sword handle and swings it out to the spear wielding woman. Finn grimaces as a putrid memory fills his head, "Arm: Weed whacker."

With a mechanical whir the arm shifts, his fingers spin, and then they hit the woman's face. Finn looks away, focusing on the swordsman with his sword in his left hand lunging out at the warrior. Since he was still recovering from the parry and could not move away due to the crowd behind him, he was completely vulnerable, and had no way to stop Finn's blade running through his chest, ignoring the iron armour he wore completely. In fact, he goes all the way through and also pierces a man with a mace. Finn yanks his sword back to him, taking a retreating hop as he does so. The wounds were not on the woman or the two men, instead they fall unconscious to the floor 'So the spell is real then, that's good'

He leans back as another swordsman takes a swing at him, flying in from the right. Finn does a simple swing at him, instantly killing him with ease as he focus on the situation. He peeks at Huntress, her five arrows were going into hyper, never halting in the air as the just pierce person after person, head after head. But they were closing in faster than she can 'kill' them, and since they were up against the wall they have no where to retreat or create room. Finn snaps back in front of him as he raises his sword straight up, just in time to intercept a arrow coming for him, splitting it in half what then collides into the wall behind him 'We need a way out!' He thinks, but struggling to do anything, may it be a progress on escaping or thinking of a plan, due to him not being able to get a moment because the onslaught of weapons falling upon him with lethal intent.

Then a large movement catches his eye. It was the Winter Wraith, and it is... lifting its leg? Then it slams it back down, and a wave of ice spikes surges out from it, not that Finn can see with a army obscuring his vision. It ripples out and strikes the swarm in the back, freezing and 'killing' anyone at the back of the horde. It does not pierce through and take out everyone else, Finn and Huntress included due to them being distracted/unaware, but it does not need to save them. All the attackers snap behind them to investigate what just killed their comrades, what Finn thoroughly exploits. He snaps his arm out at Huntress who is also looking at him after the distraction, sending a mental command for it to stop whacking weeds, and grabs her arm, before yanking her onto his back, then charges straight ahead, sword leading the way.

He collides into the vulnerable backs of the distracted warriors and pushes through, Huntress using her arrows to kill anyone to the side of him. Their combined efforts allows them to push through them all in mere seconds with little to no resistance, what is just enough time for the army to remember the duo too late. The horde locks onto the duo as the run free into the large open space that was the rest of the arena, before Finn spins around to face them, Huntress leaping off as he does so to stand her own ground.

Finn quickly peeks behind him at the Winter Wraith, and discovers what she was trying to kill. It is a male fire elemental that was flying around its form trying to torch her, but was constantly... deterred... by two thick ice beams attacking him every time he went in. It was when Finn took a closer look did he spot a familiar looking red gem in his forehead, and then his strong powers in fire magic, to the point he was some points a angry fire being instead of his normal self, does he realise who he is 'Flame Prince?'

Finn quickly forgets about the fire prince, instead now focusing on the army charging him once more. Finn grins as he holds his sword out offensively in his left hand and activate the weed whacker mode in his other. Now that he wasn't backed up into a corner he was able to fight and dodge properly, what means he now has the chance to show AAA why there were stories of him facing armies in OOO. Huntress stands ready next to him, arrows hovering. The swarm charges forward once more, another deafening roar being their war cry. And Finn counters with one of his own as he counter charges.

Huntress Wizard quickly notices a certain lack of something, so she activates her huntress vision, and just as quickly finds it. She launches all her arrows at one general location seemingly randomly, what then is proven not the case when Marshall Lee falls from the sky, losing invisibility when his focus was shattered by pain as arrows jutted out of every limb. He promptly slams into the floor, his umbrella falling down with him. Of course, since it wasn't being held at just right to cover him completely with shade, the already hot sun becomes a thousand times hotter for him, and his lower half starts incinerating. He immediately jolts back to his senses at the pain, quickly holding his umbrella up as he snaps his legs in, folding the burnt limbs to his chest. They instantly starts regenerating, so swaps his focus, deciding to now scowl at Huntress, who returns one in kind.

The Winter Wraith opens its skeletal mouth, and a second later a shotgun blast of icicles fly out. They traverse the air to their foe in less than a second, and it kills just as quickly. The poor souls that were its target get instantly obliterated, the victims of the attack getting shredded to bits by the icicles, or would if it wasn't for the spell done by GMS. A clean circle of people collapse to the floor unconscious, and the Winter Wraith raises its hands to find new targets, allowing the helpers to collect the bodies.

They were just random people, scrambling in bright orange clothes to collect the bodies, trying their best to remain as small as possible to avoid getting hit. They grip the knocked out warriors by their hands or legs, then drag them hastily back through the main gate and down the corridor to a hospital, to where they are being cared by Doctor Prince. Despite that just being his name and he actually knows nothing about treating wounds.

Gumball chuckles to himself as he imagines what Finn is currently facing, maybe even his defeat. Unlike DP, he knows what he is doing, so while Finn and Huntress was facing a army, he was going to go and pay a visit to their little shack in the woods. He exits the arena then turns the corner to find his ride: The Evening. Like The Morrow, he was a giant falcon with a crown resting onto its head. He was currently drinking some water to recover from the horrid heat assaulting him, but halts his actions when he sees his master. Gumbald quickly sprints to the brown bird, gripping the feathers then yanking himself up, though that takes most of his strength due to his lack of muscles.

Now mounted on the royal bird, he claps twice, and the bird as trained stretches its large wings before flapping them. Sand and dust flings up, making a yellow cloud around the bird as it slowly rises before, with a exceptionally strong push, he launches forward carrying its royal passenger. The bird is fast, crazy fast, and quickly leaves the warrior kingdom as Gumball holds on tight, squinting as the wind whips at his face, "Whatever you are hiding Finn, I will find it." He suddenly coughs, splutters, and chokes, "Bug." 'Teach me to keep my mouth shut'

Back in the arena Finn was obliterating anyone that came close to him or Huntress Wizard. Six men with shiny, unused swords suddenly break off from the side of the army and sprint madly at him before circling the hero, creating a prison of swords around him. Finn grips his blade with two hands, and they start to close in. Finn watches them closely, judging their distance from him almost analytically, then abruptly starts spinning savagely. He holds his sword out with fully outstretched arms, gripping the handle as tightly as possible so it doesn't go flying out his hands. The six warriors immediately halt their offensive push, panicking at seeing him suddenly move, and raises the blades to defend themselves.

Finn's blade collides into theirs, then keeps going. Due to how high quality that Finn's sword is, it easily obliterates their weapons as they shatter in half. Finn continues to spin, becoming a little tornado of carnage as everyone backs away from him for their own safety, providing Finn with space to do other offensive actions. He halts spinning, and just lashes out at one of the knights. The woman that was his foe didn't stand a chance, her leather armour doing nothing to stop Finn's blade as it takes her out of the fight. The six men who lost their weapons immediately just give up as fear is clearly displayed on their faces, before turning and sprinting at the entrance to leave with their tails between their legs, but still conscious.

And that’s when Finn spots them, their shiny surface reflecting the sunlight and making them a eyesore. Gumball's robots. They ran on their for four legs, leaping over warriors, wizards, and archers, and as all three machines approach Finn as he kills another warrior, the two slots on their back open up, revealing two mini-guns. Finn gapes, eyes wide. And the barrels start to spin. He pegs it, sprinting madly as six mini-guns light him up, bullets flying all around him, "OH GLOB! OH GLOB!" The other warriors seem to have some intelligence it seems, and smartly abandon all plans to attack Finn the moment those robots set their sights on him, and instead now slowly move their assault on to Huntress Wizard, who was already struggling a bit. She was use to taking on small groups and deadly beasts, not armies, not like Finn can, and it was showing as she barely leaps away from a group, fear coursing through her as she watches Marshall Lee slowly regenerate his injuries.

The robots continue their bullet barrage on Finn who pathetically raises his blade to defend himself as he runs. A robot suddenly leaps in front of him, and was about to pump him full of lead.

When a massive foot stomped it.

The Winter Wraith was no idiot, it was a the smarter one of the summons, and it knew when some threats take priority, and with Flame Prince retreating to recover she needed new foe. She raises her icy skeletal foot, revealing the destroyed robot, its metal shards and plates sticking out the ground. And of course, Gumball made the robots intelligent as well. They can also tell when something takes priority. So their guns immediately train onto the Winter Wraith, and unload their deadly torrent of fiery metal. WW ,however, raises both hands and release her ice beams. The red hot lead and blue ice magic smash mid-air, neither making any progress until the Winter Wraith opens her mouth and unleashes her deadly mouth blast.

It was aimed at the nearest robot, and any normal mortal would be unable to do anything but get annihilated. But these are robots. It instantly detects the attack faster than any eye, and reacts a hundred times faster. The mechanical fighting machine leaps backwards, and the ice blast slams down right where it was standing half a second faster. The two robots start circling the Winter Wraith at high speeds, hoping to disorient the magic entity. But it does nothing to it except make her look a tad silly, as she continues her beam barrage that was thoroughly locked on to the machines, while periodically shooting a mouth blast that they would have to erratically scramble to evade.

Finn goes to help as is his nature, to remove one of the most dangerous elements in this battle, but Huntress hollers his name. He snaps his head to her, finding her in a dicey situation, stuck in close combat with no melee weapon, enemies closing in from behind, and a now nearly fully recovered Marshall Lee diving in from in front. He doesn't think twice and charges towards her, his target is the warriors foolishly attack his girlfriend from the front with melee weapons. Due to them being so fixated on killing Huntress and being distracted by their own shiny armour blinding them as it reflects the sun, they don't see Finn furiously charging in from the side. They only realise his presence when he descends upon them.

He sweeps in at the group's side, arms held out far to give him as much range to his attack. Have you ever been tackled? Hurts right? Now imagine being tackled by someone who can flip a two ton monster... The poor knights didn't need to imagine, as that is exactly what they are now suffering. When he collides into them, they all go flying, as despite the heavy armour they wore and their own body weight, it was not enough for them to resist the force Finn inflicted upon them. It was like getting a strike in bowling, Finn the ball and the Knights the pins. He brings them all to the ground, the number being hard to tell due to the chaos of the situation. Sand gets flung up, screams of surprise leave the warriors leaps, and Huntress doesn't bat a eye as she turns to deal with the group coming from behind, ducking to avoid Marshall Lee, who promptly finds out what dirt taste like as he smashes face first into the ground.

Finn rises from the group of fallen knights, sword in hand then promptly stabs it down, what immediately takes three out warriors. They were all out of it, the shock of the tackle giving quite a few concussion, but the death of their comrades immediately snaps them out of it, scrambling away from the deadly warrior. As Finn yanks his sword out the others get to their feet, weapons in hand. Five men stand in front of him, all bearing nervous yet fake confident smiles, trying to intimidate Finn into thinking that they were professionals. They move in a semi circle formation to surround Finn. The hero raises his sword to neck level and does one arcing sweep with his sword, slicing the throats of every single one of them, the lack of blood making it almost cartoonish. They all flop to the ground with the other three, creating a small pile of bodies. With all seven warriors dead in just under ten seconds, Finn rushes back to aid Huntress.

Huntress Wizard meanwhile was focusing a volley on the vampire king. In the ten seconds it took for Finn to kill the soldiers he tackled, it took her that long to kill the eight man squad that was trying to flank her, their unconscious bodies lying on the floor, and if it wasn't for the spell they would have gaping holes between their eyes. So when the Vampire King raised from the ground umbrella in hand, and coughing out as much sand as he could from his mouth, she instantly focused on all her wrath on him. He was currently flying through the air, weaving around arrows for Huntress was focusing on removing his umbrella to force him to face its fury full force. However, due to his vampire enhanced senses, he was able to avoid all of them with ease as he slowly, but surely closed in.

Huntress wasn't amazed or afraid of his gradually approaching assault, actually more bored or frustrated really. He was like a fly, damn near impossible to hit yet somehow always at the centre of your thoughts. He suddenly snaps out at her, smug fury prominently plastered on his face, and Huntress barely has time to react, and upon leaping backwards to evade, realises that she was too slow, and he was on course for a direct blow. So she instinctively goes to protect herself, guarding her vital organs behind her knees and arms as she folds them onto herself. She then hears a loud surprise grunt of pain.

She hits the ground.

She opens her eyes confused, looking as to where the Vampire King was. And finds him skidding on the floor before he rolls himself over, standing on his hands and knees as he scowls with pure hatred. She follows the visual assault to its target. Finn. He was standing there, fist clenched 'He punched Marshall out of the dive'. She quickly gets up and leaps next to him as Marshall rises onto his legs alone, "Not going to lie, I'm a tad annoyed that you made me taste dirt twice in a span of a minute." He says, his voice sounding a bit gravelly as he restrains anger. "But that just means I got to return the favour in kind." He growls out, about to use his stored rage at being publicly embarrassed as fuel for revenge.

"What's going on here?!" Huntress demands to him, she to succumbing to anger, getting ready to hunt a bat. "Why is everyone focusing on me and Finn alone?!" Marshall freezes up at the question, waiting a moment to respond,

"... It's the Ice Queen, or your alliance with her. You brought her here and she deep freeze everyone. We want revenge. So when the fight started, we all charged you, then realised we all wanted the same thing. So we've just been rolling with it so far." He says, shifting his umbrella a bit to keep the sun a little bit further off him. Unknown to the duo, that response was planned, and was created by non other than Gumball as a way to keep suspicion off. 'Here is to hoping that your plan works, gumwad...'

Any response it denied as the duo snap around to find the remaining army forming a semi organised formation behind them, lead by non other than Fionna and Cake, who wore smugness openly in both form and expression, the armour of the warriors glittering behind them. The Winter Wraith couldn't help them, as she has made no progress on Gumball's robots. Huntress calmly analyses the situation, their foes, position, and their own inventory, her hardness making her not panic. Nodding to herself, she spins her head to Finn, " If I handle Marshall, can you handle those guys?" She calmly points a thumb at the army. Finn blinks in surprise at the request, his eyes slightly wide, then slowly rotates his gaze to the army.

"Handle a army? Sure, I've done it before, so it won't be too hard." He calmly replies, gaining a grin that makes a few of the warriors loose their own. Then he fiddles with something on his hip, whipping it out and giving it to Huntress, "Good luck." It was the stake. After looking at it for a second, she gently takes it from his hand.

"I don't use luck, I'm the hardest in OOO... for my skills!" She ends by shouting, spinning and lunging out at Marshall Lee. Finn then leaves her to do what she does best, being a unbeatable huntress, and instead locks eyes with Fionna,

"Alright! I'll give you all ONE CHANCE to turn around and leave through that exit!" He shouts, pointing at the entrance as a helper drags someone away. A hundred war cries fill his ears as a reply, Fionna charging him sword held high and the army not far behind.

"You're going down Finn!" Fionna screeches 'You butt! Why did you trick me? We could of been friends?' The ground shakes under their stampede, sand clouds getting formed as feet aggressively propel their owners body forward.

Finn shrugs, the Winter Wraith still duking it out with Gumball's robots next to him as shards of ice and burning hot lead fill the air, aiming her mouth blast in the air as Flame Prince swoops down to finish what he started "Alright then." And he leaps into the fray.

**And that's another chapter down. I went back to read my earlier chapters and MY GOD did I realise how many errors I made, I can't believe no one pointed it out. So, I'm sacrificing some more free time to proof read these chapters before I upload them. I know I should already be doing that, but the length of my chapters makes them a while to read and I wanted to spend that spare time on personal IRL stuff. But I'll spend more time on these chapters instead. (Don't worry, I still know how to take breaks.)**

**I was going to give you all the length of incrementum in the writers note, but I decided that should wait until next chapter, because I think that magic/artefact might need a little explaining.**

**The system is to explain why it seems only wizards seem interested in ancient powerful relics, why there only people of worthy strength can wield powerful artefacts, and why their can be 'only a fraction of its power remains' cliché.**

**If a wizard has, lets say... 100 magic? Then he can cast a spell that costs up to 100 magic. This will drain the wizards 100 magic, but he could recover it from sleeping.**

**However, if the spell is just over 100, or his personal magic supply runs out, then it will go into the negatives. If it just goes over, like -10, then it will send the wizard mad. This is where the cliché of a mad wizard sprouting out spells and levels a city. If he spams out spells, then he will quickly go over his 100 magic cap, sending him mad, and what's the cliché? A wizard unleashing HUNDREDS of spells and destroying the town. Emphasis on the hundred. That many spells would take him over his cap, sending him 'mad with magic'. After all, when is the cliché 'mad wizard levelling a city' with only one or two spells? Unless...**

**It's a large powerful spell. A large spell would have a large cost, so it would normally send them over their cap, making them mad. Hence, a powerful spell sending someone mad is the cliché 'mad with power'. The only way for a powerful spell to be cast without madness is by a powerful wizard, hence the legend 'A powerful wizard cast some massive spell that saved everyone'. Or, if a weaker wizard had...**

**A artefact! The artefact has its own magic counter, that can only be regenerated by putting more magic in. If it gets used up and not replenished, then it becomes the cliché 'Only a fragment of its power remains' but if magic is put back in, then it's '... but it can be restored through some ritual!'.**

**Use a magical item to do a spell will drain its magic counter, but only if the spell is within the summoner’s own magic cap, in that it will inflict the consequences on the caster. Say a wizard's magic is 20, a artefact has 40, but the spell cost 30, then if the wizard cast the spell, he will suffer the consequences as if he did the spell and was now at -10 magic, so madness. That is why there are artefacts that 'Drove him mad'. If the negative goes to low, then it will kill the caster, '... however, the spell's cost was too great, and it took his life'**

**A artefact is linked to a certain spell or tree of abilities, example: the ice crown/tiara. It is for ice and cold trees of magic, hence why building the mountain raid and home didn't drain her, as the cost came from the crown, what is infinite. Yet summoning the bosses without summoning stones did take her own personal magic. If she had summoning stones, then she could just add ice magic to them and make them the bosses, and the cost will be completely from the tiara. However, as she did the summoning with out a stone, then its a summoning/conjuration spell, not a ice spell. So the tiara couldn't do the summoning cost as it was for ice magic only, so the cost came from her personal supply, hence she is too drained to do ice spells because her personal supply was too low, the artefact would inflict onto Ice Queen effects of being in the negative. (The snow golems and stuff cost so little that she barely noticed and slept to recover her magic)**

**(P.S. I just made this up, I don't know if anyone else has made this system before. But if I'm the first, then anyone can use this magic system as they wish, in any story or fandom, enjoy its confusion.)**

**Review response:**

**Stormspartan21, on FF, chapter 15:**

**Your vote has been recorded, thanks for voting mate. How's that for a explanation at the end?**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 12, 14, 15:**

**I'm delighted you found the intro interesting!**

**Finn actually didn't see the multiverse application, he was just making junk up as a excuse to get away from a bad adventure XD, glad you liking Incrementum that early.**

**Drama bombs are always a blast, but I think love has been in the air since Wild hunt.**

**There might be another way home...**

**I hope I haven't let you down on the romance you were looking forward to.**

**By the time you read this, you would already knows about IQ and Huntress, they will be friends but that doesn't mean that there wont be jealousy and attempts to get Finn, or opportunities for IQ that she might exploit... IQ and Finn are cute and a few people have asked for a harem, but Finntress is more realistic and is the goal.**

**The contest will change a few things, after all, that is what is important in stories. Progression. That's what made adventure time to special, seeing the world and characters grow and evolve before our very eyes. The first bit of arc 1 of incrementum was Finn's and Huntress's relationship developing and the crossovering, the next was Finn and Ice Queen, now is the relationship between Finn and the other royals and how it will turn out, a.k.a. I'm still setting up the world.**

**I think some are panicking, but they're still going with the plan, and although IQ new mindset as given her some clearance, she unfortunately still uses magic, so she can never fully escape madness. Can't wait for more? Then I guess I can drop this chapter on you...**

**(Nice binge read/reviews by the way)**

**jtcookie96, on FF, chapter 15**

**Thank you for such praise cookie, I will strive to keep the same quality that you enjoy!**

**Your vote has been kept a note of, thanks for doing it!**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 15:**

**Hello again as well comrade, glad I cleared your doubts over IQ, I didn't want to leave you scared of confused, and believe it or not, this massive fight that you are enthusiastic for is still part of arc 1 actually! (Wait until next chapter where I explain how big incrementum is). Hearing that you think my fic is like another season is both very heart warming and flattering, thank you. And I think that describing incrementum as a almost Adult Swim version of AT is both hilarious and accurate.**

**Now, only create a account if you want to, I was just suggesting that you give me a name in your review for me to call you, but if you do create a account I can reply immediately instead of making you wait until the next chapter. I'm so thankful you stuck with me from the start, thank you for constantly motivating me, thank you for constantly giving me your opinion, thank you for reading, thank you for your kind words. I'll will be rewriting chapter 1 after arc 1 finishes, but that will take a whole week, so one week will be without a new chapter, then I'll might use all my free time to correct the earlier chapters. Your vote has also been made a record of, thank you for constant support mate.**

**As for language you readers might of missed:**

**_SO HERE'S A THING YOU ALL MIGHT OF MISSED_ (No one said anything so most probably haven't noticed): Whenever I talk about Finn and Huntress, if they are on their own, I call them couple, if they are public and with people, then I call them duo. This to represent how they are trying to hide their relationship, and only doing anything romantic in private.**

**I wish you do well in life. And that extends to all of you who have read this far as well, thank you all for giving me a chance.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz, on FF, chapter 15:**

**Aye captain, thank you for voting!**

**Vote:**

**Keep: 5**

**Lessen: 1**

**Descriptive language shall remain the same.**


	17. Chapter 17

Gumball continues to ride The Evening through the blue sky, despite the usually warm air that a day brings it in AAA, it was a cool breeze compared to the horrid hell temperatures they had just endured in the Warrior Kingdom. He smirks at the thought, 'Have fun in the heat Finn' He slowly starts to fly deep over the apple forest that the evil duo called home, their house was not much further. So the royal tugs on the giant bird, its training telling it that it meant its master wanted it to descend, so it does so slowly, Gumball leaning over the edge to scour the sea of green trees. Then he spots a ugly, massive bundle of leaves with a ring of void around it, it being the leaves from the trees that were all wrapped together. "There! Evening, dive there!" He orders, pointing at the anomaly hidden in the abundance of its plant brethren.

Evening screeches, and quickly dives, like... a bird... descending on its prey, causing Gumball to do a unmanly scream in fear as he grip the birds brown feathers tightly, even yanking a few out as he flaps in the wind behind the bird like a cape or flag. As The Evening approaches the trees with no large space between them suitable for its size in search for a landing spot does its bird brain realise its mistake too late. It springs its wings out to full length in a desperate attempt to stop halt its dive, the air punching its entire form and the sudden deceleration forcing Gumball's body to smack into the birds back, his form getting stuck to the bird a little. But it was worse for The Evening.

It fails to stop in time, crashing into the trees at high speed despites its best attempts to decelerate, the incoming impact was heard for miles around. The trees violently snap, sounding as if lightning had just tore their way into the world, a heavy thump echoing as the royals hit the ground **hard**. Dark brown mud, dirt, dead leaves, sharp wooden shards of trees, and feathers fill the air before coming slamming back down and creating secondary barrage of noise, as if a echo of the first crash, including the feathers that took longer to fall and when the hit the ground they were completely silent.

A minute later, and a groan comes forth from the impact crater. Gumball raises his slightly smushed face off the back of his ride, that has yet to make any noise. He brings up his left arm to rub his head, however, jerks it away as he feels a hundred pricks and scratches, as he hastily snaps his eyes over to analyse it. He discovers that his entire right arm was filled to the brim with fragments of wood, making it a pin cushion of splinters. After a moment of shock, he raises his other arm to find it relatively intact, then brings it over to save his other one. By whipping out a knife and cutting it off.

The limb quickly severs off under the blade, he was made of gum after all, and the shredded limb falls off him before hitting The Evening and flopping off the bird and down to the forest floor below. With a uncaring expression he reaches to the stub that remained of his left arm, pinches, then pulls. Gum quickly follows the movement, recreating lost arm. Then with a bit more pinching and modelling, his hand returned as well, literally being as good as new. With a nod of acceptance, he looks over to examine the rest of his body, before giving up and deciding any other wounds will just have to repaired later, for if he was to replace and fix all the damages he would quickly run out of biomass, besides, he was on borrowed time, Finn and Huntress were gone for the fight but that is not forever.

Staggering to a stand and surveying his surroundings does his slowly recovering head realises what he was standing. Blanching, his face quickly going a pale pink, he pretty much leaps off the side of his fallen companion, hitting the ground and rolling to a stand, "Evening! You alright?!" Gumball shouts scared, worried for his friend. He sprints around the crash site, quickly finding the bird's head as it lays down motionless on the ground, tongue hanging out and quite literally eating dirt. Gumball slides over and grabs his bird's face on his weak legs, uncaring for any damage of skidding over more splinters.

He cares for his friends, emotional hurt like he unknowingly inflicted upon Fionna was to be avoided, but necessary if it meant protecting his kingdom. But if a friend was in mortal danger, then he will help. If Fionna came to him injured, or called for his help, he **will** abandon his kingdom to help her. He has and will do it for any friend or girlfriend... or boyfriend- He shakes his head and focuses on The Evening. He was breathing, causing Gumball to release a sigh of relief, before becoming serious. He slowly prods around, gently moving the bird to assess the damage. He was injured, that he knows by the red blood the dry forest floor was soaking up like a sponge, but he has no idea how injured he was, not without causing more damage.

Gumball bites his new hand's finger with worry, trying to think up a plan that he was well known for '... I could try lifting- Won't work. How about nano- No. How about...' He sighs, 'I will have to. Cyclops tears. Fionna should have some with her, she always has some on hand encase someone, or worst, she got injured' She showed him once, it's healing capabilities as it melded torn flesh like closing a curtain. He ordered her to always have some, just encase she got hurt. He doesn't want to loose her. And as much as he hates the idea of it, magic does work, even if it is science that can't be explained yet.

He quickly pulls out his phone and begins typing 'She is too far away, but I know she has a some with her right now, so if someone can send it over...' His phone rings as he brings up to his ear, tapping his feat impatiently, then a few moments later he hears a feminine voice answer his call, "Hello, this is Butterscotch Butler, I'm sorry but I'm busy-"

"BB! This is Gumball!" The royal interrupts, the sudden raise in voice making The Evening shift a little. Gumball immediately glues his eyes to his fallen companion, watching in fear that if the royal bird continued then the injuries might worsen. "Listen, I know you're focused on Ice Queen right now, but this is important: Can you get any cyclops tears? Fionna should have some in her bag."

"Err, her bag is unavailable my majesty..." Butterscotch nervously replies,

"Is the fight not over yet!?" He shouts surprised, bringing a hand to his head, what causes him to release a little "ow." as he pushes a splinter further into his head 'How in the glob has Finn survived this long? The fight was meant to end once he and Huntress were defeated!'

"No my Prince, its... still going. **They are still going** " Gumball sighs, 'Things can never be easy, can they?"

"Alright, the place is meant for warriors what means injuries, and Doctor Prince is there. There's got to be some there. Find it, and teleport it to me."

"Magic requires cost-" Gumball yanks the phone away from his ear directly in front of his mouth, anger enveloping as his facial expression changes to match.

"Then sacrifice a lizard! Just get me the tears!" Gumball shouts the order, before harshly jabbing his finger to cancel the call. Pocketing the phone, he sighs, then looks at his fallen feathery friend. Kneeling by the bird, he puts a hand to its head, "I wish I could do more, but if I do anything right now, then it will only get worse." Gumball explains, before turning his head to the house made of trees... a actual tree house? He shakes the thought away, "... But I need to continue with the mission."

He stands up straight, then carelessly walks up to the house. He whips a small rectangular device, but it refuses to start. A quick smack to the side rectifies this, however, as the device buzzes to life and causes Gumball to gain a small smug smile. He quickly puts it against the light brown bark of the house, then starts to walk around the building slowly, searching for both irregularities in readings and a entrance inside. A few seconds later he finds it, or at least he thinks he has. 'Vines? How is that any security?' He grips the vine carefully, listening for some trigger, and after a second parts them. Or at least tries to. They don't budge, remaining stiff like iron bars. Scrunching his face up in confusion, he yanks at in a attempt to gain entrance, yet the only thing he was causing was the vines to release a wooden groan.

Then they lunged out at him.

He didn't have time to react, they just suddenly ensnared him. They quickly wrap around every limb, one around his neck, one around his waist, and another around his legs. He immediately begins struggling, "SOMEONE-" A vine wraps around his mouth, silencing his plead for rescue. They then slowly bring him in towards the house. He struggles intensify, his form wiggling like a worm as he grunts with effort, however, he is only reward is the groan of vines, as if bored by his attempts, and him further entering into the house.

Then they tighten around him roughly, then violently become straight bars of wood again. The effect was for Gumball to get sprung out just as harshly, his already injured form rag dolling as he slides against the dirty forest floor before smashing into a tree so hard that he partly wraps around it. He unwraps as he becomes limp on the floor, "... Ow."

Finn charges forward, night sword in his left, his right hand turned weed whacker turned weapon. Fionna's leads the charge of an army, a hundred war cries filling the air.

Finn meets them head on, or more accurately his weed whacker mode does. He holds his metal right hand out stiffly last second just before he hit the swarm, raised to be in level with any victims poor face. Fionna and Cake obviously leap out of the way, however, the warriors behind the sisters were not as quick, or due to them being surrounded by their comrades in arms were not able to dodge. The spinning hand goes through a woman’s face, instantly falling unconscious, yet her body does not hit the floor, because Finn doesn't halt at her. His charge continues, ploughing through warrior after warrior after warrior, their unconscious bodies hitting Finn's chest and legs as he continues to run as he uncaringly carries them against his body. Suddenly he halts and spins, finding himself in the heart of the army. The bodies he carried with him continue with their momentum, flying off him and into their former allies.

Finn quickly gives the area a look around, and quickly comes to the conclusion that he needs room now. He thrust his blade out, killing a soldier in metal armour, his body colliding with his friends, pushing them back. Retracting his blade, he spins around and thrusts his blade out at a woman who thought she could impale him in his back with a spear when he went on the offensive. He hit her so hard that she went into the air for a foot or two, and if it wasn't for the spell she would most definitely be a ornament on his sword. With a space in front and behind, he knew it was now or never, the sides having blades coming like a deadly sandwich. He pulls a trick he has already used, and extends his blade to full length, his spinning robot hand stopping its attack to latch onto the blade handle to help keep his iron grip.

With a grunt of effort, Finn spins, closely watching as the metal weapons slowly close in. He tenses his muscles harshly, forcing himself to move with all his strength. The result: him do a full three sixty sweep with his blade in under a second. His whole body, shifting of muscles, his blade, all of it was a blur of death, a blur of death that does indeed kill six people, their bodies collapsing to the ground unceremoniously. Every weapon within a meter of Finn instantly breaks, as the sound of metal on metal, the forceful breaking of metal, and metal snapping combines into a symphony of ear shredding pain. The attack having forced everyone to jump back in instinct of self preservation, flinching in pain at the horrible sound distracting them from counter attacking.

Finn doesn't hesitate, and immediately starts swinging in great arcs, each one bringing down strokes of foes. He kills five soldiers with ease before everyone else snaps back to their senses and go to impale him with whatever was in their hands. But Finn denies them of this. He holds his sword out straight and pegs it, running straight through the horde once more as the hostile weapons strike each other in a shower of sparks and tiny metal screams behind him. His sword swiftly clears him a path, destroying anyone in front of him, though a warrior or two did try tripping him up, or hold out a weapon for him to run into, but his years of fighting pull through for him, allowing him to react quickly, to jerk limbs and body out of harms way.

He shoots out the horde like a pimple being popped, unconscious warriors in his wake as he continues his run a bit to give him some distance. Meanwhile, Huntress Wizard leaps out of the path of a red axe as Marshall Lee lunges out at her, the axe missing and embedding itself in the sand as a small cloud getting flung up as a result of the attack, a testament to how strong the vampire king is. He was still his normal size and shape, not enlarging or shape shifting due to having to hide under his umbrella from the sun, with one hand on the axe resting in the ground and the other holding the umbrella tightly. He chuckles, and with only one hand yanks the axe free and swinging it up to rest on his shoulder, not struggling a bit, "This is like whack-a-mole." He states, analysing Huntress's stance for any sudden movements.

Huntress pants a little, crouching against the sand, ready to spring away from any other attack. She doesn't respond, seeing as there is no point in meaningless chatter when she could be re-gathering her breath. She is a hard silent huntress, not a bold talkative Huntress. Marshall shrugs at the lack of a response, then pulls the axe of his shoulder and holds the massive two handed weapon as if it was baton, the axe weighing nothing to him due to his vampiric strength. "Well then, I will take you down, then Finn, then everyone else, then go home and jam." He explains his plan for the day, speaking his thoughts aloud, uncaring what anyone thinks, he was beyond giving a damn anymore. He then raises his hands.

"Warriors lost in the sand, rise and give me hand!" He shouts, and the sand starts to shuffle. In a instant, skeletal hands starts sprouting from the ground, that then rest against it as they then pushes the rest of their bodies out. One springs out at Huntress's feet and grips her left leg, making her jump to a stand, then it uses her to pull itself out, revealing its head that stares creepily at her. Huntress with a unbothered expression raises her right leg and stomps down harshly, directly on its face. It instantly gets obliterated, its skull shards flying out explosively, before its hands let go of her and fall to the ground. Huntress looks around her quickly 'Twenty more of them, all have swords but no armour, then-'

Marshall swings at her with the axe with so much force that it causes his entire form to twist, shutting down Huntress's plans before she could even produce them. She naturally hops away, the axe just barely missing her chest. Before he can recover she spins on her left foot ninety degrees and flicks her other one out, booting Marshall in the face, sending him stumbling away, remaining on his feet but his umbrella remaining unstable, letting the sun bear its burning wrath down on his legs. He hisses in pain and quickly moves the umbrella to protect himself. As he does so, his undead minions make a move on the Huntress of the woods.

Immediately one of her five arrows flies forth. A skeleton rushing from behind gets a arrow through the face, his white body collapsing into separate parts yet still contain their momentum, as they roll and tumble on the sand floor. She snaps her gaze to the left, a skeleton charging her with sword held high. It slams its downward, planning hack her in half, though Huntress remembers what Finn does, and simply sidesteps it. The sword hits the ground, leaving a slight crater in the sand before the force bounces it up a few centimetres, the skeleton turning its dead head to track her. Huntress punches it, sending the head flying off its body. Huntress turns to other skeletons 'That hurt. How does Finn do that?' She asks, though not letting the pain show.

Marshall Lee sneaks up behind her invisible, preparing to cleave her head off. When he is suddenly tackled from the side. He grunts with pain, making Huntress spin to stare at him as his invisibility disappears again. Marshall and his assailant tumble into the desert sand, his umbrella flying from his cold grasp and rolling on the warm sand. He screams in pain, before violently grabbing his attacker and heaving them up. It blocks out the sun, encasing him in shade and allowing him to regenerate, much to his release as he pants. Eyes shooting up to his attacker he finds out that it was non other than Gumball's robot 'Damn Gumball! He's still screwing me over!... Wait, wasn't it fighting-?'

He is suddenly enveloped in ice '... That ice thing' The ice attack origins was from the mouth of the Winter Wraith, meaning it was the same deadly icicle attack that took down a group of warriors in less than a second, and the duo on the desert sand didn't fair much better. Marshall Lee was relatively fine, being the only way to kill him was the sun and a stake to the heart what the icicles luckily missed, but he was shredded, icicles sticking out of a hundred wounds. But worse, he was now starting to burn, for the robot was much worse. It was not alive, so the spell that kept everyone from dying did not affect it, meaning it had no protection from the attack. Annihilation would be a understatement, the entire robot was gone, shards of metal scattered the arena, one even hit and killed a warrior. All that remained was two pieces of metal held in the hands of Marshall Lee's equally devastated arms.

Marshall was about to scream again in pain when a shadow befalls him. Confused, he looks up to find Fionna, holding his umbrella, "Thanks Fi. Though I can't hold it right now." He says chuckling, causing Fionna to blush and look away, but look away at Huntress as she stares her down. Fionna holds her sword ready in one hand, actually deciding to be a distraction as five skeletons sneak up on the huntress. They approach her from behind in a arc manoeuvre, swords held ready. Huntress blinks, and a arrow shoots from her quiver and does a loop in the air, before impacting the first skeleton, then pierces through all of them, hitting every single skeleton dead centre in their head. The force of the arrow sends their bones flying before tumbling into the ground again. Fionna grits her teeth, shifts her posture, and readies herself to fight. Then Huntress runs away to her left. The girl blinks in surprise, then snaps her vision to follow her foe.

Huntress dashes away, eyes on her new goal 'I won't take Fionna on when Marshall is right at her feet and only needs a second to recover. If I'm going to take them on, then I'll need help' So she continues her sprints, straight towards the Winter Wraith. She was still dealing with Gumball's other robot and the young destructive Flame Prince, and was starting to struggle, especially against the royal 'Female him kicked Ice Kings ass, and the Winter Wraith is definitely not as strong as him' Gumball's robot flanks around back, the Winter Wraith's arm sprouting out the deadly ice beam auto following every step of the way, however, Flame Prince suddenly rises in altitude very fast, out of immediate danger range for WW. She just as quickly exploits this, turning her other arm and head to Gumball's robot, as every available weapon she has closes in on it in a triangle fashion.

But then a large fire ball starts falling from the sky. It was the Prince. He was diving, letting off as much flame as he can to propel him forward. If he was to smash into the distracted Winter Wraith, she was going to get obliterated, then likely everyone else in the arena. Huntress immediately marks him as a priority. She sends forth all five of her arrows, her weapons of choice darting off into the sky and towards the royal. They hit. And hard. The arrows pierce both his shoulders, one into his stomach, and the last two into his arms. The Prince screams in pain, his dive bomb being outright denied as the pain makes him loose focus and dissipate the spell.

His scream alerts Winter Wraith, making her spin her head around completely, and locks her gaze on the royal as he falls limply. She shoots off her mouth blast, and like duck hunt, shoots him out of the sky, the force of the blast having enough power to send him back up into the air for a meter or two, before falling once more. He eventually hits the ground hard, sand being whipped up as he creates a crater in it. He was still alive and conscious, despite the icicles usually shredding anyone it hit, due to his species heat he had melted the attack slightly. He groans, then weakly moves his arms to push himself up. He weekly looks up, but sees only sand, a cloud that surrounded him completely that his impact created. Then it parts. And he sees a massive skeletal foot hovering above him. The Winter Wraith has raised its leg and tucked it into her chest, before springing it out as a brutal stomp directly on the Prince.

The ground shook she stomped so hard, a massive sand cloud was flung up again, and ice waves were unleashed. Huntress thinks fast, leaping up into the air and over the ice wave as it expands out to find foes. Marshall thinks fast, grabbing Fiona and pushing them both into the air, his lack of warning making her release scream of fear and shock, her eyes wide and glued to the ground. She quickly recovers, looking at the king with a blush, still holding the umbrella. “You saved me, it's only fair I return the favour Fionna~" He teases, smirking as he pulls her closer into him. She moves the umbrella with a plain expression. The bright desert sun immediately starts to burn him, making him immediately release a noise of pain and ducking closer into her to stay in the shade. Immediately Fionna's blush spreads even further across her face, her punishment backfiring on her, Marshall meanwhile smirks at her, "All you had to do was ask Fionna~" He continues to tease as they slowly descend, much to her dismay.

Winter Wraith snaps her leg back, and after the sand parts again almost like show curtains, doing a grand reveal of the 'dead' Flame Prince. She turns her head to Gumball's machine, finding it using its claw feet to hang onto the arena's walls, before it leaps off, hitting the ground on all four feet and sliding a little on the sand. Suddenly Huntress Wizard joins by her side, though she does not take her eyes off her robotic foe. "I'm going to need help taking Fionna and Marshall down, but for you to do that we need to take this robot pet down first." The Winter Wraith's mouth opens.

"Okay." The quiet feminine voice of the Winter Wraith whispers into the air, and is just barely heard before it is lost to the roar of the army attacking Finn.

"Oh no you don't!" A cry from Fionna gets Huntress's attention, as the young heroine and the evil undead king charges the duo, causing Huntress to grit her teeth 'Not good, we can't take all three on!' Suddenly a lightning bolt flashes in front of the charging duo, releasing a bright flash that makes everyone flinch, a thunder so loud that their ears ring, and it promptly shocks the duo to a halt. They and Huntress trace it back to its source, back to its caster, as Gumball's robot and Winter Wraith start duking it out. They find the very tall stranger standing there, in brown robes that hid their face, the only thing they are able to see were their two glowing white eyes.

"... Wait... Aren't you the wizard girl who showed us the way to that portal guy?" Huntress asks plainly, not really being one to be overtaken by emotions, especially shock. The tall wizard girl shrinks a little,

"Oh... You do remember me... Hi again." She awkwardly says, looking at Huntress before Marshall Lee suddenly faces her, flashing his red axe and smashing it into the ground.

"How about you leave." Marshall suggest, shifting his face into that of a hideous beast in a attempt to scare her.

"N-no. Huntress you need help right?" Huntress bites her tongue, not liking the idea of openly admitting that **she** needed help of all people, but if she has learnt one thing with her time with Finn, it's that she is no less weaker if she asks for some. Heck, even asking Finn for help turned things out for the better for her.

"Yes. Winter Wraith, if we take these two on, then you can deal with Gumball's robot right?" Winter Wraith doesn't respond, instead unleashing a mouth icicle blast that clips the leg off the robot. "Good. When it's dead come help us deal with these two." She explains, then turning to face her foes. With a single thought, her arrows return to her, flinging themselves out of the unconscious prince without a mark due to the spell, and neatly setting themselves inside her quiver. One remains out, waiting Huntress's orders as she gets into a evasive stance, nearly squatting, her new wizard companion also standing straight, eyeing her foes. Marshall Lee grunts, swinging his axe behind him as he is about to lunge, when out of no where, a massive crash occurs right next to them, startling everyone as pile of sand gets flung up and onto them, a woman scream coming from the middle of the cloud. Marshall groan angrily at the constant interruptions, slap brushing as much sand as possible off him in a temper, frustration getting to him,

"Now what!?" He demands, wanting the universe to answer. From the sand cloud rises Cake, coughing worse than a smoker after they ran a marathon. She enlarges her right hand and waves the sand out of her face, allowing her to breath without her throat getting shredded.

"Fionna! I'm struggling against Finn, want to swap?" She asks, limping towards her sister, making Fionna open her eyes wide in shock 'I knew Finn is deadly, but Glob! To solo Cake and a army...' She looks up to Marshall, handing him the umbrella, eyes pleading to let her go

"I've got to stop him. Cake, swap!" She shouts, and the sisters run by each other, Fionna running towards the army as a occasional weapon or person comes flying out of it. Cake quickly slides next to Marshall, much to his disdain as she both flings more sand onto him, and removes his alone time with Fionna. Cake shoots a glare of abhorrence at Huntress,

"I'm ready for my rematch." She declares confidently, punching her fist together. Marshall rolls his eyes at the cats attempt at appearing intimidating, already deciding not to help her and instead turn to the unknown wizard, sending a glare straight through her soul. Huntress doesn't respond to the threat, instead her eyes track Fionna as she charges Finn '... He's got this'

Fionna bolts along side the living popsicles of the pathetic army as they unintentionally serve as pylons to keep the hero from the fight, the far edge not surviving the latest stomp. The rest were completely fine, but not for long, not if she doesn't get there and save them. She runs to their shared foe: Finn. The hero was taking on the entire army, and so far doesn't seem to be struggling 'Wait until I'm there Finn!' The army doesn't wait for her however, all of them wearing the same iron armour given to them by the candy monarch, making them all hard to distinguish from each other, as if they were all one being. A being that is set on killing Finn.

Finn stands silently still as the next swarm of people charge at him while releasing war cries. Finn takes a step forward to the closest warrior. He suddenly lashes out with his sword, releasing a slice that would of cut the mans head off if it wasn’t for the spell, making him collapse to the floor unconscious. However, Finn then uses the momentum to continue into a spin, decapitating a warrior trying to sneak up behind him. He continues his spin, now facing the horde once more. Another woman sprints at him, daggers at the ready to gut Finn. Finn lowers his blade to his chest, and collides into the crazy woman, her startled arms flying around him like a hug. He violently shoves his blade upwards, impaling her through her chest, the poor, mass produced armour not standing a chance, instantly splitting upon the blade. He pushes his arms to their full length, her body resting on it.

It was not as a warning however, it was so he can bring it down harshly upon another guy behind her, the blade sticking out her back coming down and cleaving into his head, once again the armour meaning nothing. His knees buckle and fall limp, bringing Finn's sword down to the hero's chest level, allowing him to raise his foot and harshly boot both unconscious bodies off his blade. They go flying into the horde, smacking into two more soldiers. The unconventional attack making them topple over into the sand, what Finn quickly exploits as he sprints at them, swinging a arc in the air, forcing their comrades to dodge back to avoid dying, except one not quick enough who promptly has his throat slit. With them a safe distance away he slams his sharp blade down on the fallen foes necks, ending them both at once executioner style.

To escape retribution, he quickly hops away, spinning around to make sure his back is clear. He finds Fionna waiting for him. "Finn." She readies herself, bringing her blade up to point it at his head, "This ends here."

"Ok." He says plainly, not denying at all that it will end here. He charges at her, sword held at waist height, ready to run her through. Fionna stands ready to counter, holding her sword close to her chest 'When he goes to impale me, I'll spin and cut his head off!' With a flawless plan in her head, she grins confidently. Then just as Finn reaches her he suddenly jerks his blade up, up above his head, and then mercilessly slams it down to bring it upon her head. Fionna panics, and fumbles to throws her blade up in a attempt to protect herself. Finn slams his blade down, the blades meeting each other in a shower of sparks, a scream of protesting metal, and a gasp of pain from Fionna.

Due to her defensive act being made in haste, she failed in getting any proper position or stance, and the result is that the force of Finn's attack makes her leg buckle, then completely collapse, folding onto her knees as Finn towers over her. He bares down on her, putting his weight and muscle down on the smaller girl, the sun behind him silhouette his form into a monument of terror. He suddenly boots her, sending her sprawling on her back, her body flinging up sand as she slides across the sharp yellow surface. She doesn't even have to time to release a groan of pain before Finn was unleashing his wrath on her once more. He grips his sword in both hands and slams it down on her, making Fionna panic once more and hold out her sword out defensively once more, one hand on handle, one on the blade. She then clenches her eyes tight and braces herself.

They blades meet again, another shower sparks cover Fionna. The force was so powerful that it carried through Fionna and into the ground, releasing a heavy deep thump as Fionna disappears into the ground by a inch as a massive cloud of sand explodes out around them. A scream from Fionna's sword echoes throughout the air, making everyone wince in pain. The scream of pain from the sword was due to a injury, for Finn's sword had cut half way through the old gold blade. Fionna looks up at her damaged blade in shock and terror. But her focus quickly changes as Finn exerts more pressure onto her, slowly pushing both their swords downwards as her arms fail her, slowly allowing Finn's blade closer to her face.

Suddenly a war cry steals Finn's attention, making him snap his head up away from Fionna's panicking face and behind him. Several warriors charge towards him, weapons held high in one hand. Finn relents his attack from Fionna, turning his wrath to the warriors 'If I don't deal with them now then they will swarm me, and Fionna will kill me' He dashes towards them, sword held to the side of his chest. As a female warrior with a spear gets in too close for their health, he promptly deals with them, cutting upward to sever her spear in half, then brings it back down on her head, killing her. He locks onto his next target, and with a confident grin charges towards them.

Fionna pulls herself out of herself out of mini sand crater, staring at Finn wide eyed, then her trusty old gold sword. It has fought hundreds of beasts, seen years of fighting and its decaying state was a testament to that fact. Yet Finn cut half way through it in one slice. Suddenly a body goes flying over her head, landing unconscious on the sand behind her. She snaps her gaze at the fallen warrior, then her senses return to her. She grits her teeth and picks herself up, taking a second to steady herself, before locking onto Finn and dashing towards him 'I won't let you harm anyone else Finn!' She mentally screams, raising her sword high above her head.

Finn cuts the gut of a warrior, the warrior falling unconscious but does not fall, due to Finn grabbing his body and falling to a crouch, using it as a meat shield from a mace as he spins around, jutting his sword out and up into the chest of a woman, then yanks it back. Finn then swiftly shoves against his meat shield, bashing the mace wielding man behind it and stumbling the warrior. Finn shows no mercy, leaping out of his crouch, he jumps into the air, thrusting his sword out and straight into the throat of the warrior as he does so. Riding the unconscious body down, he pulls his sword free, rises to a stand, then tackles a another soldier. The blunt brute attack takes the warrior by surprise, making him drop his sword in shock as it releases a quiet muffled thump noise as it hits the sand.

The warriors crash into the sand, the struggling knight whipping up sand like crazy as Finn swiftly brings his sword up. Then stabs it down. It goes straight through the heart of the warrior, killing him instantly. Finn scurries to a rise, spinning to see Fionna charging him. He raises his sword, leaning into it as Fionna mercilessly slams into the sword down. Due to the height difference, the swords meet at their tips, one of their weakest points. Fionna's sword hisses in protest as Finn's slowly cuts into it. This doesn't last long however, for Finn does not allow it to, as with Fionna’s arms held high to grip her blade, she was not protecting her stomach. Finn quickly rears his leg up, and boots her in the belly before she could even react. The move winds her, sending her in a spin as she clutches her stomach, gasping for breath.

Finn moves in for the kill, sprinting towards her as he extends his sword arm to full length, even twisting it back behind him a bit, getting maximum arc size for maximum momentum for maximum damage. Fionna reacts quickly however, almost instantly regaining her breath as she counter swings, planning for their blades to clash mid air to save her life. Time seems to slow as their weapons meet. Fionna's sword greets Finn's with a shriek as his bites through its metal. And it continues through as Fionna's sword screams all the while as metal is forcefully torn. And then Finn's sword goes all the way through. The top half of the blade goes flying off, spinning in the air as momentum from Finn's sword carries it, it arcs over her head through the sky before it then impales itself in the sand behind her, its old used gold colour shining in the sun.

Everyone freezes, as Fionna looks down at her broken blade in shock. Finn gives her no time to mourn her blade, slashing out at her neck. Fionna jerks back, the blade just missing her but making her walk on a unconscious body. She trips on their limp arm, tumbling backwards in a flurry of arm movements in attempt to keep herself upright, before falling over completely and landing on her butt. Finn takes a step towards the downed and vulnerable girl, when without warning a arrow pierces the sand in front of him and making him jolt his whole body back before sliding to a halt. He snaps his head to the origins, finding the army of warriors standing nervously before him, finally learning that they most probably not going to survive against him, however... "Fionna put her life on the line for all of us, it's only fair we return the favour, especially when we can't die." A man explains, the same guy who shot the arrow presumably, guessing by his unloaded bow held semi raised. Finn charges them.

Fionna looks on at shock at their 'sacrifice' for her, the act generally hitting her heart hard. And then to see Finn charge towards them. She bares her teeth in anger, and quickly scans her environment, and finds the bad quality sword belonging to person she tripped on. She yanks it from his unconscious grasp, pushes herself up, and charges towards Finn to join in the battle. "You're going down Finn!" She warns the boy, who was currently dealing the army. He had dealt with the archer first with him being the biggest threat to the swordsman, Fionna giving his unconscious body a pitiful look but does not stop, determined to save the others.

Finn was dealing the army efficiently, giving the warriors some respect for their effort and reasons, yet he couldn't loose, not while he hasn't let Huntress defeat him, not while she still has worries of softness. A warrior charges with a sword and a circular iron shield 'Why do these guys equipment all look the same?' Finn wonders as he spins around and behind the warrior, lashing his sword out as he does so, the blade beheading the warrior and his body flopping into the sand limply. A woman charges with a wooden spear, sliding to a halt as she thrust her weapon out at him. Finn grabs just bellow the spear head and pushes upward, moving the spears trajectory from his heart to over his shoulder, he then boots her in the stomach, making her bend over as she clutches her injury, then hacks his sword down onto her head.

He suddenly spins completely around, using the turning momentum to fuel a sweep of his sword, and his sword lunges out into the stomach of a charging swordsman, a move that would normally bisect the warrior in half, but the spell instead making him vault over his blade unconscious and face plant in the sand. Finn pivots his head around to scan for the next big threat, and locks onto his next target, a group of three warriors in a triangle formation charging towards him, two on the side with massive two handed axes dragging behind them, the one at the front with a iron sword held high.

The swordsman charges Finn with no tactic, letting his rage give him strength him and instincts to guide his blade, while Finn stands awaiting for his foe. The warrior starts to release a war cry, as he swings his iron blade downwards to the ground, nearly dragging it across the floor as he holds it tightly with both hands under his right arm, as if he was holding a katana. He steps within his attack range on Finn, and as quickly as possible lashes his blade upwards, doing a literal uppercut with his sword. Finn grips his blade tightly in his right hand, then steps aside the blade to his right, making it miss by a mile, then he effortlessly swings his blade up to the warriors throat, slitting it. The knight falls to the ground unconscious behind Finn, his 'death' makes his yellow axe men comrades loose their nerve, but they push on.

Finn moves towards them, but then he hears a female war cry. He spins to find Fionna charging towards him, terrible sword in hand, making Finn smile at her unwillingness to surrender. He gives a war cry of his own and charges towards her, much to her relief 'My plan worked, he's no longer focusing on them' She thinks, watching as the scared knights hurriedly regather behind Finn. She focuses back on Finn. He was charging towards her, demon sword held close to his chest and held in both hands, his green clothes sticking out like a sore thumb 'His colours are obvious, he is the bad guy, he's tough to beat, I'm the protagonist, it's like a videogame boss battle...' She grins, 'If this is like a video game, then I will win, because I'm awesome at those!' She swings her blade downwards furiously.

Finn tackles her. It was a surprise to say the least, something she definitely didn't expect. The sudden blunt attack stuns her, her grip loosening on her handle and her blade flying out of her hands. They both hit the sand floor hard, the small yellow stones being thrown up, but neither get stunned by the blow as they bare their teeth at each other, and then the power struggle begins. Fionna punches Finn in the face, the blow strong enough to turn his head, making spit mixed with blood fly out of his mouth and forcing him to release a grunt of pain. Finn quickly retaliates, and slams his one free flesh hand on her face, before gripping it tight.

As is natural human instinct, Fionna immediately abandons all attacks to instead pry whatever was on her face, off her face. Her hands shoot away from Finn's face and instead go to claw at his arm desperately, her right eye peeking out between his fingers as she stares him in the eyes, her entire body wiggling and struggling to get Finn off her. But he was bigger, he had more weight, more muscle, and he has her pinned. She wasn't escaping Finn's grasp, not without help. With her pinned underneath him, Finn grips his sword upside down in his robot claws, raises it above his head, the point aiming at Fionna's chest, and slams it down.

Fionna's eye shoots wide open. Finn's sword going straight through her chest, Finn himself freezing up, before he yanks it up and out of her, then slams it down again, creating a second wound. Fionna's muffled scream comes smothered out from underneath Finn's hand, and her struggling intensifies, causing Finn to grab her face harshly, yank it up, and slams it back down. Finn brings his blade up again, aiming it at her heart, and hesitates, unable to tear his emotionless eyes off Fionna's as they look at him with fear through his fingers. Finn looses his breath and starts quivering, but then squeezes his eye shut, and stabs her again.

Killing Fionna.

Of course the spell was in affect, so the moment he does so her wounds miraculously recover instantly, and she simply falls unconscious. Finn pulls his sword away from her, and just stares at her, her scared face burned into his vision worse than any wound Flame Princess could inflict to him. First Fern, now Fionna 'She is not dead! She is not dead!' He repeats to himself, horrid flashbacks of his grass brother plaguing him. He was horrified at what he had just done, despite it not actually happening 'She's fine, this isn't a repeat, this won't be a repeat' He shakes his head, trying to shake off the memory, his breath slightly shaky. After a few seconds he recovers, and shakily lifts himself off her. Using his sword to support himself, he uses as a pivot to spin around and look at the army behind him.

They were all staring at him in mute horror, staring at Fionna's unconscious body resting in the sand 'I can't take them on, not right now, not after that...' "I just took down the hero of AAA..." He pauses, watching them all stare at him as their hope leaves them at the person in front of them, the one who had killed their hero, their motivation. It was then that Finn realises that all the royals were silent as well, also staring at him in complete distress. Except Ice Queen, she was smiling down at him, glad to see Fionna was defeated by her knight, though her entire face shifts into one of genuine worry upon seeing his state 'Something is not right' Finn looks back at the horde, "... Run."

They all immediately book it, dropping weapons and spinning on their feet, flicking up sand in their desperate attempt to escape. Those who didn't do so immediately were crushed under hundreds of feet, finding out the hard way on why stampedes are so dangerous. Finn just silently watches them all run with their tail between their feet, and as the last of them run out the gate, he sits down, taking a moment to properly recover. It was Fern all over again. He just 'killed' another version of himself. He release a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down, yet his heart still pumps a thousand miles per hour. A male helper runs by him cautiously, then grabs Fionna's unconscious body and gently puts her on his back. She may of not been a hero for long, but she has already touched the hearts of many by her actions. They were going to give her respect. They weren’t going to drag her through sand. Finn looks up to stare at Huntress as she fights Cake '... Sorry Huntress, you're going to have to go solo for a bit...'

Unknown to all, a mysterious figure hidden in shadow stares down at Finn from a top the arena's walls. It was the same guy who has been spying on Finn all this time, back when he was in wizard city, when he was sleeping. A male voice speaking out quietly, "Poor Finn... You're tough, tougher than I certainly am, you'll make it... Not much longer I guess 'till I meet you again kid." He turns away from the traumatised boy sitting helplessly on the ground and onto the only fight happening: Huntress Wizard, wizard girl, and Winter Wraith Vs. Gumball's robot, Marshall Lee, and Cake. "Huntress Wizard... Yeah she'll do..." He becomes silent, finishing the rest of his thoughts in his head. And then he notices the wizard girl looking up at him, scowling a glare so intense that it could melt any metal, "Oh shoot! **She** has noticed me!" He panics, and before she could do anything to him, he suddenly blinks out of existence, disappearing completely.

Back in the arena, the wizard girl looks away and back at her current foe: Marshall Lee. He glares at her, though his as a lot weaker than the one she had just sent to the hidden man. Annoyed would be a understatement for Marshall Lee's current mood. Pissed off is better description. He has just found our what magic type the wizard girl had specked herself in: telekinesis. She used it on Finn when she lifted him in the air to find Huntress, but her implication of it here was a lot more violent. Marshall growls and launches himself at her again. Then he suddenly freezes mid air, before being slammed into the ground so brutally that a massive cloud of sand rose from the crater he now rests in.

He growls and pulls himself over the edge, looking at the wizard girl with pure hatred at her mocking him, the wizard's expression being completely hidden by her hood 'She could kill me instantly, send my umbrella flying away. So why isn't she other than to taunt me!' "I'm the vampire king! I won't be beaten by some wizard using the most basic magic!" He shouts out with a growl. Then gets smashed into the sand again.

"C-could you just surrender? I'm not sure how vampire immortality would work with this spell..." She says the exact same fear that Finn had before the match.

"No!" He gets smashed into the floor again, another cloud of sand shooting up high like a mushroom.

Then a robot leaps through that cloud, Gumball's robot sprinting desperately on its four legs as three ice spells home in on it. The Winter Wraith's power meant she could take two of them on and make it a stalemate, so with only one remaining she was rapidly overpowering it. She keeps one arm locked onto it as she unleashes her ice beam with deadly precision, locked directly on the dual machine guns on its back, the high velocity bullets struggling but are able to hold the beam back, locking their attacks in a violent clash mid air. However, the Winter Wraith's other hand and mouth blast are still available to end the robots career.

The robot leaps left towards the second arm's ice beam, just barely avoiding a blast of icicles from her mouth. It runs by the second beam, just barely skimming it as it moves in on it to finish it, a few icicles growing of its back legs as it gets skimmed. Sand gets flung up behind it with every desperate evasive step it took, it **was** buying time for **something** to happen, something that'll allow it to kill WW, something to end the fight, something to allow it victory. But time was up, it had to take matters into its own hands. So it suddenly spins around with a slide, flicking up a wave of sand as it runs straight for her, the ice beams closing in on it. If running around in circles wasn't going to save it, then it needed a new tactic, especially since its barrels were getting too hot from firing so long. It was now or never.

Its mad sprint remains strong as it approaches her, guns still releasing a lead barrage as they eject a waterfall of spent burning hot bullets to the equally as heated sand ground. The ice beam closes in behind it. Its guns are getting too hot, the safety mechanism is about to shut it down. It doesn't stop shooting, heading straight between its leg. If it's lucky, it will be able to shoot up between it, the skeletal body would easily get shredded by the deadly weapon designed by the masters of war. Its only a few meters away from its legs, hidden by its blue dress.

Its machine guns overheat, the entire weapon system shutting down for 'its users safety'...

The ice beam that was clashing with the burning hot lead now flies forward uninterrupted. It smashes into the robot, immediately turning it into a popsicle mid sprint, the frozen form flying through the air for a second, before crashing into the ground so hard that the sand that fills the whole arena all vibrate crazily, as if jumping in joy over its defeat. Sand gets flung up as the frozen robot acts as a plough, the small rocks spraying out in a v shape. It continues to slide, before eventually stopping when it gently taps WW legs. She reaches down and grips the frozen robot tightly, then lifts it up to her face. She's not taking a chance, if it was to defreeze in the hot sun, then it could create hell for her.

So she turns slowly, now staring intensely at the hard, sandstone arena walls. The royals above it quickly realises what is about to happen and immediately scram, climbing over each other to get out of the splash zone. The Winter Wraith doesn't wait for them, winding its arm back, leans backwards, tipping onto one foot. Then it violently lobs Gumball's frozen robot, and it takes less than a second for it to impact the wall, and its damage was much quicker. The chunk of the wall explodes at the hard object hitting it, parts of the yellow wall flying off and into the crowd as the panicking screams of the royals fill the air. Fragments of ice with metal shoot out from the point of impact, the robot not standing a chance.

Everyone stops fighting at the sounds of chaos, snapping their heads at the destruction. A quick look over finds that all the royals were alright, though one had a sharp piece of rock impale itself so close to his family jewels that he passed out in shock, and another got struck in the head by debris and was now bleeding profusely as he was currently being rushed off to Doctor Prince. Marshall Lee doesn't care though 'And now that ice thing is going to attack me, great...' He thinks, his thoughts diving into rage. "I'll deal with her! You deal with Huntress!" Cake startles him with her orders she shouts out annoyed, not liking her losing her chance at revenge but preferring to win, and therefore stretches towards her new foe.

Marshall growls, "I can't take both her and that Wizard on!" He shouts out, getting furious at the cat being lazy and dumping her responsibilities on him. He bares his teeth in rage and spins to the wizard girl.

Only to find her gone.

He blinks in surprise, then panicky spins around, trying to locate the robed girl. On his fifth scared look around he spots her... leaving the arena? She was... just walking away? Marshall shakes his head 'Doesn't matter, her loss, however...' He turns, glaring cockily at Huntress Wizard, who shifts her body into a evasive stance, getting ready for his wrath. "I'm ready for round two."

Marshall Lee leaps at her, flying through the air with his axe trailing behind him until he gets within range of her, then he savagely swings it forward with all his might. Huntress leaps away just in the nick of time, and his red axe smashes into the ground right where she was standing, a thump echoing off the arena's walls as a tidal wave of sound gets flung up from the force of the attack. The massive quantity of the sand acts as a veil, blinding Marshall to Huntress's whereabouts. Until she splits through it, green spear in hand. He jerks back, surprised by her suddenly being in his face. But it was too late to do anything. She runs the spear into him, piercing him right through the chest.

He releases a surprised grunt of pain, and the momentum of her charge carries them both forward, and into the sand ground. They hit it hard, and slide a bit, causing friction burn and the sharp points on the sand to shred the kings back. But that was the least of his worries, the attack knocked his umbrella out of position, revealing three-quarters of his body to the fury of the sun. Huntress acts quickly as he squirms in pain, using the spear to keep him down on the ground and out of arms reach, as she reaches for the stake. Marshall Lee suddenly lashes up with his red axe, aiming straight at her neck. Huntress's eyes widen in fear, and she pushes on the spear to escape, the top half of her body bending over to join her bottom half.

She falls backwards, the red axe that strongly contrasted with blue sky flying just centimetres above her as her eyes track it. It swoops over her, making a audible sound as it splits the wind instead of her neck. She collapses into the sand, the axe thumping into the sand behind her. She immediately rolls away from the danger, flicking up sand as she does so, until a few feet later she uses the motion to spin onto her hand and legs, as if she was prowling like a wolf and she is staring at a certain vampire. He growls at her, having now moved the umbrella back to cover his body once more, his burn wounds repairing in mere seconds. He grips the spear, and yanks it out with a sickening squelch, the wound quickly healing up. Mad, he clenches his fist, and after a painful scream from the weapon, he snaps under his grip. "Where did you even keep that?"

She holds out her hand and makes another, "I made it." And lobs it into his shoulder.

Cake stretches her entire body, rapidly growing in size to match that of Winter Wraith. "I defeated you once, and you don't have any of those immortal summoning stones this time!" Cake boasts, hyping herself up. The winter Wraith doesn't react emotionally, instead deciding to raise her hands to unleash a dual beams of ice. Cake panics, and reacts quickly to the threat, lunging onto the summon, before wrapping her paws around her skeletal wrist and throwing her hands up into the sky. The beams shoot forth for only a second before the Winter Wraith shuts them off. "What you going to do-"

She suddenly flicks her hands down, aiming her hands at the others wrist, then shoots the light blue beam of ice. Cakes paws are instantly frozen in a thick solid block of ice that act like cuffs, freezing her to the Winter Wraith. With her unable to get away, the Winter Wraith opens her mouth wide, about to unleash a mouth blast point blank on her face. Cake quickly tucks her head into her body, her head looking straight up with a expression of fear, and the ice blast shoots over her. Acting swiftly, she springs her head free, then uses it as momentum to slam it into the Winter Wraith, doing a massive head butt. The Winter Wraith's head gets thrown back, and Cake doesn't give her a chance to recover, immediately following up with a kick to her chest.

Winter Wraith falls to the ground, the ice of her bone body hissing as it cools the sand she now lays on. Cake is barely able to stop herself from joining her on the floor, but is able to remain standing after a short stumbling. She grins, and smashes her wrists together, the ice shackles around them cracking on impact, before shattering completely, freeing her paws. She acts quickly, falling onto Winter Wraith's body, then begins punching her skull head savagely, each punch having so much strength that it kept flipping her skull over the sides and flicked up sand with every blow. Cake was lucky, for when she had climbed onto Winter Wraith, she had put her legs on her arms while they were facing downwards. Her hand beams were facing the sand, and her head was currently being wailed on.

If she was going to make it, she needed help now.

Huntress launches another arrow. Her tactic was simple, since she couldn't get in close without putting herself in danger, then she needed a way to defeat him from afar. Like removing his umbrella. With a scared, frustrated expression Marshall Lee dives out of the way of the arrow in a attempt to preserve his precious black umbrella. He grits his teeth and charges her with frightening speed, and savagely swings his red axe. Huntress backflips, the axe just skimming her as it flies in the arc her back made mid dodge. Marshall quickly follows the attack up, and raises the axe high, doing a walk close to stumbling to close in on Huntress, and yanks the axe back down.

She was about to get killed, Huntress looking up in shock, fear becoming the only expression on her face as she realises she doesn't have time to evade 'So this is what it will be like... I guess I don't get to take Finn on a date then...' She wouldn't be able to, if it wasn't for a demon sword flying in from out of nowhere. It slaps into Marshall Lee's axe, the metal on metal impact causing sparks to come flying off, and redirecting the attack before ricocheting off. Marshall Lee's axe slams into the ground next to Huntress, creating a valley of sand. Huntress waste no time, grabbing the sword's handle and yanking it up, before bringing it back down, chopping the axe arm off Marshall Lee.

Before any retribution comes for her she leaps away from the now probably pissed royal, sliding to a halt sword held ready, simply mimicking a stance she saw Finn in once. Said human boy sprints furiously to meet up with her, sliding to a halt by her side and quickly sticks his hand out. She hurriedly hands him the blade and levitates her arrows, "Forget about him Huntress, go help Winter Wraith." Finn orders, causing Huntress to look at him wide eyed as he glares intensely at the healing vampire.

"You're joking, right?" She takes a peek at Winter Wraith, and realises her predicament. She was still on the ground and was still getting savagely assaulted, and she hadn’t noticed because she was so focused on Marshall Lee.

"Nope. Don't worry, I can handle this... Though could you hand me the stake back?" He asks as if it wasn't important to have a stake when facing a vampire. Huntress stares at him, then reaches down to her hip and swiftly pulls the stake off. Handing it to the hero, then she turns, and sprints to the Winter Wraith's aid, taking one last cautious look back as Finn and Marshall do a stand off, then turns back on her new goal 'Eyes on the prize, not on Finn... But isn’t he the prize?'

Huntress doesn't hold back, violently launching her five still floating arrows towards her foe. They fly forth, arcing through the sky. Before plunging into the flesh of Cake. She screams and falls off Winter Wraith, clutching at the five arrows now lodged in her right waist. Huntress doesn't relent, instead she just becomes more aggressive, forming her green spear in her hands, she leaps up into the air with spear held high, then slams it down as she crashes into the back of Cake, just missing her spine due to Cake shifting it last second. The Cat suddenly raises a giant paw to splatter the bug on her, but like most bug, it proves most evasive as Huntress flips off Cake's side.

Cake rises up quickly, flinching as the speed makes her wounds roar with pain, "I thought you were busy with Marshall?" She asks as a side question, shifting her gaze to where she last saw the royal. And found him facing Finn. Her eyes widen in fear, "Wasn't he fighting?-!" Cake scans around the arena, and finds a certain blue clothed girl missing. She growls, baring her teeth as she snaps her glare back to Huntress, "After you! I'll beat Finn to the ground!"

Huntress doesn't show a reaction to the threat with a expression of any sort, as is her hard self. But inside a flame roared at the threat at Finn, "Not if you lose here." Huntress tells the truth bluntly, and using her magic, rips the arrows out of Cakes side, a disgusting squelch and a spurt of blood accompanying them as they fly back to their mistress, leaving a silently screaming Cake clutching her wounds behind them.

Winter Wraith rises, sand falling off her as she turns her head to lock onto Cake, and was about to join Huntress in killing the cat when she receives a magic signal. She freezes up, and listens to new commands getting sent to her straight from Ice Queen. After a second of analysis, she accepts the new order, then raises her arms to turn a annoying cat that was thoroughly on her bad side into a popsicle.

**Did you know that a year has now officially passed since adventure time has ended? Man, has time passed...**

**Now, if I remember correctly, from the time between the episodes Wild Hunt (Where Finn couldn't hurt Gumball due to guilt of killing Fern) and, well, killing Fern was a month. Finn was suffering for a month from flash back guilt for killing Fern.**

**I decided that killing Fionna would trigger some kind PTSD back to that event, a consequence that I don't think anyone actually thought of, however, as he said he didn't actually kill Fionna, and was able to use that fact to get over it pretty quickly.**

**Now as promised last chapter, the size of incrementum:**

**Part 1**

**Arc 1 - We're here**

**Arc 2:**

**Arc 3:**

**Part 2**

**Arc 1:**

**Arc 2:**

**Arc 3:**

**Part 3**

**Arc 1:**

**Arc 2:**

**Arc 3:**

**Part 4**

**Arc 1:**

**Arc 2:**

**Arc 3:**

**I plan that every arc be anywhere from 200-250 thousand words, so incrementum will probably be 2.4-3 million words. I meant it when I said in earlier chapters that I had a lot planned.**

**Also heads up, I'll be starting college again soon. I will let you know if it causes any change in the upload schedule (Still be weekly, just maybe not on a Wednesday). Sorry if I upset any of you.**

**Review response:**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 15:**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Who knows how it will go with Ice Queen? Her actions and decisions decide her fate, friends, and foes. Indeed her massive power boom was... effective, and yeah it was kinda inspired by that episode.**

**Hearing about people actually liking the Finntress is such a relief. I decided that they would be cool bathing together as when they first met Finn didn't react at all to being naked in the river before someone, and Huntress because Finn described her as not minding 'natural' to the banana guards. Plus with the way she acts and live, I figured Huntress would be a natural girl that doesn't care what people think of her.**

**I was worried people wouldn't like how I described him, most either like Finn super buffed or super cute.**

**And don't worry, they'll climb the tiers. I've done my 'research'.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 16:**

**Nothing wrong with bingeing something XD There is a lack of FinnXIce Queen, but that just means it is a untapped market. Gumball is Gumball, over paranoid. I mean, think about what Bubblegum did to Flame Princess. We all knew FP wasn't going to do anything, but Bubblegum had to 'protect her peeps'. And a DNA test I did not think off, so thanks for the idea, I know exactly where to put that. How Marshall Lee will react to being knocked out by our hero? Lets find out, shall we?...**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 16:**

**Yes, this account means we can talk now XD**

**Now, I immediately want to say sorry for scamming you out of the fight scene. Sorry. But yes, the next one (this chapter) will be 80% combat.**

**The magic system to be honest took me only five minutes to think out, and to tell the truth, it was to cover up a mistake I made. (IQ's loss/weakening of her power, how she can apparently cool the fire kingdom without breaking a sweat, yet apparently get worn out summoning some small boss dude? So I made that system up on the spot to cover it up)**

**Thank you for the compliment on the fights I write, they take a while, and usually drain me a bit as I put so much effort into them, so I glad they're worth it. Marshall Lee against our couple? Oh that rematch will happen, and in this fight as well, just not maybe this chapter (This arena fight might go one for a chapter or two)**

**So my secret detail blew your mind, eh? Your reaction made me smile, so here another one you might of missed: I am trying (Going to be more prominent in future chapters) to describe Finn and Fionna similarly, for example, the latest (previous) chapter after being stunned by Huntress/Gumball kisses, I described them both gaining their senses back as 'Spark of comprehension' returning to their eyes. Of course this is new, but keep your eye out and you might spot it in later chapters ;)**

**Don't worry, I know my limits, and will put my health first, but getting these chapters out is also a priority. It takes two hours a day when the bits I'm writing is talking, but if it's fighting, then it takes four hours a day. Meaning it takes 14-28 hours to make a single chapter. Worth it, especially when I got people like you to cheer me on! So thank you!**

**Stormspartan21, on FF, chapter 16:**

**Thanks for the compliment on that magic explanation, glad I got you to like it. I'll do my best to keep going with this fanfic, you have a good day as well!**

****


	18. Chapter 18 A fight repeated

Finn stares Marshall down, analysing the king as he simply glares at the hero. Marshall was not being smart or nerdy, there was no need in his opinion. In his eyes, Finn is weak and annoying, something his immortality and super strength will easily deal with. There was no need to be more like Gumball, he had enough of that candy royal to last a lifetime, even with one as long as his. So he holds his umbrella and axe ready, waiting for Finn to charge him, hoping to gain the satisfaction that Finn charged to his death. However, the hero does not shift, standing defensively with his sword clasped in both hands and against his chest, while his legs stood slightly spread and crouched, ready to spring him away from danger. His thoughts though, were anything but focused on preparing for the fight 'I have to be careful. I have to live... So I can loose to Huntress?... Heh, guess love does make you do stupid stuff'

Marshall releases a sigh of annoyance as he realises that Finn isn't going to charge him like he had hoped for, ending the release of air with a slight growl 'I can't have even the little joys can I?' He floats into the air by a few centimetres, keeping his glare firmly locked onto Finn's determined blue eyes. Then he launches towards Finn head first, his sudden launch having enough force that sand got flung up as he homes in on his opponent. With red axe held high above his head, Marshall Lee slams it down towards his foe. Finn squints with a slight smile, actually expecting him to do this. He sidesteps to the left, out of the way of the deadly weapon as he as it slams into the sand, all the while watching passively at Marshall's angered expression.

A massive shockwave ripples out, blasting a wave of the yellow stones out in all directions from the axe as it creates another crater in the arena. The small sharp stones propel out like shrapnel, so when they hit Finn's legs they immediately shred his unprotected lower limbs. But Finn barely reacts, only flinching a little at the pain as a hundred shallow scratches bleed on his legs. He instead focuses on countering, what he promptly does. He lets his right robot hand off his blade, and swings it for Marshall's face, twisting his entire body into it. His fist collides with the cold grey flesh of Marshall's cheek, forcing the vampire's head to snap to the side as momentum propels it. It was safe to say the royal wasn't expecting a punch from someone wielding a sword, and was rightfully stunned.

As the royal doesn't counter, too busy recovering from the blow, it allows Finn to follow up with another attack, creating a deadly combo move. He continues with his body twist, doing a full one-eighty with his back to the vampire, freezing, then bringing it back around with his sword clutched in his left flesh hand. He lashes his blade out at Marshall's axe arm, the sword cutting into the flesh like butter, then appearing on the other side of the limb, severing it completely off the now retreating royal just above the elbow. The limb falls limp, yet the hand remains gripped like a vice around the axes handle, as both the severed limb and what remains attached to Marshall squirt out black, oily blood.

Marshall releases a muffled scream, biting his lip as he fumbles to clutch his severe injury, while also holding his umbrella at the same time. He snaps his head up with a cry of vengeance roaring inside him as he glares at the human boy. Or his foot at least. Finn boots him in the face, snapping Marshall's head backwards before rag dolling the vampire away from the hero. He hits the ground on his back head first before rolling over once onto his stomach as he flicks up more sand. The sun immediately starts to burn the king, making him scurry to lunge onto his umbrella, then fling it up to protect him as he hides underneath it scrunched up as possible. He sighs in relief as the pain leaves him, his wounds quickly regenerating, except his missing arm, that will take a minute. His eyes tighten in rage 'I won't let him beat him again!' He scrambles up, staring at Finn has he goes on the offensive.

Finn holds his sword tight as he rushes at the royal sword first. The vampire counter charges, umbrella just being able to cover him in shade as he sprints madly at Finn, his eyes blood red in rage. At the last second he throws his umbrella up and shifts his nails to be become long, sharp weapons before slashing back down at the hero's face. Finn grits his teeth, skidding on his feet, and swings his blade upwards to counter. The sharp nails and blessed blade smash mid air, Finn's sword making short work of the hazards as they fly off and into the air, giving a extreme nail trimming to the extreme nails. Marshall Lee's expression develops even further into rage as his attack fails, and he lifts a leg and boots Finn with all he pent up anger.

Finn had no time to counter due to him still recovering from swinging, and the royal's foot slams into his stomach. His body bends over it as spit flies from his mouth as his eyes widen in surprise and pain. He flies off the foot, flipping in the air before hitting the sand hard, still rolling a few times as sand goes flying. Eventually Finn slides to a halt but does not move, laying face down in the prickly sand as he gasps, re-gathering his breath, the attack winding him. Eventually he coughs some more spit flying out his mouth, and shakily starts to push himself up, struggling as his body recovers. He firmly plants his blade into the sand, then pulls himself to a stand using it, grimaces as pain shoots through his core. He eyes Marshall as he floats in the air, holding his umbrella once more as his arm wound finishes regenerating, the vampire wiggling his newly regenerated fingers. "You should just give up Finn. You can't beat me."

"Nope." Finn says with a grin, standing up tall and yanking his sword out of the sand, already recovered from being winded. Marshall Lee just frowns, 'Great, now this will last even longer... Oh well, I guess I get to beat him' Marshall Lee goes invisible. Immediately Finn panics, the expression clear on his face as he slowly begins backing it up, his head snapping around at the environment with his sword held close to his chest, desperately trying to locate the vampire king. He suddenly gets booted in back so hard that he goes airborne for a second, before falling hard into the sand floor. He releases a grunt of pain, but he quickly does a log roll. The moment he does so a massive crater forms right where he landed, sand going flying in the air before coming back down and covering the hero.

He slashes his sword wildly at the air surrounding the crater, his only reward for his frantic effort was a hiss and a drop of ink on his blade. He starts to breathe heavily, scrambling to a rise once more 'Man invisibility should be cheating! Not that it matters, I just need a way to beat it!' He looks around, hoping to find some shimmer, some footsteps in the sand, **something** that will tell him where the anti-human was 'There is absolutely nothing! How do I beat this?!... If there's no way to detect him...' He suddenly halts his panic search, and stabs the ground at a angle, his demonic sword going deep into the sand. 'Then I will create a way!' He spins violently with his sword still in the ground, his actions flinging up a spiral wave of sand into the air.

The yellow stones lash out, most missing anything and hitting the floor, bouncing once or twice. But some hit something, the proof being a massive person-width dent in the wave of sand. Finn immediately locks onto it with a glare, harshly pulling his sword free from the sand, and lashes out savagely. His blade definitely hit something alright, his sword getting jammed, and a second later reveals it was stuck in the hip of Marshall Lee as his invisibility fails. He grunts in pain and clutches the wound. Finn moves quickly, yanking his blade free of the undead flesh then swiping it at Marshall's stomach. The sword goes through him like it was nothing, digging halfway into his gut and gliding through him, gutting him like a fish.

Marshall immediately flies away, the pain proving too much for the royal as he flies high into the air, eyes closed as he grasps his latest wounds, trying to stop his undead guts from slipping out. His regenerative powers quickly kick in, and after a few seconds lets go of his wounds, now staring into Finn's eyes with such hate that it would make the night-o-sphere look like a place of happiness and sunshine compared to it '... wait... Night-o-sphere?...’ Marshall stares at the blade resting within Finn's hands 'Don't tell me!' "Why does that blade do so much damage?!" He demands, harshly pointing at the sword.

"It was blessed..." Finn says awkwardly, knowing that the full truth would only cause more trouble for himself.

Marshall squints with barely kept anger, glaring at Finn 'Yeah, but who blessed it prick?!... No need to tell me, fucking mum!' He grips his axe and umbrella tightly, 'Can't you stay out of my life?! Can you give me privacy?!' He raves in his head at his mommy issues, before his mind eventually snaps, releasing a roar of deep anger before lunging out at Finn. He slams his axe downwards, hoping to slice the boy in half. The hero evades back just in the nick of time, the axe slamming down between his feet. Finn retaliates quickly, slashing his sword out and down, striking the vampires shoulder. However, Marshall was so lost in anger that he doesn't even flinch. He head-butts Finn, sending him stumbling away from the king. Marshall whips his red axe up with sand trailing behind it, then lashes it out at Finn.

The hero takes a step back, allowing the weapon to violently slash the air in front of him before jumping at the royal. He rears his robot arm back with sword in hand, before jabbing it out and impaling Marshall Lee's chest, just barely missing the vampires heart. Marshall reaction was instantaneous as he lets go of his axe and letting it fall into the sound and create a tiny cloud of sand as his hand shoots up to clutch Finn's blade. In his blind rampage he just grabs the weapon without a care in the world, and tries crushing the blade. He forgot that both sides of the blade are sharp, and when his fingers and thumb wrap around the sharp edges and squeeze, they simply didn't stand a chance against the enchanted blade. They fall off his hand with a splurt of black blood before his hyper regeneration seals the wound up and begins healing it.

Finn knew he had to do something against Marshall before he could think of a new way of harming the hero. He darts his eyes around, finding nothing in the area that could help him, causing him to sigh. He grunts with effort, more sweat forming on his head as he lifts the vampire up, up above his head, then slams him back down. The vampire hits the sand hard, propelled by both gravity and Finn's strength, and causes another small cloud of sand to rise up from the ground, letting go of his umbrella. Finn stands above the flailing vampire as the sun cooks his now unprotected flesh, then pushes his weight down on his blade. It sinks a few inches further into the royal, then the sand beneath him, pinning him to the ground. Marshall continues to thrash, before he bites through the pain, his burning eyes darting around erratically until they find a way to save him. He finds his black umbrella lying calmly to the side.

He lashes out for it, his chest tearing slightly open on Finn's blade as the burnt flesh tears easily. He wraps his black, crumbling fingers around the umbrella, then swings it above him. He immediately gets his much needed shade, and just as immediately gets Finn to attack. The hero grips the handle and yanks viscously, trying to pry it out of the undead hand. It was a test of strength between a hero and a vampire king. They both grunt with effort, Finn standing a solid chance of winning with the majority of Marshall Lee's muscles being now black and burnt. Yet, try as he might, the hero can not remove Marshall's most important asset. Marshall quickly regenerates, his black skin slowly becoming grey once more as he regains more muscles and senses, and scowls at the hero.

Finn immediately hops off, yanking his sword free in his retreat. And just in time too, as Marshall's sharp claws eviscerate the air where his face just was. The vampire quickly flips himself up with enough energy and force that he goes into the air before staying there, floating up and away from Finn as he lays lazily on his back, resting on a nothing as he regenerates his burn wounds. Finn sighs and looks at the yellow floor 'This is going to take some time...' As he turns his head back up, he spots Marshall's axe still resting on the sand, causing him To grin. The vampire king quickly realises his ignorance, his eyes going wide before he swiftly flips around, shooting towards his discarded weapon head first. Finn quickly kicks the weapon just as Marshall reaches his hand out for it, making the king instead face plant the ground, creating a small sand cloud on impact as his body carries on for a meter or two.

The weapon goes flying, before hitting the sand and scrapping across the sharp stones with a loud scratching noise. Marshall raises his head out of the sand with some falling off his face and hair, eyes wide as he stares at his favourite instrument and weapon slowly slides to halt. He slowly turns his head to Finn, his face twisting into one of uncaged rage as his face, before rapidly developing into one of a demon, his long serpentine tongue come slithering out his mouth, his eyes blood red. A terrifying roar of rage blasts out his mouth, echoing inside the heads of everyone who had the tragedy of hearing the dreadful noise. Royals cover their ears, trying their hardest to block the roar that assaulted their weak, innocent senses. It was so bad that even the hardened warriors that made up the kingdom shiver in fear at its harrowing noise pollutes the air. Finn just winces. And stabs Marshall in the face.

The fight between Cake, Huntress and Winter Wraith was momentarily put on hold, everyone snapping their heads to stare at the nightmare fuel that was Marshall's roar, except Cake, who was withering on the floor. Her hypersensitive ears that she had boasted about proving to have a bad side, amplifying the painful screech by a hundred. Huntress just stares at Marshall with her hands on her ears, calmly staring at him as Finn impales his head on his demon blade. "Thank you Finn." She says aloud, despite knowing that Finn couldn't hear her. She spins on one leg and casual looks down at Cake, who was lying gasping on the floor. She blinks, and all five arrows rocket out her quiver, flying high into the air before slowing to a halt, gradually spinning their arrow heads down due to gravity, and falls once more.

They plummet towards Cake, gaining speed and deadliness. The enlarged cat who had her eyes closed as she recovers, had yet to notice the incoming danger. She peeks one eye open, the bright light from the day star blinding her, causing her to look up to escape its wrath. And she sees three black dots heading straight for her. Her fighting instincts immediately activate, and she shrinks as small as possible. The arrows smash into the ground all around her, sending her flying up into the air while riding a single grain of sand. The five arrows create a small cloud of sand upon piercing the ground, making Huntress loose sight of Cake. She squints, hunting for Cake’s small form among the tiny stones.

Suddenly Cake springs out meters away, growing rapidly in size in front of Winter Wraith. She flies out at the summon fist first, her enlarged fist striking her directly in her skeletal face. The sheer force behind the blow was so strong that it sends them both into the air for a second before they fall back to the ground. Cake lands on her feet as cats always do, her hands still up in a fighting stance as Winter Wraith slams into the ground. A massive explosion of sand erupts out, WW landing on her back so hard that the ground shakes as if suffering a earthquake. Her limbs fall limply by her side, the move proving to be a finisher as her head rocks onto its side into the sand. Cake smirks, and spins to face Huntress. She finds five arrows awaiting her. She doesn't have time to react, the weapon's of a the huntress plunges into her chest. She coughs blood, clutching at the wounds as she stumbles back in pain. She may be incredibly large what causes the arrows to become simple large thorn pricks, but Huntress's attacks definitely don’t lack power, that she can personally confirm.

Huntress rips them out of Cake with magic, bringing a trail of blood out with the arrows, then shoots them towards Cake once more. The cat expected this however, and quickly shrinks, becoming one with the tiny sharp stone again. The arrows continue to shoot through where she was just mere moments ago, but Huntress quickly halts them and brings them back to her. She searches the ground tactically, first searching where Cake shrunk, then slowly making a path towards herself. Until she spots her right between her feet. She leans backwards just as a fist rockets at her face, Cake giving a cry with her attack as she grows. Huntress uses her momentum of leaning back to bring her foot up and boot Cake in the face, cutting her enlargement short as she doesn't miss like her foe. Cake releases a feminine grunt of pain as her head violently snaps backwards before her regular sized body goes flying backwards and sprawling into the sand.

Huntress doesn't relent in her attacks, savagely bringing her arrows down onto Cake. The cat log rolls away, the arrows attempting to follow her pierce the sand one by one, creating a dotted line tracking the cat. Cake scrambles up after the fifth arrow, and lashes her claws out. Huntress back steps, allowing the claws to just barely graze by her stomach, before unleashing retribution for her fallen comrade. She kicks Cake in the face, sending the woman on her back once more as she groans in pain. Huntress leaps onto of her and starts wailing on her face, her head snapping from side to side with every punch. With Huntress ninety percent sure Cake is suffering concussion, she grips her new skinning knife from her belt. She swiftly lifts it high, then slams it down on Cake. The feline sees the blade despite her blurry double vision, and shrinks.

The blade slams into empty sand, just missing the tiny Cake. Huntress Wizard grunts as she flashes her teeth in rage and with annoyance yanks the blade up. She immediately scans the sand at her feet again, slowly backing away 'Shrinking should be considered cheating' She angrily thinks yet not revealing the emotion to the world, remaining calm before activating her Huntress vision and calling her arrows to hover over her head. Huntress vision won't do much, but it will help her in her endeavour of finding the 'needle in a hay stack'. Cake cowers behind a grain of sand, not making a move against the Huntress, not while she was so injured. As boastful as it sounds, she is smarter than Fionna. She isn't going to rush against Huntress when she has kicked her butt more than once. She needs to be smart. She releases a deep sigh, and sticks her hands in the ground palms up. And grows.

Huntress continues to scan the environment, her eyes sweeping across the yellow sands, their lack of noticeable features turning them into a blur. Out of nowhere a massive cloud of sand erupts from the ground, the form of Cake flicking her arms up being just barely visible through it all. Huntress is just able to bring her cape up to protect her eyes and face as the tall wave of sand collides into her. She is immediately swept away by the sand as she falls onto her back, forcefully carried a few meters. She rises coughing, sand shredding her throat as she snaps her gaze up. Finding a giant cat coloured morning star flying towards her. She leaps out of harms way as the arms turned mace smashes the ground, another wave of sand covering her.

She springs up out of the sand what causes it to go flying, and spinning around to launch her arrows before Cake could continue to pound her. All five of her arrows shoot from their fallen positions on the floor, the sand attack having made Huntress loose focus and drop them, and they shoot towards their target. Cake shrinks down to her normal size with panic on her face, allowing the arrows to fly harmlessly over her. She tracks them fly by when the arrows suddenly halt mid air, swiftly turn 180 degrees, and come back for her. "Oh come on!" Cake shouts throwing her arms up, before becoming incredibly thin at the very last second. The arrows miss, shooting on by without placing a single scratch on the cat again. Cake laughs as she wiggles her thin pole body mockingly at Huntress, not that she could see the wizard, losing focus and not taking the fight seriously anymore.

She turns around with a cocky smile. To find talons spread wide open. She only screams in shock before the air is squeezed out of her by the giant feet as they aggressively crush her form 'WHAT!... Oh, I forgot she could do that' Cake spins her head to look at the giant bird Huntress had become, "Let me go bird brain!" She shouts, her answer was her becoming a living stress ball. Her body making noises of rubbery friction and groaning with protest as the giant claws tightly squeeze the life out of her, as if they were giant snakes choking their prey.

Huntress was in her giant bird form, similar to the size and build Morrow/Evening, and she was indeed a relative of their species. Her plan was simple, crush the life out of Cake as she literally watches over Finn, ready to dive to his safety. Cake growls within her grip, and slowly wriggles free her right paw between the gap of her two talons. Once the thin limb is free, she balloons it, suddenly making it extremely large. With very sharp claws. She swipes at Huntress's chest, leaving four large cuts on her. She screeches in pain, halting mid-air, then dives. The sudden change in motions nauseating Cake, her focus temporarily shattered as they fall towards the earth. Huntress however just keeps her gaze locked onto the ground.

Then, just as she is about to hit the floor, she extends her wings to their full length. They decent stops harshly, the action flipping the stomach of Cake as she barely holds her last meal in. But that was the least of her concerns. Huntress uses the last of the momentum from the fall to speed herself forward, doing loops around the arena at high speed just above the ground. Then she slams her claws down. They smash into the sand, getting completely enveloped the small sharp rock. With Cake inside. The feline quickly learns what it is like to swim in grater, as hundreds of pieces of sand shred her body. Her skin instantly gets torn, covering her in bleeding, yet shallow cuts. Yet if she was to remain in there for much long then she'll be quickly grinded down until 'death'.

Huntress winces. Cake may be getting obliterated, but the majority of her was getting protected by the claw grasped around her. What meant the majority of the boiling hot desert sand's wrath was on Huntress's foot. Like it or not, she'll have to pull up soon, or risk losing her leg. And the bleeding slash wound wasn't helping either as her wings begin to sag. With a grunt she yanks her foot out of the ground, a bleeding Cake held within. Cake's retribution for the torment she just endured was instantaneous. She quickly grows her mouth to double her normal size and savagely bites the equally injured foot. Huntress squawks in pain once more, letting go off Cake completely, but the feline doesn't. She bites down harder on the foot as she hangs by her mouth, feet just barely avoiding to be dragged across the desert floor. She draws blood, her teeth slicing through the flesh with ease. Huntress grimaces at the feeling of 'hard meat not get eat' not applying... she was hard meat right?...

She dives bomb into the ground feet first, smashing Cake into the sand once more. Of course, the feline remembers what happened only a moment’s ago and quickly lets go off the giant bird. She slides across the sand, flinging it up as a cloud behind her as it cuts her up some more. Huntress immediately returns back to her normal form, falling from the sky and hitting the ground harshly. A grunt of pain escapes her mouth as her eyes go wide, her body bouncing once off the sand. She hits the floor a second time but she sticks her left arm in the sand, using it to slow herself down. The drag friction makes her spin around completely, her now scratched hand acting as a pivot. She glares at Cake as the feline rises out the sand to do the same. Huntress rises onto her legs, and just barely holds back from flinching as pain shoots up from her foot 'Oh you're so going to pay Cake...' She thinks, her magic surging through her body 'She thinks she can bite me?! I'm hard meat! Hard meat don't get eat!'

Meanwhile, Gumball takes a nice, calm stroll through the forest that the duo calls home. He could not get entrance to their home, and was currently searching for other possible entrance or secrets. He steps clear over a log, after the incident at the door... he was having trust issues, and was not trusting a single thing related to nature. He was still covered in splinters that were making him flinch with every big movement he attempts, making him walk kinda like a robot would 'A robot?' He thinks to himself, 'maybe I should make one of myself, use it to run the kingdom while I date Fionna...' He flinches at another prick 'Ow... had worse when I was younger though... man did humanity mess the world up, those were crazy times back then. Still, I would love to see their technical wonders before their silly war' He steps over flowers, avoiding touching even those.

And that's when he hears a pained moan.

He freezes up, coming a living statue, before snapping his head at the epicentre of the noise. It came from deeper within the forest, where? He could not see, too many trees obscuring his vision. He hears it again, and now that he was focusing on it he could tell it was female 'A women in distress? Seriously? How idiotic do they think we are?' "Ha! Your trap won't get me Finn!" He boastfully shouts. After suffering so many defeats from the duo, a single victory is all it takes to fill him with pride. With that he turns away happily, continuing his search for the duo's secrets.

"Is that someone?! PLEASE HELP!" The scream for salvation echoes throughout the forest. Gumball whistles as he strolls away, so stubbornly thinking that he is always correct that he doesn't second guess his conclusion. "CALL FIONNA! PLEASE!" Gumball stops at that 'This was a trap for Fionna? Was it set up for her return from the fight? Or to lure her away while they escape when I send her to bring them down?' Anger envelopes him at the mere thought of them going for the his Fionna, totally ignoring the fact that he had sent the very same girl against them and then just left her. Then, the girl enters his mind '... Fionna...' He slowly turns his gaze back to the cries, what have now lowered to pitiful sobs, the woman’s hope being shattered so quickly after being restored destroying the poor soul of the desperate woman 'She would walk into a trap to save someone, if I do this... then I shall secure her affection!... Besides, what scientist doesn't consider alternative outcomes?'

He spins around, walking towards the stream of sad noises for personal gain. And encounters a boar lying on its side. Turns out, Gumball had just walked upon its territory. It squeals, swiftly scrambling onto its four legs before charging the prince. Gumball stretches out his hand in a pathetic attempt to stop the pig, his splintered and slightly squished face being enveloped completely in fear. It smashes into his legs, sweeping him off his feet and into the air. Gumball screams as he flips in the air, before face planting into the dirty, muddy floor of the forest. He lifts his head, twigs and mud sticking to his face, before the Prince suddenly clenches his fist and slams the ground in anger. "Glob dam it!"

A snort snaps him out of his rage, his eyes going wide. He snaps his head behind him, staring fearfully at the boar. It was glaring at him, head slightly lowered as it drags its front paw on the ground menacingly. Gumball wastes no time, scrambling onto his feet he pegs it as fast as he can, dirt getting flung up behind him and splattering the pig. Not that it cares, it was a wild creature after all, just glad that the creature was off its territory. Gumball doesn't look back as he runs, his breathing heavy and deep, his eyes wide as they scan for danger as he unknowingly heads towards the woman in distress. He gets slapped by braches that cover him in scratches, trips on roots that bruise him, snagging himself on broken wood and shredding his clothes.

He bursts through another bush, the plant's tiny, weak branches ensnaring his foot and tripping him up. He screams and face plants in the dirt once more. He groans sorrowfully into the mud, losing the will to continue. Until he hears a gasp. He slowly raises his head, fatigue draining him of his energy. He sluggishly turns scans the area, trying to find the one who made the noise. And finds a woman in iron amour encaged in vines to a tree. His eyes widen in fear 'vines! Not more vines!' "Pleases help me..." She quietly calls to him, her eyes closed weakly and filled with tears. He panics and crawls away on his back, eyes locked on the wrapped up woman. Then catches himself in his own act. His breath gets stuck in his throat as his eyes remain wide open, before he releases it in a sigh and gently closes his eyes. He breathes slowly, attempting to calm himself down.

He releases another, though much deeper, sigh. Then he places his arms on the ground and shakily pushes himself up, then trudges towards the tied up warrior girl. He grips the vines lightly, and flinches, squeezing his eyes tight as he braces for retribution. Nothing happens. After a few seconds of frozen fears, he sighs, opens his eyes and stares at the vines. With a huge grin, his grips tightens around the plants and then he begins yanking on them, rapidly tearing them away from the woman 'These vines aren't dangerous! You can't do anything against me Huntress Wizard! Take that you vines!' With a grunt of effort he pulls another vine away, what proves to be the last one needed as the weight of the woman overcomes the plants.

She falls free from the tree, the last of the vines that were holding her up accompanying her on her downfall. She, like Gumball, falls face first into the dirt of the forest floor. The candy prince quickly rushes to her aid, placing his hands on her shoulders and begins assisting her to her feet, letting off grunts of struggles as he lifts the weight of the iron armour. She quickly comes to a wobbly stand, hyperventilating a little bit. Gumball hurriedly waves his pink hand in front of the warrior, staring into her eyes as the fail to track his movements. He sighs and looks at the ground as he thinks for a solution for his current predicament. He quickly looks back up with a answer in hand, and grasp the startled warrior's helmet, before gently pulling it off and carelessly dropping it on the floor.

'Glob, forgive me for hitting a woman' He arches his hand back, and slaps the woman in the face hard. Immediately the woman releases a startled scream, her head snapping to the side it was so harsh, but it did the job. The warrior stares wide eyed at Gumball's, the sting of the slap returning her senses to her. "Sorry about that, you were starting to panic and weren't responding to stimulation... What to be honest I can totally understand in this forest." He his entire body spikes with pain as he utters those words, his injuries reminding him of their existence and the trouble he was in.

He looks around for more said danger, but it seems they were in the clear, much to his relief 'Should of checked that first really' He looks the warrior dead in the eyes, "What happened?"

"I... I was making my way to the tournament, for the plan to take down Finn... but I met him here... He... beat me, then his female friend, Huntress, she tied me to this tree." She shivers as the memories return, the hours she spent stuck in the sun, stuck being helpless. "She was just going to leave me, but then Finn... he persuaded her to put a timer on the vines, to slowly weaken over time instead." Gumball's eyebrows furrow in confusion at Finn's actions 'What is his game? Was she meant to speak to us about her ordeal to intimidate us?... Oh well, what I can take away from this is that by the way he ordered Huntress around I can tell that Finn is indeed the leader, so I did make the right call in targeting him'

"I see... It is... unfortunate that you encountered the duo, but it makes me wonder why they were so defensive about this are in particular?... Did they say anything else?" He asks curiously while giving the environment another do over with his eyes, only this time with much more scrutiny as he scans for imperfections or seems that could lead to their secret.

"Only the cliché 'don't follow us' threat... or go to their home." Gumball flinches at hearing that, still feeling the unrelenting pain dominating his back from the aggressive launch from the vines. "... but what do we do now? Why are you even out here?"

"I'm out here trying to get inside their house, but I met... complications. My friend is injured and I'm waiting for my assistant to let me know he has support..." He points at his phone resting on his hip, the once pink communication device is now covered in a thick layer of mud and scratches that dot the surface, "... As what to do now..." He bites his lip, thinking heavily about the situation as he always does 'Plan! I need a plan!... The Evening is injured, and like it or not, Butterscotch is taking too long, so it's time to get him help myself... and I don't like this place. "We're leaving, heading straight back to the candy kingdom." The warrior's eyes well up with tears once more, but this time of joy, "So the priority is to get the heck out of this place."

They both look into the forest, into the maze of trees and plants, filled with roaming animals and deadly flying birds. And that's not mentioning the traps set by the evil duo most probably littering the place. "You can go first." Gumball says, giving the poorly equipped woman a gentle push forward, but she bows instead, extending a arm towards the forest.

"Royals lead the way for civilisation."

"Yes, but ladies first."

"But men just before" You don't want to know how long they argued as to who's to become the meat shield.

Back in the warrior kingdom, a pair of eyelids open weakly before slamming shut again as a bright light burns the eyes, the owner of them groaning out in pain. They turn their head to the side, out of the light and attempts to open them once more. What they see is a blurry double vision of a room filled with beds, almost all of which having some blob of colour atop them. Suddenly, the eye's owner lunges her head over the edge of the bed and threw up yellow sick. Fionna was awake. Immediately someone rushes to her side as she groans weakly, bringing a numb hand to her head as her brain threatens to explode. It slowly dissipates however, and her vision slowly corrects it self, the world no longer being blobs of colours mashed together.

Soon her vision corrects itself completely, and the headache is nothing more but a hot spot on her forehead, much to her relief as she sighs before looking at the stranger who had ran to her side and was now standing passively at the foot end. It was Doctor Prince. His usual thick orange sweater gone, most probably due to the deadly desert heat, and he wore a look of concern as he scribbles onto a notepad, before hurriedly handing her a glass of crystal clear chilled water from a tray on the floor behind him. She immediately grabs it with both hands, and hurriedly takes a mouthful of the liquid before swishing it around her mouth, desperate to purge the acrid taste of vomit from her mouth. Doctor Prince quickly spins around again and leans as he grabs something, heaving in effort as he swiftly turns around, presenting Fionna with a black bucket filled with bubbly water. She puckers her lips, then launches the water from her mouth in a stream.

Doctor Prince hurriedly moves the spit bucket to the foot end of her bed, knowing the sight of it can make some patients... unwell... before focusing his attention solely the downed heroine. Fionna looks nervously down at the water, unsure what to do with it, and looks at doctor prince for- "Yes you can drink it. Didn't think I need to say that. Especially since you've been out in that sun all this time." He says sternly, almost ordering her to drink the rest of the water. The girl chuckles nervously, quickly bringing the cold drink up to her mouth with both hands and takes a sip of it, hoping to prolong the drink to keep a embarrassing conversation away. However the sip literally wets her appetite, the liquid going down her dry throat immediately reminding her how dehydrated she had become, and immediately starts downing the water like a shot of alcohol.

The last few drops disappear behind her lips, and she quickly brings the glass down onto her lap before bringing a arm backup to wipe away any remaining water of her lips with her forearm. So absorbed on the tasks of drinking the water and cleaning up, Fionna had failed to notice that Doctor Prince was scribbling away in his notepad, his pencil making that pencil grinding noise as it glides across the paper, all the while muttering the notes to himself, "Patient is thirsty, was sick upon waking up, and showed signs of confusion..." He continues to inscribe her condition down in front of the girl, making her tap a finger against the glass cup in her hands nervously, giving the room a look over.

It was a large, rectangle room made of sand stone, filled to the brim with beds, her’s being situated at the end by a lone door. But the thing that got her attention the most was the scary fact that over half had people either laying unconscious or unstably on them, and that was saying a lot since that had to over a hundred beds. Many were the normal knights, those who didn't know how to fight, those who entrusted their safety to her. And she had let them down. However, one figure stuck out the most: Muscle Prince. The usually tall, strong man who muscles could get even Fionna's attention was sitting scrunched over, looking dejectedly at his own legs as his arms hang limply at his side 'Wait... When did he go down? Actually, was he in the fight at all?!'

"Hey, MP!" The Prince jumps in his bed at the sound of his name being called, before he turns his head slightly towards her, too ashamed to show his face properly. "What happened to you man?" She asks curiously, not understanding that it was probably not best to prod a mans wounded pride due to her child naivety.

"I..." His whole body tenses up, muscles bulging, before he sighs dejectedly, his body going limp again as his gaze falls to the floor between them. "I... was taken out at the start."

"Whaaaat! Dude! What happened!" Causing him to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Well... The fight had just begun, and we turned to face Finn." He pauses nervously, "And we all charged him. I was at the back of the group, when a loud thump comes from behind me. I turn around, but blue just fills my vision before I just blacked out... I then woke up here." He finishes weakly, gesturing to the room.

"That was Ice Queen's summon doing, that was one of her attacks." She says bitterly, hissing slightly spite as she pronounces the royal's name, before groaning with annoyance and slammer her arms into her legs in anger, "In fact! If she hadn't done that then Finn would be defeated and currently be spilling his evil plans!" She shouts and squeezing her eyes shut tight in rage, before she releases a humph, folding her arms as she thinks up a storm of insults in her head over not winning. Then remembers why she was defeated. Finn. He-

"Happy birthday by the way, I got you this flower." Doctor Prince suddenly blurts out, startling the girl as he hands a red flower to her. Confused she grabs it and examines it.

"Thanks." She forgot that was today. Suddenly all around her came mutters and half cries of celebration of the day she was found in the woods. She laughs nervously as a massive blush of embarrassment turns her bright red, bringing a hand to her head she replies awkwardly, "Thanks guys..." Quick to focus her thoughts elsewhere, she places the flower into the glass cup and placing that on the edge of her bed.

After a second of recovery, she goes back to her original train of thoughts. Finn... he defeated her. He murdered her. She blinks, her eyes going wide as she suffers from a bit of trauma 'If this was the real deal, I would be **dead** ' She shivers in her bed, what gets a look of concern from Doctor Prince as he stops helping another patient before she waves his concerns away. He won. He defeated her. She lost. Only now does the magnitude difference between her and Finn's levels hit her. He took her on, he took a small **army** on. Then the blood drains from her face 'He was victorious, **evil** was victorious, I **died** , the people lost hope, the people were **slain** , I **failed** to protect everyone' She sighs, shaking in fear 'I will have to fight him again. Can I win?' She has a flashback to the moment of her death.

The blade piercing her chest, the sheer terror that coursed through her body, the blood spilling from her body. How her spirit was shattered, the look of fear that everyone, both the crowd and the warriors, who all entrust their safety to her, fell into despair.

She shakes her head, breath shakily. On this day: Finn had defeated her, evil was victorious, she is now suffering from **something** , the people have probably lost hope in her. She closes her eyes, fear overwhelming her as she sees Finn's face before her murder was her ingrained into her mind, "Worst birthday ever..."

Huntress yells in rage, swinging like a sociopath with her hunting dagger, forcing the cut covered Cake on the evasive retreat as the feline constantly shape shifts her body out of harms way, slowly backing it up. Huntress was just buying time however, and her arrows come flying in from behind Cake. The feline's sensitive ears hear them as they streak towards her, releasing a high-pitched whistle as they do so. She immediately shrinks to the size of a mouse, making Huntress's eyes go wide as all five of her arrows were now heading straight for her. She quickly uses her therianthropy, changing her form into that of a green snake. The arrows fly harmlessly over her before striking the ground, sending up a splash of sand, blocking the sun a bit. The consequence was shrouding Huntress into a menacing black form, especially to the smaller Cake as she stares up with her tail between her legs.

"AHHH!" Cake screams, spinning on her feet and flicking up six grains of sand as she sprints madly, arms waving like spaghetti above her as she makes her majestic escape. Huntress hisses, and lunges out at her with jaws wide. Cake suddenly enlarges once more, and due to her size, a single, still sprinting step is all it takes to evades Huntress. HW slams her head into the ground, flinging up a pocket worth of sand as her jaws slam shut on nothing but yellow stones. Cake immediately spins around upon hearing the failure of Huntress's attack, knowing she was out of danger. She swiftly lunges out at the snake's neck before she can recover, her head remaining semi buried in sand. Her paws wrap tightly around her slim body and squeezes hard, before yanking her into the air.

"Ha! Not so tough now that you're not the big one, are you?!" Cake says after laughing, swinging her arm up high above her head with Huntress in hand. She snaps her arm back down to the ground, smashing Huntress into the sand as if she was a whip. She lifts her arm up again, planning to repeat the move, hoping the sudden motion changes would scramble the huntress's mind to prevent retribution. Her arm swings above her head. Then it becomes very heavy. She looks up afraid. She finds her hand around the throat of normal Huntress glaring at her. She goes to scream, she goes to let go, she goes to stretch away. She doesn't get to. Huntress flips forwards, her larger neck making Cake loose her grip on her, and double foot boot her in the stomach.

Cake gags and her eyes go wide in pain, getting winded by the blow, before she crashes into the ground harshly. Sand gets flung, creating clouds of yellow around her as momentum makes her skid across the harsh, sharp surface. A hundred more cuts gets added to covering her body, all the wounds bleeding so much that the majority of her was now a sickening blood red. She coughs, her wounded body struggling to recover from the latest blow. Huntress limps towards Cake, the wound in her foot getting worse by the second, amplified by the sand getting in. She summons all five of her arrows to her, making them hover above her head. Then she halts a few meters away, out of Cake related danger. She survived this long by being smart, not looking cool or getting close to her foes unnecessarily to gloat her victory. She'll stay in the safe zone. She launches her arrows.

And Cake disappears. Huntress's arrows smashes uselessly into the ground, piercing into the sand and standing erect there as their original target goes missing. Huntress blinks in surprise, and immediately got into a stance 'She shrunk' She activates her huntress vision, scanning the ground to find the missing feline, attempting a almost impossible task. But no one can survive from being hunted by Huntress Wizard, and her gaze sweeps across the yellow ground as she hunts for her prey.

She finds the Cat exactly where she was laying, the cat making zero progress in escaping except getting onto her feet and resting her hands on her legs as she bends over, panting with strain as her legs tremble and buckle. She immediately goes to summon her arrows yet sends most back to her quiver, ordering only one of them to end Cake's life, keeping the others near encase this was a trick. She launches the arrow.

Then she hears a slight cracking sound, and feels a sudden existence of magic. Then her enhanced vision gets filled with blue as a sudden chill in the air snaps at her skin.

Huntress immediately backflips as ice expands to where she just was. She lands on her feet, grimacing as the wounds on her foot and chest roar at her with spikes of pain, making her legs buckle a bit. But she had other things to focus on. She snaps back to the large block ice now sitting on the desert floor. And discovers that epicentre of the spell was where Cake shrank. She quickly hobbles to it, smushing her face against the blue block and places her hands around her eyes to block the sun as she attempts to peer inside. Sure enough, in the heart of all the frozen water was Cake, back to her normal size and standing straight up, her feet a few inches of the ground. So was her arrow, lodge half way between her and the cat popsicle. Cake was sleeping unconscious inside, so she was 'killed', out of the game. Huntress leans away from the block, returning to stand up straight 'Then all that remains is Marshall Lee...'

She steps back to get the full scale of the block of ice. It was a giant cube, it had to have a perimeter that was around three meters '... and whoever made this' She starts to walk right, going around the cube 'And I know who' She halts at the edge of the cube, and leans her back against it. Then she shuffles along, twisting her head to peek around the edge. Winter Wraith lays on her side against the sand floor, both hands slightly raised and aiming at the cube. But her head was looking at Huntress. Immediately HW does a log roll on the cube, away from the edge and into the centre of the ice prison, planning to use it as cover. She quickly summons one of her four remaining arrows from her quiver.

She slowly shuffles to the left, going around the other side of the cube, her movement making no noise despite the floor being made of materials she usually doesn't see, let alone sneak on. However, despite this not being her domain, she achieves it. She sneaks along the second face of the cube, and tightly presses herself against it. She holds her arrow in her hand, trying to mask any magic tracking the summon might have. She peaks around again. Winter Wraith was still staring at her. She flips back into the cube, this time facing the giant frozen object. Wasting no time, she brings her arms to her chest, hands facing out 'If I can't sneak...' She springs them up, jumping a little as her hands grip the top of the cube 'Then I will have to be smart' She thinks plainly, suddenly pulling herself up with haste. Despite the slippery materials her hands were on, she easily pulls herself up, putting so much force into it that she goes above it a little bit. She crouches, her feet neatly coming to rest on top of the cube.

Huntress levitates a arrow, as she frog leaps off the top of the ice. Arrow floating above her head, she targets her foe. Who was tapping the sand next to her with her skeletal hand non threateningly. Huntress launches her arrow above her head before she can react. It flies towards the face of Winter Wraith. She quickly focuses her magic on the arrow and shoves it down, sending it earthbound. It rockets straight into the sand below her head, flicking a small amount up of sand as it does so.

Much to the respect of Winter Wraith, she doesn't react to the near death encounter, nor to the burning hot sand that gets flicked up onto its slightly cracked head, sizzling as it melts her head a little. Huntress lands in the sand in a squat position, fingertips touching the ground in front of her to stop her from toppling over. She squints at Winter Wraith, analysing her for alternative motives. She eventually stands, and walks cautiously over to her. "I thought you were dead?" She ask, causing the summon to just simply shrug, before flipping off its side and onto its back. "We need to help Finn." Huntress says sternly, as if almost ordering Winter Wraith to help save the saviour. The summon lifts its hand, pointing at something. Curiously, Huntress follows the finger's direction. And finds the exit gate. "You're goanna leave?" She says plainly, no emotion.

"Yes." She then brings her finger back, then taps her other hand wrist, much to Huntress's confusion. She then brings it up to her slightly cracked head. Huntress focus on where she is pointing, and finds she was pointing directly at a crack. That was slowly mending '... Oh! She'll leave in a bit when her wounds heal' "Well I'm going to save Finn." He said no one really looked out for him, not in a saviour sort of way, he has no hero looking out for him. That was the reason why he wanted to help Fionna in every way he can, to save her if she needed saving. '... I'll help you Finn, I'll be by your side' She thinks, ignoring her own wants to win and to willingly put herself in danger to help Finn with both the fight and his problems. She reaches down before pulling her arrow standing erect under WW's head free from the sand, before turning and facing her foe. And walks towards them.

Or she would if her legs didn't shake and buckle like crazy after a single step. The cause? Her foot. The bite wound thanks to Cake was bleeding quite badly, any clotting getting ruined by constant movement. Like it or not, she can't fight Marshall Lee like this. But she won't leave Finn either. She takes movement again, a wobbly step after another wobbly step as the pain flares with one. Suddenly skeletal ice fingers wrap around her waist and below. The act happening so quickly that she doesn't have time to react, her top half bending over as she grunts in surprise. She quickly levitates her arrows, snapping her top half to twist towards her captor. "Let me go." Winter Wraith does not respond, having returned to lying on her side as she keeps a firm grip on the angry wizard.

Immediately emotions flare inside Huntress, her face twisting into anger 'No! I'm hard meat! I don't become useless, I don't get captured!' The Winter Wraith pulls HW towards her chest, and Huntress was about to explain using arrows why you don't defy her. Then Winter Wraith brings a single, skeletal finger from her other free hand towards her wound. Huntress suddenly feels a small chill on her wound, making her jolt within her hand cage, though releases breathe she didn't realise she held. The coldness calms the flaming pain her wound was pouring into her. She sticks her wounded leg out in front of her and bends herself over her prison, staring at the wound as ice fills the holes made by Cake.

'It is quelling the pain and freezing the blood loss, but this sun will melt it pretty quickly... It's not a permanent solution, it's a band aid to get me through the fight' She nods in acceptance, letting the summon do her work. With nothing to do to help, she puts her arrows back into her quiver, looking nervously over at Finn. The duel with Marshall Lee was obviously still going and neither were making any progress, the sun holding the royal back, but fatigue after facing a army and Fionna was slowing Finn down, and Marshall was no joke. "... Winter Wraith, I know you said you'll leave, but can you stay to help deal with Marshall Lee?" Huntress asks wearily.

The summon doesn't respond, instead halting her efforts on Huntress's wound and turning her head. The wizard tracks her gaze, and finds that it connects to Ice Queen. Nothing happens, so she experimentally starts probing the area for magic. Sure enough, there was a weak stream of it in the air, connecting the summon and her summoner 'So they can talk to each other? Huh' She thinks, conjuration of creatures and spirits not really being her strong point, giving her a lack of knowledge of their capabilities. Suddenly Winter Wraith turns back to her, the magic ending between her and the royal before simply nodding at Huntress, going back to focusing on her wound, and probably her own skull injuries. "Thanks." She plainly replies, before turning her head to look at Ice Queen.

Said royal was still sitting amongst the other royals, with Frozen Yogurt Prince still under her snow cloud. She stares at Huntress with a professional gaze, hiding any emotions from the scheming royals around her. When their eyes meet, she simply gives a small nod, and receives one in return 'Go, save my knight' she feels a uncomfortable, almost angry twinge flow down her body, making her shift uncomfortably, especially knowing where it came from. The tiara. And she knows why. It was Simone again. She was not happy about sending the Winter Wraith to attack Marshall Lee. If she was remembering correctly, then it was because he was like a son to her? She can't quite remember...

Anyways, she is angry that she ordered WW to attack Marshall, the others were fine because she can't control them, but because she can control her summon means she should apparently **abandon** her only friend and crush 'No way, deal with it' She thinks, waging a civil war against a rebellion inside her own head. But that doesn't matter, she's been mad for a few hundred years now. What does matter, is that a few people have moved. Or more importantly, Butterscotch Buttler has. It wasn't until it was late into the fights did she spot the minion of Prince Gumball spying on her. But that is only a little concern. The big one, was that she was gone. She has no idea where or why, but the small candy that stank of magic went to do something during a massive scheme. That is never a good sign.

She sighs, closing her eyes before staring them at Finn 'Please win this, so you can foil whatever they have planned for you' She thinks sombrely for his safety as he locks his sharp blade locking with a deadly axe, the two warriors shooting vile glares at each other as their faces were merely inches apart.

**Alright, I already know that this isn't as good as the last chapter, but that's because (Hopefully) the next one will be better (I'm using this chapter to set up the next one)**

**I know the fight with Marshall Lee (However small it is) wasn't that good, but I'm saving anything cool for next chapter.**

**I apologise for anyone hyped for the Huntress vs Cake fight. The problem is when writing two fights at once is that the constant swapping between the fights makes it chaotic and hard to follow, it also makes it impossible to really get into the flow of a fight, as every time you start to it will swap to some other fight. Don't worry though, I plan to have a proper HW vs Cake fight later.**

**Gumball scene at Finn's and HW house was planned to be written a few chapters ago. However, I couldn't actually fit it in those chapters, plus with this one already being slow, I decided to put it in now and get it over and done with before it was too late to put it in or slow down a good chapter.**

**So those reasons, I decided o make a slightly bad chapter in hopes to make the next one good.**

**A technique I've been employing is starting things off with the slow, bad stuff then get onto more dramatic parts (Last chapter, started with Gumball crashing, what wasn't that major, then it went on to fights, Fionna's death etc.). I do this to make that infamous rising tension to keep people interested, but, how did it go? Did I actually do that properly or not?**

**I've made Gumball get hurt again, right after he went calculator mode. This was the universe giving him Karma for his actions, only deciding to save someone for personal reasons, to think that just one act would win Fionna over, that her emotions were like same game, to be won. It goes for the other times he's been hurt as well, when he tried to break the privacy of Huntress and Finn's home for personal, paranoid reasons, the vines hurt him. He plots a scheme against Finn, Ice Queen publicly embarrasses him by freezing everyone. Using spyder bot to spy, his hard work get obliterated instantly, and his hours of work go to waste.**

**Now the Fionna scene... there will be more about her sudden development later...Also I bet you thought I forgot about the original timeline! Nope, I remembered her birthday, and I think evil beating you and you dying is way better birthday than getting a cool new sword :)**

**I also made Huntress have moment of magic madness, partly because she was using a lot of magic so far, and also to show off the side affect of magic just messing with you when you don’t want it to. How it can prod and mess with your insecurities at the worst of times.**

**Also! First chapter named! I will naming future chapters, and I might go back and name the previous chapters as well.**

**Heads up:**

**If any of you want to chat, just PM me, me and claz have just been chatting for a few days now, not even about Incrementum, just casually chatting. AND if enough people actually want to talk, I will probably create a Discord server.**

**Review response:**

**claz7960, on FF, on chapter 17:**

**SO GLAD THAT DELAYING THE FIGHT WAS WORTH IT! If you can't tell, I was worried that people wouldn't like how the fight would truly begin next chapter, especially since I did plan for the fighting to start that chapter. Hearing it being described as a 'investment' made me smile for a solid minute before I returned to reading your review. (I also forgot to mention this last time, but if you ever feel like you were scammed, or didn't like a part, let me know, I need criticism too!)**

**Thank you for the praise! I'm still smiling like weirdo! I know about skipping fight scenes, I'm guilty of it too a few times. Hearing that those countless hours it took to make those fight scenes get you awestruck makes me release a breath of relief and satisfaction.**

**A power gap between Finn and Fionna is definitely showed in this chapter.**

**To hear that you are gob smacked about the 'killing Fionna' moment... To be honest it matches my reaction to this review, and any of the others you left. I'm so happy to know I was able to make you actually care about the characters (even though I think that it is feelings from the show, not because of what I've done with them), that what I would do to them would make people worry for them.**

**Fionna is indeed naive, thinking the world can be so easily split into black and white, Finn has matured, he knows everyone has a reason for why they do what they do. Fionna would indeed celebrate his death, for she has defeated evil, no questions asked about why, just that she did good.**

**Finn knows the weight of taking a life, and is why he does everything in his power to go the peaceful route. He will be affected by his actions.**

**I will make the rematch as best as I can! I think you understand what I mean now that I have a while to go before Incrementum ends. And yes, those brakes do feel nice, though I don't have a king room XD Wouldn't mind one though.**

**Take care friend, I'll see you next week or whenever you want to chat.**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 17:**

**I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing Gumball getting beaten XD**

**I'm glad you like the killing of a twelve (thirteen now) year old girl :)**

**I would say their relationship might change after he murdered her, it's definitely something I will make a point about.**

**Yep. Incrementum is big. Every arc is already described and mostly about points I haven't seen people really touched or go into depth about, so don't worry about me hitting a writer's block. I thank you for being willing to stay for this, I'll try my best to keep it cool.**

**Noodle (PrettyGreySkies), on ao3, chapter 17:**

**I hear ya about the amount of fighting, we're just in a heavy fighting arc right now. It's definitely harder and more stressful to write fights, but without danger or fighting, a story will not be interesting.**

**How do I feel about non-binary genders and genderless characters? I don't mind or dislike them, I just haven't made/put any in yet.**

**And don't be afraid to ask me any question!**

**The book of Eli, on FF, chapter 17:**

**Finn indeed has just shown why he is a hero that no evil can defeat. No, I don't think Gumball will like his plans failing, it might make him... desperate... As for the figure? Who knows...**

**Draconic Rising, on FF, chapter 17:**

**Kudos or curse? Well seeing how you ended it with a kudos, I think you answered your own question : b**

**Oof, I know those grammar issues, they make me flinch whenever I see them. For me to be your first review... that is a high honour. I hope it wasn't a gruelling process to get a password back.**

**That fight was definitely enjoyable to both read and write, I'll definitely being doing more of it in the future. Hope is all it needs to sway a fight, have it for victory, lose it for defeat... Thank you for more kudos.**

**I'm glad I got the characters right, including the contrast between Finn and Fionna. Fionna won't look at Finn the same, but I fear Finn will struggle as well. You know what that means? Terrible written edgy characters screaming about murder, calling the world a dark, deadly place and call it character development :D**

**The figure identity... Maybe...**

**Oh and it was the strange, robed girl glaring at him, not Huntress. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**

**I don't mind long reviews, I thoroughly enjoy reading every word that people say. Thank you for the compliment, I thank you. Kudos to you for that review.**

**Mr. Monkey Dad, on AO3, on chapter 17:**

**Alright, I'll turn down the 'sand getting flung up' description, but I mainly use it to show how much power is behind the blows, but since the last bit is filled with some of the more powerful characters of Adventure time, I end up using it a lot.**


	19. Chapter 19 No victors

Two war cries scream out from the heart of the arena as Marshall Lee and Finn charge at each other, axe dragging behind the immortal while Finn holds his sword high above his head. Marshall swings his axe towards Finn, Finn quickly blocks. Their weapons clash together in a shower of sparks. Their sharp blades holding their grounds against each other in an 'x' They grit their teeth and glare at each other. Suddenly Marshall whips his axe back, Finn quickly uses the opportunity to swing his sword swiftly upwards, planning on slashing Marshall's neck.

Marshall Lee steps back, the blade just barely skimming by his head. Now clear of Finn's blade, he uses the small space to violently leap his body into the air. Finn's eyes go wide at the leap before quickly back stepping as the axe slams down. It smashes into the sand before him, causing a large wave of sand to cover him. Or more importantly, his eyes, blinding the hero. He immediately panics, scrambling backwards as he desperately rubs his eyes with his left hand. Not that Marshall would give him a fair chance. He releases another war cry and flies towards Finn, axe sweeping in a massive arc.

His war cry stupidly enough alerts Finn of an incoming attack, making him trip in his panic, causing Marshall’s axe to sweep above him much to his dismay. Finn has no idea what just happened, so he quickly rolls away before bringing his arm up to remove his prickly blindness. His eyes snap open, Marshall is flying towards him, axe trailing behind his decent. Finn goes to back away but discovers something blocking him. It was the arena wall. Marshall twists his body before violently throwing his base, flying away from the grinning vampire at high speed, heading directly for Finn's chest.

The hero throws himself out of harm's way, axe smashing into the wall sending rubble flying, as the weapon embeds itself in the sandstone. Finn pushes himself off the floor, breathing heavily with a petrified expression 'that was way too close!' He snaps his head towards the vampire. Finding him directly in front of him. He doesn't have time to even yelp as he receives a knee to the chest. He grunts as his body slams into the wall, then slides to the ground. A massive cheer erupts from the crowd. Marshall brings his leg back up, planning on stomping Finn’s skull in, crushing him like a bug under his foot.

Finn springs his left arm up, catching the black shoe in his hand, barely slowing it down. Finn grunts from the force of Marshalls boot, his hand smushed against his cheek as his head gets pushed into the sand. He squeezes his eyes shut as he struggles to resist. Only one option left, a **low blow.**

He jabs his robot arm up and sends it right between the vampires legs. Marshall screams in pain, stomping his foot to the ground before clutching his crotch as the male crowd above wince in sympathy.

Finn is quick to follow up with another blow as he scrambles onto his feet before charging towards Marshall. He twists his entire body before throwing a right hook. The fist rocket’s out before colliding with Marshall's face. Spit flies out of his mouth as his body spins around. Not wasting any time, the hero leaps into the air, ready to strike Marshall in the back of the head. Marshall suddenly flips around and breaks out his claws, Finn's eyes go wide, staring at the approaching danger, powerless to stop it. His only hope is to twist his body around his slash.

He twists his entire body in a C curve. Missing Marshalls swing, only leaving three, large, gashes across his stomach. But it doesn't stop his momentum. His flying body still slams into the vampire, toppling to the ground. Finn immediately scrambling to get off the royal. He nearly succeeds, before a grey hand harshly wraps around his robot arm. "You're going to pay for that punch!" He shouts, face becoming a demonic monstrosity.

"I've seen worse!" Finn shouts back, yanking Marshall up before tossing him into the wall. Marshall barely reacts before yanking Finn towards him. The hero panics for a split second, before grinning as he uses the move against the vampire. Using the momentum to his advantage, he flings himself towards the vampire head first. Marshall doesn't even have time to change the emotion on his face before they head-butt.

There were two painful sounding thuds as their skulls ricochet off each other. Marshall Lee stumbles to the nearest wall for support. While Finn tumbles backwards to the ground. Their vision blurs and doubles as their brains get scrambled, Marshall brings a hand up to clutch his head. Unfortunately for him, Finn has been knocked around for years now. He's built resistance to it. Finn quickly recovers, scanning his environment for his blade. He hurriedly crawls towards it, shooting his arm out at full length to grab it.

He then gets onto his wobbly feet, stumbling behind the vampire before lunging himself towards Marshall Lee. His blade enters his left shoulder before stopping half way through his chest right above his heart. Marshalls arm immediately locks up, leaving the black umbrella to just barely cover the royal. Marshall begins coughing up blood as his senses return, fuelled by the pain. He begins desperately clawing at the blade in a vain attempt to escape. Before Finn gives another forceful shove. Lodging the blade into the wall.

The blade sinks in a few inches, pinning Marshall to the wall. With the hilt blocking his retreat backwards, he had no option but to yank the blade free to escape. The hero grabs Marshall's free arm before yanking it behind the vampire's back, Then with his robot arm he grabs onto the royals head, and then promptly bashes it into the wall. Again, and again, and again. He rapidly speeds up, mashing the face of the king into the wall. He doesn't relent, brainlessly caving Marshall's face in. The royal's face turns into a red blob, his nose mashed into his skull. Face completely broken

As his out-of-character attack continues, it buys time for Finn's mind to finish recovering from the head-butt. His vision back to normal, taking in the horrific view 'Oh Glob!' his eyes going wide as he realises what he's done. He stops, holding a bloody Marshall against the wall as he freezes up in shock. The sight of his old, violent self terrifying him '...I've got to stake him!' he immediately lets go of Marshall's other hand as he reaches for the stake attached to his belt. Then Marshall swings his arm up. Finn barely has time to react, stumbling back as claws rake his chest, giving him a second sets of claw marks. The hand quickly retreats again as the sun burns it, making the king hiss. He brings his arm up and grips the blade handle, yanking at it.

Finn wastes no time and grabs the handle, and actually yanks it free of Marshall 'He was going to escape, and I prefer the blade in my hand rather than his' Finn convinces himself, telling himself that it wasn't because he felt guilty for his brutality. Marshall quickly shoves himself away from the wall, going to the side. His face has already healed in the time it took for Finn to yank out the blade, leaving a clean, handsome healthy face that glares with unbridled rage at the hero. Finn immediately gets into his defensive stance, legs crouched and blade up, ready to evade and counter the savage barrage he was about to get.

He floats into the air, spare hand turned into a large rack of sharp claws. He roars and charges towards Finn, swiping his claws. Finn dodges to the right, while slashing his sword to the left. Marshall shoots pass Finn, the night sword carves into his calves. But he ignores it as he flies off the blade. Finn stands in confusion. Until he spots what Marshall was flying towards. His red axe still stuck in the wall. Finn immediately decides that it was too late to do anything but grit his teeth and stand defensively. Marshall lunges onto his axe, his leg wound already healed as he flies up with one hand on his weapon. It immediately snaps out of its resting spot as Marshall spins to face Finn, bringing his axe up.

He charges at Finn once more, Finn sprints at Marshall head on. They quickly approach each other, a confident cocky grin on one, a small smile on the other. Finn jumps into the air, limbs tugged to his body as he sails over Marshall. The vampire of course, predicted this, and swings his axe upwards. The axe flies towards Finn, ruining his landing and sends him sprawling across the floor.

The boy grunts as he rolls in the sand, still compressed to protect himself. Marshalls grin widens, as he loops back towards Finn. His axe held high ready to end it, he spins himself facedown, and slams his entire body down axe first.

Finn looks up in shock before he yelps as he attempts to roll away. The axe slams into the ground, just millimetres from Finn's back. The hero continues to roll, getting out of arm's reach of Marshall Lee. He suddenly springs from the floor, still clutching his blade. The hero immediately leaps at the vampire as he yanks at his axe to remove it from the floor. However, unfortunately for Marshall, Finn was only a couple of feet away. He had no time. Finn was in the air, sword held high above his head as stares at Marshall's arm, what was at full length as it pulls at the blade. He slams his sword down, the sharp blade immediately slicing the limb clean off.

Marshall stumbles back, black blood leaking from his arm as Finn's feet finally touch the ground. The king releases a muffled grunt of pain, pressing his severed arm against his stomach, his other arm shakily holding up the umbrella. His eyes sealed tight, forgetting about his foe as pain envelopes his limb "Grr... Will you stop doing that!" He snaps out demandingly, stunning Finn momentarily as the hero uses the moment to close in.

"Hey! I know how you feel!" Finn shouts out, tapping at his robot arm that releases a metal thunk. But that doesn't mean Finn will relent. “Besides, it has worked so far, why should I stop?” He questions as he sprints at Marshall, sword dragging in the sand behind him. The few meter gap between them quickly vanishes as Finn lashes his night sword up.

But just as the blade flies up and is about to make contact with the vampire's grey skinned waist, it suddenly flies away as Marshall shoots up into the air. The consequence, Finn's blade just swinging diagonally up pathetically, its only achievement being that it flicked up a small trail of sand. Finn glares up at the vampire as he sits in the air, his arm wound slowly healing “Because we’re going in circles idiot!” '... Is he not taking this seriously?’ Finn questions before banishing the thoughts 'I know how to get him down' Finn thinks with a sigh.

He casually starts to walk up to Marshall’s axe still embedded in the ground, undead hand fully burnt off by the sun. Marshall eyes go wide 'Not again!’, "WARRIORS IN THE SAND! RISE AND GIVE HAND!" He shouts desperately, with a tint of anger. Just like with Huntress, skeletal hands shoot out the ground, twenty skeletons crawling out of the ground. Finn spins around, looking each one over as they rise.

'Alright, nothing bad' He locks his gaze on the closest one, its body half way out of the ground. Finn immediately charges it, sand getting flung up behind him as he turn his back on Marshall, leaving the vampire to regenerate. The skeleton looks up just in time to see Finn's foot shooting towards it. It doesn't have time to react as it collides into its skull, disconnecting it from the body and sending it flying as Finn releases a war cry. The head goes flying, shooting away as the skeleton flops over dead 'Alright that's one...' He looks around, finding that all the other skeletons have finally finished pushing themselves out of the ground, now staring at him as they pull their weapons off their backs '... Several more to go' Finn thinks, sighing as he holds his sword ready.

Immediately the skeletons swarm towards him, their bones rattling with every step they take. The first one to meet the hero's wrath came from the front, stupidly charging him head on. It raises its sword high with both hands, planning on a basic chop to Finn's head. As it brings its rusty iron sword on Finn, the hero simply throws his blade up to counter it. The swords clash above their heads, Finn's sword sending the skeleton's flying backwards and behind its back. He immediately lifts his leg and boots the undead, sending it sprawling onto its back. It lifts it head, to see Finn pouncing on it. The hero grips its rib cage in his robot arm, holding the skeleton steady as it thrashes about to escape him, mouth wide as it stares at the hero in fear. Finn simply rears his normal hand back, before launching it straight at the skull. The head cracks the moment the fist collides with it, before being launched off completely a second later.

Finn doesn't even flinch at the pain, instead rising to face his next foe. Two more skeletons charge him, one in front and slightly to the side of its fellow comrade. Finn immediately reaches back down, ripping the rusty blade from the skeleton's limp hand. Standing tall, Finn holds the weapon upside down, before rearing his arm as far back as he can, twisting his body with it. Before springing his arm forward, launching the blade like a javelin. It soars through the air, releasing a whistle before impaling itself in the furthest skeleton. It flops to the ground, collapsing into a pile of the bone as the one in front of it continues its charge, uncaring for its fallen friend. It immediately sweeps its blade out sideways at Finn's stomach. The hero simply back steps, more focused on not tripping on the bones at his feet than the skeleton itself.

The sword slashes out uselessly in front of him, doing nothing but split the air. And reveal the skeleton's back to him. The force of the swing had made the skeleton do a full one-eighty, something Finn quickly exploits. He slams his sword into the sand, leaving it stand tall as he lunges onto the skeleton. His left hand tightly grasps its collar bone as his robot grabs the skeleton's pelvis. He rips it up into the air, startling the skeleton into dropping its sword to the ground as it starts to panic. Finn spins a little, finding his next foe as a skeleton going to attack him from behind. He tilts back, before snapping his body forward, launching the skeleton. The living bones soar through the air before smashing into the other skeleton. Their bodies immediately collapse upon impact, momentum making the now loose bones fly in opposite directions of each other.

Finn nods 'always wanted to try that', done with his silent praising of himself before he turns to his next target. Three skeletons were approaching from his left, still brainlessly just charging at him. He immediately turns around, grasping his sword before yanking it free of the sand. Bringing the weapon up, he waits as they approach, staring each of them down. When they take a single step into range, he lashes out at them, sweeping his sword in a great arc at waist height. The blade goes through their bones like it they were nothing, bisecting them all in half, first skeleton gone, second skeleton gone, third skeleton gone. As Finn's sword leaves the third one, their bodies only just then start to fall, a show of Finn's speed. He sighs as he finds his next target 'Man, skeletons are so boring'

A skeleton, once again, rushes Finn brainlessly, causing Finn to release another, though deeper, sigh as he readies himself. He crouches, ready to spring up as he lowers his blade, pointing the sword towards the ground behind him under his left arm. The skeleton still just charges him, sword held high in both hands with no plans to defend itself. It just rushes to its death, what Finn gives it as he slashes his sword up. The blade doesn't even struggle once as it goes through the undead, starting at the bottom of its left ribs, it slices up them like butter before reaching the left side of the skeleton's neck. It doesn't halt, immediately beheading the skeleton as it now falls to the floor uselessly. Finn brings his blade back down, staring at the bones.

Marshall growls above him, his arm was nearly healed, just his hand remaining to be regenerated. But Finn was getting on his nerves! 'I know those skeletons can't do anything to him, especially if he defeated Fionna, what I'm totally going to make him pay for, maybe I'll even get her attention... Later! But he is definitely going down here! I've survived a thousand years! He's just some guy over his head sent by my mum!' Marshall growls inside his head, preparing himself to fight as he constantly eyes his axe and healing hand. But he was about to find out that a thousand years of surviving post apocalyptic war doesn't mean squat to Finn. The hero slams his sword down, cutting another skeleton clean in half. Sighing, he quickly snaps his head around, doing a quick count 'Nine, there are nine left... wait where is Marshall Lee?!-'

Finn panics, snapping his head around upon realising that the undead was missing from his spot in the air. He naturally locks his eyes onto the vampire's axe that was still embedded in the ground. Just in time to watch it disappear from existence. His face immediately twists into one of confusion, his mind going into overdrive to figure the situation out. Until he came to the realisation 'Marshall's stuff goes invisible when he touches them!' Hurriedly, he brings his sword up and charges towards the spot sword first. The gap was only a few metres, so he was there in a second, almost no time for the vampire to react. Finn suddenly encounters a force, a resistance to his sprint. Black blood pours down his blade and a pained hiss fills the air. He has no idea what he just hit, but it was definitely Marshall Lee.

A second later and Marshall's invisibility falls, revealing to Finn that his sword was gone all the way through the vampire's leg, the limb resting against his hilt. And also revealing Marshall's enraged face and raised axe. Finn's eyes go wide as he leaps away, abandoning his weapon for his own safety. His evasion takes him backwards, back towards the skeletons now closing in. Marshall halts his attack upon seeing Finn escape out of range, instead dropping the weapon to the floor again to focus on the one lodged in his leg. He grasps the handle and yanks, groaning in pain as the weapon slides out. Finn stares at the king, trying to figure out the best way to get his weapon back, before just giving up on any plan and charging 'This is what I get for always leaving plans to PB'

He leaps into the air, normal left hand pulled back ready to punch. Marshall snaps his head up from his task, before shooting back a meter. Finn glides through the air, shooting a look of shock at Marshall, who only returns a smug smile. Finn lands harshly on the sand, stumbling a bit. Marshall's exploitation is immediate. He rockets behind Finn, a humongous grin as he turns he raises his hand into massive claws that instantly start to burn in the sun. Now with a slightly pained expression, he brings those claws down onto Finn's back. Of course, the hero knew a attack was coming, he heard Marshall fly at him, heck he even felt the wind that got flung up. So he was already evading, tucking his body into a ball as he rolls away from danger.

The black burnt claws still meet his flesh, raking across his back as three large wounds immediately start bleeding on his back. He was lucky, if the claws hadn't been burning away then they would be longer, and **those** would be fatal. He continues with the roll, only flinching in pain as sand ends up in his brand new wound, yet still rises to a stand despite it. Marshall only releases a tsk, rolling his eyes 'great, I missed' He goes to correct that, rearing his long clawed hands back as they heal, planning on impaling the boy. Then he barely hears Finn mutter something quietly, "Weed whacker." Marshall raises a eyebrow in confusion 'That's a weird thing to say in batt-' His thoughts are immediately cut off a whir fills the air as Finn spins around blindingly fast, robot arm extended to full length.

Marshall doesn't have time to react, the rotating fingers almost instantly making contact with the sharp claws. The nails that were inches long don't stand a chance as they get shattered by the high speed fingers. As they get snapped in less than a second, Finn reaches his flesh hand down to grasp the handle of his stuck blade. Marshall does nothing to stop him, too focused on leaning his head away from the spinning hand and his shattered nails now flying off like projectiles. Finn yanks savagely at his weapon, he sword slicing the undead flesh even more with a sickening squelch as it comes free. Marshall's eyes immediately widen in pain, before he growls and rockets his hand down at the hero's neck.

Finn knew that Marshall would attack him the moment he pulled his sword, so he was already taking a evasive fall before the hand was even moving towards him. He falls onto his back, jabbing his sword up towards the king. The undead hand smashes into the ground just above his head, causing a eruption of sand to fly up and cover them both. Luckily, it doesn't get in Finn's eyes again, but he knows he needs to escape away from Marshall, especially since he was in such a vulnerable position. So he acts quickly, bringing his still spinning robot hand up towards the grey limb. Marshall panicky snaps his arm away, bringing it up towards his chest defensively. Finn immediately stops his robot arm as he scrambles away on his back, well clear of the vampire. He quickly rises, holding his blade out towards Marshall as the glare at each other.

Until Finn hears bone rattling behind him 'Oh yeah, I forgot about those guys' snapping his blue eyes away from Marshall, he turns to face the remaining nine skeletons. One brainlessly charges at him head on. Finn sighs before bringing his blade up, holding it horizontally. The skeleton still charges him, holding its blade to its chest as it plans to impale Finn. As it takes its final steps, Finn slashes his blade out. The night sword obliterates the iron sword the skeleton owned, slicing it clean in half as the top end goes flying into the sand. Finn doesn't halt there, snapping his arm back and doing another sweep. The skeleton doesn't do anything to evade or counter, just taking another step as the blade cuts straight through its spine. It all just collapses into a pile of bones, only one hitting Finn uselessly and bouncing off.

This all happened under a few seconds, something Finn hoped the king hadn’t used to his advantage. He turns back towards Marshall. And find him rocketing towards him, axe in hand. The hero immediately raises his blade straight out, hoping to deter the attack. It doesn't. Marshall slams into Finn, the raised weapon going straight into his chest and down the vampire's body. They both go flying into the sand, yet Finn has learnt his lesson from last time, and refuses to let go of his weapon. They both grunt as the slide in the sand, Marshall landing on top. The vampire opens his eyes, his vision being filled with the face of Finn. His expression immediately twist into one of anger, as he raises his axe up, uncaring that the sun was burning his uncovered legs. Finn wastes no time, quickly coming up with a solution to his predicament using his head. Quite literally. He slams his head up, smashing into Marshall's.

The vampire's head snaps back, his attack missing as due to the blow. The axe slams next to Finn's, yet hero doesn't even flinch as he swings his legs up to his chest, planting his feet against the stunned undead and pushing harshly. He launches the undead off him, sliding him off his blade as he does so. Finn scrambles up as the vampire hits the sand a meter in front of him. A second after his grey skin hits the sand, he immediately shoots up, flying in the air. He hovers there, letting his leg reheal in a few seconds, flipping the axe in his hand idly as her glares at Finn, one that Finn happily returns with a small smile. The vampire growls, before rocketing towards Finn, who shifts into a defensive posture, staring at the fast moving danger.

At the last second he does a spinning sidestep, allowing Marshall to zoom past him harmlessly and towards two of his own skeletons. The undead smash into each other, sending one sprawling to the floor but alive as he clips Marshall. But the one directly in front of him isn't so lucky. The king rams into it, obliterating it and sending bones shooting off in all directions, except the ribcage, what ends up being a very large necklace for the undead. He halts before aggressively spinning around, locking eyes with Finn again. He growls, before turning his vision down to recovering skeleton on the floor. He drops his axe before bringing his hand up to rip the ribcage off his neck. Then he walks angrily towards the skeleton, gripping it harshly by its spine as it looks up at him desperately, a silent plead.

Marshall doesn't care, swinging his arm back and lobbing his fellow undead. It soars through the sky weapon-less and heading straight for Finn. The hero charges at Marshall, uncaringly slashing his blade up and slicing the flying skeleton in half. As he continues to approach, Marshall Lee flies backwards, picking his axe back up the floor before rocketing towards Finn. They both release full effort war cries, both their weapons dragging behind them as their face each other head on. Just before they meet, they both swing their weapons, Marshall bringing his axe down to destroy Finn's head, and the hero swinging his sword up, planning to cut the vampire in half.

Their weapons meet mid-air, stopping each others weapons from the targets in a shower of sparks. They both grunt, Finn in effort to repel Marshall and the king in pressing Finn's sword back, as like it or not, the sword was very high quality. It would cleanly cut his weapon if he pushed too hard 'I want him dead, but it isn’t worth my axe! I could just wait a hundred years' Finn yells, yanking his sword back, stumblin occupied vampire. He falls forward. Straight into Finn's robot fist. The metal hand smashes him directly in his face, a crunch coming out as his nose is broken again. The force of the blow sends him stumbling backwards, what Finn quickly follows up on. He leaps at the king sword first, sending it straight through his chest.

Marshall's already unstable footing couldn't support him for the blow, thus, they both fall to the ground. After a moment of stunned bracing, Marshall immediately starts struggles to get the boy off him and his sword out of his chest. Finn grunts, using his robot hand to grab Marshall's free arm in a attempt to stop his frantic wiggling, all the while bringing his normal hand up to his blade's handle. Gripping it tight, he gives a cry of effort as he pushes down with all his might. The blades jolts down, piercing through the vampire instantly and nailing him to the sand floor. With his body unable to move, Finn quickly restrains Marshall's arm. Leaving him with one spare arm. He hurriedly slaps it to the stake.

Marshall's eyes widen in realisation 'No! I can't loose! Not to this guy!' He instantly tries moving his arm, planning on that his vampire strength would over power the human. However, he quickly finds that his arm is locked. He can't move it. He was too dependent on his power’s strength, never thinking about tactics or skills. He got cocky, and bit off more than he could chew. Finn pulls the wooden weapon off his hip, raising it a bit to give himself momentum 'No! Not to my mother's pawn!' He uses his umbrella left arm, whacking Finn with it, uncaring if he gets singed a bit by the sun. Finn actually flinches, the vampire strength making it actually hurt pretty bad, forcing him to retaliate somehow. He lifts his stake arm higher, then brings it back down as he hits him. He locks the umbrella under his arm, locking it in his armpit.

With that out of the way, Finn lifts his arm a bit, raising the dagger again. Marshall hisses at Finn, both in pain of the sun incinerating his body, but also in sheer rage at Finn, a last act of defiance before his defeat. Finn brings the wooden stake down, aimed directly at Marshall's heart.

Until it is shot from his hand.

It came out of the crowd, a streak of white, some kind of magic. It hits the stake dead on, sending it flying from his hand, spinning in the air before piercing the sand. Then burning into ashes. Finn stares at the remains of his weapon, before snapping his head aggressively to the crowd. Everyone was just staring at him. Smiling. He has no idea who just fired the magic shot, but he can tell that no one is going to rat them out. Or help him.

Suddenly, Marshall struggles underneath him, smirking up at the human as he slowly pushes the human off. Finn snaps his head to Huntress. She was looking at him surprised, the Winter Wraith doing something to some cuts on her chest. Then she looks at the crowd, her normal calm visage gone to show barely kept rage at the unfair treatment, betrayal, and cheating done against Finn. But he has no more time to look at her as he suddenly goes airborne. Marshall was flying with a grin, glaring at Finn as they both rise in the air. The king lifts the boy high by his neck, his arm now free that there wasn't floor to block his movement. Finn gargles, choking at the lost of air, much to Marshall's delight.

The vampire chuckles, before lifting him violently high above his head, then throwing him down. Finn screams before hitting the floor hard, a cloud of sand rushing out from under him. He groans in pain, laying stunned on the floor with all limbs spread out. His vision blurry, yet despite this it still lock onto the glob of colour that is Marshall. After a second his vision corrects itself. Just in time to see Marshall Lee pull his sword out of his chest, then hold it upside down. He lobs it down like Zeus, the sword zooming down to the earth to smite Finn. The hero gives another desperate scream, throwing his own body onto its side to get out of harms way. The sword smashes into the ground just behind his back, launching another stream of sand upwards.

It falls back down on a startled Finn, who struggles to breath due to both the now airborne sand and after being thrown to the floor. Despite this, he rises, using the handle of his sword with his robot arm to pull himself up. Marshall only rolls his eyes, disappointed in himself for lacking the skills to pierce Finn 'I guess I've got to kill him the old fashioned way' Marshall thinks, turning his hand into claws, glad to finally get rid of his mother's agent. And that it when the temperature drops 'What is that blasted tiara doing now?!' Marshall panics, snapping his head to the Ice Queen. Yet she wasn't doing anything, in fact, she was staring up in puzzlement. Actually... everyone was. Marshall's face scrunches up in confusion, before he very carefully sticks his claw hands out from under his umbrella.

He doesn't burn. He smirks, shifting the umbrella away to look up at the sky. It was grey, dark grey. Dark clouds filled the air just like how it was after the mushroom war. It was blocking the sun. He smirks, dropping his umbrella and letting it wave to the floor like a falling autumn leaf. He smirks grows exponentially as he glares cockily at Finn on the floor. The hero was just staring up, hunched over his embedded weapon with a emotionless expression. He has no stake. No sun. Nothing. He had no way to kill Marshall Lee right now. So he'll create a way. He pushes himself to a full stand before he yanks his blade free from the sand. Marshall's voice suddenly calls out to him, "No sun. No restraints. You sure you don't want to surrender Finnie boy?" Marshall shouts out confidently, shifting both his arms into razor sharp blades, looking at them analytically as he smugly waits for Finn's reply.

"Still a no!" Finn shouts up, making the vampire looses his smug smile.

"You're just annoying, did you know that? You don't even pose a threat to me, you're just following some order my mum demanded you to do to a stupid level!" Marshall growls down through bared teeth, anger enveloping him as his body starts bulging, as if something inside him wants to tear its way free. Suddenly his form explodes into a violent expansion of flesh. Despite flying high in the sky, the moment he transforms massive legs slam into the ground, unleashing a tsunami of sand in the form of a cloud. Finn immediately hunches over, slamming his sword back into the ground as anchor to protect him from the mini sandstorm, scratches and cuts covering him as he uses a entire arm to shield his face.

Everyone in the arena quickly follows suit, turning their bodies away from Marshall as he transformers, trying to protect themselves. The Winter Wraith grabs Huntress, halting its application of ice to flip them over, using her back as a shield as Huntress covers herself at the summons's stomach. The unrelenting sand blast goes on for a second, making Huntress seriously worry for Finn's wellbeing. Eventually, it stops, what Huntress quickly exploits, leaping over Winter Wraith to assess the situation. The very first thing she checks on is Finn. Remaining sand clouds part, revealing the boy at the heart of it all, covered in scratches and bleeding, but alive and still in the fight. The hero yanks his blade from the ground and letting his hand hold it limply at his side before looking up at Marshall Lee.

Huntress follows the gaze. The vampire was... bigger, roughly twenty meters tall. A mass of pitch black fur, razor sharp claws glistening in the sun, what seems to be a snout for a face, two large white horns sprouting from his head, and two large black bat wings in his back, nearly shredded to bits. His entire appearance suiting that of the clouds behind him. A apocalyptic monstrosity. Huntress squints, looking every bit over as she searches for a weakness '... How do we defeat him? I can't see a way...' The king takes a single, heavy step forward towards Finn, completely crushing a poor skeleton underfoot instantly. Not that he cares, grinning evilly at the lone hero. Finn stands tall and proud, holding his blade tight in his robot hand, as he slowly walks towards Marshall.

Huntress Wizard stares at him in amazement. She heard tales of it, but to see it with her own eyes... A hero, covered in wounds with no one by his side, darkness dominating the world as far as one can see as a monstrous monstrosity grinning down at them. Yet, despite sure death coming for them, they still march on, unafraid. A hero. The hardest around. Huntress grits her teeth, and takes a single step towards the undead as well, yet suddenly freezes up. Fear and self-preservation halting her in her tracks. She looks at Finn who raises his blade, holding it in both hands against his chest as he continues to march on 'You make it seem so easy Finn... That's because it is! Move!' She shouts at herself, forcing herself to walk forward. Legends lead to heroes, heroes lead to inspiration, inspiration leads to action, action lead to sacrifice, sacrifice leads to death.

She sprints madly, heading straight for Finn to stand by his side no matter what happens. The hero slowly walks towards the undead, weapon still raised as he waits Marshall to lunge out at him. Suddenly his dedicated stare at Marshall's coal black eyes was ended abruptly as he locks onto movement to the left of him. He instinctively swings his blade out savagely, presuming it to be some attack by the vampire. His blade slashes out but suddenly halts mere inches from the front of Huntress's neck, his arm wavering at the sudden halt. The wizard doesn't even blink 'Man, she really is hard... I wonder if I'll ever be that tough?' He stops his thoughts as Huntress smiles at him, "Sorry I ruined your epic walk towards death Finn, I couldn't just stand by." She explains, making Finn release a small laugh before responding,

"Don't worry about it, I've got hundreds of those already." Finn says jokingly as he rolls his hand uncaringly, making Huntress smile even bigger. Suddenly thumps echo out behind him. They both snap their heads to behind them, watching silently as Winter Wraith strolls up to the right of Finn. She doesn't say anything, making the duo look at each other before shrugging, focusing back on Marshall. His cheek was resting on his fist as he stares down bored.

"You done? Is there anybody else who will 'Valiantly join you're side' to die?" He asks mockingly, causing Finn to stop staring and scan the arena.

"... Nope, I think this is everyone. Unless the skeletons want to help?" He asks to the moving bones. The last five, sand covered skeletons instantly drop their rusty swords to the floor, before turning and sprinting out through the arena doors. "... No, this is all of us." Marshall rolls his eyes at his bad attempt at creating humour, though Huntress does smile a _little_ bit bigger.

Marshall doesn't respond verbally, only raising one of his gigantic legs high above them. Immediately Finn and Huntress scramble, diving out of the way as the foot comes rushing down. Winter Wraith, however, only takes a single step back. The black foot smashes into the sand, blasting it out again and covering the other duo, while it merely just scratches and singes the ice summon. It raises both arms, then two bright blue beams shoot out. The beams hit the small gap between Marshall's foot and the sand below it. Thick ice forms as the ice rays trace the kings foot, freezing it to the ground. Marshall lifts his claw hand high, then aggressively swooping it down to shred the summon for its actions.

Before retribution could strike it, Huntress quickly launches her four arrows at high speed directly at his arms. They all strike at his biceps, embedding themselves in his flesh. His humongous size meant that they would do no damage against the immortal. But it does still make his muscles twitch. With his muscles misfiring, the attack misses, doing nothing but scoop up a large amount of sand behind Winter Wraith. She finishes her task of applying ice, completely covering the undead foot and freezing him to the floor, much to Marshall's annoyance. He snaps his eyes to his arm as he feels the pain of the arrows ripping themselves out and returning to Huntress's quiver. He glares at her, bringing a hand up to slap her into the ground, as Huntress starts running 'We **have** to keep WW alive, she's the only one that can actually do anything against Marshall' She thinks, looking at the summon standing at knee height.

As the hand slams down to squish her into the yellow sand, she suddenly leaps left. The clawed hand smashes into the ground, just barely missing crushing Huntress's legs. The blow once again unleashes a wave of sand that covers Huntress, not that it hinders her as she spins around, before sprinting at the limb. As she rapidly approaches, she spots Finn also dashing towards their same goal 'Us hard meat think a like, huh' She grins at Finn what he returns as they both leap onto the hand. Marshall Lee immediately realises he was in trouble, and brings his other hand sky high before rocketing it back down towards them. They immediately start sprinting up the arm as the hand slams down to squish them.

With the size difference between them and Marshall, they were like bugs to him, and it would be fair to say that was what he thought of them. And, just like all bugs, you never seem able to catch them no matter what you do. The hand slaps the back of his other hand like a failed slap as Finn and Huntress barely avoid it. So he flings his arm up. Huntress leaps of as he does so, using her cape to make a vine before shooting at Marshall's collar, swinging around him like Tarzan. Finn, however, doesn't have these powers. So he simply stabs Marshall's arm and hopes for the best. It shoots straight up above the undead's head before snapping to a stop. Finn is barely able to hold on, the sudden stop scrambling his brain for a second before he shakes himself free of the chains of confusion.

He looks down, staring Marshall Lee in the eye as the snout face glares up at him. So Finn yanks his sword free of the black flesh, causing him to free fall towards the face of the undead. Gripping his blade upside down in both hands, he holds it high above his head. Just before he hits the king’s face, he stabs the sword down, using the fall's momentum to give extra power. Right in Marshall's left eye. He massive roar of pain obliterates everyone's ears as the undead king forgets about everyone and everything. Just focused on destroying the pain in his eye. He brings both hands up, fully open with sharp claws to tear Finn apart. The hero watches as they approach, twisting his blade as he waits for the last second to bail. Just as they were obliterate him he yanks his blade, free falling off the face as the hands slap at his eye. He then shoves his blade out, cutting into the collar bone to stop himself becoming a splat.

While he has been doing that, Huntress uses the vine and Finn's distraction to climb up to the undead kings neck. She arrives to the right of his neck, just as Finn slides to a halt on the left. She looks over from her spot while clutching her vine to Finn's, the hero hanging by sword. He starts cautiously climbing towards the kings neck- "No Finn, go for the back of his neck!" Huntress suddenly shouts, startling the boy as he almost loses his grip. He stares at her full of confusion, not that she answers, already climbing over the shoulder to get to the undead's back. Finn just follows her lead, trusting the plans of others 'She knows what she is doing'

Huntress reaches the back of the neck, summoning all four of her arrows before rocketing them into the spine of the giant, penetrating deep into the flesh. Marshall freezes up, becoming stiff at the wounds. Finn only now joins her on the undead's back, and looks on confused still. Eventually he just shrugs, before stabbing his sword deep into the neck of the king. "What. Are. We. Doing?" Finn asks, punctuating every word with a stab with his sword. Huntress summons a spear, stabbing the neck repeatedly. Giant hands move to swat them before freezing up, then flopping uselessly at the kings side.

"He's a vampire, remember? Slitting his neck won't do anything." She explains to him, causing the hero to blush at his momentary lapse of judgement. His whole body was working on auto pilot, just going for the usual weak spots 'Great Finn, you almost made yourself lose' He lectures himself, but not because he wanted to win, but because he almost lost the chance to help Huntress with her fears. "But do you remember last time? With my arrows?" She asks, making Finn's face twist in thought as they continue to shred Marshall's back on auto pilot, the undead’s legs buckling.

"... Oh yeah! Didn't the arrows make him collap-!" Finn doesn't have time to finish his sentence before they suddenly drop. Marshall's neck nerves and muscles were destroyed and severed. Finn loses his grip as they all fall rapidly to the ground, with Huntress staring at his falling form 'Finn is in danger' She immediately leaps of Marshall, one arm grabbing the back of Finn's shredded clothing, the other to create a zip line to a nearby arena wall to their left and yanking them both towards it. Left over momentum propels them at high speeds at the sand stone wall. Immediately Huntress and Finn stick their legs out slightly bent in preparation. They hit it semi hard, their entire form folding up tight, and they remain in that position of a scrunched up ball as sand gets flung up on them due Marshall hitting the ground. After a few seconds, they unfold, Finn looking up at Huntress, "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." She immediately lets go of the vine, and since she was still holding Finn they both fall to the ground. Due to no warning Finn wasn't prepared, the hero letting out a startled cry before he hits the sand, grunting in pain. Huntress lands silently on her feet of course, giving a small smile to Finn on the floor before launching her self forward towards the downed Marshall Lee with her arrows orbiting around her. The undead king was still on the floor, stuck to do nothing but glare angrily at the approaching pest. But his neck was rapidly healing, she wouldn't have long before he was up again and be more than willing to get revenge. She launches all four of her arrows at his snout face, splitting them up so he got the nice present of two arrows for each eye. The green arrows sink deep into his eyes, and his roar of pain was instantaneous.

Huntress doesn't care, instead moving towards the giant undead's chest. The arrows were just a distraction any way, once his wounds heal he'll move his giant claws to remove the arrows instead of squishing Finn or her, giving them time to react. She reaches the black chest and leaps up onto it. She immediately starts scaling it, moving towards his heart that is hidden under his thick hide. But she has hunted tough beast in the past. She looks around at the environment, searching for the spear she had summoned while on his neck. Although she does spot Finn rushing towards her (and admittedly, she stop to stare at him for a second), the spear eludes her sight. So she summons it towards her. It is a much more difficult task if you can't see the object you are summoning, it could get stuck and you'll have no idea. She concentrates, and is rewarded a second later with a squelch of flesh being torn, the spear shooting from Marshall's back.

It rocket straight up into the air, above Marshall Lee, before launching straight towards her. Huntress sticks her hand out, and a second later, the spear comes smashing into her open palm. She grips the weapon and turns back towards Marshall's chest just as Finn leaps on as well. The hero stabs his weapon deep into the flesh before looking up at Huntress. "Won't we need a stake?" He asks cautiously, but is already slashing like crazy, using his blade to carve and remove flesh to make them a hole. Huntress joins him, plunging her green spear deep before yanking it out, flesh accompanying it with every blow.

"Probably, but I guess this is a opportunity to find out." 'I mean, a nuke can kill a vampire... probably. So it is just destroy the heart, right?' Huntress hopes. Admittedly, she doesn't know much about vampires... or humans now that she thinks about it. Both are non-existent in OOO, except Marceline and Finn, but everyone knows they won't harm anyone unless they deserve it. She scolds herself, moaning at herself for not being harder and being prepared for every situation. As she starts to stab more furiously in a attempt to vent her anger, she catches Marshall's arms twitch 'We don't have long!' She shouts in her head, encouraging herself to attack even faster.

Then the giant black arms spasm, before swiftly swooping above them, up to Marshall's face. They were out of time. While Finn looks up in worry, Huntress doesn't react, simply hoping of the giant before retribution for their actions arrives. Finn was a moment later, deciding to give final, defiant stab at the flesh before abandoning their efforts. The wound immediately starts to heal as a pained grunt comes from the undead, struggling to remove the arrows. Seeing as he got half of them out, Huntress decides she should just call them all back. She deliberately wiggles them out to cause as much as pain as possible before the arrows all return to her. As they rest themselves inside her quiver she quickly turns to Finn, using Marshall's momentary blindness as he heals to her advantage. "We need a way to take him down. Got any ideas?"

"Not that would work on him. I've fought hundreds of large beasts, but not any vampires."

"Then we need to think of a way and fast." She warns before breaking into a sprint, noticing that Marshall has now recovered, and was now pushing his giant form back up. Finn doesn't, using every moment he can to analyse the king, desperate to find a way for Huntress and himself to win. A growl so deep seeps out from Marshall that it makes everyone's bones tremble inside their body. He was pissed, and he immediately turns that rage against the ones who caused it, snapping his snout face to the ground. He instantly spots the duo. Huntress was still dashing a huge circle around him, but Finn was standing still.

As much as he want to crush the life out of Huntress for shoving arrows **into** his **eyes**! Finn was currently the easier target. So he instantly lashes his clawed hands out at the hero. Finn was looking up when he locked eyes with the angry giant, and knew trouble was coming. He immediately sprints for the undead's legs, hoping to get in a position where he can't be attacked. But one was already on its way, a massive set claws ready to shred coming at him from the side 'He is not slapping me again, he isn't going to repeat last time. That means our plan must work first try, or he'll avoid it' Finn realises, while at the same time trying to think of a way to survive the incoming attack. Then a rapid thumping comes from behind him. He looks snaps his head in shock, finding Winter Wraith storming up behind him. She sprints just to the left of him, mouth wide as she charges up a attack.

Not a moment later the icicles barrage sprays out her mouth. The volley soars through the air before smashing into the incoming hand. These same icicles instantly obliterated Gumball's robots. The giant undead hand didn't stand much better. The flesh instantly gets torn to shreds as the icicles pierce right through the open palm. With the base of the hand gone, the giant sharp claws for nails rocket of as well, momentum carrying them into the crowd. Said crowd instantly panic, scrambling away from the fight again as the claws cut royals apart, just for getting in their way. Of course, the spell was still in effect so their 'deaths' were just falling unconscious, but that still doesn't stop the panicked screams everyone was letting off.

Screams so loud that even Fionna heard them, causing her to shuffle in her bed, frantically trying escape to see what was going on. Doctor Prince was immediately at her side, holding her down, "Let me go!" She cries at the prince, who only turns his head to the door where two guards were stationed,

"Go see what that was!" They snap their heads to look at each other nervously, before slowly walking towards the arena. "Sorry Fionna, but you are out of it right now. Rest." He orders, but he can still see her determination, "It could be Finn! Do you want to face him again?" He says in a attempt to scare her. It works, the woman flinching but still holding a fire in her eyes.

"Yes! If it means no one else faces him, then yes!" She snaps back. "I can't let that monster hurt anyone!"

Back at the arena, Marshall snaps his injured hand to his chest, cancelling the attack on Finn as he instinctively clutches his injury. Huntress wastes no time, shooting a zip line out at Marshall again, the vine hitting his back before she starts yanking herself up. She quickly makes progress, making it halfway up 'Alright, just need to immobilise him again, then figure a way to hurt him' She plans. But that is before Marshall suddenly spins. Turns out, Winter Wraith didn't relent in her attacks, and was targeting the wounded hand again. Of course, Marshall twists, hunching over so any attack hit his back as he protected the injury. A act that also whips Huntress. She lets out a startled scream as she is violently flung on the vine.

Before losing her grip.

She screams again, something that Finn instantly locks on to as he stares at the flying wizard with wide eyes. That is, until she goes soaring over the arena walls. "HUNTRESS!" Finn shouts full of panic, instantly abandoning the fight to rush to her aid, desperate to see if she was alright. He leaps up onto the arena wall, slamming his blade into it as a leverage up. He stands on the blade before leaping up onto the seats of the front row. He reaches back down with both hands, yanking his blade free. He turns around, and sprints up the seats, every royal diving out of the deadly warrior's way. He gives a cry as he leaps over the final arena wall, back out into the kingdom.

Marshall, of course, saw the entire thing 'Well, it was a bit cramped in here anyways' He thinks before shrugging with a grin, expanding the poor excuse for wings to their full lengths, laughing evilly as he rockets into the sky, before slamming back outside. "Alright! We'll take this out doors!" He shouts. The ground pound he does as he lands violently shakes the land, startling everyone inside the arena. As everyone turns worried heads outside, catching the vampire take flight once more, Winter Wraith was looking at the arena walls. After a few seconds, she turns to the gate, planning to join everyone in the battle outside.

"Wait! If you leave via the gate, you shall be disqualified!" A squeaky shout calls out to her from above. The summon looks up, finding Butterscotch butler glaring down at her and was holding several vials of clear liquids. The summon keeps her head locked on for a few seconds, lifelessly staring at the helper. Then she turns to the arena walls and slowly walks to it. She places her hands on the steps, pushing with all her might to lift herself up. Yet she was a wizard. She didn't have the best physical body. Heck! She literally doesn't have muscles! So she remains there, attempting to push herself over the obstacle.

Meanwhile, Grand Master Sorceress looks on with only slight worry. "... Huh. They're out my magic field... They die, they die." She says, shrugging as two guards behind her secretly discuss about how much hair she has.

**Well, I hope that the fight was interesting and didn't seem to drag on. Before anyone asks, yes, Finn would of won if it wasn't for the intervention by some unknown caster. So thanks to them, the fight against giant Marshall Lee shall continue to the next chapter. It was going to end this chapter (Still not at the stake stab), but I got too into the fight and have accidentally made it longer. Sorry if it was a drag.**

**This is now updated Ch19. We weren't able to complete, the edits go from the start until 'rise from the sand and give hand' tell me and dad how he did. Does it flow better with less padding?**

**Feel free to chat with me if you want, or let me know if you would like me to create a discord.**

**About Finn’s brutal head mashing. Yes, that was out of character. That was why he freezes up one his fight or flight senses came back. Like it or not, the decision to be peaceful was very recent. It still hasn’t had time to become instinctive plus years of knee jerk reactions gained through combat showed a side that Finn doesn’t like.**

**The one thing I hope you didn't find interesting was the skeleton fight. There's a reason why Finn said he doesn't enjoy fighting them. I mainly put them there as a joke, a reference back to the show, but to also give a quick break to the fighting.**

**Now if anyone actually reads that juggernaut of the reviews for Mr. Monkey Dad (Response 3), you'll see that I said I was uncomfortable with people rewriting my chapters. But! I'm fine if you do something different with them plot wise (AU), eg: Finn choosing to be with IQ instead of Huntress, then I'm completely fine with that, write and post whatever you want. Just wanted to say that encase anyone was curious after that reply.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey, I guess I'm part part of this now. My names Mr monkey dad, but yall can call me dad for short. Now some of you may have picked it up. But the beginning of this chapter was a lot more organised, less descriptive, and all and all less of a chore to read through. You can thank me for that.**

**From now on I will be helping nuclearpigeon with formatting the chapters. Now this will obviously mean that time between will slow Down, but I think you'll find it worthwhile.**

**For this chapter I was only able to get about 6 pages in before it had to be published. (somewhere around when Marshall gets his face mashed into the wall)**

**I'm excited to be a part of this project, and I hope I hear from you people!**

**Review response:**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter eighteen:**

**Now what you are talking about starting off with the bad then getting better is called 'rising tension' , I was talking about it in the writers note, and how I did it last chapter as well. I also talked about how I use it to keep the reader's interest.**

**Sorry about killing your fight boner, but as I said, I need to get those bad, less interesting bits out of the way first. But at least you enjoyed more Gumball brutality. I’m glad at least one person likes that fight, even though I know you are partially just saying that to keep me motivated (thanks!).**

**I also love that you called Marshall Lee a edgelord, I don't know why I didn't think of that before, but I will definitely use it in the future to describe him :)**

**I will try to relax, but I need to focus on these chapter.**

**Thanks for the review man, I hope you have a good time.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 18:**

**I'm glad the poor pacing hasn't deterred you. Ice Queen is resisting against Simone. But that also means she is resisting against the tiara. There will probably be consequences for her actions...**

**Fionna will need to grow, especially if she wants to go against Finn. Yeah, I didn't want to do a complete copy and paste of OOO, so I decided to change their goal, especially since this was kind of how they acted in AAA (It was meant to be a terrible fan fic, remember? So that meant everyone fawning over the MC despite them not doing anything).**

**Who knows how the Princesses will treat Finn? They have reasons to celebrate his return, and now fear what he could do. He just kicked all their counterpart's best knights, some even being them, what could he do to them if they anger him somehow? (What we all know is nothing, he'll just have a talk to them about it.)**

**Mr. Monkey Dad, on ao3, on chapter 18:**

**Pee pee poo poo haha.**

**(I read your changes you cheeky sod XD)  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Finish the fight

Finn leaps over the edge of the arena wall, completely forgetting about how high they were in his desperate rush to help Huntress. His eyes widen in shock at the fall before him. Releasing a cry of fear, he starts dive-bombing towards the ground as his eyes dart around to find a way to save himself. That is until a sudden force yanked him from behind. He grunts in pain at his sudden but welcome stop, and looks up to see what saved him. It was... a giant green bird? "... Huntress?" He asks unsure, and a squawk answers. He sighs, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Thanks for the save. Again." Finn wasn’t sure, but swore he saw what looked like a faint smirk on the birds face.

She flaps her wings heavily as they approach the ground, slowing them to a halt as they land on some strangers roof. Finn quickly squirms out from under her claws, rising to a stand as he looks back at the arena, "We need to get back in there!" He desperately pleads before he hears a poof behind him, and a second later Huntress walks up beside him, 

"Or maybe we should take a moment to think of a plan?" She suggests, making Finn blink.

"Right, but what can we do against him? We’re gonna need a way bigger weapon if we plan on staking him." He jokes before looking up at the oppressive clouds, "And I doubt getting rid of **that** will be easy, whoever did it used some wicked magic."

Finn was right, the storm clouds were shadowing everything for miles, and they were anything but thin judging by their dark shade. Marshall wasn’t an idiot, he wouldn’t be tricked into flying above them. "Well Finn, there's got to be a way, everything can be hunted… maybe we can have Ice Queen shoot a massive ice spike into his heart, like a giant stake?" Before Finn could answer, he spots a black blur flying towards them. "HUNTRESS MOVE!" He shouts, as he leaps at Huntress. They fall off the roof, hitting the ground hard. Just before the house gets blown into a thousand pieces.

Marshall had smashed into the house with his massive claws. And he was now looping back around. They swiftly scramble to their feet, hurriedly sprinting into an alleyway, hoping to lose the giant monster in the labyrinth of houses. Marshall squints as he struggles to track them, before shrugging his shoulders. And swinging both hands out. Finn and Huntress snap around corners when they hear the sound of homes and livelihoods being obliterated. Huntress yanks Finn, causing them to fall to the ground. Avoiding the massive claws as they wreck everything in front of them. Huntress carefully gets up before a rogue piece of brick falls on her. She grunts in pain, 'That’s gonna leave a mark' She frowns, "We need to think of a plan Finn, these houses can only cover us for so long!”

Finn meanwhile was staring at the destroyed homes in shock, before spotting a person in one of them, a man lying limp on the ground. He scrambles to his feet, dashing over to the wounded man, "We’re not using civilians as cover, Huntress!" He snaps at her, before examining the man. ‘He's okay, just unconscious.’ He drags him into the corner of the room. Huntress walks over to him worriedly, scanning the skies for the king. 

"Finn if-"

"No Huntress, we're taking this outside." He says, shooting a finger out. Huntress follows his digit. And finds a large open sand plain. 

"Finn that's suicide, no cover, no where to hide-"

"And no one's life in danger, no one's jobs, no one's belongings." He sternly tells her, before sprinting out, Huntress sighs 'I keep forgetting the duties of a hero' She does what she never thought she would do. She puts the lives of others before hers and sprints after Finn. The hero exit the alleyways, skidding on the sand as he turns to run down the main road, not a moment later Huntress joins him after leaping over a building. It doesn't take long for Marshall to spot the duo, and immediately swoops in to kill them. Finn snaps his head behind him as he hears a low whistle. His eyes shoot open as giant undead fists speeds towards them. Marshall slams both fists down just behind the duo, a shockwave shooting out and launching them both airborne.

Finn lets out a cry of shock as they fly through the air, Huntress remaining silent as they hit the ground. Huntress lands perfectly on her feet, while Finn is forced to roll, the rough landing sending pain through his spine. Still, the roll ends with him springing onto his feet. They both look back at their foe, finding him glaring at them as he rises up from the crater he made. He takes a single step, crushing some poor guys home in the process. Before breaking out into a sprint. The duo immediately book it as the undead charges at them. They know they can't outrun him, not without help. Huntress brings her fingers up to her lips and blows out a long, high pitched whistle.

They continue to run as they wait, the giant feet making slowly getting closer. The undead could easily catch up to them but was deliberately being slow, to give them a false sense of hope, to play with his victims before killing them. Yet, too focused on them to notice the two streaks heading towards the duo. Finn and Huntress stare as they approach, the clear shape of the wolves darting towards their rescue. The duo leaps into the air before landing on the canine's back. Only now does Marshall spot the wolves, and immediately rushed towards them.

The duo waste no time on their escape, Huntress leads the way as Finn trails being her. The wolves dart down the road at full speed as Marshall storms behind them. Quickly catching up to the duo, he raises his leg high, before stomping it down towards Finn. Finn steers the wolf sharply to the right down the alley as the foot comes smashing down. Marshall grits his teeth in silent rage from missing, but quickly forgets the hero, turning his gaze on Huntress. Continuing his sprint, he chases down Huntress. She darts her head up, judging the distance until the edge of the kingdom 'only a few more seconds' She snaps her head back, staring at Marshall 'I don't have a few seconds!' She immediately levitates her arrows before launching them at the giant. She once again aims for his eyes, though repeating the attack had meant he had seen it coming from a mile away. He raises his left arm, bringing it up to cover his eyes. Huntress halts the arrows before they could strike and calls them back to her. Marshall peeks out above his arm, finding no arrows in sight. He Smirks and lowers his arm thinking he outsmarted her. Only to see her gone.

Huntress had used the arrows as a distraction, using Marshall's blindness to quickly escape down an alley without him noticing. A second later she bursts from the alley and onto the open desert. She was right were Finn wanted them to fight. Sure enough Finn arrives as well, leaping off the roof of a building. His wolf slides to a halt next to hers as they both stare at Marshall. The giant undead was still standing searching for the duo, apathetically destroying peoples homes in the process . "You wanna get his attention?" Finn asks Huntress, who doesn't respond, she levitates an arrow and before calmly launching it. It silently flies through the air as the duo wait. A few seconds later, Marshall winces, before angrily spinning in their direction.

He roars before shooting into the air. "Thanks." Finn says nonchalantly, before they both dash their wolves further away from the kingdom,

"You know, most people wouldn't thank someone for sending a horrific monster after them."

"Eh, when were we ever normal?" He says, shooting her a grin. A whistle of something dive-bombing immediately wipes ends their banter as they shoot their gaze towards the sky. They spot Marshall diving at them, furious gaze locked on them. They jerk the wolves heads back, The wolves skid to a halt as Marshall's hands slam in front of them. His feet slam onto the ground before he then pushes himself up, slowly rising, absolutely towering over the duo.

Finn shoots his gaze back, judging the distance from the kingdom. They had gained some solid ground, but if Marshall took any big evasive actions, he would likely crash back into the kingdom 'This will have to do' Finn thinks, looking up at the giant Marshall. The vampire wastes no time as he suddenly lashes his hands together, planning to crush the duo between them. Not keen on that plan, they both immediately make the wolves dash forward to evade, just escaping as the hands smash behind them. Despite the attack whipping up enough sand that it threatens to blind them, they don't stop the fight. Huntress lunches her three arrows all at once, directly at Marshall's heart. 

As expected, they pierce the flesh, but not deep enough. She immediately yanks them free with magic as she takes another look at the undead. Finn meanwhile was darting around Marshall's feet, slashing at the legs, cutting Marshall randomly to inflict pain, hoping to be a distraction for Huntress to do some actually damage. His plan works, for Marshall was glaring down at him. He suddenly lifts his foot up, going to squash Finn. The hero dashes the wolf away from the simple attack, riding in front of the giant as he stomps his foot down.

Marshall quickly follows his attack up, he rears his leg back. And swing his leg right at Finn, the hero only having time to cover his face with his arms as a wave of sand envelopes him before the edge of the foot clips him, the sheer force behind the blow sending the hero flying off the wolf. The sand falls back down and covers the hero, making him panic as he closes his mouth to avoid drowning in sand. He quickly dives his body up as his head pops out the sand. The hero gasps for air before snapping his head back up. Marshall was grinning down at him, foot raised to stomp. It comes crashing down on the hero.

Finn braces, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Then yelps in pain as a force suddenly yanks him by the head. The giant foot smashes down where Finn was. Finn pants at the close call, before the pain of being dragged across the sand by his head snaps him back to reality. He immediately turns his gaze up, finding out that Huntress had saved him once again. She quickly gets them both away from Marshall while he recovers from the stomp, using the time to hop off her wolf, "Take my wolf Finn."

"Wait, but what about you?!" He asks shocked, Huntress smirks, before her body starts to shift, taking the form of a small bird. She quickly flaps her wings, darting off into the air so fast that Finn instantly loses track of her. He turns his head, finding Marshall approaching him. He quickly mounts the wolf. It launches them both forward as they continue to lead Marshall away from the kingdom 'Huntress, I hope you find a way to bring him down…' Finn thinks hopefully, staring behind him as Marshall charges, smashing sand dunes effortlessly. "Faster boy! Girl! Whatever!" He shouts at the wolf, pushing it to the limit.

Marshall just smirks behind the hero, enjoying the sight of Finn being scared and helpless in front of him, getting lost in his demonic side. He swings his right arm up high above before shifting it into a **very** long tentacle, before whipping it back down onto Finn. The hero knew something was up judging by the giant shadow, a quick glance up gives him the answer. He immediately yanks the wolf to the left so hard that it yelps in pain. Though it loses all complaints when the giant black tentacle smashes down next to it. The attack slow neither Marshall or Finn down as they both quickly continue across the sands.

Huntress meanwhile was circling the undead from above, getting a bird's eye view on any possible weaknesses he could have 'Still nothing!' She screams to herself, becoming infuriated at the inability to hunt Marshall. She gives up, agreeing with what Finn said earlier. They need something big to hurt Marshall. She immediately starts looking around, trying to find anything to kill the giant undead. Nothing. But that is when she spots Winter Wraith in the distance. She was only now coming through the kingdom 'lets hope you can do something' She waits for Marshall to finish another attack before swooping down to Finn.

Said boy was riding a panting wolf, worried that it won't be able to keep running for much longer when he hears a poof behind him. Snapping his head around he finds Huntress suddenly behind him, "We can't do anything, but Winter Wraith is coming." She informs him, making Finn nod. With that, she jumps off, becoming a bird once more mid-air before shooting back to Marshall. The same person about to stomp on Finn '!...That's perfect actually' He does the same thing he did before, slamming the brakes on the wolf, allowing the foot to swoop over him before smashing into the ground. He twists the wolf, doing a full turn around before dashing back to the kingdom.

Marshall immediately twists on his foot and brainlessly continues to chase Finn. He rears his tentacle arm up before smashing it down again. Finn once again yanks on the wolf to dodge, but fatigue was getting to it. It can only do a tired leap to evade. Not enough to dodge the attack. The long limb smashes down next to them, the shockwave sending Finn flying off his wolf. They both crash into the sand, though Finn instantly recovers, snapping his gaze up to see a giant fist flying towards him. He shoots himself into the injured wolf, pushing them both to safety as the fist slams down. Its impact covers Finn in sand but he doesn't care as he scrambles to his feet.

Marshall grits his teeth, refusing to let his chance go. He lifts his tentacle arm back up before transforming it to a nasty set of long claws. But before he can swipe at the hero a giant bird the size of his head suddenly appears before him. Huntress rams into his head, stunning them both. However, since she was prepared for it Huntress recovers much faster, spreading her wings before she hit the floor and swooping down to Finn. She wraps her claws around his arms before yanking him up into the air. They shoot towards the city, Finn uses the opportunity to speak to Huntress, "Don't get too close, we can't put the kingdom in danger!" Huntress watches as Winter Wraith slowly walks down the sand streets 'It would be quicker to go to her, gives us more time to prepare.'

She swoops down, landing a fair distance from the kingdom before she pops back to her normal form, brushing a feather off "We're in a bad spot here Finn." He nods at the simple words before turning back to focus on Marshall approaching furiously. 

"... You’d think we would be the winning seeing as he hasn't **really** injured us." He says as he brings an arm up to his stomach where two sets of claw wounds rest, now accompanied by a variety of bruises and small scratches.

"Focus Finn, we still got no solid idea on how to defeat him. We need something better than Winter Wraith." 

"Right, sorry… What's the biggest thing you can become?" His question makes her freeze up as she thinks, before shaking her head.

"A tree, but I will be all shrivelled up due to no soil or water here. I can't do anything."

Finn remains silent at the answer, then both turn around as Winter Wraith slowly walks up to them. "Have you got a way to stake that?" He asks. She remains silent, only shaking her head, "Shoot." He looks forward again. They were too late. Marshall was upon them. The king comes rocketing towards them with two sets of giant claws behind him. Everyone dives out of the way as he rakes the land. He flies right past them before looping back, sticking his legs straight out as they smash into the ground. Momentum carries him into a skid heading straight for Winter Wraith. The summon jerks an arm up spraying ice directly at his feet. It instantly freezes. The sudden massive grip to the floor sends the giant toppling over. Finn watches as he smashes onto the ground. His face twists in thought as he looks at Winter Wraith, then Huntress and then the arena. He smiles as an idea comes to mind.

He sprints at Huntress just as she was about to rush at Marshall, "Huntress come here!" She stops her charge, quickly hoping over to Finn, "I've got a plan." Huntress nods, leaning in close. Meanwhile Marshall struggles as more ice gets piled onto him. The Winter Wraith was mercilessly keeping her two ice beams locked onto the king, freezing him to the ground. He didn't even have the chance to get up off the floor before she started hosing him down. He growls in rage and shoves himself up, the ice shattering in ear destroying barrage. Shards of it smash into Winter Wraith before bouncing off harmlessly as she opens her mouth wide, shooting ice shards at Marshall's leg. It tears through his flesh like a bullet as he snaps his hands down to clutch the wound.

"... You think that will work?" Finn asks cautiously. "Definitely. Go tell Winter Wraith, I'll distract Marshall." Finn immediately spins and dashes at Winter Wraith. "Hey WW!" She silently turns her head to Finn, "We've got a plan…" Marshall was about to nose in when he heard those words, but then a loud squawk steals his attention. He snaps his head, finding Huntress rocketing towards him as a giant bird yet again. Expecting another head-butt, he braces and shoves his head forward. Sharp claws pierce his eyes. He roars in pain as Huntress clenches her claws before yanking. Marshall brings his arms up and start wailing on Huntress, the bird just barely able to keep herself flying.

In the end however, she is forced to let go. She shoves against Marshall, launching herself away from him and landing as her normal self. Marshall stumbles back clutching his eyes, waiting for them to heal. When he finally opens them he sees the group running away from him. So blinded by rage that he didn't even consider a trap. He charges after them, following them as they run into the warriors kingdom. The ground shakes as he sprints madly after them “Nowhere to run Finn!” He yells before smashing both fists down on the ground behind. Everyone was knocked off their feet, before skidding in front of the arena walls.

Winter Wraith scrambles to its feet and walks off to the left. Marshall doesn't care about her escaping. His goal was Finn and Huntress. Finn was riding Huntress's back as she uses a zip line to scale the tall walls. They quickly get on top of it before rushing down the seats. Marshall towers over the walls that go to his knees, rearing a fist back to squish the pests. Huntress suddenly levitates an arrow what Finn randomly latches onto it. Suddenly they both rocket towards his face. Marshall quickly darts to the side, letting them fly past him. He shrugs at their desperate attempt to hurt him. Winter Wraith suddenly shoots more ice at him. He raises his arms as a shield as he faces the summon, turning his back to the arena.

He growls, walking forward towards the summon as the ice piles thick on his arms, locking them together against his chest 'What are they planning?' he questions. And that's when he spots a dot approaching him from above. He squints, trying to recognise what it was. It was Finn. He was dive bombing sword first, face full of determination. Marshall panics and goes to raise his arms. Only to be reminded that they’re frozen. He doesn’t have time to think of a new plan before Finn slams into his head. The momentum from the strike forces him to stumble backwards. He trips on the arena wall. Bracing for impact, he closes his eyes and tighten his form 'I will get them for this!'

Unbeknownst to him, Huntress had jumped down into the arena earlier. As Marshall falls down, she starts sprinting. Not to escape, but to actually get underneath him. She stands below his back left, watching it rapidly approach. She swiftly slams her hands onto the sand. And becomes a tree. As she said earlier, she was dried up and almost dead. What meant she was very spiky. Marshall falls directly on her. 

His eyes go wide.

He looks down.

A tree covered in black blood was poking out his chest. 

Right where his heart was.

His body shrinks back to his normal self, before falling unconscious to the floor. The whole crowd was silent, staring down in shock. Marshall Lee was defeated. Huntress transforms back to her normal self on her hands and knees, coughing as the effect of becoming a tree in a desert devastates her. After a few seconds of choking on her own saliva, she lifts her head to look around. She first spots Marshall's body, lying limp on the floor, then she spots the Winter Wraith, standing silently by the gate. Then she spots Finn. He was lying on the floor, all his wounds bleeding to create a small pool of dark red blood underneath him. Despite his state, he snaps his head, locking them on Huntress.

He suddenly coughs, smiling a bloody smile at her, crashing into Marshall at high speed having injured him even further. "We did it. Now, we need to defeat Winter Wraith." He turns his head, and a second later Huntress joins his gaze. Just in time to watch Winter Wraith walk out the gate. She slowly looks back down at him. "Huh. Well I guess it's time to answer the question of which one of us is better." He says, smiling as he pushes himself up before walking towards one side of the arena. Huntress starts walking to the other side 'Can I really kill him?' She wasn't testing her skills. Despite only having only two arrows left and starting to run low on magic, Finn was heavily beaten, and fatigue had to be getting to him. She can beat him. But can she beat **him**?

Saying she can kill Finn was one thing, but to actually do it? For the first time in her life, she was struggling to find the spirit of the hunt. She reaches the wall and promptly spins around to face Finn. He was already waiting, smiling with a look of resolution, 'That must of meant he sprinted, Which means he is not tired then?' She quickly scans over him again, if she was off about one thing then she might be completely wrong. Despite attempting to analyse his body, her gaze was constantly drawn back to Finn's face. Or mainly it's expression. He was confident, full of himself, unflinching in what he is about to do 'Why does killing me not bother him? Does he… not care about me? Was it a ruse all this time?' She instantly banishes the mad thoughts 'He does care, I'm just overthinking it' She tells herself, yet doubt still plagues her.

Finn **was** confident in his task. His goal was clear, so with a smile, he charges straight towards her with his sword dragging behind him. 'How can I fail at failing?!' He yells inside his head, encouraging himself. His charge snaps Huntress out of her thoughts as she calls for her arrows. They shoot out of her quiver, rocketing towards Finn. The hero reacts in less than a second, flinging his sword up directly in front of him. The arrow strikes the weapon hard before it's trajectory is twisted by the blade. It shoots off to the left of Finn as he continues to charge, despite knowing what is about to happen. He doesn't have time to move his arm, so the second arrow pierces his shoulder.

A massive spurt of blood leaves him as his body is violently twisted by the force of the arrow, threatening to topple him over. Yet all he does is grimace before snapping back to his rush. Huntress doesn't react as she calls her deflected arrow back to her. It shoots up right behind Finn, the hero diving to the side to avoid it as it returns to its mistress. The moment it arrives she instantly spins it around before launching it back at Finn. He winces as he climbs out of the sand. He swiftly stands defensively, sword held just above his legs. The arrow approaches. Faster than lightning, he spins out of its way, slashing his sword up as he does so.

Despite its strength, the arrow instantly get sliced in half. Finn snaps back to Huntress and charges at her 'I need this to look convincing' Huntress squints, summoning a spear in her hand. She rears her arm back, before chucking it straight at Finn. It whistles as it approaches, bringing Finns attention to it completely. He side steps as it smashes into the sand. He looks back towards Huntress. Only to find her right in front of him. She punches him in the face, his sprint forcing him to go to the ground head first. Huntress lunges out at the spear, ripping it from the ground before spinning to Finn as he was scrambling off the ground. She thrusts her weapon out, impaling him through his right shoulder.

She heaves in effort, pushing the spear up. Hoisting Finn into the air, his flailing body sinking deeper on to the weapon as he drops his sword. She then grunts as she slams the butt of the spear into the sand to stabilise it, before turning her attention to Finn. With magic she yanks the arrow free of him, before shooting it into him again. It pierces straight through his belly. She spins the arrow around and sends it through his back, popping out his stomach. She speeds up, her arrow acting like a sewing needle as it constantly goes through Finn creating a bloody display. The constant use of her arrow had driven her magic past zero, sending her slightly mad.

Suddenly Finn's hand shoots down and strikes her head. She stumbles back as she clutches her head, which meant she was no longer supporting the spear. It quickly topples over with Finn still on top. He drops to the ground, blood pouring out of him. Still, he shakily pushes himself up, grabbing his sword before stumbling towards Huntress. Her counter attack was instant, cupping both hands together, she throws them up, smashing Finn’s chin. He stumbles back, his vision blurring as Huntress throws another punch at his head. Except when he topples back, he snaps back and head-butts her **hard**.

Unbraced, she gets sent plummeting onto her back. Finn flips his sword upside down and stabs it at her, the blade landing next to her head. She shrugs it off, ‘he must’ve gotten a concussion’ She immediately swing her legs, sweeping his out from underneath him. He lets go of his blade as he falls to the ground, Huntress grabs his blade and yanks it free before plunging it down into Finns robot arm. It sparks as the blade tears through it, pinning Finn to the ground. Huntress vaults over the weapon and lands past Finn. She reaches out and grabs her spear before spinning around and impaling Finn's other arm. A crunch comes from his arm as bone is shattered but in her magic induced madness she ignores it. She mounts Finn before yanking her skinning knife off her leg.

She starts ruthlessly stabbing Finns chest 'Why won't he die!?' She thinks desperately, seeing Finn's pained expression. With a final yell of effort she stabs the blade down one last time, the blade resting deep in Finn's chest. She pants on top of him, looking him straight in the eyes. He shoots her a bloody grin, causing her to tremble and her eyes to widen, "I got lost in the madness..." She says hauntingly, coming to the realisation of what she has done, the **cruelty** she inflicted on the one she loves. She quickly let's go of her knife, staring at him full of pained regret "It was meant to be quick! Painless! I-I’m so sorry for stabbing you! I'm sorry for shooting you with a arrow-"

He groans a little, cutting her off, "Actually Huntress, I really wouldn't mind that arrow right about now..." Huntress freezes up. Then nods, slowly ordering her last arrow to float off the ground, aimed at Finn. She hesitates. The arrow shakes above her 'This **won't** kill him. This won't kill him' She repeats. Then she launches the arrow. It goes straight into his head.

Killing Finn.

He instantly reforms in her hands. Clear of any wounds, clear of any pain. The knife pops out of his chest and gently boops Huntress, not that she notices as she focuses on the uninjured Finn '...He’s fine' She instantly starts calming down, grinning happily as the madness of magic leaves her. Instantly a tremendous roar of celebration comes from the audience, everyone leaping off their seats and hopping down into the arena. Huntress bares her teeth 'This whole thing was planned by these guys!' She doesn't want to use more magic, not when she could hurt Finn with another power trip. She reaches down next to Finn's arms, grabbing a spear in one hand and Finn's sword in the other.

She stands with both arms stretched out away from her, planting a foot on the unconscious Finn. She growls, repeatedly poking a weapon out at them as they swarm around her. The royals back away hands raised, afraid for their lives but set on following the plan. Breakfast Prince walks forward, "Easy! You're just coming off the battle rush! So… How about you put those weapons down-" 

"Get away from me you bastards!" She growls out between gritted teeth. And that was when Finn was yanked out from underneath her. She stumbles, before snapping her gaze to where Finn was going. It was a helper, dragging him into the crowd that flows around her. Just as she was about to charge, someone grabs her arms, "Someone get her weapo-" She kicks backwards, hitting whoever was behind as they let go of her with a grunt.

She doesn't do well against armies, she knows that. But Finn dose. So she tries to imitate what she's seen Finn do. She does a spin with her weapons held out. Instantly they spread away from her, but anywhere where her weapons weren't currently pointing they were closing in on her. She needed help, '... And I need it now!' That was the exact moment when loud thumping overshadowed the clamouring of the royal crowd. She spins her head, expecting to meet some great foe. But instead finds a great ally. The Winter Wraith towers over everyone, it's jaw slowly opening and hands raising.

Everyone immediately scrambles away, climbing over each other to escape the wrath of the summon. Winter wraith closes her mouth but does not lower her arms, instead shooting them out towards Huntress. Her giant ice hand wraps around Huntress before yanking her out of the stampeding royals. She holds her high before turning and walking over to the arena gates, "Thanks for that. But we need to save Finn! They took him-" Winter Wraith silences her by bringing a finger to Huntresses lips. Huntress merely leans away from it, getting slightly angry, "No! We need to save Finn!" She reiterates, her only response was a silent stare, "... Why? Do you-! Where's Ice Queen?"

The helper was rushing down the arena corridors with Finn slung over his shoulder, desperate to get rid of the hero before he wakes, terrified by what he saw him do in the fights. The plan was simple right now, while the royals distract Huntress with celebration, he was to take Finn to the torture chamber to let them do their 'work'. He snaps around another corner. And smashes into something. He stumbles, falling to the ground, "Hey watch it! I need to get Finn!-" The helper was about to rant when he freezes up. Staring him down was a very, very angry Ice Queen, her glare instantly making him shiver.

"What are you doing with Finn?" She demands sternly.

"Nothing!" His reply came fast, too fast to be the truth, too simple as well… 

"Isn't he meant to go to the hospital? What is that way?" She questions, pointing behind him. The helper gulps in fear.

"He doesn't need the hospital! He… is completely healthy! So I was just going to drop him off outside!" He says, panicking slightly. Somehow, it works, Ice Queen seemingly calming down. He releases a sigh 'I can't believe that worked!'

"I see. Well then…" She leans down close to him, "If you’re really doing nothing and Finn requires no attention, how about you and me have some… Fun." She finishes that line with a seductive blink, pushing her chest out. The man's face was aghast at her words, horror paralysing his body. He knows the tales as well as the royals, everyone did,

"Actually! It can't hurt if we make sure Finn is alright! So let’s take him to the hospital right now!" He panickingly spins around, grabbing Finn. When sharp blue hands rest on his shoulder, his body temperature dropping.

"How about I do it, and you continue your day?" She suggests venomously. He wastes no time in escaping, jumping to his feet before bolting away.

Ice Queen sighs, before turning her gaze back to Finn. She slowly lowers herself, before scooping Finn up gently bridal style. Then she starts walking down the corridors, sending a magic command to Winter Wraith 'I found Finn. Head to the hospital' She speeds up her steps, slowly anger swelling inside of her. Someone just made an attempt on both her knight and her friend, right in front of her! 'Whoever did this, I will make you pay! I'll bring ice hell on you! But I'll need time to decide, and tell Finn the plan' She feels her tiara tingle, emotions fuelling her magic, 'I can't leave him in the hospital, they'll do something while I’m gone. So it's a simple barge in, grab any medical looking stuff and bust out' She lays the plan out in her head, imagining everyone being helpless to stop her, Finn getting charmed by her heroic actions to save him-

'Nope! Not going down that hole!' She banishes her daydreams as she turns a corner, finding Huntress and Winter Wraith walking down the corridor. She immediately calls out to them, "Hey guys!" They snap around, Huntress defensively raises her weapon while Winter Wraith stands idly by. Her eyes widen upon realising who she was pointing her weapons at, before promptly lowering them. She hurriedly sprints at the queen, "It's alright Huntress I'm fin-" Huntress ignores the woman, bringing her hands to Finn's cheeks, tilting his head so she can stare directly at his unconscious face. "Oh. Come on." Ice Queen says with disappointment before storming forward.

"Where are we going?" Huntress asks as she catches up, though eyes still locked onto Finn. 

"To the hospital-" 

"Bad idea. Leaving Finn unconscious and alone in a room full of enemies? You're begging for him to get killed at that point." Huntress snaps in, 

"I doubt I'll ever beg for **that** Huntress." Her tone ends with a slight hiss, before she sighs, "I know the risk, but we’re still going, we need medical supplies and some intel, 'cause I’ve never seen this spell before. And who knows if there’s any side effects" She explains, Huntress's eyes widening as she reluctantly tears her gaze away from Finn and looks straight ahead. "We'll just give them a friendly visit and grab some stuff before returning back to my kingdom. We can do any treatment that is needed there."

"... Then what?" The question makes Ice Queen furrow her eyebrows in anger, her gaze turns into a raging glare, 

"They attacked my knight for no reason! they attacked **you** for no reason! What do you think is going to happen?!" She says in a calm, angry voice, "They wanted a fight, now they’ve got one." After that they both shut up, silently approaching the hospital. Eventually they hear voices. Huntress immediately takes the lead, walking along a corridor wall before halting at the corner, 

"... Long enough! It's not easy keeping Fionna here! What's going on out there?" A male voice calls out, another guy's voice nervously replying, 

"Well sir, there was a massive battle. It turns out someone had covered the sky in clouds, allowing Marshall to become a massive demon. There was some… collateral damage." 

"I see. I was wondering why I got royal patients. So was Fionna, she was… determined to find out the reason for herself." 

"Yeah! I had to stop Finn if he was attacking everyone!" Fionna's voice suddenly echoes out, interrupting the conversation. There was a moment of silence before the conversation is continued, 

"Well I hope Finn is getting what he deserves, it ain't easy to treat this many." 

"Erm.. about that…" The guys voice trails off. 

"What. Don't tell me they beat Marshall?!" The first guy cries out in shock. 

"Well… yeah, yeah they did." Came a worried reply. 

"Then where are they now?!" It was at that moment Huntress decides to leave her cover, Ice Queen and Winter Wraith following close behind. All three turn the corner to find two guards peeking inside a room. The sound of footsteps make the guards snap their heads away from the room, and immediately their eyes go wide, both of them stumbling back in fear.

"H-hey! I see you got Finn! I'm guessi-" Ice Queen shoots a beam of ice directly at their faces. Their hands jolt up to their heads as they become encased in a cube of ice. They fall to the ground, two loud thunks echoing down the corridors. Huntress ignores them, storming into the hospital room. Instantly all eyes were on her, full of shock and fear as everyone scampers as far away on their hospital beds as possible. Except two: Doctor Prince and Fionna. Fionna jumps out of her bed onto wobbly feet, raising her fists with an enraged expression. Then Doctor Prince suddenly pulls out two needles from inside his white science coat as he hides just behind Fionna, "I won't let you hurt my patients!" He yells. 

Fionna grits her teeth before taking a single step forward towards her foe. Huntress drops both her weapons, she reels back her fist before rocketing it straight towards Fionna. The barely conscious girl doesn't react, allowing the fist to fly directly into her face. She stumbles before falling face first to the ground, lost to the grasp of unconsciousness once more. Doctor Prince goes wide eyed at seeing his patient injured, before growling and lunging forward with both needles.

That is until he becomes a solid block of ice thanks to Ice Queen. His enraged face captured for all to see. The Queen immediately puts Finn down gently onto a bed, before tearing up the room as she nabs everything useful. Huntress meanwhile looks for something very specific: Fionna's medical notes. She was being treated here, and she was human just like Finn. So Finn would need the same treatment as her. Huntress looks over to Fionna's bed. A quick glance tell her that the notes weren't there 'So where would?-!' She spins around as an obvious answer hits her, staring directly at the frozen Prince. She walks over to him, before with a strained grunt of effort, flips him off Fionna.

She quickly looks him over, spotting the object she seeks. It was located in his front right pocket. She turns around, grabbing her spear. She then raises the weapon high above her head, before slamming it down. A massive chunk of ice flies off, hitting some bed with a ting. She does so again. And again. And again. Until finally, she breaks off enough ice to be able to reach down and yank the notes free from it’s pocket prison. She brings it in front of her face, giving the title a quick scan. Fionna\- yeah that's all she needs to read. She quickly forms pockets on her clothes before shoving it inside. She picks her weapons back up before turning to Ice Queen, "We better get goi-" She freezes up upon seeing Ice Queen holding a mountain of items. Said royal turns to look at her ignorantly,

"What? I didn't know what we'll need." Her answer causes Huntress to smirk, before reaching into her pocket and fishing the notes back out.

"We don't need anything, just a lot of time... and a bucket." 

Ice Queen groans, her arms flop to her sides as everything she held drops to the ground. She then leans over to her left and grabs an empty black bucket lying next to a bed. Before she can do anything else Huntress haphazardly tosses Finn's sword at her while absorbing her spear. The night sword hits the floor, letting of a metal screech as it slides to the royals feet much to her confusion "I'm carrying Finn this time." Huntress explains, picking Finn up bridal style. Ice Queen pouts, but eventually leans down and grabs the hero's sword. 

"Fine, but lest head on back home now. This bucket smells funny…" They immediately book it out of the room, the Winter Wraith quickly joining them in their escape of the royal's scheme with an unconscious Finn in hand.

**Man, magic madness sucks. It'll make you lunge out at anyone, even those who you love.**

**There was a reason why in the show Huntress seems to do things the hard, physical way, without magic. One could be to toughen herself up, to avoid becoming soft and lazy like she feared. But another in my theory is because she is scared of the magic madness, and what it might do to her.**

**Apologies that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but this is for two reasons:**

**1\. This was a better spot to leave it, creates some hype and tension while also providing me with a starting point for the next chapter. (Dad: That was my idea!) (NP: And I'm an idea thief >:D)**

**2\. Gives my beta reader some time to make improvements. I don't want to overload the guy, especially when he has a life of his own. (Dad: thanks dude, my calendar is stuffed to the brim right now.) (NP: No problem! Enjoy some peace)**

**I also apologise if the writing is a bit off/bad. I've caught a cold and it has given me a headache. Nothing serious, but it turns out it is really hard to focus, write and plan a story when you've got one. Apologies again. (Dad: It’s chill dude, please take a break next time.) (NP: NEVER)**

**I hope releasing the chapter early makes up for it! Release time will still be Wednesday or whatever it is for you, I'll be using the days of break to get over the cold.**

**I know Finn's and Fionna's death were similar, that's the point, they are the same person after all. Decided to remind you'll that by making them share similarities and at times, descriptive language.**

**Also, how was the Marshall Lee fight? I think a few of his actions might affect him once the rush of battle subsides….**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 19:**

**It's good to hear that you enjoyed the fight! I'm glad that there’s actually uncertainty on who will win. There might be a secret to Finn's sword, but if it does, it won't show up for a while…**

**The odds another lady will like Finn? Not likely. This is a Finn X Huntress fanfic, and I know a lot of people are here for that.**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 19:**

**Glad you like the skeleton fight, I decided that a fight filled chapter would need a comedic break or two, otherwise it would just be too much. I'll tell 'dad' that you enjoyed his edits, I know he needs some motivation.**

**(Dad here, I’m glad you liked my contribution! I noticed that you did a little cheeky meme in your comment and I’d kinda like to address that.  
I honestly don’t think that it’s Marshall that’s too arrogant; but rather Finn. He feels way too overconfident in his abilities. And it just kinda feels out of character. Marshall’s arrogance works because he’s established very early on that he is a hot head. Breaking into someone's home intent on starting a fight, without actually having any concrete evidence that Finn is a bad guy.)**

**Yeah, I don't like cheap shots, like you said they're the easy way out. But they do work if done properly (what I hoped I did). Yeah I think the fact that someone can oppose Marshall might shock him, and he might have reflections back on that. Also your meme has been approved. Jokes aside, that arrogance and ignorance will be a point later.**

**Oof, sorry about killing your fight b*** again, but I hope you like the outcome of the next chapter. I'll try to add more of those fights seeing how you like them.**

**Sorry for dragging the fight on, but I wanted to use every skill they have to win, otherwise someone might say 'why didn't X win, they have power 'Y'?'**

**(Dad here again. you don’t necessarily need to show every single skill they posses. It exaggerates the fights to a point where they feel more like an episode of dragon ball then adventure time.)**


	21. Chapter 21 The calm before the storm

The massive doors to the Ice Queen's mansion slams open, the owner leading the charge to her room with Huntress right behind her. The forest nymph was clutching Finn close to her as she stares at him, following the royal on autopilot as she leads the way. They hurriedly pass the throne and go into the queen's room, before Huntress gently lowers Finn onto the cold blue bed. Ice Queen meanwhile places Finn's bag and sword to rest against it as well, before they quickly give him a look over, checking him for any wounds and if his breathing was at normal levels. Eventually, they back away before collapsing onto a pair of ice stools. They were worn out after the mad sprint away from the Princes, especially since they were carrying the hero and his belongings.

After a few moments, Huntress brings herself to look at the royal who was slouched backwards on her chair, "Hey Ice Queen?" She waits silently until an acknowledging grumble comes forth from Ice Queen, “Sorry about my attitude earlier-"

"Don't sweat it Huntress! You were coming off the rush of battle, and we were in danger." Ice Queen shrugs off callously,

"Right, that was a pretty fast reply, You thought about it didn’t you?" 

Ice Queen raises her head to look straight at Huntress, wearing a smug grin, "I rehearsed it." 

Huntress smirks back before becoming serious again. "What's the plan against the royals?" 

Ice Queen scrunches her face in thought. "I can't do a full frontal assault; it would either kill me, Or send AAA back to the ice age. And I don't think we need a repeat of the Mushroom War."

"Your crown has that kind of power?” Huntress asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"I think with a bit of will power I could send AAA into an ice age, or worse a nuclear winter." That bit of information admittedly unnerves Huntress, not that she lets the royal see it. 

"So the plan is to get attacked, use our guards and well...us?" Huntress asked, bewildered.

"At Least so far… You look after Finn, tell him about the plan. I think he might panic if he thinks I kidnapped him again." She stands up from her chair, stretching her arms, giving off a loud crackle. before exiting the room.

She walks past the throne, plans going through her head, 'the three last guards are waiting on standby above. so that means all that is left is 'the walk', the ice dragon, and the Winter Wraith…' She sighs, sending a message to Winter Wraith 'Go to the first area, you're the guard. Don't let anyone pass!' She leaves her mansion, out into the white garden before looking straight up. With a grunt of effort, she flies up to fill 'the walk' with minions. ' How can I improve it?... What would Finn or Huntress say?'

Huntress sat next to Finn, patiently waiting for any signs of him being conscious. In her hands rests a wooden cup, filled with water made from Ice blue walls surrounding them. By her feet, rests the bucket, its smells weird. 'I’ll look out for you, Finn' She doesn't shift her gaze once, unfazed by the sounds of magic around her 'I look out for you, you look out for me, we both stalk our prey. Two hunters, exceptional beast and hard meat, second to none.'

Fionna gasps in alarm. Her world spinning around her as she wakes up, her cheeks stinging like crazy. Everything suddenly halts, She groans and brings a hand to her forehead, she opens her eyes to analyse her surroundings. She was on the floor, looking up at the yellow ceiling, and a petrified cat. "Fionna! What happened girl?!" She demands, and when Fionna doesn't respond, she slaps the heroine on her cheeks 'that explains the pain' The feline goes to strike again, 

"Cake stop!" Fionna exclaims, shooting a hand up to block. The paw halts, then lowers. Fionna sighs, before flinching in pain. She pushes herself off the floor while clutching her head. Sitting, she looks around. All the patients in the beds were gone, except for a few who were talking to some banana guards. Doctor Prince was frozen in a solid block of ice and was currently being chipped free by men from the warrior kingdom. She groans and spins a little, resting her back against a bed leg.

"Fionna, you gonna tell me what happened? Or do I need to slap you?" 

"No! I'm fine, just give me a minute.." A few moments of silence later with Cake staring almost creepily at her, Fionna continues, "I was in bed, we were talking about... the fight! How Marshall lost! And then they came in!" 

"Finn?" 

"Yes! Well… Huntress was carrying him. She and Ice Queen-" 

"You don't need to say any more." Cake says "I should of been here!" 

"... Yeah actually, where were you?!" Cake flinches, bringing her hands up encase Fionna went for her, 

"Easy Fionna! I was getting coal!" 

"Coal?" 

"Yeah, for Flame Prince! He was a little low after the battle." Cake explains, making Fionna eyes widen 'Yeah, neither Cake or FP were in beds were they?' 

"Is he alright? Why did you wake up so quickly?" 

"Easy girl! Man you're asking a lot for someone who just woke up…"

"Cake…" The injured girl replies getting annoyed, tapping her foot while giving her sister a glare. 

"He’s fine! He's actually awake and currently using some power called 'heat sense' to see if any spies are around." She extends a paw to the heroine, who promptly accepts help as her sister yanks her to her feet. "As to why I'm awake? I'm a tough gir-”

"CAKE WATCH OUT! MARSHALL DIDN'T GET ENOUGH RED!" 

Cake **screams** , shrinking to the size of an ant. Fionna laughs hard, doubling over as she quickly loses her breathe. Cake shivers in fear for a second, before realising the prank and suddenly growing. 

"Fionna! What the Glob was that for! You know I hate vampires!" Cake shouts angrily at the girl, her face going red. Her eyes go wide before she suddenly spins, looking at the door. She sighs as it remains clear, no Marshall Lee to hear what she just said. She turns back to Fionna who was stuck in a small giggle episode.

"Sorry Cake, I couldn't resist with what you were about to say." She exhales deeply, "It's funny watching you be scared." She says with a large child-like smile. Just as Cake is about to respond, she freezes as three claws slowly take down her back, before she then laughs, smirking as she looks at the hero, 

"Sorry Fionna, can't get me twice." 

"So you 'hate vampires', hm?" Comes a quiet, male voice.

A second scream pierces everyone's ears. Cake dives under a bed as both Fionna and Marshall Lee burst out laughing, Marshall bringing a hand to his head as he floats in the air. He peeks an eye open, enjoying the sight of Fionna laughing in front of him. Cake pokes her head out, shivering but still releases a 'humph'. She fully escapes her cover, mumbling to herself, "Whatever! So now what!? Cause if you haven't noticed, **we lost**." She says the last bit slowly, keeping her eyes locked onto Marshall, enjoying the little flinch he has. But not the glare afterwards. She instantly shifts her gaze to Fionna. 

"Well… maybe we should ask Gumball, he’ll know what to do!... Where is he?" She asks embarrassingly. Cake rubs her neck nervously, before giving an answer,

"He's not here, he's back in the candy kingdom. Butterscotch told us." Fionna looks down, sighing in disappointment, "I was wondering why he didn't check up on me…" Marshall glares at nothing, remembering the times Gumball abandoned **him** when they were dating. Then he smiles as he realises his opportunity. 

"Don't think about him Fionna" He suddenly swoops towards the girl, slipping his arms under her legs and onto her back before lifting her into the air. She releases a startled yelp as the kings smiles , holding her bridal style. She looks him in the eyes, "Don't worry, Fi~ You're injured and still recovering, I'm just going to carry you to Gumball's humble abode." He teased, slowly navigating backwards out of the room without even looking. He smiles at her, and pulls her close, snuggling up against his chest, shirt ripped due to his transformation. Her only buffer was the strap to his axe that he was wearing. It wasn't much buffer, but she wasn't fully complaining. He suddenly sets off down the corridors, making Fionna clutch to him tightly. His grin grows into a full smile before he flies out into the arena, straight up and over the walls. And as he does so, a realisation dawns on him.

In front of him was destroyed homes, the very ones he caused. His smile leaves him, face becoming void of emotion. He had been so lost to his rage and demonic side last night, it hadn’t dawned on him what he was inflicting. He had become a monster. Something he never wanted. He looks back at his life for the last few hundred years 'Ever since Simone lost to the tiara… I’ve been a real ass hole… was the breakup with Gumball really only his fault?' He looks down at Fionna, who was staring at the destroyed kingdom. 'I don't deserve her, she deserves better, not some monster'

Finn's eyes open to the blue ceiling, his vision blurry. Then something else enters his vision "... Huntress?" He mumbles out, before suddenly heaving. Huntress wastes no time in shoving the bucket in his face, yet he doesn't puke, despite the smell not helping in the slightest. After a few seconds his girlfriend pulls the bucket away and instead hands him the wooden cup. He brings it to his lips and starts sipping it. The pleasantly cool water goes down his throat, quenching a thirst he didn’t know he had, his vision finally corrects itself. He was in the ice kingdom, lying on Ice Queen's bed, with Huntress staring at him nervously. "... I'm good." She nods, retracting her arm, she pulls her chair closer, allowing her to sit directly next to Finn while still facing him. He doesn't say anything, though he does smile a little, "What happened?"

"Right after I defeated you, the royals all jumped from their seats and completely surrounded me. They pulled you out from underneath me, then they closed in on me-" Finn immediately becomes worried, his expression easy for her to read, "Don't worry Finn, I'm fine. They didn't even touch me, Winter Wraith stepped in to the rescue." Finn nods, smiling a little. "Then Ice Queen stopped the helper who took you, and then we met back up. I'm guessing you've realised what's going on?" Finn sighs at the question,

"Yeah, some scheme or plan." He looks up, "Gumball's specialty." Huntress nods in agreement,

"Yeah we came to the same conclusion. So we weren't going to stay around to see what would happen. But we also didn't know what would happen to you, you know, because of the spell? So we broke into the hospital and grabbed Fionna's medical list."

"Well, I hope I wasn't too much trouble…" Huntress merely flicks her wrist, 

"No, and by the sound of it you were easier than Fionna, she was actually sick. Besides I don't mind, not with you." She says, placing her hand on Finn's, something that was very awkward for the hard meat girl. Something that Finn notices, 

"Glob, you're speaking as if I'm on my deathbed!" He jokes. It works, Huntress relaxes with a smile, her hand becoming more relaxed. 

"Maybe, but what's wrong with being dramatic every once in a while?" Finn chuckles, before a thought strikes him, 

"Hey, I just remembered, I guess you won the bet." He says, pointing a finger at her with a smile.

"... Huh, I guess I did." She pauses as her mind gets over the fact, then plans immediately start filling her mind. Then scenarios, of her and Finn- 'Later! Life and death battle first!' 

"And you beat me!” He suddenly exclaims, making Huntress look at him confused. "I've defeated armies! The Lich! Creatures older than time!" He exclaims, flinging his arms up for emphasis. he beams at her, "How can you be soft if you can defeat someone like that?" Huntress freezes at those words. It was true. She can't be soft if she was able to top someone like that. But… being hard meant hurting **that** someone, someone who is very significant to her 'Do I want to be hard meat if it brings pain to Finn?' She nods, forcing a smile as her mind continues to debate. Finns grin stays strong as he stares at her, proud of her. 

With a cough, he starts pushing himself up. "Finn wait.' He freezes, a leg hanging off the bed as he looks at her, "I don't know if anything else is wrong!" She splurts out after a second of thought. Finn raises an eyebrow as he looks at her. She sighs, "... And it gives us a chance to continue holding hands..." She mumbles, a blush forming on her face. He doesn't say anything, quietly shuffling back onto the bed. He sticks his hand out, and a second later she grabs. They remain in silence, though both have small, happy smiles. 

"We need more of this, just us together." 

"Yeah, but we got to deal with this mess first." 

"Ah don't worry! This will all blow over! By tomorrow we'll gliding out of the door as free men. Free to be together." 

"Yeah, and seeing how you lost, I get to choose our next date." Huntress smirks, her fear of being soft dissolving as she holds his hand. They fall into silence again, enjoying the fleeting moment before the chaos that is to come.

"... But for us to have that we need to deal with the Princes." Huntress says, her smile fades. Finn solemnly nods, "Any plans?" 

"We're going to fight. Ice Queen is setting up defences, we’re gonna lure them into a deadly ambush of bosses and traps." Finn frowns, deepening with every word she says. "Is something wrong Finn?" 

"...I won’t let anyone die, Huntress. I won't let there be a battle at all. I'm going to try and talk with them." Now it was Huntress's turn to frown, 

"Finn, they won't listen. It's too late for that… how about we fight them and **try** not to kill-" 

"No Huntress! I will end this peacefully. " He sighs, "I may of not had a problem fighting everyone in the arena because of that spell. I knew that no one was actually in danger. But this isn't a game, I won’t take a single life." He stares deep into her eyes, "And I don't want you taking one either." He says sternly. Then a figure appears at the door. They both halt their conversation as they stare at the beaming Ice Queen. 

"Finn! You're awake!" She rushed to his side. She continues to gleam at him, until she spots his hand entwined with Huntress’s. Her smile sours, and instantly looks more forced. Huntress looks at her puzzled, and she follows her gaze before discovering the source of her discomfort. Embarrassed, she hurriedly moves her hand away, much to Finn's disappointment. Ice Queen coughs, an awkward silence fills the air. "So… has Huntress told you what's going on?" She asks awkwardly, causing Finn to sigh.

"She has-" 

"Great! You know these guys best! Or their counterparts at least, so what should I be expecting? How do I defeat them!?" Ice Queen interrupts him, desperate to find a way to kill people who are technically his friends. A small glare of disappointment from the hero shuts her up for good, biting her lips, 

"As I was saying, she has told me what is going on, including your plan." 

"So-" 

"And I don't approve." He says sternly, crossing his arms.

"But!-" 

"No, I won't kill a single person! Heck, there won't even be a fight. I'm going to talk it out and end this peacefully." Huntress immediately speaks up, hoping that with Ice Queen supporting her then they can persuade Finn, 

"Finn, you tried this with the Gum war as well, it didn't work. Gumbald and Bubblegum still fought!"

"Not really, the armies didn't clash did they? And no one died, did they?" Finn snaps back, making Huntress back off. He looks at Ice Queen.

"Finn, they are coming, most likely to kill us since it seems to be Fionna's and Gumball's favourite solution. We must defend ourselves! We can try not hurting them-" 

"No, as I told Huntress, you are not to kill or hurt anyone Ice Queen." He suddenly pushes himself out of his bed, springing onto his feet. Huntress looks in shock 'He is recovering much faster than Fionna, she was still wobbly by the time we met her' Finn reaches down, grabbing his sword and bag. "Guys, this is final: I'm going to talk them out of this." 

Ice Queen sighs, "And this final, Finn: I will build defences." Finn opens his mouth to protest but Ice Queen suddenly shoots a splurt of ice, covering his mouth completely. "Even if you do persuade them, I still need to rebuild my defences. I might as well do it now encase you fail. Go talk to them if you wish, but I am not leave my kingdom defenceless." She walks towards him and absorbs the ice with her hand, "But if you’re going to do this, promise me you’ll return, no matter what. Got it?" She says, a slight threat hidden behind the words.

"O-ok…" He says before nervously chucking, then turns his gaze to Huntress. She stares at him silently, gaze solid and body still. 

Eventually, she nods, "Talk with them Finn. But! If they **try** to start a fight, or they **try** anything to capture you, or to trick you, you pull back **immediately**. Got it?!" She ends with authority. Finn blinks in surprise, getting unnerved by the two woman staring into his soul, 

"Guys I get it! I'll come back at the first sign of danger!" Eventually, their gaze soften, Huntress asking, 

"What are we doing for defence?" Finn sits back on the bed, creating a triangle for their discussion, "We've got the three defences on standby. I ordered Winter Wraith to be in the first room, I've made more creatures to fill the tunnel, and we have those three bosses as the last defence. So the only thing left is to make another ice dragon. Of course, that is a summon, not ice, so it will drain me completely..." She rolls her wrist, hinting at a continuation that causes Finn to nod, 

"So our choice is the ice dragon or you… I vote having you." 

Huntress nods, "I agree." She then quickly checks her quiver, "... And I need to make more arrows, I left them behind in the arena…But that will also drain me. So if we're going to get attacked tonight, I need to either do it without arrows, or improvise with something as I doubt we have a normal bow down here." Ice Queen looks at the ground, 

"But if they don't attack, then we can both prepare, I can make a dragon and you can make arrows…" her face twists in worry, "But.. if they do attack, then we will both be out of juice and vulnerable." Finn racks his head in thought, before looking up.

"Split it. Huntress; make some arrows, Ice Queen, **don't** summon the dragon. I know it's not the best, but since we have no idea if or when they're going to attack, it's for the best that we prepare for both." They both nod, Huntress immediately getting to work as she gets off her chair. She sits down on the floor getting ready to meditate. Ice Queen looks at Finn, 

"You better get going, if you can get to Gumball and convince him not to attack, it would be easier before he tells the army to march." Finn nods, immediately hopping off the bed and heading straight out the room. As he leaves her sight, Ice Queen turns to find Huntress had halted her meditation, sitting still crossed but eyes open as she looks after Finn. She then turns her gaze to the royal.

"I don't like his plan, but if he pulls it off then it will be for the best." 

Ice Queen nods in agreement, "There is a difference between being peaceful, and being too passive. He needs to learn that while it is good to search the peaceful route, he can't overdo it… Think he can pull it off?" 

"If there’s one thing I've learned, it’s that Finn never loses." 

"Failure and losing are not the same thing." 

Huntress merely shrugs, "I know, but I have faith in him. He **can** do this."

Fionna meanwhile was still getting carried by Marshall as they fly over the walls of the candy kingdom. They land in front of the castle's front gate, and after a moment of hesitation, they start walking towards it. Fionna walks anxiously, an awkward mix between her fear of Gumball's reaction after they failed and… **something else**. She doesn't know what, but something happened after Finn killed her. She's… more observant, her eyes constantly wide and darting around. Marshall meanwhile walks almost robotically, his mind elsewhere, still stuck on the image of the warrior kingdom. And it occasionally wandered into love, both previous attempts with Gumball, and his current crush on Fionna. And how they were both currently dating, and where that left him.

As they both walk in a hazy state, they nearly bump into the candy Prince waiting at the entrance of the hall, pacing restlessly. Fionna freezes up, seeing his state, "What happened?" Her quiet question startles Gumball, causing him to jolt before snapping his head towards her. His clothes ripped to shreds, mud smeared all over his pink body creating a sickly contrasting tones, his face slightly smushed, thousands of wood splinters jutering out his entire body, and black bruises polka dotting his body. 

"Fionna!" He practically leaps at her, "Do you have any Cyclop tears?" Fionna freezes, before quickly nodding, hurriedly swinging her bag off and searching through it. 

"Yeah! I always carry multiple!... Erm! Or one, apparently!" She exclaims, pulling it free from her bag with a terrified expression.

Gumball doesn't care, hurriedly yanking the bottle from her hand, yet he doesn't open it. "The evening is injured bad! It's stuck right outside Finn's and Huntress's house!" Fionna's face pales at the news. The prince turns to the king, "Marshall, please go and apply this potion to its most serious wounds, then use your strength to bring it back!” Marshall stares at the bottle, before quickly grabbing it, hovering into the air, and rocketing straight out, not even using the door as he creates a hole in the ceiling.

The duo stare at the hole, before Fionna suddenly lunges at Gumball, making him wince as she pushes some splinters in deeper. She snaps his injured arm out, examining said wounds for a few seconds before looking him in the face, “Gumball what happened?! What were you doing?!" Gumball snaps his arm back, fear quickly revealing itself on his face. 

"E-easy Fionna! I was…" He hesitates, irritating Fionna even more as she glares at him. "I was in the forest!" Fionna tilts her head in confusion. He pre-emptively shrinks inwards a little, "Finn's and Huntress's forest..."

Fionna stares, not reaching to the news. Then inhales.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE INSTEAD OF AT THE FIGHT?!" She screams at him, throwing her arms up as she blows up in rage. He flinches even further back, raising his hands to defend himself. 

"My previous attempt at getting information was a failure, despite it being a trick. So I decided that while they were busy fighting that I should break in. It didn't go as planned.. The evening crashed into a bunch of trees, hence the splinters and my slight.. head injury. As for the other wounds… well I should of realised that they wouldn't leave it defenceless." He says looking down, causing Fionna to relent as she now worries about his well being. "But that doesn't matter now! What were they planning?" He asks, causing Fionna to instantly look confused, "You know? The questioning? Their defeat in the arena?" Now it was Fionna's turn to look guilty and take a step back,

"We lost…" She says quietly. Gumball blinks,

"What?" 

"WE LOST!" She cries out, making Gumball jump back in surprise, "FINN KILLED ME! HE KILLED AN ARMY! THEY EVEN GOT MARSHALL IN HIS MONSTER FORM" She roars, turning away from Gumball as she vents her anger. Gumball was shocked, both at the news and her state, 'News later, Fionna first' he slides behind her, placing his uninjured hand on her shoulder, 

"Let it out Fionna…" She sighs, making him smile, "I would hug you, but I'd imagine that would be painful for the both of us." Fionna smirks at his joke, looking at the ground. 'She's calmed down, she's in a better state for questioning' "I know it might hurt your pride-" She flinches 'It is not my pride, but something else...' "But please, tell me how you lost. I could really use the information to stop it again."

Fionna sighs, lowering to the floor. "I don't know. The best way to say it is that we weren't skilled enough. " She shakes her head, "We all underestimated Finn. Marshall included, I asked him on the way here. We just couldn't seem to hurt him, he either just evaded our attacks or worse, countered them. We never stood a chance. Yet, he was still moving normally and he didn't hit like an ogre. So he wasn't boosted by magic or some artefact, he just…" She stiffens as the sight of Finn killing her flashes in her mind once more, "... **Murdered us**." Gumball only nods. 

"We need something powerful to defeat him, and I think I have an idea…" She looks up at him full of hope and curiosity, "I'll show you later Fionna. But for now, tell me how Huntress fought." Fionna shakes her head, 

"I didn't really see her fight, Cake lost to her." Gumball sighs,

"Any information will be helpful Fionna, so tell me about her." 

"Well… She uses arrows, and she can turn her cape into a vine that she uses as a zip line, wire, or anything you can use rope for really…" Gumball nods, motioning for her to continue "A-and… she’s very agile! She flips around, always lands on her feet, and now that I think about it, she is also very silent. She doesn't talk and her actions don't make a sound." Gumball nods, quickly doing a scan of the room with his eyes 'So she is the spy of the two, Finn is the leader/fighter, the heavy hitter… and I guess I now know Ice Queen is the boss' He stops looking, seeing no sight of the nymph spying on them currently, 

"Anything else?" 

"... She uses magic to do all her attacks and powers." Gumball rolls his eyes at 'magic' but glad he knows that information 'Didn't the grand whatever say there was anti-magic at some point?... Too late to get it, but could come in handy in the future' 

"Thanks Fionna." She doesn't respond.

"Do you know where they went?" He asks, still ignoring her plight. She shakes her head, "Was Ice Queen with them?" She nods. "Well, if I had to guess then they've gone back home or Ice Queen's mountain." 'Then there is nothing else to be done but to prepare to invade' He looks at Fionna, finally noticing something wasn't right, "Fionna, what's wrong?" She doesn't respond for a few seconds, 

"The more I think of him, the more I talk of Finn, the more he **scares** me." Fionna says wide eyed. 

"Then I have a suggestion, lets defeat Finn." She finally looks away from the floor, staring him in the eyes 

“Are you stupid?” 

"Listen Fionna, if we defeat Finn, if you see him on the ground, then it should cure you of your block. And I know just the tool to help you!... But first can you help me to my lab? I need to patch up.." He extends his hand down to her, Fionna stands up, continuing to hold his hand. Or attempts to as he lets go, deciding to instead bring it to his phone. He flips it open and quickly proceeds to do a call, bringing it up to his head, "Butterscotch, tell the Bubblegum guardians to prepare themselves…" Fionna just watches him, then looks at her hand before sighing, "...Then be quick!" He ends the call, quickly putting the muddy phone back in his pocket. They walked down the corridor in awkward silence. Then Fionna feels a small tap. She snaps her head down to find the source and discovers Gumball's open hand. She doesn't hesitate, instantly lunging her hands onto his and entwining them before continuing to walk down the corridor with a blush and a bashful smile.

Suddenly a shadow appears behind them as someone drops in silently. They both snap around, getting ready to fight Huntress. Only to spot Cake. She had one leg stretched outside as she halts mid walk in. Fionna sighs in relief before they drop their stances, prompting her sister to ask, "What was that all about?" 

"I just told Gumball about how sneaky Huntress is a minute ago, you spooked us, that's all." Cake goes to reply, but something catches her eye. It was Fionna's hand clasped together with Gumball's, as despite getting ready to fight, neither had let go of each others hand. 

"Aw! Fionna! You should of just said I was interrupting something!" Both their faces become completely masked in red as they blush heavily, causing Gumball to let go and step in to save their pride, "It is not like that Cake! Me and Fionna- Actually, we'll explain later, for now we need to talk."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" 

"No, we may have failed in the arena-" Cake and Fionna flinch, "- but just because we lost the battle doesn't mean we lost the war!" Cake puts her hands on her hips, 

"Isn't that what the villain says?" 

"Do you really think Finn and Huntress aren't villains?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Good point. Please continue." 

"As I was saying, we still have another chance to bring Finn to justice. Right now, they are presumably at Ice Queen's castle, and if they aren't, they are at their home, which is one of the reasons I sent Marshall as he has the highest chance of surviving an encounter with them." He says before looking Cake dead in the eyes, "But if we are to invade her kingdom, then I need to know: A. What is her home like B. How does Huntress fight. Those are both something that you have." Cake nods unsurely, 

"Yeah, but not the best… I was more focused on surviving in her home than remembering it, and Huntress has kicked my butt several times now."

"So? Any information is useful for now, so could you please start talking." Gumball says almost impatiently, getting tired of going around in circles. Cake hums in thought, bringing a finger to her chin as she thinks. Suddenly it springs up, 

"Oh! Her mountain is hollow!" Gumball’s confusion was clearly expressed, "When we went up there to 'save' Finn, we found out she had abandoned her castle, and instead hollowed out her mountain." 

"I see, so that is the reason why it got bigger… What about Huntress?" 

"She is very agile, can make vines using her cape, and make other weapons out of thin air using magic. That's all I know. Oh! She can also become animals!" Gumball only sighs, 'She is no joke, and neither is Finn. Where **did** Ice Queen find these guys? And how is she paying them? They can't be cheap' 

"Alright, thanks Cake-"

A thunderous roar of broken walls echoed throughout the castle. Gumball groans 'Now what?! Is it Finn?' The constant drumming of doors being smashed open fills their ears, getting closer before the corridor's end door smashed open. And in flies Marshall Lee with small splotches of blood on him, and an empty glass vial. "Gumwa- Gumball, your pet is safe and sound in the  
hospital. If that is the wrong place, then they can move it themselves." Gumball blinks in surprise as the undead strangely cuts himself off from calling him his humiliating nickname, but welcomes it. 

"The evening isn't a pet! he's a friend-" He corrects, a faint blush forming on his face, "- but thank you." There was another moment of awkward silence as the royals avoided looking at each other.

Marshall eventually looks at them again, "Gumball, I think I have bad news." 

"I've handled worse, hit me." 

"I think Finn is here by the orders of my mum." 

The other three go wide eyed at the news, Gumball quick to ask, "W-what make you think that?!" Marshall sighs before crossing his arms, already annoyed by what he is about to say, 

"His sword was blessed by my mother, I can recognise her magic and her style anywhere, trust me. I actually think that might be the reason why Finn is so deadly. We're dealing with a demon from the night-o-sphere." Fionna gulps, her death flashes in her head before she speaks up, 

"Y-yeah! After he… killed me, I became stupidly afraid of him! Maybe he used some demon magic or used the sword's blessing to make me scared of him!" Cake snaps her fingers,

"Yeah! Maybe that is the reason why you're scared of him! And why do you think that girl?"

"... Because he likes suffering?" 

"No! Because he's **scared** of **you**! He knows you can beat him so he is trying to keep you away!" Gumball immediately jumps on the train, 

"Yes! And by the time I've given you a bit of help you'll have no problem beating him!" 

The words of encouragement makes her smile, makes her stand tall, makes her stand resolutely and makes her brave. "Right! I got this!" She looks at them, coming to the realisation, "He works for Marshall's mum, he works with Ice Queen… is he super evil?! Like grand finale boss?!" She asks, making Gumball twist in thought,

"Maybe. He is the deadliest threat I've seen in a **long** time… I need to rest, then get you the equipment you need." He looks up at the other two. "Anything you want to do?" Cake shrugs, 

"No, I go with the flow~ Tell me where I'm going." 

"To the Bubblegum guardians, wait for the order to attack." 

"Ok." With that she suddenly stretches her legs, smashing her head through the ceiling and creating a second hole before walking away using her stretching powers. Gumball looks back down at Marshall, 

"And you?"

"I will be having a pleasant chat with my mother." He says menacingly before yanking his family axe off his back, grinning evilly. "... Just show me the way to the kitchen, I need to make the portal." 

"It's where it’s always been, that way. You should remember as you get closer." Gumball says pointing with a blush, having flashbacks to when he and Marshall were dating, messing around with the food and pranking the chef. Marshall only nods, before quickly shooting off in the direction he pointed, leaving Fionna and Gumball alone. With that out of the way, they quickly grasp hands once more before Fionna starts pulling the prince along.

A few minutes later and she bust through the door so harshly that it smashes into the candy wall, much to the Prince's annoyance, "Why is everyone smashing up my kingdom?" Despite him mumbling it beneath his breathe, Fionna heard clearly, 

"Stop complaining and start mending those wounds." She says with a grin, deliberately knocking something over as she moves to a seat in a corner, knowing that the only way she could help was to be simply out of his way. Gumball sighs before getting to work, grabbing glass beakers and tubes, metal grabby things and Bunsen burners in the armful, splaying them out onto the table. He starts connecting tubes between beakers, mixing a rainbow of chemicals together to make swirling colours. He admittedly does a few things exaggeratingly, attempting to impress the girl watching him with wonder.

As liquids flow through tubes, he hurriedly rushes to the end of the table where his pink concoction was gathering in a tall cup. As he waits he spins and crouches to start searching a cupboard for any shiny, reflective object. Eventually he finds a mirror, a small one that some suitor had given him once 'Why did I even keep that around?' He shrugs and blows the worst of the dust off before working on his face. Fionna couldn't see the Prince as he worked, hidden by the cupboards, so she just silently waited for him to finish. A few seconds later she hears him put the mirror down, "How is… THIS?!" He suddenly shouts, springing up from his cover, arms stretched out for a grand reveal of his face. It was exaggeratingly handsome, comically so. Unprepared Fionna immediately bursts into laughter what Gumball quickly joins her in.

"Gumball! As… Attractive as that is, I think I prefer **your** face." She says with a smiling blush. Gumball smiles back before disappearing back behind the cupboard as he goes back to moulding himself. A few minutes later he pops back up still smiling, his face back to normal with a open hand full of wooden shards and splinters. His body may still be filled with them, but his previous joke needed them gone, so he now simply bins them and decides to deal with the rest later. He gives his creation a look over and discovers that it is finished, the last of the pink mixture having finally collected in the cup. Turning all burners and other devices off, he removes the cup before bringing it up to his lips, drinking the mixture. Fionna finally hops off her chair and makes her way to him, experimentally prodding at a tube before looking at his drink. "So is that like some science cyclop tears or something?"

He stops drinking and shows it to her, what causes her to peer inside it, "No, if you drink it, you will probably suffer a few… health problems. Only I could really benefit from it." He says, sipping some more down, making Fionna confused, 

"Then what is it?" 

"Bubblegum Biomass." Fionna flinches back, shocked, 

"W-what? Aren't you made of bubblegum?! Isn't that like cannibalism?" He stops drinking, shrugging his shoulders, 

"Not really. Aren't humans made seventy percent of water? Does drinking water make you a cannibal?" He says before drinking, Fionna shutting herself up and just letting him do whatever. Eventually, he downs the entire thing and his bruises, though hard to see under the mud, disappear as his skin becomes pink once more. "Fionna, you can do what you want for a bit, I'm going to shower and remove the rest of the splinters.

Fionna only nods, letting the royal leave the lab to head for the royal baths. She just looks around the lab, thinking of what she can do while she waits before giving up completely and sitting back down on her chair to wait. 

Finn meanwhile was taking a slow, careful walk across half of AAA. He was using the stealth tricks that Huntress had taught him well to avoid as many people as he can. Unfortunately, he has no idea who is his foe is and who is just some unknowing bystander, so to avoid confronting anyone, he has gone off all beaten paths. This means that the terrain has gotten harsh, and at times nearly untraversable, but he was both determined and experienced, and never remained stuck for long. He was currently walking next to some dirt road, remaining hidden from anyone with the use of the thick foliage that made the forest. 

Then he hears rustling around him. He springs his hand to his blade, and not a moment later people pop out all around him, leaping from bushes and falling from tree branches. Finn stands tall since his cover was blown, looking every single stranger over. They all had weapons, though all poorly made, some even looking unusable, and their clothes were just that, clothes. Only three actually had armour of sorts, and even then they were rusting. The ones in clothes, what they wore is in poor quality, even a bit small, with holes dotting them. "HAND OVER YOUR MONEY AND YOU WON'T BE HURT!" A guy shouts, thrusting his blade towards Finn. None had smiles. They didn't want to do this. And guessing by their equipment and clothes, this was because they were n poverty. One of the worst people you could fight against, for nothing will stop a desperate man. 

He pulls his night sword of his back, looking at the one who had talked to him dead in the eyes, "Easy now! I don't want to hurt you." One of them suddenly flinches, eyes going wide as he steps back, 

"Hey Joe! Isn't that the guy those warriors were talking about?!" Instantly another man's sword arm quivers, shaking as he stares at Finn, 

"I- I think it is! He matches the description completely!" Their conversation instantly catches Finn's attention as he locks their frightened gaze, 

"Hold up! What exactly have you been told of me?" Finn's question makes the men freeze, the others around him slowly backing away at the realisation of who they were dealing with. 

"That you're a monster in human form, an unstoppable blade that can fall anyone, that you obliterated an army single handily, that you defeated Fionna and Marshall even when he became a monster himself!" The poor man says, backing away as he still holds his rubbish weapon out as if it could stop Finn.

"First thing: I had help with Marshall, Huntress is… a good ally, we work together often.” Fear seems to be making them talk... I’m going to hate this...’ Secondly… yeah everything else you said is kinda true-" They all gulp, speeding up their retreat, causing Finn to panic, "- Except the monster bit! They wanted a fight, and it was part of some scheme to kill me." Finn puts away his sword, confusing them all.

"You letting us go?" A man asks full of hope, his eyes nearly having tears of joy in them. 

"Not really, you all tried robbing me. You could harm someone else." Finn's says, pointing at them. Not a moment later all of them lose all hope, a few just collapsing to their knees in surrender. Finn flinches at their fear of him, but continues, "Are they saying that to everyone?" 

"P-probably! I don't know! I just heard them say it to us…" He says nearly ending in sobs as he comes to the realisation that they bit off more than they can chew, and they were now going to die. One of them throw their weapon on the ground before spinning around to make a dash for freedom. 

"Don't run!" Finn shouts authoritatively, and the bandit freezes up on his command. Finn nods, before looking at the others, "You're poor, aren't you?" The question makes them all blink in shock, one or two of them flinching even. "Thought so, it's why you're doing this isn't it?" 

"Y-yes… But please! I just want to feed my kid! Forgive us!" The man lunges himself at Finn, closing his eyes as he waits for the demons wrath. He hears Finn shuffling around above him. Then a jingling noise as some stuff lands left of his head. He remains in the dirt, still waiting, Until he eventually opens his eyes to his surprise that he was still alive. He looks to his left. And discovers some gold coins. He releases a nose of confusion before looking up. He finds Finn standing tall above him, looking down with a smile and a hand full of coins. He crouches down, bringing himself in level with the poor farther, and presents the money. "W-what?..."

"I'm giving you some money." Finn says plainly, as if it is no big deal. 

"... But why?" 

"Because I'm a hero. I help as many people as I can." He manually opens man's hand and places the hefty amount of gold in it. He looks around at the others, finding them all staring at him in shock.

He quickly drops his green bag and raids it for more gold before presenting it to more people. Eventually, one by one, they all shuffle towards him, ending with Finn having to start shovelling his gold out with both hands. Eventually however, he reaches the end of his bag, leaving him with a pathetically small amount left. Even then he still tries to continue giving them his golden gifts, but they turn it down shamefully, "We've taken enough of your generosity sir, we can't take a coin more." Finn sighs before zipping his bag up, standing as the men take their shirts off, using them to make bags for their money. 

"Thank you?..." An armoured man says extending a hand to the hero, 

"Finn. I'm Finn the hero." He shakes the man's grungy hand 'It is probably for the best I don't copy Fionna's title' 

"How can we ever repay you?" 

"By stopping doing these crimes, I'd hate to meet you again like this." 

"Trust us Finn, we would change if we could, but no one wants someone with a criminal reputation! Almost everyone in the nearby towns know what we've become, and attack us on sight…" Finn hums in thought at his words, and idea forming in his mind. 

"I've got an idea where you can go…" They all instantly pay attention to his words 'They really do want to change' "... There is a kingdom in that direction, I know the ruler there and I'm sure she will help you out." He points behind him, 

"It's one generous gift after another! What kingdom is it?" A man asks full of hope,

"The ice kingdom." They all instantly flinch, "Hold on guys! Ice Queen wants to change, like really wants to!" They still look unsure, making Finn sigh, "Isn't that what you wanted to do a second ago but no one gave a chance? Aren't you just doing the exact same?" The possible leader of the group, Joe, goes wide eyed, 

"Yeah, we know what that feels like… but are you sure?"

"Yeah totes cool now, she is really trying to change. If she does try anything though, let me know and I'll stop it. And now is your best chance to join her." They all tilt their heads in confusion, "You know the tales about me being evil those knights are spreading?" 

"The lies, yeah?" They were quick to respond, instantly jumping to Finn's defence, 

"They want to attack me, and since I'm currently residing in the Ice Kingdom, they're planning to invade Ice Queen to destroy my home." Anger quickly appears on every single one of their faces, "So she is currently setting up defences with my friend, but they could really use every hand they can-" 

"Say no more Finn, we'll stop those pricks from even touching your home." Finn chuckles embarrassed, 

"Loving the enthusiasm guys, but do be careful. Chances are Ice Queen will come at you since she is preparing to be attacked. Get her to talk, then say that I sent you and she… taught me to dance." That raises an eyebrow or two but most quickly go to a stand, 

"Alright Finn we'll try, but after we drop this gold off to our families." Finn only nods, holding his hand to shake with the man. Only to be enveloped in a tight hug.

After a startled second Finn returns it, patting the man's back as he awkwardly hugs him. They separate before looking Finn dead in the eyes, "Till we meet again Finn." He reaches down and grabs the gold held in his shirt before turning around and walking, thus others following suit with a chorus of clear and proud 'Thank you!' Finn only nods with a beaming smile, watching them disappear into the trees before turning and continuing his path as quietly as possible.

Back in the Candy Kingdom, Gumball is exiting his personal shower, rubbing a pink towel against his hair to dry it off. He was now clean and free of wooden splinters, giving him a small smile as the warm water had also washed away a lot of stress. Picking up some new clean clothes that were brought in for him by Butterscotch butler, he quickly dons them before rushing out to meet Fionna once more. As he travels down the corridor, he does his best to remember where he put a certain key.

He walks inside the lab, discovering Fionna fast asleep in her chair, head resting on her fist. He smiles at her, before, as quietly as possible, starts rummaging through cupboards and chests, pulling out secret draws as he searches. Try as he might, the noise he makes does eventually stir Fionna out of her slumber, the girl jerking her head off her hand as a metal object hits the floor with a bang. She quickly scans the room, her eyes instantly lock onto Gumball. Hopping off her chair, she quickly makes her way to him, startling him as he continues his search, the Prince snapping his head around as he looks at her wide eyed, "Ah, Fionna! Sorry if I woke you up, I was just searching for something." He says, before turning around and closing the cupboard doors. 

"No it's fine, I've always been a morning person any ways." Gumball grunts in agreement, standing as he looks around, biting his cheek in thought, 

"I feel like I'm the only one who is like that at times, I know Marshall can be grumpy in the morning." He says, more focused on searching than what he is saying. Fionna tilts her head at how he would know that information, but just shrugs it off. Eventually, Gumball checks underneath a plant he had experimented on long ago, and finally finds it. A highly ornate key.

He yanks it from the floor, quickly turning around and presenting it to Fionna, "Quickly! Follow me to the secret room!" He sprints out off the lab, a confused Fionna following close behind, 

"Which one?!" 

"One you haven't been to before!" He sprints into the throne room, quickly running to a wall and pressing a slightly discoloured brick in. With a click the wall shifts, revealing a dark room with a large closet inside. They both walk straight in, Gumball holding the key up before inserting it inside the closet's lock. The doors spreads wide, revealing a silver and gold gauntlet with a closed eye in the middle, accompanied by a large pink gem at the wrist, 

"MILLY'S GAUNTLET!" Fionna shouts in instant recognition, making Gumball nod, 

"Yes, I've been keeping it here all this time, encase a certain threat returned, but I think we need it right now. This! Fionna~ is what you'll use to defeat Finn!" He pulls it free from the closet, before handing it down to the girl.

She puts it on right away, an awed expression plastered on her face as she looks at it. "Now Fionna, lets return to my lab, I have some things of my own to collect before we go on the attack." She nods and quickly follows him as he seals the room shut.

A minute later they have returned to the lab, Gumball quickly collecting weapons, yet still notices her worried look, "We've got this Fionna, they don't stand a chance, I know it." Fionna sighs, 

"I know, but the thought of facing him again has me scared." 

"Fionna-" Out of nowhere a massive crashing sound fills the castle, making them both jump. "Ah! Now who is smashing my castle!?" He asks, getting annoyed at his friends antics. A second later the lab door calmly opens. 

By Finn.

**Well, arc 1 is finally coming to an end in a few chapters (Like 4 or 5?). That makes me smile.**

**Before I talk about the chapter, here is the link to my discord server!:**

**https://discord.gg/YPGREhv**

**Here, you can send suggestions, ask questions, point out errors or just generally talk. And yes, we have a meme server. MONKEY DAD, the beta reader (MD: hi), is also there if you want to talk to him about anything. (MD: I’m probably not going to be very active, I’m kinda booked at the moment) Oh and Claz is there. Hi Claz.**

**Only half of this chapter has been edited by MD, as he his IRL has become hectic of late. I don’t know when he will return, but give him a cry of encouragement to get through it all!**

**When Finn was in bed, his line was meant to be a reference to Mertin and Minerva back on his hospital bed, but as MD pointed out, it can also be mistaken for a Shaun of the Dead reference. Go with whichever one you prefer XD**

**I actually can't wait for this arc to be finished, as the next will involve less fighting, more emotions. Including more love emotions, flings, flirts,**

**And maybe**

**Just maybe**

**Some smut scenes for our favourite couple. (MD: YES)**

**Gumball as per usual was putting the safety of his kingdom over people, and I have a feeling that might come back and bite him if he doesn't improve or make amends.**

**Decided to name the Gumball guardians as Bubblegum guardians, a little switcharoo of the names between the dimensions.**

**Man, PG is really bringing the heavy firepower with Milly's (Billy's) gauntlet, wonder what Finn will do…**

**Review response:**

**Zitchat, on FF, Chapter 20:**

**Thank you for being there since the beginning! And thank you for the compliment! As I said to 'Dad' in his reply before he deleted it, yes OOO is still a thing, though one that will appear later. I also can't wait to bring them back into the story, interesting could be a word on how things have been since we last saw them.**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 20:**

**I'm so happy that you enjoyed the fight! To hear the fight between Finn and Huntress was one of the best is such a great relief. Writing fights between the powerhouses of the show is definitely challenging, but if done correctly are such an awesome thing.**

**Glad you liked my creative thought on how to kill Marshall! Especially since it has earned your best moment of the series.**

**Huntress killing Finn was an intense moment, but I guess this means she wins the date in her control :)**

**An all out war would devastate AAA, such a thing Finn was hoping to prevent with the Gum war. Also yes, IQ and Huntress will still remain friends, HW is just worn out after all the fighting.**

**This isn't the end of arc 1, but it's coming up to it.**

**I didn't overdo it, my cold won't stop me! So NEVER!**

**Take care Claz.**

**P.S. Sorry if I didn't make it clear that they were back in the arena**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 20:**

**Glad you liked the surprise! I think them realising that they don't stand a chance against Finn and Huntress can't of have them scared beyond rational thought XD**

**Ah! Sorry I if I didn't get your questions! Ice Queen is backing off now, but if the couple were wanting to spice things up in the bedroom, a third person could be a way to achieve that… Also, if something were to happen to her, or if they do break up, I'm pretty sure Huntress wouldn't mind IQ having Finn.**

**Indeed, I smell a reference...**


	22. Chapter 22 Here kitty kitty

Fionna face twists into fear as she stares at the demon that is Finn. He instantly raises his empty hands, "Easy! I just want to talk-" Gumball spins around and grabs a vial filled with green liquid before lobbing it at Finn. The hero panics and throws himself to the floor, letting it smash into the door. It sizzles as the metal melts, much to Finn's horror as he hurriedly crawls behind a cupboard. The flurry of movement snaps Fionna back to her senses, and aims Milly's gauntlet at Finn's cover, "Guys! I don't want to fight you!" He is ignored as a white laser disintegrates some of the cupboard next to him. He quickly scrambles away, thinking of a plan. Fionna keeps her gaze locked onto Finn's location as Gumball quickly whips out his phone,

"Cake! Are you at the Bubblegum guardians!?"

"W-what? Yes… why? What's going on?"

"Finn is attacking!"

"What! I'm on my way!"

"No! This is a bad spot for close combat with him! If he is here, he is not at Ice Queen's mountain! Go! Me and Fionna have got Finn under control don't worry!"

"... Ah fine! Don't get Fionna killed or I'm coming for you Gumball!" He ignores the threat and quickly puts the phone away. He analysis the room 'This is bad, a lot of cover for Finn to get close, yet still room for him to swing’

"Fionna, we need to leave the lab!" She doesn't reply, as she stays silently locked on. Sudden movement leaps from the side of the cupboards. She blasts it with a petrified expression. Her aim was true and obliterates it. A machine hits the floor with a massive whole in it. Finn meanwhile sprints out from the other side, darting straight towards the duo. Gumball scrambles for a weapon as Fionna aims her hand and lets loose. Finn ducks, evading the attack before descending upon Fionna. He grabs her hand and pushes it up, causing her next attack to hit the ceiling before bear hugging her. Finn holds her tight, about to calm her down when he hears something powering up.

He dives to the floor again as a orange laser skims by his head, Fionna in hand. Fionna rips herself from Finn's arms and quickly scramble away on her back in fear. Finn looks up to see Gumball holding his pistols from their first fight, that were currently aimed directly at him. He rolls as the laser strikes behind him before jumping to his feet, hands wrapping around his sword handle. He yanks his blade free then swings it down at Gumball's hand. His sword slashes the pistol in half, making the prince stumble back as it explodes in a shower of sparks. Finn spins around, finding a gauntlet flying towards him. He doesn't have time to react at it hits him in the head, sending him sprawling backwards onto a table and dropping his sword to the floor. After a stunned moment he locks his gaze back onto Fionna, to find the gauntlet locked onto him. He springs his legs up, booting her aim off him as the gauntlet blasts a hole in the ceiling.

Gumball suddenly leaps on top of him, scalpel in hand. Finn grabs his wrists as the sharp blade comes close to his throat, body weight and gravity assisting the royal. After a moment of struggling, Finn harshly pushes up, throwing the royal off him before he rolls backwards, desperate to get off the table. He spins to find Gumball picking himself up and grabbing his sword off the floor as Fionna levels her arm at him again. Finn rushes forward, grabbing the table before flipping it at them. It smashes into them, but both remain standing. Until Finn tackles Fionna. He slams her into the wall so hard that it stuns her, Finn exploiting this as he grabs the gauntlet and starts pulling it off. He hears a cry, turning to find Gumball charging at him sword first from the side. Finn leans back, letting the blade slip by his chest as he swings his robot arm up. He strikes Gumball's hand, pain forcing him to let go off the blade.

Finn quickly grabs Gumball's chest, and yanks him down to his face, "I don't want to fight you!" Gumball head-butts him, knocking him off Fionna though bringing the prince down with him. Fionna brings her arm down, aiming it at Finn's head, "Take this!" The laser shoots out, but her arm randomly jerks away, just missing Finn's still head "What the?-" Finn shoves Gumball off him and grabs her legs, before suddenly standing and yanking her across the floor. She screams as she now lays stretched, Finn suddenly looming over her as he presses his foot on the gauntlet, "Fionna, let me explain." She screams in fear, bringing her other hand up and hopelessly starts wailing on his leg. Gumball was now scrambling up, picking up Finn's sword again and causing the hero to grimace, "Gumball, stop for one second!" The royal screams as he slashes at Finn, causing him to leap backwards to evade.

Still Gumball pushes forward, savagely swinging his sword. Finn rapidly approaches a wall, causing the human to smile. He pushes his back against the wall, Gumball smirking as he brings the blade high above his head before slamming it down. Finn spins, letting the blade slam into the wall where he just was. And get stuck. His spin makes him face the royal, and he lunges onto him, one hand on his stuck sword, the other on the royal's shoulder. With a harsh push he separates them, sending Gumball stumbling back. Finn promptly yanks his blade free as the Prince is caught by Fionna. They stare each other down, "Lets stop the fighting, and let me explain!" Fionna growls, swinging her arm up,

"NEVER!" Finn dodges the laser, disappearing behind the cupboards. 'I know you said to come back at the first sign of trouble of Huntress, but I won't leave you in danger!' So scenarios start to fill his head...

Ice Queen stands shocked, looking at out of her mansion. When she had heard heavy thumps from inside her home, she wasn’t expecting this. The mountain wall had a massive crack spreading out, deep thumps echoing as something _big_ constantly wailed on her home. It was at times like this she was grateful for not having any people to look after, for she was not certain if she herself was even going to walk out of this. "They've ignored the path those cheaters!" She looks back at the mansion just in time to see Huntress hurry out, staring wide eyed at the crack as well. "You need to go back inside! You're magically drained!" She yells at her friend, who looks back at her with a strong gaze,

"I'm more than magic, I'm hard because I've prepared for every situation I could be in. Magic-less was a very realistic one." She reveals a ice spear that she had stolen from some penguin. Ice Queen looks down at it, the world shaking as another thump drums out,

"... Fine, but I'm making you a better one!"

She grabs the spear in her hand, and holds it up slightly as its form becomes more refined and it's point becoming longer. After a few more seconds of ice reinforcement, she lowers it with a grin, presenting it to Huntress who hurriedly snatches it, "Thanks." She flips it around, spinning it in her hand as she gets used to its new weight. Suddenly a crack thunders out from wall, both girls spinning their heads to gaze at in slight horror. A massive hole was now present, and through it they could see a giant Cake, and both Bubblegum guardians. Ice Queen's jaw dropped, "Oh this is bad…" She shakes her head, before flying into the air. And charging straight at the hole. The Bubblegum guardians peer inside as they search for threats to be eliminated, and their senses light up as Ice Queen appears right before them. She summons a massive ice spike the size of their heads and charges at them 'Finn won't hate me if they're not alive'

The massive robots jump back as she just barely misses, clipping their shoulders, "THREAT DETECTED." Their feminine voice echoes out as their eyes glow and a moment later massive lasers spew out. Ice Queen dive bombs as the lasers track her, rapidly gaining ground on her. She suddenly darts left just as the lasers nearly kill her, leaving them to sweep into the ground and cause a massive chain of explosions 'It is actually easier to dodge than I thought…'.

Cake meanwhile shrinks, climbing inside the hole they made in search for a certain someone. She locks onto the mansion, and stretches her legs as long as she can before dropping down. A short fall later, her feet touch the ground, and she starts her stilt walk towards Ice Queen's home. Huntress wastes no time, spinning around and booking it deeper into the mansion 'I'll honor your request as best as I can Finn, but no promises' turning a corner, she dashes towards the winter gardens 'Time for some hide and seek'

Cake smashes the throne doors open and scans the room, "Where are you!? I need to defeat you, then save Fionna!" She immediately starts slinking around, looking around every object for Huntress as her arms stretch out like tentacles. After searching/feeling through every room in the mansion, she eventually barges through one more and stumbles into the gardens. She looks at it wide eyed, "Oh she is definitely here." She immediately surges forward, shrinking down to normal size as she constantly spins, searching in all directions for her prey. She passed under a tree, unaware of green eyes locked onto her form 'she said earlier that she needed to save Fionna… So is Finn there and talking?... Or is he fighting them right now?! I told you to get back if there was trouble Finn!' She moans in her head as she watches her prey start to panic. "I-I have great ears! I can hear you approach! So just show yourself!" Silence was the cats army, the only noise being the thumps from the fight outside.

She shivers, at pushes deeper into the forest, leaving Huntress behind as she disappears into the winter wonderland. Huntress drops from her hiding spot, landing silently despite the snow. She looks up for signs of Cake, before turning and walking back into mansion 'Hopefully she will search elsewhere' however, just as she was about to pass the doors, movement catches her eyes. She spins and stares, discovering six men lowering themselves inside the ice kingdom through the hole 'Who are they?' she stands and debates, before sprinting at the garden wall, bent on discovering who her new invaders were. Her hands hit the wall as she runs up a little before her hands reach over the edge, then flips herself over. Cake was still doing paranoid spins, constantly looking around. Of course, that has led to her getting confused, and was now hyperventilating as she stumbles around lost deep in enemy territory.

And that is when she spots sudden movement. It was Huntress, and she has just vaulted over the garden wall. Cake sighs in relief before making her way over with a grin, most of her fear leaving her with her foes location acquired. She quickly stretches over the wall, silently prowling behind Huntress as she makes her way over the stalagmites that make up the floor of the mountain 'I have got you now Huntress!' They both rapidly approach the unknown invaders, until minutes later they were upon them. They were six men in a variety of colours, all in poor clothing and carrying rubbish tools. Huntress squints in confusion as Cake sneaks up behind her, listening in on their confusion, "This place is humongous! I didn't realise she had this much talent!"

"Save your breath, you'll be panting by the time we get to that mansion."

"Why is it so far?" A man says, sounding out of breath.

"We owe Finn, we're not giving up now! We can't do squat against the Bubblegum guardians, so we'll have to settle for defending his house against invaders." Huntress stares wide eyed, before moving in spear in hand.

"I'm not questioning why we're doing this, just why it is so far." The man says continuing to pant.

Suddenly Huntress jumps before them and shoves the spike of her spear against the lead man’s throat, causing everyone to freeze up in shock and raise their hands in surrender. "Who Are you?" Huntress demands. He says nothing, but she can see his eyes scanning her before getting a nervous smile.

"You match the description of those knights-" Huntress shoves her spear forward. Luckily for the man his friend behind him yanks him back just in time, letting the guy fall backwards as the spear passes by harmlessly, "HEY WAIT!" He shouts as everyone backpedals away as Huntress glares,

"Finn sent us! We owe him!"

"And why do you owe him?" She demands, but the guy ignores her as he grabs his sword and lobs it behind her,

"Behind you!" She ignores the trick. Until she hears a scramble behind her. Snapping around she sees Cake dashing behind a spike. She grits her teeth and looks back at the men,

"We'll explain later why Finn owes us, but first lets get rid of these guys." Huntress nods, before sprinting back at the mansion, the men shortly behind her. Huntress keeps darting her eyes around, trying to locate Cake in the maze of ice. Worryingly, all signs of the shape shifter has disappeared. She eventually makes it to the mansion, the mem panting behind her, "We... Got… you… a bow!" One of says between deep breaths, presenting Huntress with a poorly made bow. She grabs it and gives the string a few tugs '... Don't blame the tool, blame the one wielding it' she looks at them as they recover,

"How did you know I needed one?" She asks, keeping an eye out for Cake,

"We had heard from the knights that you use arrows, so we thought to bring a backup bow encase you lost yours-..." Huntress loses focus on them as she spots a flash of white between the stalagmites. 'What is she planning?-'

Cake rapidly grows, smashing ice as she raises her foot high. Huntress and the men immediately scram as the foot comes crashing down upon them, cracking the floor. Cake grimaces as she misses, but leans down swipe Huntress in front of her. Massive claws shoot out to rake Huntress, but she backflips as they sweep under the. Landing on her feet, she pulls an arrow from her quiver and aims at Cake 'I Can't hurt her!' She jerks her arm away, letting the arrow fly pass Cake. The feline brings her arm back and backhand slaps Huntress, sending her smashing into the mansion walls. She quickly recovers however and leaps onto Cake's arm then face, before jumping off just as feline smacks her own head. Skidding on the floor, she smirks as the cat stumbles back 'I've got this, just need to play with her until Finn either returns or Gumball calls a ceasefire' War cries fill her ears as she spins, watching as the men charge towards Cake weapons drawn. "DON'T!" Cake stomps, sending out a shockwave that sends them all flying.

Sprawling to a halt next to her, the men look at her in a dazed gaze 'Finn wouldn't want anyone dead, but how do I stop this lot from killing each other!?' She looks behind her at the mansion door, "Quickly! Indoors!" They all scramble to their feet as they rush indoors, Cake bringing her fist down to squish them. Huntress reaches out and grabs the final guy and yanks him in as the fist smashes the ground.

"Shit, we left our weapons out there…" The lead man says, causing everyone to look worriedly at Huntress, "Looks like you are the only one who can hurt her." Meanwhile Cake stands tall, both fists held high before she smashes them down upon the mansion roof. She immediately regrets her actions, wincing as the building stands strong. Huntress meanwhile plans, 'So she can't damage the building? So we need to keep her indoors' She sprints further inside, the men following her a second closer.

“So what's the plan? How are ya goin' to beat 'er?" A man asks, causing Huntress to shake her head,

"We won't hurt her."

"What!"

"Finn's orders."

"Why?"

"... Because she is his friend, but has currently been tricked or is wrong about something. He is currently trying to clear it up, as he doesn't want his friends to die."

"Shit, damn those knights!… what's the plan then if we aren't fighting?"

"She is going to stretch after us. We can either over stretch her to exhaust her, then lock her in a room, or just run around until we get the same result."

"And if she doesn't get tired?"

"She will, I have more stamina than her." 'If she is lazy like Jake, then I will' The man grumbles but the sound of doors being slammed open behind him shuts him up,

"You heard the plan boys, tire her out!" They splinter apart, everyone shooting off in different directions. Cake slides to halt as her ears hears them all running randomly.

Huntress meanwhile storms more ideas, before smirking and saying deliberately aloud, "Be quick Finn!" Cake who was in the corridor was listening carefully, and catches Huntress's voice, and dashes off after it. Forgetting the others, she sprints for revenge 'Big mistake Huntress!' She barges through a corridor doors, and locks eyes on Huntress. The hunt has begun. Huntress charges away as Cake grows, taking up the whole corridor as she surges forward with claws out. She lashes out at Huntress who slides to evade, yet springs back up to continue running. She makes it through the corridor doors what forces Cake to shrink. Huntress spins around jumps on top of Cake, before leaping off her and back through the doors. Cake growls, and turns to follow. She suddenly grows hundreds of arms and sending them out at Huntress, who watches them approach her with a determined gaze.

Just as they were about to grab her she jumps, allowing them to smash into the ground. She continues running as more hands home in on her. Three hands rocket towards her head, what she ducks before jumping to dodge one sweeping at her feet. One goes to grab her arm, what she spins around to evade, and spots one go for her head. She backflips, moving her head and kicking Cake's arm, then lands and spins to face the right direction. Cake continues her merciless attacks, until she gives up and throws all her arms up in rage, then smashes them down. Huntress leaps to a wall, running on it for a second as the arms obliterate the floor. She jumps on them as they rise, using them to propel herself through a door. Cake huffs and returns back to her original form, before taking a deep breath and chasing after Huntress once more. Huntress meanwhile worries of Finn 'what are you doing? Are you coming back? Are you d- No he is too strong' She hears stretching behind her what causes her to sprint even faster.

A white beam seers a table apart as Finn takes frantic jumps around the room. Like it or not, without him being able to attack them he was in trouble. Gumball was making all sorts of weird chemicals and was lobbing them like crazy, creating a minefield of deadly puddles on the floor. All the while Fionna was hounding him with Milly's gauntlet, yet somehow she has missed every shot. He vaults over the table, leaping at Gumball as he smacks the next batch of chemicals out of his hand. Gumball swings at Finn's head but he jumps back to evade. The attack misses, what Finn quickly exploits as he grabs the royals arm and bends it behind his back, "Will you listen to me!? I'm not the bad gu-" Gumball slams his head back into Finn, causing the hero to stumble back. He spins around and punches Finn in the stomach, not that it does much but Fionna combos it with a metal punch to the face.

Finn hits the floor, acid resting above his head and preventing any sort of retreat. Fionna stands over him with a triumphant smile, aiming the gauntlet directly at Finn's head from mere centimetres away. "Can't escape this Finn!" The white beam charges up. And fires. Directly above Finn's head. Her arm had jerked away again, much to her despair as she looks at the eye, "What's wrong with you?!" The eye snaps open, and stares directly at her, shaking its eye. "No?!" Finn snatches his arm up, grabbing the gauntlet and pressing his foot on Fionna's chest. With a shove he sends her sprawling away. Without the gauntlet. Gumball stares in fear as Finn jumps up with Milly's gauntlet in hand as Finn stares at Gumball with anger. "Will you listen now!?" He shouts, startling Fionna as she rises.

"No! I will defeat you in the honor of Gumball!" She charges at Finn with a war cry.

He just sighs, sidestepping and letting her run by. She spins with fists raised and face- "Fionna, just stop." The bluntness in which Finn said those words stunning the girl for a moment, before she shakes her head,

"No! Not until you've been defeated!" Finn doesn't reply, just gently placing the gauntlet on the table before facing Gumball who was holding some metal rod like a bat.

"Will you let me talk?" Gumball glares but Finn just stares unflinchingly,

"Why should I?" Finn looks down to the ground, trying to actually think of a reason why they should trust him. Then he sees Milly's gauntlet open its eye once more, staring at him,

"Because the gauntlet didn't want to shoot me?" He suggests. Gumball glare remains uninterrupted.

"You have one minute."

"Why are you attacking me?" Gumball raises his eyebrow in confusion,

"Did you just seriously ask that?"

"Yes! I have no idea why you hate me or Huntress!" Finn retorts, finally putting his sword away. Gumball glare worsens as he says in a low voice,

"Because you are a spy, you story is absolutely baloney, you tried to manipulate Fionna, you conspired with the Ice Queen, and possibly working with the Lady of evil Hana Abadeer!" With every single charge thrown at Finn, his eyes widen and the rising shock was clear on his face. He stares at Gumball as his mind processes the information,

"... WHAT LED YOU TO YOU THINKING ALL OF THAT?!" He demands, his anger blowing.

"Simple. You knew my kingdom well, to the point of knowing the secret paths of my kingdom just off of memory, combined with your desperate escape of capture told me immediately that you didn't want to be found."

"I admit, I looked guilty running, but I was worried about breaking a cosmic crime! But the reason why I know your kingdom so well is that I served the OOO version of you." Gumball ignores him 'Why is he sticking to the same lie?'

"Next, we have video and photo evidence of you trying to swoon Fionna-" That confuses both humans as they look at him with awkward perplexity, "- when you both held her hand and flirted with her." Finn was once again stunned,

"When did that happen?!" Finally, Fionna speaks up as well,

"I… don't remember that either Gumball." The Prince mutters, bringing his phone out as he starts scanning through it, and a moment later he presents them a video. They both immediately lean in, but as they get close to watch Fionna flinches and pulls herself away from Finn. He looks away from the phone at her scared expression, but eventually returns her gaze. It was when he was training Fionna with a sword.

"Err… How is this… me flirting?" He questions as he searches for anything that the royals could be mistaken about. He yanks the phone back, looking angrily at Finn,

"YOU WERE DOING HER FAVOURITE THING WITH HER! YOU WERE SHOWING OFF TO HER!" He shouts enraged.

"... I think you are making a giant out of a goblin Gumball." Finn says plainly. Gumball becomes furious,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Finn stands tall, staring at Gumball

"You've made a mistake." Gumball bares his teeth in anger, grinding them,

"And your story! I've never heard such a ludicrous thing in my entire life!" The royal throws his arms up again, spinning around and facing away from Finn as he rants, "Who are you? A genderbent Fionna from another dimension! How did you get here? 'magic' from an ancient god of chaos! Where's your evidence?" He spins back around, shoving a finger against Finn's chest, "You don't have any." He says venomous, but Finn sighs,

"You're right, I don't have any evidence… but do you really think I could make something like that up?"

"Yes." He leans away from the hero, glaring as he leans against a cupboard. And secretly clutching a vile of acid behind him.

"And you thought the best answer was to try and kill me?!"

"You are also aligned with the Ice Queen!" He accuses, ignoring his question. "Someone who has made hundreds of plans over hundreds of years that mainly consist of kidnapping of royals. Including me! You are obviously another plan for her to kidnap me-"

"No! It is because **she** isn't guilty, the **tiara** is! She really does want to change Gumball! So I'm helping her **stop** kidnapping you!"

"Stop lying!" Gumball spat out.

"I'm not!" Fionna meanwhile sneaks behind Finn as he argues with Gumball, snatching Milly's gauntlet. ‘This is to complicated for me to handle, I prefer it when Finn wasn’t here' She nods to Gumball as she silently puts it on, prompting Gumball to ask his final damning accusation.

"And finally, you are in partnership with Hana Abadeer, the Lady of Evil!"

"What makes you even think that?!" Finn asks, honestly confused.

"YOUR SWORD!" Finn's face twist in thought. Before going wide eyed,

"Oh yeah! I forgot he did that!"

"Who did what?" Gumball spits.

"Her genderbent version: Hunson Abadeer!" Finn then smirks as an idea comes to his head, "To help defend me from you family members who had returned back to normal." Gumball goes wide eyed 'How does he!?-'

Fionna smashes into the side of Finn as she tackles him. Despite her smaller size, she was using the gloves power to increase her strength, her glowing hand grabbing both of Finn's before slamming them onto the ground. As she wasn't actually planning on hurting Finn, it granted this power. But just because **she** wasn't going to hurt him doesn't mean he will be fine. "Gumball!" The prince blinks, still recovering from the news Finn had said but runs to the side of Finn, revealing a beaker of green acid.

"WAIT! HOW CAN I PROVE MYSELF INNOCENT!?" Gumball shakes his head,

"You can't. I won't risk my kingdoms safety on 'maybes', I can't leave you alive." He tilts the beaker. Finn grimaces. He swore to finding a peaceful route '... But I won't leave Huntress in danger!' He knees Fionna in the stomach, stunning her as he forces his arms with all his strength, moving her Milly's gauntlet. He lifts it above his head, using it as a shield as the acids strike it. Gumball snaps his arm away in fear of harming Fionna, but the gauntlet fully protects her.

Finn kicks Fionna's legs out from underneath her, making her flop over onto him. He rolls, flipping them over before scrambling to a stand, using Fionna as a shield. The heroine freezes up, pupils becoming a dot as she loses herself to fear as Finn overpowers her 'This is like back then!..’ Gumball glares at Finn, who returns it, "Gumball, I tried talking, but you aren't listening." He surprisingly shoves Fionna at him, startling the prince as he catches her before looking back up at the hero. "I'm going back to the Ice Kingdom. I'm going to kick Cakes buns, I'm going to destroy the Gumball guardians-"

"Bubblegum guardians"

"Whatever! Then I'm going to bring Cake back here and that is it. We won't see each other again, you **won't** come for me, or Huntress, or Ice Queen. You won't bother us ever again. And if you do, your kingdom will fall." He says angrily glaring at the Prince. But to be honest, he didn't mean his last threat. Sure, he'll defend Huntress, and he won't come to bother Gumball. But to attack Gumball himself? No.

The Prince freezes up at the threat, especially when Finn emphasises it by pulling his sword from his back. Finn doesn't say or do anything however, just slowly backing away towards the door. All three keep eye contact with each other until he reaches the large lab doors, where Finn freezes, biting his lip, "... Is there anyway for me to persuade you that I'm Fionna's counterpart?" Gumball glares, but eventually mutters,

"If it will get you out of my kingdom, then leave a hair, I'll do a DNA test." Finn wastes no time, putting his hand inside his hat, and a second later coming out with a very long sample. He places it on a nearby table, before booking it out the lab doors. A moment later, both Gumball and Fionna slouch and rest themselves against a table, only now realising how afraid they were. "Thank glob he is gone… I'll tell Cake to prepare for his arrival. With luck, she and the Bubblegum guardians can bring him down."

He reaches down for his phone, only to find it missing. "Drats, must of fell out during the fight." He leaves Fionna and starts walking around the lab, dodging puddles of acid. Fionna meanwhile gets up, slightly twitchy after facing Finn, causing her to seek a way to distract herself from the sight of him that was still fresh in her memory. She walks in a straight line around the room, until eventually she unknowingly approaches Finn's hair. She stares at it, '... It is long like mine…' She shakes her head, believing it to be another trick. Until Milly's gauntlet glows. It was only for a split second, but it was enough to make Fionna panic. She aims it to the ceiling, but when nothing happens, she brings her arm back down, looking at it confused. And finds its yellow eye staring at her.

"What?" It looks away, staring at something else. Fionna follows it gaze. Finn's hair. "No it's a trick!" The gauntlet glares at her, constantly looking between her and the hair.

Fionna hesitates, before looking over at Gumball crawling on the floor. "So… should we do a DNA test on the hair?" Gumball looks up at her with visible confusion,

"... No?" Fionna shuffles nervously, looking down at the gauntlet. It continues to stare at her.

"But what if he is telling the truth?" Gumball sighs before getting up, and walking over to her. "I mean, as a hero, I have to give everyone a chance."

"Fionna, this is probably your hair, and by the time we do the DNA check he would of beaten Cake and disappeared into the wind. Or worse, does some final scheme." Fionna stares into his eyes in a silent plead,

"I can't live with the knowledge that I may have hurt some innocent person, even if him killing me did something to me. I mean there has to be a reason why Milly's gauntlet didn't want to shoot him. So please, can we just get some answers." Gumball huffs before spinning around and walking to a cupboard, yanking out some machine and a tweezer.

"Alright fine. But search for my phone while I do this."

"Thanks Gumball! You're the best!" Fionna shouts energetically, before quickly shifting to do rounds around the room. The Prince sighs, letting the girl be her as he grabs the hair with his tweezers, before inserting it into the machine. It powers up, but it would be some time till he got results 'Better spend the time well' He finds Fionna standing still, staring down at the ground. After a moment of trying to figure her out, he gives up and walks towards her,

"What's wrong?"

"I found your phone." He joins her in staring as he watches his phone melt in a puddle of acid.

"... I knew I should have gone for a Nokia." He sighs, stepping away,

"Now what?"

"We fix the lab while we wait for the results." Fionna groans in disappointment, not looking forward to the task.

"... And maybe we can cuddle afterwards."

"Yay!"

Finn dashes across AAA, eyes locked on the Ice Kingdom. Or more accurately, Ice Queen taking wild and violent evasive manoeuvres as she desperately tries to escape the weapons of the Bubblegum guardians. With both of them focusing on her in sync, they leave her no moment to counter attack 'and flying isn't an ice spell' His feet hits the snow as he approaches the mountain. Suddenly Ice Queen swoops at him, yanking him off the ground. "Finn! What are you doing here?! Was the talks a success?"

"No, I don't think so! You have my permission to drop these guys!"

"Oh so kind of you!" She says sarcastically as she arcs under a laser, making Finn chuckle,

"What about Huntress? How is she doing?"

"... I have no idea. All I know is that she is still inside, but I saw Cake climb in through the hole."

"How long can you handle these guys for?"

"For hours!"

"Then drop me off at the secret entrance, I'll help Huntress if she needs it, then I'll come help you!" She loops around the mountain, quickly flying into the slight dent where the door was.

"Go save your girlfriend Finn!" She teases, before rocketing away and towards the Bubblegum guardians.

Finn quickly grabs his ice card before pressing it against the door, rushing inside as he blushes. A minute later he bursts out of the floor of the throne room. He quickly scans the area for either Huntress or Cake, but comes up empty handed, so he rushes out. Sprinting into the corridors he listens intently for them, but in the end just decides to follow the trail of destruction that they have made. The sight of obliterated floors and cracked walls fills Finn with an unrivalled fear 'Relax, this is Huntress. She can handle herself' Then there was a massive crash just ahead of him and the walls shake violently, stumbling him. He doesn't waste time and rushes towards it. He smashes through a corridor doors to find himself in the room where he danced with Ice Queen, but this time there was a large angry cat and a smirking Huntress. Both their eyes lock onto him, but he doesn't care as he sighs 'Not even a scratch on her' Cake shrinks back to normal, but brings up her fists as she glares at Finn.

"Finn?! What have you done to Fionna?! And Gumball?!" She demands,

"They're alive and fine." He turns away from her, looking at Huntress, "Bad news: Talking with them has kind of failed." Huntress nods, readying herself into an evasive stance once more bow as she stares at Cake. "You can defend yourself now Huntress. BUT! Don't hurt her! Got it?!" Huntress looks at him with concern,

"Are you sure you want us to fight?" Cake lunges out at her, but she back flips out of the way, keeping her eyes locked onto Finn.

"No, but we don't have a choice." Finn says guiltily, "I failed." He sighs in disappointment at himself, but then looks at her, "You need a hand?" Cake goes wide eyed, she knows she can't take both of them on. So she grows a paw massive before slashing her claws at them. Finn leaps towards the danger, pulling his sword free and holding it flat against his body. The paw smashes into him, his sword protecting him from the claws as his feet hit the ground and push. His resistance slides them both to halt, before Cake yanks her limb back.

"No, don't worry Finn. I can do this solo, even without magic." Finn turns to face her, shocked, but then nods,

"Alright, I trust you. Good luck." He turns, before sprinting away back to the way he came, "I'll be helping Ice Queen!" With those final words, he leaves the girls be. They instantly lock glares onto each other.

"You must be pretty confident if you think can beat me." Huntress doesn't reply and instead leaps at Cake, tackling her to the ground. Cake grows in a flash, the transition launching Huntress off her and sending her smashing into the ceiling, causing the cat to smirk and rear a fist back. Huntress hits the roof hard and was stunned, groaning as she falls limply. She quickly recovers, and finds a massive fist in front of her. She tucks her limbs in as she becomes a small as possible. The fist just barely skims by, and Huntress springs her limbs out. Her feet touch Cake's arm, before she runs down it.

She sprints into a jump, before flicking both legs out and kicking Cake directly in the head. The massive feline stumbles back clutching her face, allowing Huntress to land on the floor safely and dash to her legs. She sprints between them and slides to a halt just past them before charging at her left leg, springing into the air and drop kicking the limb. She strikes at the joint, forcing it to buckle. Cake comes crashing down onto her knee before she spins and slashes at Huntress, who leaps away from the claws before rushing back at Cake. She latches onto her back and quickly starts scaling the giant. The feline turns her tail into a long rigid stick, and starts beating her back. Huntress leaps onto it as it comes to whack her, before getting carried away by the tail. It grows and spins around in front of Cake who promptly tries to yank the pest off her. Huntress actually jumps onto the incoming hand, landing on feline's palm before flipping herself onto the back of it.

She then reaches down, grasping a handful of hair and starts ripping it out. Cake yelps, and raises her other hand to slap Huntress off, but she quickly dashes out of the way. She sprints up the arm as Cake's hand follows slapping as she tries smushing the nymph. Huntress leaps at Cake's face, hand following it all the while. She lands on the startled felines face, before hopping off as Cake smacks herself. She growls at the annoying pest as she lifts her arms above her head, and grows her fist to humongous size before smashing them sown onto the ground. The blow releases a shockwave that sends Huntress flying off her feet, and a second later she hits the ground. She skids on her side before springing her limbs out and grinding herself to a halt, staring at Cake on all four. Who promptly charges at Huntress, turning her arm into a large wall. Huntress spins around and runs at a wall, before leaping on it and launching herself off it.

She arcs through the air, and hits the top off the shield before flipping over. Cake stares in shock as Huntress descends on her, and shrinks back to normal to avoid another kick to the face. Huntress lands on the ground as Cake turns her arm into a sword and charges her. Huntress pounces onto her and tackles her to the ground. She rears a fist back and goes for a knockout punch, but Cake stretches her face forward and head-butts her. Huntress misses but doesn't get off, now instead grabbing Cake's stretched head and slams it into the floor. The feline's vision blurs but she doesn't fall unconscious, instead she stretches both arms around Huntress like serpents, starting to crush her. She stands up, and promptly stomps on Cake's face. The stunned cat's arms go limp, unravelling off Huntress. She goes to finish the cat off, a quick punch flying towards the feline. Until she shrinks 'Not this again!' Cake grows underneath her, smashing underneath the nymph.

She rockets up, smashing into the ceiling again, creating a small cloud of ice as she becomes stuck, before flopping down to the floor. She smacks into the floor, stunned and limp as Cake towers over her with a smirk. She turns her hands into a sword, and brings it down. The room's doors smashes open and six men rush inside. The sudden arrival distracts Cake, making her halt the descent of her blade. What gives enough time for Huntress to recover, who brings her legs to her chest and boots Cake, launching her away. The cat goes sprawling away, causing the wizard to sigh and push herself to a rise, looking at the men as they rush to her side, weapons in hand. "Huntress! Finn has updated us on the situation!" She nods, staring at Cake scrambling to her feet.

"You do know we can't hurt her right?" She says, noticing their drawn weapons.

"Yeah, but we don't have a place to stow them, and we don't want to leave it to the side encase she grabs them." Cake rushes at them, growing as large as she can.

The group breaks up as Cake tries to stomp on them, before the men all group back together on Cake. They all swarm in on her, climbing up the feline. She immediately starts swatting them off, sending them flying around the room. But on one of her swings Huntress latches onto the hand, using the momentum to swing up to Cake's face and driving her foot into her face hard. The massive feline stumbles back, before tripping on her own feet and tumbling to the floor. The men quickly swarm back in and start wailing on her head. Huntress meanwhile darts away, examining the room for anything she can use 'I need something big if I'm to knock her out' Cake swats all the men away in one swoop, halting Huntress's plans as the feline rises. One of the men spring back to his feet, and rushes back at Cake.

And gets booted.

He flies through the air before smashing into the wall, a loud crack echoing out as he clutches his leg with a scream of pain. Huntress growls and pounces at Cake, "Make sure he is alright!" She latches onto Cake's leg and hops up to her face, punching her closed eyes. Three men rush to their comrades aid, while the other two join Huntress in trying to take her down.

They ram themselves into the back of her legs, but that does nothing to shift the giant cat. She reaches up and swipes at Huntress, who leaps off just in time, before stretching her hands to wrap the men up. They book it, running away from the hands as they chase them. But they run in a circle around Cake. The limbs quickly wrap around Cake, forcing her to stop as she untangles herself. What Huntress uses to her advantage as she scales the back of her. She reaches Cake's head and she goes to swat her off. She latches onto the hand and uses its momentum to fling her up. And land on a chandler hanging above her head.

Whipping her skinning blade out she cuts the line, making it drop as she hops off. Cake however notices and stretches her arms out, catching the falling decoration in her hands before spinning with it. After a few rotations, she lets go and sends it flying into a wall. It shatters in a shower of ice shards that rain down on the men, covering them all in shallow cuts as they give cries of pain. Huntress grimaces 'How does Finn protect everyone else during a fight?' Cake doesn't care as her eyes remain locked onto Huntress, "Give up! I need to check up on Fionna!" Huntress's answer was to sprint away, running out of the room. Cake blinks, before shrinking and growling, giving chase on all fours, "Get back here!" Huntress meanwhile was scanning the everything as she runs by, looking for something to assist her.

Cake suddenly latches onto her back before reaching her paws around her waist and clawing at Huntress's stomach. Giant claws quickly shred her clothes and cause bleeding cuts to form, purple blood actually coming out. Huntress jumps and spins in the air, landing on her back, crushing Cake. The impact stuns the feline as she lets go, allowing Huntress to flip onto her feet. She looks back to knock her out, but she was already recovering, so she spins and continue running. She bursts through the next door, finding herself in the throne room. She quickly grabs an armoured mannequin's ice spear, and shoves it through the door handles. A massive thump is heard, before a muffled "Ow!" Huntress spins around, and starts looking for useful objects in the room. She grabs a second mannequin's spear, before looking around. As the thumps on the door gets worse, she eventually checks the throne. To her surprise, it wasn't frozen to the ground, and was fully capable of being moved.

Looking at the spear in her hand, she grins, finally with a plan. With a roar off effort, Cake smashes the door open with giant fists, snapping the spear. "Alright! Show yourself! Because if Fionna is hurt and you're wasting my time…" She says, leaving the punishment to Huntress's imagination. She hears a bang as something drops in Ice Queen's room. With a large smirk she charges behind the throne, "You messed up you dingus!" She rockets past the throne obscuring her view of the room, and through the doorway. And smashes her head on a bar. Her bottom half flies out from underneath her, taking the charge into the room tail first. What Huntress grabs. Her plan was simple: Use the throne to hide the room, put the spear in the doorway horizontally, and wait in front of the door for Cake. 'And now for the next part' With tail in hand, she charges at the throne, dragging a stunned Cake behind her. Just before impact, she turns her shoulder to it and smashes into it.

The throne is heavy, so instead of going flying, all it does is tip onto its edge. Just as Huntress wanted it to as she throws Cake tail directly underneath it. And then the throne tipped back. Whatever stunned state Cake was in was completely shattered as she screams in pain, grabbing her trapped tail out of reflex. Huntress books it, dashing away from Cake as she tugs at her tail for freedom. But she also was also staring at Huntress as she escapes. She tugs a few more times, before giving up and scrambling to her feet as she runs after Huntress, "You can't run from me!" She shouts as she chases her, stretching her tail as she runs. Huntress smirks as she dashes down a corridor, and a moment later Cake joins her in said corridor, her stretching tail wrapping around objects. But most importantly, wearing her out as she starts to overstretch herself.

She grows her arms, and starts swinging with massive fists at Huntress. She does a tactical halt, letting the fist swing in front of her and smash a wall before continuing to run. Cake growls and grows her legs, her larger steps allowing her to catch up to her prey. Now closer, she lifts both fists up and smashes them down, but after doing it so many times Huntress smirks. The fist slam down and unleash a shockwave, but instead of sending her sprawling, it sends her flying. Huntress shoots through the air, using the force to propel herself forward and she quickly smashes through the corridor's doors. Cake groans at her failure and shrinks down to fit through the doors. However, when she goes through she tries to grow again. And immediately struggles. With a huff, she only grows her legs, using them to catch up to Huntress.

She rapidly approaches Huntress, paws held out to grab the woman. Who spins around and punches her square in the jaw. With her mind scrambled, her massive legs fail, tripping up on themselves as she tumbles to the ground, while Huntress sprints ahead and through a side door. Cake rushes to her feet and continues to follow, wiping some sweat off her forehead. She barges after Huntress, now finding themselves in the kitchen, and Huntress waiting for her.

Cake lunges out at her claw first, who ducks to evade before vaulting over a table. Cake quickly pursues her as she slides under tables, leap through cupboards, and makes a massive loop around a large collection of machines. She grows multiple arms out, snatching knives and other sharp objects and chucking them at Huntress. She grabs a large frying pan that was hanging, using it as a shield as the attacks all bounce off the metal harmlessly. She slides under another table, before jumping over Cake's tail and back out of the kitchen pan in hand.

Cake continues to chase her, but huffs a little. She tries shape shifting her legs massive again, but they simply refuse to. So she continues in her normal form, chasing Huntress as she leads through some large double doors. Smashing through the doors, Cake realises she has led her back to the garden. And that Huntress has once again disappeared into them. Cake walks in calmly, scanning every bush and tree, "You can't have gone far! Show yourself!" Silence was her reply, so she continues searching. She starts with a dark bush next to her. And find two glowing eyes staring at her. She yelps as Huntress leaps out, tackling her into the snow. The wizard pins her, silently holding her down as she struggles 'I've got to wear her out' Cake growls, and slashes her claws at her face. Huntress flinches back as the claws rack her cheeks, three lines of purple blood dribbling out of her wound.

Cake shoves her off, and goes to grow her fist to super punch Huntress. But she can't summon her power to, and instead throws a regular punch, what Huntress easily catches. She spins around Cake, bending her arm behind her back. With the feline in a lock, Huntress stomps on Cake's leg. She falls to her knees, but brings up her other hand to slash at Huntress's wrist. The wizard is forced to let go but not before punching Cake at the back of her head. She turns and runs, jumping onto a low branch before pulling herself up. Cake quickly uses her claws to scale the tree, and starts the chase again through the branches. Huntress spots another tree intertwined with her current one and jumps into it, ignoring the painful whacks as branches whip her. Cake leaps after her, but huffs on landing, taking a moment to catch her breathe before continuing to chase Huntress as she continues to hop between trees,

From tree to tree, they continue to run, with Cake's tail continuing to stretch all the while. Huntress looks back, finding that Cake was actually starting to get skinny, and was sweating profusely. But she was still glaring. Huntress suddenly jumps, landing in a bush for cushioning before continuing to sprint. A panting Cake face plants a moment later, before sluggishly getting up covered in leaves and branches, then. Huntress continues to sprint away, looping back around and heading back to the door. She arrives back, standing next to the bush she was hiding in. A minute later, a panting, stumbling, and incredibly skinny Cake arrives. She takes a single logy swing at Huntress, who simply side steps it. She then reaches into the bush, the very same one she was hiding in earlier, and pulls out the frying pan. Cake wobbles towards her, raising a shrivelled finger, "I will beat-" Huntress smashes the frying pan in her face.

She collapses like a sack of potatoes. Huntress huffs, dropping the pan as she looks around. There was Cake everywhere, her tail caught and tied around everything. She looks around, before grabbing a heavy looking stone and setting it on top of Cake, keeping her pinned to the floor and unable to un-stretch if she wakes up.

She had heard from tales that Jake was super stretchy, and just encase he and Finn came for her one day, she did some research on how to beat them. Apparently there was a limit, and if he overdid it he would shrivel up, but she never knew how far he could stretch 'Turns out, pretty far' she then smirks and shakes her head 'Man, it's a bit silly to think that Finn would come after me now… though I guess I would actually like that now as well' Then another memory comes to her mind. It was of her research of Finn and Jake. She knew she had to overstretch Jake. But Finn?

Her plan was to attack from afar and as a sneak attack. Because she knew from his record that if she took him head on, then she **would** lose. What she did exactly in the arena 'Why did I win then? Sure he was injured, but I was pretty much out as well… did he let me win?' the ground shakes, the thump coming from outside. She shakes her head 'later, we have got a fight to win first' She leaves Cake, knowing she would be too weak to lift the stone, and heads back inside to find the men. A few minutes later, she finds them right where she expected to: in the first room with the stage. They were either attending their injured friend's leg, their own cuts from the chandelier, or resting against the wall. They all snap their heads to her the moment she entered, staring at her, "Is Cake-"

"She is knocked out, yes." The men sigh, gaining grins and relaxing,

"So how ya Knock her out?"

"I pinned her tail, made her stretch till she hit her limit, then hit her with a frying pan. Be careful not to trip on her tail."

She walks over to them, pulling her cape off as she does so. She makes her way to the man with the broken leg, and after giving it a quick look over, decides to wrap it up with her cape. "Thank you." She nods, but then stares them in the eye.

"We have time to spare, it would be suicide to attack the Gumball guardians-"

"You mean Bubblegum guardians?"

"...Yes, but in the meantime, how did you meet Finn?" She questions, making them all gulp.

Back in the candy kingdom, Fionna and Gumball just sat staring at the machine as it does its work, cuddling as Gumball promised. Next to it was another machine, doing the same process on Fionna's hair to compare against. Despite fighting against Finn, they had pretty much no injuries, only small bruises and tiny scratches that didn't even break their skin, a fact that they only realised after he left. A fact that only made Fionna feel worse, as she takes a glance at Milly's gauntlet. "What will do after this? If he is innocent that is? I mean, I know what we'll do after this if he isn't…" Fionna's question makes Gumball sigh.

"I'm… not sure… I guess an apology would be warranted. But! Just because his DNA might match yours doesn't mean he is clear of any doubt! I mean he could be your twin brother!"

"... But he is older than me?"

"Or maybe he is an evil version of you from another universe! Who came here to kill all of us!"

Fionna stares at the floor, before slowly turning her head to Gumball, "... Maybe. But I think you might be other thinking it." Gumball stares down at Fionna with shock. Usually Fionna just blindly agreed to everything he said, something he has both tried to avoid exploiting, and something he **has** exploited. To hear her stand up and form her own opinion that goes against his own… it makes him proud of her, and worry about her just the same.

"I can't help but think of every possible outcome for things Fionna, I'm a scientist!" Fionna nods with a smile. Then they hear a ping, and Finn's machine finishes.

Gumball jumps up, rushing to his computer and hooking it up with the machine, the data loading onto the screen. Then a moment later, Fionna's finishes as well, what he also quickly plugs in. He tells the machine to compare them both. A pink bar appears on the screen as both Gumball and Fionna stand anxiously.

It reaches a quarter.

Fionna looks at Milly's gauntlet, and finds it staring creepily at her. She looks away and back onto the screen.

It reaches half way.

She looks at Gumball who was staring at the screen emotionlessly.

It is at three-quarters.

She stares at the screen, fingers tapping nervously.

Ninety nine percent...

Completed.

Gumball immediately hops onto the keyboard and mouse, clicking options and typing commands to the computer. Then he suddenly freezes as something appears on the screen, a small box with words and numbers in it. He turns around and stares at Fionna, "It is a ninety five point eight three recurring match." Fionna blinks.

"Err... Meaning?"

"He is you." She freezes up. "That small unmatch is the X and Y chromosome, the one that dictates if you will be a boy or a girl." Fionna doesn't respond, worrying Gumball enough that he stands in front of her, waving his for a reaction. Her eyes don't follow, but then she blinks and stares at him.

"So his story could be true?" Gumball hesitates,

"Y-yes, theoretically he could be telling the truth." Fionna remains silent, quietly walking over to Milly's gauntlet and slipping it on. "Fionna-"

"Lets go stop that attack."

"Fine! But I will still put Finn in prison, just so we can ask him some questions that only you would know the answer to." Fionna scowls at him, before sighing and pushing on. First, Finn 'murdered' her, what did **something** to her. Now, she has just learnt that she might of been attacking an innocent person, breaking her hero oath. It was just one mind break after another.

"Fine, but don't hurt him." Gumball doesn't respond but rushes past her,

"This way! I know a way for us to get there faster!" He leads her down some candy corridors before arriving at a guest room. Opening it, he finds a very long black horse laying curled up in a pile with a book in hand. Fionna rushes towards him,

"Lord Monochromicorn! We need your help! If we don't hurry Cake could get hurt!" The monochromicorn speedily unwinds, staring at Fionna with his white eyes before huffing, letting out a white cloud from his nose as he presents his back to them. They both quickly hop on, with Gumball at the front and Fionna behind him, wrapping her hands around his stomach. Lord Monochromicorn doesn't wait for them to give any sign that they were ready, immediately launching out of the door, smashing it off its hinges before rocketing down the hall. Not a minute later they were out the castle, a slightly whiplashed couple murmuring out, "The Ice Kingdom…" And they were clutching to his back for their life once more as they propel towards the home of the Ice Queen.

Minutes earlier, Finn dashes out of the secret passageway and onwards, leaving Huntress behind her to face Cake 'she'll be fine' He turns around a boulder, and finds Ice Queen darting through the air, only letting off small ice spells. Finn sighs. He had noticed it during his fight with her that she had to be either still, floating, or stuck going in a single direction to do a spell. If she were to halt for even a second, then she would be obliterated by the lasers of the humongous machines. So until she got help, she could not harm the Bubblegum guardians. And Finn is all about helping people. With a small smile, he pulls his sword free and rushes towards the towering robots silhouetted by the sun as they annihilate everything in massive, earth-shaking explosions.

**Finn, or Bubblegum guardians, who would win?**

**Now, I used 'hunting' and other such words to describe Cake hunting Huntress, but she forgot. No one can hunt the Huntress, when she is hunting you.**

**Now before anyone gets disappointed that I didn't use the bosses as guards in the fight, I shall tell you why. I've already use them, and it will probably be boring to hear them do the same moves with just a bit more power. So to spare you, I decided to use the hint I left about Cake saying the mountain was hollow as foreshadowing/explanation.**

**Huntress has purple blood. Before anyone says I got that from nowhere, there actually is a reason, and I got the idea from a post 'Tolliver J Mortaelwyver' made on Tumblr: __**

**_'Broke:_ **

**_Huntress Wizard is a plant and would, thus, have green blood because she is a plant and photosynthesizes. Hunting be damned!_ **

**_Woke (and mildly Nerdy):_ **

**_Huntress Wizard, being the MOVING, breathing, and active plant ANIMAL that she is would not be able to generate enough energy from photosynthesis alone, especially because she would still need certain nutrients to survive that plants do not produce on their own (like protein and, nitrogen...which generally comes from, you guessed it, dead plants and dead animals in the ground); photosynthesis is the process of taking CARBON DIOXIDE and water to produce sugar and energy for the plant while giving off oxygen as waste, thus, if Huntress Wizard had blood (which she would have to unless her body is sustained by magic), it would be purplish, not green.Huntress Wizard's blood (and tongue) are PURPLE (and her breathe is probably like fresh air to Finn).'_ **

**Yeah, there's the explanation. Might not explain it fully, but I don't know science like that all too well, so I'm going to blindingly trust it :) Besides, it spices things up a bit.**

**The discord was a complete failure, no one joined. So I will probably shut it down at the end of the week unless someone joins for some reason.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 21:**

**Glad you liked the throwback! It is set at the beginning of the show after all :)**

**Why? What could go wrong when someone visits their demonic mothers?**

**Yeah! IQ is a queen that is hundreds of years old, she will have her way, and that includes protecting those that she cares about.**

**Man… I didn't think about Finn riding in on an ice dragon… so awesome… I've got to definitely add that later.**

**Finn is indeed seeking the path of peacefulness, and it was definitely nice to see. Of course, having known criminals in your kingdom might hurt Ice Queen's image at first, but reforming them will definitely improve it. Maybe to the point where the other royals do indeed trust her a bit.**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 21:**

**Yeah, sorry for the messed up upload schedule.**

**Yeah, I decided that after that high intensity of the arena fight that a cool down was required. Yeah, I remember that these are characters, not just pure rage embodiments XD They both have fears, and they both care for things and people. And to be honest, I'm not sure where to take PG, ML, and Fionna, but I'm thinking of a three way relationship maybe.**

**Yeah, Ice Queen and Huntress were both on edge as they were surrounded by enemies, but yeah they will remain as friends for now. Yeah, Huntress will reflect on her victory, just after this fight. As I said last chapter (21) the next arc will be more emotion based. Who knows how she'll react, she may indeed become confident in her abilities and finally stop questioning if she is hard meat. And if not, then there might be more ways to prove herself... After she has questioned Finn for tricking her XD**

**Yeah, Finn hasn't really been afraid of his foes after defeat. But that is because they didn't kill him. Her death had impacted her hard, and is making her question herself, and will definitely be prevalent in later chapters.**

**Thank you for the compliments! I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23 When titans fall

**Discord link (Permanent):**

**YPGREhv**

Finn's feet smash against the snow as he rushes towards the battle, a slight grimace on his face as he tries to think of ways to take them down, let alone without destroying them. He eventually sighs, 'It's no use…' He looks up at them as one swings a punch at Ice Queen and misses, smashing her mountain in a rain of falling ice 'They have to be destroyed!' 

He continues to sprint, rapidly approaching the giants '... How do I do that?' Suddenly one of the Bubblegum Guardians raises its massive legs above him, snow and ice dripping around him as it comes crashing down. Finn panics before throwing himself out of harm's way. Snow flies up as the foot smashes down next to him, shaking the ground so hard that Finn vibrates on the floor. He quickly scrambles up however, and charges at the foot, sword held high as he screams a warcry, "AAAHHHH!" And he slams his sword down.

Thunk. It just bounces off the metal, not leaving a scratch on the pink surface. "... Well that didn't go to plan." The limb rockets away, knocking Finn over. He groans as he pushes himself up, shaking some snow off his face. He spots another foot nearby, "Okay round two!" He sprints at it, watching it shoot a massive laser at Ice Queen, its brightness and the explosions that follow it rival that of the sun. 

Despite now being semi blind as a result, Finn still continues, and quickly latches onto the robot. His left hand finds an edge for him to grip onto, before: "Drill mode!" His right arm shifts into the drill and he presses it against the metal. Sparks fly as a metal on metal scream makes Finn wince. After a few seconds he pulls away, finding that there was a small hole in the metal. He grins initially, but then shakes his head 'That would take too long, and I'd rather not hang dangerously on something that could move at a moment's notice'

He looks up, staring at the weak bits of connection in between every limb high above him. But he has no way to reach that 'And even then I don't know if it will work' He shoves himself off the foot then looks up to the sky, trying to find his queen. He spots her, but she isn't looking at him, too focused on dodging. He steps back, waving his arms as he screams out, "ICE QUEEN!"

She fails to hear him other the roars of a laser skimming by her, but Finn was still in luck as his sword catches the sun, shining it in her eyes. She winces away, but upon realising who it was she shoots towards him and snatches him up. She pulls him close to her, "How is Huntress?"

"She is taking Cake on solo. I'm here to help!" She looks at the robots as they clap their hands, trying to squish her between them. 

"You left her?! She doesn't have magic!" 

"I know! But she'll be able to handle it, and she knows I would be able to deal with Cake! So it wasn't to protect me! I trust her judgment!" Ice Queen doesn't reply, staying focused on keeping them both alive. "Drop me on one of them! I know you need them distracted to give you time to do a spell!"

"You sure?" 

"Yes!" Ice Queen waits, letting one of them swing it massive fist at her. It shoots by, causing a bit of turbulence but she Ice Queen ignores it, darting straight at the robot before it could follow up the attack. She swoops just below its glass head, dropping Finn off without even halting before rocketing away and behind her mountain. Finn rises from a crouch, only to fall onto his ass as the robot shakes, both of them making their way to follow Ice Queen. "Oh no you don't!"

He gets up despite the shaking, and with a cry charges at the glass head with his sword at his hip. Just before he hits it, he jumps and jerks his blade out. The point of his sword smashes into the glass and cracks it. The massive robot freezes and looks down at him in shock, "NEW THREAT DETECTED." It pauses as it scans him, "PRIORITY ONE TARGET ACQUIRED." The loud female voice announces, making Finn raises an eyebrow, 

"Seriously Gumball? Priority one?"

The Bubblegum Guardian raises its hand and smacks at Finn, but he quickly sprints at the globe head, tucking himself in the gap between the body and the head. The slap shakes him, but actually poses no threat to him, making him smile, until the other Bubblegum Guardian approaches, "IT'S HIDING. GET IT OUT."

It nods at the command before it reaches down and yanks a tree out. It brings it up to the other's neck, and immediately tries removing Finn. The trapped hero stares at the incoming tree in fear, then reaches out as it whacks him. He grunts in pain, but hangs on as the massive robot brings him out. It holds him out as it stares at him and the tree, before charging its laser up "TARGET ACQUIRED." Finn leaps off the tree, falling down and getting smacked by the branches before smacking into the hand. The Bubblegum Guardian stares, before bringing its other hand to crush him.

He scrambles to his feet, running up the arm and just barely avoiding the smack. It quickly removes its hand raises the one Finn was on. The arm slopes, and Finn quickly starts losing his grip, falling off the arm and slapping onto the glass head, causing him to groan in pain. The other Bubblegum Guardian comes to assist, two fingers held out to pinch Finn who quickly slides off the face and runs back at the arm. He jumps, just barely avoiding the fingers as he leaps into the shoulder joints, protecting himself in a small gap. "STOP HIDING." It once again takes a tree from the ground, and brings it to the shoulder. To find Finn gone. "OH NO."

"WHERE HAS IT GONE?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I LOOKED AWAY FROM ONE SECOND." As they start searching the massive robots body, Finn barely clutches onto the back of the robot arm, slowly making his way back to the head. But the Bubblegum Guardian was getting close to finding him, if he was to make it then he would need to hurry.

He climbs onto the back of the robot, when the other peers around and stares directly at him. "TARGET ACQ-" Suddenly a massive icicles crashes into the Bubblegum Guardian that Finn was on, piercing through its shoulder just where the arm connects. The other Bubblegum Guardian abandons Finn as it analyses the new threat, finding Ice Queen floating in the sky with a massive grin. 

"You're like giant toys! So…" She spins around, facing the mountain, "... It is time to play boys!" Nothing happens. Until the ground starts to shake. Then thousands upon thousands of ice creatures come swarming over the mountain, causing the robots to lock onto them. The non injured one steps forward, charging its laser at the horde, "ELIMINATING HOSTILE THREATS." Its red laser strikes the earth, right into the horde and causing a massive explosion that wipes swaths of them out. But that was a bite compared to the amount still remaining, that all quickly swarm the feet of the titanic weapons.

They quickly raise their legs high, and stomp down hard, causing a shockwave as they crush armies underneath their feet. They systematically swap between kicking them and punching them, for the swarm was too close and shooting the laser may risk self harm. "ELIMINATING THREAT." The robot boots a group of them, launching them into the air, some even coming close to hitting Ice Queen as she darts out of the way. She growls, and raises her hands that glow with magic. 

The robot snaps its head up to her, lasers charging. She shrieks and stops flying, free falling to evade as the laser roars above her. She snaps out of her fall, "Right, still no time to charge a spell then." So she starts darting around its body, letting off tiny ice spells that require no wait, probing for a weakness. All the while the robots continue to stomp and kick, killing her creations in the hundreds.

Finn meanwhile climbs on top of his Bubblegum Guardian, before breaking into a sprint towards the injured arm. He looks it over, finding that the arm was out of operation. But an idea enters his mind. He leaps down onto the injury, whips his sword out, and starts cutting. He may of not of been able to injure the reinforced armour on the outside, but the inside was unprotected. Coupled with brittleness from Ice Queen’s attack, and strain from having to still hold the arm, his sword was tearing up the metal with ease.

He peeks from his work, watching as Ice Queen holds a stream of ice against her robot as it starts to get covered in ice. A metal whine makes him focus on his work, cutting more wires that try electrocuting him. Until eventually he stands, and attaches his sword to his back. And walks over to the arm. He slams himself it, before grabbing it and what remains of the socket, then starts tearing them apart.

He sweats profusely, groaning in effort as they slowly separate under his might. Then it tips over the edge, the weakened metal splitting as the arm breaks free. Finn just tore the Bubblegum Guardian's arm off. It falls, plummeting to the ground in a shower of metal before smashing into the ground, hand spasming before going still. Finn doesn't waste time, spinning around to look at the rest of the injuries. Or more accurately, the pipes, " Eeny, meeny, miny... moe!" He leaps into a random pipe, and quickly starts traversing it.

As he explores, Ice Queen pounds her robot with ice spells, but nothing she is doing is harming it. She would need to make an icicle as big as last time if she was to damage it, but that would require her to fly still. What would be a death sentence in front of the massive robot. So instead, she attacks its arms with an unrelenting ice stream, hoping to freeze or lock it up, something to remove some danger for her to attack. Eventually her perseverance is rewarded, as it arms freeze to its body 'Nice!... Now what?'

Finn meanwhile pokes his head outside the pipe he was in, finding himself in some small room with the only light being a massive pink screen illuminating the whole room in the hue. Confused, Finn exits the pipe, and walks towards the screen, scanning around for some threat in the suspicious room. Just below the screen sat a keyboard, joysticks, and flips, all covered in a very thick layer of dust. Using his flesh hand he wipes most of it off, it reveals old and faded labels, causing him to squint as he struggles to read it. 

"... Laser? What the?..." He reads another just above a switch, and instantly becomes shocked before smiling a massive grin, "Manual control eh?" He looks around but finds no seat, so standing at the controls, he flips the switch. The Bubblegum Guardian suddenly freezes up just as it was about to laser some more of Ice Queen's minion. Then it slouches, before looking at the ground.

It reaches down, and grasps its fallen arm with its other, before rising and making its way over to the other Bubblegum Guardian. It looks up at it as it approaches, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Suddenly the injured one rears back with broken limb in hand, then snaps back and slaps the other robot around the face with it. Glass and broken metal goes flying as the head shatters on the other Bubblegum Guardian, a massive hole in its head as it spins with the blow, struggling to remain standing. It recovers, turning back to its partner as it gets clubbed again by the limb as more glass goes flying. Ice Queen stares with shock, before grinning massively 'That was the robot Finn was in!' "Minions! Ignore that Bubblegum Guardian! Attack that one!" Ice Queen orders, pointing at the other robot, who finally defends itself. As a third hit slams into it, it charges up its laser and blasts the limb from Finn's hand.

It is instantly destroyed, falling to the ground as burning metal, but Finn doesn't care, as he instead charges up his own laser. The orange beam blasts out and smashes into the other robot, striking it in the chest and exploding in a massive ball of fire. Although the shockwave from the explosion nearly knocks Ice Queen from the sky, she can't help but yell in celebration as it falls.

Until she realises that it is still alive. It smashes into her mountain, and instantly works on recovering, pushing itself up, "Minions! Swarm it! Swarm it now!" The beings of ice heed her call, and scrambles up the mountain before lunging onto the giant robot, swarming over it. The weight on its injured body overwhelms it, making it fall back down and allowing more to swarm on. In the end, its pink colour disappears from view as it is replaced by the white and blue of ice beings. She nods 'They won't kill it, but it will buy time' She spins, looking at Finn's robot standing completely still with worry 'How will I kill both of these?'

Finn meanwhile has abandoned the controls, and was once again traversing the pipes. He crawls along, just picking random paths in the pitch blackness that dominated the pipes. Suddenly he falls, expecting floor when there wasn't any. He screams as he plummets, before hitting some metal grating with a heavy thump. He groans as he slowly pushes himself up. And finds a massive circular core glowing a pink hue, and was just pulsing with energy. 

"... You look important." Finn states, walking close to it, only to walk face first into something invisible. He stumbles back and stares at a pink force field surrounding the entire core, that fades back into being invisible. "Great, how do I deal with this?" He starts looking around, but in the darkness it was nearly impossible to see anything, let alone critical parts to the shield. Sighing, he walks up to the barrier and stares at where it comes out of.

There were lines of projector, but were an inch into the floor 'I can't hit destroy them with my sword then. He crawls along them to find an origin point, but just ends up banging his head against the wall. Flinching, he rubs his wound as he looks at the floor, 'So the power supply must be under it' He looks at the dark pink squares that make the floor then searches for an access, before giving up and grabbing his sword then slamming it in between two squares.

His blade sinks a few inches, making him smile before pushing with all his might onto the side of his sword, trying to pop it open. He groans, when it suddenly pops free with the screech. Wincing in pain, he looks down at the floor board and finds an entirely different level, this one being a massive open circular room. And four pylons in a square formation. Grabbing his sword, he jumps down before walking over to one. They were tall, sitting at nearly seven feet tall, and each had four pink wires coming out the top and bottom.

He circles one, trying to find some off switch or a way to easily disable it before shrugging, "If your brain don't work, then hit it!" He swings in an arc at a wire, severing it without resistance. It sparks, and jiggles around, but nothing obvious has happened. After a moment of waiting to make sure, Finn just starts cutting at the others, quickly cutting the remaining seven wires. Once again, sparks fly but it was also accompanied by a thunk below him as something shuts off.

Grinning, the hero dashes to the other pylons, systematically cutting every single wire. One by one, the pylons are disabled as heavy thunks echo out from the machine, until eventually Finn cuts the fourth and final one. The whole place somehow darkens even more, startling Finn as he looks around. Suddenly something moves in the centre of the room, making the hero panic and hold his sword ready. The floor opens up, revealing a small circle platform with four, finger like claws holding a pink orb between them all. Raising an eyebrow, Finn walks towards it cautiously, prodding it with his sword...

It does nothing. He sighs, and approaches the orb properly. It was a glass ball larger than his head, and was resting on some plate, with pink lightning violently arcing out from the centre like a plasma globe. Experimentally, he pulls at a finger holding the orb with his hand and finds it shifts a little. Wrapping both hands around the claw, he yanks it away from the globe. Lightning arcs out, striking him head-on, making the hero jump, but physically he was fine thanks to the enchantment. Shaking any startlement away, he quickly sets himself on the other fingers, yanking them away from the ball. 

In the end they all part from the orb, leaving it to balance delicately on the plate, yet nothing happens at all. Confused, Finn walks away, back towards where he jumped down and stares up. Everything looks the same as well, so heads over to one of the pylons. Grabbing a severed wire, he cuts a bit off before walking back to the hole.

He throws the wire, watching it arc through the hole before slapping into the force field and dropping to the floor. Finn groans in annoyance, before sighing, "Now what?" He looks back at the orb, before walking over to it again, analysing it some more. He grabs it, closes his eyes, and lifts it up off the plate. He waits a second for a sign of trouble, before opening his eyes and staring at the orb in his hands. 

It was warm, like the sun on a nice day, and the pink lightning was calming to look at. He strolls back to the hole and looks up 'I didn't hear anything turning off…' He looks down at the orb glowing in his hand '... I wonder…' He jumps, launching the orb onto the next level before bracing for the sound of glass cracking. When nothing happens, he sighs, before backing away and facing the wall, then sprinting at it. He lunges onto the wall then springs off it with arms high. His hands catches onto the hole, before grunting as he pulls himself up. 

Looking over at the orb, he picks it up before looking at the barrier, "Here goes nothing…" Holding it far away from him, he walks towards the barrier. The ball and shield meet, and instantly lightning arcs between them with loud screaming. Finn tries to pull back, but finds the orb stuck to the barrier. They glow, illuminating the whole room in a white light to an almost blindingly level. Finn closes his eyes and stumbles back, letting go and allowing the orb to be fully enveloped in the barrier as it wraps around the glass. 

Then suddenly the barrier destabilised with a heavy thump, a visible wave of power surging away from the now missing barrier as the orb disintegrates. Finn stares at the now vulnerable core. Shaking his head, he readies his sword then sprints at the core before leaping at it, spearing his sword out. It sinks into the core, going straight through the metal cover, yet nothing happens. "... Do I need to hit it again?"

Suddenly a hiss fills his ears, and the split metal around his blade starts to glow orange, before flames jet out. Finn yanks his blade free before he could be burnt, watching the flame grow and grow, the metal getting hotter. Before it explodes in a massive fireball. Finn is launched, slammed into the wall. He falls to the floor, his vision blurring and his ears ringing.

Stunned, he pushes himself up, shaking his head as his senses slowly returns. The ground shakes in a muffled boom, and Finn’s head returns back to normal. He snaps his head up, and stares at the core roaring on fire as sirens blare into his ears. Quickly sheathing his sword he scrambles up, finding the room below him is also in an inferno. He quickly spots a pipe in the wall, and starts to run to it. When the floor drops beneath him.

He gives a cry of shock as he drops, but is luckily able to grab onto the next square. He dangles above the raging fire filling the room below, the flames licking up at his feet. Another explosion rocks the robot, making Finn lose grip. His robot hand slides off, but his normal one remains before with a grunt of effort his able to get his hand back on the tile. He hurriedly pulls himself up, taking a look at the fires growing all around him before launching himself forward at the pipe.

He dives into it just as another explosion destroys the room he was in. The heat starts becoming unbearable for the hero, and forces him to start crawling. Then he feels his stomach drop. The pipe he was in collapses, landing him directly in front of spinning gears, threatening to crush him. He starts to slide towards it, but he whips his sword out and impales the pipe he was on, using it to hook himself. He looks around and locks his eyes onto a massive piece of broken metal to his right. Swinging on his blade, he uses momentum to eventually swing his body within reach of the metal, and promptly kicks it. It falls, bouncing a few times before landing in the gears. Sparks fly before the massive gears lock up, the metal jamming them up. Finn sighs, and pulls his sword free before dropping onto the gears, then climbing further inside the robot.

IceIce Queen stares in shock. She was watching her ice minions pathetically attack her Bubblegum Guardian while she waits for any sign of Finn in his when it had suddenly exploded. Her eyes remain glued on it as explosions rock the robots form, chaining down every part of it as a loud siren wails out. "Finn…" She shoots towards the robot, circling it as it starts to become enveloped in fire, eyes scanning for the hero.

Said human was currently climbing up some gears, hoping he is approaching an exit as several fires jet out below him, bellowing out like a welding torch. He spots another pipe, and quickly hops in it before frantically crawling through it. Then he sees a light, and he scrambles even faster. He pops his head out of the pipe and into a pile of large, multi-coloured balls. He climbs up them, realising he was in the head of the Bubblegum Guardian. He scrambles over the balls and starts wailing on some cracked black glass, an explosion having weakened it earlier. 

It smashes under his efforts, and he darts onto the flaming shoulder. He peeks over the edge and despite not knowing where she is, starts screaming, "ICE QUEEN!!!" Luckily she hears his cries from the front of the robot, and darts around, frantically scanning for him before locking onto his form. She swoops at him, grabbing his arms and yanking him into the sky then away from the Bubblegum Guardian.

She brings him up, and hugs him tightly, "I thought you died!" Finn pushes away, looking at her with a guilty smile, 

“Sorry." He then sighs, "You'll get use to eventually." A humongous bang blasts out of the giant, echoing across the land and making both of them snap their heads to it. A massive fireball rises off it as the whole Bubblegum Guardian becomes covered in flame and the siren cuts out. Like a massive torch, it was seen all across AAA, including the approaching Gumball and Fionna,

"I-impossible…" The prince mutters in disbelief.

It continues to burn before it collapses onto to its knees, causing a massive earthquake as it raises its hand as if reaching for help. Then it continues to topple forward, its flaming body smashing into the ground and causing an even more violent earthquake that threatens to collapse the mountain. Then it rests there, completely covered in fire. 

Before exploding.

It was humongous. Several explosions the size of the mountain go off like fireworks, a massive shockwave accompanying every single one. They were visible, and blast away every cloud before smashing into Ice Queen. She screams, grabbing Finn and holding him tight as they are knocked out of the sky. They plummet, falling dangerously close to the ground before she is able to recover, quickly halting them before flying back up to take in the damage.

Their mouths drop. On the ground lays a black, soldering skeletal remains of the Bubblegum Guardian, a massive smoke cloud rising off it. The explosion had launched its metal like shrapnel, hundreds of large chunks were now embedded in the ground. But it had also launched it up. Falling from the sky was massive burning pieces of metal that crashed into the ground like a meteorite storm. Luckily, most was in the Ice Kingdom, and the cold snow quickly put out any fire.

Finn closes his mouth, "... I guess I was right when I said it was important." Ice Queen doesn't respond, making him look up at her. She had no emotion. What is a sign that she has a lot of emotions right now. She quickly drops, swooping down towards a rock before landing as she lets go of Finn. He turns to face her, "Now what?" He asks warily, causing her to look at him, hands starting to glow as magic surges through her. 

"There is another one Finn. And it is sitting right on top of my home. I'd rather it not be destroyed like the previous one. Luckily, I've gained some magic." She says, grinning, before rocketing up. Finn can do nothing but stare as she flies towards her mountain. 

She arrives in seconds, glaring at the second Bubblegum Guardian as it starts rising, the first ones explosion having wiped out most of her army, leaving only a few stragglers. But they were doing their jobs as the Bubblegum Guardian remains focused on them and not Ice Queen, giving her the opportunity to summon an ice spell.

Even from the distance Finn was, he could feel the temperature drop, to the point where his breath revealed itself to the world. Ice Queen's hands glowed a bright blue, as she suddenly crouches, then slams her open hands onto the ground. Ice shoots out from her, yet only a centimetre tall as it snakes its way towards the recovering Bubblegum Guardian, who was now sitting and was about to push itself up fully when the ice sneaks directly behind it. And shoots up as a massive spike of ice as thick as the robot.

It pierces through the back of the Bubblegum Guardian and lifts it up as it still rapidly grows. The robot goes limp, arms and legs dangling underneath it as it is lifted high into the sky chest first. The spire doesn't stop, only getting larger and larger as it rockets into the heavens, the growth causing the ground to vibrate a little. It shoots past the height of Ice Queen's mountain.

Eventually it halts, but only when it was twice as tall as the mountain and nearly as thick. On top of it rests the impaled remains of the Bubblegum Guardian, in a view so clear that everyone in the whole of AAA could see it clearly. But then Ice Queen gives a cry, and her hands glow with even more magic.

Spikes start growing on the spire, climbing up it until it reaches the Bubblegum Guardian. Nothing happens at first, but a few seconds later five massive ice spikes grow out the side of the robot like a star. Then its form buckles and bends, before more spikes start shooting through it. Then the tip of the sphere becomes a sphere, covered in spikes as large as the Bubblegum Guardian, the entire spire becoming a massive morning star. And it grew from inside the dead machine and then outwards, tearing it to shreds from the inside out. The massive robot becomes giant metal ribbons that rain down onto Ice Queen’s mountain.

Ice Queen sighs, and removes her hands, but not before sending one final ice command. She turns around, and starts walking towards Finn as the entire spire crumbles behind her, smashing into the ground and causing an earthquake. A few seconds later, a shockwave from the impacts smashes into her, blowing her hair in front of her and surrounding her with a blizzard, darkening her face except her now glowing eyes. Eventually it ends, and she takes flight, shooting towards Finn. 

She lands in front of him, and grins creepily at the slightly scared hero. "Well, that is my Kingdom defended Finn~ We should celebrate~" She leans in close to him, but he places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back. 

"You've got magic madness, haven't you?" 'That spell must of been more than what magic she had in reserve' The Ice Queen takes a step back, shocked, 

"Even you don't want to date me?!" Finn sighs 'yep, she's got magic madness' He looks up at her, finding her hands glowing.

He leaps at her, sweeping her off her feet. She screams a second before realising she was in a bridal position, then wraps an arm around Finn and pulls herself close, murmuring as the spell she was about to make dissipates. Finn sighs, and starts walking towards the Ice Kingdom 'Huntress will know how to handle magic madness' He starts the long trek back, looking over the environment, the damages from the fight he failed to prevent.

Burning metal polka dotted the land, and massive sharp shards of metal stand erect from the ground. There was a massive semi-burning skeletal body of the first Bubblegum Guardian still laying on the floor, and all around it was scorched land. Decorating the mountain was also the torn, massive chunks that was the second Bubblegum Guardian. And finally there was the remains of the spire, also in massive chunks but also piled on top of each other, meaning that removing the wrong one could cause a collapse. And then if that were to melt, it could very much lead to a flood.

He sighs, halting a second as he closes his eyes, "Why the long face dear?~" She leans up to his ear, whispering, "We're about to celebrate after all~" Finn shivers, flinching away,

"Erh… It's just the long walk! I'm disappointed that we can't celebrate earlier-" He sees a mischievous look in her eyes, as she tugs at her dress, "- But I want to celebrate in your room! To make it more… romantic?" He awkwardly suggests, making Ice Queen sigh and lean into him, 

"Oh you're so charming~" Finn shivers again, and speeds up his walk to Huntress. 

When he spots a black line shooting through the sky. 

It suddenly changes trajectory, and heads straight for him. Finn panics, and tries letting go of Ice Queen to pull his blade free but she grabs his arms, keeping them onto her, "Now is not the time!" He tells her, but it was too late as the black line lands in front of him and circles the hero, trapping him in. And in front of Finn sat Gumball and a wide eyed staring Fionna.

"Finn-" Ice Queen stares at the Prince, making the royal flinch back, "Oooh, another guy~" That snaps Fionna to her senses, and she wraps her arms around Gumball, 

"I'm taken." 

"Well fine, be that way…" Ice Queen mutters. The prince looks away from her and stares at Finn, who returns with a small glare, 

"What do you want Gumball?" The prince doesn't respond, instead having a silent staring contest with the hero, 

"... I am willing to hear what you have to say. BUT! You will be in the candy prison as you explain yourself." Finn grimaces, 

"That sounds like a trap Gumball. Besides, you come after we defeat all your best defences... to do a thing I initialised... to say what I've been saying to you this entire time... then say demands at me?" Finn shakes his head. "No Gumball. We are going to talk but I'm not going to do it in a cell, we are going to the Ice Kingdom, and we're going to chat there." The prince looks behind him at the Ice Kingdom, or mainly the obliterated Bubblegum Guardians, before looking at Finn, 

"That place ain't exactly safe for me eith-" 

"Gumball, lets just go." Fionna says bluntly 'If I did attack an innocent, then I've got to make it up with him. Even if it means accepting his demands'

The Prince hesitates, before looking at the hero, "Get on." Finn just stares at Lord Monochromicorn, then at Ice Queen tugging at her dress sexually. He approaches them, planning to go behind Fionna. "In front of her, I want her to be able to see what you are doing encase you try anything." Finn sighs, and jumps onto his ride, putting himself behind a now shivering Fionna. He sits unstably, as despite his best efforts, Ice Queen was simply refusing to let go of him. 

"Hey Ice Queen, could you grab Gumball? So we don't fall?" He suggest, making her smile disappear, a slight frown appearing as her hands glow, "You get to touch another man." She instantly wraps her arms around Gumball. The prince looks other his shoulder in disgust, making Finn lean in, 

"Ignore it for now, she's suffering from magic madness. Get us to the Ice Kingdom, I'm hoping Huntress Wizard can do something." Gumball scoffs, but orders, 

"To the Ice Kingdom!" Unknown to him, Fionna was shivering behind Finn in fear, staring at him 'Snap out of it!' Yet, try as she might, she can't seem to summon the will power to touch him, let alone wrap her arms around him so she doesn’t fall off mid-flight

Lord suddenly launches himself, startling the girl as they rise high up, arms waving as she struggles to stay on. And she fails. She leaves the back, going to the air high above the ground as she screams in terror, all because she couldn't get over her fear and grab Finn. But he grabs her. 

The moment she screamed, he had snapped around to check up on her, and upon seeing her in trouble, he shoots to the rescue, snapping his arm off Ice Queen to dart his hand at hers. His hand grasps hers then yanks her towards him, pulling her back onto the back. This all happened in less than a second, and by the time Gumball and Lord had turned their heads she was already getting seated again. She was shaking, wide eyed at her near death sentence as Finn forcefully wraps her hands around his chest. Gumball looks back worried, then yells at Lord Monochromicorn, "Lets hurry!" The ride puffs smoke out his nose, before shooting through the sky like a lightning bolt.

They shoot through the hole in the mountain, and quickly enter the hollow space before the mansion. Gumball pauses, tugging a bit on Lord to slow down as he looks the are over, "Support pillars? So that is how she keeps the place up." 'Handy to know if I need to bring this place down' Gumball analysed, using the opportunity to spy on Ice Queen, defending his kingdom from threats always being on the forefront of his mind. But wasn’t the only thoughts he has, also marvelling at the sheer scale of everything. 

Then they start to approach the mansion itself. His eyes scan it over as they land, before he hops off and starts approaching things, giving them a thorough look over. They were on a massive bridge made of pale blue ice, with fences of the same colour going around the perimeter as guard rails. He approaches one, finding that it was actually highly detailed, and seemed to go all long till the entrance of the mansion.

"Like I said, she wants to improve herself." Finn says calmly staring at the prince, making him rise silently and look around some more. He finds a blue cylinder with a hole, presumably an elevator, rising high above him to some room, then a winding path. 

"This doesn't say anything about her past, her crimes, and what she still might do…" Gumball says staring at Finn with a frown, "... But it could be a sign." With that he turns sharply and starts walking across the large bridge, a smiling Finn behind him. Till he realises something, and spins around to find Fionna still on Lord Monochromicorn. 

He walks towards her, and is a second later accompanied by Gumball, a worried look on his face. "Fionna, are you alright?" He asks, snapping Fionna out her trance, who then looks at him with an obviously forced smile, 

"Sorry, just some shock." She says, laughing nervously as she finally climbs of Lord, but quickly shoots pass the others and speed walks straight towards the mansion doors. Behind her, both men look at her with worry, before walking after her.

She opens the doors. And is greeted by a furry white and orange line stretched taught across the room. "CAKE!" Fionna shouts, instantly recognising the colour scheme anywhere as she grabs onto it. She locks up before spinning around to look at Finn with an enraged expression,

"Easy! She is most probably just unconscious or stretched to her limit. I told Huntress not to harm her." Fionna rises angrily, pointing a finger at him with Milly's gauntlet still on, 

"If you hurt my sister!-" 

"What I hope Huntress hasn't! But for us to know that we need to talk to her." He calmly replies, before looking down the destroyed corridor. Then looks the other way to look down another damaged corridor. "... HUNTRESS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouts, making everyone flinch and grumble. Just as Finn was about to apologise, he gets a reply. In the form of flute music.

Its calming tunes flow through the mansion, much to the confusion of Gumball and Fionna as they look around warily. But Finn just gets a small grin 'That is the same tune we played together to summon the spirit of the forest'

He immediately shoots down the left corridor with Ice Queen in hand, and a few seconds later Gumball and Fionna pursue him. He takes twists and turns, taking large steps over Cake's tail as he follows the sweet song of longing. That was something only he knew about, a little secret between him and her… and Jake, but he wasn't here. She was playing a song of longing that only he would hear 'We should totally play again after this' Slowly the music gets louder as he approaches, and flinging his arm back he opens his bag and pulls his own flute out. He then looks down at Ice Queen still in his other hand, who was staring him in the eyes. "Hey Ice Queen, would you mind walking a sec?"

"YES." She says, pulling herself closer to Finn, who stares down in annoyance. When an idea strikes him, 

"Then how tightly can you hold onto me?" She giggles and wraps her arms and legs around him, latching onto the hero who removes his arm. Sure enough, she is able to hang off of him, making him smile as he brings his flute to his mouth. Music flows forth, mixing perfectly with Huntress's melody as he slowly approaches the doors leading to the stage room. Gumball walks ahead, getting annoyed by the music as he opens the massive doors and entering inside first.

What he sees is a bunch of men staring at him with confusion, what then develops into fear and anger, and Huntress Wizard resting next to them, playing some lightning shaped flute with her eyes shut. Finn hurriedly walks behind Gumball before anything can happen, still playing his flute as his eyes lock onto Huntress. She opens her eyes and looks at Finn, ending her song as she shoots him a smile. 

Then a glare at Gumball, pushing herself to a rise, "Easy Huntress! I'll explain everything in a second, but first I could use some help." He says, looking down at Ice Queen as she clings onto him. Huntress stares at her for a second, before finally walking over to him, 

"I'm presuming that this is magic madness?" Finn nods in reply, 

"Yeah, she had to do a massive spell to destroy a Bubblegum Guardian." She sighs. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she was worried for him, especially when a massive earthquake shook the place. "... So how do we help her?" Finn asks, noticing the glare Huntress was getting from the Ice Queen for getting too close to her man. 

"She needs to be asleep to recover. So this." She explains, and whips out the frying pan from behind her back and smacks the royal around the head. She drops to the floor unconscious, a slightly shocked Finn staring as Huntress examines the pan. "Maybe I chose the wrong hunting weapon…" She shrugs at the thought and drops her weapon.

Finn finally snaps out of his stunned state, and sighs, bagging his flute before reaching down and picking the queen up. He turns to find an annoyed Gumball and a fidgety Fionna, "... Huntress, where is Cake? They can go grab her as I explain everything to you." She turns to them, saying plainly, 

"In the garden, you should find her unconscious under a rock. Free her, then slowly back track to un-stretch her." They both spin and rush away, jogging to go help their friend's/sister's aid. Finn sighs and turns to look at Huntress, or mainly her injuries such as the cheek scratches and torn clothing. 

"You're injured." 

"This is nothing to me Finn. I-" Finn drops Ice Queen gently before he digs into his bag, pulling out several bottles of cyclops tears, handing her one before looking past her, staring at the men. 

"They're injured as well." Huntress sighs, 

"Sorry Finn, I'm not used to protecting others." He grabs her arm and calmly turns her pulling her towards them before letting go, 

"It's fine Huntress, it's partly my fault for failing to stop this… sooner at least."

"Yeah about that, why is Gumball here? Is he here to settle this violently or peacefully?" Finn sighs, approaching the men and popping a bottle open, 

"He is here to talk peace I think, or at the very least he is giving me a chance to explain myself." The first person to get his aid was the man with the broken leg, as Finn unwraps Huntress's cape off the limb and starts pouring the tears to the leg. Magically, the leg starts healing, correctly setting the bone and everything, and was back to normal within seconds. Finn gives Huntress back her cape as she applies the tears to her wounds, before moving to heal the other men. Or would if one of them didn't halt his movement by grabbing his hand, 

"Don't. There is no need, these are only shallow cuts, they can heal naturally. Save them for something more important." 

"Guys, just let me heal-" 

"No. First you spared us. Then you gave us gold. Then you gave us a place where we could get jobs, and possibly live a normal life. We can't take anymore Finn."

The hero hesitates, still gently pushing the bottle to them unknowingly, before eventually nodding, moving the bottles back into his bag. He then turns and walks pass Huntress, picking up Ice Queen from the floor and bringing her over to everyone else. He rests her unconscious body against the wall, and the men instantly shuffle away but still look her over. "Guys, she might be your new ruler…" Finn starts, but instantly notices that despite their fear, they were still remaining close-ish, and were giving her more of an analytic look. Huntress speaks up as she dabs some cyclops tears onto the last of her wounds, 

"You better actually get use to her now, instead of when she wakes up." It was then she turns her eyes to Finn, and this time she was the one staring at wounds. She towers over the boy as he collapses against the wall, and pushes the bottle at him, making him smile at her actions.

"Thanks."

With that, he starts attending his wounds. "So how long have you two been dating?" A man abruptly asks, making the two freeze up, before Finn speaks up for them,

"We're not dating." The man in question raises an eyebrow, 

"Boy, I've been married for years and I've seen men get married, I know what love looks like. So really, how long have you been dating?" Huntress shakes her head, 

"No Finn is right, we're not dating... But we have been working with each other for a while now." She shrugs, "We have to trust each other with our lives, and it is maybe that level of trust you're mistaking for love." The man stares at her for a second, and the emotion mask she has been wearing for years does its job, the man shaking his head, 

"Sorry for presuming-" 

"No, it’s fine." They all become silent as they either wait for Gumball and Fionna to return, or wait for Ice Queen to wake. 

"... Anyone know any jokes?"

Meanwhile Fionna was staring at the ice forest, the winter wonderland ruined by the white and orange tail entangled and caught on everything. "Fionna!" Gumball shouts, catching the humans attention. In front of the prince was Cake's still unconscious body, laying underneath a heavy looking stone. Fionna rushes at the downed feline, hands grabbing the underside of the stone and flipping it off before checking for damages. Gumball hums in thought, inspecting Cake. 

"Well!? Is she alright!?" 

"Hmm… yep, I see the problem. Cake is lazy." Gumball suddenly claps his hands, "Cake get up." The feline groans, and rolls onto her side 

"Nooo… its too early…" 

"We have catnip." She snaps up, eyes wide as she locks onto him, "Where!" She finds everyone staring at her, including her boyfriend. "Oh, hey guys!... What are we doing?" She looks around, and her memories return as she sees her super stretched tail. "Oh my glob I remember! Wait! If you're here… then did we win!?"

Gumball sighs, shaking his head. "No, they are both still alive and well…and they destroyed both Bubblegum Guardians." Cake's mouth dropped, 

"What!? Did I Just Hear That Right!?" Gumball grumbles in annoyance, 

"Yes Cake, and in massive, hard to miss spectacles as well, so now everyone in AAA knows I'm defenceless!" Cake looks around, then back at the Prince, 

"Then what are we doing **here** then?" Gumball sighs, 

"I'm entering peace talks with them." Cake’s eyes widen,

"What!? You can't! Not with those demons!" Fionna then walks up to Cake, helping her to her feet, 

"Actually… Gumball did a test on our hairs… his…" She looks at the prince,

"DNA." Gumball drones. 

"DNA matches mine, the only difference being our gender... His story might of been true." Fionna sadly explains, dropping to sit on the floor, "I've might of been attacking an innocent person Cake." Her sister instantly hugs her. After a few seconds she pulls away, 

"Feeling better?" She nods. 

"Good… So how about we go about unwrapping my tail?" And so began that long chore, the group slowly unwinding the caught feline.

Ice Queen blinks, her head slightly fuzzy as she pushes herself to a stand. But something felt wrong, yet familiar. Looking down she sees water, "Ah, Sarah time… what means-" Sure enough the massive maze inside the crown forms, sprouting from the ground. She sighs as she feels a pull coming near the heart of the maze, and starts walking towards it. Corner after corner, she snakes towards the source of the call. And finds Simone sitting on the floor, her back resting against the golden walls. She looks up at the water nymph with slight worry in her eyes, 

"Bad news, so you better take a seat." Sarah doesn't, instead standing tall in front of her, 

"What's the problem?" 

"The tiara… as you know it can allow me to semi see into the world." Sarah nods, 

"Well… I'll be honest… I don't like the fact you caused pain for Marshall by making the others fight him." Sarah become furious upon hearing that, 

"He was attacking my friends!" 

"I know! But keep it to a minimum… because it seems the tiara wants to punish you a little."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asks, causing Simone to sigh, 

"Well, it made my cries for Eddie make you mad, and it knew you hated that. But it also knows I will try to stop it from affecting you. So it's doing two curses, and I'll tell you bluntly that I only have the willpower to stop one." Sarah grimaces at the news, yet still remains standing, 

"So I get to choose my curse? What are my options?" 

"The first one is the man lusting problem, the same as before. The second one… is to be constantly worrying or helping Marshall Lee." 

"What!?" 

"Another sick thing this tiara has done. It knows I care about Marshall as if… he was my son… and it knows you hate people holding you back or attending 'useless' things." Sarah sighs, bringing a hand to rub at her forehead. "... Can I ask something of you?" The water nymph looks her in the eyes, "... Choose Marshall, **please**! I… I want him to be safe! When this blasted tiara kept me prisoner, it left him alone! The abandonment! I can see what it did to him!" She lunges onto Sarah, tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Eas-" 

"Please! Tell me you'll look after Marshall!" 

"... You do realise that he is no longer a kid right?" 

"Yes! But everyone needs a shoulder every now and then… and I wasn't there for him. And you saw what your friends did, he is not invincible. So please! Protect him! help him!... Because I can't." Sarah doesn't reply, just looking at the girl as she clings to her watery form. With a sigh she closes her eyes.

Ice Queen opens her eyes in the real world. Right next to her was Finn, who was talking to some men. And she wasn't lusting at them. Except maybe Finn, but that is just her old crush. She looks around, discovering she was in the ballroom much to her confusion. Until the sight of the frying pan on the floor reminds her. "Oh… oops." Her sudden talking gets everyone's attention, who all spin around to look at her. Finn was instantly in front of her, looking her in the eyes with concern.

“Ice Queen! Are you Ok?”

"Yes… Being unconscious helped recover my magic a bit. But uh… sorry Finn about my actions."

Finn stands with a smile, shoving her worries away with a flick of his wrist, "Nah, it's all good." Ice Queen sighs in relief, and looks at the men with confusion, 

"So what's with the dudes?" They all flinch a little under her gaze, much to her annoyance. 

"They, Ice Queen, are some poor people I found-" 

"Bandits." Huntress interrupts, making everyone look at her, "They're bandits that tried robbing Finn." Ice Queen scowls at them, causing them all to back up in fear, 

"I see… well I have a **dungeon** here. It had… an alternative use, but I think it should only take me a moment to change that." She says, rising as her hands starts to glow. Finn leaps in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders to halt her advance,  
"NOnononono, easy Ice Queen." She raises an eyebrow, her look asking for explanation as she backs away. "They were doing it out of desperation, but I helped them out! They're cool now."

"And? Why should they remain here then?" 

"So they could have a job and not rely on crime? Besides, if they and their families live here, then you could actually be recognised as a royal with subjects." His suggestion makes her hum in thought, and she looks over him at the men. They instantly straighten, tidying their torn clothes as they smile their broken teeth at her. 

"They want to redeem themselves, just like you do. Give them a chance like I gave you one." His little guilt trip sways her, signalled by a sigh as she turns her gaze back to him. 

"Fine, I'll give them a chance. But! If they start doing anything suspicious-" 

"We won't!" Ice Queen snaps her head to the man, who instantly backs away. "... Mam… We won't spit on Finn's gift." She sighs. 

"Alright, stay in this mansion for a few days, I'll create you and whatever families you might have actual homes later." They all nod, saying words of thanks when she turns to Finn, 

"I don't know if it was my magic madness or not, but was Gumball and Fionna here?" Finn sighs, 

"Yes, they want to do a peace talk with us." Ice Queen laughs loudly as she closes her eyes and looks up, before quickly recovering, 

"I think us destroying his favourite flashy toys has him scared." Finn shrugs. 

"I also left him my hair for him to compare with Fionna's, so he might actually believe my story. I don't really care which one has him talking peacefully, as long as he is actually going to listen to us explain the situation." Ice Queen sighs, 

"Well where are they then? I kinda want to get this over and done with so I can sleep." 

"They're currently unwinding Cake from your home." She tuts, and turns around, looking at the men as she extends a hand towards them. 

"Well, I'm your queen for the moment. But I don't know anything about you, what I hope we can rectify."

The lead man quickly rubs his hand on a clean-ish piece of his clothing, before extending it and shaking the royal's. "Pleasure to meet you my queen, I'm Joe, guess you could say I'm the leader of the us." The other men start lining up, quickly prompting her to shake all their hands, 

"Jeff." 

"Billy." 

"Samuel." 

"Jim." 

"Harvey." She nods with a smile at every single one 'I guess I should actually do this, try to be a royal! A queen!' The rooms doors smash open, making everyone turn their heads as Cake, Gumball and Fionna walk in. Cake glares at Huntress as she sits down, but the woman doesn't care as she rises and stretches. Ice Queen quickly gets up and starts walking, 

"Joe, you and your men can do what you want for a bit, I need to have a chat with another royal. Everyone else, follow me. I should have a room with seats for us." She walks out the room, giving no room for complaints as everyone scrambles behind her.

She shoots down the corridors, making a mental note of all the damages her home had sustained as she goes. Eventually she bursts into the room filled with several long tables, designed for her penguin servants to eat at. "Take a seat." She orders, quickly taking one herself. Finn gives her a look of worry at her attitude, but ignores it for now as he sits next to her, with Huntress sitting next to him. Fionna, Gumball and Cake sit to mirror them, and after a second of staring at each other Finn speaks up, 

"So, you believe my story?" 

"Not fully. We'll have a proper questioning later, but for now we would like to propose a truce until then. Once the questioning is complete, we'll decide how things will go from there." Ice Queen scowls, 

"Once we prove that Finn is innocent, you will have to pay reparations for the damage you have done to my kingdom Gumball." She spits slightly, her anger quite visible as her face scrunches up and she points a finger at the royal.

"How about we discuss **that** later? After all, it wouldn't matter if Finn is evil-" 

"What he isn't." Ice Queen snaps back, making the candy prince glare at her, 

"High and respectable words coming from someone with your past and reputation!" 

"Enough!" Finn cuts in, already being able to tell how the conversation was going to go, both royals look at Finn with slight annoyance, "Ice Queen, I know you're mad about the Ice Kingdom being damaged-" 

"It's more than that Finn!" She looks at Gumball, her anger growing with every word: "I've been cursed, and abandoned for hundreds of years, every time someone looked at me it was one of fear or disgust. Then, one day, I was as my normal mad self, doing a task I had failed hundreds of times before yet doing it again. Then something else happened. I met a hero, someone who wasn't afraid despite what I had done to him, who didn't look at me full of disgust, he saved me. Then he went even further, as despite me attack him, trying to kill his friends, trying to play mind games on him, making… advances on him, he continued to help me."

She leans over the table, shoving her face directly in front of Gumball's, "He became my best friend, my hero, my knight. And then **you** tried to hurt that man." She pulls away, looking at a shocked Finn, "You've done a lot for me. I owe you." 

Suddenly the doors smash open, and in walk the six men, walking directly behind Ice Queen. Joe shadows behind Ice Queen, staring Gumball in the eyes. "We are thieves. Bandits. I'll be the first to admit it. But we were desperate, suffering, yet no one gave a damn. You and the other royals left us and our family to die after a bandit raid, saying 'You have more important things'. Then we attacked Finn. He didn't retaliate, he didn’t cut us down, but instead helped us get away from our crime life. We also owe that man. He saved our families from sleeping with empty stomachs, gave mercy when no one else would, and gave us a future. If you call a man like that evil, then I question **your** morality."

Gumball stares aghast, and Finn could see the many gears in his head turning in thought, digesting the information he was given. Ice Queen smirks 'I think I'll actually enjoy my people' Finn shakes his head, "Guys, you don't owe me anything, but thank you for standing up for me…" He turns and faces Gumball, "Question me Gumball, I want this to end so I can go back to doing what I do best: saving peeps." Gumball looks at Finn, his stubbornness crumbling after their words, 

"Fine, but Fionna will also have to be there… and we will probably have to go to the Candy Kingdom anyways." Finn nods in acceptance, willing to do anything to help end this without any more carnage. Ice Queen speaks up however, 

"Do you have to do it in the Candy Kingdom? Can you not do it here? Because I'll be frank here Gumball, I don't exactly trust you." Gumball mutters, before answering,

"No, I suppose we can do it here. But that will require us **to** travel to the Candy Kingdom, then **back** again, it would be quicker to do it back there in one trip." Ice Queen shoots finger guns at him, 

"You lost." The prince grumbled in annoyance, muttering obscenities at the queen before speaking up,

"Yes, I lost! We'll do it here! Does that satisfy you?" She smirks in reply. "Then we will be back tomorrow to question Finn, use the opportunity to rest." The prince gets up from his seat, his companions hurriedly following him as they leave the room. As the doors come to a close, Ice Queen sighs, before turning to the men, 

"I thought I said only for Finn and Huntress to follow me." 

"You said for us to do what we want. We wanted to defend Finn." Said hero shakes his head, blushing in slight embarrassment, before talking, 

"Well… that is that. We have peace with Gumball." Huntress smiles behind him, looking at Ice Queen, 

"Told you he could do it. And I know just the way to celebrate: Sleeping." There was a chorus of worn-out cheers of agreement.

**  
Alright, if you are wondering why I put the discord link at the start, it was because my beta reader suggested I do it. Thanks monkeydad. This link is a permanent, infinite inv link so it should work. If you get any errors, just like how the last one wasn't working, let me know.**

**Sorry that the fight between Finn and the Bubblegum Guardians wasn't longer, but I think it is better not drawn out.**

**So, maybe one or two more chapters till arc1 is complete, then I'll remaster chapter 1. And yes, I'll be adding stuff to it, so you should still probably go back and check it out if you can. I'll update the description of Incrementum to let you know when I've updated it.**

**Arc 2 will be a bit more… interesting, and I have hinted at it a few times actually so far, just I don't think anyone picked it up (Except maybe one).**

**Now the explosion of the first Bubblegum Guardian is like the explosion of the ship from Subnautica, just encase any of you wanted to know what it looked/sounded like.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, ch 22:**

**His only ally was a glove it is actually pretty funny when you put it that way XD**

**I told you I was going to put the DNA in! I do actually read and think about what people say in my reviews, and I do try to remember them as best as I can.**

**Yep :) We humans do love lazy pets**

**Yeah, Huntress and Ice Queen will do as Finn requested to the best of abilities, but if push came to shove they would defend themselves.**

**I hope the massive robot fights were epic enough!**

**Claz7960, on FF, Chapter 22**

**Glad that you like the schedule being restored! Let me give a reply worth the review shall we:**

**Pleased to hear that you liked the fight that wasn't really a fight XD Sorry that I haven't used Milly's gauntlet to its max potential. Fionna is terrified of Finn because he 'killed' her, that is why she can still fight and isn't scared of Huntress. Something similar would happen to Finn if someone actually killed him, but I think he would handle it even better since he is older and more experienced. I'm sure Fionna could recover from her trauma if she had help, but as we saw with Finn and Fern, many in OOO just brushed his problems off, PB even sent Finn to kill just seconds after saying he couldn't. Yeah the reason why Gumball came so close to winning was because Finn wasn't fighting back. I'm pretty sure our hero could defeat him in seconds if he really wanted to.**

**Admittedly, the guys (Joe, Jeff, Billy, Samuel, Jim, Harvey) weren't much help. Huntress wanted to be hard meat, so she trained herself aggressively to become an unkillable as possible, against a lazy cat. Yeah a reason why I put Huntress questioning her victory in so early is because it will pop up soon.**

**Glad you like the angry bear! Everyone has a limit, and Gumball/Fionna had just hit Finn's. Lets hope they remember them in the future. Gumball is willing to do anything for his kingdom, even get his hands dirty. Of course, this was his own thoughts, and his outside is still that depiction of being the ultimate good.**

**Glad you liked the humour, and to be honest I think the mushroom war happened after the year 2000, what was when the infamous nokia brick was made, so it could be an actual joke in the show.**

**Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Don't worry about the discord, it doesn't bother me too much. It is there if anyone wants to join but there is no need or reason to actually join it (Except for updates).**

**Monkeydad, I leave the rest of the reply to you.**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 22:**

**Thanks for the compliment! Don't worry I'll keep going.  
Yeah, it's a shame. Oh well.**

**P.S. I hope that you liked the turning down on the descriptive language :)**

**Dreyfuss Kiroven, on FF, chapter 22:**

**That is some high praise! Thank you!**

**Don't worry, it would take breaking a cosmic crime and being sent to the citadel to stop me from writing this story.**

**Also, thanks for your opinion, I will try not have a fight as long as that again. Let me know if anything else bothers you! It helps me become a better writer.**

**I will keep this going as long as I can and as epic as I can, don't you worry :)**

**-NP1  
**


	24. Chapter 24 Question time!

**MAJOR VOTE at the bottom, just before the review responses. This could change the story and focuses in arcs, so do actually think about voting.**

The chaos of the prior day was a strong contrast to the current environment of the ice kingdom, the serenity being welcomed by all who slumbered within. Ice Queen was in her room, sleeping sprawled on her bed and snoring away as she recovers her spent magic. Her mind however, wasn't resting, and was instead dreaming. Ice Queen was her normal self, running around on some lush green grass plains at night with a humongous smile on her face, laughing loudly before spinning around and calling a name. The person answers with a cute boy laugh, and over a grass hill came a young Marshall Lee, who laughs as he charges into Ice Queen, hugging her waist. She falls but they both laugh as Ice Queen wraps her arms tightly around the boy, bringing her head down to rest it atop his as they hug with massive grins under the night stars. She wakes up. She looks around her room, finding it as empty as she left it… no boy to brighten up her day with laughter. She listens carefully. Silence. No one else is awake. "Mmm… one more dream." She tugs the quilts back over her as she closes her eyes. "... Hey tiara… if you can hear me… could I have a husband with me as well, a dad for Marshall?... Say… Finn?" With her suggestion said, she falls asleep, and quickly gains a giggle and smile as she, Marshall, and Finn share a picnic under the bright stars.

Meanwhile in another room, Huntress and Finn slept together, limbs entwined with each other as they both breathe gently, small blushes on their faces. They were in nothing but underwear, Finn's bear hat, and Huntress’s mask. Skin on skin contact was aplenty when Huntress woke up, her green eyes glowing gently in the dark as she stares at Finn's face, before looking down at the rest of their tied body. She pauses, she was meant to be hard meat, what meant she shouldn't be doing this, people would think she is soft. She giggles slightly, and pulls herself tightly against Finn with a large smile 'then screw being hard!' Her actions stir Finn awake, who opens his eyes to be greeted to the sight of a grinning Huntress, who had her eyes closed as she tightly hugs him. He blushes, then brings his head forward and gives her a quick peck on the lips before backing away, startling the wizard who snaps her eyes open wide. She looks at the blushing Finn, surprised by the heroes boldness, and deepens her smile. 

She presses her head against his, enjoying the warmth as they share bodily heat. They stay like that, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another with massive grins, blushing to their heart's content. Unfortunately, they have to get up eventually, and they start with sitting in bed, their backs against the wall as they lean on each others shoulders. Due to the size difference, Huntress ends up planting her head atop Finn's, "Hehe, Morning Diana." Hearing those words make her already large grin grow, her heart beating a little faster, 

"Morning Finn." They wrap their arms around each others waists and pull themselves closer. 

"... We need to do this more often." 

"Daily?" 

"Daily." Finn finishes with a smile, snuggling deeper together. "When can I see more of this side of Huntress?" Huntress giggles, 

"In private, remember? When no one will judge me as soft. But as of right now? I don't care." She meant it. She was enjoying this, she wanted to do this more, she wanted to live the dreams she had dreamt in her life of solitude in her forest.

Finn kisses her on her cheek before pulling away, sighing as he did so. Huntress smile takes a hit, the warmth of Finn leaving her. Finn notices it as well as he starts putting his clothes on, shivering slightly as he looks at her sad expression, "... How about we put our clothes on and continue cuddling?" Huntress stares silently at him, before sliding out of bed next to Finn. She silently stares at Finn, and magics his clothes onto him, then does the same to herself, 

"We're changed now Finn." Finn smiles and wraps his arms around her, pulling them both onto the bed and quickly shuffling back to cuddling on top of the covers. They kiss some more, just quick loving pecks as their blushes grow with each one. 

"Got any ideas for our date?" Finn says, imagining the possibilities to continue their actions.

"Definitely, and it will be happening shortly after this all blows over." She smirks and leans to Finn's ear, "When is your birthday?" 

"In just six days. Why?" 

"Your princess may of made your seventeenth birthday rememberable, but I'll make sure you can't forget your eighteenth." She teases.

They kiss some more, "Damn that sounds cool Huntress, thanks!" She smirks, grabbing his bear hat and pulling it off, 

"No problem Finn." She rolls them, placing herself on the bottom as Finn's hair drops and covers them, giving them the sense of complete and utter privacy. Finn takes the initiative from there though, and starts kissing her, his tongue entering her mouth as she her probes inside his. She moans into him, pulling him down onto her as they continue making out. Arms and legs entwining with one another. 

Suddenly footsteps echo out in the halls, and both of them panic, scrambling of each other and standing straight. Their door opens up, just a peek at first as Joe pokes his head inside, then opens fully as he welcomes himself inside. "Sorry for barging in, me and the other men just wanted to know where we could get some food. Thought to catch you before you went to get yours, to follow ya."

Finn shakes his head, his long golden hair swaying behind him, "It's no problem, I did just kinda spring this whole thing on you guys. Just give me a moment and we can set off." Finn immediately spins around grabbing his hat, but a detail gets noticed by the man. 

"Are you sure you're not dating? I mean, you were sleeping together." Huntress immediately steps forward, 

"I'm pretty sure. We didn't actually sleep together, I had a separate room but I came here so we can walk to get breakfast together." She explains as Finn puts his hat on, 

"Then why is he blushing like crazy?" Finn answers this one, shouting over his shoulder as he grabs his sword, 

"Because you saw me without my hat on! It's a thing for us humans, I mean, have you seen Fionna without her hat on?" 

"... No, not really… Alright fine." Finn nods, walking up to them. Together, the group leaves their room and head off to the barracks where the men had decided to sleep.

As they walk Joe looks at Finn, "Sorry about getting you up so early, we are kind of in a rush. Not by much, but we would prefer to leave sooner than later." He explains, causing Finn to nod, 

"Nah, it's cool. What are you rushing to do?" 

"Get our families and bring them here. Now that you are getting peace with Gumball, we agree that it is safe enough to bring them here so they can live the lives they deserve." Finn gives him a look of concern, 

"Are you sure? I haven't actually got us peace yet, this could still end up in a massive fight..." His uncertainty that filled his entire sentence makes the man chuckle, 

"We're confident in you Finn, you'll get Gumball sipping tea with you." 

"That's… a lot of trust guys." Finn says nervously, feeling a mounting pressure on the upcoming talks, something Huntress instantly notices. 

"And you earned it… We're here." Sure enough, they were at the barracks and Joe opens the door for the duo, yet Huntress steps up to him, 

"Round everyone up, we'll wait out here. I just want to have a quick chat with Finn, so take your time actually."

Joe raises an eyebrow, but nods and walks indoors, leaving a confused Finn outside. The hero turns to Huntress, who clasps her hands with his and kisses him. He is startled, but recovers and leans into it just as Huntress pulls away. "I saw you back there Finn, you're worried. You shouldn't be." Finn sighs, 

"I know! But I still am. I mean you heard them! They trusting their families safety to me! I know everyone in OOO has been doing that for years, but that doesn't make it easier!" Huntress stays silent, then hugs Finn, 

"And that doesn't change the fact that you got this." She pulls away and Finn sighs, then smiles and looks up at her, 

"Thanks Diana." She just smiles as they hold hands, listening closely to the men on the other side. "... So why did you tell Ice Queen they were bandits?" She looks down at him, smiling a little. 

"If Ice Queen were to find out they were bandits on her own, then she would of kicked them out instantly. I knew you wanted them to stay, so I told her the truth, thus, leading her to being less angry, and allowing them to stay." 

"... You just wanted revenge for trying to rob me, didn't you?" 

"A little." Finn smiles, shaking his head.

Suddenly the doors bust open, and the men all come strolling out. Finn nods to them, "Alright, follow me, I'll take you to where we've been eating. I have no idea if we actually have food or not though." Joe shakes his head before responding, 

"Ah it'll be fine, we're used to skipping breakfasts." They quickly traverse the damaged halls as they make their way to the dining table Finn had ate with Ice Queen when she held him prisoner. He opens the doors to the room, and sure enough, the table was clear of anything. 

"Well then… to the kitchen!... Where is that?" Huntress rolls her eyes with a smile, 

"Follow me Finn, I saw with my fight with Cake." Once again, they're in the corridors, and eventually they arrive in the still destroyed kitchen, damaged from where Cake had wrapped around everything. "Well, see if you can scavenge anything for **us** Finn, I'm going to see if I can find Ice Queen, I haven't seen any sign of her." Finn nods, 

"Alright, but if something is wrong tell me immediately, I want to get Ice Queen help as fast as I can." Huntress nods, knowing what Finn was secretly wanting to continue with '... Cause I care if something happened to you too.' Huntress walks away as the sound of cupboards and other doors start opening. 

She strolls across the ice mansion, her thoughts on Finn and the upcoming talks when she finally entered the throne room. Walking past the throne, she strolls into Ice Queen's room 'Its poor security to not have a door, she should probably add one' She finds Ice Queen in her bed asleep, mumbling to herself as she shifts. Huntress raises an eye and approaches cautiously, knowing from her time as a wizard that those who have dipped in magic rarely have pleasant dreams. 

When Ice Queen giggles, it causes Huntress to sigh and move to wake her up, "mmm… **Finn** … stop… Marshall is here…" The wood nymph freezes up at the murmurs, hands centimetres from Ice Queen's shoulder. "Lets play with him… he'll love it..." She shakes her head, and quickly shakes Ice Queen as well. Suddenly disturbed from her slumber, Ice Queen bolts up, shooting an ice spell off as she gasps in shock. Huntress leaps away, letting the spell fly past her and hit the wall. 

Ice Queen locks eyes on her, then sighs, "Sorry Huntress, you scared me." Huntress remains silent, nodding her head at the royal slowly, something that Ice Queen instantly notices, "Are you alright? You seem a little startled, I didn't scare you that bad did I?" 

"You were mumbling." Ice Queen raises an eyebrow, 

"... What?" 

"You were sleep talking, about your dream." Instantly you see the ice royal deflate, her eyes looking down in shame. "It's fine, it was a dream, something you don't have control over." 

"But I asked the tiara to." Huntress stares silently,

"... What?" 

"The tiara… it didn't like me resisting back at the arena, you know, when I froze all the princes and told my minion to attack Marshall? And... Well... It has inflicted me with another curse as punishment." Huntress immediately becomes worried, sitting down on her bed. 

"What curse is it?" Ice Queen sighs again, 

"Another twisted one from Simone. As you already know, she is the cause of the tiara making me go after men. But, she also took care of young Marshall Lee shortly after the mushroom war."

Now that surprised Huntress. She knew Marceline had for some reason cared about Ice King, only really finding out about Simon when he was saved by the crown via GOLB. But that was the reason why she cared? Ice Queen misses the look of shock, mostly because it wasn't on Huntress’s face as is her nature, and continues, "When you knocked me out with the pan, I was sent inside the tiara, and it gave me a choice: Either lust for men, or take care of Marshall." Huntress stares at her, 

"... You weren't lusting for Finn and the other men when you woke up yesterday." Ice Queen nods, making Huntress gain a sympathetic look as her friend is cursed once more because of the tiara. "... Wait. That still doesn't explain why you mumbled Finn's name?" Ice Queen shakes her head in disappointment at herself, 

"Because I asked the tiara to. It was giving me constant dreams of Marshall, raising him and playing with him. And I enjoyed them, I mean, really **enjoyed** them, and it wasn't something the tiara was doing either, this was natural, real me enjoying them."

Huntress doesn't react, and the royal continues with a sigh, "And I thought the only good way to make it even better, to make the dreams perfect, was to have Finn in them…" Huntress stares silently. "... As a husband." She still remains silent, still staring at Ice Queen and causing the royal to shuffle nervously. 

"... Why? I thought you denied the curse of lusting for men?" 

"You don't remember? It is because I have genuine feelings for Finn… a crush really, but that still doesn't change the fact. I'm sorry Huntress, I just wanted to make my dreams even better! I swear I won't make a move on Finn!" Huntress sighs, 

"I know Ice Queen, I trust you. I guess it was a bit naive of me to hope that he only reason why you loved Finn was because of the tiara." She rises from the bed, "Everyone else is in the kitchens downstairs getting breakfast, the ex bandits plan to leave in a bit to bring their families." Huntress explains, and walks towards the door, then freezes. "... You can dream of Finn if you want."

"W-what?" Ice Queen blurts out, actually shocked by what Huntress said and thinking it was some trick by the tiara. 

"At the end of the day Ice Queen, I prefer you dreaming about it than actually doing it. What is a warning Sarah, please don’t make a move on my boyfriend" With that Huntress leaves the old woman behind as she heads for Finn. Ice Queen stares at the door in which she left, then squeals, jumping out of bed as she rushes to put her dress on, the acceptance of Huntress leaving her overjoyed. 

As she scrambles in her royal clothes with a massive smile, she looks over the damage she had caused with her spell when she was woken up. On the wall it had hit, all she finds is frost in a small shape. She takes a closer look and quickly recognises the shape of a young Marshall Lee, with a large grinning face. And she thinks about the current, depressed Marshall somewhere right now. "Oh this could be hard… but it will be worth it!" She moves a painting, placing it atop her frozen work to hide it from prying eyes yet preserving it for her own future enjoyment.

Huntress silently walks down the corridors, the talk with Ice Queen on repeat in her mind. To be honest, she had hoped that her feelings for Finn were just something from her tiara, but Huntress knew the truth from the start. She had genuine feelings for Finn, that became clear when she reacted to him differently than she did to the princes. And to be honest, Huntress didn't know how to react. 

She was defensive, angry that her friend wants to date her boyfriend. Yet at the same time, sympathetic, knowing that she will be in pain every time she and Finn were together, something the old woman didn't already deserve. She shakes her head clear of the thoughts 'Later, the talks come first, Finn needs support' She approaches the kitchen, hearing light chatter as the guys all talked to each other, and upon strolling in, finds them all resting against tables in a circle, with small amount of food dotting the place.

Finn looks away from the men and beams at her, quickly signalling for her to come over, and she promptly does so. He reaches behind him and pulls out a tray with some food and water on it, then presents it to Huntress who takes it with a smile. The guys shuffle along, creating a gap next to Finn what she quickly takes. Grabbing an apple, she asks, "What were you guys talking about?" Before munching on it. 

They shrug, "Just asking Finn if he has any idea what Gumball is going to ask him." 

"And I was replying with that it was most likely going to be personal questions only I, or Fionna, would know." Joe shakes his head with a grin and looks at Huntress, pointing a finger at Finn,

"Can you believe this lad? He keeps trying to tell us you're both from another timeline!" They all chuckle, causing Huntress to smirk, 

"He's actually telling you the truth. We were sent here from a god called GOLB when we got too close to his portal." 

"Both of you talked this out? You had the exact same response!" Huntress's smile only grows, 

"You know, Gumball is attacking us for the same exact reason. You're not going to attack us are you?" She jokes, making Joe put his hands up in mock surrender, 

"Ha! After what you did to those Bubblegum Guardians, Marshall, and everyone in the arena, I don't think anyone in AAA wants to fight you!" That's when Ice Queen enters with a massive grin as she looks at Huntress, yet joins the circle on the opposite side of her. 

"And that is just the way I like it, the less danger Finn and Huntress are in the better." She looks to the men, "Huntress had said that you planned to bring your families here in a bit, how many are you bringing? I kinda need to know if I'm to build you all homes." As the men start rattling off the most cherished people in their lives, Huntress stares at Ice Queen.

She can't help but think about what Ice Queen could possibly do. What would Finn do? 'He would turn her down, as he did when she kidnapped him' She watches Ice Queen as she talks, a massive grin on her face, 'She doesn't deserve anymore pain, but I won't give up Finn either!' Suddenly she notices Finn looking at her, "Yes Finn?" 

"You just seemed distracted that's all." 

"Eh, it's nothing to worry about." Finn stares at her for a few seconds, then shrugs, believing her and turning to grab a orange. Huntress watches him for a moment, then focuses back on Ice Queen, 

"Thank you! Now we better go collect them! We'll probably spend the day and night there to celebrate before coming back here." 

"Sure! You deserve to be with your family, I don't think I have any sweets for your kids, but maybe I can get Gumball to give me some as reparations." She jokes, causing the men to laugh before getting up and individually thanking Ice Queen profusely for all she has done, then walking out the kitchen door.

Ice Queen turns as the last one leaves, grinning her massive smile at Finn, and once again Huntress becomes anxious. Something that the ice royal notices, making her smile disappear, "Finn, I've got bad news." Finn frowns, standing up worried, 

"What's wrong? How can I help?" Ice Queen shakes her head, 

"You can't Finn, not without making it worse." She sighs, and looks him straight in the eyes, 

"Do you remember when I resisted the tiara at the arena? Well, when Huntress knocked me out yesterday-" 

"ICE QUEEN! YOU HERE!?" Everyone flinches as Gumball's voice echoes throughout the mansion. Ice Queen mumbles, before speaking up again, 

"Sorry Finn, I'll explain later. YES GUMBALL! IN HERE!" The sounds of footsteps approaches them, and a few seconds later Gumball walks in. He freezes at the state of the room, "Found it like this. Destroyed from yesterday's fighting, so don't judge me on it when you caused this." Ice Queen explains crossing her arms, making Gumball shut his mouth.

Finn stares in slight confusion at her strange reaction, but it suddenly clicks in him 'She doesn't want to appear soft or messy, unable to handle things as simple as keeping a kitchen clean when she is a queen. She is taking the whole becoming a proper queen seriously' Behind Gumball Fionna and Cake appear and their eyes instantly lock onto Finn and Huntress. 

Within Fionna's hand rested a large black box, making Ice Queen raise an eyebrow but she doesn't say anything. "Ready to have your theories disproved Gumball?" She smirks, making Gumball grind his teeth in annoyance. 

"I'm ready to get the truth Ice Queen, who knows, maybe I'll question you too, see if you really want to change." Ice Queen laughs, 

"Good! Then alongside telling everyone you were wrong about Finn, you can tell them that Finn did help me improve. Who knows…" She looks at Finn, pausing, then looks at Huntress, smiling, "... I might get a boyfriend." 

Gumball scoffs, "Unlikely Ice Queen, but anyways, do you have a room we can do this questioning in?" Ice Queen nods walking towards Gumball, 

"Yes, follow me." She pushes past the three, and after a moment everyone follows her. She leads them through the mansion, when she notices something missing, "Where is Marshall? I haven't seen him, and I really expected you to bring him as security." Huntress looks at with slight worry, but everyone else just ignores it, pinning it for idle talk. 

"He went to the night-o-sphere to… talk with his mum." Ice Queen scowls at that, but quickly lets go. 

"I see.. well since we are doing nothing, let me add something to your reparations list." Gumball rolls his eyes, 

"We don't know if Finn is evil or not yet, so we will have this conversation at a later date." Ice Queen tuts, 

"Gumball, just admit that Finn is good already. Anyway I want some candy, as in food candy, and I want it as soon as possible." Gumball raises an eyebrow, 

"Why would you want that?" Ice Queen smiles smugly,

"Because I'm already going to have some families living here soon, and they're bringing their kids. I want some treats for them that is all." Gumball shakes his head, 

"Fine, I don't know why anyone would want to bring their families here, but I’ll give you some sweets for them." Ice Queen was about to retort about the insult but keeps her mouth shut as she arrives at a janitor's cupboard. She swings the doors open to reveal a hidden stairway leading down into the ground. 

It was pitch black, yet Ice Queen walks down boldly, leaving everyone else to make their way cautiously down the **ice** stairs in the complete **darkness**. Gumball takes another uneasy step 'Why did she make these?!' Ice Queen finally touches the floor of some room, and lifts her arm up. Flipping a switch, she turns all the lights on, making everyone wince as they too step off the stairs and look upon the room. It was a massive prison cell, one that was familiar to Gumball, "Is that the same cage you put all us princes in when you kidnapped is?" 

"Irrelevant."

Gumball huffs, and walks towards it with a shake of his head, "That is not really private Ice Queen. If you don't have a room in which we can talk in silence then we can go back to my Kingdom and chat there." Ice Queen simply touches the crooked ice bars, 

"It's not sound proof yet." Ice shoots between the bars, connecting them and quickly start growing into a solid wall of ice. Soon, the cage becomes a box made of solid, reinforced ice with no gaps at all. She melts a door into a wall, and presents it to Gumball with a slight bow, "There, that should be sound proof enough for you. When you all step in there, I will seal it up behind you. If you want out, Finn has the key." She notices her knight's confused expression, "The same key you use to open Ice Kingdom's other locked door." Finn continues to stare confused, until he realises what she is talking about and nods his head 'The ice card' With that, Fionna, Gumball and Finn all step inside, and Ice Queen fills up the gap behind them with ice.

Inside the room was a table, three chairs, a single light above them. "She literally made an interrogation chamber." Gumball shakes his head, but quickly sits down, the two humans quickly joining him. "Finn, I have accused you of: being you are a spy, lying to a royal, manipulation of the hero of AAA for vile purposes, conspiring with the Ice Queen to kidnap/harm royals, and possibly working with the Lady of evil, Hana Abadeer. How do you plead?"

"Yeah I'm going with not guilty." Fionna lifts the box in her hands, placing it on the table before popping the lid off. Finn curiously peeks inside, and finds the lying stones. 

"I'm presuming you remember how these work?" Finn nods, picking one up and causing it to glow in his hand. 

"Yes, it will continue to glow as long as I tell the truth, and turn off when I lie." Gumball nods, making Finn smile. "This is going to be over so quickly." Gumball sighs, and stares into Finn's eyes.

"Finn the human, do you and Huntress admit to spying on us?" 

"... I'll admit that I spied on you a little, but only to wait till your conversation with Fionna ended." The light stays glowing, making Gumball mumble. "I'm surprised you asked that again, I remember you asking that the first time we used these." Gumball stares at Finn 'The stones proved his innocence last time…' He becomes worried, but as stubborn as he is, he continues with the questioning, 

"Have you lied to the royals?" 

"No." The light goes out, making Gumball smirk. Finn stares in surprise, before it clicks 'I have lied to a few in OOO… like FP' "Oh right. I haven't lied to you or any of AAA's royals." The light remains off. Finn stares in shock as Fionna rises and aims Milly's gauntlet 'I haven't lied to them!... Huntress! I lied about our relationship!' 

"I haven't lied to you about my innocence!" He quickly blurts out, and the lights pings back on. Gumball stares silently, a feeling of dread coming upon him.

"Have you or Huntress manipulated Fionna?" He inquires, causing Fionna stares intensely. 

"Neither I or Huntress have manipulated Fionna into anything." The light remains on, causing Fionna to slack as she starts realising the truth she was fearing, 'I attacked another hero' Gumball continues to stare at Finn's eyes. 

"Have you or Huntress worked with Ice Queen, to plan or have already acted, to hurt or kidnap a royal?" 

"We haven't helped her plan any kidnappings Gumball… We have however planned to hurt **you** if you tried to harm us." As the rock glows, Gumball shuffles a little, 'So he isn't planning anything… NO! Something ain't right!' He straightens, however Fionna doesn't as she stares at Finn full of regret. 

"Final accusation then, are you working with Hana Abadeer?" 

"No." The light remains on. Gumball slacks a little, the gears in his head spinning up ideas 'Finn… is innocent. All of this could have been avoided. No. Something is not right!'

He suddenly stands up, jabbing a finger at Finn, "You tinkered with the stone! Made it light up whenever you wanted it to! Made it turn off once or twice to make it convincin-" 

"Gumball…" Fionna says, making the prince halt mid rant, "... Why don't you admit that you're wrong?" Gumball freezes up, 

"No Fionna! This has to be some tri-" Fionna glares at him, 

"Fine then!" She turns to Finn. "I'm going to ask some personal questions! Things only I would know, something you couldn't prepare for." She looks at Gumball, "Hopefully making my personal, private life public will end this." Gumball stares in shock. 

"No Fionna! Ok Finn I-" 

"Finn, what is Cake's counterpoint always complaining you did when you were babies?" 

"... Giving him a wet willy." She nods, 

"As a kid, when did I see my inspiration?" 

"When he beat up an army of trolls single handily!" She smiles, looking back at the good memory. 

"Did you make up a song as a baby." 

"... Yes. Please don't ask me to sing it in front of Gumball… it involves being buff." She nods with a blush.

Then she sits up straight, "When I was a kid, my- Our parents died at a young age… what killed them?" Finn goes silent, looking down a little. 

"... They were doing their jobs as detectives, investigating a small crime when they made the discovery that it was part of a bigger crime web… They went in, busted some people, and kept finding clues to the big boss... When they went to the next bust, they found a massive room, filled to the brim with criminals. And a few wizards… who summoned a bunch of demons… their bodies were found a few days later. We only knew what happened because one of the criminals gloated it to the guards when they captured them." The room goes silent, and Fionna simply nods. 

"Final question, something only I would know: Why did I become a hero?" 

"Cause we remember the day when we were babies, and were... abandoned. Then the feeling of being saved by mum and dad. We swore on that day to be heroes, to save the innocent from all dangers and help in anyway we could."

"Yes, that was the reason why I became a hero. And something only I knew." She turns to Gumball, "Are you satisfied?" Gumball silently remains seated, staring at them both. He turns to Finn, 

"I'm sorry Finn. For the accusations, for putting you and your friends in danger, for not believing you. I was so confident that I was right that I failed as a scientist and forgot to look for other conclusions. I'm sorry. Fionna, I'm also sorry. For putting you against Finn, I know it has scared you. Both of you, is there anything I can do to make things up?" Finn points at him, 

"Dude, it's cool. Just tell everyone to stop attacking me, Huntress, and Ice Queen, and we’ll be good. For Ice Queen and Huntress however? You're going to have to ask them that." Gumball sombrely nods, and turns to his girlfriend. 

"... First I want a date, a proper one! No using it to talk me into something, just a nice, loving date at a place we both like."

"Sure Fionna, where do you wa-" 

"A dungeon. I want our next date to be in a dungeon." Gumball gulps as Finn winces at unpleasant memories, 

"S-sure, we can… 'dungeon crawl' if you want." 

"Really?!" 

"Sure." She gains a massive smile, and quickly hugs the prince, 

"Thanks Gumball!" Finn smiles, and quickly removes his bag, pulling out his ice card before pushing it against the blue wall. It melts, creating an arched doorway for them to exit. 

Finn steps out first, walking onto Cake and Huntress sharing an intense staring contest, with Ice Queen daydreaming of something. They all look at Finn, Huntress speaking first, "Well?" 

"He used the truth stones again. I'm innocent." Gumball walks out beside him, looking ashamed as he brings a guilty gaze to Huntress. 

"It's true… I was wrong. Cake, take Fionna home and tell the other princes the news. I must… have a talk with Huntress and Ice Queen."

Cake stands still, gradually processing the news before slowly nodding while Fionna takes the initiative and walks out of the room, leaving her sister to catch up. Cake rushes to the side of Fionna, instantly telling something was wrong, "Fionna, what is it?" The human sighs and stops walking, collapsing against a wall. 

"Well Cake, I just discovered I was attacking an innocent this entire time. I swore to never be evil, and yet I just became the villain and attacked the hero!" She puts her hands on her head, covering her face. 

"Hey girl, it ain't your fault! You didn't know! Besides you were just following Gumball's orders!" Fionna rubs the tears from her face, 

"Yeah! It is his!-... No Cake, I need to take responsibility. I didn't have to follow his orders, I've ignored them in the past." She pushes herself off the wall, looking down the corridor with determination, "And to do that, we need to tell everyone the news! Come on!" With that, the young girl sprints down the corridor full of energy.

Meanwhile back in the room with Ice Queen, Finn, Huntress Wizard, and Gumball, the prince was staring guilty at the woman, who had had their arms crossed. "What can you do as reparations?" Ice Queen repeats the question he had asked her a second ago as she walks towards him, standing tall over the sunken prince. "First… I would like those sweets if you have any." The prince shakes his head, making Ice Queen sigh in disappointment. "Then next, I would like you and all the other kingdoms to stay out of mine unless I give them permission to enter. You can send yourselves or messengers if you want, but until relations between me and the other princes improve, no one else is allowed in my kingdom… except maybe more citizens, people are allowed to live here." Gumball nods in understanding, 

"Until relations do improve Ice Queen, I don't think you'll have that problem to be honest." 

"I… understand. I'm not proud of what the tiara made me do, nor that I accepted it and didn't resist against it. But I hope that your word sways the others… Actually yeah that's the third thing: tell everyone I want to improve. And I mean genuinely." Gumball nods, before turning to face Huntress, who glares at him a little. 

Unlike Finn who is good friends with Princess Bubblegum what translates to Gumball, and Ice Queen who is trying to get a good reputation with the royals, Huntress has no real reason why she should be calm or friendly with the prince. "... I want you to leave me and Finn's house alone first. No spy stuff that you're infamous for, no sending an army because you **misunderstood something** , no asking things from us." Gumball winces, but nods,

"Right, I will put you on the map, and order folks to stay clear of it. But err… will you actually be doing anything? Like as a job or occupation?" She looks at Finn, who nods, 

"Most probably, as you know with Fionna, Finn here likes to help people. We may as well stay as partners since male me is handling things here, so I'll probably be joining Finn." Gumball nods, before bowing a little, 

"Finn, Huntress Wizard, Ice Queen, I apologise deeply for my actions, I hope you can forgive me for wanting to protect my peeps." Ice Queen nods, 

"Go, set up a meeting with everyone so you can publicly apologies for what you have done, and invite us there. I'll admit that I don't have the best past, and Finn and Huntress are still people they going to be sceptical of unless we clear things up. A massive ball, or party, or something would be the best way for us to mingle and get accepted in." She sternly orders, making Gumball wince,

"I'll try, but I don't know how many will actually appear." With that, the prince turns and walk away. As much as he hates being ordered around, he knew he was in the wrong, so for the time being he does all his can to make things right. Ice Queen smiles as she watches him leave, then turns to her friends, "Well, we did it. Peace is fully secured… Any ideas what to do while we wait for a reply or invite?" Huntress awkwardly nods, 

"Yeah, you could build the homes for those families." Ice Queen lights up, brimming, 

"Oh right! Are you going to help?"

"Not really… I was planning to use this small break from… everything really, and spend it with Finn." Ice Queen freezes up, but slackens again, 

"Sure, but I also want you both ready at a moment's notice… think you can remain in the Ice Kingdom?" Huntress thinks for a second, before gaining a small smile and nodding, 

"Sure, I'll be checking out the winter forest you made and actually have a look around, not stretching Cake." With that Huntress smiles at Finn, and leads the way out of the room, leaving Ice Queen all on her lonesome. 

As they walk down the corridors again, Huntress blushes a little, and turns to Finn, causing the hero to stare into her green eyes. "Well, we finally have some alone time." 

"Yeah… Glob this feels weird after all that!..." He grabs her hand, and she entwined her fingers with his as they now walk towards the forest, "But I don't mind at all, in fact I want this." He explains, making Huntress smirk,

"What? Kill two giant robots then manage peace talks, and your reward is only getting to hold a girl's hand?" Finn laughs at her joke, 

"When you put it that way it seems stupid!" He spins to her, kissing her on her blushing cheek. She blinks in surprise, then with a grin turns to Finn and kisses him on the lips. He leans into it, bring them to a halt as they make out in the corridor. They squeeze each others hands as they silently kiss, lips interlocked as their hearts thump in their chests. They press their bodies together, making the most of the kiss as they feel each others warm bodies press against one another, before they break apart. They both had blushes, saliva connecting the two as they stare into each others eyes. Then without a word they turn, back to holding only one hand as they continue to the gardens with satisfied smiles. They approach the doors and push them open, revealing the winter wonderland that Ice Queen had made to impress Finn.

They stroll into it, smiling at the calm environment, enjoying the time they have to simply just be together. They walk off the path and onto the snow, letting it crunch under their feet as the stroll towards a frozen lake. "So… what can you tell me about the things here? You know, the plants and biz?" Finn's question makes Huntress smirk, shaking her head, 

"Not many plants can actually survive in the cold, but at the same time there are quite a few that can." She crouches and takes a pile of white flowers in her hand, "Like this one for example, this is called 'Erica Carnea' or its nickname: snow queen…" As Finn goes to his knees, listening intently to Huntress, a figure hidden by shadows watches from afar behind some trees, a smile on his face, 

"Cute date kid... it's nearly time." With that, he fades disintegrates from the world without leaving a trace. Huntress rises, and quickly moves to a massive dark tree with a smile, 

"This is a pine tree… a damaged one." She says, finding several branches snapped and broken by her fight with Cake. She places her hands against the bark, and lets her magic flow into it, causing her eyes to glow a little as the branches magically mend themselves with wooden groans. Once they are back as they should be, Huntress lets go of the wood with a smile. "I just thought of something: How did the pre-war humans name everything?" Finn shrugs, 

"I don't know, I could probably name one or two things but the entire world?" 

"Yeah, I mean, think about the days, how were they named? Why don't they fit into the year cycle perfectly if they could decide on how many days there should be in a week?" 

"I have no idea! Maybe they just wanted to be awkward." He laughs, as they make their way to a table in a clearing that was surrounded by pure white snow, plants and trees.

They find the benches conveniently clear of snow, making Huntress smile as she sits next to Finn on the wooden seats 'Probably something Ice Queen designed'. Finn smiles and kisses her on her lips, making her smile with a growing blush, resting herself against him. They silently watch the magic lights Ice Queen had used to light the place slowly drift around, causing the plant's shadows to make beautiful patterns on the floor as they mix together. 

Suddenly Finn reaches into his bag, much to Huntress's confusion, until he brings out his flute, causing her to smile. She reaches behind her and pulls her thunder flute out from under her cape, bringing it up to her lips. Finn does the same, and they both close their eyes, letting the notes they play fall into a naturally in synch tune. Sure enough, their music intertwines, mixing perfectly with the song of the other as the forest fills with heart, guided music.

They open their eyes, still playing their flutes with deep blushes as they stare into each others eyes. Suddenly Huntress, stands up, still staring at Finn, promoting the hero to do the same as they slowly back away from the table and into a wide open space. Then she starts to spin around him, and Finn mimics her, leading to the couple to do a small dance with each other. Huntress closes in the gap, making the circle smaller as she puts her face right in front of Finn, and stops playing. She pulls his flute down, then kisses him straight on the lips as they make out again, the couple closing their eyes. 

Then suddenly she pushes herself away from him and jumps, flinging her arms up to grab onto a tree branch then pull herself up. Finn watches in confusion as she stares down with a smile from between the snow-covered branches, then pulls away, disappearing into the mess of branches. "Uhh… Huntress what are we doing?"

He gets no reply, just a silence so strong that it actually worried the hero. Suddenly the branches shake, and the blurred shape of Huntress darts out of the branches and into another tree. She hops between them, faster than Finn could hope to keep up with, not that he doesn't try as he sprints after her, his gaze high as he tries his best to track his girlfriend. 

And he loses track of her. He slows his run to a halt, head darting around to try and find Huntress, but all signs of the woman has vanished. Then, a flute plays out from deeper in the forest, the same one that she had just sung with Finn. Finn locks onto the noise and rushes towards it, yet when he gets close it stops. He raises an eyebrow, and once again slows as he reaches another clearing, "I'm pretty sure she was here…" Her flute comes to life again, this time somewhere behind him. He spins, then grins as he sprints chases after her.

Dodging and weaving between trees, he runs across the cold white environment until the music stops again. His head darts up, and he spots her leaping between trees. And beaming a massive smile at him, before focusing on where she is going and disappearing into the trees once more. Finn tries to follow her again, but again loses her in the trees, causing him to laugh 'Of course I can't spot her in the woods, she is _the Huntress_!'. 

Finn looks around, trying to pre-emptively guess where she was going to be next. And the sweet song from her flute comes from his right. The hero rushes towards her once more, willing to do this again and again if it was making her smile. He once again ends up in a clearing, the only difference this time was that Huntress was standing in the middle of it with a humongous smile, "Hi." And with that she turns and runs towards a tree. 

"You tease!" Finn shouts with a grin as he rushes towards her.

She quickly jumps into the trees again, never halting as she jumps between them, and Finn runs beneath her, staring up at his girlfriend. They lock eyes, causing them to gain massive grins as they run through the winter wonderland. Finn jumps up and grabs a branch before yanking himself up, eyes locked on Huntress who watches him with a smirk. Finn pulls himself up completely as Huntress starts moving erratically, jumping between trees at random. He tries his best to follow her, following her footsteps almost perfectly, only nearly falling off twice.

Eventually Huntress does a massive leap off another branch, and when Finn jumps a few seconds later, he finds no branches. His eyes go wide before tucking his body into a ball, hitting the snow ground with a roll before springing up onto his feet. He looks up to figure out where Huntress went, and finds her in another tree, holding an arrow with a zip line wrapped around the edge, fiddling it between her fingers.

She shoots him a smirk, and disappears into the tree branches once more, causing Finn to sprint after her again, running through plants as tries to track her down. But he eventually slows himself to halt, giving up and just waiting for her next tease, and sure enough, a flute comes from his nearby left and he dashes towards it. He quickly bursts through a bush, and halts as he realises that he back where they had started, at the table with benches 'Then where is Huntress?'

Four arrows arc into him from above, piercing his clothes as he launched backwards into the ground, the two arrows just above his shoulders pin his shirt to the ground, while another two pierce his trousers, locking his legs down as well. He is forced to look up at Huntress in the branches directly above him, grinning down at him before dropping, landing silently atop him yet not letting their bodies touch.

Her hands were on either side of his head, her feet next to his hips in squat position, her chest above his, and her grinning face just inches away from his. She pants a little, her warm breathe washing over him "It seems I've hunted myself an exceptional beast." She lowers herself and kisses Finn, who kisses her back. She orders her arrows to leave his clothes, floating them back into her quiver before flopping down completely on the hero. Finn raises his arms and wraps them around Huntress, pulling her tight against them as they kiss deeply. Eventually, they break away to breathe, panting as they eyes stare at each others blushing faces. 

She eventually rolls off him and into the snow, laying side by side with her boyfriend, "So, what has made you so hyper all of the sudden?" Finn inquires, quickly adding, "Not that I mind!" Huntress giggles a little, 

"After going through a slightly stressful situation, I just want to unwind. I use to meditate or hunt to do that, and it was what I did after GOLB, but I quickly found a better replacement. And to be honest, I think I will only act like this around you when we are completely alone."

She looks at him, "Plus, I want to celebrate a little, I mean we did just prove our innocence." 

"So want to celebrate some more?" Huntress nods, then bites her lip 'I got to do this!'. She pulls at his bear hat, pulling it off and freeing his golden hair, but she then takes it off fully, holding it in her hand. Grabbing his robot hand, she yanks him up onto his feet, letting his hair extend to its full length, and while it was beautiful it wasn't what Huntress was after. 

"You wear this hat all the time right?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Cause it covers your neck." With that she leans forward, and gently places her green lips on the side of Finn's neck, before sucking a little. Finn freezes up, letting Huntress do whatever she was doing, what only lasts a few seconds before backing away, examining her work. A slight discolouration rapidly grows. She smiles at Finn, 

"What did you do?" 

"A love bite… Now come on, I'm sure if we ask Ice Queen nicely enough she will let us fetch your bow."

"Why my bow?" Huntress brings her arm back, and pulls one of her high quality arrow free, presenting it to Finn, 

"Because I want you to have this. A gift per say." Finn stares at the arrow, then gently takes it, giving it a good look over with amazement, 'This costs her a lot to make. She sees these as a part of herself, part of the reason why she is hard, so for her giving to be giving this away…' 

"I can't believe you're letting me keep this, thank you Huntress… Heh, and I didn't get you anything." He says with a blush, making Huntress smile, 

"Yes you have." Finn raises an eyebrow, 

"I hav-" He is cut off as Huntress presses her lips into his again, kissing him again as she truly makes it last as long as possible. Then she breaks away, 

"Come on, lets go see the progress our queen has made… and I also think she has something to tell you." Huntress sighs, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow as he puts the arrow into his bag, but she quickly dispels his worries as she grabs his hand and walks towards the mansion, a faint blue glow on one side signalling the work of Ice Queen.

Fionna meanwhile rides Cake as she stretches across the land, staring off into the horizon without making a noise. "... I just can't believe it Cake, I broke my hero oath." Cake stretches her head to look at her, 

"Don't worry Fionna, you're still a hero! Everyone makes mistakes." 

"Yeah maybe, but I bet they weren't as big this!... I doubt Finn has made any mess ups! He was correct this entire time! And was constantly beating me!" 

"I'm pretty sure Finn has messed up as well Fionna… but use him! If you think he is so great then learn from him, besides, I'm sure if you ask very kindly then I'm sure he will teach you again." Fionna just gives her a 'Are you stupid?' look, then looks off at the horizon. 

"... He won't teach me-" 'I can't get near him without being afraid' "-So I must learn the things myself! What does he do that I don't?"  
"YEAH THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Tell me exactly girl and I'll help you!" Fionna thinks as she stares at the beautiful view in front of her, 

"Erm… he doesn't punch buns, but how am I meant to beat things if I can't hit them?!"

"How does Finn do it?" Fionna stays silent, then throws her arms up in anger, 

"I don't know! With Ice Queen he talked to her when I wasn't there! So I have no idea what he said to make her stop! And what is with her anyways?! One moment she is a crazy but easy to manage harmless kidnapping weirdo, the next she is super deadly woman, who can make insane fortresses and is acting all royal!" She slumps over the edge of Cake, "I don't know what is happening anymore, am I hero? Is Ice Queen the bad guy? What's going to happen to Gumball for causing all this? Why am I scared of Finn if he is not an evil demon?" Cake gives her a worried look, 

"I don't know all the answer Fionna, but I do know one thing: You **are** a hero. Don't let one goof up confuse you. Now, want to awkwardly explain to a bunch of royals that Finn isn't evil?"

"No…" Cake shifts back to her normal shape, standing on two legs and holding Fionna in her arms, 

"Well we're doing it anyway! Welcome to being an adult, where you own up to your mistakes, something you should start doing… just probably not for this one, blame this one on Gumball." With that she speeds up her walk, making her way towards the nearest kingdom. Fionna doesn't respond, looking around again, '... Maybe I should stop doing listening to Gumball... he caused all of this to happen, yet I did it' She looks down in thought, 

"... I wish things go back a little, before all this messed up junk happened and leaving my brain all hurty." 

"You can't girl, and trust me, we all have wished that at some point in our lives, but you just need to accept that life ain’t your friend... But then you wouldn't have learned things! That's the point of life: To become the best you possible, and letting nobody's business and junk stopping you." Fionna only nods.

Back in the Ice Kingdom, Finn and Huntress stood side by side as they watch Ice Queen fly around, creating small details and functions on the houses. They were near exact carbon copies of old human houses, something that Finn points out, "Where did you learn to build houses like that?" She halts making a drain, and flies towards him with a huge smile, Huntress's small glare making her turn it down a little. She shifts, standing perfectly straight in front of Finn in her massive dress, a small smile on her face, 

"I saw it everywhere when I was Sarah, and the rest of the time I've spent as Ice Queen was on this mountain mostly, any other kingdoms houses I saw as a glance as I chased the princes and attacked people. So these are the houses I know best. Besides, there has to be a reason why they are built like this." She had built several bright blue, two storey houses with slanted roofs, with alleyways separating the homes.

Huntress looks at the rows of houses, then shakes her head to focus, "Well, we were just wondering if we could head back to our home and grab Finn's bow, use this spare time to train him a little… and probably rest as well." Ice Queen frowns, 

"I already told you why I would prefer you two here. Just encase this is a trick I want you on standby." Finn shakes his head,

"I know Gumball, or Bubblegum at least, but I think he is genuinely going to stop this. It will be a quick, spend the night there, then be back first thing in the morning, I promise." Ice Queen stares, then sighs, turning away from them to continue work on the houses, 

"Go, but be back quickly!… I still want to have a chat with you." Finn's faces twists in confusion, but when she doesn't continues he simply turns around to face Huntress with a smile, 

"Lets go, the sooner we leave, the more time we have." With that, the duo rush away, quickly heading to the throne room's exit. Ice Queen sighs, stopping her work on the house, listening to the silence outside the mansion 'and I'm all alone again…'

Gumball sighs at his desk, placing his emergency wired phone down as Lord Monochromicorn rests next to him. One prince down, another thirty to go. He had just started handing the invites to the meeting, starting with Flame Prince, who did two things he knew was coming. A: Showed trepidation or fear of provoking Finn and the Ice Queen again. And B: Asked how his Bubblegum Guardians are. Gumball rubs his face, then picks up the phone again as he dials another number, "Hello Breakfast Prince, I have another important meeting tomorrow that you need to attend. It is about Fin-... Yes I know! But the meeting is about his innocence!... Yes innocence, I made a mistake, but we were able to clear it up with him. We are having a meeting and apology tomorrow with him, Huntress Wizard, and Ice Queen… Great, thank you… YES THAT WAS THE BUBBLEGUM GUARDIANS EXPLODING!" He slams his phone down, ending the call with a groan.

When Huntress and Finn had left the Ice Kingdom, Huntress had quickly shifted into a bird to get them home as fast as possible, with Finn on her back. Because of the current language barrier, the remain in silence as Finn takes in AAA, and fully takes it in 'I'm in another timeline, where everyone I know is genderbent, and the only other person with me is Huntress… who is now my girlfriend' he lies on his back, looking up at the sky, "Man, it has been a mad few weeks, hasn't it?" Huntress squawks, making Finn laugh. 

Then she starts to dive, making Finn grab her feathers so not to fall off. Looking up, he finds them approaching the edge of the forest, where she suddenly flaps her wings, slowing herself to a land. She then transforms back to her normal self, causing Finn to flop onto the dirt floor as she stretches. Turning around, she smirks at him and stretches a hand out to him, "Need a hand?"

Finn smirks, "Depends Diana… you want your boyfriend?" She blushes, then grins as she grabs his shoulders and yanks him up, then presses her lips against his as they make out at the edge of their forest. She rubs her hand under his hat at his love bite, then pulls away with a smile, 

"Yep, I want my Finn. And I want him in my home." With that she pulls the heavily blushing Finn into her domain. He recovers, and they end up walking calmly side by side, holding hands in the calm forest as the sun only just starts the process of setting, causing a slight chill in the air that makes them press themselves together. 

"... It seems like ages since we had a calm walk in the forest." Finn states, listening to the birds chirps as Huntress smiles. Then she loses as she thinks. 

"... Yeah. But I have a question Finn: When we return to OOO, what will you do?" 

"I would go back to hero-ing, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would retire… both of us retire actually. I mean, OOO must of been able to handle itself while we are gone. If they have a new hero and a new watcher of the forest to replace us in our absence, then I guess we could both stop and secretly live together in some home we make together... if our relationship goes that far." Finn processes her words, then looks at her. 

"I might stop being the hero of OOO, I don't think they would like it, but when we left OOO it was in perfect peace. If something major does pop up in the future, like the lich returning **again** or something similar, then I would of course raise my blade again. But if our relationship did go that far… then maybe? A bit too soon to be really thinking about it." He stares Huntress directly in her, "If we were to do that, no matter what we did or try, people would realise that we are in a relationship. Would you be willing to let that be public?" She hesitates, before replying, 

"I'm not sure… I guess it really is too far away to be thinking about it now."

She looks up and spots their home. And a lot of broken trees. Their eyes widen in surprise as they rush over to investigate, skidding to a halt before it as they spot all the sharp pieces of wood. Huntress squats, grabbing a splinter and sniffing it, "Blood. A Bird's. Guessing by how dry it is, it has been here a few days" Finn notices something, and with curiosity makes his way over, every step he takes being one of caution. He eventually leans down and flips a large piece of splintered wood, revealing a pink blob with yellow dots to him. Confused, he picks up, analysing it, 

"... Oh, its Gumball's arm." Huntress looks up at Finn as he holds Gumball's severed splinter-filled arm, before dropping it to the floor. "Well, I guess the morrow's genderbent version tried landing here, then crashed… a few days ago was during the arena… and now that I think about, I last saw him when he started the fight. Was the arena a distraction as he scopes our home out?"

Huntress merely shrugs, "Don't really care to be honest, he didn't get inside our home or the damage to do so would of been easily visible." She sighs, "Go inside, I'll fix this then join you inside." Finn nods, leaving Huntress behind as she starts disintegrating broken wood. He walks up to the vines and easily walks through them, giving his home a quick look over 'Nothing seems out of place...' He shrugs, trusting Huntress's defences, then makes his way to the fire pit, preparing for a small fire when the smoke hole is cleared, before heading away to get some food. 

Said nymph was just regrowing the last tree, getting it back to just the right size before nodding in approval, then turns and walks to her home. Entering through the door, she finds her dark home lit up by her orange mushrooms as expected. What she didn't expect was Finn sitting on the sofa with his hat off, his hair flowing free as he holds a flute in his hand, grinning as some meat sit on spikes, ready to cook. 

"It's too late to train with the bow, so I decided to cook a little like we used to." She smiles, and placing a hand on the house wall the hole in the roof opens up, causing Finn to light the fire, leaving the meat to cook. Huntress walks over to him, sitting next to the hero before fiddling with her mask and taking it off, placing it next to Finn's. Then, pulling her flute free, they play once more, resting on each other as they play their song of longing what quickly changes into one of love, watching the fire flick up as their food cook. Eventually their song finishes, and placing their flutes down, they simply close their eyes, resting their heads on their shoulders. Soon they grab their cooked meat, and start eating,

"Just thought of something Finn… we're kinda like contrasts." Finn raises an eyebrow as he chews his food, prompting her to explain, "I'm the defender of the wild, your the defender of civilization. I'm magic, your science." She taps his metal arm, "I live to survive while making myself a priority, while you put your life on the line for everyone. You have many masters like the princesses, I only have one, even then he doesn't actually tell me to do much. I'm long range, your close range. I'm sneaky, your loud." Finn finishes his food, and putting the stick into the fire, he wraps his arms around her, causing her to chuck her stick as well as he pulls them down to lay on the sofa,

"Then I guess opposites really do attraction." Huntress murs in agreement, then they simply spoon by the fire, eventually falling asleep to the warmth of each other in a tight hug. In that moment, they both forgot everything, AAA, OOO, kingdoms and forest, they life responsibilities… just focusing on each other in that specific moment, to feel themselves in total peace and tranquillity with the ones they love, causing them both to sleep with blissful, happy grins on their faces.

**Six days to Finn's birthday ;)**

**Sorry to everyone who has noticed that Huntress is acting off, not getting defensive or protective of Finn. It is because of the vote at the bottom of the writer's notes.**

**So I said how Finn's parents died. We don't actually know why or how they died, so I gave them one. I saw it was fitting that they would be investigating a crime as it was their job, and killed by demons as they seem to hate Finn's dad. I also it fitting that they died to a swarm of criminals and demons, only a badass death as that would be worthy for Finn's parents.**

**The discord has gained a user, so it will stay alive. There are in total four of us. I used the update channel there to get some votes in already, and I have also described my plan for what I plan to do after the next chapter (I'll tell you in a sec). So if you want to get votes in as early as possible, then head over to discord.**

**So after the next chapter, arc 1 will be over (hopefully). The week after that, I will be fixing chapter 2 to 8 to fix any grammar issues, not anything in the chapters, just the errors. Then, after that I will rewrite chapter 1 completely. They'll still end up in AAA in the same way, but there will be more to the chapter, so still check it out.**

**The chapter 1 rewrite will also be beta read by Monkeydad! So that is good news. He was definitely a big help, and I look forward to working with him again, he actually did a lot for the chapters and got nowhere near enough credit or respect for what he did.**

**This chapter is called 'Question time' but for more than just the questioning of Finn's innocence. It is also about Fionna wondering about her credibility as a hero and Huntress questioning about her relationship when they return to OOO.**

**Now about the plant name bit, I was going for the question things to mess around, but was avoiding the cliché 'why is the sky blue?' and 'Why do boys have nipples?'. It was also a chance to show Finn was more willing to learn more about Huntress's world of nature, giving her a chance to show off her knowledge of plants and bond with each other some more.**

**MAJOR VOTE!!!!**

**Been discussing with a bunch of people, getting a bunch of PMs and with the latest review from ‘The Book of Eli’ mentioning it again, I have decided to have a vote:**

**Do you want Ice Queen joining Huntress and Finn in a relationship?**

**A. Finn x Huntress and Ice Queen  
B. Finn x Huntress**

**P.S. Even if Ice Queen doesn't join to create a three way relationship, she will still probably join in on the sex at some point, but late into sex scenes, just to keep them from getting boring.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 23:**

**Glad you liked the robot fight! I would of made it longer but I wanted to show the quickness in which Finn will take something down if it posed a serious threat to him and his friends. Indeed, the time for peace has come, and I bet you forgot about those stones, or at least thought they were a one-time thing.**

**The folk might have some trust issues with their princes, but that doesn't exactly mean they will be all buddy buddy with Finn and Huntress, and many will still probably stay clear of Ice Queen still. Also, sorry, no info slip from Finn or Huntress (I'm guessing you were talking about their relationship).**

**You review about Ice Queen inspired the vote, in a final nail sense. Be sure to vote :) Yeah, who knows what the tiara will do to twist the curse...**

**claz7960, on FF, chapter 23:**

**Indeed, the end of arc 1 is upon us.**

**Yeah, I wish the Gumball Guardians constant powers were constant, made them hard to write. So in the end I gave up and made them simply have strong physical power and lasers XD**

**Yeah I tried to show that they were AI controlled for a long time by having the control panel covered in dust. Them being manually controlled (and being able to traverse one by a person) is a fail-safe against them implemented by Gumball encase they ever went haywire or rogue. I will probably have it as a point to be brought up later.**

**Glad you liked Finn running from his handiwork and Ice Queen's spell, they were fun to write.**

**Don't you remember? Only nerds name their spells, and I don't think she is likely to do it again seeing as it sent her magic mad. IQ's evasion wasn't because she went faster than the speed of light, it was because she can easily tell when they are going to fire due to their eyes glowing as the laser charges up. Finn saving Fionna was indeed a feat of speed, and yes he instinctively grabbed her due to his hero nature.**

**Yep, Ice Queen is becoming a proper queen. Something very important for characters is change and growth. In ch4 she is a very lonely, very crazy woman obsessed with men. Now, she is a queen of a massive mountain, with a knight, a friend, and people to rule.**

**Gumball wanted the truce for two reasons: His Bubblegum Guardians were destroyed, leaving him completely defenceless and as I said already, he would do anything to protect his kingdom. Fionna also wanted to see if Finn was innocent, and his XY chromosome kicked in.**

**Yeah, sorry for turning the humour down a little, I hope this one's cuteness/fluffiness makes up for it. Glad you liked the jokes, but I will try to make them more like the previous chapter that you preferred.**

**As for the one who asked about anyone knowing any jokes? I'm leaving that to your imagination ;)**

**Yep, this is goodbye to a fight nearly every chapter, the next one will be more focused on Finn and Huntress, and another character… but there will still be fights don't worry.**

**You have a wonderful week as well man.**

**NP1 out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Righting wrongs

**The current vote:**

**Finn x HW and IQ (a)  
15  
Finn x HW (b)  
11**

**Now what I predict is that upon realising they are losing, (b) will get a ton of votes, so a message to those sitting on their asses and aren't voting: vote! XD Or (a) will lose the lead/(b) won't win, depending on who you are routing for. (End date in the writer's notes.)**

Huntress opens her eyes, and was actually semi startled to see she was in her and Finn's home 'Huh… I guess me and Finn are already living together, so much for that worry in OOO' And speaking of her human, he was still asleep, and was pressed against her back as he pulls her into her. She squeezes herself even deeper into the spooning he was giving, murmuring in slight delight 'In OOO, I would have to give this up' Finn reacts to her shifting, bringing her even tighter against him, tightly, yet not too tightly, cuddling her as he presses his face into the back of her neck, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine 'Forget that!' She closes her eyes again, a small smile on her face as she savours the feeling of complete and utter peace in her life right now. Sure she has that talk with the princes about their mess up, but that was a **later** thing. For now, she can relax with the one she loves.

The hero wakes up, but keeps his eyes closed as he feels something gently press against them. He breathes in through his nose, and all he can smell is fresh air, causing him to smile as he recognises the smell while squeezing at the warm form wrapped in his arms, "Morning Diana." 

"Morning Finn... Yep, I can definitely get used to this." She spins around in Finn's arms, moving her leaf hair out of his eyes as they are now face-to-face with massive grins, 

"Heh, me too." He kisses her on the lips, before squeezing her into an even deeper hug, one that she quickly joins in on by wrapping her arms around him. They cuddle together, sharing their warmth as the morning chill tries to claim them. They fidget a little, suddenly remembering that in the moment yesterday, they had neglected to get out of their clothes. 

Something Huntress is quick to fix as she hastily grabs their clothes, turning them into leaves that she chucks off behind them, speedily stripping themselves down into their underclothes. She stares at Finn's boxers, biting her bottom lip a little as she debates if they should go further, but shakes the thought away. She presses tightly against Finn once more, both gaining massive smiles as they stare into each others bright eyes. Then they both groan in pain as their bodies ache, "We should probably have moved to the bed." Finn states, making Huntress shake her head, 

"Oh well, can't change that now Finn, so we should probably focus on the now… Like how we could go about making ourselves feel better~" She presses her body against him, skin on skin contact to the near max as their limbs link together and press their faces together, going into a full make out. Sure enough, they lose themselves to moment, forgetting their aches as they swap spit, Huntress bringing her hand up to rub at her love bite. Huntress moans into him, then splits them for only a second to get air before going back into it. Her hands drift down him, gently running his chest as she feels up all the muscle hidden underneath soft, cuddly chub.

She pulls away from Finn panting, "We should get up, but I don't give a damn!" Finn smiles, and his arms grabs her before flipping themselves, Finn on top and Huntress grinning on the bottom. He lowers himself down and kisses her quickly before pulling up, 

"Lay on your belly." She blinks, but as he pulls of her and stands by the sofa she does as instructed, laying herself down on her chest while semi naked, resting her head on both her arms. Then Finn climbs back onto the sofa, sitting on her legs with his knees on either side of them. 

"Erm… what are you doing Finn?" 

"Massaging you, this time without any interruptions." Huntress mask-less face stares at him, 

"Finn, do you also remember what I said? I didn't like it… it made me feel soft, not a hard to kill person." Finn shakes his head, 

"Don't think of it like that, try… that it makes you more efficient!" She raises an eyebrow, "It will make your joints looser, what will lead to you being more agile, what leads to you being more evasive and faster! Meaning, harder to kill, meaning it is not making you soft, it is making you even tougher."

"Finn, I think that is a bit of a stretch." Finn lowers his hands towards her back, "Finn, I'm-" She abruptly loses all complaints when his fingers press softly into her back, pressing directly into a sore spot from where she had bent herself to spoon with the boy all night. His fingers gently rub, slowly gaining pressure as he kneads the pain away, the hero smiling above her, 

"Still want me to stop?" Huntress blushes, glaring back at Finn, 

"... Shut up and keep going, I'll give you a final verdict." Finn smiles, and continues to massage his girlfriend. She rests her head back onto her arms, eyes open as she focuses on the feeling of Finn kneading her back. She eventually closes her eyes, smiling peacefully as she relaxes, 'If me and Finn do live together in OOO, and we both did retire from work into a secluded life, then we could do this as much as we want… though we would get bored pretty quick'

Finn moves his hands, slithering sideways to rub at her waist. He once again caresses her body, undoing years of tightly knitted muscles. She sighs, her body melting under his gentle touch, making Finn smile joyfully above her as he continues to assist her in relaxing, "So after this, what do you want to do?" She murmurs, lost in the massage before speaking, 

"We should have some time till the forgiveness party thing whatever… so lets bath at the river **together** … then train with your bow, as we should actually do that." His hands drift up, wiggling his fingers at the muscles between her shoulders, making her sigh in pleasure, 

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" She snaps up, eyes locked onto him as her mouth open to defend her reputation, then she freezes, and with a blush lays back down, 

"... Yes. Keep going." She orders, Finn nodding as his fingers now rub at the base of her neck, 

"But don't tell anyone!" Finn laughs, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek, 

"Ok~" She coos, wiggling her body to get comfy as she smiles with a deepening blush.

Finn continues his work, rubbing and kneading her body as he occasionally places loving kisses onto Huntress Wizard as she lays with a massive grin. He ends at her back again, giving its muscles one final unknotting to soothe any pain before pulling himself off her legs. 

She remains laying down for a few seconds, her eyes still closed with a smile as she expects more. When she finally realises that Finn was done, she quickly shifts into a sit, staring at a grinning Finn, "Yeah, yeah, soak it up, it won't happen too often." He nods, 

"Of course, it would lose its charm if we did it all the time." She stands up, stretching her now limber and loose body before staring at her boyfriend, 

"And Finn?" 

"Hm?" She kisses him deep for a few seconds, yet pulling away before the startled the hero could recover and lean into it. She smiles at him, a cute blush on her face, 

"Thanks for massage." With that she reaches down and slaps leaves onto her, turning them into her signature clothing.

She remakes Finn's as well, handing them to him with a faint smile before walking past him and grabbing her bow from its resting spot, "Could you get some drinking water? I'll get us some apples." She requests over her shoulder as Finn hurriedly puts his clothes on, 

"Sure, just give me a moment." He finally finishes dressing, and grabs his bag. It was made for his adventures after all, so he always carried some water canisters with him encase he got dehydrated. Shouldering the old bag, he walks towards the vine doors and finds Huntress waiting for him. Standing before the door, they lean together and gave each other a quick kiss, before walking out and separating. 

Half an hour later, Finn returns with several filled drinking canisters, finding Huntress with a small pile of apples sitting on the table, yet she failed to notice his return as she was lost in thought, prompting Finn to announce, "I'm back!" She jolts from her thinking, head snapping to stare at Finn, before grinning.

"Sorry, was just using the moment of waiting to decide something." Finn raises an eyebrow, dropping his bag as the water sloshes inside their canisters, 

"Oh?" She nods, unzipping the bag and pulling out a canister, taking a swig of it before continuing, 

"Yeah. About our relationship in OOO." Finn freezes up for a second then relaxes, 

"And?..." 

She does her adorable giggle, "And I think I've gotten too used to waking up to you for it to suddenly stop. I would like us to continue dating in secret, even if one day everyone will discover it." Finn grins massively at her and grabs an apple, 

"That's… awesome. I would like that Huntress." She grins, and the two quickly eat their plant breakfast. 

As they take the last few bites, they grab the cores and rise, "We should probably bath… it's been a few days." Finn says as they walk outside and throw the apple remains to the ground, staring a slight dirt patch on his skin. 

"Yeah, it's been a hectic few days, kinda slipped our minds."

They head off for their stream, and after several minutes of trekking through the forest later they arrive. They both quickly shed themselves from all their clothes except their mask and bear hat, before slowly walking into the freezing river, backs to each other as they rub themselves clean of any filth. Huntress has to actually tell herself not to turn around and look at his nude body in its full glory 'Save it for later, save it for later.' Finn stops his cleaning as he looks at the Candy Kingdom just barely peeking over the top of the trees, "We should probably head back to Ice Queen after this, I think they would tell her the time of the meeting and everything." Huntress's mind flashes back to the pained looks the ice royal had every time she shut her down 'I can't keep doing that to her,' 

"... No, lets stay here a bit, they can find us whenever they want. I mean Ice Queen already knows we're here, she can point them here." Finn stares at her back, anything indecent hidden by the wavy water.

"You sure? It would be a lot easier for everyone if we just met them at the Ice Kingdom?" She sighs, 

"I'm sure Finn… after the last few hectic days, I just want to spend time with you." Finn remains silent, before eventually going back to cleaning himself, 

"Yeah, I would like some quality time with you, even if it brief. We don’t get enough of it." She smiles at his words, and promptly continues washing herself. 

Many minutes later, the couple exit the water, putting on their clothes, and start to march back to their home. "... And that was how Sweet P defeated the Lich, or a shadow version of him anyways." She stares at him, 

"You nearly died back there. And were saved by a big kid… that use to be the Lich?" Finn chuckles rubbing his metal arm, 

"Yeah, I 'nearly die' a lot… As for Sweet P? I have high hopes for him. In fact, after I die or stopped hero-ing, and I guess now also remain in AAA is a choice to add to that list, I believe that he would become the next hero of OOO."

"Seriously?" Finn nods, 

"Yeah, he kinda reminds me of, well, me. He has the same kind of heart I did at that age. Who knows, he may actually surpass me!" He says with a massive smile, feeling proud of Sweet P already. Huntress grins at him, 

"Finn, I doubt anyone can be a better hero than you, and even if he did, you will still be higher in my opinion." Finn chuckles, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face, 

"Thanks Huntress. And I know that there is no better hunter or huntress in any dimension that is better than you." They look up at the end of their conversation, and find their home in front of them. They walk indoors and Finn instantly makes his way to his bow still resting against the wall. 

"Hey Finn, you can go train a bit, I want to continue my project, the secret one." The hero hastily grabs his bow, before darting to his bag where he left it earlier, and rooting through it, grabbing the arrow Huntress had given him. He unwraps it from the cloths and clothes he had entwined around it to protect it.

Holding it with a smile, he turns and speed walks out of the house, leaving Huntress all alone. She watches him disappear through the vines, before swiftly crossing the room and into their bedroom, grabbing the wood carving that she had hidden. She traces her hand over their basic forms, before grinning and starting to chip more wood away with her tools. She starts with Finn, knowing his form is quite simple as strikes her carving tool into the wood, slowly putting details on her surprise. 

Then, she freezes. She knew Finn, and she knew his basic features, but not all the details, she couldn't remember the look of an entire person! She fidgets, then looks behind her at the vine door where Finn was. She looks around for another frame of reference, and unsurprisingly finds none. She sighs, and stands up, walking hesitantly towards the vine doors with carving in hand. She secretly pokes her head out, using the slight darkness in the house to help shadow her as she stares.

Finn was looking away from her, pulling the bow back just as she had taught him with a smile, and releases the arrow, making it fly straight into the tree very close to the bull’s-eye. She smiles in slight pride, before flipping her carving over she starts chipping more wood away, getting the details of his back as he walks towards his arrow. He grabs it from the stuck head, then gives it a firm yank, pulling it free. He gives it a look over, checking for damage before spinning around and facing the door. 

Huntress however had already pulled back, hiding behind their home's wall until he was looking away again. She smiles down at her wooden creation 'I thought the cliché was that it is guys who did portraits or sketches of the woman.' She peeks her head back out, finding Finn looking away again, causing her to continue her work. This went on for several minutes, the nymph smiling every time Finn got bull’s-eye, until Huntress finally leans back and examines her work. Finn's back was in high detail, yet her and Finn's front were still basic shapes lacking details.

She grimaces a little 'How am I meant to get the details of his front and my back?... Mirrors for me maybe, but what about Finn?... A picture. I need to get a picture of Finn, and it's got to be new for his new clothes.' She stands, a new goal in mind: 'I need to take a picture of Finn.' She looks down at her carving so far, and with a smile picks it up and walks into their bedroom, putting it in hiding again. 

She walks back outside, finding Finn still training with bow, her smile getting bigger, "I think it is time we take it up a notch again Finn, and go on another hunt." Finn goes wide eyed, spinning to look at her as shock makes his arrow fly way of course. 

"Seriously?" He asks semi excitedly, as he hurries into the forest to reclaim his lost arrow. 

"Yeah let's us just go and hunt something down, it will be relaxing after everything. Besides, I want you to start training on moving targets, then maybe… you can fight with a bow as well, alongside me." Finn pops his head out of the vegetation with arrow in hand, 

"... Maybe, but only if you train with a sword!" He exclaims, making Huntress smile, 

"Sure... maybe you can teach me alongside Fionna? If you are still going to do that." He nods, 

"Of course! Just because she messed up doesn't mean I will stop training her. And I can't blame her, who would you choose: your crush and semi-mentor who has been showing you the way through life for many years, or some strangers that claim some insane stuff?"

Huntress shrugs, "Eh, I see your point. I won't hold what she did against her… much." Finn gives her a look, "Fine, at all." He smiles, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss. She blushes, then reaches down, grabbing some leaves, "I recognise you as worthy to hunt by my side, so as my final gift to you…" The leaves in her hands shifts, becoming some very soft looking shoes, almost like socks, "... The final piece of your hunting clothes." He grabs them with a massive smile, eagerly throwing off his old ones to replace them with Huntress's gift.

Once they are on, he fidgets his foot, getting a feel of them, "This means, in my eyes, you are a fully fledged hunter. Though admittedly you still have quite a few things to master still." She lifts an arm, and gestures to the large forest sprawling all around them, "Shall we?" 

"Heck yeah! Just let me put these ones away and we are good to go." He grabs his old black shoes, and quickly darts back inside their home.

Huntress shakes her head, looking up at the sky, feeling the wind gently blow against her, the warm sun heating her up. The weather was perfect, she had woken up with Finn, she got a massage, she made progress on her sculpture, she was filled with pride at how well Finn was doing in archery, she was about to hunt with Finn, she and Finn were finally getting peace with the royals... today was a perfect day, and she showed that by having a massive smile 'A relationship with the hero of OOO, the best decision I ever made.' 

Finn meanwhile opened his wardrobe, and finds his clothes hanging there just as he left them. He looks at the ones Ice Queen made over, signifying his last few hectic weeks in AAA, causing him to chuckle 'And my reward is a hunt with Huntress Wizard, nice.' He looks over his old, original set with a smile, remembering everyone in OOO 'Don't worry guys, I'm coming home.' With that thought, he places his shoes underneath them, completing the set before rushing back outside.

He walks onto Huntress smiling at the sky, who then snaps out of her trance to look at him, her smile getting even bigger "Ready to score us a meal Finn?" He lifts his bow, presenting it with a massive smile, 

"Yep." She beams at him, then points at the forest. 

"Good, then go. I'll be behind you, remembering any mistakes you make so I can tell you later. Just choose any prey you want for now, I am mainly focused on your aim… that does also remind me to teach you how to track." Finn nods, 

"Yeah, that would definitely be handy to know." He looks away from her and to the forest, then with a grin sprints into it, Huntress Wizard close behind him. He charges deep into the woods, before suddenly skidding to a halt. 

He breaths deeply as to calm himself, then lowers himself, doing his sneak walk as he carefully treks across the forest floor. Huntress Wizard watches unwaveringly, analysing his form for any errors.

He is dead quiet, sneaking around anything that could make a noise as he holds his bow and arrow at the ready. He peeks between plants, using them and his green clothes to help blend him in, scanning for prey before moving on. Then he hears a snap. He snaps his head to the left, trying to spot any movement from where the noise came from, then he slowly walks towards it, making sure to be extra quiet. He pushes himself against a tree, then pokes his eyes out of cover. 

There was a boar, just walking around as it searches for something, either food or a mate. And strangely some pink gum on its tusks. Finn squints, then looks down at his bow, finally realising the advantage of a small hunting bow. He looks around, and finds a bush nearby, and he doesn't hesitate, silently moving to it while hoping the boar doesn't notice him. He was in luck, the boar doesn't see him as it was too busy sniffing the ground for food. But also because Finn's steps were completely silent, so the boar didn't hear him sneak towards it, something Huntress takes note of.

Finn smiles, and pushes himself into the bush as quietly as possible, freezing up whenever a slight snap would make the boar snap its head to him, then continuing onward when it looked away. He was finally in the position he wanted to be in, able to peek out to stare at the boar and aim his bow, while also being able to use the plant as cover, its shade and colour keeping him completely hidden. 'Two fingers on string, thumb behind the arrow, don't hold the bow…' He aims the bow, letting it remain perfectly still on the boar as the arrow aims directly at its head. He exhales while letting go of the arrow.

The arrow shoots straight into the eye of the boar, causing it to spasm and freak out before dropping to the floor, its life leaving it. Finn smiles and jumps up, standing tall and exiting the bush as he makes his way over to the boar, when Huntress suddenly appears next to him, causing him to jump in shock, "Huntress! I thought you would be... further away. How close were you actually?" He asks curiously, while she shrugs nonchalantly, 

"Only a few feet away." 

"Glob, I didn't even hear you." She smiles, and puts her hands on his shoulders, 

"And I didn't hear you either. You were completely silent, and not only that, you got that boar straight in the eye." She grins and kisses him for a second before pulling away, "We're definitely hunting together now." Finn smiles, and they both head towards the boar, 

"Yeah, I think it will be fun to hunt with you." Huntress smiles and leans down to pick the boar up, lifting with her legs as she throws it over her shoulder. 

"Lets go Finn, who knows, I might teach you some tricks to be even better."

The walk back was silent, just enjoying the nice day while Finn and Huntress walk side by side. At some point, they had ended up holding hands, though neither know when that happened, it just did, as if it was just instinctual, something their body's wanted to do naturally. Neither complain, actually gaining a smile and laughing when they realised, and **neither** made a move to separate their hands. Eventually they break out of the trees and end up in front of their home, making Huntress turn to face Finn.

"Finn, if you want you can practice some more, I'll handle the deer." He nods with a massive smile, and quickly reaches up and pulling his arrow free from the boar's face before sprinting back to his tree. Readying the arrow, he pulls the string back on his bow, then let's go as the arrow slams next to the middle again. Huntress grins as she watches him enjoy a major part of her life, before turning and heading through the vine doors to their home, bringing the animal carcass inside with her.

Huntress sighs as she puts the boar onto the table with a thump, wiping her head clear of some sweat before immediately setting herself to skinning and cutting the animal. Several minutes of hard work later she was picking up large chunks of sliced up meat, putting them on some wooden racks she made with her magic. Just as she puts the last lot away to freeze, "Huntress!" Finn shouts, startling the wizard who then quickly springs up, then bolts to the door. 

She grabs her quiver as she runs, and slides out the door in an evasive stance, and when nothing obvious threat springs at her, she locks her eyes on Finn, who was standing calmly. "What is it Finn?" He points up, 

"We’ve got incoming." She follows his finger, and finds a massive form in the sky, its light blue colour making it hard to distinguish from the atmosphere behind it. Squinting a little, her eyes widen in recognition. 

Coming straight for them was a dragon, an ice dragon to be more precise, the very same one she fought when she and the others went to save Finn from his kidnapping, and on the long neck of the beast sat a just as familiar blue person. The massive dragon roars and goes to land, and unlike The Evening, puny trees won't stop it. It smashes into them, breaking them like twigs under its form as its four feet slam into the ground and whip up a cloud of dust as it skids, spinning to face the duo. Finn and Huntress stare at it with wide eyes as Ice Queen smirks a top it, hands grasped on its horns. Huntress notices her large smile aimed directly at Finn as her eyes locked onto his, and she goes to give the royal a signal for her to cut it out, but freezes up. She looks at the large, joyful smile on her face, what only gets bigger when Finn returns it, and Huntress bites her tongue, letting Ice Queen be happy for a moment. 

The blue woman jumps off the dragon, using her eyebrows to float down to the ground before the duo. "Sorry about your trees Huntress, but I needed to create a spot where I could land." 

"It's fine. If you or any other royal, say Gumball, are going to arrive on some ride in the future, then it would probably be best to have a landing zone. Besides, I guess I can just use it myself." She explains as she thinks of the ride with Finn last night, making Ice Queen nod, 

"Thank you for understanding. Now! Gumball had sent me a messenger in the form of Cake and Fionna to tell me the plan." The duo both nod, as they quickly put everything down to focus entirely on the royal as she explains, "It shall be held in the Candy Kingdom just because that is where the other royals will feel the safest. And if they feel safe, they'll be more understanding. It shall be a public apology, them to us for attacking us, and we to them for causing any confusion that led to them believing that."

Huntress frowns, "Why do we have to apologise? It’s not our fault they jumped to conclusions." Ice Queen sighs, 

"Because I have actually done some messed up stuff that I should actually apologise for, and they are still unsure of you. So if you apologise, then relationship between us and the royals will drastically improve. It's more of a political move to get us liked than anything else." Huntress nods unsurely, not liking the idea but accepting it for Finn and Ice Queen. "Then it shall become some sort of ball, a dance in which we have been invited to so we can mingle and improve relationships even further. Then we return back home." Finn nods with a smile, 

"Sounds good!... So when is it?" 

"In an hour." 

"What!?" Finn shouts shocked, and even Huntress was surprised, causing Ice Queen to laugh, 

"Yeah, to prevent any more invasions he labelled it as important, what meant it had to happen as soon as possible. As we talk there are princes currently squeezing themselves through his palace doors."

Finn stands completely still as he processes the information, before recovering, "Then what are we waiting for, lets go!" Ice Queen grabs his shoulders as he tries moving to the dragon, halting him before dragging the eager boy back in front of her, 

"Easy Finn! Like I said we have an hour before we need to be there, and riding our dragon will take only twenty minutes to get there." She looks up from him, staring at their home, "We have half an hour to spare, the extra ten minutes so we can get there early. So… mind showing me around?" Finn hesitates for a second, before he nods, 

"Sure! The entrance is over here." He explains, pointing his finger at the vines as he leads the way inside. Yet Ice Queen doesn't follow instantly, giving a slightly worried look at Huntress. The nymph stares, then nods with a little smile, 

"Fine, you can come in our home." The royal beams at the news, and swiftly follows Finn through the house entrance.

They find him standing by the fire pit in the middle of the room, grinning at them. Ice Queen stands tall, looking the place over in its dimly lit state. "It's… homey." Finn nods, 

"Yeah it was originally meant to be just an emergency shelter, but we eventually turned it into a proper home." He then grins at Huntress and gestures at a wall, "Huntress Wizard made this entire place using her magic." Ice Queen grins, nodding her head, 

"Yeah I can see signs of magic… this is impressive." Huntress blushes, still not used to getting complimented for her hard work, 

"Thanks." The duo immediately start showing her the rooms, Ice Queen laughing nervously in their bedroom when Huntress shows the window she had sealed up. Several minutes later, they end back into the centre of the main living room, laughing and joking as a fire cooks some meat for them, what they group greedily eats. Eventually Ice Queen rises, putting any waste and remains into the settling fire 

"I must say, I enjoy the more simple, cosiness your house has. Maybe I should make one like that as well, a holiday home away from the kingdom."

"Sure, just be sure to invite us when you complete it." Finn says, stretching his body. As he does so, Ice Queen hums in thought, before sighing, 

"I guess it is time we get going, any longer and we could risk arriving late." The others nod, quickly rising before the group walk outside, finding the dragon curled up on the floor in boredom, "Come on, up!" It growls a little as it stretches itself, before lowering its neck to them. Ice Queen runs and flies on, before lowering a hand down towards Finn with a grin, "Need a hand?" 

He smiles and grabs it, allowing her to gently assist him on getting on, before turning looking down at Huntress who simply runs and jumps, grabbing the neck before flipping herself on. Ice Queen nods, then smirks mischievously, "You better hold on, you don't want to go flying." Finn nods, and grabs her by the waist. Ice Queen beams joyfully at his hands squeezing her sides, holding her with a firm grip as her imagination flies, even more so when he presses himself against her a little for stability. All the while Huntress watches silently from behind. She stares but doesn't utter a word, just grabbing Finn by his hip as she looks straight ahead.

Ice Queen snaps out of her day dreams before they could ask questions, and tugs on the dragon's head, causing it to spreads its massive wings before flapping them hard. It flings up dirt, twigs, and dead leaves as it slowly rises in the air, then shoots forward, soaring over the trees that make up the forest surrounding the duo’s home. Since neither were focused on flying, the duo peek over the edge, staring at the massive plants swaying in the wind, causing Huntress to smile as she leans onto Finn. They rise further up, and smash through the clouds.

Unfortunately, clouds are made of water, and the entire group become soaked, looking down at their bodies with some disgust. "My bad guys." Ice Queen apologises, then brings her hand to her clothes before it glows with magic. All the water droplets covering her and soaking her clothes become ice, what she then controls with the tiara as she makes them levitate off her, before launching them away. "Hold still, I got you two as well."

"Thanks." Finn replies as she grins at him, 

"Don't worry Finn, but for me to do this efficiently I would need to let go of the horns. Mind holding me so I don't fall off?" Huntress stares at her, dripping wet 'This was deliberate.' 

"Sure." He wraps his wet arms around her waist, pretty much hugging her as he presses her against the dragon tightly, while she grins above him. She looks up and sees Huntress's annoyed face. Her grin instantly disappears, and her eyes lose life, becoming disappointed in herself, 

"Sorry." She whispers, pressing a hand onto both her friend and **her knight** , turning the water soaking them into ice. Huntress sighs, 

"It's fine… just take it down a notch." Ice Queen nods somberly, and with a flick of her hand, throws ice off them as they were now dry. 

"Thanks Ice Queen." 

"... It's no problem Finn." With them no longer being soaking wet, the duo could once again focus on the beautiful view around them.

White, fluffy clouds rolled like hills as far as the eye can see to create a sea of white, only interrupted with occasional splotches of green and pink land shown through holes. It was contrasted by the bold blue sky above it, which was pierced by the bright sun shining strongly above them. The cold air nipped at them, their breath short thanks to the lack of air, quite literally making the view breath-taking as they stare to their heart's content. 

Then at the next hole, Ice Queen makes the dragon dive. They fall fast as they plummet towards the Candy Kingdom below them, making the duo lift off the dragon a little until they tighten their legs against its neck. Ice Queen smiles, and as they start getting dangerously close, she yanks on the horn's, making the dragon roar as it's wings fly open to their full length again as it swoops over the candy streets, causing the candy citizens scream and run in terror. They slow to a hover over the courtyard of the candy castle, before slowly descending.

Royals stare from wherever they are, in the windows, from doors, from paths, every single one gawking at the trio as they ride the massive dragon down to the ground. Ice Queen smirks atop it, looking them all over 'And this is how you do an entrance' the dragon drops, smashing into the candy stone floor with a heavy thump, shaking the royals around them, stumbling them. Ice Queen wraps an arm around Finn, before leaping off the neck with him in arm. She softly lands on the floor, and promptly walks alone towards the castle entrance with a large smile, as if coming in on a dragon was no big deal. 

Finn meanwhile stays behind, waiting for Huntress to join him as she jumps off the dragon, landing silently. With that the duo chase after Ice Queen, hurrying to catch up with her as she waits for no one. They quickly stand on either side of her, adjusting their walks to match her speed as the other royals and a few Candy Kingdom servants quickly making way for them.

Ice Queen grins at a few, taking note of Finn and Huntress positions, 'They are trying to look like they aren't dating by not walking together, and are mirroring me to look like bodyguards, giving me a more official reputation… very clever.' She approaches the hall door, and some candy people open them wide for the group, "Thank you." She says as she walks past them, before looking the massive room over. 

However Gumball catches her attention before she could get any details, waving at her from the other side of the room atop a stage. She smiles at him and promptly makes her way over in a beeline as once again everyone parts for her. She steps before the candy royal, looking up at the royal, then realising she was lower than the prince 'Bad image.' she flaps her eyebrows making the short jump onto the stage with ease, and instead now stands over Gumball. He blinks in surprise but then shakes his head, "Alright, you just wait at the back of the stage so you'll be out of everyone's way. I would talk longer but I’m still organising things, so just talk with each other or plan whatever you're going to say." 

"Very well." Ice Queen says, and with that the candy royal turns around and shouts at his servants, 

"No! That is upside down! How do you put a chair upside down!?" Finn smirks, semi missing having to deal with the candy peeps stupidity. Huntress taps his arm as she and Ice Queen walk over to three chairs prepped for them, prompting him to follow suite. As expected, Ice Queen sat in the middle of the other two and overlooks the hall. Chairs and some tables with snacks and drinks stood to the side, leaving the rest of the room completely empty as a few royals start to trickle in. 

Ice Queen darts her eyes to her friends, 'I should prepare an apology speech, but…' She looks down at Finn with a smile, "So have you done one of these before with your Princesses?" 

"I haven't actually… I don't think an apology speech has actually happened in my entire life time. Sorry, I'm no help here." 

"It's fine, besides, it's an apology, how hard can it be?"

Huntress smiles, "Right, just say 'sorry' and it'll be over… and then we have to dance. I don't know how to dance." She says worriedly, losing her smile and making Finn chuckle, 

"Then I guess I can teach you, unless you don't want to. I mean I do believe it is tots cool to just chat with people." Huntress nods, 

"Yeah I prefer it if we just talked… though I still wouldn't mind learning how to dance." She says with a blush, quickly looking around to make sure no one else heard. 

"Sure! Hey Ice Queen, would you mind if we use your hall?" The royal smiles at Finn, 

"Sure, but if you have forgotten, give me a call, **I'll** help **you** remember how to dance." 

"Greetings everyone!" The group jump, and upon looking up they realise that the room had filled with a bunch of royals, who were now all staring at Gumball as he stands front and centre on the stage. They quickly shift, making themselves look more professional as Gumball continues,

"Sorry for the emergency summon, but as I stated in the phone calls this concerned Finn and his innocence." The royals mutter, eyes shifting between him and the group sitting behind him. Cake and Fionna walk onto the stage from the front of the crowd, standing side by side behind Gumball, "Yesterday, I launched an assault on the Ice Kingdom, yet as I gave the command to attack Finn busted into my lab. It was only me and Fionna in there, so Cake and the Bubblegum Guardians continued forward to attack the Ice Kingdom, while me and Fionna were meant to deal with Finn. However, he didn't attack us, and was constantly talking to us even though we were trying to kill him. Eventually, he had enough and left, but not before planting us one of his hairs-" He sees the bored expressions on all the royals, and mumbles, "Fine I'll speed it up. He is innocent." Looks of scepticism fills everyone's faces, "It was proven with magic."

Disbelief washes off everyone as they all murmur in understanding, trusting magic completely. Gumball sighs, "I have Fionna and Cake here to testify their innocence. Girls." He steps back, allowing them to take the stage. They walk forward awkwardly, Fionna rubbing the back of her neck, 

"Yeah… We used some magic stones in a cage to interrogate Finn. He is innocent, and he was also with further questioning accurately recall memories only I would know or have. Which means he really is me… from an alternate timeline." She explains awkwardly, not sure on what to say as she was too busy messing with Cake to think a speech up. The princes all stare with shocked expressions, and after a few seconds of frozen movement they all start muttering, talking amongst themselves, their voices slowly rising as they glare at Gumball. 

Out of the crowd an angry voice calls out, "So we sent our men against them for no reason!? We've been dealing with mass complaints and complications due to our absences, all because you messed up!?" Gumball quickly takes the stage again, 

"Easy! We'll deal with this all later! For now we have a more pressing matter to deal with: apologising."

The other royals look flabbergasted, but as they slowly come to the realisation that Gumball was right their gazes slowly drifting to the group sitting at the back. The trio rise out of their seats, and steadily make their way over to Gumball, who turns fully to face them. "We, the royal's of AAA, apologise for our actions that we have inflicted upon you: Ice Queen, Finn, and Huntress Wizard. We are sorry for branding you as criminals, we are sorry for sending men to attack you, we're sorry for smearing your names all across our kingdoms. We should of questioned you before jumping to conclusions." Gumball sighs, "But those were everyone's doings, I personally did more, and I will owe up to them. I'm sorry for trying to spy on you on multiple occasions. I'm sorry for overreacting to small details that lead to this entire thing. I'm sorry for scheming against you. I'm sorry for uniting the royals against you. I'm sorry for attacking your kingdom. I'm sorry for sending warriors to try and kill you and your friends. I'm sorry for my actions."

Finn shuffles nervously, not used to people actually apologising to him as Gumball and the other royals bow their heads in shame. After a second, Finn takes a step forward, "I think I speak for all my friends when I say this Gumball: we forgive you for your actions. But we ourselves must apologise for our own actions that led to this entire situation. We should have not been so suspicious, sneaking around your kingdom, or dodging questions. We should have tried to find a way to prove our story by predicting the future. We all could have done many things to prevent this from happening. But it's too late for that now, now we can only focus on fixing things, and both take actions to redeeming ourselves." Ice Queen nods in approval 'He could make a good king.' With that the hero steps back, and just as Gumball was about to speak Ice Queen walks forward, 

"I myself must apologise for my actions… and I don't think I need to say what they are, do I?" The princes flinch, a few shuffling uncomfortably. Ice Queen sighs, "But here is the truth: I want to change." She looks at Gumball, prompting him to jolt and spin around to look at the crowd. 

"It is true, I do believe that she really does want to change, and I support her in her endeavour… as I think all of us should." Everyone shiver at unpleasant memories, making Ice Queen flinch a little but continues on,

"Anyways, my madness was cursed upon me by the tiara, a leftover side effect from it previous user: Simone. The tiara twisted her calls for her lost lover into the curse that made me attack and chase you all. However, thanks to Finn, I have escaped from my suffering, and I would like to get to know you all as friends... but at the same time, you have all just recently attacked me. I know you all just apologised, and we have all forgiven you. But that doesn't change the fact that you have attacked me. So, a temporary rule until relations improve is that you are not to send forces, merchants, or other such people into my land."

The princes mutter, questioning her decision with 'Is she still mad?' being a common whisper. She frowns, and raises her hand to silence them all, "I will, however, allow visits from other princes, messengers, and people that wish to live in my land." They all stare at her bewildered, and she smirks as she says this: "My kingdom has remained standing for hundreds of years completely alone. I don't need anyone's help as it is fully self-sufficient, and even when people start living there, it shall be easy to adjust it to remain so." She smiles as they all come to the same realisation: Ice Queen and her kingdom were so powerful that she didn't need trade for her kingdom to survive, unlike them who have to haggle with each other for basic resources. 

If things were to go bad, she could just retreat into her kingdom and not talk with the outside world at all, and she won't be affected at all. In fact, that is what she has been doing for hundreds of years. Frozen Yogurt Prince raises a hand, getting her attention as she stares at him, "Erm… and what will happen if relationships improve?" She smiles, rolling her neck, 

"Then I'll trade with you by removing all those bans." Gumball sighs, 'So not only is her kingdom fully capable of running on her own, but kingdoms like Frozen Yogurt Prince could become reliant on her, especially during the summers… she could become an economic juggernaut that no one can dent.' He stares at her as she walks back in line with Finn and Huntress, 'When did this happen? A couple of weeks ago she was hiding on her mountain! Now she is super dangerous, and could get an economy that rivals mine!... Is she a threat to my kingd-' He shakes his head free of his surprise before it could dive into negative thoughts. He turns and addresses the swarm of royals, 

"Well, we welcome you as a royal Ice Queen, especially now that you have people to rule over. In celebration of our new peace, we shall have a small ball."

Groans echo out from the crowd as everyone begrudgingly shifts and moves, making the prince wince a little before he turns to the group behind him, "Ice Queen, Finn, and Huntress, go down there and mingle… or just be in sight in general. You should probably improve relations between you and the other kingdoms. Cake, you can do whatever you want-" 

"Then I shall be raiding the snacks!" She stretches away, making Gumball sigh as he watches her before turning to her sister, 

"And Fionna... would you like to dance with me?" The heroine blushes while he extends a hand to her, the other folded behind his back as he bows a little. She stares at his open palm, and after a second she accepts his hand, 

"S-sure. I probably should've bought my dress…" 

"It's fine, I think you look good as you are." With that he leads her down to the rapidly growing gap in the middle of the room, space for people who want to dance. The trio watches them, Finn blushing in embarrassment while Huntress and Ice Queen smirk at him.

"So Finn…" Ice Queen says seductively, extending a hand to him similarly to Gumball, "May I have your hand in dance?" Finn blushes deepens especially under Huntress's emotionless stare, and ends up deciding to chuckle, 

"I'm pretty sure the guy is meant to ask that question at a ball." Ice Queen smile takes a slight hit but it instantly recovers before the hero could realise, and draws her hand back, 

"I know, I'm joking with you. Go have your casual talk with Huntress, I'll work on talking to the princes." With that she walks off the stage, seemingly gliding across the floor as she focuses all her attention on her form. The duo watch her descend down some steps and into the crowd who quickly parts around her, then they turn to look at each other. Finn nods to the tables of food, 

"There has to be something there that we can both enjoy." Huntress merely nods, and they both quickly descend into the horde. Luckily, they all make way for the duo, though it was with semi scared expressions that they do so. Huntress was unbothered by the looks, but Finn definitely was. He looked at every single one with pain in his eyes, as unconsciously his walking speeds up. He hurriedly reaches the table of food where there were few people hanging around and leans against it for support, all the while Huntress stands beside him, 

"So… you can walk to Marshall Lee covered in wounds without a care in the world, yet people being scared of you is what gets to you?" Finn sighs, 

"Usually, no. But that is because it is usually someone evil, or at least someone who wants to hurt me and my friends. But to see it on innocent people who I want to trust me? Yeah that hits me. But I'm not the only one with something wrong, back on the stage when Ice Queen made that joke, you looked serious, and when I asked about coming to these tables, you just simply nodded as if you were lost in thought. Is there something on your mind?"

Huntress stares at him emotionlessly, then sighs, "Yeah, I'll be honest since you were honest with me: I'm jealous. I don't like her flirting with you, even as a joke. Yet at the same time…" She goes silent, making Finn raise an eyebrow, prompting her to continue, "At the same time I hate to see her in pain, and every rejection and denial she gets hurts her, yet she is very quick to hide it. And when I see her happy, I just become happy myself."

“... Huh." Is all Finn has to say in reply. He looks at the food, "That sounds… confusing." Huntress sighs, leaning against the table as she takes a sweet and chews it, 

"Yeah, but welcome to the life of a wizard… would you date her?" Finn jolts, looking at her staring at him, 

"N-no! I'm-" He quickly shuts his mouth, looking at the royals surrounding him, and Huntress realises 'Secret messages time,' "I'm loyal my girlfriend, it would take more than her flirts to sway me to cheating on her." She stares, though smiles a bit,

"But… let's say theoretically… that something was to happen to her, and she were to die… would you date Ice Queen then?" Finn stares at her, mouth slack as she gazes into his soul, 

"I… uh." 

"I want the honest answer, I'm genuinely curious." Finn looks around, finding several princes looking at him from the corner of their eyes as they listen in with curiosity 'What I will say will affect her reputation, and her chances of getting a boyfriend. I mean if her knight wouldn't even want to date her, then who would?!' 

"Err… I guess I would give her a shot… She would be a good girlfriend, her personality is actually pretty nice. But I am loyal to my girlfriend, I love her, and I won't cheat on her… I don't want to talk about this Huntress." She nods with a slight smile actually, 'So… he does find her attractive, but he prefers me… what can I do about Ice Queen though… she doesn't deserve to be in pain either… What could I do to help, that is what Finn would do, and if I'm to be with him… could I? No… could I though… a three way relationship? I mean magic is mad, and we are both wizards, so it isn't too out there...'

She shakes her head, and looks at Finn 'later, I'll decide later. For now, it is Finn time.' "So any food here that are actually edible that isn't these apples?" Finn chuckles, turning to look at the selection displayed on the tables, 

"I'm pretty sure all of it is edible." 

"Alright then, edible as in, won't decay my teeth in a single bite." 

"You do realise this is the Candy Kingdom right?" He jokes as they share massive grins with each other. 

Ice Queen meanwhile was walking the ball floor, eyes locking onto the princes, who quickly look away 'Time, it is going to take time… and a bit of force.' She walks towards Frozen Yogurt Prince who was facing away from her, "Hello again." The prince jumps in shock, then turns to find Ice Queen standing taller than him, grinning down on the prince with her sharp snow-white teeth. 

"Oh. Hello again… I didn't get to thank you last time in the arena, for reasons we both know… thank you."

"It was no problem-" Her eyes catch Finn's grinning face, "And… I… was happy to help you." The prince nods nervously, then upon seeing her looking away, slowly tiptoes away. Ice Queen continues to stare 'Stop! He is with Huntress... He doesn’t want you.’ She snaps out her stare to look back at the prince to find he was lost to the crowds. She sighs-

"You seem distracted." A male voice says behind her, causing her and her large dress to spin to face the man. It was Doctor Prince. He was staring at her with calculating eyes, something the queen didn't expect after her last encounter with him, she expected more… disdain. 

"Well, I did just make an announcement, and I'm lost in a sea of people who honestly don't like me." A few flinch around her, and starts shuffling away, 

"Yes, and we have good reason to… except maybe not anymore." The other princes halt their escape, listening in on the conversation, "Because those weren't the reasons why you were so heavily distracted, were they?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Ice Queen quickly retorts, somehow stretching herself even taller somehow, attempting to scare the prince into not asking anymore questions. Of course it doesn't work, and he instead traces her old gaze, and scans the area. And finds Finn laughing. 

"What I'm saying is that you showed tell-tell signs of… attraction." She stays silent in shock, "I thought so… it's Finn isn't it?" 

"No!" She shouts, a massive blush on her face. 

"I see… yeah I see the signs now… the way you act around him, the blush on your face, the way you rushed to his defence if Gumball's report was accurate… you have a crush on him." All eyes in the group around them lock onto her, yet her resolve does not crumble. 

"I have… heightened feelings for him." 

"This explains why you suddenly gave up trying to kidnap us. Are you two already dating?" She shuffles backwards, 

"No… his heart belongs to another…"

"Is it Huntress Wizard?" 

"No! No, it... belongs to someone back in his dimension." The princes look at Finn with calculating eyes 'So if he were to return back… then when we would have to deal with Ice Queen again… Then he can't return!' They turn to talk to her, but then realised she was gone. She had done a FYP and snuck away when they were focused on looking at Finn. 

She sighs, then looks back nervously 'I hope they don't tell Finn… god this is like a terrible teenage romance! _Don't tell my crush I like them!_... I just realised something: where's Marshall!?' She uses her height advantage to look over the crowd, searching for the undead man as her tiara sends warning bells throughout her head. She can't find him. But she does find Gumball. So she calmly walks forward, and as expected the crowd parts way for her as she makes a beeline for prince. 

The living gum looks away from Fionna as Ice Queen approaches, “What's the matter?" She stares into his eyes, 

"Where is Marshall Lee? Is he not here?" Gumball brings a hand up to his neck, scratching awkwardly, 

"Well, err, no. I tried to call him, but he did not respond." 

She takes a deep breath, calming herself before saying her next words: "Didn't you say he was talking to his mother… in the night-o-sphere!?" 

It was only when someone spelt it aloud did Gumball realise, "I’ve been so distracted by the ball and apology! He hasn't responded because he's in trouble!" He looks around, before staring at Ice Queen, "Hover us in the air quickly!" She grabs under his arms, and flaps her eyebrows, sending them into the air. Everyone goes silent as they stare at the flying duo, "EVERYONE! PARTY IS OVER! PLEASE RETURN HOME!... FINN! HUNTRESS! CAKE! COME HERE!" With panicked and scared expressions everyone starts shuffling out the candy doors, all the while the three mentioned walk over to Gumball with worried faces.

Cake stares at the royals and Fionna, "Gumball, what's going on?" Finn and Huntress nod in agreement, standing side by side. The prince sighs, 

"Finn, do you remember how I accused you of working with Hana Abadeer?" 

"Yeah, and we disproved it." Gumball shakes his head,

"But not quickly enough. We believed that because Marshall Lee recognised his mother's magic on your blade, so before we attacked the Ice Kingdom, he decided to have a chat with his mother." Finn slouches, 

"Oh no…" 

"Yes, he has yet to send any message out, and it has been well over a day now. Worse, I called him last night so that he may come here, yet he didn't answer his phone. I shrugged it off and forgot about, but now that Ice Queen brought it up again it has reminded me… I think he is in trouble." They all fall silent as they plan, while Huntress also takes a peek at Ice Queen, finding her panicking, 'The curse…'

"Well what we need to do is simple! We need to go in there and bust him out!" Fionna shouts determinedly, making Cake woot and high five her sister. 

Gumball quickly puts an end to that reckless plan, "Fionna, the night-o-sphere is a seriously dangerous place! You will need some serious protection and planning if you want to survive in there. How will you handle the demons?" 

"I'll beat them with my sword!" She takes a glimpse at Finn, "... After I give them a chance to surrender." Gumball sighs, 

"And Hana? How will you handle her?" Finn shakes his head, 

"I got Hana… I think, not only do we need a way to get there, but also a guide in traversing it. And I know someone who can help." He stands tall and cups his hands to his mouth, "Butterscotch Butler!"

His shout echoes out as everyone stares at him in confusion, "Finn, why are you calling her? Wait! Does she know someone who can help!?" Cake asks, making the others look at him for answers. Finn however was looking at the corner of the room and staring at the dark butler slowly exits it, 

"Yes Master Finn?" 

"I know about your magic arts, mind making us a portal and guiding us through the night-o-sphere?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Finn." He just stares at her, 

"... Fine, I shall make you a portal." She turns away, looking away from them, and starts chanting words of power, arms waving as she summons foul magic. A dark red portal suddenly rips open in front of them, tearing itself into existence with the screams of the damned. 

Everyone blinks except Finn. "Thanks BB, how long will this last?" 

"Until I close it. So Gumball beware, something could come through it." The prince just stares at the portal in disbelief, 

"... Right."

"So… could Peppermint Butler also do this?" Huntress inquires, 

"Yeah, if I remember correctly he hangs out with death and Hunson sometimes. But anyways! That is not important, right now what is important is that we help Marshall Lee." His words snap everyone back to reality, and they all nod their heads, determined to save their friend. Butterscotch Butler stands before the portal, gesturing to it with her arm, 

"So whom am I showing the way to traverse the horrific lands of the beyond?" Fionna steps forward, grabbing and yanking her sword from her back as she grins at the portal, 

"Hold on Marshall! I'll kick your mother's butt!" Cake jumps onto her shoulder, 

"Yeah! You may be a jerk but a hero doesn't care about that!" She says as she looks at Fionna. 

"I shall stay here with some guards, make sure nothing comes through." Gumball explains, backing away from the group.

Finn shakes his head as he and Huntress walks before the portal, "You can bet we're going to help." Ice Queen looks down at her hands, still feeling her drained magic from summoning the dragon, then walks forward towards them, 

"I'm going too." Finn stares at her with slight worry, 

"Are you sure? Do you still even have any magic left?" She turns her head to look at him, then shoots him a small smile, 

"Sure… not much but definitely enough for the tiara to do something." Huntress squints at her, 

"Are you sure?" The royal grins and raises a hand, and her grin becomes even larger as long ice claws extends from her fingers, 

"I refuse to leave Marshall in there, especially when he needs help." Everyone gives her a slightly puzzled look, wondering why she was going so far out of her way to help the vampire king, all except Huntress who stared at the royal with genuine concern.

"I know that… you are worrying about Marshall, but still, are you sure?' Huntress questions again, making Ice Queen glare a bit, 

"Yes!" 

"... You are a queen now, and that means putting your people first. What about the men and their families, aren't they waiting for you? Besides, you shouldn't put yourself in danger, if you were to die your kingdom would collapse." 'And I would lose a friend, all because your tiara is made you rush to protect Marshall.' Ice Queen huffs, then looks at Gumball. 

"Would you mind sending someone who can tell the families where I am… with a bowl of sweets for the kids." Gumball was about to protest, saying that Huntress was right when the cold glare the queen sends shatters his resolve, 

"...I don't think anyone here is smart en-... I'll send Lord Monochromicorn with a written letter." The candy prince quickly walks away, returning the grin to Ice Queen.

Huntress gives up, just shaking her head 'I guess I got to watch over her.' She peeks at Finn, who is staring at Fionna and Cake as they mess around, ‘And he's got to watch after them… it might be better if we go in alone.' She sighs, "OK then Ice Queen, but if either me and Finn tell you not to do something, don't do it. Same thing to you Fionna and Cake." The three girls stare at her with a mix of annoyance and shock, 

"Whaaat! I have more experience with demons, I can handle myself." Fionna says, making Cake jump atop her head and poke a finger at Huntress, 

"Yeah, you're not our mother!" Finn quickly walks forward, putting a hand on Fionna's head, "But I have more experience than all of you… except maybe Butterscotch there." He jabs his thumb at the helper, who simply nods, not denying the fact that she works with a ton of demons. "And Huntress is no joke, she is the toughest girl I know, so do actually listen to **both** of us. Got it?" 

Cake grumbles but nods, while Ice Queen nods as well while staring at the portal. Huntress blushes at the slight compliment and his faith in her, yet, while she was happy at Finn, Fionna was not. She was staring at Finn's hand on her head, pupils shrunk a little as she remains completely still. Then she quickly backs it up, making Finn's hand fall of her head as her breathing speeds up a little. 

"Right, so are we ready to go?" Finn asks casually, as if it was some school trip. They all nod, though Fionna does it shakily. Huntress meanwhile stares at the group, 'Fionna is scared of something, Ice Queen is blinded by her curse and will be reckless to save Marshall, Cake is energetic to prove her and Fionna's worth and will likely do cocky things to do so… and our guide is a mysterious dark wizard that is friends with the demons, and could possibly sell us out to them… maybe me and Finn really should do this sol-' 

"Then lets go, before a demon discovers this portal and invades this realm!" Butterscotch shouts, then hops through the portal. The others except Finn give cheers as well, and rush through the portal after her.

In the end, it was just her and Finn, staring at the portal. "Finn, did you see their state?" 

"Yep." He says, then sighs, "I lead living hot dogs through a deadly maze for a wish that took every opportunity to kill them, I should be able to keep several skilled warriors alive… right?" She stares at him. 

"Finn… let's hurry before they get into trouble." He doesn't reply, instead using the time to sprint madly at the portal, Huntress close behind him as they both leap into the portal to the night-o-sphere.

**And this is arc 1 over! And I bet no one can guess what arc 2 will be about, except one guy, who I will admit, pretty much nailed what it will be about thanks to the hints/language I used.**

**Did you know we are already at a quarter the size of the bible? (807,370 words, we're at 235,000+, depending on AO3 and FF because they count words differently.)**

**I hope you enjoyed the Finntress bits that called back to the old chapters, I mean when did we last have a hunting scene?**

**Anyways, another Gumball speech, another block of text to represent how boring it is.**

**I will be taking a two week break kind-of. Next week I will be fixing just the grammar issues on chapter 2-8, won't change the words used or add anything, just fix errors. Then the week after that is the remastering of chapter 1 with MonkeyDad again (Yay). That will be gaining bits and pieces, so do actually check that out! That is also when I'll announce the vote results, by saying 'A' or 'B' won, and changing the tags if necessary.**

**I will be letting you know of everything, (Vote progress/result, chapter update notification, and ch1 remaster release) all on discord, so check it out if you want to know what's going on for the next two weeks.**

**Discord link/code:**

**https://discord.gg/YPGREhv**

**Vote progress:  
Finn x HW and IQ (a)  
15  
Finn x HW (b)  
11**

**Vote will end in two weeks, on the release of the Chapter one remaster. Will announce it on discord, secretly on ch1 writer's notes, and update the tags if necessary. Also… why is no one on AO3 voting?**

**Alright, I got a lot of votes, so I will only be posting replies to those that had questions and not just votes.**

**Review response:**

**Ander warrior, on FF, chapter 24:**

**Thanks for voting!**

**There will be repercussions at the princes for just jumping the wagon and attacking Finn.**

**Will our guys from OOO come to AAA?... Very late in the story maybe, OOO will become a thing again soonish, in part 2 of Incrementum if you remember the plan. (I'm trying not to do spoilers here)**

**Claz7960, on FF, on chapter 24:**

**Oh boy this is a big one…**

**Yeah, it's the end of an arc so everything is calming down now. Glad I was able to throw in a surprise or two for you during the questioning, just because you are right doesn't mean things will go smoothly. Yep, the romance tag is up there for a reason. If I had to guess, Ice Queen face must of had a very big smug grin at the news.**

**Yeah, maybe Fionna did jump back into being happy with Gumball too quickly, but I guess I can use the excuse that she was in love him and a kid still, happy to forget stuff.**

**Yep, the start of her no longer blindingly following Gumball has begun, and she just realised she has been attacking an innocent. If she is going to question her credibility as a hero, it is now.**

**Thank you! Since Ice Queen doesn't have a set pass or attitude, it gave me so much freedom to develop her, so I'm glad you are not only enjoying her, but made her your favourite. Though just clear up any confusion, she was making the homes for the ex-bandits and their families, not for Finn and Huntress, tough she would gladly do it. NOOO! Make a decision god dammit XD Any that power is a sign of a successful writer who is able to sway the audience, what just so awesome to hear.**

**Erm… their date hasn't happened yet. It is going to happen in arc 2, on Finn's eighteenth birthday. This was them messing around (Though I guess it could be seen as a date, now that I think about it), but regardless, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Yep, it's development time! And stuff could happen as a consequence of what happened in this arc. Marshall's reaction?... Let's find out, shall we? That's another guess at who the apparition is that will note down (And you'll get the answer soon).**

**Oh, I have an idea all planned out on how our duo will return to OOO, and you might like it.**

**Sorry about the disappointment about Ice Queen's speed, but yeah, she is still pretty quick when flying. Another sorry about the lack of humour in this chapter, this one was meant to be more cute romance fluff. Finn without his hat wasn't actually meant to be a joke, and hats are actually special to humans in AT. If you want more info just PM me. Yeah the destruction of the Gumball's robot was a joke however, so I glad you actually liked that.**

**NP1, out!**

**ANo, on FF, chapter 24:**

**First of, thanks for voting. Now, that might be something Finn will actually keep a very tight lip on, after all he is no rush to see Fionna have her arm ripped off. But she might be brought up...**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 24:**

**Well good news Eli, it seems your wish might be granted. Ice Queen and Finn relationships are indeed hard to find, what is partly what tipped me into doing this vote as I thought it was cruel to tease such a thing, and I agree, they do make a good pair. Marshall's mum's reaction? Oh that will be fun to write. Who knows who the shadowy figure is, but we might find out soon. And by might I mean definitely. I will have Fionna give her sister a hug for her advice then. Love your reviews man, and I hope to see more of them (do you actually read my replies? Just wondering.)**

**the4bestgame, on FF, chapter 24:**

**Thanks for voting! There will still be just HW and Finn moments in the future. But another story after Incrementum for just HW and Finn?... I have different plans…**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 4:**

**I do indeed have a way planned for how they will get home...**


	26. Chapter 26 Into the night-o-sphere

In the hellish environment of the night-o-sphere, a massive red portal tears itself into existence with a scream, and the group is spill out of it. They all land feet first, quickly snapping their heads around as they scan for danger, except for Ice Queen, who instead looks around desperately for some reason. Finn stares at her in concern, then at the rest of the group. "Alright, we need to stick together so Butterscotch can show us the way! Ice Queen, could you give Fionna a weapon?" He yells at them, making the group turn to him and stare, Huntress giving him a look, 

"We're not kids Finn." He looks behind her, observing Fionna as she squeezes a banana in her hand while Ice Queen hands her a sword made of ice with disgust. The duo glare at each other before walking away from each other, Ice Queen returning back to semi panicking as she looks and scans. "... A: Fionna doesn't count. B:... Ok I understand for Ice Queen right now." 

Finn gives her a worried look, "Do you know what's wrong with her? Why is she acting so weird?" Huntress sighs, 

"Yes I do, but she would be the better one to explain it."

Just as she was about to turn and call out to the royal, Butterscotch Butler yanks on her clothes, "Later. Right now we are in dangerous lands, and we must traverse it with haste." Huntress scowls at her, 

"I don't like being told what to do, and this is important, it can hinder us if we don't know about it." She tugs her attire out of her grip, and looks at Ice Queen. To find her gone. "Where's Ice Queen!?" She yells in worry, making everyone snap to attention and look around. 

Butterscotch quickly heads towards a small path that border lined a cliff into a fiery pit, "She must of rushed off ahead, for I haven't detected any demons come near us… but they are nearby, so we must find her now, before they get to her." Finn rushes forward and picks up Butterscotch, continuing to sprint at full speed as the group charges behind him. He holds her to her chest, allowing her to guide the way, 

"What makes you think she went this way?"

"Simple…" She points up, making Finn look, "... There is the castle of the night-o-sphere, it's where Hana Abadeer keeps prisoners, and where Ice Queen has presumably assumed where she has entrapped Marshall Lee." Sure enough, a massive castle stood high above burning flames. 

"... And that is probably where she **isn't** keeping him." 

"Correct." 

"And let me guess, that place is super dangerous?" 

"Yes. There are no laws here in the night-o-sphere, so the prison is actually where she keeps people who have seriously enraged her. As such, she unleashes some of the deadliest, sickest, most cruel demons on them. They are probably all the demons in the area, all of which would be willing to get on her Hana's good side, and she has likely told everyone about us. She doesn't want Marshall to leave, and she knows Fionna would come to save him, so she has probably set a reward for killing us… Finn, if we get spotted by demons, then we will be swarmed by an army of them."

Finn stares at the candy person pressed against his chest, then looks up at the burning world, "Ice Queen! Get here now!" Huntress quickly speeds up to run besides him, 

"Finn we need to be sneaky, shouting is just going to give us away." He grimaces, giving her a worried look, 

"So will running straight into a horde of demons. We need to stop her before she gets into danger! I don't know what I would do if she got hurt..." Huntress nods, then hears a groan behind them. The duo spin to look at Cake and Fionna, the young heroine speaking up under their questioning gaze, 

"It's just the Ice Queen! We need to save Marshall Lee instead!" Huntress glares at her, growling out, 

"She is our friend! So we won't abandon her." Finn raises an eyebrow however, 

"Fionna, a hero is meant to save everyone, sometimes even if they are 'bad' in your view… do you still see Ice Queen as evil?" Fionna flinches as she stares into his eyes.

"... Yes. I don't trust her! And I know I should save her as a hero…" She sighs, and looks of behind herself, staring at a tall building, "... But for some reason Marshall Lee is overpowering me, that I should rush to him and forget being a hero." Finn grimaces, 'Could she be in love with Marshall then?... Like when I was in a relationship with Flame Princess and how that ended… love related things did tend to blind me from being a hero.' 

He skids to a halt, causing the group to do so as well, "I know from personal experience what... love can do to your vision, but you need to focus Fionna. What are you? A hero? Or a girl chasing boys?" She sighs, 

"A hero." Finn smiles at her, Fionna closing her eyes and gaining one of her own. Until Finn touches her shoulder, then her eyes snap open and stare at the hand in terror, 

"Good. I've made that mistake in the past Fionna, and I will do my best to help you avoid that." He pulls away, oblivious to Fionna's state.

"Finn, we must keep moving, for if we wait even a second then Ice Queen may be in even more danger." Butterscotch Butler lectures, and Finn simply rushes forward. The terrain quickly becomes nearly untraversable around them, yet they continue as Finn starts to worry, 

"Are you sure she went this way?" 

"Yes, I can feel the power of her cursed tiara now that we are close to it." Cake pats the sweet on her head, 

"Good guess!" 

"Please don't treat me like that Cake. I did an educated guess." Huntress nods, 

"She's right. Most creatures and people will take the path of least resistance to a place. This path is the easiest to traverse, so she would of taken this. Comes in handy when you're hunting animals." Butterscotch shrugs in Finn's arms, 

"Or when you're hunting a demon that escaped your summoning ritual." A sudden female cry of rage fills the air, making the group look at each other nervously, then charge forward.

The group dashes around some burning rock, and lock eyes on a very angry Ice Queen, surrounded by dark red demons slowly crawling towards her, all laughing creepily. They had the same body build and height of regular people, minus the sharp claws they have on their hands, yet they crawled sickly on all four with massive grins. 

One suddenly frog leaps at her, raising its arms to slash her with its claws. And gets impaled by Ice Queen's longer ones, straight through its guts. Yet it still lives, throwing up its arms to cut up her face, but the royal halts it by slashing its head straight off with her other hand, then slamming its body off her claws and into the ground. "Anyone else wants to get in my way!?" She yells, and the demons laugh at their brethren’s death, scrambling forward to show it how it is done. 

The group rush in to help, weapons drawn and releasing war cries, halting the demons in their assault as they stare at them. They shake their heads and continue their attack on Ice Queen, wanting to see the group’s pain in their eyes at their friend’s death before them. Finn grimaces, and slides behind Ice Queen, back to back as he raises his sword, blocking a set of claws before shoving the demon back.

While he was on the defensive to protect his royal, everyone else was on the offensive, set on killing the demons. All except Butterscotch Butler, who sat at the back and watched unblinkingly, not lifting a hand to help. Fionna cries as she swings her sword randomly, forcing the demon to hop away but failing to injure it. Realising a serious fight was on their hands, the demons all stop their creepy crawls, getting onto their feet as they savagely try clawing their foes. 

One such was Cake, who shifted into becoming a ball of spikes, causing the demon to pierce its hand on one of her spikes. It laughs at the sight of its own blood, and goes to dribble burning hot spit on her, but the cat quickly shifts back to her normal self and leaps away. The demon doesn't relent however, constantly slashing its claws at her and forcing her to constantly hop away, unable to attack. She spots Huntress and scowls, 'I am not asking her for help!'

Huntress meanwhile was dealing with two demons, one in front and one behind. She grimaces and launches her arrows at them, yet they simply shift positions, making the arrows slam into something non vital like an arm or shoulder. As much as she hates to say it, but the thought of Ice Queen's secret, the heat of the night-o-sphere, the flashes of burning flames, and other such things were distracting her, throwing off her aim. And as much as she also despises to admit it, one thought crossed her mind at that moment, ‘I need help.’ She angrily shakes the thought away, 'I never need help!' 

Distracted, the demon behind her leaps onto her back, its claws digging into her green flesh as the one in front her leaps forward. She grimaces, and swings herself around, making it shred at its friend on her back, 'I don't need anyone's help!' 

Ice Queen meanwhile had three to deal with, but she had Finn at her side, making her smirk. "Bring it! I have things to do!" They all lunge at her, and she uses both hands to grab two of them by their throats. She couldn't deal with the third however, yet just as it was about to reach her, Finn slams his hand into its face and shoves it away, sending it sprawling onto its back. The royal smirks at him, 'I knew he would protect me.' 

Finn grimaces and reaches down to the other one he was dealing with earlier, firmly stuck under his foot. He grabs its legs and shoulder, then yanks it up above his head, before chucking it into the second one still recovering. "I've got these two!" He yells, and charges at them. Ice Queen grins, then smashes her ones together, banging their heads together and stunning them. 

She drops them to the floor then steps over them, heading towards the castle, "I've got no time to deal with you! Finn follow!" She orders, making Finn stare at her in shock. All four demons recover, the two at his feet gripping his legs and causing massive cuts in his legs that bleed heavily, while the two Ice Queen had stunned leap at him.

He yells, grabbing Ice Queen's duo mid air, then slams them into the two slashing up his legs. He lets go of one but holds the other as the three on the ground scramble up. He holds the leg of the fourth and swings it like a bat while letting go of it, sweeping all four demons away from him. It allows him time to spin and look at everyone else. 

Ice Queen was walking away, Fionna was struggling, Huntress needed help, Cake needed help, and Butterscotch Butler wasn't helping. He sighs and rushes towards Ice Queen, grabbing and yanking her back towards the demons, "Ice Queen, stop and deal with these guys!" He doesn't give time for her to respond before rushing to Huntress, grabbing both demons and yanking them off her back. 

He slams them into the floor, pinning them to the ground as Huntress easily launches two arrows into their heads, killing them both. 

He jumps up and helps Cake next, simply booting the demon in the side, sending it onto the floor. Cake grins, and shifts her arm into a morning star, then dropping the spiked ball atop its head, turning it into a meaty pulp. 

Finn rushes towards Fionna, finally drawing his sword and pointing it at the demon, "Run." It stares at him, then the others who were making their way to it. It hisses at the hero, then scrambles over a red hill, out of sight. Fionna meanwhile stares at him in slight fear, then down at her ice sword in slight disappointment, 'Finn had to help me… how am I meant to be a hero if I'm the one who needs help?' 

Finn meanwhile charges towards Ice Queen who was still dealing with the four demons. She simply slices one's hand off, then slashing its neck, before gutting the second demon, tearing its insides out with a swipe. The third she launches her hands out, sending her clawed fingers through its eyes and into its brain, then boots it off into the fourth. They both tumble to the floor, making Ice Queen glare, "Go away, I'm busy!"

The last one still alive shoves its dead comrade off itself and scrambles up, charging Ice Queen. She glares in anger, despising it for wasting her time that she could spend on saving Marshall Lee. As it tries to lunge out at her, she sidesteps to its right side, swinging her right arm and lodging her ice claws into its shoulder joint. She slams a foot into its chest while grabbing the arm with her other hand, and tears the limb off, swings it above her and slams it into the back of the demon’s head like a club. It falls forward, and into Ice Queen's claws as she swings them up, piercing straight into its heart, what she then promptly rips beating out of its chest. As her hand yanks it out, she rockets it back up and smashes the heart into its face, the force of the attack sending it sprawling onto its back. She finishes it off by stomping her foot down on its skull, obliterating it. 

The group stares in shock, before Finn snaps out of it and walks cautiously towards Ice Queen, though Cake leaps in front of him.

"What did we tell you guys!? She's mad!" She yells, trying to hold Finn back. The royal snaps her gaze at the feline, glaring in magic fuelled rage as the tiara yells into her mind. Then her eyes drift to Finn, and they soften. She snaps out of her magic, and looks at the demon bodies around her, and she slowly walks away from them. She takes a deep breath, then stares at Finn, 

"I'm sorry about that there, some... magic has blinded me, one that I need to talk with you about." Finn looks down to the brutally butchered demon, then up at her, 

"What do you mean?" She sighs, 

"The tiara… has put another curse on me." She grimaces, 'Nothing worse than telling someone you like that you have a problem, but it must be done for everyone's safety.' She gets ready for Finn to be put off by her, for her problems to repel any chances of him loving her, 'Probably for the best as well, he's with Huntress.'

Cake groans, "Not again! I don't want to deal with yo-" 

"What!? What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?" Finn asks in shock, but suddenly his hunting clothes get tugged on by someone. He turns to see Butterscotch staring determinedly at him, 

"Ask later Finn, let's get out of here and into a location more concealed from demon eyes." He looks up at Ice Queen with worry, then nods at her, 

"Tell me if anything is going wrong." He looks at a slightly annoyed Huntress, "Same thing for you, I care for both of you guys." He looks at Butterscotch, "You know this place the best, so take us wherever you think is the safest. But I want an explanation why you didn't help us out against the demons just then." 

"Very well, follow me, but I'll tell you now that the explanation will be simple and quick." Finn sighs, and lets everyone else walk forward, waiting at the back of the group to talk Huntress privately.

"Before you say anything Finn, I'm fine." Finn nods, causing her to sigh, "I know you're just worrying about her, it's the jealousy that accompanies magic at times that's putting me like this." Finn looks down at the ground, 

"I'm sorry, I'll try to not get so… close with her. It's totes unfair on you." She shakes her head however, 

"She's your friend, I shouldn't be so mad about you being close to her. Besides, like I said in that ball, seeing her happy makes me happy… and I think I might have a solution to this." Finn gives her a look of astonishment, 

"You found a way to get by the magic madness curse?" She laughs, 

"No Finn, I don't think anyone can. But I might have a way to both help Ice Queen and cheer me up, get me used to the sight of seeing her around you." 

"You do know you don't have to, don't you?" She nods, and actually gains a small smile, 

"No, I don't have to. But I might like it if we do." He raises an eyebrow, but she shakes her head, "I'll have to talk with Ice Queen in private first though.”

"Alright, though let me know if you need my help." They go silent, promoting Finn to look around, "... I would have thought someone like you could handle those two demons~" He teases, 

"Shut up." She says with a grin, continuing to have one as she starts to whisper, "I would have thought someone like you could keep them off me, or sweep me away from danger like the hero you are." He smirks, 

"Oh? Is that what you were hoping for? Why didn't you just say so." He reaches for her legs and back, prompting her to try to discreetly yet swiftly push the hands back, 

"Don't!." She says in a panicked whisper, making him snigger as quietly as possible, pulling back away. They walked in silence, yet had small smiles on their faces as Finn slowly pushes his hand at Huntress's, causing her to look down at their hands laying untwined. She looks up the group, finding none were looking, and blushes as she locks her fingers with his, starting the process to get used to showing her relationship in public, 'Everyone here already knows, except Butterscotch.'

"We're here!" Yells the candy person, making them jump. She quickly separates them as the butler spins around. They stood at a cliff's edge over a massive ocean of larva. Ice Queen spins around, and spots several demons crawling around nearby that luckily hasn't noticed them yet. She looks around some more, and gets her eyes locked onto Hana's home far in the distance, and for some reason feels a pull towards it. 

Just as she was about to walk towards it, ready to remove anything in her path, she catches Finn in the side of her vision. She freezes up, and sighs, 'Just like with the princes, Finn is helping with the curse… it ain't gone but it's not as strong.' She spins to Butterscotch, "Are you sure this is safe? I see plenty of demons around here." 

"It's not here, it over the edge." Finn walks forward, and curiously peeks over the edge. It was nothing but larva, but leaning out a little more he spots an alcove directly below them. They were standing on the roof, and the alcove was tall enough that just dropping down will definitely equal broken bones, probably even death,

"How are we going to reach that?" Ice Queen sighs, walking forward and peeking over the edge as well. 

"... Yeah I can fly us all down there, though one at a time." Finn looks up at her, 

"Isn't flying not part of your crown?" She raises an eyebrow, 

"No it is, or at least I gained the ability to after putting the tiara on." 

"So it doesn't drain your magic to fly?" 

"... No it does a little, but it is part of the crown… I think it is another echo from a previous user." Finn shakes his head, 

"Whatever, if it drains your magic then no. After summoning that dragon you're dangerously low on magic, remember? I don't want you getting magic madness…" She gains a small smile at his caring words, glad that out of everyone who can put up with her, he is one of them. Huntress walks forward, she herself poking a look over the edge, 

"I can get us down there Finn." She says, idly summoning an arrow with a vine attached to it. 

"You sure?" Finn asks with worry, making her smirk, 

"Yeah Finn, I'm not low on magic so no fears here. Besides, when has anybody or any task beaten me?" She says with pride, and launches the arrow, using her magic to guide it into the centre of the alcove, causing it to go at an angle underneath them. She summons a second arrow, and uses it to nail the end she was holding to the ground, creating a harsh zip line. 

Cake examines her work, "Erm… is that even safe? How are we meant to even reach it if it goes underneath us?" Huntress merely grins at Finn, 

"See you at the bottom." She then jumps over the edge backwards, reaching up with her gloved hands and grabbing the vine, zip lining down at a harsh angle. Just as she was about to hit the floor she jumps off, landing in a roll before springing up onto her feet. She grins smugly, turning around to stare at the roof and waiting for Finn. The hero chuckles, yanking his blade off his back and jumps off backwards as well, swinging his blade up above the vine and grabbing his blade, using his sword as a makeshift trolley, all the while whooping.

Cake simply blinks and looks at everyone, "Alright, group hug." The rest just walk into her, allowing her to stretch her arms around all of them, then walks off the edge, stretching her leg to reach the alcove with ease as she smoothly carries everyone inside. They are welcomed by the duo beaming at them, both at the end of the death zip line, prompting Butterscotch to speak up, 

"Finn and Huntress Wizard, we will use Cake to get back out." Finn laughs, 

"Fine, probably be quicker as well." Huntress swiftly uses her magic to absorb the vine, then summons both arrows back into her quiver. Then Finn becomes serious, "But now that we are here, I think we need to talk." He says, staring directly at Ice Queen, who sighs and looks at Huntress. 

"Since you already know, mind making us some food please? If you can that is." The forest nymph simply reaches into Finn's bag, and starts pulling out preserved food like jerky.

Ice Queen sighs and sits down into the slightly hot floor, prompting the others to join her, "You remember how I conquered the first curse? The one that made me pred on dudes?" The group nod, and the royal goes quiet, planning her next words, "Well... the tiara wasn't happy that I did that, so it gave me another." Finn nods, prompting her to continue explaining, "It is another twisted cry from Simone. It wants me to look after Marshall Lee." Fionna gawks, leaning forward, 

"What!? What do you mean 'look after Marshall Lee'!?" Ice Queen puts a finger against the girl's lip, shushing her before leaning back, 

"I discovered in one of my many talks with Simone inside the tiara that she had discovered Marshall Lee as a kid-"

"What!?" Fionna exclaims, now heavily interested in the story as she stares at Ice Queen. The royal gives her a slightly annoyed look at being cut off, but ignores it for now, 

"... Yes, she had met him when he was very young in a dangerous world… so she ended up being his guardian of sorts." The royal then sighs, preparing herself, "So when she was… taken by the tiara, one of her cries was for her boyfriend, Eddie, and another was for Marshall Lee, wanting to protect him." She stares at Fionna in the eyes, "I had a choice: chase Gumball and the other Princes, or be protective to Marshall. Me and Simone could only stop one curse, and I chose to protect Marshall." 

The group goes silent, taking a moment to process the information before Finn sighs, staring her in the eyes, "I'm guessing that was the reason why you asked about him back at the ball?" 

"Yes, the tiara has been making me constantly fret about him." The hero nods, then flashes her a small smile, 

"Well, we got through one curse together, I'll gladly help you through another." Ice Queen stares. Then she laughs, startling him as he worries he said the wrong stupid thing, 

"Sorry Finn, but I just realised how much of a hero you are." He only becomes more confused. "First off, you've only now said you're going to help me, but you've actually been helping me this whole time! You’ve been distracting me from the orders of the tiara, nullifying its effects! You are so good at 'being a hero', that you were saving me passively, that your literal presence helps mend nearly anything." 

Finn blushes, knowing that these words were an exaggeration, caused by a wave of emotion. But Fionna didn't, who looks down at the ground dejectedly, 'She's right, Finn has been the one solving problems here since the moment he arrived… and he's done it so far without taking a single life… he is a better hero than me.' She looks away sighing, an act that Finn catches and looks at with slight worry, 'What's bothering her?' He thought then looks back at Ice Queen, 

"That's a bit of an exaggeration…" Ice Queen nods, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, 

"I know, but **I don't want to be mad**. And to hear that you're going to help… it just made me... excited, that is all." 

Finn raises an eyebrow, shooting a small smile, "What? You thought I was going to abandon you?" She smiles as well, glad he was pointing out how ridiculous she was being, 

"Slightly, I was afraid that you would leave me because of all these burdens…" She shakes her head, "... But you're right, I am worrying about nothing. You'll help me, just as you always have." She stands up, then raises her hands that glow with magic, "Now then, if I do this in quick bursts then I shouldn't go over my magic limit."

Everyone backs up as she sprays the floor in ice, Finn quickly realising that she was creating cover for them all, or more accurately, an igloo. She starts creating blocks manually, one atop the other as everyone else gravitates towards Huntress and the food from Finn's bag. There was a very small amount, making Finn sigh, "Sorry there isn't much guys, I didn't think I would need to bring any at all."

"It's fine master Finn, I will use magic to sustain myself for now." Butterscotch says, quickly sitting down and meditating. Fionna meanwhile grabs her own bag and takes it off, before rummaging through it, yanking out a bag full of treats with a grin. She quickly starts bringing more out, throwing them atop the pile of food, 'I'm finally helping!... And Finn still hasn't fought yet…' She looks at him grabbing a handful of jerky and a small amount of candy, talking to Huntress Wizard, 'How can I learn to fight like he does if he doesn't even attack demons!?' She shakes her head, '... Maybe I can trick him into a fight?'

Said hero reaches for more meat alongside Huntress, the duo taking a look at the royal as she makes more ice blocks at a rapid pace… and not getting something to eat, 'Man, she is nearly as bad as Bubblegum.' "You want to give it to her?" He asks, making her look at him, 

"You're her knight." 

"Well yeah… but I've got a feeling that if I was to give it to her then she would make the excuse she was too busy working to stop. And make me feed it to her." Huntress smirks at him, 

"Why don't you do that then?" He chuckles at her tease, before putting the meat he gathered into her hand, 

"Because I think she needs a friend to talk to… and because you said you wanted to talk to her in private about something earlier." Huntress stiffens, then nods, getting up with food in hand and leaving Finn behind with the sisters. She strolls up to Ice Queen silently, giving the royal a quick look over as she creates another block, the igloo already half done, just missing the roof, "... Sarah." 

"Yes?" She asks, not looking away from her work.

"You need to eat some food." She says stoically yet with a small smile, pushing her jerky filled hand at the royal, who looks down at it. 

"Thank you, though why did you bring it? Why not just drag me to the others?" Ice Queen smirks at her own jest, but Huntress looks at the group, trying to spot if any were nosing in, what they weren't as they eat in awkward silence, 

"Because I also want to have a talk with you." Ice Queen halts her work, staring at Huntress's serious face. 

"... Alright." She suddenly springs her arms up, and freeze the roof up instantly, making Huntress stare in confusion, 

"Why didn't you do that earlier?... Or did you just ignore Finn and went over your magic limit?" She shakes her head quickly, and promptly creates a small bench for them. 

"No, I was doing it one at a time because I wanted to prolong the duration, give myself time to think… and because it is more fun doing it one block at a time." Ice Queen looks away slightly embarrassed, 'Or more likely I was practicing for a kid… not Marshall, he's too old, but maybe one day…' She banishes the thought, knowing it would be impossible with her reputation, and turns her gaze back at her fellow wizard, "But what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Huntress looks at the ground, then hands the royal some jerky, "Let's talk about you first, I need some time to prepare myself." 

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." Ice Queen inquires while beginning to munch on her food. 

"What I mean is… how are you handling everything? Telling Finn of the second curse, the apology the royals did… sorry if I'm not good at this, I'm not very… social." Huntress says while cursing herself a little, 

"It's fine, and I'll be honest, I'm in a similar boat. Being alone and crazy on a mountain for hundreds of years hasn't really made me the best talker either." They smile at her joke, before the royal continues, "The apology went fine, I don't have a problem with it. In fact, it felt nice knowing that everyone **might** give me a chance, but it felt even better knowing you and Finn won't be getting attacked anymore." She then frowns however, "But I could tell that some were holding resentment against me, clearing out of my way whenever I walked near them." Huntress sighs, 

"I know, they did the exact same thing to me and Finn. I'm guessing them seeing us in action at the arena has them scared." Ice Queen sighs, 

"Stupid princes shouldn't of just presumed you two were evil! Then to go as far to then resent you for defeating them when they were in the wrong." She huffs, deciding to instead release some anger by eating more food. 

"Oh well, we can't change the past. Besides, with them making that mistake they had to pay reputations, what means them having to give you a chance." Huntress says, making Ice Queen nod, 

"I think that is the only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal." 

"And you deserve it… but what about telling Finn about your second curse?" 

Ice Queen goes silent, then actually gains a small smile, "I'm glad I told him, to know that he has my back no matter what happens it makes me happy." Huntress grins as well, 

"That's Finn for ya." 

"You're lucky you got him, treat him well… for me at least."

Huntress freezes up, and turns to look at the royal, staring her in the eyes, "That's… actually what I wanted to talk to you about…" Ice Queen straightens, staring into the nymphs soul, 

"What do you mean? What is there to talk about? Unless… you've broken up with him!?" She exclaims full of shock, staring with slight horror at the wizard, who panics and quickly covers the royal's mouth,

"No!" She snaps her head towards the entrance, peeking on the group. None of them seem to be reacting in any sort of way, so they most likely didn't hear, causing Huntress to sigh in relief and pull back. The two sit in silence as Huntress prepares herself, taking deep breaths. 

"No Ice Queen, we haven't broken up, we're still dating and going strong." The royal flinches in pain, but keeps her smile, still masking her true emotions as best as she can. "But I have a proposition for you…" Ice Queen leans forward, paying attention in slight confusion… and hope. "My proposition is… you date Finn as well." Ice Queen blinks. 

"... What?" 

"I'm saying that if you want to… you can date Finn as well. The both of us dating Finn." Huntress says awkwardly, unsure on how to make such an offer. 

Ice Queen stares, baffled by what the nymph had just said, "What the?- No! He's your boyfriend! I can't date him! Where did this even come from!?" Huntress sighs, slouching against the igloo's wall. 

"Well… the idea came shortly after your dream… the one with Finn and Marshall." Ice Queen blushes a little, still embarrassed by the memory. "I… kept thinking about it… it didn't help with you constantly flirting with him all the time-" 

"I'm incredibly sorry! I'll stop, I swear!" Huntress simply raises a hand, causing the royal to fall in absolute silence.

"It's fine right now Sarah, let me continue." She remains noiseless, making Huntress sigh, "So I ended up constantly thinking about it, and the pain it was causing me every time I caught you hitting on him." 

Ice Queen flinches in pain, regret showing clearly on her face as her mouth opens to apologise once more, but Huntress swiftly presses a finger against her mouth, hushing her. "Will you be quiet until I finish at least?" The royal hesitates, then nods, "... Then I thought about it. If seeing you flirt with him every once in a while hurt me… then what was I doing to you every time I hit on Finn? I'll be honest with you Sarah, I saw through your mask, every flinch, frown and pained expression you had…" The royal's face drops, showing her only friend her pained expression. "And seeing you in pain, hurt **me** Ice Queen. It was terrible to come to the realisation: that you will never be happy if you didn't date Finn. That was when I saw you at your most happiest moments, laughing, smiling... with Finn. And as your friend, seeing you happy makes me happy." She takes a deep breath in preparation.

"Then I thought about your curse. How Finn seems to distract you from it, helps you keep your sanity… trust me as a fellow wizard, I understand what it is like to lose yourself, to no longer be in control as you watch your body go on a rampage… hurting those you care about. I don't want you to go through that pain. So when I put that all together, a mad, crazy idea came into my mind: A three way relationship. Though not between us, just with Finn."

Ice Queen bites her bottom lip, so, **so** desperately wanting to yell yes, to tackle and smother Finn in kisses… yet she knows that she can't do that. "I can't Huntress, that would put you pain… it's not right, people will stare at us, judge us." 

"I thought about that as well. Don't mention me." 

Ice Queen’s face twists in confusion at her words, making Huntress smile. "Don't mention me, just say that it is just you and Finn dating." Ice Queen stares in absolute shock at her.

"W-what do you mean!?" She questions flabbergasted. Then it dawns her, "No! This is some trick by the tiara!" She raises her hands, pointing them at the illusion with her hands glowing with magic. Huntress doesn't even flinch, 

"No it's not. Let me explain." Ice Queen holds her fire, though still glares at her, "As you already said, the princes are reluctant to be around you, scared that you will go for them. If you said you were dating Finn, then they might be willing to approach you… and to be honest it's not that strange for a princess or queen to date their knight." 

"Yeah great, more whispering from the tiara! The real Huntress wouldn't just give Finn up for a political move, in fact she would tell everyone to go do one! She isn't scared of any royal or what anyone thinks of her!" She blasts her magic, but before anything could happen Huntress smacks her arm, knocking it off as an icicle shoots out her palm, impaling the wall.

"You're wrong." Ice Queen freezes up, "I hit you then, I'm physical, not an illusion." Ice Queen slouches, looking Huntress Wizard over as the nymph sighs, her mood dropping a little. "I **am** afraid of what people think of me. That's why I haven't gone public with my relationship, remember? I'm scared that people will see me as soft, that I won't be 'hard meat' that needs nobody… that is why I want you to not mention me dating Finn as well, despite that I will still be with him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Everyone has been presuming, making accurate guesses that we are dating. I mean think about those men back at the Ice Kingdom, when we were in the kitchen they all kept saying we were in love. However, if you and Finn said you were openly dating…" Ice Queen eyes widen as she realises what Huntress was suggesting, 

"Then people wouldn't think you and Finn are dating! You can do whatever you want and people won't get suspicious! A cover for you two! 'Proof' that you two aren't dating!"

Huntress nods with a small smile. "So… do you want to date Finn?" 

Ice Queen's heart freezes up, and her breath gets caught in her throat, 'A chance to date Finn…' She quickly forgets the thought, abandoning the dream to focus on reality, "Have you spoken to Finn about this?" The nymph shakes her head, 

"No, not yet, I wanted to hear your opinion first... Actually... I have asked him a little." The royal stares at her, prompting her to continue, "Back at the ball… I asked him about you…" Ice Queen's eyes widen in shock, "... And if something were to happen to his girlfriend back in OOO, by the way, it was a cover for me if you can't tell, then would he date you." Ice Queen's jaw drops, hanging a little as she gapes, her mind processing how Huntress could even ask a question like that. 

"... And what did he say?" Huntress smiles, 

"He said yes." Ice Queen stares, then leans back, staring into nothing as she thinks.

"He said yes…" Ice Queen repeats, a hundred thoughts going through her mind. Her gaze returns to Huntress "... Are you sure you want this?" Huntress nods, 

"I'm open to it. Besides, it's not like crazier things hasn't happened." She grins, "We're wizards, remember? Madness is kinda our thing!" Ice Queen laughs at her joke, "So, final time Sarah… Do you want to date Finn the human, the hero of OOO and your knight?" Ice Queen sighs, thinking it all over for a few more seconds, 

"... Yes." Huntress nods, then gets up, 

"Well, we better tell him,-" 

"Wait, don't tell him yet. He has to think about this as well, after all he might not like the idea of a three way relationship, and it would be best not to ask him before having to work with me… also let’s not make it embarrassing by asking him in front of a bunch of people. We should wait after all of this pass… let's say after his birthday, so he doesn't have the weight of the choice on his day." Huntress nods, then looks the igloo over, 

"So I guess we should all get in and rest… can this hold everyone?" 

"Definitely!... Well hopefully at least… let's find out, shall we!?" She excitedly gets up, making Huntress smile, 'I made the right choice.' They both crouch through the igloo's entrance and stare at the group, finding them still in silence. Cake glares at the duo as they exit, but quickly focus back onto some of Fionna's sweets, while the heroine herself was staring intensely at her food, taking occasionally peeks at Finn before darting her eyes away.

Finn just gives the two sister a look over, sighing before turning his gaze to the approaching duo, and beams at them. "You two alright?" The girls grin mischievously at him, 

"Oh the talk went well Finn~" Ice Queen says, making Finn stare in slight confusion. Huntress Wizard shakes her head, and focus back on task, 

"We should probably turn in for the night." The sisters nod at the suggestion, immediately packing their food up and heading straight towards the igloo, not uttering a word to anyone else. 

Ice Queen stares at them as they enter her creation, then looks at Finn, jabbing her thumb at them, "What's up with those two?" Finn sighs, and stands up, stretching his muscles, 

"They both don't trust you yet, not fully. They know you want to be good, and that you have been helping me during the whole royal fight with Gumball. But until they get used to seeing an old foe hanging around them, and you give them some proof of change like acting heroic or something, they will likely be a tad stingy to you." Ice Queen sighs, 

"I knew my actions would haunt me for a little while, but I would have thought someone like her would be one of the first to accept the change." 

"And she likely will be, I know from personal experience that I won't change over night." He then looks at Huntress, "And I'm pretty sure Cake is still salty about you beating her several times. She was always a sore loser, but that just means she never gives up in a fight. As for Fionna… I don't know what is up with her, but something is. She is not talking to me- actually anyone really… something is definitely bothering her." He sighs, "What means I will need to have a talk with them as well…" Huntress raises an eyebrow, 

"As well?" 

"Yeah, don't lie to me you two, I know something is bothering you too." 

"And I can tell something is affecting you too Finn." Huntress quickly counters, making Finn freeze up, then relaxes with a slight chuckle, 

"Alright, a little. I've been so focused on helping you guys that I forgot about me. But my worries are about OOO, like how they are doing and all… but we can talk about this tomorrow, once we rested… and not in front of Butterscotch." The trio looks at the butler, finding her still meditating. 

Then she quickly gets up and hurries inside the igloo, knowing her plan to nose in them was discovered. Finn smirks, 'That's Butterscotch for you, like master like servant.' Ice Queen walks up to him, grinning and putting a hand on his shoulder, playfully pushing him towards the igloo, 

"Just what I want in the morning when I first wake up, a deep talk about our worries and problems. Though let's actually hurry up sleep, we'll need the energy if we're going to bust Marshall out of Hana's grip." Finn stares at their shelter, then his eyes widen in a realisation, 

"Wait where am I sleeping?" Ice raises an eyebrow, "You know, gender thing?" Ice Queen laughs, and pushes him into the igloo's entrance, 

"Finn, I'm not building a second igloo just for you. Besides, I trust that you won't try anything." Ice Queen then lets Huntress go in before her, then she herself crawled inside, promptly sealing the entrance up behind her to prevent any demon busting in while they were sleeping, yet leaving a small hole for air.

They all sit awkwardly inside, the igloo proving to have enough room for all of them to lay down in with some room to spare. Sighing, the two humans slip off their bags and put them in a pile out of the way, and trigger everyone else to start shedding their clothes. Fionna and Cake don't bother, just flopping over onto the ice floor and attempting to fall asleep, enjoying the cool ice after the hot environment of the night-o-sphere. Finn strips from his clothes, ending up in just some boxers as he rests his bare skin on the frozen ground as he lays on his side, not minding the chill after all the years of fighting having toughened his skin. Then Huntress lays next to him, also in her undergarments as she grins at him, making him smile. 

Then Ice Queen approaches him, her dress laying on the floor as she grins with a hand on her hip, her blue body accented by a white garter stocking, bra, and thong. She beams at the hero, and crawls down next to him. She lays against him, pressing herself into him slightly as she wraps an arm around him. Finn stares in slight shock, looking directly at her closed eyes as she smiles happily, before he turns his head to look at Huntress. She had her eyes open, staring at Ice Queen as well, yet had a faint grin as well. 

She takes one cautious look around the room, finding everyone else looking away from them, causing her to lean into Finn's face and give him a quick, silent kiss. He blushes, but before he can ask about Ice Queen the nymph closes her eyes, falling asleep against the hero. He feels the royal snuggle against his back, basically spooning him as she breaths slow, calm breathes against his neck. He eventually shrugs, deciding that if no one else was finding it weird, then he probably shouldn't either. 

He shifts, laying onto his back, causing the girls to open their eyes and stare at him. He moves his arms, wrapping them both around their waists and pulls them in close, pressing their bodies against him as he drifts off. The girls look at each other, smirk, and accept this new position, resting against Finn as they fall asleep, sharing a single thought, 'This feels right…' 

The entire igloo becomes silent as everyone sleeps, with Huntress and Ice Queen smiling happily. Then the tiara glows a little, sending Ice Queen into a dream once more. One with her, Huntress, Marshall, and Finn grinning at each other, eating a large feast together, but neither she nor Huntress were eating. They instead were holding calm, sleeping babies in their arms, both bearing striking similarities to their mothers, and Finn. In the real world, she grins, pulling her arms a little closer to her chest as she snuggles against Finn.

A few hours later, Finn's eyes crack open, murmuring slightly as he wakes up, and attempts to stretches, but then remembers the two weights atop him. He opens his eyes fully, looking the dark igloo over. No one else was awake, not even the two women on his arms. He looks at the duo, smiling at Huntress cute sleeping face, then confusingly at Ice Queen's peaceful slumber, a slight grin on her face as she laughs. 'I wonder what she is dreaming about?' He shakes the thought away, and deliberately shifts his arms in a way to shake them. Huntress of course wakes up first, her years of living as hard meat making her ready to act at the slightest movement. Her eyes snap open, stare into Finn's blue orbs, and grins as a result.

"Morning Finn… anyone else awake?" She inquires while yawning, making Finn shake his head with a grin, 

"Nope, just us… and maybe Ice Queen." He rolls his head over to check, and finds her staring at him with a huge grin. He jumps in shock, making Ice Queen giggle, before she rests her almost nude body against him, squishing her boobs into him a little, 

"Well this is a first." She states, making Finn raise an eyebrow in curiosity, "You're a dude, and you've woken up next to me. Most just scramble to get away from me..." She lays her head on his chest, "... This feels nice, do we have to get up?" Huntress and Finn instantly flop back into position, with Huntress grinning,

"Nope, me and Finn are usually like this for a bit, with a tad of flirting." Finn looks down at Huntress Wizard with slight anger, 'Why are you telling her that!? You know she hates seeing you hit on me, you even said you saw her pained flinches!' Ice Queen meanwhile sighs in pleasure, imagining scenarios and lines, 'I can't wait to do that with Finn as well!'

They all rest silently in fear of waking up the others, yet with a smile, enjoying the sharing of body warmth in the cold igloo. Then they hear shuffling, causing the trio to all snap their heads up, staring at Butterscotch as she wakes up. The girls quickly pull away from Finn, and Finn brings his arms off their bodies, idly resting them against his sides. Then Ice Queen flops onto him. 

He snaps his gaze at her, and finding her feinting sleep as she closes her eyes completely, with a calm expression on her face. Finn looks over to the others and finds Fionna and Cake waking up as well, and panics as a result. He looks around finding Huntress looking away, unaware of his blight. So he flops back down as well, also pretending to be asleep as he allows Ice Queen to rest on his chest. 

The sisters yawn, stretching their muscles as their bodies wake up, before Fionna jumps to her feet full of youthful energy. She grabs Cake, yanking the lazy cat onto her feet, "Come on, we need to get ready to save-" She freezes up as she spots the duo 'sleeping' on the other side of the igloo, both in a calm serenity. Fionna stares, "What the Glob?" She whispers, prompting Cake to look at them as well, who then whispers to Fionna, 

"See! She is still going for men! He's even got a girlfriend!" Ice Queen frowns atop Finn's chest, but then they turn to Huntress, "You do realise she is sleeping on Finn right?" The nymph shrugs uncaringly, 

"We all got cold last night so we all huddled together. They just haven't woken up yet. It's no big deal, it's a common tactic when people have to deal with the cold." The sisters jaws drop as Huntress shows little care about what was going on, making Cake crosses her arms and look away, while Fionna stares a second longer, ‘Male me is sleeping with an old lady?... Ew.' Meanwhile Finn 'wakes up', stretching his muscles hidden beneath his chub that made for a good pillow, an act that causes Ice Queen to stir as well.

She looks at Huntress and Finn, then grins cheekily, "Morning my knight." He raises an eyebrow, 

"That's... different. Any reason why?" She shrugs, standing up in front of Finn and stretching her semi nude body excessively with a pleased grin, "Because Huntress is probably going to say 'Good morning Finn', so I thought of another line to say." They then look to the forest guardian, and finding her raiding Finn's bag, munching on some of the final bits of jerky for breakfast. 

She looks at them, continuing to chew her food, "... Good morning Finn." Finn shakes his head with a grin, and pushes himself up to get change. They group quickly follow suit, except Fionna and Cake who were still changed from yesterday, and decides to have sweets instead. Once Ice Queen squeezes herself into her dress, deliberately making a show of it in front of Finn, she then melts the entrance of the igloo and pokes her head outside. Doing a quick scan of the environment for demons, she nods in approval end exiting. 

Everyone else quickly follows, stretching to warm up their muscles for the fights that will undoubtedly come. Except Ice Queen, Finn, and Huntress Wizard. They instead walk away from the group for some privacy, and end up sitting on the edge of the alcove, above the sea of larva as they gaze at the view of burning buildings, rocks, and demons that dot the place. Huntress starts, "Since you wanted this Finn, you should probably go first." The hero sighs, 

"Yeah… well, like I said, I am worried about OOO. Although you and me keep on saying that they will replace us, and that they no longer need us… I still can't help but worry about them, about PB, Marceline, Jake…" Huntress places her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, 

"They are fine Finn. They're resourceful, I mean Bubblegum and Marceline have been through some pretty bad times, and I'm sure Jake is still helping everyone."

"I know, but it feels like I have backstabbed everyone…" The girls eyes widen in shock, and Ice Queen quickly rests her hands on his shoulder as well, 

"Finn, you've helped me through my problems so far, been by my side through all of them. And I want to return that favour in kind. Tell me **why** you think you've betrayed everyone." He sighs, yet grins, glad he has them by his side to talk to them, 

"Well, before I left, the princess had flooded me with letters, all with offers for homes after mine got destroyed… and well, I wasn't sure what to do with my life anymore, because I couldn't exactly be an adventurer as there were no more adventures to be had. So Bubblegum offered to teach me science, to work with her in the lab…" He sighs, "They were all so nice to me… and I just left." 

"Finn, we didn't exactly have a choice, so there is no need to beat yourself up over it." He remains silent, then looks at her in the eyes,

"I know, and it's not that I feel guilty about it… it's the fact that I am unsure if I want to return." They remain silent at his words, then Ice Queen looks at Huntress, 

"What about you?" 

"... I'm not sure I want to return either… but we need to…" She grabs Finn's hands, looking him in the eyes, "... To put your worries to rest." He smiles at her, then grins at Ice Queen, 

"Thank you... for listening guys." He pulls them in give them a quick hug, one that Ice Queen melts into, while Huntress only pretends to not like it to keep up her facade, but her blushing grin says otherwise. He lets them go, though the blue royal stays against him a second longer before pulling away. Finn blushes at that, confused as to why Huntress didn't react. Then she speaks, 

"I'm surprised about Bubblegum was offering to let you be her lab assistant." He chuckles, 

"I know, I still don't think I would make a very good one." 

"Actually Finn, what I meant is that i am surprised she wants to take you out of fighting, and into a safe, fortified lab." Finn stops to process that, only realising what Bubblegum was doing now that Huntress had pointed it out, 

"... Earlier that day, she had said she wouldn't know what she would do if I died… now that you mention it, I think she might of been trying to keep me safe..." He blinks at that, confused as to why she was doing that now, instead of earlier in his life. Then it dawns on him, "GOLB. When he ate me and I nearly died… I think it gave Bubblegum a reality check. That I was still mortal at the end of the day, and I could easily die on one of my adventures. And I think she realised how scared she is of losing me." 

Ice Queen grins at him with a blush, "Finn, in the few weeks that you have been here, you have already touched me enough to care about you. And I'm guessing it’s the same story for you Diana?" She nods, making the royal smirk. "And you've worked with her for years Finn. So yes, I think she cares about your well-being… just like we do~"

They close in on him, making the hero blush, and quickly try changing the subject, "Anyways! What is bothering you Huntress?" She freezes up at the question, pulling away from Finn slightly. 

"... Well, earlier my mind… was distracted thinking about something, but don't worry, talking to Ice Queen helped solved that." The two women look at each other and grin, causing Finn to sigh in relief, 

"It's good to hear you're better. But there are still things I want to talk about… And you might not like them." She stares at him full of worry, 

"Don't worry, it's not about our relationship." She sighs in relief, and Finn continues, "But it is about you and the others. Or mainly you accepting or seeking help." She rears back a little, 

"Where did this come from?" 

"From the fight with the demons yesterday. When I was looking around to help, I saw everyone was disorganised. And I saw you take a glance at Cake, then ignore her." Huntress remains silent, and bites her lip.

"I didn't need any help Finn, I had those demons under control." Finn sighs, 

"Huntress, you don't need to be afraid to ask for help." The nymph freezes up at his words, "No one will see you as soft for having someone by your side… or do you see me as soft for having Jake fighting with me most of my life?" 

"No..." She sighs, Finn nodding, 

"See what I mean? No one will see you as soft for simply asking for help, and you should know that if you ever need it, I will happily give it. Besides, if you start getting used to opening up to people this way, then maybe… you might be able to tell people about our relationship. You know, baby steps in opening up! Then when we return to OOO, we might be able to continue our relationship without you fearing what others think…" He says sheepishly, honestly daydreaming a little. 

All the while, Huntress and Ice Queen look at each other, the latter gaining a new fear. Her expression drops, a fact that Finn notices, and looks at her. She panics, 'I'm meant to tell him about our plan after his birthday!...' 

"Don't worry Finn, I-" She sees him giving her a look, and she slouches as her resolve falls under his haze, "... I'm afraid of you leaving Finn." He looks like he was punched in the gut, "... That'll I'll be alone again, left to the madness of this tiara once more."

Finn's eyes slowly fall to the floor, his spirit dying, "That's… I didn't think of that…" 'There might be a way back to OOO, but what if there isn't a way back to AAA? GLOB! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' He sighs, and looks her in the eyes, "... And you can't exactly come back with us either, can you?" She shakes her head, "Not with my developing kingdom. Not with those men's families waiting for me back at home, I need to rule. I want to Finn, but responsibility demands I stay." She places a hand on his shoulder, grinning a sad smile, "But responsibility also orders that you return back home, to your friends and family. I will cherish these moments we had together, and I **won't** let the tiara or time claim them."

Finn looks out at the larva ocean. "... Now? I'm not sure I want to return to OOO… I don't want to abandon you..." The trio stare out, sitting side by side as they lean against each other, sharing the moment, all with muddled, confused minds about the future they want. 

"Hey Finn! If you lot are done we need to get going!" Fionna shouts, making them all jump. The hero quickly stands, and spins to look at her, 

"Sure." Meanwhile, inside Hana Abadeer’s home, the most powerful demon of the night-o-sphere sat in her chair, planning a new torture chambers and areas she can claim more souls from the mortal world. She smirks, 'Doesn't matter what Marshall Lee thinks of them up there, especially since he's coming up to be a _fine_ new ruler of the night-o-sphere down here.' Then a constant knocking fills the room, the quick sounds of frantic footsteps of a demon approaching her room. She groans, and waits patiently, then her door slams open, and a demon crawls creepily in.

"You know, it is very rude not to knock first. But we're demons! So who gives a fuck?" She lets the small lesser demon approach her desk, her towering form is silhouetted by a raging inferno behind her. She watches it crawl despite it being able to stand just fine, remembering them well, 'Their humanity is so lost to them, that they crawl like animals.' She grins smugly at it, showing off her razor sharp teeth. "So what are you doing here?" 

"For a reward Hana." It speaks in a rasping, croaking voice. Hana scowls at it, 

"And what makes you think I should give you one?" She spits out. It chuckles at her words, 

"Cause I found some living mortals roaming your kingdom, and some match your description!" Now this does peak her interest, and she hurriedly stands up, walking up to the smaller demon. 

"Some?" 

"Yes, because there were several there that also didn't match what you described, but the main two you said to look out for were!"

Hana groans, looking up in annoyance, "So she has brought a bunch of new friends, great…" She smiles and walks over to a picture frame, showing her holding a young Marshall Lee, "I don't know what you see in that woman, she is incredibly annoying." She focuses back on the demon. "Where are they?" She demands, and the demon chuckles, crawling close, right next to her, 

"Near the torture castle, one of the few paths that leads to it… they killed my friends there, but stupidly let me go! Can you believe those idiots!? Anyways… I want extra payment as compensation for their deaths." Hana rolls her eyes, 

"Sure, tell where they're going or resting, and I'll reward you." 

"To the sea of larva! I don't know why but that is probably where they're going to hunker down, retards should of just let us killed them without being a pest!" It grins, placing its red, slightly gory hands on her leg, "But I want my reward now!" She rolls her eyes, 

"Fine. What do you want?" It does another chuckle, wheezing as it laughs, 

"Flash me something will ya? Tit or cunt, doesn't matter!" It chuckles, and Hana smirks, crouching down, 

"Sure~" She harshly grabs it neck, and yanks it off the floor, watching it struggle in her grasp. She smirks, then lobs it behind her, sending it flying into the massive blaze roaring behind her. Its body disintegrates in a 'flash' of light, making the Lady of the night-o-sphere smirk, "Don't worry Marshall, I'll remove the last anchor to AAA you have, then you can finally take over as ruler of the night-o-sphere." She walks over to her desk, and presses a button, "All demons, I have some news: we have a new prey to hunt!" 

**I'm back people! As I promised, I rewrote ch 1 and proofread ch 2-8 again, hence the delay for this chapter. Check out chapter 1 remaster, as I did reference it her in this chapter, and maybe later one as well.**

**Unfortunately, before I can discuss this chapter, I have to talk about the vote, or more accurately: THE SPAMMERS. I am well aware of them, and I DID NOT INCLUDE THEM IN THE FINAL RESULT. But, (A) won, so as seen/discussed in this chapter, ficetress begins. ALSO… Did this story get shared somewhere? I've just had a swarm of new people.**

**If you remember, when they were walking to their resting spot, I had Finn and Huntress hold hands. This Is officially the start of Huntress getting over her fear of appearing soft and opening up! Although, this WILL take a long time, a slow process of development, so as I had said in the chapter above, Ice Queen relationship with Finn will be a shield for Huntress and Finn's relationship .**

**Yeah, I decided that the flying be another echo of a previous user for the ice tiara, simply because I don't think that Ice Queen/King would go out of their way to learn flying. That, and I'm pretty sure they would of forgotten about it by now due to their madness/age. As to why it is not part of the base tiara power itself? Simple, I don't think the Ice Elementals come with the power to fly, what the tiara/crown was based/wished on.**

**Also, MonkeyDad (Previous proofreader) is gone for good now. No idea if anyone will replace him, but I will have Claz for a month now.**

**Review response:**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 13:**

**Interesting... Have it a multi level sprawling city made of ice where hundreds, if not thousands will live in, with a massive ice castle/mansion as Ice Queen's home... Very good idea!**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 25,**

**I actually haven't rested since chapter 25 so… hahahaha!**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the hunting scene! I had decided to give our couple their favourite cute hobby together, just before they jump feet first into hell. Finn is indeed getting better at hunting, and hopefully, I won't accidentally make him OP, for the very reasons you stated. I'm glad you're not as angry at the cliffhanger ending, and it's a shame you weren't working with me before this chapter then, you could have told me to add that phone call to add suspension. Oh well, you're here now. The massage, yes the massage. It was the first sign that Huntress was slowly relaxing and no longer being scared of being soft.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the dragon ride! It was actually an old suggestion/joke from 'book of eli', who made a joke about Finn riding the dragon. I made it a reality. And nothing is more empowering than being able to flex a dragon at both royals and your former enemies that wronged you. And I'm glad you're liking Ice Queen character, she is my favourite to write.**

**Yep, as the vote was swaying to (A), I had to start the process of Huntress swinging over to accepting the ficetress just so the change is so jarring. Yep, the pull of the curse is beginning, and it will only be stronger if Finn isn't around to help Ice Queen nullify it. Gumball is swallowing his pride and admitting his error, and I'm glad you liked it. Indeed, Ice Queen is a major powerhouse in both physical and social status, just that her madness usually her… occupied. I think we all know what happened to Marshall, though everyone else? Well we will have to wait and see, won't we~? Does this chapter tell you who took Marshall Lee?**

**Yeah… I don't actually have a lot planned for humour, it just happens in a chapter. If it were a target, then I would of made it a tag. Attitude can be made pretty funny, though is incredibly hard to pull off, and my best recommendation for it to simply let it happen naturally, and don't plan for it/the scene to happen. So I'm glad you liked the Huntress massage scene. For the Gumball comedy scene, that is pretty much what I had in mind XD. Ah yes, the magic joke, my favourite as well.**

**This is indeed it for arc 1, and I'm glad you enjoyed the ride. I hope you are enjoying the first chapter of what I had 'cooking in the oven'. So did you enjoy chapter one? XD.**

**I'm glad you had finally voted, but it is a shame you voted wrongly >:) Jokes aside, I commend you for not only staying true to what you think despite seeing the flood of votes swaying for A, but also sticking around despite losing. Thank you.**

**The Book Of Eli, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Then hello! It's good to know you read these. That makes sense, and that quite does confuse me a little as well, though I do believe you can review as an anon if you don't have an account. Partial memory loss? What's this about? (If you don't mind explaining). Feels might appear, but likely not from Finn. There is a much more likely person in the squad who is going to be unhappy with Hana. Full speed to the ship, ficetress is now sailing the seas! Also...**

**Claz’s response:**

**Greetings The book of eli, i’m glad you liked the remake of chapter 1 and how the added information helps for finn’s arc, btw you did a great hindsight on why people didn’t vote too much in AO3 so you have my congratulations. If it isn’t too bold to ask, why don’t you join the Incrementum’s discord server since you’ve seem like another person who makes theories on this story so it would be my pleasure to have a chance to talk with you personally. Anyways, i hope you also liked this new chapter and I am looking forward to your reaction to this chapter since the story is heating up, isn’t it?**

**Smiling Lemon, on FF, chapter 25:**

**I'm glad you liked Incrementum enough that you could binge read it! Don't worry, more is obviously coming, and with both lemons and a three way relationship. Fionna does indeed have PTSD, or at least a fear of Finn.**

**DDisa, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Damn that's impressive :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**SartorResartus, on FF, chapter 24:**

**Heh, glad you like the Finntress moment! Fionna and Gumball are developing as characters, being less stubborn and reckless :)**

**Safekidcoolest, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Good news mate, (A) won. Yes, Finn and Huntress will eventually find their way back.**

**Aaamazing, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Don't worry! An update has arrived! Your vote was noted mate, I hope you enjoy what you wanted.**

**Dreyfuss Kiroven, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Indeed, this might be hell of a show ^_^**

**Nothing negative to say? Wow, thank you.**

**not even a spelling error? Man, that is an achievement for me 0_0**

**There is so much that can be done with the night-o-sphere, it's a shame no one else really explores it. I have some ideas what can be done in there, what they can fight, what they can overcome. I hope you will enjoy it~ Also...**

**Claz’s response:**

**Well Drey, good hindsight on what can be done with the night-o-sphere’s environment and denizens, it will certainly be something beautiful and crazy (not that i know but i’m also certain of it), the stage is set and the actors are ready so tell me, how is the first act of this show? (please do so, if there are any errors, please tell me)**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 25:**

**(Hey. Thank you for writing so well and I hope you keep it up. As far as the ship goes I'm fine either way but would prefer option A. Also I hope you write some cute mother and son moments with IQ and Marshal.)**

**No, thank you for giving this fic a chance and reading it ^_^ I will definitely keep this going as long as I can, so don't worry.**

**Your vote has been noted!**

**I also hope I can write some cute mother son moments between Marshall and Ice Queen.**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 25:**

**(I adore the story so far and hope it continues for a long time to come. I want imagine that well get option A since there are so few finn x ice queen stories but just buttress is probably more likely. Either way, I can dream. Option A I pray for you.)**

**Thank you! I too hope Incrementum continues for a long time. Well imagine nor dream no more! (A) has won! The world heard your prayers!**

**Claz’s response:**

**You don’t have to pray anymore as your wishes have been answered and will soon be reality.**

**Incrumenterrific, on FF, chapter 25:**

**And I love your review! I'm glad you're liking Incrementum so much! And I'm guessing you're liking it a lot more now that A has won, right?**

**GobDob, on FF, chapter 25:**

**I know about the spammer man ); I don't like guys like them who think they can cheat me *Sigh***

**I didn't include any of their votes, but (A) still won. I hope you've still stuck around.**

**vulcunniko, on FF, chapter 25:**

**Thank you for deciding to stick around, I was worried people would leave when they saw the vote outcome.**

**Claz’s response:**

**I feel you, and i’ll also stick around, this fic is just too good to pass out.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz, on FF, chapter 26 message:**

***Pops confetti cannon***

**I hope you will enjoy what I write then :)**

**Then thank you for following and favourite this story, means a lot!**

**Claz’s response:**

**Welp you guys won, *sweeping the floor* hey nuclear don’t leave confetti on the floor.**

**SpeedKing, on FF, chapter 26 message:**

**I am aware that I didn't get swindled. I saw the spammer, and didn't include any of their votes. Yet, despite not including their votes, (A) still won.**

**Claz’s response:**

**Believe me, i was watching the poll and nuclear’s additions to it the whole time and believe it or not, A won fair and square so not even I can't really complain about the results and I also wanted B *sob* *sob*, but those days are over, the new chapter is here and the future never looked so bright.**

**theblackdarkshadow, on FF, chapter 1:**

**It's no problem! And I'm glad you got what you wanted even though you didn't vote. I hope you enjoy Incrementum :)**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 26:**

**I'm glad the chapter 1 rewrite was worth it then, and I'm also glad you're enjoying the vote outcome. Well, I hope you enjoy where we go next.**

**TrueRavenKing, on FF, chapter 26:**

**And love she shall get XD**

**I'll having her screaming in pleasure, don't worry.**

**claz7960, on FF, chapter 1:**

**Yep, sorry for the delay but the remasters had to be done. No proofreading hasn't revoked your rights to review… though it is a bit weird. I'm glad the remaster is better than the previous! It's a sign of me improving.**

**I'm glad I was able to set some continuity! I didn't originally set a time because I was actually unsure of when I wanted the fic to start actually. I'm happy to hear you're liking the more details I added, I really should of added them the first time around, but I was more doing a 'set the stage' rather than a 'how did we get to this point'. He has been taking a more laid back approach to returning to OOO because of the chaos of all the fighting and his relationship with Huntress. And yes, he really didn't have much left to do in OOO, and these new adventures are indeed calling to him, after all, how could he deny someone in need of help? With his new relationship, a new job, a way to help people in the way he knows best… why would he want to leave if the place he wants to go doesn't need him? Indeed, we have some conflict in interests here, as despite Finn always choosing the peaceful path if he can, he still likes the rush of a battle. Indeed Finn wants to help people, not leach of princess that feel indebted to him.**

**So you're saying that in a few paragraphs and talking, I've changed your opinion on a character that the original AT writers have been making for years? Yep, as I explained in this chapter, she is worried for him after nearly dying to GOLB. And I bet that is something you missed right? That Bubblegum manipulated Finn into working in her labs for her own desires. Sure, it was for his safety and her own genuine feelings of worry for him, but it is not so obvious when I don't point it out, is it? But before your opinion of her drop again, she truly wanted to help Finn, and was actually worried about his safety.**

**I'm glad you liked the joke with Engagement Ring Princess, especially if you've read her character (It says she is pretty much a desperate woman looking for marriage). So I was able to bring some comedy to Finn, good~ I did indeed keep some original lines, just because they were just so good.**

**Oh my god a 10/10 rating!? I did the rewrite correctly!**

**I also really look forward to working with you again! You are a tremendous help! Take care man, and see you on the discord!**

**Stormspartan21, on FF, chapter 26:**

**I'm sorry you didn't win, but thank you for still sticking around! I hope it doesn't ruin the story, and thank you for the good luck.**


	27. Chapter 27 Starting to move

The team quickly groups back up, with Fionna staring at Cake with annoyance, "So why aren't you lifting us up already? We need to save Marshall!"

"Because I was waiting for everyone to gather back up Fionna." Cake lectures, gaining a harsh tone with the girl, who sulks at her words.

Huntress shakes her head, "No, let’s not go yet you two. First, we need a plan, because there is no way we're just charging into a nest of demons without one." Ice Queen sighs, begrudgingly nodding at Fionna,

"She's right. Trust me when I say I want to save Marshall as well, but we can't just recklessly charge in there."

"I could handle the demons…" Fionna mutters, but then takes a glance at Finn. "... But we do need to be safe. Alright Finn, how do we do this?" Finn's eyebrows shot up in surprise while everyone turns to look at him,

"Why me?" She shrugs,

"Because you said you've handled demons in the past. So has anything like this happen in your timeline?"

"Not really… actually! Something similar did happen once!" Ice Queen grins, quickly creating a solid seat made of ice for her and Huntress Wizard,

"Oh boy, story time with Finn!" Huntress smirks as well, sitting down beside the royal as they stare at Finn expectantly, while the sisters give Ice Queen a confused look,

"Where's our seats?" Cake asks with whine, taking the by option. The royal simply beams at them,

"You don't have friend privileges." Cake glares at her, while Ice Queen continues to smile joyfully at her, causing the feline to mutter and turn her own butt into a seat for herself. Finn sighs, watching the whole show with a small grin,

"You lot done?" Huntress nods, causing him to start, "Well, it began when me and Jake woke up in a jail cell in the night-o-sphere, with no idea why or being able to remember a reason to be there. Confused, we shrugged it off and asked the guard of our cell how do we get home, who said that the only way for us to return back to OOO was if Hunson allowed us to."

"What doesn't apply this time for I am here to escort you back to the mortal realm." Butterscotch informs everyone, making Finn nod.

"Yeah, that could come in handy. Especially since that means we can do this sneakily, getting Marshall out without Hana knowing will be a lot easier than fighting her… although we might have a problem with that…" They group looks at him worriedly, "I'll explain later in the story. They then let us and all of the other demons out of our cells, saying there was no point to keep us all locked if we couldn't leave anyways. Eventually, we asked a few demons how to speak to Hunson-"

"A very dangerous idea Finn, any one of them could of led to some sort of trap." The butler moans at Finn, causing the hero to give her a look. "I'll stop interrupting now."

"Good, and just to let you know I was still a kid- well, older than Fionna, but still young! Anyways, I eventually asked a half monster demon, and he explained that I needed to see a man called 'the teller'."

Fionna nods eagerly, "Right, so let's go see him!"

"Not yet Fionna! There are some really important things I still need to tell you." Huntress stands,

"Finn we’re wasting time here, demons could be on our trail or Marshall Lee in danger. Tell us the things we got to worry about." Her words causes Finn to flinch, rubbing his neck in embarrassment,

"Right, sorry. Hunson had put a necklace on Marceline, turning her into his monster demon self, what means when we charge into there, there will be two Hana, and one will actually be Marshall Lee." Then he freezes up, his face twisting in thought, "... But at the same time, this happened later for me than it is right now… this could be something else, some other plan. I mean, she might not even have the necklace ready."

Butterscotch shakes her head, "No Finn, I know what necklace you are talking about. You are talking about a relic of the night-o-sphere, it has been here as long as Hunson has ruled, so it is 'ready' to be used on Marshall whenever Hana wants." Fionna growls, grabbing her hat in anger,

"Great! So Marshall is now probably a super deadly demon!" She turns, looking at Finn pleadingly, ignoring her fear of him, "How do I help save him from it?"

"By taking off the amulet. And that's also how we tell the difference between Hana and Marshall Lee if she too becomes her demon form, by the necklace around his neck." Ice Queen nods,

"So we know what is happening, and how to solve it. But not what to do. Anymore future insight Finn?"

"Well… I did a political rap that got everyone to attack Marceline, what then allowed me to steal the amulet." The group stares at him. "Hey it worked!"

Ice Queen sighs, "Well I hope you remember the lyrics, because I can't rap. You know, I'm the Ice Queen? I don't exactly 'spit fire'." Finn laughs nervously,

"Well… no I don't remember." Fionna yanks her ice sword off her back, grinning as she holds her blade,

"Then I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way! With a trusty sword!" Fionna beams, 'This might be the only chance to see Finn fight something seriously!'

"I prefer not to…" Finn says awkwardly, "... I mean, that is a dangerous plan when we could just try doing a sneak and distract tactic, avoid fighting an army of demons." Huntress however shakes her head,

"Probably not Finn, we'll stick out like a sore thumb, the group is simply too big to be sneaky, and leaving the others behind won't work either, they'll just get swarmed by demons." Finn bites his lip as he watches everyone get ready for battle, when magic drops from Ice Queen's hand, grinning at the hero,

"Actually, I could freeze him. I mean, I've slept since then so I'm recharged on magic, I just need to avoid using non-ice spells." Finn beams at her,

"Then that's the plan!"

Fionna groans, 'Though we might need to fight some demons on the way there, so there is still a chance…' She angrily puts her sword back into her backpack, then stares at Cake, "Alright, lift us out! We've wasted enough time down here!" Ice Queen stiffens,

"Indeed! We need to get to Marshall." Cake throws up her arms defensively,

"Alright, alright! Just huddle up!" Everyone quickly does what the feline asks of them, becoming a tight group as long arms stretch around them all. With a grunt of effort she pulls them into the air, "Oof, you guys need to lose some weight!" She ignores their glares as she stretches her legs as well, leaning out of the alcove dangerously above the sea of larva.

She smoothly places everyone on the top, using them as an anchor to stretch her legs up while the group snaps their heads around, hunting for demons. Huntress nods, only finding them in the distance, and turns to Finn, "So you said to look for a 'half monster demon'… what is that exactly?"

"Hold on…" He says as he starts spinning in a circle, trying to find one, then shoot his hand out pointing, "... There!"

The group all snap their heads, and spots one slowly walking in the sea of larva, calmly navigating it like it was nothing. It was unfortunately looking away from them, making Ice Queen shake her head, "Well we can't get that one, but at least we know what to look for."

As the group looked at the demon, Butterscotch slowly walked away from the group, squinting her eyes as something calls to her. She searches around a rock, and finds nothing. Yet hears a whisper, "Butterscotch-"

"Begone demon! I have no reason to converse with you!" She orders, about to walk away back to the group when the voice continues,

"But we have a reason to speak with you. We don't care about harming you, for you work with Hana quite often." It laughs, "Yes, that would put us on her bad side if we hurt you. Your friends on the other hand? Oh she wants them **dead**!" Butterscotch simply sits and listens. "And if you were to help them **live** … well, that would put you on her bad side, and you know what happens to **you** if that were to happen." Butterscotch remains quiet, allowing the demon to continue talking, "However, if you were to help us in killing them… well, she has a special reward for that."

Butterscotch looks up, "Then go to your trap. I'll shall track you with my magic." Laughter fills the air,

"Good! Have a reward in mind~" Silence finally comes for the air, and the butler stands there for a second for any last messages, before walking towards the group. They were currently watching Ice Queen as she holds Fionna's ice blade,

"I only just noticed, but it seems to be melting." Fionna explains, scowling at her blade as its form starts to soften, dripping water droplets that hit the floor and sizzle at the heat. Ice Queen stares at it analytically, flipping it around in her hands as she studies it, before her hands glow with magic, re-solidifying and fixing the blade with more a new layer.

"My ice is usually pretty strong, but this heat is really getting to it… try now." Everyone stands back, and Fionna starts swinging her blade experimentally, slashing in any random direction. She nods, causing Ice Queen to smile at her, and also allowing Butterscotch Butler to take the floor.

"If you are ready, then we should make haste to Hana's abode." The group nod, and the servant spins around, using magic to locate the demons, magically tracking them as they scurry to a single spot. "Let's go this way." She suggests as she points at the trap, and the group follows her as she starts to lead the way. "I must explain why I didn't fight for you lot earlier."

Finn blinks in confusion, then his eyes widen as he remembers, "Oh yeah! We were supposed to talk to you about that down in that alcove as well, weren't we?... I guess Ice Queen's curse announcement shocked me enough to make me forget about it."

"Probably. Anyways, as I warned, it is fairly simple: I was searching for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" The hero questions, looking down at the candy citizen as she continues to lead them to the trap.

"Yes, I was going to warn you if a swarm of demons came at us from hearing the battle. I couldn't do that and fight at the same time."

Ice Queen squints, judging the stoic faced candy, "... Yeah that makes sense. Alright, you're off the hook." She says while forming massive claws in her hands and staring at them with a smirk, before spotting the home of Abadeer between the digits. She lowers her hand and keeps an unrelenting gaze locked onto it, all the while Butterscotch spins and looks at the group.

"Also we're heading into a demon trap." Everyone halts, except the royal, who Huntress grabs to prevent a repeat of last time. Finn stares at Butterscotch,

"What do mean? As in, Hana's prepared for us at her home? Or-"

"While that is also likely true, I was referring to an actual trap just ahead. While you lot were distracted by the half monster demon, I detected some demons right next to us and immediately went to investigate." Fionna scowls at her,

"You should of told us!"

"I am perfectly capable of killing the creatures of the night-o-sphere Fionna, I have been dealing with them longer than he has."

She jeers a thumb at Finn, who shakes his head, "Doesn't matter right now, just tell us what they told you."

"Very well. They requested that I lead you to a trap." Cake throws up her hands,

"Then why did you lead us here then!?"

"Simple. They are aware of our existence. If we kill them now, then they can't tell and warn Hana of our approaching arrival." Huntress glares,

"And you didn't decide to tell us before hand?"

"No, as Finn would have rejected the idea." The hero raises his eyebrows in shock, causing Butterscotch to look at him, "You know I'm not lying Finn, you are a pacifist, and that is a good thing. If not overdone. You are sparing and avoiding fights with demons, something that you shouldn't do here Finn."

"I will do this without killing any of them." He says with a scowl,

"That won't do us well… because I think that demon you spared yesterday has informed Hana, as I'm detecting demons swarming in towards us, and are currently flooding both where we fought and our camp site."

Everyone turns to look at the hero, who looks shamefully at the ground and sighs, "I… My bad guys… look, I'll fight if it is **necessary**! But if I can, I will avoid a fight, and that still isn't up for debate." Fionna grins as she celebrates inside her, 'Yes! I get to see Finn in action!' Butterscotch huffs,

"Fine, but expect to fight often Finn, because we can't go back with the demons swarming the camp, what means the only way forward…" Ice Queen glares as her hands glow with magic,

"Is to walk into that trap." The group all prepare themselves, including Finn who pulls his sword off his back with a grimace. Butterscotch looks at Ice Queen,

"Avoid doing any large spells, as they'll be nothing but beacons to the other demons." She grins,

"I could take them." Everyone stares at her, "... But I guess I shouldn't call for trouble." Finn nods, then looks at the path with a slight grimace,

"Anyone needs more time to prepare themselves? Or can we get going?"

Ice Queen quickly walks past Finn, halting to stare towards Hana's home, "Yes we're ready… let's get going." The group continue on cautiously, keeping their eyes open for any demon trying to jump them. Butterscotch leads them into another large open area,

"The path here will lead us straight towards Hana's home." She suddenly freezes in the middle of the area, making the group halt as well, realising what is about to happen. Sure enough swarms of demons come out of hiding, some in the air, some crawling, some walking, but none were the same shape or size. The group immediately press their backs against each other, as a tall lanky demon covered in blood splatter grins at the butler,

"Good work~ Your work is done, and as I promised you are free to go." Butterscotch brings up her fist and clenches them, making them burst into dark, evil purple flames.

"My loyalty is to Prince Gumball, and Fionna is his suitor. Do you really think I would let her die?"

She backs up, also entering the groups little death circle, with Ice Queen glaring at the demons, "Come and get me." She dares, and everyone lunges towards them. They all counter charge, spells, blades, and enlarged limbs leading the assault as they start obliterating everything.

Ice Queen launches an icicle, sending it flying through one demon's skull, then penetrating through it as it shoots out the other side and kills two more.

Finn stands defensively as he watches four approach him. He simply jumps back as they all swing at him, letting them all miss yet stand right before him. He swings his blade, bisecting them all in half in a single swoop.

Fionna stares in excited awe, 'Finally!' She snaps her head in front of her as two demons pounce on her, using her distraction to their advantage. They tackle her to the floor, the grimacing girl using her blade to hold them away from her, yet she could not remove them. They slowly push down on her, grinning as they gnash their razor sharp teeth at her.

Suddenly Finn kicks the demons off her, sending them rolling off next to her as the girl lays staring. Finn jumps over her, swinging his blade high above his head before slamming it down on both demons, chopping them in half. He quickly spins back around and sticks his hand out at her, "Get up!"

In the rush of battle her fear leaves her, and she grabs his hand, allowing him to yank her up. The two heroes hurriedly let go and push themselves back to back, watching as demons close in on them. They both wear a confident grin, and charges forth.

Huntress meanwhile was dealing with the flying demons, being one of the few that could. She shoots an arrow up, piercing one in the skull, then suddenly jumps as a demon on the ground slashes at her with a massive sickle endlessly. She leans back to dodge, letting the weapon swing above her chest as she shoots her foot up, kicking it in the face.

Then her eyes lock onto new foes from her leaning back position, spotting two demons charging at her from behind. Two arrows launch from her quiver, and rocket into their skulls, making their bodies fall like ragdoll at her foot. She stands back up, letting the one she kicked stumble back before rocketing an arrow in its head as well.

She glares as more approach, and summons all four arrows back to her, then watches some of the flying demons head straight for Finn, 'I can't deal with them and these guys at the same time…' She watches Cake as she punches with enlarged hands, sending demons flying into each other in waves. She quickly hops over to the feline, "Cake! Protect me while I'll deal with some of those flying guys!" She skids beside the feline, who grimaces,

"Fine! But only because I'm too busy to argue with you." Huntress immediately unleashes all five of her arrows, making them fly into five different demons, the one that was heading for Finn slamming into the ground next to him dead.

With Fionna fighting with Finn, and Huntress Wizard with Cake, that left Ice Queen and Butterscotch Butler. The royal looks down at the tiny helper, "Want to run to one of the others?" Butterscotch looks at the group of demons approaching her with a grimace.

"Can't."

"Figures." Ice Queen says annoyed, and watches as a wave demons approach her, the royal staring at them analytically, 'There is no one around them, no chance for friendly fire.' She aims her hands at them and unleashes a massive ice ball, letting it slam into the middle of them and explode into a storm of ice shards like a grenade. The ice shrapnel shreds everything nearby them, and any flying towards Ice Queen is halted with a thick wall of ice.

She turns and glares at some more charging towards her, raising her hand and shoots an ice beam at them, freezing them solid as they fall to the floor dead. She hears a tormented scream, and looks up to spot a demon swooping at her. She simply shoots a simple spell up, letting it strike the creature and freeze it solid, then stands to the side as it smashes into the ground next to her and shatters into shards.

Butterscotch nods at the fragmented demon while casually flicking a small purple flame at a charging demon, and watching as it instantly bursts into flames, igniting into a show of screams. More run over the wiggling and burning body, but Butterscotch slams the ground with her palms, sending out purple cracks that seeks out its victims. The swarm of demons don't care, entirely focused on their prey with sick grins while the cracks reach out underneath them. The magic suddenly pops into a massive purple circle underneath them, startling the demons as they looked down in shock.

Tentacles from some unseen beast shoot out, wrap around their bodies, then yanks them down into the dark magic before they had the time to even yelp. Butterscotch rises, looking for new foes, yet gets distracted by Ice Queen, "Dark magic just isn't worth it, it takes too long to do anything."

"But it hits hard Ice Queen, something you'll know personally if you go for Gumball once more." She threatens, making the royal spin to look at her,

"I don't care about him anymore. And that says a lot about your prince if the only way someone as lonely as me to like him was to be cursed!" The butler glares at Ice Queen, raising a hand that oozed with dark magic,

"You can't say much, no guy would like to go out with someone like you." Ice Queen goes to retort, but a demon's screech distracts, causing her to simply raise her clawed hand to the sky. The demon impales itself on her claws, straight through its own heart,

"... Work our anger off on the demons?" She suggests, turning to face the horde, who crawl towards her laughing madly.

"... Fine." Butterscotch says through gritted teeth, causing both to let spells fly.

Finn and Fionna were dealing with their group quickly and swiftly, no demon standing a chance against the duo's blades. Finn slashes a demon in half as it goes to rip out his throat, then uses his blade to block a set of claws. With a growl he shoves the demon back, forcing it stumble into the others as the whole group catches it, bringing them all to a halt.

He cuts them all down in one swoop, yet immediately dodges left as another demon leaps at him. It misses, and falls to the floor, what allows Fionna to swiftly chop its head off. She looks up and charges into a horde without a tactic, just brainlessly swinging her blade with a scream. It works, blending flesh and bone with ease as she mows the demons down.

Finn meanwhile sidesteps a demon as it swings for them, spinning around behind it and stabbing it through its back. He snaps his head to stare at a demon as it comes from his side, forcing him to pull his sword free by a little. Just as the demon reaches him, he shoots his hand out and grabs its head, then yanks it down onto his blade.

Like a reverse gelatine, the demon's head goes down onto the sword, cleaving it straight off. Still holding the head, Finn spins and smashes it around another demon's skull that tried flanking the hero. He then yanks his night sword up out of the first demon's body, arcing it above his head, spinning around, then slamming it down on another one, slicing it clean in half.

He snaps his head up, and finds that there were probably only fifteen left, and they quickly start to retreat, including the tall lanky one. He does not give chase, 'Hana already knows we're here, and where we want to go. We've got nothing to gain in hunting them down.' He turns around to look at Fionna, and finds her still fighting a demon. She simply sweeps at its legs with her blade, cutting them clean off and making it drop to the floor on its back, before following the attack up by stabbing her blade into its face. She rises, searching for a new foe with a grin, her body covered in demon’s blood.

When she realises there were no more but the ones in the distance, she immediately rushes towards them, but a look from Finn puts that to an end. She groans in disappointment, and sheaths her blade, while Finn sighs and does the same. He looks around at the others, finding them cleaning up any stragglers as well, with Huntress and Cake being the first to finish due to Huntress sending all five of her arrows into five demons surrounding them.

Cake, after a stunned second, nods to her, and then they both make their way to the grinning hero, 'She accepted help! She listened to me!' He turns to Ice Queen and Butterscotch, just in time to see the royal send an icicle through a demon's skull, before spinning and focusing on the ones running in the distance. Butterscotch walks forward, glaring at the ones running, "They must be higher demons, as most of them don't run from a fight, too lost in primal rage to care about death."

"Then we should probably take them down now." Ice Queen says with a grin, aiming her hand. Huntress however, looks at Finn, noticing his very slight grimace, 'He prefers not to kill if he can…'

"Hold on Ice Queen." The nymph orders, making Ice Queen halt, but still give her look of questioning. "They're no longer a threat, so we no longer need to kill them."

"Yeah, they're not a danger to us right now, but later? We already know what happened last time we spared a demon."

"Perhaps, but an ice spell in the open, with a horde of demons nearby? We might as well set off a flare." The royal takes a second to think, then sighs, and lowers her arm while Finn smiles a little. Then a demon thought dead lunges onto Fionna. They whole group spin to face her, Finn being the first to spring into action, dashing towards her as the demon brings her to the floor then starting to drag her away.

Fionna immediately retaliates, punching it in the face while she reaches for her blade. Yet a sudden and harsh yank from the demon stuns her for a second, giving it enough time to jump off the edge of a ravine, with Fionna still in hand.

Finn leaps at her, grabbing her outstretched hands just as she falls over the edge, the hero grunting in effort as he holds both her and the demon from falling to their demise. The demon laughs, and begins making them both it and its prey swing over the massive drop, testing the grip the two humans had. Huntress suddenly slides beside Finn, and rockets an arrow into the demon's head with enough force to completely obliterate it. The dead body goes limp, its red bloody hands sliding off Fionna's legs as it falls into the ravine, splattering as it hits the ground.

Finn grunts as he gets onto his knees, then starts pulling a shell shocked Fionna up onto the ground, Huntress helping a second later. They drag her away from the edge, before Finn stands them both up, staring her in the eyes, "Fionna!?" He deliberately shouts loudly, making the stunned girl snap back to her senses. She quickly takes a step away from Finn, spinning around to look at the edge, 'I nearly died...' She shifts her gaze back to a worried Finn, who approaches her, "Are you alright?" He inquires, making her sigh and put on a fake smile,

"Yeah! Just fine…" Despite her lie, Finn could tell she was not, making him wince,

"Fionna, I can't help you if-"

"I'm fine! I don't need to be saved!" She snaps, and quickly rushes by them, pushing past a just arriving Ice Queen forcefully as she heads towards her sister and Butterscotch. The royal turns and grins at Finn,

"Not even a thank you for saving her." The hero sighs,

"I need to have a talk with her, something is seriously eating at her… and that was before I needed to save her just then." Huntress nods,

"Yeah, but we can't stay here as more demons are probably coming, they've been slowly spreading out from our camp after all." Finn nods, and quickly runs to the other trio, Ice Queen and Huntress Wizard swiftly following behind him.

His arrival makes Fionna snap straight, still playing off her problems, 'A hero doesn't need saving! They should be the one saving!' Finn quickly heads to the butler, "Butterscotch! Lead the way before more demons come!" She nods and wastes no time, hurriedly leading the group closer to Hana's abode by bringing them down a path surrounded by red walls.

The group was all snapping their heads around as they walk, trying to spot threats in these dangerous lands, all except Fionna, who keeps her eyes dead ahead, 'What if I'm no longer the hero? What if Finn replaces me? Why do I want to save Marshall so badly? What's with Ice Queen? Why does Finn and Huntress like her so much despite all those curses? Why is Finn so terrifying? Why am I so easy to defeat!? I mean Finn killed me! And if it wasn't for him and Huntress, then that demon would of killed me as well!... If he is better than me, then everyone will choose Finn to send on adventures… so what will happen to me?'

Her thoughts fall deeper and darker, being saved once again sending her over the breaking point, shoving her into beating herself up over her errors. Finn takes a few worried glances at her, but unfortunately ignores her for now, focusing on scanning the area for any upcoming foes. Butterscotch turns around, walking backwards as she focuses on the group, "In the wall ahead will be a cave. We'll rest there, if there isn't any demons inhabiting it, but if there is-" Huntress makes all five of her arrows float out of her quiver, keeping a neutral expression,

"Then they'll die, we're a tad worn out after that fight…" She looks at a gloomy Fionna, "... And we need to rest now." The butler nods, and continues to lead the way. A bit later, she halts and silently points up a dark red wall, motioning to a large cave, with sharp stalagmites and stalactites all around its entrance, making it look like a maw of some beast. Huntress Wizard just nods, and launches two arrows into the wall.

Backing up, she sprints at them, jumping onto the arrows and using them as platforms to boost her up to the cave. She grabs the edge, carefully not to pierce her hand on the spikes, and peeks inside between the stalagmites with her Huntress vision. It had bones of creatures laying inside yet nothing living, not that she sees so far however, as it does seem to go deeper. She cautiously lifts herself inside, squeezing between the red spikes as she hovers her arrows at the tunnel ready, and slowly enters the cave.

"... No idea if it is clear, but is probably safer in here than if you remain out there!" She yells over her shoulder, making the group shuffle as the think of a way to join with her inside. Cake creates a morning star with her arm, and launches it at the cave's 'teeth', smashing them before bringing the limb back and shifting it into a paw once more. She wraps her arms around Butterscotch and Fionna, then lifts them up to the entrance, so focused completely on her sister's mental condition that she forgets about Finn and Ice Queen.

But the royal doesn't mind, enjoying the fact that it allows her to stand behind her knight and wrap her arms around him, then pulls him into a firm hug. She grins as she waits a second, enjoying feeling his form pressed against her, before finally flapping her eyebrows and taking into the sky, calmly floating them both up to the cave. She lands with grace, yet continues to hold Finn against her while deliberately pushing her chest into his head.

He fidgets a little in her admittedly comfy grip, and she lets go of him, watching him walk away towards Huntress with a smile. Then she spots the small glare Cake was giving her, and causing the royal to smirk at the feline and give a teasing wave, making her humph and focus back on her sister. Finn meanwhile wanders to Huntress as she stares deeper down the cave, and joins her as she starts to walk down. He gives a big sigh, "... I think Ice Queen is hitting on me again." Huntress turns her gaze to him,

"I… you shouldn't worry about it too much, I think she might be giving you extra attention as to distract herself from the curse. Remember? You nullify it." He sighs,

"Maybe… yeah I'm probably just overthinking it..."

"Don't sweat it Finn, it is actually nice to know you can resist her temptations." She notices the look he gives her, and quickly thinks of a new way of saying it, "Not that I had doubts, I knew you would be loyal. It's just a nice, smug feeling to know I was right in placing my trust in you." He shifts his gaze off her and down the cave, realising they had finally hit a dead end,

"Thanks… I think." Huntress snaps her head behind her, making sure they weren't being followed, before looking back at the hero pressing her lips against his. He stands shocked, then leans into it, making out in a cave, in the middle of the night-o-sphere, while being hunted by an army of demons. Huntress pulls away, some spit connecting her lips to his as she stares at him with a mischievous grin,

"I meant it as a compliment Finn." He nods with a blush, still holding her against him as a silence fills the air. They stay like that for a few moments, pressing their bodies against each other as they enjoy the brief silence they get to spend together.

"Anyways! It seems the cave is empty of any terrifying beasts or demons, so let's go back, we might get Fionna to spill the beans on what's wrong." Huntress nods, making them seperate and as they both quickly start making their way back to the others.

When a female cry of anger echoes down the cave.

The duo snap their heads to each other to exchange looks of shock, then rush back up, preparing for a fight. Dashing around a corner to the entrance, the duo stand in shock as they find Ice Queen struggling in the grip of Cake, while Fionna holds her tiara in hand. Huntress's face remains stoic as she storms towards them, summoning her arrows from her quiver and aiming them directly at the sisters, "What is going on here?" She demands in a stern voice, getting all four of the girls to look at her, while Finn walks up to them,

"Huntress, put the arrows away, we're not fighting." The nymph does what he asks after a shocked second, realising she was about to pointlessly escalate the situation because her emotions got the better of her, all because Ice Queen was in danger. She grimaces, 'I thought I was tough, that I didn't let my feelings control my actions! That I didn't need help in fights! I-' She sighs, 'My emotions are controlling me... I need to talk to Finn about this, get his input… he is the only one I could have this conversation with really.'

The hero meanwhile was approaching the sisters, heading straight for Fionna first, "Mind telling me what's going on here?" He extends a hand to her with his palm up, and after a nervous second, Fionna hands him the tiara, what causes him to promptly spin around and place it the royal's head. "You might want to let go of her Cake."

The feline quickly unwraps her arms from the royal and backing away, allowing Ice Queen to stand tall, towering over everyone and glares at the feline, magic dripping from her hand. Finn quickly steps in her way before she could do anything, causing the royal's eyes to snap to him and initially glare, but soften upon realising who she was staring at.

She sighs, and her hands stop their light blue glue, making Finn nod, "Thank you. Now can someone tell me what's going on?" Butterscotch silently exits the corner she was hiding in, walking towards Finn,

"The curse had gripped her mind once more, and she was about to storm out and rampage in the night-o-sphere until she found Marshall Lee. Before she could do anything however, Cake tied her up and Fionna stole her tiara, removing her ability to freeze us." Finn sighs, and looks at Ice Queen, who was having a glaring contest with Cake.

"Is this true?" She snaps out of her battle, her gaze now locked onto Finn's eyes,

"Semi. I did get hit by the curse just then, and I was about to attack everything in my way… after they tied me up!"

She returns to scowling at the feline, who hisses at her, making Finn groan, "Right, so who is actually telling the truth!?" He quickly takes his demanding gaze to Fionna, who crumbles in fear at his look, "Fionna, I need to know the truth. I know Cake is your sister and you hate Ice Queen, but tell me what actually happened... or do you want a crime to go unpunished?"

He grimaces at his own words, hating to have to manipulate her hero spirit, but he does need to know what was going down, 'Is this how Bubblegum started?' Fionna freezes up, telling Finn all he needs to know, 'She is torn between loyalty to her sister and justice, what means-' "Cake did tie her up first."

"Thank you Fionna. Now…" He turns from the girl, and stares at her sister who humphs, turning her back on a smug Ice Queen, "... Why did you tie Ice Queen up?" The royal strolls up to him,

"Simple, when you left she started questioning me, asking if I have really changed simply because I slept next to you last night."

Cake snaps her eyes to a passive Huntress, "Yeah! Don't you have **anything** to say about that!?" Huntress actually glares at her.

"I already told you what I thought, and besides, why should I care? He's not my boyfriend." Cake's face twists into confusion, then widen as she remembers the candy butler next to her, who’s eyes were now darting between a stoic Huntress, and Finn, who was looking away to mask his expression.

Ice Queen quickly swoops in to the rescue, "She got angry as I repeated what Huntress said, and she tied me up! I!-"

"Ha! You’re nearly a thousand years old and here you are having a tantrum!" Cake cuts her off, but quickly shuts up under Finn's annoyed gaze.

"Hey I may be approaching a thousand, but I still look young!" The hero sighs,

"Back on track! What happened then?"

"I didn't do anything at first, not wanting to create a scene or trouble, and was secretly waiting for you to return to sort this all out… but talking about you reminded me that you weren't here, and the curse returned as the tiara started to whispered into my head."

Finn grimaces, "It's that bad?" She nods somberly, making the hero sigh, "Right… well first off, no tying anyone up Cake! I don't care if they insulted you or you simply don't like them, don't do it!... Unless it is to catch a criminal or hold a bad guy, that's fine."

Ice Queen smiles smugly at the feline, who then crosses her arms and glares at Finn, "You're not the boss of me! I'm older than you!"

"... Seriously Cake?" The cat grumbles, and Fionna smiles at the scene, or did until Finn turned his gaze to her, "Fionna, while it was a good idea to steal Ice Queen's tiara before she could do a spell that could hurt anyone, you should of stepped in the moment Cake started wrapping her up. And the same goes for you Butterscotch." The butler scowls at him, while Fionna looks at the ground in shame.

He sighs, rubbing his head, "I know you're on edge Cake because Fionna is both worried about Marshall, and is in pain about something else…" Both sisters snap to him with wide eyes, "... But that was no way to react. Why can't you give her a chance?" The feline throws up her hands,

"Because we've been fighting her for years! We've quite literally fought her for most of our lives and then you just expect us to flip a switch and be all friendly with her!?" He nods,

"Yes! Because she wants to change! And I can vouch for her personally for that! I didn't like it at first either when I had to be all buddy with the Ice King, but in the end I became good friends with him! All I ask is that you give her a chance." He pleads with the cat, making her sigh as she debates in her head, while Fionna just looks at the royal, 'Finn is a better, smarter version of me… so is he right?'

Huntress walks next to Finn, giving her two cents about the situation, "Cake, life just sucks at times, and things won't go how you like it, but you need to accept that and move forward with it, don't let yourself get stuck in the past with old rivalries."

Cake groans, "Alright, I'll think about it! But don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with her!" She yells, then turns to the entrance and sits there, staring out to the hellscape.

Finn sighs, and turns to Ice Queen, "Give her some space to cool down, she'll be better later." She nods in acceptance, yet he sighs, "But this nearly got out of hand because of the tiara, that new curse it's given you seems to be stronger than the previous one." She grimaces,

"I'm sorry Finn, but I unfortunately can't seem to help myself this time."

"Yeah, but it seems I can… I think I'm going to need to stick around you more, get close and all that biz. It seems to be the only way to keep that curse under control." Huntress nods,

"I agree Finn, the closer you get with her, the more you should be able to disrupt the tiara's effects." Finn gives her a quick look, finding her grinning mischievously, 'You are doing this deliberately, aren't you?' Ice Queen meanwhile blinks, then beams at Finn, crossing the distance between her and Finn in a blink of an eye, resting herself on his shoulder,

"Now that! I don't mind, not one bit~" Finn blinks at that, blushing at the tease, 'She's hitting on me again… Huntress should get her off me in a second.' The nymph leans on his other shoulder, grinning at the slightly embarrassed hero,

"Well, you've got your duty as her knight to help her Finn, so go save her from her madness and loneliness~" Both girls lean even further on him, massive smiles on their faces, making the Finn's blush even more as his gaze snaps to Huntress, 'You're not helping!' They hear a gagging sound, and the trio look at Fionna trying to hide the view from her innocent eyes,

"Please Ice Queen! Stop hitting on male me!" Her desperate pleads make Ice Queen laughs, and continues to tease the young girl by completely slipping behind Finn, resting her head atop his and wrapping her arms around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug,

"What? Like this~?" Fionna screams, making everyone burst into laughter at her suffering.

Finn chuckles, and pulls away from the Huntress and Ice Queen, "Hey Fionna, I know you probably just got some sort of trauma from that, but we need to talk." The heroine stiffens, staring at Finn,

"... I don't want to talk about it!" She suddenly turns to walk away, but Finn hurriedly rushes to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him,

"But you need to, you keep freezing up about something yet I don't know what!" Fionna bites her lip, looking away at Cake for support, who only gives her a small nod, triggering the girl to look back at Finn. She has flashbacks to him murdering her in the arena, the feeling of his night sword piercing her chest in front of a crowd of people, and her breathing quickens. But then the memories become today, of him fighting by her side, him saving her life when those two demons pounced on her, and when another was dragging her off the edge.

She sighs, a deep one at that, then looks him in the eyes, "... Ok fine. But not in front of everyone like she did!" She yells while pointing at Ice Queen. Finn nods,

"Sure… let's go down the cave, it's safer than outside with the demons. Just keep your voice down and it won't echo." She nods, then starts taking slow, cautious steps down the cave in an attempt to delay the inevitable, preparing herself mentally for what she was about to say.

Finn grimaces, and takes a look at everyone else, Ice Queen nodding to him, "You've helped me with mental problems before Finn, and besides, you are her, you know her the best. Go talk to her, you've got this." He hesitantly nods,

"Alright, but don't expect me to spill the beans when I get back, I think she wants this to remain completely private… don't kill each other while I'm gone." Huntress chuckles, floating some arrows,

"Don't worry, they won't do anything."

Cake scoffs, "You're not our mum!" Huntress simply turns all arrows to point at the feline, making her jump, "We won't kill each other!" Finn grins, shaking his head as he slowly descend deeper into the cave.

He steadily strolls down the twisting corridor of red rock, until reaching the end where he finds Fionna, sitting on a boulder with her legs tucked against her chest. Finn easily scales the rock, quickly bringing himself next to the quiet girl, then sitting simply beside, staring at the roof and not on her, "So… talk to me when you feel ready, I guess?" He asks unsurely, making Fionna scowl at him a little,

"What? You aren't a perfect therapist as well!?" She spits, but Finn doesn't react, and instead simply looks at her,

"No, I'm not. But I don't care, I'm willing to try if it means helping someone." Fionna returns to looking straight ahead, going silent once more, prompting Finn to wait quietly for her to start.

Eventually she groans, "... I'm scared Finn, when I should actually be brave. And what I'm afraid of is ridiculous." He looks at her,

"Is it the ocean?"

"No. I… actually think I'm more afraid of this thing than I am of the ocean."

"Well… tell me whatever it is that is donking up your mental space! I'm sure we can help you overcome it, and even if we can't, it doesn't matter, we all have fears that-"

"I'm afraid of you." She says plainly, as if tired, and in a way, she was. She was sick of all her fears gnawing at her, and now that she had gained the bravery to speak about them, she had decided it was time to put them all to rest… or start to at least.

Finn sits shell-shocked, staring at her blankly as his mind struggles to process her words. "Erm...what?" She remains silent for a few seconds, fiddling with her rabbit ear as she works up the courage to quite literally speak with what she hates the most.

"... Ever since you killed me in the arena… I've been acting all messed up, seeing you scrambles my head!" She sighs, and stares directly into his eyes, "What I fear the most... is you."

Finn's body drops, his entire form slouching as his eyes become unfocused. "What do you mean?" He repeats, still struggling with the fact that he was the source of all her problems, something that causes her to explode,

"YOU!-" Finn quickly slaps his hands over her mouth, muffling her words as she stares at him with pin-prick eyes.

"... You wanted to keep this private…" Fionna pulls her mouth off his hand, breathing heavily,

"... In that arena, when you had me pinned on the ground, you shoved your blade through my chest." She whispers with barely held back anger, "All I've been having flashbacks to is that moment, of watching myself die by your hands." She says slowly dripping with venom, then she starts to calm, her breathing becoming shallower by the second, "... And now I fear you, hating every touch you give, I'm scared of every action you do…"

Finn sits gutted atop the rock, jaw slack. He eventually closes his mouth and pulls his act together, "I'm… sorry about that. I shouldn't have gone to that arena to begin with, not with my goal of being non-violent. I guess I was just using it as a way to get a battle rush, one without consequences… but now I can see that they did have. The royals are scared of me, you're scared of me! And I'm so, so sorry Fionna for doing that to you!... What can I do to help?" She sits silently, still facing away from him,

"... I don't know, that's the whole reason why I'm talking to you. Didn't you have some fear to overcome?" Finn nods,

"My fear of the ocean, I barely flinch at being in it now… yet unfortunately the fear isn't completely gone, and I don't think it ever will… what I guess is the same about those gunked up memories you have of me..." She remains silent, barely nodding at his words, 'Even if he were to help, my fear of him won't completely disappear, just fade…'

She finally shifts her gaze back to him, "... And what did you do to do that?"

"I faced my fears. I quite literally spent a lot of time in the ocean. I got used to it… sometimes, fear is simply something you don't know, but once you get to know it, it isn't so terrifying anymore." 'But I do know why I was scared of the ocean, because it split me from mum and dad. But I'm not telling her that.'

"But I do know what you are! You're something I fear!" Finn winces,

"... Is that really all you see me as?" She pauses and looks down at the ground, actually thinking about the words she was about to say,

"... No. I see you as something I should run as fast as I can from, but also an idol too I guess... Something that can show me what I should become, what I should act like, what decisions I should make. But I also see you as someone I need to help, I mean, you're stranded in another timeline! You are without any friends, handling something you don't know, heck, you even straight up asked for help! Oh, and Ice Queen, I want to constantly save you from her constantly hitting on you."

Finn chuckles, "You can save me from Ice Queen's advances whenever you want, **that** I don't mind… but it doesn't matter about helping me return back to OOO, that's a responsibility for me to worry about. About being your idol… well it doesn't matter, you just pointed it out: you don't know what to think of me. Am I a threat that's going to kill you again? Or am I the hero that you inspire to be? So that might be part of the problem, I **am** an unknown, and that scares you." He grins at her, "Then allow me to put that uncertainty to rest! I won't **ever** hurt you deliberately, and I will always help you out to the best of my abilities!"

Fionna smiles a little, though it quickly disappears, "... Maybe, but that's not all my problems. I'm still afraid of you because of what you did to me, and I've got more problems to be honest."

"And I'll listen to them all. But first, that one about still being scared of me… well, as I said exposure helped me with mine, so maybe we need to try that again but on you. We need to hang out more, spend time together."

Fionna shuffles nervously, biting her lip in uncertainty, making Finn grin and put a hand on her shoulder, an act that causes Fionna to flinch in fear, "Well? You want to remain as a scardey cat like Cake?"

Fionna remains in her slightly scared expression, then it slowly softens. "... No." She grabs Finn's hand on her shoulder, pushing it off her with determination, "No, a hero isn't scared of anything!"

Finn laughs nervously, "Actually… you can be scared still, just not let the fear control you."

"Whatever! You got the point!" He grins at her words,

"I do. Now though… you said there were other things as well?" She stiffens, then faces forward as she slouches once more, her bravado dying at the face of more problems,

"Yeah… Glob which one next!?" She jokes, but neither laugh, "... I guess this kinda follows off the previous one… I'm afraid of being useless." Finn nods,

"I… actually understand kind of, back in OOO there weren't anymore adventures really… and I guess I became scared as well, that everyone else would continue without me."

Fionna shakes her head, "I'm not afraid of nothing to do, I'm afraid of being **replaced** …" She glares lightly into his eyes, "... By you." Finn stares astonished,

"What? No! I can't replace you even if I try!" She looks forward again,

"Back in the arena you showed everyone that you were more skilled than me, and you showed everyone at the ball how much better you were at clearing up problems! Not only did you solve Gumball's mistake that nearly lead us to waging war against you, but you also solved the Ice Queen threat! She's been harassing everyone for years! And you just come along and fix it, something Cake and I have been trying to do for years now!" Finn winces,

"That… does make you look bad, but I can't exactly solve those. Nor would I change things."

Fionna sighs, "I know… I just wish I was more useful. I mean, you've had to save me twice already today! And deal with the one demon that I couldn't yesterday! One! I'm useless!"

"No! No one thinks that Fionna! Just because I beat you in something doesn't mean you're useless!" Finn explodes, startling the girl, "Don't think of me as some threat to you! Think of me as a friend! An ally!... Someone who you need to become better than." He shuffles around in front of her, then stares unwaveringly in her eyes, "That's how you beat this fear! Don't see me as someone who'll replace you, think of me as someone who will challenge you, someone who you should strive to beat. To be a better hero than me, do everything I do, just better!" Fionna nods,

"Right! A rival!... But before we can do that, we need to finish talking about my problems." She says with a smile, 'This is helping! Let's do this!'

"Alright, what's the next problem we've got to squish!?" Finn says, pumped as well,

"Let's see… let's talk about Marshall… and Gumball… and you… and Huntress." She flops onto her back, looking straight up at the cave ceiling, "Because my love life is just a wreck."

"Ohh boy." Finn says, 'This isn't going to go well.' "Right… so why bring up Marshall if you're dating Gumball?"

"Because… I think I might like him. You actually started me questioning myself when you asked yesterday if I was a hero, or a girl chasing boys. I stopped to think about it, and now it's been bothering me why I want to save Marshall so badly. Is it because I like him!? Because I also love Gumball!" She yells in frustration, making Finn act quickly,

"Shh!" She breathes heavily, but does not speak, "I know you're angry at yourself Fionna, but I know you also don't want the others to know. But… I'm not sure how to help. I mean I kinda had trouble with relationships as well, and I never had your problem." She sighs,

"Then what do I do?... What did you do?"

"I already told you I didn't have this problem! But in romance in general? I didn't focus on it really, mainly doing hero work after my break up with Flame Princess, to the point where I swore that I wouldn't date a princess again."

Fionna looks up at him. "... So you're saying I shouldn't date either of them?" Finn shakes his head,

"No, that is for you to decide. This is your life, you choose how everything goes! And going off me might not be the best idea, after all Bubblegum and Marceline didn't have feelings for me." Fionna groans,

"Great, one of my biggest worries, and you couldn't help with it… I don't know! Marshall is so cool and slick, but is a butt. Yet Gumball is caring and sweet, yet manipulative and… well not exactly a spitting image of a man to be honest… yet I don't care about that!"

"... Well… which one feels like best with? Like, if you were alone with them, would it be amazing simply because they are there? Even if it is something boring or terrible?"

"... Yes."

"Which one is it?"

"Both!" She yells in anger, "Why is my heart all donked up!? Why can't it just pick one!?"

"... Because hearts don't have a brain to make a decision?" Fionna does a small laugh at his joke, yet doesn't gain the energy to get up or continue, making Finn sigh in preparation, "I can't help with this one, this is one that you have to face and decide on your own… but I can give you some advice…" He places a hand on her chest, right above her heart, "... Make a decision with this, go with what feels is right. Everything will eventually click into place if you give enough time, follow your heart, care about your boyfriend's feelings, and stay truthful… and I mean truthful! Trust me, things won't end well if you try to lie, or keep secrets." Fionna nods,

"Thank you. I'll… try." 'Don't lie or keep secrets?... I'll remember that."

"Good. Sorry I couldn't help more, but to be honest… I suck at romance, heck me and Huntress are admittedly just fumbling through this." Fionna stares at him silently,

"... Good to know I'm not the only one without any clue what's going on, Cake seems so smart about these things, yet keeps secrets from me! Like, what is 'tier fifteen'?"

Finn chuckles, "I don't know either, they still haven't told me." Fionna groans, gaining another small smile,

"Great, so that means I'll have years to ponder the question." Finn laughs, and a few moments later Fionna joins him. Their fit of laughter goes on for a few seconds, a sign of Fionna's improving condition, before they eventually start to calm down "Heh, thanks for talking to me Finn. It's been a great help, but we need to continue." Finn groans,

"You've got more? You need to unbottle to me in the future." She shakes her head with a grin, "Maybe I will, but don't count on it… actually maybe... Anyways, don't worry, I've only got one- maybe two, problems left." Finn stands from his sitting position and smiles down at her, extending a hand to the girl,

"Well let's hear them." She smiles and grabs the limb, causing him to yank her up, bringing her to stand on the boulder before she starts to pace around,

"Well… let's start with me being useless. And I don't mean being replaced, we've already discussed that."

"That's not true and you know it Fionna."

"Maybe… but what I mean is how I don't have any skills, just blindingly charging in sword swinging, without a plan. I thought that was alright, seeing how I've won every battle so far… but when you defeated me several times, I quickly realised I need some mathematical fighting moves encase I fight something deadly!" She explains as she walks circle around Finn, who watches the smaller girl with a tiny smile,

"Well the offer for me to teach you still stands Fionna, I'm sure that would fix that problem." She stiffens for a second,

"... I thought you wouldn't want to continue after I attacked you, Huntress Wizard, and Ice Queen… to be honest I was just going to spy on you during fights, see how you do it… but those two demons pounced on me while I was watching you… and you then had to save me."

"Ha, one thing to know about me Fionna is that I don't really hold grudges, I mean, Flame Princess set fire to my house, then I dated her! Ice Queen kidnapped me, then I became her knight and friend! To be honest Fionna, I need to grow some sort of spine."

She starts her pacing once more, having too much positive emotion to simply stand in one spot, "I mean, maybe you do? You don't want to fight anything now! Not even demons, like they should be at the top of your list to have an awesome fight scene with!"

"If I did have more fights, wouldn't you just continue creeping on me then get attacked like those demons you just mentioned? Seriously, what part of you thought that was a good idea!? I hope you learned your lesson on that?" Fionna sighs,

"I have… but yes Finn, I want to continue our lessons. I mean, how am I meant to be better than you if I don't even know how to be you?" Finn chuckles,

"Yeah don't be me, be you that just happens to be a better me." She nods,

"Ok, final thing, and it isn't a personal one:... I need a new sword." Finn nods,

"Yeah, I'm guessing you don't really feel comfortable using anything else?"

"Dude! You're me! You should know!"

"I'll take that as a no then." He chuckles, then brings a hand to his chin, "Well I've been meaning to get Huntress one as well… but the problem is where? Where are some good, high quality blades?"

Fionna stops as well, "... I actually have no idea… I mean I- well we actually, we just find them in some dungeon or in the middle of a quest. Also what do you mean by 'get Huntress one as well'?" Finn grins,

"Well, she taught me how to hold a bow and how to be sneaky, so I thought it would be fair for me to teach her how to swing a sword…" Finn twists his face in thought, "... Maybe that's what I could be back in OOO, someone that teaches sword fighting to everyone… could teach Sweet P to become the next hero of OOO… but I did make that promise to PB…" Fionna gives him a confused look, an action which snaps him back to his senses, "Don't worry, I'm just talking to myself!"

Fionna nods hesitantly, "Right… anyways, it would be interesting to train with Huntress. Wait! If we usually get our swords in our adventures, does that mean I'm going to get one here!?" Finn smiles,

"Probably."

"Sweet! A demon sword!" Fionna celebrates, letting her inner child out, an act that only makes Finn's smile wider.

"Totes. Well, until the universe gives us another sword, you're using the one Ice Queen gave you."

The girl stops, and pulls the light blue blade off her back to stare at the blade, 'She did give this to me. Her enemy…' "... Right. And Finn, I think that's everything." The hero beams at her,

"Great! Want to head back to the others? Get this show on the road and actually save Marshall Lee?"

"Actually… one final question: why did you listen?" He continues to grin at her,

"Because I'm a hero!" Then it falters a little, and becomes an honest, feeling fuelled smile as he lifts his hands to put them on her shoulders, "... And because I'll be honest with you: I wanted to help you. Because I didn't get much. I told Huntress this as well, I was usually left to figure things out on my own, what constantly led to a disastrous mess. I don't want the same to happen to you, yet I saw it unfolding before me. So I stepped in." His smile deepens, "Fionna, I want to help you because others didn't help me, so if you ever have any questions like these again, any fears, come to me, and I'll help you… because sometimes even a hero needs saving." Fionna remains silent for a few seconds.

Then envelopes Finn in a tight hug, dropping her ice blade to the floor. He stares shocked at the girl, but then quickly joins, wrapping his arms around her as well. They remain like that for a second, before Fionna pulls away with a huge smile, already starting to get over her fear of him, "Thank you Finn, I will! Now, let's face an army and save Marshall!" Finn smiles, and quickly gets up, leading the way as Fionna grabs her blade and hops off the boulder.

She looks at her pale sword, then at Finn, 'I have given Finn a chance, and he has helped me! I feel amazing, the talking worked!…' She stares deeply into her blade, '... Then maybe it's time I give Ice Queen a chance as well! Trusting Finn so far has so far been good, so why doubt his words now!? If he says she's good, then I should trust her!' She happily walks behind Finn with a massive grin, eager to both face a challenge, and her future.

**Sorry if the title wasn't very good, to be honest I struggled to think of one.**

**Anyways, as seen at the start of the chapter and with the talk with Fionna, Finn is finally bringing into his 'from the future' knowledge as I promised at the start of the story. What do you think?**

**Another thing, as you may have noted, Finn is talking to everyone about their problems, everyone is following his orders/asking him for advice, and is taking notes of the team. That's because I'm starting the process of him being a leader. BOOM! Next challenge for him to overcome! After all, if he is going to start dating Ice Queen, then he'll be a king. You learn to walk before you run, you learn to lead a group before a kingdom.**

**Review response**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 26:**

**So do I! And every single follower, every single review, every chapter, I grow. May it be in confidence, skill, or determination.**

**Thank you, I will do my best to keep growing!**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 26:**

**Nice to see you all catched up. And don't worry, I'm writing it now.**

**(Asks if I can try to describe Ice Queen as young, to try and help reduce cringe)**

**Alright, I'll try to do that, might help some of the others.**

**Claz7960, on FF, chapter 26:**

**Glad you enjoyed the welcome to the night-o-sphere! The curse is troublesome, but I guess that just means Finn needs to stick around her more then XD.**

**Yep, here starts the process of Finn becoming a leader, for reasons I explained above in the writer's notes. Ice Queen is indeed feeling guilty for loading problem after problem on them, but her royal status means she can't look awkward! She needs to look strong and confident! So, she is simply trying to make up for her downfalls. Thanks, it is good to know that this three way relationship isn't starting off shakily but smoothly~ I'm glad to know you are also enjoying Ice Queen's mental struggles :) Jokes aside, she will always be on edge about the tiara, after all, it has already taken everything she had (her life as Sarah), so why not again? Finn will always help to the best of his ability, and he's the greatest hero ever saw for a good reason. And it makes semi sense that this is the start of the three way relationship, after all, helping Huntress Wizard with her problem was how their relationship started.**

**Whoa! Points! Finn is aware Huntress is scared of making their relationship public, hence why he is starting small by doing absolutely tiny gestures in front of people who are already aware of it. Yep, the sisters are (well, at least one now) is still wary of Ice Queen, and this was all the 'proof' they needed. Glad you like that Ice Queen didn't simply jump into the relationship. Thank you for the complement :)**

**I'm happy you enjoyed the fight scene,the reason for it not being that long was due to it not being the main focus, the discord in the group being the thing I was trying to show. The curse is very powerful, and Ice Queen is wasting no time in getting to Marshall, and punishes all who delay her severely, what would definitely scare/shock a lot of people. Cake definitely thinks she is still mad, as seen in this chapter and her accusations when she slept with Finn, so she'll be keeping a very analytic eye on her.**

**Cake and Huntress are shooting themselves in the foot with how much they are holding themselves back out of their own stubbornness. They can grow to be so much stronger if they work on their problems, and thus, in a goal for development, have set them on the path. Fionna wasn't really invincible, I mean she couldn't kill her one demon! Finn was indeed the only one kicking ass (except Ice Queen when she was annoyed/angry)**

**Hana. Hana, Hana, Hana…. She is indeed a villain! Her appearance is similar to Hunson's, just female, something that I need to add when I next write her. She is indeed competent, just like Hunson, so do expect her to actually do some stuff! And yes, she is the reason why the group haven't encountered any friendly demons.**

**Hopefully I made up for the lack of comedy with this one! Ah, ok you did notice the slight manipulation, that's good. I'm glad you enjoyed the 'grey area' of manipulation but for good that PB pulled on Finn.**

**Yep, that summary… well, summarises everything XD I too think the Ice Queen and Huntress talking was the best bit of the chapter, and I'm glad it wasn't predictable/it stunned you for a sec.**

**So what's the score now that I cleared up your confusion?**

**See you later Claz.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF chapter 26:**

**Oh yeah I remember now, slipped my mind at the time. That's cool, you do you, I'm sure Claz can go cry in a corner (He was the one asking). The fruits of the vote start to grow, I just hope they're sweet… Fionna is maturing even more in this chapter, something that should of started happening a while ago, but I didn't want to. Yep, will he choose love or responsibility? Who knows? I'm glad you love the problem he is suffering from XD. Cake having a date? Well that wasn't on the plan but it is now!**


	28. Chapter 28 Sneak lvl: 0

Fionna continues to grin as she follows Finn back up the red cave path, idly sheathing the ice sword onto her back once more. They walk up around the corner to the entrance, finding everyone standing around idly, with Ice Queen and Cake looking away from each other. Huntress Wizard in her always aware state notices them straight away, standing to look at Finn with a grin as her actions alert everyone else to their arrival, "Everything alright?" He beams at her, 

"Couldn't of gone any better I think." Fionna walks by him with a happy smile, nodding in agreement as she headed straight towards Cake. Ice Queen walks up to Finn, deliberately staring at him intensely, slightly creeping him out, 

"Curse." She simply says as an explanation, making Finn sigh. She grins, and wraps him in a hug, smothering him a little, "Told you would be able to help! Now…" She pulls off him, looking at the others, "... Are we ready to continue?" 

Fionna stops herself from starting a conversation with Cake, turning to the royal, 'I told myself I was going to give you a chance.' She beams at Ice Queen, giving her a thumbs up as she pulls her blue blade free, "Yep! Let's go save Marshall!" Her cheerful attitude towards the royals stuns her for a second, but she is eventually able to return the smile to the heroine, 'Must of been somewhat Finn said… guess that's another thing I've got to thank him for.' 

The group all nod at Ice Queen as well, signalling that the squad was ready to continue its adventure. Everyone starts shifting, checking they have everything as they move towards the entrance, Ice Queen and Finn grinning at their eagerness, the royal this time taking the charge, "Great! We'll continue the path until we reach 'the teller' that Finn had mentioned." She plans, sticking her head out of the entrance and scanning for any nearby demons.

Cake rolls her eyes at the royal's words, watching her about to jump out of the cave "Uh huh. So how about we have Finn or Butterscotch lead the way and not you? Cause I'm definitely not following you bubble butt." She spits, causing Ice Queen to freeze up, then turn to glare at the cat as she stands tall. She doesn't say anything, just quickly grabbing her by the head and chucking her out the cave, 

"Shut up. Now's not the time for your personal opinion." She moans and leaps out of the cave as well, leaving a slightly annoyed Finn behind, 

"Great, they're going to kill each other." Huntress shrugs, 

"Then we better stop them. Come on, I'll help you down." She squats at the entrance and Finn hops onto her back, triggering her to jump out of the cave. 

They land before the duo, and sure enough Cake was glaring at a smug Ice Queen, who was standing tall and proud over her. "Well I heard that cats always land on their feet, but it seems that only applies to healthy cats. Your fat and lazy body is probably why you landed face first." She teases.

Cake growls, starting to stretch herself taller than the royal, jabbing a finger straight at her, "SHUT IT!" The royals doesn't care about the massive cat in front of her, even grinning at the clawed finger aiming, her fearlessness agitating the feline even more, "LISTEN YOU OLD-" Finn quickly leaps onto her, halting her rant to instead glare at him, while he returns one just as fierce, 

"Shrink now! Before a demon spots us!" She growls, yet Finn doesn't care, going so far as to bring himself even close to the face of Cake, "Now!" He orders, and she begrudgingly starts to shrink, bringing herself to her regular size, causing Finn to hop off her. Fionna and Butterscotch finally joins everyone, the heroine staring at the intense stare off between Finn and her sister while Huntress moves a now grimacing Ice Queen away, the royals smugness disappearing at the nymphs look of disappointment. She hurriedly heads towards her male self, already preparing herself for an extremely bad situation.

"What were you thinking!?" Finn semi shouts, trying to keep his voice low. The feline only glares more, 

"What was I thinking!? What was she thinking throwing me out the cave!? What were you thinking when you decided to be her knight!? What were you thinking bringing that maniac filled with more problems than you could shake a stick at along with us!? What were you thinking letting her sleep almost naked against you!?" Cake demands, pointing a finger at Finn, who doesn't even flinch as the nail lightly boops him on the nose. 

"That I was helping a suffering friend of mine in any way I could. I know you have a problem with her Cake but you need to grow up and accept that she wants to change!" Finn says angrily, and honestly scaring Cake a little. 

But she quickly hops back into her aggressive stance, "Yeah! But this is the Ice Queen! You're letting her get way too close! She is a danger to you, and admitted herself the tiara just gave her new curse! What if the next one is to attack everyone on sight!?"

"Now you're just being stupid Cake! I thought you were a hero, how can you not help someone in need?"

"Because. She. Is. Evil!" 

While Finn and Cake argued with Fionna watching worriedly from the side lines, Huntress and Ice Queen sit down on some chairs once again formed of the magic from the royal. "Ice Queen, what are you thinking? Are you trying to deliberately stir trouble?" The woman huffs, 

"... Maybe if I'm being honest. I'm not doing it deliberately to create trouble for you and Finn, I'm just angry at Cake, that's all." 

"And you can't try to talk it out?" 

"You can hear their shouting. I **definitely** don't mind having more friends right now, but Cake is still hung up on the past, and if Finn constantly telling the truth doesn't change her mind, nothing I say will. Like it or not Huntress, I think there'll be friction between us for a long while… unless something dramatic happens." Ice Queen explains, yet Huntress doesn't react, keeping her stoic expression.

"I understand. But also don't provoke her Sarah. Finn is right, you may hate each other right now but we have bigger things to worry about, say saving Marshall Lee, or surviving a horde of demons. If we are to succeed then we need to fight Hana and her forces, not each other." Ice Queen sighs, 

"I am aware Huntress, but that doesn't make it easier…" She takes a glance at Butterscotch, and finds her suitability far enough away, "... Just like your relationship with Finn." She whispers, "If it were public, it would be so much easier for you and Finn. But just because it makes the most sense, doesn't mean you enjoy it." 

Huntress glares very slightly at Ice Queen, not liking her fear being brought up, yet still she sighs, standing up as she grabs the royal and yanked her to her feet as well. She raises her voice, making sure everyone hears, "Fine, we can talk and deal with this later, because our lives are currently in danger from a horde of demons." 

Finn grimaces as he nods, backing away to face the whole group, "Alright let's head out!" He turns his gaze to Butterscotch, who was standing patiently, and waves his arm at the path forward, "Lead the way." The butler immediately sets off, with Ice Queen following close behind her, then Huntress, Fionna, and finally Cake. Finn sighs, 'At least they're trying to stay apart.' He adds onto the end, allowing him to oversee the whole group. His gaze first goes to Ice Queen, walking proudly as she readies herself mentally for battle, remembering spells and constantly checking for any demons. 

Then his eyes drift to Cake, stomping as she fumes in anger, something that makes him sigh, 'Here’s to hoping fighting something will vent her anger.' Unlike Ice Queen, she was the one lost inside her own head, whipping up a storm of enraged thoughts at the royal. Suddenly Butterscotch turns around to face everyone, "It is as I feared. That commotion earlier did get the attention of a few demons." 

Finn sighs, giving both Cake and Ice Queen an extremely annoyed expression, "Guys, I'll be honest: work it out. That's an order." While they give him looks of their own, he turns to the butler, "How many?" She shrugs, 

"Quite a few, probably ten or so." He sighs, and looks back to everyone else, finding them all preparing themselves for the upcoming fight. Except Ice Queen, she was staring at Finn with an unflinching gaze, yet when his eyes meet hers, she snaps out of it. And storms off ahead. 

Finn's eyes widen, and he quickly rushes forward past everyone, trying to keep his voice low as to not alert any of the demons, "Ice Queen!" His words surprising halts her, making her grin as she turns around to face him, lifting a hand that glowed with magic, 

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. A very simple, easy to pull of one." She instantly spins around the moment she finishes her sentence, leaving a slightly confused Finn behind, who then rushes to catch back up to her, 

"Can I know the plan? If it is simple then you should be able to explain it **before** we fight the demons." She shakes her head with a massive smile, 

"You'll see~" She teases, making Finn frown slightly, 

"If you're ever going to fight Ice Queen, everyone needs to know the plan before you do anything!" She halts, and raises her hand, glaring ahead, 

"Get out here! I know you are there!" 

With sick laughs, demons start to crawl from their hiding spots, including the familiar face of the lanky demon with the blood splatters, making Ice Queen grin, "Ah good! When I saw you run earlier I instantly knew I should have killed you. Surprised you got new friends so quickly after the last lot got slaughtered." It chuckles, taking confident strides towards her,

"And you should of killed me! For we now have a plan this time! So just give u-!" Ice Queen shoots her hand out straight, and a massive ball of ice the size of a shed forms in front of her, causing the royal to grin. She uses her magic to launch it forward, letting it roll over anything in its way as it goes down the walled canyon they were in. The demons instantly try to scramble away, but the tight corridor allows no escape, and the massive ball of ice runs them all over with a crunch. 

As the ball of now dark red and pale blue continues to roll down the canyon, Finn grimaces as he looks at the broken bodies before him, yet Ice Queen grins, "Strike!" He sighs at her joke, then freezes up, 

"Wait there is only seven! Didn't Butterscotch say there were ten!?" He says, making the duo spin around to check their rear. And find three demons leaping at them. Ice Queen reacts quickly, erecting a wall of ice for her and Finn just as the demons reach them, allowing them all to slam head first into the ice. "Dudes! Everyone else is dead! Just run!" Finn yells in an attempt to get them to leave without him having to do conflict. And guessing by the twisted laughs and endless savage scratching sounds on the ice wall, he might not get it his way. 

He frowns as he reaches for his night sword, with Ice Queen preparing to drop the shield and fly backwards to create space between her and her targets. Then simultaneously three sprays of blood flies up with some objects moving faster than the eye could track. Finn's face twists with confusion, and the royal lowers their shield to have three dead demons flop at their feet, large holes in their heads. And Huntress Wizard walking towards them uncaringly, mentally ordering her bloody arrows back into her quiver as the rest of the group catch up to them. "You two should of waited." Huntress lectures, causing Ice Queen to shrug, 

"Eh, my bad, I rushed off to do my plan."

Fionna raises an eyebrow "And you two decided to not tell us?" She questions, and causing the royal immediately step forward to Finn's protection, 

"He did actually try to stop me, and he didn't know the plan either, so he had no part of this. To be honest, I wanted to do this fight solo, as to avoid any risk of hitting you guys." Cake huffs, folding her arms as she glares at the royal, 

"Yeah right! You just wanted to go on a power fuelled rampage! To show off to everyone how much better you are!" Cake's words make the royal glare at her, 

"No, I'm being speed efficient. This took a few seconds to kill them all while only putting one of us at risk!... Well this would only take a few seconds if your constantly arguing with me didn't slow us all down! You're nothing but a hindrance to the team!" Finn stomps between them,

"Enough both of you!" He shouts, then angrily pointing at the path forward, "Walk now, because I'm going to have to talk to you both about this if you can't solve this on your own."

They glare at him, neither of them liking being ordered around, but they do start moving with Cake storming off first. Finn sighs as once again everyone else walks between the duo, acting as a buffer between them as they progress forward. He joins them, walking behind the towering Ice Queen, preventing him from seeing the group or the way forward, causing him to grimace, ‘Why can't those two just get along?' 

Ice Queen meanwhile was on autopilot as she thinks, her mind lost in the mad sea of her thoughts, 'I did do that spell to show off. Not to the others, just Finn.' She bites her lip in slight embarrassment. She'd known that Finn would catch up to her instantly, and that she could then have some alone time with him to show off her power, even if it was for only a few seconds. She had accepted Huntress's offer of a three way relationship, and Huntress had said Finn would date her if she wasn't there.

Yet, the royal still had doubts. It had been so long since she had done anything to show off to Finn, to wow him… to woo him. And that was now getting to her, especially since she now has a new curse to put him off, 'I wanted to make up for that, to get his attention, to remind him that I am fully capable of handling stuff despite the curse… including a family. I had tried to stop flirting with him at Huntress's request, so what if he has lost interest in me as a result?' She sighs, 'And then I argued with Cake and put more problems on his plate… I've made things worse for him! I want to make it up to him! To cheer him up!' She immediately takes a step to the left and slows her walking speed, bringing her in line with a slightly curious and confused Finn. "Curse. I can't see you and I feel its grip." However she then sighs, turning to him, "I'm sorry for causing all these fights." He nods, 

"It's... alright. Though I would prefer some more control Ice Queen, in both arguing with Cake and rushing off just then to do that spell. I mean give me a heads up when you do that!"

"I'm sorry." Finn takes a deep breath, 

"... I worry about you, ok? Charging into a horde of demons by yourself isn't exactly going to put me at ease." 

"I know, but I can handle myself perfectly fine so you don't need to shed any tears for me. I've been living alone for a few hundred years, taking on all of AAA by myself as I kidnap princes, remember?" 

He chuckles, "Glob you're just like Huntress, happily alone and self dependent…" He looks her straight in the eyes, "... And I said the exact same thing to her: It's amazing how you can do all that by yourself, but you should never be afraid to have someone by your side, to care about your health." 

Ice Queen smiles, and places a hand on his shoulder, "I know, and I do have someone like that: you and Huntress." Her gaze flicks to the still moody Cake, then back at Finn. "The reason why Cake and I are having these fights is because of earlier, when she had tied me up for no reason other than her despising me."

"... Right, you hate her to the point of being willing to start fights because of that?" She nods, 

"Yes, that’s currently the start of the problems between me and Cake. And we both know Cake doesn't like me because of our past, of me constantly attacking and freezing her when I kidnap Prince Gumball, the man she believes should belong to Fionna." She looks up, turning her gaze to the feline. "... I'm going to try to talk to her, so you don't have to worry about us." 

She grimaces as she pushes forward, 'I'm not looking forward to this, but if it will help Finn's load…' She strolls up to her latest frenemy, causing Cake to shoot a glare up at her, "What do you want?" She spits, making Ice Queen scowls a little, 

"To apologise. Like it or not, we're going to have to work together, and our little spat is putting everyone in danger by blaring out signals to every demon. If we keep this up, we will put everyone in danger, including Fionna. Do you want to put your sister in danger?" Ice Queen tries to manipulate, a trait seemingly common with the royals. Cake grumbles as she looks down to the ground, 

"... No. But you started this!" She accuses, making Ice Queen scoff, 

"No, you did it by tying me up." The feline glares, 

"No, this all started when you started kidnapping every guy in sight." 

"While under a curse!" Cake’s gaze shifts away, not really having a counter to that, causing the queen to sigh, "Look, how about we just apologise to each other and let bygones be bygones? Or at least a temporary truce until we get out of the night-o-sphere." She suggests, making the feline go completely silent. 

Cake feels the expecting gazes of the group behind her as they nose in on the talks. "... Fine! Temporary truce!" Ice Queen nods, and quickly pulls back, not wanting to already test the strength of such a fragile agreement. Finn grins at her as she pulls back beside him, 'She went for the peaceful option! I’m… so proud of her, she is improving herself!'

Unknown to Ice Queen, her decision to take the initiative to talk with Cat had appealed to Finn's pacifist side, the hero beaming as he walks side by side with her. She didn't plan that at all, having just wanting to make Finn happy, in some way to pay back her debt to him for all his help, yet the majority of her motive was just an attempt to make him smile. 

She gets lost in the sight of his cheerful form, and gains a small smile of her own, before she looks up, and finds the rock starting to part, and revealing that they were now standing on the edge of a very tall, steep cliff. And in the distance was an enormous river of dark red, the very same colour of demons. The sight makes Finn rush forward, jabbing a finger straight towards it, "There! That's the line to the teller!" 

Everyone goes silent and stare at it wide eyed, except Finn and Butterscotch, who both peer over the edge to search for a way down. Fionna stumbles forward with a slack jaw, "What… the… Glob?" Cake shakes her head, 

"What the heck!? How long is that line!?" Finn peers up from cliff edge, 

"Well, it took me and Jake twenty eight days to wait through it all to book ourselves an appointment." Huntress stares at him, 

"Finn we can't wait that long." He nods, 

"I know, and besides those demons would recognise and attack us. So I suggest we simply find a way around it all, like hopping the wall or busting through the gate." Butterscotch shakes her head, 

"No Finn, that is a terrible idea. There are hundreds of demons watching at all times, and as Huntress said earlier, we simply can't be sneaky with a group this big, so avoiding the sentries is impossible. And if we were to bust through the gate, then every demon in the line will attack us. The best thing to do is to wait in line." Fionna immediately stands up straight in rage,

"And we can't wait that long! And the demons will just attack us anyways!" 

"Not if I do a spell to disguise ourselves as demons!" Ice Queen snaps to the butler glaring, 

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place!?" 

"Because it sends of a massive magical signal due to how enormous the spell is, deliberately so as it was designed to be a trap by the demons. Every demon would both know our location and recognise the spell, and immediately swarm in, knowing exactly what to look for: another demon. We are also restricted to slow, clunky movements, so we would not be able to escape nor fight them in any way." She then points to the river, "However, in such a large swarm of demons we would be nearly indistinguishable. So we must change, hide so the ones in the river don't spot us, then secretly sneak into the line." 

Finn nods, "If you think that's best, we'll do it, you're our demon expert. But if we are restricted to 'clunky' movements, then we better find a way down first."

Huntress grimaces as she walks forward, squinting as she judges the distance between the cliff and the ground. "... Maybe, but this will be an extreme stretch." She warns, turning her entire cape into a **very** large pile of rope, nearly as wide as a person and just as tall as Ice Queen. She sighs as she looks at it, "Nope, despite that amount it won't be enough… anyone else got any other ideas?" Ice Queen shrugs, 

"I could try and float us all down one at a time." Finn takes a glance at the royal while Huntress remakes her cape, 

"Would you have enough magic for that?" She nods confidently, 

"Definitely. If I can fly and fight the Bubblegum Guardians for as long as I did, then lifting us all down will definitely not be a problem." She pulls up, and awaits for Finn's approval. He releases a long breath, taking one final scan of the area for anything else they could do, and ends up empty handed, causing him to stand and nod at the royal.

She smiles sweetly, taking a calm walk in front of him before wrapping her arms around him firmly, yet not too tightly as she lightly presses him into her chest. Then she jumps off with a grin. They plummet, falling rapidly and quickly gaining speed as they swiftly speed towards the ground. Neither Finn or Ice Queen flinch, the hero having complete and utter trust in the woman, and the royal because she was too busy staring at her knight in her arms to worry about anything in the world. 'It is funny how you do that to me…' 

She suddenly flaps her eyebrows, bringing their dive to a halt as they float mid-air, Ice Queen taking the moment to check up on her passenger's conditions, before slowly floating down to the ground. Their feet eventually touch the ground, and Ice Queen grins as she continues to hold Finn, getting a feeling of light headedness as she holds her crush tightly to herself. She learns from her past however and pulls away before it could become awkward, letting the hero stumble free from her chest with a smile.

She beams at him as she flaps her eyebrows once more and flies back up, with Finn giving her a cheerful grin and a thumbs up, making her finger gun at him. She rapidly ascends, eyes locked onto the others as she approaches. She hovers before them, "Yep I can easily do this, so you guys just focus on keeping an eye out for any approaching demons, got it?" 

They all nod, triggering Ice Queen to reach out for Huntress next, who climbs into her arms. She pulls her off the edge, then floats both of them down, hurrying slightly to get to Finn quicker, yet looks at Huntress, "I'll distract everyone for a second up there, have a moment with Finn." The nymph in her arm nods happily, and as they touch the ground she swiftly leaves the royal to head towards the hero. Ice Queen shoots back up as fast as she can, trying to think of a topic to distract everyone from the couple below. 

Huntress beams at Finn, and heads straight for him, "Ice Queen is keeping them preoccupied for a second, we have time to ourselves." She explains. Finn snaps his head up for verification, and does indeed find nobody peeking over the edge, causing him to grin and shift his gaze back to Huntress. He rushes to her and envelopes her in a lover's hug, pulling her tight against him as their foreheads touch, the couple grinning at each other. They sway a little, forgetting the world to spend the brief moment of privacy together, abandoning all thoughts on the night-o-sphere, on Marshall, on the group's troubles, on Ice Queen, everything… and replaced them with feelings of sheer joy at simply being at the other's side. 

Huntress murmurs, "I can't wait to your birthday… I have something special planned~" Finn grins, 

"I can't wait to be back at home, just so we can actually have some time together. Might be able to teach you how to dance." 

She smirks, and kisses him on the lips, a quick peck that wasn't filled with lust but love, "I would have said no in the past… but now? Definitely."

She looks up, and finds Ice Queen about to jump off backwards with Fionna in hand, giving a worried look over her shoulder. The nymph sighs and nods to her, then splitting away from an equally disappointed Finn, yet, she moves her hands into Finn's, taking the initiative this time in getting used to her relationship being shown in public. 'It's only Fionna, she already knows we are dating!... I still don't think I could handle it in front of strangers…' 

Ice Queen lands softly before the duo, and her eyes snap to their entwined fingers, giving a curious yet worried look at Huntress, who simply nods. Ice Queen lets go of Fionna, allowing her to stumble backwards before recovering, spinning around to face the duo, "Now-!" She spots them as well, going wide eyed and causing Huntress to blush heavily, and it takes most of her will to not yank her hand free from Finn's. 

"Don't stare." She orders, and the girl immediately looks away, deciding to instead take in the absolutely lovely view of the burning buildings and bloody demons.

Huntress sighs, 'I don't think I can do it… but why!?' Finn suddenly gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, causing her to gaze at his small and comforting smile. The nymph takes a deep breath, "Alright Fionna… you can look, just don't stare… or make a big deal of it." The heroine slowly looks back at them, giving a quick, curious look back at their hands before focusing on the struggling wizard. Finn continues to hold his grip, trying his best to calm her without belittling her, without making her look soft for needing help. Huntress looks away, 'You'll get use to it… it'll just take time…' 

She shifts her gaze to Ice Queen who was giving her a concerned look, "... Ice Queen, could you bring Butterscotch down last? Give me the most time to get used to this." She requests, and the royal happily obliges, leaping into the air and towards the last two, leaving the trio alone. Fionna remains silent, trying her best to not stare, yet ultimately fails.

As she looks at the pleased duo, as despite Huntress's reactions the heroine **knows** she is enjoying the chance to be with Finn, questions fill her head. And they were about herself, 'What if Gumball isn't the one? What if it is Marshall? What if it is Male Huntress Wizard? What if it is anyone else!?' Then she remembers Finn's words, and takes a deep breath, 'I shouldn't worry, everything will click into place overtime, just as Finn said.' 

She pulls herself out of her doubts, and beams at them, "You look good!" She encourages, making them both blush, "I'm serious! You shouldn't be afraid of showing your love!" Huntress sighs at her childish, naive words, 

"It's not that easy Fionna. I'm having to tear down years of mental restraints and thoughts, my own ideology. That is why I asked Ice Queen to bring Butterscotch down last, because I know the instant someone who doesn't know I'm dating see's me, I will immediately stop anything romantic." Huntress admits, actually disappointed in herself. 

Fionna grimaces, "Well… maybe part of the fear is because you're scared of the unknown! Finn had explained it to me, and I think it works here as well! What you might actually be scared of instead of appearing soft, is actually not knowing how anyone will react! That they will mock you. But we can do the same thing Finn suggested as well: exposure. We simply have you acting in love in front of me and Cake until you get used to it." Finn remains silent, then smiles proudly, 'She is already learning from me to be a better hero. She wouldn't have had a chat with Huntress, she would have told her to alert her if anyone was saying anything mean and she would go kick their buns.' 

Huntress looks up, watching Ice Queen bring Cake down rapidly, "Yeah… we're already trying that. And I did know what my fear was already." She brings her gaze to the heroine once more, "But thank you, you are completely correct. As for that offer…"

She bites her lip in serious thought, her eyes staring straight at the ground as she makes major decisions inside her own head, debating if she was ready to face a fear that she couldn't for so long. She brings her gaze to Finn, who gives her another comforting grin, "Whatever choice you make, I'll help you through every step of the way." She stares at him for a few more seconds, 'I remember the hunt I did for answers, and the promise I made to you. I said we would fly higher than ever if we worked side by side, and that if we look out for each other, then **nothing** could harm us. That includes our fears and our doubts, they wouldn't be able to touch me if I have you there to save me.' She has made her decision. 

She snaps her head to Fionna, "... I accept, I need to face my fears, and let my relationship with Finn grow." Both humans grin, Fionna nodding eagerly, 

"I'll help you!" Then a realisation dawned on Fionna. She had just talked to Huntress, and helped her through it. Not with a fist or sword, but just sitting down and talking with her. And she was simply copying Finn, 'to do what he does just better', however, now that she had just done it herself, only now does she realise the importance of it. 

Finn had helped her through talking, and thus, ended a problem peacefully without any bloodshed. Everyone was happy. And she had just talked to Huntress Wizard, ending it peacefully with no bloodshed. Everyone was happy. She processes that fact, then grins, nodding to herself in determination, 'I swear then: I will learn to be more peaceful!'

Ice Queen finally arrives with Cake, and Huntress decided it was finally time to let go of Finn's hand. Cake looks at the ground, and just as Ice Queen was about to fly away she turns to her, "Hey." The royal stops to look at her, "... Thanks." She grumbles, making Ice Queen blink, then grin, 

"Heh, it's fine. Keep that up, and you **might** get seat privilege." She shoots off into the air. The feline takes her gaze off the woman, and shifts it to the group who were all staring at her with small smiles. 

"Not a word. I still don't trust her." Finn grimaces a tiny bit, but nods in understanding. He and the others then look up, watching Ice Queen jump off and slowly lower down butterscotch, Finn taking note of a detail, 'I can see up her dress.' He immediately looks away to be a gentleman, preoccupying himself by watching the large river of demons slowly shuffle forward every few seconds. It didn't matter that much, after all he had seen her in her under garments when she slept with him in the igloo, yet he still was respectful to no peek. 

She lands next to him, letting the butler go who immediately scans the area for any threat, until Finn steps up to her, "We're good, I checked." She simply nods, 

"You can never be too cautious with demons Finn." She points a bit to the right, straight at a small pile of tall red rocks, the top flaming, "Those should provide us with advocate cover…" Her arm shifts a little to the right, directly at a cave, "... And we can probably hide in there. If you look around, you should notice multiple caves, and I'm betting they all connect up. Once we are sure we aren't being followed, we shall leave the cave a short time afterwards, just so it doesn't seem suspicious. Then we shall enter the line of demons and wait for our chance to meet Hana." 

Finn nods, "Then once we're past the gate, we book it so we don't get vaporised by that cloud. Luckily, I remember the path we have to take." Everyone but Butterscotch looks at him weirdly when he mentioned the cloud, but eventually just shrug it off, presuming it is something from his experience. Finn looks at everyone, "Are we ready?" They all nod with confidence, making Finn smile, "To the rocks! Remember, we will likely be waiting for a long while, so prepare to use your imagination."

They all grimace, but Ice Queen sighs, 'For Marshall…' She and Huntress then look at Finn, both of them gaining a smile as they share the exact same thought, 'And to be honest, I could spend an eternity with you.' The group all swiftly dart across the land, trying their best to not stick out to the literal armada of demons right next to them. To keep up their speed, Finn once again swoops up Butterscotch, carrying her all the way until they all dart behind the rocks, waiting patiently for any signs of being detected. 

After a few silent seconds, they all sigh in relief, and look towards Butterscotch expectantly. "I shall remind you all that, once I cast this spell, we will all be sluggish and slow, so don't expect being able to run to the cave. At most, we will able to power walk. And that's the problem, there is a high chance that they will immediately investigate the magic, what means we have very little time to reach that cave. So the moment I cast this spell, we will need to immediately head for the cave as we can't afford a second of delay."

They all nod, turn to face the cave just barely seen ahead, and wait as Butterscotch begins her spell, "... Make us demons." Immediately their vision shifts, and their bodies feel like they are being crushed. They all groan, yet Butterscotch pushes past them, startling them as they see her in the form of a stereotypical demon, the same one found in the river. And then it dawns on them all that they have already changed form, what means… 

"Hey guys, did you feel that spike in magic then?" They immediately bolt it at the demon's words. Or speed walked as best as they can, hurrying towards the cave as they sweat nervously, listening in for danger. 

"Yeah man, and it was that mortal to demon spell as well!... Didn't Hana set that bounty on some mortals?..." The group try to move as fast as they can as they start to hear a calamity of noise behind them, rushing straight towards them. There was only a short distance left! They continue to speed walk, only a few meters away from the entrance. They push themselves to the max of their slow limit. And make it inside. 

They fully hide themselves inside by ducking behind rocks, listening for any approaching footsteps, a feet that was simply impossible with the stampede going on outside. Luckily, no one enters the cave after them, causing them to sigh in relief.

One of the smaller demon's steps forward, speaking in Butterscotch voice, "What part of you didn't understand move as fast as you can!?" She demands angrily, causing Cake to stomp forward, 

"The part where you didn't mention that it would take less than a second to cast the spell! The part where you forgot to warn us about it nauseating us!" Butterscotch huffs, 

"It wasn't instant, it took a few words. The nausea only happens the first time, something that I forgot about. Still! You, Fionna, Finn, and Huntress Wizard should of been able to adapt quicker."

Ice Queen steps forward, her body still being slightly taller than everyone else, "That doesn't excuse the lack of warning!" Butterscotch glares at her, 

"You know magic Ice Queen, you should of known this would happen." The royal glares, 

"Ice magic! I know ice magic! Not transformation spells!" Cake nods her head, the duo finally getting along to team up on the butler. 

Finn quickly steps in, "Guys later! Let's move before they investigate this cave." Her orders, making Butterscotch snap around and immediately make her way deeper, 

"Agreed master Finn." Fionna walks up to Finn smirking, an act that reveals the sharp, ruined teeth they all likely have. 

"She knows she is wrong." Finn shakes his head, and they all walk slowly deeper, meeting an uncomfortable problem. These forms were making them dizzy. They hadn't noticed in their scared 'run' earlier due to being distracted by fear, but now that they were simply walking?

Every step was… weird to them. It seemed out of place, something that makes Fionna groan, "What the glob is wrong with me right now?" Cake stumbles, 

"Us you mean? Just be glad you ain’t use to having a tail!" She yells, stumbling once more. Butterscotch turns around, 

"The reason you are so nauseated is because all your senses have changed or moved, yet your brain hasn't adapted to the change of becoming a demon. If it did, you wouldn't be **you** anymore, just another random demon with demon thoughts and actions." 

Huntress nods, "That all makes sense. But how long will these disguises last at most?" 

"... A month. I nearly put all my magic into casting the spell, so it will last a long time." Finn was about to respond, when Ice Queen beat him to the punch, 

"And are you alright?" 

"Fine, though I won't be able to do many spells… thanks for asking." Finn secretly smiles at Ice Queen, 'Keep this up and everyone will be accepting you in no time!' He looks ahead. And freezes up. 

The path splits. Everyone else comes to a halt, looking at all the diverging paths in worry, Cake voicing everyone's fears, "So… which path is the right way to go?" Butterscotch looks at all the caves, darkness enveloping them completely, preventing her from telling anything about which direction they go. 

Finn sighs, stepping forward, "How about we split up?" Huntress shakes her head, 

"No that is a terrible idea Finn. What if only one of us make it? Do we just sit there in the open with no way to defend ourselves? What if one of us need help in the cave? No, we shouldn't split up. What we really need is some way to scout everything out… say me and you and leading a path. We choose one and walk it, and see if we can find where we end up. I mean, after all your years of dungeon crawling you should be able to remember a path backwards pretty well, right?" She questions, making Finn nod, 

"Yeah I have that skill pretty much locked down. What do you guys think?" Finn inquires, and Fionna was about to speak out, asking why she can't go on an awesome adventure to explore the cave. But her complaint died before being voiced when she came to the realisation: Huntress could have some alone time with Finn. 

Sure they weren't in their bodies, but don't they like each other for their personalities? She doesn’t know much about relationships herself but she does know how they are complicated, and now upon spending some time away from Gumball does she realise how much she **is** actually missing him. And now that she knows the feeling of longing, and knows that Huntress is constantly plagued by such a problem due to her fear, there was no way she could block their chance. She sticks up her thumb, "I'm good with it!" Cake nods, falling forward slightly because of it, 

"Go for it, it will give us a chance to get more used to these bodies.

The duo nod, and Ice Queen walks up to Finn, "Take care…" She looks at Huntress, smiling, "Both of you." She then suddenly chuckles, confusing everyone, "Sorry, I just thought of something. Of how nearly a month ago I wanted you Huntress to die in my traps so I can be with Finn, yet now I want you to be as safe as possible." She stares her directly in the eyes, "If you encounter danger: scream. And I will come as fast as I can." She then spins them, and pushes them towards an entrance, yelling, "Go my knight! Find us a way!" She says deliberately dramatically, making Finn smirk, "And Huntress, because you're a friend… uh… pretty please?" 

"... Fine." With that farewell and orders given, the duo just pick a random hole, and run at it. Or speed walk at least. They enter the darkness, making them squint in a futile effort to see the way, yet in the end give up, relying on simply feeling the ground with their hands.

It wasn't even a minute later, and Finn spins around to find nothing but darkness, causing him to grin. "Huntress wait." The now demon halts, turning to face him with her hideous demon face. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulled her close, grinning at her mischievously even though she can't see it, "Just so we don't fall. We help each other, remember?" She wraps an arm around him, beaming as well, 

"Yep. Just for safety." Neither make an effort to move forward, instead using the moment to remove their spare hand from the floor and feel around the others body, until they finally find each other's heads. Then they leaned in, lips puckered. And bump heads. 

"Ow." Finn whispers, but then chuckles as Huntress giggles, then they try again, this time successfully as they make out in the cave. They go at it for a few seconds, their tongues exploring the other's mouth once more as they relish in their privacy.

Finally Huntress pulls away, smiling, "Didn't ever think I would kiss a demon, or as a demon in my life." Finn chuckles, 

"Is that just to cover up that you’ve only kissed me right now because you can't see my face?" He jokes, making Huntress giggle again, 

"Maybe." He chuckles, and they both continue on with their mission, feeling the floor for any gaps or bumps that could trip them, arms still wrapped around each other. They slowly make progress, occasionally bumping the other to stumble them, teasing each other. 

Unfortunately, they then hit a dead end, causing Finn to sigh, "Well, back down we go. So… what did you talk to Ice Queen about? She seems a lot happier." Huntress freezes for a second, debating if she should tell him or not, 

"... We will tell you about it later, after your birthday. That was what we agreed on." 

"... Right. Well… what should I do when we return to OOO? I mean, should I return to OOO? Or stay here?"

Huntress sighs, "No idea… I have absolutely no idea. You know I try to help you with all your problems, but with this one I simply can't." He sighs, yet he doesn't know why he had just asked her that question. 

He already knows the answer. 

He has to go back to OOO. 

There is no if or buts, his responsibilities as a hero and to his friends means he must return, for their sake. 'I mean, I can't just abandon Jake, or Bubblegum, or Marceline, or Phoebe, or BMO! I need to be there encase things go bad! What if the lich was revived **again**!? And I'm sure they are worrying about me, I disappeared in such a way!...' He looks at Huntress in the dark, and thinks of his blossoming relationship with her, the growing friendship he has with Ice Queen, his teaching of Fionna. All of it would have to end for his OOO homecoming. "... Huntress…" 

"Yes Finn?" 

"I **have** to go back… but before we do… can we find a way to make it a returnable trip? Like, return back to AAA anytime we want?"

Huntress pulls him close, hugging him against her firmly, "Finn, I'm sorry to say, but a god of chaos could only make a one way portal. How could we make a portal stronger than it? We don't have a drop of an idea on how we can return back to OOO." He takes a deep breath, holding her close to him to calm himself as mad and desperate thoughts ricochet around his head. He looks at Huntress in the darkness, 

"... I know you just said you don't know what I should do… but please! I want an honest answer: what do you think we should do? What do you **want** us to do?" Huntress goes silent, the only noise she makes is her slow, calm breathing. She remembers the promise she made with Ice Queen, about a three way relationship with Finn, 'If we were to simply return to OOO, then I wouldn't have to deal with her, I could just leave her behind and live my life with Finn. No jealousy as he and Ice Queen will eventually flirt, no more problems with curses…'

She stares directly at Finn, "We can't leave. I say we stay, for Ice Queen. We can't abandon her." Finn takes a deep breath, 

"And instead we abandon everyone in OOO." Huntress kisses Finn, a small quick one of comfort before breaking away, 

"We, you especially, have given so much to everyone. It is only fair that you get to spend some time for yourself, doing what **you** want." He nods, 

"Yeah… alright. Unless I find a way to make the trip back to OOO two-way, I need to stay to help Ice Queen and Fionna with their problems, so I can live my own life as I want, **I will remain in AAA.** " 

They continue their slow crawl back down the cave, until they encounter light once more. They wince, but press on, and enter the chamber once more with everyone else. They both unwrap their arms from each other, and push themselves to a stand, the group looking expectantly. Finn shakes his head, "No luck, it was a dead end." 

Fionna groans, flopping onto her back, "This is going to take forever! And Marshall Lee is stuck as a demon this entire time!"

Finn immediately comforts his other self, kneeling down and grinning at her, "Don't worry, we've got this…" He taps her around the face, "Now come on and get up, if there are any demons coming after us we need you to slay them." She groans, looking at the ice blade in her hand. 

"Wait… won't this make me stick out like a sore thumb!?" Finn looks as the bright, shiny blade, 

"Maybe." Finn squints at it, 'Why was she even allowed to keep that? Everyone else lost their stuff and magic?'

"I can't abandon my sword! You'll have to kill- take it off me!" She yells, correcting herself before she could dive into bad memories. 

Butterscotch just shrugs, "Just claim it was some artefact from the mortal realm that you plan to gift to Hana. Happens from time to time." The heroine immediately sighs in relief, causing Finn to grin, 

"I was just about to say, you would have to abandon your sword and find some other way to fight- wait. Where's Milly's gauntlet? I saw you with it at the ball." He asked curiously, yet panicking very slightly.

She laughs nervously, pointing over her shoulder at where her bag would be if it wasn't for the spell, "In there. I took it off the moment you told Ice Queen to give me a sword, because I prefer a blade over a glove, even if it is Milly's. Besides it is too big and clunky to hold the sword handle in, so this was the best way-" Finn puts his hand up, halting her mid explanation, 

"It's alright, you do what you want with it, it is yours after all. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't in some demon's hands or something." Fionna nods, sighing in relief. Huntress coughs, catching Finn's attention. 

"Sorry to interrupt Finn, but we probably should get started in the next cave." Finn nods, and looks at everyone, "Be back in a few." They groan in boredom, plopping themselves on the ground as they wait once more. Huntress smirks at them, 

"Try not to have too much fun without us." 

Ice Queen shakes her fist at her, "Just get going!"

The duo need no more motivation, and hastily set off with massive grins towards another tunnel of darkness. They once again rest their hands on the floor, using them to feel up the path as they wrap their arms around each other. Finn suddenly grunts in pain as he head-butts a rock jutting out of the wall, making Huntress smirks but still check up on him, "You alright?" 

"Yeah, I've had worse. If anything is going to get to me, it's my back! All these crawling is destroying it!" The ex-nymph moves her hand to rub at his spine a little, 

"You want a massage?" She teases, making Finn laugh,

"No I'm good!" Her massive mischievous smile is hidden by a thick veil of darkness, and she rubs even more, 

"Well, when I said no you still gave me one, only fair that I do the same, hmm?" Finn suddenly pulls on her, rolling himself onto his back and her atop him, then pulls her into a strong, bear-grip hug.

She struggles in his grip, pushing and yanking her body away from his. She goes to summon her arrows as she prepares to make them hover threateningly as a joke, then remembers the transformation. It has removed her of her arrows, her hunting knife, anything that she could actually use to escape his grip. She struggles some more yet makes no progress in escaping, just making a grunting noise while Finn holds his grip with a teasing grin that she could not see. Huntress continues to try and pry herself free, 'Man, how does he have such a strong grip? Actually, he most probably had to hold down a lot of criminals, most probably used to this exact scenario.' 

So instead she grins, and flops down onto him, letting him pull her tightly against him as she wraps her arms around him as well, cuddling on the hard floor. She lays on his chest, then pushes herself up him a little as the hero's grip relents, letting her do whatever she wants. 

And what she wants is to kiss him once more, they're lips pressing together as they make out for a few seconds. Before Huntress crawls back down him, resting her head against his chest with a satisfied grin, "This is definitely worth hitting our heads on the rocks we can't see." Finn chuckles, looking up at the ceiling as he enjoys everything right now, simply because Huntress was at his side. 

"Yeah…" He sighs, unwrapping his arms from her, "... We probably should get moving." She nods and jumps up off him, grabbing an arm in the process so she could yank him up onto his feet, before they then wrap their arms around each other's waists to continue on the journey. 

The complete darkness and silence was a tad eerie to Huntress Wizard, but a familiar sight to Finn as he grins at old memories resurfacing in his head. Then he focuses on the new ones, his adventure in AAA and the people he met, or more specifically, its heroine. "Hey Diana, what should I do about Fionna?" He inquires, making Huntress stop to look at him, 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well… I can't really tell you what she talked to me about back in that cave, I know she doesn't want anyone else knowing… but how do I train her? In being better than me in everything!? Like not being violent, because I know she still wants to just swing her sword everywhere. What also means I need to teach her how to fight for real, with skills and techniques." 

"Let me guess, she feels useless around you?" Finn stiffens, snapping his head at the nymph, 

"How did you know?" She laughs, 

"Finn, I was able to instantly tell whenever you had problems with things all the way back when we hunted grumbo, remember? Like back at camp when we and Ice Queen sat down and talked. It was pretty easy to guess by going off what you just said then." Finn sighs, and Huntress continues, "Tell me, so I can help."

Finn remains silent. Then chuckles, "I knew you would find out, you've got a huntresses eyes, you can find your prey no matter how well it hides, even if it is a secret... Alright, I'll tell you, where do you want me to start?" 

"Where Fionna had problems with something, did she explain what they were?" He sighs, 

"Yeah… yeah she did. She was terrified of me." Huntress gives him an inquisitive look, remaining her stoic self, 

"Of you?" 

"Yeah, from when I murdered her in the arena. Anyways! The solution we came up with is exposure, let her be near me to get used to me." She raises an eyebrow, 

"You sure that is a good idea?" He shrugs, 

"It worked on my fear." 

"Alright then. Use that to your advantage then, go with her on adventures, and when you can, ask her how she should handle a situation. Then tell her wherever she is right or not." Finn grins, 

"That's a great idea! And training her with a sword…" He kisses her on the cheek, "Well we can all do that together, just us three. Or did you forget your promise?" 

"I haven't, don't worry. Who knows, maybe we can invite Ice Queen as well, get her and Fionna bonding as well, while also teaching Ice Queen to defend herself." Finn beams, 

"Hey yeah! That's brilliant! Thanks Huntress, you're a great help." 

"Was that all she was struggling with?" 

"No, she had more but I have already sorted out some solutions for them." The duo suddenly wince as some light strikes their faces making them stumble back in shock and fall other. They look up, and find a massive exit gaping before them. Finn blinks, "Huh, guess we got distracted." 

"Apparently." They both recover as they get up, then scramble up, peering over the edge, finding the river of demons before them. They grin, Huntress standing tall, "And there's our spot in the line for Hana."

Finn grabs her, looking at her demon’s face, and doesn't care as he kisses her. And after a few seconds he pulls back, "If we're about to go back, then that means our fun time is at an end, so I decided to end it on a high note." She grins and presses her face against his once more, continuing their make out for a little longer before breaking away, 

"And I want that. Now, let's return. The sooner we save Marshall, the sooner we can return and continue this." He hastily speed walks into the darkness once more, trying to go as fast as he can, making Huntress laugh. They both 'rush' down the cave, massive grins as they daydream about getting to spend a day together, when an idea reaches Finn's mind, making him face Huntress, 

"I just realised, while Fionna get exposure to me to get over her fear, what about you get exposure to get over **your** fear?" Huntress looks at him in confusion, "About being seen in public in a relationship, of softness."

Huntress bites her red lip, slowing to halt. Finn waits patiently, not making any movement or noise of impatience to disturb or rush his girlfriend. She sighs, "I don't like the idea of facing my fear, but then I don't think anyone does…" Finn chuckles at her joke, triggering her to smirk and relax a little, "... But it is for the best, and since she already knows of our relationship, she will be the easiest for us to be… well **us** around." 

Finn nods, "Alright, I'll ask her if she will allow it. I mean, she is kinda like you and is afraid to show weakness to anyone, despite the fact that is what makes her human, and might not like getting over her fear in front of you." Huntress shrugs, 

"Well, I guess we can bond over a common fear then." Finn smirks, then the area slowly becomes lighter as they approach the others once more, forcing the duo to stand tall and unwrap their arms of their waists. They stroll into the main area. And finds everyone on the floor.

Finn's eyes widen as he leaps at Ice Queen, grabbing her head to check her pulse. And startles her awake. She stares at Finn wide eyed, causing Fionna to laugh as she watches from atop the rock, "Worried about us Finn?" She teases, yet Ice Queen smiles at the hero who woke her up, grabbing and pulling him onto her, 

"It is so nice to know you care for me Finny~" With those words Fionna's smirk evaporates, being replaced with a barrage of gagging, 

"No! Ice Queen stop!" Everyone else starts getting up in the commotion, yawning as they wake up. Finn pulls himself away from his queen, yet she holds on tight, letting him pull her demon body up. He looks at Fionna who was now queasy, 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing, we just decided to use the moment to sleep. Well, Butterscotch and Ice Queen mainly, they wanted to recover some magic, and Cake was lazy. I remained awake to stay on guard duty."

Ice Queen smirks, "What? Did you think we were dead and panicked?" Finn blushes in embarrassment, then shakes his head, a big grin on his face, 

"To be honest... yes. Anyways! We found the exit." Immediately the others celebrate, jumping to their feet as they stretch their muscles in preparation, while Ice Queen nods, 

"Great work my knight, you shall be rewarded for your success later~... Actually, should I give out rewards? I mean for my other knights for task." He shrugs, 

"I don't know, PB rarely gave me anything for my work, yet gave a lot to the banana guards. So… maybe? Actually, let's talk later when we're not in the middle of the night-o-sphere." 

Cake laughs at Ice Queen, then looks at Huntress, "What are we waiting for? Also Ice Queen, get off Finn." The royal sighs dramatically, peeling off her knight to face the nymph, who merely shrugs, 

"On you guys. Just remain close to the ground to feel your way, and remain close to us! If you get separated or lost, it will be very hard to find the way again."

They all nod, and grab each other's waists in pairs, before following Huntress and Finn as they lead the way through the dreadfully dark cave. Fionna keeps herself firmly attached to Ice Queen's side as they follow directly behind the OOO duo, both of them feeling up the floor. 

She grimaces in remembrance of how Cake said firmly that she would not team up with Ice Queen, making the girl think, 'If I'm meant to be Finn but better, and he solves all these team problems… then that means I need to solve my sister's problem with Ice Queen!' The heroine plans, taking Finn's words of improvement seriously. 

It takes the group several minutes of slow crawls filled with pained groans as the AAA four constantly hit their heads on rocks, but they eventually reach the exit, much to Ice Queen's joy. She springs up, stretching her body, "Oh that feels nice! I might look young Finn, but I'm still old enough my body will protest for having to crawl." Cake gags, but Finn simply shrugs, 

"Sorry. But if you look…" He points his finger out of the cave, and everyone gaze out curiosity, "... There is the river of demons." 

Fionna grins, "Great! Let's get going, for Marshall!" She climbs out the cave, and before Finn could rebuke her for it, Ice Queen speed walks after her, 

"For Marshall!" Finn stares in amazement at their brainless decision, then hurries after them as fast as their bodies allows. Huntress smirks, then she and Butterscotch hop out as well, following the rest of the group down to the demons. 

Fionna and Ice Queen meet the edge of the river, peering inside as Finn finally catches up to them, the hero looking at their confused expression "... If you are wondering, we simply just squeeze in." Ice Queen grimaces, 'For Marshall.' She slides in, and everyone else joins her, getting a bunch of complaints from the surrounding demons. But that was it. The disguises were working. Heck, none even asked about Fionna's light blue sword, making Finn smile, "Great, now we just settle down until it is our turn."

Fionna groans, but complies, letting her and the whole group stand silently as they wait. Huntress grimaces, "This Is going to take a while, a long, boring while…' Her eyes drift to Finn and she smiles, what then only grows bigger as he gazes at her with a grin as well 'But it might just be bearable with you around.' Despite the nymph's optimism, Ice Queen was not pleased in the slightest, 'Man, my Kingdom is going to be a tip when I get back. And I can only think what those bandit men and their families are thinking. I-' 

Fionna suddenly groans, "How long is this going to take?" A single nearby demon looks at her. 

"Six months." 

The whole group go rigid, Finn's eyes drifting to the demon, "Wait, how long?" 

"Six months." Finn panics, 'We can't stay here six months! These disguises will only last a month as well!' If Finn was panicking, then Ice Queen and Fionna were having a full blown meltdown. Fionna spins, 

"Six months!? We can't stay here six months!" Unfortunately, her movement makes her catch her arm on a demon's spike, cutting her. And making her bleed mortal smelling blood.

Instantly, everyone looks at her, demons locked onto her with confusion, then slowly growing grins, "Well, what's this? A mortal in our line?" One questions with a smirk, yet gets shoved out of the way by another, 

"Didn't Hana have some bounties for some? Dead or alive?" The demon inquiries cheekily, triggering laughs and hoots from the other demons around it. The group stares wide eyed, until Cake snatches the closest demon and punches it straight in the face, sending it sprawling unconscious into the others. 

Butterscotch sighs, "Get ready." She drops their illusion, allowing them to yank their weapons free as Ice Queen and Butterscotch hands glow with magic. Finn grimaces as he watches a literal river of demons slowly close in with sick grins and ill laughter, claws and teeth bared for combat, their mad eyes locked onto him and the others.

Ice Queen stands tall, "You get in the way of me and Marshall!?" Her magic drips from her hands, "Then come and fight me!" And an army of demons swarmed them.

**And now is the perfect time to end the chapter! XD**

**Now before anyone rages, yes, that does mean chapter 29 will start with a bang.**

**I am seriously considering stopping all this bold text at the bottom of a chapter, prevent word boosting. Yet I still want to answer reviews and point things out...**

**Now, onto the chapter, and to start it off I will admit I forgot to add a detail to chapter 26: Fionna putting Milly's gauntlet in her bag. Will straight up admit I forgot that detail, but no one pointed it out so I'm guessing you lot didn't notice either. My bad, sorry for the mistake.**

**There are two reasons why I turned everyone into demons despite changing them back at the end without it adding anything to story or plot. The first was for comedic value, the second was an excuse to place them in the middle of a demon horde, and the last is to show off finn and Huntress's love. As you saw in this chapter, neither of them cared that the other 'became a demon'. They still cuddled, joked, and made out despite it, showing that they weren't there for each others appearance, but for their personalities.**

**Last thing to explain, Finn's worry about everyone being 'dead'. Simple, he cares about them all, and will be devastated if any of them got injured, so if anyone wants to hurt them, say a river of demons, then they'll have to go through him first. He will defend his friends, and that does mean bringing out the sword if need be.**

**Review response:**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 27:**

**Thank you! Even something as small as that encourages me.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 27:**

**And I'm glad for the ideas/suggestions! There might be feel chapters… Yep the characters are growing, and I'm glad you liked that! Oh yeah, Ice Queen is a QUEEN here lad, she'll rules everything including dates! And of course she'll take care of the details of the date.**

**Master Kill712, on FF, chapter 27:**

**Well then welcome to the story! I'm so happy you are enjoying it so far! Thank you for the compliments! I try my best to improve both my writing skills and length, and I'm glad you're enjoying the characters growing.**

**Sure, say anything you want, never be afraid to suggest something! Bubblegum and Gumball making teleporters? Hmm, very good idea, might rival my idea due to its simplicity, as it plays with another thing I have planned… I would have to think about it (And I mean I will seriously consider it).**

**claz7960, on FF, chapter 27:**

**(Why you write these so long? Another sleepless night!)**

**I'm glad you liked the promise I made near the start of Incrementum! Sorry if it seemed useless so far, but without a plot focused/including an old chapter, he couldn't really 'predict the future' (You know, because nothing like arc 1 happened in Adventure Time.) He is becoming a leader! And I promise I won't cuck him and make him a really poor one!**

**I believed that the relaxation/calm was indeed needed before the trouble came for them, and the reflection really was needed. But I agree, Fionna's growth far out trumps anything else in the chapter.**

**I'm so happy you've enjoyed leader Finn! He certainly has a tough job, doesn't he? But he is indeed doing well in getting them all under control, and helping them be the best them as they can be. Cake is indeed still wary of our favourite Queen, and let's be honest, she has good reason to! And yes, our little Huntress and Ice Queen is scheming crazy ideas behind his back, and yes, it causing trouble for everyone (not so cute when it is put like that, is it?)**

**Cake is indeed an 'adult', so it makes sense for her to have mature thoughts such as mistrust for those wanting to change. Realism is something I go for when I write, for example in this chapter the disguise plan failing, since things won't always go their way. Yes, being too pacifistic might cost him later, so it's great that the others are trying to snub that, it shows that they actually care about our hero.**

**Ah, my old surprise with Butterscotch worked, nice~ I'm glad you liked her! Once again, without any confirmed backstory or anything I was given more creative freedom (So imagine what I've got cooking in the oven for Huntress!). As bad as it sounds, Fionna was meant to at first simply remind everyone how far Finn has come as a person. Now, however, she is meant to be Finn student in training! I'm glad you liked her opening the bottle on her emotions! That was a scene I was looking forward to writing… anyways, happy memories aside, I'm happy it made your day, so I hope you spent it well.**

**She did indeed forget her fears for a second to fight alongside Finn in a battle I'm glad you enjoyed! I doubt it was actually on the level of the Finn vs Fionna, but if it did, then you're definitely going to enjoy the later scenes. Yep, 100k words, or larger than a Harry Potter book, of emotional build up spilled out in a few paragraphs. Yep, he asked Fionna to help with his Ice Queen problem (Hence in this chapter when she grabbed him after he woke her up, Fionna did a hunch of gagging noises). She is indeed now understanding the ways of the Finn XD**

**Oof, sorry about that. Like you said, I was trying to keep in line with the show, especially after Gumball literally just manipulated her into doing unheroic stuff against Finn.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed Finn's advice, as to why I went for the hug? Simple, Fionna was on a happy high from getting help, blinding her fear temporarily. Now that happiness is gone, she will try not to but will likely flinch anytime she touches Finn.**

**Yay I made you laugh :D I'm glad you liked the comedy in this chapter, partly because your constant analysing of it in my work has twisted by arm into writing them. Yep, with her mind made up, Huntress will no longer halt Ice Queen in her advances, and to help herself in getting used to it, she is joining the fun of teasing Finn.**

**It's fine, we all make mistakes, heck you've corrected a bunch in these beta readings.**

**Yay! Another high score!**

**Pleasure to work with you too, see you later!**


	29. Chapter 29 Through guts and blood

**Heads up, I'm taking a break for a week, a cold with a nasty headache has gotten to me. It's too hard to make scenes and write things when my head wants to explode, and I much rather upload something good than a dribble mess because of the cold.**

An ear shattering amount of demonic screams and roars filled the air as the demons lunge at the group, yet no one cared as they all lashed out at their foes. Ice Queen sends out a massive wave of ice, blasting and freezing all the demons near the squad before everyone boots them into the horde, creating a space for them to fight. 

Finn grimaces as time seems to slow for him, and he watches as teeth, claws, and twisted metal of weapons came for him and the others, 'If I don't fight, then everyone might die… including Huntress… Ice Queen… Fionna… The ones I swore I would help.' He yanked his blade free from his back and swings it in a humongous arc before him, rending flesh apart with ease. He frowns at having to fight, but continues to slaughter any demons around him, making sure to watch the other's backs.

Huntress summons all five of her arrows, then makes them all shoot out, using her magic to guide them into demon head after demon head, sending massive splats of brain, blood, and bone flying as their heads explode. She twists and turns the arrows, making them hit anything that got close to her, as if threading demons together with an imaginary needle of death.

Cake screams a war cry as she spins with two axe hands, becoming a tornado of death as she kills anything that gets close. But that doesn't stop the demons lunging at her, or anyone on the team actually. Fionna yells in anger as she swings slow, heavy attacks with her ice sword, obliterating anything instantly if it got in her way. Ice Queen smirks, and unleashes a swirling blizzard of icicles, letting it glide through the horde as it creates a line of torn up bodies in its wake.

Finn spins in a circle, creating enough space for him to stab his blade forward and impale a demon, then yanked his arm back to elbow a demon sneaking up on him, 'We need room now!' He takes a glance at the group, and finds demons between all of them, separating everyone from each other. He yells as he swings his blade out with one hand, while shoving his metal hand in a demon's face, "Weed whacker!" His robot arm instantly shifts and starts blending away, yet the hero doesn't look as he thrusts his sword at another demon, impaling it through the gut. 

He yells as he pushes towards Huntress, knowing she was going to struggle in close range combat. He spins in massive swoops, having to do full circles to prevent anything from lunging onto his back as he slices his way towards his companion. Cake meanwhile was slowly getting pushed towards Ice Queen, who was flinging spells out like crazy as she obliterates anything that gets close.

Cake grimaces as she ends up next to the royal, who glared at her, "Move! I need to cast massive spells!" She throws a massive ice ball straight up, letting it fall down like artillery and explode somewhere in the group in front of her in a massive ice explosion. The feline growls, shifting her hands to becoming massive versions as she claps on a demon, crushing it between her hands in a disgusting splat. 

"If you're not being your stupid mad self, you wouldn't hit anyone!" She then does a sweep with her hands, smacking and sending demons flying away as she has to create room once again. She hops in the middle of it and shifts her entire body into a large spiked ball, then starts rolling as she crushes everything with ease under her. Ice Queen just scowls at her, launching an icicle through a demon's head with ease, then one jumps in front of her, startling her, 

"Mages are shit at close rang!-" She turns her fingers into ice claws and slashes its face, killing it instantly before she grimaces as she looks at the demons swarming in on her, 'That cat distracted me! They're way too close!' She yells in magic fused rage as she flies up with her eyebrows, confusing the heck out of the demons below as they stare up. 

"... Hey, I can see up her-" Ice Queen shoots dual ice beams, one coming from each hand as she swoops forward, freezing the demons entire body, ending their wretched lives. She laughs with glee as she starts to do massive swoops through the air, providing the group below with endless fire support through unending beams of ice. 

Fionna meanwhile cuts a demon in half, spinning to stab another in the face, before charging forward with it still impaled on her blade as a meat shield, heading straight towards Butterscotch. She locks on the small candy person, 'She used most of her magic on those disguises! She slept a little but no way near enough!' 

Sure enough, when she does a massive swoop on the demons surrounding her, she finds the woman covered in cuts and scratches, chunks missing from her as her hands holding a small, flickering purple flame. The heroine acts quickly, grabbing her and tucking her underarm, then spins with the blade to push everything back, 'Finn did this in the arena against the army! What else did he do when he was outnumbered!?' 

She grimaces as the demons closed in, '... He kept us in front of him! He didn't let us get behind him!' With that she swings madly, charging brainlessly towards the edge of the river in a desperate attempt to escape. She hits the edge of the path worn down by the demons multiple walks, and jumps with all her effort, launching both her and Butterscotch out of the horde. They spin, and watch as the red beings spilled out towards her, climbing out the river to rip her to shreds. 

She impales the closest one, then boots it off her blade, stumbling the ones behind it as they get struck by its body, Fionna following the combo up with a slash of her sword to cut three more in half. Then they all swarm in, the length of the entire river surging out and actually scaring the thirteen year old, 'That's a lot!' Then a wall of ice formed before her, spanning many meters high, causing her to stumble backwards in shock, only to hit more ice.

She and Butterscotch spin around, finding themselves completely surrounded by a massive tower of ice, triggering the duo to look straight up for an escape. They find a grinning Ice Queen slowly lowering herself, landing before the duo just as the demons start pounding on the wall, causing massive thunks to echo around them. Fionna steps forward, "Ice Queen-" The royal puts up her hand to halt the girl, 

"You were about to get overwhelmed. I saw you were trying to act like Finn, but you're not ready… and Finn is likely going to need your help." Fionna stares gobsmacked, 

"Seriously?" The royal nods, looking at Butterscotch, 

"You're too low on magic to fight, and you know it." The butler glares in caged anger, but eventually nods, "So I'll create a stronger ice bubble around you, one that those demons can't hope to penetrate. Fionna, I'll explain what we'll do in a second."

The heroine steps away from the butler, who lays on the ground in a fatal position to keep her size as small as possible, triggering Ice Queen to raise her glowing hands. She shoots an ice beam at the candy person, and an ice bubble two meters thick formed around her, sealing her up completely. The royal nods, then the walls around them cracks, triggering the royal to hastily snatch Fionna up with one arm and shoot straight up. With her spare arm she commands her ice tower to shatter, making it fall in a rain of sharp blue fragments, piercing through skulls and shredding flesh. 

The queen smirks, then heads towards Finn, "Alright, we've got no plan, but I know that if we have any chance of making it out alive then we need to work together, so I'm bringing you to Finn. Once you’re there, stick with him and Huntress and don't let the demons separate you like they did with all of us last time."

"And you?" 

"I'll be getting your sister to join you, then I'll launch spells from up here. Easier to watch your back if I'm not busy staring at my own." The girl nods in affirmation, 

"Then let's go!" The royal starts making her way to the Huntress, watching as Finn slowly hacks and slashes his way towards her. 

Finn scowls as he shreds another demon with his robot arm, his other arm behind him as his yanked his sword free of a demons’ guts. His eyes locked on Huntress as she makes her arrows dance around her, killing five demons a second with her skills as she avoids any danger. But they were slowly closing in, and he can tell she is starting to wear down, her moves of evasion becoming sluggish as her arrows fail to keep up with the never-ending horde, allowing them to slowly approach. 

He yells a war cry, puts his head down and charges forward shoulder first, smashing demons out of his way as he makes a hard and fast beeline for the nymph. Huntress glances at her hero as he arrives, skidding to a halt before her as the demons he slammed into tumble at their feet. He swiftly slashes their heads off with his sword as they scramble up, while also countering and stabbing new demons at the same time. He nods to Huntress as he swings as fast as he can around, shredding anything that gets too close to her, while she orders her arrows to return. 

He glances at her, still more focused on protecting her, "Thought you would want a hand!" She snaps her gaze to him, watching him punch a demon in the gut with his robot arm and causing it double over as it gets winded, before he then swings his blade up, slicing its head clean off. 'I don't need help, I never need help…' She remembers his words, and smiles as she ducks, letting him swoop his blade above her to slice a flanking demon in half, all the while she sends her arrows to protect him from two attacks from the side, 'But I sure don't mind it!'

They go back to back, occasionally spinning in a circle as they protect each other, decimating every demon around them in a show of blood and guts. Huntress starts regaining her breath, or at the very least stop losing it as fast now that the demons can no longer get near her, Finn slicing them all in half whenever they dared to, making her smile, 'Maybe having someone fighting by my side doesn't make me soft… maybe I should accept others help more willingly…' 

She logs it for later as she spins and sends all five of her arrows into a charging group, making their five lifeless corpses collapse at her feet. She then frowns, 'Magic is low! Next plan!' "Hold on Finn, I need to do something that won't require magic! Protect me for a second!" She yells in warning, making the hero nod as he goes all out in his attacks, defending her from all directions as he mercilessly chops all the demons down.

Huntress gets onto her palms and knees, and grunts as she uses her low magic to transform herself, her body growing bigger and darker, fur forming on her body. In a matter of seconds her body’s entire anatomy changes to that of a very large bear, and she raises her body to slam her clawed paws down on a demon, then bites at another's neck, crushing its throat in a splat of blood. 

Finn takes a double take at her, then grins, spinning to his left to slash his blade through several demons, 'They pissed off momma bear!' He jokes inside head in the middle of the battle, ducking as Huntress sends a demon flying over him and into the others in front of him, sending them falling to the ground for him to easily pick off. 

Huntress meanwhile just goes to town on everything, tearing them apart with ease, or did until they jumped onto her back, exploiting a semi blind spot in her defences. She growls and tries throwing them off her to little success, yet she is forced to forget about the ones stabbing her in the back as she focuses on the ones in front of her lunging straight towards her.

She tears into them with her teeth, yet winces as she feels the demon slicing into her back with a metal sickle, grinning sickly as it watches her bleed with a sick grin. Then it gets drop kicked by Fionna, sending it flying off and into the horde surrounding them, the young girl grinning as she stands besides the slightly injured Huntress. Finn takes a glance at her sudden arrival, 'Where did she come from!?' He looks up to spot Ice Queen swooping overhead, now heading straight towards Cake, making him grin, 'Thank you Ice Queen!' 

He is then forced to jump back as a demon swings its claws at his gut, making him glare as he boots it in the face, sending it sprawling onto the floor. He does an arc to force nearby demons away from it, then raises his blade and stabs the one on the floor in the face, killing it before jumping back as more claws and weapons come for him. His back hits Huntress, making him glare at the foes before him, 'I can't retreat any more!'

He yells a war cry as he starts swinging savagely, hacking and slashing through any demon in his wake, not taking a single step to evade. He doesn't need to, for his attacks were so strong and fast that nothing could reach him, his sword blending anything that dared wish to harm him or anyone else he cares about, just as it always has done. Guts, weapon parts, heads, everything goes flying as he grimaces, taking a quick second to take a glance at the other two behind him. 

Huntress was doing just fine, crushing anything she wants to, but Fionna seemed to be struggling, making Finn stick his robot hand out behind him and activate its weed whacker mode. Immediately he feels his hand meeting resistance as the pained scream gurgles out from behind the hero, making him wince in a tad sympathy.

He would also do more to help the girl, but his hands were full enough, making him glare in anger at himself, "Hold on Fionna! Once I get a breather I'll help properly!" He then slices a leg of a demon, making it fall at his feet, before he then stomps on its head as he stabs his blade forward, killing another. Fionna pants, taking a glance at the metal limb to her right, fingers spinning as a deterrent to the demons, making them leave her right side alone to avoid being shredded. 

"It's fine Finn! Ice Queen is fetching Cake! She'll be able to help me!" 

"Right!... Where's Butterscotch!?" He asks filled with dread, but Fionna hops to the rescue, 

"She's fine! She was low on magic so Ice Queen put her in a protective bubble!" Finn sighs in relief, but then gives a yelp of pain as razor sharp claws tear into his flesh arm, drawing blood as massive chunks of flesh gets torn off by the digits. Finn yells in rage as he pulls back his metal arm and slams it into the face of the demon, shredding it instantly as its claws fall limply out his arm.

He growls a little in pain, but still presses on as he swings his sword with all his might, his own blood pouring out the wound, making Huntress and Fionna look at him with worry, 'That's pretty bad! We need to end this fight quickly!' They simultaneously think, and speed up their attacks, making sure to kill some demons if they were going for Finn to ease the burden for him. 

Meanwhile a guard at the door to the line for Hana watches the chaos from afar, squinting as he looks at his comrade, "That looks pretty bad… think we should hit the alarm? Call in those big guards?" The other one stares, full of scars as he folds his arms unimpressed. 

"... Sure, it'll make the day more interesting. Be fun to watch them pound everything into a bloody pulp." They duo turn, and heads towards a large curled bone horn to blow the alarm, when a rock suddenly bounces off the scarred ones head. They spin instantly, scowling at the environment in hunt for the perpetrator, yet come up empty handed.

They shrug, and move towards the horn once more. Then they both get hit by a rock. They spin, and see a mysterious man in shadow, who waves at them, causing the scarred one to storm forward, "What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?" He grabs a massive two handed sword of his back and storms towards the man, who grins, 

"Well, I've never been brave… except that one time with that kid. But I think I've stayed long enough for her to come." Then he suddenly fades from existence, quite literally dissipating into nothing, confusing the heck out of the demons as they stare bewildered. The first demon stepping forward in alignment with the scarred one, 

"... The fuck was that?" Before he could respond a glow appears to the right of them, making them spin to look at it, and discover a woman with glowing eyes, scanning the area. It was the same nervous wizard that Finn had met in the hunt for Paul, and the same one that helped out in the arena.

She glares, "Where is he!? He was here a second ago!" She looks around, still scowling as she investigates the environment, "And why did he come here into the night-o-sphere?" The demons snap out of their stupor, and storm their way to the woman, 

"Hey! Who the heck was that man-" The woman snapped her head towards them and flicks her wrist in their general direction. Both demon guards suddenly explode, becoming a fifty foot long blood splat against the wall. The magic woman scoffs, and looks around once more for the mysterious man, then locks onto the commotion in the river of demons, 

"Stupid demons are fighting agai-" Then she spots who is the mess, "My favourite duo! And their friends I'm guessing! I wonder what they're doing here?... Probably something related to Hana... Should I help them?" She debates in her head, then sighs, "I can't. Well, I hope you lot the best, it'll be so interesting to meet you again." With that, she turns around and leaves through another portal, the only thing she succeeded in doing was killing the guards... and preventing reinforcements swarming the group, just as the mysterious man had hoped for.

No one from the squad were any the wiser, including Ice Queen as she locks onto Cake as she continues to roll as a massive spiked ball. Despite being so far away from the feline, the royal could easily spot the fatigue setting in on her from having to hold her form for so long while being pounded on by hundreds of demons. Ice Queen huffs, the rockets towards her hands raised as she lets loose ice orbs that explode, carpet bombing the demon horde. 

Cake pants in her ball, then groans, 'Can't… hold it!' With a cry of fatigue pain, she shifts back to her normal self, flopping winded onto the floor. The demons grin and pounce on her, digging claw into her and causing blood to spill as Cake screams, the red hands yanking on her body as they threaten to tear her apart piece by piece. Then Ice Queen descends on them. She slams atop Cake, feet on either side of her protectively as the royal thrusts both hands out in a 'T' shape.

The result was a massive ice pulse, a circle of ice spikes and icicles flying out from Ice Queen, shredding every demon in the nearby area, "Get off her!" She screams, forming iced claws to then leap at a demon, tearing it into a shower of blood and gore, then another, and another, and another. She slashes at any that get near her. She guts any that approach Cake. She kills **any** of them.

Cake pants on the floor, quickly recovering energy as she pushes herself up, watching as Ice Queen's form of a variety of blues becoming a singular block of dark red. The royal creates a circle with her hands, causing a glowing, whistling blue light to form between her palms, and the royal grins as she throws it above her. It flies straight up, then stops mid-air, hovering above them as snow-bearing clouds spill out of it, all the while Ice Queen rushes to Cake, picking her up and tucking her under her arm.

Demons pounce at her, using her moment of ceased hostility to rip her to shreds. Ice Queen merely grins. The cloud above her stops growing, and starts to rain. Rain icicles. An endless barrage of the spikes turns everything in a large area around her into pulp, the demons bodies never stood a chance against such a brutal onslaught. Ice Queen meanwhile creates an ice shield in the palm of her spare hand, then rockets straight up into the cloud, shooting through it with Cake in tow. She flies high above the demons reaches, and takes a moment to look at Cake who was still panting, "You good?" 

"Urh… I want to die…" Ice Queen chuckles and flies towards the others, 

"Later, right now your sister needs your help." Cake immediately snaps back to full health, 

"Fionna!? Where is she!?" She locks onto her, finding her struggling in the horde. "... Drop me in." Ice Queen smirks, 

"Sure, get ready."

Then Cake goes silent, getting lost in her thoughts as she stares at nothing, then shifts her gaze to Ice Queen, "... Thanks... for the save." The royal blinks in shock, then grins at her, 

"Thank me…" She winds Cake back behind her as Ice Queen aims, "... By saving my knight!" 

She lobs the feline, making her fly through the air, yet the cat only chuckles, 'Maybe she isn't so bad… ack! I can't trust her! She's evil!… Ah screw it!' She shape shifts, becoming a massive spiked boulder once more, 'You're alright Ice Queen, but I ain't gonna fully trust ya!' She gives a cry, slamming down next to everyone and crushing a group of demons below her with a crunch, blood splattering into the eyes of the other demons, blinding them. 

Cake uses that to her advantage, leaping to Fionna's side as the demons around the are stunned, "Hey girl, what's the situation!?" Fionna grimaces, 

"Not good! Finn and Huntress are injured! Finn being the worst!'

The feline spins to look at the hero, finding his entire left arm covered in his own blood, yet the hero doesn't even wince at the pain, 

"I'm fine! Focus on protecting Fionna, she's getting worn out!" The heroine grins, holding her blade at the ready as the demons start to recover, 

"As if!" The group grins, recovering their energy as the demons back off a little to get the final bits of blood out of their eyes. Cake looks at the bear, 

"... Huntress? Why is Huntress a bear?" Finn grimaces, 

"She's low on magic! Her turning her cape into a bunch of rope earlier was actually pretty draining, combined with all our fights and no sleep she's running on fumes!" Cake nods, 'Biting and clawing doesn't require magic, and transformation magic is permanent until a new spell overrides it.' She grins and focuses on the demons, who have finally cleaned their eyes clear of their dead comrades, and now glare at the group.

Finn, Fionna, and Cake all scowl back, bearing bloody weapons and anticipating smirks, Huntress meanwhile roared deafeningly in intimidation, slamming her paws on the ground. To finish it all off, Ice Queen hovers down from above, hands glowing with magic as spells sit at the ready, her presence sending off a chilly wave of wind that flutters everyone's clothes. 

The demons scream in torment, and rush the group. 

Immediately Ice Queen launches her two spheres of magic, one behind Huntress to deal with the vulnerable spot, and one besides Finn to help the injured hero. The orbs become clouds, and once more icicles rain down from above, shredding absolutely everything. The sisters meanwhile were working perfectly in sync with one another, covering each other’s backs as they efficiently slaughter anything that gets close to them or any of their friends. Huntress meanwhile tears flesh asunder, yet uses her massive body to block blows for the others as she ignores her old principles of putting her survival first, as her hard meat self refuses to flinch from the wounds.

Finn swings his blade wildly and with blinding speed, but with controlled precision as he takes down any foe that get near him. Yet at the exact same time blocking any attacks that come for the others, chopping off any limbs that go for anyone behind him. Then, a demon goes to pounce on him from the side with a rusty sword drawn, when an icicle goes through its head, making it instead splat onto the pile of dead next to Finn. 

Ice Queen seemingly dances in the air as she hastily flings out spell after spell, protecting the others from her advantage spot with a covering fire barrage of spells. She repeatedly shoots of massive ice balls into the river of demons, what then explode in a hurricane of ice shards, shredding every single being in the proximity of the explosion. Then she grins as an ingenious idea enters her mind, and she halts being the guardian angel of the group to aim at the horde.

She does a beam that strikes out at them, yet instead of freezing them into popsicles, she creates a pile of snow on the ground wherever the beam swipes across the ground. The demons give it all a puzzled look, but shrugs as they ignore it as they go to press on. Then something grabs their ankles. They jump and look down as snow beings crawl grow from the piles of snow, spiders, snakes, golems, birds, everything that fills Ice Queen's defences in her castle. 

They slash out with ice claws and weapons, flashing with the red of demons as they counter attack. Then Ice Queen cups her hands around her mouth, "HEY DEMONS!" Those not fighting look up at her, yet still shuffling towards the others, "ONLY ONE OF YOU CLAIM THE AWARD! YOU GOING TO LET THAT BE SOME OTHER PUNK!?" 

Immediately some demons freeze up, and glare at the their allies, but then one jumps onto the shoulders of another, making himself seen by the entire horde, "SHE'S LYING! KEEP ATTACKING!" It then promptly gets an icicle through its head, yet everyone still heard its words, making most nod and push onwards towards their prey. Yet some continue to glare at the others, then start lashing out, slicing out throats with their claws, all anomalously shouting the same phrase, 

"That reward is mine!" 

Ice Queen grins, 'It worked!... A bit.' She looks at her plan in action, watching as most of the horde descends into chaos to attack her minions and the traitors, taking the pressure of the others a little. She then returns to her original duty of watching everyone's back, flinging out spells as the group finally gains ground, pushing the demons back to give them some evasive room. They were perfectly in sync with each other, defending and complimenting everyone's fighting style without a single word being spoken between them, annihilating anything that gets too close to the squad.

Demons die all around them, ice creatures and demons slamming into each other as the entire area becomes nothing but a war zone. But the ice summons start to lose, dying to the overwhelming horde at the exact same time the traitors are ripped to shreds, disappointing Ice Queen as her plan did not last as long as she would like. 

With the all dead, all attention was on the group once more as the remaining demons glare, hissing and screaming as they charge over their dead comrades corpses. The groups earlier spreading out for evasion room comes back to bite them in the ass as the demons return at full strength. Worse, Finn's blood loss was starting to get to him as he becomes a little wobbly, his attacks becoming slower and weaker. With him weakened, the group has lost one of their best fighters, what isn't complimented with Huntress being completely out of her fighting element. The slowly are pushed back to back, grimacing as the attacks against them gets worse and worse.

Ice Queen watches with panic above, doing all she can as she spams out spells faster than she thought she ever could, causing massive explosions that rip the air. She takes out whole swarms of demons, freezing and shredding them depending on the spell she used, yet it is not enough as the group start getting overwhelmed, taking scratches and nicks as the demons get too close. Cake shifts her hands into massive blades and starts sweeping enemies in half, but then she get pounced on, tackled to the ground as the demon atop her grins. 

Fionna quickly kicks it off her sister, but then gets her leg bitten into before she could finish the demon off, making her yell in pain. Finn slumps against Huntress, becoming woozy all of the sudden as his arm is caked in his own blood, and continues to drip more of his life essence. A demon exploits this, leaping at the hero with claws bared. Finn quickly sticks his robot arm out, "Weed whacker!" His exclamation activates the arm just in time, letting the demon's chest land right on the deadly cyborg arm, the spinning dingers shredding its insides. 

But then the hand get stuck inside, a whine coming from the arm as motors attempt to spin the hand yet fail to do anything. The hero was stuck with the corpse on his hand, yet before he could boot it off more demons lunge at him, triggering Finn to raise the body as a shield. They slam into him, making him grunt in pain as he is tightly pressed up against Huntress, and when he attempts to push back with his insane strength, he fails. His blood loss had sapped all his energy, forcing him to only grimace as he feels claws nick at him, and watch as his friends and Huntress start to fall as well. 

He wasn't alone as Ice Queen watches in absolute horror as they start to die beneath her, "No…" She locks onto Finn, and watches petrified as he is dragged under by the horde of red claws. 

Her heart stops. 

"NO!" She screams with tears in her eyes, as her hands glow with emotion super-charged magic, and she dives at where the group was dying. She gives a war cry as she slams her palms into the ground, sending out a massive ice explosion that snap freezes everything, turning the demons into dead, blue statues. She growls as she rips their frozen bodies off the squad, finding them injured and covered in scratches as they bleed yet alive, and she collapsed to her knees in relief. 

The remaining demons from the river slowly close in on their prey that has seemingly stopped fighting, presuming they were too worn out to continue the battle. They were wrong, a fact proven by Ice Queen as she stands up enraged, eyes glowing with magic as she clenches her hands. They charge at her, and she simply stands above her friends and forms a bubble of very thick ice around them, just as she had done with Butterscotch, 'I will protect you…' She thinks. And she thinks of all of them, not just Finn and Huntress. 'I will save you!' 

She launches straight up, quickly melting then resealing a hole in the ice bubble as she escapes it. She glares at the demons around her, one of them walking towards her with a sick grin, "Hoping to sacrifice yourself to protect them!?" He asks cockily before laughing an evil laugh, "Won't work bitch! We'll kill you slowly, tear you apart piece by piece, then-" She sends a humongous icicle through him, the attack being bigger than the demon itself, causing its comrades to jump and stare with shock at Ice Queen still pumped full of emotional magic, 

"I'm not a bitch, I'm a **queen**." She educates, her eyes glowing as she stands with both arms straight out, and she starts to float as cold wind nips at everything. "And. You. Just. Fucked. Up!" A massive white sphere rockets out, growing in size insanely fast with her being the epicentre.

It could be seen for miles, as demons look up from their searches and daily lives to stare at it as it grows, a massive white orb with a white so thick that none could see inside. Within the sphere was a storm of ice, a super deadly blizzard. Icicles the size of arms shot through the air faster than a hurricane could throw them. And any demon within? They were **gone** , not a single bit of them remaining as they are instantly shredded. 

A terrifying roar that could rival any bomb goes on without end inside the bubble as the wind flies at insane speeds. In the middle of it all floated Ice Queen, her eyes glowing in magic induced power as her hair and dress flaps madly in the winds. All around her though was the eye of the storm, protecting both her and the ice bubble shelter below her from the deadly spell. Then as she starts to calm down from her emotion powered state, she slowly floats back down towards the ground, and the spell starts to dwindle, weakening in ferocity. 

Her feet touch the ground, triggering the raging super blizzard to dissipate even faster, the wall of white slowly gaining gamma as the royal gradually regains her composure. Eventually, she blinks, her eyes losing their magic induced glow as she regains control over herself, and she immediately looks downwards, staring at the ice tomb she was standing one.

She panics, and jumps off it completely before slamming her palms into it in a hurry, and orders the ice to start to melt. It promptly does so, seemingly evaporating into nothing as the injured group is revealed to the world once more. And they all immediately spring up, spinning around as they scan for dangers, making Ice Queen close her eyes and sighed in relief, 'They just needed a breather to recover some strength…' When her gaze returns back to them, she finds them all stiff, staring at the environment, 'More demons!-' She jumps up with magic in her hand and a scowl on her face, what then immediately changes into shock as well.

Her spell had obliterated everything, and she meant **everything**. Where a massive amount of demons that stood as far as the horizon, there was nothing. Where there was a river bed created by demons constantly walking the same path, there was nothing. Where there was a mountain in which she had to lift everyone down, there was nothing. Where there was a wall and door that halted their advance, there was nothing. Her spell had destroyed the entire environment, creating a massive circle of void of where things once stood, only seeing one thing that could compete with this destructive force, and that was a mushroom bomb. 

In the wake of where things once stood, white snow takes its place, creating an eerie scene of an endless white nothingness as far as one could see. Except one thing: Hana's tower. It stood tall and mighty far in the distance, just barely escaping the radius of the spell, a subconscious order from both Ice Queen and the tiara to head the curse, and protect Marshall.

Ice Queen's mouth slacked, "... When hell freezes over…" Finn slowly turns his head to her, slightly wobbly on his feet, 

"... What?" He barely gets out with a weak voice, causing her to shake her head and snap to the group, 

"Doesn't matter! Get down on the ground and save your strength, royal order!" They immediately all plop onto their butts, Huntress shifting back to her normal self with a sigh, making Finn look at her with worry. Both humans immediately grab their slightly damaged bags and pulls them off their backs, reaching inside and pulling out several cyclops tears each. Cake immediately snatches one up, pouring it on her wounds as she sighs in relief, her body healing just as intended. Huntress picks one up, popping the lid off and heading towards Finn, who quickly grabs it from her hands with a smile, 

"Let me help you with that." 

The nymph tries to take the bottle back, "No Finn, you're more injured right now."

He chuckles, "I've had worse, besides I'm a hero! How could I prioritise myself when there's a suffering person in front of me?" He immediately pours some onto his hand and slaps it onto Huntress’s arm before she could continue to deny help, making her wince as she still attempts to grab the bottle. He yanked it away, and stares her directly in the eyes, "Let me do this for you, please." She remains silent as she glared at him slightly, 'Butterscotch isn't here right now…' 

"And how do you expect me to just sit there and let you attend me when you are suffering? I can't do nothing when my boyfriend is in pain!" 

Everyone freezes up in shock at Huntress's boldness, Finn included as he stares at her. But he doesn't relent his firm grip on the bottle. He shakes his head, "Because I feel the exact same way about you, and I can't let you sit in pain either." He stares sternly, pouring more of the tears onto his hand, "I'm already holding the bottle and have already put some on you, so just let me help you, then you can put as much on me as you want." 

Huntress bites her lip, 'He wants to help me, so that hero side of him is showing through… he helped me when we first met as well…' She sighs, and retracts her arms, letting them lay limply by her side, making Finn smile pleasantly, "Thank you." 

"Whoa! You two go!" Fionna shouts, making the duo jump from her excited burst that had been growing throughout the conversation. They turn and give her a puzzled expression, making her beam brightly at them, "She said boyfriend! You two are being touchy in public! You're getting over your fears!" Fionna yells, making them both blush, before Huntress shakes her head, 

"Right…" She says, triggering Fionna to realise she had just ruined the moment, and immediately look away to give them some privacy.

**Slight lewds ahead, decided this would be the best spot to place the first warning.**

The duo remain in some embarrassed silence, before Finn coughs to break the silence, "How about we do this before I pass out?" She smiles and remains sitting still, giving him her silent permission to continue, what he immediately hops to doing. He starts rubbing the tears on her, healing all the cuts and scratches in the vital areas first like the neck, shoulders, wrists, and legs, making sure all the major blood line were sealed up before working on the rest of her. 

He smears some onto her cheeks, rubbing gently on her face as he smiles, 'Still so beautiful, even like this.' Once her face was healed, he moved on down to her gut after spotting a nasty gnash there, and starts massaging the tears onto the numerous wounds. She wiggles her body slightly as she feels his strong hands stroke at her abdomen, yet not out of discomfort, secretly enjoying him touching her body.

He then shifts behind her, and smears some more onto her back, what she doesn't think too much about. Until he starts secretly pressing into her back's muscles, making her look over her shoulder curiosity and whisper, "Are you massaging me?" He smirks, 

"Perhaps~... I thought it would be nice for you after we nearly died, calm your nerves about our state and all." She grins and looks straight ahead, closing her eyes in relaxation as she pushes her back out and into his hands, making him smirk. 

He starts kneading away, making Huntress sigh in pleasure and lower her guard, allowing Finn to sneak his head next to hers and quickly give her cheek a peck, causing her to gain a massive blush. Then footsteps approaches them, making Huntress snap open her eyes and stare at the newcomer. And finds Ice Queen smiling down at them sweetly, "Mind if I put some cyclops tears on you Finn?"

Immediately from behind the duo, Fionna and Cake snap their heads to glare at the royal, Fionna opening her mouth to protest, "Erm, No. Huntress is-" 

"Sure, go ahead." The nymph says with a smile, making everyone else in the squad stare at her in shock, yet causes Ice Queen to beam, 

"Thank you!" Due to everyone being behind her, Huntress is able to secretly give the royal a thumbs up, hiding it in front of her body, triggering Ice Queen to immediately snatch up a bottle eagerly. She goes behind a slightly nervous Finn, who unintentionally in his worry press a tad too hard into Huntress, making her groan a little, 

"I know she is a tad eye catching, but try to focus~" Finn blushes immensely, and Ice Queen giggles as she goes onto her knees behind him, pressing her chest into his back, 

"Don't worry my knight, just let me take care of you~" He gulps nervously as her hands softly press into his body, yet he can't help but melt under her touch, his body relaxing. Though his mind doesn't as he snaps his gaze to Huntress smiling smugly as she looks ahead, making his poor head go into overdrive, 'Why are you doing this!?... She is a tad eye catching? Is it because of what I said back at the ball!?' He sighs, and returns back to his task of healing, 'Later, I'll deal with it later, for now she needs my help.'

His hands shift from her fully healed back, going around to her belly once more. Then his hands rise. He starts rubbing her chest. Huntress looks down wide eyed, looking at her bust in his palms as he gropes them, rubbing the liquid all over them. She bites her bottom lip with a blush, 'You cheeky boy Finn! I'll allow it~' She sits there, allowing the hero to touch her body as her blush just constantly grows, feeling her orbs get fondled, Finn unintentionally rubbing against her nipples making her sigh in pleasure. Ice Queen grins behind the hero, licking her lips with a grin, 'Oh I can't wait for him to do that to me later~'

The royal herself starts to heal Finn, having to begin at vital wounds just like he did with Huntress. It was only slightly to her disappointment, but she is much happier that he is safe rather than feeling up his abs. However, touching up his cut arm to heal it does give her the excuse to feel up the muscles hidden beneath, making her grin. But then it starts to become her favourite bit, and she bites her lips as her hands now drift to Finn's chest, rubbing it to apply the cyclops tears to his chubby body. 'It's so soft! Like hugging a quilt or cushion, yet…' She presses her hands into him, and meets hard resistance as his muscles refuse to budge or give way under her slender, soft blue hands, making her smile, 'All that raw strength just lying underneath!' Then her hands freeze, and she grins mischievously as an idea fills her head, and she moves her hands once more, but this time deliberately missing large spots and wounds.

Finn meanwhile tries to keep his mind off the royal currently groping his body by kneading Huntress's, and finally removes his hands from her chest. She sighed in disappointment, much to Finn's confusion but he shrugs it off, and moves his hands south, down to her legs. His hands touch her thighs, and Huntress breathe becomes slightly heavier, confusing the hero even more as he simply rubs her wounds on her inner thigh. Then he was finished on the legs, but before he could move on the nymph spread her legs a little, a deep blush on her face as her breathing becomes even heavier. Finn raises an eyebrow, 'I guess she is saying she got more wounds down there.' He shrugs and moves his hands between her legs and starts rubbing away, feeling her gently and with care as he searches for wounds. He eventually becomes even more confused, 'I don't feel any wounds?'

He rubs around some more, his hand occasion sliding against her privates teasingly, before he searches around even further in an attempt to find an injury, rubbing all over her crotch region. Huntress meanwhile keeps a stoic expression, yet had a strong blush as she parts her legs even more, feeling his hand touching her covered pussy several times only making her even more bold. 'Soon… four days to his birthday… so soon.' 

Finn however freezes up as Ice Queen touches his legs and rubbed his south region as well, making the hero shuffle as well, 'That feels weird… good, but weird.' Then suddenly Ice Queen peels away from him sighing, yet wearing a grin that Finn can't see as she executes her plan, "Man… hey Huntress?"

The nymph instantly becomes annoyed at her moment with Finn being ruined, his hands resting directly on her moistening cunt as she spins around to look at the royal, making sure not to move the hero's hand, "What?" 

She inquires aggressively, yet the royal grins mischievously, gaining her attention instantly, "There are so many wounds on Finn, and I can't see his front all too well. His back is clear of any injuries, but now that he is done healing you…" Her mischievous grin gets even bigger, "... Mind helping me heal Finn?" She emphasises her intentions by rubbing more cyclops tears on his abs slowly, slightly making the hero uncomfortably, but oh so getting Huntress to smirk. 

She grabs Finn's hands and takes them off her privates, spinning around to face him and grab the bottle he was using on her, "Sure~" Finn laughs nervously, 

"Heh, err-" Ice Queen quickly cuts him off, 

"Shhh… let us help **you** for a change, it is only fair." Both girls immediately get to work on healing the hero, as Ice Queen presses her bust into Finn's back as she reaches around front of the embarrassed boy, while Huntress smirks and puts her hands on his chest.

She kneads into him, feeling his body's firmness in lustful fascination, yet putting the magical tears into his wound as a priority, worrying about self pleasure as a secondary. Finn tries moving his arms to do something, but Huntress quickly snatches them both up, spread her legs a little, and puts them between her thighs and against her now slightly dribbling pussy, before closing her legs once more, "Don't do anything Finn, let us~" Huntress said as an excuse for her actions, and under the two women’s actions he is forced to submit, letting them do what they want with him. 

Ice Queen bites her lip, looking over Finn's shoulder at Huntress, watching her grind her cunt a little on Finn's hands, smearing some of her leaking excitement onto him. 'Oh man I want to do that… but I can't! Not until after his birthday... if he accepts me that is. Four more days…' Both women grin as they watch Finn fidget under their touch, but bigger smiles appear as they find most of Finn's wounds gone. What means they can have some fun.

They both press up against him, their breasts smushing against him as they sandwich him between their bodies, causing their body temperature to rise up, triggering them all to start sweating. The body liquid makes them stick together, something the girls don't mind one bit as they breath heavily with barely kept lust. Huntress grins with a massive blush as she positions herself right in front of Finn's face, whispering to him, "Butterscotch ain't here~"

She kisses him, going into a deep make out with him as she sends her tongue inside his mouth to wrestle for control with his. She moans loudly, wiggling her body a little as to rub her tits onto him, stimulating her nipples covered by clothes, and grind her wet crotch on his hands as a musky smell fills the air. Ice Queen grins seductively at the scene, and presses her perfect tits even harder against him as she sends her hands down Finn's body, trailing down his chest and abs before reaching his half-mast dick in his shorts.

Her hand rubs against his clothes, stroking his meat as it slowly rises to the stimulation, making Finn wince a little in confusion, 'I have no idea what they're doing… but it feels really good!' He pushes further into Huntress's kisses, slipping a hand out from in between her legs to bring it up to her face, caressing her cheek lovingly as they make out. 

Ice Queen smirks at the two, and brings her mouth to Finn's neck, then nibbles teasingly, speeding up her hand's movements as she gives her knight a love bite. The stimulation causes his body to react accordingly, and start humping the royal's hand a little, making Ice Queen grin as she feels his rod throb in her soft hand while cursing the fact that his clothes were in the way. Still, both women beam at his body's reaction, and speed up their touching of Finn, watching as he jerks his hips a little to their stimulation. 

Huntress rubs her hands around his body, healing up the last few scratches, cuts, and grazes skin, before pulling her mouth off him, panting heavily as she stares longingly into his eyes. Getting lost in the moment, she snaps her eyes downwards, something Ice Queen notices and copies, peeking over her shoulder at his crotch. They find the tent that had been pent in his shorts thanks to them, making the girls grin at his size, 'Oh yeah, that'll do nicely~" Both think in lust. Until Huntress snaps out of it. 

She pulls herself back a little, looking the hero over and sighing, "You're all healed Finn." She says in slight disappointment, but still with a grin on her face, glad that Finn is now alright. Finn takes a deep breath in recovery from the girls touching, before chuckling, 

"Thanks doc!" Huntress smirks as well, a thought coming to her mind that makes her giggle, 'A nurse and her patient.' Ice Queen pulls back as well, beaming at the slight bruise forming on his neck from her nibble, a love bite setting in, 'I don't want to heal that wound!' She giggles, 

"And no thanks for your queen Finn?" The hero spins, giving her a small smile, 

"Thank you for helping us **all** Ice Queen! Seriously, we would of been bones if it wasn't for you." She grins, and snuggles up against him, closing her eyes as she relaxes against him, feeling calm at his presence, 

"No problem my knight, I help my people with **all** their... **problems** ~" Before her hands could drift south once more, Huntress stands up and extends a hand to the hero, who graciously accepts it, allowing her to pull him up and out of Ice Queen's grip, making the royal pout in disappointment. 

**Slight lewds over (Enjoy the cock tease?).**

He stands before the nymph, causing Huntress to blush as she looks him in the face, then looks away, 'I can't believe I just did that! What is wrong with me!? Why was I so bold!? The others were there... I can't do something like that again, my emotions got the better of me, I mustn't become soft!…' She thinks, her time of relationship bravery over as Finn helps his queen to a stand, who rises with elegance, before spinning around. And spotting a white tent of fur. She raises an eyebrow with confusion, and walks towards it curiously, alerting the duo of the mysterious object as well. They circle around it a few times as they analyse it, before Finn eventually knocks on a wall, and jumps as Cake's annoyed face appears.

"You done?" Her words make Huntress blush and look away shamefully, while Finn just nods his head, 

"We've finished using the cyclops tears, yes. Why? Do you need them?" He inquires curiously, making Cake sigh, 'He doesn't know about sex yet... Wait. That means they did that to him without him even knowing what it was!' She glares at the girls, making Finn to look at them in confusion, yet finds nothing wrong as they both stand relaxed behind him, triggering him to stare at the cat/tent in confusion. "Erm… is there something I should know?" Cake snaps her eyes to him, and sighs, 

"I'll explain later… maybe… but no we don't need the tears." He raises an eyebrow, 

"We?" Cake huffs and returns to glaring at the woman, 

"Yes, we. Fionna, a **young girl** , is inside the tent. What were you two thinking, doing that in front of her!? I did this to protect her!" Huntress looks away in embarrassment, while Ice Queen coughs, 'Well… at least that explains why I didn't get yelled at when I went and touched Finn.' The royal thinks, missing the point completely, yet still explains to the feline, 

"Excuse us for that Cake… we had nearly died… I watched the only people who ever cared for me nearly get torn to shreds… we're a tad… emotional." Huntress nods in agreement, 

"I guess after nearly dying, it reminded me that we live dangerous lives, and we might not be around forever because of it, that something might claim our lives one day. So I guess I decided to 'not die with any regrets', if that makes sense?... Something like that won't happen again. We're sorry." Huntress gains some anger, and it was directed at herself, 'Get control of yourself! You and Finn nearly dying is no excuse! That just means you need to get stronger!... Tougher…' 

Cake sighs and unstretched, becoming her normal self as she reveals to the others an annoyed Fionna, who jumps up, "Finally! That was way too cramped!" She jumps a little on the spot, and grins at the group, "We did it!" Finn chuckles at her excitement, using it to find optimism despite their close encounter with death,

"Yeah we did, we took down an entire army of demons!" She pumps her fist up with a huge grin, 

"Mathematical!" The girls look at the joyful duo with small, cute smiles, before Huntress looks up and scans around, 

"Wait. Where's Butterscotch?" Ice Queen stiffens, snapping her fingers, 

"I knew I forgot something! Alright give me a sec, have some more of those tears ready!" She flies into the air, and makes a beeline towards the cover, gulping as she hopes her spell didn't shred her. Cake meanwhile gives a slight look at Huntress, 

"You better not heal her the same way you helped Finn." She threatens sternly, making Huntress continue to blush even harder but also glare a little, 

"I won't." The absolute in which she said those words makes Cake back off in fear a little, and look at the humans who stares at them in confusion. Huntress sighs, "Look, I was coming off an emotional high of seeing Finn nearly die, okay? I was feeling a little bold, that is all."

The cat hastily nods, "Alright, but how about we talk later, not in front of the two who aren't… well you know." She rolls her hand, making Huntress huff, 

"And I'll tell Finn all about it later. If you want, Fionna can join in the lesson. They need to know, and unlike **you** , I'm **not afraid** to tell them about what's natural." Cake glares, 

"No! I'll tell her myself!" 'I'm not afraid to tell her you nymph!' Huntress smirks, 

"All right, have fun then~" The cat pales, making Huntress’s shit eating grin even larger, "Don't forget to use diagrams and examples!" Before the feline could take back what she said, Huntress turns to a confused Finn, "Now what?" 

He is stumped by the sudden change of subject, but quickly recovers, "Well… we've missed lunch and it's probably coming up to dinner. You and Butterscotch are low on magic as well…" Huntress nods, getting at what he was hinting at, 

"Another camp up. But where?" He shrugs, 

"I don't know, but probably past the wall... or at least where it once stood." He hears wind moving around him, and he looks up to see an incredibly annoyed Butterscotch with cracks dotting her body in the hands of a slightly nervous Ice Queen. They both land, the royal putting the butler on her feet before hurriedly scrambling away, hiding it behind an act of quickly getting into a proud royal stance. Finn raises an eyebrow at her, and she sighs, 

"Well… in my magic madness moment there, I may or may or may of not forgot about Butterscotch in her protective bubble. And well… the good news is she was fully protected by it! The ice spell didn't seem to interrupt another spell, so it didn't leave a scratch! However… it did kind of throw her around a little…" They go silent, Cake the only one trying to not make noise as she tries not to laugh, triggering everyone to look at her. The feline quickly goes quiet, looking around awkwardly, causing Finn to sigh and look at the helper,

"Well… you don't look so bad!" She stares grumpily, a part of her crumbling off and hitting the floor, making Finn cough and pick up a bottle of tears, "Let's go over there, I'll give you some 'medical attention'." He says, mocking the fancy language people use as a joke in an attempt to cheer the candy person up. She remains silent, glaring a little. He sighs and puts a hand behind her back, pushing her forward and away from the group. She allows it, silently walking away, but then she freezes up and spins to look at Ice Queen, 

"If you do that again, I'll mount your skull and tiara in my wardrobe." She then turns and continues storming away, leaving everyone including Finn behind, staring at her in slight shock. The royal looks at Finn, 

"Could you heal her, and quickly?" She politely requests, and the hero immediately shoots after Butterscotch. Huntress turns her gaze to Ice Queen,

"... Let's tell you the plan." The royal beams, nodding happily at the change of topic, 

"Yes, let's shall!" 

Meanwhile with Finn, he looks at Butterscotch's back, "Ok, you know she didn't mean to do it, and you know as a wizard what magic madness is like." 

The butler spins with a glare, "No buddy buddy talk Finn, no helping me get over a problem with peaceful talk, let me fume angrily instead. I prefer that, and you prefer your spine in your back." He stops walking, folding his arms as he gives her a stern look,

"I could not heal you if you want?" He suggests, making the butler freeze up, going silent for a few seconds.

"... Heal me please." She says depressingly, making Finn shake his head before starting to pour the cyclops tears onto her, magically making her wounds heal up and causing her to sigh in relief. The work only takes a few minutes, as Finn's experience allows him to swiftly apply the healing liquid, and by the time Huntress had explained the plan, Finn was already heading back with a fully rejuvenated Butterscotch.

He claps his hands, staring at Ice Queen, "Are you aware of what’s we’re going to do?" She nods, and lifts her hand, making it glow with her signature blue magic, 

"Yep, consider another igloo already built!" She says cheerfully, making Finn nod in approval, 

"Alright, then let's move before any demon comes." Butterscotch mutters something, looking around curiously, catching Finn's attention. The curious look he gives her gets her to snap back to reality, gazing at the group, 

"I don't sense any demons. I think they gave up after seeing that spell." Ice Queen claps her hand, 

"Ha! There was a good point about going into magic madness just then!" Butterscotch gives her a side look, immediately shutting the royal up. 

Finn sighs, "Alright, we'll be better after some sleep, so let's get going **now**." The group all immediately start shuffling towards Hana's tower far in the distance, making Finn nod in approval. Then he stops, and looks around him, looking at the destruction, 'Fighting nearly got our lives lost… this is why I swore not to fight anymore!' Before his thoughts could get negative, he hurriedly follows everyone else. 

It took them a long time to find a place to settle down with the entire area being grinded down into becoming completely flat, but they eventually find something that could be used as cover. It was a cave, one that barely avoid getting turned into fine dust from Ice Queen's spell as it sits just out of the radius of destruction. 

They hurriedly move inside, scanning around the small hole in the mountain before nodding in approval, and they immediately started setting up camp, Ice Queen building the igloo instantly with her magic. The others start to scramble inside as Finn and Ice Queen stand on guard duty, keeping unwavering gaze on the environment. Eventually, they themselves climb within the icey home as well, and the royal seals it up, making the group sigh in relief. 

Cake rubs her head, "I hope no demon saw us, I don't think I could take on anymore right now." Finn nods with a grimace as he rests his back against the cool wall, 'Cyclops tears may heal any wound, but it doesn't give us any energy. We're too tired to fight at this moment, and now that the battle rush of near death has worn off… we're feeling it right now.' He looks at the others, then groans in effort as he slides his bag off his back and plops it down in front of everyone, who hurriedly dug into it to find some food. 

Huntress pulls out some dried meat, grinning at it as she sits down besides Finn and handing him a piece, "We need some energy Finn… and good job getting us this far." 

He nods, taking some of the food with a small, tired smile, 

"Thank you." He says before beginning to nibble on his food, Huntress smiling peacefully as she joins him. Ice Queen then suddenly plops down next to him, holding some food as well,

"My knight." He raises an eyebrow at the unusual greeting, but just shrugs it off, yet Ice Queen smirks a little, ' **My** knight...' She sighs and leans onto him, stuffing her meal into her mouth to get it out of the way as fast as possible to enjoy her time with Finn, and Huntress copies her, compressing the hero between the two of them. He wraps his arms around both their waists, and slides them all forward as he fails to keep his eyes open, his fatigue getting to him. 

The girls smile cutely at Finn's tired expression, and Huntress quickly puts the food away, 'We'll eat tomorrow! This is more important!' She rests down next to the tired hero, who smiles as her head rests against his chest, and surprisingly, his beaming expression remains on his face even as Ice Queen rests herself onto him as well. 

The rest of the squad smile at them, taking note that they didn't even get out of their clothes, making the group laugh a little as they watch Ice Queen trying to wrap her legs around Finn, only to be blocked by her huge dress. Cake stares at the ice royal as she snuggles up against a tired Finn, and bites her lip before looking away, '... Huntress doesn't seem to mind, and Finn seems to not care… I'll allow it, even if it is weird.' The feline thinks as she lays down on the ground as well, triggering Fionna and Butterscotch to do the same.

And thus silence ruled supreme as everyone drifted off, with Huntress, Finn, and Ice Queen wearing huge grins as they rest peacefully and in pleasure, cuddling each other as their worries drain away.

**Another chapter down. As I said, I'll be taking a break for a bit, I really struggled to write the end of this chapter (Hence, lack of description).**

**First thing I'll discuss is Fionna's interruption to the Finntress moment (When Huntress called Finn her boyfriend). The reason is simple, she is young, and still doesn't know romance. She is still learning, hence her ruining the moment.**

**So… did you enjoy the cock tease? XD**

**Now here is something I'm thinking of doing, and that is Huntress hair changing to match the seasons. Any opinions?**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 28:**

**Yep, things didn't exactly go to plan… but yep! Finn has a veteran fighting crew at his side to face the incoming shit storm. I'm glad you're loving the duo loving Finn! I'm having fun writing them! I doubt our vampire boy will react positively to seeing Finn and Huntress, or Ice Queen going all mother mode on him. And I can imagine that as Finn's defence, Marshall leaping at him, "Sick him!" And Ice Queen tackles and cuddles Marshall. Hana is a true villain, meaning she must must follow all traits of a villain, and that includes using henchmen to do all her evil plans! Fionna five Cake a hug, noted for another chapter.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 28:**

***Finger gun* Nice.**


	30. Chapter 30 Descent

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a happy holidays, so see this as my gift to you!**

**Also, every five chapters I will be sharing the discord server. Discord:**

**https/discord.gg/TwJ2bMH**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Have a look at my profile for a second story, it's LEWDS of Finn and Huntress! Enjoy your present everyone~**

As is the case with the night-o-sphere, a new fire explodes into life in the red environment, triggering new light to shoot through the landscape, and eventually bounce inside of a certain cave. Finn murmurs as his eyes slowly open, finding a new soft light gently shining in his eyes as a morning alarm, triggering him to do a yawn so big his body shakes. He feels a weight upon him once more, and with a pleased smile looks down to find Huntress sleeping calmly on him, her peaceful expression filling him with joy for some reason, 'I don't know why, but I think that suits her…' Then his eyes drift to Ice Queen, who was also sleeping on him.

Until her eyes snapped open and stares at him, causing Finn to jump a little in shock, a reaction that makes the royal smirk, "Your yawn woke me up." He blushes in embarrassment, looking away for a second as the woman shakes her head at him, but then she scans the igloo. Everyone else was asleep with Cake snoring in the corner, making the royal grin as she turns to face him once more, "We're alone my knight~"

He goes wide eyed and gains a deep blush as she stares with a small smile, gazing into his the eyes as she crawls up him. He panics a little, and begins discretely shaking his other arm in hopes of waking Huntress, hoping the nymph being awake would deter Ice Queen from her actions without creating an argument or a scene. The royal however continues with her approach, her grinning face slowly approaching Finn's panicked one. Her lips were mere inches away from his, and she begins to pucker up to kiss the hero as he panics a little, now getting more forceful in shaking his arm in an attempt to wake Huntress up.

Suddenly Ice Queen snaps back while trying her best not to laugh, "I'm just messing with you Finn!" The hero stares wide eyed, then sighs before chuckling, realising that the royal was just messing with him, 'Good, I was about to shove her back… I think… why didn't I think about stopping her kiss?' He quickly banishes those thoughts, then smiles at her,

"You actually got me there." He informs her with a chuckle, making her smirk, yet she still looks away for a second, 'Does he want to date me? He looked pretty scared then…'

A groan catches their attention as they both snap their eyes at Huntress, watching her finally stir with a moan, eyes still closed as massive bags sit under them. He winces a little, 'Nearly dying should of drained her, and having to replenish her magic with her sleep meant none went to recharging her… no wonder she was hard to wake up then.' He beams at her, and through her groggy vision she notices, making her give a weak one in return as he chuckles.

He sits up, resting his back against the cold wall as he lets her use his legs as a pillow, resting for a bit longer. Finn looks around and spots his bag, and trying his best to not disturb the wizard on his lap he reaches out for it, making Ice Queen giggle, "Hold on, I got this." She stands up and walks over to it, making Finn smile and rest a hand on the snoozing Huntress, beaming at her,

"Thank you." That's all it takes to make the lonely royal's heart to flutter, and joyfully pick the bag up before dropping it down next to Finn.

He grabs the bag and opens it up, peeking inside as he reaches for an object within, then quickly pulling out the last of the preserved meat. He stares at it, 'We're all hungry after not really eating yesterday.' He immediately takes a bit off and hands it to Huntress with a smile, hovering it above her face teasingly as she opens her eyes to stare at it. She glares a little, causing Finn to smirk as it continues to hold it above her, "Come on, we're doing that thing where I feed it to you." He continues to tease, making Huntress smirk a little as an idea comes to her mind. She opens her mouth and he grins, dropping it inside, yet she snaps her mouth shut half way, catching it. Finn stares in slight puzzle, until Huntress sits up, staring him in the eyes as she slowly approaches with the meat in her mouth, 'Not the most romantic thing, but oh well.' Finn's eyes widen as she approaches, "Oh no, you're not-"

Ice Queen jumps on him, holding him still as Huntress grins, giving her a thumbs up for the support. She pushes the jerky into his mouth, before biting her bit off, pulling back with a smirk, "I know the trope is with spaghetti and is accidental, but after that Finn I couldn't resist." He just silently chews his food, looking away in embarrassment as Ice Queen giggles, watching the others encase they wake up.

Finn swallows before staring at the royal in worry, "I've got some more food I think, you need to eat as well." Ice Queen attempts to brush his worry off, deliberately keeping her eyes locked off his in an attempt to prevent eye contact,

"It's fine Finn, I-" Finn immediately starts rummaging through his bag, and grins as he finds some preserved travel snack, immediately handing the bag full of nuts and other such things to the royal. She blinks, then takes the bag with a blush, pinching some food and eating it,

"... Thank you." Finn nods, then moves to the others, gently waking them all up and starting with his female version. He shakes her weakly, and she snaps up with wide eyes, throwing a fist at Finn in shock, what he easily dodges as it skims by his face. They both blink in shock, and Fionna blushes, laughing nervously as she pulls her arm back,

"He he, sorry." Finn shakes his head,

"It's no problem… though can I borrow your sword for a second?" The girl stares in confusion, but reluctantly hands her ice blade over, watching curiously as he grabs it by the blade with his metal limb and then approach Cake, gently tapping her with the handle. Luckily, she doesn't have a violent wake up as Fionna, prompting Finn to move on to calmly waking Butterscotch up. Fionna blushes, and looks away in embarrassment, her gaze drifting to Ice Queen as she peacefully eats Finn's nuts.

"... So… did you have a nice sleep last night?" She inquires, taking note of the sluggish movements of Huntress despite the royal next to her seemingly full of energy. Ice Queen snaps to Fionna as she speaks, and blushes for some random reason, cutely nibbling on some more of Finn’s nuts,

"Yeah… it was nice…" Fionna raises an eyebrow,

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I had some… **pleasant dreams**." She explains, her blush growing even brighter as she remembers her sleep, confusing the human girl even more as she cocks her head before shrugging, 'Eh, just Ice Queen being weird.'

She turns to face her sister as she raids through her bag for some food, and quickly joins her as Finn leans her sword against the wall. He nods as they find something to eat, before heading his way to the nymph and royal awaiting for him, sitting down next to them as Ice Queen occasionally gives Huntress a nut. The nymph just accepts them, too busy looking over her arrows for damage as they lay on the floor, making Finn shake his head. He gazes at Ice Queen unendingly, and the moment she finally takes notice of his staring, he immediately gives her the puppy eyes.

She freezes up for a second, staring into the bright blue orbs for a few seconds, before flicking another nut into her mouth casually, "Nope, they're mine now." The hero gives up his act, sighing in disappointment as he looks at Huntress,

"... She's mean."

He gets a raisin flicked at his face.

Huntress smirks at their antics, before giving a tiny bit of magic to her arrows, repairing some small chinks to restore her trusty weapons to perfection. She nods in approval and bundles them back up in her quiver, then looks at Finn and Ice Queen. They were sitting together cutely, the royal giving in and placing the bag between them both as they both nibble from it. She beams at them, enjoying the sight of them both being enjoying the other’s presence, 'Maybe we can make this work…'

But then she watches as IQ gets closer to Finn, making him sweat and discretely start to move away, ‘...Someday.’ She looks to the others, and discovers them giving side glances at the duo, making her frown, 'They don't know our plan yet… but it is not right for them to know before Finn does.' For now she simply ignores it, deciding to instead use their confused and unsure gazes as training for her relationship with Finn.

Suddenly the hero gets up, groaning as he stretches and looks over everyone, "Right, quick plan! So if Hana, or Marshall Lee acting like Hana should I say, didn't bug out after seeing Ice Queen's spell, then he/she should be in the tower just outside. If we're lucky, we can just grab the amulet off him and get out with him before Hana even noticed. But first, Butterscotch: do you have enough magic to make a portal back?"

The butler nods, "I should now that I have rested master Finn." He nods,

"Great, so we can get out immediately! Right, Ice Queen, you think you can freeze him solid?" She nods with a slight grimace,

"Yeah, but I'll likely won't freeze his neck up so we can actually grab the amulet." Finn sighs,

"Then his mouth is still free, so he can still suck out our souls… quite literally." Everyone grimaces at that, yet Huntress stands up with a determined look,

"I'll use some vines, wrap his head up to keep his mouth shut. I've put muzzles on plenty of animals in my time as the forest watcher." Finn nods with a grin,

"Thank you Huntress. That leaves Fionna and Cake to get the necklace, just encase it's a bit of effort with him struggling. And Butterscotch, you're watching out for any spell he may try to pull. If you recognise any dark magic, yell and try to stop him."

Ice Queen gives him a curious look, "And you?"

"I'll be on watch duty, make sure no guards or anything will mess with our bizz." They nod, and huntress pulls an arrow free from her quiver, holding it out to Finn,

"Alright, can you sketch out the room?" Finn stands stumped for a few seconds, his brain struggling to remember the details,

"... Actually, the moment we climb the tower we'll be instantly in his room, as in straight away, so we better be prepared before scaling it." Huntress gives him a confused look,

"You sure? I would think someone with as much experience as Hana would have better security than that." She questions, making Finn shrug,

"Yeah, I'm sure… if I had to guess it's because she is a terrifying unaging super demon that could kill any intruder that dared step in her domain." A shiver went up pretty much everyone's spine, Huntress and Finn being the only one who were spared of the whisper of fear, 'And we're about to step into her domain…' They simultaneously think, causing Ice Queen to look up at Finn with worry, yet Huntress puts her arrow away casually,

"Then we need to do this quickly, hit him hard, tie his head up, and grab that necklace in less than a few seconds..." Finn nods, understanding what she is warning him, 'This will be hard to pull off.'

"Yet," He says, "I have complete faith in you." He sighed and looked around at everyone, noticing the slight wear and tear of exhaustion as it drains at their bodies, causing him to bite his lip in genuine worry, "Are we actually good to go? Or do we need to stay longer?"

Huntress actually glares a little, "We can't sit on our butts any longer Finn, we need to get going or they're just going to prepare a bigger force against us. I vote that we need no more rest." Ice Queen actually nods in agreement,

"We can't leave Marshall here any longer than he needs to be! We've got to save him before Hana moves him elsewhere!" The others watch in slight worry at the wizards as they stare intensely at Finn, making the hero wonder if their sleep truly did recover their magic, and they weren't currently suffering from madness. He bites his lip, 'But they do make good points… the mission requires us to move now! Yet the health of the squad…'

He has a choice, saving Marshall with the highest chances and lowest demon count but with a weakened squad. Or, wait a bit, risk missing the vampire, and run head first into a swarm of demons, yet with a strong group of reliable friends who are fully prepared.

He stands silently, then turns to look at Fionna, Cake, and Butterscotch as they stare at him, "... What do you three think?" 'I mean, an important part of leading is listening to your people's opinions on things, right?' The trio stared at each other in thought, silently communicating with the other members, then Cake gazes up at Finn,

"Well… I think we should wait a bit, nothing wrong with sleeping in a little more!" Fionna glances at an annoyed royal and Huntress, who both shift their disappointed stares and locks eyes with her, quickly beaming at her with the same thought, 'Young are impressionable, right?' The heroine admittedly becomes uncomfortable under their combined gaze, and quickly snaps her eyes at her male counterpart,

"... I think we should go now. I mean, I need to save Marshall!" Finn nods at her words while Huntress and Ice Queen fist pump behind him, before the hero then looks at Butterscotch.

She shakes her head at the hero, "I say we wait Finn, I'm a wizard and I can tell those two need more rest if they are to be at their max." She explains while pointing at the royal and nymph, who glare at her with Ice Queen standing up tall and raising a hand that begins to glow with magic.

"We're fine Butterscotch! Especially me! Just look at me, I can go on for a few days!" She yells confidently, her form suddenly becoming incredibly animated as she walks forward springily, "Huntress is just physically drained at most, walking and moving around will wake her up very quickly, because we definitely can't stay still in the middle of the night-o-sphere for long, that's just begging for trouble!" Butterscotch glares at the royal's counter argument,

"Even a slight delay to her reaction speed due to her being sluggish could mean life or death!" Finn flinches at that, yet he also recognises Ice Queen's argument,

'She's right, if we stay here too long then we're in trouble! And then Huntress will have to fight tired with no escape route. But at the same time there is no way I’m risking Huntress’s life!' His gaze shifts to Ice Queen, and makes eye contact with her, "Finn, it's me, Huntress, and Fionna vs Cake and Butterscotch! We have a majority, and despite that butler's claim, Huntress knows her own limit. If she says she is good to go, she is good to go!" Finn sticks a hand up, silencing an argument before it could occur, then stares into the glowing green eyes of his OOO companion, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

He gazes deeply into her feline orbs, " **Are** you good to go? And actually think about it, I don't want you getting hurt." She remains silent for a few seconds, her gaze shifting away as she seriously considers her state for his sake, something she never thought about doing before then, then locks eyes with him again,

"... I'm good to go Finn, I can do this." He sighs and backs away from her, turning to look at the others,

"... We need to go now, before they prepare for us. If they saw how powerful Ice Queen's spell was then they're definitely planning something big to counter us." Fionna nods determinedly, grinning as she grabs her ice sword from the wall,

"So prepare for an epic end of quest with a boss fight!" Finn nods with a slight grimace,

"Yeah, but more fighting isn't exactly a good thing Fionna." She sighs, 'Man, I forgot about trying to be peaceful… it is really easy to get into the fighting mood.' She frowns a little, 'What isn't Finn but better as we said I should be… I wonder… is it possible to mix violence and not punching buns?' She wonders, but is snapped out of it when Ice Queen claps in joy,

"Whatever, if there is some big guy stopping us then we can easily handle it! But let's get going because we need to save Marshall Lee!" She strolls towards the entrance and gets onto her knees, grimacing a little as she places her hands on the sealed up entrance.

With a simple mental command she melts the ice, turning it into raw magic that her body instantly absorbs to prevent a mess forming. With a slight grunt she climbs out and looks around the cave, finding it satisfyingly empty of demons before egressing the igloo completely. She stands tall at the entrance as the others start to funnel out as well, brushing her dress off as she spins to look at them, "So Butterscotch, what could they throw at us-" She then stops mid-sentence, staring at something that was behind everyone as they escape the shelter. Finn panics, and spins to confront whatever foe was awaiting for them, but freezes up as well.

"... Whoa." The others trace their gazes, and finds them staring at the igloo. And all the claw marks on it. There had to be hundreds of them, covering every inch of the shelter, and some were a couple of inches thick, no small accomplishment with how powerful Ice Queen's spells are...

Everyone except Huntress gapes, who walks forward and runs a hand over the white walls, "They've must have attacked in the night… how did none of us hear that?" Finn snaps out of his stupor, and shakes his head as he approaches,

"Doesn't matter, they might still be around so let's get going now. The last thing we need is to be fighting in a tight cave." She nods, and the group quickly rushes out of the cave on full alert, jumping out of the mouth while snapping their heads around in an attempt to spot anything waiting for them. When nothing leaps at them to rip their guts out they release a deep breath of relief, but then Ice Queen chuckles,

"I told you we should go immediately! If they've attacked the igloo then they definitely know we're here! We might not even find anyone inside that tower." Butterscotch glares a little but bites her lip to remain completely silent, instead scanning with some magic. Her eyes widen and she snaps her gaze at Finn,

"Finn, I'm detecting multiple demons in Hana's tower! And two are extremely powerful! Probably Marshall Lee and Hana, they haven't left yet!”

He snaps to the butler, "They haven’t left yet? That's great! Maybe we can still do the original plan of getting in and out as fast as we can, so let's move it everyone!" They all nod, knowing that time was of essence, and scramble towards the tower, latching onto the black rock that makes it walls.

They start climbing determinedly, eyes locked on the top as Finn leads the way forward, knowing he remembers what hole they need to climb in. Fionna grins as she yanked herself up some more rocks, 'Don't worry Marshall, I'll save you! And Hana you butt! If you're there then I'm going to punch you in the buns! And I'm going to look so mathematical while doing it!' She grins, mentally checking to make sure her sword was on her back, before her eyes widen at a realisation, 'Gah I'm eager for a fight! Glob damn it, how can I be peaceful like I promised Finn when all I want to do is swing my weapons!? Being peaceful sounds great and all, but man is it hard to do!'

She looks at Finn, finding the hero climbing the rocks with ease, his own sword rocking on his back, '... But Finn doesn't do peaceful all the time… actually, I've seen him fighting a lot! The only time he was peaceful was when me and Gumball was wrong, with the bandits that spoke out for him at Ice Queen's castle… and with Ice Queen herself.' She shivers as she remembers how touchy the royal is with her male counterpart, 'Whatever! He has been fighting a lot here despite his claim… why is that? Why isn't he more peaceful?... Other than us leaving him no alternative.'

She flinches at her old attacks at him, and how that ended with her murder. She freezes up. Then continues onward, still staring at Finn curiously, ‘So he fights a lot… yet he talked to me, and Ice Queen, and those **bandits** … so maybe it is both? But when do I have a friendly talk with someone and when do have some fun fighting something?'

Finn grimaces as he climbs the rocks, 'Just get this over and done with as fast as you can, Huntress has this! The quicker this is done, the sooner I get to worry about her back in our house.' He stops to repeat that in his head, then chuckles softly to himself, 'You dingus, she doesn't want someone babying her, and she doesn't **need** someone babying her, she can easily handle herself.' Just below him Huntress climbs the rocks, deliberately going slow as to stay in line with the others, and because she admittedly doesn't know the way.

She glances up at Finn tiredly, and smiles softly, 'The quicker we do this, the sooner Finn is in safety. I know leading a group through the Globbing night-o-sphere is taking a toll mentally on Finn, especially since he's not used to this. It was just him and Jake vs the world… but now I can help him as well. The sooner this is done, the better, because we can both then just relax at home, and worry about each other, as we should do. Heh… he might be the only person I'll ever let fret about me, it feels… nice when he helps me.'

Suddenly a head sticks out in front of them, startling the group as they look up in shock. It was Hana, her grey face grinning down at them. She looked striking like Hunson, just smoother with more curves that would match a feminine form, the only noticeable difference was that she was wearing two silver hoop earrings. She smirks, "Oh hello~" Huntress immediately shoots an arrow at the demonic woman, rocketing it directly at her face.

She simply grins and grabs it mid air, then crushes it, her face becoming one of a monstrosity. And then a second one joins her, its face near identical to her demonic one. Immediately Ice Queen's eyes widen in recognition, "Marshall…" She knows it is him, her heart and tiara was yelling at her it was, but just as she was about to leap at him, Hana raises her hand that glow with a sick green,

"No one leaves the night-o-sphere! And you can't leave if you're dead!" Finn instantly knew they were in trouble as his hand reaches for his sword, and he yanks it free from his back with a grimace, 'I can't reach them from here, however…' He holds his blade defensively, blunt side facing them as he defends everyone behind with his sword and body, 'I can protect them!'

The spell leaves Hana's hand, and it blinds Finn as it slams right in front of him, destroying the stone he was holding onto. Magic arcs out from the spell, yet somehow it all completely misses the hero, seemingly all heading towards his blade, what strangely happily absorbs all the magic.

Unfortunately however, the spell still obliterates the rock they were all hanging on as it all cracks and crumbles around them, making them all yell out in shock as they start to fall towards the ground. Finn grimaces as he spins in the air, looking at the tumbling others as he analyses the situation, 'How do I save them all!?' Then he spotted his blade. The eye in the hilt glowed with green energy, and he immediately knew it could do **something**. What, he had no idea, but… 'There is only one way to find out!'

He yells as he thrusts his sword forward, and he rockets forward, way faster than anyone else, and before he could correct himself he slams into the ground. And it gives way under his blade. His eyes widen in shock as the floor collapses as well, revealing a massive maze of chasms below the floor, 'Not good! It just copied her spell!' He gives a cry of fear as he and everyone falls into the hole, with everyone separating into teams of two down different chasms.

Luckily, however, the attack he had done had flung up a lot of dust, and the massive rising cloud had obstructed the view of Hana, who merely grins at the floor, thinking she got them. But when the smokescreen dissipates does she realise her error, and growls as she stares into the hole, gaze snapping between all the possible chasms they could've of fallen down. She glares at the small army of demons behind her, "Why are there holes under my home!?"

One of the demons meekly steps forward, "Err… because you ordered for them to be put there as a secret torture maze, one that had no escape to give false sense of hope to escaping mortals." She glares at the demon, vaguely remembering herself making such a decision long ago, causing her to growl then open her mouth, sucking the soul out of the demon in anger.

The other denizens of hell scramble away from their enraged leader, staring as their comrades lifeless body collapsing to the floor, still alive but without a will, an empty husk. She looks at the others, "The only reason you aren't joining that idiot is because you told me about them hiding in that cave." She explains while her eyes flick to their claws, the very same ones that put the scratches all over the igloo. The demons gulp in fear, causing Hana to grin as she looks over the edge at where everyone fell,

'I know you annoying mortals couldn't of survived that, but only an idiot doesn't check! I won't risk Marshall leaving me and his duty to the night-o-sphere to chase some human girl or pink prince!' She spins, snapping her head to the small army, "Check to see if they're alive! If they are not, then shred them! That fall should of injured them at the very least!" The demons rush to head her order, trampling and killing their soulless companion as they waste no time in jumping over the edge of her tower, leaping after the group. Hana scoffs as they quickly scramble away, but then grins as she turns to look at her remaining ally, "Marshall!" He looks at her in his messed up monster form that looked exactly like her current form. "I thought these idiots would be able to do the simple job of killing those retarded fleshlings, but apparently not! Soooo, I'm going to have to handle this myself, I'm not stupid enough to trust them with this again."

She transforms back to her normal self, making herself smaller as she glances at the admittedly tiny ravines, but then grins evilly as she looks over the edge, "I'll try not to have _too_ much fun, but until I get back you're in control of the whole night-o-sphere! Think of it as a test per say, a trial to see if you're ready!" Marshall growls in his horrid form,

"I am worthy maggot! Go kill those mortals for trespassing in **my** domain, for I have souls to absorb!" Hana beams,

"That's it, you've got the hang of it! Oh, and don't forget to torture some people!" With that final reminder, she hops off her tower with a smirk, picking a random hole and falling into it, her heart set on killing every single person she sees.

Meanwhile, the group were all separated in twos, and worst of all they were all unconscious, yet not a single one of them had a scratch on them strangely… especially Finn, who was only now getting gently placed on the floor by a blacked out figure, the very same person from the arena, "And that's you safe kid. Now, I believe that's everyone, so… see you in a bit!"

With that, the mysterious figure disappears into the void once more, leaving the knocked out group in peace. It was less than a minute later when the first member of the group started to stir from their unconsciousness, and that being Fionna, who snaps up in shock. She quickly calms down before she could scream however, resorting to a sigh instead, an act that makes her grimace and immediately hold her head, "Ow… that… hurt." She looks around at her red environment, taking note of all the jagged rocks near her landing, "Huh, I guess I was pretty lucky to land here!... Wait, how did I get here? Why am I unconscious?" She says aloud, before going silent to concentrate, 'I remember climbing Hana's tower… then we fell after she attacked us! Finn did something and shattered the floor… and we continued to fall- Huntress was with me!' She snaps around desperately, panic written all over her face as she scans every inch for the forest nymph, deliberately leaving the sharp rocks to last.

But then she barely spots her, breathing gently as she lays sprawled out on the floor only a few meters away, partly hidden by rocks. A few seconds of shifting later, the heroine can see her clearly, and discovers not a scratch on her as she lays unconscious. She sighs in relief, then makes her way over, 'Thank Glob she is alright! But what happened to us? We fell together… then there was some black hand! And then everything went black! Some dude knocked us out!'

She glares and scans around once more in an attempt to spot the unknown figure who made her unconscious, but as she had expected the person was long gone. '... Doesn't matter, we're alive. And we need to find the others!' She finally reaches the side of the stricken Huntress, and quickly bends over to assess her health with a hum. But the only problem was that she had no idea on medical stuff, and she immediately goes blank in the head, causing her to reach out for Huntress's shoulder with a neutral expression,

"... Wake up!" She screams, rapidly shaking the nymph. Huntress snaps awake and shoot her fist out, arrows flying out of her quiver as she growls. Her gloved fist slams into Fionna's face, sending the girl flying backward as she sprawls out on the floor. Huntress's eyes widen, and just barely alters all five of her arrows trajectory in time, arcing them to smash into the ground next to the girl randomly. The heroine groans in pain, pushing herself up as she clutches her head, the pain of the blow being amplified many times by the fact she was knocked out mere minutes ago. She gets enveloped by a shadow, and glances up to find Huntress grimacing at her, extending a hand to aid her,

"Sorry, but don't ever startle me awake. Ever." Fionna simply nods, accepting the hand with only a slight punch to her pride as she gets pulled up. Huntress sighs, and calls her arrows back to her, all five shooting into her quiver as she looks around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Fionna shakes her head,

"I don't know, probably under Hana's tower, but we should worry about that later! We should probably hurry and find the others, they could have been hurt!" Huntress nods, logging any questions until later, 'Probably for the best as we'll have some proper information later… but I need to find Finn and Ice Queen! The others too! Glob knows how gutted Finn will be if anyone else is injured…,' She begins to snap her head around,

"Do you spot any way out other than back up?" She inquires, making Fionna stand stumply as she shifts her gaze around, and slowly become more slumped as hope leaves her,

"Erm… no." Huntress squints, her eyes glowing as she uses her huntress vision, searching for an illusion or a secret exit shrouded in darkness. But she simply ends up sighing, "And I don't see one either…" She looks straight up, hoping to find a light of some sort in the distance as a signal for an exit, but unfortunately finds nothing. There was no hole to the surface, just sealed up rock.

Her face screws up in thought, 'There has to have been a way for us to end up in here!... We've got to find it, what means…' She looks at Fionna, as she searches under a rock, "Fionna, we're going to need to climb if we're going to find an exit." The heroine snaps her head up, then at the walls with a grimace,

"I'm not that good at climbing… or being flexible and jumpy at all." She explains, making Huntress stand stumped for a second as she thinks, 'She can't do parkour? Finn can… must be something he learnt later. But how do I get her up there as well? I can't be a bird and fly up, I'm simply too physically tired to constantly flap my wings, being knocked out didn't help me in recovering…' She sighed,

"I'll have to climb manually, and when I find an exit I'll create a vine for you to climb up." Fionna stares at her with worry,

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you look pretty beat, won't climbing and throwing your body around just wear you out faster?"

Huntress gives her a weary smile, "I'm hard meat, I can handle this with ease!" She says proudly, and starts staring at the walls… made and covered in razor sharp spikes. Huntress grimaces, but still pushes on, 'Isn't too much of a problem, just don't be an idiot and touch a sharp bit.' She lectures herself, but is halted from starting when Fionna speaks up worriedly once more,

"Err Huntress, I know Finn trusts you, and you can probably do this no problem… but what if demons attack us? You're not exactly in shape to be dodging everywhere, so…" She grabs her bag and pulls it off her back, unzipping it to reach inside and grab something with a clunk. With a grin she yanks Milly's gauntlet free, before haphazardly chucking it at Huntress, who sluggishly grabs it with a slight grimace, staring at the armour in her hand. "Try using that! I mean, me and Milly used it a lot and we're not mages! So it probably doesn't have that much drain, and it is easy to use, simply think 'Blast!' and it'll shoot out a laser!"

Huntress flinches at the girl’s childish enthusiasm, and does look at the gauntlet sceptically, before shrugging and putting it on her un-gloved hand. Her hand simply slips inside and it scales to her size a little, triggering her to wiggle her fingers to test her hand's mobility within the metal armour. She nods, then looks at the sharp rocks, "... How tough is it?" Fionna shrugs,

"I don't know… it's made of metal and can take punching people in the face, so I'm guessing super tough." Huntress nods, wiggling her arm around a little to get a feel for the gauntlet's weight, before taking a couple steps back, then full blown sprinting at the wall in front of her. She throws her protected hand up and reaches for an edge covered in sharp spike a few inches tall, 'Here goes nothing.' Despite the slight fear she was suffering from, she hid it behind a neutral expression as her hand slams into the spikes with a metal clunk.

The sharp rocks crumble under her hand, not a single one making it through the armour as Huntress grins. The only problem it gave her was that the crushed remains of the spikes were not providing her with much grip, what Huntress quickly fixes by grabbing a nearby spike with her other hand, using it like a handle. She remains frozen still as she judges the stability of her position, before looking over her shoulder at Fionna, "Remain quiet, if there are demons here then we better not radio our position by talking." Fionna tilts her head, reminding Huntress of Fionna's and Finn's lacklustre education, "Don't make too much noise, or the demons will use it to find us." The girl nods uncaringly, 'If no demons come, great, Huntress isn't in danger then, what a hero should go for… but fighting a bunch of demons sounds fun as well.' The she sweat drops, 'As long as there aren't as many as in that river.'

She looks around bored, before settling on watching Huntress as she continues onward once more, expertly scaling the rocks with Milly's gauntlet equipped. The hero girl sighs and sits down, simply waiting for the next interesting moment, 'I know I should be peaceful, and it is better for everyone… but a fight is so fun!'

Meanwhile, in another hole, Finn and Ice Queen rest unconscious on the hard red floor, neither moving or making a noise. That was until the royal groans, her eyes fluttering open as she continues to lay on the floor, "Ergh… I don't want to get up yet… wait. I haven't had an awesome dream." She pushes herself up before looking around, taking less than a second to lock onto Finn's slumbering form laying peacefully on the floor next to her. 'I could cuddle him, blame it on the landing from the fall… heck I could do more than just cuddle him…' She crawls next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently shaking him, 'But I won't exploit him just because he is vulnerable. I would never do that.'

Finn murmurs, and unlike his counterpart from earlier, peacefully wakes up, not throwing a fist at the royal as she sighs in relief, "Finn, are you alright?" She asks in genuine worry, and is answered by Finn calmly sitting himself up while grabbing his head with a pained groan,

"Yeah… just got a killer headache, that's all…" Then he seemingly snaps back to health as he stares into her eyes, grabbing her face and giving her a worried look over, "But what about you? Are you hurt in anyway?" Ice Queen stares in shock at his sudden recover, but then giggles as she pulls her head out of his grasp, getting onto her feet as she stands tall over him,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me! Besides, I'm pretty sure Fionna has given me worse beats downs than that." She explains, brushing some dirt off her bloody dress, stained by all the demons she has killed. She then beams down at the hero, extending both arms to wrap him up in a hug, then pulling him tight against her as she brings him to a stand.

She smiles down at his head smothered between her breasts, knowing that he sees nothing perverted in the act, allowing her to look around for an escape. She holds Finn firmly against her as she analyses the sharp rocks all around her, 'We could have become kebabs…' She nervously pulls him even tighter against her chest, not wanting to let him go after realising how close they came to kicking the bucket. But then she hears muffled complaints coming from the hero, making her panic and let him out with only a tad of disappointment,

"Sorry Finn… anyways we have to find a way out." Finn regains his breath, uncaring of the event that just happened as he looks up, causing Ice Queen to sigh in relief, 'I guess that's another advantage of being tall then, can easily do that to Finn whenever I want.' While she was suffering thoughts of perversion, Finn grimaces at the sealed ceiling above them,

"I would say we go back up, but that doesn't seem possible… how did we get here then?" Ice Queen was actually stumped by the question, and hums in thought as she looks around,

"... I don't see a hole that would of made us land where we did… but I do remember getting knocked out by a black hand!" She exclaims, making Finn snap to her,

"Seriously!?" The hero then concentrates on his own memory, then his eyes widen as well, "You're right! Pitch black normal hand?" She nods, making Finn sigh, "So we were put here, and seeing how the only things here are demons…"

Ice Queen stomps her foot in anger, "Then we were captured!" A scared look flashes across her face as she gazes at Finn,"... What do you think Hana will do to us?" The hero grimaces and shakes his head,

"I don't know… but we can't allow it to happen to us!" Ice Queen remains stumped for a few seconds, then smiles sweetly at Finn,

"Yeah… we've got to get out." They both immediately start prowling around, searching every little nick and gap they could find for some sort of escape of their cell, Finn glaring as he looks behind a boulder, 'Come on! They would have to collect us at some point! And for them to do that they need a way in!' He angrily throws a rock out of his way, 'I won't abandon the others! I won't let Ice Queen die here!' Suddenly soft arms wrap around, gently pulling him into a snuggle as he looks up in confusion, finding Ice Queen smiling sweetly down at him, "I can see you're getting stressed Finn… don't. We'll find a way out, we'll rescue the others, we'll kick Hana's butt, we'll grab Marshall Lee, and we'll get the heck out back to AAA. Then we can relax together, before we celebrate your birthday together… that's the biggest thing to worry about right now Finn, as cliché as that sounds, because there is no chance in the night-o-sphere that we'll be trapped here."

Finn calms down at her word, his stress leaving him as he relaxes into her, letting her hold him steady as she wraps her arms around him firmly, cuddling him with all her worth. She rests her head atop his and gently rocks them both, "And even if we don't make it out, I don't care, simply because I'm with you." Finn's eyes widen, yet he doesn't break out of her hold, "You've helped me through so much, you've been there for me when no one else was. So if I were to go out? I wouldn't mind it being by your side as we tell Hana to go do one." They remain silent as Ice Queen finally finishes, the woman resting her chin atop his head as Finn stares straight ahead.

The boy eventually recovers from his amazement, and slowly spins in her arms as he looks up at her, "I… wouldn't mind dying with you either Sarah… but I'll do everything I can to not let you die at the least." As he stares up at her flawless blue face, she grins as she leans forward a tiny bit, doing her best to resist kissing the hero in her arms.

She sighs as she lets go of him, letting him slip free from her arms, "I would be honest Finn: I would kiss you. But I know that you are loyal to Huntress, and I don't dare mess with your relationship." He blushes heavily as fidgets nervously before her, admittedly kinda shocked that the woman still had feelings for him,

"Well… if I'm honest… if I wasn't dating Huntress… then I would date you." Finn blushes heavily at his admittance, looking away shyly as Ice Queen stares at him full of shock, stunned and struck with silence. Then she beams at him,

"I see…" She notices his worried expression aimed directly at her, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to Huntress. But hearing that definitely gave me the confidence boost I need! Thank you." She grins as she looks around, 'He does like me! I have a chance for that three way relationship!'

Finn meanwhile looks around sheepishly, quickly leaving Ice Queen's side to continue his search for their escape, 'Why did I say that!? Sure it was a heat of the moment!… but why do I feel like that was the truth?...' Suddenly Ice Queen was by his side once more, simply helping him in searching the area for an exit, yet seemingly, each other's presence calms the other down.

Then they turn a corner, and find a stream of molten lava slowly oozing down some path that it had made years ago. Ice Queen winces at the heat rising of it, and she turns to search elsewhere when Finn gives her a look of confusion, making her stop and return one in kind, "What?" He looks back at the lava,

"You do know what this means right?"

"... That we can make smores?" Finn grins as he shakes his head,

"I unfortunately am not carrying any marshmallows right now, but that's not the point! The lava has to come from somewhere! Like it or not, we've found no hole so far, so…" Ice Queen looks at the stream of lava calmly flowing down hill, then sighs, gaining a small smile as she opens her arms to the hero,

"Alright, I get the idea. Hop in and we'll set off." The human climbs into her embrace, and she wraps her arms around him tightly as she flapped her eyebrows, slowly sending them into a hover. Once she was a few feet in the air, she slowly drifted over the lava, both her and her passenger looking down at the boiling orange liquid in slight worry, knowing the night-o-sphere. Chances are there was some demon hiding in the molten rock, simply lying in wait for some prey to get too close. But luckily no such thing happens, the only thing rising out of the lava was a lot of heat, making the duo sweat as their bodies become sticky.

Ice Queen huffs from the temperature, but continues onward upstream, trailing the lava up to its origin with her precious cargo in hand. Finn sighs as he relaxes in her arms, finding it comfortably warm with the molten rock heating them both up, making Ice Queen grin at him, "Finn, if this doesn't lead to an exit, can we just bust a way out?" Finn groans into her chest,

"Nooo…. We could injure the others if they are stuck as well. But I do have a neat robot arm that can become a drill that hopefully won't shake the area up enough to make a cave in. We can use that to dig us a way out, the only problem being dust and how long it take." He explains, having flashbacks to his escape from Fern's prison, busting down the wall and suffering a coughing fit from the grey cloud that came as a result. Ice Queen sighs, and looks up the stream,

"Then let's hope this leads somewhere then…" He nods in her arms, sighing as he simply gives in to enjoy the ride. It is one that lasts several minutes, but eventually the duo do indeed find the source of the lava in the form of a molten rock waterfall, flowing down from a large hole in a wall. They give it a look over, analysing the cave with a slight grin as Ice Queen hovers forward, "Bingo."

To be honest, it kinda looked like a sewer pipe with it being a giant rocky hole with lava spewing out of it, but neither care as Ice Queen floats inside with a determined expression. Her head just barely skims by the bumpy rock roof of the hole, but she needed to if she was to stay clear of the lava bubbling below her. She looks up, wincing as she stares deep into the seemingly endless hole, "Jeez, how far is her prison from… everything!?" She exclaims, making Finn chuckle,

"I think pretty far is safe to say far with how long we've been traveling… but I guess that makes sense right? Why have your prison filled with dangerous people that are probably out to kill you near the place you sleep?" Ice Queen laughs nervously at his words as he accidentally makes he realise something, and she quickly starts reformatting her mansion to move a certain room elsewhere. She shakes her head then gasps,

"I see an exit!" Finn snapped up as well, but due to him currently being face first in her chest he can't turn around to see the truth. Indeed, ahead of them the lava continues to drool in through a hole, but even from this position Ice Queen can see the massive chamber. She shoots along the lava, determination on her face as she rockets out of the tight cave they were in with such a force that the lava beneath her splashed up behind her. She immediately heads for the closest piece of solid land she could find, what was some red rock that made the walls around the pool of molten rock.

She hurriedly lands with a sigh, and opens her arms as Finn breaks free from her breasts before hurriedly looking around to assess the room. The chamber was circular in nature and was made completely of red rock, with three tunnels spreading out in different directions to probably create some super labyrinth.

The only thing different was the huge pool of lava resting in one corner of the room, that then ran down into the cave they just came from. The pool itself was made by more molten rock pouring in from the ceiling, however there was no gap around the lava, meaning there was no way the duo could continue to follow it to the surface. Finn nods, grinning at Ice Queen, "Nice work Sarah. Now, we need to-" BOOM, a massive heavy thunk shook the cave, scaring the hell out of Finn and Ice Queen as they stare upwards in fear, watching small pebbles fall from the ceiling as tiny cracks form.

Luckily, nothing else happens and they both release a breath of relief, before looking in the general location in which it came from, Ice Queen raising her hand in preparation to do some emergency magic, "What the hell was that?" Finn simply squints as he stares at a cave entrance, then slowly makes his way over to it, careful to not make much noise as he uses some of the tricks Huntress Wizard had taught him.

Ice Queen stays where she was, watching Finn nervously as she fidgets in fear for his safety, 'I can't be sneaky! I can't get close!' Finn reaches the edge of the snaking off cave, and peeks inside slowly and carefully. He jolts his head back, eyes wide as he spins to stare at Ice Queen. He hurriedly points at a nearby bump in the rocks, and she quickly leaps at it, hiding as best as she can behind the red stone. They wait in silence, and Finn takes another cautious peep inside the cave.

And he sees her again: Hana. Her back was to him as she angrily looked around, peeking behind cover and rocks, hunting something. She huffs as she stares at a boulder, "Where are those mortals hiding!?" She grabs the massive red rock, then effortlessly chucks it behind her, sending it smashing into the wall, causing another mini earthquake. She growls at not discovering the group presenting themselves to her where the rock once stood, and storms away, muttering something as she disappears down another path.

Finn sighs, then swiftly moves away from the tunnel, hurriedly making his way over to Ice Queen still hiding behind her refuge. He peeks around the red rock, and finds her glaring at him with magic at the ready as her hand instinctively shoots towards him. Luckily however she recognises him before she does anything, and her hand skids to a stop as her gaze softens.

She sighs, then tugged him atop her as Finn gives a yelp of shock, falling onto the woman as she tries her best to hide them behind the rock. She pulls him tight against her, "What did you see **that** deserved that type of reaction?" She inquires worriedly, making Finn sigh,

"Hana." Ice Queen grimaces and nervously peeks out from their cover, before calmly hiding once more, "Right, but she doesn't know we've escaped yet, so if we remain low we'll be fine." She explains, making Finn shake his head,

"Oh no, she is searching for all of us right now."

Ice Queen's face twists into confusion, causing Finn to sigh, "She growled about not being able to find us 'mortals', so she obviously knows we've escaped our cell… unless…" He peeks back at the lava in which they came, "... That wasn't a cell…" Ice Queen scoffs,

"I doubt that Finn." He shakes his head,

"No, what if I'm serious? That demon that knocked us out might have done it for our own safety, or at the least to annoy Hana. I mean, Butterscotch did mention she has a prison for rivals, so what if another rival did this to piss her off?" He pushes himself off of her, then extends a hand to her in which she grabs firmly, allowing him to yank her onto her feet, "That demon probably helped us, and put us in a hole Hana wouldn't of thought about searching. I mean, we would have likely just landed in a straight fall from her, and she could of killed us in seconds with a whole swarm of demons."

Ice Queen nodded sceptically, "If you think so Finn… but even if he helped us or not, that doesn't matter, what matters is that we find the others and get the heck out of these caves." Finn nods determinedly, and looks at the cave in which he spotted Hana,

"We should go that way, then go her path but backwards, I mean, she had to have come down here from the surface someway." Ice Queen nods, then proudly begins strolling towards the cave path, head held high as Finn follows beside her, "We need a plan if we meet any demons, or worse Hana."

Ice Queen smirks as she raises her hand, staring into Finn's eyes, "We fight. We can easily handle any threat thrown at us." Finn shifts his gaze downwards, something Ice Queen immediately notices, "Finn, I know you don't like fighting, but it is a necessity if we are to survive this! You need to use that sword of yours more often, because talking peacefully all the time doesn't work."

Finn sighs, "I know…"

"Look, think of it like drinking water! If you have too much water, you drown. If you don't have enough, you die from dehydration. You need to strike a middle ground, and that applies to everything, including solving problems. You need to be both violent and peaceful, and use them appropriately." Finn nods with a slight grimace,

"I understand... but when do I know to be peaceful and when to swing my sword?" Ice Queen smiles sweetly at him,

"That's for you to figure out, for you to decide depending on what you think." Finn nods, then grins as he stares straight ahead with a fire in his eyes,

"Right, thanks. So let's kick Hana's butt if she attacks us, but let's avoid her as much as we can, no need for unnecessary violence." Ice Queen grins, and the duo both immediately speed into the cave path, heading in the opposite of the Lady of the Night-o-sphere as they rush to find the others.

Huntress grunts as she yanked herself up some more spiky rocks, glancing around to find her next step as she scales the red wall. Fionna meanwhile stood idly below her, resorting to being on guard duty for any demons that likely won't interrupt them, and being a safety net for the nymph encase she falls, what also isn't likely to happen. Huntress takes a moment to look around from her elevated position, hoping to find an exit to the bothersome cave. But the only thing she finds is annoyance as no hole reveals itself to her, yet she simply analysis the area again for her next step again, preparing to push onwards.

Then a pebble hits her in the head. She jolts and snaps her gaze to her left, scanning the environment for whatever lobbed the stone, and her eyes widen as she spots a blacked out man standing on a stone alcove. Yet before she could send an arrow through his head he darts behind a rock, disappearing completely from view. Huntress raises an eyebrow in curiosity, and judges the distance from her to the platform where the man stood on.

It was within leaping distance if she crawled along a little more, especially seeing how it was a meter or two lower than her. She fidgets along, eyes locked onto her target just encase the mysterious figure shows his face once more. Surprisingly, he didn't, and she was now within distance of the platform in which he stood upon, making her take a deep breath of preparation.

Then she begins to swing, her body rocking as she grunts in effort, before she eventually reaches peek momentum, and lets go of her ledge, sending her body flying towards the platform. She quickly arcs through the air before landing silently on the alcove, snapping her head up as all five arrows swiftly leaves her quiver. The green arrows hover above her head as she stares into the rocks the figure had disappeared behind, and she cautiously rises, making no sudden movement as she slowly approaches the man's escape route.

She jerks her head forward to peek inside as her arrows fly forth. And uselessly hit red rock. The mysterious figure was completely gone with no track of him anywhere, but there was a narrow path leading deeper to some unknown cave. Huntress squints as she activates her huntress vision, thoroughly checking the small path for traps or the figure, but comes up completely empty handed. She glances away, yet nothing happens when she wasn't looking, making the nymph sigh as she backs away from the hole, looking down at Fionna, "Hey!" The girl jumps, looking up at Huntress in shock, "I think I've found an exit."

The heroine grins as she nods in understanding, making Huntress grab her cloak and yank it off, swiftly shifting it into a long dark green vine that she then dangles over the edge. As the young girl grips the vine and grunts as she attempts to pull herself up, Huntress glances over her shoulder, making sure nothing has jumped out of the hole,

'Better to be safe than sorry, I need to make sure I survive so I be there for Finn and Ice Queen. I need to be hard meat, just not for me… but would Finn like me doing that?' "Hey! Err… Huntress…" The nymph snaps out of her thoughts, and peeks over the edge to find Fionna dangling at the bottom of the rope with a blush. "... Could you pull me up?" She says with a tad of bitterness, still not liking the idea of asking for help.

Huntress rolls her eyes with a small smile, and begins grunting as she tugs on the vine, slowly lifting the girl up as if she was a crane. A few minutes later she reaches the edge of the red rock platform, and the heroine quickly grabs the ledge and pulls herself up the rest of the way, standing tall as she strolls to hole calmly. Huntress grins at the girl trying to play needing help off, 'She's just like me.' She turns the vine back into her cape, then stands by Fionna's side as she peers into the tunnel.

"A black figure brought my attention to it." Fionna looks at her in shock, her mouth slightly agape,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a man that was completely pitch black threw a pebble at my head to get my attention, then disappeared into this path." She peers inside the cave again, still a tad weary, "... He knocked us out and put us in a safe location, then when we were searching for an escape he showed us one… I think this demon is helping us, or at the very least an ally for the time being, because I doubt that pebble was a savage attack." Fionna nods, 'So we have a mysterious ally?... So cool!' They both stroll forward, slowly entering the path that lead somewhere they did not know, marked by an unknown benefactor.

Meanwhile, Cake groans as she awakens, "Oh… did I sleep in again?" Her eyes open and she locks onto the red walls surrounding her, "Oookkk I do not remember falling asleep here."

"That's because we were knocked unconscious." The feline jolts at the voice, and spins around to stare at a meditating Butterscotch, her eyes closed as she did some weird magic.

"What do you mean I was 'knocked unconscious?'" Butterscotch sighs but doesn't stop her ritual,

"What I mean is that when we were falling into the abyss of the ravine, an unknown person of extreme cosmic magic entered this realm and inflicted us with a spell that put us all asleep."

"Oh ok." The feline shrugs and looks around, "Now what?" The butler finally stops meditating, her legs unfolding from their crossed position as she rises,

"We regroup with the others and make plans, because Hana is after us as she is patrolling these caves this very moment." Cake huffs,

"Great! That's just great! If she dares to lay a single finger on Fionna or our recently adopted older brother Finn, then I'll sit on her! As a giant." She says menacingly, but Butterscotch simply shrugged,

"Well the advantage of having me is that I can track her and the demons accompanying her. I doubt I can find the others with my magic, but if all the demons suddenly rush at something then they are likely attacking our friends." Cake nods, her fist growing into a large morning star as she winds up,

"We have a plan!" She swings her arm forward, smashing her weaponised hand into the wall that just crumbles under her might. The area shakes a little in protest, but Cake doesn't care about a cave in, only in saving everyone as she rushes forward brainlessly, Butterscotch trying her best to keep up.

As they rush through the cave labyrinth that sat under Hana's home, Fionna and Huntress crab walked their way through their escape route. Fionna was admittedly getting a tad bored, and having nothing when Huntress was climbing had gotten to her, making her dive into her thoughts. What lead to questions. They weren't anything serious, just ones of curiosity that she thinks about from time to time. She looks up at the naturally taller nymph, 'I never got any reactions except from Gumball, but he just wanted to do some experiments… most don't seem to care, but what do they actually think?' "Hey Huntress Wizard? What were your forest nymphs, or any species really, opinion on humans?"

**I’m so, so sorry for getting sick and not being able to write last week. I am so thankful for everyone who has still stuck around despite that. I again apologize.**

**Now before I get into other bits, I will first explain that end question: It’s for world/lore building. And humans are always an interesting point of discussion in adventure time anyways.**

**Now, all the way back to the start, that bit with the meat and Huntress putting it in Finn’s mouth? That was a poorly done reference to lady and the tramp, or more accurately the scene where the two dogs were eating the pasta and accidentally kissed. It actually sounds really weird when it is typed out, huh?**

**Tiny detail, but when Finn and Fionna woke up they acted differently. Fionna nearly punched Finn, while Finn calmly woke up to Ice Queen. That was a tiny thing to show how Finn is more engrained to be peaceful, while Fionna was still lost to her violent side. Just because she said she’ll try to be more pacifist doesn’t mean she’ll change over night, this will be (hopefully) a gradual change.**

**And one final note: The power of Finn’s sword has already been shown, and I don’t mean its ability to absorb Hana’s spells! It was shown in a previous chapter, so good luck finding it : )**

**Review response:**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 29:**

**I'm glad you liked it! I hope it was worth the cliffhanger last chapter.**

**Thanks for your opinion as well! I'll probably do it since it has a lot of comedic potential as you pointed out.**

**ArisArc18, on FF, chapter 29:**

**Thank you! I will try my best to keep going (Just ignore the current week break I'm on lol)**

**Just a tad late, yeah XD**

**But I thinking that Finn doesn't know, or I won't be able to write all these awkward/innocent Finn scenes (Even though yes, Finn likely does know what tier 15 is. But maybe not that tier 15 is sex, as in that they are the same thing.)**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 29:**

**Thank you, I enjoy writing the romance scenes even though it upsets Cake, but I think she'll eventually get over it…Maybe. Yep, Fionna still has to grow, don't expect her to change in only a few chapters : ) IQ is a few hundred years old, and has had her powers the entire time. She is incredibly knowing of her limits and strengths after having them for so long, hence why she is a bit of a powerhouse, she is a literal master of her profession. Hey! Fionna and Finn not knowing what tier fifteen is a funny trope! Have Ice Queen have a sexy cake for Finn? What, she explodes out of a cake completely naked, making the princes gag and run away screaming? New idea acquired!**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 29:**

**3 x combo!**

**She doesn't look old if that is what you are wondering. She still looks young thanks to magic (though obviously not a teen, older than that).**

**If I had to give a rough estimation, she looks like she is in her mid twenties, like 24 or 25. Not a teen but definitely not old looking either. Young, with a very slight touch of age showing. Hard to explain really.**


	31. Chapter 31 Brewing trouble

**If you haven't read the nsfw story I made, I suggest you do! It is what it will be like in Incrementum so I want opinions!**

Huntress freezes up at the question, not because of the topic of the inquiry but because she simply wasn't expecting the young girl to talk. She blinks and continues her sideways walk as her gauntlet hand traces the wall, twisting her head to glance at Fionna as she looks up curiosity, "What do you mean?" The nymph asks back, genuinely unsure where such a question came from and how she could answer it. Fionna seems to not know either as she shrugs uncaringly,

"No idea, I just wonder what everyone thinks of humans."

"As in, what pops into our head when we hear 'human'?" The young girl nods in reply, making Huntress look straight ahead as she conjures an answer.

"... Well… not much really, we don't think about you lot too much simply because you not around and don’t affect our lives anymore. But, if I had to say?... We think of the post war humans with a tad sympathy, I mean they were thrown into a torn up world, surrounded by things wanting to kill them." They reach the end of the tunnel, and Huntress peeks her head out, scanning around for any threats with her huntress vision before nodding, leaving the cave path with Fionna closely behind, "All around them sat old reminders and regrets, alongside 'mutants' that despised them for creating such a hazardous world. They were slowly picked off one by one, forcing them to live in fear and wear those animal hats that you have in fear." Fionna shifts her gaze straight up, staring at the floppy rabbit ear as he hand goes up to fiddle with it.

"So Fionna, I guess we looked at the post war humans with sympathy, they didn't deserve their hate or fates, yet I also respect them. To be honest they had to be tough to survive a: plague ridden world, hazard filled cities, and an army of vampires n' rainacorns hunting them." Fionna nods,

"I always wondered how I got here, I mean something had to give birth to me, and I get all soul searchy when I think about it… but at the same time I know the truth." She sighs, "Chances are the human race is dead. But it's good to know we weren't hated, it's good to know **I'm** not hated." Huntress stares for a second, 'Is that what she is worried about?' She looks away,

"You weren't, but the pre-war humans? That's a different story." Fionna snaps up at that, triggering Huntress to continue, "They are once again not thought about as much… but definitely way more than the post war humans. It can't be helped, there are parts of them everywhere, their remnants are still affecting us to this day. We think about them more because they made us think about them, even a thousand years dead they still affect the world. They are hated and feared, they are the destroyer of worlds as everyone with a brain cell knows how powerful they were. The spirits often told me stories of them, defying nature in every single way as they took all they could from the earth. I don't like them."

Fionna actually nods in agreement, "I'm a hero, I understand! If what you were saying is true then they were evil! And I would gladly punch- I mean, ask them to leave." Huntress raises an eyebrow in curiosity, but shrugs her sudden change in words off,

"I always get filled with anger… and admittedly a tad of fear whenever I see their machines. Massive monstrous things of metal that can end lives or destroy the environment in seconds. I have absolutely no idea what they were thinking when they did the mushroom war, why did they do it? What did they gain? Other than the absolute destruction of earth, deaths of billions upon billions of creatures and people, and losing everything they ever made." She stops to peek around a curve in the tunnel, still finding nothing as she glares a little, 'Still no one! Where's Finn? Ice Queen? The others? Heck even a demon we can interrogate for information would be welcomed.'

She pushes on regardless, prowling around as she remains as silent as possible in the cave, while Fionna walks confidently behind her, still watching the nymph as she opens her mouth to continue to explain. "And then there are remaining stories from people who lived after the mushroom war. They said that despite all the bombs and burning, most humans they saw by the time they existed were in perfect shape, except for some signs of radiation sickness. Even then, the radiation damage didn't seem too bad, mostly just some hair loss and cancer. Both ‘no injuries’ and ‘not really getting affected by radiation’ was very strange Fionna, encase you didn't know, and people to this day are still trying to figure out why they weren't all dead like the rest of the corpses around them. Anyways, in the short time they remained on earth, they showed why they ruled the world: they simply tore anything apart and manipulated the world as they saw fit."

She sighed, "They were smart and always planning, always scheming, and always playing everyone a fool for their own goals, creating so much chaos that I think they might have been minions for GOLB. They have been recorded as taking on whole swarms of people as they rip and tear… even vampires went for the other post-war humans, deciding it simply wasn't worth the risk and trouble of hunting a pre-war human. Yet… at the same time most of the stories written of them described them as being calm, nice even. They would help if people were nice to them, but kill anyone who got in their way of their goals. They would save people out of kindness, yet at the same time they abandon their humanity and acted immoral like eating people. They survived the world being set ablaze... it is like watching a fire nymph crawl out of an ocean, it simply doesn't seem possible… but they did it."

She continues to scan the environment, noticing a small pile of blood pressed onto the floor. Most people would not of spotted nor care about such a thing, but the woman did as she hurries over to it and quickly analyse it. She squints as she looks how it was smudged in, 'Stepped on, with a clear imprint of a toe. So unless Finn is bleeding and walking barefoot, this isn't him or anyone else, it simply matches no one's foot shape… meaning this was a demon, they do mostly seem to be covered in blood." She stares at the imprint, and scans the toe shape, finding the direction in which the demon went was to a cave to her left, 'We need to avoid as much confrontation as possible, but we also need to know where the others are, and what it might know if it lives down here.' She plans, not thinking of the fact it might of been an army of the hell spawn sent by Hana as she turns to look at Fionna, "A demon went that way, let's track him down and see what information we get from it."

Fionna fist pumps, "Yes! Some action!" Fionna yelled excitedly, forgetting her swear of peace in the face of fun as her young blood craves action. Huntress simply nods as she shifts to a prowl once more, and slowly sneaks along, Fionna following close behind with a grin, the nymph deciding to finish off before they get into a fight,

"There were also passed down stories from multiple kingdoms and sources of the pre-war humans finding us, sitting down, and teaching us. It's why we speak English perfectly, and be able to read their notes and books with out a struggle, because they taught us to. They apparently even taught forest nymphs and guardians of the forest how to look after nature… we have no idea why they did any of it, especially when it contrast their actions when they just go somewhere else and slaughter something else. Many do really believe they were beings of chaos, they just were so unpredictable…"

She sighs, looking at Fionna as she remains silent, "To sum it up, we pity post-war humans for a life they did not deserve. But fear, despise, and respect pre-war humans." Fionna nods, looking away for a second as she thinks about what Huntress had just explained, before looking straight ahead while casually pulling her sword off her back, preparing for the battle ahead.

The forest nymph continues to sneak along for a few more seconds, before she glances at the heroine, 'Where did that question come from?... I need to check up on her, just like Finn would.' She stares into the girl's eyes, "Why did you ask that question?" Fionna shrugs,

"I don't know, I was curious…" The nymph keeps her gaze locked onto the blue orbs that was Fionna's eyes, making the girl slightly uncomfortable but also informing she wanted to know more than that. "... Well, I don't know about Finn… but I always felt uncomfortable in kingdoms."

Huntress's eyes widen a tiny bit in surprise, "Seriously? I would have thought someone like you and Finn would be comfortable in entering a kingdom." Fionna hastily nods,

"And we are! We perfectly cool with chilling with peep… just not living with them, I guess? I'm not really sure myself, but it feels like we don't belong there, and that it doesn't feel right to live in a house inside of any kingdom, including the Candy Kingdom! Sure, I could easily do it, just settle down and live in one, but no matter what Kingdom I go in, or the people around me, it feels… odd. You get what I'm saying?"

Huntress remains silent as she processes Fionna's words, before looking at her with a slightly widened eyes, "That's why you and Finn live alone with Jake and Cake in a treehouse in the middle of nowhere, because you don't feel comfortable in any of the kingdoms." Fionna nods,

"Yeah, we tried living in the candy kingdom when mum and dad died… that's actually how I first met Gumball."

"How?" She huffed a little,

"Well, some owner thought it was weird how some kids wanted a home, and reported it to Gumball, who came down to check us out. Anyways, after we explained the situation to him, he decided to let us stay in a house for free after we turned down the orphanage. He came by a few days later and asked us if we wanted to work with him in the lab, what we said no to, because we had wanted to go adventuring. He chuckled and gave us a really easy challenge, but when we defeated a bunch of thieves in the town centre, he realised our potential and made us his knights." Huntress looks away for a second, 'So Bubblegum and Gumball saw them defeat some candy thieves, and decided to make kids handle insane dangers?... Maybe I should have a conversation with them…' She flicks her gaze back to the bubbly girl as she relives the moment of meeting Gumball for the first time.

"Then what?"

"Well, like I said we lived in the house in the Candy Kingdom… and I quickly felt weird there, and it wasn't the first time either. When we looked at some other houses in other Kingdoms, it felt weird in them as well. Like, I shouldn't be there… and then one day we found the treehouse. There, away from everyone it felt comfortable, it felt nice, and I had asked Cake if we could live there. She said no at first, but caved in when she had found catnip growing outback, and we immediately went and told Gumball of our decision. He simply shrugged, saying that it was fine as long as we continued to be his knights. And that's the story of how I discovered I didn't like kingdoms, met Gumball, and found my home of many years!" Huntress nods blankly,

"So, is it just in the homes or in the kingdoms that you feel weird in? Because it could just be that you didn't like your habitat." The girl shakes her head,

"No, it's whenever I'm inside a kingdom too long, like I won't notice it at first, but the more I hang out with people, the stranger I feel." Huntress hums in acknowledgement, ending the conversation as her thoughts drift elsewhere, 'I should probably ask Finn, I wonder if he suffers the same problem? If he does, did he get over it? If he didn’t, then would he joyfully live with me secluded in the woods?... If he did get over it however, then he could probably help Fionna… what did they agree on to help Fionna get over her fear?... Exposure! So she needs to get exposed to kingdoms for a long time?'

She shook the thought off, leaving it to be answered later as they continue to walk along in silence, hoping to meet up with the demon they were tracking soon. Fionna blinks as she notices something, "Huh. Gumball hasn't really aged at all over the years, he still looks as young as he did when we first met him."

Finn and Ice Queen meanwhile strolled along, making sure they go in the opposite direction they saw Hana go in. They proudly walk along, keeping their head on a swivel as they watch out for any dangers, Finn making sure to remain in the sight of Ice Queen. If her tiara told her the path to go to hunt down Marshall, then there would be a serious problems, simply because she would destroy anything that gets in her way. What would include the cave walls, what were a tad critical in holding the place up and preventing a humongous cave in, what would be especially bad since they don't know where the others are. Finn sighs as he checks behind him, making sure both that Ice Queen was alright and that they weren't being followed. Ice Queen smirks at him as he turns around, and pushes out her chest a little, not that he notices nor realise what she was doing. 'Oh well, I'll still do it. I mean, it's got to have an effect on his more… instinctual parts of his brain.'

The hero twists back around, eyes back on the path as he leads the way, triggering Ice Queen to sigh in disappointment. Then they hear a rock being dropped ahead. They freeze up, then quickly run to the wall and rest flat against it, before slowly shuffling along to a curve in the cave path. It was only a pebble drop, so it wasn't likely to be Hana, giving Finn the confidence to peek around the corner for answers. Immediately he locks eyes with a demon with a whole horde.

Finn jolts back, but it was too late, "Hey it is one of those mortal fuckers! He's just around the corner!" Ice Queen goes wide eyed behind Finn as she realises what had happened, and grabs the hero by his shoulder, before yanking them both back. She takes a quick evasive burst of flight, sending them shooting backwards as they skidded to a halt in the middle of the tunnel, eyes glued on the corner as they hear hundreds of tormented screams and war cries.

Immediately Finn yanks his blade off his back with a grimace, both he and Ice Queen taking defensive stances just as the demons desperately surge around the corner, all of them leaping at them duo with sharp teeth and shredding claws open. Ice Queen reacts fast, and builds an ice wall just before they reach them to give the demons as little time to react as possible.

The massive wall of ice completely fills the tunnel, splitting them cave in half. The frozen shield grows massive spikes just as the demons crash into it, killing the majority of them instantly. But not all of them, as the rest instantly tear the corpses of their comrades off and begin shredding the defensive wall. Finn and Ice Queen step back to get some evasion room, before Finn stands with his sword ready and Ice Queen grows some sharp claws for safety. They both listen to the screams and constant scratching sound as the demons tear their way through with glee.

Then the wall collapses, its stability gone as the demons tear out massive chunks. It tumbles directly on the demons, but they don't care as they charge forward with massive sick grins. They flex their claws and reach out for the duo, who immediately react. Ice Queen raises her hand and unleashes a massive ice beam, sweeping across the horde of foes as they fall frozen to the floor dead. Finn swings his blade in a huge arc while jumping backwards, slicing off the heads of three demons yet moving out of their claws harm's way.

He yells a cry as he leaps back in however, going sword first as he plunges his blade into the heart of a hell spawn. Ice Queen keeps her beam up, mowing down swaths of them as she endlessly sweeps across the cave. With no room to evade, the demons were lamb to the slaughter and they knew that, unless they take one of them duo down they were doomed to fail.

And with her being the biggest threat, they silently agreed on their priority target. The majority of the whole small army shifted their direction, all leaping at Ice Queen as wave of sharp class and teeth, making the royal's eyes widen as she backs it up in panic. In the end, there were only two demons on Finn at a time, something he easily handles as he chops through them. He grimaces as he slowly pushes his way towards Ice Queen, 'She needs help and these distractions aren't helping!'

The royal was indeed in trouble as she desperately spammed out spells, flinging them randomly into the horde before her as they surge at her. She didn't even need to aim, there were that many darks red demons slashing at her. Then one suddenly leaps over the others, heading straight towards her. She flings her arms up but it is too late, the demon tackles her harshly as they fall to the ground hard. She gasps as her head hits the floor, and the demon smack her tiara, sending it flying off her head.

Butterscotch meanwhile freezes up, then spins around to look behind her, "Cake!" The feline skids to a halt, twisting to look at the butler for an explanation for their sudden halt,

"I'm detecting the demons swarming something! But it's far away!" Cake growls, scooping up Butterscotch as she immediately sprints down the endless cave halls, rage in her eyes,

"So? The sooner we get there the sooner we can help! I'm not abandoning Finn or Fionna because they are 'too far'!" She cups her hands around her mouth, "HOLD ON GUYS I'M COMING!"

Meanwhile demons swarm over Ice Queen with sick grins, claws gripping and tearing her dress as they try to reach her body to shred her to pieces. Finn eyes narrow as he glares, and with a loud war cry filled with a rage he charges forward. Swinging his sword wildly as he saws through every demon with unrivalled fury, rushing to Ice Queen's aid. With a massive swoop of his sword he butchers any standing near her, then reaches down and manually throws and kicks any other demon off her.

She quickly scrambles away, her clothes in tatters as she lightly bleeds some blood from many shallow wounds. Running on adrenaline, she looks around frantically for her tiara as Finn takes on the entire army by himself. She sees the glimmer of her golden tiara, and instantly moves towards it.

Until she realises someone was holding it.

She panics and looks at the pitch black figure as he holds her royal status and power within his hands casually, 'It's the same guy who knocked us out!' Just as she was about to turn to scream a warning to Finn, the mysterious man chucks the tiara at the blue woman, who snaps her arms up to catch it and frantically put it atop her head. The blacked out figure grins at her, giving her a double thumbs up before fading from existence before her very eyes. She blinks in confusion, but quickly recovers as she spins to face the army with a growl of anger, hands dripping with magic.

She finds Finn mowing through them, no demon standing a chance against his cursed/blessed sword. Pity for the doomed foe doesn't hold her back as she lunges forward with a barrage of ice spells. Orbs fly out and smashed into the enemy, exploding in a massacre of shrapnel as she officially puts their chances of survival level at fubar. Finn grins as he sees the royal at his side, and yells at the demons as he thrust his sword through a demon's head, "Back off!"

Surprisingly, they all swiftly back away, leaving the duo as they backup over the corpses of their comrades. Finn and Ice Queen rightly freeze up in surprise, their eyes flicking over the demons as they keep their distance, not approaching them at all. Ice Queen shakes off her shock first, and raises her hands to unleash a massive spell, until Finn quickly grabs her wrist, making her look down at him as he stares curiously in the horde, "No need for useless bloodshed." He explains, then scans over the horde, "... Why aren't you guys attacking?" They remain silent, the only message they send is a glare. Finn sighs, then starts getting experimental, "Take another step back." They all immediately do it, shocking the hero as he stares dumbfounded, while Ice Queen grins,

"You guys can't defy any order you hear!? Smack yourself!" She yells while looking at her torn up favourite dress in vengeance. They glare at her, and defy her demand, none of their hands even twitching to move to comply. The royal huffs, but it makes Finn raises an eyebrow,

"... Lift your right arm." They all do as he says, lifting their hands high as if they all had questions they would like to ask. Ice Queen smirks,

"They're doing exactly what you tell them to! Heh, I think you would make a good royal." Finn ignores her joke, more focused on the situation,

"Yeah but why? Why are they doing what I order them to? What do I have that you don't?" They remain silent as Ice Queen shifts her gaze, scanning his form, 'Let's see… a hot young bod… a cute bear hat…'

"... Your sword looks pretty demonic." She suggests, making Finn's eyes widen as he looks down at the blade in his hand.

"Yeah… it was blessed by Hunson, the **leader** of the night-o-sphere, he gave some of his magic to it…" He stares into the demonic eye in the blade, gazing into as if it would give him answers. "And now that I think about it… that demon! In the first group we fought! After you killed that one brutally, there was one left! I told it to run and it did! Sure it went to Hana, but that's because I didn't tell it not to, just run." Ice Queen blinks, then grimaces a bit,

"Then that means you're going to have to be specific when you give out orders then, or they'll find a loophole." Finn nods at her in understanding, before turning his gaze back to his blade,

"... Why would Hunson give me this sort of power?" Then he remembers what he said right after this whole night-o-sphere when he saved Marceline, 'He liked me, and I'm guessing that helping his relationship with his daughter only made him like me even more… so he thought it was right to give me this level of trust!?... That's actually nice of him.' He looks up at the small army of demons under his control, and grins, but not of power or greed, "He's allowed me to end things peacefully with situations that included demons! This is the perfect opportunity to do this without bloodshed!" He beams happily, and Ice Queen can't help but smile sweetly at his reaction, glad to see him so joyful, creating some warm feelings inside her.

He steps forward sternly, watching each of them, "Do you guys know the where Huntress Wizard, Butterscotch, Fionna, and Cake are?" None react or move, still only glaring, confusing the hero yet making Ice Queen huff,

"It has to be an order Finn, that was a question." Finn blinks dumbly,

"Ooooh ok, gotcha." Ice Queen shakes her head with a small grin as he faces the horde again,

"Lead us to the others!… through the safest route that we can also travel in!" They roll their eyes with a huff, disappointed their plan had failed as they all grumbly turn around and deliberately start lazily making their way back in the direction in which they came from, making Finn grin as he starts to follow them slowly. "... Be a tad faster though."

Fionna meanwhile huffs as she and Huntress still strolled on, no demon in sight as they still try to track down the hell spawn. Fionna looks to the nymph who stoically continued on, "Huntress, I don't think we're following them anymore, they've likely gone down another path." She complains, her gaze on a splitting off path as the older woman ignores her,

"Then oh well, we would still likely have ended up wondering around like this anyways as we try to find the others... or an exit. If we do this, then there might be a chance we find the demons anyways, what will definitely be helpful in finding the others, because I can’t really hunt them in these tunnels." Fionna sighs, finding no counter argument to her logic as she still trudges along behind her.

Then the nymph flicks up a hand, confusing the heck out of Fionna, something Huntress notices when she turns around, making her smirk a little, "It means hold, or wait Fionna."

"Ooohh, yeah I've never needed to do ‘hold' in a fight before… but why?" The nymph looks at the path ahead,

"I've got better hearing than you, trained through years of hunting. There was a lot of footsteps ahead, a lot. We have a large amount of demons on our hands, not one. Makes sense that if Hana sent them after us that they wouldn't do it solo."

Fionna grins, swinging experimentally with the sword she was still holding, "Right, a big fight!... Can we avoid a slaughter though?" She asks curiously as an afterthought, making Huntress shake her head,

"No, not this time. Even if we just snatch one while the others aren't looking, they'll notice eventually. And I doubt demons will be quiet when you kidnap them. No, we'll have to fight and take one prisoner, so don't massacre them all." Fionna nods, and Huntress gets low, pulling an arrow out of her quiver with a smirk as she held it in her hand, "But that doesn't mean we can't get the jump on them." With that she spins around and prowls forward with a huge grin, getting into the hunting mood as Fionna crawls awestruck behind her, 'She looks so cool!' The nymph finds the cave suddenly drops down into a massive chamber, as if a waterfall had once flowed here, and curiously peeks over the edge, finding a massive room void of anything.

Except demons.

They scrambled around like ants, searching desperately in gaps and behind rocks for the mortals they are meant to find. Huntress glares a little and takes Milly's gauntlet off her hand, casually passing it to Fionna, "Use it, we'll pick them off from afar because I'm still weak physically, I can't dodge or even have the strength to fly us down there." Fionna nods, grabbing the metal gauntlet with a grin as he looks at the eye staring at her,

"Hello again~" She quickly puts it on and lets it shift to her size, the girl beaming as she aims her hand down the hole, but before she could fire Huntress speaks up quickly,

"Wait, who are you aiming for?" The girl looks puzzled, before shifting her gaze back into the horde of demons,

"Erm… the one that's wiggling its butt at us." She informs, staring at one as it bends over to search to search in some hole. Huntress nods,

"Then I'll take five different ones." She explains as her other four arrows swiftly hover out her quiver, making Fionna scoff heart hardly,

"Show off." The nymph's only response was a simple grin, before she becomes stoic once more,

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Immediately all five of her arrows fly off as a laser shoots from Fionna's hand. The laser immediately fries the demon, boiling its blood as it explodes into a mess of gore while the arrows find their mark, piercing the skulls of five unsuspecting hell spawn. At the sick sounds of blood spatter and bones being obliterated the other demons jump up in shock, finding six of their teammates suddenly dead.

Worse, they have no idea where the attacks came from, and end up spinning around desperately as they frantically scan around for the attackers. Huntress grins as she magically yanks her arrows from the corpses, making them fly up as she seeks out her next targets. Fionna doesn't need to do much. She simply shifts her arm as she picks out her next, and fires again. Her laser blasts through the air, striking another demon into a mess of gore, but the others notice it this time. They instantly track the laser to its origin, and find the duo grinning over the edge above as Fionna aims once more.

A demon harshly points at them, "THERE!" It gets a green arrow through the head. Huntress's arrows dart through the air, going through demon after demon as she slaughters them, the poor hell spawn scrambling around as they try to think of a way to do a counter attack. Huntress glances at Fionna,

"Remember to spare one." Fionna stops her firing to shift gaze to the nymph curiously,

"Which one?" Huntress shifts an arrow with a twitch, sending it through the hand of a demon, with momentum carrying its whole body forward and pinning it to the wall as it screams out in pain.

"That one." With that Fionna turns back to the horde and blasts away.

Butterscotch and Cake continue to sprint desperately through the caves, uncaring about how much noise they make as they charge on through. The butler continues to dangle limply in the arms of Cake, having given up long ago in escaping. She continues to watch the demons with worry as the swarm that they were heading to suddenly freeze up and casually walk away, 'You guys better have not just kicked the bucket!' It was then she noticed something.

So focused on the fight they were heading for, she failed to notice the one happening right next to them, and the demons there were getting **slaughtered**. She bites her lip, having to make a choice, 'Those ones leaving… if it really was one of us there and just got slaughtered, then they could need immediate help if we are to save them! But at the same time, this other group is right next to us. We could get them to help us save the others, protect me as I talk to death and get their lives back.'

She looks up at Cake, "Wait!" The feline immediately skids to a halt, shock on her face as she looks down at Butterscotch in her arms. She continues to think, 'But I could lose the location of the original groups location… but now that I think about it, there is no way that could've been one of us! We're simply too good to fall to such simple demons… and the closest group is very close.' She looks up Cake, "There's a fight to our right! It's very close, go to that one!" The feline immediately heeds that order, and sprints forward as her eyes scans the walls for any paths that could lead them there. She spots one, and with a grunt leaps down it as she charges head on, "Get ready for a world of pain demons!"

Huntress meanwhile does a quick count of the remaining hell spawn as she sets her arrows on chase down the remaining survivors, 'Ten left.' With her and Fionna unleashing an unrelenting barrage at them, they quickly drop dead to the floor in a pile of blood, guts, and gore.

Huntress's four remaining arrows piece through the skulls of two demons each, ending eight of them in less than two seconds. Fionna grins as she aims at a demon as it trips and tumbles to the floor, spinning over to stare at her full of fear. The heroine's eyes widen but it was too late, her gauntlet discharges to vanquish the evil in its line of sight, killing it in a show of violence.

The last demon runs but Fionna doesn't aim at it, still frozen on her previous target for a second, 'That was just like me in the arena… when Finn killed me…' She shakes her head, snapping out her slight ptsd moment. She quickly takes her mind off it by distracting herself with a task, quickly shifting her arm to aim at the last demon. But unfortunately, it escapes, sprinting around a corner and leaving the room completely empty. She stands down, lowering her arm stiffly before slowly shifting her gaze to Huntress, who peers over the edge with a tad of annoyance, "How are we going to get down?"

Suddenly the escaping demon comes flying back into the room, hitting a wall with a splat as it dies on impact, flopping off limply to the floor. Huntress and Fionna blink, then shift their gaze to where had just been launched from, readying arrows and gauntlet for an incoming battle. And that's when they discover an enraged Cake charging around the corner, glaring as she looks straight ahead. Fionna beams, quickly standing up as she waves eagerly to her sister, "CAKE!"

The feline freezes up at her name being, snapping her head up as she skids to a stop, before spotting the human girl standing tall over the edge, and gains a massive grin of her own, "FIONNA!" She pivots her head around, scanning the area as she glances at all the corpses covering the environment, whistling in impressment, "Damn girl, you wrecked them!" Then she spotted the one pinned to the wall by its hand, trying to gnaw its own arm off to escape, "Hold on, you missed one-"

"DON'T!" Both Fionna and Huntress bellow, making the cat jump.

She looks up at them in puzzlement, what Huntress quickly seek to rectify, "We'll explain in a minute…" She peeks over the edge again, '... Nope, not possible in my current state… I guess I gotta do as Finn suggested, and… accept help.' "... But could you lift us down first? I'm still too physically worn out to do it." The feline nods, swiftly making her way over to the nymph as she stretches as large as a house, lifting both hands to grip them with ease. With her cargo gently held in her paws, she backs off and lowers them slowly to the ground, softly letting them go before suddenly shrinking herself.

Fionna immediately leaps at her sister before she even finished shifting her form, startling the feline as they crash to the ground. "Oh I'm so happy to see you Cake! I thought you might have gotten injured or something when I first woke up, there are sharp rocks everywhere!" The cat smiles smugly,

"Nah girl, I ain't dying that easily… though where is Finn and Ice Queen?" Fionna looks away nervously while Huntress steps up to explain,

"We still haven't found them, but they are definitely alive, Ice Queen is powerful and Finn is well experienced, with a bucket load of luck. We plan to wander around until we find the exit or them… though how did you two find us?" She inquires, Butterscotch raising her hand to take credit.

"I tracked the demons. If they all charged at something or acted erratically, then I knew that meant something was up, and that something was probably one of you guys. We were actually heading to a fight in that direction-" She points roughly to her left, "But then the demons here started to drop like flies. So we went to investigate if it was one of you guys, and well you can tell how that turned out." Huntress nods as Fionna and Cake push themselves onto their feet, the heroine filled with energy,

"That doesn't matter! If we know roughly where Finn and Ice Queen is then let's go!"

Huntress quickly puts a hand on the energetic girl, halting any rush forward, "Hold on Fionna, we might know Finn and Ice Queen is roughly, but we still have other questions to ask that demon." She explains as she looks up at it as it hangs from the all, watching it rip the last piece of flesh of its limb, letting it drop to the floor bleeding a huge mess as the limb dangles on the green arrow.

Before it could do anything Cake swoops at it with her whole body, quickly stretching as she wraps it up tightly like a snake, the hell spawn struggling in her coils. Huntress strolls up to it with a glare, before ending up mere inches from its face, causing her to growl at it, "You had to come down here somehow. Where's the exit?" She demands, making the demon laugh at her face, flicking droplets of blood on her from it gnawing off its own arm.

"And why the fuck should I tell you?" Its says mockingly with a with a raspy voice, triggering Huntress to glare as her hands shoots to her hunting knife.

"Because you'll be dead if you don't, so unless you want to join your friends over there…" She unsheathes her hunting blade, swiftly bringing it up to its eyes and hovering it above it. "... As a corpse, I suggest you start talking." It flicks it eyes to her blade and smirks, then to her as it closes its mouth and its cheeks inflate, confusing the nymph for a second until she realises it was struggling not to laugh.

"Ha! I wish! You don't realise it, do you!? Our lives as demons are punishments! Our lives are nothing but constant suffering! Death is mercy! That's why we're feared, that's why we're used in rituals as soldiers for mad wizards to level a town! The deadliest soldier is the one that isn't afraid to die! And we're not just willing to die, we want it bitch!" It leans forward, but Huntress pulls her blade back before it could impale itself,

"I see…"

The demon chuckles, "And don't think to torture me!" It looks up at its chewed off arm still hanging from the wall like an art piece with a grin, "Pain feels nice after a while~"

Huntress nods, "I see…" She repeats herself, before sheathing her blade and looking at Cake, "Can you walk?" The feline jerks her head back in slight confusion, not expecting a question like that after that talk with the demon, but quickly recovers.

"Not right now, but can quickly fix. Why?"

"Because it isn't going to tell us where the exit is, so we both need to search for it and punish it." The others raises an eyebrow, the demon especially. Huntress ignores them as she walks back the path Butterscotch and Cake came from, causing the feline to swiftly shift her legs larger to be able to carry her living load. The others unsurely follow Huntress, causing the nymph to continue, "So we will bring it back to AAA when we find the exit." The other halt and their eyes snap wide in shock, while the demon crackles.

Fionna puts her hands atop her head in distress as she stares at Huntress's back, "WHY!?"

The nymph twists her head over her shoulder and smirks at them, "So we can make it live in a happy land!" The demons laughter abruptly cuts out as he stares at her in confusion, triggering the nymph to continue to explain her plan, "The Candy Kingdom is a safe place with you watching over it all the time! It has no troubles, everything is incredibly sweet, everyone is super friendly and naive! " The demon's face slowly twists to horror as it shakes its head at her, "It's full of bright colours and endless food! And the prince is so nice! Wouldn't it be great for a guy to be cuddling you and babying you, constantly watching everything you do to make sure you are safe and happy!?"

The demons struggles wildly in Cake's grip, "No! That sounds fucking horrible! I don't want some pink sissy guy snuggling me!" The others grin at its reaction, finally understanding Huntress's game as she continues,

"Of course, until we can trust you we will have to take security measures, like shaving down your claws, making them all smooth and cute! Then we would have to teach you to be polite, and make friends, and party, and be kind!" The demon froths at the mouth as he struggles desperately, making Huntress smirk, "Then we can set you up in a bright candy house, where everything is sweet! Then you might meet someone extra nice, then you can start going to some nice lovely romantic dates together, then you'll be smooching, then suddenly you'll have kids! Doesn’t a nice loving family filled with brimming faces as the cuddle you sound nice?"

"FUCK NO! THAT SOUNDS HORRIBLE! FUCK IT! I'll show you to surface, OK!? Just don't do that to me! Please, I beg you!" Cries the demon, making Huntress smirk,

"Great! We'll find Finn and Ice Queen first, then make way to the exit!" The demon desperately nods, tears threatening to spill from its eyes as the nymph turns around and starts marching away, the others swiftly following suit. Butterscotch walks beside them with a tad of worry, pointing in the direction she had detected the fight that has long since ended,

"That way!... But the demons are still alive… and aren't attacking anything anymore…" Huntress freezes up at that, looking at the butler,

"So they didn't fight Finn and Ice Queen?" Butterscotch looks away nervously,

"Or…" The green woman shakes her head,

"No, they wouldn't of died. So we have no idea where they are?" The butler sighs, and feels the energy of the demons once more. They were still slowly walking along, heading straight for a powerful demon life force, '... Hana! The demons Finn and Ice Queen fought are heading straight for Hana! They are probably getting her for extra support to take them down! So they aren't dead!'

She grins and points in the exact same direction as before, "They are probably there! The demons I mentioned are heading to Hana, so we better hurry!" They all nod and sprint down the path as fast as they can, though Huntress lags behind a little, her tired body being her own limiter. Butterscotch watches the moving remains of the demon army closely with a hum of thought, "We need to avoid them, the less time we spend fighting the sooner we can get to Finn and Ice Queen… if they are together that is." Fionna nods,

"They should be! We all woke up together, why would they be any different? Unless that black figure wanted to single one of them out for some reason." Butterscotch twist to look at her,

"I felt the magic of that mysterious black figure. I don't know what it is, but it is only the same level as cosmic beings." Huntress looks at her slightly shocked, panting as she struggles to keep up,

"Seriously? A cosmic being knocked us out?" Butterscotch remains for a few seconds as her face twists in thought,

"Not exactly… it is something on the power level of a cosmic being, not in strength or responsibility… like a social status. It is a being that controls nothing, yet has seen the beginning and the end, and everything in-between. Most probably given to it by some being of equal power, something that affects timelines."

Huntress takes the information in for a couple of seconds, then looks at Butterscotch again, "So we're not dealing with an omniscient super being, just something that has simply seen through time, and is now affecting events to twist the timeline to something it wants?"

The butler shrugs, "Probably. It likely just went to a point in time to learn about a spell that could knock people out, watched it get taught, then used it on us." Fionna sighs as they start entering the sprawling caves,

"And here I thought I could have an awesome battle with a cosmic super being." Cakes stretches an arm onto her shoulder comfortingly,

"It's alright Fionna, we'll have an epic battle one day." The girl nod longingly, dreaming of a climatic final stand of good vs evil within her head as they all speed towards where they believe royal and Fionna’s counterpart was.

Finn and Ice Queen meanwhile continue to follow the demons, unknowingly heading towards the Lady of all demons: Hana. The hell spawn secretly grin as they continue to lead the way, 'Idiot just said lead him to the others! He didn't specify who! What means other demons too!' The royal and human meanwhile walk side by side, Ice Queen smiling softly at Finn as he sighs, "I think it is safe to say things didn't go to plan… I screwed up and didn't take more precautions! Of course they would be waiting for us! They knew our target and where we were! Glob why didn't I think!?"

And she loses her smile at seeing Finn beat himself up over his failure. "Finn, you may of messed up and put is in danger, but no one is blaming you! This is your first time leading a group, with no training! You are going into an area with no knowledge of the current situation! You had no idea there was a cave under her home, and I bet you had no idea that your sword could even do… whatever it did."

Finn sighs, "Then those are things I should of done! I was so worried about keeping Huntress in the fight longer than needed because of her exhaustion that I didn't check the situation, what put everyone at risk!… And no, I didn't know my sword could do that… it copied her spell… and can apparently command demons. Gah! I don't even know my own sword!" He yells in rage, making the demons grin in front of him, and they don't even stop when Ice Queen glares at them, causing the royal to sigh as she wraps an arm around Finn's neck, pulling him close as they walk shoulder to shoulder.

"And? So far you've lead us through the entire night-o-sphere, protected us all from a spell from Hana. And how can **anyone** blame you for wanting to protect Huntress Wizard? I can't, and ask any of the others and they'll say the same thing Finn." She stares at his down expression, 'Ah screw it!' She quickly leans down and gives him a quick peck on the cheeks, making him jolt as he blushes heavily, head snapping towards her as he stares in complete shock.

The royal simply rests a hand on the underside of his chin, tilting his head up to face, "Don't worry Finn, that's all I'll do." He nods nervously, the humongous blush on his face refusing to retreat as Ice Queen giggles at his cuteness, "Stop blaming yourself. Things like learning to lead a squad takes a very long time! And you're doing it in one of the most dangerous places known! All you have to do is learn from your mistakes, and become even better as a result for the next time life throws a hurdle at you. To do that, you need experience, and for experience…" She gestures to the small army of demons marching before them, all following Finn's orders, "You need to lead." The hero nods in her hands, making Ice Queen beam as she stares into his blue eyes, once more feeling the urge to simply lean forward and plant her lips on his. She pushes it down and pulls off the hero, her hands returning to her side as they continue to walk along next to each other. "... You sure you can't kiss me? I mean, Huntress won't mind."

"No. And she would mind. I like my head on my body, not on a wall as a monument or as a warning." He says sternly, making Ice giggle as she shakes her head, slowing down a little as she smoothly slides behind Finn, leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

"I know, I'm just teasing~" Then she lifts his bear hat and bites his neck again, making the hero jolt and try pushing her off, but her arms immediately intercept, wrapping with his.

They have a little power struggle while the demons march on ahead without them, leaving them alone as Ice Queen endlessly nibbles at Finn's neck. Despite how much strength he has, Finn simply couldn't get her off, she was in too much of an awkward spot, and where he could grab her removing the royal would hurt her, forcing him to slowly accept it. He struggles weakly as she pins his arms to his body, wrapping him in a tight hug as she pushes her tits into his back, making her giggle as she plants love bite after love bite on his neck.

Finn waits patiently for her to end her assault, but when she starts running out of neck to bite, she simply beams and moves her mouth away, instead resting her head in the nook of neck. She keeps him pressed into her, hugging him firmly as she grins in joy, "I know you will be pissed with me, but just let me have this one moment, I won't ever get it again, not unless something changes. And besides, maybe seeing me make moves might spur Huntress on… get her into being public with her relationship."

She remains snuggling with him for a few more seconds, then breaks off from him, quickly back stepping away as she watches him with a tad of fear and regret, 'I probably just went over the line there… he still doesn't know our plan and deal.' Indeed Finn spins around her slightly shocked and angry, "What the heck Sarah!?" She flinches but doesn't look away, ready to hear retribution for her actions. "What was that!?"

She sighs, "A tease, I wanted to do something I wouldn't be able to do normally. It hurts me. To see you before me yet not being able to do anything it! Not to take you in my arms and hold you close, not feel your lips as we kiss… I know I shouldn't, and I am in the serious wrong for what I just did. But this curse is forcing me to look at you all the time, and to focus on you… I'll be honest Finn, with such a thing in play, it'll be hard and a long time before my crush leaves you."

Finn flinches and looks away, 'I forgot. In the stress to find the others I forgot about her curse, and the fact that she loves me… ah I'm such a toad when it comes to romance!' He puts up his hands, "Alright, alright… I have no idea how to help. I've never been good with the whole romance business, everything that's happening… I have no idea what's normal, or how I should act, all I can do is fumble through this Sarah." She giggles,

"Finn, I've never been good at romance either, I mean, I kidnapped boys!" Finn chuckles,

"Small world. But still, I am loyal to Huntress." Ice Queen nods with a smile still,

"I know. But all this touching and stuff? She's allowing it." Finn blushes and quickly shakes his head,

"Err what do you mean by that? There is no way she agreed to that." Ice Queen smirks seductively, gaining half lidded eyes as she approaches the hero with rocking hips,

"But she did! Why do you think she hasn't done anything to stop me? Even going as far as joining me on the teasing?"

Finn blushes and looks away, actually thinking about the royal's words for a few seconds, 'She hasn't actually been helping me with Ice Queen's flirting, she's been letting her sleep with me even! But I can't jump to conclusions… not yet…' He looks at her, "While that does explain some things, I can't just break her trust in me encase she didn't!" The royal nods in understanding, looking away sheepishly as some hopes were destroyed. Finn sighs at her hurt expression, cursing his soft heart that made him such a caring hero, "Alright, before you do anything, I want to check with Huntress to see if what you said was true." The royal immediately beams, nodding eagerly,

"Sure!" Finn analysis her, 'She was pretty confident, no flinch or suggesting I don't ask... or anything really that she is worried about her lie is going to get revealed…'

"So… when did you ask her if you could do this?"

"You remember the conversation we had in private inside the igloo?" He nods, and actually remembers Huntress's response when he asked her about what they had discussed in there, '... What Ice Queen is saying might actually be true… I don't know how to react to that… why do I feel joy at the news?' The royal smirks at him, putting her hands on his shoulders as she goes onto her tiptoes a bit, pushing her breasts into his face a little, "Well~ We discussed it in there, as well as something else~" He gazes at her grinning and blushing face with curiosity,

"And that is?"

"We agreed to talk about it with you later, after your birthday." Finn bites his tongue, 'Probably the same thing Huntress said she'll tell me later about.' He nods, making the royal grin, "That’s also why she hasn’t told you about letting me getting flirty with you yet, I think she wanted to tell you at the same time as the other thing on your birthday... so, do you believe me now?" He nervously shifts his eyes around, thinking heavily for a couple of seconds, before releasing a deep sigh,

"I do… but! If this is a trick Ice Queen, I will leave you as a knight! Do you understand that?" He warns threateningly, 'But I wouldn't stop helping her. She needs and deserves it. But she doesn't need to know that.' "If you tell me now that you made this up to try and get close to me, I will forget this happened at all and won't mention it to Huntress. So?"

Ice Queen beams, "I'm fine with that! I have nothing to fear." Finn nods, then stares into her eyes,

"Alright, so Huntress is allowing teasing-"

"And I'll have as much fun with that as I want!... As long as you're comfortable with it."

"Well… not really since it feels like I'm betraying Huntress… so keep it to a minimal at the very least, please?" She hums in thought, staring into his eyes with a hint of lust,

"Hmmm… Alright, as long as I get to do one major thing?" She suggests, "Let me do that and I won't do anymore major or noticeable things to you like more love bites."

Finn stares at her plainly, slightly tired of all her constant advances as she simply continues to beam joyfully at him, causing him to look down with a sigh, giving in. "Alright fine, you can do one major thing, but that's it!" The royal simply grins, her hands sliding from his shoulders and up to his chin again as she peers deeply into his eyes,

"You better lean into this and play your part, or it won't count!" Finn raises an eyebrow,

"What do you-" She leans into him and kisses the hero straight on the lips, making his eyes shoot wide open. Ice Queen moaned into the kiss, her hands slithering down behind Finn as she pulls him in tightly, squeezing him against her soft, squishy cuddly body. Her tongue pushes into his mouth as her tongue playful tries to wrap around Finn's, the hero too stunned to do anything. He initially tries pulling away, but she just hugs him even tighter, and her words click in his head, 'I've got to lean into it and kiss her back!?'

**Slight lewd/tease ahead (I enjoy doing this to you guys)**

With a growing mix of regret and joy surging through his body, he hesitantly leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back as he returns the hug. His tongue comes to life, and immediately he starts swapping spit with Ice Queen, making her grip on him even tighter. She quickly separates her mouth for a split second for a breath of fresh air, making Finn think, 'I could separate us right now, she got her kiss.'

He doesn't do a thing.

She presses her mouth back against his as they both moan now, Finn quickly getting into the make out session as he holds her tight. Slowly the royal pushes him backwards, gradually resting him against the cave wall as they continue to kiss loudly. Finn's hands naturally drift south as his instincts take control, resting his mitts on her ass as she pushes onto him, spreading her legs to wrap them around his as they both slide to the floor.

They separate the kiss panting, Finn staring at her beautiful form as she grins down at him with a cute blush. Her dress was still torn to shreds from the demons, allowing her free legs to kneel on either side of his as her semi naked body rests atop his crotch that slightly hardens. She leans down again as she continues the make out, Finn eagerly opening his mouth to continue as well, their tongues entering each others mouths as they swap spit once more. The royal gently grabs his hands on her blue, perfect ass as to give them a comforting squeeze, 'Go have fun down there~'

He immediately does, and despite having no knowledge of what he is doing, his instincts do as they take control. He immediately gropes the massive orbs, feeling the fat surge around his fingers as Ice Queen moans, wiggling her hips in pleasure as she feels his hands spread her cheeks. The snow white panties she wore do nothing but compliment her behind, making it look fuller and perkier as it accents her feminine curves.

Her tits just hidden behind a torn dress and more white bra get smushed against Finn's chest as Ice Queen moans, and pushes her hips down firmly. Her crotch presses against Finn's as her hot pussy rests atop his throbbing cock, both of which are just barely separated by a few thin layers of clothing. A moist spot quickly appears on the royal's underwear, her coochie leaking sticky juices that makes her soaking lips glue to the panties skin tight. Finn's moans imto her mouth as he feels her grinding her eager pussy atop his desperate cock, but she suddenly breaks the kiss with a coo, resting her entire body weight down on Finn's rod as her wet panties sit atop his shorts.

Finn's eyes flick between her lustful stare, her barely hidden breasts, and her pussy perfectly moulded by her sticking panties. Ice Queen moans in disappointment as she looks away, "Well, I think that was my one major thing… we need to save the others." She explains with heavy-heartedness, doing one more final grind of her hot cunt atop Finn's long rod. The hero blinks, then closes his eyes as he yells a hundred curses at himself, 'What the hell am I doing!? How did I forget the others then!?'

**Slight lewd/tease over**

With a grunt of effort Ice Queen lifts herself up off Finn, stepping a leg over him before backing away to check her body for dirt she could easily brush off. Finn himself quickly springs to his feet, the look of self disappointment plastered on his face as his eyes can't help but scan over Ice Queen's body, 'What is wrong with me? Why can’t I look away from her?... Why can’t I stop thinking about her?' The royal notices her single audience member, and grins as she pops her hip and ass out as she looks away, playing unaware.

Finn's gaze naturally drift to the jiggling blue orbs wrapped in white fabric, and teasingly covered in torn blue fabric, but he forces his gaze up to her head, "How did you persuade me into doing that?" She twists her head over her shoulder and grins at him,

"I'm a **queen** Finn. What I want, I get. I use to have to talk and play nice with everyone so I have plenty of experience in persuading people. And with this body?" She spins, towering over him as she stares deeply into his eyes with pent up passion, her hand gently and slowly tracing down his chest, "Men like you just can't help but fall under me~" She then backs off with a sigh, looking at the way the demons marched, "... We should probably get going."

Finn nods, quickly falling in line with her as they both now wander the caves alone, trying to figure out the path the demons went. Ice Queen fidgets in the silence, then quietly drifts behind Finn, causing him to look behind him at her, "Remember, no more large teases." She nods as she slips directly behind him, pulling him into another hug,

"I just wanted to hold you tight in my arms… like I said I couldn't before…" He remains silent and allows it, secretly coming to enjoy all these advances she is doing on him, 'But I must stop her if she tries anything again! I won't betray Huntress Wizard!... Again, after that moment with Ice Queen then…'

He shakes the thought away, focusing on their hunt for the demons, 'They are probably too far to hear me shout commands, so the sword won't do us any good.' And that's exactly when they hear a bunch of feet marching. Ice Queen swiftly unwraps her arms from around Finn as they both rush forward, hoping to meet the demons. They turn a corner and skid to a stop, finding them all grinning smugly directly at them, but that isn't what brought them to a halt.

Their eyes drift up behind the small army as they get into a defensive and evasive stance, their eyes eventually locking on the face of a towering Hana Abadeer, "Hello~"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Only one thing today, and that is Finn/Fionna not liking to live in kingdoms. That is simply something from the season 11 comics, and is why Finn doesn’t live with his mum in the new Human Kingdom or Bubblegum in the Candy Kingdom. He doesn’t feel like he belongs in any of them, and eventually makes his own home what everyone helps with, (Including Huntress!).**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 30:**

**Hahaha Sure! Name a reward you want, and if it is doable and in reason I’ll do it. Poor Finn can’t escape if they combine their power, he will be both of theirs... but I’m glad you liked the scene, they are definitely the most fun to write. Yep, it is good to be a pacifist, but too much is definitely a bad thing. Cake definitely thinks that Finn should be in their wacky family. As to how she’ll react to Ice Queen smooching on him? Well, I would say the same way all of the princesses friends of OOO would, with absolute shock! She’ll probably try to persuade him out of hit, say it isn’t right and a tad disgusting, but that just gives Ice Queen more opportunities to tease and annoy her. But yeah, I’ll probably add that kissing for the fist time will make her fall over backwards, nice similarity with Huntress Wizard. Nah Marshall is completely out of it, he has no control right now, just a puppet being pulled by the strings as he watches the world blankly. Alright, I shall tell you this because we are getting close now, the mysterious figure is not the lich or a ally related to him. I gave some huge clues who it could be in this chapter, back when they group was discussing about him. As for his motive? Well, I guess we’ll find out eventually, eh?**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 30:**

**4 times combo!**

**Oof, yeah I did. Shit. I'll change that today when I can**


	32. Chapter 32 When leaders clash

Cake pants as she runs with the others, her unfit body biting back at her for neglecting fitness for sleep, what was only worsened by the demon she was also having to carry. She, Fionna, Butterscotch, and Huntress Wizard take twists and turns as they navigate the labyrinth of a cave system, hurriedly making their way to where they believe the last missing members of their squad were.

Butterscotch struggles to remember the rough direction in which she had detected, her face scrunching up a little, 'We need them! Finn can lead us through these lands and challenges while securing our safety, while Ice Queen's abnormally powerful magic can clear us a path, and hold Marshall Lee down for us to remove the amulet.' Huntress meanwhile keeps a stoic facial expression, her eyes locked on the path they were taking as they wildly jump down random paths in desperate hope that she'll find her special duo. 'You better be alive you two… you better be… I don't know what to do if you were gone Finn… Ice Queen… I wouldn't know how to fill the hole.'

The eager Fionna leads the groups charge, a weird mix of excitement and panic swelling within her, 'They're fine! I bet Finn is standing atop a massive pile of dead demon while holding his sword up all heroically!' However, she wasn't at the front of the group to lead them out of some decision, she had rushed to the front the moment they started moving. She **was** worried for the duo. 'They're fine! The biggest threat to Finn right now is keeping Ice Queen from smooching all over him' She mentally vomits at the image of her counterpart swapping spit with the royal, and quickly recovers by imagining the hero she fears in another stance atop more corpses.

Butterscotch feels out with her magic with worry once more, checking the demons that came out alive from whatever fight happened. 'They have reached Hana, but we are luckily quite some distance away from them thanks to these confusing caves and the extra distance I'm making sure we are putting between us.' She glances at the group, 'Huntress is still tired, might be best to have her hang back or even out of any fights… Fionna has Milly's gauntlet still on however, that should make up for some loss of power, it is an incredibly strong artefact after all.' She notes, watching the girl run dangerously with her ice sword in her right hand and gauntlet in her left, 'She might even be able to delay Hana for a couple of minutes!'

Then she realises something, quickly snapping her gaze at the others, "We're close to where the fight occurred. All I know is it happened somewhere around here, so we need to start looking for signs of a battle or them in general in the environment." Immediately Huntress activates her huntress vision, eyes darting around the environment as she hastily looks for scratches or marks, 'Before the fight they had to have a foe, and the demons we fought had very sharp claws. If they charged, then there should be claw marks all over the floor.'

They all continue down the cave path with heads swivelling, looking over every nook and cranny for a sign that the duo were here. Yet, nothing surfaces, making Huntress worry deeply as she still snaps her gaze around, refusing to stop for even a second, 'Then they might not have ever been here, and the demons fought something else… what means we have no idea where Finn and Ice Queen is! What condition they are in, what they are planning!' The group swiftly enter a larger chamber, not by much though, just a room where someone could easily decide to hide behind a rock or two. And it is that fact that made the demons search here.

The nymph beams, hurriedly walking forward as she stares at the hundred of thousands of scratches engraved into the floor. She quickly looks around the room, analysing the environment, "... There doesn't seem to be signs of a fight here, just demon scratches from where they probably walked. The fight didn't happen here, but it is definitely close. We just need to trace the scratches."

The others nod in understanding, abandoning the task of looking for clues of the duo's presence to instead stare at the scratches, trying to figure out in what direction the demons went. Cake slowly makes her way over to the other cave exit, curiously peeking around at the cuts on the floor. She extends her claws inquisitively, and lowers her paw to the heavily scratched up ground, neatly placing her cat claws in the grooves. She pulls her paw back, acting as if she was walking as her claws glide smoothly through the marks. Then she does a one eighty, spinning to face the other direction as she once again racks her claws through the claw marks.

She hits resistance, and in general the whole flow of her paw feels unnatural, making the feline nod with a grin, looking up at Huntress as she thoroughly scans around. "Huntress!" She snaps her head to the feline, her eyes portraying a mix of anger and a plea as she stares, 'Please tell me you found them, and that you're not wasting my time!' "I think the demons went this way!" She emphasises her point by sliding her claws through the grooves again, making Huntress nod and swiftly makes her way over,

"Good work, let's get going then." She doesn't wait for the others, simply moving as quick as she can to find the Finn and Ice Queen as she enters the cave with a tad of worry, 'Where are you two?" Fionna hurriedly joins her by her side, cupping her hands around her mouth,

"FINN! ICE QUEEN!" She bellows out, but when she doesn’t get a response her expression drops a little, and so does Huntress's as she speeds up even more, rushing around as she uses her huntress vision. She turns the corner and immediately halts, getting the attention of everyone else as they rush to catch up with her. Fionna turns the corner and goes wide eyed, "Whoa."

They find the long cave corridor that the duo had faced the horde in, bodies covering the floor until the halfway point where they had made their stand. A massive puddle flooded the cave with melting ice sitting within it, the heat of the night-o-sphere changing the state of Ice Queen's magic. Huntress blinks, then swiftly pushes forward into the cool water, uncaring of the frozen and decapitated bodies floating around her. The surprisingly refreshing liquid rises to her waist and not an inch higher, not that the nymph cares as she analyses the environment. She scowls, 'All this water is preventing me from seeing any clues of where Finn and Ice Queen!'

In anger she snaps her head to the others, "They obviously aren't here, so we need to look for any signs of where they went." Fionna looks at the water, then at her perfectly dry clothes covering her body,

"I'll… err, stay on this side, see if they left a mark or anything." She swiftly turns around and starts looking at some random rocks before anyone could say otherwise, making Butterscotch sigh and look at Cake,

"Could you carry me across? I believe I would drown in waters that high." The feline immediately wraps her up in several rotations of her arms, beaming as she lifts the candy person up and over the blood corrupted water, "If it means I don't have to go in the water, sure!" She plops the butler onto the other side of the large puddle, just as Huntress herself pulls herself free from the water’s grip, dripping wet as she continues without a care.

She immediately sets herself on finding Finn, thoroughly looking at every single detail she could see on the floor as Butterscotch assists, though much faster. The most noticeable thing they spot is torn blue fabric that littered the place, making worry grow like a cancer within the nymph as she looks around for more signs that could disprove her fear. Butterscotch gets onto her knees, grimacing as she finds red blood on the floor around the area with the highest concentration of fabric.

"... There's blood, but not a lot of it, a few flicks of it really. Nowhere near enough to mean that either of them died, or heck, even got seriously injured. If I had to guess, one of them, probably Ice Queen by her torn dress being everywhere, got thrown to the floor and grazed their skin a lot, probably in a struggle with a demon."

Huntress nods, "Yeah… nowhere near enough blood to mean one of them died… her dress probably helped actually, the baggy thing allowing the demons get a handful of fabric, not flesh. And the moment they were on her, Finn saved her before they could do any harm to her, he has always has protected everyone somehow…" She looks back at the massive puddle worriedly, her eyes flicking to the sisters as they look around with slight worry. "... You don't think Ice Queen's melted ice washed anything away, do you? There might of been a huge blood splat for all we know." Butterscotch gazes up at her like she was an idiot, causing the nymph to glare, "What!? I'm worried for them right now and taking all possibilities into account right now."

The butler sighs as she looks up, her gaze analysing the rest of the cave they were on, finding the half they were on completely clean, "Huntress, there is no major blood splat here, and I doubt both Finn's and Ice Queen's body is sitting at the bottom of that water, it would have floated or be signs in the water like some shredded clothing. When we walked in I don't remember spotting any blood on the ground either…" She spins around, standing tall as she stares at the sisters on the other side of the massive puddle, "Hey Fionna!"

The girl jolts and snaps her head to the butler, "What!?"

"Is there any blood over there!? As in, Finn's or Ice Queen's!?" The girl shifts her confused gaze to the rock ground, finding it clear of anything really, no blood or guts even from any demon’s, "No! The fighting must have happened over there only!"

The candy helper nods, spinning back to Huntress, "So no blood there as well, and if they were injured they would be bleeding."

Huntress sighs, though admittedly it was in relief, 'So that means they haven't kicked the bucket, or even seriously wounded.' Then her face tightens, 'So where the Glob are they!?' She stands, looking behind her, "They don't know we are trying to track them, so they're not leaving any signs for us…"

Butterscotch grimaces, "Or something much worse." The nymph shifts her stern gaze to the butler, silently demanding her to continue, 'If Finn or Ice Queen is in any sorts of danger…' The candy citizen stands, shifting to bring her gaze to the sisters, "You two!" They instantly stop what they are doing, both of them looking at her with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Butterscotch simply nods in thanks for listening, "One of two things have likely happened, but they are both the same thing, just different perpetrators." That gets everyone's attention as Huntress squints a little in anger, preparing herself to rip the 'perpetrator' to shreds for possibly harming either Finn or Ice Queen. "They've been kidnapped, or at least taken hostage." Everyone grimaces at the butler's analysis. "And our two possible kidnappers are the demons that fought them, who are now with Hana, or that mysterious cosmic person, who if they did take them, we have no way to get them back."

Huntress shakes her head as she glares a little, "No, we would find a way to get them back, or at the very least I would. I may be the only one who cares about them, but I know that Finn would do the same for me, or anyone here." She says sternly, no doubt in her voice as she stands proud.

"... Right, but I'll doubt that the cosmic being did that. What is more likely is that Finn and Ice Queen got overwhelmed here somehow, and are now currently with Hana. What means if we are to save them, we need to-"

Fionna swings her sword to warm her arm up as she grins, "Go now!" Butterscotch nods, and Huntress stares at the butler,

"Then lead the way, we can't waste time." The butler stands up and quickly reaches out for the magic aura of the demons, finding them still with Hana a short distance away, causing her to snap up to the feline across the pond,

"Cake! Bring us over!" The cat immediately stretches her arms, snapping them across the water and bodies to wrap around the duo, before swiftly yanking them back over to her. The moment their feet hit the ground Huntress takes off, stumbling Cake as she still holds their struggling prisoner, yet she quickly recovers with the help of Fionna, and then the rest of the group ran as well.

They rush to catch up with the fatigued nymph, who was only a couple of seconds ahead of them. She glances at them as they sprint by her side, making her look at Butterscotch, "Which way!?" The butler pops an arm up, pointing to her right as Huntress nods sternly, and immediately keeps an eye out for some path. The nymph leads the charge despite her sluggish condition, Huntress shaking off her fatigue, 'I must save Finn and Ice Queen!'

The duo meanwhile were having a stare off with Hana, who stands tall and proudly in her business suit, smugly grinning at them. Finn flicks his eyes to the demon minions below her, "What the Glob guys!?" A demon simply chuckles as it smirks cruelly at him,

"You ordered us to lead you to 'the others', we lead you to other demons!"

Ice Queen glances at Finn, "That is actually kind of your fault." The hero simply sighs, but holds his blade defensively as he scowls a little at them,

"Go down the corridor a short distance and sit still until I get back." The twitch to move, but wear massive grins as Hana opens her mouth,

"Ignore that order." They all immediately halt.

With two people of equal power giving them commands, they have the right to choose, and their choice was an obvious one.

The Lady of the night-o-sphere takes three heavy steps forward, the demons splitting up and flowing around her legs as she walks through the small swarm. She glares down at the duo before her, "I don't know how you got a sword that can command demons around, but I don't care either. I do know that you and that hero girl are going to meet your ends here, because as the saying goes, no one escapes the night-o-sphere." She says threateningly, yet Ice Queen walks towards her with a scowl,

"So you're Hana… the mother to Marshall Lee…" The giant immortal demon blinks, surprised that was her response,

"... And?" She smirks, "He's busy upstairs torturing some people, so I'm afraid he can't come down to have a nice chat with you~" The royal glares,

"You're a shitty mother."

That actually catches Hana off guard, staring at the royal in confusion, "What?" Ice Queen storms forward, glaring into the demon's eyes as she stands mere inches from her legs.

Her eyes glow a hint with magic, her hands clenched in anger, "He would be much better under my care." Hana glares,

"What in the world are you- Actually, I don't care what you are thinking, he is here to stay! His future is the leader of the night-o-sphere, of both the demons and the activities that happen within it. It is his duty!" Ice Queen scowls, jumping backwards as her hands bloom with magic,

"HE IS NOT YOURS TO HAVE!" She unleashes a massive ice orb from her hand, what Hana swiftly avoids by a quick side step. The orb smashes into the wall behind her, exploding in a rain of ice shrapnel as it shakes the cave. The flying ice pierces the back of the massive demon and her army, the majority of her minions flopping over dead. Worse, the cave shakes threateningly, groaning rocks echo throughout the tunnels as cracks form in the ceiling, leaking pebbles that hit the floor.

Finn stares up in shocked fear, then snaps his head to the angry leaders as Hana leaps forward. She swings her arm out, claws bared to shred Ice Queen. Finn immediately jumps into action, shooting between the duo and swinging his sword out defensively in a counter. Her claws smash into his blade with a horrific screech, pushing the hero back as he defends his royal. Her sharp digits remain on the blade, the massive demon grinning as she pushes Finn back.

He grunts with effort, holding his ground against the larger form as he looks into her eyes, "How about we talk this out!? Or at the very least take this to the surface so we don't cause a cave in under your home?" Hana laughs,

"Nope!" She opens her mouth before him, and begins sucking his soul out, the hero releasing a noise of startlement as his bright blue soul starts to leave his body. Then the massive hell spawn get a massive chunk of ice in the mouth. It completely fills her mouth, cancelling the soul stripping as the throat is blocked off.

She jolts up with muffled complaints, scratching and yanking the massive rod as Ice Queen smirks. Hana eventually pulls the ice from her mouth, finding the thick stick had a familiar lewd lump on the end, making her snap her head to the smug royal, "What? The first thing you did when you saw a guy was to suck on him! So I made something to match!"

Hana roars as she becomes demonic, black tendrils sprouting out of her as her size increases. She lashes her arm out at Ice Queen as green magic shoots out, "Demons! Shred her before me! Make it slow." The remaining hell spawn scream into life, leaping towards the royal just as Hana's magic was about to strike her.

She reacts quickly, cocooning herself in a thick layer of ice in panic. The green magic slams into her protection, sending it flying and crashing into the cave wall, causing the tunnel to shake again. The demons then swarm the royal's shell, scratching and clawing at it as the royal inside becomes madder and madder.

Despite her own minions sitting atop the ice, Hana winds up for another attack, magic dripping from her hand. She blasts another green beam, but before it could strike the royal's protection, Finn leaps before it. He parries with his sword, the magic slamming into his blade as the Lady of the night-o-sphere widens her eyes. She yanks her hand back to cancel her attack but it was too late, and Finn's sword absorbs the majority of the

He quickly thrusts his sword forward, aiming straight at Hana's face. The night sword unleashes the pent up spell, shooting the green beam right back out of the tip of the blade. It strikes the massive woman straight in the face, making her head snap backwards as she releases a distorted cry of pain. The beam was only a couple of seconds long, but it was enough to completely burn a hole in Hana's monstrous face, however it was quickly regenerating, making Finn act fast.

He spins around to the demons, 'Her mouth is injured, so she can't give commands!' "I order you to head down the tunnel as fast as you can and don't stop till you're out of Hana's ordering range!" The hell spawn immediately lock up, then stiffly start running away as fast as they can, painful screeches echoing in the cave as their sharp claws bite into rock. Finn nods and watches as Ice Queen explodes out of her shell, an expression of pure fury on her face as she snaps Hana.

The hero quickly leaps to his royal, standing before her defensively as they both glare at the leader of the demons, watching her finish healing. Finn then decides to try reason and pacifism once more, "Hana, just let Marshall Lee go and we'll leave! He doesn't want to be here, and he doesn't want to suck out any souls!" The massive woman just glares a foul look at him,

"Shut up, I'm his mother, I know best, it is my duty to take care of him and set him on the right track! He might not like it but he will eventually. What kind of example would he be getting if I let him do whatever he wants and escape anything he doesn't like because he feels like it? He'll become a brat!"

Ice Queen raises a hand dripping with ice magic, "And it is also a mother's duty to support their child on whatever makes them happy, not force them into misery. That just makes you a bitch!" With a cry of rage Hana slams forward with claws bared, only to meet the biting metal of Finn's blessed sword as he defends Ice Queen once more. In that moment the leaders clashed, Ice Queen whips her hand up to spray magic, Finn the leader of the squad shoves the hand on his sword back, and Hana, the Lady of the night-o-sphere opened her mouth to suck out their souls.

The royal's magic slams into her face, making a square block of ice to completely cover her face as Finn shoves her back with his immense strength. She stumbles back, head hitting the ceiling as it shakes the caves once more, even more cracks growing as Finn flinches, 'Big mistake! We need to defeat her, but we can't be too powerful!' Of course, Ice Queen doesn't think that as she charges up a massive ice spell, "I would do a lot better as Marshall's mum than you!"

Her tiara fuels her attacks as she sends a massive icicle through the stunned demon's chest, making her grunt in pain as she is sent flying backwards and hit the wall behind her. The cave suffers a huge tremor again, a massive chunks of rock breaking off from the ceiling and dropping before the scared hero. The royal snaps her eye to the rock that nearly hit Finn, her eyes widening, 'I nearly injured him!'

Immediately her feelings soothe her rage, calming the wizard down as she watches Hana pull herself free from the rock, 'Just like with the princes and now Marshall, Finn is able to snap me out of my stupidity.' She glares at the monstrous being before her, 'The tiara wants her gone, she is something stopping me from getting Marshall…' She grins, 'For once, go crazy tiara! I'll keep an eye on Finn. After all, how can we raise Marshall without a dad?'

As if spurred on by her words, the royal feels a surge of magic flow through her, gifted by the curse resting atop her head. Two beams of ice shoots out her hand, but straight up, sealing the massive cracks and holes, 'That should give us some leeway.’ With that done she looks at Finn, "Mind keeping her back? I want to pound her with some spells." He nods at his queen's request, leaping into action as he charges Hana trying to rip the last of ice off her head.

She snaps her eyes onto his running form and lashes out at him, slamming her hands down atop him. Before he could be crushed under her massive hands, he slides, skidding underneath them as he narrowly escapes. He ends up directly in front of Hana, taking note of the massive hole in her chest healing, 'Why is she regenerating? Does she have that power? Why did it not pass onto Marshall or Marceline?... It’s probably something she is doing manually, what means it can be stopped!'

Focusing back on task, he lashes up with his blade, slashing her throat where the souls she has collected over the years resided. The frog egg like spheres split like butter under his blade as he swoops upwards, setting souls free as he leaves a huge gaping wound. Something that apparently enrages Hana as she goes full ballistic, throwing herself away from his weapon before slamming her hands atop him.

He jumps back, just barely missing the scrunched up fist pounding the ground. But not the black tendrils that was still coming out her back. They wrap around and him squeeze tightly, making Finn groan in agony as he wiggles fruitlessly in her tight grip. Before he could pop like a pimple however, Ice Queen unleashes an unrelenting stream of ice on his captive. She focuses on the tendril gripping her knight, pouring her magic into the spell as she watches the black tentacle stiffen, then become covered in a thin layer of ice.

With a grunt of force, Finn pushes at his frozen prison with all his force, the dead limb shattering under his might as he drops to the floor. He swiftly leaps away from Hana before she could catch him in another tentacle, and scans her form for any weakness. And that's when he notices the hole in her chest had stopped regenerating. She clutches at her neck wound, grasping the sacks that contained the souls within.

He squints in thought, then dashes at her again as Ice Queen continues to lay a near endless amount of ice on the massive demon. He watches as Hana moves her arm to swat Ice Queen to the ground, and immediately intervenes. He leaps at the arm blade first, and slashes at the massive limb with a single swoop of his sword. He severs the limb in two with ease, his might allowing him to rend her apart like she was nothing. Hana stumbles back as far as she can, going down the tunnel as she can in an attempt to escape the duo pounding and overwhelming her.

She pants and starts healing as they quickly follow her, making her lift her arm, 'I can't do any magic while that annoying boy is around! What is that blade!?' So she instead swipes at them with massive claws, forcing the duo to skid to a halt to prevent being gutted. The wound in her chest fully seals up, her cut off limb reforms, and her missing tendril returns, all in less than a second, making Finn stare in confusion. 'How is she doing that?'

He analyses her again, trying to see how she was summoning some spell that could regenerate her wounds. And his eyes eventually rests on her soul sack, 'That's not as bright or big as it use to be… and she was very defensive of it when I first cut it...'

He charges forward to test his theory, eyes locked on her possible weakness as he holds his sword close to his chest. Immediately Hana pounces at him, mouth opening wide as her claws spear towards Finn, leaving him no escape.

He yells a war cry as he leaps forward, the hands clashing together behind him as he heads straight for Hana's open mouth. He springs his body out desperately, jamming his blade into the top of her mouth while his feet slam into her bottom lips. Before she could do anything however, he yanked his entire form backwards, pulling his sword free from her mouth as his feet slips from her lips. He falls backwards, towards her hands that shoot underneath him, spreading wide like a venus fly trap to crush him like a bug.

His eyes locks onto her vulnerable throat, and in a last ditch attempt to escape her hands he throws his blade. The night sword flies through the air, and collides with her throat sack, piercing into Hana's throat. Immediately the hands snap away from underneath him, shooting to clutch her wound as she tries yanking the sword out. Finn was about to meet a nasty hard landing on the rock floor below him, but Ice Queen rushes to the rescue, sweeping him up out of the air and holding him bridal style.

She swiftly flies backwards with him in her arms, staring at Hana as she waits for some other attack to avoid. She lets Finn drop from her grip, the hero standing on his feet as he glances at her, "That soul sack is a weakness I think! She is very protective of it!" Ice Queen nods, and watches as the massive demon finally pulls the fiddly blade free from her neck, some souls escaping the hole it left.

She growls in anger, and attempts to crush the sword in her hand, but before she could do it Ice Queen sends an icicle into the sack as well. Hana spins around to turn her back to them and drops the blade, clutching a hand over the sack protectively. She randomly whips her black tendrils behind her, the heavy sounding thumps echoing as she forces the duo back.

Meanwhile Huntress, butterscotch, Fionna, Cake, and the demon prisoner rush towards the clashing leaders, worry plastered on the usually stoic face of Huntress Wizard, 'They're fine! They can easily handle Hana!' The heavy thumps fills their ears, and they all can't help but push themselves even faster, dread swelling within them as Huntress prepares her arrows for hunting a bitch, 'Hold on Finn and Ice Queen! I'm coming!'

The human and royal were actually taking a moment to recover their breath as they watch all six of Hana's black tentacles go crazy in the tunnel before them. They smash everything as Finn glances at the ceiling in worry, watching the bits without ice covering crumbling as he snaps his gaze to Ice Queen, "You've got to stop her before she causes a cave in!" She nods and raises both hands, then starts spamming out ice vortexes, the swirling blizzards of icicles slamming into Hana's back and immediately start shredding her. The massive demon suddenly snaps around and shoots a green beam with a glare, making the duo's eyes widen in shock.

They throw themselves out of harm's way, the beam just barely missing due to Hana's lack of time to aim. Still the leader of the night-o-sphere rises smugly, lifting up both hands to charge up another blast of magic, one for each of them. "Without your sword you're not so tough anymore, are you!?" Finn snaps his eyes to her glowing hands, and immediately leaps to his feet, dodging to his right as he heads for Ice Queen, planning to yank her out of harm's way if she was stunned.

She however grins at him from the floor as she erects a huge ice shield for them both, large enough for the two of them to hide behind with ease. The magic lasers leave Hana's palms just as Finn skids alongside his royal in their cover, the duo putting their hands on each other protectively. The attack slams into the shield, sending it flying over them as they lay low, the ice shattering against the wall. The duo grin as they both jump up and charge Hana, Ice Queen flicking up her hands and shooting her own ice beams in retaliation.

They strike Hana, freezing her legs to the ground, causing the giant woman to yank on her stuck limbs as she attempts to pull herself free. She quickly gives up when she spots Finn descending upon her, and slashes out with both arms. The hero does simply rolls, evading the blows as her razor sharp claws tear up the rock ground behind him. He pounces on her stuck legs, causing Hana to glare down at him, what he exploits by jumping up. He latches onto her face, triggering her to jerk her head back in shock as he desperately hangs on.

He glares mere inches from her eye and winds his arm back for a punch, causing the hell spawn to panic. She opens her mouth to suck out his soul while her hands go to grab him, preparing to move him into the position she needed him to be in. More ice slams into her face, covering her mouth completely as Ice Queen smirks, 'I just need to stop her from doing anything, and we'll win without doing any ridiculous spells that could cause a cave in!'

While her mouth may be sealed again, her hands were not, and they swiftly grab the hero, causing the royal to panic. She quickly launches a barrage of icicles, her hands acting like machine guns as they spray an endless stream of razor sharp ice. They strike the arms of Hana, making her hiss in pain as the attacks pierce her flesh with ease, her arms spasming and dropping Finn.

He however shoots his arms straight up, grabbing a finger with a grin, then begins to swing. He swiftly builds momentum and lets go off the finger, arcing onto Hana's face once more. With a smug smirk he winds his arm back again and punches her straight in the eye, making her jolt in pain. Her hands instinctively go to protect the sensitive orb, allowing the hero to slide down her face unbothered and end up at her throat. Peering into the trapped souls stuck within, he swiftly puts his metal arm against it, "Weed whacker!"

The fingers immediately begin to spin, and with a push he begins to shred into the sack, tearing a humongous hole in which souls immediately begin flooding out off. Hana suddenly swats him. He goes flying, slamming into the cave wall hard with a gasp of pain, before dropping to the floor. The massive demon storms towards him, eyes filled with rage as she raises her hands to blast her demonic beams once more, preparing to turn him into ash.

Then a massive ice spell slams into her.

It freezes her completely and sends her flying, smashing into the cave wall hard, causing the entire environment to shudder violently. Ice Queen quickly flies to Finn's stunned side, checking his health in a worried panic as she creates an ice shell around them both encase the cave really does collapse on their heads. She discovers him perfectly alright as he swiftly pushes himself to a stand with ease, making her sigh in relief.

They listen with worry to the rumbles around them, pebbles pinging off their protection as the roof threatens to give way. Their ice cocoon gets rocked a little, and they can't help but lean on each other as a support to prevent flopping over. Eventually it all starts to calm down, making Finn sigh, "Way too close! We need to either end this now, or bring it to the surface." Ice Queen nods,

"What I don't think Hana will do voluntarily, I don't think she cares if she gets caved in." The royal melts their protection, pebbles and dust dropping atop them harmlessly as they peek out. They find rocks everywhere, dust flung up in a way that threatened to choke them, and Hana as a ice statue at the end of the tunnel, lodged in the wall as some rocks sit atop her.

But then the stiff woman shakes, and her hand breaks free in an explosion of broken ice, the free limb clenching in rage as cracks form in her cage. Finn swiftly sprints at his sword still sitting on the floor, hastily picking it up and holding it at the ready as he watches Hana slowly break free from her prison. Ice Queen sighs, readying more magic as she steps in front of him, "Hold on, let's not waste any more time fighting, we still need to find the others and a way out, and we **still need to save Marshall Lee!** "

With that she pours a literal shit ton of magic into her next spell, blasting out a continuous stream of snow so big it completely fills the tunnel. Finn stares in amazement as he feels the cool air whip by his head, watching as Ice Queen's hair flaps from the wind. She keeps it up for a few seconds, before getting dangerously low on magic, forcing her to halt her attack, allowing the tiara to take the cost of the spell for her. The entire tunnel was ice. Nothing else, no gaps, no air, just ice. And at the end sat a completely frozen Hana, unable to move an inch within her massive blue tomb, making Finn gawp at the semi naked royal.

She swiftly spins around to look at him, "Finn let's move quickly! I need to save Marshall from his shitty mother's plans! He may have been born in the night-o-sphere and Hana may of been the one who gave birth to him, but this is not his home." She quickly grabs his hand and pulls him along, the hero snapping out of his shock as he nods in understanding. They run away from Hana, leaving her stuck in the ice with an expression of pure rage, and turn around the cave corner, Finn looking inquisitively at Ice Queen

"So how do we find the others?"

"... I don't know… let's try-" BOOM! A strong wind blast behind them as ice goes flying, a loud shattering noise splitting the air. Finn grabs and throws Ice Queen to the floor, climbing atop her and acting as a living shield, willing to lose his life to protect hers. When the horrible mixture of loud noises, pain from flying ice shredding their skin, fear of the cave shaking to a collapse, and steam flowing by them ends, they scramble up to see what had just happened.

They discover Hana standing tall in an empty cave corridor that rapidly begins to crack above them all, the massive demon brushing some ice off her shoulder mockingly. The cave was filled with boiling water, super heated by the energy released by the humongous hell spawn, sending Finn on high alert, 'Hunson didn't do anything like this! What is going on!?" He quickly pulls his blade defensively against his chest, shuffling in front of Ice Queen as she readies more magic.

Hana chuckles, "Now that was a pathetic spell, though good idea! But you forgot I've ruled demons since before time! I'm the Lady of evil! It would take more than that to bring me down!" Finn analyses her again, finding her standing tall and proud as she begins walking towards them, casually strolling through the boiling water. And that's when he notices her neck, 'Her soul-sack thing is pretty much gone!' All that remained of her weakness that she was so defensive about was a small sliver just poking out her neck. The massive demon chuckles as she glares at them, "So what's your next grand plan to split a son from his mother?"

Ice Queen immediately unleashes her magic once more, spraying a continuous stream of icicles at the completely open Hana. Yet before they could hit their target, the Lady of the night-o-sphere snaps up her arm and instantly shoots a massive green orb half the size of her body. It collides with the ice mid air, and explodes violently, releasing a huge shockwave that shatters all the icicles and slams into Finn and Ice Queen, sending them smashing into the cave wall.

The explosion shakes the cave once more as pebbles rapidly drop from the ceiling, yet the queen and her knight don't care as their mind gets scrambled by the small concussion they just got. They groan as the push themselves up, pebbles bouncing off their sore bodies as Hana approaches smugly. A huge rock slams next to Finn, making him jump and snap to his senses, shaking his head as he looks up at the towering demoness.

He glares at her, 'Alright, she is way more powerful than when I faced Hunson! There's got to be a reason… we look defeated, so she should be all smug and confident, and do one of those evil monologues if I trick her!' He stares into her proud eyes, the leader of all hell spawn lifting her leg to prepare to crush the bug before her, "What did you do? How did you get so powerful all of the sudden!?" Hana freezes at his question, her massive foot hanging over Finn.

Then she removes her leg and smirks down at him, slowly lowering herself as her hand reaches for him. Before he could do as much as twitch to move, she snatches him, fingers wrapped around him tightly as she crushes him in her hands, lifting the hero up to her face. She grins smugly at him, "Oh? You mean how did I escape that weak spell? Simple really, I used some of my stored up souls." Finn wiggles in her grip, eyes flickering to Ice Queen as she fakes weakness, lying on the floor as she waits for Hana to explain her source of power before attacking.

"You mean the souls stuck in your weird gross neck sack thing?" She grins,

"Yep! Souls is where I get my agelessness, my magic strength, my healing, my energy, that's why I suck them out whenever I can! With so many demons trying to top me, I need to stay as powerful as I can be." She then smirks, getting close to Finn's face, "So to heal the wounds you inflicted on me and to boost my strength to allow me to escape your ice spell, I had to consume innocent souls. I don't think Fionna would of liked that, seeing as you're another one of her fan boys, hopelessly following her around in hopes of getting her to love you." She continues to beam as she leans back, "I had just made the souls of hundreds of innocents fuel my powers, made them part of the most evil thing in existence! You just made a villain even stronger~... I'm sure Fionna will be all over you for that."

Finn resists the urge to cringe at the mere thoughts of which she was mentioning, making Hana chuckle smugly as she mistakes it for regret and terror. "So I should have this boost for a while, enough time to hunt her down and tear out her soul for trying to keep my own son from me. I usually don't do this you know, leaves me too weak afterwards due to a lack of souls…" Finn immediately understands, 'That's why Hunson didn't do it, it has too much of a cost for mere mortals usually… but we pissed her off... what mean our plan is simply endurance! Her boost will end and she'll be in a weakened state, hopefully long enough for us to defeat her somehow, probably freezing her again.'

With a plan in mind, his next step was simply to escape. Hana beams as she pulls him close to her face, shifting them both to be deliberately in Ice Queen's line of sight, "I hope you enjoy the show, this is what you get for trying to take my kid, calling me a bad mother~" Hana says mockingly as she stares right into the royal's furious eyes, making her chuckle as she opens her mouth before Finn, "That you get to see your friend die right in front of you!" Hana locks eyes on Finn, "I'm low on souls, time to top up!" With an intake of breath, she begins to tear the hero's bright blue soul from his body, making her eyes widen a little in curiosity, not really caring, 'Whoa, what's up with that? Did I get a special one?'

Before she could find out Ice Queen jumps to her feet, and slashes with her hands out in front of her. A wave of ice magic leaves the tips of her fingers, the blue arc slicing at the hand holding Finn, cutting it right off. Hana stumbles back in shock as Finn falls to the floor, hitting the ground with a grunt as the wave of ice continues. It slams into the ceiling, and proves to be the final hit needed and the world around them shakes, rapidly crumbling as it begins to collapse atop their heads.

Ice Queen keeps a stern expression as she lifts her hands and blasts some more ice onto the ceiling, but the collapse has already begun, and rocks slowly drop around them all. At most, she has brought them a couple of minutes, something that petrifies Finn, 'Everyone is in danger!' He immediately grabs Ice Queen's hand and starts to pull her away, but she yanks back, stumbling Finn as she decides to hold her ground to the super demon. She glares at Hana, the hell spawn returning it in kind as her arm regenerates, "You mortals are so annoying, you know that?"

Ice Queen stares a furious gaze into her eyes, "I'm taking Marshall Lee, he's under my care now, and you're not going to stop me. He's mine to raise now." Finn panics, 'The curse! It wants Hana gone at any cost!'

He immediately leaps in front of his queen, hoping the sight of him will snap her out of her magic induced trance. "We can't afford a fight right now, we need to get the others and run!" He worriedly yells, staring directly into her eyes in a plead.

The woman does shift her gaze to him and softens immediately, but Hana ruins anything that was to happen, "Take my own kid!? Who do you think you are!? I gave birth to him, I'm his mother!" Ice Queen snaps her eyes back to her, eyebrows furrowing in anger,

"Only in blood, but family isn't bound to that! People decide who is their family." A rock smashes near them as a deep rumble echoes above them, causing Finn to immediately yank Ice Queen towards a cave path. She quickly stops him with a slight glare, but softens with a sigh, "Finn, run. Find the others and get out, I've got to have a chat with old hag Hana here."

The massive demon glares as she rears an arm back, Finn watching in terror, "I'm not leaving you to fight her alone! I won't leave you ever!" He watches as the Lady’s of the night-o-sphere arm comes swinging back, claws bared to shred, and immediately jumps with his sword ready to block.

Then a massive blue wall appeared before him. A heavy thump slams into the wall as it completely blocks Hana's attack, causing Finn to spin to stare at Ice Queen, who wore a smug smile as she rests her hand on the ice shield before them. She beams at Finn, "I don't want us to separate either, **ever**. But right now Finn, it'll be best if you run, I'm not holding back on her and my spells tend to get pretty big and destructive when I don't." She says with a humongous grin, lifting her spare hand as it glows with powerful ice magic, making Finn gulp, listening to the sounds of Hana beginning to pound on the wall,

"... Alright, I trust you... but come back, got it?" She nods, then leans forward, planting a kiss right on his lips, before pulling back with a giggle,

"I will… because Finn? I'll say it outright, I love you." Finn goes silent, and looks to the floor for a few seconds, then flicks his gaze back to her with a blush,

"... You know? I’m not sure of my feelings, but... I think I might love you too."

With that he kisses her, shocking her for a second, but she openly welcomes it as she leans into it for a second. He breaks it off, then quickly spins to run down the cave path with his sword in hand, desperate to find the others. Ice Queen simply smiles as she watches him get to safety.

Then the wall she made comes crumbling to the ground. Her expression hardens as she turns to glare at an enraged Hana, who swings her claws at the smaller woman. The royal simply back steps it, letting the claws swoop by her belly, just barely missing her skin and torn dress. Ice Queen immediately retaliates, stomping her foot on the ground in anger. A massive growing wave of ice spikes spreads out in an arc in front of her, the massive sharp points easily piercing into the towering hell spawn.

She simply yanks herself off the ice, uncaring of any pain that it should of inflicted on her as she stares down the royal. "Oooh? You two are in love? Such a shame you'll both die before you can do anything together!" Ice Queen only glares as Hana smirks, "But seriously though, what is going on in that tiny head? Taking Marshall Lee from me? That he'll choose you over me to be his **mother** … simply because you want him to?" The royal flashes her teeth in rage,

"He **will** choose me over you! Because to be honest, anything is better than you." She bites back, making the Lady frown,

"Seriously? You actually believe you are better than me at raising my own son when you've never done anything of the like with him before? Look at you! You look like a slut with that torn dress that flashes your bras and panties! You are impulsive and stupid, proven by the fact you went into the night-o-sphere and oh so willing to fight me!... Just to get a kid." Ice Queen continues to glare, 'I need to buy time for Finn to get out my spell's blast radius…'

"It's more than that you giant octopus! Marshall is… I need to protect him, I need to provide for him! I need to be the parental figure he never got because you were so incompetent in doing so, his father died when he was young, and his only motherly figure was wrongly ripped away from him!" She feels a slight mental pain inflicted onto her by the tiara, but she ignores it, too focused on preparing to rip Hana a new one.

The massive demon glares as she raises both hands, planning on attacking any second now, making Ice Queen worry, 'I hope you can run fast Finn!' With a final smirk Hana continues to mock the dreams of the royal, "The only reason you have to try and steal my Marshall is because you are too **pathetic** to get your own. You are simply too unappealing and ugly for any man to love you, so you can't have a kid of your own. I'm right, aren't I? No guy has ever wanted to be with you."

Ice Queen goes still, eyes widening a little as she drifts into her own memories. Hundreds of years flash by her mind, the world and its people constantly changing, kingdoms rising and falling, everything she has ever experienced. Including her time as Ice Queen. She sees the terrified expression of **thousands** of men, the people she lunged at desperately as she attempts to force them to love her. The thousands of rejects they gave her, sending armies to hold her back as she relentlessly chased them… how Gumball had yelled and screamed at her, ordering her to leave him be as she dots on him for years.

Heck, even as a water nymph men still didn't approach her, just for the complete opposite reason. She was the leader of them all, an uncrowned royal that was to guide them all to a better future. She constantly went out on searches, scavenging resources for everyone, and as such had built up a fit body that had carried over into her current cursed form. No guy ever approached her, not thinking themselves worthy as to date a royal, and thus, she was alone even when there wasn't much choice. No man had wanted to date her **ever**.

But then, her thoughts were filled with different memories. Finn. The man she had kidnapped from his lover, left him deliberately naked in her bed so she could personally hand him his clothes in an attempt for him to get comfortable with her. She had tried to kill his friends and girlfriend, the woman that she now doesn't doubt for a second he loves with all his heart. She had been crazy in front of him, latching on and being clingy, forcing him into doing things that he didn't want to. Yet still, he cared for her. He stood up for her when Fionna wailed on her, he became her knight and swore to protect her, he got Huntress to give her a chance, he stood by her side when the royals attacked them. He stood up for her at the talks and spread the word that she is genuinely trying to change, he rushed after her when she ran into demons in a crazy attempt to save Marshall. He protected her from all the harm that the demons wished to do to her so far, he got Fionna and Cake who were her biggest rivals and haters to actually give her a chance, to be friendly to her. He sat down and listened to all her problems she then remained by her side despite them, he chose to stick by her when she mentioned her new curse, and even went as far to say he will find a way to help save her from it. He chose to bear with all her problems, he gave her suggestions, he never made her do anything. And then there was there moment just then. They flirted in the cave, letting her plant love bites all over his neck, they made out, they grinded on each other. And just then he willingly kissed her, then admitted his feelings to her, that he did not want to leave her alone ever, the first guy in all her hundreds of years long history. The warmth of his hugs, that joyful smile, those bright blue eyes, his caring attitude, his constant listening of her problems, his calming aura, feeling of trust that one cannot but simply place on him…

Ice Queen sighs.

She snaps her arms to her body and creates thick set of ice armour. Not skimpy or sexy, proper knight armour that one could expect on a royal, one with both flare and protection, not too different from Flame Princess's. Covered in intricate details with patterns engraved in ice, yet still shaped to deflect blows. She made it all in less than a second, shocking Hana a little as she didn't expect such a reaction.

The royal snaps her head up to glare up at the towering demon, her eyes glowing with an overflow of magic as the sight of Finn's face fills her mind once more.

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

She rockets forward, arms forward as she makes a massive spike of ice larger than Hana herself. The demon's eyes widen as she focuses all her magic in defence, toughening her body as she throws her arms up protectively. The royal rams into her, sending them both flying into the cave wall and causing a massive cave in, but they continue on, smashing into another cave, then another, before Ice Queen finally runs out of momentum. Hana leaps away and growls at the royal, before they both leap at each other, magic dripping from both their hands.

Finn meanwhile sprints desperately down the sprawling corridors, panic plastered on his face, 'Please be alright Ice Queen!' Suddenly three heavy thumps echo through the caves, and the ground shakes violently, causing Finn to stumble as he struggles not to fall over. Then a second later another massive explosion rocks the area, making Finn panic as the area begins to cave in on him, 'They're fighting! I need to get the others now!'

With a grunt of effort he pushes forward, his heart pounding at the sounds of massive blows and crumbling rocks around him, 'I know you got this Ice Queen, just don't take any stupid risks!' He sprints around a corner, wondering where the heck the demons he sent away were hiding, before eventually giving up on them, 'They probably found a loophole and escap-'

He spins around a corner to find the missing hell spawn. All dead, their bodies a gory mess on the floor. All that remained standing in the room was Huntress, Butterscotch, Fionna, and Cake… with her prisoner. They immediately locked eyes with him at his sudden arrival, and widen as they recognised him, causing them all to instantly charge him.

He opens his arms wide and envelopes them all in a tight hug, resting his head in the nook of Huntress neck as she hugs him especially tight. The world suddenly shakes again, startling them as they all separate, the group staring at Finn, their leader, for guidance with Huntress speaking up, "What the heck is going on!? Where's Ice Queen!?"

"She's fighting Hana! That's what causing all this shaking!" Huntress's eyes widen,

"What! We need to help her Finn! Why are you running!?"

"Because she isn't holding back on her magic! You know, super spells time?" Everyone immediately becomes worried at that, fear quickly forming on their faces as they hear a scream of rage from a far away Ice Queen, then a massive thump that shakes the caves once more. Butterscotch looks to Finn,

"Then we need to get out now before she causes a cave in!" Huntress immediately spins to Cake's prisoner still wrapped up with her body, struggling to get out her grip. The nymph smirks and walks towards it, beaming happily as the demon locks it eyes on her,

"You remember what I said, right?" It nods. "Good, so show us the way to the surface."

The hell spawn simply smirks, "No, I don't think I will, bitch!" She immediately frowns, causing the demon to chuckle in Cake's tight grip.

Huntress glares a little, "You remember what will happen if you don't, right? A magical land of candy, bright colours, and people being nice to each other?" He continues to chuckle,

"That won't work on me now slut, sorry to say baby but you're dying in here tonight!" The world shakes violently, startling everyone as rocks start to fall around them, the room they are in quickly losing structural integrity. Huntress glares at the troublesome hell spawn

“Why not?" She growls out, the demon smirking,

"Simple! Why should I help you so I can die at the surface, when I could not show you and still die! While also killing you annoying fuckers at the same time! Revenge bitch, that is why I'm not showing you to the surface, I get to kill you all in my final moments, something I'll definitely enjoy~"

Huntress scowls, shooting her hand to grab the red demon's head, "Show us now!"

It simply smirks, "Nope, doesn't matter what you do, I won't show you to the surface! How does it feel to be so close, yet so far? That what you seek is right in front of you, yet out of reach?" It begins laughing hard, finding the situation they were in very comedic all of the sudden, making Huntress growl as she summons her arrows, preparing to obliterate the demon.

Finn quickly puts a hand on her shoulder, making her snap her head to him demandingly, yet instantly calms down upon seeing his comforting expression. She sighs as rocks start to fall around them, "So what, this is the end?" He raises an eyebrow in confusion,

"No, I was about to say let me have a go."

"Oh." She steps aside, letting him quickly stand before the demon, wanting to get everyone out as fast as he can, "I thought it was one of those 'final moments together so I'm too to comfort you' thing."

Finn chuckles as he holds his sword straight up and to his chest, "Not on my watch it's not, I'm getting **everyone** out." The others stand silently, their trust completely on him without fear. He got them this far, he can get them the rest of the way. He stares at the demon as it continues to laugh,

"What are you going to do!? Nothing is going to persuade me asshole!"

Finn simply flicks his gaze to Cake, "Could you let it go?" Cake's eyes widen, but after a second she does so, trusting Finn knows what he is doing. Her body unwraps around it, and it drops to the floor with a grin, then leaps up,

"Thanks for giving me the chance to rip your stupid throats ou!-"

"Halt." Finn says with authority, and the demon immediately stops, much to everyone's shock. "Lead us to the closest path to the surface, one in which we can make it through safely, and sprint at a speed we can follow… make sure the path that leads to the surface is close to Hana's tower… oh! And no injuring us."

Immediately the demon spins around completely on its foot and dashes forward, triggering Finn to give chase, and after a second of startlement everyone else. The hero keeps his eyes locked onto the sprinting demon, tracing everyone of it movements as it leads their way to salvation. The others quickly catch up to him, with Huntress and Fionna being directly at his side, the female human staring at him with awe, "How'd you do that! That was mathematical!" He grins and shows her his sword,

"Hunson, our Hana, blessed it, don't you remember from your questions? Well, turns out one of them is that holding the sword allows me to order demons around!" Cake groans,

"And you only just figured that out!? That would of came in handy at that river of them!"

"Sorry!" He says sarcastically, "But at least I know I can end things peacefully with demons now, the pacifist option is back baby!"

Everyone actually becomes worried at that, except Huntress, who was simply glad that he can do what he likes and at his joyed expression, causing her to smile at him, "Well, it doesn't matter now, just as long as it can lead us out… and Finn?... I'm glad you're here with us again." He nods with a pant, shooting her small smile, what then suddenly takes a hit a little,

"And I want nothing more than to be with you guys, but when we get back to AAA Huntress, I have a question I would like to ask… just letting you know encase I forget." Her face twists into confusion, but nods,

"Ok…" She says unsurely, but shrugs it off, focusing on Finn as he leads their escape as the caves begin to crumble around them.

**And end!**

**I’ve got nothing to say this time.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 31:**

**Yep, humans will be humans. Our hero is indeed very lucky to have two hot girls that he can share his very generous heart to, and I’m sure they don’t mind one bit. Finn being scared of IQ role play? I think I can do that, though it is likely to happen after they create the three way relationship. Heck, if you want that can be some kinky sex time, IQ kidnapping Finn again as he lays tied to the bed, the royal crawling up his body as she rests her hips atop his. I really don’t know what else to give his sword without making it overpowered XD (Those chains that held Hunson were made by Peppermint, not part of the sword itself) I’m glad you both read and enjoyed the lewd, and yes, that is how I’ll write it in this.**


	33. Chapter 33 A break for the above

Ice Queen screams as she flies forward, hands in front of her as she leaps onto Hana's face. She grips on tight on the demon's head and blasts it with ice magic, creating an ice cube so large it completely envelopes them both. Yet still supercharged from absorbing her stored up souls, Hana instantly breaks free with a glare. She swats at the royal on her face, but she leaps off before the giant woman could even touch her, landing on both her feet as she glares up at her. 

The massive demon raises her giant foot to stomp on her, but the queen simply raises both hands straight up and creates a massive ice spike above her. The limb pierces itself on the counter attack, but that doesn't stop Hana as she continues to push pressure on Ice Queen. The legs of the woman buckle as she attempts to resist being crushed under her own magic, the royal groaning in effort as she focuses her magic into her feet on the ground.

A massive wave of ice shoots from her foot and slams into Hana, knocking her other foot out from under her, 'Pain might not stop you, but this can!' Ice Queen thinks with a grin as she trips the demon, the Lady of the night-o-sphere tumbling to the ground. Without any stable ground and more focused on stopping her fall, her icicle pierced foot flies of the royal, taking the icicle with it. 

The royal smirks as her hands were free, and lunges at the downed hell spawn, going for the face again. She lands on her face and immediately makes some very long and sharp claws, before savagely unleashing her fury on the woman. Flesh is easily rent on the first swipe, but on the next her claws fail to do any damage, Hana focusing her magic on her defence again. Ice Queen doesn't care as she continues to swipe at her face unrelentingly, 'I’ve got to buy time for Finn and the others to get out of range!' 

The hell spawn snaps her arms to remove the royal again, wrapping her long sharp fingers around the blue woman and squeezing. The ice armour holds for now, protecting her from harm as she spins her pinned hands around, trying to locate the fingers of Hana. Her sharp blue fingers rub against the massive demon's digits, and Ice Queen immediately launches her attack of incredibly sharp icicles. They shred through the digit, giving her more room to aim at the next one, what Hana instantly notices and quickly retaliates. 

She swings her arm back, then snaps it back around front, throwing Ice Queen at the wall harshly, hoping the impact will stun her. The royal slams into the rock, getting stuck in it for a second before she flops to the floor, but quickly leaps back to her feet. She snaps her eyes to Hana, only to see a massive hand glowing with green magic. With a scream she shoots her hand up and blasts a massive super ice beam, just in time to collide with a huge evil one from Hana.

They meet mere meters from their casters, and equal each other, neither making progress as the beams wrestle with the other to make progress. A massive ball of pure magic forms from the epicentre of the beams collision, slowly growing out as a colour mix of the two clashing spells. The adversaries grimace but continue their attacks with a yell of anger, neither backing down as the sphere of magic continues to grow. 

Lighting arcs out from the ball, striking the ground and ceiling in uncontrollable barrage of destruction, causing the rock roof to crumble. Stones fall as a cave in begins, but neither of the clashing duo care as they focus completely on killing the other, their magic becoming more violent. Then, one of the falling boulders fall directly on the centre of the clashing beams, and disturbs whatever power balance was in play. A huge magic explosion roars out from between the duo, slamming them both into the walls as a humongous wave of pure magic destroys everything around them.

A huge sphere is burnt into the world, growing larger and larger as it releases the combined energy of two supercharged spells. Tunnels and caves are simply erased, including one unfortunate group of demons within one of them, who are simply deleted from the world before they could do as much as scream. 

Hana and Ice Queen survive meanwhile, the massive demon putting all her magic into her defence to survive, while the royal erects a massive ice shield before her, thick enough to protect her. They get pushed along with the expanding bubble for seven long seconds, before it eventually ends by imploding in on itself. Both of them groaned, flopping to the floor as they recover their lost strength, lifting their heads to gaze at the new scenario they were in. 

The explosion had erased everything in a massive radius, the new humongous chamber being split into two different sections. There was the side Hana was on, made of sizzling red rocks as steam rises from the ground, all her erased rock being melted down and coated onto the wall, where it quickly dried as a thick layer. On Ice Queen's side, everything had a layer of frost upon it, with her molten rock being frozen onto the walls with a thick layer of ice, once again a durable protective layer. 

The incredibly tough layers coating every surface would not stop their attacks, but it did support the massive chamber for the time being, preventing the heavy weight of the world above them from collapsing down. They glare at each other and stand up tall, Ice Queen melting her shield to free her hand as she prepares to attack, hands and eyes glowing. The massive demon scoffs, "Glowy things, so scary! You're dying here blue, then I can go back to tearing the souls from your friends." 

The royal simply shoots another beam of ice, causing Hana to leap out of the way, using her buffed up form to go flying away from the attack. Ice Queen doesn't relent however, keeping the beam tracking the Lady of the night-o-sphere as she follows her evasive moves across the large sphere room. Due to such a shape, she ends up grabbing the wall and start scaling it, making leaps as she perfectly timed her dodges. The royal halts for a second, scowling as she shoots another beam of solid ice at a wall ahead of her. 

But instead of being a deadly laser, it instead creates a humongous wall of ice, nearly a mile wide and several meters thick, spanning so tall it nearly filled the room. Hana simply glares and pounces on it, using her naturally sharp demon claws to hook onto it before waiting for a split second. Ice Queen immediately spams out icicles larger than her at the still demon, who grins at the incoming attack. Just before the icicles strike her, she yanked herself up and into the air, using her buffed strength to go flying upwards.

Ice Queen's attacks slam into where she just hang with deadly precision, leaving no space unscathed as the giant icicles sink their sharp points into the wall. Hana grins as she begins to fall back down, landing straight back down onto the icicles feet first with a heavy thump. She springs up and raises both hands, then begins unleashing spells of toxic green magic, massive orbs with chaotic electric energy shooting out of them. They rocket towards Ice Queen, who simply flaps her eyebrows, shooting into the air just as the attacks strike her position, exploding in violent green explosions. The royal continues to hover up, until getting to the very centre of the sphere room, where she floats, eyes locked on Hana. 

The leader of all demons huffs as she leaps off her icicle, shooting off a beam in the royal's general direction, forcing her to take evasive manoeuvres instead of targeting the easy to predict fall of Hana. The hell spawn lands on the floor hard, then immediately bursts into a sprint, snapping her arms sideways as she releases bursts of magic. 

Her spells fly as she begins a lap of the chamber, though Ice Queen, still floating in the sky, simply dodges them with ease, lifting her own hands high above her, as if holding some huge weapon above her head. Sure enough, a second later a huge two handed war hammer forms in her hand, half the size of the room. It may of been too heavy for her to swing, but not for gravity as it pulls it to the ground. 

Hana grimaces and focuses her magic in defence, 'I'm out of range but this is still gonna hurt!' Sure enough, the hammer slams down halfway between them, creating a massive shockwave. The ground shakes and Hana loses her footing, stumbling as the second phase of the hammer attack begins. The slam breaks the ground, causing huge boulders to fly up, what the shockwave then carries.

They shoot out like bullets in all directions, smashing into everything as a deadly supersized shrapnel, including Hana. She may off buffed her defences with magic, what caused the rock to simply shatter upon striking her, but she can't do anything about momentum. She is sent flying by the boulder, slamming into the ice wall with a massive shatter, broken ice now trying to penetrate her reinforced form. She was stuck in the wall, embedded in it as her limbs stick out limply. 

Ice Queen shifts her hammer, shattering it and turning it into thousands of icicles, before promptly making them spin around her. She becomes a floating blender of super sharp icicles as she floats towards Hana cautiously, 'If she is out, then I can find the others and get out.' The hell spawn’s eyes snapped open as she glared at the royal with unbridled fury. 

Ice Queen quickly raises a hand and shoot a massive ice sphere at her, exploding into a storm of shrapnel. Unfortunately, Hana had leaped out of her stuck position before the sphere could hit, causing the shrapnel to only hit her back. Most of it deflects off, but some actually stick in by a centimetre, causing black blood to ooze from the very shallow wounds. The towering demon spins and glares at the royal, snapping her glowing hand to the flying woman and blasting her with a green laser again. 

Ice Queen has no time to counter or evade, so she simply braces her ice armoured for impact. The spell slams into her, making her gasp in pain as she is sent flying, smoking as she herself slams into Hana's sizzling rocks. She goes much deeper into the wall than Hana did, and lays limply, breathing heavily as her body screams in pain, the only reason she wasn't dead from that spell was because of her armour. She grimaces, 'I can't do any of the big spells I need to do bring her down because of the others! If I knew I wouldn't hit them in any way then I could floor this bitch!'

She hears heavy thumps rapidly approaching, and her eyes widen. She quickly jumps out of her hole… and into Hana's waiting hand. The moment she touches the palm, the fingers snap in, crushing her as she struggles within her tight grasp. Of course, the hell spawn knew her armour would protect her just like last time, so she immediately threw the woman at the wall. She hit it hard and bounces off it, landing on the floor a bit away, forcing Hana to spin and charge the downed woman. 

She leaps as she approaches, jumping in the air as she aims her massive feet at Ice Queen, planning to crush her as fast as possible. The royal snaps out of her daze however, eyes widen as she watches the incoming hell spawn, and snaps both hands up, blasting a huge ice spell. It was like a shotgun blast, and since Hana had focused magic from defence to speed, the approaching limb is simply liquidated.

Momentum carries through her body, sending her a tumbling backwards as black blood splurts out the missing limb. Despite most of it splattering down atop Ice Queen, she doesn't care. She instead backpedals immediately, getting distance between her and the massive woman before flapping her eyebrows. She quickly rises into the air, boosting even further away as she watches the hell spawn regenerate her injuries, scrambling to her feet as she glared at the distanced royal. 

Ice Queen immediately lifts both open hands, putting them together as she aims point on Hana, 'Power is key! The more she has to heal the more she burns through her soul boost!' With that, her hands glow with a massive sphere of bright blue, charging up for a couple seconds before unleashing all the stored energy. A humongous super beam of ice several meters thick slams into Hana, making the entire room glow with blue light.

Hana is frozen solid and glows blindingly for a second, before an explosion of solid ice spreads out from her as Ice Queen stops the spell. It fills half of the chamber, crackling as it settles onto hot rock as Ice Queen squints her glowing eyes. Deep inside the massive spell was Hana, frozen completely still, yet that does not calm the royal, 'She broke out last time!' So she flies towards it, arm outstretched as she desperately reaches for the ice, 'I've got to shatter it with her inside! That would obliterate her!' 

Yet just before her hand touches the cold block, it glows red, making the royal gasp and brace. It explodes, shattering out from the raging form of Hana as the broken ice fragments fly towards Ice Queen. She is slammed by the remains of her spell, her armour protecting her mostly as she sent flying backwards, ragdolling uncontrollably. With a grunt she halts herself, floating in the air as she scowls at Hana, struggling to keep her tiara's rage in check.

'Must... hold back for the others!' Hana doesn't however, growling as she charges towards the flying woman, truly now enraged. She lifts her hands and begins spamming out more death orbs, the massive explosive green orbs drifting towards Ice Queen. She tries simply flying out of their way, but they follow her, tracking their flying target with ease, forcing the royal to focus on them. 

She abandons watching the rapidly approaching super demon to spam her own spells at the incoming attacks. Icicles fly from her hand, slamming into the massive green orbs with a huge magic explosion, the shockwave from the first popping the others. Like dominos, they all pop in huge explosions, whipping up wind that forces Ice Queen to look away to protect her eyes. Something Hana exploits as she runs at the first massive ice wall her foe had made, and leaps onto it, then quickly starts scaling it aggressively.

Her claws sink into the ice and yank her up, tearing out chunks of the wall with every pull. Ice Queen recovers from the spell Hana had launched as a distraction, and spins to face the quickly approaching demon, raising both hands. She starts up two thick ice beams, then does a quick sweep at the wall with both of them, causing Hana to act quickly. She grunts as she throws herself backwards off the wall, allowing the attacks to just barely skim by her, before snapping her black tentacles from behind her, ordering them to hook onto the wall. 

Four tendrils shoot forward, piercing into the wall before yanking the entire form of Hana onto it once more. She doesn't waste time and begins rapidly climbing the wall again, pretty much taking lunges with every step. The flying royal goes to attack again, but it is too late, Hana had reached her level. The massive demon swats the ice she was hanging on with magically boosted strength, smashing it and sending it flying towards the royal.

She immediately makes a shield with her raised hand, letting the huge chunks slam into it harmlessly. With her not on the offensive, Hana immediately uses it to her advantage, leaping from the wall towards Ice Queen. She latches onto the still existing shield, then with claws glowing with evil green magic, she smashes her hand through it. She grabs the startled royal and squeezes hard, making her yelp and groan in pain as sounds of cracking escapes her form. 

Ice Queen drops the shield as they both fall, her eyebrows no longer keeping her flying, tears in her eyes from the pain, 'Sorry Finn, but I can't hold back anymore, please be safe!' And instantly her eyes flare a bright blue, and an explosion of ice comes off her form, a super sized version of the the one she used on Finn the first time they met. Hana is shot off her as the entire chamber becomes ground zero, slamming into the wall as Ice Queen's spell obliterates more of the world, making their arena even bigger.

Finn meanwhile continues to follow their demon as it leads the way, the hero periodically taking peeks behind him to make sure everyone was following. They were right behind him, every step of the way. The world suddenly shakes, stumbling everyone as they struggle to remain on their feet, Finn looking up in worry as rock fall around them at a rapid pace, "They're going at it hard! We need to move, now!" 

He reaches out and helps Fionna and Huntress to their feet, making sure they were alright before charging forward again. They rush after the demon, watching as the cave begins to collapse on them, rocks and dust filling the air. They try their best to cover their mouths, struggling to breath as their throats and lungs take heaps of the fine dust. Falling boulders eventually start blocking their path, causing everyone to bob and weave around them, the hero worrying as some fall close to the others, 'Please cave, last till we get out!'

They start running into a massive chamber, one with multiple tunnels all around the place, making Huntress grin, "This must be one, if not the main chambers! We're nearly at some exit!" Finn nods, and glances at the ceiling, and is horrified to find huge cracks snaking around, before huge chunks bigger than him start to break off from the roof. 

"Boulders!" He warns, putting the others safety before focusing about dodging to save his own. The rest of the group look up, and finds an avalanche is pretty much on their hands, making them scramble in all directions to avoid being crushed. They remain close together while still pushing forward, struggling to follow the demon as it attempts to lead the way. 

Huntress flies through the obstacles with ease, her years of weaving around trees on the hunt showing as she dives through tight holes and leaps around rocks, even wall running at one point for a couple of seconds. Cake meanwhile just shrank, making herself as small to hit as possible, yet still stretching her leg ridiculously, taking huge steps around any obstacle in her way. At one point she even dives into a small tunnel and serpentine through it before popping back out and landing on her sister. 

The heroine was just barely dodging things, doing blocky turns and stiff changes in movement, yet her years of fighting also shines through as her body never stops or slow, her endurance never ending. She dodges the rock attacks last second, zigzagging around every threat as she checks on Cake riding her shoulder, making sure she was safe. 

Then her hero’s eyes glance at the others, making sure they were all still with her, and locks onto Finn. He was carrying Butterscotch with ease, helping the tiny butler in escaping death without a drop of sweat. But the more impressive thing that amazed the girl was his agility, jumping between and atop rocks like it was nothing. He leaps atop a boulder in front of him before sliding down it, never slowing down as he goes in as straight of a line as possible. 

He barely does any major movements, no massive leaps or hard turns, just simply parkour-ing his way through the rain of rocks. He even jumps atop a rock, then runs up it a little before leaping onto a second level, finding it flatter and easier to run across. Fionna stares in mesmerized awe, nearly running face first into a rock before Cake saves them by yanking her head to face ahead. She easily dodges to the side, slowing a second before continuing her charge with a nervous chuckle, "Heh, sorry Cake… but do you think Finn will teach me how to do that!?" 

Cake stares ahead with worry, simply preparing to carry the girl herself in a second, "Later Fionna, later!" The heroine snaps out of her wonder of Finn, focusing on trying to keep track of the demon disappearing behind red rocks and clouds of dust.

They all watch it as it suddenly does a hard left, diving into a random cave in the wall, and immediately the whole group converges on it. Finn and Huntress were right after it, their ability to dart around the chaotic environment with ease allowing them to be at the front, the duo never slowing down for a second. As Huntress Wizard helps Finn position Butterscotch comfortably on his back mid run, Fionna and Cake leap into the cave as well, just in time to escape the whole chamber caving in. 

It changes the air pressure, and a wave of wind slams into the group, shoving them all to the floor in a team wipe. The cave decay doesn't stop however, and rocks start falling atop them, forcing them all to scramble to their feet, ignoring the pain and aches their bodies were screaming. They push up the tight tunnel, sprinting as fast as they can as they dread a rock falling in front of them.

However, they suddenly run into a blockage of another type: demons. Seems to be one of the other groups were also making their daring escape, though out of confusion, simply not knowing what direction they should be going, their memory of the path destroyed by the labyrinth. They all snap their head to the group, and Finn doesn't risk anyone's safety, "Demons follow our group and do not attack us!" 

They all stiffen, allowing Finn and the others to run by them without a single injury, the demon swarm swiftly following close behind them. Butterscotch peers over her shoulder, staring at the demons from the hero's back, then stares at the back of his head, "Why did you tell the demons to follow us? You're risking more trouble for us by bringing them along." Finn shakes his head, 

"And I don't want anything dying unnecessarily! There is no point for unneeded bloodshed if it could be prevented." He explains with a grin, making the butler sigh and Huntress smirk.

Ice Queen could only hope she wasn’t causing trouble and pain for the others right now, but she has had enough. If she continued to hold back, Hana would wreck her, especially since she hasn't been going all out so far. It was only after analysing her body for next movements did she realise it, she was holding back a little, testing the waters of her powers. 

She was trying to make the royal become overconfident, cocky, and then swiftly cut her down when her guard was lowered. Ice Queen glares her glowing eyes, wind howling in her ears as a massive blizzard surrounded her, swirling icicles acting as a blender, ready to shred any incoming attack or Hana, 'That makes sense, I doubt she would of been in charge of thousands of demons trying to overthrow her this long if she wasn't smart.' So without knowing the limits of the strength of this buffed up Hana, her only hope was to go hard now while she was holding herself back.

She just barely holds in a huge sigh though, 'It's a shame I can't do any big spells right now, I'm really having to hold the tiara back right now…' She glares at Hana as she climbs out of the wall of the now even larger chamber, making her lift her arms and shoot two more super buffed ice beams at her. 

She simply leaps out of the way with a huge grin, knowing she was getting on the royal's nerves as the flying woman growls in anger, 'Damn, this is infuriating! But I need to hold back for the others!... Oh how I wish Finn and Huntress were at home safe, cuddling together while they don't have to deal with my problems…' She fires more lasers, trying her best to conserve energy and not wear her physical body out, 'I just need to use these beams, keep her back to buy everyone time, then fuck her up!' 

Her attack misses again, the massive demon moving shockingly fast as she simply darts around the attacks with a huge grin, 'I found a weakness on the kid stealing bitch! Speed. Her attacks are slow but powerful, and are instantly able to freeze me, so I can't afford to be hit.' She chuckles as she leaps over an ice bomb thrown by Ice Queen, 

‘And since I'm not frozen-' She lands and skids, throwing up her hands and shooting an enormous green laser at the flying royal, forcing her to take evasive manoeuvres. She smirks as she keeps it up, tracking Ice Queen around the room as she flies sporadically, 'I can keep on attacking until she makes a mistake!' Ice Queen arcs under the green attack, shooting another ice bomb at the Lady of the night-o-sphere, who beams at the incoming projectile. 

She raises her other hand and forms a deadly green death sphere, before shooting it the incoming attack. They collide mid air, but the super demon's spell simply obliterates Ice Queen’s attack, deleting it from the world in a huge explosion.

Hana beams as Ice Queen keeps attempting to shake the laser off from tracking her, "Well this was fun and something a tad different than usual, but I must really kill your friends and get back to ruling the night-o-sphere with **my** son. You know how it is." She stops her laser to charge a massive death orb with both hands, larger than two houses, "So I'm done holding back now!"

She unleashes her charged attack, letting it scream through the air. Ice Queen watches as the massive homing orb rapidly approaches her, and shoots an icicle at its core, hoping to make it explode. It just get swallowed and disintegrated by the massive orb attack, allowing the huge green spell to come within meters of the royal. Hana grins from the floor as she watches the fireworks about to take place, gazing at the massive orb as it explodes. It was a bright mix of green and blue, snow and blue sparks falling out of the dust cloud, making Hana giggle,

'She exploded like a glitter bomb!' Then the clouds dissipate, and reveal Ice Queen unscathed, though very angry. She snaps up her arms, but before she could do anything to her foe, Hana becomes a blur in the room, shooting around the room at stupidly high speed. She grimaces as she spins in the air, just barely able to keep an eye on the massive demon as she does tracks around the huge chamber, before the massive demon leaps into the air. 

She flies straight towards Ice Queen with a sick grin and claws bared, but fortunately the distance meant the royal had a couple of seconds to prepare herself. She braces as the claws rack against her ice armour, leaving massive scratches in it and sending Ice Queen spinning through the air. Quickly recovering, the blue woman stops mid-air and stares at her body for damage, only to fix her armour in less than a second, 'Thank glob I decided to make that.'

She snaps her gaze to Hana, and discovers her leaping towards her again. She panics and drops from the sky, letting the demon roar over her, claws just barely missing this time. Yet Hana chuckles, making Ice Queen glare as she flapped her eyebrows again, stabilising herself as she watches the demon arc towards the ground, 'She found that funny… she's playing with me. What I guess makes sense with her being a demon.' 

She smirks as she stares at the hell spawn squatting, then rocketing into the air towards her again, both of her hands enveloped in toxic green flames. She slashes out at the royal, yet Ice Queen shoots up just before the cursed claws could gut her. She aims both blue glowing hands down beneath her at Hana, and a second later shoots of a massive spell of ice. It strikes the hell spawn, and launches her straight down to the ground, exploding into a massive amount of ice.

Hana groans and attempts to get up, only to find her limbs stuck in a massive ice boulder, yet her head free to move. Annoyed at being frozen, again, she immediately goes to break free, but stops when she looks up at the smirking royal floating high above her, "You may want to tease me before killing me, but I'm the Ice Queen! I've been playing people for a long time! Sure they were mostly men and it was to bed thanks to a curse, but whore?" She lifts her hand above her, and creates a humongous spear bigger than her, aiming straight down at the stuck demon, "You can't beat me! Not when I have someone waiting for me!" 

With that she lets go of the gigantic spear, letting gravity do the rest of the work. It flies straight down onto a struggling Hana, the blue spike landing dead centre on her chest as its force shatters the ice and shakes the ground. A massive dust cloud was thrown up by the impact, and Ice Queen doesn't waste time, ordering all the ice that she had just shattered to return to her.

The remains of Hana's brief hold down flies up to the royal and starts to swirl around her, becoming a swarm of razor sharp icicles, 'I'd like to see her try and claw me now!' With a threat removed, she stares down in annoyance, waiting for the clouds to part, and sure enough it does, revealing a very annoyed Hana. She was only a tad wounded, a huge chunk ripped out of her chest as it pools with black blood, yet quickly seals and heals, the towering woman grunting as she pushes herself to her feet. They exchange glares, then all hell breaks loose. 

Immediately Hana sprints madly from the floating woman, making herself a harder target to hit as she charges forward at stupid speeds. Ice Queen simply gives chase, hovering close behind her as she raises her hands and starts charging up spells, 'Finn, Huntress... you better be somewhere safe!' With that she releases her magic might in a form of a massive beam.

It strikes the ground behind the sprinting demon with enough force that it shakes the entire chamber, rocks falling from the ceiling. Massive ice spikes spread out of it, snaking out at the speed of lightning as the royal chases the hell spawn down with her super laser. Hana quickly spins around with glowing hands and shoots of two massive death orbs, before continuing her spin to face back around and continue her dash forward. The orbs home towards Ice Queen, making the royal huff in annoyance and momentarily halt and lift her super laser, obliterating the attacks like balloons. 

That moment break was all the Lady of the night-o-sphere needed, who halts her sprint to slam her fist into the floor, cracking it with ease. She rips part of the ground up to get a huge boulder, and spins around with it in both hands, leaning backwards before chucking it at the flying woman.

She doesn't care, simply shifting her laser back onto the hell spawn as the rock approaches, and collides with her spinning icicle blizzard. The insane speed reflects the boulder, spinning it away and smashing it somewhere else as Ice Queen raises an eyebrow, 'What is she trying to do?... Doesn't matter, it probably isn't good for me.' With that she pushes herself even harder, trying her best to get the beam to clip Hana at the very least, but she was taking evasive leaps and spins every time she got near. 

Unfortunately her magic gets dangerously low, and she is forced to halt her laser spell to recover, dropping from the sky to chase after the hell spawn manually. However the demon was a lot faster than she was, and within a second was shooting away from the angry royal, who huffed as she waits a few seconds for her tiara to recover. She keeps a lock on the sprinting demon, watching as she continues to run around the chamber in a massive circuit.

Then she suddenly makes a beeline for something just as Ice Queen's magic returns, causing the blue woman to instantly shoot into the air and move to intercept her. She creates two orbs of ice, and throws them towards the rushing demoness, letting them arc through the air before they fly upwards. They hover in the air, and create storm clouds in front of Hana, before releasing their payload of deadly icicles.

They barrage the ground so hard and fast that it shakes the chamber they were in, yet the Lady of the night-o-sphere continues to run straight towards them. She yells a war cry as she slashes out her hands, releasing a huge wave of wind that dissipates the cloud, sending any icicles in the air rocketing towards and into the chamber's wall. Then she grins and leaps into the air, before falling into a hole. 

Ice Queen raises an eyebrow as she approaches cautiously, 'She made that hole when she picked up that boulder and threw it at me, that was her plan? To make a hiding spot?' She silently glares as she peers into the hole high above it, and finds it was a massive cave now, 'The glob!?' With a cry of rage she aims both hands down and blasts a deep freeze, filling the rock tunnel with sub zero temperatures, 'She better not be going for Finn and Huntress!’

She sustains it for a few seconds, wind blasting by her as her white hair whips behind her, then she suddenly stops, glaring at the ice sealed hole. 

The ice filled cave glows green. 

Immediately Ice Queen shoots away, raising her hands and charging spells to obliterate whatever came out of that hole. Sure enough, it gets smashed by a green flaming fist, Hana punching her way out as she walks out with a grin, "Sorry, felt some demons were crawling around beneath us, I just had to get some souls." Ice Queen remains silent as she blasts her magic, unleashing swirling vortexes of ice that drift towards Hana. 

She immediately moves out of their path, but grins as she runs, her tendrils on her back aiming at the flying royal. Suddenly they glow a familiar green, making Ice Queen take evasive actions immediately as small green orbs leave from them fast, like rockets as they home in towards the flying royal. The woman does spins and flips in the air, trying to shake the determined spells off her as only more leaves the Lady of the night-o-sphere as she rapidly approaches. 

Ice Queen panics a little as she finds the demon closing in, and takes even harsher turns in the air, watching as the small orbs of magic shoot by her, slamming into the wall and exploding violently, 'Why is everything she have so deadly!?... Never mind.' She shakes the last few homing one off, making them miss and ram into something else, exploding behind her in a glorious flame as it silhouettes her staring at Hana with glaring glowing eyes. 

The buffed demon only continues to unleash more orbs, hands raised to fire lasers, planning to knock her out the sky when she was too overwhelmed by her magic little missiles. Ice Queen continues to spin in the air, tricking the orbs to collide with one another as she tries to aim her hands at the floor. Immediately she starts spraying huge ice beams, letting them dance across the floor as she does huge circles around Hana. 

The towering demon stares at the snow the attacks leave behind, and gazes as it starts to take humanoid forms. Snow creatures and warriors alike give a bone chilling screech as they are given life, before brainlessly charging towards Hana, making her groan in annoyance. She simply starts swatting them away, as her tendrils idly kept shooting out more homing magic orbs at Ice Queen, trying to figure out her game plan. Then an explosion happened to her right. 

She glances at it, and discovers one of her orbs had struck a worthless minion instead of the infuriating royal, who smirks as she finally stops evading. With so many targets on the field, the homing attacks were getting confused, much to the chagrin of the Lady of the night-o-sphere as she growls.

Ice Queen raises her arms and slashes with them both, sending out a huge arc of ice magic that roars towards Hana, who was distracted by more ice minions swarming over her like a tsunami. The massive attack slams into the demon, cutting the tendrils on her back clean off, halting the constant barrage of homing magic. The hell spawn grimaces in pain, and snaps her eyes off the ice summons climbing all over her to the smug royal. 

She was now continuing to spray even more minions out, letting them be a distraction as she plans on how to defeat the buffed demon with as little of a threat to the others. 'I need to get her to the surface. This chamber is too small to do any large spells and could possibly put the others in danger if I shake the place too much.' She looks up at rocks above her as Hana starts shredding her creations with ease, 'How do I get her up there? Ramming her through would only cause an earthquake…'

Hana roars in anger as her hands glow with magic, snapping Ice Queen out of her thoughts as she glared at her. The massive demon slams her green flaming hands on the ground, and massive cracks that glowed with her magic spread out from her, shooting towards the room centre. The flying royal goes to stop whatever she is doing, creating an orb and chucking it at the demon still overrun by her ice warriors. It floats above her and creates a massive snow cloud, causing her minions to rush off her as it rains down icicles the size of people, shredding her body. 

She groans in pain but keeps the spell going, feeding it even more power as it finally reaches the centre of the chamber, causing the spell to rumble as ancient magic stirs. The massive demon immediately leaps out from under the cloud, pouncing on and killing some more ice minions before standing tall with a grin, her uncountable amount of injuries healing in only a couple of seconds.

The green cracks start to grow at the centre of the room, becoming a huge circle before filling in, becoming a puddle of flaming liquid. Ice Queen scowls at it as she prepares to start dodging some attacks, watching as the circle of magic expands and grows, slowly taking up half of the chamber. Her minions smartly decided to stay clear of the unknown spell as they continue to try and wail on Hana, who simply evades them with a grin, making Ice Queen's face twist in thought, 'Why isn't she just killing them?' 

Then the ground shakes, making the royal snap her gaze back to the circle with a slight glare. Suddenly eight huge tentacles shoot out of it, arcing in from the edge inwards as a deep low rumbly roar comes from it, and a massive circular mouth pops in from the centre. Razor sharp teeth flex within it, before it lets out a huge roar, Ice Queen raising her eyebrows in shock, 'She summoned a Kraken!?' 

Immediately its tendrils lash out at her, making her grunt as she tries to avoid its unsavoury grip, darting around in the air as two of the limbs try to catch her. The other six however go for her minions, doing massive swoops as they swiftly grab any of the pests for Hana. Then, they fling it towards its mouth, the maw opening wide to devour all the little creations of Ice Queen. 

The Lady of the Night-o-sphere giggles at her pet, her tendrils re-growing on her back as she watches with glee at the royal darting in the air above her. Eventually one of the Kraken's tentacles wrap around her, but is instantly shredded by her swirling icicles, tearing off all its flesh to the bone, making it and the other one jerk back. Ice Queen immediately shoots away from it, analysing its huge form hidden under the pool of burning green liquid for a weakness, and unsurprisingly finds none, no chink in the armour anywhere.

She hears laughter and snaps to Hana, watching her walk towards a tentacle as it lowers itself for her, allowing her to step onto it. It lifts her to the height of the flying royal, who scowls at her as she beams back in response, "Like her? She is a good pet, an old friend of mine! She shares a special bond with me." She points at one of the four tendrils on her back, making Ice Queen glare even worse, 'So that's where the tentacles on her back came from.' 

"So what? Is she your mummy? ‘Cuz your face definitely shares the looks of a squid!" Ice Queen mocked as she creates two orbs in her hand and chucking them both at the Kraken's closest arms, letting them explode in a storm of ice shrapnel. Immediately the massive creature roars in pain and begins flinging its injured limbs in pain, trying to swat the flying threat from the sky. Hana simply jumps off her black platform, allowing it to join in on the fun of trying to kill the wizard.

Ice Queen weaves around the tentacles, avoiding them the best she can as she heads straight towards her target as ordered by her tiara. She shoots to the ground with a stomp, sending out a huge wave of ice towards the still demon, who barely leaps out of its way, getting her leg nicked as she oozes some black blood. She simply scoops some up on her finger, then flicks it away with a chuckle, what only gets louder as she watches Ice Queen leap backwards to avoid a tentacle. 

"I forgot to mention, this bond with big Bess here gives more than the ability to summon her…" Her four tendrils shoot into the ground and pulse, as if pumping something into the ground for a couple of seconds. Ice Queen grows huge claws and immediately lunges at the still hell spawn, aiming straight for her heart. But then she gets blindsided by a huge tentacle and is sent flying, spinning through the air before she hits the ground hard.

She grunts in pain as she skids on the floor, her armour protecting her as her swirling icicles get stuck in the ground. She gets casted in a huge shadow, and she leaps forward in a panic, just barely missing as another tentacle comes to slam down on her. She growls in anger and snaps her hand over her shoulder, shooting out a stream of ice on the tendril before it could move away. It slams into and cover the massive pitch black tentacle, and makes it jolt its limb away to protect it. But it was too late, and it was completely covered in the royal's magic, frozen to the core in an instant. 

It waves the numb limb around desperately, hoping to restore life to it somehow while it screams in agony. However it eventually slams its tentacle into the stone wall of the chamber, and shatters the frozen limb. It falls like glass, smashing into the ground and breaking even more as the limb crumbles to pieces, quickly becoming a cloud of ice fragments.

The royal stares at the other limbs as they all immediately aim towards her, making her growl, "Stop getting in the way of me getting Marshall!" The Kraken roars in anger, and sends all the tentacles to her way, making her leap into the air and dart away to dodge them all. They slam into where she stood and shakes the chamber violently, but she focuses back onto Hana for a second. She finds her grinning and surrounded by black shapes. She does a double take, and discovers they were her own minions, the ones devoured by the Kraken as they stare up at her stiffly, some twitching a little. 

Hana grins as she points up at the royal, "Bring the bitch down!" Ice Queen hears a whoosh sound, and immediately flies straight up, just barely missing the tentacles as they attempt to swat her. She glares at her outnumbering foes, 'None get in my way! The others have to be safe by now!' Ice Queen has had enough, and goes for the kill, she is taking Hana to the surface, and she was going to slap her around her own domain.

She starts shooting around the chamber, dodging sporadically as both Hana and the Kraken try to bring her down. Hana starts doing small bursts of her laser, trying to predict the royal's next move while keeping her magic cost as low as possible. The unaging wizard smirks smugly as she spins around the magic attacks and dodges whacks from the Kraken as she aims her hands at the floor. 

She immediately starts spraying more beams that sweep across an empty space on the floor, laying down snow that summons more of her minions. Hana huffs and keeps her tendrils lowered, 'I can't do those homing missiles while those guys are there to distract them!' She points harshly at them, fury making her voice come out as an enraged shout, "Minions! Kill them all!" With screams of demons, her black and twisted forms of the royal's summons charge at the opposing army, who all immediately rush to do a counter charge.

They smash together, parts going flying as they brutally ripped into each other, but their leaders didn't care, they were too busy trying to kill the other. Ice Queen focuses on the massive Kraken taking up the majority of the room, 'Nothing gets in my way!' She dives towards the maw, what opens wide to accept her, the remaining seven tentacles closing in behind her to push her in. She aims both hands at the mouth, and they glow with her iconic blue magic. A huge, jagged spike forms before her, several times bigger than her entire form, and promptly slams it into the maw of the beast. 

It completely fills its mouth, shattering teeth as black blood splurts out and it releases a muffled roar of pain. The royal swiftly leaps off the spike, just as the tentacles descend upon it, the Kraken unable to halt its momentum in time. It slams the ice piercing its mouth even deeper inside, getting propelled by the force of seven huge masses, getting it lodged inside its own mouth.

The mouth of the beast was sealed, and it was in pain, its tentacles wiggling and slamming into things, making Ice Queen smirk, 'What you get for getting between me and my Marshall!' It flings a limb at her, making her sigh as she shoots up to easily avoid it, only for her to get clipped by a massive orb. Her armour gets singed as the massive green attack floats by her, attempting to home in the mad wizard. She spins and faces more sent to her by a grinning Hana, causing her to shoot through the air to get some space between her and their explosion radius. 

However, another tentacle comes charging towards her, making her yell in anger as she slashes with her hand, sending out an arc of ice. It slices right through like it was nothing, severing the entire limb in half as the bisected remain drops into the green flaming liquid below, and causes the Kraken to struggle in agony again.

Ice Queen simply darts forward now that the annoyance was gone, flying by the flaying limb as the death orbs slowly followed her. She shoots towards a tentacle, grinning as they track her in a straight line, and swiftly causes her to dart behind the tentacle. It tries to grab her but she simply does spins around it whenever it tried, and watches with a huge smirk as the orbs slowly close in. 

Just as they were about to strike the royal, she rockets away, yet the magic attacks still attempt the closest route. They collide with the rampaging limb of the Kraken, and promptly explode in a firework show of huge green balls of fire, tearing the tentacle in half. Ice Queen smirks as she makes Hana hurt her own pet, grinning as she watches the burnt limb drop to the fire below. It attempts to roar in pain at its betrayal, but instead gurgles on its own pitch black blood from the huge spike still pierced in its maw.

The royal scowls at the remaining five limbs, 'I'll deal with this thing for stopping me from beating the shit out of Hana.' She shoots forward to end her new targets, all of the remaining tentacles whipping at her desperately, trying to keep the terrifying royal away. Ice Queen grins sickly as she raises her hands and shoots an ice beam at the tentacle right in front of her, the huge beam slamming into it. 

She immediately freezes a huge chunk the size of a house on the limb, causing it to grind to a halt as it attempts to bend the already dead limb. Ice Queen then creates a huge spike, so large her entire body can hide behind it as she rams into the tendril. It shatters like a pickaxe through normal ice would, the royal going straight through the limb as destroyed ice harmlessly bounce off her. She quickly melts her huge weapon, spinning to face the four remaining tentacles before shooting forward, choosing her next target just to her left.

She leaps onto the middle of a limb, grabbing it tight as it bends over on itself to grab her, squeezing hard in attempt to crush her. Then it suddenly gets enveloped in a massive white cloud, what quickly get filled with black blood as Ice Queen creates an icicle blizzard around her. The limb is simply liquidised as the royal grins in the middle of it all, then an explosion collides with her swam, making her frown. 

Hana glares at Ice Queen as she releases an unrelenting amount of toxic green magic into the blizzard, her minions keeping the snow creatures off her. Her attacks obliterate the ice swirling around the royal, making Ice Queen growl in annoyance, and order the blizzard to stop. The icicles freeze up mid air, hovering completely still, before the royal points a single finger at the Lady of the night-o-sphere. Half of them spin and shoot towards her like a shotgun blast, making the massive demon lift her arms defensively as they slam into her.

She disappears in a massive cloud of dust thrown up by the attack, making Ice Queen grin as she shifts her glowing gaze to the last three remaining tentacles. They all try to slam on her in a triangle formation, but she simply boosts backwards, taking her blizzard with her. The massive limbs separate to do another attack, but Ice Queen halts one of them by sending the other half of her icicles at it, doing another shotgun blast. The tentacles is stuck at the base, and the bottom of the tentacle is deleted in a splat of black blood and a crash of icicles. 

The royal glances at the two remaining tendrils, what hover back as the Kraken attempts to think of a way out of this. The royal gives it no time or mercy as she lunges at the one to her right, grinning as she lands at the base, just above the burning liquids below. The massive limb tries to shake her off, but the Ice Queen was determined as she grins madly, her hand touching the pitch black flesh.

Immediately ice slowly crept up its struggling form as the other tentacle goes to save it, but the royal repels it with suffering, shooting an icicle into the tip of the tendril and making it expand within its flesh. As it instinctively jolts back in pain and wave around in an attempts to flick the growing icicle out, the ice continues to slowly slither up the one Ice Queen was on. It stops struggling as it freezes to the core, cutting of supply to the limb as it flops dead, yet it continues to be frozen by the mad royal. 

Finally her magic creeps over the last bit, completely freezing the massive tentacle as Ice Queen sighs at the bottom, and gives a mental command to her magic. A huge crack snaps through the tower of dead flesh what then lightning out into smaller one, the cracks meeting together. Then the huge tower of dead flesh crumbles, shattering into thousands of pieces as Ice Queen leaps off her horrifying work.

She glances at the other struggling limb as the icicle within its flesh has now grown to the point of splitting the tip, black blood oozing around it. The royal floats towards its struggling form, occasionally shooting out a splodge of ice magic to freeze the struggling limb. With every freeze it gets less room to wiggle, slowly becoming a straight tower of black tentacle as the royal floats to the tip of the spire. She calmly lands atop the still tendril, sitting directly on the still growing icicle as she looks down at it. 

She lowers herself and gently touches her spell, ordering its growth to a halt as she smiles smugly at it. She then pours more magic into it, making its form shift as its sides spread out into petals, the massive icicle becoming a huge flower topping the stuck tentacle. Then she grins evilly, and orders a massive spike of ice to shoot down the last limb of the suffering Kraken, her magic piercing right through the black flesh.

It fills the entire centre of the tentacle, making it go stiff as a rock, before Ice Queen adds the final piece to her cruel spell. Ice spikes shoot out of the cylinder going through it, piercing out of the tendril randomly as blood pours out of the many holes now dotting its form. 

The royal then instantly melts the spikey pillar from within the tentacle, letting it flop over dead as she jumps off it, flapping her eyebrows to float in the air. She glances at the Kraken, finding it sitting hopelessly and no longer a threat to her, 'I can't waste time killing it, I must beat this Hana bitch and get my Marshall!' With the tiara's madness taking over her mind, she snaps her head to the Lady of the Night-o-sphere, and finds her tearing what little remains of her ice summons.

With her helping out, her army of twisted creations stand victorious over the snow piles that was the royal's conjured army. Ice Queen simply shrugs and shoots towards them. Hana snaps her head up as she hears another thump, discovering the last tentacle of her old friend destroyed as it lays on the ground and pouring out blood. 'Ah great, that means she is now coming for me.' She turns her gaze upwards just in time to see the royal dive bombing her feet first, causing her to grab a few minions and hold them up as meat shields. 

Ice Queen slams into the heart of her former army, sending out a huge wave of ice that washes out in a circle formation. The larger than people spikes shred all the twisted army, obliterating their bodies like they were nothing, and in a matter of seconds they were all gone. The one's Hana were holding as weak protection get decimated immediately, the massive spikes going through them and into Hana as she doubles over onto the spike from the injury it graciously gave her. Ice Queen then calls all the ice to her, making it line her path as she walks towards the downed demon with a huge grin.

She stands before the buffed hell spawn, who looks up at her in mild curiosity, not really bothered by the hole in her gut that was now rapidly beginning to heal. Ice Queen grins at her, "I told you, I'm taking Marshall from your shitty mother hands." She stomps again before her, and a massive spike shoots out from under Hana, sending her straight up as she is impaled and held high above the royal, "... And! So we can't bother my friends with earthquakes… we're taking this outside!" With that she orders the huge spike to melt away yet raises the hands at the same time, aiming them straight up as they glow with blue magic. She lines it up with the falling demon, and then fires a super huge ice beam, striking the demon perfectly. The force of the unending attack rockets Hana into the ceiling as an ice cube, then rams her through it, pushing through the ceiling and beyond with a massive explosion of force.

Such a power shakes the ground, causing hell for Finn and the others as they continue to desperately rush through the caves. They continue to follow their demon guide as it leads them some exit they don't know off, Finn periodically looking behind him to check up on everyone. Huntress simply gives him a small smile when he stares at her, helping at putting his nerves to rest as he focus back on looking ahead and dodging any rocks that try to squish him. Then they turn a corner, and his eyes lighten up. At the end of a very long ramped corridor sat a door, 'That's got to be an exit!' 

With renewed strength he spins to rally everyone, just as a leader should, "We here! Come on!" Immediately they all push themselves to go that final bit with all their strength, making him grin, 'We made it! Now how do I help Ice Queen!?' Suddenly the ceiling cracks as a massive thump shakes everything, stumbling everyone as they grab the wall for support.

Finn stares up in worry as he watches the ceiling crack and groan, making him snap his head to the others, prioritising in getting them to safety first, "Move! Now! To the door!" Immediately they all scramble, Huntress instinctively reaching out and tugging Finn along, pulling him to safety with her. They all rush for the door, the ceiling rapidly decaying behind them as a few of the demons behind them get crushed under the boulders. 

A deep rumble and roar echoes out behind them, and Finn glances behind them to investigate. There was a huge cloud rushing towards them as rocks poured from the ceiling, a full on cave in. He pales and pushes Huntress forward, giving her the Highest chance to survive as he can give, helping her with her life long goal of staying alive as long as possible. She instantly grabs him and yanked him close to her as they charge forward, the wizard preferring a death with him than a life without. 

The door was right in front of them, and the leading demon reaches it first, immediately yanking on it to slam it open. But it doesn't budge, locked up tight after years of no use, making Finn panic and pull his sword off his back, making sure not to hurt Butterscotch still clinging onto him. But then a click happens, and the door suddenly swings open, making everyone grin as they rush for survival. The unknown person who opened the door peers at them as he holds it wide open. 

It was the mysterious figure. 

Before they could get a proper look at him he disappeared again, but they had other things on their panicking minds right now. Everyone leaps through the door, the last ones being Finn and Huntress as they tumble in just as a cloud of dust explodes out of the tunnel. 

Everyone coughs and hags, Finn taking a peek at the door, finding it filled with rocks as the avalanche completely filled it in… with a demon's hand poking out of it. The swarm of demons only a meter behind him and Huntress were all dead. Shivering in discomfort at that thought, he quickly shakes it off and stands tall and proud to gaze at everyone, "We did it, we're back at the surface."

Huntress looks at him with worry, "And what about Ice Queen? Is she alright? We need to help her!" A massive explosion rocked the place, stumbling everyone again as Finn can't help but grin, taking it as a sign that those two were still fighting despite

"Something tells me she is doing just fine… after we free Marshall. We’re currently in his tower without him knowing, we won’t get a chance like this again. Then we will find her, because she is no joke, she can handle herself just fine as I believe in her."

**I’m so sorry for the terrible fight scene, I hope it gets better in the next chapter since our fighting mothers will have more open space to fight in, their restrictions gone.**

**Heads up, work loads are increasing... Which means I might not be able to do weekly uploads anymore. I’ll let you know how it goes, sorry if I disappoint anyone with this news.**

**Review response:**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 29:**

**Thank you! I’m glad you like the chapter, and I too am looking forward to the future lemon scenes.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 32:**

**Yeah, these two are some of the biggest powerhouses of adventure time, they are no jokes. It already has a second ability, the power to absorb and reflect Hana’s magic, but I think I can do something with the compass... Maybe lead him to things? But at the same time that rips off Pirates of the Caribbean and is a tad overpowered, removing all search and struggle to find a way or find something. Yeah, it’s something that might be joked about for a while, “So what were you doing naked with Finn?” Huntress definitely cares for those she loves, and will protect them with all she got, and I can definitely see someone exploiting that. Cake is a thicc cat, and one everyone will cuddle with (Yes, that’s me saying I will do a cuddling scene with a squishy Cake as someone falls asleep.)**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 30:**

**Very true, the night sword can indeed hurt Hana**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 32:**

**Heh, I'll try to make it as awesome as possible**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 32:**

**Thanks for the small confidence boost!**


	34. Chapter 34 Moving in for the kill

Finn looks around at his squad as Huntress helps Butterscotch off her back, planting the butler onto the ground as she brushes some dust off her. The hero keeps an eye on the demon, who glares at him and tapped its foot impatiently, as if waiting for something, 'I'll find out in a second no doubt.' He thinks, before shifting his gaze to Fionna and Cake, the sisters laughing at how awesome that experience was as the feline jumps off the heroine's shoulder, growing back to normal size. He nods with a genuine smile, then spins to look at Butterscotch, "You good? You didn't get too jostled on my back, did you?" The butler shakes her head,

"I am fine master Finn, you need not worry about me. In fact, if it wasn't for you…" She looks back over her shoulder, glancing at the demons crushed under a mountain of rocks, "... I'll probably be in a much worse state." Finn nods, then stares at a sweaty Huntress, who wobbles a little despite the stern face she was wearing, making the hero worry. She notices the look of concern on his face, and smiles tiredly at him in hopes of calming him, not wishing any discomfort on him,

"I'm alright, just a little worn out from the bad sleep and all that running just then, that's all. I'm not about to drop over dead yet, all I need is a moment's break." Finn walks straight to her, plants his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady, then pulls her along with him, the nymph too tired to resist as she brainlessly follows him. He takes them to a wall, then brings them both down against it, the hero slowly sliding down it as he brings her with him. He sits on the floor as she kneels in front of him, staring at him with a mix of confusion and curiosity, until he pulled her towards him. She flops atop him, and he spun her around, laying her horizontally to him as her head rests on his lap, then he holds her down the moment she tries to get up, flashing Huntress a small grin,

"Don't resist, you're tired right now and you need to take a break, laying down is the best way to do that. And I won't let you rest on some hard floor, that'll do more harm than good. Hard meat, remember? The more sluggish you are, the more likely you'll make a mistake, what makes you weaker." She still tries to get up a little, but her resolve was breaking, especially on the warm, soft surface of Finn's lap. "I don't want to see you hurt because you were too tired. For me, please?"

She sighs, and stops trying to push herself up, shifting a little to get comfortable on his legs as she glances at the others, the demon and Butterscotch not caring while Fionna gives her a thumbs up. ‘I'll do it, for him’. Huntress closes her eyes and relaxes, 'I usually don't like being babied… but this is Finn… I'll let it slide.' The hero beams as he nods at her compliance, but then he shifts his gaze to analyse the demon, "Surprised you haven't made a run for it yet. Any reason why?"

It huffs in annoyance, flicking him a glare, "Waiting on your harem to do their fucking promise." Huntress's eyes snap back open as she stares at it,

"Oh right… Fionna, you do it, I'm too tired and need to recover for every possible second." 'I'm actually just too comfy to get up, I want to remain in Finn's embrace...' She thinks with a light blush, closing her eyes with a small grin as she snuggles back into a warm comfy spot. The heroine nods and walks towards the angry demon, causing Finn to stare at her with confusion, then his eyes widen as she pulls her blade from her back, making the hero panic,

"Wait! What are you doing!?" The girl freezes up, 'Oh shoot, I'm meant to be more peaceful, aren't I?' She puts her blade on her back, slightly disappointed in herself as she forgot her own vow, and embarrassingly turns to face the hero,

"Erm… well… we made a deal with it, that if it showed us the way to the surface then we would kill it." She quickly explains, hoping to direct the conversation to discussing the deal instead of her not being a pacifist, hoping to escape trouble instead of being responsible. The hero immediately shakes his head, hand casually resting on Huntress's waist as they both end up relaxing together,

"Don't, I can just use my sword to order it away, there is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." The demon's eyes ignite with fury, lifting its only arm to slash at him,

"What!? No! I'm not something you can just order around to your whims, I'm not someone you can just betray a deal with!" Finn immediately pulls his sword off his back, holding it to block the demon's claws as Huntress jumps up, about to put an arrow through its head until Finn's shouts,

"HALT!" Everyone freezes up, Huntress's green arrow floating an inch from the hell spawn's face, an inch from fulfilling the demon's wish, "Stop all aggression, and wait in that corner calmly for further orders."

It twitches, then removes its arm before stiffly walking towards the corner Finn was pointing at, a permanent look of rage plastered on its face. Finn sighs, and places his blade down next to him, keeping it within reaching distance encase things go south again. He watches the still demon carefully for a few seconds, then shifts his gaze back to Huntress Wizard, smiling a little as he continues to sit with flat legs. She gets the hint he was secretly giving, and looks around with embarrassment, 'Do I want to look soft by willingly going rest on him again?'

She sighs, and quickly gets back down onto her knees, then resting back down on Finn's leg, using it as a pillow as she grins a little, 'It's comfy, so yes.' While Finn ignores the possibility of losing blood supply to his legs, Fionna speaks up with slight worry, "So, err… now what? Ice Queen was meant to freeze Marshall!" She exclaims as Cake jumps into her arms and laying down in the heroine's arms, letting the girl cuddle her a little to help remove some fear.

Finn hums with thought, "... It will be the same as the last one, just without Ice Queen… I'll be the one to distract Marshall Lee." Huntress opens her eyes and stares worriedly at Finn,

"You want to take on Marshall's full anger by yourself? I'm not sure that's a good idea." Finn nods, giving her a small smile,

"I know, that's why I'm doing it. I will only need to do it for a few seconds at most, as Cake can tie his arms up before he can do anything too deadly! What means his only real strength after that is his mouth soul sucking ability… can you still deal with that by tying it up?" He inquires with genuine concern while pointing at her, or more accurately, her current situation. She looks down at her tired body, in a state so bad that she was currently having to lay down! She winces, 'It's so bad that it's gotten to the point of me looking soft in front of the others and not caring… my mind really does just want to shut down right now…'

She sighs, 'But can I go that last bit?' She shifts her gaze back up to Finn, "Give me five more minutes of cuddl- resting! And I'll be good to go." She explains with a slight blush, her tired mind making mistakes. Finn ignores it with a small smile, nodding in understanding as he looks at the others, finding Butterscotch looking at the nymph with curiosity and confusion, while Fionna blushes with a grin, giving another thumbs up. He ignores their reaction for Huntress's sake, and looks at the demon,

"Well, while we wait for Huntress Wizard to regain some strength, you know anything on that mysterious figure guy? The one that opened the door?" It remains silent, making Finn sigh and pick up his sword, "Tell us what you know about on that mysterious figure." It huffs, and shrugs with a slight grin,

"I have no idea, I've never seen or heard of it before today. The only time I heard it was from candy there, she knows more." Finn raises an eyebrow, 'Then who is it? Why is it helping us?'

Suddenly the demon moves, but Finn's reaction is much faster, "Halt!"

It freezes again, an inch from Fionna, who quickly backs away from it, making Finn sigh, 'Told it to wait until further orders… what I just did.' "Go back to your corner, and only move when I order you to." It stiffly walks back to its spot, making Huntress look at Finn with a tad annoyance,

"Finn, why are you still keeping it around? Why not send it away already?" He looks at her, and just can't help but get a smile every time he sees her,

"I refuse to spill blood unnecessary now, and I plan to stand by that no matter who it is. Besides, we don't know the way through Hana's tower. I was thinking that it might be able to show us the way to reach Marshall, I mean, it had to have talked with them to tell them about spotting the igloo right? Or when they ordered them to chase us into the tunnels? So it probably knows the way through their home."

She nods unsurely, but does return back to resting, causing Butterscotch to walk up to Finn, "As that demon said I know a bit more on that mysterious figure." He nods, prompting her to continue, "I don't know its identity or anything, but I do know he is something like a cosmic being. He isn't like Death or Hana or some other super strong being, he isn't some immortal all powerful being with insane powers, but rather someone who was… elevated in a sense. He was a mortal, but something with more power and links to cosmic beings brought him to a different mode of existence. He has likely seen the beginning and the end of multiple timelines, and is likely affecting and spinning our one into something he wants it to be." Finn nods, just barely keeping up as he worries a little, something the butler notices, "Is something the matter?" He snaps out of his thoughts, beaming at the candy helper,

"Yeah I'm good, it's just… what you said reminded me of someone I used to know." Fionna perks up that,

"Whoa, a mysterious person we don't know has secret old connections to our leader!" Cake joins in, standing on the girls arm as she grins at Finn,

"Who is it?" The hero looks away nervously, then flicks his gaze back to the hyped sisters,

"Someone you don't need to worry about… we had left on… neutral terms." Fionna frowns,

"Ah man… are you sure you can't tell us!? Come on, just let it slip!"

"No."

The young girl sighs as she leans back against the wall, returning to cuddling a soft squishy Cake, 'Finn doesn't want to talk about it… that's bad. And he said neutral terms… he has always left on good terms so far, so this person is really complicated and stubborn…' She debates in head as Butterscotch raises an eyebrow at Finn's stubbornness, "Are you certain you do not wish to discuss it master Finn? It may be of grave importance to the team's wellbeing if the person you speak of really is the same as the one who is watching us."

Finn groans, "No, not right now at least. If it really is the same person then I'll explain things to you then… maybe." Of course, Huntress had listened to his stories when he told them, having gained great interest in his life, and immediately knew who he was talking about, 'His father. His scamming, tricking, selfish father who ripped his own son's arm off might be watching over us. Great. And he probably doesn't want to tell the others while Fionna is around, or she might just rush off to find her mother.'

Butterscotch continues with her questioning, "You must tell us Finn." Sensing his discomfort, she swoops in to the rescue by sitting up and stretching her arms, groaning a little as her tired body screams at her to go back to sleep in the lap of a comfy, caring Finn.

"I'm good to go, the longer we wait, the more likely trouble will find us in a tiny room that has no escape route what so ever." Finn nods eagerly, getting up as well with a huge grin,

"Great! Are the rest of us good to go?" The sisters nod eagerly, Fionna pulling her swords free as she grins, 'Heh, I guess it's back to saving a royal from the clutches of an evil woman! Just like old times, just like the stories!' Butterscotch glares a little, finding the lack of answer to her question both disturbing and worrying, 'What is he trying to hide from us?' Still, she sighs as she holds herself back from continuing to ask questions, knowing the hero will continue to dodge them, and simply nods at him.

Finn beams, and looks at the extremely pissed off demon glaring at him from the corner, "Wait at the stairs to go up further, and do not move until further orders." It stiffly walks to its spot, finally making Finn grimace as he looks at his blade, 'Now that I actually think about it… I don't like this. Sure I didn't much earlier as it saved us and kept the bloodshed down, but this is totally like slavery!' Confused emotions and feelings swirled inside him on what he thinks of his own weapon's powers, before simply deciding to use as little as possible, 'I'll order the demon for directions to Marshall Lee, then tell it to leave. It’s not right for me to order anyone around.'

He glances at Huntress to check up on the nymph, worried deeply about her state as she stands a little wobbly still. He quickly looks at the others, finding them facing away from them as they walked towards the demon, all ready to go at a moment's command. When Fionna looks at him, he swiftly brings a finger to his lips, signalling her to remain silent as he nods his head towards the fatigue stricken nymph, then orders, "Keep an eye out for anything coming while I'm preparing." The heroine nods in understanding, getting at what Finn is trying to do, 'Keep the others off him and Huntress as they talk.' She steps onto the stairs, and acts on guard, trying to listen for approaching footsteps as the others join her.

Finn meanwhile was swiftly at her side, angering her at first until she saw who it was, and immediately softens, letting him hold her, 'Only you can do this Finn…' As he pulls her close, he quickly speaks to her in a hushed tone, "Thanks for the save, but are you actually good to go?" She stares at him with a determined expression, about to sprout off her usual line of being fine, hiding any problems to keep her reputation of being strong, but the words get stuck in her throat at his caring stare. She sighs, "No… not really. But we don't have a choice, I was telling the truth about the longer we stay the more likely trouble will arrive. I'm hard meat Finn, if I can bring down any rampaging beast, then I can move while tired." He nods, but still wraps an arm around her waist, making her eyes widen in curiosity and confusion, causing Finn to smirk,

"You are hard meat, no doubt. But that doesn't mean you can't have help." He pulled her towards him, not aggressively or romantically, but supportively, letting her use his body to help stabilise herself. With the end of her adrenaline rush of escaping a cave in coming back to bite her as all her pain and tiredness returns, she can't help but accept the offer. Plus… it felt nice for her to cuddle with him. She wraps an arm around his neck, and stands tall with his support, before they both quickly make their way over to the others. They stare at the duo as they hang at the back, Butterscotch speaking up, "What are you two doing?"

The nymph blushes and thinks about retreating, refusing to look soft before another person, but Finn speaks up for them, "She is still a tad wobbly, and as a hero I have to help her. Heck, even if I wasn't my hero self I would still help her with anything she needs." They both blush a little at his words but don't say anything about it, keeping it private with their thoughts.

The butler simply nods, knowing all too well the ‘hero nature' thanks to Fionna, and focuses ahead. Or would of, if Cake didn't bring up a good point, "So why is your arm wrapped around her waist?" She teases, enjoying messing with the young lovers as they blush a little, but before the candy person could make any assumptions Huntress swoops to the rescue,

"Because it is to keep the mobility of my arm unhindered, Cake." She sternly explains as she glares a little at Cake, causing the cat to shiver in fear. "And it also supports my core, helping in stopping me from doubling over or falling. Now… let's get moving." The others look away from them, allowing them to walk calmly forward, Huntress deliberately stomping on Cake's foot as the cat tries to stop herself from screaming in pain. While the feline grasped her foot in silent suffering, Finn raises his sword and looks at the still mad demon,

"Show us the way to Marshall Lee." It storms forward, speeding up the stairs as it pushes everyone out of the way as they yelp in pain and shock, glaring at the demon forced against its will. The group mumble in complaint as they nurse their sores, walking behind the demon as it leads the way to their friend.

Until it turns a corner and gets obliterated by a massive green orb.

The others jump back as it explodes, Finn throwing himself in front of the others to protect them as fragmentations and demon parts slam into him. Most of it bounces off, and the tiny parts of bone and sharp rock that did pierce his skin he casually brushes it off, allowing him to quickly snap his gaze to the others.

They were all alright as they get up from the floor, making him sigh in relief. But then he looks at where the demon had just got murdered, "I saw Hana do the exact same spell. And there is only one other her right now..."

Fionna eyes widen and she leaps around the corner before Finn could do anything to stop her. Her eyes immediately lock onto the form at the end of the corridor. Turns out there was a huge window, just like the one Finn had used to climb through to get into Hunson's house when he was younger. And standing outside it with hands raised was Marshall Lee in his monstrous form, amulet swinging on his neck as it waves from the wind backlash of firing of the death sphere.

Their eyes meet, and neither can look away as their vision becomes glued on the other, even as Marshall shifts his hand and aims another spell. Finn reacts immediately, leaping at her and grabbing her by the shoulders, then attempting to yank her back around the corner, but unfortunately they weren't quick enough. The spell was ready, and Marshall keeps his aim on Fionna, his Fi… he suddenly snaps his arm away, aiming it far to the right.

The spell is released as Marshall's huge form grimaces, a war between determined minds being waged inside. As the spell shoots off and explodes in some random distance, Fionna holds her ground against the larger Finn as she stares at the **lord** , remembering her **king**. The massive demon turns to look at her, pain making it scrunch up its face as he gives her eyes full of care, pain, and genuine worry, before it suddenly shoots up, heading for the top floor of the building.

Fionna gasps as she watches him leave, her heart thumping in her chest. Then Finn yanks her back angrily, making her release a noise of startlement as she struggles to stop herself from falling over onto her butt. She looks up at Finn, but anything she was going to say is immediately lost as she stares at his enraged expression. "What do you think you were doing!?" He shouts, "You could have gotten yourself killed! Marshall isn't himself right now!"

The girl glares back, "Yeah! Well him throwing off his aim proves that he is in control! At least a little bit…" Finn sighs, noticing no one was hurt right now, something that greatly helps him in calming down,

"Don't put yourself in danger like that Fionna, you would have literally gained nothing by doing that!" The heroine raises an eyebrow while still glaring a little,

"Didn't you just put yourself in front of all of us to protect us from anything from that orb that Marshall shot?"

Finn remains silent for a second, "... That's besides the point! And different! I was protecting everyone, so it wasn't for nothing! Still, don't test Marshall like that, he might of been able to control himself this time, but maybe not the next." The girl goes silent, then looks up at him, keeping her mouth shut as the slight anger on his face was reminding her of her fear of him. With that now plaguing her mind, she just silently gets up and starts walking, making Finn sigh and causing Huntress to lean onto him, giving him emotional support while he gives her physical, and thus the group sets off again.

Meanwhile, seemingly in the middle of nowhere in the flatland of the night-o-sphere, a bit away from the tower the group were now starting to climb, an explosion erupts from the ground. A huge amount of dust, pebbles, and rocks is flung sky-high as a massive ice cube sat in the middle of it all, before it all falls back down, crashing into the ground in another massive cloud of dust.

The massive ice beam halts it attack, and only a couple of seconds later a smug Ice Queen floats up from the hole, flapping her eyebrows as she glares at the frozen Hana. She lands before it, then walks up to the face of the demon frozen deep within, watching as the Lady of the night-o-sphere suddenly glows. The royal calmly lifts her arm and creates a huge ice shield, just in time for the demon to explode out of her prison with a cry of pure anger. The blue woman doesn't even flinch behind her shield, eyes glowing frightening as she shifts her protection into a huge ice spear.

She pulls her arm back and stabs into Hana, yet the buffed up demon only gets shoved back, the weapon not being able to break her skin as she grins cockily at her foe. Ice Queen still doesn't react, instead ice rockets from her feet, massive icicles that slam into the demon and pierce her gut, making her cough blood as she is held in the air. Then the royal sends out another, and another, and another, all of them launching themselves into the hell spawn as she starts to look like modern art.

Ice Queen calmly walks forward, strolling up her icicles as black blood oozes down them, keeping her eyes locked on Hana's as the demon gives her one of complete annoyance. The royal lifts her head up by the chin, grinning at her as the temperature drops, "I'm taking my Marshall from your incompetent hands, but first, I need to give you a serious ass kicking for even thinking about getting in my way."

Suddenly some light shines into her eye, making her fly back as she expects an attack of some kind, but nothing happens. Suddenly it shines in her eyes again, and Ice Queen snaps her head around to find the source, and discovers it coming from the tower containing Marshall. She grins, expecting it to be her new/recently adopted son cheering her on in some way, but discovers something just as good, hell even better than that.

It was the others, reflecting some light of Finn's sword as they wave at her, causing her to beam, 'They made it! Finn and Huntress are still with me!' Then she hears ice shattering behind her, causing her to grit her teeth in anger, 'Just when I thought I could get a quick kiss from my Finn… time to keep this bitch away from them! I'll protect you my knight, witness my power and return to my arms for a tender kiss so I may claim my reward!' She thinks, magic madness claiming her as she glares at Hana, eyes glowing brightly as she flaps her eyebrows, floating into the sky.

Behind her a massive amount of wind arrives, slamming into Hana as the temperature suddenly drops below freezing, ice and frost forming on the once burning ground. Then something white appears on the horizon, and it was quickly coming their way. A massive wave of ice rapidly approaches as the ground shakes violently, threatening to collapse the tunnels below them as Hana struggles to hold her stability on the crumbling ground.

Then the wave gets even bigger, rising high into the sky as it quickly becomes two hundred feet tall, Ice Queen's eyes glowing like insane as the wave rapidly approaches her from behind. Hana braces for impact as the wave roars past Ice Queen, spreading a hole to allow her to remain untouched as she grins sickly. The wave comes crashing down, slamming directly onto Hana as she is lost below a sea of huge ice.

Finn and the others watch in awe and horror as the huge wave slams onto the Lady of the Night-o-sphere, crushing her beneath its immense weight. The impact shakes the entire night-o-sphere, crumbling the tunnels both Hana was standing on and below all the ice as it caves in like a sinkhole, affecting the tower everyone was on. They grip onto anything they could, the majority of which grab Finn as he holds onto a sharp spike while still keeping the tired Huntress held close to him.

They grimace as the building tilts, sinking into the ground a little as the structure crumbles, but it quickly ends as the caves were swiftly filled with rocks. They all remain still for a second, making sure it was over before opening their eyes and peeking back outside, checking for more incoming danger.

Finn meanwhile stares at Huntress Wizard standing tall next to him, quickly analysing her for injuries before checking the others. They were all luckily unscathed, making him sigh in relief as he brings his gaze back to his queen, watching her do nothing but hover in the air… menacingly! Her armour passively regenerate all its chinks and damages it has sustained down in the tunnels, making her this untouched god of ice floating in the sky, searching for the victim of her wrath.

Her eyes lock onto Finn's as he stares at her in worry, making her pop out her assets as she grins at him, 'After flooring this bitch and getting my Marshall, I'm coming for my man!' The ice shifts below her, making her grin even larger, 'About time! I was about to steal my Finn and take him back to my castle!' Before Hana could even pop her head free, Ice Queen simply orders her magic to swarm forward, and thus the sea of huge boulders pushed deeper into the hellscape, carrying the demon away from the others… out of splash range of the royal's spells.

The other stare as Hana is simply swept away, carried in the flood of ice behind mountains so far in the distance that couldn't really identify any details on them. The flying royal shoots after her magic as her hands glow with energy, before dive bombing to the ground somewhere behind the mountains. A few seconds later a massive pillar of ice so big that it rivalled the size of Ice Queen's home mountain shot up from the ground, shaking the night-o-sphere once more.

On the sharp tip was a pierced Hana, who looks around with confusion and a tad fear, both not worried about her situation due to her buff, and worried about when her supercharge will end… and what'll come as a result. Then the humongous ice pillar retreated, yanking itself back into the ground with its passenger still attached, and the moment she is slammed into the ground the spell explodes in a massive explosion of ice.

Finn winces a little, 'She's gone crazy with power… please don't get cocky and make a mistake…' Fionna meanwhile gawks with a massive grin, pumping her fist in the air, "WHOOO! Go Ice Queen!" She yells with excitement, watching more explosions of ice in the distance, making her chuckle as she imagines evil getting its buns kicked, "Poor Hana."

Butterscotch and Huntress squint in worry however, watching the royal dart through the air and unleashing massive spells, the butler finally speaking up, "She may be getting super buffed by the tiara at the moment for a reason I don't know why... but that has got to be affecting her. Still, she's likely going mad with her magic." She fearfully turns her gaze to Finn as he gives her a worried stare, "Magic madness."

Finn bites his lip, "Damn it Ice Queen, I told you to remain safe, and that includes from yourself… what will we have to deal with?"

Huntress leans back onto him as she looks at the path ahead, "I know what happens personally." He snaps his gaze to her, his eyes filled with concern, making her blush at his caring attitude, "It's alright, I hardly do that anymore, it was mainly in the past when I was first learning magic, and to become stronger I kept pushing myself past my limit. But that doesn't matter, what magic madness does is it: A. Makes you lash out at anything, B. Hunt for more power, C. Make you seek your inner wishes and greed, and D. Make you act without logic. And, if you really push yourself over the edge, will result in an overload of magic. It will claim you, sending you into the realm of magic… I give you a hint, you pretty much die in the real world and live a torturous life in the next."

Finn nods in worry, staring at Ice Queen as she unleashes more massive spells, then back at her, "How do we save someone from it?"

"The same way you recover it: sleep. Usually when someone has gone mad, people have to knock them out because they themselves definitely won't put themselves in bed…" She looks at Finn, "We might have to fight her." A huge explosion of ice the size of a mountain shakes the ground far in the distance, making everyone wince, Fionna raising her hand,

"And what if I don't want to fight her?" Huntress shrugs,

"She'll make out with Finn in her home… then maybe go a few steps further..." Cake was about to speak up when a blizzard appears in the distance, and after a second of staring she closes her mouth, and looks at Finn with pride,

"Thank you, for taking one for the team." They all nod, a small amount of fear etched onto their faces, Finn blushing heavily as he shuffles,

"Yeah no…" Butterscotch glances in the royal's direction again, then looks back at him with raised an eyebrow,

"Why not? You're not dating anyone, and as her knight you have your duty to serve any of her needs?" She says matter of factly, trying to leave him no choice but to accept the queen's advances, definitely not wanting to face her in battle right now, "And it's better be you instead of my prince, or I'll make you pay… by probably setting her on you anyway." Finn puts up his hand with a slight glare,

"Yeah guys not happening, and I've got a girlfriend… she is just back in OOO, that's all." Despite the sisters knowing about the OOO duo's secret relationship, neither say a word or try to change the topic, even they themselves not wishing to face their old foe in this state. Butterscotch raises an eyebrow,

"You mean the dimension you'll likely never return to?" Finn opens his mouth, then closes it as he bites his tongue,

"I will find a way…" He mutters out annoyed, but quickly shakes his head, "Look guys, I'm not doing it… I'm loyal to my girlfriend."

He says sternly, avoiding that incident in the tunnels with his queen. The world shakes violently again, and Huntress looks at him worriedly, "How about you think about it?" She suggests, watching a huge ice storm shred a mountain with ease behind him. The hero looks at her shocked, and she can't help but feel a bit of pain in her chest, 'What the glob!? Why am I looking afraid!? Why am I looking soft why now!? Why am I making Finn do something he doesn't want to do for my own selfish sake!?' She snapped her head to the others, "Let's go, it is wrong to pressure him like this… I'm sorry for even suggesting that Finn." She says, using her leverage of leaning on him to pull him away from the conversation, making the others huff and nervously glance at the ongoing battle before rushing after them.

They quickly overtake the duo as they slowly walk along, hindered by Huntress's fatigue, yet they don't mind being at the back, giving them some privacy. He stares at the backs of the others, checking them for twitches or slight glances back at him that could hint at them paying attention to him. When no one was showing signs, he leans towards Huntress and begins to whisper, "I was waiting until after we leave to ask you… you know, the thing I asked you remind me about?" She glances at him with worry,

"I remember… why? What is it?" She replies in a hushed tone as well, glancing at the others to make sure they weren't listening in,

"Well… it's kinda links to you saying how I should think about letting Ice Queen go at me in a crazy, violent state." She flinched a little, something Finn regrets a little,

"I'm sorry about that, I was honestly being selfish there, and I totally shouldn't of-" He puts a finger to her lips, silencing her apology,

"Don't worry, I've already forgiven you… but the thing I want to talk about is Ice Queen… and what she said about her advances."

Huntress keeps her stoic expression, "... What did she say?"

"Well… that the reason why she is doing it is because you gave her permission to… is that true? Did you really tell her she can flirt and hit on me?" Huntress sighs, looking away for a second, then shifting her gaze back to him,

"I did… why did she tell you?" He grimaces, he himself looking away,

"In the tunnels, she was alone with me." Huntress immediately nods in understanding, already picturing what happened, "And she decided to use that to her advantage, touching and flirting with me… even going as far to admitting straight to my face her feelings. And then she started getting physical…" He pulls his hat aside a little, making her stare at all the love bites on his neck as she blinks in slight shock, "... And I tried to resist at the start, but then she told me that you were allowing it… using the times of you letting her hit on me and letting her sleep with me as proof. She told me she would tell me more after my birthday, and I warned her that if she was lying then I would leave her as her knight."

Huntress blinks in slight shock, "And then?" Finn sighs,

"... I stopped resisting, her advances getting to me…" He answers shamefully, looking at the floor and not at her bright green eyes.

She simply cups his head in her hands and gives him a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush and turn his head to her as they attempt to remain silent to the other, "I'm not mad Finn, in a way it makes things fair for when I ignored what you wanted just then and told you to make out with Ice Queen for our safety, despite you making your opinion very clear. It is true, I did say she can flirt with you, so you don't need to stop being her knight. We also decided to tell you the rest of the details the day after your birthday, got it?" He nods, only slightly annoyed at her not telling him more, 'But I semi cheated on her, so I can't really call her out on it.'

He glances at Ice Queen watching her send two massive icebergs smashing together, colliding with Hana in-between them, and he can't help but wince, finally deciding to ask aloud, "So what is Ice Queen going to do to us because of her magic madness?" Huntress sighed, holding Finn tightly as she dredges up her own memories and tries to put the royal in the same mind-set,

"Well… she is likely going to go on a blind rage, a symptom of the volatile nature of magic. She'll likely attack anyone or anything she doesn't want or like, and the only thing that'll survive is the things she **wants** to... and even then she'll likely just take them with her. So pretty much anyone but me and Finn are going to get hit by some spells, even then we might be in danger if she simply doesn't care anymore." The other three look at each other nervously, yet Huntress continues, "Another thing we could expect is her blind objective seeking."

That raises Finn's eyebrow, "What does that even mean?"

"We've already seen it, back when we first came here, remember? She thought Marshall, her objective, was in that prison, so she immediately set off for it in the quickest route possible, ignoring all safety and charging into danger. So she'll likely make a beeline for Marshall again, and anyone trying to stop her will probably get attacked… and if her deep feelings of love for Finn remain, she'll likely go for him as well." He sighs, making her grin a little, "You know Finn, most guys would be happy to have a woman all over them, especially one with as much experience as Ice Queen." She jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It works a little as Finn smirks, "Well maybe I'm not a normal guy? I mean, I fight massive monsters everyday, talk to royals like it is nothing, I use to date fire, and do stupid, insane stuff like, I don't know… leading a group through the night-o-sphere just to get one guy?"

She shakes her head, "You do live an interesting life, I'll give you that." She gazes ahead as they hear a roar of rage above them as something gets smashed. "Marshall's pissed about something, and it might be better to get to him before a mad Ice Queen obliterates us, we better hurry!" They all nod, and Finn picks her, putting her over his shoulder as they all sprint as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, the ice royal swoops through the air as she chases the Lady of the night-o-sphere through her own domain with a sick, mad laughter. Two normal demons stare at them as they clash, laughing like crazy, "Look at this cat fight! Two old bitches are really going at i-" Hana and Ice Queen's battle descends upon their heads, obliterating them instantly under fire and ice as the leaders glare at each other. Hana slams her hands onto the ground, and black oil flooded out of her, becoming a tidal wave of black sticky goo that rapidly fills the mountains.

Ice Queen just raises her hands high above her head, and shoots off two massive ice beams, letting the collide together way over head. A massive meteorite of ice forms in the sky as it continues to grow endlessly, Ice Queen grinning as she feeds more magic into it. When it was at a humongous size, she simply halts her beam, and the meteorite starts to fall, quickly gaining speed and momentum, yet Hana simply grins.

She flicks her finger at the sea of oil she was on, and immediately it bursts into flames, roaring at an insane intensity as the massive amount of frozen water rapidly approaches. Ice Queen glares, and simply flies up as she readies another huge spell, letting the ice comet roar past her, its form melting into water from the atmosphere and flames. The massive amount of water slaps into the flaming oil, and does its famous reaction, exploding into an absolutely huge explosion way bigger than the mountains, nearly rivalling that of a nuclear bomb.

However, Ice Queen unleashes her second spell she was preparing, and a massive blizzard of well below negative two hundred slams into it. The sudden clashing of the two insane temperatures create another explosion, this one being a steam one as it roars out, levelling the mountains as the entire area gets boiled.

Ice Queen was quickly able to erect an ice cocoon around her before the spells could meet, knowing what the reaction would be. The massive shockwave slams into the protection, sending it flying as it launches it and its untouched passenger far up, while Hana is crushed into the ground, her toughness through magic saving her from obliteration.

The royal continues to arc through the air, before the cocoon suddenly shatters as Ice Queen screams in rage, eyes glowing as she locks onto her annoying prey. She shoots towards Hana as the demon gets up, her tentacles on her black flailing in equal fury towards the royal, hopping onto her feet and slamming them into the ground.

Then suddenly in front of her four humongous tentacles grew from the ground, bigger than the mountains that use to sit here, and they all immediately convert onto the rapidly Ice Queen. The blue woman raises both hands and shoots them slightly sideways, both beams striking the land next to the hell spawn as she glances at them. Huge walls of ice form next to her, then rapidly grow in on her, rushing towards the still demon, who merely mutters and focuses her tendrils on the royal.

The flying woman watches them approach, all four of them covered in sharp bones of dead people and things that could easily pierce her. She takes a deep breath, then releases a continuous cloud of ice, letting the massive stream blow over the approaching limbs. They snap freeze on contact, the white cloud rolling over them as they become frozen to the core, yet their momentum doesn't stop, making the frozen tips rocket in on each other, until smashing together, shattering.

Thousands of pieces fill the air, but Ice Queen ignores it all, rocketing forward through the storm of ice with a glare, only halting her magic beams for a second to protect her face. She shoots through the cloud, eyes locked onto Hana as she still attempts to use the injured tentacles to swat the royal. Ice Queen fires her ace beams once more, letting them slam into the icebergs that rapidly shift and grow, moving towards the hell spawn. The Lady of the night-o-sphere simply sighed in annoyance as the walls slammed into her, the impacts creating a huge shockwave, causing the world to shake as Ice Queen glares from above it all.

The huge black tendrils with bones sticking out of them falls to the ground dead, yet the royal knows that it doesn't mean the same for Hana as she stares at the ice, waiting with hands raised for a spell. Suddenly an explosion roars out of the ice, Hana bursting free as she growls at the flying woman.

She quickly leaps with her boosted strength, her hands glowing a sickly toxic green once more as she bares her claws to rip the flesh of Ice Queen's bones. The royal acts fast and creates a huge ice bolt in the shape of lightning, and launches it forward towards her target. The hell spawn slashes it apart in a single swoop of her enchanted claws, letting it harmlessly fly past her.

She lunges for the blue woman, who waits with hands raised as she squinted at her target, waiting for her to close the distance. Just before Hana could reach her, a massive block of ice suddenly grows, ramming into the demon's stomach at the last second. With no time to react or prepare, is stunned with a winded gasp as she is sent flying backwards, tumbling back down onto the icebergs. She impacts them hard, but she doesn't even flinch as she stands up with a glare, but her gaze locks onto an approaching ice beam.

She goes to leap away, but it doesn't strike her, landing some distance before her, making her eyes widen, 'She's manipulating ice again! Meaning!-' She tries to jump high up to avoid whatever the royal had planned, but was not quick enough as a person shaped tomb is formed around her. An iron maiden made of ice. The doors slam close on her as all the spikes pierce her flesh, making her glare in annoyance, then widen in fear, 'My devour form is about to run out! I can't lose this power with this bitch on me! I need to kill her now!'

With a cry or rage she shoves every limb out, shattering her blue tomb into a rain of sharp shards as she scowls at Ice Queen, who returns one in kind, "Just give up and stop getting in my way! Marshall is mine!"

The demon's response was to simply aim her hands straight above her and shoot of a red laser, letting it disappear into the atmosphere. A second later, a deep rumble shakes the earth, and dark, black clouds form behind her, "Never!"

Lighting strikes the ground from the storm, repeatedly pounding the hellfire earth as the dark clouds cloak the world underneath it in dark shadows. Then small drops of lava drip onto the ground, slowly at first, but rapidly build up in speed and size, creating an endless rain of molten rock that scorches the ground. Ice Queen scowls as the clouds storm towards her, roaring winds carrying embers that whip into her, leaving tiny burn marks on her armour with a hiss.

She drops from the sky, falling to the ground with a thump as the impact flicks up a cloud of snow, a calm contrast to the massive amount of lava and fire swarming her way. With a deep grunt of effort she shatters every inch of the massive icebergs, then makes the fragments shoot up, whipping by her as she flapped her eyebrows to fly as her floor disappears below her. She holds her arms up like a prophet as the huge swarm of tiny ice fragments swirls around her, quickly becoming a snow storm as the temperature drops.

Then she thrusts her hands forwards with a cry of anger, and the storm followed suit, rushing past her as her hair flaps in the wind, before all visual image of her disappears except her glaring, glowing eyes. The snow storms slams into Hana's, the boiling rock and sub zero ice colliding in a mess of steam, making the huge hell spawn growl in anger. She stands her ground, knowing her foe all to well, 'She is mad right now, she'll rush at me when I don't come to her. Let's see how you handle the heat, ice cube!'

Sure enough, out from within the snow clouds comes an enraged queen, screaming a war cry as she dives under the black clouds, burning hot larva falling straight towards her. She quickly creates a huge bird made of ice, what immediately flies upwards, hovering above her as it uses its body as a living shield, letting the lava burn it instead of its mistress. The Lady of the night-o-sphere immediately lifts her hands as the rain slowly builds up in the environment, turning the levelled mountain range into a sea of larva.

She aims at the bird and fire a huge death sphere at it, but it gets destroyed by a burst of icicles from Ice Queen, who slams into the ground in front of the demon. The lava continues to rise around them, limiting Ice Queen to a small island, spurring her to dart forward, ice forming on her entire right arm as she swings it back behind her. Hana growls and makes her claws glow again as she lunges for the royal, slashing at her with the deadly enchanted tips.

Just before they could gut Ice Queen however, the blue woman spins around the approaching arm, evading it as it glances by her. Directly below her foes head, she swings her frozen arm up, the rock solid limb ramming into the chin of the hell spawn, sending her reeling back. She stumbles as Ice Queen leaps onto her, throwing off her balance as tumbles onto her back, the royal on her chest as her spare hand grips her for leverage.

She swings her ice fist back, and rockets it forward into Hana's face so hard it makes her head snap to the side. Hana quickly moves it back as she glares at Ice Queen, about to do a counter attack head-butt. However, her plan is quickly halted as Ice Queen punches her square in the face again, slamming her into the ground. She pulls her arm back and does it again. And again. And again. Wailing on the down woman as the lava levels slowly rise around them, sizzling the rock they were on she pounds her into the ground.

Her face quickly becomes bloody, yet her wounds heal, leaving her more annoyed than injured. The royal continues however, grinning madly as the first sane thought in a while slips in, 'She can't do anything like this! If I can keep this up then her power up will eventually run out and I can finish this bitch!'

She however nervously glances at the rising lava levels, then up at her bird, finding it severely melted. She rears her fist back again and slams it into Hana one final time, before leaping backwards, something the hell spawn immediately exploits by leaping to her feet. Ice Queen quickly shoot a small beam up above her, letting it strike and heal her injured cover yet leaving her completely exposed.

The Lady of the night-o-sphere pounces at the royal, who shoots a massive ice spike up from her feet, stopping the demon in its track as she pierces her chest on it. However, she grins and opens her mouth wide, and begins to suck out the royal's soul, with no one around to help save or protect her.

Yet nothing happens, confusing the heck out of Hana as she closes her jaw and glares, making Ice Queen laugh, "Oh please, I don't have a soul, not anymore…" She raises her hand and taps her tiara, "... It was claimed by my tiara long ago!" With that she explodes the icicle out, making it grow rapidly as it sends the demon far away from her, before then shattering it.

The hell spawn falls into the lava, plunging her into the deep end as Ice Queen wastes no time, 'No way that would even harm or kill her!' She spins and aims her hands at her snow storm behind her, and blasts a huge beam into the heart of it, causing white lightning to arc through it. She hears movement of lava behind her, and immediately knows Han was coming, causing her to grunt as she forces more magic into her old spell to speed everything up.

It becomes violent, increasing in intensity as it surges forward, piercing into the red hell storm that Hana had created. The insanely cold temperatures within the core of the royal's spell instantly cools the lava, turning it into solid rock. It surges over her, creating a safe space for her as the larva no longer approaches nor rain from the sky, causing her to grin as she spins to face her old foe. And finds her leaping at her with claws bared, hands and eyes glowing green as desperation kicks in, her buff time nearly out.

Ice Queen goes to attack, but it was too late as Hana grabs her by the shoulders with her massive claws, yet instead of tearing her apart, they lock glowing eyes, glaring at each other before the world goes white. Ice Queen opens her eyes, blinking in confusion at what happened as she finds herself in a world of darkness, howling wind whipping by her ears. She snaps her head around, trying to spot Hana within the darkness, "Where am I!?" She yells, and laughter was her response,

"In your mind." Hana answers cryptically, "The place where your fears and dreads lie… your own, personal night-o-sphere!" More laughter followed as Ice Queen feels a presence behind her, making her snap around and aim her arms up to obliterate whatever it was. But freezes up. Before her was Huntress Wizard, wearing an expression of rage as she stares at Ice Queen, lifting a finger to point at her accusingly.

"You betrayed me!" She screams, startling the mad wizard who stumbles backwards,

"W-what!?" She questions in genuine confusion, "What are you talking about!? How did you even get here?"

The nymph continues, walking towards her with a shaking arm as tears really start to spill from her face, "I trusted you Ice Queen! I asked you to stop flirting with Finn! I asked you to protect him!" She freezes up, and looks at the ground with a look that could only be described as broken, spurring the royal to speak up, reaching out to comfort her,

"What do you mean!? How have I hurt you!? I want to help you! I thought you said we could both try dating him!?" She yells genuinely confused, sprinting towards the nymph, yet never making any progress, as if she was running on the spot. Huntress Wizard simply lowers her arm, grabbing it with the other before turning around and walking away.

Ice Queen watches her leave with a tear in her eye, still reaching out for her friend as she slowly starts to disappear into the darkness. Then all around her whispers fills her ears, screams filled with hate and shocked tones of pain as spirits haunt her, flashing their ghostly bodies of tearful faces.

They damn her, wishing her to spend eternity in the night-o-sphere, an eternity away from them, as she crumbles, collapsing onto the floor as they start leaving her. Loneliness. Crushing loneliness.

She hated it, she never wants to be a lone again after her hundreds of years of it. She feared it, she feared everyone running away from her. She looks up at Huntress Wizard, her only and best friend in her long life of suffering isolation. She reaches out for the nymph, "STOP!" She commands, and she actually does so, looking over her shoulder at the tearful royal as she desperately gets up, and begins walking towards her.

Somehow, she makes progress this time, strong emotions giving her the magic strength to push through whatever was holding her back before. She latches onto Huntress Wizard, staring pleadingly into her glowing green feline eyes, "I'm sorry, just don't go, don't leave me alone!" The nymph tugs herself out of the royal's grip, shoving her backwards as the blue woman tumbles to the floor, head snapping up to gaze at Huntress.

She simply turns around, and continues to walk away into the darkness, leaving her broken hearted friend on the floor to cry softly. The feeling returns. The soul destroying loneliness, weighing her down while hundreds of years of abandonment fills her mind as she lived in her cold, lifeless home. She can't find the strength to get up, tears dripping from her face as she remembers their angry faces, people screaming and yelling at her as they sometimes attacked her.

In the end, she had given up on one of the guys she had kidnapped after he had punched her in the face, and she took what she wanted by force. She was desperate for them to like her, and she went by any means to try and persuade them with her... best assets. She doesn't want to feel that desperate ever again.

She looks around at the pitch black world around her, finding the weight of it too much to bare and scrunches her whole body up, bringing her limbs to her chest as she hugs her own legs. She watches the years go by in her mind, and rocks herself as she feels more alone than ever. She remembers Marshall Lee yelling at her, calling her a living curse, screaming at her to return Simone as he slams her into the floor. 'Not even he wanted me… no one wanted me…' She scrunches her face up, 'No one has ever wanted me! Name one person who-' Finn flashes in her mind, and her eyes snapped open, still spilling tears as she focuses on him.

He liked her, he was the first in hundreds of years to like her, and he pretty much liked her straight away. She watches the pitch blackness around her get a smudge lighter, but she doesn't care, too wrapt up in her emotions to notice. 'I'm not alone… not when Finn is around… he stuck by me, despite the things I did for him.' She gets up, the mental image of him calming her down a little, 'He inspired me to change the Ice Kingdom, making the mansion and bosses and life! He kept me company, he didn't try to break free when I had kidnapped him, he instantly saw my loneliness… and wished to take it away.'

With more strength in her heart, she looks around with a clearer head, 'Hana created this place… as my personal night-o-sphere?... My fears. It's using my fears against me. And in this case, my fear of loneliness, gained after so many years of experiencing it.' She glares as she looks around, 'Then I must defeat this somehow!' She grins, and continues her old thoughts.

"I'm not alone! I have Finn!" She yells defiantly, "You may have made her walk away, bit I know Huntress Wizard wouldn't just abandon me! She is my best friend!" She screams into the unending darkness, "We may have use to fight each other, but I know Fionna and Cake! They're heroes! They would jump to save me at a moment's notice!" She remembers them. All of them, all their actions.

Finn and Huntress as they help make her kingdom into something that people may actually wish to come to, how they stood by her side when the other royal's had a misunderstanding. How they helped her through her mental problems, how Huntress was willing to share her boyfriend… just to make her happy. How that very same boy offered to be her knight when she had no right to have him by her side. Then there were the sisters, who despite their history with her, still stuck by her side through this dangerous trip.

They still defended her, they gave her a chance of redemption. Ice Queen screams into the dark void with a confident grin, "I have all these guys looking out for me! I'm not alone anymore! Fuck you! I no longer have a reason to be afraid of loneliness, because it will never even be able to touch me again!" With that defiant cry, the world shakes a little, and gets lighter, a light shining on her in the darkness like a spotlight. But nothing else happens, making her look around annoyed yet analytically, then more whispers, 'Great. I forgot we all have more than one fear.'

She remembers who is waiting for her: her knight. She couldn't fail her promise to him of returning safe. She looks up to the world as the next fear manifests, "Bring it bitch!”

**Sorry for not actually getting anything done this chapter... Hana was meant to be defeated here, but I ended up having too much fun/many ideas for the fight.**

**So Huntress just revealed she is allowing Ice Queen to go at him, that way, when IQ hits on him and swoons him over, he is more likely to say yes to the three way relationship.**

**Review response:**

**Claz’s response (to The Book of Eli):**

**Greetings, Heck i’m getting surprised no one is complaining about this fight and that is actually good but this proves the definition of subjectiveness. Heheh liked the comparison between this arc and the old Damsel in distress trope, just add to it that everything wants to kill you, including the damsel. Wish you the best.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 33:**

**I’m glad you liked the chapter it, I was worried you wouldn’t. Indeed, how will our heroes bring Marshall Lee back from the curse of the amulet? He definitely won’t be willing in his current state. And don’t worry, I have an idea for how it goes (And one of your guesses are correct~). Yep, I like you pointing that cliche out so much that I put it in this chapter.**

**Claz’s response (to Eternal Violets):**

**Well i’m both glad and surprised you liked last chapter’s fight, i’m sure nuclear will jump is jumping in happiness at hearing that. Thanks to you and everyone for being understanding, the boss has his schedule overloaded and he needs a bit of time but anyways we’re grateful for it, and as for the cutaways to OOO more often is actually a good idea so with all said, I too wish you the best.**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 33:**

**Thank you, I was really worried that people would find the fight uninteresting, but you saying that has put that worry to rest. Yeah, I'll continue to try to keep the chapters weekly for the patient people like you because you deserve it, I just have no idea if my possibly new work loads will bite into writing time.**

**You flatter me XD Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you're seriously enjoying this so far. I haven't given OOO any cut aways for a while now for a good reason ;)**

**Take care, I hope you have a great day.**

**Anonanon-E-Mouse, on FF, chapter 28:**

**Thanks for pointing that out! If you notice anything else like that, let me know, as the biggest problem I have is when I do use a word a lot than I should off and no one points it out. I can't fix a problem if I don't know it's there. I will try to change my vocab for next chapters :)**

**Thank you, I will do my best to keep this story going as long as possible at the highest quality I can!**

**lumely, on FF, chapter 33:**

**Thanks for pointing that spelling error out! That was definitely not something I wanted to remain in the story.**


	35. Chapter 35 Facing fears/fighting friends

**Discord server link:**

**TwJ2bMH**

Within the many hard rock layers that makes Hana's impressive tower, a group made of five mortals charge through it as fast as they can. Finn was in the lead, Huntress still slung over his shoulder as she watches their back in a tad annoyance, hating the fact she was being carried.

Still, she knew it was for the group's own good, as the longer they take for her fatigue hindered body to slowly limp through this huge tower, the more likely Ice Queen was going to descend upon them. Behind them was Fionna and Cake, with the heroine having Butterscotch on her back, riding atop her bag as they speed on through.

They all shoot through another door way, darting out a room full of torture furniture and devices as they enter another with a hole window, causing Finn to skid to a halt. He quickly jogs to the hole and peeks outside, looking to his right at the flattened mountains, towards the fight going on in the distance

All he sees is a massive cloud of white and black, clashing together as lightning arcs through them both while they swirl into each other. Still, it looked like the white blob was winning, triggering a mix of worry and joy to spread through Finn's body. He stares at it for a few more seconds, sends a silent wish for his queen's victory, and then snaps his head away to look at the others waiting patiently for him, "It looks like she is winning, but I have no idea how much longer until she defeats Hana."

Cake stretches her head out of the window to peek at the humongous clouds, before bringing it back to stare at Finn with worry, "Erm… And what happens when she actually does come for us?"

Finn stands completely still, actually stumped on what he could possibly do in that situation as he looks around nervously, spreading the emotion to the others as they worriedly fiddle with things and items. "... We will hide in the cupboards. If she discovers us, then I'll face her."

He hurriedly explains before swiftly spinning around and sprinting forward, causing the other three to follow as Cake sheds a tear, "So brave…"

They rush back up to his pace as he runs through the black stone corridor and into the next room, and they all discover armoured demons. The guards of Hana, red skinned demons, buffed in muscles, trained in high magic, all adorned in shiny black metal, and trained to kill on sight. With an unnatural reaction speed, they all lunge for them, long sharp spear heading for everyone's neck while some hang at the back to prepare hellfire spells.

Finn simply raises his sword, "Halt!" They all stop as the group don't stop their mad dash through the room, annoyed at how gigantic the tower was, Finn stopping to give a command, "Remain at the edges of this room and do not move until I order you to or a day has passed."

He doesn't even wait to watch them all stiffly make their way back to their places, instead he rushes out the door to catch up with everyone else as they start climbing up some spiral stairs. They dash up the rock slabs until they reach the second level, Finn taking the lead once more as the others part for him, wanting him to lead them through these dangers. Fionna does however sigh behind him, "I don't like that sword, it makes things way too easy…" She complains but doesn't stop running, her sister nodding in agreement,

"Yeah, you two may be wanting to make things all peaceful and without violence, but what about me? I want to punch someone's cheek meat!" She yells angrily, shaking her fist as Finn grins as he looks behind him,

"You can punch cheek meat when you are leading a group through the night-o-sphere with an Ice Queen coming kidnap you and cover you in kisses."

Cake closes her mouth as she shivers in disgust, "Man what is with her weird obsession with you?" Huntress Wizard perks up at that, handling the answer from her spot on Finn's shoulder,

"She loves him." They all roll their eyes, "I actually mean that. She is genuinely in love with him, I mean for how many other men that she had kidnapped did she completely rebuild her Kingdom for, or build so many defences to try and keep us away?" Fionna speaks up,

"The defences are a common thing actually, I remember a time I fought her when she had made one of her mountains into a robot! That was an awesome fight…" She says, forgetting to continue as she gets lost in her memories, causing Cake to speak up for her,

"The rebuilding of her kingdom?... It doesn't happen too often, but she sometimes does it when she kidnapped someone and doesn't want us to find them by making her home a maze."

Huntress continues to stare at the sister, "And how many times has she gone to swooning a guy over since having her curse removed?" That made them bite their tongues, Fionna looking at the ground,

"She hasn't actually, or at least I haven't heard of her doing it…"

The nymph nods, "And how many times have we seen her hitting on Finn in this trip alone?" They remain silent, before Fionna starts barfing,

"No! Ew! Ice Queen can't be in love with male me! That's gross!" She screams, flustered as she shakes her head in disgust, her sister patting her on the back in comfort, while Butterscotch leans out to look at Huntress accusingly,

"And what do you think of her dating Finn?" Huntress stares at the butler head on, doing her stoic expression as best as possible, trying to hide her facial reaction,

"I don't mind, I mean I'm not dating him so why should I care?" She casually inquires while she does her best to prevent a twitch from her left eye.

Butterscotch stares at her face for a few seconds, then shrugs, "I don't know, I thought that since you lived with him in your time in AAA that you would care about Finn, and if he was getting into a dangerous relationship." Finn takes it from here,

"And I'm not. Not only is dating Ice Queen not a 'dangerous relationship', but I'm also taken back in OOO, and I haven't given up on returning. And Huntress Wizard does care for me!" Butterscotch turns her inquisitive gaze to him,

"Does dating an all powerful wizard who could crush you in a second if you do something wrong really sounds like a safe relationship? Especially since she is well known for being mad and mentally unstable." Finn glares,

"She is not mad… about most things. She is doing much better than Ice King did under the crown's influence, I can tell you that." 'What is strange. Why is she not only more powerful than Ice King, but also not as mad as him?' He stores the question to be asked later, "The only time she is crazy or unstable is when the tiara hits her with some wacky curse. She is a kind, lonely, caring woman who was attacked when she should've been helped."

Butterscotch sighs, "As long as she stays away from my prince, she's okay in my book… but what is your relationship with Huntress?" She asks out of nowhere, startling the duo for a second, Huntress recovering instantly as she glared a little at the candy person,

"What are you trying to imply? You've poked at that topic several times now." The butler looks at her,

"That there is something more going on between you two." They immediately snap to look at her, both saying at the exact same time,

"We're not dating." The butler retreats at their synchronised denial,

"Alright, I simply thought you two were way too close at times to simply be friends."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "That's because we spend a lot of time together, we trust each other."

Butterscotch shifts her gaze away, signalling the end of the conversation as the OOO duo return back to focusing on the task at hand. Yet as they looked away, the butler glances back at them, 'I suspect those two are dating, but if they really aren't… then I can inform Gumball, and he can try to manipulate him and Ice Queen into a relationship. If she is with him then there is no chance she'll go for my prince, what is exactly what he wants.' With her nosing done, ideas fill her mind, 'They probably are dating, but for me to get definitive answers I need to spy on them. I'll asks Gumball if possible.' With her secret personal mission of spying on the OOO duo to learn more done, she begins to suspect that they were keeping a secret from everyone, 'If so, Gumball can use their love for each other as blackmail, a chink in their previously impenetrable armour.'

Suddenly they turn a corner, and practically run face first into a secretary desk sitting before two large doors. They were luckily able to stop themselves in time, saving them the embarrassment of face planting into the finely varnished dark oak table. They stare at the demon with strong male hints, making Huntress smirk a little, 'I forgot all the genders are reversed.' As Fionna stares at the hot demon with teenage hormones, Finn walks up to it calmly and peacefully, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, welcome to Hana incorporated, where all your suffering comes true! How may I help you today?" He responds in a joyful tune, making Finn smirk a little,

"Sorry, we don't have an appointment with Hana, but this is an emergency visit, is her son in?" He nods while replying,

"Marshall Lee is in! You're lucky, that guy is simply never in, am I right?" He jokes, making Finn shift his gaze around nervously,

"Yeah, tell me about it, but seriously, I need to see him as soon as possible because we're on a tight timer, does he have an open slot right now?"

The demon presses a button located on his desk, and the intercom was activated. And immediately everyone but the secretary winces as they hear the sounds of destruction happening on the other side, Marshall's roars of rage mixing in as he obliterates his own room. The demon speaks calmly into the mic, "Excuse me sir-"

" **WHAT**!?" Marshall screams in reply,

"I have those mortals here, they are wondering if you have an open slot right this instant?"

All they hear are heavy thumps as Marshall storms towards his mic, and leans so close they can hear his breathing, "NO! SEND THEM AWAY FOREVER! TELL THEM TO NEVER RETURN!" There was a loud roar of rage before a smashing sound, then complete silence, causing Finn to sigh as he finally drops Huntress from his shoulder, making sure she was alright before looking at the demon.

"Sorry, you heard my boss, no available appointment… or a working mic system." He says casually, quickly clicking a pen as he wrote something down on a piece of paper, before looking back up at them, "So yeah, I'm sorry to say but he won't be able to see you right now."

Finn sighs, 'Ice Queen is coming, I can't waste time.' "Look, we're going in." Finn says defiantly, walking around past the table and towards the large double doors, Marshall hiding behind it. Yet his actions spur the demon to swiftly stand up from his seat, glaring at Finn as he raises his fist,

"Sorry, I can't let you do that." Finn continues to walk towards the door, the others moving forward as well, raising their weapons defensively as they have a stare down with the demon. It growls, it's fists becoming engulfed in green flame as red hellfire burns below it, causing Cake to leap at it as it aims its hands at her, "You!-"

"Halt." Finn says tiredly, the demon and cat freezing up at his words. "Walk to the end of the room and do not bother us."

The massive bulky demon's flames go out, and it begins walking stiffly down the room, reaching a wall and standing completely still, triggering Finn to nod in approval. "Stay there until I either give you new orders, or a day passes." A groan escapes Cake as she slouches, looking up in annoyance,

"Again!? You seriously just stopped me from having another fight! I don't know why you're trying to keep us safe because we're going to die of boredom!" She yells as she slowly drags herself towards the massive, black, double doors that lead into the abode of Marshall Lee. Finn only chuckles in response, but quickly goes quiet upon gazing at the entrance to their next fight, and their goal,

"Well, I hope things are about to become exciting for you Cake…" Everyone goes silent as they stare, steeling themselves for the upcoming battle, "... Remember, we need to be quick, because if Hana can stand up to Ice Queen right now…"

Huntress nods, already creating the vine to muzzle the super demon, "Then he'll likely obliterate us." He grimaces,

"The only good thing I can say we have is that he hasn't got any souls right now, or at least not many. Hana used them to make herself so powerful, but I know she wasn't lacking in power before doing so. He'll be tough, just hopefully not as tough as Hana. Remember the plan: I distract him, using my sword to block any magic, Huntress will seal his mouth shut, Cake will stretch to hold his limbs back, and Fionna will rip the necklace off."

They all nod, getting into position as Finn cautiously reaches for the doors, Fionna clenching as she prepares herself, 'Hold on Marshall, I'm coming to save you!' The boy grabs the handles, glancing at everyone to make sure they were ready, then yanked the doors open as quickly as possible.

There was a massive table flying towards him.

His eyes widen as he instinctively throws himself out of harm's way, diving next to the door with everyone else as the table smashed into where he just was. The impact was so hard that it exploded on impact, the wooden table shattering into splintering projectiles down the room. They pierce into the walls around everyone, just barely missing the demon secretary as it continues to remain completely still, though definitely looking around nervously.

Finn surveys the damage, and is relieved to find out no one was injured, but then hardens as spells fill the doorway. Marshall lights the doorway up with his magic as he releases an enraged roar, making the group look at each other. Fionna shouts to Finn, "Why aren't you blocking the spells?"

"Because he is spamming them! I think the sword can only store one demon spell at a time! And I would rather not test it when he is trying to kill me!" He shouts, making Huntress nod,

"Yeah, don't risk your life for an experiment Finn." The spells don't halt, but they were at least much weaker than Hana's, making Finn sighed in relief a little,

"So… anyone has got a plan?" They all look at their leader expectantly, making him sigh, "I'll think of something, give me a minute."

Meanwhile with Ice Queen, she grins as the next horror forms before her, remembering she wasn't alone, that she has a promise with her knight to keep. 'Bring it Hana! I'll floor you when I next see you, because as long as Finn and Huntress are alive, I'll have the strength to bitch slap you!' Her fear takes form. It was an awkward, regretful looking Finn.

He stares at the ground for a couple of seconds, then shifts his pained gaze to her, "I'm sorry… but I refuse. I don't want a three way relationship… I don't love you." The royal grimaces as she feels an emotional punch to her gut, 'Low blow Hana! Low blow!' Despite knowing it wasn't real, that this was all some trick made by the Lady of the night-o-sphere, she still can't help but be devastated by the news.

'It's because this is a serious probability… he might actually reject me.' She sniffs a little, finding that despite the illusion, it still scared her, it still devastated her heart, her tears making Finn wince, "I see I'm causing pain for you… and I know that seeing me in the future will always bring more, that the sight of me will hurt you… so I'll go, for your sake. I don't want to hurt you **ever** , so I guess… I must leave you forever… goodbye Ice Queen." He says somberly, then turns around and starts walking away, not looking back as he keeps his head down low.

Ice Queen bolts after him, "Finn wait!"

"No… I'll only cause you pain!" He yells, making her jolt as he spins to face her, a slight glare, "I already told you my answer, I don't want to date you!"

"I'm fine with that." She says, some tears leaking from her eyes, startling Finn for a second, before he recovers with a shake of his head,

"Are you?"

She nods somberly, but acceptingly, "I am… I just still can't help but cry Finn… it's only natural. But yes, I'm fine with you not dating me, but I'm not fine with you leaving! Not forever!" She explains, and swiftly steps forward, grabbing the small boy by his shoulders as she looks down at him, "You're my knight… and you want to leave me? Because sticking around will cause me pain?" She rests her head on his, "No. I've experienced worse pain than looking at you… despite your appearance." She says with a soft chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood. "Yes, it might hurt a little… but you bring me much more pleasure and happiness than what you take from me. Think about our time together, from the get go you said you weren't going to date me, but you stuck around then, didn't you? Think about all you've done for me, the joy you brought, the sense of safety you gave me, the relief of my pain…"

She brings him into a tight hug, holding him close, "You've cheered me up when I've felt down, you've stuck by me when I felt lonely, you helped me reform my Kingdom, heck you even got me my first actual people to rule." She pulled away from the hug, staring him in the eyes, "You've done so much for me, and I've been the happiest I've ever been in all my memory despite the slight pains of jealousy I get when watching you and Huntress. But at the same time I'm happy for you two." She does a weak smile at him, her strongly contrasting emotions showing as she gets a weird, confusing mix of joy and sadness dominating her emotions, "If you don't want to date me, that's alright with me, I respect your choice. I hope you live a long, beautiful life with Huntress… but do not leave me alone. Don't abandon me for me, because at the end of the day, all you'll do is hurt me more than help me… isn't that what you meant to do as a hero and my knight?"

The Finn illusion remains silent, then brings her into a hug, holding her tightly as she returns it, only for him to disappear in her arms. She blinks in confusion, but eventually stands tall and proud as the dark world shakes around her, becoming a few shades lighter as the light on her brightens, growing larger as she wipes a tear away with a small smile. 'My fear of being rejected by Finn, and as a consequence leaving me. I was using Finn as my way to conquer whatever Hana could throw at me, a guiding light. So she tried to strip it away immediately.'

A whisper fills the air, and she turns to face what is next, finding two spirits forming before her as she stands ready. It was her and Marshall Lee, yet she was sitting in an ice chair uncaringly, slurping a drink as she stares at something that wasn't the vampire boy. He himself was covered in wounds and bruises, looking glumly at the floor as he waits patiently next to her lazy self.

She flicks her eyes to him disapprovingly, as if slightly disgusted or annoyed at his mere presence, "Fetch me some food, and be quick about it!" He hurriedly darts off, Ice Queen only just now spotting the chain attached to his feet as it clatters on the floor, causing her to trace it to its other end. It was in the hand of her lazy self, casually swinging it around her finger as she slurps her drink loudly, grinning smugly about her life as she scratches her armpit.

A few seconds later Marshall rushes in, plate in hand with chicken on top as he hands it to her with slightly shaky hands, flinching when she looks at him. She snatches the food from his hand and immediately starts eating it, not thanking him as he scurries backwards, then grabs something from behind him. It was his favourite, precious red guitar. "I wrote a song… do you want to hear it mother?" She doesn't reply, still chewing her food noisily, causing him to look down and start playing a loving, beautiful tune.

She immediately snaps to him, never giving him a chance as she smacks his guitar from his hand, smashing it onto the floor as she glares at the vampire. She stands from her chair and grabs both wrists, glaring at him as she bares her teeth, throwing him backwards onto the floor and stomping on his gut, "Don't play such trash again! Your music, your style, your talent, it's all absolute rubbish! Forgetting about playing some stupid instrument-" She boots his favourite special axe that's been with him his entire immortal life, sending it flying away as she picks him up from the floor, "- And get back to serving me!"

She slams him back down, the boy hitting the floor hard as he curls up, whimpering slightly with tears in his eyes as the blue bitch uncaringly turned around and drop back into her seat, returning to gorging herself. The real royal glares at her with a fury, and snaps her hand up to release a spell, planning to send an icicle through that smug smile.

Unfortunately, nothing happens, making her grumble and scowl in extreme hatred and annoyance, before practically leaping at her down Marshall. She holds his shoulders, her caring motherly side taking over despite him being nearly a thousand years old and looking like an old teen. He flinches at her touch, curling up even tighter as her heart shatters at the sight before her, causing her to remain silent for a few seconds, trying her best to think of an answer.

She reaches out for him, gently cupping his face and semi forcing him to look up at her from his laid down position on the ground, curled up on his side as he hugs his hurting body. "There there… it's going to be alright, don't listen to that blue bitch." He gazes up at her, focusing on her sweet smile and warm, glowing expression, the woman trying her best to comfort him as she pulls him up to her.

"You're her… what do you want me to do mother?" He inquires almost robotically, showing the sign that he had said that many times , and worse, was taught into him. Ice Queen bites her lips, trying to contain her rage as she goes to deny any request,

"I'm good Marshall, thank you anywa-"

"There must be a way for me to serve you!" He cuts her off, making Ice Queen blink before silently seething in rage at her lazy, evil self that was likely immune to all she could do to her, 'I doubt Hana would allow me to stop her torture.' She murmured in thought, looking at Marshall caringly as she brushes her hand through his ruffled, unkempt hair,

"... You want to serve me?..." She glances at his favourite guitar, and immediately picks it up, carefully bringing it over as she hands it to him with a huge grin, "You were about to play a song before she slapped it from your hands. **I'm not her** , I would love to hear you play, to see you do what you enjoy." He glances down at his scratched up instrument, and shifts his hands and fingers, moving them to their desired position.

After a moment of hesitation, he strums the strings, and immediately flinches, holding his instrument out in fear as he grimaces. He remains like that for a couple of seconds, but when the royal doesn't slap his beloved axe from his hands, he relaxes, staring at her in confusion. She gives him another warm smile. He blinks, then stands up with his precious instrument in hand, looking down at it as he floats into the air and gains a small grin. His fingers return back to their original spot, then strum again, starting over as he begins to play off his beautiful melody, his body relaxing as his smile grows.

He closes his eyes and loses himself to the song, floating around as he enjoys himself for the first time in a long time. Ice Queen beams at his joyful expression, and immediately flaps her eyebrows, flying after him as he peeks at her. They begin a strange dance in the air, the royal humming the tune to his song as they bob and weave around each other in the air. They both bare massive grins as they occasionally bump into each other playfully, Marshall's voice and music becoming more confident, louder, with more heart as it starts to change. The royal stops her hum as she listens to him play his new tune, finding it much more upbeat than before, exploring a lost freedom he had forgotten about. A much better tune than the one he had before, that somehow just tugged at someone's heart string.

She joins him once more as they float around, until Marshall nears the end of his ice chain still held by his cruel mother, making Ice Queen hover over to it calculatingly. She tries making a huge axe and drops it in the chain, yet it simply bounces off, making her glare at the instrument of imprisonment. She lifts both hands up and creates an even larger axe, twice her size, and lets gravity swing it for her, slamming it down so hard it made Marshall flinch, his tune halting as he stares at Ice Queen.

The axe bounces off again, not even leaving a scratch, making her scream in anger, melting the weapon again as she raises her hands. An even larger axe is made, and is swiftly brought down, only to get the exact same results. The royal doesn't give up however, and tries again, and again, and again, each time creating a weapon larger than before. It was only now that Marshall was staring at her creations did he realise she was making his axe, all in stunning detail. She wasn't faking her attention to please him, she was focusing all her attention on his little show, she wasn't just creating some standard axe, she was creating **his** axe, her mind was constantly thinking about him.

He watches as she keeps making weapons bigger and larger than before, the woman starting to sweat as she pushes her magical limits, her weapons becoming absolutely huge as she does her best to free him from his chains.

She yells as her magic pool starts to deplete, as despite her crown replenishing it instantly it can't boost her magic pool's actual size. She is quickly reaching the end of said pool. Still she pushes on, eyes fixated on the chain as her magic gets pushed to it limits. Strong emotions shove her to the very brink of magic madness as she creates an absolutely huge axe, one so large it could rival what she could make in her mad state. With a cry of anger, she lets the axe drop, the sharp blade coming rushing down onto the blue cold chains.

And shatters it.

The ice restraints on Marshall disappear, disintegrating as he stares down at his freed leg in wonder and joy, then glances back at Ice Queen. He finds her panting, giggling as she stares at his free form while leaning on the handle of her huge weapon, recovering her breath as she gives him a pleased, joyed smile. She melts her weapon, and groans as she stands back up, becoming her tall, proud self again… if you don't count the heavy breathing and the sweat.

She immediately makes her way over to him with a wobbly, limp walk, exhausted after her endeavours. Marshall instantly flies to her, and plays one final happy tune, before putting his axe down carefully on the ground and placing his hands on her shoulders. Despite his attempts to steady her, she still falls, but deliberately so as she collapses into his arms, bringing him a tight hug. He blinks at it, surprised at the warm feeling of her pressed against his chest, but slowly wraps his arms around her as well.

The royal quickly brings them both down, making them both get onto their knees as she recovers from her limit pushing ordeal. She slips out his arms and quickly move around behind him, wrapping her arms around front as her tall body allows her to grin over his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug.

He doesn't resist, finding her soft, caring touch comforting, yet he wasn't brain-dead, he could tell she was hurting a little, "How... much effort did that take?" He inquires unsurely, still slightly worried about questioning her decisions. She sighs, resting her head onto his with a calm, relaxed smile,

"A lot… but it was worth every drop of strength I put in." Marshall does his best to look up at her without moving his head, curiosity and confusion slightly etched onto his face.

"Why? Why did you do it for me?" Ice Queen beams, looking down to meet his gaze,

"Because a little pain for me is well worth the price for you to be happy. I will always and gladly go that extra distance for you, to make sure your life is as good as possible, that you get to be whoever you want to be." She glances at his body, finding all the cuts and bruises still there as she grimaces, and moves her hands to them.

With a slight focus of her regenerated magic, Ice Queen creates a small block of ice in her hand, then grabs Marshall's shirt. He lifts his arms up obediently as she pulls it off him, revealing to her the many wounds that has covered his body, 'Why haven't they healed? Doesn't he have really good regeneration abilities?' She shakes her head, 'Help first, ask later.'

She puts the ice cube in his shirt, getting a one layer of fabric protection to prevent the ice sticking to his body, then presses the chilled object on his many wounds. He sighs in relief, the cold object soothing many flaring wounds, calming his nerves down as the pain reduces a little. She continues to help her Marshall, bringing peace to old wounds with a smile, joyed at seeing his condition improve with every action she did, no matter how little it was. He quickly relaxes under her calming, gentle touches of nursing, yet still doesn't do anything about his wounds, making Ice Queen hum in thought.

"... Is there an actual reason why you aren't healing yourself? Can you not do it in this… place? I saw you do it just fine in the arena when you fought Finn." She inquires, but he doesn't answer, remaining silent as he looks straight at the ground, making her worry, "Tell me, please. I want to help you." He continues to remain muted, making her huff and take off the ice cube, "Don't make me stop-"

"Don't!" He suddenly says, shocking Ice Queen for a second, "Don't stop… don't go..." She blinks for a second before immediately moving the ice cube back, 'I would of kept going even if he didn't talk…' She presses on more wounds, causing him to sigh in relief, "... I'm not healing them because she told me not to."

"Evil bitch me?" He nods, making her sigh as he continues,

"She wanted them to remain, as reminders of what I did wrong and to not make mistakes again." Ice Queen scowls,

"Well ignore that order, heal these wounds!" She says in slight horror, and with a slight twitch he turns his regeneration back on, wounds sealing before her eyes as she pulls her ice cube back. Taking the ice out of his shirt, she frowns at the wet spot, but Marshall simply shrugs,

"I don't mind, I've had worse on it…" Ice Queen puts her hand on the liquid mark, and freezes it, before then pulling it off with her magic, sending the ice flying away. Marshall blinks, but accepts the completely dry article of clothing, putting it back on his healed grey body again, "... Thanks… why are you helping me?" She pulls him back into a hug, and he accepts it, clinging to the only warmth he has felt in a long time as she opens her mouth,

"Because I want to support you. In all your endeavours, no matter what they are, I want to help you grow to be the person you want to be." She says caringly, and Marshall sighs, opening up to the friendly woman.

"And what if you don't like what I want to do?" She sighs,

"Depends really. If it's just my opinion, I would just state it, let you know that I don't approve of what you're doing, but ultimately, it's up to you to decide. If you want to do something, I won't stop you, and will so my beat to support you every step of the way. The only exception is when it is a crime, or you're doing something illegal or acting like a jackass. Then **that** I will put a stop to, even with force if need be, but you wouldn't do that, would you? You wouldn't put me in a spot where you would have to make me take that decision, would you?" She asks with genuine curiosity, worried deeply about what his answer could be. He only sighed,

"I hope not… but by force? What do you mean stop me by force?" He looks at her evil self, now moving her arm constantly at her crotch as she pants, covered in sweat, "Would you chain me and cage me up? Blackmail me?"

She sighs, "... Possibly." He tenses at that, "I won't lie to you, that is what I might have to do. I don't want to, and I hope I never have to, but if you were about to go on a murderous rampage then I would have to stop you in anyway." She sighs, and hugs him a bit more firmly, "And for any harm that may come to you, know that I don't mean it. Please, please forgive me for hurting you." Marshall stands up at that, spinning around and grabbing his shoulder, looking deep into her eyes with a squint,

"... Simone?" Ice Queen blinks, then shakes her head,

"No… I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it's still Sarah." He groans in annoyance, hands on his head as he turns away, making the royal look at the ground as she listens to him pace,

"Sorry, it's just that I heard her say that once… I thought she had broken through, a moment of clarity." Ice Queen brings her knees to her chest, hugging them as she sighed,

"There is no escaping the tiara… trust me, I know."

Marshall stares at her saddened form, and winces, swiftly moving back to her before putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, I didn't mean any offense or bring back any bad thoughts… it's just infuriating at times to see you, and not her… and all this time I've been uncaring of you, ignoring your pain despite you suffering the exact same problem. Heck, it being even worse than Simone! She had me, a focus point to remain sane for, someone to help her when things got rough with her madness!"

Ice Queen chuckles, shaking her head, "It's alright, I've actually come around to enjoying being Ice Queen! And… I did have someone to keep me attached to this world, someone who will help me through these curses of the tiara… his name is Finn…" She looks at him and beams, "... And I'm hoping you as well." He nods, making her heart leap in her chest, "Good… It feels so good to hear that…"

She then stares at him curiously, "I know you're not the real Marshall… but you seem to act like him…" He nods,

"I… think I act like the real Marshall… though I don't know how my thoughts have been twisted by being her… slave." They glance at her, finding her all sweaty and panting as her arm speeds up its rubbing, making them both wince and fill with gladness. Disgust at what she was doing, but glad they could not see her do it, still behind her. Ice Queen looks back at Marshall,

"... But what I was going to say was that I sometimes see Simone, whenever I enter the tiara… if you want, I can pass a message."

His breath gets caught in his throat, and he freezes up, then grabs her, "Seriously!?" She nods, and he takes deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself down,

"Alright, one second…" She waits patiently, preparing to remember the message despite it not being the real Marshall Lee. He takes a deep breath, "I… tell Simone, that I miss her, and that even after all these years of not being here that I haven't forgotten her, and that I haven't given up on a way of freeing her from that tiara. That I wish we could both just sit down and watch a really boring film on a broken TV while eating chicken soup."

He nods, signalling the end of his message, and the royal returns it, "I'll try to pass it on when I next see her."

"I understand, that's why I kept it short… there's so much more I want to say to her, but I already know your mind is weak enough with the curse on your head." They both drop to the floor, sitting down to rest a little, before Marshall spins around behind her, making them back to back. Both immortals sit together, enjoying the silence as they remember their mentally traumatising past. Marshall suddenly sighs, finally opening up to the woman who had been so nice in a long time,

"So… you want to be my friend, a big ass like me?" He says, well remembering how he use to act, yet Ice Queen remains silent for a few seconds,

"Well… I was actually hoping for more. Just not in a relationship sort of way!" She quickly adds before he could panic or misinterpret, what works as he raises an eyebrow,

"What do you mean? There is no higher than friend, unless you mean best friend." She shakes her head,

"No… I meant in a family way."

He stiffens at that, "What?"

"Like… be your mother. Before you say anything, you can't really decline, I'll likely still be doing this even if you don't want me to." He sputters,

"But! I! Like! How!? I mean you're technically younger than me!" He yells in shock, getting off her back.

She spins to look at him with a deadpan stare, "... A. Do I look young to you. B. Which one of us is more mature? Especially in the royal department."

Marshall opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it, "All right, good points. But don't I have a say in this?" She sighs,

"I'm afraid not, heck I didn't really get one either, though not that I really mind…" He raises an eyebrow,

"What do you mean you don't really have an opinion, you're the one doing it!"

"No I'm not. This is." She explains, pointing to her tiara, causing Marshall to sag and look down,

"I see… it's cursing you to do that? To me **specifically**?"

"Yeah, to you **specifically** … because it's Simone's wish." He blinks, "She asked me to take care of you because she no longer could." He bites his lips and looks down,

"I see…"

"... Hey, at least it gives you the chance to examine the tiara!" She feels it punish her with a wave of pain, but she doesn't show it as she beams at him, an act that causes him to sigh,

"Good point… alright, I'll give this whole thing a chance." Ice Queen immediately whoops in celebration,

"Thank you! I know we both don't really have a choice in this, but let's make the best of this. You don't have to face the world alone anymore." He looks at the ground,

"Yeah, let's try. But I'll be honest…" He stares into her eyes, "The only reason I accepted then was to help Simone be free, and because I'm about to disappear probably, one last crazy idea to be a little more happy before I die. If you want the real world Marshall to accept you, then you must tell him of the free Simone opportunities first, then warm up to him, get to know him properly, then ask him about this kid/mother thing."

She nods, then smirks, "Well, if this is our last few moments together, then goodbye Marshall." He raises an eyebrow,

"Why the smile?" She shrugs,

"Because shouldn't a mother be smiling as she says goodbye to her child?"

"Err… right. Goodbye Ice Queen."

With that he and her bitch version disappear, the world shaking as it lightens, Ice Queen getting up with a smile but a bit of heartache. 'It prayed on my fear of not being a good mother to Marshall, that I wouldn't treat him right.' She looks around her as the entire environment around her started shifting, becoming a whisper that closes in, "Next." She says with a determined tone, glaring at her next challenge, but then her eyes widen as she feels something familiar in her mind shift.

Back with the others, they were still huddled at the door, waiting for a break in Marshall's magic fire. They glance at Finn as he attempts to figure out a plan, racking his head as he thinks, Butterscotch speaking up worriedly, "Got something yet?" He growls in slight anger, annoyed at his own incompetence,

"No! Ah! I'm not the one that thinks of them! It's usually Bubblegum or some other really smart person! I'm just the guy that gets told the plan and does it!" He sighs, making Huntress speak up,

"And what do you do if they're not around? Because I doubt they followed you into dungeons and space."

He blinks, and stares at the door, 'Everyone else is in no position to move, which means someone has to take the first step. Cake can stretch and Butterscotch can probably make a shield or something…' "I wing it."

He jumps into the doorway, much to Huntress's horror as she darts with him into the danger a second later, the hero grimacing as he raises his blade up defensively, 'Someone has to take the first step, and I'm not risking their lives for mine.' He stares at Marshall in the eye as the demon snaps all arms and tendrils to him, not stopping his barrage of spells.

The first one, a homing rocket, gets absorbed into his blade, but the others don't as Finn grimaces. He leaps as spells singe him, an explosion behind him propelling him forward as he slams into the wall behind the demon. Immediately Marshall spins to face him, yet discovers him perfectly alright, legs on the wall as he springs back at the hell spawn.

With sword facing forward, he yells a war cry as he flies into his neck, his night sword piercing Marshall's soul sack as the demon stumbles back. Just as the hell spawn moves his arms to swat him off and clutch his wound, five arrows shoot over his head then harshly spinning, arcing into his face. They pierced his eyes, making Marshall roar in pain as Huntress leaps at him, grabbing Finn and his blade, yanking them both off the demon.

They land on the ground, and the nymph immediately carries Finn away from the struggling Marshall, who was now flailing his limbs around. The other three finally rush into the room with the danger definitely gone, all moving into position to surround and nullify the hell spawn. With him distracted by pain and the others, it gives Huntress a chance to look Finn over, "Good work Finn, but don't be so stupid again." He shrugs,

"But that's my thing!" She smiles at his joke as she stares at his body.

He had a few cuts on him from flying shrapnel and debris, and his skin was singed in a few places, making her frown, "You're injured, you still good to go?" He laughs as he stands up, shaking his head,

"I've had plenty worse, in fact my ex has given me much worse." She gets up, and calls all her arrows back, the weapons ripping themselves out of Marshall's face while he spins to face Butterscotch. Huntress darts forward with Finn, planning to stop the demon before he could do any harm,

"I know Finn, but I still can't help but worry when you're not at your fittest." He nods in understanding before aiming his sword at the turned demon, and unleashing his stored spell. The homing rocket shoots out his blade, immediately locking onto Marshall and slamming into him, exploding in a green magic explosion on his back. The force of the attack rips his tendrils off, severing them at the base as he yells in pain.

He turns his bloodied body to them, then all his wounds regenerate.

Huntress blinks, then yells the obvious, "He's got Marshall's powers!" He lifts his hand, blasting out a green beam from his palm at the nymph, but Finn jumps in the way with his sword. The weapon tugs at the spell as it absorbs it, making Marshall growl in anger and cancel his attack, using the moment to lift his other arm and blast at Cake, sending her flying backwards. Finn's eyes widen as he watches Cake fly, hitting the wall hard and flopping to the floor.

He snaps back to the demon and releases his stored spell, the laser shooting out his sword tip. It slams into him, burning a massive hole in his body as he tumbles backwards, collapsing into the wall as he regenerates. The hero uses the break to shout loudly, "Everyone! Remember the plan!" They nod as they move in on the quickly recovering immortal, causing Finn to glance at Cake, finding her standing up and making her way over.

He stares at her as she stumbles forward while rubbing her head injury, then nods cautiously at her the second they make eye contact. She nods back with a small grin, signifying she was alright as Finn releases a sigh of relief, but then focuses back on his target of an enraged Marshall. While he leaps back at the demon to do his risky part of being a distraction, Cake groans a little, her head fuzzy from the impact.

She shakes herself free of her confusion and rushes towards the fight, 'But what did Finn say just then? It was a blur…' She glances at him to ask, but finds him occupied with dodging Marshall's attacks as he focuses all his wrath on him, ignoring the others as they start to circle him, 'I better not distract him then.' Hoping to figure it out in time, she ignores her question as she leaps next to her sister.

Marshall swings at Finn, but he is able to leap out of the way just in time, letting the claws rack the floor in front of him. The hero suddenly shouts to the others, "Now!" And nothing happens, causing the group to snap their gaze at Cake, who panics, 'What are we doing? I didn't hear Finn!... The plan!' She stretches forward at Marshall, het her moment of confusion cost her, the massive demon having recovered from his attack, and the opening now gone.

He grabs the stretching cat, who yelps in pain as he swings her around, causing everyone to dive to the floor to avoid being wacked. The hell spawn then laughs as he releases Cake, sending her flying into the wall again so hard she created a crater, then flops to the floor limply, struggling to regain her consciousness. "Cake!" Fionna immediately yells, and is promptly slapped by Marshall, launching her as well.

Straight towards a fire with a demon's remains inside.

She screams in fear, frantically flaying her limbs in a desperate attempt to stop herself in time. Just before she reaches the roaring fire, Finn dives at her from the side, sending them both flying to the ground and away from the roaring flames. Fionna gasps, "I'm having way too close encounters with death!" She yells, the sight of the fire engraved in her eyes. Finn quickly gets up,

"Help your sister! I'll see if I can help the others!" He yells, and dashes away before the girl could reply, his eyes locked on the battle as the still tired Huntress attempts to dodge Marshall as he unleashes his magic at her.

He immediately leaps at the demons and thrusts his sword into his leg, the blade sinking in deep as Marshall stumbles, falling onto one knee. He spins and glares at the hero, his hands moving to slam onto him, but the hero was already gone, yanking his blade free as he dashes at Huntress. The nymph grins as he slides by her side with his sword held up, ready to absorb the next spell, causing her to inquire, "How's Cake and Fionna?"

"They're fine, but I don't know if Cake is coming back in for a while." Huntress watches as Marshall regenerates his leg wound while putting his hand on the ground, dark magic shooting out, causing Butterscotch to point both hands at it,

"Be gone magic of the demons!" She blasts out a green beam from both hands, aiming them at the spell approaching the OOO duo, her counter striking true. Immediately the spell backfires, exploding in a huge fireball of red magic directly on Marshall as he screams in pain. His body gets torn up by the explosion, falling to the floor with many wounds as Finn winces, 'Sorry Marshall… did that throw off the necklace?'

He glances at the demon, and finds his huge form still regenerating, necklace still on. He looks at Huntress, who yells, "We've got a chance as he is regenerating!" She explains just as Finn was about to rush Marshall Lee, when his tentacles start flailing around him, hearing her words.

Finn grimaces, "We can't get near him like that… we need to make a new plan while he is not trying to kill us." Huntress nods,

"I've still got to muzzle his mouth, we're lucky our attacks have kept him distracted from sucking our souls out so far." She explains quietly to avoid the same mistake as before, causing Finn to nod,

"Yeah, but how do I and Butterscotch get the amulet?"

The nymph grimaces in thought just as Marshall gets up, causing them to immediately leap into action, the nymph yelling, "Find a way to get to him! Remove some threats! Make it up as you go along!"

He nods, and stares at the towering demon, 'Remove threats…' He stares at Marshall's arms and tentacles as he stands tall over him, all limbs prepared to shred. He immediately darts into action with his night sword, leaping at Marshall's left arm as the demon goes to swat him. He thrusts the blade into the demon's arm just as it hits him, causing him to be hooked on as he rides the limb.

He flies off it mid arc, hitting the roof with both feet, the hero springing back down with a war cry, stabbing Marshall right in the face. Black blood squirts from the wound, and he hears a groan, the wound inflicted by his blade growing in size until suddenly something jumps out.

It was Marshall Lee, hissing in anger as the black blood from the wound latches onto him, pulling on him, yanking him back inside his monstrous form. In desperation he immediately looks around and spots Finn, his eyes furrowing in anger, "You!? What are you doing here!?" Finn pushes on his blade, making the wound bigger as he tries to buy as much time as possible,

"Trying to free you! Hold on, we'll get you out!" He hisses at Finn showing off his fangs,

"Back off you asshole! You got me here!" He yells in anger, then his eyes widen as he locks onto a bruised Fionna in the background, on the ground as she tries to help Cake, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" He yells in absolute rage, eyes going black with pinpoint red pupils, trying to yank his arm free to strangle the human to death.

"Nothing!" Finn yells, then notices Marshall Lee was rapidly getting sucked back inside his forced monster form, "We'll explain in a bit, just hold on Marshall!" With that, the vampire is sucked back inside, his final look is a glare straight at Finn.

The hero yanked his sword free, and pushed off the head, 'I'm not making a move for that emulate with his soul sucking powers still there.' He lunges for the demon again, just as the hell spawn raises an arm to unleash more spells at the hero, causing Finn to grin.

A green glow appears in his hand, and Finn raises his sword just in time for Marshall to release a death sphere. The moment it hit his blade it was instantly absorbed, the eye of the blade glowing with the stored spell as the hell spawn squints at it.

Finn swings his blade, releasing the orb straight back into Marshall, slamming into his chest and exploding in its volatile way. A huge chunk was ripped from the demon, splattering flesh and black blood around as the hell spawn stumbles back. His arms weren't moving properly, his chest muscles that helped move the limbs gone, leaving them limp as Finn approaches with a grin.

Suddenly a vine wrapped around Marshall's head as well as a loud feminine groan came from behind him, Huntress pulling so hard to keep his mouth shut that she was bending the demon backwards. She strains against her own limits, 'I'm too tired to do this!' "HURRY FINN! NOW!" She yells in slight pain

Finn yells a war cry as he leaps for Marshall, landing on his leg to jump even further. But gets sent flying but some random flesh, slamming him into the roof hard as Huntress's eyes widen.

She immediately abandons her vine, rushing towards Finn as she dives out of the way of the rapidly recovering Marshall. Unfortunately, her reaction speed was hindered by her fatigue, and upon seeing a fist flying towards her, she attempted to dodge in time, only to fail. It hits her hard, sending her flying as she yelps in pain, yet still holds her hand out for Finn falling from the ceiling.

They grasp hands as Huntress momentum carries them both, bringing Finn with her as they embrace in a protective hug. Finn twists himself, spinning him beneath her as they hit the floor, bouncing with a grunt before landing again, ending up in a painful roll. Finn groans in pain, his entire body flaring up as it yells at him, yet he still immediately looks at Huntress in his arms, relieved to see her alright, the only visible problem being slightly shaky breaths from her chest hurting from the bounce they suffered. Finn carefully moves her even as Marshall rises in the distance, letting the last of his wounds heal before attacking the group.

The hero picks her up and places her over his shoulder, swiftly moving to Fionna and carefully handing her to the human girl, "Well, the plan just got complicated." He says, placing Huntress next to Cake as they both rest on the floor, 'Fatigue and injuries got her out cold-' She snaps opens her glowing eyes, instantly locking them onto Finn as she coughs,

"Finn, get me up, I'm not letting him defeat me… I'm hard meat after all." He shakes his head, and looks over his shoulder at Butterscotch, finding her using fire to try and scorch Marshall.

"Nope, you also remember what we said, you're not softer for having someone help you, so let me do that for you now. I'll buy time for you to recover, come back into this when you're actually ready. Please. I don't want you to get hurt for me."

She bites her lip, looking down at the ground then sighing, "Fine, we fly higher together after all…" He nods, and looks at Fionna, finding her both twitching for a fight and hesitating at who her foe was,

"How about you, have you recovered from Marshall's attack?" She nods eagerly,

"Don't worry Finn! I'm in good to punch buns!" She flinches a little as she stares at Marshall, "I think…" Finn sighs as he stands up,

"Yeah, that's partly why I started learning to be a pacifist, had to fight someone I didn't want to…" They both face Marshall, but just as they were about to join Butterscotch in the fight, she gets swatted by a random third arm, sending her flying at the duo.

She slams into Fionna, hitting her hard and smashing her into the wall, the girl gasping as she hits her head. Both the heroine and butler flop to the floor unconscious, making Finn grimace and spin back to face Marshall, shifting himself to act as much of a shield as possible for them.

The hero stands tall as he stares at Marshall, trying to figure out what not only what hit him but where the fifth limb came from that had slapped Butterscotch. He grimaces in realisation as he watches Marshall shift his monster form to having massive spikes, 'I forgot he still had his normal powers, so he is a Hana that can shape shift. Great.'

He glances behind him as Huntress attempts to get up, struggling and ultimately failing as she flops back down with an angry groan, "Glob damn it…" Finn shakes his head,

"Don't Huntress. Don't hurt yourself." She sighs and stares at him, causing her to try again,

"And I can't let you face him alone!" She yells, then quietens her voice, "What about his soul sucking? You need me to muzzle him!" Finn grimaces, then flicks his eyes at his blade,

"I'll use my sword to jam his mouth shut, I don't need it to grab the necklace." She was about to speak up even more when he quickly gives her pleading eyes, "I've got this, trust me, but I'm not sure about the others…" Huntress glances at them all laying limp on the floor, all of them unconscious with wounds already present, "They got hit pretty hard and your not doing too well yourself, and don't lie to look tough Huntress, I just saw you fail to get up. Also, it's only me awake right now, and we both know you don't have to act hard meat with me." She sighs, and continues to stare at the others, "They're injured, so until they and you are good enough to fight again, look after them." She sighs, and immediately grabs Fionna,

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid!" He grins,

"Please, that's what I'm known for!" She shakes her head as she opens Fionna's bag, hoping to find the cyclops tears, 'I'll help and protect the ones you care about Finn…'

The hero meanwhile walks forward with steeled determination, walking towards Marshall standing completely still, using their chat as a moment to recover his strength.

He suddenly starts to shapeshift, smirking as his arms become humongous scythes, razor sharp edges glinting from the fire that sat in the room. "Are you ready to end here mortal? For your soul to be trapped here for all of eternity?" Finn shakes his head as he readies his blade,

"I'm going to free you Marshall, then we're going home to explain everything." The massive demon glares before opening his mouth to roar in anger, his body shifting rapidly, growing larger and larger as his body becomes covered in spikes.

The black tentacles of the kraken take over his legs, his dual limbs becoming a writhing mess of eight black tendrils, while the four on his back stretch to their full length. He uses his vampire powers to float into the air, his six still increasing as he lifts both scythe hands and opens his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

He releases a deep demonic roar as his scythes glow with green flaming magic, yet Finn simply holds his blade offensively, and then charged straight at Marshall Lee.

**Damn I wanted to finish the fights this chapter. I guess it will end (hopefully) next chapter.**

**As something pointed out by my beta reader, I didn't clarify something. And that is how the demonic wishing eye can take a bit of Ice Queen's soul, yet Hana can't with her soul sucking powers:**

**The crown/tiara claims the soul of whoever puts it on, and allows the manipulation and change of said soul. That's partly how they change the wearer into the Ice King/Queen. So it allows the changing and manipulation of their soul, yet not the complete taking of it. So the size of Ice Queen's soul can be changed by the wishing eye taking some, but it can not take it all.**

**Review response:**

**Healeroffates, on FF, chapter 34:**

**That's great to hear, I will do my best to keep this going!**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 34:**

**I hope you enjoyed the fights! I know I'm drawing them out a bit but I've been having too much fun writing them. Yeah the madness of magic was never really explored in Adventure Time, what is a real shame, hence the little five here. Yep, a nice long cuddle session with Finn, I doubt anyone could stop her really. Indeed, that little butler is definitely getting nosy now! And an appearance from Magic Woman (or as I prefer, Magic Ma'am)? Maybe, I don't have any real plots surrounding her since her story has already been told, but if you want I can add her in as a foe or some hindrance to other goals.**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 34:**

**I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! And yeah, that was a little teasing of me to say that about the cutaways XD.**

**You want to see Hana defeated? I believe that is feasible. But yeah, things will return to normal afterwards... or will it?**

**I'm glad you liked the fight scenes! My biggest problem is trying to think of imaginative ways in which ice could be used to fight, but I'm slowly getting a nice collection of spells for our queen to use.**

**I'll try my best to make the chapter match your expectations! Until next time Violets, peace.**

**Nos482reborn, on FF, chapter 34:**

**Thank you, I'm glad you're loving this so far!**


	36. Chapter 36 The lady has fallen

Ice Queen's breathing speeds up, becoming deeper as her light blue eyes become pin pricks, her body shaking as she feels a familiar sensation taking over her mind. She suddenly laughs a little, grinning as her vision snaps around in the darkness, what rapidly closes back in on her, the light shining on her disappearing as the world becomes nothing but darkness. 

Except for her glowing eyes. 

She giggles she searches the area for anything, friends, foes, artefacts of power, anything she can unleash herself on, to revel in her power. Magic madness surges through her as she starts to flap her eyebrows, bringing herself into a float in the air, "Where's Finn!? Where's Marshall!?" She screams as she lifts her hands that glowed with bright blue magic, "Answer me!" 

She unleashes and endless torrent of ice, a massive cone of magic that she sprays it out randomly, creating huge spikes of ice everywhere. She yells short bursts of anger, creating massive monuments out of her signature magic as she flies about, eyes snapping around in hunt for what she seeks. She glares in annoyance, hating this strange place she was in, her brain halting all memories and thoughts to maniacally pursue her deepest, most wanted desires.

"Finn~ Marshall~ Come out! I won't hurt you~" She continues to fly endlessly as she sprays more of her magic, creating twirling creepy structures of ice, spikes reaching out as if they were skeletal hands, reaching out for your soul. She continues to glare at the black world, "Not enough ice, nowhere near enough ice…" She complains as she sprays endless amounts of magic, her tiara whispering like crazy, demanding her to find her Marshall. While her soul twisted and poisoned by magic and years of loneliness orders her to get her knight, and bring him back to her lair, to her bed.

With two high priority objectives yelling equally into her fragile mind, she yells in anger as she spins around furiously as she unleashes a massive ice explosion behind her, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Her magic explosion of emotions behind her take a form, quickly becoming the shape of her huge, towering tiara, higher than any skyscraper. The royal pants as she turns to face it, hearing the whispering inside her head getting stronger as slithers of ice grow from the huge structure. 

Like snakes, the cold tendrils of her magic slowly crept in on her from all angles, slowly closing in on her as she stares at the tiara. They wrap around her limbs, constricting her as they begin to lightly tug on her floating body, pulling her towards the massive tiara. She stares at it with wonder, with confusion, with uncertainty, then with hate. She growls as she yanks on the ice blue tendrils on her, "Get off me! I need to find Marshall! Find Finn! They're mine, and nobody else's!" 

She screams, hating the tiara is stopping her from doing what she wants, while it continues to whisper into her, an act that makes her bite her lip as she continues to struggle. 'It's a source of power! It could make me stronger! Get me anything I want! No one could stop me!' She shakes her head and harshly yanked herself off the ice tendrils as their grip fails, the royal slipping free before she rapidly flaps away. 

They attempt to follow her, but she attacks them with her overpowered ice, making a huge meteor that smashes them all under its immense force. With them gone and no more coming to replace them, Ice Queen nods with a grin, 'Can't waste any more time! I need to find my Finn! My Marshall!' She thinks while scanning the ground below her, yet still only finds darkness and void, making her hum in thought. 

She raises her hands and uncaringly blasts an ice beam out, sweeping it across the ground as she slowly turns the world around her into what she believes is the perfect image. She mumbles as she searches for her boys, casually changing the world around her in the meantime, "Finn~ Come to your queen~" Suddenly the world around her shifts, something huge in front of her phasing into existence before her very glowing eyes, making her halt as she tries to analyse it. 

It was an old, ancient pre-war human city, buildings covered in plants and other such things as many years had passed since the infamous war, nature recovering its lost land. Ice Queen doesn't really care, only raising an eyebrow slightly, 'This was the city I was in when I was Sarah, I got attacked by mutants in that alley.' She glances at said gap between the buildings, and immediately fills it with ice, making the buildings around it crack and groan while she floats deeper into the city. 

'Are they here? Is my Marshall roaming the streets, playing with other children? Or is my Finn in some Cafe, waiting for me to have a romantic date with me?' She darts through the streets, a massive grin on her face as she sprays ice out, turning the grey world ice cold blue. She scans every building and hole, eagerly flying around as she moves things, hoping for her favourite duo hiding in surprise for her. She releases a humph as she finds nothing, then spins angrily at the streets, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screams into the lifeless land with an enraged expression, her voice echoing. She gets no reply, making her shrug her shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh well." 

She continues her search with a hum, her glowing eyes as she traces them other objects, flying in a straight line. A huge, concrete building stands in her line of flight, causing her to raise a hand that glows with magic. A second later a huge spike of ice hits the building, latching onto it as the ice travels inside the building, reaching the centre of the room. 

Then a humongous spike rockets up the building, piercing floor after floor on the inside until it reaches the top of the building, where the spike then fans out into a massive circle. Then without even a grunt of effort, Ice Queen slams the ice downward, the circle of ice puncturing a massive hole through the middle of the towering building. It groans as its stability and structure disappears, before it simply caves in on itself, imploding into a massive pile of rubble in a horrendous roar. 

The royal simply flies over it as it flings up a massive cloud of grey dust over her, the only thing visible of her being was her glowing eyes. She exits it without any dirt on her, the world seemingly not affecting her in anyway as she continues on her search with a massive grin. 

She scans the streets, darting her gaze around as she hunts for her prize, spraying her magic to slowly turn the world into what she wants, into her image, an ice land where no one but her, Marshall, and Finn were at the top. 'But what about Huntress?' She questions as she stares at a wilted tree, killed by nuclear fire and radiation long ago. '... Yeah, maybe… she is a good friend…'

She ponders as she slashes with her hands, releasing two ice arcs that slash into a building, supercharged by her magic madness state, cutting the supports and bringing the concrete structure down. 'But first, I must find-' She spots movement to her left, and immediately darts at it, a deep roar of ice winds filling the air as she chases whoever she just saw. 'If it is some stranger, freeze them. If it's an asshole I don't like, kill them. If it's my Marshall, then I'll take him home. If it's my knight~ I'll snuggle him!' 

She rounds a street corner at lightning speeds, hair flapping as she darts after a blur diving into an alley, making her grin, 'That's a dead end~!" She thinks in a sing song tune, bringing herself to a halt just before the gap in the buildings, then turns into it with a howl of a blizzard behind her. Sure enough, the person at the end was staring at the brick wall end with shocked fear, their hope of escape lost as they snap to face the royal in absolute fear and dread.

And immediately Ice Queen squeals as she beams, "Finn!" Sure enough, her cute, friendly, reliable knight stood scared at the end of the alley, staring at her as he shivers a little, 

"Ice Queen! Don't-" 

"Ah ah ah!" Ice Queen cuts him off, wagging her finger as she floats towards him with a huge grin, before spreading her arms wide for a huge hug, "Remember Finn, when it's just me and you, it's Sarah, remember?" She floats before his petrified form as she lands, eyes glowing as stands tall over him still. She cups his chin in her fingers, lifting it up to turn his horrified gaze into her eyes, "Say my name~" 

"S-Sarah-" Ice Queen squeals again, and wraps him in a huge hug, pulling him into her hard armour form as he whimpers. 

"Oh I'm so taking you home my knight, we have lots of things to do! Like checking if your still fit for duty~ or if you have forgotten how to thrust a sword~" She lewdly teases, the with her grip strong on him, begins to pull him out of the alley as she flaps into the air, carrying him with her. 

They go back out onto the streets, Ice Queen beaming with a massive blush as she holds Finn close to her, "So my knight, what do you want to do~?" 

He laughs nervously as cold winds swirls around them both, "Hehe… how about you go back to being calm and nice? You know, your normal self?" 

She hums in thought, then laughs, "Nah!" 

She takes him deeper into the city, heading straight towards an old dead garden she knew all too well as he actually struggles in her grip. Her madness **does** care what he wants at the moment, for she does love him, and what she wants her knight to love her back. He'll realise what she's doing, that she is getting them some alone time together, he'll like her, he has always stuck by her side no matter what she did, so why would he run off now? 

She snuggles against Finn as he stops his wiggles, focusing on her as she murs into his neck, "My knight… I want you, I want your love."

"And I do love you Sarah." She grins stupidly, "But not like this! Calm down! You're hurting me…" Immediately she lets go, the hero's eyes widening in shock before he lands in a roll, causing only minimal pain for him as Ice Queen lands beside him with a grin yet a regretful expression, 

"Sorry my love, I didn't realise I was hurting you… you do know I care about you, right?" He nods nervously at the powerful being before him, ready to level a city at a second's notice. "Good~ So know I'm not doing this to hurt or scare you-" She lunges onto him, pressing her lips onto his as they fall to the ground, the royal making out with her knight in the deserted streets. He struggles weakly beneath her under her assault, Ice Queen moaning into his mouth as she pushes her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his for domination. After a few seconds of making out, the royal pulls back with a grin and lustful stare, "... But because I love you Finn, and I want you to be mine!" 

She grabs him and yanked him up onto his feet, the hero releasing a noise of shock before responding, "No Sarah, wait!" She shakes her head and stands by his side, holding his hand tightly as he tries to pull out of her grip, 

"No Finn, not yet, I've got something to show you first." She explains as he continues to attempt to break free, until the temperature suddenly drops around him, and he hears the sound of ice forming behind him. He feels his hand suddenly becomes cold as well, and glances down to find a solid block of ice covering his and her limb, forcing them into a handhold. He stares at Ice Queen in shock as she stares at him with glowing eyes and a massive grin, "Come on my knight~ I've got something I want to show you, just trust your queen!" 

She starts to pull him along, and Finn helplessly follows along as she rests against him, smiling sweetly as she closes her eyes. She leads them through the destroyed city as the buildings crumbling around them as she sighs, finally getting her deep wish of having Finn love her. She guides her knight through the decimated streets, scorched long ago by nuclear fire as it was all a deep black. She eventually brings him to her desired destination, making her grin as she finally lets go of his hand, shattering the ice that kept them together. She strolls forward beaming, eyeing everything around her as she stares at a very familiar pond, sighing as she turns to face Finn. 

Only to find him sprinting away as fast as possible. 

She blinks in surprise, closing her mouth, before giggling as she bursts after him, hands reaching out to grab him as she makes the temperature suddenly drop. Winter air snips at Finn's skin as he attempts to run, but quickly ends up slipping on the ice now slowly covering the floor, and in an attempt to not face plant, he is forced to slow down.

The royal lunges at him with a laugh, pouncing onto his back as she brings them both down to the ground with a slight grunt of pain. Then she grows ice underneath him as he struggles, pinning his limbs down as she gets up off him, licking her lips. 

She walks around in front of him and grabs his shoulder, and temporarily melts his bonds as she makes him look up at her, her knight laughing nervously as he stares into her glowing eyes. The royal laughs as she brings him to stand, "Enough games Finn, I know you want to explore the area but how about you follow the tour, yes?" He nods nervously, and she grins as she kisses him again, pushing her lips against his as he weakly struggles, still noticing the temperature drop as he starts to shiver slightly. The royal eventually pulls away, licking her lips as she leads him back to the pond, deliberately rocking her hips seductively as she tugs Finn behind her.

They stand before the pond that was starting to freeze over. And it's occupants. Finn blinks as he stares at a group of nervous water nymphs of mixing age and sex, the blue beings huddling together as they stare at the approaching ice around them. Ice Queen throws up her arms as she gestures to the freezing water with joy and pride, "This! Finn~ Was my old kingdom!" He takes a moment to process it, then blinks as he realises, 

"Back when you were Sarah, and were leading a bunch of your people through the post apocalyptic night-o-sphere that was earth." He snaps out of his stupor at seeing her origins, and snaps his pleading gaze at her, "Ice Queen-" 

"No my knight, call my name~ Your queen orders it!" 

"Sarah!" 

"Yes?" 

"Stop freezing the pond, please!" 

She glances at the panic people of her former friends and family, and sighs, ordering her magic to halt just before them, "Fine Finn. You're lucky I have a soft spot for you… and also a wet spot~" She says jokingly, fluttering her eyelids at him as she twists her body, popping out her assets as she stares with half lidded eyes. 

Finn has no idea what she is doing, but he does seem to like it for some reason… shaking his head he stares at her in worry and curiosity, "What do you mean I'm lucky? Were you really going to just kill them?" She gets out of her seductive stance, shrugging as she holds herself back from simply having her fun with him since her earlier plan failed. 

"Because to me they're just bystanders now. I don't have some deep desire to be with them again or anything. Don't you remember? I prefer being Ice Queen! I told you so when I first kidnapped you! I prefer being me, the royal queen of the entire Ice Kingdom than I did my old life! I don't want to be the leader of some water nymphs, leading them through some hopeless endeavour…" She latches onto her knight, smirking right in his face as her hands wander. "No, I want to be me with this tiara, with its magic! It is much more fun, I feel so powerful! I can get what I want whenever I want! No one can stop me! But best of all about me being Ice Queen?..." She leans in close, "I get to have you~" 

She presses her lips against him once more, moaning into his mouth as her arms wrap tightly around his back and pull him close, allowing no escape. Finn grimaces as her tongue enters his mouth, forcing them to swap spit as the taller woman bears down on him, until they fall. Finn lands on his back as Ice Queen rears her head back to avoid their teeth hitting and to get some air, before returning to her favourite act: kissing her knight. 

She lays atop him as mushes her lips with his, her hands now drifting down to his chest, feeling the soft, cuddling fat accept her hands, while still allowing her to feel his many tight muscles hidden beneath. She grinds her armoured form against him, cursing at all the physical barriers between her and Finn's skin touching.

She pulls off with a gasp of air, staring lustfully at the slightly scared human beneath her, "You're mine my knight, and I want to reward you for all your hard efforts in helping me~... Except with one problem..." She tugs at her chest armour as she grins at him, wiggling her hips a little, "... But that can easily be rectified~" She kisses him again, but only for a few seconds before breaking away, "I showed you my old home, but now it is time for me to show you my new home. The one I want you in~ The one I want to become our home!" 

She looks around at the destroyed city and scared nymphs, making her huff in annoyance as Finn tries to get out from underneath her, "Hmm… it isn't here…" 'What means I can't have my Finn! I can't have- NO!' With a pissed off expression her magic overflows with strong emotions, and she slams her hands down besides her knight, who flinches in fear of her. Suddenly a massive ice explosion obliterates the entire city as it comes from the ground up, carrying them with the rapidly growing ice, a swirling blizzard above it all with Ice Queen at the eye of the storm.

Finn looks around in shock as he and the royal suddenly shoots up with a roar of crackling ice beneath them, the world around them becoming smaller as they rapidly leave it all behind. Ice Queen screams with her magic madness, forcing all she has got into it as it the ice rapidly builds up and rise even higher. She was bringing her mountain to her. 

Despite the insane height they were rapidly climbing, they could breathe normally, yet that doesn't stop Finn from taking deep breaths of fear. He was honestly scared at what this woman will do to him, what she'll do to him in her mad state, what she'll do to those he cares about. Does she care about him, or only fulfilling her deepest wishes? He doesn't dare ask in fear of enraging her, and she gives no insight as she focuses on making their home together with a grin, staring at him deeply with her glowing eyes. 

Finally the mountain starts to tape off, the royal grunting as she finally stops channelling her magic, her body shaking a little at the effort she just did. She then smirks as she collapses onto her knight beneath her, plopping atop him with a sigh of pleasure and relief as she closes her eyes with a smile. He immediately blinks, then moves his hands to her cuddling her in some worry, staring at her face and chest, checking how stable she was, 'That didn't drain her too much, right?' 

She opens her glowing eyes and snuggles even tighter onto him, wrapping her arms onto and pulling herself onto him. 'Nope.' He laughs nervously as she grins at him, panting a little, "Well… that was fun! Been a while since I've done a spell that big…" She gets off her knight as she looks over the edge, grinning at her work as she barely sees the base of her mountain, just a white blur of ice. The buildings of the former city were strewn all randomly around her mountain, but she shrugs uncaringly, they don't matter, what does is more power… and her knight being hers~ And she knows just the way to claim him. 

She spins to find him standing, grimacing as he looks at the destruction, "... At least the nymphs are alright." He says, spotting them rubbing their heads on a flattish part of ice, but his queen doesn't care as she tackles him, bringing him to the ground, 

"They don't matter Finn! All I want is you!" She explains as her hands travel south on his body, going to his crotch as she plants her lips on his again, making out atop the mountain. She pulls off with a massive smirk, feeling her hands achieving their goal as she rubs a little more, but Finn speaks up, 

"Sarah! Wait a minute! I don't want to do whatever you’re doing when you're mad! Please stop!" She grins as she removes her hand, wrapping him in a hug as she picks him up, and starts dragging them backwards, toward her old castle with its secret entrance.

Finn simply gives up, knowing that if he were to anger her in anyway then he was toast, and allows himself to be dragged as the mad royal places her head on his shoulder, grinning as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls him inside her old home, and immediately makes way to the cellar door to **their home** , eager to get things going, as she snuggles the back of Finn, finding his fat squish cute, "Man do I want to cuddle you my knight, but not with this armour on! It gets way too much in the way!" She explains as she pouts, still attempting to bring Finn down to her mansion so she may get out a deep desire. 

They reach the door, and Ice Queen freezes Finn for a moment, letting go of his hand and swinging the latch open before snatching her knight back up and yanking him with her. She dives into the hole, melting the ice holding Finn while she flaps her eyebrows, slowing their descent as Finn grunts, snapping back into reality with his limited freedom returned. He glances downwards and his eyes widen, "Whoa!" He yelled in shock, finding no land beneath them until the very floor, making Ice Queen giggle at him, 

"Why are you so surprised silly? There was no need for me to make my defences like the boss rooms, so why bother replacing the ground?" She gives as an explanation for why there was a massive hole below the cellar door to create a killer drop, before snuggling to her knight again, "Now, let's get going to my room~ I want to take this armour off as fast as I can, and what's beneath is for your eyes only~" She teases, before making a beeline towards her mansion, heading for her room as she rapidly descends, making sure Finn was alright in her hands, who grimaces at her advancements.

She giggles as she cuddles him from behind, whispering into his ear with a smirk, "Just give me a chance! I promise you neither me or you will regret it one bit." She says lustfully, attempting to persuade him before giving him a little nibble on the ear, "You're mine Finn, I will make you mine in just a few minutes~" She says as her hands rub his abs and going south a little, "I'm usually too reserve, too polite, too civil to act on what I want, and what I want: is you~" 

She spins him around in her arms, nearly dropping him in her hurry to see his face as she stares lustfully into his eyes, then kisses him again, just simply wanting to do anything considered lewd to him. She sends her tongue to wrestle with his as he does it back in an attempt to please her, fearing this powerful being who showed no limits. 

She breaks the kiss with a gasp, giggling as she rests her head against his and pulled his form tightly against her, revelling in his warmth, his scent, his presence, "I love you Finn," She says, emotions deeply mixed in as she stares him in the eyes with glowing eyes and a huge jester smile, "And I want you to be my king!" She says before kissing him once again giving him no chance to respond, making him release a slightly muffled complaint as she hugs him tightly. She breaks the kiss again, but keeps her lip right next to his as she rests her forehead on his own, "You're hesitating." She states, making Finn wiggle slightly as he tries to escape her grip, 

"Sorry, but I don’t want to do anything when you're like this! Get off me!" He orders, yet she keeps a hold on him as she giggles again, in an extremely joyful mood with him in her arms,

"You're not escaping his Finn, you're mine! And you don't need to worry, you're simply just nervous!" She explains as she wraps her legs around his hips, bringing her crotch on his, the feelings ruined by the ice armour she was still wearing, yet she still couldn't help but bite her lip.

"What!? That's not it Sarah! You're not yourself right now, that's the tiara speaking! And right now I fear you!" She stops her cuddles for a second, blinking at his words, 'Fear me?' Then she laughs and snuggles to him again, 

"That doesn't matter Finn, only that you're mine! And every time you deny me…" Her knight suddenly feels a cold presence on his back, and his eyes snap wide as he realises she was freezing him, "... Will only tip me into being more forceful, and I'll have to punish you~" She says, the annoyance of his struggles, dashes for freedom, and his resistance to her advances making her care less and less about what he wants. 

If he had simply accepted his queen with open arms this would have gone so much smoother, and she likely would have cared about his wants and needs. After all, she did love him. Finn struggles at her words, eyes wide as he stares in slight horror, "Like what!?"

The royal shrugs with her precious, cute, caring payload, "I have that dungeon still, and it won't be hard to make other items…" Finn stares in absolute horror, fear plastered on his face. Ice Queen then suddenly bursts into laughter, "You should see your face! I'm just kidding my knight, I want a **king** , remember? Though I wouldn't mind reminding you why I'm the boss..." She shakes her head, clearing her mind of dirty thoughts, "Whatever, we'll worry about that later~ Yeah?" Finn opens his mouth to respond but she quickly shushes him, "Remember, resistance only makes things worse for you." 

He closes his mouth and nods with a grimace, making Ice Queen giggle as she holds him tightly, "Good~ As a reward for your compliance there, I can hold back a little when we get to **our** room! We can cuddle and snuggle together first if you want, to warm you up for our fun later~" 

"No!" Finn answers, still trying to avoid the whole thing. Ice Queen giggles again in response before kissing him on the lips again, this time Finn pulling away as she pouts in disappointment, but quickly regains her smile, 

"Alright then, I'll jump right into it then, no warm up, no teases, just straight into the action, just how I like it~" Finn tries to deny her again, but she suddenly dives, beaming as she heads straight towards her mansion's massive double door entrance. But she quickly snaps her gaze to some unknown movement shuffling all around her home, making her growl in annoyance. 

She lands before her door and analyses the unknown while keeping a hand on a scared Finn, 'This better not waste my time with my knight!' She stares over the edge of her bridge’s railing, peering into the darkness below, and finds Huntress's frightened expression. The movement was a horde of people, citizens from all the kingdoms all gathered in her mountain, and all backing away from the royal scared. 

Ice Queen grins as she stares at her best friend, "Huntress! I was just about to have some fun with Finn~ Want to join in?" The nymph backs away scared, raising her hands up in a pathetic attempt of protection, petrified of the blue woman and her powers. She shrugs, "Oh well, more fun for me." 

She brings her glowing gaze to the other people in the horde around, finding them all wearing scared expressions as well. She spots Gumball, Cake, and Fionna, all spread out as they try to back away from her, yet the royal only waves at them with a pleased smile. She grins as she stares at all the people, lifting her hands as they glow with magic, letting go of Finn in the process. "Sorry guys, I'll be back to deal with you later! I've got… business to attend to~" They turn to run with screams as Ice Queen thrusts her hands forward, unleashing a massive wave of ice magic that sweeps over the crowd.

The petrified innocent people get frozen instantly in front of her, Huntress Wizard not standing a chance as she reaches out for Finn with a desperate expression. It spreads out from there, screams filling the air as every single living being is turned into scared ice statues, much to Ice Queen's glee. In only a few seconds the white mist that was her spell fills the mountain, and silences the last scream of fear, causing the royal to stop her spell with a sigh, "There, now they shouldn't distract me from you!" She explains as she spins to face her knight, who was staring wide eyed at the people all around him entombed in light blue ice. 

He snaps his head to her in horror, "Sarah! Unfreeze them!" She merely giggles as she latches onto him, cuddling him tightly, 

"No, and don't worry, they're all alive, just frozen! Isn't it great?" She inquires as she stares at them, 'They couldn't do anything to stop me, I could do what I want!' She thinks with glee, 'I can unfreeze them later, and with them and Finn, I'll never be alone again! My powers over everyone has removed my fear' She grins as it all starts coming together, her crazy, terrifying form yanking on Finn, eagerly pulling him into her mansion as she flaps her eyebrows. 

She takes flight, and immediately starts shooting down the corridors with a grin, shooting as fast as possible as she desperately heads for her room, "I can't wait to be out this armour! What about you Finn~?" She inquires, glancing down at him whenever they went in a straight line. 

He was barely off the ground his feet hitting the ice surface constantly as he stares up at her in fear, "Please don't do this…" 

She shushes him, "We're doing this Finn, you're mine!" She replies, her anger flaring up a little at his continued resistance. Have you ever wanted something, that you then get denied from, making you only want it even more? Imagine that but boosted by madness.

Finn snaps his gaze around, attempting to discover an escape route, yet unfortunately he finds none, only icy walls that act as an imprisonment. He gulps, fearing what she'll do to him. He is scared of her in magic madness state. He is scared of what magic madness does to people, 'Would Huntress Wizard act like this?' He grimaces as he remembers her current state as a frozen statue, and wishes she was free, even if it was him instead. He shakes his head, focusing back on task, "Sarah… snap out of it, please." 

She slows and blinks, but then quickly speeds back up with her grin, "Nope! We're going to have fun my knight, then you'll be my king!" She grins as she enters the throne room, staring at her massive royal chair as her imagination flies, of her and Finn sitting on it as they kiss. However, darker, more lewder thoughts enter her mind as she flies by it, staring at her open door design to her room.

She lands, still cuddling Finn as she walks the smaller male into her cold lair, smirking as she eyes her bed, 'Don't have any protection… oh well.' She spins Finn to face her, and immediately starts making out with him, moaning into his mouth as she slowly pushes him backwards, her hands on his shoulders. 

They reach her bed, and with a grin she shoves him backwards, causing him to release a noise of startlement as he trips on the edge. He lands on the soft surface, legs over the edge of the bed as he immediately begins to push himself up, but is pounced on by the royal. 

**Warning, slight lewd ahead**

She makes out with him again for a couple of seconds, then breaks off panting, her hands drifting to his crotch as she begins to grope his cock, rubbing it slightly as it begins to react to stimulation. Finn still attempts to push her off, but a quick glare from her glowing eyes put that to a halt, causing him to simply stare at her in fear and silent pleas.

She ignores him, grinning as she stares at his body, 'Finally!' She immediately tugs at his clothes, attempting to pull his shirt off, but the knight refuses to lift his arms, causing her to sigh. She makes short claws and racks against his shirt, shredding it as Finn stares down in horror, while Ice Queen grins at seeing his cuddly body. She immediately brings her hands to her own body, and begins the process of disintegrating herself of her pesky restraints. 

She quickly strips herself down to only her chest and crotch piece, what she melts as well, leaving herself in her undergarments. She pinches at them teasingly, a sticky wet patch on her panties as her pussy drips with excitement, making her moan as she blushed heavily. She rubs her barely covered cunt atop Finn's completely protected meat, the hero's crotch running on instinct as his cock throbs at the stimulation and situation.

She leans down and kisses him, moaning into his mouth as he too begins to blush but still resist, attempting to push the beautiful woman off him. She however keeps herself down, ending up laying on him practically as her huge tits squish onto his chest, the warm orbs spreading out on his body. Her crotch radiates heat by the time she pulls her plump blue lips off his, lick her mouth as she cleans up any spit from their make out, "I love you Finn, I truly do…" She kisses him on the lips again as her hands go to his still covered dick, rubbing his long hard rod through his shorts now smeared in her hot juices. "You've done a lot for me… more than anyone else… let me reward you~" 

She slides down his body, planting kiss after kiss on his cute body as she slowly pulled herself to a crouch between his legs. She kisses on his abs just above the top of his brown hunting shorts, while her hands grab it by its hem. She tugs on them, and the human attempts to stop her, but it was too late and they were gone, down by his ankles as only one layer of protection remained. 

The royal grin as she stares at his white underwear, licking her lips at the large bulge hidden just underneath it, the distinctive smell of male musk in the air. She grins at him as he gives her a scared expression, "You ready to become a king Finn?" 

He leans forward and grabs her head, making her look deeply into his begging eyes, "Please! Sarah! I know you're in there! Don't do this, I don't want to do this!" She blinks her glowing eyes. Then again. 

Then looks downwards before flopping over unconscious onto her knight. Finn stares startled for a second, but then catches her before she could fall again and hit her head on the hard floor, his gaze full of worry. He checks her over, lightly shaking the woman in his arms, making her groan as she wakes back up, her eyes back to their normal light blue colour as she fluttered her eyelids.

**Lewd over**

The hero beams, 'She's back!' "Are you alright!?" He asks desperately, eyes scanning her semi naked form for anything wrong like spasming muscles or struggled breathing. She simply stares at him, eyes a tad wet as strong emotions still course through her, then she latches onto him, hugging him tightly as a tear leaves her left eye, 

"I'm so sorry Finn!" She yelled out as more tears fell, threatening to bring her into a sob, causing Finn to rock her in comfort, still blushing slightly at their lack of clothing,

"It's alright Sarah, I-" 

"No it's not! I lost control! I went mad with my magic madness!" She yanked herself out of the hug, walking backwards away from the hero as she stares at the both of their nearly naked forms, "I mean I was about to rape you!" She screamed, disgusted and horrified at herself, "I attacked you! I attacked Huntress! As well as everyone out there!" She shouted while jabbing a finger towards the room's exit, tears spilling.

Finn immediately stands up and grabs her, bringing the taller woman into a hug, "That wasn't you, that was some messed up junk the madness made you do. You being scared of what you did is simply proof of that." She hugs him back tightly, attempting to find comfort in his warmth, 

"But-" 

"Shhhh…" Finn cuts her off, hugging her tightly as he pulls her back towards the bed, "I don't blame you, I'm not holding what you did against me." He brings them to sit side by side on her comfy bed, then pulls her onto his shoulder, letting her lean on it with ease, as she wipes her tears away, refusing to use her magic again, 

"You don't understand Finn… magic madness makes me hunger for more power and my deepest desires… one of them was you." She sniffs, "So it combined them when you refused me, triggered by someone defying me, someone stronger than me, and magic madness doesn't like being challenged." She squeezes him in her arms, feeling his safe form calm in her arms, "So it mixed wanting you with wanting more power, or in the case making you seem weaker to make me seem stronger. Those grabs I did, the teases, attempting to rape you, those were all deliberate!" 

Finn pulls off her, looking her straight in the eye as he uses some tattered remains of his clothes to wipes her tears away, while raising an eyebrow and giving a comforting smile. "So what? That was magic madness! You're not like that, you are a caring woman who can walk with pride! You don't have anything to worry about-" 

"No!" She exclaims, shaking her head, "You don't understand Finn! Magic madness uses my darkest desires! So for all of this to happen, somewhere, deep inside me, some part of me wanted to do this to you! Maybe it was made after all the abuse I got, the years of loneliness making me you to stay by force, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that it is there, it exists." Finn frowns as he tries to comfort her, but not because of what she said but because of the tone in her voice: pain. "I hate that thought, I hate that some part of me **might** enjoy this, because the rest of me certainly doesn't, I never want to see that side of me again!" She shakes as she flashes back to his scared expression, his struggles, "I don't want to do that to you ever again, I never want you to be scared of me, I never want to hurt you…" She stares pleadingly into his eyes, "Promise me that next time… no, that in the real world, you would knock me out. Just punch me under the jaw, in the pressure point, and send me out cold." 

Finn grimaces and brings her back into another warm embrace, but then pulls them both down, laying them on her soft king sized bed. They immediately shift around to lay as comfortably as possible, the duo ending up snuggling each other while semi nude. "It's alright Sarah, I know that you won't ever bring out that side onto me, I know that you haven't meant to do anything you have done so far. Just relax, okay? Calm down a little." She nods and snuggles even tighter against her knight, 'Comforting me as always… always helping…' 

"... I know that none of this is real, but still, thank you Finn." He holds her tight, 

"It's no problem, just rest a little, we'll talk when you've calmed a little." She goes into a lull, taking slow breaths as her tears eventually end, halting as she picks her shattered mind back up. She holds Finn close, holding him almost like a giant teddy bear as she recovers, a very small smile forming on her face as she begins to enjoy the silence with her knight. She shuffled a little, pulling back a little to allow her to gaze at his face comfortably, 

"Thank you Finn… for not hating me." 

He stares back, "I couldn't even if I wanted to Ice Queen, I… care too much for you." He admits with a blush, "But you don't need to worry, Finn in the real world would understand as well that you ain't you in your magic madness state. He won't hold things against you for what you did, sure he might make you help fix or clean things up afterwards, but he won't hate you." She nods, and pulls him into a tight hug on her bed, skin on skin contact at the near max as she beams, 

"Thank you, for simply being the best person I've ever met." He pulls into the hug as they share warmth and joy. 

But then it suddenly ends. 

Ice Queen drops as everything around her disappears, startling her as she begins to fall, quickly flapping her eyebrows to stop it. The world shakes again, and light in the void returns, the bright spot light on her growing, and growing as it takes up the whole room, making her grin at the calmness she was in, 'My fear of what I would do in my mad state, of being claimed by the crown, of how Finn and others might act or think of me for what I do in it... of what I would do to my knight in that state. And if he could possibly snap me out of it before I do any harm.' She grins, 'He can.' 

Suddenly the world shakes violently all around her as an absolutely enraged scream fills the air, causing Ice Queen to spin around desperately to find the source. Suddenly the world gets brighter and brighter, causing her to slam her eyes shut as she tries to protect them from the painful, blinding light she was now enveloped in. It carries on for a few seconds, until it suddenly ends. 

In a snap, Ice Queen jolts up from laying down, gasping with wide eyes. She was awake once more. She quickly scans around, finding herself back on her little rock island with her blizzard raging around her, still pushing the fires of Hana back. In fact, the black clouds that the demon had made were now completely gone, smothered by the royal's might. Ice Queen glances down, looking straight ahead, and staring directly at Hana groaning on the floor, the demon grimacing as she pushes herself up.

Ice Queen practically leaps to her feet, glaring at the downed hell spawn as she struggles to her feet, grimacing in pain as she finally stumbles to a stand. The royal raises her arms, aiming both hands at the Lady of the night-o-sphere as they glow with barely kept magic, "Give up? Marshall is mine, I will free him from this place, free him from your grasp. I will help him through his life, and I'm not afraid of going all out with my magic to protect him. "

Hana hisses, snapping up her arms to blast a laser at Ice Queen, but nothing comes out. She was all dried up on magic. She screams in anger, glaring at her own useless hands before snapping her gaze up at the royal, "Glob damn you! You can take my son when the whole of the night-o-sphere freezes over!" She screams before charging at Ice Queen, throwing a punch directly towards her, while the royal scowls in annoyance.

She side steps the blow, letting the demon stumble past her as her punch throws her weak body off balanced, and inevitably trip, stumbling to the ground pathetically. She attempts to get up, using her back tentacles to try and swat at the blue woman, but they kinda just simply flop, no force or deadlines behind them. 

Ice Queen still doesn't take any chances however, and sprays ice at her, freezing the limp black tendrils to her back as she screams in anger. She shoves herself up again, but doesn't have the strength to remain standing, causing her to fall to her knees again. 

The royal walks towards her with glowing eyes, glaring at her before stomping one of her feet on a step, causing a wave of ice to shoot forth. It snakes towards the demon on her hands and knees, before rocketing a solid block up, smashing into Hana's face, snapping it backwards. She practically backflips from the blow, landing on her back with a grunt of pain, black blood oozing from her mouth as she lays stunned.

Ice Queen leaps at her, landing atop her chest as she sprays more ice out, covering her arms and legs in her magic and freezing them to the floor. The Lady of the night-o-sphere struggles against her restraints, grunting and groaning as she yanks on the ice, yet to no avail as the royal sits atop her chest with a smug smile.   
She stares with her glowing eyes, powerful magic flowing through her body, 'The longer I do this magic madness state the longer I'll need to recover… and the worse I'll be to handle for the others. Time to end this.' She smirks as Hana attempts to bite her, gnashing her razor sharp teeth before the unflinching woman, attempting to rip Ice Queen to shreds till the very end, "So when the night-o-sphere freezes over, eh?" She inquires, lifting a hand casually and freezing Hana solid with a quick little beam, making the demon release muffled curses as she glares at the royal. 

"That's when I get to have my Marshall?" She stands tall, stretching her muscles in preparation as Hana still attempts her futile escape, "I know you're already weak, that 'personal night-o-sphere' taking all that remained of your energy, but I don't want to take risks." She says ominously before flapping her eyebrows, taking to the air as the hell spawn stares up at her, too worn out to continue. "I must actually thank you for that spell! It helped me with a lot of things, like personal worries and stuff! So thank you Hana, but I must punish you for getting in the way of me and Marshall!" 

With that she rockets up, her words causing muffled groans and growls to escape from the trapped demon, desperately attempting to break free. Ice Queen rises and rises, rapidly shooting higher and higher as she goes well beyond the clouds, heck even further than her home mountain! She eventually slows herself to a halt, looking straight down at her target of the Lady of the night-o-sphere, and raises her hands to roughly aim at her, grinning away, 'I don't need to be precise here~'

Then she grunts and grimaces with effort, squinting as her hands glow with bright blue magic to an almost blinding degree. Then her magic takes form, and a massive ice sphere appears in-between her hands, and begins to rapidly grow in size. She screams in effort as Hana stares up in horror and wonder, then desperately attempt to break free from her constricting bonds. 

Other demons all around the night-o-sphere peek out of their secret spots and swarms, gazing at the humongous feat of magic happening in the sky above them all. Ice Queen was making a huge sphere of ice, becoming even larger than a skyscraper, a task which drains her heavily as she screams out in effort. Until finally, it was ready, her punishment for the Lady of the night-o-sphere was ready to fire, and the demon was practically point blank.

A massive sphere of ice filled the sky, larger than the royal's mountain as she grins, straining to hold her own spell, "Hey bitch! Enjoy this!" With that she unleashes her charged spell, rocketing it downwards straight towards the stuck demon. 

With a roar if slams into Hana, causing an earthquake so large the night-o-sphere's rock surface started acting like a liquid, moving like waves. The ground jumps, massive masses of land leaping into the air, then coming back down in a horrendous roar of noise, secondary earthquakes mixing with the first.

The world was undefinable right now, just rocks and red dirt flying in all directions, with demons sprinkled in. But then it gets worse as Ice Queen grins, watching the ice orb explode in a humongous explosion, launching projectiles everywhere, 'The same spell I wowed Finn with when we first met.' 

The ice fragment barrage made the explosion even bigger as they spread out faster than the shockwaves, shooting through mountains and earth like bullets through flesh. The night-o-sphere simply gets deleted before the royals glowing eyes, watching her spell spread out like a nuke, wiping everything out of existence. 

The damage spreads further than the horizon, destroying more and more of the night-o-sphere, demons being obliterated everywhere. It blows the lava ocean away, sending the burning liquid away, it wipes out swarms of monsters in an instant, it turns mountains into rubble. And in its wake it leaves completely flat land, covered in a thick layer of snow and ice, the only thing left in the area being the crater of the sphere's impact, and Hana's tower. 

Ice Queen glances at it, a sphere of untouched land all around, all smoothly cut from her powers, spared from her wrath just as she had wanted. It was the reason why she was untouched as well, after all, how could she date Finn if she and him were dead?

She shifts her stare down at the crater, spotting Hana's unconscious form at the bottom of it, back to her normal shape. The spell had mainly projected its damage out to the sides, meaning the demon had been spared by most of the harm. She was back to her normal business suit self, or would be if all her clothes weren't obliterated, making Ice Queen smirk at her nude form, 'That's what you get for trying to stop me!... She seems to be alive, her other form must have taken the worst of the blow, absorbing it all before shifting her back…' 

She shrugs, not really caring before floating down to the hell spawn's unconscious form, grinning as she gently flaps next to her. She lifts a hand to gesture to the surrounding area, completely white with snow, "You said I can take him when your word freezes over! I don't know about you, but I think a chill just came through." She kneels next to her, "Are you going against your word?"

She remains completely silent, listening for a counter or denial from the down and out demon in the equally quiet world, if you don't count the faint rumbles of her spell still destroying the realm. Unsurprisingly, Hana doesn't utter a word as she lays on the floor unconscious, making the royal grin as she pushes herself back up to a proud stand, "Nothing? No denying that I'm free to take Marshall?... Great!" 

She spins, turning her back on the hell spawn while brushing some dirt off her ornate armour, 'Was that boastful? Yes. But I defeated the Lady of the night-o-sphere in her own realm and at full strength. I think I'm entitled to some boasting.' She thinks while grinning, before staring at the tower that held her friends and objective in, her glowing eyes flaring a little as she flaps her eyebrows and heads towards them. 

She raises her hands that glow with magic, 'I bet they are shocked at my spell, pretty sure they are rattled in there… oh well! I'll earn their forgiveness when I help them all.' She begins the slow travel towards her target, beaming away as her imagination flies of them all wowed at her and her powers, Finn falling for her, 'It's time to help the others, free my Marshall from that cursed necklace that terrible thing he used to call a mother forced on him, and then cuddle with my Finn back in AAA!' 

She blushes at the thought, but then flinches in slight pain, causing her to quickly descend to the white ground. She grunts at the landing, and realises the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off, fatigue accompanied with formally subdued pain washing over her form, making up for lost time. 

She collapses, going to her hands and knees as she recovers, before flopping onto her side in a slight gasp, 'That big super spell didn't help either!' Then she realises what was going on as her eyes snapped wide in slight fear, 'I was nearly consumed by magic.' She feels it pulse through her, eager to destroy her body and send her soul to a fate worse than death. 

'It should of with a spell that big and expensive… I guess the tiara took the worst of the blow for me. So it is useful for something then.' She feels a slight pang of pain from it, making her moan in agony as she flops fully on the floor, 'I've got to rest, recover myself from the brink of destruction… but I can't rest long, the others need me…' She closes her eyes, 'Tiara, wake me up in a few minutes.' She feels it pulse, making her grin, 'It won't be long enough to recover my magic, just bring me back from the edge, that's all… I'll likely still be mad with magic and all when I wake up, but I should gain enough magic to help them. Hold out everyone, Finn, Huntress… I'll be there in a few minutes, just wait for me.' And with that final message, she drifted off to sleep after her conquest over Hana. The Lady has fallen.

**Hana is defeated, but Ice Queen may of went overkill… and is paying the price.**

**Sorry that the chapter is 600 words less than normal, but I thought this was a good point to end this and wasn't able to think of more to add to the story. I offered discord that I don't upload this week and add it to next week's (For a chapter of 19,400 words), but they decided for me not to. I partly considered this just so I could get Finn and Marshall fight done in this chapter as well, just so the night-o-sphere is over and done with and move on (Because I know you guys are bored of it).**

**Now as you guys know, this chapter didn't have much fighting, practically nothing, and that was because Ice Queen's magic madness dear went on for a long time. And as we can see in this chapter, it is a bitch, and there is a good reason why everyone fears it. Of course, to show all the problems off in one sitting while still flowing is not a simple task, hence why it was so long. Aka, a lot of this chapter is simply meant to be Ice Queen jumping the final, largest hurdle before her victory.**

**Speaking of her victory, what do you think of how Hana went out? Good? Worth it (probably not)?**

**Review response:**

**Nos482reborn, on FF, chapter 35:**

**Thanks man! If you need help with something, ask! (I mean by pointing out sometime, like you need help with punctuation or what words to use.)**

**I highly suggest that if you're learning to write fight scenes, look at scenes from movies and games! Look at how they fight, then think about how to put it into your own work. An important tip is to try to avoid using the same attack/spell in a fight, that dramatically makes things more interesting.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 35:**

**Hopefully next chapter will be the last fight scene for a bit (Though not too long knowing this story, a fight always finds Finn…). Yeah, we know that Ice Queen is tough physically, I mean, we all saw what she did to the Bubblegum Guardians, but what about mentally? (The answer is yes XD). Yep, the fight of Finn and Marshall will begin next chapter, sorry. I was actually hoping to get it all done this chapter, but that apparently is not the case.**

**Yep, sneaky butler is actually helpful butler! Just like how Gumball tried shipping Finn and Huntress together, she plans to do the same. And Gumball/Bubblegum see the candy citizen as their children, so… father like daughter. Yeah I can imagine some funny date situations because of Gumball shipping them together, scribbling notes for his dates with Fionna. Finn should probably should take one for the team, I mean he is the leader, it's his duty to protect everyone, so he should go and do his duty… and yeah, no one will judge him XD**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 35:**

**Hehehe XD Sorry for the teases, I just couldn't help myself. I'm glad you liked that both the fight scenes and the dramatic end. Yep, surprise hit in the feels is one of the best way to get the most out of them. But hopefully, Marshall Lee will end up like his imaginary one, but I think he has a while before that stage, a lot of things to learn to become a better version of himself. Yep, Finn is finally getting the reward he deserves for his years of saving people B) But yes, he will love his ladies to his very limits. Thanks! It takes a lot of effort thinking up that many spells, it's good to hear people are enjoying them.**

**Yeah, new year has been treating me well, thanks for asking! I hope it is going well for you too.**

**Until the next time we talk, you keep being awesome as well, peace!**

**(P.S. I don't mind emoji's XD just a heads-up unless they are the text form emojis don't get shown up in emails, so I might not have seen them if you used them this review.)**


	37. Chapter 37 The lord was saved

Finn stares the massive demon down, eyes firmly locked on the floating hell spawn that used to be Marshall Lee as it raises its flaming scythes for hands.

With a roar he leaps at the hero, who holds his blade defensively as the humongous being crashes its weapons into him. The flaming scythes lock with Finn's sword as the human is shoved backwards, a screech being released as blessed metal meets the hard flesh of Marshall. Immediately the green roaring flames on his limbs turned weapons go out, and is absorbed by the blade, the sword quickly becoming engulfed in the same green flames.

Marshall attempts to leap backwards to create space, but Finn was instantly on the counter attack, and before he could move out of range the hero slashed at him. The fire enchantment ignites a small cut his sword left on a black tentacle, and the green flames swiftly starts spreading on the demon, disintegrating the tendril.

Nothing remains as it eats away at his hard as metal flesh as he continues to create space between him and Finn, before attending the rapidly growing wound. He glares as he raises a scythe hand and swiftly brings it down, slicing the tentacle off above the wound, letting the burning limb fall limply to the ground.

Finn squints as he analyses what he just saw, staring at Marshall regrow an entirely new leg tentacle 'Why did he just cut that off? Why not put the fire out and heal the wound?' He watches the entire limb get burnt and disintegrated to the last atom, disappearing completely from existence as the hero holds his blade defensively, waiting for Marshall to make the next move, 'Probably because it can't be put out, that sounds like a demon spell… which means I can't even afford to be hit when his attacks are flaming.'

He stares at the hell spawn as he pounces forward once more, swooping his scythe hand normally. The human ducks at the last second, letting the massive limb whoosh over him, just barely skimming over his back. He looks up to spot a huge tentacle shooting towards him, and jumps backwards, just barely evading the attack as the tendril pierces the ground.

There was plenty more where that came from as well as the other five tendrils that had replaced his legs move into action, rocketing out at Finn. He dashes, sprinting as fast as he can at the limbs strike out at him, stretching and changing shape as he desperately attempts to evade them. They pierce the walls as they just barely miss, one even needing to be deflected by the hero's sword as watches Marshall in slight panic.

The demon shifts one of his scythes back into a hand, and quickly charges up a death sphere, aiming it directly at Finn. He unleashes the attack just as he makes all six tentacles underneath him lunge out at the hero again, closing in a circle formation to leave no escape.

He desperately jumps straight up at the last second, letting the limbs pierce the wall at his back before landing on them, using them as a platform as he raises his sword up. He was just in time to catch the death orb Marshall had released, the green orb slamming into the blade and instantly gets absorbed.

He wastes no time as he feels the tendrils shift under him, about to pull themselves out, and he points the sword at the base of Marshall's tentacles. He releases the spell, the orb shooting straight towards the demon before exploding violently in green flames, the hell spawn roaring in pain.

The explosion rips through his black flesh, severing all the low limbs from his body as well as tearing a chunk off his huge main body as well. As the severed tentacles the hero was standing on slacken, he dashes at Marshall as he locks onto his head. The hell spawn slashes at Finn with his scythe arm, yet the human slides under it before springing to his feet and leaping at him.

He grabs hold off one of many sharps spikes covering every inch of his body and quickly uses them to scale the demon with ease. He climbs before the head of the demons, and with a yell of rage stabs his blade up through his chin, black blood squirting out from the wound. He groans in effort as he pushes even more, slowly forcing his blade's large hilt within, planning to seal his mouth shut for good. With a scream of effort and nearly all his strength, he forces the hilt within the chin of Marshall, the blade going all the way through his head as the demon releases muffled groans in pain.

Suddenly one of the tentacle from Marshall's back swings around the front and harshly grip him, making him grunt in pain as he is ripped of the Lord of the night-o-sphere, and is promptly squeezed.

Marshall grins, planning to pop him like a pimple as he watches with glee as Finn squirms in his tentacles crushing grip. The hero groans, then lifts his robot arm, "WEED WACKER!" He screams out in desperation as he feels his lungs start to get crushed, and the robot arm activates, the fingers spinning before cutting into the black flesh. Ink like blood sprays from the wound as Finn saws it off in a violent show off gore, the limb slackening before separating from the rest of the limb.

The hero and the severed part fall, and hit the floor hard, but the hero simply climbs free as he stares at Marshall, who looks down at himself. Remembering how Finn had just scaled him, he shifts the spikes on him back into his body, this time going for a more aerodynamic, completely smooth look.

He raises his normal hand and aims at Finn, charging up another spell when he glances to the left, then promptly snap his arm in that direction. The human follows his aim in slight confusion, and widens in shock as he realises the Lord of the night-o-sphere was aiming at the still recovering others.

He panics and snaps his gaze around desperately, then locks onto the severed tentacle at his feet. He swiftly picks it up and lifts it above his head with ease, and lobs it far, thanking himself for his insane strength.

It arcs through the air just as Marshall unleashes his spell, the orb being so massive that it was simply impossible for it to miss his missing limb. They collide mid air, and the death orb promptly explodes a meter from Marshall's arm, the magic obliterating his arm. He hisses in pain, tentacles flailing before he regenerates his wound, glances a glares at Finn, then darts towards the others.

The hero was right after him, "Oh no you don't!" He leaps at the hell spawn, latching onto his back and struggles to stay on, all the while Marshall raises his scythe hand high above his head. The human acts quickly, and yells at his robot arm, "Drill!" Immediately the fingers combine to become a point, and rapidly spin on his circular palm, what he promptly shoves into the back of his spine.

Flesh is torn off with a black spurt of blood, and the back caves in on the weakened joint, the towering immortal suddenly snapping backwards unnaturally. As such his swing is completely messed up, and it just hits a wall instead, getting lodged in the hard rock as the hook bit bites into it.

Below said arm was Huntress, hastily applying cyclops tears to her wounds first to get her back in the fight encase Finn ends up in trouble. She watches as Finn scales the bent over backwards demon onto his chest, then rush at his neck, hands out to grasp the cursed necklace.

He touches it.

And is promptly swatted by a fully healed normal arm, flying through the air uncontrollably before hitting the floor, rag dolling as his body goes limp. Marshall uses his stuck arm to pull himself back up straight, his regeneration healing his back wound as control returns to his tentacles.

He lifts all six up in a fan shape, glaring down at Huntress and the unconscious trio she was working on. But then suddenly Finn was on him again, arm revving as he starts using his weed whacker mode as a chainsaw. He pushes his spinning fingers into the flesh of the arm stuck in the wall, and shreds it in half, the limb tearing away from the rest of the body.

Marshall stumbles backwards from instability, the massive man previously using his stuck arm as leverage. He growls in anger at Finn on his chest, who merely keeps on the attack, 'If he is focused on me, he'll ignore the others.' He presses his spinning fingers into his chest and begins shredding away, the demon immediately counter attacking.

His four tentacles from his back arc around to his front and immediately try wrapping around him again, but the hero squirms out of their grip before they could tighten around him. He leaps at Marshall's neck for the necklace again, but the Lord spins a little, moving the chain just out of reach as Finn grabs nothing.

Worse, with his completely smooth body, the hero slips at his miss grab, tumbling off the hell spawn and onto the floor beneath him. Knowing immediately what was coming, he rolls, barely avoiding tentacles slamming down atop him. He scrambles up to his feet the moment the last tentacle misses, and locks onto Marshall.

He finds both arms raised, fully healed and turned back to normal, with his four tentacles also pointing at him. Finn immediately dashes as all six limbs light up green with magic, and begin an absolute barrage of demonic energy, green magic flying through the air.

The hero dodges them in a panic, snapping his body around in evasive dodges and leaps, forgetting about getting the necklace to focus on survival. Magic missiles slam around him as they just barely miss him sprinting as fast as he can, sending shrapnel flying. They graze the hero's skin but do no other harm… at the moment, for his failure to inflict injury only enrages Marshall even more.

His hands release death orbs that home in, his tentacles shoot off homing barrage of magic missiles, and his leg tentacles chase after Finn. The hero goes wide eyed at the merciless attack coming down upon him, and brings his arms up to his chest. He jumps backwards just as the explosions of magic barrage his spot, sending him flying with cuts and burns. He slams into the wall of the building again, sliding down with a groan before shaking his head to recover. Only to see the tentacles coming at him. Immediately he scrambles to his feet and leaps away just as they crash down on his spot.

They pierce into the wall like many times before, but swiftly pull themselves free and give chase to the fleeing hero. The human meanwhile glances at Marshall, finding him just hovering there, 'Why isn't he doing more spells with his free limbs?... Unless he can't split his focus!'

He hypothesised, kinda like how one struggles to rub their belly and pat their head at the same time. Except in this case he can't control all his tentacles and do spells at the same time, or at least for only a moment.

He focuses back on the rapidly approaching threats however, and he glares as Marshall shape shifts them into different weapons. One becomes a huge claymore, and slams down before Finn, causing him to run face first into with a slap. Adrenaline makes him shrug off any pain as he spins to evade a predicted attack, what is proven correct as a spears slams into where he just was.

"Drill!" He orders as the other limbs come in, the hero dodging them all with leaps and ducks, before pressing the spinning fingers into the claymore arm.

Black flesh is once again ripped apart but only for a second as Marshall jolts his limb up in pain. As the tentacle rises, Finn grins at an opportunity, and dashes at the base of the tendrils with his eyes locked onto the necklace. With the hell spawn raising his limb to protect it from further harm, Finn leaps at it, grabbing onto it before pulling himself on top it.

There he looks up at the Lord of the night-o-sphere's glaring face, and leaps at it with a grunt of effort. He grabs Marshall's highly deflated soul sack with his metal hand, then reaches for the cursed necklace.

Suddenly he gets bitch slapped by a massive black hand, the hell spawn panicking as he acts quickly to protect himself. Finn screams before he hits a wall hard, grunting in pain at the impact before flopping to the floor in pain. Still he gets up once more, and rushes back at Marshall.

Until he whipped by a tentacle with a loud crack, sending him flying into the stone wall again. He groans in pain, the world becoming a wobbly blur for a few seconds before his vision corrects itself. And he finds Marshall's fist flying towards him. His eyes widen and he pushes himself off the wall to evade, but was too late as the massive fist slams into him.

He is smashed into the rock wall, then releases a gasp of pain and shock when he hears it crack. It crumbles as he and debris fall out of the tower, Huntress eyes wide, "FINN!"

He flails as he falls through the sky, Marshall grinning as he pokes his head out to watch the hero's demise. The human yells as he suddenly jerks his robot arm out, and grabs a hold of a hole in the wall. Rocks and rubble bounce off him as he grimaces in pain, his whole body screaming in agony from all the damage he's taken. Ignoring it all he pulls himself up, discovering the massive hole he grabbed in the wall was one of the open windows that litter the tower.

He tugs himself onto a lower level as Marshall growls in absolute rage, and begins to shape shift once more. His six tentacle feet pierce themselves into the ground, growing roots to anchor him down as it top half begins to stretch. He leans out the building as he shape shifts himself longer like Finn's loving brother does, but he isn't coming to give the hero a hug.

He enlarges his muscles and limbs, turning them into wall wrecking machines as they aim at the level Finn climbed on. With a muffled roar he punches a massive hole, obliterating his rock towers walls as he slithers inside. With one final transformation he shifts the area around his neck, and grows two long arms that instantly wrap around each other, and promptly cover the necklace. With that he pushes forward with a glare, damning the sword still sealing his mouth shut.

He charges through his home, knocking down walls and crushing demons, hunting for his prey. He obliterates another solid rock wall with ease, and finds himself in a large, long corridor.

With Finn at the end.

With a growl he charges at the hero who freezes up at the sight of the demon before holding his ground. Marshall grows another two arms atop his shoulders, and slashes at him with skeletal like fingers tipped in razor sharp nails. The hero leaps backwards and lets the claws bite into the rock with a painful screech, before jumping on the limb.

He sprints up the arms with his eyes locked on the covered necklace with a glare, glancing at the limbs covering it. But before he could do anything he trips up, and slams onto the arm with a grunt of pain, but when he attempts to get back up he feels a tug. Looking down at his feet he finds two pairs of hands gripping his ankles, shape shifted out of the arm.

More grow all around him, grabbing his body and limbs before yanking him down onto the arm. "Weed whacker!" He yells and the revving starts up as he shifts his hand to shredding the black grabbers gripping him tightly. He yanks his arm free as the shapeshifted hands sink back into the flesh to avoid the pain of being ripped apart by his weed whacker, making him grin.

With some leverage he stops blending to get some leverage to rip the rest of him free of the hands with a single tug, falling off Marshall. And just in time as well, the spot where he was stuck turning into a mouth filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth. The hero grimaces as lands right before the humongous hell spawn, who rapidly shapeshifts to fill the corridor behind him with his own mass.

He swings his massive wall breaking fist at Finn in front of him, the hero leaping away as it comes crashing down. It breaks through the floor, completely obliterating it as the human frowns a little, 'Now how am I going to climb him if I have no close enough to space to jump on him!?'

Before he could think of a solution he has to leap backwards again as massive single digit claws slam in front of him. Marshall had now become something resembling a spider as the claws retract back next to his face, acting like stretchable fangs.

The other arms sprouted from his shoulder rush forwards once more, attempting to grip the hero. Finn rushes them, "Drill!" Immediately his fingers spin as he stabs them into the palm of the left hand, blood splurting out as he grimaces. The fingers spasm as they attempt to grab him, but obliterated muscles fail them as they fall limp. Before the right hand could swoop in to deal with him, he pushes through the palm with a war cry, and runs up the arm.

The Lord of the night-o-sphere flings his arm up immediately, smashing it into the ceiling to crush him. Finn lifts his still spinning hand up, and punctures a hole through the roof, the limb pushing him into the layer above.

The human wastes no time and dashes forward a short distance before slamming his robot arm down with a grunt. It drills through the floor in less than a second and Finn does a large enough circle to drop down straight onto Marshall's head.

The demon snaps its arms to Finn immediately, who acts quickly by sliding in front of his face. He rears his metal arm back, and slams his still spinning drill arm straight into the Lord of the night-o-sphere's eye. Black blood squirts disgustingly as Finn's drilling fingers spin his eyeball within his own head, obliterating its soft flesh. The demon does a muffled roar in pain, and his hands immediately rush to his eyes, ignoring Finn as he skids down further to instead cover his destroyed eye.

The hero meanwhile glares at the arms still covering the necklace, and moves his hand to deal with them as well. But they suddenly move, startling the human as one grips him by his shirt. It attempts to shove him off, but he holds on tight, and moves his arm to instead drill into it in an attempt to get it off him, aiming for the wrist.

His spinning fingers tear into the arm that flails in pain, but the human pushes completely through, severing it. The limb falls as the rest flails around in pain, while the others still attempts to push him off, but with only one it was still manageable. He reaches for the necklace with his robot hand while the other fends of the sister limb.

Until he gets swatted off again, this time however getting used to it as he lands on his feet with a skid. He stares up at Marshall as his locked mouth growls in anger, the severed hand regenerating, making Finn grimace, 'I've got to be fast then. Remove the arms, grab the necklace.' He is violently snapped out his thoughts when Marshall lunged for him.

His body form shifts, and becomes a flood of flesh and limbs, arms on the water of black flesh that reaches for the hero. Finn wastes no time in spinning around and pegging it down the corridor as Marshall gives chase with a muffled roar. His body was actually like flood water, surging over everything as it slams into walls at every corner, the human panting as he attempts to out run it. He turns left down another corner, and glances behind him, finding Marshall even closer than before, 'I can't keep this up forever, he's gaining on me!'

He snaps his gaze around to discover a solution, but ends up empty handed, causing him to curse Glob. He suddenly spins on his feet and pounces at Marshall in a split second, aiming right at his face. Time slows as the limbs and demon mass close in on him, while his robot arm heads straight for his forehead, "Drill!"

The point on the spinning fingers slam into his skull, creating a hole as the arm movement carries it an arc through his skull. A massive tear in the Lord of the night-o-sphere's head causes the mass and limbs to spasm as commands from the brain are messed up. But more importantly the wound spasms again, and Marshall pops out with a gasp, eyes locking on Finn. Before he could even utter a word Finn spoke up, "Hold on man, I'll save you!"

He slides down the monster's face, skidding to a halt at his neck still covered by the arm. He reaches under the limbs and grips the necklace with a grin, then begins to yank on it, but it doesn't come off. Confused, he stares at it, but it dawns on him that when Marshall had became this liquid like mass, it had grown over the cursed item.

Sure enough, a glance reveals the flesh of Marshall melded on and around the necklace at the back, causing Finn to look at the vampire sliding back inside, "Quickly! Can you remove this stuff!?" He groans in pain and effort, making Finn scramble back up and grab him by his armpits, lifting up to delay the sinking.

With Finn helping, he focuses on shapeshifting his twisted form, and with a groan of agony the flesh begins to recede all around Finn. The flood of mass and reaching limb sinking back into Marshall's original form… of him being stretched that is. Still the hero can't complain as he groans in effort, attempting to stop Marshall's sinking unsuccessfully while staring at the necklace.

Just as the last of the flesh releases its smothering grip on the cursed artefact, Marshall the vampire king gets sucked back inside. And Marshall the lord of the night-o-sphere returns with a glare. Finn drops from the head, hands snapped out to snatch up the necklace to end this, but is forced to abandon his objective as both arms covering it become covered in spikes. He lands before the hell spawn, then swiftly backs it up, creating room for him to analyse the best way to take the immortal down.

Marshall the demon meanwhile needs no plan, all he needs is his might. He charges forward, both muscle arms snapping towards him with open palm, planning to splat him. The hero easily avoids the attack, years of experience coming into play as he dashes forward at him. He leaps onto his chest, then goes up once more to reach his neck, still protected by the arms covered in spikes. Luckily a drill arm doesn't care about that.

However before he could do anything the small arms atop his shoulders slash at him, their hands now scythes that arc for his head. The human just barely avoids the blows, the weapons slamming into Marshall's own chest as it spurts out black blood from the wounds. Yet he shrugs it off, getting used to the pain as he brings his stone wrecking limbs to crush the human pest on his body.

Finn simply drops as the hands smash at where he just was, and quickly backs off annoyed, 'I can't do anything! I need a way to stun all his limbs and stuff!' Marshall doesn't halt his attacks as Finn attempts to figure out a way to stun him, and swings his huge fists like rockets.

He does two huge arcs at the human, but he easily dodges the predictable attacks by leaping towards Marshall. The fists knock down the rock walls surrounding the corridor, something Finn grins at as he dashes into them, barely dodging the single claw limbs by Marshall's head as they slash at him.

He leaps into the left debris field in which a room once stood, and spins to face the demon once more. The hell spawn glares at the hero, discovering his attacks had only created more open space for him, more room to dodge his attacks. He growls as his right massive arm roars towards him, but shifting shape into a large bar cage. Finn raises his robot arm as the cage comes down atop him, trapping him within, "Weed whacker!" Immediately his fingers spin as a blade and he lunges at the bars, beginning to cut through them.

Marshall winces in pain but keeps the cage down, shifting them to cave in wards, the cage now looking like an acorn. The finger like bars keep pushing towards his palm, and Finn glances upwards to find a mouth filled with sharp teeth forming.

It gnashes and attempts to bite him as he desperately cuts away, before he cuts through enough to ram into the fingers and break free. He hits the ground and scrambles away, spinning to face his foe for the next attack, what turned out to be a whip. The Lord of the night-o-sphere whips at him with his other large arm, bundles of strips snapping as they just barely miss the hero sprinting to avoid.

One nips him, causing a massive wound on his flesh arm, triggering him to grimace but push on. Marshall growls, not sated at just seeing a wound on his foe, and lowers the whip, and shifts them again. They become like serpents without heads, and slither towards Finn as he spins to fight them off.

"Weed whacker!" He yells again as he swings his arm back and worth, repelling the tendrils as they stay back for their own safety. But eventually they give up and simply lunge at him, getting shredded by his spinning fingers as he grimaces, trying to keep them all back.

When one suddenly wraps around his feet.

He yelps in shock and attempts to move his arm to saw it in half, but it quickly ties up the rest of his body. It forces his arm to his side, causing him to turn off the robot arm to avoid shredding himself. The tendril lifts him as he screams, before violently chucking him about, whacking him into walls and floor. He grunts with every blow, his vision becomes blurry and his head bleeds a little as it hits the rocks.

Suddenly the tendril slams him upwards, slamming him into the ceiling hard as it shakes at the impact. Cracks form, then quickly spread like lightning, and without any walls for support, it all crumbles down.

The rubble and debris falls atop Marshall, smashing atop his head and burying him in the rocks, the tendril holding Finn going limb. The hero yelps as the black coil that held him slackens and he hits the floor hard, groaning in pain. Still, he pushes himself up, his vision slowly correcting itself as he stumbles towards Marshall, hand on his light head wound.

He finds the demon on the floor, piles of rock atop him as he lays still, stunned as well. Finn dashes forward at his inactiveness, eyes locked on the necklace still protected by the spikey arms. He skids before them, then carefully grabs the arms between the pricks and begins yanking.

They shift off the cursed artefact, but suddenly flex as Marshall recovers, snapping a glare at the human. He immediately back tracks it, stumbling backwards as the two claws by Marshall's head slash at him. He barely avoids the insanely fast attacks, but is able to sprint away just as Marshall rises.

He glares at the hero, then using the missing roof rises even further up, stretching his body out of Finn's reach. Finn grimaces as he stares, but flicks his gaze up, 'I think I have a couple of layers until I reach the room where the others are at.' He grins, looking all around him, 'Then I have plenty of ceilings to stun him with!'

Marshall growls as he stretches the black tentacles on his back, slamming them into the ground and piercing through the floor. Finn dashes for Marshall just as they burst back up under his feet, the tendrils just missing him. They flail a little, before shooting back into the floor as the hero grimaces, and suddenly rolls just in time to dodge another.

He quickly bursts forward, charging as fast as he can as they repeatedly pop from the ground, either just before or just after him. Marshall glares, finding that it was hard to aim when you couldn't see your weapon, and simply shifts his huge arms again as he gives up on his plan.

They become two huge scythes, what he quickly swoops at the human while still bursting his tendrils from the ground. Finn almost dances as he struggles to avoid all the attacks at once, and as the curved edge of Marshall's arm screams towards him, he bends over backwards. The weapon slices the air above him, just barely skimming over him as Finn grimaces, feeling the ground shake beneath him. A tentacle pops up and slams him directly in the back, the hero going wide eyed in pain as he sent flying.

He flies straight up, flailing his limbs as Marshall grins, growing another arm with a wide palm to slap him. He swings the limb and swats Finn hard, sending him crashing into a wall on the second floor as he screams in pain. He hits the rock wall hard, and flops to the floor, groaning in pain, but quickly attempts to push himself up, only to end in failure as he flops back down.

Marshall smirks at the downed hero, then lifts his large muscle left arm high above his head, and immediately it begins to shapeshift. It becomes a huge, humongous great sword, the blade piercing through the floor of the next level. The Lord of the night-o-sphere aims his weapon at the human laying limp on the floor, who glares as he stares at the hell spawn. With a huge grin Marshall brings his arm down, the massive blade shooting straight towards Finn.

The human yells as he pushes himself, rolling just as the blade comes crashing down where he had laid. The floor is obliterated by the weapon, but Finn doesn't care as he pushes himself up, then charges his foe once more. He screams a war cry as he pounces onto the demon's head, and immediately the two clawed arms lash out at him. "Weed whacker!" The spinning blade activates as he swings at the threats, savagely letting the rotating digits cut through them with ease.

He's had enough playing around. He needs to finish this now, and if that means putting himself in danger then so be it.

The severed claws flail as they ooze black blood, but Finn focuses on shoving his deadly arm into Marshall's head. Blood is violently sprayed everywhere as Finn pushes his hand into the skull, the sound of a revving chainsaw filling the corridor. Marshall flails as he attempts to rip Finn off, all limbs converting on him as the hero judges his time. Just as they were about to rip him apart, he yanks his arm free of the flesh and slides down.

The limbs instead smash into his own head, making him stumble backwards and hit more walls on the second level. With the ceiling already damaged from the great sword piercing it in its creation, it crumbles, and promptly falls atop the hell spawn. With a tremendous amount of noise, the rocks rain atop the demon, smashing against his head as he tumbles forward.

Finn leaps off his neck at the last moment to avoid being squished, landing with a slide of momentum. Marshall collapses right before him, and the hero acts quickly, leaping at the covered necklace as he aims his arm. "Weed whacker!" He pushes it against the spiky limbs protecting the cursed item, and begins sawing it off. Unfortunately the insane pain makes Marshall's eyes widen as he groans in pain, and glares at the determined hero.

Finn rips the second arm off as he orders his robot arm to stop its bloody work to instead reach for the necklace. He is swatted once more. He slides across the floor with a grunt, but quickly lifts himself, growling in anger at another failure, 'I need help… so my choices are Ice Queen who is mad right now and doesn't want to hurt Marshall, or the others who are injured and I won't risk hurting even further.'

Marshall glares as he lifts both hands, and makes them into large spiked flails, which he then savagely swings at Finn. He jumps backwards to escape their range, and successfully evades the massive spikey ball. But not the flying debris they create as they clip the floor and hit walls, the large rocks exploding in all directions. And one gets a headshot on Finn, hitting him hard as he falls to the floor stunned, a second wound on his head that bleeds red blood.

He lays stunned as Marshall charges, shifting the flails into a massive hammer with the head covered in demonic spikes. As he slams it down towards Finn, the hero stares at Marshall, 'All these wounds… it took me **and** Huntress last time to defeat him, but he's even stronger now and I'm all alone… is this the end?' His face suddenly twists into anger as he spins again, rolling out of the way of harm once more as he glares at Marshall, 'No! Huntress Wizard and Ice Queen are waiting for me! They are begging for me to win! There's everyone waiting for me in OOO! I refuse to lose here! I refuse to leave Marshall to this fate! I will save him!'

He lunges at the large muscle arm, and quickly scales it, leaping onto the demon's chest just as razor sharp spikes burst from his body. However Marshall then shifts his chest flesh into a massive scissors that attempt to cut him in two, causing him to jump off again. He glares at Marshall, yet grins as he charges once more, 'If I need help, so be it! There's still no sign of Ice Queen, so I need to bring him to the others!'

With an objective in mind, he lunges at Marshall, yelling an order for his arm to activate to clash with a hand reaching for him, black blood flying.

Meanwhile Huntress worries as she listens to the thumps down below her as she hurriedly puts the final bits of cyclops tears on the others. Every moment of silence downstairs fills her heart with dread and despair, that Finn had bitten off more than he could chew, only one o be relieved at hearing another thump. She finally puts the glass bottle down as Butterscotch was fully healed, making her as the last one, yet she was not awake. In fact, the nymph was the only one awake right now, and she was the tired one!

Still, she simply leans back and rests against the wall to recover some strength, closing her eyes to attempt a quick rest, yet that is proved to be impossible with her current worry for the hero of OOO. It takes all that remains of her little amount of strength to simply not push herself up and rush down to him, to protect him from the Lord of evil. She suddenly hears a groan to her right, and discovers Fionna twitching and shuffling a little, before her eyes suddenly snap wide open.

Her panicked gaze locks onto Huntress, who was by her side to calm her down, "Easy, you were knocked out when Marshall slammed Butterscotch into you." She nods cautiously, but is then shaken from a vibration of the fight happening below them, startling her as she leaps to her feet.

She snaps her head around in a panic, but Huntress swiftly pulls her back down to the ground before a vibration could make her fall and whack her head. The thirteen year old stares at her for an explanation, what the nymph promptly gives, "Finn and Marshall are fighting."

Immediately the human was on her feet again and was about to make a sprint for it when Huntress grabs her ankle, threatening to trip her as she stares at the wizard, "We need to stop them! Finn can't take on Marshall Lee alone!" She exclaims, yanking a little on her grabbed ankle, but Huntress refuses to let go as she shakes her head,

"Sit back down for a second, we need to make a plan, a proper one, because Marshall just wiped the floor with us. The only reason Finn is still going is because he has experience and used to doing fights on the fly. However, he knows he can't defeat him alone, and needs us to help him in grabbing that necklace."

The girl shakes her leg again, "Then let go so I can help! I'm him too! I fight with no plan!"

"But you don't have the experience." Huntress replies, making Fionna scowl a little, but the green woman ignores her, "Finn wants us all back in the fight, but he knows you three were likely out for the count, so he asked me to wait here and recover." She tugs on Fionna, who yelps in shock as she falls into the arms of the nymph, who promptly sits the girl down next to her, "I know Finn, he's likely just buying time for me to recover then bringing the party here. We need every bit of strength possible, and we need to think of a plan because he is definitely too busy to think of one right now."

Fionna grumbles but nods, causing Huntress to lean her back completely against the wall, trying her best to relax despite knowing Finn was fighting for his life below her. Then she blinks as she gazes at the room layout, then stares at Fionna, I have an idea."

Finn meanwhile was still wrestling with Marshall, cursing himself for not carrying a second sword as he shoves his weed whacking arm into Marshall's large muscle limb. Yet where his arm dug in as it shredded flesh, black tendrils rise from the wound and wraps around his limb.

Finn immediately yanks his arm back, ripping the black coils of him as he backs away before anything could happen. The tendrils shift back into Marshall's arm as the hell spawn glares at the hero, before raising the other muscle arm. The palm glows with green magic, and Finn immediately dashes away just as a massive stream of screaming flame shoots from his palm.

The human leaps behind a pile of rock rubble and desperately makes himself as small as possible. The flames hit his cover, and promptly washes over it, scorching the area as Marshall keeps the fire concentrated on his cowering foe.

When the hell spawn doesn't hear the pleasurable sounds of Finn's pained screams, he huffs and stops his spell, and swings the other muscle arm at him. The fingers on his hand shift into long handled scythes that burst into cursed flames, which he then brings down Finn's hiding spot.

The burning, razor sharp blades slam down before Finn, causing the hero to scramble forward with wide eyes as Marshall pulls his arm back as if raking some leaves. The sharp blades screech as they are dragged across the floor, just barely missing Finn's leg as they hit his cover. The hero jumps to his feet and faces his now extremely annoyed foe, who raises the flaming scythes again and just starts swinging savagely at the hero.

Finn backs it up, keeping his gaze locked on the Lord of the night-o-sphere, staring at the necklace covered by the black, spiky hands still, 'There's no way I can get that!' The hell spawn meanwhile rapidly approaches, smashing anything and everything out of his way as he rampages towards the human.

The hero bites his lip and glances behind him, staring at the open window, 'I have no choice, I've got to bring it to them!' He spins around and dashes for the escape route, Marshall charging right behind him, his body shape shifting into an inescapable mess of limbs and weapons.

Finn screams as he jumps out the window, the flaming scythes of Marshall swinging right behind, just barely skimming by his back. The hero spins in the air and sticks his robot hand out, just barely grabbing the window edge as he hangs there. The demon pokes his head out to discover if he had died or not, and is surprised to find Finn lunging onto his face.

The human scrambles up his head with a grin, using him as a platform to the next level as he jumps off the demon. He grabs the next window, and from there climbs inside, before quickly sprinting as fast as he can through the tower.

Marshall glares, shaking with anger as he smashes onto the second level and gives chase to the human. He spots the human sprinting through rooms and charges after him, uncaring of what destruction he causes. He takes out more structural supports and sends demon servants flying, all the while swinging his flaming scythes at his prey.

The hero meanwhile keeps his gaze straight ahead, remembering the path well from his first sprint through these halls. He finds the stone stairs they took past time and runs up them to the last level, causing Marshall to huff and lifts his body up, using his momentum to smash upwards.

Finn exit the stairs just in time for Marshall to pop up from the floor in front of him, shocking the hell out of the hero. The Lord lashes many shapeshifting parts at him, causing him to run to the wall to the left of him, "Drill!"

His metal hand spins to life as he pushes into the wall, destroying the rock and making a hole to hide in just as the black limbs charge past him. Finn pushes on with his drilling arm, carving an arcing path through the solid rock, sneaking around the hell spawn.

A couple of seconds later he suddenly pops out behind Marshall in a pile of broken rocks, arms still spinning as the demon snaps around to face him in shock. The human wastes no time in turning tail and continuing his mad sprint, Marshall ripping himself through the ground and giving chase.

The hell spawn slams some tentacles into the floor as he charges along, and the tendrils slither under the floor. Finn continues his mad dash when the floor suddenly explodes in front of him in a familiar fashion that he saw only a few minutes ago. The tendrils attempt to whip him as he sprints by them, having to bob and weave around them whenever they pop up before him.

He turns a corner and finds the room filled with guards, still halted in their positions from his earlier orders. He winces, 'I don't have the sword to order them!' So he is forced to simply ignore them as he runs, Marshall ramming through the room's walls a second later. He obliterates all the demons in there, either crushing them under his sheer mass or sliced them in half with her burning scythes.

Finn winces but keeps his eyes ahead and turns a corner, grinning at the sight of the doors to Marshall's room with the others inside. He charges as fast as his legs could carry him, giving a slight glance at the receptionist just as he is wiped out by a massive muscle limb. Marshall was right on his ass.

With a cry of effort, the hero lunges for the door, slamming them open as he bursts inside. He finds Huntress and Fionna standing up, startled by his sudden arrival despite hearing all the commotion. Their eyes lock onto Marshall's rampaging form behind him, and immediately shift into evasive positions as they reach downwards.

Huntress grabs Butterscotch, and Fionna her sister, both of them watching Marshall approach, the massive demon arching his scythes arm back. As he swings, they pull their still downed comrades out of harm's way, letting the massive weapon obliterate the floor and wall instead.

Before he could continue his merciless barrage of attacks, Finn leaps onto his face and punches him straight in the eye. The hell spawn rears back and brings all his stretched twisted limbs to the hero, who promptly leaps off, keeping eye contact on the demon.

Marshall focuses on the prey he could not kill or bring down, leaving the others alone as Fionna and Huntress swiftly lift the other two to a corner, hoping for the best. Then the duo face the demon and hero duking it out, Fionna inquiring, "Wait, where's the necklace?" The nymph frowns,

"Under those spiky arms I think, so if our plan is to work you and Finn need to remove those." She nods, and then shifts to charge head first at her foe, but Huntress swiftly grabs her shoulder, making the heroine looking over her shoulder in confusion, "I'm fine with you taking him head on, that's how you do it, but don't forget to tell Finn to follow the plan… actually, tell him to copy you, so Marshall doesn't hear what we're doing and counters." She gives a thumbs up, causing the nymph to let go of her with a grin, watching her dash to towards her foe. Then she herself moves, 'Time to get into position, and do my part if saving Marshall.'

Meanwhile Finn was countering an absolute onslaught of attacks, fury fuelling every strike from the demon. His robot arm was definitely hurting at this point, making him wince and become more reluctant to use his only weapon, yet he pushes on, weed whacking Marshall's form.

Fionna suddenly pops by his side, swinging her ice sword with a cry of rage, cutting clean through one of Marshall's thick arms. He snaps his missing limb back, giving the duo a one second moment of air before it simply regenerates, and returns to trying to kill them. Fionna smirks as she leaps over a hand bursting from the floor, "Man this is annoying! Just like your old self, right Marshall?"

His attacks slow for a moment, then return to their normal unrelenting attacks. She hops next to Finn, "Where's your sword!?"

He grimaces, "Sealing his mouth shut so he can't suck out our souls." He explains, making the thirteen year old glance at the demon's jaw, finding the information true. She brings her gaze back to him,

"Well we'll probably need it in a minute! Huntress and I have a plan!" They both back step as Marshall slams a huge tentacle before them, then attempts to whip them but that plan is swiftly ruined by simply jumping over it. Finn looks back at her, nodding in understanding as she continues,

"Can't tell you, not while he is listening!" She grunts as she Marshall brings flaming whips down upon her, just barely missing as she dives out of the way, "Just follow my lead!" He nods, then watches her charge straight at the Lord of the night-o-sphere, not even attacking as she dodges stretching limbs and a plethora of weapons.

He swiftly follows suit as the demon tries his best to hit the moving targets, who swiftly latch onto him. His constant stretching of new weapons and arms to try and kill them bites him in the ass as they use the limbs to help scale him. He makes new limbs grow and try to grab them, but they fend them off with weed whacker and sword, his situation not helped with having to deal with them both at the same time.

They leap onto his face, and Finn glares straight at Marshall as he reaches for his blade, Fionna fending off any attacks with savage sword slices and deflects. The hero grips his stuck sword, then yanks it down, tugging at his weapon to rip it free from Marshall's flesh. He grunts as he slowly works the hilt back out, all the while having to keep an eye out for any incoming attacks.

Fionna swings her sword wildly, not really having to be precise with her savage slashes, simply because there was so much in front of. She actually sweats nervously, eyes darting around as she tries and prioritise the next attempt to rip her and Finn to shred, but unfortunately fails to notice one shooting towards her from her left.

It was a single, spiked limb and was rocketing straight towards her head. Suddenly it jolts to a halt. Shivers, then is reluctantly pulled back as Marshall stares at it.

Huntress Wizard meanwhile sneaks around behind him, the massive demon too focused on the hero duo to notice her silent approach. She stares at the fight with slight worry and fear, but keeps her emotions hidden and under control. One slip up and they could be dead.

She squats behind the Lord of the night-o-sphere, eyes scanning parts she can climb in preparation for her plan, yet does not execute it yet, not wanting to give away the element of surprise. She smirks as nothing comes to strike her down, meaning Marshall had failed to detect her in anyway, 'I've still got my stealth, even when I'm this sluggish!'

Finn and Fionna meanwhile continue their dangerous work, Finn really grunting as he watches the final bits of his hilt slowly slip free. Marshall's body had healed around the wound, sealing it in tight, and the hell spawn was still regenerating, making any effort to pull the sword even an inch a painful task.

But he has years worth of experience of fighting huge monsters, and that translated into his muscles. With a cry of a burst of strength, he yanks his night sword free from Marshall's jaw with a splurt of black blood.

Immediately the demon's mouth opens, filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth as he lunges forward, snapping his mouth at Finn. The hero leaps to the side while simultaneously shoving Fionna, who releases a yelp of shock as she lands on Marshall's shoulder. The limbs of the hell spawn continue with their momentum as Marshall bites his jaw forward, and smash into his mouth.

A loud crack fills the room as Marshall suddenly releases a messed up, gargled roar of pain, and it took the humans a second to realise he had just shattered his own jaw with his big muscle arm. They wince in sympathy, but quickly move onto their next step of their plan, Finn staring at Fionna for an explanation.

She just hacks at the arms covering the necklace. Finn swiftly joins her, hacking at the black spiky flesh to sever it in half. Unfortunately however, the limbs of Marshall return, and with friends as the demon desperately attempts to remove his pests.

They abandon their mission to defend themselves, slashing and swiping with their blades, repelling their attackers. At every gap and moment they have they hack at the arms covering the necklace, but unfortunately don't make much progress.

They simply did not have enough time to draw their arms back enough to get the correct momentum to chop through flesh and bone. Worse, every wound they do inflict on the arms only regenerate a second later, making them lose any progress they make. They both have to cut through the limbs in one swoop and at the same time.

The only good news right now is that Marshall was not currently sucking out their souls, his gaze locked on Fionna. The humans grunt as they hack away the attacks, and snap their gaze around for a solution.

And that's when black chains that glowed with purple magic suddenly wrapped around Marshall's arms.

The duo blink in shock, and trace them back to the caster, and find a straining Butterscotch repeating a spell, before snapping her eyes open to stare at them, "Hurry!" They both immediately spin to face the limbs, and lifts their blades high above their heads, before bringing them down upon their target. The spikey limbs were split in half by their blades, rolling off the demons form as the snubs flail in pain, squirting black blood.

Unfortunately their blades got lodged in the black flesh underneath, both giving a quick tug in an attempt to free them before giving up. They both head towards the cursed artefact, hands out to grasp and yank it off. But then they get swatted.

The massive limbs of Marshall had broken free from Butterscotch's spell, and were prompt to remove the danger to his existence. They hit the floor hard, both groaning in pain until the hell spawn harshly steps on them with some legs and feet he just grew into existence, staring them in the eyes.

"Close, yet so far~ Oh well, another pair of souls claimed by my night-o-sphere!" His mouth opens wide, the duo struggling beneath him as Butterscotch attempts to fling out a spell to save them.

Then Huntress Wizard suddenly snatches the amulet.

She had climbed on him without the demon even noticing! And with the cursed artefact gone, removed from the demon's form, it disappears as he roars in denial, the black form being sucked back into the amulet.

And in its place was a stunned Marshall Lee, and Huntress Wizard holding the necklace. Neither of them standing on anything. They both drop, falling towards the ground as Marshall releases a noise of surprise, while the nymph remains silent. Finn and Fionna stare in shock, then both leap to their feet with their arms held out far, staring at their falling comrades.

Huntress lands in Finn's open arms bridal style, the duo staring at each other as Finn gains a small blush but beams at her, "Thanks for the save."

She smirks, "I guess I could say the same about the catch." He shakes his head,

"You would've landed that perfectly fine without me." She nods and Finn lets her out his arms and onto her feet,

"I know, I just wanted to give you something to feel proud of." He chuckles,

"What, fighting off the Lord of the night-o-sphere is not enough for you?"

She grins, "Nope!" She then takes the now calm moment to properly give him a look over, and frowns at it uncountable amount of cuts and grazes covering his body. She brings her hands up to examine his head wounds, the hero willingly lowering his head to give her a better angle. The spilled blood has long since dried, and he only winces in pain when her fingers prod them, informing her they were nothing serious, 'But still, way too close!' She pulls back, allowing Finn to grin nervously at her, "We probably have some cyclops tears left over in your bag, you're getting healed now."

With that she tugs him away, Finn quickly picking up his blade from the floor as they walk over to Cake, who was still passed out and lying on the floor.

Meanwhile with Fionna, she was biting her lip in slight annoyance as she watches Marshall slowly float down with a cocky grin. He rocks like a leaf, falling slowly and gracefully into her open arms in a sexy pose, head resting on his hand as he winks at her, "Hey." She groans, but admittedly doesn't drop him, instead carefully putting him on his feet with a smile, something the vampire notices with a shake of his head, "I don't need that much help hero." She smirks and gestures to the destroyed environment, making him wince, "Oooh, low blow!"

She punches his arm with a blushing grin, "But it's true you butt!"

He laughs, then rubs his arm where she punched him, "Man you've got a mean swing… but yeah, seriously, thanks for saving me… just don't mention it again so my pride won't be shattered."

She smirks, "I'll be sure to mention it as much as I can then." She teases with a massive beaming grin, a sight that makes Marshall blush and a twang of pain shoot through his heart, making him look away, 'Gumball asked first.'

"... Wait, where's Hana!?" Fionna gives him a thumbs up,

"Your mum? Ice Queen dealt with her… I think." She quickly peels away from their conversation, rushing over to the hole Finn was punched out of and poking her head out.

She scans the environment, and is shocked to find the completely flat land layered heavily in pure white snow, and a certain royal currently flying towards them, "Yep! Ice Queen won! And she's on her way!" Immediately dread and worry fills everyone's heart, Finn snapping his head towards Fionna as Huntress caringly applies more healing fluids to him. He sighs,

"I'll… deal with her."

Butterscotch nods in agreement, while Fionna squirms, "I don't think I want to see this." She worriedly announces, going slightly green in the cheeks as she struggles to suppress a barf, making Huntress smirk. Marshall meanwhile glares at the OOO duo, before flicking his gaze back to the queasy heroine as she picks up her ice blade,

"So… what's going on with those two? Why aren't we trying to kill each other in violent bloody fashion?" Fionna perks up at that, snapping to answer as her mind tries to ignore the probably all too probable event about to occur,

"Because it was all a misunderstanding! Trust me, we've cleared everything up. And you don't want to get on their bad side, especially with Ice Queen's around!" He gives her an unsure nod, then flicks his gaze to Butterscotch, who scowls a little at the undead asshole, but does nod in answer. He huffs,

"Fine, I'll resist sucking out your souls until I hear everything." Finn shrugs,

"Thank you. But I wasn't too worried, you haven't been able to do it so far, and trust me, you and your mum tried several times." He says with a smirk before he glances at Huntress, watching her apply more cyclops tears to his wounds with a loving, caring hand, making sure to not press too hard. She analyses her work, and sighs,

"I want to heal you even more, but I think that will have to wait until after you deal with your queen, I'll finish it later back at home." He nods, then with a grunt pushes himself to a stand, and walks towards his fate at the hole, watching the royal rapidly approach.

Marshall glances at Butterscotch, "So… what are we still doing here? We could just leave her and that tiara here for all of eternity." The butler shakes her head,

"I'm afraid not, Ice Queen is a good friend of Finn, and we won't abandon her. I... Honestly respect him too much to abandon one of his friends, even if it is Ice Queen. And he could probably kill us in a couple of seconds." He huffs, and taps his foot impatiently, continuously glancing at Fionna a few feet away, the girl blushing whenever their eyes meet. Butterscotch continues trying to cool the vampire's mood, leaning in close, "Plus, he's helping Fionna, and she really wants to learn from him. I think she would instantly hate you if you pissed him off like that." He winces at the thought, but nods in understanding, trying his best to look a little less impatient.

Then the temperature drops, so much so that the undead vampire could feel it as he suffers from goose bumps. They glance at the hole as Ice Queen floats inside, eyebrows flapping as her glowing eyes immediately lock onto Finn, then her Marshall. She squeals in joy at seeing them both before her, spreading her arms wide, "Finn! Marshall! Come here!"

She giggles as she floats closer towards them, ready to give chase the moment they make a bolt for it, however, Finn opens his arms for a hug as well. She blinks, then shoots towards him, wrapping him in a tight squeeze, grinning as her knight returns it in kind. Her momentum swings them, the woman giggling in joy as they spin in each others unbreakable grasp, the royal stopping her flying as she stands on the floor. She holds Finn's hand as she lowers her head and snuggles with him, the hero blushing as he looks away nervously, yet still leans into it.

She grins as she holds him in her loving embrace, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, 'He's not holding back, he's accepting it! He's accepting me!' She brings to shift her leg, moving to wrap it around Finn's waist to bring her crotch atop his, but Fionna suddenly gags loudly, ruining the moment as Ice Queen snaps her head to the girl.

She puts up her hand in apology as she sticks her head out the window, fearing she was going to throw up, "I did not need to see the Ice Queen even cuddling male me!" She complains, glancing back at them to see if they had stopped the disgusting act, and freezes up at the royal's glare, eyes still glowing as the temperature lowers.

Butterscotch quickly swoops in to the rescue however, "How about you don't attack her…" The royal scowls at the butler, "... And I teleport us all home, so you can then cuddle Finn to your heart's content in your bed at your castle!" She persuades with a grin, 'This could get them together, and Ice Queen won't bother my prince again.' She schemes, unaware to the blue royal who beams at her, the temperature rising back up to skin nipping cold,

"I'm good with that! Send us away servant, I need some time with my knight~" As Fionna gags, the butler raises her hands as if she was meditating, closing her eyes as she creates a connection between her and the magic realm,

"Good thing you knocked me out, Marshall, it helped me regain some loss magic." She informs, biting her tongue at mentioning his name, still not liking the undead buffoon. A few moments later, she brings a hand forward and draws a line in the air with her finger with surgical precision, splitting the air as a bright green portal appears. Unlike the one she made to the night-o-sphere, this one had no screams of the dammed to accompany it, but the talk of some reasonably scared and confused people on the other side.

Everyone starts heading through the portal for home, Butterscotch first, then Marshall, then Fionna, Huntress carrying Cake, and finally Ice Queen leading Finn through by the hand, wearing a massive grin. Until Finn was harshly ripped from her arm as he yelled in shock.

Startled, everyone spins around to Find Hana holding a struggling Finn in her grip, and the demon swiftly flicks her glowing fingers at the portal. Ice Queen screams as she charges for the demon, but the portal to AAA closes before she could do anything, leaving Finn trapped alone with the Lady of the night-o-sphere.

He stares up in fear at her wounded form, slowly using magic to heal her injuries as she smirks at her hostage, "You and your friends caused me a lot of trouble! And that blue bitch stole my kid! So I'll steal her lover!"

With that, her mouth opens, and Finn's soul begins to be tugged from his body, yanked out of his form as he grunts in pain, the demon ending this swiftly before the others could return and stop her.

"Behold demon!" They both immediately snap to her left, and are shocked to discover the mysterious figure, Hana raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Another one of your friends?... Another soul for me." She goes to open her mouth, but the figure raises his right hand, revealing… a spray bottle.

Both human and demon stare stumped alike. "What?" The unknown man squeezes the trigger, and some water sprays out like a vapour, the cloud of mist landing on Hana's head.

Immediately she screams in pain, dropping Finn as she stumbles backwards and clutches her face, the figure immediately grabbing Finn's hand and yanking him away, shouting at the demon, "Holy water!" He tugs the hero towards the door that Finn had used to return to OOO when Marceline was in trouble, swinging the door open and rushing inside with Finn right behind him, "This way leads back to AAA! Back to where you first came from!" Finn squints a little at the unknown man, 'That voice is familiar… and how does he know that?' Still, he follows the man as they both exit the portal.

It collapses behind them, sealing of the link between them and the night-o-sphere, leaving it all behind them as they pant on the ball floor of the Candy Kingdom, spears aimed at them as Gumball sighs in relief. Finn looks around and sighs, glad to be out of danger for now, but notices a certain lack of something, causing him to look at the royal, "Where are the others?" He questions, making the prince nod and look at a random candy citizen,

"Tell them he has returned." It waddles off, making the prince look at Finn, "They were about to rescue you, just dropping off Cake and getting some medical supplies since they would apparently have to 'start from the beginning again'... whatever that means."

Finn nods, but then glances at the mysterious figure, standing up to stare him in the face, "I recognise your voice. But…"

The figure sighs, looking away nervously before looking back, "Well… it is the right time for me to reveal myself… oh boy, here we go." With that, the black effect that shrouded his cover dissipates, and Finn sighs, looking up at a very familiar figure he semi hoped he never see again,

"Hi dad."

**Martin!**

**So… did you know I planned the night-o-sphere rescue bit to only last two chapters? Yeah… that did not go to plan at all.**

**Draconic Rising back at chapter 17 was right! The mysterious figure is indeed Martin! Don't know if he's still reading or not through...**

**If this fight was boring because Finn was having to use the same arm moves constantly, I'm sorry. I want to do more with his cool robot arm, but that must be upgraded from what he has because Bubblegum didn't really give it any offensive capabilities. I just need a scientist smarter than Bubblegum…**

**So… any guesses on why the woman that helped Finn find the portal dude and killed the guards at the night-o-sphere gate is chasing Martin? Be funny to hear some theories.**

**Review response:**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 36:**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter! It may take some time, and there may be some... Bumps, but I do believe Finn and Marshall can genuinely get along. Yep, more feels, and I do it because I am a mean person :) The lady has fallen indeed! And time for the epic battle of Marshall being free thanks to Finn begins, because there is no way I'm not writing that. I'm overjoyed at seeing you enjoy that entire battle between Hana and Ice Queen, and you are worthy of seeing it! You're awesome enough!**

**I'm glad to hear the new year has been kind to you, and I agree, hopefully the rest of year may be nice to us. Also, I like teasing you with the lemons, it's fun! But if you want to know what the actual lemon scenes will look like, check out the other story I wrote, it's there simply to show everyone what the sex scenes will be like.**

**Keep being amazing violet, and until we talk again, peace**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 36:**

**Yep, she is slowly stabilising herself! What is strange, considering with Ice King he had no mental control, and was simply mad… I wonder if there is a reason for that? (hint hint, future arc, hint hint.) Yep, even when he doesn't exist, he is still helping people, especially his Queen (; Oh I can't wait to do her date, it's going to be so fun, got anything you want to see other than a lady and the tramp (What has been noted)? Yeah… she was kind of worned out after being drained of all magic and creating a realm of personal torture for Ice Queen, it was hard for her to think straight after all that.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 36:**

**Yeah sorry ); Don't worry, the plot is moving forward now, the night-o-sphere arc took way too long.**


	38. Chapter 38 Talks and cuddles

**Just a heads up, there are some semi important/relevant questions at the bottom. Don't have to answer them if you don't want to, heck I might not even do things, but if enough people say yes to some things then it might lead to another vote.**

Martin nervously rubs the back of his neck, looking away from Finn as they remain in complete silence, before the fallen father looks at the hero, "So... you… didn't sound super happy to see me again." Finn remains silent, causing him to groan, "Come oooon! I just saved you from Hana! Didn't that win you over even a little bit?" The boy sighs,

"A little, but what are you doing here!? You ascended to the 4th dimension with the purple catalyst comet! We left on **ok** terms." Finn questions, making Martin bite his lip,

"Yeeeaaah… well you see-... Actually, I'll explain later, I remain here too long or do too much then trouble will be here." Finn scowls at his genetic father,

"You've got into more trouble!? How!? You were at the beginning and end of time with cosmic beings! What did you do, pick pocket the god of justice? Scam GOLB?" His father quickly brings his giant fingers to Finn's mouth, silencing him,

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! I haven't done anything wrong!" He winks, and Finn immediately glares at him, "Well, ok! I did do something wrong, but one I think you would like! Or at least I think it was for a good reason… so no, I haven't done any crimes to the cosmic beings, and besides, there is no god of justice, not yet at least." Finn groans, putting a hand to his head as he sighs,

"Do I want to even know what you did then?" He shrugs,

"You've already seen me do it." Finn scowls,

"Rip my arm off?" Martin winces, twisting his gaze away nervously, taking a moment to look at all the weapons around him,

"No, not that."

"Lie to me?"

"No."

"Manipulate-"

"Already said no to that." Martin cuts him off, causing Finn to simply stare at him, triggering a sigh to escape the older man, "Me being here!" Finn blinks, "You know, descending onto the mortal realm unsummoned? That is big no with ascended beings."

Finn shakes his head before locking his eyes on his father, with a silent questioning stare, "So why are you here? We left on alright terms, we said goodbye on a slightly high note that we would never really get along, why are you here to risk ruining it? Why are you risking losing our acceptable mutual understanding and make it all gunked up?"

Martin puts his hand on Finn's shoulder, the hero not knocking it off but definitely watches it, "Because I kinda wish it went better." Finn blinks as his father pulls off him, grabbing the spray bottle filled with holy water and presents it with a grin, "I mean, I went before the mushroom war and grabbed some of this stuff! Do you know how hard that is?" Finn just gives him a dead stare, causing the dad to lean in close to his son, "So how about it, want to give your old man another chance?"

Finn takes a step back, "I'll be honest with you: I don't trust you, especially since you still haven't told me why you are here other than a 'better ending with me', what, I'll be honest, sounds like complete dong."

Martin winces and gives a pained smile, backing off slightly, "Oof, ok… I understand why you don't trust me, with how many things I've done to you already, and some were pretty messed up."

"You think!?" Finn exclaims, using his normal flesh arm to gesture to his robot one. Martin puts his hands up defensively,

"Like I said, messed up!" Finn scowls, and he simply continues, "I haven't explained why I am here other than to get us a better ending together is, well… how do I explain this to you?" Finn crosses his arms,

"Because you want to make a connection between us, otherwise I won't do what you want me to do?" He shakes his head, going to his side and wrapping his arm around Finn,

"No! Not at all, it's simply... because it isn't the best time to explain it to you! If I explain it to you right now, it won't be the best ending for us!" Finn hums sceptically,

"Right, and is it really best ending for us, or is it actually the best ending for you?" The hero pushes him off, yet the older man simply shrugs,

"Same thing!" Finn's scowl told him his response, making him flick a hand at the hero, "Don't worry, just trust your old pa!" Finn scoffs,

"Like that's done me good so far!"

"Hey, it has recently! I mean, I told you to run through that portal to return to AAA and you did, and it worked!" Finn remains silent as he keeps his untrusting gaze locked on the man as he walks around in front of him, poking banana guards in curiosity, "Besides, I hid your split up group so the demons wouldn't find you, and made sure you were with Ice Queen! Didn't you enjoy your time with her~" He remarks with a smirk, making Finn blush and shake his head,

"You mean putting my relationship with-!... My girlfriend back in OOO at risk?" Martin shakes his head,

"I don't think so~" He leans forward with a grin, "What I did was a good thing, trust me, you'll see in time!" Finn takes a step back, making Martin hum in thought, "I'll tell him in…" Finn raises an eyebrow as he goes silent, staring up as he thinks about something, "... In three, two, one!" He snaps finger guns at the hero, "You've still got your phone in your bag! Use that to phone Huntress and the others to let them know you're alright."

Finn gives him a dead stare, trying to figure out what he is planning, "... You do realise that Gumball already sent a banana guard to tell them, right?" Martin nods,

"Yeah, I'm aware. However, we all know how stupid the candy people are." He explains, getting a 'Hey!' from one of the banana guards, "What will happen is that as they are walking along to tell them of your return, they'll get distracted by a red butterfly fluttering along, and chase it instead." He explains as he flutters his hands like the bug, making Finn squint as he attempts to see any lie or that he was messing around, before cautiously reaching into his bag.

He pulls his black phone free, and gives it a quick check over, relieved to find that despite all the fighting it hadn't been damaged, 'To be fair, it didn't break after all the fighting I did back in OOO.' Focusing back on task, he takes the phone off its resting slot and brings it to his ear, and begins the call, 'Wait. Huntress doesn't have a phone, and I don't think I can call myself to get Fionna-' "Call Cake!" Martin helpfully informs, Finn flicking his gaze back to him, then shifting it back to his phone.

He calls the feline, and waits patiently for an answer, bringing his gaze back to his father just in case, the man putting his hands up in mock surrender. Suddenly Fionna's voice comes through the phone, "SORRY CAN'T ANSWER NEED TO SAVE FRIEND BYE!"

"WAIT!" Finn shouts, hoping they didn't hang up, the other end going silent,

"... Finn?"

"Yeah it's me! I got back on my own!" Martin humphs, causing the hero to give him a slight glare,

"Finn! Guys it's Finn!" Suddenly an unending barrage of fumbles and grunts of wrestling for the phone comes from the other side, a fact that makes Finn shake his head but wear a irremovable stupid grin.

Finally he hears the voice of Huntress coming through, calm and gentle as she keeps her emotions cool, "Finn, that actually you?"

"Yeah, I used a door that I used when I saved Marceline from Hunson to get back. So… please don't go to the night-o-sphere again, I don't want to go through all that again." He hears screams on the other side, and panics for a second until he realises it was Ice Queen calling his name. She swiftly grabs the phone, bringing it to her ear,

"Finn! My knight where are you!?" He sighs, mentally preparing himself for what was to come next,

"I'm in the main hall, where we first left. You know, the ballroom?"

"Great! I'll be right there Finn, just wait for me~" She practically sings, before shooting off, Finn hearing thumps from where he was as she knocks down walls, the royal making a direct beeline for him, causing Gumball to sigh in annoyance, twitching at every broken wall.

Suddenly Huntress speaks through the phone, "We'll follow her in a second, we're just putting Marshall in a hospital bed to check for any lasting effects." The phone is taken from her hand, and surprisingly Cake's voice comes through,

"And I'm alright as well!" He grins,

"That's great Cake!" Fionna snatches the phone,

"Alright, we're on our way! See ya in a minute!" With that they hang up, and the hero puts his phone away, turning his head towards the thumps, listening to Gumball muttering.

Suddenly Martin sighs, making Finn bring his gaze back upon him as he opens his mouth, "Sorry kid, but I've got to go, she is definitely on my arse now, that woman is crazy." Finn raises an eyebrow,

"Ice Queen?" He shakes his head,

"No, someone deadlier. Look, I'll explain later, ok?" Finn groans,

"You're not making it easy for me to trust or like you if you're keeping things from me!" Martin puts up his hands,

"I said I'll explain later, we don't have much time." He quickly stands and stretches his muscles as loud cracks and snaps escape his old yet unaging body, before staring Finn in the eyes,

"You've met the woman, the one with the white glowing eyes. That's her. I'll explain everything later, or more exactly, when you're next alone and it's the most suitable time. Don't worry, I've got everything planned, because I've seen everything." He explains with a grin, tapping his finger on his head as if would somehow sooth his son's doubts or remove his discomfort at his presence.

"... So you're just going again?" He shrugs with an awkward smirk,

"Well yeah! It's kinda my thing, I don't want to act too out of character." He sighs, and places his right hand on Finn's shoulder, "One of the reasons why I'm not explaining this is simple: you're too tired." Finn blinks in confusion, then stares at Martin, trying to figure out what he is up to,

"No kid, it's true! You see, when someone is tired, their emotions become more one-sided: angry, or uncaring. You're simply too nice to be snappy when you're tired, so you're more compliant! So, because you're all worn out right now, you're more likely to simply agree to everything I say so you can drag your body to bed. You're totally easy to manipulate right now! I could get you to agree to something because of it, and that'll be nothing but wins for me but sore losses for you." He takes his arm off his shoulder, and looks away again, a almost shameful twisted expression of guilt on his face, "Trust me, I know the best way to scam and manipulate people…" He stares back at Finn, "... See ya kid."

He slowly fades, "Bye dad." With that he suddenly pops out of existence, making Finn sigh, '... He stuck around to hear my goodbye that time…' He lifts his gaze up, and finds Gumball staring at him.

The prince shuffles closer, whipping out a small device and immediately begins scanning the area, humming as he looks as results, "So… that was your dad?" Finn sighs,

"Yeah, long story."

"I'm guessing genetic farther?" Finn nods. "So does that mean Fionna has a-"

"Mother, yeah probably." He stares at the prince, "Don't tell her."

"Why not?' Finn straightens listens as Ice Queen approaches, with the heroine right behind, and judges he has enough time,

"Because then she'll chase after her for answers…" He rubs his metal arm, the robot fist clenching in slight anger, "She'll only get heartbroken dude, and lose an arm. She'll have to do it eventually, sure, but later, I didn't do it until way later." He stares at Marshall intensely, "So unless you want her in pain and heart broken, don't tell her about my Martin or her mum, got it?"

The prince nods in understanding, genuinely not wanting pain for his girlfriend, though does feel a tad guilty about keeping such an important secret from her. "I understand, I don't think she would want her arm removed... I shall not tell her. And knowing how much of a blabber mouth these banana guards can be, I'll erase their memories for safety." Gumball explains plainly, seeing no problem in what he said as one of the living fruits turn to him confusion,

"Wait what?"

Suddenly the wall to their right explodes, being utterly obliterated as a strong whip of wind smashes into them, startling the guards and causing Finn to raise an arm to cover his face, peeking over it.

There stood Ice Queen, her eyes still glowing as she locks onto his form with a grin, immediately making her way over to him. Men in the area flee as fast as they can, Gumball using his royal resolve to hold his ground against the blue royal… though he does take a couple of steps back for safety. Ice Queen strolls up to her knight, who looks up at her with a tired smile, making the royal smirk, "I kept my promise, I made sure I would return from fighting Hana." She explains, leaning close to Finn, "So did I earn a reward~?"

Finn chuckles, "Depends, what do you want? I am tired right now, so don't expect too much from me." She smirks,

"Perfect~" She purrs, flicking her gaze at Gumball who flinches at her stare. Suddenly more commotion comes from behind her, and she spins to find the others there, Marshall being the only one missing. She is slightly pained at that but ignores it for now, as everyone rushes towards her with massive grin, 'Should I freeze them for my alone time with Finn?' She debates, but ends up watching them crash into Finn instead, Cake quickly shapeshifting to be a mattress for the group to have a soft landing on. Butterscotch merely walks up next to him, keeping a professional appearance yet still smirking down at him.

Huntress quickly stands up next to him with a grin, "I thought you were dead, you had me worried there for a moment." She explains, extending an arm to the down hero, who accepts it with a grin, the others getting off him as he is pulled to a stand.

"I thought I was a gonna as well… but I was able to break free and rush out the door before she could react." The nymph raises an eyebrow with a smirk,

"What? No epic fights with a super deadly being?" He chuckles and shakes his head,

"Nope, I hit my weekly criteria for beating up big beasts." The nymph nods and steps off Cake, dragging Finn off as well, then her sister quickly follows, allowing Cake to shift back to normal.

Fionna stretches her sore body, "So no more fights this week? Good, I'm pooped!" She explains, actually being worn out for the first in a long time, then glancing at Gumball with a slight blush and a small, seemingly gaining energy out of nowhere.

Finn chuckles at her actions, then stares worriedly at her sister, "You good? You got knocked out for a long time back there." She shrugs,

"I was probably just too lazy to get up, but yeah I am a-ok, don't worry about your sister Finn!"

The hero blinks in surprise at her words, shocked by them for a second as Cake loses her smile a tad, 'Did he not like that?' He suddenly beams, and her smile returns just as well as joyful feeling flutter through their bodies. "Alright then sis, but do get some sleep or checked out at least." His gaze drifts off them, but then locks on the doorway, discovering the banana guard Gumball had sent to inform the others of his return. He was chasing a red butterfly, staring at it in wonder as it flaps along, 'Just like Martin said he would…'

Suddenly loud, deliberate coughing grabs his attention, and everyone snaps their heads to Ice Queen, finding her staring impatiently, tapping her foot slightly as the temperature drops. With Finn focusing back on her, she grins and speaks up, "Great, glad you all enjoyed the reunion despite just spending several days together! Now, if you mind, I'm taking Finn back home!"

Immediately the sisters step in, Fionna leading the counter, "Wait what!? No! He's taken-!... By that girl back in OOO, you can't just keep hitting on him." Cake nods,

"Yeah, and it is disgusting to watch you keep on flirting with male Fionna!" Fionna shivers,

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah that too!" She yells, disliking the image forming back in her mind, but is quickly snapped out of it as the temperature drops, the royal glaring at the sister.

"He's my knight, if I order him to do something then you have no right to try to argue about it because of personal beliefs! And it's up to us for what we want to do! And I do believe Finn wants to sleep…" She stares at the male human inquisitively, "... Right?"

Eyes shifts to him as he sighs, "... I am tired after all of that, yes." Ice Queen squeals,

"Great! Then we're going to my bed Finn! Because I'm too tired to do two runs between your home and mine."

Fionna puts up her right fist, "Oh no you don't! You are not sleeping together!" The royal scowls at the thirteen year old,

"Yeah you have no power here." She glances at Finn, "Ready to get going?" Finn points a finger at her, squinting a little,

"As long as you do nothing major like kissing and stuff!" She huffs and pouts, while Fionna grins, 'Yeah! Finn is standing up for himself! Maybe he'll get her to stop hitting on him, the last thing I need to see is her smooching him!' She cheers mentally at the denial and crush of Ice Queen's love, simply because it goes against what she wants. Ice Queen perks up however,

"Fine, but what about cuddles!?"

"... Fine, yeah we can cuddle, I'm fine with us cuddling." He answers, looking away embarrassed with a blush as Fionna's jaw dropped, staring at her male self in shock and horror, before dropping to her knees with a groan.

Ice Queen smirks and walks proudly up to her knight, spreading her arms wide for a hug, "You better hold on tight for the flight then!" Finn shakes his head with a grin, and opens his arms to accept the hug carry, heads right next to each other as they stare into the other's eyes. With a flap of her eyebrows, the royal lifts herself into the air, grinning stupidly with her knight in her hands, squeezing him against her body, glaring at her ice armour, 'Damn things aren't worth it!'

Still, she brings her gaze skywards, lifts up a glowing hand, and fires a humongous ice spike through the roof, shattering and smashing it completely as she creates a humongous hole. With a grin she rockets up, taking her precious package with her as her imagination fills her mind, flying through the night with Finn holding on tight, 'After tonight it's two more days to Finn's birthday! Then it is time for Finn to admit his deep and longing feelings for me!' She giggles and holds her knight extra tight as they soar through the night, giving him a loving squeeze, what he returns one with a embarrassed blush but definitely a small smile.

Meanwhile back at the candy castle Gumball's eyes were darting between all the damage the guest royal had made, and whimpers at the sight of destroyed walls and damaged roofs. Fionna remained on her knees, suffering from shell shock from what she just saw occur before her, "Finn… he…" She begins, but Cake was swiftly by her side, comforting her traumatised sibling,

"No, he's probably not thinking correctly right now. I mean, he admitted he was tired! He's brain is probably running on farts now, and all his decisions are just mind poop that he'll regret later." She nods, and Cake helps her sister to her feet, the heroine grimacing,

"Why is he so accepting of her advances…" She glances at Huntress, who was still present and very interested in the conversation, "... Doesn't he have a girlfriend back in OOO?"

Butterscotch walks forward with a slightly pleased smirk, "Probably because he has come to the acceptance he won't be able to return home, and is simply moving on." Fionna grimaces,

"Yeah… I doubt that…" She glances back at Huntress, then snaps to Cake, "Wait! He said he would face her magic madness for us! That's probably what's going on!" The feline clicks her fingers, shooting finger guns Fionna,

"Yeah there we go! Man, such a brave soul, willingly jumping into Ice Queen's smelly arms for our own safety!" The siblings share a moment of silence for their fallen comrade who perished in a fashion most heroic, causing Huntress to shake her head.

"Right, I'll ride the dragon back to the ice castle, see you guys in a bit!" With that she turns around and launches an arrow from her quiver, letting it rocket through a glass window before leaping out of it, much to Gumball's displeasure as he yells in German,

"Warum!?" Huntress ignores him, landing in the courtyard with a grimace, the arrow flying back into her quiver as she looks around, 'I'm still suffering from fatigue… best remedy for that is to find Finn and sleep.'

She blinks, 'Why with Finn? I can easily do it at home, have a full bed to myself, infinite stretch room...' She smirks at the realisation, 'Because it feels better with Finn, his scent… I've gotten used to being close to him! The next step of warming up to this relationship is going public… yeah, still not ready for that.' Still, she mentally celebrates at her mini victory of not being afraid to pursue her feelings, while making sure to mentally mark her next target of improvement.

She strolls around in search of the dragon, her tired body not really allowing her to move fast as she keeps her gaze snapping around. She eventually spots her ride lying on the ground asleep, snoring gently despite its tremendous size, the nymph speed walking to its neck. She immediately hops on, grabbing its horns firmly as it snaps awake and attempts to shake her off, mistaking her for another young kid.

A quick glare straight into its eyes sorted that out rather quickly, the great lizard submitting to the toughest watcher of the forest to ever exist with a scared whimper. She lifts its head up to the sky, and its wings spread in preparation, "Back home!" Huntress orders, and with a roar so loud it woke everyone in the Candy Kingdom the white dragon took to the skies, flapping its humongous wings as it rockets towards the massive ice structure.

The royal of said kingdom smiles blissfully as she glides through the air at speed, carrying her hero back to her bed as a reward to them both. She sighs, "I can't wait to be out of this armour with you Finn, I just… I just want you really, to you to be with me through thick and thin." He raises an eyebrow at her, making her giggle, "It's true! Sure I might be saying it because of this power coursing through me, but I mean it... I **meant** it, back in the tunnels I mean, when I said I love you... are you still the same? Do you still stand by what you told me back there?"

He blushes and but does answer immediately, "I do… it's just, trying to figure this whole business out, I have no idea what my feelings are doing now, they're all muddled. I definitely love Huntress, but I also love you... Huh, I guess this is what Fionna is feeling with Gumball and Marshall." Ice Queen simply squeezes him even tighter against her,

"Maybe, and I guess that is another similarity between you two, two lovers each and you have no idea what you're doing!" She giggles and leans in close, "I'll give you a hint, Huntress doesn't mind remember? She gave her approval." Finn nods,

"Yeah, and when I was climbing the tower with her she said you were telling the truth, she really is letting you flirt with me." Ice Queen smirks yet also raises an eyebrow,

"Oh? Did she also tell you of the other thing?" He sighs in annoyance, "Nope! She's still saving it for after my birthday."

"Good~ I want to be there to tell you and see your reaction~"

"Now I'm scared." She simply laughs.

They arrive at her mountain, the royal grinning as she admittedly rubs her legs together in anticipation, 'I know Finn said no to anything major, but just getting to see that body of his will be great!' She cackles within her head as she swoops in low, going around the base of the mountain as Finn raises an eyebrow, "We're going through the secret entrance?" She grins at him,

"Yep! Just so we arrive closer to my bed, that's all!" She hugs him tightly with again as she arrives at the entrance, landing them both on the cold soft snow as she takes a quick look around, 'There's still Bubblegum Guardian parts everywhere. That's going to take forever to clean!' Shaking her head free of her future pains, she focuses on her current pleasure of Finn still wrapped in her arms, "You want us to stop cuddling or are you too tired and want to remain in your queen's arms?"

He attempts to break free, "I'm tired, but I'm more than able to walk on my own to the bed." However her arms hold their grip,

"Tough, you're not leaving my side, you're mine." He merely shrugs, knowing or was probably better to not get on the all powerful wizard's bad side, and remains locked in her arms. He rests his head on her soft tits as she practically purrs in pleasure, walking up to the secret door with a humongous grin as she opens it with her mere presence. She smirks as her hands shuffle Finn’s position, now holding him bridal style as he blushes and stares up at her face,

"Erm… you know I was comfortable in the other position, and I can just walk, right?" She hisses at him as the temperature drops, snapping her glowing eyes at him,

"We're doing it this way!"

"Oook then, we're doing it this way." Finn accepts his new spot as the royal beams, carrying her knight indoors as she holds him tight,

"Sorry Finn, it's just that I rarely have the opportunity to do this! I just had to exploit it."

"Right." He says, relaxing into her arms, "Well, if you don't mind I'm going to make the most of it then." He says, fatigue starting to get to him, yet Ice Queen simply giggles, eyes drifting down his relaxed body in her arms, sticking to his crotch mainly,

"Please do~" She replies, speedily making her way down the tunnel, swiftly making her way to the end as she desperately rushes to get to her bed as fast as possible. She opens the secret trap door before her throne, sticking her head out and looking around for any signs of life, 'I don't want to meet those ex bandits right now! I want my alone time with Finn now!' She beams as she realises they were alone, and hurriedly climbs out of the secret tunnel with her knight in hand, grinning at him as she rests her head against his, lips barely apart as they snuggle, "Let's go to bed my king~" With that she carries him behind her throne and charges into her blue personal chambers, resisting with all her might to not go into a full on make out session with him.

Both their eyes take in her room, finding it really lacking in details due to it being so new to the world, yet still giving of a feeling of life and comfort. It was obviously nearly pitch black, but neither mind as they stroll towards her bed, Finn finally escaping her arms, "You know, this is the real first time I've actually had the chance to explore your room." She shrugs as she brings her hands to her ice armour, and begins melting it away behind his back, eyeing him as stares at a beautiful ice flower she had made from her magic. "Feels… nice." He compliments with a grin, spinning around to look it over, finding the room neither crammed or empty, a perfect mix with the royal's large bed in the middle.

He also finds a semi naked Ice Queen standing before him with a grin, hips jutted out as she poses sexily for him. He immediately blushes as she walks up to him, her eyes locked onto his as she rocks her hips from side to side. She grabs his shirt, "I can make things even more comfortable if you want my knight, we just have to go to my bed~"

She begins to drag him over to her light blue soft mattress, and he doesn't resist, following her along as she brings them to sit on the bed. She begins tugging at his shirt, pulling it up and off him, something he assists in for some reason, the hero having no idea what's going on with him, 'Why is my body acting really weird? It feels… right, yet wrong in familiarity…'

**Warning, slight lewds ahead (I’ll do it properly one day, don’t you worry!)**

Ice Queen continues her advance, this time tugging at his shorts, debating if she should steal the chance and take his undergarments as well, 'Better not, Finn would be displeased with me, and I want him to actually cuddle with me tonight! Not reluctantly, but with feelings!' So, she eagerly yanks his shorts down his legs, letting them stop as his ankles as she grins, eyes locked on the bulge in his clothes. She leans closer to it, but is distracted by Finn kicking off his shorts, flinging them off, "Where am I meant to be putting the clothes?" He inquires, making Ice Queen shake her head and stare up at him with glowing eyes,

"Doesn't matter my knight, we can deal with it in the morning. Besides, I like your clothes strewn about like that…" She pulls up from his crotch, sliding up to his face and drifting to his ear with a smirk, "... Because it looks like we've had fun together~"

She pushes him back, letting him flop completely on his back onto her bed as she mounts him, licking her lips, triggering Finn to speak up as he feels an uncomfortable bulge grow, "Remember! Nothing major!" He exclaims in slight worry, making Ice Queen raise an eyebrow in curiosity,

"Oh? Did you say that?" She asks, grinding her soaking wet pussy against Finn's hardening cock, the only protection being their respective undergarments. Finn groans as the royal kept up her self pleasure, her breathing getting heavier as she rotates her hips, grinding against the hero's 'sword' as he moans in pleasure, "Because I don't seem to remember you saying that!" She tempts, grinning at his reactions beneath the allures of her body, triggering her to continue with more zest, rubbing her wet, sticky crotch atop his undergarments that were suffering a long hard tent.

She licks her lips in preparation as her hands drift south, preparing to pull her soaked panties aside to set her hot eager pussy free to the world, when Finn quickly puts a halt to it, "I did! I said nothing extreme Ice Queen!" She freezes up, fingers on the edge of her panties as she feels her cunt twitch in anticipation, juices drooling onto her knight's covered throbbing cock. She glares slightly, the temperature dropping a little.

But she sighs, and her hand drifts away from her coochie begging to be free, pouting in slight disappointment yet still respecting Finn's wishes. He sighs in slight relief, his hard on no longer getting teased by the soft, warm, wet entrance that was his queen's pussy. He looks up with a blushing grin, "Thank you." He says simply, and she sighs as she lays down on him, squishing her giant boobs onto him, staring him in the eyes,

"Sure, it's no problem…" He could hear the disappointment in her voice, though it was not directed at him, and can't help but wince, wrapping his arms around her.

"Look Sarah, I'm sorry, but I'm with Huntress. This alone feels wrong, like I'm cheating on her despite her giving the thumbs up for these things… well, probably not to the levels you're taking it." He pulls her into a hug, the duo sharing their warmth as she can't help but grin,

"It's fine Finn, I'm enjoying this enough." 'And it's good to know he will try to stay loyal when we start dating! I mean, this three way relationship is kinda showing he might not be loyal…' She stares into Finn's eyes as she returns the hug, properly snuggling up to him as they both beam at the feeling, "So Finn… why did you accept these advances? Like even a little bit if you are loyal to Huntress?" He sighs and twists his head away, remaining silent for a few seconds as he searches for an answer,

"... I'm honestly not sure… and that's actually a tad worrying. Like, at first I did try to ignore your advances, for example back at the arena, I did my best to turn any advances you did down, and you kept it on the low. But… I don't know, something happened lately, and I started enjoying your presence, like really enjoying it. I… I ended up wanting to spend more time with you, thought about you when you weren't around, and that's the same time you started hitting on me."

She beams, "Don't know about you my knight, but that sounds like love~" She teases, planting seeds in his mind as he remains completely silent.

"... I know, I felt the exact same feelings for Huntress, and I still do, they haven't disappeared even a little bit from when we first met. In fact, they've only gotten stronger."

Ice Queen nods with a smile, "I don't doubt that for a second, I know you." She shuffles closer, using her larger size to wrap around him in a warm, perfect snuggle, the kind no one wants to end as they beam in pleasure, "You definitely love Huntress, but you also definitely love me. And Huntress and I definitely love you Finn, and although it's a tad chaotic, I'm sure we'll find a way to make it all work out eventually, a tale of royals, knights, and lovers."

He has no response for that, his tired body finally ordering him to sleep as he reaches out of the hug and grabs the blue silk quilt, then pulling it over them both. With that task done, they smirk as they rest their heads together on the pillow, mere inches apart from the other as they close their eyes and share the hug. Their world becomes nothing but perfect warmth on a soft bed, with the one they love right next to them as they snuggle together with blushes and grins. Their arms entwined around the other's body, pulling them in as tight as possible and holding them there, their soft and hardened skin meeting as they squish together.

Silence rules supreme for the duo, no words or sounds needed from them as they simply enjoy the peaceful end of a stressful day together, their tired bodies joining together in restful harmony. They close their eyes, triggering Finn to think, 'I'm sleeping with Ice Queen, semi naked, and without a care in the world…' He beams as he rests her head against hers on the pillow, and thrives in the feelings coursing through him, emotions shared by the mad royal next to him. They begin to drift into their deep sleep together, when the lights suddenly get darker, confusing Finn for a second, 'The only light came from the door… the door!' He snaps his head up, startling the royal next to him as he stares at whoever had spotted them sleeping together.

He finds a smirking Huntress, who strolls in with a slight rock of her hips, "Sorry I took a bit, I had to park the dragon." Finn beams at her,

"I don't care, just that you're here!" She returns the smile, before spinning her gaze to Ice Queen laying down next to him,

"Having fun~?" The royal groans pleasurably, arms wrapping around her knight and bringing him back down, returning back to the cute cuddling session as they both blush heavily with massive grins, "I'll take that as a yes. Room for one more?"

Finn moans with a grin, opening his eyes to stares at her as he pets the other side next to him, "The more the merrier."

The nymph grins and strolls forward, Ice Queen speaking up, "All in favour for a new rule of being semi naked in bed as bare minimum for us three." Huntress smirks as she uses her magic to turn her clothes into leaves and throws them atop Finn's,

"Aye." She votes as she gets into bed next to her Finn, her love, her boyfriend as he takes what she just agreed to into consideration, and bases his vote on hers,

"Aye."

Huntress was down to her undergarments, slightly disappointed in not having anything sexy on but shrugs, not too bothered as strolls up next to Finn. He budges over as much as possible on the two person bed, and the nymph simply slides on in under the covers, 'And to think a month or two back I slept on the floor as a log.' Similarly to Finn, the moment her body rested onto the soft surface did the day's fatigue come atop her, and she sighs as she wraps her arms around Finn. The hero spins in the bed, facing Huntress completely as he cuddles her as well, bringing them into a warm snuggle, both blushing with huge grins, bodies entangled with each other. Finn raises his head and kisses her on the lips, his girlfriend returning it as they make out for a couple of seconds, tongues playfully prodding, hidden by their connected lips.

They separate and stare with pleased, satisfied smiles, accompanied by strong blushes as they return to snuggling together. Finn does speak up again however, "I'm actually beat, want to continue this tomorrow?" She grins, resting her head on his,

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired as well. We'll continue this tomorrow." She says, then glances at a pouting royal behind Finn. Ice Queen wraps her arms and legs around him, spooning him as she plops her head atop his, whispering into his ear,

"What about me? Does your queen get a goodnight kiss~?" Finn blinks in front of his girlfriend,

"Erm…" The temperature drops a little as the royal hugs him even tighter, getting a strong grip on him as she holds him against her soft, warm body.

Huntress giggles, "Go for it Finn." She approves, making Finn stare in confusion, then slowly spin around to face Ice Queen, who licks her lips in preparation. He leans forward and smushes their lips together, planning to give her a quick peck and leave, but Ice Queen presses into him. She pushes her tongue into his mouth as he goes wide eyed, the royal moaning into his mouth as he weakly tries pushing her off him. Her response was to semi climb atop him, squishes her huge soft boobs atop him as she pushes into the kiss, making it a full blown make out session.

Finn's eyes snap to the side to stare at Huntress for help, but she simply gives him a thumbs up, a smirk on her face. The royal pulls of for air just in time to catch it as well, and grins, "Why thank you Huntress, don't mind if I do~"

Huntress smirks as the royal pushes her lips back onto Finn, going back into making out with him intensely, "No problem~"

Finn meanwhile was genuinely confused, 'Why is she letting this continue? What would be too far for her if this isn't it?' Deciding to ask her later, and succumbing to his genuine feelings for Ice Queen, he pushes into the make out as well, moaning into the royal's mouth as he releases pent up feelings of love.

His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her onto him to keep the kissing going, not wanting her to leave him. Not that she would as her hands go to his shoulders, holding herself steady as swaps spit with the hero of OOO with a blush. Huntress merely grins at the duo with only a slight pang of jealousy in her heart, and makes up for it by letting her hands drift down Finn's body. They quickly find his crotch as she leans forward, bringing her head to his ears and giving them a little nibble as Finn jolt and moans a little. She merely giggles and rubs her hands on his cock, the stimulation making his meat slowly harden to attention. She does however relent before going too far, and shifts her gaze to Ice Queen, "Come on you two, we better actually sleep now."

**Slight lewd over**

They break the kiss, a line of spit connecting them as they both pant with blushes, staring into each other's eyes with small grins. Ice Queen tugs on Finn as she lays back down, spinning him to face her, "Fine, but I get Finn!" Huntress smirks,

"Alright then, but he's definitely mine tomorrow." Ice Queen smirks back,

"We'll see." Finn just remains silent between the two women he loves as they tease whoever gets him, 'I'm fine with this.' Huntress lays down behind Finn, wrapping her body around his as she becomes the big spoon for tonight, while Ice Queen wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Sharing the exact same thought, they all close their eyes and begin to drift off, Ice Queen pulling on Finn's head a little to bring into her bosom. And thus, they fell into a deep, comfortable slumber, wrapped in soft fabrics as they snuggle together as tightly as possible, massive blushes and grins on their faces.

It wasn't until late next morning did they return to the world of the living, Ice Queen being the first of the trio to stir with a slight moan, 'I haven't slept that well in years!' She brings her gaze down, and finds Finn still asleep, wrapped in her arms and tucked against her body, making her grin and shuffle back into position. She enjoys the feeling of Finn wrapped in her arms, yet her mind drifts into yesterday, 'Alright, what did I do while stuck in magic madness?...'

She recollects her memories, squeezing Finn into her soft tits as she cuddles him tightly, an act that begins to make him stir as well, not that she notices, 'Nothing too bad… it actually went pretty wel-' She suddenly gets kissed on the lips by her knight, startling the woman as blinks in shock and swiftly gains a big blush. She looks down at Finn, finding him still waking up as he groans and stretches himself cutely, before staring up at her with his bright blue eyes, "Morning Sarah." She smirks and leans down, kissing him back with a quick peck,

"Morning Finn." She flicks her gaze to Huntress, finding that she had shuffled down slightly in the night, and was sleeping in the nook of Finn's neck with a smile. 'Well, that gives me a moment alone with Finn then.' So she nuzzles back into him, the duo enjoying the warmth and presence of the other, their bodies wrapping around each other naturally. Ice Queen then realises something, 'I didn't have a dream last night. Was that because I got Marshall and Finn- well, I haven't got him quite yet, but still, are you pleased tiara? Is that why you stopped the dreams, or was simply because you were out of magic?'

She feels a pulse within her mind coming from the cursed artefact atop her head, and remains silent for a few seconds, '... That tells me absolutely nothing. One pulse for achieving goal, two for out of magic or busy doing things last night.' She gets a double within her brain, making her sigh mentally, 'So I'll still be getting dreams then. Not that I mind, they're nice, I just prefer the real thing~' She wraps her arms around her knight and holds him close, feeling his form safely tucked in her loving grip, and the tiara releases a warm pulse in agreement.

She opens her eyes to take in his beauty, but is surprised to see a slightly unsure expression on his face, making her frown a little in worry, "Is something wrong?" He shakes his head,

"Don't worry, there's nothing you can do about it." She continues to stare in worry, her hands sliding up to his face as she gently makes him look up at her,

"No, tell me, I want to help you." He sighs,

"Well… it feels weird again. Like I'm cheating on Huntress." Ice Queen sighs,

"Right… it's because you're in bed with another sexy lady with the both of us being semi nude?" He nods, still staring up at her,

"Yeah… that. And that pains me because I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you Finn, but I understand." She starts to pull away from him, slipping a leg out as she plans to leave for his sake, willing to give up her own comfort for him. He suddenly grabs her, shaking his head,

"No… stay." She slips her leg back inside. "It's unfair for both of us if you leave, and I will do everything I can in my power to remain loyal to Huntress while up keeping your deal with her. It's something I'll just have to figure out and get used to in time." Ice Queen smiles sadly,

"And I'll do my best to make it easier on you. I'll try not to hit on you too much, and I apologise for last night, the madness got to me." He shakes his head, putting a hand up to her lip to silent her,

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. You're not you when you're mad with magic, I understand that, and I don't hold a thing against you for it." She blinks, the giggles, making Finn raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, I just… found that funny for some reason. Thank you Finn, for being with me." She kisses him with a smirk, 'Just like he said in my personal night-o-sphere.' Suddenly Huntress perks up,

"You know you two can sleep together, right?" They both jolt in shock, not realising she was awake,

"I mean, I don't think that's as serious as kissing if you don’t so anything, and I let you both do that last night. And Finn, you don't need to worry about thinking that you're cheating on me, at least with Ice Queen that is. She's got my approval, another girl though?... Well, I would have to meet them first."

Finn and Ice Queen blink at that, and her boyfriend looks at her with genuine worry and slight uncertainty, "Erm… yeah, that just sounds… no. Why are you so chill about this? Like why are you even letting Ice Queen hit on me?" She shrugs, looking away in thought, then brings her gaze back and stares at him straight in the eyes,

"I do love you with all my heart Finn, if that's what you're worrying about." She kisses him on the lips, "But as to why I am so uncaring?- Glob it does sound bad when I put it like that… whatever, the reason is simple: I'm a person who lived in nature for a long time." Finn's face scrunches up in confusion, prompting her to continue, "What I mean is that I've spent a lot of my time with wild animals Finn. They've been all around me for a few years now, and I guess in a way it has affected me. You see, there's no boyfriend or girlfriend system in the wild Finn, just dumb beasts hoping to find a mate, running on lust not love. Some creatures mate for life, settling down together to raise their young, yet others don't, they mate for a couple of seconds. Once the deed between them is done, they part ways, never to be seen again unless they're looking to mate again. They don't make connections. I guess, in a way, that has rubbed off on me."

Instantly a pained expression flashes on Finn's, dread filling his heart, "Are you going to leave me when you are done with me? Just drift off for me to never see you again?" Immediately Huntress bolts up, staring at him wide-eyed before swiftly shaking her head,

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" They remain silent to let her continue, the burst of emotion from her acting as proof from her words.

"I won't leave, me not going for any other guy is proof of that! I won't just up and leave you Finn when I've had enough of you." She sighs, "That bit just came out wrong… I was raised Finn. I lived in a civilisation, I have standards, I was taught of love and loyalty. That is why I'm not one of the many dumb beast that I hunt. That's why I know how to read, and eat with a knife and fork. I'm not feral and just leave you for some 'better mate'."

She kisses him, "I understand everything about a relationship, don't get me wrong about that, and I won't cheat on you either, just like you." She sighs and lays down, nuzzling back into him as she seeks comfort in his form, "Glob how do explain this next bit?... Living with wild animals for the last few years has affected me a little, helped me see things in a literal, more physical sense, not of emotions but raw chemical reactions."

She cuddles him tightly, "It gave me a tad of a wild side in a sense, and as a result, I don't see social and relationship lines the same way. I don't see the norms as fixed boxes or lines that I need to obey, I now see they are a tad flexible, that I can shift them a little, explore a little. What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to compromise on the norms of a relationship if it makes us both happy."

She sighs, "I'm sorry what I said at first came out wrong, I do love you, and I won't leave you for some other 'mate'." And with that, she finally goes silent, hoping he understood her.

His arms wrap around her, and pulls the nymph in for a warm, comforting hug, "I think I understand… and I can tell you're worried, and I know exactly what about. I won't leave you because of what you just said." Ice Queen smirks as she leans over him,

"It's true, I mean he stuck around with me so far and he loves you more!" Huntress smirks,

"Don't get jealous just because he isn't giving you a hug." The royal humphs and retreats, making Finn shake his head,

"I guess that sorta explains why you're willing, heck, even edging me and Ice Queen together." She shrugs with a smirk, her mood massively improving as she wraps her body around Finn, cuddling him tightly,

"Well that, and I'm a tad mad with magic." She jokes, making the human grin stupidly before holding her tight in hug, relishing in the fact she was him. Ice Queen's arms swiftly join the fun as she spoons Finn, her lager form surging over her knight, making Finn blink.

He feels Huntress's bigger body wrapped around him. "... Huh." The women open their eyes in curiosity, Huntress raising an eyebrow,

"What is it?" He smirks, shaking his head,

"Nothing, I just realised you're both taller than me." Ice Queen beams, giving him half lidded eyes,

"Oh I see, I guess you got something for taller women, hm?" He chuckles,

"Apparently." He lays on his back as he used his arms to pull them atop him, snuggling them both at the same time with a humongous grin, "But I guess there's just more for me to love." The royal and nymph don't respond, preferring to instead snuggle up to them as they share the bed warmth, still wrapt in the soft fabrics covering Ice Queen's bed.

Unfortunately, Finn sighs, and unwraps his limbs, pulling up slightly, "I want this to continue for longer… but I better go talk to those ex bandits, they should know we're back." The girls grimace as well, but agree as they too start to get up, slipping out of bed as Finn leaps from the covers, swiftly making his way to his clothes. Ice Queen raises an eyebrow,

"Morning person?" He shrugs as he puts his brown shorts on,

"Kinda have to, waking up early to go out and hero… and lately to hunt as well."

Ice Queen shrugs, walking over to an ice mirror and swiftly got around to fixing her hair, removing the natural bed look for a refined, beautiful long puffy signature hair, "Well with my penguin cooks here and the money I've… accumulated from men over the years, you don't have to do that anymore." Finn blinks, and puts his hunting shirt on with a small smile, shooting a look at Huntress,

"Thanks, but I want to keep doing it. It's fun, rewarding, and a good way to spend time with someone." The nymph grins at him, making Ice Queen chuckle at their slight flirts,

"I see~ Well, I think I can maybe get a hunting ground within this mountain, I mean it is definitely big enough." She grins at her perfect, flawless hair, then makes her way over to her wardrobe, swinging open its doors and reaching inside for another one of her dresses. She smirks at it as she deliberately walks in front of her knight, smirking at Huntress as she finishes magicing her clothes on.

The nymph raises an eyebrow, and the wizard motions for her to come closer, what she swiftly does, bringing her face next to the royal's, who whispers, "You missed a chance~" She jerks her head back a little in confusion, raising an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" She whispers back, causing Ice Queen to giggle,

"Watch~" She strolls over to her drawers, and swiftly pulls out new undergarments, grinning at the pure white clothing before moving back in front of her knight, who has just finished getting change. She stands before him with her new clothes wrapped over her arm, the hero doing basic manners and looking at her eyes as they talk, "So guys, I have something to tell you, I couldn't have done it earlier with Fionna being around."

The royal raises an eyebrow, but continues with her plan as well, her hand drifting to her bra strap at the back and fiddling with it. With a smirk, she undoes it, much to Huntress surprise.

The white bra flops off the royal, and immediately her boob jiggle free, enjoying the new freedom while they can as the rest freely on Ice Queen's chest. Finn closes his mouth, a massive blush on his face as he stares in shock, then swiftly spins around in embarrassment, "Sorry." The royal only giggles, trying her best not to break out into a full laugh,

"Oh no, I'm fine with it~" She strolls up to Finn and rests on his back, folding and resting her arms on the back of his neck with a smirk, looking over her shoulder to wink at Huntress. She grins and shakes her head, 'Oh it's fun to tease him at times… but is this going too far?' She strolls up to her boyfriend, walking in front of his gaze, 'Yep, but my glob is this going to be too fun to miss out on~' So like sticking a unwilling significant other on a roller coaster, she joins in on the tease, bending down in front of him as she pretends to fiddle with her show, sticking her ass out at him deliberately.

He blushes again, then sighs, "Seriously? Both of you?" They both giggle, and relent their cruel teases, Ice Queen actually backing off to finish getting change, while Huntress shrugs in front of him,

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." She then leans towards him and places her hands on his chest, the limb then glowing with magic, and a second later his clothes return to leaves. He blushes immensely, and Ice Queen does stare at his almost naked body, cursing his normal undergarments, yet the nymph just casually does the same to her clothes, then strolls away.

The duo watch her in curiosity as she grabs a jug of water, then pours it on the leaves, soaking them completely in the cool liquid. Then she rubs on the gently, attempting to not rip the delicate objects, Finn and Ice Queen glancing at each other in slight confusion. Eventually she finishes, and strolls up to the royal just as she finishes getting herself in her massive blue dress, "Mind removing the water?"

The blue woman blinks, then freezes the wet leaves, before using her ice magic to pull the frozen water away, leaving the dry leaves behind. The nymph nods, then strolls back up to Finn, slapping the leaves onto them both before with a slight surge of her magic, shifts them back into their clothes. The hero stares down in slight confusion, and finds them completely washed, "Huh." She shrugs,

"What? We've been running around for the last few days in the same clothes."

"Oh I don't have a problem." He blinks, "It's just… man is this weirdly calm and boring after those few days." Ice Queen nods,

"Yeah… I don't like the sudden change… quickly, something happen." Huntress turns to face her boyfriend,

"Well you were about to say something before we teased you, what were you going to say? About the thing you couldn't mention in front of Fionna?" Finn sighs,

"Well… when Hana had captured me back in the night-o-sphere, I didn't break free… I was saved. By that unknown figure." He looks up at Huntress, "By my dad. Martin was the mysterious figure." The nymph blinks in slight shock, while Ice Queen peeks in interest,

"Oh? I might actually meet at least one of your parents?" Finn shakes his head,

"Well… probably, knowing him he is in trouble and needs our help. In fact, he straight up told me he did something wrong. Problem is… we're not on the best of terms…" The royal frowns, and swiftly moves to comfort him, wrapping him in a light hug from behind,

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Huntress nods, "Yeah, and to be honest, of what I've heard from Finn, I don't like him really either. I mean, he did rip Finn's arm off then lie and manipulate him."

"But he's still my dad." Finn adds, then grimaces, "I'll tell you more later, I really need to see those ex bandit guys and their families... and to be honest I don't have the full story on Martin yet."

They grimace as he gets up, the nymph speaking up her concerns, "Are you sure you want to help him? He has a bad record so far…" He shrugs,

"Probably not, but here we go anyways... I just can't abandon him, I've talked to him, I've seen bits of his fatherly side hidden within, and besides, how could I go back and speak to mum that I killed him, or sent him to prison for eternity." He shakes his head, "This is not a guy I can kill, or send to prison, this is a guy that no matter how lowly he is, or what scams he does, I must redeem. I've just got to wait for him to appear, that's all." He notices their slight looks of worry, the slight glimmer in their eyes, "Don't worry, I won't let my guard down, I'm not that stupid!"

Huntress sighs, then nods, "If that's what you want, then I'll support you every step of the way." He beams at her, and Ice Queen speaks to the hero,

"Alright, until he becomes relevant again, let's focus on the now. Or more accurately, that you're still injured. After talking to my people, go back to the candy kingdom and get fully checked out. Royal order."

He nods with a smirk, "Alright, will do. Either you want to come with?"

"No we're fine!" Ice Queen quickly answers before Huntress could, startling them both as they stare at her, "... Well? Get going!"

"Right." He swiftly leaves, taking a quick second glance at her before leaving completely. The royal waits in silence for a few seconds, making sure he was fully gone before spinning to face her best friend,

"Well Diana, I just remembered his birthday is in two days." Instantly the nymph nods in understanding,

"Right, we need to make this big, simply because it's his eighteenth. Got anything in mind? Because I plan to make the afternoon a date, no ifs or buts!" Ice Queen pouts a little, but grins,

"Well I better make the morning special then. We'll have a party here in the mansion!... Though it will admittedly not be big… not many people to invite… I'm thinking Marshall, Fionna, Cake, Gumball, and… yeah no, that's actually it."

Huntress raises an eyebrow, 'Marshall hates us, why invite him?... Actually never mind, I remember.' She shrugs,

"Well, you better get the invites out then. Setting up my plan is going to take a while." Ice Queen nods,

"Gotcha… I have a sweet idea involving a cake, hehehe~" She schemes, while Huntress merely smirks at her reaction, remembering something from his seventeenth,

"Oh? Got something in mind?... How about you invite the other princes? Make this a sorta good excuse to create bonds, because we both know you're going to have to at some point." The blue woman groans,

"Fine, I'll invite some of the princes… you know, I think I'm going to enjoy this! It'll be good to relax, to celebrate our victories after getting so many in a row! Winning the tournament, beating the princes, defeating the Bubblegum Guardians, getting Finn to love like me, beating Hana, saving Marshall… we really do need a celebration!"

Huntress nods, mentally preparing herself to be public and do things like dance in front of people… the horror sends a shiver up her spine, but fails to remove her grin, "Great. Operation bragging rights is a go then, let's take Finn's mind off his father! He needs a rest for a change!" She then smirks, "Also…" The royal raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "... I was right, Finn does have feelings for you~"

The royal giggles, looking down as she grins stupidly while shaking her head, "Yeah, you were right… We slept together, he said so in the caves before fighting Hana, and just last night said he still stands by what he said. Finn does love me."

**Sorry for not much happening in this chapter, but you know the drill, after a big fight arc I have a cool down chapter.**

**So, Martin isn't really saying anything about his predicament.**

**Just for some clarity, when Gumball shouted warum, it was German for why.**

**Alright, here we go for the couple of questions…**

**I've been getting messages for a while now, way back since Ice Queen kidnapped Finn, for this to become a harem (Finn in relationship with multiple women). Admittedly, I'm not super interested in the idea or sure how to implement it, but I do think about it from time to time, and it has kinda already started going down that route. If I do this, then it will be done similarly to Ice Queen, in which it won't all happen at once and will (hopefully) have a good reason/story for why they're interested in him. So the question is, do you want this to become a harem thing, or would you rather I just keep this as it is?**

**Do you want our trio to have any kinks or fetishes? Or would you rather I keep it tame so everyone can enjoy it? But if you do want them, what ones? If enough people say yes and give suggestions, then I'll do a vote on them individually. If more people vote no than yes, then I won't include them.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 37:**

**Hana doesn't know how to give up, she's just too stupid and has been in control for do long that she isn't use to things being denied to her. As for Martin, why not both? He may be in trouble and might reward their help. The difference in magic level in OOO and AAA?... Yeah… to be honest, I might make things a little… big -_-; My bad.**

**Interesting idea for the date, though I'm not sure Finn will be super happy about her acting like that in public at least, and will be slightly embarrassed in a bad way. I mean, he is trying to help improve her public image, and the would likely cut the day short if she started doing that. But IQ dancing with Finn is definitely a good idea, and I might still do the drug idea just because those ideas of hugs/grinds and twerks sound so good. I was also thinking of Ice Queen taking him on a nice calm flight through the night sky, taking them both home before some sexy time to begin. I'll also definitely do Cake and Fionna spying on them! That is an absolutely brilliant idea, and I definitely can't wait to have fun writing those duo trying not gag and throw up at the kissing/dancing/flirty scenes.**

**Yeah definitely need a jam session, though don't expect me to be writing any lyrics XD I can't write songs.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 37:**

**I'll make sure to make it then :D**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 37:**

**Hello jys, glad to see you're still here with me!**

**I'm glad you liked the battle! Man I didn't even get to use everything!**

**Yeah sorry about the repetitive cutting, but there wasn't really any other choice really, Finn doesn't have any other weapons that could hurt him to be honest.**

**Ah, nothing like Finn kicking ass, am I right? Woo! A high score! You know those grammar problems wouldn't have been there if you were here to spot them, but I don't mind you taking a break to do something, it's good for you!**

**The regenerate is passive in a way. It's like walking! Most of the time it's something you don't think about, almost instinctively. However, when you get tired, or your limb becomes numb, you actually have to think/focus on them a little. Same thing with their regeneration. Most of the time, it's natural, however if it's a serious wound or they are tired, they'll actually have to think about it a little. About Marshall halting his regeneration however? Well I just like to think they can order their regeneration to halt if they want to.**

**I hope you have fun with what you're doing! And heads up, as seen in the questions things might get crazy here.**

**Draconic Rising, on FF, chapter 37:**

**Yeah you did, man was I so tempted to tell you back then you were right.**

**She's an agent from the citadel for his cosmic crimes? Maybe... but yeah, I doubt the citadel still stands but it is quite possible it is getting repaired or have a sister facility, perhaps that's something I can explore.**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 37:**

**I'm glad you liked it, but yeah that was really long, way longer than I planned for it to be.**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 37:**

**Yep the night-o-sphere arc is over! *Pops confetti canon***

**I'm glad you liked the first half of arc 2! Nah, it's just Martin, the same man that tore Finn's arm off :) Besides, I plan to have the female version of magic man called magic mam, and she will have a way crazier entrance if I can fit her in ;) Big thinks on who the female is! (And I'll give you a hint, there are some clues in her description. You probably won't be able to make the match now, but when I tell who she is and you look back at her description, you'll probably do a 'Oh yeah, I see it now!') Unfortunately, I didn't put him by the portal to the citadel, I think that can only be created by its guardians/defences.**

**Who would of thought someone with a bird and nuclear in their name could be a meanie XD Nope! While it would of been interesting for Hana to break Finn, I would have no idea how to continue the story from there... Unless... She breaks him another way, and then suffer from opposites attract, and this becomes a massive harem story with Finn romancing Hana! After all, it is valentine's day~ (as of when I'm actually writing this response).**

**Yep Huntress is a very sneaky little nymph! She will carry everyone to victory despite her fatigue!**

**Yep, make of that hint as you wish ;)**

**And yes, happy no homo Valentine's Day to you too!**

**Until next time mate, see ya!**


	39. Chapter 39 Preparations

**Due to a lack of responses and the other being unanimously decided against, this story will not contain kinks or become a harem (Fionna wouldn’t be part of it).**

**Sorry for the last chapter being so bad ); I'll try to make up for it after this mini arc of Finn's birthday which will end in a way I hope you will all like.**

Finn strolls through the long winding corridor of his queen's home, grinning stupidly as he peers into rooms for the missing people, 'Man… I feel… rejuvenated after last night!' He shakes his head, remembering the pleasant warmth of cuddling Huntress and Ice Queen in the soft, fluffy bed. He pokes his head into another room, discovering it to be a guest bedroom yet lacking the ex bandits he was searching for, thus he quickly moves on, 'I need to do that more often… I want to be with them more.' He chuckles, 'I've just spent days with them in the night-o-sphere, and yet that wasn't enough.'

He continues on, taking note of how joyful he has become at simply thinking of them, 'Man, I've fallen for them bad!' He enters the next corridor, and starts the long search of that one, using the moment of boredom to look himself over. 'I'm a tad dirty, and those wounds are definitely starting to hurt, though it's nothing I haven't felt before.' He peeks into a door, and finds it to be a storage room, filled with… nothing, 'She hasn't started trading yet… maybe I can speak to the bandits about that! See what they're good at and get them some jobs!' He grins at the possibility of being by Ice Queen's side and actually helping her make her kingdom something special.

He suddenly sighs as he stops in the corridor, 'Where are these guys!? It's going to take too long if I search for them individually in every one of these rooms…' Then he remembers, the memory striking back into his mind like a match, "The houses Ice Queen built!" He exclaims, then spins to rush to the exit to the humongous mansion. '... You know, it might not be so bad ruling by her side…'

A few minutes later he bursts from the massive front doors of the mansion, and glances at the long bridge to the mountains entrance, taking in the work the blue royal has done.

There was of course the magic elevator entrance leading off from the security above them, what connected to the bridge he was currently standing on. Said bridge forked off in three different directions, the middle remaining flat and leading straight towards the mansion in the middle of the whole mountain. While the right path leads upwards a few meters before suddenly halting, not finished due to there simply being no reason to build layers upwards right now. The left path was finished however, and it led downwards as a smooth path, and onto the first row of ice pre-war human houses Ice Queen had hand built.

He beams at the view before swiftly moving down it, 'This place has some serious potential! I can imagine we can squeeze in three layers of home here!... Why am I planning that? That's Sarah's job…' He smirks, 'I want to help her, make her life that bit better.' Shaking his head free of ladies, he strolls into town, and immediately spots movement in a window, 'Bingo!'

He makes a beeline for the house, strolling up to the first building of the row homes, and knocks on the ice door three times before waiting patiently. A second later it swings open to a green man, Joe, the leader of the bandits, "Look Harvey, I don't know when they'll-" He stops when he actually looks at Finn and realises who he was talking to, freezing up in shock at the sight of the hero who waves friendly.

Shaking his head free of being stunned, he beams at the human, spreading his arms wide in a almost hug, "Finn!" He exclaims, "You're back!... Where are the others?" The hero puts up a hand to halt him before he could make any assumptions,

"They're fine, we all made it back safely! Marshall has been rescued from the night-o-sphere." Joe whistles,

"Damn… you made it all the way through the night-o-sphere?" The human nods,

"Yeah, and did some good strides in other things as well, like Fionna and Cake like me now!"

The man grins and steps aside, gesturing to the inside of his blue home, "Come in, come in! I want you to meet my family!" The hero can't help but smile, and steps within the man's abode, eyes scanning the admittedly barren environment, the ex-bandit rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, sorry about having nothing here, or any chairs to sit on. We lost it all when we were attacked back at the village, and what did remain we sold trying to survive."

Finn simply sits on the floor with a cheerful grin, "I don't mind dude, and I would help you out if I could, but to be honest I'm not really sure how, except point you at a guy I know with a bag full of money. I'm not even sure he would have enough in stock for all of you." The older man nods, sitting down in front of him,

"Yeah I get you. Still, give me the name of the man, I'll see if I can get into contact with him."

"He's a rock man…" He pulls his map free, and points at a open area of green, "And his village is around here somewhere I think. His name is Vock, and the best thing about it is he carries the furniture to your home." The man smirks,

"Nice," He leans his head over his shoulder and yells, "Ava! It's Finn! He's here! Grab Mia could ya!?"

A female voice shouts back, "Finn!? Right one second." The man nods, gaining a stupid smile as he beams at the hero,

"Ava's my wife, and Mia is our little girl, only a few weeks old!... It's why I tried robbing you… new kid, new responsibilities…" Finn nods in understanding,

"Nah man, I understand, you were just trying to be… a good dad… and congratulations as well." The father rolls his hand,

"Thanks, we had been trying just before the village was attacked. If we had known what was to come we wouldn't of." Finn puts a hand on his shoulder,

"Hindsight is twenty twenty dude, you couldn't of known, don't beat yourself up over it." At that moment Ava walked in, revealing herself to be a water nymph with short hair, and in her arms remained a baby wrapped in a blanket with a water protection spell.

She sits down next to her husband, the duo sharing a quick kiss as they leaned up against each other and glance at their kid. She was indeed very young, probably only ten weeks old, and was calmly resting in her mother's arms, drifting off into a deep slumber. She was a water nymph, like her mother, yet her water was light green instead of a nymph's signature blue, an obvious gift from her father.

Finn grins at the couple, "Nice to meet you at last!" She returns the smile,

"Yeah sorry I wasn't out here sooner, I was just feeding Mia." She explains as she fidgets with her clothes, yet Finn puts up a hand,

"It's no problem, I completely understand. So, how long have you two been together?" Joe shrugs,

"Glob a few years, we're coming up to our fifth year married together. We've only waited this long to have a child due to us wanting to make sure we could afford everything." Finn nods,

"If you need anything dude, just give me a call, I'll see what I can do."

They both grin, Ava speaking up, "Thank you, but we'll try not to lean on you too much, you've done enough for us so far." The hero shakes his head,

"Pfft, lean on me as much as you need, trust me when I say I'm used to helping people with any problem life throws them. Speaking of which, anything you guys need?" The water nymph fidgets nervously,

"No… we're good." Finn raises an eyebrow,

"... Something tells me otherwise. Really, what's wrong? Because if you can't tell, Ice Queen is sorta… new to all this, she doesn't know how to make homes or anything, or what ordinary people need. So she currently has no idea what's wrong or a bad idea, yet wants the best for her people, so anything could be helpful right now." Ava sighed,

"... It's too cold."

Finn blinks.

"... Oh I didn't think of that, I've gotten so used to it…" He nods, then grimaces, 'How in the world do I fix that?' "... Maybe we can try to put carpets down?" Joe shrugs,

"Yeah that will definitely help. Probably better to actually have clothes that are extra thick though, made of woolly stuff. Then we can have a market that isn't sold anywhere else, a unique fashion." Finn clicks fingers,

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!... Does anyone from your group know how to do that?" Joe shakes his head,

"Unfortunately no… the only commercial skills we have are bakery skills from Harvey, and Jeff and I were woodcutters before…" He goes silent, then plays with Mia a little, the baby cooing, "... Then there's Billy, he was a guard, he went with us to keep us safe. Jim was a Blacksmith, but for nails and stuff, not armour or fitting clothing layers into them, the only things he knows is what kept our armour together… and to be honest, you've seen what shape they're in. Samuel was an artist, he could paint pretty scenery. Unfortunately, he lost his stuff in the… raid, and we simply didn't have the gold to replace it, or otherwise we would have used his skills to sell paintings and get back on our feet."

Finn nods, a small smile coming to his face, "We probably could use those skills of yours actually, I have a few ideas what to do with them… but let's talk of work later."

Joe grins, "Definitely, because I think there are things much more interesting to be talked about, like, I don't know… you leading a squad through the night-o-sphere!?" Finn puts up his hand,

"Only if you want to hear it, it wasn't that amazing to be honest." Ava shakes head, the nymph rising to a stand with the unrequested yet appreciated help of her husband,

"Oh I want to hear why you couldn't welcome our arrival hero, you saved our families through talk, now I want to hear what's it like when you use your blade! If the tales of the arena are true." She quickly spins around, walking out the room and towards a massive pile of clothes, "Let me just wrap Mia up so she can sleep that's all."

Joe beams at his wife and child, giddy feelings coursing through him, "So Finn," The hero shifts his gaze to the older man, "You ever dated anyone?" He sighs,

"A few, but they all haven't come through in the end." The green man just keeps his smile,

"Well keep trying, trust me, it's worth it."

A couple of seconds later his wife returns, brushing her blue dress off before sitting back down, "Now that she is dealt with, what happened? The only thing we know is this random note from a monochromicorn that said you, our new queen, and 'Huntress Wizard' were going into the night-o-sphere." He sighs,

"It's a longish story, so do you want me to shorten it or not?" Joe grimaces, and peeks out the window, looking at all the movement outside as the others attempt to make the freezing houses liveable by laying random objects.

"The others are awake, and they'll probably need their leader… as much as I hate to say it, shorten it for now, but I want to hear the whole thing later!" Finn chuckles,

"Alright. Marshall Lee, the vampire king, was kidnapped by his mum in the night-o-sphere, so we went to rescue him. It was me, Huntress Wizard, Ice Queen, Butterscotch Butler, Cake, and Fionna the human…"

The hero spent the next few minutes giving brief explanation of the ordeals he and the others had just endured, the older couple enrapt by the story, releasing gasp of shocks and sighs of relief. Finn did however leave some bits out, like him and Ice Queen, or him and Huntress, or him and his dad… there were some questions, shove-towards and romantic hints he wants to avoid. Last thing he needs is groups of people shipping him with someone.

At the end, Joe whistled, "That's… actually pretty impressive. Man, Ice Queen is actually scarily powerful, to not only beat up Hana, but to perhaps levelled the night-o-sphere as well…" The human grunts,

"Yeah, but to be fair, she did destroy one of the Bubblegum Guardians outside, and she used to kidnap princes through all their defences like they were nothing."

"Fair point." A silence befalls them, causing Finn to hum in thought as he tries his best to think of a new topic, then bring his gaze to Joe,

"... You said you used to be a woodcutter, right?" He nods,

"Yeah, me and Jeff."

"Well, what about cutting down some trees? Ice Queen plans to start up a trade system with the other princes, but we don't have anything really to be sold. I'm pretty sure whatever the royals pay for the wood we can use some to pay both of you, get an actual job system started up." The man nods but grimaces,

"Sounds good, except we don't have any cutting equipment, we lived on twigs and dried leaves to make fires." Finn sighs,

"Right…" He suddenly perks up, snapping his fingers and shooting finger guns at the man, "Ice Queen! I've seen her make loads of weapons before! She could probably make you an axe, we just need a fabric so you can hold the axe…"

The father puts up a hand, "Don't worry, I still have my old gloves, I was luckily wearing them at the time. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would have to start working again…" He pushes himself to a stand, stretching his slightly muscly body, "... Feels good to have an honest job and responsibilities again." He grins at his wife, "Don't worry, I'll have us rolling in cash before you know it, I'll get us everything Mia needs…" He turns to Finn and extends an arm, the hero grasping it before being yanked to his feet energetically, "Thank you, I won't waste this opportunity!"

Finn beams at the man, "No problem, now, let's go get Jeff and meet Ice Queen, she could probably get what you need." Joe nods, then turns to his wife, helping her to her feet gently before kissing her on the lips, the two sharing a quick peck with grins before the husband faces Finn,

"Alright, I'm good for a few hours now."

Ava chuckles, "Only a few hours?" He shakes his head while beaming away, walking to the front door and opening it for Finn, the hero strolling out. Finally the man spins to stare at his wife,

"Yeah, I just can't be away for that long!" She smirks and he closes the door behind him, causing him to turn to Finn, "Let's go!" Finn nods, and walks away from the house, the group leader following close behind, "So hero, got any other ideas bouncing around in there?" Finn shrugs,

"Maybe. Samuel could paint a few paintings of the Ice Kingdom in a good light, make people want to come here? Because this place is definitely in need of that, and with its reputation people are simply not going to be jumping at the opportunity to live here." He suddenly hears a yell behind him, and spins to find the man himself,

"If you get the supplies I can certainly try!"

Finn gives him a thumbs up, then spins to face Joe again, "Actually now that I think about it, let's hurry, I think Ice Queen has things she wants to do and we better catch her before she gets too busy." He nods in understanding, and the duo burst away at a comfortable jog, speedily making their way back up the ramp to the next level. They twist to face the mansion and make their swift way over, the ex-bandit staring with slight awe at the massive home,

"I still can't get over how big this place is… or how the Ice Queen made it all." Finn nods, then blushes,

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing actually… she has definitely come a long way since we first met." The man stares at him for a second, gauging his embarrassed yet proud reaction, then nodding,

"I can believe that. Let me guess, a kidnapping?" The hero grins,

"You guessed it. Huntress, Cake, and Fionna were able to rescue me, but at the end of it all I willingly agreed to be her knight."

"Well, I’m glad you stuck around, if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have this life. Trust me when I say living in these ice homes is better than what we had before.” They rush to the huge double doors of the mansion, just in time for them to swing open.

Ice Queen and Huntress burst out, skidding to halt to prevent crashing into the duo as they freeze up like deers in headlights. The women blink in slight shock but grin at the hero of OOO, the nymph beaming as she waves, holding herself back to keep up her appearance, "Hey Finn! Hello-" The older man lowers himself to one knee and dips his head, bowing at Ice Queen as she stares slightly perplexed,

"... What are you doing?" The man lifts his head,

"You're a royal, so I'm bowing."

"... Huh, did not expect that- rise!" She orders, and he does so, making her sigh, "Yeah, you can be more relaxed around me." Joe grins, but raises an eyebrow,

"Are you sure? I mean, aren't you trying to appeal more formal? Like an actual royal so the princes accept and acknowledge you?" She bites her lip,

"Well yes… I am trying to look like one." Finn nods,

"It would be for the best to act like a royal as it would get us the best reputation from both the people and the princes, but you should do what you want."

She sighs, "And what I want is a thriving kingdom… and people won't go to a kingdom if the queen in charge looks incompetent of doing the basic royal stuff." She sighs in disappointment, then looks at Joe, "Mind if we do this over?" He nods,

"Of course my majesty." He lowers himself back into the kneel, while the blue woman straightens herself out, standing tall and proud over the man. "... My queen."

"Subject, what is it you require or wish to inquire from me?"

"Both advice and a request." She remains a stoic appearance, not letting emotions show as Finn nods in approval, 'Not like PB, but more like a traditional one. I guess she's going off books she read then.'

"Then speak of them."

"Well, we would like carpets and other such things for warmth in our homes, we're not used to the cold, and it's getting to us."

She takes a second to process his shocking words, then nods, "I'll be sure to implement them in future houses. And I'm guessing the request is the said blankets and warmers?"

"That and another thing: jobs. Finn has the ideas." She sighs,

"My knight, what have you in mind concerning the work of my people?"

"Well, one of the men called Samuel can paint, I'm thinking of having him painting some good painting of the Ice Kingdom to improve our image." She nods, and he continues, "But more pressingly, Joe here and a comrade called Jeff are wood cutters, they could probably gather wood to be sold to the other kingdoms, get some trade started." She beams at that,

"That sounds great! You and your friend have my permission to start!" The hero puts his finger up,

"However, they don't have any tools to cut them down. Can you make some ice axes for them with your magic?"

She simply raises her hands, then clenches them tight as they glow her signature blue, a ice rod growing out from her wrapped fingers. The ex bandit stares in slight awe as the object continues to grow, it form shifting and changing, until finally, an axe made of ice is finished in her hands. She smirks smugly as she presents it to the man, who reaches into his pockets and pulls out his old, worn gloves, then swiftly puts them on.

He grasps the cold handle, and takes it from her clenched hand, the royal smirking as she watches him analyse his tool, running a hand down its frame. He grins and stands up, just in time to watch her do it again, forming a second axe of ice before presenting it to him, "I've learnt from my time in the night-o-sphere, that shouldn't melt or blunt, it's the most durable magic I could make. And it's cold of course, so use it to cool yourself after working hard."

He grins as he takes his friend's tool as well, "Thank you my majesty, we'll use these well." And with that, silence befalls them, and Ice Queen slowly turns to look at Finn.

"How was that formal talk?" He chuckles,

"Very good, but I don't think it suits you." She eagerly nods,

"Agreed, I don't want to do that again." Huntress shrugs,

"Yeah, probably save it for when you have to, like when in meetings with the other princes or having to give a speech." She groans,

"Yeah probably…" She looks back at her citizen,

"Well, anything else you need, or is that all?"

"Well… I don't suppose you could create a hole for us could you? At the bottom of the mountain that is. Because, I don't think we can carry logs all the way up…" She sighs,

"Yeah sorry, I honestly wasn't thinking of making this a kingdom, just a hard as nails to penetrate fort. I'll create a special entrance for you, and probably any other trader. Man, I'm going to need more security, which means no magic today." She grimaces as she pushes her sleeves up, preparing to make more of her infamous boss guards, yet the man perks up at her words,

"Wait, Billy is an ex guard! He has skill and training, he could probably be on watch until the time that you do have magic spare!" Her faces scrunched up in thought, pondering the opportunity,

"Maybe, but only one guard on a super large massive hole that leads directly to my entire kingdom? That's a bit of a security risk…" Finn nods,

"It is… later. Right now, if I'm going to be honest, no one will dare even risk getting close to here, not with your reputation… as well as mine and Huntress's after that arena battle." He shrugs at her, "It will be a problem later, but we can get away with it for now probably. Besides, if we know a threat is coming, we could just seal it up again with your magic again, force them to go up through the security above." She grins,

"You make a good point!" She turns to the new woodcutter, "Alright, go tell Billy he's on guard duty. Sorry about having no wages, but there should be plenty of food out there if need be." He shrugs,

"I know, I need to invest in this kingdom a little before I get anything." He spins around, casually heading back down the path, "Also, don't worry, we'll find a way to survive. Just leave us a spot to dump the wood and we're good." And with that he leaves fully, making the royal turn to Finn with a smirk and raised eyebrow in curiosity,

"Got a few ideas on how to make our kingdom?" He chuckles,

"A few. But later, weren't you going to do something?" She nods, then shuffles awkwardly,

"Yeah… but I can easily do it on my own with Huntress! And remember, you need to see a medic on getting your wounds fixed up!" He grimaces,

"Yeah, don't remind me of the pain I'm in." He grins though, "Well, let's go down together, and we can separate at the hole for the workers." She nods, then grabs Finn, wrapping him in a hug while glancing at Huntress,

"You able to get down?" She instantly shifts form into a bird, squawking before taking to the air, making the royal grin and follow suit, leaping off the bridge with her knight in hand. The trio soar through the air, gliding freely as they slowly and calmly descend to the base of the mountain, where they promptly land, Huntress shifting back to normal before the OOO duo back away from the royal.

She rests a hand on the wall, and a second later it starts to melt away into a giant rectangular hole, while her other hand aims behind her. She blasts out magic, creating an ice path that she swiftly takes to the air, creating a smooth ramp that gradually leads to the row of houses. The moment it connects to the end of their road, she stops her magic, and gives it all a look over before nodding in approval and spinning to Finn, "Well, this is where we split up."

He nods and they begin walking out the new massive door, swiftly making their way outside and into the massive open world for privacy. The moment they are out of sight of their people, Huntress immediately turns to Finn and kisses him on the lips, the hero instinctively leaning into it.

They moan as they swap spit, their tongues wrestling with each other, the battle for dominance hidden behind their lips. They hug tightly, their hands exploring the others form, Huntress feeling up his muscled yet squishy body, while Finn's hands wrap around her shapely waist and pull her wide hips close. They break the kiss, panting a little to recover their breath as they stare into the other's eyes, lightly glowing green eyes locked with his beautiful blue. Then they separate with a blush, forcing themselves to halt their advances despite wanting simply… more.

Ice Queen coughs, startling the hero who stares at her with slight regret, "Ah, sorry." But she merely grins, and opens her arms up with a massive smirk, causing Finn to glance at his girlfriend for her opinion. She already has a thumb up, causing him to blink then spin around to face the blue woman. He can't help but grin a little as he walks into her arms, what promptly clamp down on him, pulling him in close as they lock lips. They both moan proudly, slight slcks escaping from their joined mouth as Finn's hands hold her with a firm grip.

He didn't want this kiss to end either.

They go at it for a few seconds, hands caressing and rubbing the others body, feeling every curve, every soft fat, and every muscle. They once again break away, yet Ice Queen pulls him even closer, hugging him tightly against her soft form as she sighs in satisfaction, "Thank you my knight…" She pulls away, freeing him from her tits, "Now! Get to the candy kingdom and get healed!" He raises an eyebrow,

"Why shouldn't I just use some cyclops tears?" The royal and nymph freeze up and go silent for a second, fearing a slight hick in their plans in making sure the hero doesn't find out about their planned party,

"Erm… because we don't know what other problems there might be! We don't know if you're suffering from stress or something! So just go there and have a long, thorough examination, got it?" He states in slight confusion,

"But-"

"Royal's orders!"

He sighs, but nods his head, making the women duo grin, Huntress strolling up in front of him, "Trust us Finn, we're doing this for your own good, we're just a little worried about your health, that's all. We haven't noticed anything, but still, it's better to get a thorough check every now and then."

"Right." He turns to face the candy kingdom far in the distance, remembering where it is like the back of his hand, "Well, the sooner the better… see ya." With that, he heads off, the girls grinning behind him as the nymph becomes a bird once more before they both begin to fly, Huntress heading towards the tree house and Ice Queen to the candy kingdom the long way. She didn't want Finn to be suspicious after all.

Meanwhile, in said kingdom Gumball hums as he works away with a blow torch, sealing edges and weak points on a humanoid creation. He sighs as he looks the circuitry over, getting stuck as he glares at a problem a few days old, "He just isn't acting like he's meant to."

Before frustration could overcome him, he looks away from the unfinished project, sighing in an attempt to calm himself down. His eyes drift to a picture he has sitting on a shelf high above any project, wanting the item sitting atop it protected from any… miscalculations. It was a picture he was once able to snap of himself and Fionna, the joyful bunny beaming with a slight blush as she cuddles to the slightly awkward prince.

The present one gains a small grin near instantly, eyes hovering on his cheerful knight. When suddenly knocking pounds on his door. He jumps, then scrambles up onto his feet, snatching up a large sheet and throwing it over his creation, 'I don't want Fionna finding out, and I don't want any kingdom learning my secrets.' With that done, he swiftly makes his way over to his large metal lab door, and harshly swings it open to glare at his visitor.

Only to find Ice Queen standing there.

He admittedly loses his scowl in fear of angering her, and also has to shift his gaze upwards, so use to having to deal with people smaller than him. He does sigh however, "Hello Ice Queen. You're not going to kidnap me, are you?" She frowns, but keeps her composure, getting revenge by pushing into his lab, invading his privacy with a smirk,

"I won't if you do a small favour for me." He rolls his eyes and quickly steps in front of her, stopping her from advancing further into his science lair,

"Depends, what do you need?"

"A cake."

He blinks, "A cake?"

She nods, turning around and walking with not a rock in her hip, but tall, proud steps, "Yes, one that I could hide in." She spins to face him with a grin, "You see, it's Finn's birthday in two days, and you're invited." He huffs,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and so is Fionna, and she'll likely come as she wants to make it up to Finn for what she did. Want to miss out on the chance to dance with your knight?" She smirks, "Because I know I wouldn't~" 'Not with mine...’

He actually looks down in thought, then glances at the picture of Fionna, making him sigh, "Fine, I'll come, and I'll make a cake for you to hide in as well. I'm presuming you want an actual one as well?"

"If you would be so kind!" She says with a massive smirk, actually joyed at the offer. Gumball sighs,

"Is that all?" She nods,

"Yes, that is all. I'm presuming it will all be ready by tomorrow?" He nods, making her beaming smile even larger, "Great! Then I'll take my leave, I need to get him his present!"

With that, she swiftly spins around, and strolls towards the lab door, casually making her way out as she passes by the banana guards frozen to the wall. The prince sighs as he grabs a hair dryer to save his trapped useless guards.

Huntress meanwhile soars through the skies, no man or beast able to tell her what to do, and what she wants to do, is get an awesome gift for Finn. And she already has something in mind. Last year she may have given him an elk's heart, a present filled with emotions and secret desires, but she is already going to give that same gift in the form of their date. So, she has decided to get him something more practical, and knowing him well, she will likely get him a quiver to hold his own arrows for their hunts.

Both a useful item that he sorely needs, and a secret message, a physical form of her desire for them to spend more time together in an activity they love. A perfect gift of a mix between physical value and emotional value. But the party in which she wishes to hand said gift needs to be the best she could possibly make it, for she simply wishes to make him as merry as possible. And for the birthday celebrations to be at their max, she needed all his friends and family there as possible, which also includes himself. Or more accurately, his female self.

So Huntress swoops towards the tree, flapping her wings to gradually change her speed as she rapidly approaches the branches. At the last second she spreads her feathered limbs wide, wind resistance slamming into her as she rapidly slows, claws spread for the landing.

She peacefully lands on the branch.

She turns her head and stares at the window, finding it belonging to the kitchen as Cake stands just on the other side, washing some dirty breakfast items up. The feline flicks her gaze up, and locks onto the bird, staring at it with pinprick eyes, licking her lips. She glances behind her, finding Fionna nowhere to be found, making her grin, 'Great I can get a snack real quick!' She turns back to open the window. And finds Huntress squatted there with her eyes peering into her soul. She screams and backpedals, tripping up her own feet and tumbling onto her back, causing the nymph to grip and open the window, "Cake don't think about eating me, if anything, I'm more likely going to hunt you." The feline throws her arms up,

"How was I meant to know you were a bird!? And why did you come here as a bird when you know I'm a cat!?" The nymph simply extends an arm to the feline, who begrudgingly accepts just as her sister strolls in to investigate the commotion, staring in slight confusion at the scene.

"What's going on with you two? Why are you here Huntress? Why’s Cake on the floor?" The wizard shrugs,

"I was a bird and Cake thought she could try to eat me." Fionna blinks and stares at her sister,

"She could floor you easily. She has actually done so a few times now." The feline throws up her arms in anger,

"I know! Don't remind me!" Fionna grins, enjoying the opportunity to tease her sister for a change, before focusing back on task, shifting her gaze back to nymph,

"Anyways, why you here?"

"You know how Finn and I didn't arrive in AAA on the same date as yours? As in, there's a time difference between us?"

"Yeah?" Fionna answers unsurely, Cake meanwhile looking away from Huntress after being reminded of her defeats, refusing to speak to her.

"Well, it's Finn's birthday in two days time."

The girls freeze up in shock, before Cake lunges at Huntress, "Oh my glob seriously!?" She lets go and looks around frantically, "Where's my purse I need to get an awesome present for my bro!" She gives up and simply shape shifts one, scooping up a bunch of gold and pouring into the purse made of her own skin and flesh, before snapping to the nymph again, "Quickly! What does he want!? I know Fionna likes swords and Ble comics!" She snaps her head to Fionna, who still remained stunned, "What sword would you like?"

Huntress Wizard puts up a hand on Cake to stop her interrogation of her sister, "I think he would like something protective this time. I mean, we saw how he got injured in the night-o-sphere, and how he doesn't want to hurt anybody." She shrugs, "I think he would like some way to defend people without hurting others." The feline raises an eyebrow,

"A shield?" The nymph shrugs,

"Maybe. I don't know what's actually good for defence, I usually strike from afar in surprise attacks. You two would know more about armour in up close combat." Cake points a finger accusingly,

"Wait, if you are used to attacking in stealth, then how did you kick my butt several times?"

"I'm hard meat.” She answers simply, glaring at the feline slightly at the interruption, “Butt yeah, go for something that allows him to protect others, or at least help end things peacefully."

Fionna hums in thought, "End things peacefully?... Ooh! If he was scary, nobody would want to fight him!" Cake snap her fingers,

"Yeah girl! We should get him in some massive flaming armour with skulls on it!" The sister immediately spring to their feet, scooping some more gold into Cake's makeshift purse, Fionna glancing at Huntress over her shoulder,

"Thanks for heads up."

"It's cool, but there's more: we're having a party as the Ice Kingdom." Cake raises an eyebrow,

"Seriously? Nice, how long is it?"

"All morning, the afternoon is reserved. We plan to invite the princes, including Gumball and Marshall." The feline nods,

"Gotcha, morning and with roya-" She freezes up and turns to face the nymph, "Wait!... What's he reserved for in the afternoon?"

"For other activities." Cake squints accusingly, "Right…" She then winks, making the nymph blush a little, but it was hidden underneath her mask and covered by a stoic expression. The sisters finish collecting their gold for their important mission and turn to Huntress, "You coming with to get him a present?" She shakes her head,

"I would, but what I have in mind is specific, and I'll likely have to make it myself. And I have another, large project I want done…" She trails, gaining a blush but shaking herself free before it could take control, "See ya." She quickly says before seeing herself out by jumping out the window again, running up the branch without making a sound before leaping off the end, shape shifting back into a bird and taking flight once more.

Cake and Fionna blink, then glance at each other, the heroine speaking up, "She totes has something planned for Finn."

Cake elbows her playfully with a wink, "Yeah, I wonder what..." She shakes her head, "We'll worry about our bro's love story later, let's go get him some kick ass gifts!" The girl eagerly nods as they close the window then rush out the house door, the human jumping on her sister's back as she stretches herself into a towering form, then strolling casually through AAA.

Huntress meanwhile swoops through the air, eyes scanning the ground below her for her desired target as she slowly descends towards a forest. She flies into the trees, weaving through the branches flawlessly and with swift grace, before shapeshifting back to her nymph form.

Momentum carries her form as she heads to slam into the leaf covered floor, but she executes a roll just as she hits it, painlessly and silently coming to a halt. She flings her head up to scan for nearby predators, flung up orange leaves gently falling around her as sunlight hits her body. She pushes herself to a stand, and scan for the small bits of orange in the canopy for a second, 'Autumn is coming… fuck.' She sighs and walks forward, glancing up at her leaf hair in slight worry, noticing them slightly changing in colour as well, 'Will Finn notice? Of course he will! Will he like it, or…' She shakes her head, focusing back on task, forgetting about what Finn would like or not and more on her hunt.

She silently prowls the forest, keeping herself low, her feet on soft spots, and every step being heel first. She keeps herself in the shadows, behind bushes and plants as she navigates through them without a whisper of noise.

Her eyes scan the environment, darting at every movement of her possible prey. She spots a colourful bird on a branch high above her. An arrow sends it falling from the trees. She snatches it up before moving on, gazing at her score as she values if it was worthy enough to be given to her love in part of her gift. She nods in acceptance, a grin forming as an idea fills her mind, running a hand over its beautiful colourful feathers, checking them against her skin and clothes before continuing her hunt.

She peers around trees silently, listening to the whole world around her. She hears a snap. She swiftly makes her way over, noiselessly approaching the unfortunate animal who gained her attention. She peeks through a bush, and finally spots her number one target. A deer. The leather made from a deer skin is the toughest leather available, and has high tensile strength, abrasion resistant, and offers high durability.

The skin of the deer is extremely soft and comfortable and has a spongy feel. The light weight, water-friendly, and stretchy leather is quite expensive. Perfect for her Finn. It was calmly eating some berries, the world so peaceful around it as birds chirped and the wind song a song into its ears. The last thing it saw was an arrow coming straight at its eye.

It never even saw its attacker.

A few minutes later Huntress was leaving the forest, easily carrying the dead deer and bird, eyes straight ahead as she focuses on her goal of getting her prizes home. She looks around at the peaceful world in which she hunts, a genuine smile on her face, happy with her life for the first time in a long time. All because she decided to no longer ignore her feelings and pursue her mythical beast. Instead of shaking of her emotions of joy at the thought of the hero, she embraces them, and use them to fuel every step towards home, 'I hope he is doing alright at the hospital, and there isn't actually anything wrong with him. I can't wait to get back to him.'

Meanwhile with said human, he was walking out with a slightly annoyed expression, "Dudes! I've already told you, I'm fine!" He yells as he strolls away from the doctors hurrying after him with clipboards in hand,

"But mister! I highly doubt that you are fine!" He pleads before staring at his pad again, "It says here that you have some serious long term fighting damage! And not the type that can he simply healed! We also wish to do an ink test because you might have ptsd!" The hero sighs as he slouches,

"Please stop…"

Huntress meanwhile finally makes it to their home in the woods, and begins working on her catches. She promptly strips the bird of all its beautiful feathers, laying them out carefully to one side. She has great things in mind for them. She blushes before working on the rest of the bird, promptly opening it insides up to get her goal: Its heart.

The most prized part of the catch, and she carefully cuts it free from the corpse, swiftly moving it to the freezer to preserve it. She grimaces as she puts it in, knowing that freezing it will ruin it a tad, but she had no choice. She couldn't of left the hunt till tomorrow because she needs that day free for a very special path she plans to make, and she couldn't have done it on Finn's birthday for obvious reasons.

So with that, she returns to the spoils of her hunt, and moves onto the deer's skin, promptly begins making it into its strong leather form. She will make the perfect quiver for her hunting partner.

With the AAA sisters, they were now beginning to make their way through a marketplace, eyes scanning over items as they debate on what to get Finn. Fionna huffs, "Man I don't know what to get a dude! Especially a peaceful one! I'm all about violence and punching butt!" Cake raises an eyebrow,

"Why don't you use this to your advantage then and think about what makes someone peaceful? I mean, that is what you're striving for, right?" The thirteen year old girl perks up,

"Oh yeah! I could totally learn something here…" She starts scanning around, humming in thought as she strolls up to random stall, her sister following close behind,

"Think, what would a peaceful you want?" She blushes and shrugs,

"I don't know, a boyfriend to settle down with or something…" She shakes her head free, and eyes widen as she locks onto an item, heading straight towards it and picking it up in her fingers, "Perfect!"

"What is it?" The heroine smirks and turns around, presenting the item to the feline, "... A sea shell?" She inquires, making Fionna shrug,

"Peaceful people like collecting shells, right?" Cake sighs,

"Maybe, but this is still boy you! He may be peaceful but as we've seen and felt, he's still a badass warrior!"

Fionna sighs, putting the item back as she spins to face the market once more, "Then what can you get him!? It's impossible!" She yells, no idea what to get the violent pacifist.

When an older guy walks up to her, "Hey there you two, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I actually think I have just the item for the kid!"

They both snap to him and watch the man in curiosity as he reaches into his pocket, and pulls a small object out, completely concealed by his hand. He presents his hand to them palm up, then slowly unwraps his fingers, "This~" The girls stare in hope, then cock their heads in confusion as they stare at the object sitting atop his palm. It was a small, silver, chrome rectangle, shining a little in the sun, making the girls shift their gaze back to the eyes of the man, Cake pouting,

"Seriously?" His spare hand rises defensively,

"Hey easy now! I can say now that this is no scam!"

He pushes it towards Fionna, "Try it."

The heroine raises an eyebrow as she holds it in her fingers, "What do you mean 'try it'?" He remains silent for a second, then snaps his fingers,

"Oh right! You don't have a metal arm or armour on! Hold on…" He reaches out to a stall and grabs a bracelet with a metal badge on it from its supplies, before swiftly handing it to the thirteen year old, "Here put this on." She does so cautiously,

"I don't know man…" He waves her fear off,

"It's nothing to worry about, now we just... magnetically… put this on…" He explains as moves the unknown object to her bracelet, watching it click on firmly with joy, "Great! Now this thing is very advanced, ok? It can detect mind waves!... Well, not actually, but I couldn't bother to listen to the actual explanation from the eggheads. But just will for it to activate!" The heroine does what he says without thinking, and is shocked to discover its corners shootout to make a larger rectangle that then connects together with blue energy. A massive shield on her arm.

She stares at the wall of protection made of pure energy with awe, before the heroine turns to her sister and pulls her sword free from her back, "Cake! Quickly hit it!" The feline grabs the ice blade, rears her arm back, and slashes at the shields. It hits the light blue energy, before being completely halted in its tracks, the shield releasing a sizzle as it holds the blade back with ease.

Cake pulls the sword free as the sisters stare at the armour in wonder, Fionna watching it retract back into its small compact form in awe, "I didn't even feel your blow…" She spins to the stranger, "How much!?" He shrugs,

"Free of charge! Should make up for him having a metal arm…" He says almost guilty, yet Cake raises an eyebrow,

"Wait… how did you know the person we were going to give it to would have a metal arm?" She squints accusingly, making the man laugh nervously,

"Er, lucky guess?"

"FOUND YOU!" A female shout screams through the air, causing the entire marketplace to jump and stare at the commotion, finding a woman in robes and glowing white eyes. Cake points a finger,

"Oh hey! You're the girl that helped Finn and Huntress in the arena!" The woman shoves by the sisters, stumbling them as she storms towards the scared man,

"Oh boy, got to jet!" Suddenly an invisible force whacks into him, sending him flying through the air and into some stalls, smashing them and their items as he lays limp in the rubble. Screams fill the air as the people ran away in fear, and immediately Cake and Fionna spring into action, swords bared and limbs shifting, the heroine pointing her ice blade at the unknown woman,

"Hey you! Stop it! He was about to sell us-"

"Shut up I'm busy." With a flick of her wrists, she forces them both to sit down, neither of them being able to move.

The robed woman turns her glowing gaze to the man again, finding him rubbing his head as he stretches his injured fat body, "Easy lady! I've just regained my memories, I don't want to lose them again!" She points a finger at him, wind whipping up around her as the sky changes colour to an ugly, dark grey, lightning arcing through the skies.

The sisters stare up in terror, 'Even Ice Queen had to focus when doing something like this even when she was mad with magic! How can she have this much magic!?' The woman glares her glowing eyes at the man, keeping her finger locked in him, "Martin! For the cosmic crime of entering the mortal realm unsummoned, your punishment is to be banished and chained in the new citadel! Do you come quietly!?"

He waves a hand, "See ya." And he fades from existence again.

The woman blinks, the growls in frustration, throwing her arms down as the weather clears back up to a beautiful summer day. "Glob damn it, I was so close!" She screams, pacing in anger with rage fuelling every stomp, every harsh step being echoed by a roll of thunder in distance, arcs of pure magic flaking out from under her robes.

She stares at the sisters over her shoulder, eyes glowing with insane magical fury, "You two! If you see that man again, attack him on sight!" She snaps, almost shaking in rage.

Then it all suddenly stops as she jolts to a halt with her anger, and awkwardly approaches the sisters, timidly flicking her wrist. The spell on the is undone as they take deep breaths, springing to their feet before coughing, the wizard girl flinching a little, "I-I'm sorry! You were just distracting me, that's all! I am so, so sorry!" She apologises in a shaky, weak tone, causing the girls to stare in confusion, Cake stretching her face in front of the wizard's,

"Erm... girl, are you okay? Like in the head!" Fionna blushes and quickly tugs her back,

"Cake!" The wizard shakes her head however,

"No she's right, t-that was just stupid of me! I'm sorry!" She continues, keeping her head low and out of view, before sprinting away. The sisters stare in confusion as she rushes away, before a portal of a storming vortex tears itself into existence in front of her. She charges inside, and it promptly seals itself behind her, leaving Fionna and Cake standing alone in the middle of a damaged, abandoned marketplace.

Fionna raises an eyebrow, "Ooookkk, what was that?" Cake shrugs, "I have no idea. Like, one minute she was a terrifying super mage god person, then the next she was that scared, timid woman. What did she even have against that man, 'Martin', was it?" Fionna nods,

"Yeah, I think that was what she called him." She scans the environment, searching for anyone being injured before continuing with her talk, "Well, she said he did crimes and we should attack him on sight."

"Yeah… something did seem off about him… like, he would tear my off or something. And he did seem fishy knowing we were giving that shield to Finn…"

"I hear you, she may have caused damage, but it's not exactly like we aren't guilty of that ourselves… I'd say we don't trust him, he just seems too off, though that wizard wasn’t much better." The feline nods in agreement, then snaps to Fionna,

"Wait the shield!" The heroine blinks, then stares at the small rectangular device sitting on the bracelet on her arm, then swiftly pulling it off.

"You think this is dangerous in some way?" Cake prods it,

"Did it hurt at all when you used it? Did it feel like it was tearing your soul out?" "I don't think so, still, we better have Gumball check it out before we give it to Finn." The feline nods, then coops her up, putting her on her back in a bed of their coins as she got onto all fours and starts crawling towards the candy kingdom.

Meanwhile with Ice Queen, she was deep back in her lair in the Ice Kingdom, squinting as she focuses on her spell with one hand. She was making her ice cocoon spell on a penguin again and again, the very spell she uses to protect herself and others. And in the other hand was a glowing necklace made of her ice. She huffs as she stops casting her spell, or more accurately, spells, for she was using a second spell to enchant the necklace.

She peers at it, analysing its current process in not only remembering her spell, but also in gaining a magic pool large enough for it to last more than one casting. It was simple really, you cast the spell or write the magic letters needed to cast it, and the enchanting spell will give the item of your choice the power to summon it at will.

The more times you do it, the more magic you pour in it, and the more times it can cast the spell when summoned to. And judging by her current progress, if she were to give it to Finn right now then he could cast it five times, 'What would be great for when dealing with a small squad or me and Huntress, but not when protecting a group of people constantly from an army or an explosion.'

She blushes, 'But I guess it would also be useful in getting us some privacy in public, just cast it and we're alone together! In a tight environment, pressed together in a spot where no one could see or hear us… or the acts we would do…' She shakes her head, and sighs as she aims at the annoyed Gunthet, and unleashes the spell once more, continuing with making her gift.

Huntress Wizard was no different as she nods, staring at her beautiful work, the quiver coming along nicely as she shifts her gaze to her second present. The bird was completely plucked, all its beautiful feathers pulled off and laid in a nice pile, while the bird's meat itself was now slowly cooking above a weak flame. She had played with the thought about using some of the feathers to decorate the quiver, but quickly dismissed it when she realised it would make him stick out too much for hunting. Instead, she would stick to her original plan.

The first part of their use is to the bedding for her other present, the one that was the bird heart. Just like her previous one with the elks heart, it was meant to represent her love for him, but there was more to it as well this time. It also symbolises her acceptance that they would fly higher together, that she wants him to be the other wings that she wants to fly with to explore new heights together. Because she can confirm that her highest moments of life have been with Finn, and she wants to have the moments even more.

However, the most **important** reason why is because of her kind's tradition, a way of custom done by the forest nymphs.

She planned on them making their crivingnuh.

They lived for the hunt, that was their lives, living in the natural world without technology, the bridge between the beasts of the wild and the unstoppable people of civilization. Just as it was their duty to protect the forest against people who wished it harm, so was it their duty to survive themselves, and thus they must hunt.

The tradition between the couple was kinda simple, and both played major and similar parts, but only really happens when a pair is actually getting a tad serious for their relationship, and were past the fling stage. Seeing what she has in mind for Finn's birthday, she thinks they are definitely past the fling stage.

As she has already started, she is to gather the feathers of many birds to show off her hunting skills, and by many, she means many feathers. Enough to make a robe of them actually, a long, flowing robe of feathers that should actually drag behind her if it is meant to be acceptable or even presentable. And as she is going to explain in her gift when she hands the feathers and heart to Finn, it's the males duty to actually make the article of clothing.

Of course, she would have to show him how first, it's only fair he knows what he is doing. Obviously, the longer the robe, the better, as it would show off her excellent skills as a hunter, as well as serve reasons she'll explain later. The more feathers, the more successful hunts she had to get, what shows that she is capable of collecting and providing for a family, to prove to her mate's kin that she was capable, and thus, get their approval for marriage.

She also had to make something gathered by Finn however, and that was a cape. Made of weapons. Same as before, the longer the cape, the better it is. Although metal weapons are preferred, bows are allowed as well, just mainly on the shoulder area or dragging at the end. Just like how she had to provide the feather to Finn for the robe, he has to provide the weapons for her to make the cape. Its purpose was to show to her family side that he could fend off attackers and protect her and their family, and thus get her kins approval for marriage.

Of course, they didn't have to marry straight away, hardly anyone ever did, but it just gave the couple the permission to do so if they wished to.

The purpose of one collecting the weapons and one collecting the feathers was to represent their duty to the forest, to deal with savage beasts and defend from uncaring men. Only one collects one side as to show that when they combine that they will share their duty's responsibilities, and make up for the faults or what the other one misses.

There was more to them than just showing off however, for example the woman's robe of feathers were commonly used to protect their family, especially the young, from the harsh elements. It could be used as soft bedding, or wrapped around a kid or baby to keep them warm, or even to help deter predating beasts by making the woman seem bigger. The guy's cape of weapons can be used as a serious deterrent from the any threat really, and if things get bad, they or a family member could easily grab a weapon and defend themselves.

Or the guy could just whip his cape if it's long enough, not many can survive fifteen swords and knives piercing their bodies at high speed.

Her people also believed that the quality of the clothing made represents their future together, the better they make a robe or cape, the better they can make a life together. And thus, the expectation was to have a high quality, long robe or cape to present to your mate.

She smiles warmly, drifting into the past a little as she remembers seeing her parent's crivingnuh, they were so beautiful… She swiftly shakes her head free from old memories, and focuses on making new ones. She does smirk however, knowing that theirs will be a sight to behold as well, even if they do come out as complete rubbish or failures.

Simply because it was their crivingnuhs.

She brings her head back to the quiver gift she was making, her emotion tied message of her desire to spend more time together in the things they love, to do what they love, to be with who they love. And then there was the date as well. She grins hopefully, 'I can't wait for Finn's birthday.'

And far in the distance, Gumball grins at his creation in his lab, "You're ready."

**(Crivingnuh simple summary is a bit below! Look for caps.)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter better, and that it is setting things up for more fun for the future**

**Before anyone panics, there's a legitimate and understandable reason why the robed wizard woman is so powerful.**

**Yes, Billy being a guard is a reference to Finn's hero Billy**

**Once again, I've given more hindsight hints to who the robed lady is in this chapter. As in, you'll find out who she is later, and look back and say 'Oh I see it now!'.**

**Now, those last few paragraphs explaining the tradition I made up were very long, so here's a summary.**

**TRADITION SUM UP:**

**Called crivingnuh (cry-ving-nuh)**

**A robe made of feathers hunted by the female but made by the male is usually given to the woman, and the woman usually makes one from metal of weapons gathered by the male to make a cape from. Represent them handling both man and beast. Longer cape = capable warrior and plenty of ways to defend family from living threats. Longer feather robe = more cover to protect young from elements (as a shelter) and provide for family. The quality of the crafting represent their ability to make their future**

**Review response:**

**allen Vth, on FF, chapter 1:**

**Hey thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter**

**allen Vth, on FF, chapter 2:**

**No, she isn't a happy bunny XD**

**allen Vth, on FF, chapter 3:**

**That's Gumball, trying to remove anyone that could be a possible threat to his kingdom.**

**An31, on FF, chapter 38:**

**Thank you! It's your kind words that keep me going! About the harem thing, I just wanted to clarify a few things for you: Fionna wouldn't be included as part of it, and yes Flame Princess would be included as part of it.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 38:**

**Remind that Ice Queen looks youngish, got it.**

**Maybe?... To be honest, my mental picture of her is of the drawings of her really. You just imagine her as you wish to imagine her, because there is contrasting and conflicting opinions on her looks in the followers. I know book of eli and another writer see her as older like a cougar, while you see her as younger, and pleasing both sides is impossible, hence me not really bringing her age or appearance up much.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 38:**

**The girls are having to be sneaky around our hero, lest they ruin the surprise indeed, and they are lucky he has emotional torture and tear from his father's return to distract him. I'm glad you like how close our couple has gotten, the queen and her knight are definitely very cute together. Yeah I only just realised that myself, I mean he also flirted/hinted with canyon and Marceline as well, so maybe he actually does have a thing for taller ladies. Finn singing about his love for IQ in front of Marshall? I would do it if I could write lyrics, but it is something that I can only hint at (As in: she stopped what she was doing to listen to his words entwined with deep feelings, mouth slightly gaped as his song of love fills the air). I'll think about getting Gumball a hug, but he should be used to his castle getting damaged all the time.**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 38:**

**Taking a holiday from beta reading to leave reviews again? That's cool with me!**

**Yep, another peaceful chapter, nice and calm… until now! Yeah, it has been a while since everything was calm… man is it boring. Nice, but boring. Who knows what will happen to Martin! That's what we're reading to find out, isn't it? XD The robed lady who is following him is the same as the one from the tournament and the same one who helped Finn and Huntress find the useless portal guy. Whoa! Max score! Well, until you return from hell, I will continue to write smugly. I'm glad you're looking forward to the future of this story!**

**I've shouted you out on discord :D And regarding the new decision, it likely isn't going to happen, and people also don't want to see it, so good news! No harem! And thanks for sticking around regardless even if it was to be! See you in a while man.**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 38:**

**It's cool! You have no obligation to leave a review, and I'm always grateful/cheered up when you do leave one :D I'm glad you liked the chapter despite not much happening in it! It was indeed one filled with wholesome feelings, and yes, Finn is indeed magnetised to Ice Queen's tits, they are so big and soft after all, but he is also attracted to Huntress's thicc, rocking hips. That butt she got is definitely one to stare at. Yep, hints for days! Not a harem and keep the story as a complicated anime style three way relationship, got it (; You really think I would abandon Ice Queen like that? I'm sure if you think about it really hard, you'll be able to figure out who the mysterious lady is with the hints I left (Here's another: Her name is her title actually, rather than a name)**

**You keep being awesome yourself! And as a little gift, here's another thing I do when I write. I don't say Sarah or Diana, not in narration, only Finn says it in thought and speech. It helps keep the names a special feeling about them, that they really are something only Finn should know.**


	40. Chapter 40 1 minute to midnight

**Discord link:**

**TwJ2bMH**

Huntress wizard smiles in content as stares at her work, nodding in approval as the double meaning gifts laid across the table before her. Then unexpectedly her well trained ears catch the sound of movement outside, and she snaps her head to the vine door guarding her domain. She strolls up to while summoning an arrow from her quiver to her side, then swiftly pokes her head out to the left, arrow shooting over her. 

She comes face to face with Finn. She raises her eyebrows in shock while Finn hardly flinches at the green glowing arrow hovering just inches from his face, "Hey Diana! That's… an interesting welcome home." The nymph blinks, then snaps out of her stupor, yanking the arrow back into her hand with magic, catching it with her hand without even needing to look, 

"Sorry, wasn't expecting you to be here… could you actually wait one second? I've got something to do real quick." He nods, trusting her that she wasn't doing something terrible as she snaps back inside and stares at her table of precious stuff. 

With a huff, she resorts to carefully scooping the piles of materials up and bringing them near a wall, then touches the ground with her bare foot. A second later some wood sprouts from the ground, a small tree forming that she quickly halts, simply needing a place to put the things other than the dirty ground. 

She touches the wood, then squints in effort as she makes the top half decay away, absorbing it magically to give her a perfect flat surface. She swiftly dumps the objects on it, attempting her best to leave them undamaged before sprinting back to the table to grab more. It takes three full handfuls, but she is able to take all of her gift's parts to the wood, grinning as she places the final objects down. 

Finally, she touches the ground once more at the base of the wood, and branches quickly sprout up, connecting together around the pile of objects in a cage, before continuing to layer atop each other. After wrapping around several times, the thin wooden branches completely cover the gifts in a wooden sphere, allowing no one to peek at them in the slightest. With that done, she nods in approval before leaping to her rest and swiftly making her way over to the vine door once more. 

She pokes her head out with a smile, finding the hero of OOO leaning calmly against the house walls, who also quickly beams at the sight of her. He pushes himself to a stand and spreads his arms wide for a hug, Huntress smirking as she accepts it, enveloping him in a hug herself. They stare into each other's eyes for a second, then share a quick kiss on the lips, before they separate and calmly stroll into their shared home. He raises an eyebrow cheekily with a small grin, "So what were you doing?" 

She casually pokes a finger towards the protective branches, "A secret, so don't look in there." He shakes his head with a smirk,

"Another area I can't look? What's with all the secrets, hmm?" She shrugs, beaming away as she approaches the fireplace, 

"What can I say? Being sneaky and having secrets tend to go together." She points at the gutted, featherless bird, "Would some food make it up for it?" He grins, 

"I can't say no to your cooking, you're just too good." She immediately starts up the fire, 'Food. Bribing everything for years, the great persuader!' Finn sighs as he rests on a seat, relaxing after his admittedly busy morning, "You know, I think you would do well in the fire kingdom, with its no lie law after all." She smirks, 

"Maybe, but I unfortunately prefer wood, which is kinda the opposite of fire. But who knows? Maybe we'll both move there one day?" She giggles, "I still think that is a stupid law." He blushes, 

"Yeah… we'll definitely not add to our list at the Ice Kingdom, that's for sure." 

Peace finally descends upon them once more, making Finn's grin even larger as he silently appreciates her mere presence, eyes drifting to her as she places the smallish bird for them to share over the flames. She smiles softly at her work, then swiftly yet calmly makes her way over to Finn, joining him on relaxing on the seat as she too gains a big grin. They lean together, resting on each other's body, snuggling together slightly as they watch the fire burn, snaps, cracks, and pops filling the air as heat radiates from the centre, gently warming their skin. 

She flicks her gaze to him, "So how was the hospital trip?" He blinks, 

"It went fine, I'm completely healthy." She snuggles closer, 

"That's good to know." She smirks as they snuggle even tighter, "I'm guessing that means you're good to go for a snuggle session after dinner? It is getting late after all~" He grins stupidly,

"You're definitely getting more bold, that's for sure.' He wraps an arm around her and kisses her, the couple making out for a couple of seconds before breaking off, "Of course I'm down~ Want a massage as well? It has been a while." She blinks and blushes, and remains silent for a few seconds. 

"... Yeah, sure lets do it." He smirks, 

"Great! Lay down then." She lets go off him, shuffling a little as to start getting into position while raising an eyebrow, 

"We're doing right now?" He gestures to the warm fire, 

"Yeah, nothing like getting a massage by the fire, right?" He quickly perks up, sticking up a finger to silently tell her to hold before rushing away and into their room, the nymph raising an eyebrow in curiosity. A second later, he returns with their beds quilts and pillows bundled in his hands above his head, grinning away. Swiftly making his way over, Huntress smirks as she shakes her head, allowing him to lay the soft fabrics down despite sleeping on harder surfaces her whole life.

She lays down on it as the hero tucks it all together, making sure it stays away from the fire cooking their food next to him. Huntress sighs as she attempts to relax herself, before feeling Finn tug at her clothes, making her blush and bring her hands to the hunting fabrics. With a few bursts of her magic, they were all leaves that she scattered to the floor, Finn nodding, "Thanks." However, she wasn't done. 

**Warning slight lewd ahead**

Fully preparing to exploit the opportunity to end the night on the highest night with her love, she grabs her plain bra, and swiftly pulls them off. She raises a little to fling them aside, deliberately taking the moment to flash her naked tits to the blushing hero before laying back down. She then grips her white panties, and promptly slides them off as well. A bit more bashful this time, she doesn't flaunt her most private spot to the hero, however that doesn't change the fact she was completely naked before Finn.

Her boyfriend blushes but keeps his gaze higher on her body, 'She isn't afraid of being in the natural.' He reminds himself, before spinning around her form, putting him on her other side to face the fire, letting the waves of heat radiating off it to wash over her unbothered. Finally, he brings his fingers into her scared, fit body, his eyes locked on his work and not the attractive curves of her feminine form. 

He pushes his fingers into her stressed, knotted muscles, slowly undoing the damage and stress inflicted upon them by their time in the night-o-sphere. She coos in slight satisfaction and pleasure, feeling her overtaxed body finally unclenching as she remains completely still, not wanting to move anywhere from his busy fingers. Finn grins at her relaxed form, staring at her pleased smile and closed eyes, the nymph who usually lets no one come close was now letting her worries slip completed away with him. 

He keeps going, slowly moving his digits around her body to anywhere that felt tense, and instantly relieving the area of its problems. He focuses on her spine, calmly, softly pushing into it, watching her arc into it a little. He drifts his fingers to her shoulder blades, and pushes in, the nymph grunting in satisfaction. He rubs at the base of her neck, and she wiggles her head a little with a massive grin on her face. 

He then has to go to her south however. 

His hands slides above her green cheeks, and pushes in, earning a slight tensing of her body as she glances over her shoulder to watch him work away. He carefully massages around the green orbs, careful to not touch them and violate the area, not wanting to hurt Huntress in the slightest, even if it was just emotionally. But it kinda ends up being more of a tease for the nymph as her breath deepens, and her eyes stay locked on hands just inches from her plush behind. 

Finn takes note of her form before him, staring at her ass. She had wide hips, the shapely curves of her waist apparently hidden by her clothes. He can't help but stare at her thick hips, and the nymph doesn't do anything to stop him, secretly enjoying him enjoying her body. Sure, she wasn't massively thick, she wasn't on the level of some sex celebrity, but that doesn't mean she was small in the slightest, maybe even just shy of reaching 'child bearing' level by a couple of inches. 

He shakes free from his stun, then continues on with his calm, relaxing massage, going back to kneading her body. He works on her thickish thighs, running his digits over the large muscles hidden just beneath her skin as Huntress sighs in a tiny bit of relief, though the unintentional teasing was definitely still there. 

Finn glances up at the bird still cooking over the flame, and is surprised to find it done, quickly jolting up and strolling over to it. Grabbing it before it could burn, grabs another stick a pokes it inside the body, pulling it open to see if it was done before nodding in approval. Then using the second stick, he tears a bit off, keeping the meat speared on the end as he smirks, then brings the stick over towards Huntress. She opens her eyes and stares as the meat approaches, the hero lowering it towards her as she suddenly tenses up, 'This is the same way they feed babies… I'm not soft… you're lucky Finn.’ 

She opens her mouth as her body relaxes, and takes the meat from the end of the stick, using her razor sharp teeth she sometimes has to easily shred it. Finn nods as he brings the rest of the bird in front of her, "Take what you want, I'll have what's left." She nods, then begins nibbling on the cooked bird as Finn returns back to massaging her body, the nymph making sure to leave some of the best bits for him. 

She sighs as she tastes the warm palatable meat in her mouth while Finn pleasantly returns to rubbing around her butt again, all the while bathed in the warmth of an open flame and laying on soft fabrics, 'Can life get any better?' He kisses her on the cheek, surprising her as she blushes, but grins, 'Apparently so~' She then glances at her boyfriend again as she stares at him pushing at her thighs, the nymph instinctively spreading them a little, 'I wonder if I can make it even better?' "Hey Finn?" 

"Hmm?" She blushes and shifts her gaze away for a second, before locking back onto him, 

"Mind doing my… ass a little? I had a few… hard landings…" And honestly, it was true, it was aching a little from the fights, getting swatted by Marshall was definitely painful. The hero nods, taking it as an act of approval to enter the location he was previously too afraid to disrespect, seeing nothing wrong with it, 'She really doesn't care about being in the nude.' He notes as his hands drift to the huge, tight green orbs, and gently begins rubbing the cheeks, making Huntress hips twitch, trying to push into his touch. 

She sighs in pleasure as she lets his graceful, pure digits do their work, returning to nibbling on the food in bliss. He rubs the green orbs, having absolutely no idea what he is doing, but guessing by how she hasn't told him to stop yet, he'll take it as a good sign. He flicks his gaze up at her, discovering her calm deep breathing as he raises his eyebrows, "Am I doing this right? Or do you want me to stop?" He inquires, stopping the massage for a second as she looks over her shoulder, finally removing her mask to reveal her blushing face, 

"Don't worry, I'm good. Keep going if you want to." She answers, then returns back to laying down, finishing off her bit of the bird before leaving it to one side for Finn. 

The hero nods, then returns to staring at her nice, tight curvy butt before him. He has no idea why, but he likes it. A lot. His fingers return to their duty, and push into the soft, jiggly orbs, feeling her warm fat squish around his fingers, cushioning the presses. His movements naturally spread the cheeks, and every few seconds the orbs get parted to reveal her green, winking asshole.

He stares at it, before shifting his gaze as best as he can off her, respecting her privacy and boundaries as he focuses on massaging away, glancing up at her, "So I have no idea when you want me to stop, so just let me know when." She nods, but offers no verbal reply, no orders to halt. He continues to rub her plush, squishy butt, his eyes focused on his work, watching the cheeks shift and pull with his fingers. 

Huntress's legs naturally start to part a little under the stimulation on her ass, grinning in pleasure as her eyes remain closed, really relaxing in her currently perfect life. Finn's eyes glance down at her shuffling simply because it was movement, and makes another discovery. 

Huntress's wet pussy. The lips glistened with the warm glow of the fire as sticky fluids moisten her hot entrance, preparing for fun Finn unfortunately doesn't know about. But his instincts do. Her feminine musk fills the air, the hero surprisingly liking the smell as he curiously continues to stare at her perfect coochie.

His fingers slow down as he analyses it, finding it completely smooth and clear of any pubic hairs, 'She does have leaf hair after all…' Still his diminishing attention on the soft green cheeks catches the nymph's attention, who brings her gaze over her shoulder once more to investigate. She finds him staring at her crotch, making her blush worsen, and she slightly closes her legs, but then just as swiftly opens them back up again, even a little wider as she lets his gaze remain on her pussy. 

She was no coward after all, she wasn't afraid to be seen in the nude, especially by Finn, her boyfriend. In fact, she curiously stares at him, wondering what he will do as she wiggles her hips a little, wobbling her ass in an attempt to tempt him. She flicks her gaze to between his legs, and finds a nice bulge in his brown shorts, yet he still doesn't move forward or do anything. He respected her too much to do anything she didn't want.

She sighs and gains a heavy blush with a dirty thought in mind, then lifts her ass, presenting the orbs to the hero, 'Start small.’ "If you want… you can lick down there…" 

She trails off, yet Finn still hears as he blinks in confusion, raising an eyebrow as he snaps out of his stupor, shifting his gaze from her hot, moist pussy to her beautiful blushing face, "What?" His confused question snaps the nymph back to her senses as she blinks, then shakes her head, "Sorry, never mind." 

She lowers her hips, bringing the ass back down as Finn perks up, "Ah, sorry." He apologises, thinking he ruined the mood when he missed doing what she wanted, and shuffles near her ass, his warm breath washing over the cheeks, "If you want, I can lick it?..." He offers, though unsure on what he was actually meant to lap at, yet still all too willing. Yet Huntress shakes her head, 

"Don't worry, I just got a little carried away that's all, sorry I pushed it too far." She excuses, silently cursing inwards towards her instinctual sex drive for taking over her thoughts and corrupting her actions for self pleasure. Finn raises an eyebrow, remembering the slight disappointment laced in her voice when she had said never mind earlier, 

"You sure? I can do it if you want." He inquires as she climbs off the bench, standing up completely naked before the hero as she bites her lip. "I mean, even if you were 'pushing it', I'm still willing to do it for you." She grimaces in barely held restraint, wiggling her hips as her thighs rub her sensitive moist lips, smearing her warm sticky juices on her legs, 'I am turned on, like really turned on…' She unfortunately sighs, 

"No, I'm good, but thank you anyway." He remains sceptical, but nods, his eyes taking a quick roll over her completely nude form before spinning to face the bird meat she left. 

He strolls over to it and begins eating his bit of dinner as Huntress sighs in disappointment. Grimacing, she forces her fingers away from her desperate, wet, twitching cunt to instead pick up her plain white bra and panties, covering her soft, perky boobs first, hiding the dark green nipples from sight. Then she slides the underwear up, pulling it tight up against her hot, musky pussy, sealing it from the world as she bites her lip, feeling a wet patch forming on the panties. 

She grabs her leaves that used to be her clothes and holds them tightly in her hand before she then grabs the quilt from the log bench she was laying on as well. Smiling in simple happiness at Finn, she carries it all back into their room, plopping the fabrics back on the bed before casting her leaf clothes aside for this tomorrow. 

Doing her best to ignore the sexual itch located at her crotch, she strolls back outside to Finn, finding him just finishing off the food. She kisses him on the cheek, making him blush yet grin, returning it back to her on the lips instead. She giggles and stares him in the eyes, "Ready to go to sleep?" He beams in shear joy at his life, 

"Definitely." She smirks and grabs her mask from the floor, picking it up and carrying it with her as she strolls into their bedroom with Finn right behind her. She deliberately rocks her hips as she sashays to the bed, climbing into it as her eyes lock onto Finn's form, watching him strip for the night. She grins as she watches him hastily cast his clothes aside, laying in an arousing pose as she waits for the hero to join her in bed. 

The moment the last article of clothing was removed from his body, he immediately joins her, the couple staring into each other's eyes as their limb instinctively reach for the other's form. Entangling together into a hug, they pull themselves together firmly, neither letting the other go as Finn pulls the quilt over them both. Huntress smirks, 'Laying semi naked in bed with my boyfriend, about to sleep together… I would've called myself an idiot years ago.' She certainly isn't calling herself that now as their lips press together, delving into a make out session as their limbs wrap around each other, feeling their lover's attractive forms as they moan. 

Huntress grinds her crotch against Finn's, enveloping his covered cock with her shielded coochie, barely holding herself back from simply **doing it**. Yet she is able to as she breaks the kiss, and grins at Finn before they wordlessly agree to lay their heads down and sleep for the night that now beginning to dominate the sky, both beaming away as they sleep in their lover's arms. 

**Slight lewd over**

As they settled down to sleep for the night, Fionna meanwhile wasn't as she and Cake stroll towards Gumball's lab, weird shield in hand. They soon spot the massive metal vault door that protects the world from the candy man's experiments, and swiftly jog to it, rattling off three quick nocks on it.

A couple of seconds later, they hear noises as Gumball does something, before the door is pulled open, Gumball poking his head out to glare at his visitors, "Who's interrupting me at this tim-" His gaze locks onto the energy filled form of Fionna, the young heroine beaming up at him, and he can't help but return it as he swings the door fully open, "Fionna! What are you doing here?!" He inquires, becoming filled with joy at the sight of her, then his eyes drift to her sister, "Cake." He greets with a smile, before then stepping aside and inviting them inside his science lair, the girls strolling in, "So seriously, what are you two doing here? And so late as well?"   
Fionna presents the small metal rectangle that was the shield to the prince, who raises an eyebrow as he takes it, "What is it?" 

"A shield, but we're wondering if there's anything weird or dangerous about it before we give it to Finn." He nods in understanding, and immediately brings it to a bunch of equipment, holding a small hand held device to the unknown defensive machine.

"I see… how is this a shield exactly? Other than being an uncomfortable eye patch." She grabs the device and slap it onto the bracelet to copy its exact way she activated it last time, then wills for the device to turn on. Surely enough, it expands and becomes the large shield of energy once more, Gumball's eyebrows raising in slight shock, before his scientific mind swiftly takes over. 

He eagerly brings his finger to the shield, pushing them against the energy as it holds its ground, repelling the digits back as he smirks. Then he swiftly moves his hands behind the semi see through wall, poking and jabbing at a small square that the device remained attached to the bracelet, and thus Fionna, "Fascinating!" He exclaims, then starts running theories off the top of his head, making Fionna grin, slightly bit impressed and awed at the royal's knowledge. But some movement makes her eyes drift off him and behind the prince.

It was some banana guards, prodding things in shock and wonder as they idiotically poke everything in the dangerous lab. She raises an eyebrow as she keeps her gaze locked on them, "Who are they? Because they're definitely going to break something." Gumball glances over his shoulder just in time to see one of them knock a vial of a side, letting the glass filled with pink gummy liquid to hit the fall and shatter. 

He quickly abandons the shield to turn to face them, 'They're the banana guards who's memories I wiped so they wouldn't blabber about Martin to Fionna.' It was what he was just doing before Fionna knocked on the door and he had to hurriedly leave them, apparently forgetting to seal their cages properly. He glances at the young heroine, "They're some new banana guards I made, that's all." She smirks, 

"Well they definitely seem adventurous, that's for sure. Though I doubt they can kick anyone's buns." The prince chuckles, 

"Indeed, I doubt so as well." He stares at the again before harshly pointing a finger at them, "Hey!" They all jump and release yells of shock, freezing up under the royal's gaze, before he points to the lab door, "Wait outside!" He orders with a frown of disappointment, the bananas guards mumbling and whimpering as they shuffle out, the one breaking the vial muttering an apology as she closes the door behind herself. He nods, then glances at the spillage, "Ahh, it can wait!" He tells the sister duo as he grabs the small handheld device, again and begins scanning the shield once more. 

He hums in thought as he reads the data, the sisters patiently waiting for a verdict as he continues going, then sighing, "It **seems safe** , but I probably check it for any hidden surprises." She nods as she pulls the bracelet off and hands it to her boyfriend, 

"Just promise you won't break it." Gumball acts aghast, 

"Seriously!? Do you really think I would break something?" She giggles in response, then shifts her gaze around awkwardly, unsure on what to do now as her prince carefully probes the devices. He glances up at her, "I'm kinda curious, you usually would just give this to Finn thinking it was cool, and if it did have a nasty side effect then you would probably have another adventure to save them by getting some rare plant from some dangerous dungeon. What's with the sudden change?" She shrugs, 

"Well, it was given to me free of charge from a suspicious looking dude who knew that we were giving it to Finn. I don't know, he was just giving off some weird warning bells dude." He raises an eyebrow, 

"And you didn't think to inquire about its origins or why it was free?" She shakes her head, "No, partly because he got into a fight with this weird lady that was super powerful with magic, like maybe stronger than Ice Queen." That makes Gumball to halt for a second to process the new data, then raises an eyebrow, 

"Seriously?" The sisters nod, making him hum in thought, "That's a scary thought… anything else?" 

"Yeah, when she smashed him into some stalls, she called him Martin, and that he was meant to go to some cosmic prison, but he just faded from existence." Gumball freezes up, then tries to play it off by continuing his work on the device, now very curious and worried about it indeed, 

"I see. Well, Fionna, Cake, feel free to stay here for tonight, it is already late after all." Cake hums with a slight frown, 

"I don't know, I do prefer my own bed…" 

"Lord Monochromicorn is here." 

"SOLD!" She screams, then swiftly starts shapeshifting out the door, waving at Fionna, "See you in morning girl!" 

"Night!" The heroine cheerfully replies, smirking at her sister's antics as she stretches away completely, thus leaving the girl alone with her boyfriend.

The prince and his knight blush and look away from each other awkwardly, massive blushes on their faces as thoughts and plans fill their minds. The girl shuffles closer, and the royal grins as she leans on him, staring at him working away before closing her eyes and enjoying the silent moment together. The prince however gets lost in his thoughts, 'That man that gave her this shield was Martin. Finn's dad. Why is he getting near her? If he even thinks about hurting her, I'll-' 

Fionna sighs in satisfaction, snuggling close to him as she wraps an arm around him, the prince returning it as they cuddle together. He smirks as he shuffles the all the devices along a little, putting it between them as Fionna blinks, and shifts her gaze up to them for an explanation, "Want to do it with me?" The heroine nods, and he carefully hands one of his scanners to her, Fionna grinning as she begins taking readings, as despite having no idea what they mean, she was getting to enjoy something with Gumball. She wanted to be part of his world as well.

Night turns to day over the next few hours, the beings of AAA getting their night of rest that they all honestly wished was just a tad longer. Finn and Huntress remained motionless in their bed, limbs still wrapped around each other as they sleep with massive, satisfied grins. Their bodies were still pressed together, Huntress's hands bringing Finn's hips, and by extent, his crotch to press against her own. While Finn's arm remained on her waist, pulling her close as well, not wanting their bodies to slip apart as he enjoys her warmth. 

The nymph's eyes suddenly snap open, taking in the world in which she awoke in before locking on Finn's form and gaining a blushing grin. She pulls his head a little close as she rests her head against his and decides to snooze a little longer, closing her eyes as she enjoys the calm of her life. No more was she waking up alone and a tad cold, no more was she doing the exact same thing all her life of fighting for the well-being of the forest. She was living her life and to the max as well.

Finn awakens from his slumber as well a few seconds later, his eyes opening with his world being filled with the view of Huntress's face. He smirks. It's a beautiful sight. He shuffles a little to pull them closer even more, but her eyes opening to beam at him with a small blush halts his actions immediately. They both lean forward and share a quick kiss, then snuggle closer as they both blush heavily, pressing their bodies together as Finn inquires, "Want to sleep together a little longer?" The nymph moans in sleepy thought, thinking about her plans today. Her big plans. 

"... A little bit longer, but then I have things I need to do, ones that actually require you to be out of the house for all of today." He blinks and raises an eyebrow, making her smirk, "Trust me." He chuckles, 

"Fine, but it will cost you~" 

Now she was curious, "What's your price, hero?" He smirks, 

"A kiss." 

She immediately leans forward and presses her lips against his, causing them both to moan into the other mouths. Their hands drift to clutch the other face passionately, pulling them closer as they make out, swapping spit as they occasionally part for air before going right back into it. Their tongues wrestle with each other, wrapping around as they share their spit, both gaining a heavy blush as they simply embrace their lover's affection. 

Eventually, and unfortunately, they have to split, their eager lips separating yet a line of spit keeps them connected as they stare into one another's eyes. Huntress smirks, "I was going to give one anyways." 

He chuckles as they do another quick kiss, before Finn grunts with effort and starts to lift himself out of bed, the nymph pouting as they cuddle session ends, but swiftly joins him. She leaps from bed, quickly doing a stand and stretch to warm her muscles up for the day, before grinning at Finn as he puts his hunting clothes on, "And by be gone for the whole day, I mean the whole day. We'll sleep at Ice Queen's mansion again."

He raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "Whoa, what are you doing? Some big renovations?" She nods, 

"Something of the like, but don't worry, it will all be done by the end of tomorrow." She smirks, "And encase you forgot, I still owe you that date that I was meant to plan." His eyes widened, 

"Oh yeah! I remember!" She nods, 

"I let you have three guesses at what we're doing tomorrow, so prepare an adventure suit Finn, because we're definitely not going back to that restaurant." He chuckles, 

"Agreed. Alright, I'll stay away completely. I'll probably find something to do today, don't you worry, I won't die of boredom." He turns to walk away, 

"Wait!" Huntress suddenly calls out, making the hero jump slightly and turn to face her inquisitively, "How about we get something to eat together first? Can't have your archery skills disappearing. You go hunt it, I'll get to work on something, and I'll stop so we can eat together." She suggests, secretly just wanting some more alone time with the hero while still getting some work done.   
The hero smirks as he shakes his head, walking over to his bow and picking the ranged weapon up with a smile, some good memories attached to the object. He reaches into his bag, and pulls free the bundle of clothes, unwrapping them to present himself with the arrow Huntress had gifted to him. With a grin he holds it in his hand and puts the clothes away, then stands tall and proud, ready for the hunt. 

Nearly ready. 

He strolls up to Huntress, "Kiss for luck?" She smirks at his tease as she gives him a quick peck on the lips, then grins, 

"There, now stop trying to get more." He beams as he spins around, then darts put towards the vine door exit, bursting out of it and sprinting into the forest. Huntress shakes her head, then moves to the root covered gifts, opening them up, and beginning her work, 'Nearly done. Just a few more bits and I can work on the house.' She schemes as she grabs the feathers then swiftly place her other hand on the floor as it glows with her signature, soft green magic. 

A moment later, more twigs and branches sprout from the ground, snaking up into the world as she grins, then stops them when they were a solid few inches tall. Grabbing them, she takes out her knife gifted to her by Finn, and swiftly chops them at their bases in smooth cut, grinning as she stares at them, then tests their strength, then bends them together. They remain knotted together, yet still not breaking instantly, making her immediately bring her hand to the floor and grow them once more at the same size and thickness. 

Except this time, it was shaped into a cube, the branches growing and tying around each other as they sprout from the ground, becoming a well knitted 3d shape with an open top. She grins at her work and, once again using her knife, hacked it free from the ground, cutting the twigs off as she pulls it up to give it a look over. 

She pushes and pulls on it a little, then nods as it holds itself together, promptly grabbing the feathers and carefully dropping them inside. Once done, she touches the floor one last time, and grew a rectangular lid, creating some branches that stuck put a little to act as a catching lip to keep it on. Then cutting it free again, she places it atop her other creation, causing her to smirks at the box and lid that contains the parts for her Crivingnuh. Her first gift was done, next was the quiver. 

She looks it over, and nods at the progress, only a small amount remaining to be done as she eagerly sets herself to work. It was all mainly just putting the parts together, using nails to put it all in their rightful places as she expertly creates the quiver. Her experience on keeping her dad's quiver that she uses in perfect undamaged condition shows as she speeds through it with perfection, knowing where every part goes. It takes a solid, uninterrupted half an hour, but eventually, it was done, and before her was a high quality deer leather quiver. 

She nods in approval, running a hand over its beautiful form, the nymph following the traditions and teachings of her people well, unable to find a single flaw in its creation. She swiftly picks it and the box up, then rest it atop the stump once more, before growing her branches over it once more, covering it up to hide it from the hero. Her gifts were ready, just one final thing she has to do. Suddenly Finn bursts back in, holding a fat boar over his shoulder, making Huntress grin. It can wait until a bit later.

Meanwhile, back in the candy kingdom, peace and serenity ruled the land instead of the sweet prince, the royal himself still in his lab. Yet, instead of being in his usual self destroying activities of staying up all night to work on some experiment, he was actually asleep, calmly resting in a deep slumber. And next to him was Fionna, snoozing away with the tool the prince had handed her the night before laying in her limp open hand. They had accidentally fallen asleep together, both of them leaning on a cupboard. 

The heroine was the first to awaken, mumbling as she stirs from the peaceful realm of her slumber to instead stretch with a yawn. She shifts her gaze around in slight confusion at her unexpected and unusual place of waking up in Gumball's lab, but then her eyes eventually lock onto prince sleeping next to her. 

Immediately her young immature side shows as she leans away in slight repulsion, but then a blush appears on her face. She hesitates, then leans back onto him, gaining a small grin as she closes her eyes and snuggles back up against the scientist, becoming contemptuous with the situation.

Unfortunately, her movements stir the royal as he too is brought away from his sleep, Gumball groaning as he wakes up, then shifts his head to stare at Fionna. The girl stares up at him with a blush, the prince returning it as they laugh nervously, the heroine looking around at the room again, "So… I guess we fell asleep together last night… Glob, what were we even doing again?" 

"We… were working on checking Finn's gift!" The girl perks up, 

"Oh yeah!" She looks down at the scanning machine in her hand, and raises it to the prince's face when she realised there was text and data on it. Gumball squints at it, 

"... It seems to be that it doesn't seem to have any tricks or traps within it, just regular old super advanced tech." He then looks back down at her, Fionna gazing at him as she listened to his explanation, the couple locking their gaze together. As if drawn together by magnets, they slowly moved their heads together, their lips puckering up as they close their eyes. And kiss. 

It was only on the lips, no tongue action happening between the two, but it definitely still packed with feelings as they keep their lips together. They smooch for a few seconds, quiet liquid squelches escaping the act as they lips press against each other, opening slightly as if to tease some tongue action. But then they part, both wearing massive blushes as they stare into one another's eyes, then look away in embarrassment, chuckling at what they just did. 

Gumball pushes himself to a stand, then extends a hand to Fionna as well, the heroine taking it without hesitation as he pulls his lady to a stand, helping her to her feet. They both shift their pleased grins off each other, and turn to stare at the tech shield, the royal scooping it up, "From what I can tell, this is good to go and safe to use." 

He hands it to Fionna, who takes it from his open palm as her hand lingers on his for a couple of seconds as she blushes, 'That was my first proper kiss since we started dating! I didn’t have to hint at it like I did back at the science fair!' She beams as she takes the device, then punching him playfully in the arm, "Thanks man~" He only chuckles as he attempts to play off the slight pain in his arm as the girl stares at the gift for Finn, 'And you know what? I'm actually happy at that!’ She beams as stares into his pink eyes, "So, what about you? Are you coming to Finn's party!?" She inquires excitedly, making the prince nod, 

"Indeed I am Fionna, what better way to show that I'm actually sorry about my presumptions and improve our relationship with the Ice Kingdom than by going? Besides, I don't want to miss the chance to spend a party with you~" She blushes and giggles. 

She doesn't want to miss the chance with him either. 

She grins at the idea, becoming joyful at the chance to spend some actual fun times together as she smirks at him, "Also, don't forget you owe me a dungeon crawl date!" Gumball grimaces, but sighs, "I remember…" 

Meanwhile, within the cold, blue Kingdom of Finn's queen, she was barking out orders as the penguins and her people move things around in a panic. The ballroom in which she and Finn had danced together was quickly becoming decorated in light blue decoration, though not too much. After all, Finn wasn't a kid tomorrow. 

She wiggles her hips as she imagines all the fun they could have, then beams as she remembers how after this day of celebration, comes the day in which she asks her important question. 

Her eyes glance at a box she had put to one side, neatly wrapped up in light blue paper and a bow as she carefully wrapped up her present. She then smirks as she finds a giant, open and hollow cake being wheeled into the room, then flicks her gaze up to the massive banner being put up, 'People can work surprisingly fast when they are scared of getting kidnapped.'

Such tactics probably helped in securing the other princes would come as well, despite her neither mentioning such a threat, though they probably summoned up a horrific mental image of her at this point. A mental image she sorely did not want to have, but one she was willing to exploit as they all agree to come out of fear of angering the large blue woman. She sighs at her life, but then grins as she remembers the best bit: Finn and Huntress. 

They were still with her, and she plans to cherish every moment with them, as well as repay the ones they've given to her in kind. She will do everything she can in her power to make them live the best life possible. 

Meanwhile, Huntress grins as she swoops through the air as a bird, hovering over the land that makes their home. For she has found her target: a fresh stream of water, 'I have plans for you. Forgive me great forest and unending river, I'll try not to disturb you too much with my creation.' And with that, she swoops to the river, a grand design imprinted in her mind. 

While she schemes some unknown construction plan, Finn slowly walks through AAA, deciding to do his hero's duty in the calm while he waits for Huntress to be done. He will make his way to the Ice Kingdom later, so he might as well use the time he surprisingly gained to get something productive done. So as a result, his eyes sweep across the plains of AAA as he travels the main road, hoping to catch some highway bandits hiding in wait for some unlucky trader. 

His eyes catch the sight of a lovely blue pond, and the hero stares at it with beam, enjoying the natural beauty of the world. And the man currently fishing in it. Finn raise an eyebrow, 'Wait, what fish would live there? There's no way for them to get into the pond. What's he doing?’ Suddenly the mysterious figure turns to face the hero, and Finn frowns. Martin waves at him, presenting a second fishing rod, "Hey son! Come here, I want to chat with you!" 

The boy grimaces, but does trudge his way over, his head on a swivel as he snaps around for anyone that could catch them chatting. He stands beside his father, and swiftly takes the second rod from his hands, muttering a thanks before throwing his line into the empty pond, "Why are we doing this?" 

"As a disguise! You see, anyone would just think we're fishing and leave us in peace and privacy." 

"... But this is a pond with no fish?" 

"They don't know that! Besides, the mutants are actually pretty stupid, us humans included, compared to pre war humans. Trust me! I went back and checked." Finn sighs, "What's going on, why are you here? And don’t call them mutants" The dad nods, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before speaking in a hushed, quick tone,

"As I just said, I've travelled through time, right?" Finn nods, 

"Well… the comet was right. I went to the beginning and the end. And what of course means everything in between." The hero raises an eyebrow, making Martin sigh, "And… that includes my life. What includes what I used to act like… before I met your mother. I went through time again Finn, which includes I went through the time with Minerva again." 

Finn spins his head, staring at the man as he looks straight down at the ground. "I went through my changes again, the good and the bad, everything that made me into the man that would eventually marry your mother… and unlike last time, there was no whack from a guardian to make me lose my memories. I'm being genuinely honest, I've relived everything, I've basically regained my memories and personality that made the family man that I became." 

He chuckles, "I remember all the dates I had with the woman that spared me from getting my brain washed. How she made me see the things I've done wrong, and how I slowly decided to make her life the best I could."

He sighs, "I've… gone through that again Finn, I lived my life what I forgot again." He turns to face Finn, "And just like how it affected me in the past to make me the better man who your mother married, it has done the same now. I'm… back. I'm back to being the husband who slept by his wife's side after she gave birth to you, I'm back to being the man who began to raise you in our home. I'm… back to the man who would charge at a humongous robot to protect you from it." 

Finn remains completely silent, taking it all in. 'He's been through time again? He went through his redemption from mum again?' He squints at the old schemer, "How can I know you're telling the truth?" 

"... By actually thinking about it for a second? I mean come on, it has got to make a little sense to you!" The hero sighs, 

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what it is like being a cosmic being that can time travel, so I can't exactly relate."

"Oh… good point. But you get the idea, right!?" The boy nods unsurely, "So… I became the good father man I was again thanks to relieving the events that made me one. But of course, I also have my memories of what I did afterwards… with your arm and stuff… and I'll give you a hint, I was not sleeping easily at... those memories filling my mind."

He drops his rod, letting it bounce and flop into the water, slowly sliding deeper as the man lifts his hands and stares at them, "And I just simply wanted to make it up to you, to fix the wrongs I did, to try and repair the relationship I never got to have with my son." He sighs, "But I couldn't. Not without breaking a cosmic crime of entering the mortal realm unsummoned." He looks at Finn, "I'm currently a wanted cosmic criminal." 

The hero remains silent as split emotions tear at his thoughts. On one hand he wants to leap at the chance to finally have a real relationship with his father, to finally have that desired dream of having and knowing his family. Yet on the other hand was the bitter, likely truth that this was another lie and manipulation, to make him do something foolish for Martin to laugh at as he scams the whole universe probably. 

He snaps his gaze to his genetic father, "So you actually broke the most important laws just to get a better relationship with me." He blushes but beams, 

"Well yeah! I mean, you're my Kid after all!" Finn glares slightly, 

"How can I trust you? How do I know this all isn't one massive junked up lie?" 

"Have I winked?" Finn freezes at that, making Martin chuckle, "Well?"

“... No." The older man grins, 

"Do you know why I wink when I lie?"

"How could I know? You weren't there my entire life." The father grimaces but continues, 

"It was because of what you just said. I wasn't there for you, I didn't come back for you. Just before I faced the raging guardian, I winked at you, promising that I would come back for you. I didn't. It remains to this day the ultimate, and worst lie I ever said. It was so major and damaging, that it affected me even after I lost my memories! Every lie I say causes me to wink as a result, a guilty part of my mind relieving those memories that I've forgotten about, echoes acting as reminders of what I've done."

He stares at Finn, "I want to make up on that promise I made to you, I want to be back in your life in a good way, back to how things would've been if it wasn't for that old lady riding a tiger. I meant it back in that candy dude’s kingdom that I want to end things on a better note, or hopefully… permanently. That brain damage the guardian gave me mucked me up bad, and because of that I mucked up your life, something I regret." Finn stares. He still hasn't winked. "What you say son, want to give your old man another chance?" 

He repeats his earlier question to the hero, who sighs, "... I'm not sure… I don't really have any proof that what you just said was the truth other than you didn't wink…" He bites his lip, "Alright, I'll give you one chance, and one chance only! You lie to me again, and you're immediately being handed over to the cosmic guardians!" 

The father was instantly jumping in the air in celebration, yelling out whoops and hollers as Finn watches in both mild amusement and mild annoyance. The hero swiftly puts his hand on the man's shoulder and yanks him down mid jump, putting him firmly on his feet and holding the joyful man there, Martin grinning, "Sorry, sorry, but man this is good news!-" He suddenly throws his arms up, swinging his head straight up to scream into the sky, "I CAN FINALLY GET MY LIFE BACK!" 

He suddenly blinks, then chuckles nervously, "Actually, I probably should have told you the threats first, shouldn't I?" Finn sighs, 

"Probably, but with my life danger is everywhere. I kinda was already expecting it, especially since you're a cosmic criminal." Martin opens his mouth to speak when he suddenly freezes up, then stares at Finn, 

"I've got to tell you later, because I've got to bail before those problems become yours." He swiftly stands up and backs away from Finn with a regretful expression, "I hate to leave you so soon but... See ya son." "Bye dad." And with that, the father leaves, fading from existence.

Finn blinks, then looks around awkwardly, trying to think about what to do now after… that. He reels his fishing line back in, stares at the rod for a few seconds, then takes it with him as he turns away to walk back on the path, tucking it under his arm as he strolls on the road. 

Several hours later, Ice Queen panics as she gazes at the party decorations, watching the final things be put in place. Her eyes flicks to the men putting things up, who quickly scurry away in fear under her gaze, worried what she will do to them if they strike her fancy. She sighs, and stares at it, 'Well, it's the end of the day, it's too late to change anything now. I wonder what Huntress is doing, and if she was successful in making sure Finn slept here for the night.' 

She glances at some of her people, watching the mother trying to keep their children in some light blue fancy clothes she whipped up, just like how she did with Finn's royal clothes. 'I wonder what Finn did with those… and why isn't he wearing them during these important parties and stuff to represent me as my knight and stuff?' She shakes her head free of her inquiries, then snaps her head to a teenage man staring at her intensely, "... Yes? May I help you with something?" He blinks then walks away, causing the royal to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What in the world was he staring at?" 

"Me." 

Ice Queen jumps, spinning around to find Huntress standing there with a smug smirk, causing the royal to blush in embarrassment, "Don't do that!" Huntress's smirk only gets bigger, and Ice Queen fails to hold in a small giggle at her moment of shock, "Seriously, I thought I had some food stuck on my cheek that he was staring at.” She flattens her dress that was slightly ruffled when she jumped, “Well, as you can see…" She gestures to the ice ball room covered in small amounts of light blue items of celebration, "Preparations went well! I decided not to do too much. I mean, he is practically an adult now."

Huntress nods, "I got you, and don't worry, his seventeenth did have much either in decoration wise either." Ice Queen sighs in slight relief, 

"Welp, here's hoping he will like it…" Huntress grins, 

"Of course he will, this is Finn we're talking about." Ice Queen giggles, 

"True… so how did things go on your end?" Huntress smirks, revealing both of her presents that were wrapped in poor quality paper, 

"It's gone well, everything is done perfectly, my gifts are ready and so is my secret plan. Heck, I was even able to get some more dark green wrapping paper to wrap up his stuff, it's the same stuff I used to wrap his previous present." The royal nods, but then raises an eyebrow, 

"That's great to hear! But what was that about some secret plan?" Huntress smirks with a blush, 

"How I plan to end the night." She answers, patting her pocket with something inside, triggering Ice Queen to get even more confused, then giggle again, 

"Alright then, keep your secrets." Huntress nods with a smug grin. But then someone bursts through the door, the guard Billy in a panic, 

"Finn's here!" The nymph and queen immediately nods as everyone quickly begins funnelling out of doors, making their escape. Huntress and Ice Queen begin to stroll towards the mansions entrance, not wanting to be out of breath or sweaty encase it raises Finn's suspicion. They sigh, this was it. After tonight, their moments of preparations will be judged by the one they love. They smirk. They got this. 

After a few minutes of walking, they push the mansion's main doors wide open, and grin at the sight of Finn casually making his way across the ornate bridge, then raise an eyebrow as he seems to be carrying something. As he approaches, the details come clearer, and they blink, Ice Queen glancing at Huntress in confusion, "Is that fish?" 

Sure enough, the hero was strolling up to them with three fish in his hands, and a rod tucked under his arm, the boy grinning at them, "Sarah! Diana!" The women continue to stare at his unexpected extra equipment and resources, Huntress finally inquiring, 

"Is that fish?" He looks down at them. 

"... Yes." She raises an eyebrow,

"Why do you have fish?" 

"... Because I have a fishing rod…" The nymph and royal only look even more confused, and Ice Queen opens her mouth to ask another question- "Before you ask, I'll explain why I have fishing rod later, I'm a tad tired." The ruler shakes her head free of further inquiries, then beams at the hero, 

"Indeed, you'll want to be rejuvenated for tomorrow…" She smirks with a slight blush, "... So how about we both go to bed and apply the rule we all agreed on, hmm?" He blushes, and Huntress swiftly slides behind him, pushing on his back to stumble him forward while her hands then shot to the fish and rod, snatching them from his hands. 

Ice Queen beams as Finn tumbles into her, her arms springing out to catch him in a warm, firm hug, what she exactly does the moment he collides into her. The royal's arms wrap tightly around her knight, squeezing him into her bosom as she grins at Huntress, "Thanks! Now… I'll take him to the shower first, he smells of fish." She explains, making the nymph nod, 

"Gotcha, I'll meet you there." And with that, she dashes back into the mansion with Finn's catches and new tool, leaving the Ice Queen and Finn all alone together. The royal smirks down at Finn pressed against her tits, then spins around and heading into the mansion herself, keeping Finn pressed against her chest on purpose, 'He can't see any decoration this way.' She grimaces, 'Though it is a tad uncomfortable… And slow. Okay maybe this wasn't the best of ideas.' 

She sighs and grants freedom to the human, who quickly stumbles back away from Ice Queen, a massive blush on his face that makes her giggle, "Sorry, couldn't resist." She calmly strolls forward, and Finn swiftly joins her side, the duo walking together down her halls in calm silence.

She glances at Finn, and gains a small blush as she stares at her knight, and can't help but shuffle discreetly a little closer to him. She quickly snaps her head to him and gives him a small, quick kiss on his cheek, shocking him as he stares up at her, "What was that?" She shrugs, 

"A kiss." She smirks with a deep blush, "Because I love you." Suddenly Finn springs in front of her and kisses her on the lips, a quick peck before backing off with a blush of his own, "And… I love you too." He swiftly retreats back next to her as they both awkwardly walk along, small grins on their faces and a slight spring in their steps. Ice Queen glances at Finn, 

"... Want to hear another story about life just after the war?" 

"Sure!" He swiftly answers, wanting to know more about the woman, making her giggle, then sigh, 

"Well, back when I was a lone little water elemental…" She begins as Finn pays unwavering attention, listening to her story while she recalls it along their stroll to the shower.

By the time she was finished telling her grand tale, they had arrived at her shower, a cube room reserved for the royal only, with the shower head fixed onto the wall. The hero nods in satisfaction, and was swift to move himself inside, but quickly freezes up with Ice Queen still being in the room, the woman grinning at him. 

He continues to hesitate for a few seconds, wondering if she was going to turn around, yet she simply smirks with a large blush, "Huntress has seen you naked…" She reminds him, and continues to sit there staring directly at him, making him sigh before beginning to strip before his royal, Ice Queen perking up immediately as she bites her lip in anticipation, fidgeting in her seat. 

Then the door suddenly bursts open, making the duo jump and stare, only to discover Huntress standing there, the nymph calmly making her way inside, raising an eyebrow at them, "Something happening?" Ice Queen smirks, 

"We're about to get a show, that's what!" Huntress turns to gaze at Finn in the shower, and discovers him blushing a little at his position, the nymph grinning and sitting on down on the floor with Ice Queen, 

"Great, start whenever you want Finn~" She teases, then blushes at a realisation 'I was not like this… Ice Queen did this. She's made me bolder in relationships.' She notes as she stares at Finn, who raises an eyebrow, 

"Are you two sure you can't leave for a minute?" They remain sitting silently, awaiting some action. "Pretty please?" They sit completely still. 

Until Huntress sighs, and grabs Ice Queen by the wrist, the royal wailing, "Oh come on!" Still, the act gets a smile from Finn for the nymph, making her heart beat a little faster as she drags her best friend from the room. 

A short while later, they were resting against the wall, Ice Queen poking Huntress's hair, much to her annoyance, "Call me mad… but I think your hair is changing colour." Huntress sighs, but before she could respond Finn suddenly comes strolling out from the shower room's door. In nothing but his boxers, the rest of his admittedly dirty clothes laying on his arm as he grins at them, the girls perking up at his emergence. 

They grin at his near naked body, his muscles and chub form standing before them in nearly all its glory, just one piece of annoying fabric in the way. Ice Queen whistles, beaming as she nods in approval, "Very nice~" He rubs the back of his neck, 

"Well, you two left willingly, but still wanted to see me without clothes, so I thought I should reward you a little." Huntress shakes her head, 

"There was no need… but it is definitely welcomed. Come on, let's go to bed, I want to sleep after today, I lost quite a bit of magic after remaking the house." Ice Queen smirks, 

"That's just an excuse to snuggle to Finn~" Huntress beams as she steps forward and kisses Finn, the hero leaning into it, before he pulls away, causing the nymph to turn to face the royal with a grin, 

"And?" 

"Good point." Finn chuckles at their interactions, 

"And to think that a little while back you and Huntress were on bad terms because you kidnapped me." Ice Queen smirks, then aims her right hand at Finn, the limb glowing her blue magic in an act that causes Finn to panic. She unleashes a spell on him. 

He grimaces for a second, his body locked in preparation for the incoming attack, before he glances down at what she did. His hands were now in solid ice cuffs. 

He stares in confusion when Ice Queen suddenly grabs them, then spins around and puts them on her right shoulder, the royal glancing over her back at Huntress, "He's mine~" 

She flaps her eyebrows and takes into the air in the large corridor, before bursting away with Finn slung over her back. Huntress merely grins, and rushes after them, shooting down the halls as they make their way to the royal chambers. Ice Queen laughs as she carries Finn, who releases noises of… uncertainty, getting stunned at every high speed and harsh turn his ride does. 

Rocketing through her home at such speed caused them to traverse in no time at all, and before Finn could really comprehend what was going on, they had arrived in the throne room. Ice Queen smirks as she swiftly slows herself down, and calmly carries her prize into her room behind her grand chair, grinning as she eyes her bed. 

She hovers over it, then drops Finn on the soft mattress, the hero bouncing on the springy material before he then stared up at her. She stops her flight, and falls upon her knight, landing upon him with a huge grin as she pins his limbs with her own, practically pouncing on the human, "Ready for bed with your queen my knight?" He blushes, but suddenly they hear a door slam open behind them in the other room. 

Ice Queen smirks, and shuffles along a little bit, just in time for Huntress to appear in the doorway and lunge at Finn, pouncing at him as well. The hero groans as the second woman lands atop him, and the female duo giggle at his suffering, proving infectious as Finn chuckles as well, "So," He inquires, flicking his gaze between the women, "Now what?" Ice Queen beams as her hand melts the ice cuffs on him, 

"How about we all strip to the bare minimum, then sleep together as you cuddle us both?" She suggests, and they both immediately begin to remove their clothes, causing her to grin then do the same, tugging at her dress zip. Huntress turns her own and Finn's clothes into leaves that she hastily chucks aside, leaving them for a mess for tomorrow as she and the human stare into each other’s eyes. 

The royal yanks her dress off, then chucks it away as she smirks at Finn's barely clothed form, then snuggling up to him, Huntress joining her in a hurry. They all get comfortable, squishing their bodies together as they share their warmth, before Finn pulls the quilts up, covering them all up. Their limbs entangle with one another as they all blush and grin, before the mood gradually settles, and they simply rest their heads together as they begin to nod off, Finn having one last thought, 'I don't deserve these two.'

**Here comes the party!**

**I was so tempted to have Finn eat her out during/after the massage. So tempted.**

**Also, the shower scene was going to be longer with Ice Queen and Huntress watching naked Finn shower, but I had to end things up for the chapter if I was to release it on its weekly timetable (Damn you time!) It’s also why that ending seemed... Rush. It was because I had to keep within my time struggles.**

**Review response:**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 39:**

**Nonono, no! What I meant by harem as in Finn x HW and IQ and MORE. Because everyone said no to harem, it will simply be Finn x HW and IQ. Don't worry, our royal is still dating Finn**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 39:**

**Well, if more people agree/voice their approval then I'll do another vote**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 39:**

**Of course I went with your suggestion about the cake! It was a great idea! Now, do you want her to spring free naked or in a bikini? ;) Yep, the sisters have now met and weary of Martin, and the mysterious woman, who may or may not be Betty, though I haven't left any clues that it could be her… (hint). Yep, Martin gives a little too much away, and it costs him and the poor marketplace. Who knows what Gumball created? I think getting to cuddle Huntress and Ice Queen is worth a doctor's appointment. The party will be a bit interesting indeed! Can only imagine the type of shenanigans that can happen in a place where most of the guests fear the host, got anything you want to see? Cake has Lord Monochromicorn to hook up with, remember? Marshall likely will stay clear from ruining Fionna's time at the party, but that doesn't mean he won't tweak Gumball's and other's noses a little. As such, he won't do much to Fionna, maybe a flirt or two, but that's about it really.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 39:**

**Already writing it!**

**Claz7970, on FF, chapter 39:**

**Yep, not too much action in this mini arc. I can't be having fights all the time. Indeed, that unknown woman development, and you've had the closest guess yet, but still incorrect! But very close indeed (not on the magic woman part). Martin at the party? Very possible~**

**I'm glad you like how much detail I put into the Crivingnuh! I decided her people and past needed something, and why not make Huntress more interesting as they create a bond only they have. No, head destruction won't kill them unfortunately, as stated in Adventure Time only a staking can. What will happen is that when the head is destroyed, the body will run on instincts and just heal… at vampire strength, thus returning the missing head. Who knows what Gumball is building? I know IQ has to prepare, but that's boring to read so it will only get mentioned. The citadel was damaged, not destroyed, and I'm pretty something as big and important as that place would quickly get rebuilt. So yes, there's a new prison with as many criminals as possible put back into the punishment. The woman is only referencing his latest crime because it is the biggest and most recent, and he's done it several times now (and yes, because we don't know his other crime). Is Fionna's mother in prison or not? Probably, or why else would Fionna be split/abandoned, other than her mother dying to the guardian. The energy shield actually is more of the one from Grimlock from transformers fall of Cybertron. Just more of a rectangle. The cool armour I had nothing in mind, just a 'cool armour' XD.**

**Glad you liked the comedy, I told you I was going to do the hair change. In winter the leaves will be white to help her blend in with snow. No, what the doctor said was just for comedy, there's no arc point about Finn having ptsd, even though he should have some by now. Huntress is a cursing tree! Yay, another max score, but if you're going to constantly point out grammar, then how about you return to proofreading? Just kidding, I can do this solo… a bit.**


	41. Chapter 41 A nice party

Gumball sighs in his pink suit, doing his best to look presentable. He had to dress smart, or who knows what impression he would be giving off! He can't have Ice Queen mistaking that he didn't care or rub the wrong way on the birthday boy himself, that would just be a disaster for his kingdom in more ways than one. But more importantly, his release of breath was in preparation for what he was about to do, as he leans forward with a cautious hand, and flips a switch. 

There was a mechanical groan, then the humanoid figure before him jolted as gears turned and bit into each other, then it slowly began to rise. The prince steps back to behold his beautiful creation. 

Himself. 

Or at least a robotic version of him. The project he had been struggling with when Ice Queen had arrived was getting the circuits to act perfectly like his own brain, so the mechanical person would think and act perfectly to match his own mannerisms. The real royal squints as he analyses his work, 'I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice, it was for Fionna's sake. I can't rule a kingdom while dating her at the same time, I mean, what if a fire starts and I'm not here because I went on a dungeon crawl date!?' 

He shivers, and stares at robot Gumball, watching the fake man move its joints in faint fascination, causing the real one to cough to catch its attention. It flicks its pink, slightly glowing eyes to its creator, "Sorry about that, I was checking if all parts of my body functioned correctly." The real prince nods in understanding, 

"It is indeed important to run experiments, however! Today is the first day I use you. You see, I'm going to a party, and I need you to watch over the kingdom while I'm gone." 

The fake man nods, "I see, very well, make yourself presentable, or who knows what kind of impression you would be giving off!" Gumball smirks, 'Nailed it.' 

Then the creation raises an eyebrow, "Though I am kinda curious, why do you get to go to the party while I'll sit doing business?" Gumball turns to walk away, speaking over his shoulder, 

"The party is with Ice Queen." 

The mechanical being shivers, "Nevermind." 

The real prince grimaces, "Yeah I know, tell me about it. Anyways, I'm heading off to it, this is your time to prove yourself my creation." And with that, he exits the lab, leaving his experiment all alone as he grimaces, 'Did this blasted party have to happen so early in the morning?' 

Still, he makes his way free from his kingdom, keeping weapons tucked up both his sleeves, 'If I'm lucky, I can find out some details about Ice Queen's defences, find some areas of weaknesses I can exploit.' He shakes his head and continues towards his target, what was actually Fionna and Cake's tree house. 

He grins at the memories of the end of yesterday, of how he had kneeled before his knight in a dramatic fashion and asked her out to the party as a date. And she had said yes!

He beams as he shakes his head, unable to believe it, Fionna was his date to the party. He strolls up to the house with eager steps, a slight skip in his walk as he approaches the door, his hand raising to knock on the wooden door. He racks off three quick nocks, then waits patiently for a couple of seconds, listening to the thumps as one of the residents rapidly come to answer. 

It swings open at a rushed speed, and before him stood a slightly blushing Fionna, the two grinning at each other with slight embarrassment. Gumball bows before her, "M'lady, may I humbly request your hand to this event of celebration in which we plan to attend?" She giggles, blushing as she gently punches his shoulder, 

"Knock it off you butt!..." Her blush deepens, "... But yes~" He chuckles, and runs his eyes over her form. She hadn't put anything special on, just her regular old blue iconic skirt and shirt she wore everyday, heck she even had her green backpack and ice sword on her back. He grins, loving her look no matter what the occasion was, 

"You're looking as beautiful as ever!" He compliments, making her giggle and blush, 

"Thanks, not looking bad yourself." She then turns back to face inside the house, "Cake come on! We need to go!" There were more thumps, and Gumball piers inside, however his eyes spotted Milly's gauntlet instead of the feline, finding the weapon just laying on a pile of gold, 'That could be useful to have encase Ice Queen comes for us.' 

He then shakes his head, 'No! I need to remember that she's doing this to improve now! I can't cause trouble…' He struggles to deviate his mind, but then locks his gaze on Fionna, '... I can't embarrass her.' Sure enough, his heart beats his mind in an instant, and all the schemes bouncing inside his brain are dropped, casted aside and forgotten. For her sake. 

The feline suddenly drops from the layer above, and swiftly shoots to the door, swooping the couple up and putting her on her back as she grows in a hurry, "Sorry! Sorry! I had to make sure my fur was perfect for Lord Monochromicorn! Now you two…" She pushes them together, forcing the slightly stunned duo against one another as the cat glances over her shoulder, "... Just snuggle up and enjoy the sun~" 

They blush, and nervously giggle, but eventually do wrap their arms together, snuggling together as they watch a small army of royals slowly make their way to her the blue mountain in the distance, 'Here we go.' 

A little while later, Finn begins to stir from his sleep, stretching his semi naked body with a yawn as he wears a pleased smile. Until he realised he was alone in bed. Confused, he snaps his gaze around the room to see if he could spot them getting change or fiddling with some item. But they weren't.

He leaps from bed, worried about Huntress and Ice Queen as he immediately looks for clues for where they could've gone, 'It's probably nothing…' Despite knowing that it was likely something mundane like they had gone to get food, or to see to the people, he can't help but worry about them. His eyes lock onto some paper by the bed, sitting next to the jug of water Huntress had used to wash his and her clothes, and he immediately makes his way over to it. 

He swiftly grabs it, and begins reading off the words noted in it, *Hey Finn! Happy birthday! We hope you will have a great day, and as such, make your way to the ballroom for a pretty awesome surprise~ -Sarah and Diana.* He blinks, then grins, 'I forgot it was my birthday with all this chaos going on the last few days!" 

With a slight spring in his step, he looks around the room, grinning at the neat pile of his clothes folded up on the clean ice floor at the foot of his bed. Picking them up, he hurriedly begins putting them on, 'Whoa, I'm eighteen, man I'm getting old!... Wasn't this age when Bubblegum was meant to teach me something?' Shaking his head free of the thought, he equips the last piece of article of clothing, then bolts out the throne door, eager to find his queen and the forest nymph. 

He sprints madly down the halls, his years of chasing bandits and monsters showing as he doesn't produce a drop of sweat on his now eighteen year old body. He approaches the large hall, and begins hearing noises, mostly of which were chatter all mixing into a blur of noise, making him raise an eyebrow. Finally, he runs down the final long corridor that led directly to the ballroom, and he slowly brings himself to a walk, cautiously approaching the large diamond shaped double doors. Hesitating for a second as he listens to all the chatter, he then firmly pushes the doors wide open.

They swing before him, and he stares in shock awe at what he saw, mouth going a tad slacked. There were hundreds of people in the large room, all making small talk with one another as they held onto drinks, although none were alcoholic, they didn't want to slip any secrets up after all. But the duo who stood out the most was Huntress and Ice Queen, who both were positioned right at the door, the royal chatting with the princes. Or was, as the moment she spots Finn she gains a massive grin, and spreads her arms wide open as if to bring him to a hug, "Finn!" 

The exclamation of his name makes the party fall silent and swiftly face the entrance, and a massive chorus of shouts fill the air, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He beams at it all, and hurriedly steps inside, strolling towards his queen and Huntress Wizard, 

"What's this?" The nymph grins, 

"A party. Happy eighteenth dude." He envelopes her in a hug, and she blushes, her hard meat side of not appearing soft showing as she awkwardly hugs him back. He quickly understands, and with the realisation he breaks the hug, then swiftly makes his way to Ice Queen, who grins as she opens her arms. They wrap their arms firmly around each other, squeezing their bodies together as Finn beams, 

"Thanks you, both of you!" He pulls away from her hug as she pouts slightly, but quickly hides it under a grin, 

"No problem my knight, I owe it to you after everything you've done for me so far. However…" She smirks as she grabs his hand and then tugs him into the crowd as they all begin dancing and talking again, Huntress following swiftly behind them both, "... How about you open your presents!" She grins, imagining his reaction to open her gift. She simply couldn't wait. 

Finn doesn't resist as he allows himself to be pulled around by the royal, glancing over his shoulder to grin at Huntress, "So which one of you planned this?" She wears a small smile, shrugging, 

"Both of us actually. We both decided we needed to celebrate this day." He chuckles, 

"Well, I'll make sure to pay you both back later then. Seriously, you two didn't have to do this for me." She grins, "True, but we wanted to, and we've been through a lot as well recently, so a little time of relaxation and celebration won't hurt us." 

They finally arrive at the small pile of presents laid out for the hero, who goes slightly wide-eyed, making Ice Queen giggle, "Yeah, there's a few presents for you, but I think you should open them all later… well except maybe a few." As she gives her verdict on what he should do, she and Huntress stroll towards the pile, and reach around to something hidden around back. 

He stares in slight curiosity and confusion, until they spin around and return to him with presents in hand, making him blush in slight embarrassment. He was used to just playing with Jake and BMO. Though this was definitely better. They present their gifts to the hero of OOO, who beams away in joy at their efforts, and instinctively reaches for Huntress's first.

She presents him with a long cylinder object, and he carefully grabs it, making sure not to damage what was inside and possibly ruin her work inside. She waits patiently as he begins to tear the paper off, though she was actually already pleased. Just merely seeing him appreciate all that she has done and that he cares about everything she does for him was enough to get an unmovable grin on her face.

Finally, the object is freed from the poor quality paper, and the hero stares in awe at the quiver before him, analysing the arrow carrier in his hands, "This is… wow." He struggles to gets out in his awed shock, just barely heard above the music being played as he handles the beautiful gift with extra care, already seeing how much care was put into it. The nymph smirks, 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I handmade it from a deer I hunted in the forest." He stares at her, silent for a few seconds, 

"... Thank you." She blushes, and he swiftly shifts his gaze back to the quiver, "... I'm guessing that this is a sign that you want us to spend more time hunting together?" She blushes even more, but nods, 

"Yeah, I want us to do more of the things we love together." He nods with a grin, 

"I would be happy to hunt with you." He replies, trying his best to make it non romantic as feasibly possible, yet still eyes flick between them, thoughts going through their minds. Huntress sighs inside her head, yet doesn't let her emotions show on the outside, instead deciding to present her second gift. 

Finn blinks and swiftly puts his quiver on his back, having left his bag and sword in Ice Queen's room, as feel the quiver's comfortable material on his back, "Feels great, you did an amazing job." He compliments as he grabs the box from her hands, the nymph suppressing a blush as she backs away, making sure to not get lost in the crowd of dancing people around her. For she wanted to see Finn's reaction as she watches him tear the paper off the box, then raise an eyebrow as he cautiously opens the lid and peers inside. 

Immediately he releases a chuckle, causing some nearby princes to lean over his shoulder to get a sneak peek, and are instantly repulsed by the sight. Within the twig box rested a small heart with more wrapping paper to buff the bottom, probably to stop the blood getting the outer layer of wrapping paper. "A bird's heart? Always a classic, aren't you?" She shrugs, 

"It worked the first time. If it ain't broken, don't fix it." He goes to put the lid back on when Huntress suddenly grins, 

"Wait." He halts and stares at her in slight confusion, making her smirk, "There's more beneath it." Curious, he uses the extra paper to grab the heart and gently lift it up, then raises an eyebrow at the beautiful feathers beneath, 'More secret emotions? What could feathers mean?' He flicks his eyes up to her, 

"Are you saying… you wish we flew higher together?" He inquires unsurely, trying to spot the message hidden within the gift. 

The nymph smirks, "Not what I had in mind, but still pretty good... I'll explain it to you later, because right now you have a queen to attend to." She suggests, staring uncomfortably at the crowd of people who were quickly backing away at the smell of the raw heart, making Finn sweat nervously, 'Shoot I didn't guess correctly!' Shaking his head free of the thought, he grins, 

"Right, you going to hang out here for a bit or do you want to just find a calm corner?" She shrugs as Ice Queen approaches Finn, 

"Don't know… I'm not afraid to talk to people, but danger is hard to spot in crowds like this." She explains, admittedly uncomfortable in a crowd of people when her last few years have been that of solitude, "But I can wait just a minute." She says as she smirks at her best friend handing her knight her small gift, the hero carefully unwrapping the present. 

He is amazed to discover an amulet made of light blue ice, and a diamond shape dangling from one point, the same shape as the ones making the doors of the mansion. He holds it in his hands, staring at it with a small grin as it glistens slightly, then beams at Ice Queen, "Thank you, it's beautiful!" She smirks, 

"It's nothing Finn, but there's more: it's enchanted!" He raises his eyebrows in shock, making her grin, "You'll see Finn, put it on!" He swiftly does so, equipping the enchanted gear as he looks down in wonder, attempting to see if it did any immediate noticeable changes, making Ice Queen giggle, "Unfortunately, I don't have a very high enchanting skill, so it only has one enchantment on it…" She explains, her eyes drifting as she loses herself to ideas, '... A **ring** that puts him into **king** armour?' Storing the thought for way later in her life, she grins at Finn, "... But hopefully you should find it helpful!" He holds the diamond shape as he stares down at it, 

"So what does it do?" She smirks, 

"It creates my ice shields!" She swiftly steps near all the princes near her, who all rush away from her in a hurry, creating a wide open space around her. She smirks at their unnecessary fear, ignoring any pain she felt as she spreads her arms wide, "Try it." He raises an eyebrow but raises an arm towards her, 

"What, do I just think 'Shield' or something?" 

As he inquired that a white beam shot from his hand, the amulet resting against his chest glowing with magic. The beam strikes the royal in an instant, and an ice cocoon quickly grew over her, sealing her completely inside. Finn goes wide-eyed as people all around him go silent and stare, before the hero walks up to the bubble of ice and knocks, "Erm… so how do I undo it?" 

"... Just think about undoing it." He blinks and places his hand on the ice, and with a thought it instantly shatters, the snow of harmless shards piling on the floor. The royal grins before him, "Like it? Unfortunately it only has twenty uses before needing to be recharged, but luckily I can do that for you." He beams, 

"This is amazing!" She nods, 

"I have found it pretty useful myself, especially since it works both close range and on yourself." She stares her knight in the eyes, "So if you enter a situation like you did back in the night-o-sphere, with the river of demons, then use it, and make sure you return, got it?" He nods, staring into her beautiful eyes that, now that he had a proper look at them, were almost like snowflakes layered atop one another, 

"Yeah… I will." He then snaps out of his stupor, and grins at both Ice Queen and Huntress, "Thank you both, I've got a feeling this party is going to be something fun all right." He spins to face the horde of princes around him, still holding the box filled with bird heart and feathers, and comes face to face with Gumball and Fionna. He beams at them, "Hey you two made it!" They nod, Fionna speaking up, 

"Happy birthday dude! Of course we would make it, or otherwise, how would we give you this!"

She thrusts something towards him, startling Finn as he stares down at her hands, and is rightly confused when he spots a small metal rectangle. Picking it up, he analyses it in curiosity, trying to figure out what it exactly was, making Fionna giggle, "Put it on your metal arm!" He swiftly does so, and still nothing happens, making him raise an eyebrow but still he attempts to figure it out, not wanting to embarrass the young girl before him.

Gumball raises a finger with a smirk, "Now think of activating a defensive barrier!" Finn remains silent for a few seconds, 

"... A defensive ba-! You mean a shield-" Immediately the machine activates, and the energy shield is deployed on his arm, a few princes like Gridface Prince oohing as they approach the shield in wonder. Finn gazes at the wall of power on his arm in shock, then curiosity as he moves his arm about, seeing what effect it would have on the gift.

It follows his movements perfectly as if it was a solid block of wood, and practically weighed nothing, though its large rectangular shape would hinder his ability to swing his sword. Another problem was that it couldn't deflect any side on attacks since it had no slope to slip them away, which would mean he would have to face it to every attack to meet it head on. What would be trouble if he was suffering multiple blows at the same time, 'But I guess that's where Ice Queen's cocoon comes in handy! That can handle attacks in all directions. Besides, the shield seems to activate and deactivate practically instantly, so I can emergency pop it up when something's about to hit me, then continue fighting no problem!' 

He beams at the heroine, "This is going to come in super handy," The couple grin at him, "So how long does the battery last? How do I recharge it?" And they both lose their grins, remaining silent.

Huntress raises an eyebrow behind the hero, swiftly walking up beside him while also taking the box containing the heart and feathers back for his comfort, "Wait, you have no idea how long that shield can last?" She inquires, worried about his safety if it was suddenly to go out in the middle of a battle. She doesn't want Finn in pain. Fionna rubs her neck awkwardly, 

"Now that you say it… no, we have no idea how long it lasts… or how to recharge it." Finn shrugs, 

"Well, I'll find out eventually." Gumball grimaces, 

"And I'm guessing I'll need a hospital bed for you on that day." The hero chuckles, 

"You call it an injury, I call it Monday." He deactivates the energy shield, then nods to the duo, "Thanks guys, I'm sure this is going to come in helpful." Gumball chuckles, 

"Well it's not actually my gift, mine's in that pile behind you. We have already been at the pile of presents, but she decided not to add hers to the pile." He smirks, "Because she wanted to hand it to you personally as thanks for something."

Immediately Fionna becomes flustered, and spins to face her prince with a blush, "No!-" She then snaps to Finn, "No that's not the reason!" He raises an eyebrow, making her huff as she gives in, the secret reason already spilt, "Yes, I wanted to thank you for…" She trails off, mumbling the rest as Ice Queen smirks, 

"Come on, spit it out~" 

"I said thank you for being willing to teach me." She says awkwardly, making Finn chuckle, 

"It's no prob bob, but how about we instead focus on this party?" He offers, making Fionna grin, leaping at the opportunity to swap the topic, 

"Sure!" She spins to Gumball, "You want to dance?" He blushes, 

"I'm… not the best dancer…" She smirks evilly,

"Well consider this revenge for embarrassing me then!" With that, she yanks him deeper into the horde of dancing people, while Finn's gaze locks onto the surrounding princes, watching them all shoot Gumball glares of jealousy.

Honestly, he was a tad surprised at the sight, 'Glob that is so weird.' He notes, then grins at Huntress, "Want to do what we did last time and raid the food table?" She smirks, 

"Definitely. Hopefully it won't all be sweets like last time." Finn grins,

"You know it probably is." She sighs, 

"Yeah, probably." They drift into silence, and Finn glances at the men around him, and instantly is reminded of the princesses back at home, the ones he made friends with. He shakes his head in an attempt to free himself from thoughts of home, but they stick, 'Those princes earlier were jealous of Gumball. We're they ever jealous of Flame Princess? Or Huntress Wizard?' He swiftly abandons such madness, 'No, they weren't. This is AAA, they all love Fionna here for some weird reason.' He quietly sighs as such thoughts make him drift to home. They weren't of the romantic sort, but of longing sort. He was missing OOO.

He was missing his friends, Jake, Jerome, his obliterated home, Neptr and BMO. He was feeling homesick at all the familiar faces of the people he knew surrounding him. Still, he doesn't panic or make a scene, then grins up at Huntress, 'Maybe talking to Huntress or getting some food will distract me.' He then blinks. "... Is it just me, or is your leaves changing colour?" 

Meanwhile, within the crowd of people, Fionna beams as she dances with Gumball, who acts almost robotically as he attempts to join her, 'I just shake my glutes, right?' And that's when they hear a chuckle behind them. Gumball glances over his shoulder, and finds Marshall Lee hovering there, smirking at him, "Nice dance moves pinky." 

The prince immediately glares at the king, who ignores them as he shifts his undead gaze Fionna, gaining a huge grin, "Fionna!" She stops her moves to spin and face the vampire, going slightly wide eyed, 

"Marshall Lee!" She grins, "I'm glad you made it!" He nods at her, 

"Of course I would come, though this place could be better if there was some actual alcohol better than wine here." Gumball glares, 

"Don't even think about it." Marshall merely smirks, causing the sweet prince to mumble, an act that causes the heroine to sigh at them both, then stare at the undead, 

"Please don't do anything, Finn doesn't deserve it." He huffs, but then smirks, 

"Fine, however, before we continue my lady…" He bows before her overdramatically, "I must thank you for saving me from my treacherous mother dearest!" She giggles, 

"It was nothing dude…" Gumball meanwhile mutters to himself, 

"She's not **your** lady." Marshall smirks, then swoops up to Fionna, clasping their hands together, 

"But it was! I bet you were amazing!" Fionna blushes, and could immediately tell he was flirting as she looks away. 

"Not really. Finn, Huntress, and Ice Queen were the main powerhouses, they were so cool! They just swept through everything!... In fact, I would likely have been dead, you would of killed me if it wasn't for them."

He grimaces, and backs away from the heroine a little, her words stopping his flirts, 'I hurt her. I don't deserve her.' "I'm sorry." The girl shakes her head, 

"No it's cool man, it was the necklace. Though I am kinda curious, who told you about this party? I didn't think you would come to it regardless of who invited you." He bites his lip and looks away, annoyed at what he is about to say, 

"Ice Queen did. Man was she annoying! She kept faffing about, checking over me, poking me for injuries despite me telling her to simply just leave my home. Still, she eventually said you would be here, and that she would continue to bug me until I came. She even started cleaning my room!" Fionna grimaces, 'She still hasn't told him about the new curse.' She glances at Gumball as he opens his mouth, 

"Indeed she can be quite the pest. I wonder why she shows so much interest in getting this party for Finn." And that's when Cake leaned in from her talking with Lord Monochromicorn,

"For a bad reason." The guys raise their eyebrows, while Fionna immediately gags and slams her hands on Cake's mouth desperately, 

"Don't say it! Don't make me think about it again, it's not true!" Marshall chuckles, 

"Oh what's this we're not meant to hear?" The heroine snaps to him, "Nothing! Just ignore what she says, it isn't true!" Cake shape shifts her mouth up and around the girl's hand, 

"Ice Queen has a crush on Finn." Immediately Fionna yanks her hands from the feline to her own head, slapping them over her own ears, 

"Lalalalalalala!" Marshall and Gumball meanwhile raise an eyebrow each, the undead asking the same question in their heads, 

"What do you mean? She was always a boy creep." Gumball shakes his head as he smirks at Marshall, 

"Not anymore, she was able to defeat the curse. You would have known if you weren't being a monster in the night-o-sphere for the ball announcement." Immediately the vampire growls at the prince, who remains calm, "What are you going to do, start a fight in front of Fionna? Ruin the party celebrating your saviour?" Cake sighs as she shakes her head, 

"No! Stop it both of you." They immediately halt and stare at the feline, bottling their rage for each other for later as the cat continues, "Gumball is right, she beat the curse. Yet her feelings for Finn, or more accurately…" She points at Fionna, "... The male version of her, stayed. She is apparently genuinely in love with Finn." Fionna shakes her head, 

"It's not true! It's not true!" The boys grimace, the undead pulling a face of disgust, 

"That's… ew." The feline nods, 

"We had the exact same thought, hence her reaction." She nods towards the thirteen year old, making Gumball sigh and wrap an arm around Fionna, 

"Come on, let's go find something else to do, like eat her food and stuff." Marshall however swoops in,

"Actually, if you come with me Fionna, we can leave this place and just go home." He offers, actually hiding some pain as he glances at her annoyed date, 'She made her choice. I've got to accept that she is with gumwad here. And I do. I'll... just drop her off at the bottom of the mountain.' However, before anything could happen the candy prince steps up to him, 

"Seriously dude!? Will you stop trying to get her? She isn't interested in someone as disgusting as you." Marshall glares, 

"And someone as pathetic as you is somehow better?" 

"At least I can go into the sun!" They quickly descend into an argument right before the heroine's eyes as she sighs, then turns and walks away as they fail to notice her departure. She frowns, her joyful mood for the party destroyed by the Ice Queen love talk and the two men still fighting over her, 'Why can't those two just get along!? Why do they hate each other!?' She sighs, 'I need to punch something hard… but then I need to be more peaceful!' 

She curses mentally at the pain in her heart, head, and soul, and storms towards the food, 'How can Finn be so cheerful all the time like this? He has Ice Queen and Huntress on him twenty four seven and they both love him apparently! So why aren't they fighting? Is it something he does? Am I... doing something wrong?... Maybe chewing something super aggressively will release some stress...' 

As she slowly makes her way to some tables with food laid upon them, Finn was making his way away from them, his mood slightly improved after his homesickness. Talking and chatting with Huntress worked like a charm, but unfortunately they couldn't stick around together without the relationship assumptions being made against them, the nymph apparently hearing them in some whispers. Hence their separation. Shame, he really enjoyed spending time with her. He wanted to be around her more.

Still, she had worries, and to put those fears to rest for the time moment so that she was merry, he has to leave her be, losing himself in the crowd that was called in for him. But the feelings for home return again, 'I've been gone for a while now. Are they alright? What's happening with them?' 

Suddenly he gets a firm tap on the shoulder, and he spins to find the cause, discovering a man with a tikka mask rolling a finger at him, gesturing him to follow. With slight confusion, the boy does so, strolling after him as they serpent around members of the crowd together, until finally, they hit the main door. Finn halts and raises an eyebrow as he stares at the man go through them, then rest against the wall before the double doors closed, cutting off sight to him. The hero hesitates, then looks down at the shield magnetised to his robot arm, before walking through the doors, and swiftly activating the shield, facing the man who led him away from everyone.

Immediately the man throws his arms up, "Who there! Easy kid!" Finn sighed. It was Martin. The older man pulls the tikka mask off before shoving it in his back pocket while Finn lowered his energy shield, staring at the man for an explanation, "Sorry, I didn't want the others to see me. They don't in the better timelines, less confrontations for us all." Finn raises an eyebrow, 

"So why are you here?" He scoffs, then wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him in close, 

"What, I can't say hi to my son on his birthday?" Finn looks down.

"... Thanks… for turning up." The father waves his hand casually, 

"It's no problem, I mean this is the second one I've been to… well third if you count your actual day of birth, I was there for that." He chuckles, "Your mother practically crushed my hand, she has a mean grip!" Finn gains a small smile at the conjured thought, simply trying to imagine the chaos that happened, when suddenly something is pushed into his hands.

He blinks, then realises it was a small rectangular shaped present, making him look up at his dad, who grins down at him "Happy birthday son." The hero's small smile already present grows, before he begins to tear into the dark blue wrapping, all the while Martin silently celebrates within his head, 'I did it! I got to say happy birthday to my own kid! Whoo! That's something off the bucket list alright.' He glances down at Finn to catch his reaction to his gift, to find the hero staring at it. 

It was a picture frame, containing a photo of him and a bunch of his OOO friends all together. He remembered it, he took it on one of the many princess days, in which he had to enter to sort out a problem. Afterwards, he and Jake used the moment to snap a selfie with all the royals piled up behind them, all posing and wearing massive, grinning faces. He glances up at his father. "...Thanks." Martin shrugs, 

"I knew you were feeling homesick, so I… admittedly stole it from your home, but hey! It helps, right?"

Finn stares down at the photo, "Yeah… it does." Martin sighs, 

"She's coming again, I think she’s getting faster at this... I've got to go, see ya soon kid." Finn grins, shifting his gaze from the photo up at him, 

"See ya." And once again, he was gone. Finn brings his eyes back to the gift, and smiles at his family and friends, before putting it inside the quiver, using it as a makeshift bag. Then with a deep breath, and a greatly improved attitude, he opened the large diamond double doors, and strolled back inside, 'Hmm… who should I talk with? Ice Queen? No, she's too busy talking to other royals probably, trying to secure deals. Fionna? Cake? Gumball? Marshall?' 

While he wanders through the party, Fionna catches sight of him, still in her gloom at the thought of Ice Queen liking him and her two boy… friends fighting. She stares at him, then swiftly makes her way other a little, yet not actually approaching him, instead getting a better angle in slight curiosity, 

'He's just wandering about… he's not actually talking to anyone around him…' She sighs, 'He's… probably hung up on his old friendships with the princesses, and doesn't want to make new friends.' She grimaces, 'But if he doesn't make friends with the princes, then they'll always dislike him, and worse, won't tell him of work. How can he be a hero if there's no work!? I know I don't want to quit being a hero!' She quickly snaps her heads around, and grins as she spots Muscle Prince awkwardly dancing, trying not to hit anyone with his big limbs in case he sent them flying. 

She swiftly steps up to him with a grin, "Hey MP!" The prince blinks and looks down at her, then grins as he flexes his muscles, posing before her as the other princes get annoyed, not that he cared, 

"Hello Fionna! Want my help in the gym? I can easily schedule-" 

"Go and be friends with Finn!" He blinks, 

"Er… what?" She beams as she points at the hero wandering,

"C'mon dude! You're both muscles and boys, and he acts like me! You two would be great friends, just go talk with him!" The royal glances around nervously, 

"Yeah… I don't think that qualifies enough for us to be friends, I mean, you and Ice Queen are both girls and both like Gumball, are you two friends?" The heroine smirks, and spins around, eventually discovering the towering older woman in a crowd of royals, chatting away as they actually willingly stick around. She waves at her, 

"Ice Queen!" The royal glances at the human girl, and halts her conversations before she makes her way other, much to Muscle Prince's despair as he attempts to find an escape. Yet before he can barge his way through the dancers around him, the woman was upon them, 

"Yes Fionna? I hope everything's going alright over here." She nods, 

"Yeah, just checking we are friends, right?" Ice Queen raises an eyebrow in slight confusion, 

"... I do believe so… why?" The heroine nods, 

"Thank you." She then smirks at Muscle Prince, who sighs, 

"Alright, I'll have a chat with him." With that, the large bulky man gradually makes his way over to Finn, causing Fionna to grin at the blue women, 

"Thanks! Want to help me find more princes for Finn to chat to?" Ice Queen's eyes widen a little, 

"Oh! That is what all this is about? Well, I would, but I unfortunately have something to attend to~" She answers with a mischievous beam, before hurriedly strolling away from Fionna, heading straight towards the doors before heading through them, exiting the party. 

Fionna raises an eyebrow, then shakes her head, 'I don't think she is planning anything…' Still, she locks onto her next prey: Raggedy Prince, and makes her way other to the feeble prince. 

Meanwhile with the hero of OOO, he casually continues his quest for someone to chat with, when suddenly some heavy thumps echo towards him, making him blink and turn to face them. It was Muscle Prince, the royal towering over the veteran hero as they face each other off, staring into one another's eyes. 

Finally the giant speaks, "So… happy birthday…" He congratulates awkwardly, unsure on how to get a conversation between them started, Finn raising an eyebrow but grinning a little, 

"Thanks!" They remain standing before each other, clicking their tongues in the awkward silence, "So, what do you want to talk about?..." He shrugs, 

"I don't know." They remain in silence some more. Until **finally** the prince has had enough, and angrily grabs the human, who releases a noise of startlement as he is thrown over the giant man's shoulder. He then spins around and storms his way through the crowd, the other royals swiftly parting as they watch him head straight towards the tables full of food. Huntress spots them, and immediately moves to intercept, ready to save Finn as she stares at the towering form of muscles.

He arrives at the beautifully laid out food and swiftly pushes a small table worth of the stuff onto another, leaving the ice table bare of anything except clean, open space. He flings Finn off his shoulder, and he lands with a stumble on the other side of the table, stunned slightly. The massive royal then suddenly slams his elbow in the middle of the table with enough force to make it and the sister tables jump. His hand was straight up at an angle, "We're going to arm wrestle!" 

Finn blinks, then stares at the hulking arm swollen with muscles, before hesitantly putting his arm down on the table as well, their hands clamping together. Huntress arrives, and upon noticing there was no problem she leans up against the wall while still holding Finn’s present, just a bit from the table, and watches the competition in curiosity, already telling who's going to win with a smirk. Finn raises an eyebrow just before they start while other princes come to watch, "So why are we doing this?"

He huffs in anger, "Because back at the arena, I was defeated before we could even fight! And besides, we're both WARRIORS! This is something we should both like, and give us a topic to discuss about!" And with that, he stares deeply into Finn's eyes, eyes squinting a little, "Three. Two. One." 

Their muscles flex to the max as their arms shake, hands tightly clamping one another as they both grimace in effort. There were whoops and calls in the crowd around them, most of them cheering the larger buff guy on, while Huntress continues to grin at the men being men, "You got this Finn!" She yells, joining in on the fun as she motivates the hero. 

The two continue to groan as they push their arms, the hero who has flipped two tonne monsters and fights up close and personal everyday, vs the man known as the strongest in all of AAA. Finally, Finn's arm begins to lose as it slowly approaches the ice table, still trembling as it tries to resist the large mound of muscle the prince calls an arm.

The end was upon the competition, and Finn's hand hit the table, causing them both to let go and the large prince to jump up with a cheer in victory, "Whoo!" Finn chuckles, rolling his hand in an attempt to soothe the pain from the royal's crushing grip. Said towering person grins back down at him, "You know what? I won, but that was the best anyone's ever done so far, I actually struggled! You got my respect, you're welcome in my gym at any time, we can pump some weights together if you want, I’m there twenty four seven." The hero beams, outstretching a hand, 

"Sounds good!" The prince grips his hand and shakes it, before backing off. Other princes immediately step up, Raggedy Prince being one of them, "How did you get so strong?" The human shrugs, 

"I don't know, I guess gradually over time as being the hero of OOO. I have fought a lot of monsters in my time, so I guess it makes sense it would train my muscles, right?" Breakfast Prince walks up to him,

"You're a hero?" Finn nods, causing him to hum, "Interesting… well, I have this problem with some criminals in my own kingdom, and I know your Queen is currently trying to secure a deal with my kingdom for some trade…" Finn stands up, 

"I'm a hero first dude, you don't need to bribe or pay me, I'll help you out with your problems regardless of what you can give." The living food nods and backs away, while Huntress raises an eyebrow, walking up to Finn from the side of him, 

"So what was your plan in arm wrestling someone three times your size?" He spins to face her and shrugs with a playful grin, 

"To not lose?" He chuckles and points a finger at her, "But don't think I didn't hear you cheering for me!" She smirks, 

"What can I say? I felt pity for you." He grimaces yet his lips still attempt to tug themselves into a grin, 

"Oh that hurt!" Suddenly someone stands where Muscle Prince just was and slams their elbow on the table with a thump, making Finn's eyes widen in surprise as he jumps a little. He spins around and finds Marshall Lee grinning at him evilly, flexing his fingers in anticipation, 

"You're not beating me this time!" The hero shakes his head and puts his elbow down again, making Huntress smirk as the hero beams at the undead, 

"Probably not." The king grips his hand, and they both begin to wrestle, Finn attempting to move the undead's limb as it remains rock solid still, unbothered by the human's attempt to shift it. He raises an eyebrow, 

"So, despite Fionna saying she would tell me, she hasn't. So you will, why are we not fighting to the death? You know, a massive right? I have no idea what's going on." Huntress nods at the vampire surprisingly, 

"Follow me and I'll explain everything, just make sure to eat some red." He glances at the nymph, and in that moment he lets his focus down, and thus his demonic vampire strength. 

Finn's arm suddenly overpowers his, and slams it into the table, making him jump and stare at his hand, at another defeat, "... Glob damn it!"

Suddenly the main double doors burst open, and in rolls a massive cake pushed by several penguins, the small birds grunting in effort as everyone snaps to them. The princes hurriedly make way for the massive sweet food, Gumball in the crowd sighing and turning around, 'I don't want to see this. I've brutally executed people who were threats to my kingdom without even a second glance. I do not want to see this.' 

Finn raises an eyebrow with a small grin, moving around the table and the annoyed vampire to make his way over to the humongous cake, 'Makes sense it's so large, there's a lot of people here… though where have I seen it before?' He stands before the humongous food, and the princes shuffle around it, glancing at each other as Breakfast Prince speaks up, "So I'm guessing we're waiting on Ice Queen to make some announcement? Or cut the cake?" They all shrug and pan their heads around, trying to spot the tall woman who was nowhere to be found.

In the end Gridface Prince just shrugs, "Eh, we'll just sing until she arrives. Our voices will make her hurry here." Finn grimaces, yet prepares for the singing, still finding joy in the embarrassment about to come as the princes opens their mouths, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO-" 

"MY KNIGHT!" Ice Queen suddenly springs from the cake, launching the tasty food everywhere as she breaks free from the hidden cramped chamber. Everyone jumps backwards in shock, and the sudden movement makes Finn's eyes naturally lock onto the object. Onto Ice Queen's body. She was in a small, skimpy bikini, one cleverly designed as well as her assets jiggle in their weak prison, yet still keep her privates hidden from the eye. 

**Warning, slight lewd ahead**

Except Finn's. 

It was how the clothing was made, but when everyone scrambled away in shock at her jump scare, it made the knitting seem closer due to the distance. Thus to their eyes it was a solid block of white undergarments.

However, to Finn's much closer eyes, he can see between the gaps, and to him, she was practically completely nude as she poses before him. It was like she was wearing fish nets, the wires biting into her plump assets, the large orbs giving some way to it, simply displaying how soft her ass and boobs simply are. 

He can see her nipples of full display, rock hard as she pops her chest out to him, flaunting the grand tits to him as she smirks. But that was not all. He could see her pussy. It was shiny, moist with excitement as lust controls her mind and guides her movements as she tilts her hips sexily. 

The lips and entrance itself was dark blue, glistening as sticky fluids drip from the cunt, while the pubic mound was still her light blue. Above the love tunnel was her pure white pubic hair, a slight bush of the stuff that was still trimmed enough to remain clear of the lips. Finn blushes at her alluring pussy, staring at her clit and labia, and wanting to do… something to it, to her.

Ice Queen smirks at her knight staring at her crotch, and lets him do it to his heart's content, glancing around at the other royals as they panic away. They cover their eyes, not wishing to see the blue woman even in undergarments, making her shake her head, 'You guys just get to miss out then, what I actually kinda prefer actually. This body is for Finn only~' 

She strolls from the destroyed cake, rocking her hips as she approaches Finn, the boy staring into her eyes as his senses return, 'I remember where I saw that cake before now. Ice King popped out of the same one at my seventeenth.' He blushes at her, keeping his gaze on her beautiful blue eyes and not the alluring curves of her feminine form as her ass and tits jiggle on her approach. 

She giggles, "Stare to your heart's content my knight, it is your birthday after all, and I plan to make it a memorable one! In fact…" Her hand drifts a little, rubbing over her body as she feels up her own sexy assets, squeezing her own large blue cheeks and the grand orbs she calls her bosom, "... Why don't you have a feel? I think you'll find me quite soft on all the right places~ Sure I'm not fit or a model material like Huntress, but I'll think you'll find I'm… what's the best description?... Pleasantly plump! Something nice to squeeze as we have fun~" 

She rocks up to her embarrassed knight, then glances at the princes still not looking at her, or even paying attention to what she was saying, making her grin, 'I have some privacy to do this then~' She leans forward and kisses Finn right on the lips, her arms wrapping around his body and yanking him into a firm hug, pressing him against her large soft tits. His hands move to her plush ass, then down a little to her thick thighs, rubbing them softly and slowly as the massive limbs part for him a little.

Sticky juices from her dripping cunt smear onto his fingers, not that either notice as they make out in a hurry, neither knowing when the princes will recover from the sight of her near naked form. Their tongues wrestle with each other as they pant in one another's mouth, ecstasy coursing through them as they part and lock eyes. 

Huntress smirks next to Marshall, who was turning his head, not wanting to see what was once his mother figure in such clothing. The nymph strolls up to them, causing the royal to snap her gaze to the woman and break her kissing to nod, squeezing Finn to her chest, "Hey." Huntress nods in reply, smirking, 

**Slight lewd over**

"I think you should give the princes some mercy, and Finn a breather." Ice Queen raises an eyebrow, then glances down at her knight, discovering him pressed against her tits, yet not resisting in the slightest. She shrugs, 

"He seems fine down there-" Then she deliberately raises her voice, "And I can't get out of these as I don't have a dress to get into, so the princes better stop being babies and stop crying!” She then suddenly smirks, “... Actually, I can get out of these~" She teases, her left hand drifting to her panties while she finally lets go of Finn, just in time for the princes to accept the horror and to gaze upon their kidnappers near naked form. Finn stumbles backwards away from her as she giggles, "Like the surprise?" She inquires with a smirk, making Finn blush, 

"I… definitely did, where did you get the cake?" Huntress smirks and glances at Marshall, 'Better give them some privacy, it's only fair, I get him all afternoon after all.' 

"Hey vampire, come on, let me explain the situation to you." He huffs and follows her, all the while Ice Queen shrugs at Finn, 

"I simply just asked Gumball. I don't think he knew I was going to be in this!" The candy prince a bit away sighs, still not looking, 

"I'm smart about how people act Ice Queen, I could easily predict what you were going to do. Let me guess, in nothing but your panties and bra?" 

"Yep!" She smirks, then grins at Finn when he chuckles, 

"Yeah, he's right, this is honestly something you would do. But you still made me jump." He stares into her eyes, "So what are **we** going to do now?" She blushes, then glances at the other princes, 

"Well, Huntress has an adventure planned for you since that's what you enjoy, but that comes in a bit. Right now, we have a cake to eat!" Everyone except Finn grimaces, making her swiftly correct herself, "A second cake! There's a second proper cake!" They all sigh in relief, and begin returning to normal, making Ice Queen grin as she can focus on her knight, and sits down backwards, plopping her plump posterior on the cake's remains. 

The icing covers the large blue orbs as she smirks at Finn, "So how did the party go for you?" He shrugs, 

"Not much happened actually, what's a good thing! After these past few days something as peaceful yet upbeat as this was… nice." She nods, yet frowns a little, 

"Yeah… sorry there wasn't much, but I had absolutely no time to gather things for the party, let alone to cram it all in a morning…" Finn waves his hand casually, 

"Nah, don't worry, it's cool my queen~" He teases back to her nickname for him, making her smirk, 

"All right my knight~ After all, being cool is sort of my thing." Finn smirks at her bad joke, yet the princes all around them were paying attention to some very noticeable details, 'They have nicknames for each other? Finn liked her surprise, and likes her jokes even though they are terrible. She is still like 'Ice Queen' around him, yet she got over her lust for boys… do they like each other?' 

The princes start paying more closer attention to their interactions as they continue, Finn raising an eyebrow, "So how have you liked the party you made?" She shrugs, 

"It's gone well, I've got some trade deals with the princes, sipped some wine, made you jump with the cake…" She then smirks as she notices something, and a finger comes towards Finn's cheek, before gently stroking it, scraping up some white whipped cream. She then pulls her finger back with a grin, and pops it into her mouth sucking the cream off right in front of Finn, who blushes but has a small smile at her antics. The princes blink. 'Yeah they definitely got a thing for each other.' 

Ice Queen smirks as she pops her finger out and gulps the cream down, "Tastes pretty good actually!... Anyways, the only thing I haven't been able to do is talk to Marshall… he was still aggressive because no one has explained the situation to him, what Huntress is currently sorting out." She sighs, causing Finn to instantly be by her side to comfort her, leaning over her cake seat to put his hands on her shoulders as she gazes up at him, the hero beaming, 

"Look, this is going to take time. No ifs or buts, just give him time to calm down before approaching him, the last thing we need is a fight that makes it worse." She nods with a grimace, 'Until then, I have my dreams… and my knight~' She smirks as she leans forward, 

"Thanks Finn, for being some reason against this new curse, you really are helping me in not getting enraptured by it. And for that…" She smirks as she glances down at the cake she was sitting on, wiggling her butt a little, "... I think you deserve a reward of sorts. Come on, let's go and get you some cake, yes?" 

She reaches a hand out to him, and he grips it, pulling his royal to a stand before him, his eyes still locking onto her practically naked body thanks to the string clothes she was wearing. She smirks, and still holding his hand begins to tug him away, heading to the main door, rocking her hips for the hero behind her as he stares at her blue orbs. Or should he say white orbs, for they were caked in… cake. The icing on which she had deliberately sat on was now stuck on her rear as it jiggles to her steps, the hero raising an eyebrow with a smirk,

"You got a little-" 

"I know my knight~ I know~" She leads him to the party's exit, and pushes the doors open as she takes him away, grinning at her plan while the princes stare, 'They definitely have a thing… and Ice Queen actually has a nice ass…' They note with a blush, deliberately trying to take their minds elsewhere. 

The royal herself smirks to her knight as the doors seal shut behind them, "I hope you're ready for some fun, I kinda wondered who would be first, me or Huntress…" Finn raises an eyebrow, 

"What do you mean?" She shakes her head, 

"You'll see~ But first, let's return to our room, it will be easier there." She spins to face him, walking backwards as she finally lets go of his hand, and instead brings her palms to her tits, groping them before the hero, "This will hopefully make up for the lack of fun games to celebrate your birthday Finn~" He blushes as a hard on admittedly begins to grow, his cock hardening in his shorts as Ice Queen bites her lip in anticipation.

Knowing her own mansion well, even walking backwards she leads her knight towards her chamber successfully, grinning as she takes him behind their throne and to their room. They enter her icy den, the woman leading him to their large double bed before laying down on it belly down, then crawls fully on it. 

**Slight lewd ahead**

Then she lifts her ass up while keeping her head down, presenting the jiggly, panties covered orbs to Finn, grinning over her shoulder at his stunned form, "Well? Are you going to eat your cake?" She inquires, wiggling her icing coated ass teasingly at him, triggering him to raise an eyebrow in confusion yet still approach. 

The cheeks before him keep waving in barely kept lust, the royal panting as he approaches her plump behind, 'Glob is this actually happening!?' She coos slightly as his hands grab her hips, stopping her wiggling so he may move his face before her great orbs. A musky feminine scent fills the air as he takes a deep whiff in curiosity, before peeking over her ass at her blushing face, "So what exactly do you want me to do?" She grins, 

"To lick the icing and more up~ I told you that you get to enjoy your cake, and it's a big one~" He positions himself back behind her, looking at the enormous soft ass before him, 'Huntress also wanted me to lick down here. Is it a girl thing? Or…' He shakes his head and focuses back on task, basking in the enormous behind before him, then sticks his tongue out experimentally. He leans forward. 

And licks an ass cheek. 

Ice Queen shivers at the feeling of his warm, spit covered tongue lapping near her moist pussy and twitching asshole, even though they were still covered in her panties. The hero stops for a second at her shakes of pleasure, raising an eyebrow, "Am I doing something wrong?" She snaps her head to stare him intensely directly into his eyes, 

"No. Keep going, enjoy your cake… just lick a little closer to my crotch~" Not questioning what she likes and doesn't, he begins bringing his tongue away from the centre of a massive blue cheek, and slowly towards her soaking wet pussy. She pants at the unintentional teasing, threatening to just give up and shove him on the bed so she could sit on his face and make him eat her out. 

Yet she keeps herself restrained, wiggling a little in pleasure as he laps at her inner cheeks, coating her ass in his sticky spit as he eats his cake right off her ass. Yet his warm firm tongue doesn't assault her dripping wet snatch that twitches in desperation, causing her to curse as she glances at him to try and figure out why. He was licking around her panties. 

Face palming mentally, her hands were instantly at her hips, grabbing the strings to her underwear before hastily sliding them down her thick thighs. Finn naturally backs up to let her do whatever she was doing, and gets the reveal of her moist pussy in all its naked, bare glory. 

He stares at her blue lips as it drools juices a little, dripping onto the royal bed as it eagerly lubes itself for his large cock, practically begging for him to fuck her hard. Sure enough, his long rod was pulsing within its clothing confinements, more than eager to do that as pearls of pre-cum oozes from his tip. 

He stares at her coochie as she begins to sway her ass again, inviting him to lose themselves to their inner most desires and to seize the moment. His hands swiftly grab her plump blue ass, the soft fat padding the orbs surging around his fingers as to cushion his firm grip. He squeezes a little, groping her huge ass as she shivers in pleasure and barely kept ecstasy, causing her to back her plump cheeks towards him. 

He closes his eyes and leans forward, his tongue leaving his mouth to dive into her tight wet depths of her live tunnel. Even from here he could feel the warm heat simply radiating from her eager pussy, the little oven wanting him. 

"Hey Finn." They both jump at the sudden voice, and spin to face the door to find a smug Huntress Wizard standing there sexily, hip popped out while still holding Finn’s gift, causing Ice Queen to groan, 

"Why? You- I was-' The nymph smirks and strolls forward, 

"I know~" She glances at Finn, "Come on, get up, we have a date to get to." He hesitates for a second, before pushing himself to a stand and walking stiffly towards his girlfriend, the nymph beaming at a pouting Ice Queen however, "Very close, but Finn's mine!" She says firmly yet friendly, hinting at her goodwill tease for fun, making Ice Queen sigh, 

"Are you sure you couldn't have found something to do for fifteen minutes?" Huntress squats next to the ear of the royal, and actually smacks her fat blue ass, making the royal yelp in pleasure at the spank,

"Nope. I'll be his first. But if you're so turned on then may I suggest making a dildo?" The large woman sighs, and spins around, grimacing as her unfinished ass smudges some cake onto the bed covers, before simply putting her hands together that swiftly glow with magic. 

**Slight lewd over**

All the while Huntress spins around and guides Finn out the room with a grin, 'I have half a day to have our date, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it~'

**Sorry for not much partying actually happening at the party, the restrictions on Ice Queen grabbing everything in one day kinda meant things were limited. But hey, I hope you enjoyed it regardless! (Or more realistically, I ran out of time/word count to make the chapter to contain everything, and just had to implement the important plot things only.)**

**So I just thought of something… Finn, Huntress, and Ice Queen don't have any cute nicknames for each other. I know they're not important, and not really used in long term relationships that much.**

**Any ideas for Huntress date?**

**Review response:**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 39:**

**XD I'm glad you like the wholesome content! How are you retarded for not knowing her name? The final chapter of preparation has already arrived! I hope you enjoy it as well!**

**Bloodyninja88, on FF, chapter 38:**

**I got you man. Good news for you is that the others seem to agree, and the harem isn't likely to happen**

**No problem, I hope you continue to enjoy Incrementum!**

**Thank you!**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 40:**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter, but unfortunately time is very important. I will try not to rush a chapter to get it out, but I also need to keep to the weekly upload everyone likes.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 40:**

**Consider it already done!**

**The Book of Eli chapter 40**

**Very true! I can definitely still use those shower and licking scenes later, I don't think anyone would mind me using them again. Indeed time can kind of be a hindrance, but it needs to be done weekly to keep it relevant in people's minds and thus keep them coming back. It is times like this I do wish I leave links to my next chapter's Google Doc so people can read it as I write it, thus allowing me to go beyond my weakly ten thousand word limit. I hope you like how Ice Queen was dressed, I tried my best for it to match your wishes. Indeed, the character of Martin grows, and I don't think you're the only one wanting some good father son moments. Besides, the old man deserves some peace of mind as you said, I mean he just saw everything in time. Cake got her night with her boyfriend, yep, and if you really wish to see it I can write them having a sex scene that will get her knocked up for her kittens/litter. I'm glad you liked Fionna, a thirteen year old, sleeping with an older man XD I was able to add the comments about the prince's thoughts on IQ and Finn as you suggested, hope you liked them. I also remembered to add the Marshall causing trouble as you wanted! Now about the party games… well let me explain why I didn't include them.**

**Ice cube was a no for multiple reasons:**

**One, Finn is secretly dating Huntress, and won't be kissing Ice Queen (and Huntress) in public, and I doubt he will be kissing any boys. It couldn't be done between just him and Ice Queen/Huntress simply because there were no other couples there except Cake and Lord Monochromicorn, and Fionna and Gumball (plus bandits, but they didn't turn up in the chapter due to word/time limit). Ice Queen wouldn't be able to participate because they can just claim she is cheating with her powers, and Huntress wouldn't due to wanting to avoid being soft, aka, any assumptions between her and Finn. Finally, Finn won't kiss anyone else simply because he doesn't want to cheat, he is simply unable to do such a thing for pleasure.**

**The other games follow similar problems, e.g. Finn doesn't want them to look like they are romantically dating with either of the ladies yet. Huntress doesn't want to appear soft. Finn doesn't want to cheat and he is serious about his oaths. Ice Queen doesn't want to kiss other boys because she doesn't want to/loves Finn. And the largest reason why… because I couldn't find them. Believe it or not, when I googled them in fifty different ways, nothing turned up. The final reason is: Word/time limit. I had other more important things to be put in the chapter, otherwise I would've tried adding something 18+ to it.**

**So I hope the ass licking made up for it );**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 40:**

**Then fulfill your destiny! Yeah, I saw your other review, don't you worry I'll add the response to this chapter as well (You get two responses in one chapter, wow!) The lemons are getting more intense and common, I wonder if it means anything?... Finn getting a mouth full of green and blue berries? Lol XD He will get them eventually, don't you worry! Unless... You mean berries as in balls, they were futas all along! JK. Another feels chapter indeed... I should get back to making people punching stuff. Indeed, Martin and Finn's long and old cracked relationship should finally be sealed. Finn will think her orange hair will be beautiful~**

**See ya dude! I always enjoy your reviews!**


	42. Chapter 42 A wonderful date p1

Finn follows behind his girlfriend in slight discomfort with his boner as she leads the way, the nymph smirking as she holds her gift for Finn still. She spins to face him, "Had fun with Sarah?" He blushes and glances away,

"... So how did the talk with Marshall Lee go?" She giggles,

"Don't change the topic, and don't forget, I don't mind~" His blush deepens, and he speeds up his walk to kiss her on the lips, the nymph leaning forward a little to progress it further but Finn had moved away, making her gain her own blush. He smirks at, then shifts his gaze away,

"Well… I think I did? I don't know, I felt… weird… and my dick is acting up, hasn't done that in years." Huntress grins at his lack of education, at how he has lost his touch to his normal, natural life and reactions, 'I'll remind him though~' She is brought back to the world when Finn shakes his head, "So what's with you girls and wanting me to lick your buns? Seriously, both you and Sarah have asked me to do it."

Huntress Wizard laughs, the cute quiet one that makes Finn's heart pump as it threatens to explode at her cuteness, but much to his disappointment she quickly ends it, "You'll find out Finn, you'll find out~" He sighs at her un-answering answer, then stares into her cat eyes, mesmerised by their slight green glow,

"Well, whatever the reason, you both really seem to want me to do it, so I'm willing to do it for you." She blushes, then smirks,

"Oh you have no idea what you just said or what's it about." He cocks his head in confusion, making her shake her head in an attempt not to laugh at his cuteness, "So, when she told you to lick, where did you lick?" She inquires curiously, making Finn shrug,

"Her cheeks. They were covered in cake and she told me to eat it up. I didn't want to get a mouth full of clothing so I didn't lick her panties, what was apparently wrong because she then removed them and asked me to lick her… crotch? Anyways, you came in before we could do anymore." She smirks,

"Sorry for blue balling you Ice Queen." Finn raises an eyebrow,

"Blue… balling?" She giggles,

"Don't worry about it Finn… even though I just did it to you…" She mutters the last bit, making Finn groan in confusion,

"Why aren't you girls telling me these things!?" Huntress fails to hold it in at his reaction, and laughs once more, instantly calming Finn as he can't help but smile softly at her. When she recovers from her three seconds of laughter, she returns back to being her stoic self, just with a grin on her face as her hand snakes towards Finn's.

He grasps it as he walks faster a little, bringing them both in line with one another as they stroll towards the mansion's exit, holding each other's hands. They blush a little more, and enjoy the moments of silence together, until Finn glances at his girlfriend with a curious smile, "So, how was the party? I doubt you've ever been to one with royals before, have you?" She sighs,

"No, I haven't, other than the times at your party and in the gumwar war base. And those times don't count for a royal meeting or party. The only one I had that was a proper royal party was with you when Gumball publicly apologised for starting the war with us, and we didn't talk with anyone, just raided the food." Finn nods,

"Right." She glances away,

"Well… living close to nature with the traditions of my people, as a wizard in a mad city, and a lone wolf in the woods never really taught me how to… act, in front of a royal or any posh situation really." She explains, suffering from a flash back, making Finn shake his head,

"Oh boy, so what happened?" She sighs,

"I… threatened a bunch of princes to leave my area of space by hissing at them, and I refused to shake anyone's hands… oh, and when they started talking posh, I just replied in lazy common tongue." Finn chuckles,

"Ah don't sweat it, the princesses back in OOO weren't too big on formalities." She shrugs,

"True, but that might have been because they were friends with you… or scared of you." He raises an eyebrow,

"You think people are scared of me?" "Probably, though mostly just bandits and such, they are the ones most scared of you. Although Fionna..." She then suddenly shakes her head, clearing her thoughts as she snaps her gaze to him and grin, "But enough of that talk, what about you? How did you enjoy the party?" He beams at her, squeezing her hand,

"I actually enjoyed it a lot, it was a nice break away from everything, I got some sweet new stuff, a lot of princes were friendly and even wanted to start some bridges by offering some work." She smirks,

"I see, I'm glad you had fun at the party hero~" They finally exit the mansion doors, the duo taking a moment to look over the railings on the bridge to stare at the icy environment. Then Huntress stares Finn's in the eyes, and wears a small grin, "Come on, I've got something to show you, because in case you have forgotten…" She smirks, "... It's date night~"

He beams and leans forward, quickly planting a kiss on her plump lips, "I haven't forgotten, I could never forget about you." She smiles sweetly, then puts Finn's gift on the floor as she begins to shapeshift, Finn stepping back to give her space as she transforms into an animal of the wild.

A few seconds later, she fully transforms into a huge bird, causing her to release an ear shattering screech, yet Finn only grins. He leaps onto her shoulder and uses the momentum to flip forward onto her back, settling down on Huntress like Bubblegum does to The Evening.

The humongous bird flaps her wings, whipping up air before her claws gently grasp Finn's present, then she takes into the air, shooting over the edge of the bridge. They dive towards the ground, Huntress squinting as she judges the distance, flicking her gaze to Finn for a second to discover him beaming away.

She smirks despite having a beak, 'Finn is no coward, he isn't scared by any danger, men, beast, demons, or gods. He would be a good hunting partner, he **is** a good hunting partner! And he's **my** hunting partner~ He's my boyfriend~'

She snaps her wings out, air resistance thumping into her as she soars over the spiky miny mountains beneath her. She glides at high speeds, heading straight for the ice people's work door, shooting out the massive hole as Billy the guard waves at them. The couple rocket through the sky, swiftly gaining altitude before levelling off a bit below cloud level, Finn grinning as he peers over the edge. Below him was the world, all the happy little trees, the flowing rivers, the busy Joe and Josephine, the unmovable boulders. He beams at it all as he enjoys the calm summer's day, eyes glancing over all the colours, however, his gaze begins to drift to Huntress.

He smirks, 'Nothing can beat this view, even if she is a bird right now!' The former nymph suddenly squawks as a warning, before flapping her wings again, boosting them forward as she begins to dive once more. Using the momentum of the fall to her advantage, she uses it to propel herself forward at high speeds, Finn laughing on her back as they rocket through the sky.

They swiftly shoot over the Candy Kingdom and go beyond it until they hit an incredibly large forest, the duo smirking in recognition as Finn speaks aloud, "This is where I met you, this is your forest!" She coos, signalling he was correct as he grins, hurriedly jabbing a finger out to his left, "There! That's the river I was bathing in when you threatened to shove an arrow up my nose!" She snaps her eagle eyes to it, then immediately turns to it, making a straight beeline for it as Finn flails at the sudden turn, keeping his grip before whooping.

They dive towards the river, Huntress angling herself to fly down the streams, before doing just that, soaring over the river as the water flows calmly below them. Unfortunately they had to be high above it due to Huntress's wing span, so she wouldn't clip a wing on the towering trees, meaning Finn couldn't run his hands over the water surface. But still, simply seeing the stream filled them both with pleasant memories, and they both grin away, Finn hugging closer to her current bird form.

Then she spreads her wings wide while throwing forward her lower half, slowing their flight to a halt as she hovers above the river. Of course her type of bird can't hover, so they drop from the sky, Huntress shifting back to her normal humanoid self as she wraps both her legs around him with a smug smile. She flings out both arms while her cape becomes a vine, both hands guiding the green rope deep into the forest, and swiftly into some sturdy trees. They tighten immediately, and with her legs still wrapped around Finn's waist, they both snap to halt above the river, the couple twinging as the momentum is shaken out.

Finn groans a little at the sudden halt, but then chuckles at Huntress, glancing over his shoulder to the river stream just below them. Then he brings his gaze back to the nymph, before smirking as he wrapped his arms around her chest and brought himself up face to face with her. They both instinctively kiss each other, making out above the river in which they first met, their tongues wrestling with one another inside their mouths, given complete privacy by their connected lips.

After a few seconds, they break it off, both of them recovering some lost breath as they stare into each other's eyes. Then the hero glances around, and chuckles, causing the nymph to raise an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" He smirks cheekily at her,

"So… how do we get down onto dry land?" He inquires, making her blink then glance around. They were suspended above the river completely in the middle, with no island or stepping stones for them to land on without getting wet. She stares at the ends of the vines in her hand, then grunts with effort as she yanks on them, using her magic to grow them together, yet also remaining taught enough to keep them suspended. Eventually, she is able to bring the ends together, and with a burst of her magic, grow the ends together, making the two vines whole.

She then smirks at Finn, before suddenly spinning on the rope, flinging her bottom half up above the vine, practically doing a handstand with Finn wrapped between her legs. Trusting her, he lets her do what she needs to do, which is apparently launching him into the sky, the hero getting thrown upwards while she does a flip on the vine, letting go as she goes in the air as well.

She lands on her feet, balancing on the thin material, before then sticking her arms out as she watches Finn fall back down with a smirk. He lands in her outstretched arms, the nymph catching her prey while remaining completely balanced on the vine, not struggling as her skills of agility is shown off in full. Finn lays in her hands bridal stands the couple grin at each other, before Huntress carefully shifts him, moving him towards her back. He immediately understands, and flips onto her, riding her piggyback style as she bends over forward, just like they did when they hunted grumbo.

With a roll of her neck, she bursts forward, darting across the thin wire with her heavy load without a single sign of struggling as they head towards dry land. They swiftly arrive over the bank, and they both jump, Finn launching off his girlfriend as she flips off the long rope. Finn lands with a heavy thump, and rises unflinchingly, while Huntress lands with silent grace, standing up tall and proud just as quietly. The nymph glances up to stare at the vine that was her cape, before shifting her gaze to the neighbouring trees.

Walking up to one, she quickly scales it with ease by simply using her nymph magic, making her feet stick to the wood before walking up its form. Then, reaching out she grabs the line, before with a burst of magic absorbing it back into her cape, completing her clothes. Finally, she leaps off the tree with a smirk, landing before Finn again. He claps as she stands up with a massive grin, doing mocking bows before straightening herself out, brushing some dirt off her clothes, "You remember me making you immune to electricity?" He nods,

"To hunt the Thunder Boar, yeah. Why?" She grins at him,

"Well, I did it there because the spring is one used for powerful spells, an enchanted giant puddle if you will. Follow me, there's something I want to show you." With that she spins around, before bursting into a sprint, rushing through the trees while Finn swiftly joins her. They dash through the foliage of the forest, Huntress smirking at Finn as she watches him keep up, 'You're the only one who ever has. You'll definitely be a great hunting partner, especially when we need to gather food for-.' She blushes as she imagines the future, before focusing back on the task.

In no time at all, they arrive at the enchanted lake in which Finn had dreamed of the Spirit of the Forest, and had earned his permanent immunity to electricity. They squat before the water's edge, Huntress peering into the calm pool of liquid while Finn stares at her in confusion, "So, what have you got planned?" She gains a small grin as her hands touch the water, and glow with magic,

"I'm going to show you the world through my eyes, that of a wizard, a huntsman, a forest nymph, and watcher of the forest. I've had it all my life, but I heard it mesmerises those who have never seen it before, a way of thank you from my people to those who help us." She suddenly cups the water and brings up her hands, the hero finding it filled with glowing green water that she then presents to him. He blinks, before leaning forward,

"Sounds cool." He says as a way of consent, trusting she knows what she is doing and that she wasn't trying to kill him with radioactive poison as he closes his eyes. She tilts her hands and he calmly sips the glowing water up, the nymph grinning as she glances around, 'A nice calm day, pleasantly warm, good memories, birds singing, light hitting us comfortably, a peaceful environment, and my loving boyfriend… how can this get any better?' Finn finally drinks the last of the water from her cupped hands, making her calmly separate them and shake them dry, waiting for him to open his eyes so she may see his reaction.

They open wide, and immediately dart around, his jaw going slightly slack as his eyebrows rise, causing Huntress to giggle, "Well?" He remains silent for a few seconds, processing what he can see and hear before him,

"... Whoa." To him, his colour blind view of the world has drastically changed. All around him was whispering, confusing and creeping him out for a second until he realised they were coming from the plants around him. The forest was talking to him. He reaches out towards the nearest tree, and stares at its changed form, the once rough texture of the crack and bumps of bark were now cracks that glowed with green magic. Runes and symbols seem to be randomly planted on the foliage around him, and he reaches out for the one on the tree before him. The moment his hands touch it, the whispers get silenced, except one, coming from the tree before him, a woman's voice that sounds like Huntress's,

"Welcome syudjakah." He blinks, then removes his hand from the tree,

"... Was that just you?" She shakes her head with a smile, "No, but we can talk like that." He raises an eyebrow,

"What do you mean? And what does… syudjakah mean?" She smirks,

"Well I can kill two birds here, touch me and you'll get both your answers." Confused, he follows her order, and gently touches her forehead, the nymph grasping his hand with both of hers tenderly as she gains a smile, 'What I meant Finn, is we can talk with our thoughts, and syudjakah means seedling, or sprout. The tree was welcoming you to being part of the forest.' Finn's mouth gapes,

"Whoa!" She smirks,

'Finn you can do it too for a while, at least while this spell is in effect.'

'Wait seriously?'

'Yep.' Suddenly a warm feeling filled him, a familiar one that he himself was feeling, yet as if a second one was there, a duplicate warmth that fills his form. A second emotion of joy and satisfaction. He blinks, and raises an eyebrow,

'What am I feeling?' She blushes a little,

'... My emotions probably, it's how I can tell nature is scared or injured because I can feel it.' He chuckles,

'Well, at least I know what you're feeling under that stoic expression now!' She grins at his joke, then leans forward, Finn reading her thoughts and grinning as they quickly kiss, before parting as Finn beams at her, 'You know, this could come in handy in knowing whenever you want a kiss~'

She blushes but nods, then closes her eyes. Finn raises an eyebrow in confusion as she pulls his hand a little firmer against her face, 'What are you doin-'

"Chu~" Finn blushes at the cute noise, the nymph taking a quick sniff of his scent, and grins, before pulling his hand off and letting go. She smirks with a blush on her face at her sudden cute boldness, "Sorry, I just wanted to see what you reaction would be!... You have a good smell." She informs, while Finn blinks,

"... And you have a cute side." She shrugs with a small grin,

"I usually keep all things like that hidden, but I can't seem to do it around you. If I didn't know you didn't have the brains, I would say you put me under some spell."

"Hey! I have a brain…" She giggles, causing him to chuckle and glance around, listening to the forest once more, to stare at the glowing cracks in the bark. He shifts his gaze sky bound, and discovers lights gently glowing over head, his nymph girlfriend spotting his change in focus and glances at them as well,

"... They're beautiful. I think." She snaps her gaze back to him, "I don't know actually, the fairies of the forest have always been here, so I'm completely used to them." He nods,

"Yeah, they're beautiful, don't worry… they're just like you." He turns his head back down to beam at her, "This was nice, thank you. It's nice knowing more about your world, what life is like for you." She blushes, then shifts next to him before promptly snuggling up to him, the couple leaning on each other as they watch the fairies of light dance above them,

"And it's always nice to have you in my life." He sighs,

"How long does this last?" She shrugs,

"A few hours."

"... That's a shame." Huntress blinks, then stares at Finn in silence for a few seconds.

"... I think there is a way to make it permanent." He snaps his head to her, raising an eyebrow,

"Seriously?" She nods,

"Yeah, a little ritual I got to do at the pond, but do you really want to do it?"

He shifts his gaze away, staring at his hands instead of the beautiful view around him that could slew his opinion, "... I don't know. What's the benefits and negatives?" She shrugs, glancing away awkwardly,

"I don't know, I never not had this vision. Only you know what you have gained and lost. Probably privacy, the trees will practically always be whispering, you'll never get a moment's thought in peace and quiet unless you leave the forests. What there's a lot in AAA." He continues to stew in his thought, his mind becoming a storm of theories and what ifs.

He glances at Huntress, "Yet I get to be closer to you, but at the same time I will likely gain some responsibilities." She shrugs,

"Not too many responsibilities, actually it's practically the same as what we're already doing, you know, no over hunting, no damaging the forest, protect the forest against harm. The only thing I can say is… well, I don't really know what will happen. I mean, you could become part forest nymph, or have plants grow off you. Heck, you might even be able to do basic forest magic, or at least find it easier to learn." She spit balls, truly speaking about having no idea what will happen if she did the ritual. It won't likely be anything major, like transforming him into a forest nymph, but she still has no idea what the symptoms will be.

In the end, Finn simply sighs, "... Want to touch again, and feel each other's emotions? Get to know our true feelings on this?" She nods,

"Sometimes to figure something out, you need a new perspective. Let me look at your emotions from another view." With her consent, they reach out for one another, clasping both their hands together and holding them at chest level, and close their eyes.

The whispers of the forest fade away. The thoughts of their loves fill their heads. Emotions pour into their bodies, melding together. They remain in complete silence.

Then Huntress grins, and opens her eyes, "Ready to see the world from the view of the forest nymph permanently?" He smirks,

"Don't try to act so cool, I saw into your mind as well. You want me as part of your world as possible." She blushes, then stands up, heading over to the powerful enchanted spring,

"Give me a minute, I need to do some spells in preparation."

"No prob bob." He answers, before using the opportunity to glance around at the world once more, taking in the glow of magic, of life, coursing through everything. "So, is this what huntress vision looks like?" His girlfriend shakes her head,

"No, when I use huntress vision, the magic glows dim so they're less distracting, and my vision in general improves, as in I'm able to see in greater detail. And when I actually meet an enchanted or magic item, the ruins used to make the spell glow before me. Of course, if I don't know what the ruins mean, then I don't know what the enchantment does."

Then she suddenly grunts as she stands up, then grabs her wooden antler atop her head. Then with a slight grimace, breaks a small chunk of it off, the top becoming a spikey splinter mess as she holds the bit of broken wood in her hand. Finn swiftly stood up and was by her side, wrapping an arm around her in soothing comfort. Of course, he then felt her pain, making him grimace, 'Oh that hurts!' The nymph struggles in her grasp,

'Then let me go you doofus, I don't want you in pain for me.' However, the hero keeps an iron hug on her,

'I'm willing to take it… this pain is pretty bad though, and you're not even flinching! You are hard meat!' She smirks a little, feeling his emotions of joy and worry for her as she shakes her head and drops her broken antler in the water as her pain begins to fade away.

Immediately it begins to glow, causing the nymph to aim her hand at it, the limb glowing with magic, 'Silent like the hunt, I complete this ritual, let another join our tribe, let him become kin in our grand family spawned by the mother of nature.' Symbols appear on the water surface, glowing bright green in some unspeakable language, until they gently fade from existence. Huntress sighs, 'I can sense the hesitation in you Finn, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'll love as much as ever.'

He lets go of her, and crawls towards the water, "But I want to, I want to be as part of your world as possible." He peers into it, "I guess I drink it again?"

"Yes, you ingest the water if you really want to do this." He sits on his legs, then leans down and scoops the glowing water up, listening to the forest whispering to him, chanting at him to join them. He closes his eyes and remembers Huntress's smiling face, 'I want to be as close as possible. This may be a tad too soon, but I don't care, doing stupid things is part of love.' With that, he begins gulping down the enchanted liquid.

Huntress tenses behind him, watching him in worry, and ready to leap in the moment things start to deteriorate, encase the spell does something retched to her love. But he succeeds in drinking it all, only droplets remaining in his cupped hands as they go to rest by his side. Then he shivers, Huntress immediately rushing to his side as she checks him. There was no visible change. Finn suddenly sighs, "That… that did something alright. I… have no idea what, but it did something." He opens his eyes and glances around, "Everything is still here, so it didn't change the spell…" Huntress shakes her head,

"Like I said, I have no idea if there's any side effects, so unfortunately, our best hope is just to watch for symptoms of unwanted change." The hero nods, then stares at her, putting his hands on her shoulder before resting his forehead against hers. The world becomes silent for them, and they hear nothing but each other's thoughts and feelings, a whisper coming from Finn,

'... I love you.'

Immediately Huntress throws him to the ground and pounces atop him, startling the poor human as she climbs completely atop him. She smashes her lips against his as they fall into a make out session, the couple kissing each other as the emotions of excitement, satisfaction, and lust gets shared between them. Huntress remains on top, kissing her boyfriend while pinning his limbs down, taking complete control as she expresses her joy in his decision. That is until he suddenly shifts, and spins them, this time him being on top while she is pressed underneath him, Finn smirking as he continues the make out. However, not one to be dominated unless she says so, Huntress breaks the kiss and wrestles back for control, leading to them rolling on the ground as one tries to get atop the other.

They giggle in joy as they attempt to fight for control, they simply couldn't help it with their euphoric feelings for one another, they just couldn't help but love each other. They end panting on the dirt floor, laying next to one another as they wear massive grins, Huntress turning to face Finn, "Thank you, for going so far to join my world… our lives are practically intertwined now, there's no separating us." Finn beams as he turns to face her as well,

"You know what? That doesn't sound too bad~" He glances at the glowing bark of the trees around him again, then stares up at the orbs of light that were the fairies, "So this is what the world looks like to you? Full of bright lights in the sky and glowing bark?" She shakes her head,

"Nah, only in forests and woods. Buildings and dead vegetation have no light glow, they always seem so dull. And it usually isn't this bright as well, or the sky having this many fairy lights, that's just because we're by the enchanted spring. Once we move out and away from here, it will all dim to an acceptable level, and there will only be the occasional fairy light above a forest, and the bark will dim." He nods in understanding, then reaches out for Huntress.

Suddenly a barrage of screams filled the air, pained and fearful screeches coming from the trees all around them as they spring to their feet in shock. Finn glances around in fear, "What the-!?"

"Sshh!" Huntress swiftly silents him, her eyes flicking to the trees. Then she turns to face, "A large beast is tearing up part of the forest. We have to protect it, come on!" She darts away, Finn scrambling behind her as he attempts to catch up, rushing beside her,

"How did you know that!" She leaps between two trees before glancing at him, "The trees told me, you couldn't understand that?" He shakes his head,

"No, there were too many speaking at once!" She leaps on his shoulders, squatting atop him as he continues to charge,

"Hmm, I am used to them speaking all at once so I've gotten good at picking out what I need. It's something you'll need to get used to if you wish to join me properly." She smirks as she leaps off him, "After all, I've been a hero with you, so you'll have to be a watcher for me!" She yells as she lands before him and sprints, not halting for a second, making Finn smirk,

"Of course! We share our burdens! Your tasks and responsibilities become mine as well!" The nymph beams, 'I knew I made the right choice.' A loud howl suddenly fills the air, threatening to blow their ears as they wince and glance ahead. It was a humongous fire wolf, like the one cinnamon bun rides on, covered in flames bursting from its form. And it was right at the edge of a flammable forest.

Huntress Wizard swiftly swoops in action, launching three arrows before the wolf as it jumps back in shock, the nymph landing silently in front of it, swiftly chucking the Crivingnuh box to the floor behind her. Finn rushes in as well, his hand reaching for his sword. What was in their bedroom.

He curses himself, then thinks about his quiver on his back, 'Got no bow or arrows, but it does have a picture I don't want shattered.' He swiftly takes it off as he jogs by his girlfriend's side, placing it to rest against a tree before focusing back on the task.

Or more accurately the wolf and woman who were currently growling at each other.

They were standing each other off, glaring into one another's eyes, the beast wishing to crush the pest in its way, and the watcher who's about to defend her land. Huntress summons her three arrows back, ripping them up from the grass ground bordering the forest to hover over her head. She growls out in a deep, aggressive voice, "Do not approach this forest, you are nothing but a threat to it. If you wish to proceed to inflict harm to my home, then proceed to your fate."

She warns, the huge flaming wolf snarling, Finn quickly getting into a stance besides her, "This doesn't make sense, why would a wolf be this far from the fire kingdom?" She glances at him,

"Later." However, the moment her eyes left her foe, it leapt at her. Finn goes wide eyed and leaps before her, 'Shield!' Immediately the light blue rectangular shield appears from his arm as he holds his arm up defensively.

The beast slams into him, and all its momentum is instantly removed. Its claws dig at the energy protecting the hero, unable to get through despite its strength and weight. Huntress wastes no time in punishing their attacker, leaping over Finn with her arrows flying. They slam into the wolf's joints, locking them in place as she lunges onto its face. Immediately its jaws open to snap her up as a quick meal but a punch to the eye swiftly stops it.

She glares as she rips her skinning knife off her leg, then stabs it right in its jaw, the beast howling in pain. It rears off Finn, pulling its claws off his shield as they go to scratch Huntress, causing Finn to scowl. Not on his watch.

He jumps forward with his shield, bashing the beast in the gut hard enough to stun it, looking down in confusion. Finn grimaces, 'The shield stopping momentum is two way. It'll stop attacks, but also means I can't barge anyone.' The wolf begins to bring its paws down upon him, planning to crush the human. Until it gets head-butted in the gut.

It yelps as it gets winded, Finn hurriedly rushing back so as to not get crushed by its falling body. He glares at the stunned flaming wolf as it crashes to the ground, and swiftly punches it right in the snout, then again, and again. Huntress joins in on the barrage, leaping off while summoning her five arrows back to life, yanking them out its molten body. Then, she launches them at its head.

Suddenly its mouth opens and a roar of fire shoots out, washing over her arrows. Luckily, it wasn't strong enough to incinerate them, but it was strong enough to stop them, flinging them backwards before they flop to the floor slightly singed. Huntress merely scowls, and summons her green spear, "Alright then."

She pulls it back over her shoulder, before lobbing it like a javelin, the spear whistling through the air. It slams into the wolf at its back leg, making it yelp in pain, Finn quickly exploiting it by grabbing the stuck weapon while deactivating his shield.

With a grunt of effort, he begins to lift the huge wolf, the beast wiggling atop the weapon as the hero grimaces. Yet with a yell he lifts it high over his head, then slams the beast back down to the ground, smashing it into the earth with no mercy. Five burnt arrows fly over his head and slam into the wolf's gut so hard it sends it flying off the spear.

It whimpers in pain, then growls aggressively as it begins to push itself up, glaring at the annoying duo. They scowl back just as hard. It charges as Huntress suddenly yells at Finn, "Let's end this!" The hero nods and rushes head first into the danger, summoning his shield back.

He slams into the wolf, halting it completely in its tracks as Huntress leaps atop Finn. Using him as a launch pad, she jumps onto the wolf's back, snapping her arm our to summon her spear back from the ground. She spins to face the head, only to discover it heading straight for her.

Yet, before it could strike her, Finn swiftly scales the beast, and just barely leaps in front of its head in time. The jaws of the wolf slam into the shield, the attack being completely nullified as Huntress prepares to attack. The beast then attempts to breathe fire.

Immediately the nymph squats behind Finn as flames flood over them, a safe zone being made by the hero's new barrier. Of course, they were now touching one another, Finn smirking, 'I like this shield.'

'Yeah, me too.' The flames continue, the wolf apparently not knowing when to give up as Finn clicks his tongues,

'Sooo… how's things going?'

'Pretty alright actually, you see, I had an amazing date with my boyfriend-'

'Wait, boyfriend? You're getting bold! Also, **this** is a good date to you?' She blushes, and closes up for a second, but fortunately returns,

'Yes… but yeah, this date is a good one in my books. I mean, we were able to get so much closer! And he fell even more in love with my life!' He chuckles,

'Yeah, I-'

The flames stop and immediately they both scream war cries as Finn presses his shield against the beast's teeth, while Huntress leapt in with the spear. Her eyes lock onto her prey, her magic ripping her arrows free of its gut as they too shoot for the head. All her blows hit at once, shredding the beast's skull while Finn's shield had kept it distracted. A bloody, gory mess is the result as her spear pierces through its left eye, and the arrows strike at the other optic and throat.

It stood no chance as it flops over dead, the body spasming as it hasn't quite got the memo yet of its fate. Finn falls off the corpse as it tumbles, the small fiery cracks on its form going out as it hits the grass ground. And so does Finn, grunting a little as he hits the floor, before hurriedly lifting his shield up just in time to catch a smirking Huntress atop it.

They remain in silence for a few seconds, before the nymph grins as she lays down comfortably atop the barrier, "Hey." Finn chuckles,

"Hey." He glances at the dead wolf, the flames on its body all dim and grey, before promptly turning to ash, then being blown away by a strong gust of wind. He blinks, then smirks at Huntress, "So, I joined you in being a watcher. Is that it, fighting big monsters? Because I doubt I can do magic to heal any trees." She nods atop the shield,

"Afraid so, I will definitely not let you join me in that world. Magic is nothing but misery…" Her mood drops a little, making Finn smile softly in an attempt to cheer her up,

"Hey, thanks for looking out for me anyways, I doubt I would like the madness and sadness of wizarding. So I will do my best to stay well clear from it, don't you worry." She regains her small grin, then taps the shield,

"No problem dude, and thanks for looking out for me too. That shield allowed me to be super aggressive with my attacks." He smirks,

"What can I say? I hope to help you reach your max potential!"

"That was just cheesy. Nice, but cheesy." He shrugs, then grins at her, and with a single thought deactivated his shield. The nymph instantly flops a top him now that her blue platform is gone, but she simply smirks, and lays down on his chest. '... I should probably get one of his shirts…'

'... Why do you need my shirt?' She blushes immensely as she tenses up, eyes wide,

'Oh I forgot we share our thoughts when we connect!… Yeah just forget what I just said, ok Finn?' He raises an eyebrow,

'I do see all your thoughts, right?... I know you want it for my scent. You really plan to sniff it?' Five arrows suddenly float right above his face, making him blink,

'Ok! I won't keep on asking!... And you get to have a shirt as well.' The woman remains in silence,

'... Yay~' The arrows return to her quiver, causing Finn to sigh and wrap his arms around her, hugging her firmly against his slightly chubby form. She grins as she snuggles up, resting her head sideways into his chest as she listens to his heart pump inside his chest. They remain like that for awhile, arms entangled around one another as the calmly enjoy the sun washing its comforting heat over them. Both of them feel their emotions intertwining with each other, mixing together as they become flooded by warm, joyful feelings. Finn glances at her, 'Wanna kiss?' She giggles,

'Sure~ It's the only way this can get any better.' He chuckles as she lifts her head off his chest and kisses him on the lips, the taller woman covering his form as her hands grip his shoulders for support. Their tongues explore one another's mouth, the duo moaning slightly as they swap spit, their hot breath brushing against their cheeks. They close their eyes as their lips remain connected, while Finn's hands explore her curves, causing Huntress to wiggle and send off positive emotions flooding between them. Something he revels in, their make out becoming even more passionate as they simply refuse to separate. Until air screams at them.

They frown in slight disappointment, and finally part lips, staring each other in the eyes as a thin, clear line of spit still connects their mouths, as if it itself wanted the kissing to continue. The nymph glances behind her, and stares at his hands resting on her plump cheeks, making her grin and lay back down on her boyfriend, their heads nuzzling together. Finn beams as he holds the nymph, and glances up around him once more, discovering that indeed the tees were not glowing as much anymore and the orbs of light had reduced in numbers, just as she had said they would.

He flicks his gaze back to her lightly grinning face, feeling the immense joy and satisfaction flooding through her. They weren't even doing anything, she was just overjoyed at simply being with him. He snuggles against her even tighter with a smile, 'So, do all nymphs share their thoughts when they touch?' She flicks open her eyes casually,

'No. Normally only nymphs bonded in a ceremony are able to. It's something more along the lines of marriage for the nymphs.' Immediately Finn's eyes snap open,

'Wait what!? Did you just marry us?' She smirks, lifting her head to stare him in the eyes,

'No, no I didn't, you don't need to worry, it's way too soon for that. Though it is a nice idea…' He chuckles,

'Yeah, maybe one day, well into the future.' Huntress shakes her head from distant dreams nowhere near ready,

'But the reason why we can do it? It's because I made you part forest nymph **from me** , I used my magic, my bit of the antler, I did the ritual. Thus, you kinda bonded to me, our spirits are practically touching each other.' He blinks.

'Cool.' She giggles,

'That's your reaction to hearing our souls are partly combined?' He shrugs with a chuckle,

'Yeah, I mean it's not that bad being with you~'

'Well I'm glad you're enjoying my company~' She glances around, checking out the environment for an unwanted audience before grabbing Finn and yanking him to a stand with her, the hero going with it. She backs up so they weren't uncomfortably close and stares up at the sun, finding it midway in the afternoon, making her grimace, "We haven't had something to eat yet… come on, let's go hunt something, then we can head to our final spot before we head home for some more fun." She explains the plan as she grabs the Crivingnuh box from its spot on the floor, while he raises an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah! You did those changes to the house, didn't you? Oh! And one second!" He spins around and dashes to the trees, grabbing her gift to him as he shoulders the high quality quiver, picture frame still inside, before he spins to give her a thumbs up, "Alright I'm good!... Except I don't have a bow or a sword." She raises an eyebrow and points at the spear she had made earlier, now laying on the ground where the wolf had disintegrated.

He blinks. "Good point." They both strolls over to it, Huntress spotting and grabbing her skinning knife Finn had gotten her, while he swiftly picks the spear up. He then hears her shuffling with her quiver a little, turning around to discover her inspecting her singed arrows with a slight grimace of annoyance,

"I can repair these no problem, but I don't really want to use them until I do… think you can handle this one?" He glances at his green spear,

"Yeah, no problem."

Huntress smirks as she leans against a tree, watching Finn sprint around madly as he attempts to impale a rabbit on his long weapon. Despite its far range, it was getting caught on everything, plants, branches, full blown trees, everything, and it was tripping him up at every step. The nymph grins as she watches the stumbling hero, shaking her head with a massive grin, "Don't worry Finn! You got this!... Eventually." He just keeps his eyes on the prize, planning to bop her on the head later for evil teasing, '... But I'll still give her the largest amount of the rabbit.'

His spear suddenly gets caught in some plants, and immediately spins over face first, slamming his head into the ground. By the time he lifts his head up to continue, Huntress was already at his side, making him jump a little as she swiftly checks him over for injuries, "You good?" His answer was to simply jump to his feet, chasing after the rabbit again with spear in hand,

"Never better!" Huntress only shakes her head, and continues to watch the show with a grin, before diving into the fun herself by leaping up and giving chase as well. She dashes for the rabbit, eyes locked on her prey as she and Finn dart between trees, the small animal charging desperately for salvation. The couple locked eyes, and immediately a silent challenge was set between them as they grin, and bound for lunch.

Huntress does it feral style, simply hoping to snatch the small morsel up with her bare hands, her fingers spread wide like the claws of an eagle about to descend onto its prey. While Finn does it the style of society, with a tool made for the sole purpose of killing!... If he could hit the stupid animal. He squints as he locks on, rearing his right arm back with spear in hand, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike. He stares intensely, watching it bob and weave around objects, using them as cover and protection from his attack, 'Almost…'

Suddenly it was gone in a blur, startling the hero as he stumbled and glanced around to his right in shock, following the surprise movement. He discovers Huntress standing there, rabbit squealing and wiggling in her mouth as some blood drips free, before biting down a little with her razor sharp teeth, and ending its life. She pulls it from her mouth and grins at him, "I win!" He blinks. Then chuckles,

"I… was not expecting that." She shrugs,

"What, I had no weapon to kill it, so what else was I going to do. Besides, it's more fun that way, and it's not like we haven't swapped spit, so don't complain about it being in my mouth." He raises an eyebrow,

"Okay, I agree about not complaining about you using your mouth, but do you seriously enjoy it more using your mouth?" He asks, not too bothered really as he offers the spear to her, the woman swiftly taking with a grin and shoving it completely through the rabbit,

"A little bit. I mean, I am more aligned to nature than other people, and have lived in it for longer, so I guess I kinda am used to being more wild at times if necessary. But I also know it's not socially acceptable, and kinda disgusting, so I prefer not doing it." She then pokes her tongue out, "And I get raw blood in my mouth that could be carrying who knows what… I'm going to find a river to wash my mouth out, you get cooking the rabbit." He glances around as she begins to stroll away,

"... With what?" She spins to face him, finding him shrugging, "Sure we have wood and we can start a fire with friction, but nothing to put it out afterwards, or heck even a place to burn it without risking a forest fire!" He explains, glancing at the trees as they whisper in worry, something Huntress obviously hears as well as she bites her bottom lip.

"Shoot, sorry forest, that was a slight slip of my mind… follow me to the river Finn, there might be some pebbles we can use as a base, and use the water to put it out." He nods, and swiftly follows her as she leads the way.

When they had eventually found a stream, they wasted no time in setting up, Finn getting a small fire roaring by the water edge as Huntress washes her mouth clean. By the time she had done a thorough scrubbing of her maw to free it from dried blood, the meat was done, and lovingly presented by her boyfriend.

They both beam as they silently enjoy their meal, Huntress unknowingly having the larger part as Finn grins in pride. They sit by the fire, getting warmed by it comfortably as they watch the stream gently flow by, the couple leaning on one another. They both smirk as they snuggle together,

'How can life get any better?' They both simultaneously think, gaining a blush before Finn falls into a chuckling fit while Huntress grins. Them sharing thoughts when they touch was going to take some getting used to, 'At least I can turn it off whenever I want, I just need to do a spell and we will stop being able to read the other's thoughts for a couple of hours.'

'Really?' Finn inquires as she nods,

'Yep. And I plan to use it later…' She schemes as she pulls off him, a grin coming on her face, 'I shouldn't overload him~'

Finally, once they were completely finished and their mess was cleaned up, Huntress stares at Finn with a small smile, "Come on, there's one last thing I want to show you before we return for the night." She explains, the hero nodding as he watches her grab his box present of the heart and feather, before casually walking into the forest. He grins as he follows, and hurriedly makes his way to her side, the couple grinning at each other before entangling their hands together and giving a firm, loving squeeze, walking together in sync as their minds share thoughts and emotions.

By the time they start to approach their final location, the sun was starting to near a sunset, and they would only have an hour of sunlight left max. However, the human and nymph only grin as the world gains a slight orange hue, finding it so much more relaxing and romantic as they stroll along. Finn raises an eyebrow as the light fairies in the sky start to grow in number again, and the tree's green glow, which matches Huntress's magic, begins to bolden again. He glances at her, 'So where are we going? Also, how many magical spots are there in these woods?' She smirks,

'A place we've both been before, a very important spot for us both~... And there are a few magic spots in these woods, it's why the spirit of the forest lives here. It is a very important location to nature.' He grins,

'Still going to keep secrets about what we're doing? Even though we are already doing it?' He teases, making her giggle,

'Well, if you would pay attention as to where we're going, you would realise where we're heading to, or should I say, where we are now~' The hero blinks, and shifts his gaze forward to realise they have just entered a clearing.

The same spot they summoned the spirit of the forest.

Where he proclaimed his love for her.

He spins around, taking the familiar view in, just under a new shade as a massive magical rune sits on the floor, glowing an ever gently green. It was a circle with three spirals meeting the middle, with random circles seemingly dotted in, making him raise an eyebrow and glance up. Glowing fairy orbs gently spun around above them, hardly even moving as they followed the pattern of the massive ruin beneath him.

He spins to face Huntress, who was standing with a small grin as she watches him, before finally joining him in the clearing, "Been a while since we were here together, hasn't it?" He nods in reply, his gaze locked onto her instead of the mystical forest, finding her beauty much more appealing than the magic all around him,

"Yeah, I remember us playing our flute spells here… shame I don't have mine with me right now." Huntress suddenly smirks as she glances at him, "On the contraire…" She reaches under her cape with both hands, and whips out both of their flutes,

"Whaaat?" Finn asks in amazement and joy, reaching out for his Thunder Boar flute that Huntress gently hands to him, "When did you grab it?" She shrugs,

"When I woke up with Sarah before you did. I planned for us to head here, so I grabbed it of course, just in case you forgot to bring your bag." He shakes his head with a smirk before bringing it close to his lips,

"You think of everything, don't you? And I'm not complaining one bit~" She grins like a kid on Christmas Day,

"What can I say? It's part of the reason why I'm so deadly, I leave nothing to chance, even missing out on the chance of having an amazing part for our date." With that, the soul linked duo bring their flutes to their mouths, and once more plays their fateful tunes, their song of love and joy filling the air.

Nature goes silent around them, the trees stopping their constant whispering as everything basks in their melody made for each other. It was the exact same tune they had played together at this very spot back in OOO, the very same song of longing for one another that summoned the spirit of the forest. Although this time it doesn't appear, the female variant is more likely not wanting to interrupt such a tender full moment.

Huntress and Finn unknowingly sway towards each other, their eyes closed as they let their hearts lead them to one another, until finally they meet. Their bodies gently press against each other, causing them to spin and press their backs together, before gently sliding down to sit on the dirt. Their song keeps on playing, yet seemingly picks up in spirit, becoming one full of joy and rapid whistles, yet still perfectly matching with one another's song. Just like how their lives may be different, the notes they play were not the same, yet just like how their lives seemingly connect, their symphony playing off one another, mixing beautifully.

They let the worries of the world wash away, and just focus on them, their joy, their lives, the things that they make and do together. Slowly, their notes gradually match, starting occasionally at first, but as their song plays on, more and more of their song plays the same, until finally, they are playing the exact same song. They thought the same things, they played the same notes, they want the same thing: For their lives to forever be intertwined. At long last, the song that has the exact same notes starts to slow, becoming more drawn out, the end of their lives, old yet still joyful together, until finally, the music stops, and silence rules supreme.

They simply rest together, small grins on their faces as their backs are pressed against each other, their arms limp in their laps. Huntress peeks open an eye, "Thank you Finn." He smirks slightly with a blush,

"What for?"

"For helping me summon the spirit of the forest back then. When you confessed your love for me, I never really got the chance to thank you for your help. Of course, you've done so much more for me now, you've helped me break free from my anti-social shell, you helped me in being more brave about my feelings." He chuckles,

"It's no problem Huntress. Thank you for being here with me, for teaching me that life is more than hero-ing, more than what society thinks I should be and do, thank you for just being so awesome. Seriously, some of my best moments in my life have been with you." Of course, their bodies were still touching, and a single thought was shared instantly between them, and just as swiftly executed as they spin around to face each other. They lean forward, and kiss once more, but not with energy but with gentle, caring nature, a kiss of pure love, no lust tainting it.

They drop their flutes to the ground, and their hands instantly go to each other's side, holding one another by their shoulders to keep them steady. They keep up their tender kisses, lips gently pecking together as they gently blush, the edge of their lips tugged upwards in pleased smiles. Their hands then drift from their shoulders to the other's hair, Finn brushing her smooth, glistening leaf hair, while she sneaks her own under his bear hat, getting a handful of his beautiful shiny hair. They keep on smooching, their top half pressed together as their legs sit idly crossed and jutted away from them.

Finally, the kiss of love ends, and they separate with blushes, turning away to both stare at the spot where they first kissed all the way back in OOO. They grin as they rest their heads against each other, Finn smirking, "Right there, that's where it all began, where I admitted my feelings for you… and you rejected them~" He teases, making her giggle as she closes her eyes,

"Yeah, though I wouldn't change anything, after all, it led to this, us dating as we live our lives to the fullest." He relaxes into her,

"True." She smirks as she lets him lean on her, glancing at his calm form as she remains her stoic self, causing her grin to only get bigger,

"I want to do more like this, you know, just the two of us, doing lovey stuff, not lustful." She shakes her head with a small beaming smile, "That's the only problem in hanging around with Ice Queen, sure she is making more bold, but I also have to semi compete with her. Hence why we both do such actions that at times shock or confuse you." Finn simply wraps an arm around her and hugs her tightly, bringing her tightly against his form,

"Don't worry Diana, I'll always pick you over anyone else, just let me know you want me somehow, and I'll dump whatever I'm doing for you. Just remember I'm bad at picking up hints… but I guess that's where this mind chat thing comes in handy, right?" She smirks,

"Oh yeah, I have a lot planned with this mind thing though just to let you know that if there's enough… stimulation for one of us, it should overload the over side as long as it lasts." Finn raises an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" She bites her lip,

"Well, say you were getting, I don't know, intense pleasure from something, then it might overload the connection and shut it down until it ends. So once the intense pleasure ended, we can speak through our minds again. Just something to bare in mind before you get confused by it in the future." He grins,

"Huh, interesting." She snuggles up to him a little bit more by resting her head completely atop his and closing her eyes, as if about to go to sleep,

"But enough of that talk, let's just enjoy the moment." Finn silently accepts as he watches the sun just start to set in the horizon, the fairies floating gently by as he and Huntress close their eyes and calm their breaths.

Until a loud feminine scream fills the air.


	43. Chapter 43 A wonderful date p2

WAIT! This is part 2, make sure to check out the first part first! (I split it like this so people would get the notification and people could leave new reviews)

They both immediately jolt up and snap their heads around, Huntress's well trained ears locking on instantly as she points in a direction, "It came from that direction!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Finn yells as he hurriedly scrambles to his feet before darting in that direction, huntress right behind him. Their eyes dart around as they quickly begin sprinting into forest foliage, trying to locate the source of the scream. And that's when they spot desperate, panicked scrambling in the woods.

It was a woman with tears streaming down her face, a terrified expression engraved on her. She charges through plants at full speed, not slowing down for anything as she wails away, screaming for help. Immediately Finn darts to her, and swoops her off her feet, making the poor woman scream and whales on him.

He ignores any pain from her blows as he darts to Huntress, the nymph springing to action to calm the stranger. She grabs her arms first, stopping anymore attacks on the hero as she stares into her eyes, "Hey snap out if it!" She continues to struggle, wiggling in Finn's grasp as he grunts to hold her tightly, causing the nymph to take it up a notch.

She lets go of an arm and bitch slaps the woman around the face, her eyes going wide. She stops her struggles in shock for a second, allowing Huntress to stare into her eyes again, "Hey, you there!?" She demands, the woman nodding slightly, causing the nymph to sigh, "Great, mind tell us why you're screaming?"

And that's when scared whispering comes from the trees. And they weren't about the tree's safety.

She grimaces, 'Then that means-' "There's a killer!" The woman warns, causing Finn to blink, then lower the woman as her senses seem to return. She stumbles back, the duo getting a good view of her, discovering her in a dark blue fluffy dress which blended nicely with her light blue skin.

Huntress raises an eyebrow as she summons her singed arrows, making them hover over her head as a precaution, "A killer?" The girl nods frantically,

"Yes! We need to run! It's a woman with some knives! She's a famous serial killer!" Huntress glances at Finn,

"Know of her?" He shakes his head,

"No, not at all." The woman glares at them,

"Why aren't we running!? Why did you grab me when you knew I was panicking from something!?" He shrugs,

"I grabbed you because you were panicking, meaning you weren't going to listen to anything we were going to say. What meant we wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong, because..." He rolls his joints, warming his muscles as he prepares for the fight, "... we're going to solve it." He stares deeply into her eyes, "Listen, you keep on running, find a village, call the guards, we'll deal with the killer."

She doesn't waste any time in getting the fuck out of there, and madly sprints away, causing the hero to nod and glance at Huntress, pulling the spear off his back, "Prepare yourself." She simply smirks and rolls her neck, then the whispers from the trees pick up again, causing Huntress to squint as she concentrates on them,

"... The killer is to our right." She informs the hero as she rests the Crivingnuh box on the floor, before turning to face in that very direction as Finn nods,

"So, should we wait for this serial killer to arrive or should we go on the attack?" Suddenly a feminine giggle fills the air, making the duo snap to a tree, in which a woman with perfectly beautiful ginger straight hair strolls out from behind, in her hand were two daggers. They didn't seem to be ones made for fighting, more likely some stolen from a cooking set, what doesn't mean they aren't deadly as Finn stands in a defensive position.

Then he glances at the trees and foliage around him, causing the hero to frown a little, remembering his troubles when hunting the rabbit, 'I can't afford tripping up in a fight.' So with some reluctance, he spins the spear head downwards, and slams it into the ground, leaving the weapon stuck there Excalibur style.

He nods, then steps forward to face the girl slowly approaching them with a confident walk, a sinister, sick grin of joy almost engraved on her face. There were a few droplets of blood dripping from her knife and splattered against her face, her skin a pale sickly green.

She wore a dress suitable for a just married bride, making Finn raise an eyebrow, 'Okay, definitely the killer, but isn't she limited by that dress? She should be getting tangled up in things, or at least have her movement blocked by parts of the dress… why is she wearing it?' She suddenly smirks, eyes darting between them both, "I'd prefer it if you both just stayed where you are~! It will make things so much easier for all of us~"

Neither Finn or Huntress step down from their defensive positions, Huntress still aiming her arrows while Finn puts his fists up, a boxer ready for an intense fight. Finn glares slightly, "No. Why are you killing people? Why are you in these woods?"

She giggles again, and then starts to walk forward, yet neither the watcher of the forest or the hero even flinch in fear. "Well, you see it's really simple! I hate the other girls of my village!" She snaps in anger, making Finn raise an eyebrow in confusion as she explains, "They were always sOOoo beautiful! They boys would always go for them, they would always ignore me, shove me in the dirt as they rush after Elizabeth! Or Linda!" Finn glares slightly,

"And you decided to go on a murderous rampage?" She giggles again, spinning around before bending over backwards, her face now upside down to them as she brings the bloody knives to her face, making them form a v atop her mouth, mocking a smile, "Of course! It's hard for them to be called beautiful when they have fifteen stab wounds on their face!" She then spins back around, facing them fully as she then gestures to the forest with both her arms outstretched,

"And why in the forest!? Well~ The reason is quite simple!" She puts one hand onto a tree to her left before spinning around as if it was a pole, "This place is so secluded! The tight gaps between the trees don't allow for spears or long range weapons to really work, and allow me to get up close and personal with ease! And even better, these are far away from any kingdom! So it's much harder to send in an army of guards to take me down since they won't risk their kingdom's security, and well, a small amount of guards won't be able to get me~"

She taunts, then stops her spinning around the tree, smirks at the human, and begins gradually walking towards him, causing the duo to prepare themselves to attack, searching for weaknesses. The girl then smirks as she winks at Finn, "And finally, it's so easy to make a cabin or home here! Then I can just keep the guys locked up there if they still dare resist me! All it will take is destroying some plants, knocking down some trees, disturbing some rivers… you know, the usual renovations~ Then I guess after that I've got to hunt a **whole bunch** of things, I've got to feed me, my loads of boyfriends, and any kids I'll have after all!"

Huntress glares as her anger spikes like a volcano a little, while Finn shakes his head, "Yeah, that's not happening. This is your last chance, give up. We will not allow you to be a threat to this forest, our home, or the innocent people! If you wish to proceed, then proceed to your defeat."

The girl crackles, spins the knives in her hands, then charges straight for Huntress, "I bet without your lady friend you won't be so stuck up!" Huntress scowls as she launches her arrows, 'Finn doesn't want anyone dead…' She aims for the killer's limbs, causing the killer to giggle as she leaps to the side, putting a tree between her and the arrows.

Not that it matters as the arrows go straight through the tree. They clip her limbs, the nymph trying to not hit vital blood vessels in fear of causing her to bleed out. The result was some deep cuts on the woman's muscles, yet she seemingly doesn't care as she leaves her cover with a laugh.

She darts for Huntress again, slashing with both daggers as the nymph easily dodges them, the watcher glaring at her grinning foe. Until Finn's arms wrap around from behind the psycho, and yanks her away from Huntress. He swiftly swings her away before she could stab him, throwing her into a tree as he backs it up. She only laughs madly as she scrambles up with a massive grin and charges at him.

He waits, then ducks as she slashes at his chest, the blade just going over his head. He then launches forward, head-butting into her gut and sending her flying back. She gasps for air, winded by the blow as Finn rushes her, planning to pin her before she could recover.

He pounces atop her, his hands at her wrists to hold them down while Huntress swoops up behind him to assist. But then the killer crackles as she goes to bite Finn's face, causing him to rear backwards, his force on her pinned arms lightening.

She quickly exploits it, and pushes her arms up, overpowering him as she brings her knives towards him. The hero attempts to back away, standing up to dodge her arms reach, but her legs then suddenly wrap around his waist. As he sprung to a stand, he thus brought her along with him, the girl keeping her legs firmly pinched around him.

She laughs as she brings both arms down upon him, the daggers in hand just inches from his shoulders, "If you can't move your arms, you can't resist!" And that's when Huntress punches her square in the face, sending her flying off Finn. The nymph glances at Finn,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but we have a problem." The murderer crackles as she stands up with a sick grin,

"You felt them, didn't you~?" He nods,

"She has stuff under that dress, I felt them when her legs wrapped around me." Sure enough, the woman acts bashful, and grabs the bottom of her dress to lift it.

She reveals that not only was she not wearing anything underneath, but several bombs of sorts, cylinder metal tubes with buttons and fuses. She giggles, "Stare as much as you want~ Give you a tease for what about to come!" She suddenly ducks as Huntress's arrows shoot from behind her, making the nymph glare as the singed projectiles hover above her head again, 'How had she detected that?'

She abandons her questions as the psycho rushed them again, but with a bomb in hand. She laughs as she lobs it at her opponents, the duo immediately leaping to the trees for cover. It hits the floor and bounces, before hissing as a grey cloud is unleashed, quickly flooding the area. They cough as they breath it in, yet don't seem to take any damage other than slightly less air. Finn glances at Huntress, "You good?"

"Yeah, but this situation is bad, stay on your toes!" She orders, Finn nodding as he spins around. The damn grenade was a smoke one, and now a thick fog of light grey filled the area, causing Finn's face to twist in confusion, 'Why nothing deadly? What's she doing?' His eyes catches a glow, and it wasn't the green of the trees.

It was the unnatural orange that would match a roaring fire, a thing that sends alarm bells ringing in his instincts. They were two slits, glowing orange as they slowly approached, a giggle coming from it.

It was the killer.

Her other features show, her mouth now a huge open grin with bloodied razor sharp teeth, with more blood around her mouth, as if she just ate someone. Her pale skin now seemed ghastly, now with open rotting wounds that bugs constantly crawled out of. It was a monstrosity of a sight.

Good thing Finn's faced death itself.

He charges towards her without a care, fist reared back to punch her. She lunges forward with an echoing laugh, slashing with her knives that now hissed with every movement. He swiftly abandons his attack, and grabs a hand on a slash, using its momentum against it, adding more force to her blow. The result is that she over spins, her back now to him as her tattered dress seemingly reaches for him with white tendrils.

Ignoring them, he strikes her around the head once more, the girl stumbling forward and disappearing into the smoke. He glances at the tendrils that were reaching for his feet, and finds them magically gone. He grins, "Thought so, your appearance is a trick!" Her only response was to laugh at him, his head snapping to the location of the giggle yet catches no sign of her. Until a snap happens behind him.

He spins just in time to find her lunging at him, and immediately back steps to evade. The woman's knives sinking into the ground instead of his flesh, making her rise with a giggle, "If you don't mind now, I'm going to be paying your girlfriend a little visit~" With that she yanks herself into the fog, disappearing from view as Finn scowls,

"Oh no you don't, Huntress!" He suddenly hears the clash of metal to his left, and darts for it straight away, eyes snapping around.

He eventually finds the orange flow again, and charges at it shoulder first, eyes locked onto his target. She was too busy blocking one of Huntress's damaged arrows to notice him, and he slams into her.

She is sent flying, slamming into a tree with a grunt, sitting limp against the bark as Finn glances at the nymph, "You alright?" He inquires as he leaps at the killer again, the twisted gas making her screams ear piercing as she screeches point black. He doesn't care as he grabs both hands, then slams them into her own face, stunning her as Huntress swept in. She grabs the woman's legs and pin them together, the duo fully pinning her down. The nymph sighs yet grins at the human,

"I'm fine, she couldn't lay a scratch on me. Though don't let your guard down, something's not right about her…"

He nods, but their conversation alone had distracted them. Right behind them the bloodied knives the killer used begins to rise without her even touching them. They float upwards, then spin to angle themselves towards the backs of the duo. Huntress squints as she uses Huntress vision to analyse the strange feeling she was getting from the woman. And discovers her eyes glowing with actual magic, and not the trick of the fog, and spins around.

She locks onto the floating knives, and her first instinct is to shove Finn out of harm's way, diving at the hero. She tackles him off the serial killer as the weapons shoot for them, the knives impaling the tree instead. Finn lays stunned for a second as Huntress checks him over, before snapping to her foe.

She laughs maniacally as the daggers pull themselves free of the tree, hovering in the air again before swiftly charging the down duo. Finn wraps his arms firmly around Huntress, 'Ice shield!' The amulet glows as the ice bubble forms around them, completely covering them as they are pressed together tightly.

The daggers hit the ice, and are instantly reflected by its impenetrable surface, bouncing away as the killer sighs. She stands up and summons the daggers directly back to her hand, before putting a foot on the cocoon of ice, "Come out~!"

Within the protective bubble, Huntress stares into Finn's eyes, 'Damn! I should have realised she would be a wizard! She's clearly mad and she's sad about her constant rejections! It makes complete sense for her to be a wizard!... I'm getting sloppy.' Finn shakes his head,

'No, you just couldn't think of all the variables. Leave it to later, we need to get out of here, but she's right on top of us.' She sighs,

'... I'll just boot her the moment you drop the shield, so be ready to get some space between us and her.'

He nods, 'Okay. Three. Two. One!' The ice cocoon shatters, and Huntress immediately springs her foot out, booting the killer right in the gut. She stumbles back winded as Finn rolls with the nymph in his arms, getting a few meters of distance between them. They both then leap to their feet, then charge the killer as she grins at them.

She crackles as she reaches under her dress, and yanks out more bombs, these ones looking different this time. She lobs them before her, before leaping backwards to put some distance between her and the bombs. Getting the hint, the duo do the same, leaping behind some trees for cover.

They explode, and shoot shrapnel straight up in a stream, for all of them to rain back down to the earth. They litter the floor, massive spikes now covering the floor as Finn grimaces slightly, 'Those will go right through our feet no problem!' The woman begins chucking more all around her, laughing as she does her work in making the floor a dangerous hell.

Finn eventually peers around the tree as he discovers her standing completely still in her dress, the smoke from earlier finally clearing. She stands in the middle of practically a minefield, sharp spike covering nearly every inch of the ground. Except one very narrow pathway, one she faces down with a smirk and knives in hand, making Finn grimace.

He turns to Huntress for a suggestion, but discovers her missing, making him panic as he snaps his head around. He suddenly gets tapped on the shoulder, 'Look up.' He snaps his gaze sky bound, and discovers Huntress standing on the tree horizontally, a grin on her face.

She extends an arm to him, and he grabs it as she yanks him up, putting him near her back for him to scramble on, the hero riding her back again. She spins and crawls up the tree, keeping as silent as possible until she reaches the upper branches, glancing at her prey.

The killer continues staring at the base of the tree. The nymph smirks as she climbs onto a branch, then begins sneaking along it, not making a single noise as she positions both her and the hero over the target. She glances at Finn, 'Ready?' He nods, causing her to simply tilt to one side, and fall completely off the branch.

They dive bomb the killer as Finn lets go of Huntress, their eyes locked on their foe. The woman glances up just in time to get shocked by them, and is double punched in the face by the duo. The force of the blows was amplified by gravity as she is slammed head first into the ground, her daggers dropping to the floor.

They lift their hands, Finn noticing her far away look as her eyelids begin to close with a groan. Huntress wastes no time as she grabs her cape and begins to make it into a vine, before bringing it to the psycho's hands, starting to tie her up.

Yet suddenly her eyes snap back open. Immediately Huntress abandons her task as Finn goes to punch the woman in the face, yet the nymph knows better. She grabs Finn and tackles him onto the path clear of spikes just as the killer screams in rage, and her daggers shoot up. They lunge for Finn and Huntress as they both flip, the blades sinking just where they were as the duo land on their feet.

They face their foe as she lunges for Huntress with a screech, the knives ripping themselves from the ground and swiftly heading towards the nymph. The warrior and watcher spin around and book it, not risking a close quarters fight with the killer when the spikes were everywhere. The dart down the narrow path as they hear the rapid steps of the psycho behind them, their eyes locked on the open space before them.

Maniacal laughter fills the air as the woman in the dress throws her knives, using her telekinesis powers to home in the sprinting duo. Huntress suddenly spins and launches her singed arrows, the projectiles meeting mid air with a painful screech. Luckily it was less than a second as the weapons are sent flying, spinning away as they counter each other out.

The nymph grimaces and calls her weapons back as she continues the retreat, 'I can't kill her! Finn wouldn't allow it, he didn't want anyone to die during the gumwar, this is the same level!' She glances around, 'So how do I beat her!?'

Finally they escape the path of spikes, the duo immediately twist to face their opponent head on, the girl laughing. Finn rushes towards her as she summons her knives back to her from wherever they were deflected to. They fly into her hands, and she immediately begins dancing with them, slashing her arms at the hero wildly.

The human, however, has years of experience dodging weapons. He back steps as her daggers scrape by his gut, before he leaps at her with his arm drawn back. He punches her straight in the face, sending her flying backwards and landing before the spike field, Finn glaring, "Last chance, surrender peacefully!" He alerts, causing her to scream as she scrambles to her feet, before darting at the hero.

Huntress however swoops in from the side and shoulder charges the psycho, sending her sprawling. Immediately the nymph pounces at her hands, and prise a knife from her hand before swiftly backing away before she could stab her with the other.

Huntress glares at the knife, then grabs Finn as she swiftly tugs them to a tree, before stabbing a tree with the blade. With a mental message she gives Finn his order before rushing at the killer once more, the watcher scowling at the threat to her forest.

Finn hastily initiates her plan, using his incredible strength to lift his leg and stomp on the dagger stuck in the tree. The handle and blade snap in two with a loud twang, the weapon now useless. She only has one knife left, and then she'll be defenceless. And she has Huntress descending upon her.

The nymph was showing off her flexibility as her body practically bends around every savage attack, evading them all without a single wound. Every failed attempt to gut the pretty girl before her only infuriates the killer more, as she begins getting aggressive. And less defensive.

Huntress smirks as more and more openings appear on her foe as she continues to evade with ease. Then just as a slash comes from her left, and her arm shot out to counter, slamming into the killer's face. The blow stuns her, allowing Huntress's other hand to grip the knife hand and begin bending it around the back of the killer.

She spins her foe around as she screams like the possessed, turning her away from the nymph as she pins the killer's arm behind her back. She locks the arm in the awkward position, and not a second later Finn was by her side and tugging at the last weapon in her hand. He eventually rips it from her grip, before yelling as he lobs the weapon as far as he can, what is apparently into a tree only a few feet away from him due to how crowded it is.

He huffs as he ignores it for now, and focuses back on the enraged killer, grabbing her arms so Huntress may let go. She swiftly does so, then turns her cape back into a vine, then moving it towards her wrists to tie her up again. But then she suddenly releases an ear piercing scream, and the spike field twitches, the duo glancing at it.

The sharp shards shoot up, all the spikes hovering in the air. Finn wastes no time as he boots the killer away from him, before diving at Huntress Wizard. He wraps her in a firm hug as he summons an ice shield, the cocoon forming over them both as the spikes flew towards them.

It was like getting struck by hundreds shotguns at once as thousands of razor sharp spikes slam into their protection. Finn frowns within the ice bubble, 'Okay, enough is enough, it's time we ended this!' He abandons his restraints as he immediately shatters the light blue cocoon around him, then leaps to his feet, uncaring of the spikes bouncing off his body. His gaze locks onto the killer standing tall. Then he charges at her.

She has no time to react or summon a weapon before he was upon her. He grabs her by the shoulders, rears his head back, then smashes his skull into her. The head-butt stuns her, but he doesn't relent, doing it again as to make her fall to the floor, before grabbing her by her shoulder and hip. Then, with a cry of rage, he flips her into the air, before snapping an arm to lock onto her, 'Ice cocoon!'

The amulet glows as an orb is shot out of his hand, and slam into the killer as her eyes go wide. The shield of ice forms over her in an instant as it flops to the floor with a thump, completely sealing her inside. It wiggles a little as she struggles within, but sure enough, it doesn't break under anything she inflicts upon it, making Finn grin.

He puts his hands atop it to hold her steady, not wanting the prisoner to roll away as Huntress strolls up to him, "She good in there?" He nods,

"Yeah, she shouldn't be able to break out of it. Don't know if it melts or have a time limit, but that's for later… because I want to recover my breath." He explains as he rests against the cocoon, causing Huntress to smirk before promptly moving beside him, joining him in recovering a little. She grins at him,

"So… how was your da-... birthday?" He smirks, then leans forward and kisses her on the cheeks silently,

"It was simply awesome! So, tell me, was the psycho planned or not?" She shakes her head with a beaming smile,

"No, not at all, and neither was the wolf!... Though thank you Finn, for defending the forest against people. Thank you for taking some responsibilities with me." He beams at her as they both put their weight down on the cocoon, pinning it down as the killer still struggles within,

"It was no problem, I'm more than happy to help." She smirks as she pulls out her still singed arrows, and begins repairing them with her magic,

"Although, it would of been a lot easier if I could of just killed her~" She teases, poking him with now a fully repaired arrow before moving onto the next one, causing the hero to roll his eyes,

"You know the deal I've got going, I'm not murdering anyone if possible. There's only a few exceptions to that, and that's the lich, and even with him or her I will try to turn it into Sweet P, or whatever his female variant will be." She shrugs,

"I know, but still, would have been quicker and easier." The human nods, then glances at her, before smirking as he places a hand on her arm,

'So what are we doing after this~?' She grins cheekily as she puts her fully repaired arrows back into her quiver,

'I have a few things planned, but first, I've got to heal the forest.' He sighs and nods, before beaming at her,

'Well then I shall wait for thy love to return to me!' She slaps him around the back of the head playfully, before then standing up and quickly looking the place over, his arm slipping off her,

"Not too much damage, won't take long, and if need be my male version can clean things up even further." She then smirks at him again, before remaining silent for a few seconds as she stares intensely at him, making Finn raise an eyebrow. Then she snaps to him and grabs his head with both her hands before planting a kiss straight onto his lips, the hero going wide eyed in surprise before leaning into it. Their touch shares the emotions as a flood of joy and satisfaction filled their form, the hero's hands wrapping around her back to hold there, not wanting her to leave.

Their tongues sneak out and play with each other, swapping spit as the strong muscles wrap around one another. A suction like grip is formed by their connected lips, slight wet slcks escaping the act of their kiss, a show of their love. Finally Huntress pulls away, blushing as she grins at him, 'You shan't wait long my mythical beast, my love and lips shall grace yours once more in thine's near future~' He chuckles, causing her to giggle and leave, turning to the environment before swiftly getting to work with her magic with a smile. However, her eyes locked onto a specific damage first, one that glistens in the rapidly disappearing sunlight on a tree very near to her.

The second knife that Finn had tried to throw away was still lodged high in the wood, making her immediately snap to a single thought, 'Crivingnuh. The first weapon for Finn's cape.' Immediately she lunges onto the wood, before using her forest nymph powers to walk up it like it was nothing, the woman locked onto her prey with eagle eyes. She stops just before its form stuck in the tree, and stares at it for a second, before grabbing the blade by the handle and yanking it free. It slips free from the wood, and she takes a second to analyse it with serious scrutiny, her gaze lingering on every inch of the weapon.

She does a thorough scan of its form before giving a sigh, frowning slightly, 'It's a plain, boring old kitchen knife, not really even a weapon. It's not worthy to go on **Finn's** Crivingnuh, his one deserves to be amazing… but this still has value. This was from the first threat to the forest he hunted with me.' With its value going up by emotion and history, it gets the nod of approval from the nymph, who then actually focuses back on her job. She puts the knife into her quiver with her arrows, before placing her hand on the tree wound it made, and making her limb glow with magic as she heals it. It takes less than a second for all the wood to reconnect itself together, the bark becoming perfect as she smirks, before falling backwards off the tree.

She lands perfectly and silently on the floor, before rising up and moving to the next piece of damage, all the while Finn watches with a smile. He then glances his gaze around, and spots an orange glow admix the green of the tree's, discovering it to be a bunch of torches. He immediately stands up and waves both his arm exaggeratedly over his head, "Hey! Over here!" They snap to his voice, and hurriedly make their way over, the hero standing aside to present the wiggling ice bubble.

A while later, the six guards expressed their thanks to the human and nymph duo as they began tugging on their newly acquired prisoner. The captain raises an eyebrow, "So, are you two good to go home? It is pretty dark, and we can offer a night in the barracks, we don't want you heroes getting lost in these woods." Huntress immediately shakes her head,

"No we're good, we'll find our own way back home." The guard hums in thought, before sighing and turning to his guards,

"We got any spare torches?" Finn quickly puts up his hands,

"There's no need! I'm sure we'll find our way, and at worst we can simply hunker down in some trees!" The captain shakes his head as his men hands him some spare torches, the leader lighting it on the other already lit torches,

"And I can't leave you guys in the dark with no light, you're heroes!" He thrusts the torches to them with a beaming smile, "Take them. And don't worry about the killer, we'll find a way to get her out of that cocoon, even if it's with a microwave!" The duo nod, and Finn grabs the torch awkwardly, while Huntress does it with confidence, yet still wearing her infamous stoic facial expression. Then the guards give them a nod, before hastily beginning to drag the killer away, the watcher and the hero watching them fade into the distance.

Then the nymph glances at Finn, her eyes running down his form, "Well, that got my heart pumping. Anyways, let's go to a river, we're all sweaty after that. And trust me when I say, you want to freshen up~" Finn raises an eyebrow as she strolls away a little, her gaze locked on the box filled with the bird heart and wings for her Crivingnuh. He follows her closely as she bends over and picks up the present,

"What do you mean? Why do I need to freshen up that importantly?" She smirks,

"Because... you smell more than usual~" He chuckles,

"Well, I would say the same to you, but to be honest you smell like fruits every time you get sweaty, what's definitely not a bad thing." She shakes her head with a grin, before pointing to her right with her burning torch, beaming at Finn with his present in her other hand,

"There's a river in that direction, let's go, then, we can finally settle for the night." He nods, before she suddenly bursts into mad sprint, charging away with elegance and speed, causing Finn to blink. Then grin as he gives chase.

He rockets after her, dashing through anything and everything with a massive grin on his face, Huntress Wizard turning around to give him a teasing smirk before somehow speeding up. Finn gives a full, joyful laugh as he chases after her, the first in the long time as he keeps his gaze locked on her.

He slowly begins to catch up to her, his right arm reaching out to grasp her, yet she somehow remains just out of his reach. Smirking, he pulls a boost of energy from somewhere deep within him, and lunges at her, gasping her shoulder as he leaps onto her back. He grins at her as he rides her piggyback style, the watcher beaming as she glances up at him, causing her to giggle. Finn releases a chuckle as well and thrusts his left hand forward, the torch in his hand roaring, "Onwards steed!" Suddenly she disappears from beneath him.

He releases a noise of startlement, before planting face first into the ground, the torch hitting the ground and going out. He rolls a little before eventually sliding to a halt, the hero's face in the dirt. He lifts his head and blinks, only to feel something tap his head, making him glance up. He spots a bird with a mask on his head, 'Now, you ride my steed!' Huntress yells in his mind, before settling down atop his head, causing the boy who has been thrown around his whole life to chuckle,

'Alright lazy, I'll carry my princess to her bath~' The bird's response was to only coo as she got comfortable atop his head. He glances around, and spots her torch laying perfectly on the ground, and swiftly picks it up before grabbing his own. Relighting his, he carries them both as he continues his trek to the river, glancing up at Huntress Wizard, 'You've definitely got more comfortable around me, you know, not appearing tough all the time. I'm proud of you.' She doesn't respond, yet he can feel the pleasant warmth that was her joy mixing with his, causing him to grin and double time it to the river.

A few minutes later, they arrive by Finn bursting through the forest foliage, stumbling to stop himself from falling face first into the river. He grins at the stream, and experimentally prods the water, and immediately jolts back, "Whoa that's cold… you sure you want us to wash off here? Or should we leave a bath until tomorrow?" The bird swiftly rises from his head, before jumping off as she shapeshifts back into her wood nymph form, landing on the floor with a thump as she continues to change.

A second later, and Huntress was back to her normal self, and she too experimentally prods the water, frowning slightly, "... Yeah, we'll still wash, just have the fires near the water for warmth and let's make it quick." She explains before touching her clothes, and with the glow of her magic, turns them into leaves that flutter to the floor.

The hero nods, and swiftly begins to change as well, not too bothered by the chill after living in the Ice Kingdom's climate for a while. As he got the final bits of his clothes off, the watcher of the forest grabs the torches, and slams their handles into the ground with enough force for them to dig into the soft river bed side. She backs off, then nods in approval as the torches both stand, yet still just out of the danger of being splashed on, causing her to glance at Finn. He was just removing his underwear, causing her to stare a little at his crotch, before snapping her gaze back to his face, "You ready?" He nods with a sigh as he moves beside her, their hands moving to clasp one another, before they both walk into the frigid stream.

Finn shivers, but Huntress doesn't even blink as she immediately gets to scrubbing her dirty body as swiftly as possible. The hero hurriedly joins her, doing his best to remove the dirt and sweat he had gained from the truly busy day, sighing as the cold surprisingly cools his muscles. He glances at Huntress with a beaming smile, "Thank you, this birthday has been absolutely awesome... I don't think I'll forget this one, that's for sure." She smirks,

"No problem Finn…" Her gaze flicks to the box containing the bird feathers and her quiver with the dagger, "... Though the day isn't over yet. I have two more things to do, but they both come after we've washed." Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he speeds up his cleaning, already knowing he wasn't going to get an answer when she was acting all mysterious. He scrubs away with his bare hands, using his fingers to get the worse off as he attempts to avoid glancing at Huntress, still respecting her privacy.

But eventually, the cold gets to him, and with frozen, stiff legs he trods out of the river, walking onto the soft bank before sitting next to the torches, using them to warm himself up. With nothing to do, his eyes naturally drift to his girlfriend. And discovers her staring at him with half lidded eyes. He blushes heavily and snaps his gaze away, respecting her privacy even now, causing her to giggle, "I don't mind you looking Finn, but thank you." She too now makes her way to the bank, hastily trying to get out the freezing water yet still trying to appear attractive to the hero, making sure her walk had a slight rock in it.

She exits the frigid waters dripping wet, but instead of heading to the torches with Finn, she instead makes her way to her gift to him. She bends over and grasps the box containing the heart and feathers, pausing to sigh in preparation, before standing up straight, then making her way over to the human with a stoic expression. He can't help but beam as she sits down naked beside him, the woman slapping leaves onto her body that turn back into her clothes, the nymph uncaring that her body was soaking wet.

She glances at Finn as he begins to do the same, the woman hesitating a little, before steeling herself, "Finn, I have something… big to ask you." He stops putting his shirt on as he turns his head to face her,

"What is it?... Is it that thing you and Sarah were going to ask after my birthday?" She shakes her head,

"No… it's about the feathers." She explains as she pushes the box towards him a little, the hero glancing at the gesture,

"Oh right, the secret message that I failed to understand!" She smirks a little as he goes back to getting changed, fully putting his shirt on and moving onto his shorts, "Yeah… trust me when I say you kinda undervalued it-" He snaps his gaze to her with an apologetic, frightened look, "- What's completely understandable! Don't worry, no one on OOO or AAA would have got it, and I gave it to you knowing you wouldn't!" He relaxes a little, sighing in slight relief, before staring into her eyes,

"So what's it about then? What do the feathers mean?" She grins, yet hesitates for a second,

"Well… they don't have any meaning, but they are for something that **does** have meaning." She stares deeply into his eyes, "They're for my Crivingnuh." He raises an eyebrow,

"Your… Crivingnuh?" She nods,

"A tradition of my people." He beams,

"Hey really!? So what is it? How do I join you in it?" She smiles, then smirks, then giggles, shaking her head with a massive beaming grin,

"Oh I'm relieved to hear you're interested." She puts the box down between them, and takes the lid of, pulling the heart out and revealing the bird feathers once more. She picks one up, holding it between her finger and her thumb before presenting it to her boyfriend, "There's two side for this tradition, but before I explain it, I need to explain it what it means, and if you are willing to accept what it means."

Immediately she could tell his focus was completely on her. And immediately she could tell what his answer was going to be. Her grin grows larger as confidence surges through her, "This ritual is done by a dating couple, a means to show off what they are worth to the other's family, to prove they are worthy to date one another. As this ritual, this tradition, Finn, is done by couples who want to take the things to the next step, to get very serious about their relationship, past any initial fling stages. If the parents approve of the Crivingnuh, then we have permission and rights to marry. And before you panic, no we don't marry straight away or anything, we just have **permission** to." He nods in understanding, following so far yet raises an eyebrow,

"I'm guessing we're doing this to advance our relationship, and not to impress our families? Because I doubt we can reach them here in AAA, I don't want you doing this thinking you have to impress someone, I want you to do this because you want it." She nods,

"Yeah, we're doing this for ourselves, so our relationship can flourish." He grins, and places a hand on hers, staring into her eyes,

"Then continue." Her heart throbs in her chest, and Finn could feel the overflowing joy pouring through her,

"Well, what we will do can be broken down into two simple parts really: You need to make a robe of feathers for me, and I need to make a cape of weapons for you. What will happen is I will be hunting, collecting feathers and some leather, what I will then give to you, for you to make into a robe." He shuffles a little,

"I can try, but I have no idea how good it will be, I have no idea how to make a robe-" Huntress leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips, her hands cupping his cheeks tenderly, before she pulls her head back with a blushing sweet smile,

"Don't worry Finn, I will show you how." He returns her grin with a lover's smile himself, her hands slipping away from his face. The hero's hands drift to the box, and picks up a beautiful feather, holding one in his hand as he beams at her,

"So I'll make you this robe, then what?" She reaches for her quiver, pulling it over and placing it on her lap,

"Meanwhile, I make a cape made of weapons you've gathered in battle." He grimaces there,

"Right… I see." She nods,

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your deal to not do violence with yourself, I'm not telling you to abandon it. I support you every step of the way. That's why…" She reaches inside her quiver, and pulls out the killer's dagger, giving it a quick plunge into the river and scrubbing to remove the worst of the dried blood, before presenting it to Finn. He grasps the blade, and looks it over, while Huntress beams at him, "... I grabbed that! You didn't kill her, did you? And you mostly used your shield of threw her away from me, you weren't seeking out to inflict harm upon her. You even offered her to come silently several times!" A grin quickly grows on his face,

"No, no we didn't kill her, and I wasn't trying to hurt her." She nods,

"And that's not to mention dungeons, an undead filled one won't be killing anyone, right?"

He shakes his head, "No, skeletons don't feel pain or are technically even alive, not like vampires at least." She grins,

"Then do you think you can collect the weapons?" He nods slowly,

"Maybe, but I do think that beating up skeletons is doing violence..."

"Not all violence is bad Finn. Sometimes, it's good. It's up to you to decide if defeating the undead who murder people is bad or not." He grimaces in slight thought,

"Is it worth it? It is a slippery slope, I could easily become too violent again... but since I have a certain dungeon in mind..." She beams again,

"Great! Now, for the final details, and it's about the Crivingnuhs themselves. The longer they are, the better, and the greater the quality is, the better. We have about a month to collect all the parts, but most don't make it last that long, after all, it will become too big very quickly. The last thing we need is a heavy, metal cape that's fifty feet long behind you, and I doubt I could walk in a robe the size of a house… though that would be very warm." She shakes her head free of the thoughts, making Finn chuckle,

"Then after we collected everything, we make the Crivingnuhs?"

"Yeah, and the Crivingnuh are also symbolic, something you displayed this very night." Finn raises his eyebrows in shock,

"Wait really!? What do they mean!? What did I do tonight!?" She laughs at him, her emotions heightened to the point of overreacting, simply because he was with her, and he seemed to want to take things to the next step. She grins at him,

"The parts of the Crivingnuh will help us in the future, your weapon cape for scaring things away, and my robe to keep us, and **possibly** any kids, warm. What the parts symbolise and what you did tonight is simple. The feathers represent my people having to defend the forest against nature, say a rampaging beast, or as an example, a huge fire wolf that could have burnt the forest down." He goes wide eyed as he realises,

"And the parts of my weapon cape is protecting the forest from people who wish it harm! The killer planning to knock trees down to make a home and mass hunt everything!" She nods,

"Yep. I see you remembered me listing the responsibilities of being the forest watcher." He blushes,

"Yeah… I can't help but listen to everything you say." She smirks and leans forward, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back,

"Thanks for paying attention to me then. But that aside, what do you say? Do you want to do this? Do you want to take our relationship to the next level? Do you want to be my Crivingnuh with me?" He beams, and pushes the killer's knife into her hands,

"I do."

She grins stupidly, staring at the knife in her hand, the first part of his cloak of metal. She giggles in joy, smirking at Finn as he begins to chuckle as well, their bodies getting overrun by positive emotions so numerous that the list would simply be too long. The nymph stares at Finn with a massive grin and a strong blush present in her face, before she shuffles a little, and pounces at the hero. She tackles him to the floor as they both laugh, before wrestling playfully in the privacy gifted by the night, no one around to see them as they mess around. They flip each other over, jumping atop one another as they wrestle for domination, to be on top, rolling around in the dirt.

Eventually Huntress ends up on top, the couple panting as they stare longingly into each other's eyes, the woman suddenly smirking.

It was time.

She grunts as she pushes Finn down and herself up, swiftly running to her torch, "Don't forget the box and feathers Finn!" She reminds with a massive grin, hurriedly snatching her torch up while Finn slowly pushes himself up, raising an eyebrow,

"I'm guessing we're going home now?" He stares at her for a reply, and her only response was to get an even bigger smirk, before she suddenly leaps over him. The hero's gaze immediately snaps after her, and discovers the forest watcher on a tree branch right above him. Grinning at him, she whips out her flute that used to be his, and plays a quick little tune, before darting away through the branches, jumping from tree to tree. Finn blinks, 'This is just like that date in the Ice Kingdom, where she then pinned me with arrows!'

Immediately he rushes to his torch, scrambling to pick it and the box full of feathers up, making sure to nab the birds hear as well. Then shouldering his quiver with the picture frame inside, he darts after her with a massive grin, chasing in the direction he had seen her head. He suddenly hears the tune of her flute again, and he charges straight towards it, legs pumping as fast as they can as they launch him towards his prize. He keeps his gaze upwards, watching for signs of his girlfriend hiding in the trees.

Suddenly he spots something unusual in the branches, and he rockets towards it with a humongous smirk, "Found yo-!" He pauses as he realises it was her cape, dangling from a twig, causing the hero to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He grasps it, and quickly examines it, '... It wasn't ripped off, she did this on purpose?' Suddenly the branches around him snap as someone darts through the trees, the human instantly knowing who it is as he chases after her.

He watches her form leap between the trees, somehow being much faster than him as she speeds away, the hero quickly losing sight of her. He slows to halt, and listens for signs of her, 'Shame she abandoned her torch, would have made spotting her so much easier! Where did she even dump it?' Another joyful tune fills the air, and he immediately bolts after it, forgetting his inquiries to instead focus on catching his girlfriend.

He listens to the emotion filled tune played by the nymph, Finn can't help but grinning, 'Glob she is so good in everything she does!' He arrives at the spot he believed he heard her music, which has now gone silent, and puts his head on a swivel as he glances all around the place for the watcher. He instead finds more objects.

Walking over to them, he discovers them to be her boots, the boy grasping them from the grip of the tree. He stares at them in increasing confusion, 'What is she doing?' Once more does the snaps of branches being deliberately broken fill the air, making the hero sigh as she chases after her with a grin again, 'Alright, I'm willing to play your game~'

He once again barely tracks her as she darts between the branches, the woman never halting for a second as she expertly traverses her home. Eventually, she disappears from view again, and the boy is forced to continue running in the direction he thinks she was going. Another tune echoes far in the distance, and he bolts after her, determined to win the game.

A few minutes later, the world around him begins to brighten, and he realises he was entering back into a magical zone of the forest. Sure enough, the trees glow brightly as he enters the spot in which he had summoned the spirit of the forest, where he admitted his feelings for the beautiful nymph. He doesn't even need to search this time, as right in the middle of the clearing as her archery glove, and he swiftly picks it up, adding it to the pile he was gaining in his arm.

He waits for a second, then hears her flute once more, and darts after it again, still eager to see if he will find his girlfriend waiting for him. He leaves the enchanted location, the tree's glows becoming weaker and the light fairies decrease in numbers again. His torch lights him his path as he dashes through the forest, trying to find his currently missing lover in the cold of night. The young do stupid things for love.

He continues to home in on the flute, and eventually it goes silent as he enters an area that feels… familiar. He bursts through some bushes, and widens his eyes as he realises where he ended up. Right before him was Grumbo's cave, the monster they hunted together, where they had kissed again as she teased him about loving her.

He peeks inside, and finds it completely empty, though there were animal footprints, likely a home to some other creature until Grumbo will likely wrestle out eventually. Swiftly making his way inside, he glances around, then locks his gaze directly where Huntress had thrown herself in harm's way so he could overcome his mental block of killing Fern. In that very spot where she had put herself in danger for him, where she ignored her whole life lessons of being hard to kill, rested her top.

He picks up the article of clothing, and stares at it in confusion, before putting it to rest with the rest of the nymph's missing clothes. He glances around the cave again, attempting to spot some clue as to what she was attempting to do, yet uncovers nothing, the cave barren of anything. Her flute plays far in the distance again, and he rushes out the cave, still admittedly having fun chasing after the watcher of the forest as she plays her little game. However, he raises an eyebrow at his next location, for right before him was the Candy Kingdom, making him slide to a halt and listen to the tune again.

He spins around as the flute plays its song of longing for him, trying to locate its origins, but eventually freezing up confusion as it does indeed seem to come from the flourishing lands of sweets. Shaking his head free of thoughts, he rushes towards the sleeping kingdom, hoping the music isn't disturbing their sleep too much.

He darts to the huge gates and swiftly makes his way inside, and continues to track it to its origins, his eyes locked on Gumball's castle. The tune was coming from there. He reaches its entrance and darts inside, waving at some slightly confused banana guards as they too hunt for the origins of the noise. He charges through the hallways, bursting through door after door, when his mind suddenly comes to the realisation where it was coming from.

Spinning around, he darts to a special corridor near the entrance, and rockets inside. It was where his seventeenth birthday part was held, where she gave him the gift of an elk's heart, where she had rushed to check up on him after the fight with corrupted Fern. Sure enough, the music stops, and he catches her darting out another door, but he doesn't give immediate chase, knowing that she **had** to be doing this for a reason.

His gaze naturally shifts to where she had given him his first ever gift, and sure enough, there rested more of her clothing. It was her hunting trousers this time, sitting on the floor all crumpled up, a hurry dumping of the clothing. He sighs as he swiftly picks it up before darting after her, sprinting through the door he saw her escape through, and charging down the corridor.

In no time at all, he encounters a window wide open, and leaps out of it, already knowing it was his nymph escaping in a hurry. He catches another glance of her, a figure far in the distance that was sprinting into the forest that they were just in, making him sigh and give chase. He speeds through the candy kingdom, hurriedly exiting out of the gate as he continues his hunt for his love, awaiting her call of longing.

Finally, the tune fills the night once more just as he enters the forest, and immediately he homes in on it, smashing through plants and hopping around obstacles. Finally, he arrives at a river. The river. The one where they first met. His gaze shoots to the trees, and he catches sight of Huntress smirking at him, causing him to grin at her, the nymph giggling as she remains in the cover of darkness, no features identifiable except her face. He glances around at the ground, and spots another object, making him gain a huge blush as he slowly approaches it.

It was her bra. The standard wrap that she uses to stop her breasts from bouncing around and getting in the way of combat was in his hands. He glances at the watcher of the forest, who only giggles as she rushes away, sprinting in the branches once more as Finn hurriedly gives chase. He stares at her form as he barely keeps sight of her in the dark, mainly going off sound at this point rather than visual, "Diana! Why are you removing everything!?"

Suddenly, her steps go silent, and he realises what she has done, causing him to slow to a halt and pan around patiently, awaiting the next signal. There was no way he could track her right now if she was being completely silent.

A few minutes later, the tune from her flute fills the air, and he rushes his way over, still struggling to figure out what she was doing. He crashes through the foliage of the forest, whispering apologies to the trees around him, who whisper back calm understanding. As he rushes towards her, he begins to realise they were heading into familiar territory, they were near their home, and sure enough, all around him were apple trees.

Yet, he could already tell they weren't heading in the direction of home, making him run on autopilot as he attempts to figure it out. He bursts through a bush, and the music stops completely, alerting him he had arrived.

Before him rested a pile of rocks and bush he was oh so familiar with. This was where they arrived in AAA, this is where GOLB's portal spat them out, and this is where their great opportunity arrived. This is where their chances for a relationship burst into reality, this is where their lives changed forever, this is where their love for one another was set free, and allowed to grow to its max potential. He strolls towards the bush, finding the final piece of fabric resting in its branches, all tangled up to hold it in the bush he landed in.

There, rested Huntress's underwear.

He blinks, and picks it up, glancing around to see if he could spot the nymph, but she was apparently already gone, disappearing without making a noise. He awkwardly places her panties atop her pile of clothes in his arm, then stands in the cold of night, letting his torch warm him as he waits for the next musical beacon to summon him to his love.

Gentle, calm, slow notes fills the air, and he turns to stare at where it was originating from far in the distance. He glances at her clothes, the Crivingnuh box, and torch filling his hands, then begins his stroll towards the noise, taking the moment to listen to her beautiful tune that makes his heart long for her. He trudges through the forest, gradually making his way to her, his heart pumping to her song that plays for him, his mind enthralled by her melody for her love. For him.

Finally, he finds the origins, their home, the one they made together, to live together, to love each other in, without the world to judge them. The music stops, and he pushes through the vines that make their door, then immediately halts as he stares at shock at the scene before him. Huntress wasn't kidding about needing a day to do renovations.

The bedroom and main room were now fully connected, and both were much larger, the wall and vine door being completely removed. The bedroom was now slightly elevated, with the addition of a gentle ramp of soft dirt leading up it. Flowers that bloom vibrant colours of all of the rainbow now gently dot the area around their bed, yet still leaving plenty of room around the bed.

A few moss vines dangled from the ceiling in an orderly pattern, almost like a curtain around the bed, which had two, small trees on either side of the head end. Most insane bit was the addition of a stream, it flowed from high in the wall, pouring down in two waterfalls on either side of the bed, creating a mini moat around it, before connecting back up in a Y shape. After that it flowed through the living room before exiting out the house, the nymph quite literally creating a calm, satisfying river in their own house.

But the most shocking of all was Huntress Wizard. She was laying completely nude on the bed, dropping her mask to the floor as she flashes Finn a beaming grin, a blush on her face as she winks, a condom in her hand. "Come here, hero~"

** WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL START WITH A FULL ON SEX SCENE! **

**And end! Now, as a warning to everyone, sex chapters will very, very, moat likely take longer to write than a normal chapter, so expect that weekly update to be gone.**

**I hope you guys like the changes/character development (?) For Finn! He's now partly bonded to Huntress, in a good way! He can now see the world through the eyes of a forest nymph, and do his part in sharing his duties and responsibilities with Huntress on being the watcher of the forest. It partly represents him willingly joining her world, a longing to intertwine his life with her and for them to be compatible. Their lives are slowly becoming one.**

**Syudjakah, means seedling of the sort, and is pronounced 'Sood-ja-kah'.**

**If you are wondering why I had the killer get up so many times, it represents how the law always seems to get them, to find some clue to their identity, only to fail and start again.**

**I really hope the wait was worth it, this ended up being the size of two chapters! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you all look forward to the next one~**

**Review response:**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 41:**

**Sorry these last few chapters haven't been good, but I'll do my best to make the next couple of chapters better!**

**Because I know you didn't enjoy the last chapter despite your continuous will and support for the next chapter.**

**Nos482reborn, on FF, chapter 41:**

**Thank you! And don't worry, I have plenty of ideas for the date, it should be good!**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 41:**

**Yeah, I'm still sorry about not using your ideas )'; Yeah, I was hoping you would enjoy the Princes shivering at their own comments about Ice Queen, they have regrets! I'm glad you laughed at Fionna's suffering about how a version of herself is falling in love with a couger who used to fight her all the time XD Lewds are always such a good thing to include in any chapter, and I'm glad you liked HW blue balling Ice Queen from getting her fun. Yep, I can only imagine how Marshall WILL react, remember, HW was only telling him why they weren't fighting anymore. She knows that something as big and delicate as the curse needs to be said by the royal herself. Finally, everyone is finally realising the best ship before them, Ice Queen and Finn! How could I not use the cake idea lol. Very true, I could make the trio do the games in private, especially for foreplay, but kinks is a touchy subject, simply because no one apparently wanted kinks of any sorts in the lewd scenes. Sorry, the handcuffs stay away )'; Yep, Gumball has made a bit of a relationship oopsy… and I'm sorry to hear that about a friend, are they alright now?**

**Claz7970, on FF, chapter 41:**

**Yeah sorry for this chapter being so shit. Yeah Fionna is getting her development. I'm glad you're liking Gumball. I'm joyed to hear you liked the joke about Ice Queen cleaning Marshall's room, I had to find some way to make this chapter not complete rubbish. Yeah, Martin should get his peace of mind, he deserves it. Sorry for ruining the arm wrestle for you.**

**I'm glad you're liking his development, and I'm sorry if I am being repeatative with Finn and Fionna, I'll try to be better. The unknown woman is not glob, it is a character we haven't met before, but her details give her away. I think there are multiple versions of the cosmic beings (except prismo). No, Fionna is also a cosmic entity through the catalyst comet.**

**I'm sorry for making a terrible chapter, I'll try to make it better next time… wohoo, a new low score. I'm sorry if I ruined Ice Queen for you. You're right, I should have made this longer, but I had no idea what to put in the chapter, and no one helped. That is a good suggestion, shame I'm too shit to have thought of it. I'm sorry for making such a rubbish chapter, I'll see you… whenever you leave the next review, I guess, bye claz.**

**brandonleewolfe1, on FF, chapter 41:**

**Thank you for the idea!**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 41:**

**They're so thick they take up half the planet each! Congratulations, chosen one, you have done your duty. As long as nobody was reading over your shoulder at the time I think you should be fine with reading my response in public LMAO. Phew, people are possibly liking these feels then? That's good to know. I'm glad you're liking the development between the hero and his father. Marshall, the undead butt! :b. I'll try to enjoy the first day of spring, even though that is indeed a very random fact.**

**Yeah, sorry for practically making an unenjoyable filler chapter, but at least you liked it a little bit. I will remain being adventurous, something I hope to show in the next couple of chapters (The second chapter being something you'll hopefully definitely enjoy ;) )**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 42:**

**Come on, that last one was the worst one I've done! Admit it~**

**Don't worry, I am taking my time, and I won't overwork myself!**

**Dodles, on FF, chapter 42:**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 42:**

**Alright, thank you for the patience you've so generously lended to me (:**

**Good analogy! And everything you suggested? Already happening! (To a creepy level actually, like you got everything 100 percent correct...) Except the ending, I have something else in mind for the ending.**

**Very true**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 42:**

**Will do, thank, you for the patience!**


	44. Chapter 44 Sexy times

**ANOTHER VOTE! And it's about how I will write his story in the future, so do vote.**

****

****

**Warning, sex scene**

Finn stares god smacked, the hero blinking in slight surprise, before he gently places her clothes down on their table, removes his quiver, carefully puts his torch down standing up in the dirt, before making his way other, 'Remember, she simply doesn't care about being seen in the nude… but what is she holding? And what's with that pose?' Voiding his head clear of those thoughts, he strolls over to the naked nymph, a massive blush on his face as his cock hardens instinctively, pitching a tent in his brown shorts, making the watcher of the forest grin.

She continues to lay in her sexy pose, her naked body fully exposed for the hero's eyes to wander over, her pussy beginning to moisten in pure anticipation alone. She smirks as he approaches, "Finn, I'm about to take this up a notch." He stops, and blinks,

"What?" She giggles at his confusion,

"You haven't been taught about this, so don't worry, but our relationship, I'm about to take it to the next level~" He strolls up to her in slight confusion, but a small grin as well,

"What, is this a forest nymph thing again?" Huntress giggles,

"No, Finn, this is for all relationships, I'm about to take this near tier fifteen." Finn's eyes widen, yet before he could respond the nymph leaps up from her position on the bed, and grabs his shoulders, before yanking him down atop her.

They fall onto their soft bed, and Huntress pushes her lips against Finn's, pushing her tongue into his mouth, the hero stunned for a second, but swiftly joins her. His tongue slips by her lips as the muscles begin to wrestle with one another, the couple moaning into one another's mouths as they make out. Her hands drift around his form, feeling up his chest, his abs, then his ass, pulling his hips towards her completely nude crotch. His covered cock presses up against her wet pussy, sending positive signals tingling through their bodies, the hero feeling the heat simply rolling off her little oven.

Huntress meanwhile can feel his large rod caged in its prison, desperate for freedom as it is pressed against her coochie, making her grin. She'll be giving it more than just its freedom. Then she discovers that Finn's hands are now beginning to explore her body, and she moans as she removes her own from his ass. She grasps his, and guides them to her large tits, letting the hero massage them, groping the giant soft orbs as she moans into his mouth.

Finally he pulls his mouth off her lips, and they stare into each other's eyes, the hero panting as he instinctively humps her a little bit, "What do you mean? What's tier fifteen? Jake neve-" She kisses him again, shutting him up for a second, before pulling back,

"Trust me Finn, I'll show you. Besides, it's easier to do rather than explain." She gazes deeply into his soul, and focuses on his feelings, 'Do you trust me Finn? Do you want to take this to the next step?'

He hesitates for a second, fully thinking about this, then nods, 'Yes.' She beams, and kisses him again, the both of them making out again as she shifts her hands off Finn's, and towards his crotch.

Immediately she gently grips it, rubbing her hand on his hard, pulsing bulge, moaning in anticipation as Finn instinctively pushes his dick into her efforts. She slips her hands up his shorts, then down into them, yet keeps her hands just off his dick, playing with his waist bands as to tease the hero. They pull off each other again as Huntress grins, already telling from his lustful feelings mixing with her own that he was ready for action.

She pushes him off her, then gets up and off the bed, before strolling away, passing through the plants as she walks with a rock in her wide hips. Finn's eyes remain glued on her large green ass, watching the plump orbs jiggle with every step she takes as she heads over to the table.

She bends down, making sure to push her ass out towards the hero, the massive, smooth, perfect cheeks framing her wet beautiful pussy, and grabs his torch from the ground. Then, she stands, smirks at Finn, then puts the torch into their campfire, lighting it up as a small, roaring fire quickly forms. Then, she makes her way back to him, making sure to keep his eyes glued on her feminine form with every movement she does. Sure enough, it works, and he stares at her as his cock begs for freedom as pearls of pre-cum begin to leak from his rod and soak his undergarments.

She was curvy, her tits were nice plump spheres that bounce with her steps, her hips calling his attention as well as they seemingly jut out, and roll with her steps. Her crotch itself was smooth, spared completely of any hair except three small leaves sitting cutely above her clit, acting as the nymph's pubic protection. She brings her hands to her face, and pulls her mask off, quickly brushing her hair before chucking the last article of clothing off her body.

She stops just before him resting on their bed, grinning at him, "Ready to have some fun?" He nods nervously, not quite understanding what's going on, but all he knows is he wants it, he wants **her** , and she was all too willing to let him be her first. She strolls up to him, and then climbs atop the hero, giving him a quick, teasing kiss, before shifting off him, laying belly down next to him on the bed, closing her eyes as she relaxes.

Finn stares in slight confusion, before recognising the pose, and the situation, 'Laying down, head on arms, eyes closed, fire… she wants another massage?' So, he shifts into position, and begins pressing into her back-

'Just jump to my ass Finn, massage there and my legs, get me into the mood~' He blinks, then begins to do so, his hands shifting to her huge orbs, then presses into the soft cheeks, the warm fat surging around his fingers as Huntress wiggles her hips in anticipation.

He pushes down firmly on the plump orbs, squeezing and massaging them, spreading them apart then back together, causing the nymph to coo in bliss as her legs twitch apart a little.

Finn meanwhile stares at her butt, watching her dark green asshole wink at him as he reveals it to the world with every groping he gives the soft behind. His eyes then drift to her cute pussy, what was now dribbling clear juices onto the bed, a small wet patch growing as it drools out lubricating liquids for his thick cock. A feminine, musky scent fills the air as Huntress grins in satisfaction, biting her lip a little as the blissful massage gives her the needed foreplay to make her want to pounce on him.

The hero finally moves his hand away from her cheeks, and drifts them to the inside of her thick thigh, the woman instantly parting her legs wide to allow him easier access. He rubs at her inner thighs, just centimetres from the soaking wet pussy that begs for his attention, the sight making his dick throb in shorts.

Finally, Huntress has had enough of the teasing, and lifts her ass up while keeping her head down, pushing the massive green spheres towards Finn's face while wiggling it teasingly. He stares at it for a second, hypnotized by the feminine behind right before him, before he pounces on it, grabbing the ass to hold it steady as Huntress giggles, 'Congrats, you've caught your prey Finn, now dig in~'

He instantly leans forward, closes his eyes, pokes out his tongue, and presses his mouth against her lower lips. Huntress moans softly in pleasure as she feels his warm tongue lap at her hot, wet entrance, lapping up the sticky juices simply leaking from her, 'That's... Yeah~ Right there Finn~' He blushes, and continues, wet slcks filling the air as he gives the perfect pussy a thorough tongue bath, lapping up her tangy juices and gulping them down when they begin to fill his mouth.

Huntress can't help but push her ass into his face a little, her instincts taking control of her as she seeks more pleasure, mistaking the tongue bravely diving through her hot depths for a eager cock plunging into her. She sighs, sweat beginning to form a little as her body temperature begins to rise, glancing over her shoulder to watch him at work. All she can see is his hands grasping her huge soft ass, and his head buried into her huge cheeks as jolts of pleasure shooting through her form with every lick.

She coos a little, but can tell he doesn't know what he is really doing down there, "Hey *moan* Finn?" He stops his assault on her cunt, pulling away her love tunnel as he stares at her, juices covering his lips as Huntress blushes, and her heart to beat faster, "Do you… see that small bump down there? Like a button?" He leans back down, and laps at her clit, making her jolt in pleasure a little, the hero feeling the massive pleasure shock in her thanks to their shared emotions. The nymph sighs in lustful satisfaction, 'Yeah, lick that and go into the pussy, all in one lick.'

He does as she orders, his tongue hitting her clit, then grinding up into her eager depths, licking into her snatch as sticky juices leak out as a reward.

Huntress releases a moan, and uses a hand to grip one of her huge ass cheeks and pull the soft orb aside a little, trying her best to allow Finn to dig as deep as possible into her tight snatch. He more than happily complies, pushing his face up against her hot cunt as he laps her clit and lips, his tongue scooping inside to lap up her bitter juices. His nose was of course pressed up against her hot crotch, and every breath he takes is filled with her musky scent, a pheromone that sends off weird signals through his body. His vision was nothing but her coochie and cute asshole, the tight ring winking as every lick he does makes her muscles tense.

The plump lips themselves were perfect, a nice entrance that was covered in clear juices, oozing out from her depths that seem to be a dark green as well. He grips the ass tightly to hold it still as he pushes himself as deep as possible, his licks speeding up as he does his best to pleasure her.

He may have no idea what they're doing, but she was liking it, which was a good enough reason for the hero to be at her crotch.

The nymph herself meanwhile continues to lay there with her plump ass up, her breath deepening as pleasure begins to grow deep inside her. She listens to the wet slicks and squelches of Finn eating her hot pussy out, the sounds of her own pleasure as her legs tremble a bit, wanting to hump his face.

She holds back as she revels in the ecstasy that was finally having sex with her mythical beast, that she is finally having sex with her Finn. He wasn't with someone else, he isn't doing this to someone else, he's doing it with her, he wants to do this with her, he wants her to be his mate.

She moans as she pushes into him as far as possible, lightning bolts shooting up her spine with every lick of the hero. She takes a sharp intake of breath every time he hits her sensitive clit then dives deep into her spasming love tunnel that yearns for his touch. The sweat on her form rapidly begins to grow, her body beginning the process to prepare for an orgasm that she hasn't had in a while, but the hero had to earn that.

She moans proudly again while Finn struggles with a hard on, his long shaft pulsing, twitching in its prison, pleading for the hero to simply mount the nymph and fuck her senseless. Yet he doesn't know that, and doesn't want to, simply because Huntress doesn't want him to or otherwise he would already be balls deep in her tight wet cunt. He simply devours her coochie as fluids pour out like a waterfall, the sticky lubricant being lapped up by the human as he does his best to please his girlfriend.

He focuses fully on his lustful work, his tongue fat and wide as he licks her clit and part of her lips, then stretches it to be long and thin as he pushes deep into her oven. Huntress meanwhile fidgets at his actions, unable to sit still with all the stimulation as she instinctively tries wiggles in an attempt to get more, to edge Finn into inflicting more upon her willing and presenting body.

Finn continues eating her out, listening to Huntress occasionally moan as he continues to pleasure her, his tongue diving deep into her tight depths every single time. The eager walls grip at his tongue, not wanting it to leave as it sends spikes of pleasure coursing up her spine, but he does anyways, pulling out to lap at her soaking wet lips again. Finally, Huntress shuffles a little, and pulls her hips away for a second, her eyes locked on Finn's with a lust filled gaze.

She grabs his shoulders, and pulls him onto the bed, before flipping him around to lay on his back, the hero obediently following. She then climbs over him, swinging her leg over his head and hovering her dripping wet crotch right above his head, her great ass looming over his face.

Then she swiftly lowers her fat cheeks down upon him, grinning as she wears a massive blush and half lidded eyes. Finn gazes at the juice caked cunt slowly approaching his mouth, and leans up to intercept, planting his mouth on her pussy that yearns for him and digging right back in, his girlfriend gasping in pleasure.

She then sighs with a massive blushing smirk as she rests her body atop his head, listening to the wet slicks of his tongue lapping at her hot eager snatch. Her hands shift from their idle positions and move to her plump tits, grasping handfuls of her soft fat and massaging away, groping and squeezing them as her breath deepens.

Sweat begins to form on her body as the bliss grows within her hot core, causing her fingers to occasionally play with one of her sensitive dark green nipples to speed it up. The hero of OOO meanwhile stares up at her face as his tongue does large, long licks at her twitching pussy, failing to restrain a grin as he watches her shiver in pleasure. She was squinting as she bites her bottom lip, her mind getting overwhelmed by the rising pleasure as it attempts to deal with it by shutting down her other senses, and focusing on the pleasure alone.

The sticky, hot fluids leaking from her honeypot increases, becoming a near waterfall as her hips begin to hump his face, and Finn just laps it all up. Her musky coochie grinds atop his face, but he doesn't care, he just sticks his tongue out as far as possible and wiggles it as deep as possible inside her snatch, letting the clit rub his face for pleasure instead.

Huntress moans loudly as she speeds up, her breath speeding up as her hips begin to do small rapid humps that make her cunt smear its sticky juices onto Finn's awaiting face. She lets her sticky liquids oozing from her pussy cover him, the musky scent marking him, that he belongs to her, that he was her hunting partner, her boyfriend, her mate. Just like how an animal marks what is theirs with their scent, she too was making sure everyone knew that this was her boyfriend, and nothing will separate them.

She pants as she revels in the blissful fact she was finally having sex with her Finn as his brave tongue explores her dark wet dungeon. The hero laps at her soaking wet crotch, uncaring at how hot, or how sweaty, or how musky it was down there as his girlfriend slowly approaches orgasm. He just wants to make her feel amazing.

His hands grip her waist, and hold her down, keeping her still atop his face as he savours her tangy juice covered snatch like it was succulent fruit. The woman bites her lip in pleasure, her breaths becoming deeper and deeper as she pushes her pussy onto his lips, causing Finn to kiss her clit. She gasps as he sucks, nibbling lightly on it before flicking it with his tongue, her cunt twitching as her body instinctively humps him a little, "There Finn! *Moan* Lick- just keep-!"

Her eyes suddenly widen, before slamming shut as an explosive orgasm rocks her body, a moan of pleasure escaping her. Her toes curl as her senses get overloaded, shutting off her connection with Finn as her whole form tingles. Her pussy spasms as fluids spray from her cunt, Finn lapping them all up and sending more massive spikes of pleasure arcing up her spine.

She groans in bliss as his tongue digs into her hot, clenching entrance, her velvety walls throbbing as they attempt to grip and hold the tongue, mistaking it for a cock she has to milk for a creamy load.

Her legs clamp down on Finn, trapping him between her thick thighs, but he bares it out, feeling the insane heat rolling off her crotch as the orgasm courses through her. He can literally see her muscles twitch on her body as it spasms at the mental overload, he can hear her unrestrained moans escape her as she struggles to remain still.

Finally, it begins to subside, and she slowly recovers, panting as her sweat covered form regains its strength from the mind wrecking orgasm. She opens her eyes and stares deeply into Finn's, his blue eyes locked with hers as he is squished between her thick thighs.

She grunts as she spreads her legs, allowing him to pull slightly away from her twitching pussy, letting the sticky warm juices drip from her honeypot and onto his face. His lips were caked in a layer of clear fluids, which he then laps up with his tongue, doing a rotation around his mouth before gulping the tangy fluids down.

Huntress pants with a grin, her arms flipping forward onto the bed to stabilise herself, before giggling at Finn, "That… *pant* was… amazing, Finn. Thank you." He beams at her, and she flops off him with a sigh of satisfaction, glad she finally got sexual relief after all this time while she lays down besides him. He raises an eyebrow at her, finally recovering a connection with her mind,

'No problem, but what did we just do?' She giggles at him,

'Something amazing… and just give me a second to recover and I'll return the favour~' He blinks as his hands drift to his bulging crotch, struggling with a sexual itch, one that seems to be scratched as he stares at her naked form,

'Sure, take your time… whatever we just did, I'm up to do it again, you seemed to like it a lot.' She smirks, the grunts as she lifts herself up,

'Yeah, I did, and you're about to figure out why~ Because I'm about to do the same thing to you~!' She climbs atop him, the innocent hero unsure what to do as she positions her head over his crotch, the nymph grinning at the bulge in his shorts.

She bites her lip in anticipation as her fingers grip both his shorts and undergarments, and begins to slowly pull them down a little, noticing Finn fidget a little, 'Just relax Finn, this should give me proper time to recover, and besides, I want to do this~' He remains completely still, and she tugs at his clothes, yanking the down his body.

Immediately his hard as steel cock springs free, clear sticky pearls of pre-cum sitting at his tip as Huntress stares lustfully at the size of it, a slight grin rapidly growing on her face. She gazes at it for a few seconds, watching the thick pole twitch and throb as it yearns for her soft, warm insides, the nymph taking a deep whiff of his male musky scent.

She hesitantly reaches forward and grasps his large meat, giving his long dick a quick feel over as she gently fondles it. 'So this is what one is like…' She notes, feeling how hard yet soft it was, of the heat that simply radiated off his sword that desperately wants to plunge into her body.

She can feel it twitch in her hands, and she gives it a little rub, making the pre-cum at the head ooze a little, a wet slick escaping the act. She then brings her gaze down his hard shaft, and stares at the large balls just below, full of cum that have never gotten relief before. He was too pure to jerk off. Just above his dick sat his golden pubic hair, just as glorious as it frames and protects the pulsing pole just beneath it.

Done with her examination, she leans forward, and experimentally brings her tongue out, and licks at the tip of his spear. She laps up the salty sweet juices as Finn clenches his muscles in bliss, his eyes widening as his thick dick throbs for more. He eagerly shuffles his shorts completely off, throwing them off the bed so he may spread his legs wider, and create more room for the woman to lap at his hard rod. Huntress giggles at the act, and swallows what pre-cum was in her mouth, then shuffles to a new position, moving between his now spread legs in a curled up position.

She grasps his warm rod with both hands, and attempts to stare him in the eyes from behind his large pulsing meat, locking eyes with the hero. Then, she shifts forward, and takes another sniff of his crotch, her feral wild side revelling in his scent, making her heart pump in her chest. She then brings her lips forward and kisses his base, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear as he blushes, the nymph still staring him in the eyes as she kisses away.

She plants smooch after smooch onto the base of his cock, feeling it throb as it yearns for her touch, making her smirk, 'Alright hero~ I hope you're ready for your reward~' She sticks her tongue out, then starting at the bottom of his dick, begins to drag it up the hard cock, her hands pushing the meat against the muscle as it leaves a trail of sticky spit behind it. She cakes the warm spear with her saliva as she approaches the top, then, with her eyes still glued to Finn's, reaches his head, and brings her soft lips onto his tip.

He gasps in pleasure as she plants a kiss on his sensitive head, then she pushes downwards, her mouth yawning open to take his dick. Finn groans as his hard rod enters her wet mouth, his hips jerking up instinctively as he cock throbs in the warm, wet, soft environment. Huntress moans at his flavour, the vibrations sending pleasurable tingles shivering up the hero's spine as he slams his eyes shut with a beaming smile and a bold blush.

Huntress breaths on the rod, her tongue lapping at his head as she savours more clear pre-cum from his cock, her hands shifting to his base, one to hold her up, another to gently grip his rod. She takes the moment of Finn closing his eyes to glance downwards, entranced by the sight of the rod in her mouth, 'Holy Glob. I have a dick in my mouth.' Finn groans,

'And it feels so good, what are you doing?' She simply smirks around the thick meat filling her maw, and begins to bop her head, making Finn tense as his toes curl, his breath getting caught in his throat. He never felt this before. With wet slurps and squelches, Huntress sucks on the throbbing spear, covering it in her warm sticky spit as she gently rubs the bottom of his dick with her hand.

She moans as she feels it completely fill her slimy mouth, her eager tongue constantly grinding against it as she feels the hot pole throb in its pleasurable confines. She lets the cock approach her tight throat, but does not grant it ingress, keeping it in her mouth for now as it grinds against her sift tongue.

Her eyes flick back to Finn's as their gaze locks together once more, finding him wincing in pleasure as he wears a massive grin, feeling the ecstasy rise in his emotions, his lust taking over. Good. His breathing speeds up and he starts to sweat a little, his body succumbing to instincts he did not know he had as he lets her suck him off. He twitches as the hot wet mouth suckles on his rod, attempting to milk him for a creamy load that's been building up for a while now.

The wet slurps fill the room as she cakes his large spear in her warm slimy spit, causing Finn's grunts of pleasure to join in on the fun, a noise that seemingly makes Huntress more eager. With more confident slurps, she sucks on the thick dick even faster, speeding up the bopping of her head as it constantly plunges into her mouth. She savours the sweetness of his lubricating pre-cum that's simply getting pumped out of his long rod at this point, her tongue practically camping at his tip, eagerly awaiting for more.

She of course has to now breathe through her nose, what means every breath she takes is filled with the human's musky scent of sex. Something she doesn't mind. She willingly makes her warm wet mouth an artificial vagina for the hero as she listens to the lewd sounds of her own oral penetration as it plunges in and out of her mouth. Slurp, squelch, slick, she pumps her head atop his rod, feeling it prod curiously against the back of her tight throat as it somehow becomes even harder.

She can feel his temperature rising as she revels in the sounds of the hero's pleasured grunts, the sweat growing on his body, his muscles twitching as they instinctively move to fuck her throat, to ruin it as he cums a load down it. She glances at the thick dick in her mouth again, discovering she was only halfway down its meaty form as she continues to bop her head atop his spear with lewd slurps. She wants more of him.

She focuses on the large mass throbbing on her tongue as she slathers it in preparation, while her hand drifts away from Finn's rod, and to his clenched hands resting beside him. She grabs his right hand, then pulls it towards her, placing it atop her head as she stares him deeply in the eyes, never stopping on sucking his twitching rod. She immediately feels him push down a little bit, his long cock once again prodding at the entrance of her throat as she smirks atop his pole.

She swiftly grabs his left hand and moves it atop her head as well, before taking one long slurp on his thick dick to make sure, her tongue caking it in lubricating spit for entry. She stares him in the eyes as she feels his hands gently push her down, 'Finn. Shove that dick in my throat, and fuck me senseless.'

He wastes no time as he pushes down on her hard, and she allows it completely as her throat gapes open to accept the pulsing cock. It rams its way into her tight, wet throat with a shlorp, the warm confines tightly hugging his dick, Huntress gagging for a second. Her head slides down his pole, now three quarters of the way down it as she feels it throb in her gullet, pulsing as this large mass that blocks her airways.

Then she slides back up, rising until the head slips free of her throat and touches her plump lips, leaking salty pre-cum onto her tongue, before he pushes her back down. The tip pushes its way back inside her throat as she attempts to relax, to let the hero use her tight throat as a hole of pleasure. Wet slurps and slcks escape her throat and mouth as she revels in the sound of her own lewd penetration, the feeling of that thick rod filling her gullet up nicely as it bravely dives inside.

Finn can't help but close his eyes and beam in pleasure as Huntress constricting wet throat massages his rod, and losing himself to lust a little, he begins working the nymph atop his rod. The warm environment of her throat and mouth sends him to heaven as he gasps in ecstasy, yet he makes sure not to be too rough, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend. Pleasure echoes through his body as his sword undergoes the warm, wet spit bath, that gets accompanied by a nice long session of Huntress's tight throat pulsing on its form.

It hugs every inch of it as he pants, and rubs her leaf hair a little as she slurps on his sensitive nob, getting her to moan in satisfaction of feeling his hot rod plunging into her throat. His eyes roll up from the vibrations, a tingle creeping across his body as he pushes a little harder on her. The following gag she releases as a result sends warm spit drooling down his twitching dick, but she only sends back positive emotions through their connection.

In fact, she wants it more, the nymph still only three quarters of the way down his thick cock as her spit lubes his rod for further penetration. She glances at Finn, 'Harder Finn! Don't treat me as if I'm delicate, fuck me!' Her words spur him on, and with his rising pleasure, grips her head tightly, then slams her down on his pulsing dick, ramming it through her once more.

She chokes as she gets speared on his long rod, and takes its full girth all the way to the base, the hot meat filling her throat completely. Her face gets pushed into his crotch, her eyes rolling up as he hilts her, her nose pressed into his prickly pubic hair as she takes a deep whiff of his masculine musky scent.

She spasms on the cock twitching in her throat, and gulps on it, attempting to massage the thick dick she was choking on. 'Yesss~' She thinks as warm spit drools from her mouth, dribbling down Finn's balls as they twitch, the hero's pleasure rapidly growing.

Finn moans as he forces his girlfriend's head to his hilt, his large cock embedded deep into her body, twitching as it desperately wants to pound away at her gullet. He winces in pleasure as he senses become clouded, the throat throbbing and flexing on his meaty pole, trying desperately to please it. He pants as he stares her in the eyes, watching her wiggle atop his thick dick, their gaze locked as she suckles in his tasty rod, her warm insides massaging his cock pleasantly.

He maybe holds her there, but he can feel her pulling herself down as well, wanting to remain hilted as long as possible as her tongue pokes out and wiggles, licking his balls, making his toes wiggle in pleasure. Her eyes close as she starts to run out of air, and only then does she attempt to tug upwards, choking on the meat filling her throat.

The hero yanks her head up, his pulsing rod sliding free of her tight throat with a squelch, the nymph coming completely off with a gasp. She coughs as a string of clear saliva connects her back to her boyfriend's twitching cock, Huntress recovering her breath as she has a small grin on her face. Finn, however, immediately worries at her short of breath, "Are you alright? I didn't-"

She leans down and kisses his swaying tip, moaning as she sucks on his head and gulps up his pre-cum, staring him in the eyes with a huge blush, 'I'm more than fine Finn, I'm not soft, you don't have to worry about being gentle with me.' With a squelch she eagerly brings his thick rod back into her welcoming mouth, 'Now pound me! Be rough! Don't hold back at all!'

His hands grip her head roughly again, and with a blushing face he slams her back down to the hilt, moaning as his cock plunges into her eager hot throat once more, the nymph groaning in pleasure as well. Then he lifts her head back up to the tip, before slamming her back down, then up, then down, then up again, the nymph's hot gullet being constantly rammed as she chokes on it a little, spit flying out her mouth.

Huntress's eyes rolls up as he speeds up, his pent up sexual desire getting to him as he constantly makes her deepthroat his hard cock. Her world becomes nearly unrecognisable as her senses get fucked just as hard as she was, the nymph closing her eyes as she barely keeps up. Loud shlorps and squelches mix with her moans of pleasure, her throat bulging every time the large rod rams its way inside.

Spit flings from her mouth as she is barely able to keep her lips on his thick pole, but she doesn't care, she just wants him to keep going. Her tight throat gets pounded by the furious dong forcing its way inside, her gagging and choking as it forces its way inside only makes it better for her.

The nymph's face gets repeatedly slammed into his crotch as he hilts time and time again, her nose hitting it with enough force to make her eyes water. She still tries to suck on his girth, to lick the large cum filled balls that contain her reward for her efforts, but she admittedly struggles to, her mind simply too scrambled to think properly.

Finn meanwhile jerks his arms up and down as he pumps her, nearly drooling in pleasure as he continues to ram his huge cock deep inside her gullet. The constantly changing environment of her warm slimy mouth and her tight hot throat was making him lose his mind in a haze of ecstasy. His hands shift off her head for a second, and she continues to deepthroat his hard cock all by herself as he moves to grab her antlers.

Gripping them, he uses them for leverage as he pounds away, biting his lips as he revels in the lewd sounds of his long rod penetrating her constricting gullet. He suddenly halts as he hilts her again, watching her shaken mind try to continue the momentum, before realising they had stopped and desperately suck on the thick girth completely filling her. The edge of her plump green lips were tugged into a grin as she gags on his cock, flexing her throat on his hot meat as she tries to milk it for a creamy load.

Then Finn grunts as he pulls on the both of them to the side, Huntress raising an eyebrow in confusion before they both spin over. She was startled for a second, but then realises she was now beneath him, her face sandwiched between his musky crotch, and the soft, comforting fabric of their bed. His hips rise as his long dick slowly slides free of her throat, covered in her spit as it drools down its magnificent form.

She grins as she realises what's about to happen, 'Oh fuck yeah~'

His hips slam back down as he begins to face fuck her hard, his rod roaring as it rams its way back inside her comfy tight throat. She gags as he returns to harshly pistoning her moist confines, the nymph no longer needing to do anything as the cock pumps in and out of her. What means she can just sit back and enjoy the ride of her brain getting scrambled by the violent pounding about to be unleashed upon her.

Finn pants as sweat starts to rapidly build on his body, the aroma of sex filling the air as his hips pump up and down, shoving his hard shaft deep into her wet throat. The bed bounces with loud squeaks to his movements as his crotch pounds the nymph into the soft mattress, her gags filling the air as the long rod fucks her senseless.

Her arms twitch as they shift, moving to his ass and grabbing his cheeks, then helping in pushing them down to slam his hips into her, the act spurring the hero on. He keeps going, moaning loudly as the pleasure takes over his mind and controls his movements, making him constantly shove his large dick deep into her gullet.

His raging rod roars with pleasure as it constantly pumps in and out of her tight throat, his balls slapping against her chin as it motivates him further. He groans in lust as his toes curl in pleasure, looking down to glance at his girlfriend taking the pounding of a lifetime beneath him.

He discovers her watery eyes rolled up, her spit drooling out her mouth as his shiny saliva covered rod endlessly speeds in and out of her mouth. She gargles a moan around his tasty meat, loving the slaps of his crotch slamming into her face nearly every second. Her mind was shaken up like a snow globe, her thoughts being small scatters in a field of static as the rod continues to dominate her throat. She simply doesn't try to do anything, but grin as she attempts to flex her tight throat on his swiftly moving dick, 'Fuck yesss~ Pound me!'

It seems the hero was all too willing to comply as he seemingly speeds up, her vision filled with the view of his crotch rocketing towards her throat becoming a near blur. She moans as her head gets slammed into the mattress, only to get sprung back up as the hips rise once more, then slamming into her again. Rinse and repeat, her world was scrambled by Finn's cock pounding her brain beyond comprehension.

But then, Finn's humps become more erratic, and harder, more desperate humps come slamming into her face. His breathing quickens, and sweat begins to rapidly build on his muscular form, cock twitching as it plunges in and out of her throat. An orgasm was rapidly approaching.

She motivates him on, squeezing his ass cheeks as she yanks on them down onto her face, her throat doing its best to shove him over the edge. The hero meanwhile pants, a pressure growing deep within his core as he activates his instinctive reactions, what was apparently to pound Huntress even harder.

He bites his lips and keeps his eyes closed tightly as wet slaps fill the room, feeling his flaring rod pulse with barely restrained pleasure. His balls clench as they rapidly slap into Huntress's chin, ready to unload their creamy load straight into her slimy throat that eagerly awaits him.

His hips becoming even more erratic, he pumps speeding up, until finally, he slams his crotch into her face with a loud moan. His long rod fills her throat, then starts pumping load after load of hot creamy cum straight inside, pleasure flooding his form as he orgasms inside the nymph's warm inside.

The gullet gulps on his spasming cock, milking it for his cum as Huntress pulls on his ass, making sure to hold him there as he unloads ropes into her. The woman rolls her eyes up, revelling in the feeling of his fat dick pulsing in her throat as it pumps its baby batter inside her tight throat.

Her face was mushed under his musky crotch as her tongue licked at his twitching balls, the nymph gagging on the lack of air. She suckles on the throbbing rod, making sure she gets every drop as she feels the pulses that was the creamy cum getting carried up his meat. Wet squelches and gags escape her mouth as the cum exceeds her throat's limit, and start pooling inside her mouth, the nymph moaning at its salty flavour.

Finn meanwhile grimaces in pleasure, his hips twitching as he humps her face a little, feeling her pressed up against his crotch. Not that he can really process it as his mind is lost in the haze of pleasure, the only command he was getting was to make sure to unload all his thick semen into her. He hears Huntress gags as he remains hilted on her, his spasming cock still painting her insides white, the hero biting his lip.

Huntress slurps on the rod completely stuffing her with a mind broken grin, savouring the flavour while she can as the cum pools in her mouth. Her vision was nothing but his crotch, but her other senses make up for it, the grunts of Finn's lust, the taste of his thick cock and sticky load, his sweat mixed with musk, the dick pulsing in her tight throat. However, she finally feels him begin to taper off, and the hard meat in her throat begins to soften a little, through not too much.

Finn grunts as he weakly pulls his hips back up, panting as his rod slips free of her throat with a lewd shlorp, the thick dick still twitching in orgasmic aftershocks. Huntress coos as his tip remains in her mouth, some creamy cum drooling from the rod's head that she eagerly laps up, her tongue licking his tip clean. He jolts in pleasure, and pulls his back even more, pulling completely free of her body as she pants for air, eyes unfocused.

Immediately Finn blushes, and rolls off her, turning around to put his head over her in worry, "You alright!? I didn't mean to-" She sighs with a small smile, and closes her mouth, gulping down the creamy cum filling her maw before opening her mouth again, completely empty of anything,

"I'm fine Finn, I already said I'm not soft… that was fun~" She answers a tad out of breath, a small smile on her face as her wrecked throat attempts to recover from the harsh fucking it had just received.

Finn blinks, then shuffles to lay down next to her on the bed, their legs dangling over the edge, the hero waiting a second until he glances at her, "So what was that?" She smirks,

"That was sex Finn, and I'm planning on us having a whole lot more of it~" She then smirks and points at his crotch, "As in right now." Sure enough, Finn's large cock was still hard, swaying in the air as it waits for further stimulation, the hero ready to go for round two thanks to his thick cum building up over the years. Huntress sits up and glances around a little, before beaming as her gaze lands on the blue condom wrapper, its package still inside.

Gripping it, she turns to Finn, then climbs atop him, sitting on his thighs as the thick rod presents itself to her, the couple's hearts pounding in their chests in anticipation. Huntress carefully tears the packaging, and holds the condom in her hand for a second, staring at his hot meat to prepare herself.

Then, she places it atop his cock, and rolls it down his hard form, the dick throbbing at her touch, eager to get more from her. With their bodies touching, their emotions and thoughts shimmer in each other's minds, the nymph finishing in equipping the hero for his journey. Their journey into proper adulthood. Huntress stares into his eyes, 'You ready, exceptional beast?'

'Of course, mythical beauty~' Huntress smirks, but then they both focus on their crotches as Huntress shuffles forward, her dripping wet pussy grinding atop his hard, pulsing cock. In an attempt to warm themselves up, they don't go for penetration immediately, the nymph instead grinding her hot cunt along his warm dick, flattening it against his belly for ease. Wet slcks fill the room as they both bite their lips, Huntress resting her arms on his chest for support, while his grabs her waist to hold her steady, the both of them curling the toes in pleasure already.

Her warm juices cover his long rod as it grinds up and down his form, the nymph humping it as their bodies scream for more. It doesn't take long, and eventually they were both squinting in bliss as Finn's hard as steel shaft was all lubed up, and her wet snatch was warmed up up for entry

Finally, Huntress stares Finn in the eyes, the couple staring deep into one another's soul, before their emotions tell each other what they want. With a deep breath of preparation, Huntress lifts her hips up, causing Finn's long rod to instantly springing up to attention as the green coochie hovers above it. Clear, sticky juices drip from her plump pussy, dibbling down atop his juice caked spear eager to penetrate her, the couple ready for it plunge into her depths.

Then, she begins to lower herself, her hot wet cunt resting atop the humongous pole, sitting on his tip as they bite their lips. Then she begins to push herself down, and moans escape their mouths as she gradually slides down his hard cock, spreading and filling her love tunnel to the brim as it dives inside. Warm fluids from her yearning coochie oozes down his thick pole as she mounts him with lewd wet slicks, both of them clenching their muscles as the smell of sex begins to fill the air.

Suddenly, their progress is halted as they hit resistance, and Huntress grimaces as she knows what it is. She shuffles nervously a little, preparing herself mentally, before forcefully pushing her hips down, and Finn's spear rips its way through her hymen with a sharp spike of pain. Of course, she doesn't show it other than not making any noise, keeping up her stoic expression and hard meat impression.

Though Finn can tell through their link that she was in some serious pain, and his hands slide up from her hips to her back, then gently tug her down. She doesn't resist, and allows herself to lay onto his muscular, yet chubby chest, providing a comfortable cushion as her pussy halts its progress on enveloping Finn's hard rod. The hero stares at her with worry, 'You don't need to act so tough around me, remember? Take it slow, stop if you need to.' She giggles slightly, her mood improving at his support,

'I'm fine Finn, I've taken worse in the past.'

'... So you're admitting you are in pain.' She sighs,

'... Yes. Just give me a moment.' The lone wolf relaxes as much as possible on his chest as she awaits for the flare of suffering inside her crotch to dim out of existence. Finn was all too willing to wait as long as his girlfriend needed, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tight, letting the warm hug help soothe her pain. Her hips twitch a little, despite still being on fire, and she slides a little further onto him, much to the hero's displeasure as he goes to halt her, but she grits her teeth and snaps her gaze at him, 'I'd rather… take all the pain... all at once!'

She groans in pain as she pushes her cunt down his fat dong, the spear ramming a path into her as arcs of both pleasure and pain shoots up her spine, until finally, with a soft plap, she hilts him. Her fat, soft ass now rested on his crotch as she pants, her breathing pattern ruined by the suffering she was in.

Trying his best to help, Finn leans forward and pushes his lips into her own, and they make out, their tongues wrestling with each other as the kiss acts a distraction. As her mind becomes preoccupied with swapping spit, her body slowly adapts to the hero's sword buried inside her, warming up and stretching to its shape. Gradually, the pain slowly starts to fade, being replaced by pleasure and satisfaction of being stuffed full of throbbing meat.

Huntress continues to make out with Finn though, slight moans being shared between them as they play with one another, the nymph nibbling on the human's tongue a little, making him jolt a little. They separate as a result, yet fall into a giggling/chuckling fit at what they were doing, the couple staring each other in the eyes, Huntress rolling her hips a little, 'Good news is Finn, is that will only happen the once, though I'll still be taking it slow when I first… get on.' She explains, glancing down at their connected crotched, her warm snatch completely swallowing Finn's long dick up.

'Holy Glob~!' Finn exclaims, staring as well as pleasure fills his form, his thick rod getting completely hugged in all directions by the tight, warm walls of her eager pussy. Then Huntress begins to move. Instantly their hands return to their positions, Finn grabbing her waist while she places her own on his chest for stability as they both watch her snatch slide up his hard rod with a wet slurp. They both bite their bottom lip as pleasure tickles their bodies, Huntress gasping as she feels the thick dick slide free of her little oven, leaving a void inside her that desperately wants to be filled again.

So, just as she reaches his tip, she slams her huge ass down again, moaning as the stone hard cock rams its way fully inside again with a squelch. Her fat cheeks slap into Finn's thighs as the soft fat cushions the blow, the nymph moaning in pleasure as she feels that fat rod the hero calls a cock throb deep inside her.

Finn joins her in letting out a groan of ecstasy as her tight wet walls grip his pulsing cock, the heat inside her twitching pussy cooking his wiener. She then begins to lift her hips again, more lewd squelches filling the air as Finn gasps, the snatch obviously not wanting his hard cock to leave and grips it tightly as the meat is unwillingly dragged free.

His hands guide her, letting her hips rise to his head leaking sticky pearls of pre-cum inside his condom, then when she reaches the end of his meat, tugs on her hips. At the signal, the nymph slams her body back down, both of them moaning as they arch their backs in pleasure, and the nymph wastes no time in sliding her honey pot back up his shaft.

She quickly begins to pump herself atop his steel rod, lewd squelches filling the room as her drooling cunt sucks on his dick, lubing it well as it punches its way inside her again and again, shattering her mind in pleasure. Finn stares at her sweaty body glistening in the flame behind them, her gasps, moans, and groans mixing with the wet slaps of her huge ass smacking against him, the plush warm fat only remaining for a second before being yanked away.

Her plump tits bounce on her chest to her lust filled movements, the great orbs jiggling with every impact she does as she rides his thick dick. Her eyes are unfocused as she pants, her entire thought process focused on his dick completely stuffing her wet pussy.

Her body tingles with every shlorp of her tight honey pot enveloping the hero's shaft, the woman listening to the sounds of her own pleasurable penetration. Plap, plap, plap, plap, her massive behind and Finn's crotch meet again and again, the nymph hilting the hero with every thrust of her sweaty body.

The aroma of sex fills the room as the couple gasp and moan, Huntress clenching her hands, her fingers digging into Finn's flesh but he was far to busy slamming her hips on his fat rod of steel to care.

They then begin to speed up, the couple panting as their bodies start to become drenched in sweat, loud wet slaps echoing out as the fat orbs of the nymph's plump ass slams down onto the hero. She moans as every smack of her cheeks onto his strong legs sends pleasure arcing up her spine, her juicy cunt only getting wetter.

Her fluid leaking snatch sucks on Finn's hard shaft, sending bliss tingling through her body as her love tunnel gets stuffed with hot, pulsing meat. The human meanwhile starts to hump his hips upwards to match her movements, the duo shuffling their pleasuring humps until they were perfectly in sync.

They bite their lips as they both attempt to get his thick rod to go deeper inside her hot cunt, but they were already going balls deep, his nuts slapping into her green orbs on every thrust. Finn moans as she rides him even harder, her humps becoming more aggressive as the bed bounces to their fucking.

Huntress pants she mates the hero, her sopping snatch now gliding up and down his huge pole with ease thanks to the abundance of sticky fluids leaking from her honeypot. The air becomes heavy with the scent of sex as the squelches and slcks of their privates sliding together fills their room.

She groans in bliss as her brain becomes hazed by pleasure, unable to make out much in the world other than the meaty cock ramming its way to the deepest parts of her snatch. Finn meanwhile pants as his eyes shift upwards, and lock onto her breasts bouncing happily on her chest, like a rabbit joyfully hopping across a green field.

He leans forward and opens his mouth, and gets hold of a hard dark green nipple in his warm moist maw, sealing his lips around it as Huntress moans. He suckles on the plump tit, flicking the perky nip with his tongue as Huntress continues to bounce on his steel rod with desperate zest.

The nymph meanwhile scrunches up her face with a grin, struggling with an overload of sensations while staring at Finn sucking on her bouncy funbags. She speeds up her mad humps, bliss spurring her on as she rewards the hero for his efforts to please her, her tight fat ass jiggling with every impact. Her toes curl in pleasure as she listens to the slurps and slicks of her boyfriend suckling on her nipples, mixing beautifully with the slaps and squelches of her slimy cunt smacking with his crotch.

Finn moans on her plush boobs, feeling her shiver in his hands as they ride her hips back down, their sex not halting for a second in his new ecstasy inducing assault on her body. His long rod throbs in her warm depths, what her smoking hot body responds with a pulse of her soft walls, trying to milk him for his creamy white load. He only takes deeper breaths through his nose as he enjoys her sweaty scent of sex, her feminine musk causing his brain to go crazy.

However, Huntress suddenly stops with a sighs, going balls deep and lying limp on his lap, Finn pulling off her tits with a curious expression, "What's *pant* wrong?* She shuffles a little, wiggling her hips atop his legs with a grimace, before staring awkwardly at the hero,

"Well, my legs got tired." She explains awkwardly, the hero blinking, before gripping her hips tightly, then pulling her to the side as he shuffles along. She doesn't resist as they move into a new position, neither of them removing Finn's hard cock from her sopping wet snatch as she lays down on the bed, while Finn slides off.

She stares downwards as Finn stands at the end of the bed, and slowly pulls his steel shaft free from her honeypot, going to the tip, before ramming it back in. They both moan in bliss, before they begin to screw once more, their crotches meeting with a wet slap as her plump ass and thighs cushion his pushin'.

Finn moans as he warms up to their new position, and stares at her hot pussy while his cock pumps in and out of it, slick in sticky warm liquids oozing from her wet cunt devouring his long meat. Her tight walls seemingly grip him even tighter, making him hiss in pleasure as he continues to pound her, his thick pole diving into her again and again with lewd squelches.

He quickly becomes shiny with sweat as he works away on Huntress, slapping his crotch into her again and again. Huntress moans loudly as he chips away at her restraints, pleasure coursing through her form as she enjoys the blissful ride. She stares down at her body as it bounces and jiggles with every ram of his hard cock that penetrates to her deepest parts. His crotch continuously slaps into her sensitive clit, earning a small gasp of pleasure every thrust of the hero's hips from the horny nymph, her pussy like a python with how tight it was hugging his throbbing rod.

Finn moans in pleasure as he focuses on her beautiful face, her leaf hair dishevelled and in a mess as she stares back at him with half lidded eyes that shoot open on every thrust. He speeds up his humping, pushing his rock hard cock as deep as possible into her wet little oven, the walls stroking his pulsing shaft that sends pleasure shooting through him.

He becomes more aggressive, his hands harshly gripping her hips as he pounds into her, her body jiggling with every pump as she moans louder and louder. The nymph meanwhile lifts her legs back up, life returning to them after their short break, and wraps them around Finn's waist. She doesn't want him pulling out at all, she wants his thick dong inside her to remain inside her soaking wet pussy for as long as possible.

Her hands move to grip her huge tits, groping them as she arches her back in ecstasy, taking massive pants of air as she becomes light headed with sexual lust. The hero leans forward with his intense gaze locked on the nymph, who snaps her head back up when she had felt him shift. She immediately leans forward as well, and they smush their lips together as they make out, muffling their moans of lust into one another's mouth, Huntress taking the moment to nibble on his lip teasingly.

He doesn't question it as he continues to fuck her senseless, every thrust of his hard cock that rams the inside of her love tunnel acting as a punch to her brain. The longer they were mating like wild animals, the more she was losing her sane thoughts, and that, she didn't care about one bit as she continues to use her legs to push him as deep as possible.

She loves the lewd sounds of her own penetration, her plush ass stinging with how many times it has been struck by Finn's merciless crotch. Her warm cunt only wants his long shaft even more, as her body tingles in ecstasy as she feels that fat rod stuff her insides.

Finn grunts into her mouth as he maintains his momentum going, not slowing once as he makes her bounce atop his humongous dick. He moans as he feels her velvety walls grope his girth, trying to make him unload his baby batter deep inside her welcoming womb, unfortunately unaware of the condom that covered the hero's sword.

He breaks the kiss, watching her eyes roll back as she wears a massive grin on her face, taking deep breaths of the musky air as she pants. She was losing herself to the bliss of sex, her body roaring in pleasure as she feels his thick cock obliterate her beautiful cunt, the warm honeypot leaking hot sticky juices that drool down her plump ass cheeks. She continues to grope her soft tits as she remains gasping at every one of his humps, wanting the human to thrust his long spear deep into her insides until she screams, something the woman was very close to doing.

Wet slaps fill the room endlessly as they revel in the smell of sex, Finn finally moving his hands from her wide hips and to her large tits instead. She eagerly moves her palms away to make room for his, letting the hero squeeze the soft funbags once more, feeling the warm fat surge around his fingers.

He pants as his furious pumping of his pulsing cock rocks her on the bed, her body practically swaying with his as her moans become louder and louder. She suddenly snaps her arms to her boyfriend's, gripping them tightly as her nails threaten to penetrate her skin and draw blood, the nymph staring him intensely in the eyes.

She tries to hump her body in time with his in an attempt to speed themselves up, to make that thick rod pump inside her even faster. She allows him to use her fit body as a sex toy, to use her sopping wet coochie as a place to stick his hot meat inside and pound away, just if it means she can get this mind shattering pleasure more often.

Huntress breaths become deeper and more rapid, her eyes becoming pin pricks as she loses herself completely to the pleasure, threatening to drool as her mouth goes limp. Finn meanwhile continues to rail her soaking wet cunt, finding himself losing his connection to Huntress as the slowly rising levels of bliss they were experiencing overloads the connection. What just means he was doing a good job of pounding her tight hole, the constricting hot oven massaging his long hard cock with its soft walls. She continues to rock with every thrust of his hips that smacks her ass, plaps filling the room of their skin on skin contact.

But then suddenly Huntress's hands digs into his arms, and her digits pushing into his skin, making help yelp slightly in pain. He stares at her face for an explanation, and finds her wearing a massive grin, her ballpoint eyes locked firmly on him as she pants, while her huge ass humps into him.

She suddenly lunges up, wrapping her whole body around him in a tight hug, then yanking him down onto the bed. When he tries to pull up, she bites his neck and growls like a wolf, her hug becoming even tighter as she smushes her tits into his shirt.

Her legs still wrapt his waist keep the momentum of their sex going by making her thrust herself onto his long rod, making sure to keep that thick meat pumping in and out of her. The hero blinks as he realises she has gone feral with pleasure, her wild side shining through as she continues to madly hump his pulsing cock.

He attempts to shift to get her to let go of his neck, what that earns a tighter grip, a slightly painful nibble, and another growl. She was willing to fight him to make him stay and bury that long dong inside her snatch.

With no other choice, he complies, and uses his hands to grab her legs and push on them, folding them against her chest as he lifts his waist up. He moves his legs on either side of her own, compressing her under his weight as she mistakes him for still trying to escape, her pinprick eyes locked on his body as she snarls on his neck.

When in reality, he had just moved her into the mating press position. He slams his hips down into her with a wet slap, their sweaty bodies colliding as the nymph's growl becomes a pleased coo, her eyes closing. Then Finn starts pounding her as fast as he can.

They both moan loudly as they bounce on the bed, wet slurps and squelches filling the room as his humongous dick rams in and out of her. She continues to bite him as she tries to twitch her hips into following his, but the position did not allow it, forcing her to remain still and take the pounding her boyfriend was giving her.

She takes a deep whiff of his masculine scent, panting through her nose as she watches his muscles flex and his ass rise up and down as he pumps her tight coochie full of his meat. She moans as she clenches her hot pussy onto the hero's rod, a pressure growing deep inside her core, her body completely drenched in sweat.

She was lost in the haze of instincts, drowning in the sea of pleasure that has flooded her systems as she has the best time of her life. She gets pounded hard, her whole world shaking as she bounces in the bed thanks to Finn's merciless humps, his long spear aggressively pounding her insides.

She swears she could feel her abdomen bulge with his thick meat, yet she still doesn't let go from biting him, not even wanting to risk the chance of her man pulling away. The tempo of their fucking increases, Finn moaning loudly himself as his balls ache for release, and the sounds of her wet pussy slurping on his twitching meat wasn't helping.

His hands move from beside her head and to her plump tits, getting handfuls of the soft warm orbs as he uses them for leverage to push as deep as possible into her tight insides. The nymph wiggles her body in shivering joy, her legs attempting to wrap around his waist again, but they instead bounce around uselessly, having gone limp thanks to Finn's efforts. Her huge plump cheeks, her fat thighs, and burning hot snatch sting pleasurably from the all the slaps of their bodies colliding in this relationship evolving moment.

With the couple breathing in the intoxicating scent of their mates, they lose themselves completely to the moment, Finn's hips becoming a blur as he groans, and Huntress screams in bliss. She hugs him tightly as she finally stops aggressively biting him, her gaze forward and unfocused as she drools slightly from the mouth. Her lower lips ooze sticky fluids to eagerly lube that fat cock pumping in and out of her, her insides eagerly welcoming the pulsing steel shaft with open arms.

Her hands move from his back to his neck, hugging him as her head rests atop his shoulder, becoming a panting mess as she bounces in rough position. Finn groans as his aching muscles endlessly push him balls deep into his girlfriend again, the heat in the room becoming unbearable thanks to them. He compresses her beneath him, hearing her coo and moan directly into his ear as she still attempts to fuck him herself, wiggling as she does tiny humps whenever she could.

His humps start becoming erratic as his balls filled with fresh cum screams for release, his cock throbbing as it pounds her twitching walls. The nymph lost in her natural instincts was getting close as well, her nails digging into the hero's neck as she pants, moaning as Finn starts squeezing her huge tits aggressively.

She takes it all, her body screaming in pleasurable pain as she gets pounded by the male, his hard cock spreading her insides. She pants as her muscles start to twitch and spasm, her toes curling as she pants, "Fuck me Finn! Screw me! Fill me!"

Then her eyes snap wide.

And she **screams** as an orgasm rips through her body, her wild state digging her claws into Finn's neck as her violently twitching cunt squirts around his thick rod. Her muscles clench as she sprays her clear fluids, soaking Finn's crotch and the soft bed they sleep on.

Her legs tremble as she continues to moan loudly, her snatch spasming around Finn's large rod as it still pumps in and out of her. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she realises he was still pounding away at her sexy form, her voice getting stuck in her throat. Before a second orgasm rocks her form, an aftershock of the first thanks to the hero sword plunging in and out her sensitive pussy.

More sticky liquids shoot from her twitching oven, the hot walls clamping down on Finn's meaty cock as it aggressively slides in and out with wet slicks. Her eyes roll up in her head as she pants and moans, wiggling underneath her boyfriend as she is no longer able to restrain herself to the complete, blissful sensory overload.

Finn himself grunts as he revels in the feeling of her spasming cunt groping his cock, how he was fucking his gone-feral girlfriend to mind shattering levels. Then it was his time, his aching balls finally releasing their pent up load.

He slams his hips one final time into her wet lips, going balls deep as he groans in her ear, making her gasp, then drool with a grin, "Yesss~" He releases his white creamy cum straight into his condom, filling the rubber up, and filling it up inside the clenching snatch.

He moans as he feels his balls empty inside the warm wet insides of her love tunnel, his long rod pulsing as the twitching walls milk him for his thick baby batter. His mind goes blank as it is drowned in bliss, his only reaction was to do small tiny humps to make sure he was definitely hilting the nymph. Her begins to take deep whiffs of the air filled the aroma of sex, their scent intertwining with one another just as their bodies are.

Huntress moans as pent up sexual frustrations are drained away, the nymph feeling Finn's thick cock throbbing inside her, unloading its precious load deep inside her, (or at least inside the condom, but she was going to ignore that for now).

Her senses begin to return as she comes down from the feral high she had ascended in, and her nails retreat from Finn's neck, her arms instead now moving to gently hug the hero as she coos in bliss.

Her numb body lays limp however, frozen in the mating position as it takes longer to recover from the ordeal it had just endured. She hears Finn gently panting in her ears, and she closes her eyes with a small blushing grin, pulling herself tighter against him.

Finally, he begins to slip his softening dick free of her, the couple moaning softly as their sensitive parts grind against each other, before popping free, her gaping pussy twitching. Finn's shrinking dong drags the cum filled condom out with it, the mates sighing in pleasure and satisfaction, both of them glad they had done this.

**Sex scene is over**

Finn flops off her, laying down next to the worn out nymph as they both pant, gradually regaining their lost breath as they lay like the dead. Finally, Finn moves first, and he grabs his condom, pulling it off and sealing a knot in it, before tiredly dropping it off over the edge of the bed, leaving it for tomorrow.

He then sighs in satisfaction, as if a great stress has been removed from him, his whole form feeling lighter yet weighed down by fatigue. He glances at Huntress, and discovers his girlfriend staring at him with a blushing grin, the man getting one himself as he leans forward.

They kiss, a quiet wet slck escaping their lips as they make out for a second or two before giving up as exhaustion steals their much wanted strength. So instead, they mainly just beam at one another, gazing deep into their eyes as their hands crawl together, holding hands together in the cold dark of night. Finn blushes at Huntress, 'So… that was tier fifteen?' She giggles,

'Nearly Finn, nearly. Tier fifteen is when we're doing it to have kids, we weren't, hence the condom. But yes, that is the same thing we would do if we were doing tier fifteen.' He blushes,

'Will… will we be doing this again?' He suddenly feels a rise in joy and lust from her side of the connection,

'Definitely~' He grins as he looks straight up,

'Awesome… thank you.' She shuffles a little closer, worming up against him as she buries into his warmth,

'No problem hero, I don't regret this one bit.'

'Me neither!' She joins him in shifting her gaze sky bound, the couple revelling in the calmness,

'So we did it. We took our relationship to the whole next level, we're officially mates. And you know what Finn, I'm proud that it was with you, you're an excellent partner, a kind caring person… and the man I love.' He shuffles, wrapping an arm around her as he rests on his slide,

'Me too Huntress. I love you too, and I'm glad I did this with you. You're amazing! In everything! Even what we just did you were awesome~' She smirks, spinning her body to face him as her limbs entangle with his, the couple cuddling on the bed,

'Are you trying to get us to go for round two? Because it is working~" He chuckles,

'Well, I would with how Globbing amazing that all felt, but I'm too tired now… a party, a date, a ritual, two fights, a hunt to find you, and finally whatever tier that was… I'm pooped.' She giggles softly,

'Yeah, I agree, you pounded me good, I'm all tuckered out.' She replies, before they naturally close their eyes, then lean forward and rest their heads together, snuggling up in the cold as ice chill that the night had brought, the raging fire in the middle of the room already weak embers. Thus, with absolutely no regrets, they drift off into peaceful sleep together, their hearts beating as one as their relationship blossoms to the next level, one with a glorious future ahead of them.

Finally, the insane day slowly comes to an end as the night progresses past midnight as the couple enjoy their slumber together, their bodies intertwined in a deep snuggle together. Hours crawl on by as they recover their drained strength, their room slowly draining of the scent of their bonding activities. Eventually, when dawn breaks over the horizon and its golden rays spray into their room, they begin to stir from their pleasurable rest.

Finn was first, groaning as his eyes struggled to open as they resisted the call to awaken, but when they did, they were filled with the beautiful sight of his girlfriend sleeping beside him. He blinks, then grins at her sleeping expression, finding it admittedly cute as she peacefully rests in the soft glow of the day star. He glances around, yet his slight shuffling makes his eyes snap wide as they remember the night before, and how he and Huntress were both admittedly naked under the covers.

Unsure what to do about their situation, he returns to laying as still as possible, the hero letting the nymph regain her lost strength as much as possible. Glob knows she needs it after last night. He blushes as he remembers their activities, their moans of passions, their-... now he can't stop thinking about it… and now he wants to do it more. He purges his dirtied mind clear of the corrupted thoughts, and returns to thinking about everything else right now, 'My father has reappeared. He's getting attacked by some woman who he is scared off. Ice Queen and Huntress have that chat they want to have with me…'

He hears a quiet groan beside him, and he immediately snaps his gaze to Huntress Wizard, watching the sleeping beauty begin to stir. She rises like the undead, groaning with a slight grimace as she brings her numb arms up to rub her heavy eyes, her body not responding to her orders. Finn can't help but a small grin at the sight of her, and shifts a hand onto her quilt covered leg, "Morning." She jumps a little, before turning to face him with a blushing beaming smile,

"Morning Finn." She then scans the room as well, her body screaming at her, "... Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun last night, didn't we?" She inquires with a blush, grimacing again as she tugs the covers off her, the hero beside her blushing,

"Yeah… that was actually pretty nice… though I'm a tad sore." Huntress giggles as she stares at her legs that were on fire,

"You're telling me, you weren't on the receiving end! I'm really sore all over, my throat is dry, and my legs aren't working!... Worth it~" Finn chuckles,

"Yeah, sorry about getting rough." She smirks,

"I'm pretty sure I was the one to get rough first Finn, but that doesn't matter, I liked it when it gets a bit crazy." She spaces out as her thoughts drift to the insane and blissful experiences of the night before, nearly drooling before shaking her head, "Speaking of me getting rough, sorry about biting you, I kinda lost myself back there." She apologises awkwardly, yet the human only smirks,

"Nah, it's cool Huntress, kinda cute you got so territorial over me." She grins cheekily at him,

"Oh? Teasing me now~?" She spins herself around, kneeling on the bed with her legs slightly spread, presenting both her bare naked chest and crotch to her boyfriend, who immediately blushes heavily, making her beam, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" '... Though I guess in a sense, his tongue was indeed caught in a pussy last night…'

Finn stares for a second, his weak mind fried by her uncaring boldness, before grinning as he shifts as well, throwing the quilt off him and kneeling in the exact same position. The nymph's gaze naturally drifts south on his form, a strong blush on her face as she admittedly stares at the rod she played with last night.

Finn laughs, "Enjoying yourself?" She then grins, nodding in approval,

"I am actually!" She replies to his tease, not falling for the bait to be caught in embarrassment, making Finn stumble mentally for a second. Huntress then blushes as she shifts her gaze back to his other head, "Want to sleep naked together now?" His cheeks glow a bright red as he shifts his eyes away from her presenting bare feminine form,

"... Yes." She leans forward and kisses him on the cheeks,

"Good~" He smirks as he faces her again, and plants a quick peck on her lips as well, before quickly backing away,

"Are… we going to be doing it again? Like later-"

"Yes." He blinks at her confident answer, then sighs, "Sweet." The watcher struggles to contain a laugh, but achieves it by switching tasks, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she prepares to get up for the day,

"Come on, we have things to do today, and I bet that shirt is probably horrible to wear." He blinks, then glances down at his shirt sticking to his body, soaked in dried up sweat from the activities of the night prior. He grimaces as he realises she was in fact correct, and the last article of clothing on his body was indeed unpleasant to wear. Gripping it, he begins to take it off, lifting over his head. In time to only hear a tumble and thump from Huntress as she releases a noise of shock.

He panics and flicks his clothing off, his vision no longer obscured as he hurriedly leans over to check up the nymph, only to hear her laughing loudly. He blinks and peers over the bed at her, finding her laying down in the plants she had grown, a grin on her face as she smirks at him, "We may have had too much fun last night. I've got shaky legs."

He blinks.

"Oh…so you can't walk?" She shakes her head, and begins to push herself up,

"No I can, I am just going to have a funny walk for a while, that's all." Finn smirks, and slides off the bed as well, stepping up to the nymph as she stands on shaky stiff legs, the hero wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against his soft body. She glances curious over her shoulder, her cat like eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow, not that she was complaining as her boyfriend assists her in standing. He chuckles quietly,

"I thought you wouldn't mind, after all, this is like our time in the night-o-sphere, remember? Climbing the tower, you clinging to me, all worn out" He teases, earning a both a huff and a grin from the nymph,

"Watch it hero, it's not too late for me to put a sex denial over you." He flinches in fear,

"Yeah please don't do that, I'll shut up." She quickly jabs him softly in the side,

"I wouldn't mind a tease every now and then, things would get too boring otherwise. And I mean any tease, including between my legs~ Who knows after all, you may get a reward~" She then casually glances around the room as Finn suffers from a major blush, "... We should probably get change." Finn blinks,

"Oh yeah, forgot we were going to do that." He quickly kisses her on the cheek, before shuffling around her, standing by her side with his arm wrapped around her chest, supporting her as they begin to make their way over to her pile of clothes.

Standing by the group clothes that Finn had collected in his hunt for her, they both couch down to let the nymph get them herself, the woman still able to dress herself. She swiftly begins turning them into leaves, then plopping them against her skin and returning them back to her hunting gear directly onto her sore body.

Finn meanwhile has his eyes locked on the beautiful quiver she had hand crafted for him, and reaches out for it, picking the soft and comfortable material. He slings over his shoulder, not actually wearing it but carrying it on his back, waiting patiently for the opportunity to wear his new equipment.

Just one thing he had to do first. With it on his shoulder, he can now use the hand to reach inside it without having to let go of his nearly finished girlfriend, the man reaching deep inside. Finally, he grasps what he wanted, the human gaining a large smile as he pulls free the picture frame of everyone in OOO, the surprisingly carefully thought about gift from his father. He grins at it, causing Huntress to peer curiously at it like a little child, "What you got there?" He blinks,

"At the party my dad showed up again. He gave me this." He lets her grasp the frame, and her eyes widen a little, taking a moment to fully analyse it,

"... This is all the princesses from OOO, Jake too… where did he get it from?" The hero carefully takes hit back, then gently pulls them both to a stand,

"He took it from my house before it could get smashed, using his time travel powers, remember?" She glances at him,

"He has time travel powers?" Finn blinks,

"... He has now, he gained it when he ascended and went to the beginning and the end of time." She stares at him for a second.

"Huh." She then shifts her gaze south again, "Well, as nice as it is look at you in your birthday suit, I think you should get change as well." He blushes, then carefully places the frame down on the table, his mood considerably improving at the sight before yanking Huntress with him as he swiftly carries her to the bed, "Right right!" His sudden enthusiasm at the unknown of the day makes the nymph giggle, and their bond shares nothing but joy and happiness as they arrive at his shorts and undergarment.

With zest that matches a kid on Christmas, he swiftly begins to get change, "You have anything in mind today? After our talk with Ice Queen of course." She smirks,

"I do actually, and it's about me planting a forest on Ice Queen's mountain." He raises an eyebrow as he practically finishes getting changed, only his sweat covered shirt remaining to be equipped,

"You want to place a forest in the Ice Kingdom? Is Ice Queen even cool with that?"

"Oh, she's always cool Finn, but I haven't asked her yet, no. I plan to do so after our joint chat with her about that important thing, and yes, I would like to make my own forest. Male me has this one, and it's not right for me to steal it from him, it's his destiny to become a watcher of the forest as well, but our fun last night kinda made me miss my responsibilities." She explains, while Finn grabs his shirt with a slight grimace, before twisting into one of thought, scanning over his hunting shirt, before glancing at the nymph,

"That sounds awesome, and I would love to join you in protecting it, have it our own little thing. But, I also remember something else from yesterday." He grins as he gestures the shirt in her direction, "You wanted one of my shirts, right? Well, I think this one definitely has my scent~" The nymph blushes heavily, and stands awkwardly for a second, before swiftly snapping her arm out and snatching the clothing up,

"... Thank you." She gives gratitude as she clutches the fabric close to her chest, refusing to make eye contact as she is simply unable to hide the bold red blush on her face. Finn chuckles, then glances around,

"... I'm going to need a new shirt." She smirks, shaking her head with a grin, "Alright, let's quickly go outside and grab a leaf for me to make into a new shirt, then we can set off." He swings them both around, then smoothly begins to walk with her leaning on him, the hero beaming at the nymph,

"And your quiver too! Like it or not, that's now part of my build, I'll find some way to wear it and my bag!" Huntress only grins even as they exit their much larger house,

"Good~"

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of sweets, the fake robot Gumball whistles a tune as it goes about its work, glancing over its plans with a small smile tugging at its lips. On the papers was Gumball with a red cross through it, and Fionna with a bold love heart, with plans neatly written below. He puts the papers into a vault he made, then locks it, knowing the real him will be returning soon, and the robot simply needed more time. Thus, he returns to whistling a tune as hears the prince return to his lab.

Martin meanwhile winces as he watches a horrific show before him, Princess Bubblegum yelling in fear as she desperately orders her useless banana guards around. While in the distance, crying and screams can be heard from her people, mixed with sirens from law enforcement and fire sirens. And an explosion or two.

**Whew was that fun to write… feel free to make a r34 of this XD**

**Although, even if this was fun for me to write, I do think it was pretty shit quality wise, like a good dank meme. So if you didn't like this and were expecting something on the level of the lemon I wrote for Christmas, sorry, it has been a while since I last wrote one of these.**

**So, I had to think about how Huntress Wizard should act in bed, either wild or submissive, a dom or sub. Wanting to avoid the cliché of being hard on the outside yet soft when it comes to romance and love, I decided to male her feral, to spice it up a bit and make it interesting. It fits her wild side, and I doubt someone like Huntress was be a big softy, it's part of her character to be as tough as possible at all times.**

**With that aside… ever want to see her ever use some naughty toys~?**

**Also, how would you want IQ to act in bed? Because she's definitely getting sexy times with the hero.**

**Finally, it seems Huntress is getting her own turf, and things are going a tad crazy back in OOO.**

**VOTE!**

**Do you want me to write a chapter until completion?**

**As you lot may know, I like to do 10000 words a week, every week. However, as we saw at the party and what's happening with the recent chapters, 10000 words are simply too small of chapters to work with at times.**

**So, I'm debating abandoning the once a week chapter release/update to simply continue writing a chapter until it's ready, as in write until I think a chapter is finished. I will always try to make them bigger than 10000 words as a rule, however, that means it could be a couple of weeks with no content for you guys.**

**until you're finished!**

**weekly upload**

**VOTE WITH REVIEWS, PRIVATE MESSAGING, OR ON DISCORD (link will be on next chapter.) Vote will go on for two chapters, then results will be announced on the third (chapter 47)**

**Review response:**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 43:**

**I'm glad it was worth the wait then!**

**Claz7970, on FF, chapter 43:**

**I'm glad that this chapter is better, I had to redeem myself after that absaloutly crap chapter I called a party (Probably because I've never been to one…)**

**I'm glad you think I did a wonderful job on the date, it was a lot of fun to write! So you've noticed my increase in attention on details! That is something I've been meaning to improve on for a while now. She gave him forest nymph eyes, what her people (as magical beings of being half plant half people) would see naturally as they go about their day to day lives. Yep, Finn is now even closer to Huntress as he peers into her world,and their relationship starts taking massive leaps. Of course I would put hesitation in, I want this to be semi realistic, or otherwise I would have all of OOO having massive orgies all the time! Yeah, I too wish it was just Finntress at times, but IQ is so damn cute as well! I'm glad I picked up on the humour side! Yeah, Finn chasing the rabbit was of course a reference back to the start of this story. Yep, world building and character development are always such a nice things to do.**

**You liked the killer fight? I thought it was pretty bad and repetative really, but I am happy that you enjoyed it at the end of the day. Restraints are a amazing way to make fights longer while still also be believable, and what allows all characters to fight each other, regardless of their strength. I'm glad you liked the hunt for Huntress scene! It was indeed a cute way to end the chapter, and lead to more lewd things~ Characters like her are easy for me to write, so do expect to see more of them in future (when appropriate.)**

**Yeah, my last chapter was pretty shit and I had to seek redemption, it was inexcusable that I let everyone down. Yay, max score! Nah, don't try to soften it, last chapter was rubbish. I did the IQ thing because eli requested/suggested it, and it wasn't too out of character since Ice King did it himself. Yeah, don't worry, lemons will be very rare. Probably every 25 chapters? Sorry I can't write faster, I'll try to upload as often as I can.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 43:**

**I'm glad you liked the chapters! I had to redeem myself after the *shiver* previous chapter. Yep, his basic human instincts will stand no chance against the huge beast that is Huntress's huge ass~ Eh, I will likely add IQ peeking in for comedic effect for another sex chapter, this one is too special to for a comedic scene to cut in. Yep, it's fun to tease the clueless, especially Finn, and he may have no idea what's he is teasing, but he does know it has an effect on the girls. And when they tell him the tiers? Oh boy, he might just exploit his new knowledge. Shame there's no way for us to talk more other than these reviews, I would love to hear your suggestions more often, they're so good! It is also a shame to hear that things ended bitterly for your friend, especially with one of his old friends, one with a lot of history with.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 43:**

**That's great to hear! Sexy times are inbound~**

**Eh, sex scenes is something people have been wanting for a while now, it is happening, and will happen more in the future. Of course, I'll try to keep plot lines in these chapters, that the story will attempt to progress forward, but sometimes it is good to simply have some stress relief~**

**Master Kill712, on FF, chapter 43:**

**Greetings! I'm so joyed to hear that you are loving the character development, that's a massive sigh of relief from me! But I do need to apologise for a bad chapter, I failed to live up to everyone's expectations, and I must amend for that, even if I am only a human. I wasn't planning on showing off OOO for a while as to do a grand reveal, but… a lot of people have been asking, and it's finally time I showed it off. I too hope you remain safe and well, and that your life may bring nothing but prosperity! (And don't worry about insulting me, that can't be done.)**

**Milo S Darek, on FF, chapter 23:**

**Welcome!**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 42:**

**They are indeed the best, and are the things I'm most proud of writing.**

**SartorResartus, on FF chapter 43:**

**Yep, nothing like the trio flirting and playing off one another after a long battle. I'm glad you liked the Marshall saving arc! The fights are always fun to write and plan, and I'm glad you had fun reading them too! If you ever want advice or tips, let me know, I'm always willing to help anyone with anything! I overjoyed that you are liking the three way relationship fun the group are having. Of course I will pump these chapters out during these times, it help keeps people minds off the virus. It's why I haven't said anything about it at all, I want people to relax and be free of the problems of the world when they read this fanfic (:**


	45. Chapter 45 A awaited fantasy

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Link to discord:**

**TwJ2bMH**

Finn bends down with a grin, grabbing a dried brown leaf from the floor, autumn starting to set in fully as he swiftly passes the dead plant part to Huntress Wizard. She grips it with a small smirk, and a second later, transforms it into another hunting shirt, which she promptly hands back to the hero, taking one last look of longing at his bare chest. 

Finn beams as he starts putting on his new piece of clothing, "Thank you~!" He appreciates, finishing in getting changed before glancing at his grinning girlfriend, "But what are we going to do first today? Straight to Ice Queen for the chat or…" She nods, 

"Yeah, straight to Ice Queen. We have no idea how trashed the place is after the party, she could use some help before we have that conversation with her. After that… I guess we will try to figure out what the whole situation with your dad is." Finn nods, then starts pulling her inside, 

"Alright then, but let me grab my bow and quiver first, I'm going to need them if I'm thinking about adding them to my collection of gear." Huntress smirks as she glances at the glowing necklace and the deactivated shield on his metal arm, 

"What? Don't have enough already?" He grins, 

"I'm just testing my limits, there's nothing wrong with how many toys I can have. Besides, I left my bag and sword at the Ice Kingdom, remember? I want some way to defend myself if we get attacked by some random boar." She kisses him on the cheeks as he supports her inside, 

"Or by a fire wolf~ But don’t worry, I’ll protect you if need be, but I better get a reward~!" He chuckles as he grabs his bow, then shuffles the quiver already on his back, properly equipping it with a nod of approval, then staring at Huntress, 

"And I’ll make sure to give you one. Ready to talk with Ice Queen?" She reaches down and grabs her mask from the floor, putting it on and tying it up with one hand, then beams at the hero, 

"I'm ready." He nods, then tugs them both towards their house exit, slipping out the vines and gradually making their way through the forest. It takes the nymph a while, but eventually, she starts to enjoy leaning on the smaller hero, a small smile chiselled on her face as she walks in time with his steps. 

She clutches his shirt in her hand, then shuffles it behind her, tucking it under her cape with the flute Finn had given her, tying them together with a pleased sigh. This was perfection. A nice calm stroll through a forest undergoing the changes of autumn, a cool breeze licking their skin, complete silence that created a scene that screamed peaceful. And her boyfriend by her side to top it all off. She watches him as his eyes occasionally flick to the beautiful fairy lights above his head, the man still fascinated by her world as she beams at her lover.

Then suddenly a feminine scream fills the air, and the duo immediately snap to it. To discover a goblin running for his life as Fionna chases after him with a sword, a massive smirk on her face. Her sister was right behind her, panting as she kept up with the child filled with energy, but everyone suddenly halted at the sight of Finn. 

The goblin stands petrified, while Finn raises an eyebrow at the young heroine, "I thought you were trying to be peaceful?" The girls blink at him, then slowly lowers her arm. 

"... Maybe." Finn glances at the goblin, 

"Sit there dude, she'll take you to prison." He starts to move, "She's been adventuring for years dude, you're not going to out run her." The goblin sighs, and flops to the floor dejectedly, making Finn glance back at the heroine, 

"So what are you even doing out here?" Cake suddenly grimaces as she hurriedly shakes her head, but it was too late as Fionna releases a deep depressed huff, 

"Trying to take my mind off things, Gumball mentioned his family as we walked home last night, and that just made me think about my family and other humans. Now I've been bummed out ever since, and every time I think of it, I get all soul search-y~" She explains, making Finn grunt in thought, 

"Well, remember that there is always another human here… but... just off the candy kingdom there's some cut down trees. I… go there to clear my mind! You should try going there as well, just mess around with some of the stumps, trust me, you should find it relaxing." She raises an eyebrow, 

"That doesn't… sound like it will work." Finn just rolls his hand with his eyes closed, 

"Trust me. Should do some good for you." She nods unsurely, then glances at the goblin, 

"Walk into the Candy Kingdoms jail cell, I'll come by to check up on you later to make sure." She orders sternly, making the goblin whimper and trod away with his head hung low, the heroine glancing back at her older male self, "Well… I guess I better check out those woods then…" She says awkwardly, before beginning to shuffle away, just as Cake sniffs the air, 'What's that smell?... BO? Why are they so sweaty already? Wait... they're not covered in sweat now... so they just stink of it bad? What did they do yesterday?' 

She then takes notice of Huntress leaning on Finn still, then hums in thought as she begins to follow Fionna, "Where are you two birds going?" She inquires, making Finn shrug, 

"To Ice Queen. I mean, she is my queen." Fionna shivers as she speeds up her walk, making Cake nod in approval before then stare at the duo again, whispering to them, 

"Why are you leaning on him?" The nymph shrugs casually, 

"No reason." 

"... Then you'll walk on your own just fine? Prove it." Huntress blinks. Then attempts her best to do her normal walk. What fails completely as she awkwardly strolls forward, making Cake smack her paws on her cheeks, "Oh my glob~ I wonder why you smelt like sex! You did it, didn't you!?" 

The duo immediately gain deep blushes, Huntress however still stares Cake in the eyes as she gives her reply without hesitation, "Yes… it was fun." 

Cake turns around and follows Fionna with wide eyes, her paws on her cheeks still, a blush on her face, "Oh my glob my brother is all grown up…" She says aloud with a dazed tone, disappearing into the foliage robotically as her mind struggles to process the information, making Finn and Huntress smirk as they try to hold in a laugh.

Finn, however, shifts his gaze to the nymph as they quickly recover, and can't help but raise an eyebrow, "So, you can't stand the idea of people seeing us hug, but you're willing to blurt that out?" He teases with actual curiosity, making her shrug with a blush as she leans on a tree for support, awaiting for her dashing hero to help her once more, "She already knew, and I'm afraid of being seen as soft, not natural or wild. Because, you know, sex is natural, what’s my specialty. People could just say we're friends with benefits, not lovers snuggling in bed together, especially if that's what we say is happening. I'm not afraid of being in the nude, and I'm not afraid to admit I've had sex." He shakes his head as he casually strolls up to her, 

"You're hard to figure out at times, but I guess that just comes with being a woman." He teases as he reaches to support her, what earns a slap around a head as he jolts back, yet he only chuckles at the pain, triggering the nymph to smirk as well, 

"I'm going to get you back for that." She warns with a small grin, 'If he says yes to the three way relationship, then Ice Queen will likely pounce on him in happiness, and won't it be a shame if someone wasn't there to save him~' She schemes in her mind just before Finn touches her and their thoughts are shared, then she and the hero set off again, her legs still recovering as she leans on him for now, the man none the wiser to her plan. 

Meanwhile, within the Candy Kingdom Gumball strolls into his lab with a beaming grin and a hop to his step, his gaze naturally locking onto his work. What wasn't as tall as it naturally is. He smirks, and glances at his robot self who has obviously already been working away at the pile, finding him just standing up from behind the cupboard. The royal doesn't question it as he nods at his metal creation, "Hello-… I need to give you a name that isn't mine, but robot me. Any major breakthroughs while I was in the Ice Kingdom or no?" 

The machine person nods, "We can increase food production by two point three percent, and can make the new Bubblegum Guardians less… penetrable, we just need the resources to make them again. However, we still have no progress on stopping our candy people exploding when they get scared…" Gumball huffs, 

"Then still more work for their safety then." The robot starts meddling with an acidic potion, mixing together a vile substance with a small grin, 

"And how did the party proceed? Did all things go well with Fionna?" Gumball shivers, 

"No… I saw Ice Queen in her undergarments and sitting on a cake, making sure she got icing on herself." 

The robot can not physically feel emotions. 

It still shivered in disgust. 

"What about Fionna? Was she spared?" The royal sighs, 

"No, no she was not. Worse, she didn't have a good time, Marshall Lee had ruined it for her and kept me away from her most of the party. I was only able to get some solid time alone with her on the way home, and although I hit a nerve once, I do know more about our dungeon crawl date." The machine's interests get peeked, 

"Oh? When is it?" Gumball shrugs casually as he prepares to weld something together, 

"In three days, so you're going to need to cover for me on that day. And I need to create a weapon to defend myself." With that, the blow torch lights up, and the conversation ends as the loud noises of his work would drown out any words. The robot rolls its eyes, 'I don't know what dungeon it is or when I'm meant to arrive, so I can't take over then. Back to my original plans then.' It notes as it secretly opens its vault in the cover of Gumball's work, and puts the vial of vile acid inside, next to the gun designed to spray it. 

Next to the weapon, a stack of paper lays with invasion plans, making the machine smirk, 'None can harm my peeps, **my** Candy Kingdom will live for an eternity, and those who aren't my precious people, will serve them as I see fit. And unlike softball here, I'm not afraid to remove threats to my plans or my competition.' It schemes, with the image of Marshall Lee firmly planted in its processing unit, smirking as it closes the vault and locks it up. 'Now, I need a way to actually wage a war, and the force to take down Gumball… who ever said a robot army is bad is clearly mistaken!' 

Meanwhile, far in the distant lands of the Ice Kingdom, Finn and Huntress continue to trudge on, the couple glancing around them, the hero grimacing at the shards of metal everywhere 'We still haven't cleaned this place up after the Bubblegum Guardians fight.' Huntress nods, 

'No we haven't, but we need to do one thing at a time, like your dad. That's more of a pressing issue.' She glances at him, 'Have you anything on him? Is this a trick? What's going on? And more importantly, why hasn't he done anything yet? Other than some small things like getting you a gift, he hasn't actually done anything big yet, no plans or schemes. Why is that?' 

Finn frowns slightly, humming in thought, 'I don't believe he is tricking me, whenever he lies, he winks at me. He hasn't winked once so far. And all I know so far is that he wants his old life back… I think. And is being chased by some powerful woman who he seems scared of.' He shakes his head, 'I have no idea what's going on.' Huntress immediately gives him a comforting squeeze, grinning down at her boyfriend, 

'Well, until he shows his hand, we shouldn't worry too much about it, and focus more on the now. Only take on one challenge at a time Finn, or you'll be overwhelmed.' He nods just as they reach the mountain's top, the air becoming Finn as they enter Ice Queen's old home, and swiftly make their way over to the kingdom's entrance. 

After a moment of struggle of getting Huntress's stiff legs to climb down the ladder, what they just sort out by having Finn climb down first then catch her bridal style when she jumped, they progress towards Ice Queen. He continues to carry her so, much to her slight chagrin as she frowns a little, raising an eyebrow, 'Yeah, I'm not that hopeless, I can walk.' He shrugs, 

'Eh, I was testing your limits, so now I know I can't carry you bridal style to our bed.' He lets her slip from his arms and onto her feet, the taller nymph quickly leaning on him with a smirk, 

'I'm sure that's the only time you can carry me like that~' He shakes his head as he enters the first room, and discovers the Winter Wraith chilling there, cobwebs covering her form as she sits slouched with its head in its hand. The hero nods to her, and she lazily waves back before going back to sitting silently in boredom. 

Finn glances at Huntress as they exit the guardian's unlocked room, 'You know… we probably should start renovating this place, because I doubt everyone can make that climb, or fit through that one trap door.' The watcher of the forest nods,

'Yeah, and it should probably be done before I make my forest atop it… Glob, the list of things just keeps on growing!'

Several security rooms and a bunch of mental notes later, they finally reach the magical elevator, and begin to float down it, Finn sighing, 'Just because I forgot to grab my bag we had to take the long route. Maybe I should have the ice key on a chain...' The nymph shrugs, 

'Then I probably shouldn't mention I still have mine on me?' He slowly scrolls his gaze at her, making her shrug, 'What? We need to use that route to take notes, so that we can iron it out for Ice Queen's people.' He shifts his gaze straight ahead, 

'I'll let it slide for now… but anyways, what actually is it you and Ice Queen want to speak with me about?' She smirks, 

'Something you'll like… probably.' 

'... Any details, or…' 

'Nope. You'll find everything out in the conversation, trust me, it's better if Sarah is there.' He nods, 

'Right.' They finally land, swiftly exiting the elevator and making their way towards the royal's mansion, going as fast as Huntress's sore legs can take them.

Minutes later they finally approach the Ice Queen's throne room, opening the doors wide to spot the royal herself sitting on her chair, her eyes closed. She peeks them open at the noise of their arrival, and when she discovers it to be the duo she immediately jolts up, a massive grin on her face as she swiftly stands from her large throne, "Finn! Diana! I'm so glad to see you!" Finn beams back, 

"Sup my queen, how did the party go yesterday? After we left that is." She smirks, giggling a little, 

'I promptly ended it and ordered everyone to leave, and that if they didn't they would end up in my **special** dungeon~ You should seen how fast they ran!" Huntress smirks, 

"Sounds fun, and I kinda of wanted to see it. But it is time we have that chat with Finn. You know which one." Ice Queen tenses for a second, then takes a deep breath in preparation, 

"R-right." She clears her throat, then stares Finn in the eyes, "My knight, join me in my chambers, we need some privacy." With her order commanded, she swiftly spins around and hurriedly goes around her throne and into her room, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow, 

"Er… what? Why do we need privacy?" He glances at Huntress, who merely smirks at him, and finally pulls herself away from the hero, walking awkwardly towards Ice Queen's chamber herself, 

"I think she’s actually doing it for comfort. Come on." He blinks, but follows suit, strolling after the ladies and into the royal's room, finding the queen pacing in the centre. She was fidgeting nervously, playing around with small nick knacks and the like as she hums a hurried little tune, before glancing at the duo. 

She locks onto the nymph first as she stiffly strolls inside, her eyes lingering on her legs "... So! Did you have a… fun night with my hero?" Huntress sighs, and stares her in the eyes, 

"Yes, we had sex Sarah, but we're not talking about it right now, stop trying to change the topic." Ice Queen nods unsurely as Finn shuffles to take a seat on her bed, staring at royal as she joins him with a sigh, 

"I know, but I just need some time to prepare myself…" Finn gains a caring smile, and gently rests a hand atop her own, 

"Take as long as you, I'll wait." The royal smirks, and shakes her head, "Always so watchful of me, I guess that's partly why I fell for you in the first place." She closes her eyes and takes a second or two to think, allowing the opportunity for Huntress to sit down on the other side of Finn, and patiently wait as well. 

They let her take her time, being as silent as possible for her benefit. Finally she glances at Finn, "When we first met, we were in a fight. I had kidnapped Gumball, causing you, Huntress, and the sisters to come save him. It was on that day that I became… enraptured by you, I guess. I was your foe and had tried to… exploit you, yet you still saved me, something no one has ever done before." Finn lips tug themselves into a small smile, 

"It's no problem, it's what I do." The royal shakes her head, 

"I'm not finished yet, and while it may have been nothing big for you with your mountain of love and purity that somehow fits inside your body, it meant a lot to me. A gold coin is nothing to a royal, but the world to a beggar… and right now Finn, your sword and fighting skills is nothing to this royal, but when compared to your love? You mean the world to me my knight." She glances at Huntress, who gives a nod with a tiny, reassuring grin, while Finn just stares at her shocked, his full attention locked on his queen, who promptly takes another deep breath, 

"Later on, I kidnapped you. Straight from your bed. I stole you from your girlfriend, then tugged you all the way to the Ice Kingdom, and was about to force the joyful man who had become my obsession to live the rest of his life in a frozen cage. Sure it was a large cage, with plenty of security and with all your needs taken care off, but still a cage in which I was going to allow no one to get near."

She then grins a little as memories fill her mind, "And while you were there, you didn't strike me down, you didn't scream for hell, you weren't violent against me, you just calmly sat down and asked to leave. And when I said no, you still stayed peaceful, and you listened to me, to me talking and boasting and my creepiness without a problem. Then, my feelings only grew for you even more, and I started to tell you my story, my past, my name, my problems, my life. You didn't laugh. You didn't use it against me. You didn't blackmail me. You listened, and took interest in my story and world, what I have done and been through, and as such, I started to confide in you." 

She leans forward, and kisses him on the cheek, before pulling back, Finn blushing, "Yeah, then I started to like you too, which led to me wanting to be around you even more… just not in a relationship sort of way." The royal tenses for a second, before sighing,

"Yes, you didn't want us to proceed a higher level, but I guess that just means you got to miss out on me~" She teases, causing Finn to smirk, and bring his hands to her thigh, rubbing them a little, 

"And I now know another tease against you~" He cheekily taunts back, as the royal's cheeks deepen, before shaking her head, 

"Right, yeah you do now-" He moves his hand away, "I didn't say stop." The hero blinks, then rests his hands on her thigh as she smirks, "Anyways, despite you and I not wanting the same thing, and knowing that I would still be after you for as long as you live, you still willingly chose to be my knight. You stopped the others from attacking me, then swore to be my shield and sword, to leap at my defence no matter what it cost to you." He beams at her, 

"As cheesy as it may sound, it's because you deserve it. Or at least didn't deserve the life the tiara was forcing you to live. You deserved better, and you still do." She smirks, 

"Maybe, but after that… was honestly some pain. Having to see Huntress around you all the time, flirting, kissing, knowing that you chose her instead of me." He shuffles awkwardly, but the nymph in question holds him steady, allowing the royal to continue, 

"Knowing that, you kept it to a minimum, you were cutting into your own love life to make me happy. Yet it still didn't do anything to deter my longing for you, in fact, it made it even stronger. I wanted you Finn, I wanted my knight to become my king, and Huntress knew that, and thus she had to do her best to keep me in line, something I honestly wanted her to do. I didn't want to ruin your life and tear your heart apart for my own selfish needs, I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. And man were you making that hard at times." 

She lifts a hand and taps her tiara with a metal clink, "You freed me from my curse at the arena, one that has been causing me suffering for most of my life as Ice Queen." She grins, "In the short time I have known you, you have made my life so much better, and you took away my pain. You have honestly become my shining light in the dark, a person I can reach and call upon in my darkest hour, someone for me to honestly inspire to be." She then smirks, 

"You even went as far to take on all the royals for me, to protect me from the combined wrath of everyone in AAA. Your actions inspired me to be more of a hero, to not be the old woman who kidnaps people, but the kind queen who takes care of her subjects. It's why I took the ex-bandits in, and why I'm planning on building a proper Kingdom for people to live in. You've made me want to reach heights and do things I never thought I would do." He grins at her, 

"You say that as if it is a great thing that only I could've done, but you've honestly done the same thing for me. You made me want to be a leader, who will be quick and decisive on what needs to be done." He gestures to his sword and bag resting peacefully against the bed, "It's why I accepted the role of leading everyone through the night-o-sphere. You've inspired me to be better as well." Huntress nods beside him in agreement, causing Ice Queen to shake her head, 

"And that's probably why we have such a strong bond, because right after the royals was the night-o-sphere, and I think we both noticed a change in our attitude there Finn." He blushes, but nods, causing the royal to continue, "Admittedly, Diana was getting tired of constantly seeing me in pain because of her advances on you, and she too wanted to help. So… we chatted…" The royal shuffles nervously, taking a moment to prepare herself, but Finn jumps the gun, 

"And that's when she decided you could hit on me, right?" She nods, yet before she could explain further Finn once again raises an eyebrow, 

"So what is this conversation even about? Don't get me wrong, I like talking to you, even if it's just about our past, but Huntress spoke as if there was something big…" Ice Queen nods, taking a deep breath, 

"There is more… when we, erh, chatted Finn, and she agreed to allowing me to flirt with you, we had also agreed upon more in the night-o-sphere." The human shuffles curiously, paying close attention as he fully faces her, his hands moving to hers and gently grasping them, 

"What… what did you guys talk about?" She takes a deep breath, 

"Finn… with everything I just said, the consequences of your actions are clear: you stole my heart." He blinks. 

"I… know that, and I return it, I love you too, but-" Ice Queen gently puts a finger to his lips, shushing him, before moving her hand under his chin and shifting his head to gaze up at her, cupping his head in her hand, 

"My knight, the final thing we discussed, and the reason why we are having this conversation is this: we are ok with a three way relationship, and would like to do one with you, but we want to know your thoughts first. Do you want to have a three way relationship with us?"

Finn freezes up, his thoughts an endless static, the only action he is capable of is blinking as he stares at the nervous woman before him. "... Wait, what?" The royal nods, 

"I, erh, **we** would like to have a three way relationship! Me and Huntress with you, like proper smooching, going on dates and stuff!" She says slightly panicked, yet Finn only blinks again, 

"Oh, so I did hear you correctly. That's… huh." Huntress can't help but smirk as Finn struggles to comprehend the proposition presented to him, and quickly joins in, 

"Before you make the decision, we probably should explain a few reasons why we thought of doing this." Ice Queen immediately starts nodding, 

"Right yes! Well, Huntress had enough of seeing me in pain at you two dating." Finn glances at her, the nymph grinning at his blush at the situation he was in, 

"It's true, I couldn't stand seeing her in pain every time we were together, so, I started thinking of a solution."

Finn raises an eyebrow, "And that was apparently to decide for me to be dating both of you?" She nods cautiously, 

"Yes… why? Do you… not like the idea of it?" The girls tense, Ice Queen's gaze burning a hole into the back of Finn's head with how focused she was on him, and his future deciding answer, 

"I… I don't mind, I kind of like the idea of it, just a little shocked that's all. I kinda want to know why you two wanted to do this?" The women both immediately sigh in relief, making Finn flick his gaze between them both, "How long have you two wanted this?" Ice Queen grins, shaking her head in disbelief, 

"For a while now Finn, I just stated how long I've wanted to date you." He nods a little, then glances at Huntress again, 

"So… your solution to Ice Queen pain was to have a her date me as well?" The watcher of the forest nods, 

"Yes, I knew I couldn't remove her love for you, that's just wrong, she can't help what she feels, and I knew she wouldn't be interested in any other men." Ice Queen sighs, 

"That, and probably because no man would want to date me." The nymph nods, 

"Exactly, so the only real options were letting her date you, or we stop being in love, what I am telling you right now is not happening anytime soon." He instantly nods in agreement, making her smirk as she continues, "If she was to date you however, that would lead to two paths: one with me, and one without me. It's obvious which one I decided." Ice Queen nods, 

"You two can also use this as a shield." Finn raises an eyebrow curiously, making Ice Queen roll her hand, "We all know how you don't want your relationship to be public, Huntress doesn't want to appear soft by seeking love. However, people have already been guessing and asking if you two were dating, and that's just the ones we heard! That means there are people making that assumption in their heads as well, yet never mention it!" Finn's eyes widened, 

"Oh glob I didn't think of that! Man, how many people are thinking-" Ice Queen kisses him, halting his panicked rambling before pulling away again, 

"That doesn't matter Finn, because of this relationship if you want. If we tell everyone it is just you and me dating, and leave Huntress out of it completely, then people won't believe that you two are in a relationship, because **we're** dating. You two will get to keep your relationship in private, and I'll get to make you, my knight, my king!... If things go smoothly. But it's a win-win situation, including you! You no longer have to deal with your feelings of love for me being restrained, or teased, or in general have that emotional tear about who you love, because you'll then be able to love us both. You'll be free to show your affection to both me and Diana without fear of hurting one of us, you'll be free to love us without a guilty conscience about cheating."

He nods slowly, "Yeah, I've- I have always feared hurting you two in some way, I did it Flame Princess, and I never want to do it again, but then I started getting feelings for both of you… I was worried I would hurt you two if I gave either of you my love." Ice Queen smirks, confidence surging through her, 

"But if we do this, then that will no longer be a problem. Our lives will literally become so much better if we do this! With you by my side to keep me calm, to keep the curses of the tiara nulled, to help me in my problems like you've always done, then we can both go so much higher together! You'll become a proper leader, a king that will lead our people wherever we may go! You'll help people through rough times, debates, without any violence! You can end wars with just your word! And me? I can become a proper queen, with actual people and responsibilities, I'll start to rail myself in to keep up my image, I'll stop being so bold in public… and save it for when we're in private."

He slowly gains a large, beaming grin, "Holy cow, that sounds awesome, but what about Diana?" She leans in with a smirk, 

"Erm, I’ll no longer being seeing my only friend in pain? I'll honestly learn some proper social skills, learn manners and politeness… probably. Maybe. But I will be able to become a bridge between the creatures of the wild, and the people of civilization, and sort out affairs between them. I'll be able to protect the forest from the threat of people by going straight to the source and making the royals put limits on hunting and woodcutting. They'll more likely listen to me since I'll then have royal connections, and not some woman living in dirt in a hut in the middle of the forest that is just moaning at them." Finn nods, 

"That is another advantage of this then… So are there any real disadvantages?" The nymph shrugs,

"You'll gain some serious responsibilities, but you've already carried the world from danger a few times. Can't really be worse than that. Some people might judge us if they find out, but that will mostly be protected by not mentioning me in this whole dating chaos." Ice Queen smirks at him however, 

That, and you'll have to deal with two women all the time, and you'll have to satisfy us both. You up for that, hero?" He grins back at her tease, 

"I'm sure I'll find a way to manage." 

Finally, the royal straightens herself while Huntress swiftly moves next to her, before they both stare deeply into his eyes, Ice Queen inquiring full of confidence, "My knight, now that you know everything, what do you say? Want us to do this craziness and start dating? Do you want us to fly higher together? We're both willing to date you, if you want to." 

He remains silent for a second, hesitating as he actually ponders about his serious decision. The girls don’t utter a word, allowing the human to think without whispers that could tempt him. They want him to make the decision completely out of his own will, to let him seriously consider what he wants, and if what he wants is his queen.

Finally, he glances back up at them, "I do want to try Ice Queen." 

She squeals, and immediately pounces on Finn, tackling him as she swiftly pulls him into a tight hug on the bed, Huntress smirking as she doesn't do a thing to help. Finn can't help but chuckle, and snap his arms out at Huntress, pulling her into his own tight hug as they all snuggle on the bed. After a moment of shock, the nymph caves in and joins in on hugging them both, their connection flooded with joyful emotions. 

Finn beams at them both, "I guess in a sense I've come full circle, a royal was my first love when I was kid, now I'm wanting to date one again. Glob, I can only imagine what Bubblegum would think of this." Huntress shakes her head, 

"She would probably either not be able to comprehend this, lecture you on not being decisive and immoral to have more than one lover, or give you the thumbs up." Ice Queen shakes her head, 

"I don't care what she thinks, because this royal gives you the thumbs up." She rests her head on his shoulder, pressing her face up against his as they snuggle on the soft bed, Finn chuckling, 

"True… now what?" Huntress grins, 

"I guess we fumble through this Finn, because I'm pretty sure this is new territory for us." Ice Queen nods, 

"Yeah… I guess we should announce it, so another ball and party." The couple sigh, making the royal giggle, "Sorry guys, welcome to royal life, which you just signed yourself in for." Finn mumbles, 

"Damn it, I forgot to read the fine print." 

"Too late my knight~ or should I say, my king!... Well, we're not actually married yet, so it would be my courter? Suitor?" Finn smirks, 

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you~" Ice Queen giggles, 

"Smooth~" The hero then glances at Huntress, 

"So… now what?" She shrugs in their little cuddle on the bed, 

"I don't know… I guess me and Sarah here discuss that thing I wanted to do." He nods, 

"Right, and while you do that, I'll check up on the people… on my people, I guess." He flicks his gaze to the royal, "Want me to tell them? Or save it for the big reveal?" Ice Queen hums, 

"... Save it for the announcement. Also, do you have any idea on how to get close to Marshall?" Finn nods before getting up, 

"Music. He loves music, use that to get close to him." He advices, before making his way to the exit, then suddenly halting, and spinning around to face the duo again. He swiftly makes his way other, and quickly smooches them both on the lips, a massive grin on his face, "Sorry, couldn't resist leaving without giving you two a kiss. Thank you two, for being so awesome." Huntress immediately replies with a smirk, 

"We don't mind!" Ice Queen laughs at her reaction, then beams at the hero, 

"Get going! Before we drag you on the bed and take more from you~" He grins cheekily at them as he backs away towards the door, 

"I might actually take you two up on that." Ice Queen's laughter fill the room as he leaves it, the hero overhearing his girlfriends chatting behind him, 

"Why'd you have sex with him? Our teases no longer work!" 

"Actually, they just became better, because now we can get something as a result~" 

Finn shakes his head as he disappears down the corridors, making his way to the mansion's exit, his gaze sliding over the ice blue walls and floors, 'So… I'm now dating Ice Queen. Nice. This is now my home as well…" He runs a hand over the cold smooth wall, a faint grin on his face, 'What's next in my crazy life? Becoming a god?' He shakes his head, gradually approaching the mansion's double doors, 

'Glob I can only imagine what my mum would think about this! Living in dirt with one of them, and the extreme cold with another, she would probably flip out about all the-... Whatever it is that makes you ill.' He makes his way over the bridge, spotting his people bringing in cut down logs for trading, 'With just the two woodcutters, we shouldn't be over foresting, not for a while at least. When the kingdom gets bigger and we have more workers however? We're going to need a farm, a sustainable source of income that isn't the trees around us.' 

He makes his way to the houses, and discovers Ava, the leader's wife, standing outside, her baby girl in her arms, snoring gently as it gets rocked. As such, the human does his best to remain as quiet as possible as he approaches, but does raise an eyebrow at them, at all of his people. They hand, out of nowhere, suddenly gained new clothes that were thick and heavy enough to survive the chill of the kingdom they now all call home.

The woman notices him, and swiftly grins at him, "Hey Finn, you seem to have a hop in your step, what's got you in a good mood?" The water nymph inquires softly, trying not to disturb her slumbering daughter, while Finn merely grins at her as he finally stands before her, 

"Can't say right now, but you'll find out in a few days. But before we continue, where did the new clothes come from?" She beams, 

"Raggedy Prince gave them to us during the party, we had ended up chatting and one of the kids had complained about the cold before we could stop them. So he made them… out of nowhere, now that I think about it, and gave it to us, at the cost for us to get him some wood, hence why my husband and Jeff are currently bringing in more logs." The hero nods in approval, then glances around curiously, 

"So… after we get more people coming with more skills… what buildings would you want to see first?" He inquires, more than ready to start taking on his new duty.

Meanwhile back in the royal chambers of one very joyful Ice Queen, she laughs as she practically bounds through her room, unable to sit still with the amount of raw joy flooding her body. Huntress watches the show with a smirk, listening to the royal's hyper talk, "He said yes Finn is dating me oh my glob!" The nymph finally shakes her head, 

"Easy there Sarah, calm down. Let's discuss some things, like when is the reveal to everyone happening?" 

"Tomorrow~!" Huntress raises an eyebrow, 

"That's a bit too close, isn't it? I doubt the other royals will like the constant interruptions to their work and life." The blue woman shakes her head,

"Fine then! In two days time! That also gives me a chance to plan a date with him! I'm thinking of a restaurant, a high class one that I can use my royal status to get us to, that's something he's likely never been to! Ooh, maybe a party as well! A statue making contest! Pranks! A tower to the moon!"

Huntress has to rail her in as she starts spouting nonsense, standing up and grabbing her shoulders, before tugging her back down onto the bed, "Stop." Ice Queen blinks. "Breath." She stares at the nymph. "Calm down. Worry about that later, and I'm thinking way later, because I do believe that Martin, his dad, is still doing something. We have no idea what, or when he is going to do something again, but we've got to sort that chaos out first. Once Martin is out of the way, we can have our fairy tale ending of us all living together in peace, but we've got to do one thing at a time." The royal sighs, then stares at Huntress, 

"Right… I've waited over a thousand years for a boyfriend, I can wait a bit longer for a date… I've got to prioritise my responsibilities, I have to make a few sacrifices." She nods at Huntress, "Right, what do we know? Is there any way to bring him out?"

"Well, he can apparently appear whenever he wants to, because he was at the party yesterday." Ice Queen blinks, 

"Wait. Seriously!?" 

"Yeah, he gave Finn a gift of a picture frame with all his friends from OOO inside. If he was able to do that without anyone noticing, then who knows what else he is pulling behind the scenes…" Huntress ponders, making the royal sigh, 

"Great, so can we do some magic ritual to summon him?" Huntress shakes her head, 

"No, and it seems he'll only appear when he decides he wants to, and it's only been around Finn so far." The blue woman takes a deep breath, 

"And why is he doing this? What does he want to gain? Maybe we can use it as bait and lure him out." 

"The only thing Finn was able to gather is that he wants his old life back, and he is on the run from a powerful woman, who we have no idea who that is." Ice Queen grimaces, then stares deeply into Huntress's eyes, 

"Then what we will have to do is simple. We have to gain more information, so the next time we see him, we need to drill him for information." 

Meanwhile, Finn walks away from his new people with a slight grin on his face, a bunch of plans in his head, 'I need to get Samuel some art stuff so he may paint some pictures of the Ice Kingdom, help start getting people to actually come here. So I need gold first, because we're getting low on the stuff, so I need to do a dungeon, what I can then also gather some weapons for my Crivingnuh-' Suddenly he gets tapped on the shoulder, and he spins to face who it was, yet finds nothing. 

With an annoyed expression, he glances over his over shoulder, and finds Martin standing there with a huge grin, "Hey son! How are things going?" Finn sighs, 

"They're going alright I guess, so what are you here for this time?" He shrugs casually 

"To set things in motion." Finn blinks. 

"... Should I be scared or not?" Martin's face twists into a pained pondering, 

"Well… kinda. Things will be kicking off very soon, so just prepare yourself. I can't tell you more without losing the best ending possible for us. And you know, spoiling the story." Finn releases a deep sigh, 

"Right… thanks for the heads up I guess, I'll warn Huntress and Ice Queen to be alert for… something." Martin chuckles nervously, 

"Yeah, I would tell you more, trust me. But anyways! Changing topics, now do you see why I put you with Ice Queen in the tunnels?" Finn blushes and snaps his head to his genetic father, 

"... Yes. I kinda forgot you can see everything." Martin nudges him with a cheeky grin, 

"Two ladies eh? And a royal as well! You're certainly climbing in the world, aren't you." 

"Please, stop." He laughs, 

"What? Is it wrong for a father to be interested in who his son is dating and his personal life?"

"It is when it gets in details." 

"You do realise I've done the exact same things with your mother, right?" 

"A, I do not want to know anything, please stop there. And b, you went on a date with a queen and a wood nymph, dived into the night-o-sphere, fought demons, fought a vampire super demon, then began to make a Kingdom?" The older man scratches his cheek, 

"Well, no… except in a way I guess your mother was kinda like a queen, just when it came to the bed-" 

"Please stop." 

Martin laughs. 

Meanwhile, in the fading light of the day, Fionna strolls around the cut down forest that Finn had suggested she go to. With an extremely annoyed expression chiselled on her face. She kicks a pebble about, "Finn said that this would calm me down, but it has done nothing! Globbing nothing!" She boots the pebble across the ground again as her Cake swiftly moves in to soothe her sister's rage, 

"Hey girl, calm down, sure this wasn't some mathematical escape but it does have its positives!" She gestures to the gradually fading blue weather, "The skies are clear of anything and everything!" She flicks her hand to the leaves gently rustling by, "There's a nice cool breeze!" She takes a big gulp of air, then exhales with a satisfied smirk, "And the air is fresh!" Fionna grumbles, 

"Maybe, but I'm not any fresher." She boots the pebble again. And it hits a stump with a metal clunk. 

The heroine blinks, and the sister curiously make their way over to the cut down tree with eyebrows raised, standing before the illusion of the eye. Leaning down, Cake thwacks her knuckles atop the stump again, and once more a hollow metal bang rings out, making the duo glance at each over. Fionna actually looks the thing over as Cake stares at the valve sitting atop it, "It's still hollow, but what is it? Something left over from before the war?" Fionna shrugs as she grips the valve, then grunts as she attempts to spin the stubborn circle, 

"I don't know, but only one way to find out!" With a loud, painful, ear shattering screech, the valve begins to twist on its axle, the girl grunting as the rusty valve crawls to her will. It's decaying form slowly loosens with every twist, until finally a clunk echoes out as the lid unlocks fully, Fionna swiftly backing off. The sisters stare at it for a second, Cake glancing at the human, 

"You sure want to open it up and see what's down there?" The girl hesitates for a second, before nodding, 

"Yes, Finn said we should come here. There clearly has to be a reason, and I think we just found it." The feline sighs as her paws stretch to grab the lid, 

"Alright, but if it smells then don't complain to me." With ease, she lifts the heavy metal lid as it releases one final screech, light for the first time flooding inside the hole. 

Immediately Fionna peers over the edge with an excited grin, hyped to explore more of the world, yet only discovers piles of junk. She hums, staring at all that she can see through her small window into what laid hidden below the ground, before shrugging as she starts to vault over the edge. She falls, and Cake swiftly follows her, wrapping her arms around the heroine's chest while stretching her legs to the ground with a slight tut of annoyance, "Be patient girl, and don't be so stupid." She lightly lectures as she brings them both safely to the ground, the young girl shrugging as she breaks free from her hold, 

"Sorry." She apologises nonchalantly as she hurriedly begins snapping her gaze around the environment, expecting something grand. But it was just more rubbish. She raises an eyebrow as she begins to explore, staring at bits and bobs that litter the place as Cake gags in disgust, 

"Ewh, this place smells worse than a goblin's pits. You sure that this is the grand area Finn wants you to relax in?" Fionna sighs as she kicks at a can, 

"Maybe? I don't know with him at times. Sometimes he's mathematical! Sometimes he's just a butt with information." Cake hums as she peers over a pile of rotting food, swiftly grimacing and pulling away, 

"I think he would tell us more, but then he would be spoiling the story for us." She groans, 

"I prefer a spoiler of 'go to this place' than a headache and disappointment!' She exclaims loudly in annoyance. What causes things to shuffle all around them. 

Immediately Cake and Fionna back it up, hurriedly making their way back to the entrance where sunlight beamed down. They stand in the centre of the light produced by the day star, snapping their head around frantically at all the movement around them. Yet they couldn't see anything, causing the feline to immediately dig into her sister's bag in slight panic. 

She unearths the duo's torch, and hurriedly turns it on, panning it around the room and onto any movement. Eyes glow at the light, and hisses fill the air as they swiftly move away from the bright beam, Fionna glaring slightly. She storms forward towards one of the creatures in the dark, who hurriedly backs away from the annoyed heroine. 

She listens to the movement carefully, letting her senses guide her, until finally pouncing to her left, and lands on something that creates a flurry of movement. Unfortunately for it, Fionna has a lot of muscles, and with ease tugs it up from the ground, locking it in her arms before spinning to face Cake. She shines the light on it. 

And reveals a human. 

Fionna gapes at the woman struggling in her arms, too stunned to do anything as she remains completely unresponsive to whacks the girl was giving her. Finally, the stranger breaks free, and scrambles away, to the other people hiding behind trash and garbage, fearfully peeking at her as they speak garble.

The heroine blinks at them, then with awkward hesitation, slowly makes her way over to them, her eyes wide, "Are- are you human!? Is this… is this where I came from? Is this home?" Cake was swiftly by her side, stretching to match her size and putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, 

"Easy girl, they seem to be easy to spook." She warns, yet Fionna continues to trudge forward towards the group of people as they try to desperately scurry away, 

"Wait! Don't run! I just want to talk to you!" Eventually, she spots a dude crawling into a corner, and before he could retreat out from his position she swiftly moves in, trapping him. She squats before him, making herself as small as possible to seem less threatening to the panicking man, eyes staring at him longingly, "Are you my dad? Do you know who my mum is? Do I have any other family? Is this all the humans? Who's the prince in charge?"

She flings question after question at the poor person, built up from many years of pondering during long nights, while Cake experimentally backs away. Sure enough, after a few seconds of her being away, the people curiously approach the girl who looks like them, prodding and poking her body as she glances at them all, "Did we… did Finn point us at the last of the humans?" Cake shrugs, 

"I have no idea girl, but they don't seem intelligent enough to talk," She gestures to the putrid environment they were in, "I doubt they have a school system, and with how tight that lid was sealed, I don't think they have been outside… ever really." Fionna grimaces as she glances at the people curiously sniffing her, 

"Please… please, one of you talk, tell me who my parents are. Tell me who I am!" They continue to speak garble, making her sigh and go limp, her head tucked into her chest as she gives up, "... Why did Finn send me here? This has been nothing but poop." Cake frowns, and places her hands on her shoulder, making the people scram away, 

"Hey it's alright girl… maybe it was different for Finn? Maybe they were civilised for him?" Fionna only tucks herself up even tighter, 

"So Finn's life is better than mine?" 

"Hey now, that's dangerous thinking." Fionna snaps her head up, tears building up in her eyes, 

"But what if it's true? What if there isn't enough room in AAA for two Fionnas!?" Before she could respond, a huge pile of the garbage began to shift, the duo snapping their heads to it. A second later, a huge mass begins to come out from behind it, triggering the sister to stand tall, Fionna whipping her sword off her back as Cake shines the torch directly at it. 

Immediately a huge man in raggedy, torn up clothes covers his eyes with a surprised groan of pain, the sisters eyes widening as Cake stares at his body, "Oh momma he's a big boy! Look at all those muscles~!" Fionna glances at Cake, but then shifts her attention back to the mountain of a man, her eyes analysing his form. 

The stranger strolls forward towards them, then snaps his massive right arm out, pinching the torch between his fingers and thumb, then simply crushes the blinding light with ease. Cake and Fionna swiftly stumble backwards towards the entrance, Cake staring down at the squished remains of the torch with worry, "Erh, Fionna, we probably don't want to fight this guy, he'll probably hurt a lot." Fionna glares slightly, 

"And? If this big guy gets aggressive then we need to put him down… though try not to kill him, he might know who my parents are!" Cake eyes his humongous guns flexing on his arms, gulps, then flicks her nervous gaze back to Fionna, 

"Hey! Don't you remember what Finn said!? Be peaceful! So you know, talk to this guy, and let's not have a fight!" The man raises his hand at them, and speaks gibberish, making Fionna sigh, 

"Do. You. Understand. Me?” The huge mountain of a man with a white cat hat covering his hair cocks his head in confusion, Fionna glancing upwards at the fading sunlight, 'We can't stay here long, we can't waste time trying to talk to him… I've got to return tomorrow!' She faces Cake, "We've got to go before it becomes too dark! Let's just seal this place up and come back tomorrow when the sun returns." The man squints in focus, 

"Sun?" Fionna freezes, 

"Yes! Sun! Do you speak English?" He brightens up a little, 

"Sun! Sunsunsunsun." He repeats, pointing upwards at the sky, while Fionna raises an eyebrow at the slightly scared yet curious man,

"Sunsun?... Susan? Is that your name?" Cake glances at her sister, 

"That's a girl name, so I doubt it." Fionna hums, putting her finger to her chin as she decides this man was no longer a threat, thus lowering her sword, 

"You're right… Susan… oh! Stephen!" The man cocks his head at her again, 

"Ste… phen?" Fionna beams, snapping her head to her feline kin, 

"See!? He repeated it! He likes the name!" Cake raises an eyebrow, 

"I don't think so hun, but whatever, I can't be bothered to think of a name. Let's just go home and sleep, we'll be refreshed to properly handle this grand discovery in the morning. It might give these guys a chance to calm down before you start prodding them for answers." She orders as she wraps her arms around Fionna, which makes the heroine glance desperately at the crowd of people all around her, trying one last time to spot her parents. She can't spot any resemblances with their hats on. 

Cake stretches her legs, and tugs Fionna into the air as she stretches them back up the vault to exit the hidden chamber. When suddenly some loud thumps of footsteps echoes, then a loud grunt. 

Cake gives a noise of shock as she finds the man grabbing her legs tightly, staring up at Fionna, "Ste… phen!" He repeats his name, glaring slightly as he yanks Cake back down, the sisters yelping in shock as they suddenly drop back down. Fionna pulls her blade back up, holding it in an attack position against her chest, targeting the tip towards the large muscular man. But just as she is about to lunge at the dude tugging them down, she freezes up. 

She can't kill him. 

That's another human. 

He might have answers for her. 

He could be her dad for all she knows. 

Her arms go limp as she stares at Stephen, watching him drag them both back down as Cake groans and struggles. However, she stands no chance against the muscle man's might, and is swiftly brought back down to his height, the man swiftly grabbing Fionna and yanking out of Cake's arms. Finally, the heroine struggles once more, and grabs the single arm holding her with both hands, "Stop you butt! Let me go!"

Stephen grunts in confusion, raising an eyebrow as he twists his head, staring at her for a second as she struggles in his grasp, before finally relenting and letting go of her. She drops to the floor with an oof, before leaping to her feet and pouncing on Cake, trying to rip her out of Stephen's unbreakable grip. 

She grunts and groans as she tries to pull her struggling sister free, before the man raises an eyebrow, and fully lets go of the feline. They both flop to the floor, before the cat hurriedly sweeps Fionna into her arms and scrambles to climb out of the tube, yet Fionna snaps to her, "Wait!" Cake groans as she sweats nervously, staring down at the muscular man who could play with them as if they were dolls, 

"Nah girl! I don't want to be a pretzel!" Fionna glares, 

"Just wait!" The feline stops as the heroine glances down at Stephen, "I think he thought you were kidnapping me. Just lower me back down."

The feline groans, glancing around as she sits right before the exit like a spider, her legs hooked into the ceiling, before groaning as she lowers Fionna back down in her arms. The heroine slowly descends before the mountain of a man, the duo staring each other in the eyes as the curious Fionna gradually approaches. She stops just before him, then extends a hand to him in desperation. She wants to know who she is, her past that remains untold. She grins at him, "Come on, Cake will take us to the surface." He cautiously reaches out for her hand, 

"Sur… face?" She nods, 

"Yeah! With the sun! Well, moon now, but tomorrow there will be a sun!" He beams, 

"Sun!" He repeats the only word he really knows, while Cake groans nervously above them, 

"Fionna, I don't think-" The massive man steps onto her hand, making her suddenly squeak at the massive increase of weight, before signing as she starts to lift them both up, straining to takes them to the surface. Stephen nervously glances around as they are lifted up towards the light, while Fionna beams away, 'Holy cow I'm bringing a human to AAA! Well, another human other than me. But still! I can't wait to teach him everything! Or show him to Gumball, or to Finn!... Actually, he probably already knows about them.' She becomes giddy with anticipation as she plans what she could do with her new friend, while ignoring his current fear blight. 

Cake finally gives one final grunt of effort as she pulls them all to the surface, Fionna hoping off and into the grass just as the night begins to set in. She beams up at the stars, watching the sparkles of distant stars and planets with admiration, before spinning to face Stephen, "Hey man! What do you think of the star-" She grinds to a halt as she sees his huge panicking form, shivering as he stares down at the grass that covers the environment.

Fionna hums with curiosity, and approaches him, "You're afraid of grass?" He snaps his head to her, 

"Grass!?" Cake groans as her paw remains crushed by the heavy man refusing to get off, 

"He's never seen it before, has he!? He hasn't seen anything here before! Of course he's scared!" She lectures in suffering, making the heroine flush in embarrassment, before shaking her head and approaching the scared man, extending a hand to him, 

"Hey dude, chill, it's just some grass, that's nothing to be afraid of." He timidly grabs her tiny hand, then nervously begins to climb off Cake's hand. The moment his feet touch the soft grass, he immediately jolts up, scrambling backwards in terror. Fionna once again hums as she watches him panic, then begins gently tugging on his hand, pulling him towards the grass as she stares into his eyes. He gazes back as he shuffles forward again, slowly following the brave girl helping her in his time of fear.

Then, she suddenly stops, making him blink, and glance down. He was in the grass. He glances around nervously, then in curiosity, then jumping up and down a little, feeling the plants cushion his feet, quickly gaining a huge smile. Fionna beams, then stares at Cake, "Can we keep him!?" 

"Girl, he's a full blown dude!" She glances at him, remembering the cat's words from earlier, 

"A dude with a lot of muscles." The feline scans his barely covered form, practically naked and bulging with muscles, 

"... Fine." 

"Thank you! Glob, I can't wait to see if he knows my family! Or what he knows about humans!" She swiftly takes her bag off and rummages through it with determination, before finally grinning as she finds what she wants. Taking out a bag of marshmallows, she presents one to Stephen, who curiously grabs one, glancing at her to find out what he is meant to do with it. She points at her open mouth, and he swiftly pops it inside, chewing on the unhealthy treat. Then making a noise that can only be described as happiness, now staring at Fionna and her bag of delicious treats, which she then shakes at him with a huge grin. 

Walking away, she flicks one to him, what he quickly scoffs down, before following her for more, the girl smirking as her and her sister begin to lead him all the way home. The easiest way to mankind's heart is with food.

**Sorry if this one is slow, it's another set up chapter now that the sex/date arc is over.**

**I fixed the weird chapter ordering/duplicates on ao3, but I have no idea if that messed anything up for you guys like deleted a comment or removed the wrong chapter. Let me know if anything is wrong! Please!**

**For those who didn't realise, there was some not nsfw at the end of the previous chapter, and you should probably read that as miny arc/plot/plan is mentioned by Huntress Wizard there.**

**Vote progress**

**A. Write until completion  
4**

**B. Continue with 10K a week  
0**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 44:**

**I’m glad you had fun with the lemon, and yeah, it’s definitely going to make their advances and actions more understandable. Yep, I’ve already included the teases you wanted! The time of the reckoning has come for the ladies, for Finn now knows the joy of nutting! Yep, I wasn’t originally going to include it, but after many pesters I’ve finally decided to include it. A triple date? 0_o That’s something I’ve got to do, likely after the Martin arc. That has so much potential in every regard, romance, drama, comedy. A movie and a romantic walk, got it. O.O Dude, I’ll be waiting for that PM. And I can only imagine the surprise when I do finally get that message (Hopefully FF will turn back on the PM notifications by then, but if they haven’t then sorry if you don’t get an immediate reply.)**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz, on FF, chapter 44:**

**I'll try to keep on writing, don't worry! I'm just seeing what my readers prefer**

***shiver* The dreaded dead fic. I hate it when that happens. Don't worry, I don't plan to die anytime soon!**

**Desenrrollado on, on AO3, Chapter 44:**

**Alright, thanks for voting dude! And you yourself keep being awesome!**

**Bloodyninja88, on FF, chapter 44:**

**Thanks for voting dude!**

**I'm glad there was a bit for you to read after the lemon scenes, and yeah I thought of that as well! Huntress does need her own land to call home.**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 44:**

**I'm so glad you enjoyed by hard work! And it is so relieving to hear that it was worth the wait and that feral Huntress was a good idea. Gotcha, no toys for Huntress. Another vote for writing until I finish, and don't worry, I'll keep writing this thing!**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 44:**

**It's done and currently going through proofreading!**


	46. Chapter 46 Preparations

Finn strolls back towards the mansion his girlfriends were currently residing in, taking one last glance at Martin behind him, the duo giving each other a little wave before the older man fades from existence. The hero sighs, then clears his mind by focusing back on task as he makes his way through the large double doors, swooping through the halls as he makes his way to the throne room. 

A few minutes later, he arrives at his destination, and swiftly slides past the massive chair that he glances at in a new light. He’s got a lot of new responsibilities. He runs his hand over the armrest as he enters the bedroom behind it. Sure enough, Ice Queen and Huntress were still together, the duo snapping their gaze at him, his presence causing them to gain small smiles instantly. 

The man makes his way over to them with a grin, "How are things going?" He flicks his attention to the nymph, "You had your talk with Sarah yet?" She shakes her head, 

"Not yet, I got side-tracked on more pressing issues than the distant future." Finn nods, 

"Heh, eyes on the prize?" She smirks a little, 

"Yeah, that's a good analogy," She frowns a little, "And something the spirit of the forest said I always suffered from, saying that I needed to focus on the environment around me as well." The hero grimaces as she sighs, "I guess I still haven't learned." Ice Queen shrugs, 

"Hey you can't be good at everything, I can tell you that from personal experience. Besides, that just gives you another thing to stride for." The nymph nods at her words, though the royal raises an eyebrow, "But what is it he is talking about? What did you get side tracked from?" The hero casually sits down next to them as he rolls her hand, 

"She wants to make her own forest atop your mountain, like her own personal kingdom." The royal blinks as she stares in slight shock at the watcher, who merely nods without hesitation, 

"Yeah he's right. I didn't want to steal the forest male me is currently living in, that's his future, he's meant to look after it. However, I am getting bored without my duties." Ice Queen nods slowly,

"Right… yeah, yeah that should be possible, I'm just worried if the mountain can take it, you know, with it being hollow and all." The couple grimace a little, Finn sighing,

"Yeah, that could be a problem… is there any way we could support the mountain? Or make the forest not reliant on the mountain's structure?" The nymph shrugs, 

"A lot of magic, and I mean a ton of it. We could either use it to reinforce the mountain, making it tougher and more stable, or we could make the forest float, as in a floating kingdom. Reinforcing the mountain will make it tougher and harder to break, providing a safer refuge or shelter for both my forest people and her ice people if things get bad. While a floating forest will likely bring more visitors, and by extent more visitors and traders to the Ice Kingdom since it is right there next to it. However, that's a lot of magic, way more than we have right now, so I don't think we can do it."

While Finn grunts in disappointment, the blue royal immediately perks up however, "Yeah, and I know just the way to do that!" The couple snap their reinvigorated gaze at her with beaming grins, the royal continuing "My demonic wishing eye! That amulet can do a wish at the cost of part of your soul, remember? So we can do either one your ideas if you want, heck even both if we want to!" Finn flicks his excited gaze to Huntress to revel in joy at the idea, only to find her squinting sceptically, 

"Yeah, we could, but the forest would be continuously growing, so it would continues wishing, but that isn't my main concern…" She raises an eyebrow, "How much of your soul would that cost? And is it worth the risk of losing a part of ourselves, our personalities because of it?" The royal blinks. Then sighs, 

"That's… that's actually a good point to mention, and something I forgot completely about. The cost varies on the wish." The nymph nods, 

"Thought so. Let me guess, it will likely destroy our souls if we wished for those?" She nods, 

"Yeah, there is a reason **why** when I first fell in love with my knight here that I had wished to teleport to him so I kidnap him, rather than just wishing he was in love with me. The larger, more reality changing or heart longing the wish is, the grander the cost. So… yeah, the amulet is off the table. Got any other wish items you know about?" He nods, 

"Yeah… there's this maze and a dude called Prismo who can give out one wish to a person. However, they both suffer from the monkey paw effect, you know, having to be very precise… and… if we were to see Prismo, he will likely send me and Huntress back to OOO, because I doubt the others haven't tried wishing for my return… actually. Why haven't we been wished back already?" He suddenly inquires, yet Huntress just shakes her head, 

"I don't know Finn, and it is a little weird, but we should probably stay focused back on task. Worry about that stuff later." Ice Queen smirks, 

"I don't know why haven't they haven't wished you back yet, but I definitely don't mind!" Finn chuckles as Huntress grins, causing the royal to lean forward and plant a kiss on her suitor's lips, the man leaning into it as they make it last for a second before parting. 

The nymph pouts beside him, slightly dejected at missing out on some action, causing Ice Queen to laugh, "Hey now, you can't get jealous, you got more than a kiss last night!" Finn chuckles as he swiftly kisses his nymph girlfriend as well, the watcher of the forest cupping his face as she makes it last, smirking slightly as she glances at Ice Queen teasingly. The hero pulls away with a grin, "Please, I have enough love for the both you." The royal leaps to her feet, staring down at the hero, 

"Maybe, but that's not fair. She's gotten more!" She smirked evilly, "And I plan to make it even!" She pounces on him, the hero grunting in shock as they bounce on the soft mattress, then chuckling as they snuggle on the bed with her resting on top of him. Huntress merely grins as she lays down beside him, staring at him as she rests her head in her hand, raising an eyebrow, 

"Having fun there?" He cuddles his girlfriend even tighter with a beaming smile, listening to the royal coo as she snuggles to his warmth, 

"Definitely~" Huntress smirks,

"Good~ This crazy relationship has a chance then." He grins, 

"Yes, yes it does… though I just remembered why I came here." Ice Queen groans softly as she relaxes in his arms, his calm breathing lifts her up and down as it gently rocks her, 

"What was it?..." She slurs off with her eyes closed, calmness and bliss claiming her. 

"My dad made another appearance." Her eyes snap open, and she jolts up, 

"Seriously!?" Finn nods, as she takes a deep breath, "Glob damn it… what did he say?" Finn shrugs, 

"He said he deliberately put us together in the caves because of this whole relationship thing." She smirks a little, "Remind me to thank him if I ever see him." Finn grimaces, 

"Oh, and that things are going to get hectic soon." 

"And he's lost that thanks. Any idea when or what will cause it?" Finn shakes his head, 

"Nope, just that we have to prepare for it." She sighs, and the nymph beside them frowns, 

"There's nothing we can do then, with no knowledge of what's going to happen we would be attempting to do an impossible task by trying to prepare. The only thing we can do is recognise things as they come, and react to them… you know, like we've been doing our whole lives." Finn nods as the room falls silent, causing Huntress to glance at her female companion as they all prepare to sleep for the night, "You still taking that spot, or-"

Ice Queen drops back down atop Finn's chest as she tightly grips his shoulders, glaring at the nymph, "NO." 

Meanwhile, in another dimension, powerful beings were convening, floating through the void of pure darkness as they glided gracefully towards each other. They begin to make an orderly circle with their twisted and altered forms, that yet somehow still look humanoid, the beings glancing at a massive structure to the side of them. 

A brand new citadel. 

The previous one was heavily damaged after the last prison break, plus, with it being so easily sent into chaos by the lich and was able to be invaded by a kid and a dog, it was obvious a redesign was necessary. Thus the massive structure besides them floats in space, already being filled by cosmic criminals despite the structure not being fully completed. It had the same defences as last time, guardians and ice that freezes the criminals permanently, but there was more.

The most obvious being a labyrinth. The whole prison was quickly escaped last time, there was no real struggle or a way to prevent the criminals from meeting up and busting out together. Last time, two people who were not meant to be there just easily wandered in and started unfreezing people. That has to be a little harder to do. 

Thus, every jail cell is held within a humongous maze of twisting stone, spanning multiple levels and dead ends that is surely to get anyone lost. People were more likely to die of dehydration than finding and busting criminals out. And by humongous, I meant nearly as big as a planet, there was simply no way to navigate it all. The structure was this time also reinforced by the cosmic beings, their magic strengthening its stability to not only prevent it from crumbling in due to its own gravitational pull, but also from any attacks that wish to destroy the facility.

The ice itself which encases the prisoners was this time stronger, and if the lich was captured again, there simply would be no way for its corrupt and putrid magic to melt everyone free. It stops everything now, both magic and physical attacks would not be able to do a single thing to it, coming from the inside or the outside of the prison. 

Finally, the largest new security improvement, a towering new guardian that works alongside the original guardians. Except while those one were built to capture and imprison escaping convicts, this new guardian was built with the singular purpose of destroying anything, attackers, intruders, or escapes. 

Dark magic was used last time to destroy the first citadel, proving that last guardians had poor knowledge in both understanding and preventing it. This new guardian was definitely up to the task, the cosmic beings filtering dark magic and twisted spells of evil, corruption, and destruction to make one an expert in the stuff. It was a monstrosity, made of grey rotting flesh and pulsing with chaotic energy, and most shocking of all was its size, being as large as the citadel itself, a whole planet! 

One woman within the gathering of powerful beings sighs in annoyance, glancing around at the beings around her with impatience. She wore a cloak and had glowing white eyes. The woman chasing Martin. She watches as the last of the cosmic beings finally arrive, glaring at beings like Cosmic Owl for taking his sweet time to arrive. How that bird got such an important and high role is above even her comprehension, maybe she should demote him, but at the same time he's so cute! But pathetic, and kind! 

Finally, **the boss** steps forward, the boss of all the cosmic beings, who's words rule supreme and guides them all in whatever they do. Including her and her current orders of pursuing Martin. His powerful gaze swoops over them all, before a powerful, multi voiced voice speaks out, "Still no GOLB, as per usual. He hasn't shown up ten trillion years, why would he show up now… analysis report! NOW!" He demands, his multiple voices echoing out in different tones as the cosmic beings shuffle around him, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

He huffs, then flicks his gaze to the robed woman with glowing eyes, the girl cursing under her breath as she melts under his unrelenting state "Hekate, you're hunting that rogue ascended being who was once a mortal for breaking a cosmic law, and using **your** powers by the way. How is the process of his capture going!? He was put completely under your responsibilities after all!" She winces, 

"It's… it's not going good you fucker!... He's been avoiding me all this time by constantly hoping through dimensions and voids my lord. However universe 010000010100000101000001 does seem to be a common dimension he often hops to, for reasons I fear may damage our future plans."

The mountain of a man doesn't seem really be bothered by her split personality swearing at him, seemingly use to it, but he does scowl at the news, "He better not, but without the god of foretelling or god of time here to tell us of the future, we must take it with our own hands, and mustn't let him take control. Don't let him decide the future, for we do not know what a mad man who lost his mind and memories will do, so stop him from altering the universes at once. He has many, many crimes under his belt, so he must be brought in for judgement at once. Do not fail me Hekate, I've put a lot of trust into you, don't make me regret it." She sighs,

"Sir, last time he broke out of prison was because he had help from **the** human and **the** dog. I fear he might be going to them again for help, or at least their different gender parts, for that was who I caught him discussing with, giving them an item from the future." The being looms over her, even the slight movement of him bending forward rips up a roar of wind that she easily nullifies with her magic, though not for her comrades who get blown away. 

The larger than a planet man speaks with his multiple tones, "And?" She sighs, 

"Well, that was the only time I was able to intervene and attack him. That is the closest I've ever gotten to apprehending him." She stares into his eyes, hovering up slightly with her magic, "I'm requesting permission to engage him even if mortals are around, and to ignore the law that I am not meant to meddle with mortal affairs unless summoned to." The man's gigantic finger rises above her, and gently yet firmly pushes her back down to level with the other beings in his presence, 

"You are requesting to break a law that was put into place long ago for both the mortal realm **and** our own protection? Have you forgotten what they did to one of us? How they nailed him to a cross and poisoned him to death?" She shakes her head as his hand roars away, 

"No, I haven't. However, you fight fire with fire. If I'm going to hunt him, I need my restrictions that he is using to his advantage gone." The powerful being groans in thought over her, 

"... You have permission to break the cosmic law and interact with the mortal realm unhindered. HOWEVER. If you fail to capture Martin, or if you exploit this new given freedom in any way, then I shall personally strip you of all your powers, and throw you into a prison cell myself. Is that understood?" She nods, 

"I do my lord… may I also request some guardians to help bring him in?" He waves his hand uncaringly at her, the movement sending off another wind shockwave that makes a few cosmic beings spin away, 

"You may, though I expected you to do it with your own strength, rather than asking for help in something you can easily do yourself." She laughs at him,

"There's nothing wrong with gaining more power! I need to be as strong as possible!" She cackles, lightning arcing around her form as two guardians roar behind her, ready to back her up in her duty. The large being merely turns his attention elsewhere, uncaring of her laughter as he glances at another powerful being, "You. Status report." 

Hekate creates a portal behind her, and both her and the guardians are pulled inside as she continues to laugh, giving everyone the middle finger, before suddenly halting, "Bye guys~! See you all next meeting!" She exits with a cheerful, polite tone, before the portal claims her. 

Both her and the guardians sit in a void with humongous lightning strikes occasionally exploding all around her, the cosmic super being closing her eyes and feeling around every dimension with her magic, 'Where are you, Martin? We were friends, remember? Don’t you want us to meet again you backstabbing bitch?' 

Back in AAA, a certain machine was walking around as the new day arrives, yet he never slept once. He doesn't need sleep. He was designed that way. He was designed to be **better** than Gumball. The robot leaves the main entrance to his candy castle, strolling casually through the streets as he waves at his people waking up, the candy people too dumb to realise he wasn't their real leader. 

He stops in the middle of a street, then glances around, discovering his precious people were not strolling around yet, making him smirk as he leans down towards a manhole at his feet. Yanking the cover off with ease, he holds it above his head, then promptly jumps down the vile hole, letting the lid fall back on to cover the manhole. He falls endlessly, yet he doesn't blink, and only runs more equations in his head, he has no time for emotions when he could be doing science instead. 

Finally, he meets the end of the hole with a heavy thump, the collision echoing loudly through the tunnels he had just landed heavily in. He stands up casually from the small crack in the ground, rolling his joints to make sure nothing was damaged, before strolling forward, calculations scrolling through his mind. 

Suddenly growls echo out, and the machine man halts, snapping his head towards the noises with a slight frown. Creatures crawl forward, former alligators that were mutated by the bucket loads of radiation that had poured down with the rain after the mushroom war. 

Their bodies were nearly unrecognisable, their scales mostly gone, their jaws twisted and mutated unnaturally, six legs sprouting from their poor bodies. And bodies for there is more than one of them currently crawling towards the machine. Hey may not be made of flesh, but he was in their territory, and they were going to defend it as they hissed at him. 

Robo Gumball simply glares at them, turning to face his deadly foes, analysing their forms before huffing, "You are not wanted here beasts and I have no need to fight you, leave my tunnels." They merely storm forward, making the machine scowl in annoyance. He quickly counts them, finding three messed up beings crawling from the dark depths of the abandoned sewer tunnel. 

Immediately he lifts his right arm up, and the limb splits in half, the beasts discovering a tube within that let's off a foretelling hiss of its own. Gumball locks onto them, "Eliminating targets." A burst of flames shoots from the nozzle, and an incinerating ball of flames shoots down the small tight tunnel. 

The beasts screech as they are engulfed in pain, the fire burst swiftly ending as they end up flailing in pain. Gumball merely watches as they wiggle in suffering. The real him has done worse. 

They slowly struggle, withering and spasming in despair as their flesh is melted off their bodies. The machine merely watches the clock he has recording, seeing how long it takes for them to die. He has to test his weapons effectiveness after all. Finally, it ends for the poor beasts as they flop over dead, smoke filling the tunnels, what wasn't a problem for the nuclear ran machine. 

He begins to walk away, no bothering to check their bodies as he glances at his dangerous arm, sealing it back up. He grimaces as he rolls his hand, 'That's all the fire I have in me. I wasn't built for combat, that weapon was meant to be a last resort only.' He notes, finding his pathetic weapon unable to meet his standards, however smirks as he spots a light at the end of the tunnel, 'But my personal strength was never what made me powerful, unlike that brute Marshall Lee…' He enters a lab, one still in rapid construction all around him as he grins, 'It was my brains that led to my strength! Why should I fight when I can make something else do it!? A human can't beat a gorilla in a boxing match, but a gorilla can't survive a nuke!'

He strolls into his new lair, watching the reinforced walls around him getting made before his very eyes, nodding in approval, 'Advantage of never needing sleep and being able to do a hundred calculations a second, you can make functioning nanobots overnight!' He chuckles as his small comrades, that were invisible to the naked eye, do their duty, slaving away to make what once a sewer cross channel, into a humongous scientific lab. 

Unfortunately for Robo Gumball, only the structure was nearly complete, and no equipment he needed for his work of global conquering was ready. The only thing available to him was a basic table with a few items scattered atop it, causing the fake royal to stroll up to them with a smirk. A pile of papers containing his plans sat high and mighty, the machine not wanting to risk them being stored digitally on a computer, not when Gumball was such a tech wizard.

Next to it was the vial of vile green liquid, a nasty poison especially designed for his creator, a liquid designed to blend in with his meal, then kill him in mere seconds of ingestion. That's how he plans to remove him swiftly and quietly, so no one comes investigating any noise or explosion as he disposes of the body. He just needs to get it into a meal in some way, what shouldn't be too hard if he intercepts it on the way of it being delivered to the royal. 

His next item, plans and sketches of both Finn and Fionna. One he plans to keep forever, one he plans to remove permanently. Finn is dangerous, stupidly so, and will likely crush him and his plans if he figures out what is going on. He'll use his kindness against him, offer to meet for a peace deal then stab him in the heart, or better yet, shoot him for safety. No need to risk getting into his preferred range. 

Fionna though, she'll need heavy swaying over, and he should try dating her while keeping the whole revolution thing under wraps. Every single person in AAA, if they are a threat to his rule or his people, he has a plan to end them. If he can use them, he'll manipulate them. Everyone and everything will bow to him, so his people, his creations, may live in the best possible lives possible, and so he may secure his love. 

Fionna can't love someone else if there is no one else. 

His eyes flicks to another scattered pile of papers, discovering his designs for his weapons of mass destruction laid atop one another. Including his personal weapons, the toys he himself gets to use to crush any threat and subdue the fuss the other kingdoms will give him. However, his favourite drones are currently scavenging something else, and were in another kingdom all together. Or more precisely, the Ice Kingdom, scavenging up the obliterated Bubblegum Guardian scraps, and were ordered to bring them here on the pronto.

The nanobots can easily repair the Kingdom's destroyed guardians, and return the watchers who protect them to their former glory, to help him crush Gumball and his pathetic ways. The candy people are admittedly useless, so they must have a strong leader to make up for it. A man who struggles to ask a girl who already likes him out and has petty, childish arguments with his ex all the time in ways that tarnishes the Candy Kingdom's reputation is not that. But, if he is to top the man in charge, his friends, his forces, and the whole globbing world, then he's going to need an army himself. 

His smirk continues to grow as he flicks his gaze to a small factory pumping out hand sized drones, the tiny machines simply rolling off the assembly line. He would have made a bigger factory that made bigger, better soldiers, but his time was limited, and the nanobots can only work so fast. Still, he wears a massive grin as he approaches the massive pile of machines, clapping twice as they all spring to life.

They were four legged machines on rectangular bases, four massive red glowing eyes sitting on the front, multiple for distance differentiation. Those four claws each have three joints, allowing for quick and high mobility if it is needed, with razor sharp tips that dug down into the ground for grip. Then there was a scorpion tail of sorts on the back, with a small red lens on the end, a high powered laser that would slice through flesh with ease. 

Better yet, light doesn't make any noise… that can be heard normally, meaning that these tiny drones the size of a hand yet were lightning fast can quickly enter an area, assassinate a target with ease, then escape before anyone notices. But as for an actual army or military force, well, it's hard to survive hundreds of lasers slicing you in half in an instant, what works wonders on armies when they simply sweep the battlefield a few million times. And, if things get really bad, the nanobots themselves can help out, they can melt someone down faster than acid. 

He chuckles. Another day, and everything will be ready. Advantages of machines, they never need to sleep.

Fionna meanwhile was in her home, groaning as her eyes flicker open, the girl scratching her belly as she releases a fart, her eyes wishing to remain closed to enjoy her peaceful sleep some more. But then she snaps wide awake and leaps from the bed, her heart for adventure and hero-ing overpowering her basic instincts. 

She wears a massive bold grin as she does some morning stretches, before abandoning her pink pjs to get changed for the day, snatching up her signature clothing. A few minutes later, she was bouncing down the ladder with a huge grin as she took a deep whiff of the scent of breakfast: Cake's bacon pancakes. She skids into the kitchen, yet before she could take another step forward towards her cooking food, she freezes up in shock at a huge mass.

Then beams as he memories of the day before fills her mind, "Stephen!" She screams, before strolling up to the mountain of a man currently sitting on the floor, his gaze twitching around at… everything really, still attempting to take the new world he's exploring. He flicks his attention to the girl as she stands before him, then wraps him in a hug as best as she can, just barely not being able to reach halfway. 

He remains still in confusion, before attempting to copy her, his massive log thick arms enveloping her, crushing her like two massive pythons as she gasps in shock. Her air gets squeezed out her chest while the massive man murs, hugging her even tighter as he rests his chin atop her head with a massive grin, his eyes closed. She struggles, yet can't do anything against the large man, causing Cake to have to swoop to the heroine's rescue, shifting her arms into massive crowbars and wedging them between the duo.

With a grunt of all her might, she parts them by a centimetre, allowing Fionna to scramble out of his arms, backing away as he pants desperately for air. Stephen only cocks his head, raising an eyebrow as he stares at her winded form, causing the girl to sigh, she couldn't stay mad at the innocent man. She grins at him, "Morning big dude!" He gazes at her, causing her to point at her mouth, "Morn." 

"Morn." 

"Ing!" 

"Ing." She smirks, 

"Morning!" He beams at her, 

"Morning!" She jumps up, 

"Yes! He's learning! I'll have him telling me about the humans in no time!" Cake meanwhile raises an eyebrow at the duo, 

"Erh, girl, he doesn't understand what morning means, he's just copying it… and now that I think about, he's learning it very fast..." She wonders, causing Fionna to glance at her, 

"And? You're a talking cat that can shapeshift. There's weirder things in AAA than someone who can learn fast." She explains with a tad of mocking, unknowing of the man's past where he had already learnt of their language, and is simply getting reminded of it. Cake huffs, 

"I'm not weird, and I can do more than that! Normal stuff! Like cooking, or fighting!" Fionna smirks, 

"Oh really- wait. Cooking." The sisters glance at their breakfast starting to burn at the feline's absence. And scream as they rush to save it. 

A few moments later, slightly black bacon pancakes were dished up onto white plastic plates, the only material to survive a thousand years and not be smashed by atomic shockwaves. They place a massive mountain of the grub before the curious human, the man poking at them with his huge finger, flicking his gaze to the brave heroine for support. She merely points at her mouth just like she did last time with the marshmallows, causing the massive man to reach down and grab a massive handful of the food.

Then crams it into his face in the fist full, making Fionna giddy as she begins chomping on her own breakfast, while her sister tries her best to not watch the man messily eating her meal. Fionna was practically bouncing in her seat as she speedily shoots through the most important meal of the day, wishing to get it out of the way and onto more important things. Cake raises an eyebrow at her, "Your mood has done a full one eighty, hasn't it?" She shrugs, swallowing another huge chunk of food, 

"What can I say? Knowing I'm not alone anymore has really cheered me up, I can finally find out about my past!" The feline squints at her, 

"How could you feel alone if Finn is here? He's a human, isn't he?" She stops for a second, 

"I don't know, it's weird, like… it's like seeing my reflection. Just because you look in a mirror doesn't mean you're no longer lonely. That's what happens when I look at Finn, I just see… myself." She shakes her head, then immediately digs into her meal again, causing the cat to sigh and glance at Stephen to check his progress. 

Just in time to see him put his plate in his mouth and bite down, crunching it into shards and chewing it with cringing snaps. Cake shivers as she covers her sensitive ears from the unpleasant noise of plastic being cracked and shattered in his mouth, while Fionna uncaringly continues her own meal. The feline quickly evacuates, leaving the human duo on their own as Fionna beams up at him, finishing up her meal and frisbee-ing her plate away. 

She leans in close to gaze him in the eyes, "So… enjoy your meal?" He cocks his head, triggering her to immediately hum in thought as she brings her hand to her chin, rubbing it as the man patiently waits for the woman who has led him so far. 

She suddenly snaps her fingers, making him jump in slight fear at the unknown noise as she grins, "Was that meal…" She points to his plate with a massive bite mark missing, "... Good?" She licks her lips, "Or bad?" She gags, then stares inquisitively at him, using his own facial recognition instincts to figure out that she was asking a question. He murmurs for a second, 

"Erh… gah… good!" He exclaims, making the heroine fist pump in celebration as she wears a massive smile, 

"Yes!" She leaps up to her feet, swiftly jolting a hand out to him with a massive beaming smile, the man curiously taking it as to allow her to yank him to his feet with all her might. She then starts to lead the nervous man towards the door, "Come on! Let's see if we can't get you used to the world! With guns that big you can't stay indoors all the time, you've got to explore it, you have to let go of your fears!" She brings him to the door, then with a grunt, opens the door, a cool breeze washing in as Stephen shivers in fear, his legs refusing to move.

She groans and struggles as she tugs on the man, slowly dragging him out as his heels dig into the ground, but eventually she yanks him out of the doorway. He stumbles outside, and immediately his head starts snapping around, his eyes wide as he locks onto every sound and movement that fills the world. Fionna giggles at his fear, making him snap his gaze to the calm girl, before she points upwards, "Look, it's the sun, suuuunnn, remember?" He snaps his head up at the familiar word, and stares into the great orb. 

And immediately yells in pain as he covers his eyes, panicking as he scrambles backwards with a groan, Fionna swiftly leaping to his aid to calm the man down. He scrambles back in doors, running to the couch he slept on for the night and flipping it, putting it atop his body as he cowered beneath it. The heroine comes in after him, and stares at him in his hiding position, grimacing as she slowly approaches.

She once again extends an arm to him, the petrified muscle man staring at her open palm again, and retreats even further under the couch. She huffs and grabs his arm, making him jump in shock, before she begins tugging him out, flipping the couch off the top of him in a series of bangs that gets Cake's attention. She glares at the flipped furniture, and quickly extends her arms to the duo, who both yelp in shock when they are wrapt up by her spaghetti arms. 

Cake groans a little, "Okay you two, play fight outside!" She starts to move them towards the door, causing the heroine to fist pump in celebration while Stephen wiggles nervously. Fionna then blinks, realising she hasn't grabbed her sword, then quickly snaps her arm out to the money pile, and snatches Milly's gauntlet resting casually atop it. 

She puts the weapon on just as Cake puts them outside, the feline dropping them both to the ground before slamming the door behind them, "Go work off your energy!" Her muffled voice yells from inside, causing the girl to shrug nonchalantly, then glance at Stephen, who was snapping his head around him again. 

She sighs, and grips his arm, then starts to yank him away, heading towards the forest in the distance as he stares in fear at the dark, creepy, nightmarish woods of death before them. Fionna hums a little tune as they enter the trees, glancing backwards every once in while to check if the man was calming down to the tune. He wasn't. 

She huffs, then brings them both to a stop as she raises an eyebrow, "Dude, I know you're afraid, but why!? Look at you!" She gestures to his body, the man glancing down at himself, "You've got more muscles than muscle prince! You could probably ko a dragon in one punch! You know, rip and tear!" She flexes her own muscles, trying to get the message across that he could survive this peaceful forest, but Stephen still whimpers, his eyes locked on the forest of hell as **things** move.

She glances around, her eyes scanning the environment, until locking onto an old dead log resting on the floor, and grins as she heads towards it. Bending down, she grabs the decaying wood many times her size, then with a grunt lifts it onto her shoulder before spinning around to face the worried man. "HEY STEPHEN!" He snaps his gaze to her, and she beams at him, "Let's see how strong you are!" She strolls up to him with the massive log in hand, doing a small pass to the man who catches it with ease yet so with enough force to slightly crush the wood. 

He glances curiously at her, and she spins around before doing a throw, making him raise an eyebrow. She grins at him, "Come on! How far can you throw it!?" He stares at the wood, 

"... Throw?" He repeats, the word echoing some distant command from his past, some definition for a task he once knew. He blinks, before swiftly beginning to whirl with an aggressive growl, then yelling as he lets go.

The log rockets away as a wave of wind flicks up some dirt and leaves, Fionna gaping as the edge of her lips are tugged upwards, her eyes wide as she watches the log fly. It smashes into the Ice Kingdom, causing her to flinch, then look away, her hand going to the side of her face to shield the destruction. Stephen grunts at her, triggering her to laugh nervously, "I'm sure it's fine…" 

Meanwhile, in said kingdom, Ice Queen, Huntress Wizard, and Finn all stand in a confused fighting stance, staring at the log before them that was buried into their room. The royal blinks, "That's huh… so **this** is what it is like for Gumball." Huntress raises an eyebrow as she steps up to it, then promptly absorbs the wood with her magic, 

"Where did this come from? That would have taken a lot of strength to lob this through the mountain and our mansion walls." Finn smirks, 

"I have an idea…" 

They girls stare at him in absolute confusion.

Fionna hums a little tune as she bounces along. Or more accurately, bounces atop Stephen as he strolls along, the girl riding his shoulder as she snaps her gaze about to spot things she could do with her human companion. She will teach him English, she will bring her people up from that hole, she will become their princess, and then she will be a royal to marry Gumball. But that's later, for now she wishes to go on a cool adventure and punch someone's buns!... Or, try to talk peacefully to them. 

She shakes her head with a slight huff, she wants to be a better hero, like Finn! But man is having a conversation to talk bad dudes out of things so boring, not to mention it is so much slower. She then smirks however. 'I've sworn to be peaceful, but Stephen here hasn't!' She points in a direction, "Go that way!" She had to jab her finger several times, but he eventually got the message, and began to stroll in that direction, gradually calming down as he listened to the bird chirps all around him.

Fionna meanwhile pans her head around, looking for a fight for her man with brining muscles to obliterate, a cheeky grin on her face, 'Oh I can't wait to see this!' They start to wander into more dangerous territory, the atmosphere changing into a more toxic, dark place, trees with sharp branches seemingly reaching out for them, causing Stephen to hesitate. Fionna immediately tries to sooth his worries, "Hey dude, don't be scared, I've saved so many people here from absolutely nothing! Everything here is super weak, you'll easily be able to beat them no probs! And if anything gets too close, or you start to lose, I'm here, I'll literally beat something to death before you get hurt." 

She reaches down and pats his muscular arms, the man looking worried at her, but continues nevertheless, causing Fionna to reach into her bag and pull out Milly's gauntlet. With a smirk, she equips it, then keeps her eyes peeled, ready to defend her human comrade at the sign of serious danger.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them begins to wiggle and move, as if the earth was breathing as Stephen panics, causing Fionna to hop off his shoulder. She lands before him, then raises her fists for a fight, eyes glancing around for the first attack. The ground bursts to her left, and a massive black spider leaps from the ground, causing Fionna to scream as she punches it. 

It goes flying backwards as Stephen continues to stumble away, his eyes locked onto the bug. Fionna raises her hand and blasts it with a laser, then snaps to another that crawls out of the ground at her feet. She raises her foot up and stomps on it, crushing it beneath her as she takes a second to glance at her companion. 

He was panicking as the world around now violently shifted, before bursting into a tsunami of massive spiders. They immediately go for him as he yells in fear, causing Fionna to instantly leap to his aid. 

She yells a war cry as she fires a laser all around him, killing waves of them before they could reach the human. But at the cost of her own safety. Immediately they lunge onto her, swarming her as she desperately begins to slap them off. But there were too many, and they began to rapidly entomb her in spider webs, coating her in the white fabric as Stephen watches. 

They start to approach him. His flight or fight activates, and he spins to run away, but his eyes catches with Fionna as she falls to the ground. The brave woman who showed him the world so far, who did her best to calm his fears, was in trouble. 

He freezes up, grimaces, then with a war cry charges straight into the mess. He stomps on the spiders as he runs, their webs having no chance to stop his bulging muscles as he tears through them with ease. He reaches a bulge in the swarm where Fionna laid and slams his hands into it, gripping her form.

With a yell, he rips Fionna's web covered body from the spiders, then using his bulging muscles he begins slapping them away. Swaths of them go flying in every direction as he rampages, stomping and smashing, grabbing and tearing. 

He grabs Fionna's face, and tears the webs off with ease, the heroine taking a deep breath before Stephen frees her arm. With her gauntlet limb free, she begins to save herself, firing the laser down as the man continues to rampage with her in hand. She burns the rest of the white layered string off, before yelling as she leaps from his hand, firing a massive laser downwards. 

Like an orbital strike the massive beam hits the ground and explodes as Fionna laughs. She falls into the cloud it had whipped up, then starts firing the laser in all directions, but mostly in Stephen's direction. They strike spiders leaping at him from behind, allowing him to not worry about his rear as much as he pounds the ground with earth shaking strikes.

The huge swarm of horrid arachnids begins to thin out, the duo making short work of their foes, mowing them down with ease. A bug leaps onto Fionna's head, but before it could do anything Stephen grabs it and yanks it off. Without any effort he crushes it with a crack in his hand, before throwing that fist into a swarm leaping for him. 

Their tiny bodies go flying and splatter against the trees, what catches his attention, squinting at it in thought, before charging towards them. He grabs the massive plants, before with a groan he gradually yanks it up from ground, but the spiders swarm towards him. 

Fionna leaps onto his back, then starts spraying her laser everywhere, covering the muscle man as he rips the tree from the ground. Finally with a yell he yanks it free, before spinning to face the bugs with his humongous weapon. 

With a war cry he starts doing massive sweeps, the tree roaring as it is swung, flicking up dirt and leaves. The bugs are either crushed beneath the plant, or sent flying from it, smashing into the ground and other trees in impacts that shatter their shells. 

Fionna whoops as they start to retreat at his massive weapon, scurrying away from the deadly duo as they slaughter away. Stephen grins as he smashes everything with his weapon, breaking logs, trees, bushes, anything and everything in his rampage. 

He slams it down hard enough to shatter the tree into shards, the earth shaking from the impact. The wooden fragments explode out like fragments, piercing into spiders all around them, yet bounces off the tough as nails body of the man. 

Fionna hops off him to chase after some fleeing arachnids, letting him rampage behind her as she blasts away. She screams in joy as she releases a thick laser beam, incinerating a line of spiders in front of her, before they swarm in. 

With a grin she gets to work, dancing about beautifully as she releases an explosive attack after explosive attack, blowing up their bodies into bloody splats. She joyfully boots them as they go flying into others, stunning them as they all tumble at the collision, allowing her to quickly shoot a disintegrating beam at them. 

One leaps onto her gauntlet, trying to cover it up to prevent it from firing, but Fionna just casually aims at another group and fires, the beam going straight through it. She hears a massive thump and few wooden groans behind her, causing her to glance behind her to check up on Stephen. 

He was fine, the forest now in complete tatters with broken parts everywhere, not so much, causing Fionna to grimace, 'Sorry Huntress!' She retreats back towards the giant, gauntlet blazing as she destroys as many arachnids as possible, before going back to back with Stephen. 

With many of them vanquished, the spiders start to retreat full time, their legs tapping as thousands retreat. The duo pant as they recover their lost air, before Fionna grins and spins to face Stephen, finding the man standing tall and proud, his fist clenched for a fight, "You did it dude! You faced your fear and challenged AAA!" 

She cheers in celebration at their victory, the man beaming as he glances around at the world, no longer afraid of the puny things he can crush with ease, much to the heroine's joy, 'Maybe he can become a permanent adventure buddy!?' She wonders, when suddenly loud cracks fill the air, making them both freeze up, then spin around to try and locate the source of the disturbance. 

They get the answer when the ground begins to move again, causing them both to raise their fist, Fionna sighing, "Not more of the-" Suddenly a single, gigantic spider tears itself free from the ground, it's front half raised, becoming taller than the trees. The duo immediately back it up away from the pitch black beast as it slams it legs down, shaking the earth. It was huge, it was hairy, and sending the humans natural instincts to run.

Stephen charges straight at it without hesitation, causing the beast to snap out at him with its huge fangs that were half his size. His fist slams into its mouth as he releases a war cry, and sends it flying back, smashing a tree or two as his full augmented strength is used. 

It skids to a halt on its back, but quickly scrambles onto its feet once more, and bounds for them. Fionna lights it up, lasers flying into it as she analyses it for a weakness of some sort, hoping the beam's heat will be enough. 

Unfortunately for them, the beast of an arachnid is completely unfazed by her weaker attacks, causing her to bite her tongue. The spider slams into the man again, who roars as his arms wrap around it, then with a grunt lift it high upside down above his head. 

He lobs the pest away, slamming it into even more trees, and away from them as Fionna grins. Charging up a deadlier blast, she lets it rip onto its recovering form.

A huge explosion rips through the forest, a blast wave slamming into the duo as they stumble back from her attack. A tiny fireball rises from ground zero of her strike, smoke obscuring their vision of the beast as they both squint. 

Not a moment later, it comes barrelling towards them, its body smoking as it legs thump and shake the earth. They both dive out of the way, and it scrambles past them, before lifting its legs high and smashing them into the ground hard. A massive cloud of dirt gets flung up as it starts to dig, attempting to escape the duo as Fionna glares, "Oh no you don't!" 

They sprint at it as it makes a tunnel, following closely behind it as it burrows into the ground, Fionna glaring at its ugly butt. With a yell of effort, she boots it in the ass, sending it flying forward through a thin wall of dirt and into a massive underground chamber. It quickly recovers and darts away as the heroine and her companion leap inside, and immediately analyse the situation.

The dirt room was a massive chamber nearly the size of a kingdom, with the skeletons of animals and other unfortunate creatures littering the floor and walls, covered in a thick layer of white webs. Tunnels of varying sizes honeycomb the room, one having a waterfall pouring in fresh water, while rapid taps echo out the others, making Fionna grimace, 'The little spiders are coming to save their mother. We've got to deal with it quickly!' 

She glances at it in the centre of the room, and discovers it getting comfortable on a massive web the size of a football pitch, staring at them with its singed armour. Stephen growls, and charges forward with a yell, leaping at its mountain of webbing, causing it to pounce forward in anticipation for its meal. He slams into the webs, his feet getting stuck for a second, yet he also swings his fist forward. It connects with the massive spider's face, sending it flying backwards with a confident grin.

Fionna meanwhile glances at the tunnels as the black cat sized arachnids rain in, coming in from all directions as she huffs, "I've got these guys, you deal with big momma!" She yells at Stephen as she snaps her arm up, and releases a deadly laser beam. It slams into a tunnel in an explosion, causing it to cave in and crush the arachnids crawling within. However, it also shakes the main chamber, dust falling from the ceiling as she grimaces, preparing for a collapse. 

Luckily, it doesn't, causing her to sigh, then flick her gaze to the approaching spiders with a glare, then raise her arm and fire a smaller laser. 

Stephen meanwhile was power walking through the thick webbing the queen spider had laid, his gaze locked on his foe as it recovers. They stare each other down for a second, the man scowling at the embodiment of fear, then with a yell lunges unflinchingly at it. 

He grabs its front legs as they go to slam into him, then yanks it over his head, slamming it behind him. He doesn't let go, then swings it over his head again, slamming it into the ground before him as it flails in pain. With a yell, he does it again and again, the earth shaking as more dust falls from the ceiling with every thump and bang. 

Eventually, cracks join the symphony of noise as its armour begins to break, its exoskeleton cracking. In desperation, it swipes at him, its massive leg slamming into his gut, winding him as he doubles over. His grip weakens, and its long limbs slip free from his grasp, the spider pouncing on him before he can recover. Its legs slam him into the ground as it fangs go for his face, the man's hands shooting up to catch them. 

They slam together, then both shake with effort, Stephen growling as he resists the arachnid's attack with all his might. The massive daggers of death were mere inches from his face, the human staring death in the eye as he began to push it back.

But then he hears rapid tapping of more spiders coming, and snaps his gaze above him. They scramble across the ground towards him, causing him to yell loudly, catching Fionna's attention. She spins to face him, then sweeps the incinerating laser at his approaching foes, killing them all instantly. 

Then she brings the gauntlet to bear at the queen spider, and unleashes a powerful attack. It screams through the air and strikes it square on the face, causing it spasm in pain as it lets up its attack. Stephen immediately pushes it off him with a war cry, then starts pounding at it with punch after punch. 

Fionna nods, then jolts as the nightmarish spiders reach her with their fangs twitching for her flesh. She swings her clenched fist at one leaping for her face, its body shattering at the impact of her heavy fist. Then she starts spinning while aiming her fist low, the weapon glowing as it charges up its magical energy.

It unleashes its narrow cutting beam, murdering any that were close to her, before she starts to spiral it out. Swaths of the pests are erased from the world, yet she can't do a too large of a circle thanks to Stephen, causing her to cut her attack short. Stumbling for a second, she quickly recovers and continues to unleash bursts of lasers at her unrelenting foes. 

She grins as she blasts away, yet the eye in the gauntlet starts twitching, spasming in fear in its hold. One second she was releasing attack after attack upon her foe, then suddenly nothing, causing the heroine to blink. 

She glances down at her weapon, and finds it unresponsive. She whacks it. Still nothing. Then her eyes widened in realisation. This artefact just ran out of magic. She bites her lips, realising she never refreshed the weapon's magic supply, then shakes her head, 'Self lecture later! Fighting now!' She slams the heavy gauntlet at a spider at her feet, splattering it into the ground.

They start to swarm her in her weaker state yet she doesn't relent, and keeps on attacking with all she's got. Kicks, punches, stomps, crushing, even at one point biting, she slaughters the horde assaulting her. Yet they just keep coming, causing her to get worried as every one of her strikes takes out large groups of them. 

She glances at Stephen, and finds him still power walking through the spider web with ease, dancing with the spider queen. She yells to him, "Dude! We've got to kick these guys buns now, we can't keep this up forever!" He glances at her untranslatable yelling, and discovers her being overrun by the arachnids, causing his eyes to widen. He moves to leap to her aid, yet the massive beast he was tangoing with wasn't finished with him yet. 

It scrambles towards him, causing him to yell in anger and swing both hands towards it. He double fists it in the face with enough force to shake the chamber, slamming it down into the web as it bounces.

With a silent scowl, he reaches down and grabs the fangs half the size of his body, then with a scream of rage, yanks on them. He rips them off with a bloody splurt, the beast flailing as he stomps on its head to hold it down. 

Blood pours from its wounds as Stephen holds its deadly weapons high above his head with a grin before slamming them down. They pierce straight into its eight eyes as it struggles in agony, its long limbs slamming about as the cave shakes around them once more. 

Using its body as a platform, he leaps away from the arachnid, and into the hornet's nest as he rushes to the brave woman's defence. She continues to beat off the spiders that completely surround her, a growl of annoyance escaping her throat. 

Suddenly, the mountain of a man slams before her, crushing their foes beneath his feet as his gaze snaps to his next prey. His limbs start swinging as he pounds the earth as fast as he can, even his light rapid attacks killing them in one blow.

Fionna whoops as she leaves her back to him, and starts murdering the ones before her, obliterating their bodies under her own might. Cracks, grunts, and thumps fill the air as they battle back to back, occasionally spinning around to help one another by ripping a spider off. Yet they never seem to stop coming, making Fionna grimace, especially with the spider queen beginning to move again despite her wounds, randomly flailing about.   
Every time her eight legs hit the floor, and every time Stephen does an attack, the roof above them cracks and crumbles, a cave in imminent. She experienced that in the night-o-sphere, and she would rather not experience it again. She snaps to her companion, "We've got to be careful! We don't want a cave in!" He glances at her, 

"Cave… in?" He inquires, making Fionna nod desperately as she boots several of her huge foes tumbling together, 

"Yeah! A cave in! Really bad!" He blinks, then hurriedly grabs her, swiftly swinging her atop his shoulders before yelling as he charges forward, Fionna panicking atop his shoulder, "Dude! What are you-" 

He slams into a wall **hard** , and the cavern violently shakes all around them, rocks and boulders falling from the ceiling. The debris slam into the ground, squish some spiders as Fionna goes wide eyed, "Don't! Don't do a cave in! That's bad, really BBBAAADDD!" She attempts to emphasise to the behemoth of a man, yet he only spins, and rockets towards another wall. 

He shoulder slams into it this time, and the cavern shakes around them even more, yet spiders begin to leap onto him. Fionna immediately gets to work on protecting them both, slapping their foes off his muscular body. 

He yells a war cry as he punches the wall, then again, and again and again, the wall cracking as the chamber groans and crackles, stones bouncing off them both. Every blow to the wall makes cracks shoot out, arcing out like lightning bolts as the chamber loses stability, until finally, a massive groan fills the air. 

With a roar, the ceiling around them begins to collapse, and massive boulders rain down from the above. Stephen wastes no time, and bolts for a tunnel as fast as he can as the spiders get crushed all around them, Fionna blinking atop his shoulder. Then grinning, 'The cave in wasn't a restraint, it was a salvation!' She notes as the humongous man carries the away from death. 

Behind him, the spider queen that is the embodiment of fear, is left behind, and crushed to death. Air displacement launches them from the tunnels as they both scream, shooting out from the hole and into the air, before falling back towards the earth. They slam into the ground with pained grunts, the duo looking straight up at the bright sun as the earth shifts around them, filling in the cavern completely with cold earth.

Then they laugh, both of them wearing massive grins as they stare dazed upwards, their bodies a tad worn out as they recover their lost breath. Fionna glances at Stephen as he releases a massive sigh, a beaming smile on his face as he shuffles to stand up, getting onto his feet and posing tall and proud. 

Fionna smirks, and leaps to her feet as well, taking a glance at the cave in which they just avoided, 'So… cool! He was so strong, he was punching that massive spider without a care in the world! He punched the cavern in!...' She flicks her gaze to him, discovering him standing stoically, no longer afraid of the world around him, 'Him fighting is so awesome… I… I want to see more, but Finn said no violence… should I… should I just give up?' She stares at Stephen's bulging muscles, enraptured by them and their destructive power. 

Then shakes her head, 'No! A hero never quits! I won't give up!... I'll use this as a test! Despite how mathmatical he is, I'll use him as a temptation to resist!' She grins as she strolls up to him with a grin, "Ready to go home?" He raises an eyebrow, 

"Home?" She nods, then points to her left, 

"Home." He picks her up, and puts her to rest on his shoulder, before beginning his confident march home, a grin on both their faces. 

All the while Hekate closes in on Martin, and robo Gumball watches a fresh robot army salute him, a new factory with even deadlier machines rolling off the line.

**Here we go, things are picking up again as cosmic beings move in on Finn, Huntress, Ice Queen, and Martin, while RoboGumball moves on Fionna, Cake, Marshall, and Gumball.**

**Dropped another hint for who the woman is, and if you guys don't know who she is by now then I'll be honestly disappointed in all of you. And stop writing this fanfic to live life as a hobbit, then probably write some Flame Princess x Finn fics.**

**Even though I hinted heavily at, encase no one realised the reason why I chose them to fight spiders is because they represent fear, and how Stephen was beating his fear. So expecting him to become more confident with his bulging muscles… let's just hope a certain someone with her own failing restraints can reel him in if he gets too cocky.**

**VOTE RESULTS:**

**A. Write until completion**

**6**

**B. Continue with 10K a week**

**1**

**So I shall be writing until completion, but 10K will be the minimum I'll strive for.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 45:**

**Yep, and that wasn't because I didn't have any content/idea what to write, that's a little tease for you. I'm pretty sure he would completely flip out when a big muscular dude starts eating his maid, and start whacking him with a rolled up newspaper XD Yeah, the worst thing to have during any fight in no info, that just spells doom. If they are to do anything, to help Finn get a good relationship with his dad or to protect him from another scam, they need to know more about the man and his motives. While they could spy on Finn until he shows up, he has got his gaze everywhere that concerns his goal so it won't really work (at being sneaky about it that is). Finn teasing his queen in public? Naughty. And an idea I'm sure the royal would have to initiate by planting the thought in his head. Huntress teasing Finn in public though? Not as likely, but still possible. As for a pleasure competition? Maybe… once Ice Queen gets her turn with her knight of course! She might have some chains for him… or should she be the one to wear them?**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 45:**

**It's nearly done!**

**And thank you for voting!**


	47. Chapter 47 Creating the first links

**Attention, NEXT CHAPTER link can be found on discord!**

Gumball wipes his brow with one hand while the other gently puts a blow torch down, the man glancing at his work without the obscuring protection of his welding mask. It was complete. He smirks as he picks up a laser gun, nodding at its smooth curves that make up its shape and form, jostling it a little bit in his hands to check if it wasn't about to fall apart.

When everything remains together and doesn't shift an inch, he nods in approval, then aims the dark pink weapon, his gaze going through the purple metal scope, discovering his targeting reticule. He spins around and locks onto some training dummies that were usually used by his lovable banana guards. Just not today. He pulls the trigger and a purple beam blasts through the air in an instant, searing a massive hole through the doll's chest. And the three walls behind it.

The prince grimaces, then sighs as it leaves that as more work for later, returning to grin at his invention. If he was going to go on a dungeon crawl date with Fionna, he needed to be prepared. He flicks the safety switch on his creation, causing the weapon to power down completely as Gumball nods in approval, then hums a tune as he approaches the rest of his gear.

They were all hung up on a special rack to his right, resting right next to the chair he usually sits in when doing his calculations, just in case he ever needs to suddenly defend himself one day. He places the rifle sized weapon barrel up as to make it fit next to his deactivated protective energy vest, another prototype he made for his protection.

He had made it a long time ago, but seeing how he was never in any dangerous position for the last few hundred years, he never had reason to wear it, and it was honestly after seeing Finn's gift that he was reminded of it. However, it honestly didn't cover up much, and wasn't very flexible, but something was better than nothing. Besides, Fionna would protect him. She always has.

He can't help but get a grin as her smiling face fills his mind, before he shakes his head free of the distraction, and focuses back on preparing for the date. He wants to impress her after all. He does a quick inventory check of his extra supplies for the mission: three grenades, two knives, a lighter, mints for breath, and deodorant. He nods in approval, then finally turns to leave his lab, finally rewarding himself for all his hard work by getting some food, heading for his maid to carry the order and give an inquiry.

He twists and turns around the corridors of his massive home, until he swiftly finds Butterscotch Butler in his room, dutifully dusting his alarm while reading a book of the dark arts in her other hand. The prince blinks, then strolls up to his maid, the woman spinning to face him in her work dress, "Gumball, I honestly didn't expect you to be out of your lab so soon, I thought it would be another few days before you left your confines."

Gumball rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I like to do my work until I've finished it before doing something different, and besides, I wouldn't be in there for days because the date is only in two." The maid rolls her eyes,

"Still, you must show your face to the world more often, it does you and your reputation no good to be sitting in there all the time." The prince huffs,

"Later, lecture me later, because I'm hangry right now and I have a question for you." The maid snaps her book close and drops the duster onto a table side, "Food first, and let me guess, the usual?" He nods,

"Yep." The candy stands up straight,

"Cupcakes it is, copied from the style of how Fionna makes her Fionna cakes." The prince blushes, 'Advantage of having cameras everywhere…' The servant raises an eyebrow at him, "And what is the question you wanted to ask me?" Gumball shakes his head clear of his thoughts,

"About the meeting tomorrow-"

"The annual prince meeting?" The royal nods,

"That's the one. I'm presuming all reminders of it have been sent and everyone is aware of it?" The butler nods,

"Indeed mater Gumball, the royals of AAA will be gathering here tomorrow morning at nine AM to discuss the affairs of the world." The royal nods with an eye roll,

"Yep, that bore. I'm going to presume that Marshall won't show up, Lumpy Space Prince will eat all the snacks, and to top it off Ice Queen will try to kidnap… one… of… us..." He freezes up, then glances at Butterscotch Butler, "Did you tell Ice Queen of the meeting?" The butler blinks,

"No. No I did not. I'll get to that straight away." She immediately leaves the room to make her way to the royal phone, not even bothering to ask Gumball if he wanted her there.

She was going to invite her regardless, her time with her in the night-o-sphere had formed a bond of respect for the mad woman.

She enters the lab, and grabs the bright pink phone, bringing it up to her ear while her hand went to dial, until she freezes up, realising she doesn't have her number. Everyone wanted no contact with her just a month ago. She bites her lip, trying to figure out how to contact the woman, before clicking her finger, and dialling Finn, hoping he was by her side like all knights should.

It rings a few times, before the hero picks up, "Hello Finn the human here, what ya need?" Butterscotch glances her gaze sideways at the informal introduction, but quickly responds,

"Hello Finn, Butterscotch here on behalf of Prince Gumball. Is your queen available right now?" The hero glances at his royal as he cuddles with Huntress, the duo watching her fly about to repair the damage caused by the log,

"Depends, is it important?" He asks as his nymph girlfriend grabs his lone arrow from his quiver, reading his thoughts as he processes the maid's questions.

"Yes, it's about a meeting of the royals." He glances at Huntress,

'Get her attention.' "One sec, we'll fetch her." The nymph sends her arrow flying towards the royal, the weapon whistling through the air as it approaches her, before suddenly glowing as it harshly slows down. Then it hovers beside the woman who was spraying out magic to repair a hole, causing her to jump in shock and glance at the floating weapon.

It spins completely around, and Ice Queen follows it pointing, discovering the duo waving at her as Finn points at the phone. She wastes no time and shoots over to the couple, hurriedly reaching out her hands for the phone that her knight hastily passes to her. She swiftly puts it against her ear, "Hello Ice Queen from the Ice Kingdom here, what ya need?" There was a moment of silence on the other side, before the butler responded,

"Master Gumball has a query for you. Do you know about the annual prince gathering?"

"... Yes, I still have marked from before Finn saved me from the curse. Why?" She asks unsurely, fidgeting slightly

"Are you aware that you are actually… welcomed this time? As in you can step through the main gate no problem?" She blinks, her hand going slack as she nearly drops the phone, before jolting back to life with a grin,

"Wait really!?"

"Yes, it is tomorrow morning, I think you know the time from… previous visits." She nods eagerly despite the butler having no way to see her,

"I do!"

"Well, sorry for not informing you earlier, we kind of… forgot to add you to the list. You know! With all the chaos recently!"

"It's fine, better late than never! Though… I do have a request, or at least a question."

"That is?" Came the bored yet curious response from the other side,

"Well… can I make an announcement there?" She inquires nervously, fidgeting as she awaits for the reply, glancing at her knight to calm herself down,

"Yes, I see no problem if you do it at the end of the meeting. Just prepare to give your own responses to other kingdoms about yours, their own, and other kingdom affairs."

"Don't worry, I will!" Butterscotch sighs,

"Just as some advice, remain calm and don't speak unless you're answering or asking something, they're uptight on not letting the subject divert to casual chatter. It's a very formal event as well, so bring your best clothes and personality… yeah, that's about everything I can warn you about. I want you to make the best impression possible, I saw that you changed in the night-o-sphere, the others should see it too." Ice Queen giggles,

"Well, maybe I should take them a ride through it then, have a nice bonding experience!"

"Something tells me they won't be so eager to join you. Farewell Ice Queen, remember, tomorrow morning, and at Gumball's castle."

"Thank you, and goodbye as well." With that, Butterscotch hung up the phone, causing the blue royal to slowly hand Finn's phone back to him, the hero taking it back with a raised eyebrow,

"So… what was that about? You seemed super hyped for it?" Ice Queen slowly pivots her head, turning to face her knight with a blank expression. Before exploding to life,

"It's the annual Prince Day tomorrow! And I'm invited!" She spins in her dress, the dark blue fabric flowing as she beams at the entire world, "They're already starting the process to make me a true, official royal with kingdom, people, and a voice in the world's decisions!" Finn and Huntress Wizard immediately both perk up with massive grins of their own, Finn moving in to congratulate her,

"Glob that's totes crazy to hear! And it's what you deserve." He celebrates as she practically leaps into him, their arms springing out to wrap one another in a hug, momentum carrying them into a spin.

They enjoy this small unintentional dance for a second, until the watcher of the forest steps in, placing her hands on both their shoulders to halt them, the nymph beaming herself, but flicks a curious gaze at the royal, "Is that where you're going to announce that you and Finn are dating?" The blue woman eagerly nods,

"Definitely! It is the perfect chance to with everyone gathered! And what a way to end the first Prince Day I've ever been to!... Invited of course." Finn smirks,

"Well, what should we do to prepare?" Ice Queen smirks,

"Get you a sweet suit of course~ Would be nice to see you in some tight smart clothing!" Huntress smirks,

"I'm more of a natural kinda girl, but even I'm curious to what you look like in a suit." He chuckles, then stands up straight,

"Well, I've unfortunately don't have any on hand at the current time being, so unless one can be procured within a day, the view that you're desires yearn for shall elude you!" He informs in a mockingly posh accent, causing Ice Queen to giggle and Huntress to gain a small smirk,

"Watch it Finn, if you're not too careful then that might actually be what you end up having to speak like for the rest of your life." He shivers as Ice Queen leans forward and kisses him on the lips,

"Don't worry my love~ We'll save **you** from that fate. Someone needs to look out for the hero after all." He blushes, and kisses her back, his hand drifting to Huntress to hold her close as she snuggles up to his warmth. Their lips quickly part as Finn grins at them,

"Thanks, I knew I could trust you guys to cover me. But seriously, do you want to see me in a suit? And how are we going to get one?" Ice Queen bites her lip,

"We… we can't get a suit that quick. So no suit for now, but we need something else…" Huntress suddenly points a finger at the hero,

"You still have your light blue clothes that she gave you! You know, when she kidnapped you?" He perks up,

"Oh yeah, I do, don't I? I believe that's at home with my old original set." The royal smirks, "Go for it, I would love to see you in that again, and it suits the announcement, after all, that's what I gave to you when I first made my move." He grins as he gazes longingly into her eyes,

"Well then, I've definitely got to fish it out then, and make it my royal suit." Ice Queen blinks,

"Huh. That just made me realise something. I'll likely need to get you a crown if things go well between us." Huntress gives the other woman a pat on the back,

"Easy girl, one thing at a time now." The royal shakes her head out of her desired future, then nods,

"Right… so with that sorted, I guess we better prepare for the meeting tomorrow… I don't think we have anything to announce to the other royals right? I mean they saw everything at the party… so the only thing left to do is… whatever we want until tomorrow."

Finn raises an eyebrow as he glances at his nymph girlfriend, "You want to come with us tomorrow? Or would you rather avoid being around posh people?" She smirks,

"What? And miss out on the big announcement? No way, I'm supporting you guys all the way." He beams at her, and kisses on her the lips, his tongue poking inside her mouth just enough to give her a tease before he parts away,

"Thank you. It means a lot, and I'm sure I'll find a way to repay you." She blinks as she reads his thoughts, then smirks with a slight blush,

"I'm game for some fun~ but you're doing all the work this time~" He chuckles,

"Fair, it is a reward for you after all~" Ice Queen stood blushing between them, her eyes flicking between them both as she listens to their teases, quickly becoming annoyed,

"Could you stop talking about sex when I haven't had my turn yet!?" She complains desperately before pouting, causing the nymph to smirk and the human to chuckle,

"Alright fine, my queen. But I guess I should get going. I need to grab my clothes then head to Breakfast Kingdom, I've got a thief problem to sort out." The woman nod, and the hero gives them both a quick kiss before moving away, "I guess I'll be seeing you both later tonight then!"

They nod, and he walks away into the corridors to make his way to their room, planning to grab his gear before he heads off. Huntress glances at Ice Queen, "You got any plans?"

She shrugs, "Not really, I plan to patch that last hole I was doing, then find Marshall Lee." The nymph nods,

"Hmm, don't see how I can help anyway there… I guess I'll go to the forest then, hunt for some feathers and see what damage Fionna and male… Susan? Did." She explains, forgetting who Finn said likely threw the log. The royal nods,

"Alright then, best of luck, and if there's enough bird meat left over from your hunt, we can use them in a massive celebration for our announcement tomorrow." She nods as hovers all her arrows free from her quiver, giving them all a glance over to check their state,

"Sounds good Sarah." The nymph nods at her weapons, before putting them in her quiver and strolling away, but suddenly stops and twists back around to face the royal, "And don't forget, go slow with Marshall. I haven't explained the curse to him, that's something **you've** got to do." Ice Queen nods in understanding, and Huntress dashes away, causing the blue woman to sigh and stare at her work,

"I better get this done, then check up on my son."

Finn meanwhile is shuffling with his straps, attempting to equip his sword, quiver, bow, and bag all at once, and was swiftly discovering he was simply lacking space to do so. He shrugs, and continues to attempt to, earning a giggle from behind him. He jumps, and spins to face the woman behind him, discovering a smirking Huntress leaning against the room's entrance, a eyebrow raised,

"Need some help, hero?" He chuckles,

"Just a little." He wasn't afraid to admit needing a helping hand. Huntress shakes her head at the situation and approaches him, silently appreciating the fact that he wasn't afraid of appearing soft like she was. He is semi an inspiration to her. She grabs the straps belonging to multiple gear, and begins moving them all into place, flicking her gaze to Finn,

'So… I'm just wondering, would you mind… complimenting me? In our thoughts that is. Oh, and try to read my thoughts as much as possible?' She requests, making him blink in confusion then glance over his back,

'... What?' She hesitates on doing her work as she remains silent for a second, causing Finn to hurriedly add more, 'I have no problem doing it! Just wondering why?'' She shrugs as she tightens some straps with a grunt,

'Well, if you start complimenting me in our minds, I'll get used to hearing it… and then once I'm ready, you can say it public when I can announce our relationship.'

She's admittedly thinking about it all again. Knowing that Ice Queen is about to go public with her announcement and doing so with pride and happiness has motivated her into action. She wishes she can be in a happy relationship that they can both be who they truly are, wherever they are, and not be worried about being judged, just each other.

Finn leans as much as he can backwards, and plants a kiss on her cheek, 'Sure, I've got no problem with that… beautiful.' She blushes, and he chuckles, 'What!? It's true, I mean, have you seen yourself?' She freezes up, remaining completely still and silent again for a few seconds, before signing with a small grin,

'Easy hero, go in easy until I warm up to it a little.' She harshly tugs on a strap, 'Besides, I don't worry about my appearance too much, I don't do morning rituals and all that makeup stuff other girls do. I prefer my actions and my survival skills being complimented more.' He raises an eyebrow,

'Hmm, I think you girls underestimate the natural look, but alright, I'll focus more on how awesome you are.' She smirks at him,

'Thank you… and you think natural girls are hot?' She teases, making him chuckle with a slight blush,

'Well yeah, but I think most guys are just looking for something with a pulse… and without a pulse if you include undead like Marceline.' She raises an eyebrow,

'You're not thinking about other ladies are you~?' She teases, and he quickly panics,

'NONononono no! She's definitely a friend! And she's taken!' Huntress does her cute giggle as she finishes strapping the hero up, his gear all neatly secured,

'I know dude, I read your emotions.' He sighs with a slight grin,

'Thank you bond!... Does this bond actually have a name?' She shrugs,

'Not what I know off, I mean, it probably does have one, but I'm not aware of it. We don't give out fancy names too often.'

He shrugs as he makes sure he can reach all his weapons with ease, while also keeping his agility, causing Huntress to back off with a proud smirk. He grins at her, "That's fair enough. And thank you. Now my lady, shall we head off for our adventures?" She bows before him, gesturing her arms towards the door,

"After you, exceptional beast~" He chuckles as he strolls out the door, the nymph swiftly following him as she stands at his side, the couple grinning at each other with a blushing grin, sharing a quick kiss, before they had the exact same thought.

They both suddenly burst down the corridor, sprinting madly down the large halls of the mansion as they both wear massive grins. They race one another, Finn smirking at Huntress, "To Ice Queen?" She leaps over him, landing feet first on a wall then wall running for a second before dropping to the floor, galloping on all four for a few steps before standing tall ahead of him,

"To Sarah!" She yells back, their destination acquired as they charge as fast as they can. The nymph has agility on her side, allowing her to dive under tables, make sharp corners in an instant, take shortcuts, and leaping over obstacles like a rogue penguin.

Finn meanwhile has endurance and experience on his side, years of dashing across OOO having given him some mad legs skills, able to run practically forever without getting worn out. He darts around right behind Huntress, watching her slowly gaining the lead with a proud smile, making him smirk, and slow down just a tad.

They finally burst before the royal, the watcher of the forest winning as she skids before the confused royal about to patch up the hole, the nymph turning to face Finn right behind her. They breathe heavily as they recover their lost breath, the woman smirking at the hero, "Not bad one bit, bear." He chuckles and raises an eyebrow,

"Is that my nickname?" She shrugs,

"If I don't think of a better one, then yeah." He places a hand on her shoulder with a grin,

'You were awesome then!' She blinks, then blushes a little. He was keeping his promise to compliment her. They lean forward and quickly kiss, their tongues entering one another's mouth as they make out with soft slicks of swapping saliva. Their blushes grow a tad stronger as they hold each other firmly for a couple of seconds, their bodies pressed together as they revel in one another's touch.

Finally they part, panting to recover their breath that was already low after their run. He smirks a little as he continues to hold her close, "So… I've got a nickname, what about yours…" He ponders, before suddenly smirking, "Honey." She raises an eyebrow, making him chuckle, "Because I'm bear?" He hints with slight worry, while Huntress blinks again.

Before her eyes widen, and she gains a small grin, "Because bears love honey. Smart." She gives him a quick peck on his lips again, "I like it~" Ice Queen whines in excitement next to them, making them jump a little as she stares at Finn,

"Do I get a nickname my knight?" He blinks.

"Erh, I'm trying to think off the top of my head…" The women smirk as they watch him struggle on the spot trying to think of a cute nickname for his second love, who was also his boss, and a queen of a whole kingdom. "Umm… ah! Sare!... No…" He clicks his fingers repeatedly, "Yeah, other than our current queen and knight thing we have going, I can't brainstorm anything for a nickname. All I've gotten is Sare, Ice, or Queen." She huffs, glancing away with a slight pout,

"Yeah… it is a little restraining with me not wanting my real name being public, and not many nicknames for ice. So we've got 'queen' for now, or at least a theme to go off. Royal… what ice royal nickname do I want…"

She ponders, before suddenly smirking, "Alright bear, I'm Polar." He chuckles,

"Polar?" He laughs even more, making her blush in embarrassment,

"Because polar bear! And it's related to ice!" He kisses her,

"I know, I just found it funny, and I like it, polar." She shrugs a little,

"Going to have to get used to you calling me that of course, but yeah, I guess this does all work." He peeks at the hole to the outside world, gazing at the sunlight shining in with a smile,

"I guess bear works pretty well for me then." Huntress nods as she joins him in the light, instantly feeling refreshment from her plant side,

"Yeah it does, bear. You're tough, never beaten, you're an exceptional worthy of hunting with. Now go be one and scare the ding dong out of some thieves, won't you?" He bows at her, "Of course honey, but can I have some help getting out?" She smirks as she transforms into her large avian form, squawking at him.

He grins and stands before her with his arms spread out wide, causing her to flap her wings heavily as she tugs herself into the air, each bat of her large feathery limbs releasing a massive thump of wind. Her massive talons grasp his limbs firmly, yet still gentle enough to not harm her boyfriend as she calmly lifts him into the air with her.

Then she shoots towards the final hole in the mountain that Ice Queen had yet to patch, shooting out of the gap made by the log as Finn turns to face the royal,

"Hey! Could you seal it up behind us!?" Ice Queen shakes her head with a grin, and with flap of her eyebrows, takes to the air herself, soaring right behind them as she top swoops out of the hole.

Now outside, she spins around and sprays her iconic magic, both her hands glowing as they spray a combined beam at the breach in her mountain. In only two seconds, it was sealed up with a thick layer of enchanted, reinforced ice, causing her to nod in approval. Huntress drops Finn as she goes to land, the hero rolling in the snow perfectly to cushion his fall, though was now covered in a freezing cold layer of snow. What is only worsened as Huntress lands next to him, the final pump of her wings flicking up a blizzard.

The result: Finn was caked in biting cold snow. Ice Queen giggles as Huntress's stares at him, the simple look in the eyes telling him exactly what the smug nymph was thinking. Ice Queen steps up to him, and with a burst of her magic, whips it all off him, resting it all back to the ground where it belongs with a crunch. Finn beams at her, "Thanks- wait." He peers behind her, and both the woman tracks his gaze, only to find void of anything eye-catching, just a sea of white.

Ice Queen raises an eyebrow at him, "What? There's nothing there?" He nods,

"Yeah, exactly. Where's the Bubblegum Guardian's remains?" They blink and glance again, and sure enough, **all** the twisted metal of the mountainous giants are gone, pure white snow taking their place.

Huntress Wizard shifts back to her normal self, staring as well for a second, before shrugging, "Gumball likely reclaimed them again. It would be easier to use whatever remains to build new ones than start from scratch." Finn shrugs,

"I mean, that's a good explanation, but I would have thought he would have told us first, you know, entering another kingdom and taking stuff." Ice Queen raises an eyebrow,

"Yeah… that is suspicious… and something I'll have to take up with Gumball with tomorrow at the meeting. He can't ignore the rules." Shaking her head, she glances at her boyfriend, "Alright, I'm off to find Marshall wherever he will be. The time to start talking to him, begins, now!" She launches herself into the air with a confident grin, shooting away from the couple as they casually gaze at her, before switching their attention to one another. They both gain grins, and share a quick kiss as they pull each other into a passionate hug, joy flooding their bond as they revel in one another's touch.

They part and beam with strong blushes as they stare boldly into one another's bright eyes, their warm bodies pressed against one another as they take this moment together. Finn holds her even tighter, "I love you." She blushes, but gains an even larger grin as well,

"I love you too. We're spooning tonight at our house, and I'm the big spoon." He happily obliges as he gives her another peck,

"Sounds good, though what about Sarah?" She shrugs,

"She can join us in bed later. I want some more personal time with you." He nods, before they reluctantly begin to separate, giving each other a nod of good luck before parting their separate way, the both of them constantly glancing at one another's form fading into the distance as they head to their own objectives.

Finn sighs as he starts to sprint cautiously down the mountain side, quickly entering the forest below it, yet surprisingly grins as he enters the glowing trees. He blinks at the sudden joy spreading through his body, but ultimately shrugs, 'I guess my nymph side prefers the woods now… that's interesting. I wonder if Huntress is happier here as well? If so, then we've got to be in them more often.' He notes, before rocketing as fast as he can towards the Breakfast Kingdom. He has some thieves to catch, and sunset will be upon them soon.

In less than an hour, he has made it to the far distant lands of the food kingdom, unable to help but take a deep whiff of the mesmerising scent of the delicious food. He strolls through the gates, the guards giving him a slightly scared look as they suffer flashbacks to a warrior slaughter a while back, and none dare approach him for details. Thus, he begins making his way towards the castle containing the yellow prince unbothered, the hero admittedly salivating a little as he grins blissfully at the scents filling the air, 'Meat is awesome, but I do miss some good pancakes, or toast, or anything really.'

He shrugs though, not too bothered by his meat diet… in fact, he prefers it a little more than regular food. He blinks, 'Huntress eats a lot of meat. In her old home she only had meat hanging up, and all we eat now is meat… is that a trait I got from Huntress, or from being part wood nymph?' He notes it for another question to direct to the watcher of the forest, and admittedly prepares himself for more changes. They both had no idea what side effects the ritual would have, so he has no choice but to accept anything that may be different.

He enters the castle's main entrance, and a little strudel strolls up to the calm hero, the man glancing down at the living food, "Prince." He greets the young royal, remembering him to be the younger relative to Breakfast Prince as both his arms shoot up,

"Hello!" Finn can't help but grin at him,

"Do you know where your bro is? I'm doing him a favour but could use some more details." The kid beams and starts immediately leading the way,

"Yeah! Follow!" Finn obliges as he strolls behind the young prince, letting him lead him through the labyrinth of a home that the hero honestly knows off by heart. He would sometimes meet up with Breakfast Princess for food when he was younger, or at least she would always invite him to a meal whenever he entered her kingdom. He grins blissfully at the memories of home, and ultimately fails to notice that the kid had stopped, causing him to nearly trip on the young royal.

Luckily, he didn't, causing the hero to swiftly apologise to the oblivious living food who nonchalantly strolls away again. The man shakes his head, before glancing straight ahead, spotting the desired prince shooing off some dejected maple guards. They're bent double as they slowly make their way past the hero with miserable expressions, causing him to raise an eyebrow as he approaches the royal, "What was that about?"

Breakfast Prince jumps at his voice, quickly spinning to face him with wide eyes, "Oh it's you. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone… why are you here?"

"To help with the thief problem you got?" The royal sighs,

"That's good to hear, they've really been a drain on the people to the point where I'm not sure we would be self sufficient anymore! It's why I just sent those guards home, they failed to capture the darn thieves three times now." He gestures for the hero to come hither, and the human does so, strolling up to the prince as they leave the corridor they were in, heading into a room. It was pretty small, but had a desk with a bunch of reports and files, causing Finn to nod in approval,

"I see you're keeping records of all your criminals." He shrugs,

"Have to if you want a functioning society as much as mine." He swiftly grabs some paper laying atop the desk, giving them a quick glance before nodding, and passing it to Finn.

The hero discovers they were pictures of the criminal damages, like smashed glass and damaged containers… to oil. Not the black stuff that the pre-war humans were obsessed with, but cooking oil such as sunflower and olive oils, whole marked tankers drained completely dry. He sighs.

Not good.

The people of the Breakfast Kingdom needed that stuff **bad** , it was like what coal is to a fire nymph, a very important resource that is imperative to their survival. They literally drank the stuff to stay alive, it was their water supply, and someone was planning to kill the kingdom by doing this.

He grimaces as he glances at the prince, "Any idea who?" He shakes his head,

"No idea, they're just taking it all, and we never see a trace of it again." Finn flashes back to his first date with Huntress, with the town suffering the wrath of a fiend unleashed upon them by the bandits after refusing to pay the bribe.

"... I think they're bandits, and once you're so low on the stuff that you start to die and become so desperate that you'll do anything to survive, they'll sell it back. With a high price." The prince scowls,

"How dare they those- GRrrra!" He groans in frustration, spinning away from the calm human for a second as he tugs at his hair to release his rage without damaging his home. A few seconds of calming later, he twists back to face the hero,

"Well, let's get those nobodies before they can do that to **my** kingdom, shall we? I'm trusting you have experience in dealing with criminals?" He shrugs,

"You could say that. Let's stake out by the oil tankers and remain hidden until they arrive. Once they start damaging stuff or going to drain the oil, we'll spring on them in the act." Finn suddenly exits the room, the prince hurriedly chasing after him,

"Right, then what?" Finn shrugs,

"Then we deal with them. Oh, and remain hidden, if they spot either of us then they'll be booking it." Breakfast Prince nods as he attempts to keep up with the fit hero gliding through the corridors, raising an eyebrow,

"Thank you for doing this, but what do you want for a reward if you actually pull this off for me?" He shakes his head,

"Nothing, I'm a hero, I'm doing this to help. Though maybe some sort of trade with Ice Queen would be appreciated, we don't have much available right now but we need to start somewhere to make our kingdom." The royal stares for a second,

"Your kingdom?"

"I'm her knight, I've got to look out for it as well." He quickly covers, but would the living food buy it or not...

"Ah I see, sorry for misunderstanding. Silly me, I doubt she could score a guy in general." Finn scowls slightly at the prince, sending a small shiver down the royal's spine,

"She's not that bad. I'm pretty sure you guys will like her now that she isn't sent mad by the tiara. Talk to her, give her a shot, you lot could get an awesome friend." Breakfast Prince remains completely silent, honestly slightly scared by the hero as the human sighs, 'And back to stage one.'

A few minutes later, he and the prince were in hiding behind some chrome bins, the prince grimacing at the smell as Finn kept a stoic expression, his eyes locked on the scene. On the other side of the street and a tad to their left was the large building containing the several tankers, currently filled to the brim with the baiting oil. There was only one entrance, and that was the large main entrance, allowing them both an easy view of it, and anyone who may enter or leave it.

They themselves were in an alley, using the close walls and trash cans as cover from the thieves, though if the hero did spot them, they would have to disappear deeper into the alley to avoid detection themselves. The sun gradually began to change colour, the blue slowly draining from the sky to be replaced with a warm orange hue. If the thieves wanted to see what they were doing when they carried the oil back to their HQ, they would need to strike now.

The hero squints as he focuses completely on the storage facility, waiting for a shift in the environment, a sign of advancement by his targets. Talking suddenly fills the air, and Finn steps further into the alley before whoever was talking could become visible, the human glancing at the silver bin. It's shiny surface gives a curved, messed up reflection of the area outside, and a bunch of blobs of colours appear as the voices get louder. Finn waits for a second, letting them progress forward as their voices quieten, before cautiously peering out of the alley.

Four unknown men were swiftly making their way into the building, causing the hero to scowl and leave his cover, the worried prince following close behind him in hesitation. Finn sneaks as fast as he can towards the storage facility, heading for a pancake wall for him to hide behind. Pressing his back against the sticky surface, he crawls along, before poking his head out and watching the four thieves.

There were two stone men who seemed to be doing all the hard physical work by carrying pumps, jugs, and a battery, a cloud person who was attaching the pipe to cooking oil, and a single toast person, barking orders. The moment they attach the pump to the containers, Finn moves in with the prince. He glares at the thieves, "Hey!"

They all immediately jump, snapping their gaze to the hero as they panic drop everything they were holding. The toast person scowls at the duo, analysing them, "There's only two of you… Hock! Petram! Rough them up before they can snitch!" The stone giants move in, abandoning the stuff they were carrying as they approach the unmoving hero, Breakfast Prince backing it up. Finn glares, "Stop, you'll lose if you try to fight me." He warns as the two men actually halt, but only to raise an eyebrow at the smaller man,

"Seriously? Who are you to try and intimidate us?" The cloud person quickly floats over them all and pounces on the prince, spinning around the back of him and tugging his arms together with a grin,

"Don't know, but he brought us the prince! We could ransom him for a lot of money, heck power even if we promise his safe return!"

The royal gulps and stares at Finn, 'Why aren't you killing them already!?' "I wouldn't if I were you!" The cloud person smirks,

"And why is that? Because of your friend here? Fionna is nowhere nearby, you are not escaping this extortion!" The prince gulps,

"Well, yeah! Because of him!" The toast leader rolls his eyes,

"Never seen or heard of him."

"I bet you have! That's… that's the guy who killed Fionna, all the guards, and Marshall Lee at the arena…" He reveals, making the rock giants blink at their possible foe,

"... Yeah right, that's not him." The prince sighs,

"It hurt my pride to have to get help, but I needed it. You were about to kill my kingdom, so I got the serious firepower as a result."

Finn yanks his sword free from his back, glaring for intimidation at his foes, "Dudes, last warning, give up." The rock fellows hesitate for a second, before the toast man shouts,

"He's bullshittng! Hit him!" The giant men follow his orders, and rush the hero, rock clubs forming out of their clenched hands. They swing their deadly weapons at Finn with the intent to kill, just as the hero counter attacks.

His sword sweeps an arc at the attacking duo, slicing right through their weapons as they crumble in their hands. They skid to a halt before the hero, blinking at their missing clubs now a pile of rubble on the floor. And swiftly back it up.

They put their hands up in surrender, not wishing to meet the same fate as their easily obliterated weapons, "Erh, boss! I don't think he was kidding!" They warn, causing the cloud man to immediately let go of the prince, shoving him to the ground as he leaps for Finn.

The hero watches his approach in the reflection of his blade, and spins at the last second, looping around his foe. He crashes into the ground as a result, the hero standing right behind him, but instead of attacking, he backs it up.

He shifts himself next to Breakfast Prince, securing his protection as he gets back up onto his feet yet still keeping his weapon tracked on his foes, "Guys, I'm the real deal. Give up, surrender, and you'll go to prison, and not a graveyard." He warns, and the men stare at him.

Before the rock dudes collapse to their knees and present their wrists. The other two blink at them, before the boss toast curses and drops as well, the cloud man swift to follow. Finn nods in acceptance, and approaches his new prisoners, keeping his sword out just in case as his other hand reaches into his bag, and pulls free some rope, "Sorry guys, I have no chains, you're all going in as one big group." He unfortunately informs them as they huff, and push their backs together, allowing him to wrap them up the constructive material into one nice bundle.

Tying the knot firmly with a grunt from everyone, he steps back with a nod, letting the prince of the kingdom stroll forward with smug confidence, grinning down at his defeated foes, "We finally got you buggers!" He exclaimed with joy, making Finn nod in agreement, a grin on his face, 'Great, now to send them to jail, and begin making a trade deal between mine and Polar's kingdom.' "I, leader of the Breakfast Kingdom, sentence you to death for your crimes!"

Finn loses his grin, "Hold up." He orders, twisting to face the prince who suddenly becomes nervous at the words of the man who slaughtered an army,

"Erh, is something wrong!"

"Yeah death is... bad dude. Just give them an incredibly harsh punishment, like years of hard labour or something. Make them pay back to the kingdom for what they did." He raises an eyebrow, yet hesitates a second,

"... Why not?" Finn sighs,

"Look. I've been fighting for a long time now. It took me a while, but death… it's not a good thing, like at all. You end someone's life, and people will vow vengeance. You take someone's life, and people will see you as rash and volatile, they'll avoid you. Blood… it will be on your hands, and it can never be removed, even when you want it gone. But, if you want to talk statically, having someone killed for a crime, will only make crimes worse." Breakfast Prince raises an eyebrow,

"Right, you're mainly stopping me for moral reasons. But how exactly does a death punishment make crimes worse? Because last I checked, people don't want to die." The hero gestures to the criminals,

"Because if you're going to die for stealing an apple, then you might as well take the whole forest." The royal's face twists in confusion,

"... What?" Finn huffs,

"You're going to die if you steal some money. Then why risk your life multiple times by stealing small amounts to deal with rent every month, when you could only risk your life only once by stealing **all** the money, and living like kings for the rest of your life. If the punishment is the same between a small crime and a large crime, then you might as well go all the way." The prince blinks then glances at the prisoners,

"Well, that makes sense. If these were people stealing food. Not threatening an entire kingdom with death or poverty. I think **that** deserves the harshest punishment Finn." The hero sighs, then glances at his sword still in hand, causing the prisoners to brace for their end.

Finn instead passes the blade to the prince, who fumbles to catch it, staring wide eyed at the weapon in his hand as the human shrugs, "Up to you. I swore to never solve things with violence again, I won't kill them. As I said, if you kill them, the blood of their deaths will be on your hands."

The prince shivers for a second, his gaze locked on the blade, then flicks it to the prisoners. He gulps, and arcs the weapon back, preparing to end it all in one fell swoop. The people tense, biting their teeth as they wait for the end, shivering in terror.

The weapon clutters to the floor.

Breakfast Prince huffs and pants as he recovers from what he had nearly done, from the position he was placed in, from the act he nearly committed. Finn grabs his blade's handle, and swiftly sheaths it onto his back as the prisoners themselves sit in stunned shock, their lives flashing by their eyes, the hero grimacing at the scene, 'That's why I swore to stop using violence.'

He brings his attention to the royal, who glances at him with slightly widened eyes, "How do you and Fionna ki-... I'll get some guards and send them to prison. Hard labour." Finn nods, then glances at the setting sun,

"Good. Well, I must get home now, Huntress and Ice Queen are probably waiting for me."

Breakfast Prince remains silent for a second, before Finn walking away snaps him out of his haze, "Tell Ice Queen that I'll discuss details tomorrow at the meeting if she's going!" Finn nods without looking back,

"She is!" With that, he bursts away, making for the long track towards his home, where Huntress Wizard was hopefully waiting for him. Because honestly, guys could just really use a snuggle session every once in while, and he was definitely looking forward to the one awaiting him.

Meanwhile, far in the distance and high above the lush green forests of AAA, Ice Queen hovers, her gaze locked upwards. With the sun now quickly setting, the undead known as Marshall Lee was free to go wherever he deemed, and had apparently chosen the cloud riddled skies to be his stage. He strums his axe, humming a little tune as he watches the sun set in his weapons reflection, still cowering behind his large hat… until now. The sun sets, and the moon rises high into the sky as the stars light up the heavens, the vampire grinning as he takes his large shade hat off, and fling it at his foot.

It catches it just as the undead leans onto his back, and begins playing a sad, slow tune, the undead closing his eyes as he loses himself to his made up tune forged by his feelings. He barely moves in the cold biting chill of the air, just playing his song from the non-existent bumps of his heart, the man uncaring of the world right now, or more accurately, the world for the last few hundred years.

Ice Queen blinks as she flaps her eyebrows, before silently hovering upwards, her gaze locked on the target of her curse. To keep herself hidden long enough to listen to his tune, she swiftly moves to the clouds, bursting through the white wet layer. She is soaked but quickly does her trick to remove it, instead more focused on parting the clouds to gaze at the man below her. She grins through her little window, resting her chin on both her hands as she closes her eyes and lets her soul be swayed by his emotion filled tune.

Hums from the vampire start to warm the cold air, fuelled by his thoughts, his memories, his desires and hopes as he plays the symphony of his life. Lyrics occasionally pop up, the undead not truly singing a song, but a scrambled mess of sentences and words, matching how his life itself has not exactly been the smoothest. One word appears often: Fionna. Eventually, Ice Queen is able to predict whenever she will appear, simply by how the tune he plays on his family heirloom pick up, becoming faster and lighter, before drifting back to normal after her name leaves his lips.

The words carry the burden of longing, which causes the royal to grimace from her cover, she herself knowing the feeling and the harm it inflicts upon oneself. She fidgets in the cloud, preparing to join him in the song of the night, the moon silhouetting the undead if one were to view him from the ground. Like the undead himself, there was only one bright light inside his dark heart, and it shined for one woman. Then, like the stars themselves, another small light filled the night as Ice Queen suddenly began to hum herself, letting the light of her good intentions pierce the veil of darkness he had projected to protect himself.

He jumps at her sudden arrival, and glares at the woman, at the Ice Queen curse that took hold of another soul, just as it claimed Simone. He growls at the intruder to his privacy, harshly stopping playing his guitar before spinning it in his hand, holding it by the neck as he prepares to use his weapon.

The blue royal immediately halts as she continues to stare softly at him through her hole, causing him to huff while glaring at the old woman, "What are you doing here!? Go back to your mountain!" She shrugs,

"I came to find you." He tightens his grip on his weapon, scowling at the tiara resting atop her head,

"And **why** did you want to find me?" He growls out, causing her to raise an eyebrow, 'I've got to calm him down.'

"Simone sent me." He goes slack, stunned, floating brainlessly in the air as his pupils dilate, drifting to another time, to an admittedly happier time, before violently shaking his head,

"And why did she send you?" Ice Queen sighs, and floats through the cloud, her gaze locked on him as she removes the water from her now wet clothes,

"Because she is worried about you. And so am I. Thus, she… asks a lot for me to check up on you, to make sure you're alright." He floats onto his back and begins to drift away,

"Well… tell her I'm fine, then leave me be, I was doing better before you arrived." She frowns a little, before hovering beside him,

"Actually, I would prefer if I stayed, if that's alright with you?" She requests, making him grunt in slight annoyance,

"No. Leave me be." She stares into his eyes,

"Yeah not happening, I could hear the pain in your voice when you sang…" he leaps at her, his face twisting into a monster as he hisses right in her face,

"I said leave me-" She slaps him with a glowing hand, and his head is covered in a massive thick ice cube, making him jump in shock and start to fall. But the royal woman grabs his arm and holds him in the air, before slapping his head again, shattering the ice as she scowls a stern look,

"Don't talk to me like that mister." She orders, before he yanks himself out of her grip, glaring at her as he shifts his face back to normal, yet doesn't pursue revenge in any way, making her nod in approval, "Good. Now, what are you bottling up?" She inquires again, causing him to huff at her,

"Doesn't matter, and it's not for your ears-"

"It's about Fionna, love, your despair and depression, your loneliness." She stares him in the eyes, "I do understand. I've lived that life myself, just worse." She too spins onto her back, floating beside him, "Think about it. I've been all alone on that mountain, with no friends and no one to talk to. My undying body means I can't have any friends, not without watching them wither up and die, just like you."

Marshall blinks at her, remaining silent, causing her to sigh and continue, closing her eyes, "I also longed for my love. Any love really. But I couldn't get them, not only did the people I had a crush on **always** choose someone else, but they also always **hated** me. Last time I checked, Fionna doesn't despise you." He twists his gaze straight up, staring at the night sky as the stars seem to glow oh so bright. "I've been alone for all my life. I've been villainized my whole life. Do you know what that does to someone, their emotions, their thoughts?" She gazes at him, "You do. You've been through it yourself, people cursing at you for just being a vampire." He nods, his thoughts drifting to his memories burnt into his mind,

"I… it's hard. You understand that." He states, making her giggle softly,

"Of course I do. I also know what it is like to lose your loved ones. Your dad, then Simone."

He still keeps his gaze sky bound, his eyes widening a little at their names, old, abandoned emotions filling him, long since numbed by his brain to protect himself, "They… how do you know what's that like?" He inquires softly, causing her to shrug,

"I've lost my own parents, except I had to watch them shrivel up and die before me, I had to watch them **and** my siblings die all around me. There's a chance you can get Simone back, there might be a way to rip her out of the crown without killing me in the process." He quickly snaps his head to her,

"Wait, was that a hint? How do I get her out!?" She shakes her head, gently pushing him back down to float next to her,

"I don't know. I have no idea where to even begin on that. I just said it might be possible, since she does seem to be stored in the tiara." He sighs in disappointment, and lays back down next to her,

"I see… how… how is she doing in there?" Ice Queen smirks,

"She's doing alright, as good as anyone can be inside the labyrinth. And she asked me to say hi to you." He blinks.

"... Hi Simone."

Ice Queen sighs with a slightly pleased grin, "I'll pass it onto her. But… do you know what the hardest part of my life was?" He flicks his gaze to her,

"If… if I had to guess from Simone's time, it was the tiara itself, what it did to her and her mind." She shakes her head,

"No, I don't mind the slight madness from the surge of magic. It's the unrelenting curses. Simone didn't get them because… well, she's the one who made them." The vampire raises an eyebrow,

"She made... curses?" The blue royal nods,

"Yeah, the curse that made me go after princes came from her, for-"

"Eddie. I know, she told me he was her 'prince in shining armour'." Ice Queen nods,

"Exactly… so, tell me. I just opened up to you, now you open up to me. What is bothering you?" He remains silent, making her shake her head with a small smirk, "You're nervous. So tell me through the same way as you did before." She explains, then gestures to his axe held loosely in his hands.

He stares down at it, then shifts his gaze to the heavens, listening to the completely silent night as the one cloud above them finally moves on, leaving it completely clear to see the stars. He shifts his weapon, holding it in the correct position as a whisper of some wind flutters their clothes, before he again begins to strum the cold strings. It once more starts of slow and dreary, his immortal life still a mess even if he did have a chat with a lonely old woman. The carefully plucked strings for the story of his life, notes played by their own with large gaps between them, signifying his own loneliness, of how he was never a part of anything or with anyone. Just always alone.

It starts to pick up in speed and tone, yet was a mess of non connecting notes, random tones, strengths, and durations making the melody. He didn't understand, he never understood why his life was like the way it was. He didn't ask to be immortal and watch his friends die, he didn't ask to be a scary vampire people would scream from, he didn't ask to be alone. He didn't do anything to deserve this, this wasn't karma catching up to him, heck before he was a vampire he was kinda like a hero! Saving people from becoming blood sucking monsters! So why did he get cursed with his life!?

His strums become more violent, a vent for his frustrations as he grits his teeth and releases his pent up emotions trapped in his long dead heart. Ice Queen remains silent, watching him slowly stop his violent tune as it begins to mellow out, becoming a calm yet familiar strum. A heart beat. For there was only one living woman's face who could calm the undead down. He focuses on his Fionna, his love, and begins to hum a melody that is forged in his soul yearns for the woman, a slow, warm continues humming, his love for the girl unending.

Ice Queen snaps at the opportunity, and gracefully and carefully drifts in her own sincere notes from her pumping heart, a certain man in her mind. The vampire doesn't seem bothered, continuing to play the tune of those who were truly living, the symphony of love. Their notes intertwine topics, if he went into his depression, she would instinctively follow, thinking of her past of chaos, pain and loneliness. If she lifted it up to the joys and highlights of their immortal, unending lives, then the king's notes and hums were swift to accompany her. They drifted through the air, leaving the world of the current to explore the world of the past, of their shared emotions of agony. Misery loves company.

Finally, it begins to draw to an end, their moments in the sky of their shared yet different experiences coming to a final. He plays the final few notes following the queen's tune, and a melody of high, joyful notes to match her current situation, of her finally finding joy and sorting out the mess that was her life.

Then silence held supreme. Marshall blinks as he breathes in the void, before letting his axe dangle idly by his side as he relaxes in the chill of the calm night. He glances at the fellow royal, and discovers her laying still with her eyes closed, and a huge grin plastered on her face, "Thank you Marshall." He cocks his head in confusion,

"What do you mean? What for?" She giggles,

"That… that took such a large load off my chest, it revealed things I didn't realise I had locked and piled up deep inside of me, of evils I should have defeated long ago." He simply nods emotionlessly, then relaxes by her side as he gazes at the stars once more,

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help… it honestly did the same for me. Of course, I knew I was in pain, and what was causing it, but in some sort of defence, my mind decided to enjoy the pain, to thrive on it, like when I cut up my knees when I was kid." He explains, making her sit up in the air,

"Hey Marsh, I have a favour to ask of you." He sighs in slight annoyance while flinching at a tug of pain in his heart, 'Knew it, she was just getting close to using me, just like everyone else…'

"What is it?"

"Mind if we do this again at some point?" She requests, making him blink,

"What?"

"You know, this singing, making music together. I want to do it more. I think Simone wants me to keep a closer eye on you, to make sure you're alright. If what I felt in your notes is right, then I doubt everything is alright." He remains silent, facing the heavens as he ponders in thought, before sighing

"Fine. We can play together. Just… try to stay out of my view, like at the side or behind me. It honestly infuriates me when I see you." Her mouth remains sealed shut for a second, before she raises an eyebrow,

"Do you hate me? Or do you hate the tiara?" She inquires, making his brain stall for a second, before shrugging as he closes his eyes in relaxation,

"It's the tiara, I guess." She giggles as she rises, floating upside above him as her dress inverts,

"So, why did you attack me all the time?" His eyes become dinner plates as he jolts at the question,

"I, erh…" He thinks about it. He seriously thinks about what he has done. "I'm not sur-… I'm... sorry..." He apologised in realisation. He's attacked the wrong person all this time.

"It's fine dude, water under the bridg-" He flips upright, hand on his head,

"What… what have I become?" He questions as the nightmarish memories of the arena arrive in his mind, or more accurately, the decimated town after he went on a rampage. He ruined their lives. He remembers his break up with Gumball, how violent it was. He's attacked this old woman when his rage should have been elsewhere. He's the son of Lady of the Night-o-sphere, he's the vampire king, he's… "I am a monster."

Ice Queen immediately swoops upright and to his side, wrapping him in a soft comforting hug, "No you're not, you're alright." She holds him to his chest as they float in the air together, the boy going limp in her arms as his freezing cold body snuggles up to her blue flowing dress, letting it hide him from the world in his time of weakness. He doesn't shed his tears, but he wasn't responsive either, just completely still as his mind repeats the same thought over and over, while Ice Queen moves a hand to his hair, brushing it gently.

She doesn't stare at him, turning her gaze to the heavens above as she lets him calm down for a second, "Marshall. You're not a monster. You're just confused." He remains completely silent and still on her dress, his eyes stuck open and unfocused, thoughts and nightmares of him flashing in his mind. He wrecked homes, he became a demonic beast, he's wronged innocents, he's attacked someone suffering the same fate as Simone- his mother. He finally closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before gently pulling away, slipping free from her arms,

"I…" She sticks a finger up to shush him,

"Don't say anything, you'll just trigger the thoughts to return, so lets change topics. When can I meet you for some music sessions, hm?" He blinks, then chuckles weakly,

"We can jam at my house whenever you want, just show up whenever and we can make some infectious grooves…" She beams at him as she starts to fall,

"Alright Marshall, I'll check up on you soon. And I'll bring some red!" She yells as the distance between them grows, before she dives down and shoots off towards her room in the Ice Kingdom, making Marshall smirk a little, 'You know, she's not so bad. It's the tiara that claimed Simone, not her… I really should give her a chance.'

Meanwhile, far in the forest of AAA, Finn navigates the massive plants with ease thanks to his new wood nymph eyesight. It's hard to walk into a tree when their bark all glow a light green. He bobs and weaves around the trees at a calm, casual pace, not wanting himself to be too sweaty or worn for his destination. In only a few more moments, he arrives, and grins at his and Huntress's home of twisted trees, spotting the river outflow leading out of the house. He already can hear the fire crackling from within their abode, and can't help but speed up to escape the biting chill of the air.

He pushes his way through the limp vines with ease, and stares at his home, slinging his bag, quiver, and weapons free from his back and placing them gently on the floor. The small burning fire in the middle of the room unleashes waves of comforting warmth as any smoke is funnelled out the hole in the roof, leaving the air surprisingly clear as he takes a deep breath. A massive pile of bird meat and feathers now rested against the wall, the nymph's hunt obviously having gone well. With a pleased smile on his face, he takes a leisurely walk around the fire and towards the now fully open bedroom, a massive beaming smile appearing on his face as he spots his girlfriend.

She was casually laying on their bed, surrounded by the beautiful bright flowers and the split gentle stream, her glowing eyes locked onto him as she suffered from a severe blush. He chuckles at her cute pose, wearing nothing but her undergarments as she lays almost curled up like a cat on his side of his bed, something green poking out from underneath her. As he approaches, he discovers it to be his shirt rolled up and tucked up against her chest, something she quickly hides by swiftly lobbing it atop the wardrobe with an embarrassed blush.

He doesn't mention anything as he too begins to strip, removing his clothes as the warm air directly heats up his skin. In no time at all, he was only in his underwear, and stared at the nymph as he slowly climbed atop the bed to tease her, making her bite her lip. Finally, he lays down beside her, the duo on their sides to stare at each other's beauty, then lean in to give each other a quick kiss, Finn smirking, "Hey."

"Hey. How did the thieves go?" He shrugs,

"Eh, it went well. They're in prison, and the prince will likely be setting up trade with the Ice Kingdom tomorrow. How about you, how much damage did Fionna do with her friend?" She shakes her head as she snuggles up to him, their limbs seeking out one another's touch,

"It wasn't too bad. Had to repopulate some large spiders though, they had practically killed them all, what would have wrecked the ecosystem. Rodents with plagues would thrive without predators, bugs that eat plants would overpopulate, and spider eating birds would have taken a massive blow." He raises an eyebrow,

"Wait, how did you do fix their population?" She shrugs,

"I used a spell to make them reproduce faster. It's how I control populations: hunt when there's too many, do a spell to temporarily halts reproduction, and increase reproduction." He grins at her,

"That's interesting." She shakes her head,

"Not really… though… now that I think about it, that stop reproduction works on people too."

"Seriously?" She nods,

"Yeah, what means it will work on me too. We could probably have sex without the condom on if I do the spell, just set it to last only a few days and viola, no pregnancy." He chuckles, pulling her tight against him,

"That's an interesting development." She smirks,

"Yeah it is. But we'll try that later, for now, we must snuggle. Spin around, bear." She orders as she starts tugging on him, and he obliges, spinning around as the larger woman moves in, wrapping her body in shape with his, her arms snaking around his waist. She closes her eyes and snuggles up to his warmth, feeling his soft, slightly chubby body cushioning their hug as she takes small sniffs of his scent.

She really wanted to just make him hers, like lay atop him and hiss anyone away who dares to approach him, then go back to snuggling her mate. Still, this will do for now, she'll make a perfect garden for her boyfriend and her to be in complete peace together another time. Even if she has to fight Ice Queen off, she'll keep Finn. She coos as she rubs her face against the back of his neck, almost drifting off into a peaceful slumber with the man of her life, but keeps herself awake just so she may have a conversation with him. 'I want more cuddle sessions Finn.' He chuckles,

'Hmm, if I remember correctly, a few months ago you didn't even want to date me out of fear of appearing soft~' He teases, making her coo and nibble on his neck that was just recovering from all the love bites Ice Queen had given him,

'Well now I've changed my mind. Give me more cuddles.'

'I'll see what I can do… so, where's Ice Queen? Is she coming or are we alone~?' She sighs as she tightens her hold on her boyfriend,

'No, she's coming I think. I left her a note and invitation on her bed, so it is up to her if she wants to come.' Finn closes his eyes as he melts completely into her enveloping form,

'I see, well it's spooning time!'

They go completely silent, letting the silence calm them after the day as the warm waves from the fire washes over their nearly naked forms. Huntress's hands squeeze Finn's form into her, a massive satisfied grin on her face as she and her boyfriend begin to gradually drift off to the realm of peace. Finn's hands drift to Huntress's, holding them softly as he sinks into her warm soft body, letting the wonderful smells of the flowers put him in one with nature.

Then the vines to the entrance begin to move, making them both lift their heads to glance at the door, to discover a cautious Ice Queen tip toeing her way in. Finn beams at her, and gestures for her to come hither, making her grin as she speedily joins them, her eyes though flicking to the environment, "Wow you guys did an amazing job with this place!" She whispers, making Huntress moan as she pulls the hero with her as she shuffles along on the small bed to create room for the royal,

"Thanks, it took me all day to do."

Ice Queen was swift to remove her dress, letting it flop to the floor as she hastily scrambles onto the bed in front of Finn, laying down before him in nothing but her undergarments. They quickly kiss, Ice Queen groaning a little as she gets comfortable against her boyfriend, haphazardly pushing her tits into his face a little as her arms wrap around him. As she gets comfortable, she hears a strange, aggressive hiss from Huntress as she tugs Finn a little closer to herself, making the royal crack open an eye, "What was that?"

"... Nothing." The nymph responds, still completely compressed against her boyfriend, claiming him as her own by wrapping her legs around him. Ice Queen shrugs before grabbing the quilt and throwing it over them all, causing the trio to eventually peacefully drift off to sleep together in the calm of night.

**Welp, I actually planned for this to be longer, but I realised that was too long without content, so here you go! We have the first few links of Breakfast Kingdom to the Ice Kingdom, and Marshall with IQ (Finally!).**

**Now about their nicknames for each other, they were partly suggested (HW's and Finn's) by my discord! Or more accurately, D'artagnan! So shout out to him/her! The reason for 'bear' is because Finn's obvious and iconic bear hat, and 'honey' because bears love honey. Plus he wouldn't mind getting to taste her nectar~ Polar for Ice Queen (though not short, it's still shorter) because it's related to her ice powers, but also it represents how she is the ice storm that protects Finn, her 'polar bear' (ship name?)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT OF NEW FEATURE!**

**On my Discord will be the link to read the next chapter as I write it, simply because weeks of no content is killer. I would share it on Fanfiction, but they don't accept links as a anti-spam feature.The purpose of this is to give constant content, kill the worries of me stopping to write, and answer reviews as they appear! This will also allow you to comment on my work as I work, stating: what doesn't sound right, give suggestions, disapprovals, or just in general to say hi.**

**Code link to discord (If you don't know how to use just do a quick Google):**

**TwJ2bMH**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 46:**

**Yep, chaos is coming VERY soon. I'm glad you liked the call out, but Ice Queen was the one to say it (as she's the one to break it the most XD). Fionna may be a bit young to be teaching and hasn't really got herself ironed out yet, but she has the spirit to try! When Hekate realises Martin and Finn's close relationship, will she understand his desperation to get away, or will she use it to her advantage through blackmail? Find out in the next episode! I'll take that as a vote for floating forest XD God so many things have done floating forests and they're all oh so unique! No matter what you do with them, they are always so mythical and so interesting! Hmm, a bit early to bring Hunter into the story, and I'm cautious of putting him and Fionna together simply because it might impede/steal from Finntress. But who knows! Anything is possible in this story and is DEFINITELY a fun idea to play with! (P.S. Are you still going to PM me or no? Just wondering if I should stop refreshing my inbox every day XD)**


	48. Chapter 48 Brewing troubles

As the group slumbered in the silent night, Ice Queen murmurs slightly, her crown glowing lightly as it does its work, and affects the sleep of its wearer once more. She was with Marshall Lee, and Finn too! The both of them singing and dancing with the overjoyed Ice Queen in the cooling air of the night, the group sharing laughter with one another as they bound through the green fields of AAA. 

She had done it, she had got her happy life, she has the vampire in the family level of friendship, and her knight kissing her on the cheeks. She trips and falls, reaching out and grasping Finn, bringing them both to the soft ground as Marshall quickly falls into a fit of laughter, floating upwards as he loses control.

She merely joins him in the laughter, before leaning down and kissing her slightly stunned husband on the lips, the hero swiftly reacting to her touch by pushing into it. They make out for a split second, before breaking off as Ice Queen rises to a stand, extending a hand to the downed man, who eagerly accepts it, letting her yank him up with a cheeky grin. She pulls him into her chest, Finn swiftly wrapping an arm around her waist and spinning to her side, the couple leaning their heads together. Ice Queen closes her eyes, and beams with a strong blush, sinking into Finn's firm lover hug, 'This, this is the life!'

Suddenly she notices a lack of something. Marshall's laughter was gone. Her eyes peek open to spot her silenced son, yet spot no sign of him in the air. With slight worried curiosity, she pans her head, trying to spot the undead king, Finn raising an eyebrow at her, "What's the matter?"

She starts to breathe quicker, her eyes darting around, "Marshall. Where's Marshall?" 'He's able to handle himself! He's-' Her eyes widen as she spots him. Broken, maimed, torn to shreds by multiple large metal spikes speared through his body. Her heart stops, and watches as the spikes shift, becoming large swords instead, before being yanked out of him. His body drops to the floor with a bloody splat as the sword wielder's reveal themselves to be none other than candy machines. 

Then, a metal claw appears from nowhere as the sky darkened to a morbid grey, grasping Marshall's corpse and dragging it towards a giant metal Gumball's face. She gasps, then immediately screams as she flings hundreds of ice spells at them, but they simply do nothing to the metal monsters. She snaps to her knight, "Finn! We-"

He was gone.

She stares wide eyed at the spot where he stood not a moment ago, and panics. She snaps around completely, and her jaw drops, body going limp as the world is enveloped by a humongous shadow. 

There Finn floated, and so was Huntress and Martin, their bodies bloody and broken, and behind them, was the robed woman. She grinned a wicked smug grin as she gazes down at the pathetic royal, while two citadel guardians roared behind her. But they weren't casting the shadow. The planet sized Cthulhu abomination was as its putrid grey hands reached for the entire continent of AAA. And crushed Ice Queen with it.

She jolts awake in bed, her eyes wide as she pants, her gaze immediately snapping to Finn and Huntress beside her, the couple sleeping gracefully. She holds her breath, before releasing it in a long drawn out manner, her woman sitting up in bed in complete silence as she attempts to calm herself down, 'What was that!?' She questions, her brain desperately trying to recall the details that attempt to purge themselves while she taps the tiara, 'What the Glob was that!?' She repeats to the artefact, demanding an answer for why it gave her **that** dream. All it does is release a sensation, once she was all too accustomed to. Fear. 

The tiara was afraid of something.

Ice Queen blinks, never before had it done such a thing, heck, even gave her an emotion! But here it was, trembling in terror, making Ice Queen groan slightly in fear, 'What? Are you saying we should run to protect you!? I won't abandon-' It releases a wave of pain into her, making her flinch, but then nod with a slight grin, 'You want me to protect Finn, Huntress, and Marshall?' A soothing sensation flows through her, making her sigh, then glance at her knight and his mate still sleeping away, and gains instant stability.

Her flight or fight instincts slow to halt as she carefully lays herself back down, not wishing to disturb them for her sake as she attempts to sleep again. In the end, it takes scooting up a little closer to Finn to work, but eventually she begins to drift off again, 'I have so many questions, but whatever is going on, I need to be full on energy for me to sort it out. Tiara, knock it off for now, but remind me when I wake up. Remember, we're in this together.' Her response was a wave of magic that put her immediately to sleep.

Hours drift by as the world approaches a new dawn, what swiftly descends upon the citizens of AAA, orange light warming the world for the activities to come. Unfortunately, it doesn’t get the chance to grace the skins of the slumbering trio, but their natural alarm clock takes over instead, Huntress being the first to awaken. She blinks as she finds her face squished against the soft yet firm skin of Finn's neck, his golden hair flicked above them both. She grins, and tightens all four of her limbs wrapped around his chubby form, snuggling her bear like a kid to a toy would, seeking it warm and comforting touch all across her face. As she mixes their scents, Finn naturally wakes up to the her movements, and instantly focuses on her, gaining a small grin as he lets her continue, 'Not a bad thing to wake up to~'

She suddenly stops, then proceeds further with the snuggling, 'Oh really now?' Her inquiry causes a powerful blush to warm his face, yet he only bends his back into her with a slightly larger grin. Her hands drift from their tight position of Finn's chubby belly up to his shoulders, and gently kneads them as they relax together, making sure to get the day started off well.

Ice Queen groans as she awakens, yawning as her body reactivates for the day, and blinks at the sight before her, before swiftly joining it with a mischievous smile, "Is it touch boyfriend time? I'm up for touching boyfriend time~" 

She grabs his shoulder, holding him still as leans forward and plants a quick kiss on his awaiting lip, causing him to groan lightly, "Easy, I just woke up." They quickly relent their loving assault, Huntress instead sitting up in the bed and stretching, waking her body up for the day as she eyes the pile of processed birds she had caught yesterday. She slips free from the warm grasp of the bed, and starts magicing her clothes onto her curvy form, glancing back with a warm smile at the couple still cuddling together. She speaks softly to them, "Come on guys, we have that royal meeting today, remember?" 

Ice Queen, who was in the middle of kissing Finn, shoots her eyes wide at the reminder, quickly parting from her boyfriend as she smirks at him, "Well knight, let's inform the world, shall we?" 

He nods, and the royal grabs his shoulders, before tugging them both out of bed at once, tumbling to the floor in a loud series of bangs. She merely laughs and picks both herself and the slightly stunned Finn up to their feet, before carrying him towards her dress with him still in her arms, firmly pressing him against her chest. 

He chuckles slightly, raising an arm eyebrow, "You're full of energy today. Sleep well?"

She giggles slightly, "No, I'm excited for my first meeting my bear, but I did also-" She freezes up as the mind slipping dream returns to her with a sick laughter, ready to spook her for round two. She blinks, then laughs nervously, "Actually… I didn't sleep well last night, and I think there is something we should talk about." She informs the couple.

Huntress halts in her reheating the bird meat, glancing at her best friend, "Something happened?" Ice Queen nods somberly,

"Kinda… a nightmare, but it came from the tiara." The duo stop to glance at her worryingly, causing the royal to shake her head and let go of Finn, then reach down for her dress, "Don't worry, we'll talk about it after breakfast, we'll want to eat first."

Huntress nods unsurely, but continues in making them all something to eat, while Finn opens their wardrobe, and pulls out his light blue set of clothes, smiling fondly at them before swiftly beginning to get dressed. As Finn put his newly assigned royal clothes on, Ice Queen squeezed into her dress, her mind drifting off to the night and getting stuck there, the dream constantly repeating inside her head. She just can't make sense of it, what was it foretelling? All she knew was the robed woman is involved, and she knows that she was at the arena and fought on Finn's side. Where does she come in, in all of this? How does she kill Finn, Huntress…And that other man. She doesn't know him, she hasn't met him, so who is he?

She shakes her head, 'Maybe Finn or Huntress knows. But what were the machines that killed Marshall?' She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts when Finn calls her name, standing right before her! She jumps a little in shock, causing him to shake his head, "Man, you were really lost in your thoughts there… is this dream that bad?" 

She shrugs, instantly trying to hide her fear as she wears her royal dress and crown high, "It's fine, I've had real life experiences that were scarier. Just, you guys were in it, that's all."

He raises an eyebrow, humming in thought as his face twists into slight worry, "Was… was the cosmic owl there?"

She blinks. "Who?"

"Cosmic owl. A bright, golden bird."

She shakes her head, and the duo make their way towards Huntress who had a bunch of meat at the ready for them, Ice Queen raising an eyebrow at her knight, "No, I don't think I saw him there. Why? What does he mean? "

Finn grins a little, "If he appears in your dream, then what you saw or dreamt about will become real. He's a fortune teller really. But, seeing that he wasn't in your dream, then it's not going to happen!... Or at least isn't guaranteed to happen."

She nods at his explanation, while Huntress hands them some meat on some sticks she just grew, grinning at them, "Ok you two, enough talk, let's eat so we can get going to the royal meeting. We can discuss the dream on the way there."

Finn nods, but then halts just as he was about to take a bite of the bird, raising an eyebrow at Ice Queen, "Are we arriving on a dragon again?"

She smirks at him, "Why would we not arrive on a dragon? There's nothing wrong with showing off a little~ I'll just send him a magic command real quick to meet us outside the house." She halts for a second, before nodding and digging into the succulent meat, Finn smirking at her before joining his girlfriends in the meal.

He does, however, glance at Huntress, "I'm just wondering… I've noticed a few changes, because of the transformation-" 

Ice Queen jolts a little, snapping her gaze to the couple, "Transformation? What transformation?... Huntress, did you turn him into an actual bear? Is that why you gave him that nickname?"

The watcher of the forest swiftly shakes her head, "No, he has become part wood nymph after he requested to in our date… that's not a problem, is it?" 

The blue woman shrugs as she continues to eat, "Not really, still, you could have told me, or at least check with me first." She complains slightly, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow,

"But how could we? You were busy scaring everyone away from the party. And we weren't dating at the time…"

Ice Queen stops for a second, before shrugging, "Fair points." Finn shakes his head at her response, before he flicks his attention back to the smirking Huntress,

"As you were saying bear~?"

He chuckles, "Well, I've noticed I like the forest more, like becoming joyful when I'm inside one, and I've noticed I like meat more. Is that from you, or wood nymphs in general?"

She squints slightly, "Well, those are wood nymph things, but I did prefer meat more than everyone else… but it is slightly worrying that it is changing your personality, your likes and interests… we've got to keep an eye out Finn, if other changes start appearing, then we've got to undo the spell immediately." He nods somberly, before they all swiftly finish off their breakfast.

They throw the sticks into the fire pit to burn later, before they rise with grunts, Finn grabbing his stuff from their resting spot of yesterday as Ice Queen steps outside, signalling the ice dragon flying far in the distance to come hither. It roars as it swoops in from the distance, making the royal glance back inside for the couple, discovering them smooching. She raises an eyebrow cheekily at them, a massive smirk on her face as she watches them make out, their arms firmly grasping one another, "Having fun you two?"

They part with some blushes, but zero regrets as they stroll towards her with their hands intertwined, giving one another a firm squeeze of encouragement as Huntress leans on him, grinning at Ice Queen, "Sorry, but we likely won't get another chance today."

The blue woman shrugs, "Fair enough. But… if you were to tell everyone tod-"

"I'm not ready."

Ice blinks at her swift response, but ultimately shrugs, "Alright, nothing wrong with pushing you every once in a while. Now, let's ride a dragon!" The couple nod, and swiftly exit the house with her, staring up at the dragon hovering in the air above their house, each thump of its wings flinging up a blizzard of dirt and dust. Huntress merely flips onto their roof, then leaps towards the dragon, creating a vine from her cloak and attaching it to an arrow as it shoots out her quiver. It wraps around the ice dragon's leg, and like Tarzan, she swings on the vine, flipping around under, behind, then atop the cold beast. She glances up, and discovers Ice Queen casually flying Finn up as they both stare at her.

Then clap at her, causing her to blush, "Don't patronise me." 

They simply smirk as Finn shakes his head, then gestures to Ice Queen, "My lady, if you may?" 

She smirks, and swiftly runs up the dragon's neck before sitting down and grasping its horns, Finn and Huntress hurrying to mount the beast behind her. The man wraps his arms around her waist as she smirks, deliberately grabbing them and moving them south a little as his hands rest near the crotch. Then, with a yell, she sends them bursting through the air, the dragon roaring as it picks up speed and heads towards the Candy Kingdom once more.

Ice Queen glances backwards at her boyfriend, finding confidence and courage into chatting about her horrific dream once more, "Hey guys! About my nightmare-" Huntress immediately perks up, 

"The one from the tiara that involves us? What happened? Why has it sent you into such a panic?" She inquires, holding firmly to Finn, 'If we're in danger…'

Ice Queen sighs, "You died. Marshall died... and some man died, he was bald, yet had long brown side hair and beard, white shirt with a grey-"

Finn tightens his grip on her, "Martin. You saw my dad die. How? Why were we all dead?"

His inquiry makes her hum, "Martin was killed by some robots, where a massive robot Gumball took his body. You, Huntress, and Martin however… I'm not sure, I turned to look at you, and you were floating in the air, bloody and broken, presumingly by the robed woman floating behind you. You know, the woman from the arena? The one who helped you for a bit, then left?"

He nods, "I remember her… you think she will kill us?"

Ice Queen shrugs, "I don't know… I think so. Just… be wary of her, there might be more to her than it seems… as she had two massive crystal people just behind her, then this massive… I don't know, a monster was beside the planet! It just reached down and crushed all of AAA under its hand!"

Finn stares at her, processing what he's been informed of, his face twisting in thought… "That's… horrifying to think about… what did these crystal things look like?"

She sighs, "How do I describe them… they were like incomplete people, made of red see-through crystal, their limbs practically shattered off, and white… organs? Going through their whole bodies, and a white face."

Finn imagines them for a second. Then freezes up. "Citadel guardians. She had citadel guardians." His eyes slowly widened in realisation, "She must be from the citadel! She must be who he is running from! Glob it makes sense now!"

Huntress raises an eyebrow, "You think she's the one chasing your dad?"

He nods frantically, "Yeah! Think about it! When did we first meet her? At Wizard city! Remember? I had seen a mysterious figure staring at me, then he simply disappeared! That was Martin! Then who appeared right after? Her! She had detected him, and came searching for him!" He stops to think again, before snapping his fingers "Then at the arena! Remember? She was in the arena and fighting alongside us, but suddenly just ups and leaves for no reason. She obviously had detected him again, and when she couldn't find him, she moved on." 

Ice Queen hums, raising an eyebrow at him, "Interesting… and makes sense. But that's something to note as well: she was always in incognito. You said she was strolling in the streets, or blending in with the warriors. If that's like some law she has to follow, we can exploit it! Make sure your dad is always in public or something, so she can't just make a direct move!" She suggests excitedly, spotting the candy kingdom in the distance and beginning their gradual descent.

Huntress sighs, "Maybe. But still, we shouldn't test her… because what happened in your dream, may happen for real." 

Finn blinks, "Yeah, you said she had Citadel guardians? And some other huge thing?"

She nods, "And that they killed you two. I think that's more of an important thing to note. And… what about Marshall? Where does robot Gumball come in all of this?"

Finn shrugs, "Hey things try to kill us on the daily, so yeah we're used to it now. But I don't know about robot Gumball… he did once have a robot army of guards, but he scraped them all after they proved themselves to be too violent."

Ice Queen tightens her grip on the horns as they now rapidly approach the kingdom, "He better pray to have not have rebuilt them, or the Candy Kingdom will become the second Ice Kingdom on AAA. Finn, I've been able to get a music session with Marshall, so come with me to them, just hover outside and make sure nothing happens to our vampire. If something plans to make a move against him soon…"

He tightens his hold on her, "But what about my dad? If he's going to be attacked as well, and by citadel guardians as well…"

She sighs, and releases the horns as the dragon hovers downwards to land in Gumball's large garden, her hands drifting his as she gives them a comforting squeeze, "I… I don't know my bear. I guess we just got to handle one thing at a time, whenever they come for us."

They land with a heavy thumb, princes all around them glancing at the group as they sigh, and swiftly begin dismounting the great beast. They, like everyone else, start following the flow of princes into the Candy Kingdom, discovering the princes chatting all about them, making Finn's eyes widen a little. He starts scanning the crowd, much to the confusion of his company as Ice Queen raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

He flicks his attention to her, "I dealt with those thieves yesterday, remember? Breakfast Prince's reward was to start a trade system with you. I'm trying to spot him…" Ice Queen, who was much taller than the hero, starts sweeping her gaze across the royals, hunting for his iconic hair.

She spots him near immediately, the prince making his way behind them while talking with Jungle Prince, causing her to tap her duo on the shoulders, "Wait a sec." She orders, triggering her guards to halt in the main entrance as everyone flowed around them like water, giving a slight glare at the blockage but quickly moving by. Soon enough, Breakfast Prince was upon them, the royal stopping mid talk about their kingdom's self-sufficiency to gaze at the trio, gulping a little, and approaching.

He stands before them timidly, flicking his nervous gaze to Finn's sword occasionally, "Hello Ice Queen. You look… beautiful today."

She smirks, "Thanks, but I'm past the prince chasing stage, so you don't need to worry about that. How are you fairing?" She inquires, twisting around to continue the walk towards the meeting, everyone swiftly moving to keep up with the tall woman's strides.

The prince laughs weakly, "Things are great! I haven't had any troubles lately…" She flicks her gaze to the lying prince, and discovers his attention on the **other** royals all around them, 'Oh he's trying to keep his reputation. Makes sense.'

She couldn't really blame him, and if she wanted this trade deal to be good, she will have to remain on his good side, hence, she simply shrugs, "That's grand to hear! I had heard you and my knight had met up in your kingdom. You two do anything interesting?"

He nods, "Yes! I invited him to my castle and we had a meal together!"

Finn nods, "Yeah, it was actually pretty good! We had a good… chat together as well, things are going smoothly between us." He adds, his mind flicking to their murder talk the day before to help spin the lie.

The blue woman grins, "Well that was very kind of you! And it all tasted heavenly as well? Well, then I presume I myself must go now as well."

Breakfast Prince chuckles and nods, his nervousness fading a little, "Yes, I wouldn't mind you showing up for a meal every once in a while, it will only strengthen the bond between our kingdoms!" He exclaims, making Finn and Ice Queen grin slightly. The royal at her kingdom's growth, and the knight at the opportunity to strengthen the chains of peace in AAA. Things were going well.

Huntress meanwhile glances about, hissing slightly at anyone that approaches her personal bubble. She definitely felt out of place.

They enter the main chamber, the exact same place that they had the apology ball in, only this time chairs and tables filled the room. Names, or in some cases different materials for people like flame prince, marked where the royals were to sit, making the group blink, before beginning the hunt for their place. Huntress found it. They were right at the front, point and centre. 

They awkwardly sit down, or at least Ice Queen does, only one chair being provided to the group due to them failing to mention the OOO duo's attendance. Huntress sorts it out however, quickly making a stump from her cape, then them both awkwardly having to attempt to sit on it, much to the comedy of the princes behind them. Ice Queen curses in her head, then swiftly uses her magic to form a second ice chair, Finn swiftly taking it as to let the nymph claim her log. They were off to a humiliating start, and the talks hadn't even begun.

Gumball suddenly appears on the stage, walking calmly and collectively towards the mic present at the front of the stage, tapping it a few times to silent the crowd of royals, and bring all attention to him. Most people would be scared being stared at by princes and a queen. But he's dealt with that for the last five hundred years. He wears an almost bored expression, but with a sigh, puts the public mask on and grins at everyone before him, grabbing the mic to angle it a better towards his mouth, "Greetings everyone! Welcome to the annual prince meeting of AAA!"

He exclaims, and gestures his spare hand upwards above, triggering Butterscotch Butler hidden in the side-lines to pull a rope, and a pink banner to fall. On it were the neatly painted words of the event, but with an extra piece of cloth with the hurriedly scribbled on words of 'plus Ice Queen!', causing said royal to smirk a little and shake her head, trying to suppress a laugh. At least they tried. 

Yet, other than her noises, there were no other sounds in the room, except an excited whoop from the back, coming from none other than Fionna herself as she throws up her arms in celebration. She and Cake had arrived as guard duty for the event, just as Finn has done every once in awhile back in OOO. Her feline sister standing beside her swiftly grabs her arms and pulls them down with a slight blush, staring at Gumball as he clears his throat, then beams at everyone again, "Of course, this year we have the addition of Ice Queen who was nice enough to join us!" 

She stands up, and spins around to bow at everyone, grabbing the edge of her dress and pulling them up slightly to give courtesy, smirking at everyone, "And it's good to be here! Welcomed this time, that is." Her joke earns a chuckle or two, making her grin even larger a little, 'Good. First step is to get everyone to warm up to me!' She swiftly sits back down, and begins more schemes inside her head, her gaze locked on Gumball, 'I need to be a better royal… and I need to build a kingdom from scratch. Something he's done and knows all about. I've **seen** him do it over the hundreds of years we've been alive.'

She glances at her knight, and whispers as Gumball continues to chat away, "Hey my bear, could you possibly get me a meeting with Gumball in private? I would like to ask him for some advice."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Possibly. I mean, I know his timetable and everything off by heart, I can try to set something up after this meeting."

He informs her, making her smirk as she focuses back on Gumball, "You're awesome. You know that? Like, the best knight ever?"

He chuckles, "And your the best queen ever, pol~"

With their slight flirting over, they focus back on the meeting itself, just in time for Gumball to start asking for reports of their kingdom's blights. The first to stand was Breakfast Prince, grinning with pride as he stares at Gumball, "I am happy to announce my little thief problem has been sorted out for me, they won't bother me or move onto any other kingdom any more." There was a wave of clapping in celebration, with only a few remaining silent, huffing in annoyance or rolling their eyes. Every kingdom has enemies and allies after all, and Ice Queen was already scanning the playing field. If they didn't like Breakfast Prince, and she starts to trade with him, then they themselves will likely become her new political foes.

… There weren't many, and besides, most if not all the princes will have some grudge or distaste for her, so in reality, it didn't matter too much to her. However, the prince then gestures his hand towards her and crew with a large grin, "And, I have to thank Ice Queen and her knight for it. They cleaned the criminal mess up like it was nothing, and I'm looking forward to starting trade deals with her." The new details trigger a chatter storm to sweep through the halls, causing Gumball to raise an eyebrow, 'They've been doing things without me knowing, and are already growing in strength…' 

The blue royal herself nods at the prince, while Finn winks and gives a finger gun, "No problem bro, call me whenever you need me." 

The living food grins at them, "Will do, however, I, and probably a few others, wish to start a trade deal with you and your kingdom. What can you give us?" 

The couple halt for a second, before Ice Queen sighs, "Admittedly… not much. All we have right now is some wood that we have gathered from the forest around and on my mountain. We've just started off and don't have many people as of yet, though we do plan for that to change. So other than some logs of wood, the most we can probably give you is firepower, as I think you lot know what us three are capable of." The princes grimace at the memory, causing the blue woman to giggle.

Finally, Raggedy Prince clears his throat, "That's an interesting offer… but I'll take the wood if possible. How much for a single log?" 

Huntress swoops in, "Six gold a piece!" 

Immediately the cloth prince smirks, "That's a great value! We'll start trade straight away! And who knows, maybe bacon head over there could take you up on that security offer, he's already accepted it once after all~" His tease causes a chuckle to fill the room as Breakfast Prince grinds his teeth together, glaring at the living cloth as he mutters insults.

Finn and Ice Queen meanwhile face the front once more as they glance at Huntress, the royal raising an eyebrow at her "How did you know that price would be good?"

She smirks, "Simple. I'm a wood nymph. My people would use to sell the correct amount of wood to neighbouring kingdoms at an acceptable level, so some zealous woodcutters hoping to make a bucket load of money wouldn't go on a cutting rampage. With us selling the logs, they themselves never needed to get a woodcutter's company, and thus never went into the forest, leaving nature undisturbed. Of course, for that to work, we had to sell it at a bargain."

Finn nods with a massive grin, "What you just implemented here. Nice." He then blinks. "... Am I using bigger words?"

Ice Queen shrugs, giving him a slight pat, "I think you are… are you trying to act more like a royal?" She suggests.

He thinks for a second, then his eyes widen, "Yeah, I think I am. I think I'm trying to act more like Bubblegum! She used big words like that all the time. I guess… I see her as an inspiration? It's the only reason why I could be trying to copy her."

Ice Queen hums, "Interesting…" She shrugs, "Oh well. Just try to not get too smart, I kinda prefer you as the dumb kid who ogles me when I flaunt my knowledge~"

He hums, nudging her slightly, "I'll think about it, I mean I have to remain interesting somehow!" He jokes, before losing himself to his thoughts, 'I am trying to act like Bubblegum. But I guess that's because she was so such a good ruler in my eyes, well, excluding the dictatorship and spying… let's try it. It didn't seem to go bad for her, so let's go into this like Bubblegum would!' He plans with a smirk as another prince begins to do an evaluation of his situation:

"So I am suffering from a three percent drop in gold due to inflation, and Slime Prince still hasn't given me an egg."

A few minutes later, chaos descends onto the talks as Finn, Ice Queen, and Huntress attempt to keep up, however, it was of no use. They didn't understand a single thing being discussed at times, they didn't know of the current rivalries between the kingdoms, they didn't know what words they were blabbering about. They were fish out of the water. The only thing they could really help with was their specialties, for example Finn gave a suggestion to Jungle Prince on how to repel raiders, or Ice Queen to Frozen Yogurt on how to keep the cold. Huntress could only really give warnings to their expansion plans if they were going to cut into the forest, warning of nature's retribution, but she too felt utterly useless.

They were completely out of their depths.

At the end of the **six hours** of discussions, they all had headaches, and were mostly keeping to themselves, listening half-heartedly to what was being discussed about them. Even Polar had practically given up on trying to learn to be a proper royal, there were simply too many things flying past in discussions and topics for her to keep up with, let alone analyse as well. She lightly thumps her head down with a sigh as two princes yell at each other about some deal, trying to settle on some figure for some tax or payment or whatever. She had forgotten everything that has been discussed here today, she's made no progress on becoming a better Queen for her people.

As she releases an annoyed groan, Finn gently puts his hand atop her own and gives them a light squeeze, flashing her a weak, comforting smile. She grins sadly, but heartedly at him, whispering a thank you for his support. At least she wasn't the only one who was lost. Misery loves company indeed. She glances around and sighs in slight annoyance, preferring to be with her son- Marshall Lee at his hhous and jamming to some tunes than this headache. But she must stay, for her people. She refuses to be an incompetent ruler, and she refuses to drag down Finn's name with her as well if she fails.

And for that, she needs to do some work. She glances up at Gumball, staring at him intensely, until finally he flicks his gaze to her, causing her to give him a small nod. He twists his face in slight confusion, but quickly realises what she meant, "Ah Ice Queen, got something to say?"

She nods, staring at him, "Yeah. Why did you enter my Kingdom? Either last night or this morning, you or your men entered my kingdom without permission." She inquires, making 'oohs' and whispers start up in the room.

Gumball however, simply raises an eyebrow, cocking his head in confusion, "What do you mean? I haven't entered at all."

"I'm pretty sure you did, or otherwise what happened to all the Bubblegum Guardian parts and remains? They've vanished overnight."

Gumball freezes up, blinking in shock. "... Ice Queen. I haven't taken them back. I haven't given my banana guards any orders to reclaim them. I didn't send machines to salvage the remains. I have no idea what took them." He answers honestly, and the ice royal knew that was from the heart. She could hear the worry in his voice. Someone took the Bubblegum Guardians. She has to admit, that doesn't sit well with her, and the same could be said for the candy prince, as although he casually moved onto the next question, one thought was stuck in his head:

Who took his most powerful weapons? 

'Was it Lemoness? She hates me as her father. No, she's too stupid to pull that off that quickly and silently. Who?... Where is robot me?... I need to do investigations now!' He shakes his head, and claps his hands, making the meeting jolt as their eyes widen a little, locking onto the candy prince as he brings an attention-drawing presence to the stage. He beams sweetly at everyone in the room, "Well everyone, that sums up this year's annual prince meeting! We have one last thing to be done today, and that's none other than a speech by Ice Queen!" 

There was a weak round of applause from the crowd as Ice Queen sluggishly lifts herself up, glancing at her knight, who rises himself, giving her another grin. They stare into one another's eyes for a moment, gaining support to fly higher than ever before with the beauty held within their love's soul. Ice Queen turns, and makes her way towards the stairs that lead up to the stage, Finn swiftly following right behind her as Huntress remains seated. The hero takes one glance at her, and she gives him a thumbs up in support, making him beam at her with a slight blush. Here they go.

Ice Queen takes a peek over her shoulder at him, giving him half lidded eyes, "You know Finn, this has been actually super stressful today. I could use some real heavy stress relief back home, if you get what I mean?" She whispers.

Finn blushes, and whispers, "I don't know… bit early for that really… I can give you a massage? Huntress seems to like them."

She sighs, but nods, "Yeah, fair enough. I'm up for a massage." They plan as they head towards the mic, and freeze up before it for a second, scanning the crowd while they gather the inner strength to get them through this. 

And that's when Finn notices him. 

Martin.

He was standing at the far back and hidden slightly in shadow, grinning at them as he gives his son a proud thumbs up, before glancing at his watch, and sighing, shuffling to hide behind a pillar.

Finn squints in confusion at him, just as Ice Queen begins the announcement, "Princes of AAA! I have good news! Something you'll definitely enjoy!" The princes all immediately grab their plates, holding them up defensively, semi cowering behind them as they peek over. The blue woman blinks, before throwing her arms up, "I'm not going to kidnap you! That isn't the surprise!" They squint at her accusingly, causing her to sigh, "But it does concern my love life."

Fionna at the back twitches her hand to pull out her sword for safety, but a quick glance at Finn calms her down, 'He's good. We know that from the truth stones… but what is he staring at?' She becomes puzzled, and follows his stare, only to discover his gaze was locked onto a pillar… 'What are you staring at?'… She plans to investigate.

Ice Queen stands up tall and proud, "I am happy to announce..." Finn stares at Martin behind the candy pillar, flicking up his hand with his fingers up, before bringing a digit down. Three. Ice Queen puts a hand to her chest, "... That I… " Two. The royal gestures to Finn. "... And my knight..." One. She reaches for his hand, "... Are officially-" Zero.

A massive white portal screams into existence in the centre of the room, causes yells of terror to escape the princes as they scramble away. Fionna and Cake leap to action, pulling their weapons out as they glare at the vortex, while Huntress leaps at her couple on the stage. Summoning her arrows, she takes aim as a form slips free of the neon glowing portal, then widen in shock. It was the robed woman. 

She strolls in with a sigh of annoyance, her icy harsh gaze scanning around the room, before locking onto her favourite group. Her face snaps from rage and fury to calm, serene and peaceful as she walks towards them with a bounce in her step, "Hello! You haven't seen a man called Martin around here?" She points a finger directly at the shocked Finn, "You know what he looks like~"

Ice Queen growls, before screaming as her hands glow with magic, and blast a solid beam of ice magic at the woman. She simply raises a hand and let the attack slams into her, yet she does not turn into a giant popsicle. The attack simply disintegrates as soon as it hits an invisible dome around her, whispering as it protects the woman. 

The royal growls at the robed mystery, while Finn whips his blade free and holds it defensively, "Who are you!?" He demands, causing the mysterious lady to beam cheerfully and full of life at him as her glowing eyes squint shut, 

"I'm Hekate! I'm from the citadel! And I'm looking for an escaped convict~" Muscle Prince beside her gets up, glares, and gives a war cry as he charges at her. With a single thought, she sends him flying backwards, slamming into a wall and getting stuck there. 

Then she gives a glare full of vile hatred, before smashing him about the room, before with an ear shattering scream slams into the ground hard, "You're not stronger than me! I'm the most powerful here! You should bow to me!"

He doesn't reply. He was completely unconscious as blood dripped from a cut on his head. The robed woman neatens herself up, before speaking to the trio again in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry about that. Have you seen him?"

Finn glares slightly, hesitant to start a fight, "Look, we want no trouble-"

"Like Glod we don't!" Ice Queen cuts in, her hands glowing with magic, "She's from my dream! She wants to kill you and Huntress!" She attempts to murder the woman again, a massive icicle shooting from her palm and towards her foe.

Hekate simply sighs as without even moving a muscle she halts the attack mid air, the ice spike floating. Then she spins it around, and rockets it back towards the sender, the royal's eyes going wide. Finn throws himself before Ice Queen, causing Hekate to panic, and swiftly deflect the projectile away from them. It shoots into the wall, smashing a whole through it as Finn grimaces, "Look lady, he's not here."

She raises an eyebrow, putting a hand on her robed hip, "Oh really? My magic senses tell me he is in this area?"

Finn glares slightly, "Well, they're obviously wrong." He argues back, while Fionna, still standing behind it all, squints in thought, then snaps her head to the right, staring at the pillar Finn was practically ogling. She slowly makes her way over to it, walking sideways as she keeps her weapon trained on the powerful magic woman, 'She's some sort of law enforcement hunting a criminal, she's a good guy!'

She suddenly stops before the pillar, taking a moment of preparation, before yelling as she spins around it. All attention is drawn to her scream, then to her sword she holds out before her, then to her target. 

Martin has his hands up as the tip of her ice blade sits right against his throat.

The colour drains from Finn's face as Hekate beams, Fionna snapping her head to the robed woman, "I found him!" The powerful wizard floats upwards, before hovering her way towards Martin, her hand snapping out before he could do anything. Magic grips him as he becomes stiff, and lifts him up, dragging him towards the woman as they both cross the room, meeting halfway. 

Finn yells a war cry as he bounds towards them, with Ice Queen and Huntress swiftly behind him, following him every step of the way. He lobs his blade at Hekate, who simply raises her other hand and catches the weapon mid air. But he simply sprints past her.

Before she could react to the deception, Huntress was upon her with arrows flying that hit her shield uselessly. However the nymph herself pounces on the shield, growing as she sits atop it. Whipping her knife out she stabs the defensive barrier, making some way inside but no where near enough. Hekate sighs, "Please stop. You're my favourites! I would hate to break you." 

A portal appears underneath Huntress, causing her to leap off just as a massive tentacle shoots up to swat her off. She growls and charges again, circling to try and find a weakness. The robed woman unleashes a lightning bolt into her.

She cries out in pain as she goes flying towards Finn, who stops his sprint for Martin. He was planning to free his father while Hekate was distracted, but he instead bounds for Huntress. His arms snap out and catch her before she could hit the floor, the woman groaning as she lays stunned for a second.

Then she quickly snaps out of it, rolling out his palms and onto her hands and knees, the hero quickly helping her up. They stare at the robed woman as Ice Queen rushes to do battle, unleashing powerful spell after powerful spell. They all slam into the woman, who grins smugly as she neutralises them all with ease, then with a swipe of her hand, counterattacks. 

Fire sprouts out from under the hurriedly dodging Ice Queen, before a barrage of lightning rains from the sky. The royal screams as she hurriedly dives and leaps, while also spraying out magic at her fellow royals. Ice cocoons form over them as Finn glares from the side lines, "She's powerful."

Huntress shakes her head, "Maybe, but I'm the hardest around. I'll beat her. I just need to find a weakness, everything can be hunted." 

She growls out, just as Fionna rushes to them, "Guys! What's going on? Why aren't you helping that woman? She is the good guy!... Right?" 

Finn spins at her, "Seeing how she is going after Martin, no! No she's not! You've donked it up this time Fionna! Now help me stop her!"

She stands shocked, hurt, and upon seeing his rage once more, afraid, "I- he's bad right!?" She questions, pointing a finger at the father still held stiff in the air, "She's good! She's trying to catch a escaped criminal, so why are we going against her? Aren't we doing evil if we do that?"

Her inquiries get a worried look from Huntress, who plants a hand on her shoulder as she shoots her arrows towards Hekate, "The world isn't black or white. It's a ugly mess of grey." With that, the watcher of the forest bounds towards her foe.

Fionna stands confused for a second, before Finn rushing towards Martin snaps her out of it, and snaps her head between everyone. She didn't know what side to pick. Finn was good. So was this Hekate… probably. She was trying to capture an escaped convict. With a groan of pain, she spins around and rushes to the princes stuck in cocoons, grabbing the shells and lobbing them through the wall and out of the fight.

She and Cake will protect the innocent for now.

Ice Queen meanwhile screams as she forges a humongous ice sword while she flaps her eyebrows, floating in the air, before slamming down. It smashes into the shield so hard it forces the woman and her invisible bubble into the ground a little, creating a cracked crater. Hekate raises an eyebrow, before doing a massive swoop with her hand, and out of nowhere a sea of water if formed beside them. The massive amount of flood water smashes into Ice Queen, sending her flying away.

The room begins to flood, but Ice Queen slams her hands into the water, and with a flex of her magic, turns it all into ice. Then shatters it all into a blizzard of ice, summoning it all to float behind her. Then, in a concentrated stream, returns to sender. Hundreds of ice shards the size of hands continuously slam into the woman's barrier as she glares in anger.

It doesn't stop for a solid fifteen seconds, a never ending stream of icicles that fail to pierce the shield that only annoys the robed woman. Ice Queen gives a killer glare, 'How do I beat her!? She's going to kill Huntress! She's going to kill Finn!' She glances at them, discovering Huntress rushing towards her after obviously recovering from the water.

The nymph leaps beside her, the magic duo finally united together to take on the threat as Huntress glances at the royal, "Any ideas?" 

Ice Queen shakes her head, "Not a globbing clue. That shield or ward or whatever it is impenetrable, nothing I do to it even scratches it!"

Huntress sighs as Hekate strolls up towards them, her hands glowing with pure raw magic, "Seriously guys, stop, I don't want to break my favourite toys~" She freezes up, then begins acting bashful, "My apologies, that was very rude of me, but do please stop? I have no idea why you're so protective of him?" She inquires, cocking her head in confusion.

Ice Queen just scowls, her eyes beginning to glow, 'I won't let her kill them! "Because I've been warned about you…" Her tiara sends signals out like crazy, one of fear and worry, but also a surge of strength. It too doesn't want the only duo who helped them to be murdered. And it was willing to go all out. Ice magic surges through Ice Queen as she loses herself to magic madness, her eyes glowing just like Hekate's.

The woman smirks, and rolls a finger, "Come hither, mad child of mine."

A moment later she goes flying out of the candy castle in her protective bubble, raising an eyebrow at the blue woman screaming towards her. She flicks her hand, and summons a swarm of birds that rocket towards Ice Queen. She in turn raises a hand and blasts out a massive beam of solid ice, freezing the feathered creatures instantly.

As their frozen bodies tumble towards the earth, the royal crackles as she starts forms massive claws on her hands. She smashes into the woman's bubble with enough force to ram them into the ground, smashing into the Candy Kingdom. Houses and walls get smashed as momentum drags them, all the while Ice Queen frantically slashes at the shield.

Hekate simply sighs, "I don't have time for this. Guardians, secure the package, I'll be there in a second." At her words, two massive portals form outside the castle, tearing into existence as the red, see through structures of citadel guardians enter the realm.

Ice Queen glares at them, and swiftly aims a hand, blasting out a massive icicle in their direction before Hekate pounces on her raised arm. The massive ice attack the size of a bus flies through the air, before smashing into one of the guardian's arms. It shatters just as it was reaching inside, causing it to spasm and glance at its broken limb.

And not at Huntress pouncing at it. 

She unleashes her five arrows into its face, only for them to bounce off uselessly. Its crystal body was too tough. With a feral growl of rage, she summons her weapons back to her, before screaming as she does it again. With a surge of magical strength, she puts all her weight behind the attack, rocketing her arrows forward once more.

They slam into the guardians with enough force to dig into them this time, cracking its head as it stumbles backwards. She grins, but then locks onto the second one still reaching for Martin. Finn denies it, shoulder charging into the side of its hand to jolt its course. It grasps nothing just as Finn leaps onto it, and stabs his blade into its wrist, piercing into it.

It simply gazes at him.

And blasts him with a laser.

He goes flying off through the air with a cry of pain, smoking as he crashes into the ground so hard he bounces. He skids to a halt with a groan, yet when he opens his eyes, Huntress is already there by his side, checking him over. He quickly scrambles up, "No! Martin!"

He glares at the guardians as they clutch the father, then harshly yank him outside before the duo could do anything to stop them. Doesn't mean they won't try though. Finn bounds after them, leaping at the hand as it pulls the stiff man out, landing on the limb and gripping his blade stuck in it.

With a war cry he yanks it free, before rushing up the arm, eyes locked on the guardian's face as it charges up another laser blast. At the last second, Finn leaps off and lands on its chest just as the beam strikes its own limb, shattering it slightly. The hero stabs his blade into the red crystal that makes its form, harshly bringing him to a halt, before growling as he begins to scale its form.

The guardian's friend comes to assist, swinging its hand back, before rocketing it forward to splat the hero against its chest. Suddenly Huntress swoops in on a vine attached to the first guardian's hand, grabbing Finn just as the second one's limb slams into where he was. Huntress disintegrates the vine, and swiftly shifts form mid air, becoming a huge bird with a loud squawk.

She clutches Finn in both claws, holding him by his arms as the loop around the colossal giants with a scowl. They immediately go to swat them from the sky, causing the duo to take immediate evasive actions as the limbs come roaring towards them.

Huntress arcs over a limb as it sweeps under them, then suddenly takes a hard turn right to avoid another limb, just brushing by its fingers. She glares at the giants, then rockets at them, clutching Finn tightly as she squints in focus. She aims between their huge bodies as they clench their fists and go to swing for her with all their might.

At the last second Huntress shifts back to her nymph self as their smaller target size breezes past the guardians. Just as they were swinging to crush her. Their fists slam into one another with loud violent bangs and a rain of shattered crystal, both giants stumbling backwards at the blow. 

As they recover, Huntress becomes a bird once more, and swoops towards the stunned first guardian. She arrives at its arm still holding Martin, and drops Finn right at the crack in its limb from its laser earlier. Then with a loud squawk she shoots towards the second giant as it recovers, suddenly becoming a rhino and slamming into its head with all her momentum.

Finn nods in appreciation, but gets to work on his guardian, smashing and chiselling at the damaged limb as it recovers. Finn glares as it stares down at him, watching it charge up another eye blast. As the attack roared out, Finn hurriedly popped up his tech shield, and the blasts struck the defensive barrier.

Finn grimaces as the blinding light strikes his shield, the attack super heating the air all around him as he holds his ground! After a second the attack relents, causing Finn to immediately switch his attention back to the crack, slamming his fist into it smash a huge chunk off. Then the eyes laser starts up again, causing Finn to flinch as he readies his shield again, 'This is going to take a while, but I won't let them take you!'

Ice Queen meanwhile was still dancing with Hekate, her glowing eyes locked on the cosmic being as she stands with a raised eyebrow, "You done having a tantrum- miss?" She inquires, her voice suddenly becoming bubbly at the end.

Ice Queen scowls with a glare full of pure hatred, then screams as she leaps at the woman. Her glowing hands cup together above her head, before slamming down together as she crashes into the woman. A massive ice dagger fizzles against the dome barrier as she pants crazily, a storm forming around them.

If there were any candy people still watching the show, they were certainly running for the hills now. A shredding blizzard barrages the barrier as Ice Queen wails on it, trying to find the chink in her armour. The robed woman just glared slightly, "You're my strongest child, but you're not better than me."

With a single thought, she sends the royal flying, her blizzard instantly disintegrating as she is smashed through a random candy house. She rolls through the rubble, ending up on her knees, before launching forward with fury fuelling her every step.

Hekate counter charges, her fists glowing with magic as tendrils, fire, lighting, water, ethereal weapons, and a landslide follows her. Ice Queen suddenly shoots up, causing Hekate to stumble as she snaps her gaze sky bound. And gets a humongous ice spike to the face.

The earth trembles as an icicle the size of several houses violently slams into the ground, whipping up a storm of dirt and dust. Houses and rubble around the impact are launched like projectiles, shooting out and destroying the Candy Kingdom.

Ice Queen grins at the top of it, her hands pressed against it as she pants lightly to recover her lost breath. That took a lot of energy, and she got it dead on her foe, causing her to take a moment. If the rapid light attacks of her blizzard didn't break her barrier, then the 'earth shatterer' pounding should have.

Suddenly the icicle simply melts into water. And is violently launched upwards back into her face as she is sent flying with it, washed away by the blow. At the crater of ground zero, Hekate scowls while laid down, 'That hurt!' She levitates up from her spot, spinning around correctly as she watches Ice Queen crash in the far distant.

The robed woman's already glowing eyes flare up a little, "No one is stronger than me! I need more power! I always need more power!" She suddenly squats, her form glowing as she enchants herself, before leaping through the air towards her foe.

She spots her lying stunned on the ground, and shifts into a massive elephant to crush her. Only to get launched by a thick pillar of ice coming from the royal's body. She is sent flying away by the violent summoning as Ice Queen sighs, and lifts herself to a stand with a frown, 'What the glob is her magic? It doesn't have a theme, just… magic!'

While Ice Queen tries to figure out her foe, Finn remains on task of saving Martin. He knows the guardians won't create a portal to the citadel with him on it, they won't risk security a second time. What meant he had as long as he wanted to break its arm as he occasionally halts to stop its laser or a swat from its other hand.

There wasn't much left for him to go, invigorating him to shred the giant’s arm even faster. His heavy blows slam again and again into it, shattering piece after piece off with satisfying crunches. He glances at Huntress, still distracting the second giant with ease, never halting in sweeping and swooping over every attack it could throw. Glob she was a life savour.

Finally the wound beneath him groans as the crystal begins to break apart rapidly, causing Finn to scramble backwards. The hand before him falls, making him blink. "Martin!" He screams as he peers over the edge, watching his father fall in the solid grasp of the now dead hand.

Suddenly it is caught mid air by a tower of ice, courtesy of his queen as her glowing eyes remain locked onto the older man. Only for her reward to have her tiara knocked off by a flying boulder. It bounces about as the woman frantically scrambles after it, reaching desperately for her power. It suddenly gets yanked in a direction by an invisible force, causing her to panic and chase it.

It flies into Hekate's awaiting hand. Ice Queen doesn't have time to a stop, skidding as the robed woman rears her arm back tiara in hand. Then throws her clenched fist into the blue royal before her, smashing her own crown in her face. Ice Queen flies onto her back with a grunt of pain, glancing at her foe as she saunters smugly over towards her.

She kneels before the woman, her glowing hands touching her slightly bruised, singed, and cut body. Instantly metal chains tightly wrap around her as Ice Queen struggles in her prison, making Hekate sigh, "You're annoying- I hope it isn't too tight for you!"

Ice Queen scowls at the multiple personality woman, "You're crazy you bitch." She spits, getting one final defiant attack in.

The robed woman only smirks, "But mam, you know about that yourself, we suffer the same thing!... You're ice magic can snap freeze these chains to break them, just not quick enough~!"

She places the tiara onto the royal’s head, and instantly Ice Queen's eyes glow as a massive pillar of ice explodes from her palm. It slams into the woman, who's shield deletes the attack instantly as she sighs, staring at the royal "Shame I won’t kill you. I like you, and your group. It's the only reason why you're all still alive and I didn't instantly disintegrate you. Well, that and **we** have a plan for you all."

Ice Queen only hisses as she makes super long nails and attempts scratching her, but once again her barrier stops the attack. Hekate raises an eyebrow, "You don't learn, do you? Last time I checked, I didn't want to kill myself, so why are you…" She grasps the royal's hand. And halts all her magic. "... Trying to kill me with myself?"

With that riddle, she stands up tall and glances at her target, discovering Finn standing over him with his barrier up, holding off the guardians second hand. She grins at him, "Always so stubborn, so determined! Gets the heart pumping to see him never surrender no matter the situation!" She remarks, before giggling like a little girl as she hovers, then rockets towards him as Ice Queen screams, and turns her reactivated magic onto her chains.

The metal holding her down groans and squeaks as it bends and twists at the rapid change of temperature in the whole environment, the royal grunting as she deep freezes the destroyed candy street. Ice and frost grows on the rubble that was once homes as the metal chains cracks as it slowly weakens, until finally, it gets to the point where she can shatter them. So with a glow of her hands, she shoots an icicle straight at her chains, and they all shatter with sharp metal snaps.

She wastes no time in scrambling up and rushing to the air, hurriedly shooting towards Hekate as she shoots towards Finn. Ice Queen scowls, 'How was that bitch able to remove my magic for a second!? I've never heard of a spell that could do that!... Doesn't matter, I must save my knight! And Huntress! I won't let her kill them!' She screams as rockets ahead full speed, her glowing eyes locked on her foe.

The robed woman meanwhile grins as she quietly swoops up from behind Finn, Martin watching her approach with wide eyes, "Hey kid! She's coming!" Finn blinks and snaps his head behind him as he holds back the entire hand still, scowling at the woman as she approaches. 

She lands before him with a large smirk, "Having fun there 'kid'?" 

She mocks slightly, yet Finn only snaps his normal arm out and aims at Martin, "Ice shield!" His necklace glows as it shoots a light blue orb at the man, striking his stuck father and instantly creating an ice cocoon around him. He smirks at Hekate as she stares, "You're not. Taking. Him."

She simply grins and pats him on the head, "Cute. Wouldn't mind having a chat with you every once in a while 'kid'." She decides his nickname as she strolls up to the ice bubble around Martin, and with a single touch, deletes it from the world. Finn stares wide eyed as she reaches down and grabs his father, yanking him free from the dead hand's grasp before glancing at the approaching Ice Queen, "We've got the target, let's go!"

At her orders, the guardians immediately peel away from their foes, creating massive portals behind them to the citadel. Of course, that means Finn was no longer having to push a giant hand back, and he immediately lunged at Hekate. Only for her to side step him. She waves a hand mockingly at him, "Toodles~"

With that, her own portal engulfs her and Martin as they are taken to the citadel. Huntress suddenly snatches him up in her bird claws as she does a loop in the air, then rockets towards the guardians as their huge form slowly slips away. They land on its form just as Ice Queen arrives, the royal joining them as they hide on its leg and out of its view, just as it pulls them with it to the citadel.

Then the portal seals up behind them.

They were trapped in another dimension with the citadel. 

Fionna and Cake were in the normal realm, surveying the damage as they stare at the princes in their protective prisons, hoping to glob they'll melt free. While RoboGumball smirks in his fully operational lab, "So, the other kingdoms are now leaderless thanks to those ice coocons? What an interesting development~"

**Another chapter down, I'm terribly sorry for the wait!**

**So first off, I want to thank every single person who wished for me to get better after my health troubles! It means so much to me that you guys care a little for me despite my recent drop in quality. I'm trying my best to make it up to all of you by pushing myself a little harder to write these chapters as best as I can!**

**In the meeting, you may of noticed a lot of scheming, scanning for enemies, and thoughts. That’s politics for you, I tried to make them as realistic as possible, with boasting, preferences, and average people like Finn, Huntress, and Ice Queen getting confused.**

**About Hekate, if you're wondering why she may seem a little op… she's a god damn cosmic being. And an important one at that with an important title, of course she isn't no pussy. Kinda like GOLB, it would of taken more than Finn, Ice Queen, and Huntress to beat him, so it would take more than them to beat her.**

**Review response:**

**Eternal Violets, on FF, chapter 43:**

**Good to see you have returned from the dead! I missed you dude. It's alright, it's your life and you can choose to spend in whatever you want, and the fact you spent some time reading my fic is enough to make grin stupidly! I'm glad you liked the date! And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter~ Ah, I know I shouldn't see my work in a negative light, but I do need to kick myself into gear and make another bunch of awesome fight scenes. A lot of people stuck around for them, and there's been a lack of them recently. Thank you for the compliment, you're a god tier dude yourself! You stay safe as well, peace my dude! (P.S. You can now actually find the next chapters as I write them on discord!)**

**Milo S Darek, on FF, chapter 48:**

**Sorry for the worries, and I'll be with you as long as I can. Thank you for the support through my pain.**

**I like anime a lot more, on FF, chapter 48:  
Thank you, it seemed to work as I'm still writing.**

**Fenrir Wylde Razgriz, on FF, chapter 48:  
Sorry for the panic mate, and it's terrible to see everyone you follow is suffering. Thanks for the support man, it means a lot, and I'll be careful.**

**Ander warrior, on FF, chapter 48:**

**It's not too bad, I'll just have to change what I eat for the rest of my life. No coffee, no coke, nothing cooked in oil or fat (so deep fried, in a frying pan, or anything with oil or fat like butter), no chocolate, no biscuits, and no acidic foods like oranges or pineapple.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 48:  
Thank you! It means a lot.**

**I like anime a lot more, on FF, chapter 49:  
Yeah, I haven't dropped yet.**

**trevorcash2000, on FF, chapter 49:  
Thank you so much man.**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 49:**

**Thank you, I am recovering right now, other than pain in my chest I'm doing well. Heh, don't worry I've taken the day off to recover, I will always come back to give you guys content, it's a part of me.**

**cloudpanda961, on FF, chapter 49:  
I will try to be safe as much as I can. Thank you for the support man, it means so much to me that you guys are there to cheer me on through my pain.**

**Guest, on FF, chapter 24:  
Nope, just double checked, his death is still unknown.**


	49. The fights begin

Finn, Ice Queen, and Huntress hold their breath in tension as they float through the void of space, the trio eventually opening their eyes to gaze at the environment as they ride the giant. Finn takes the first breath, his experience with the citadel in the past informing him of the breathable air, his companions swiftly doing the same as they peer around in awed curiosity. The hero however wastes no time, and glances at Hekate, scowling as he watches her carry his father.

She was heading for the upper layers of the giant citadel prison as she hums a little tune, before gesturing her arm at the massive citadel. Little sparkles of thousands of beams of light suddenly fill the void of space atop the maze, until the sea of lights becomes one blinding orb, and a new structure is made. It was a dome shape sitting on some pillars, a massive pure white room the entire size of the citadel. Every gap between the support beams dotting the edges of the new structure having a see-through light blue shield protecting everything inside.

She nods in approval at the massive structure, then sighs as she glances at her frozen stiff escaped convict, "Well Martin, it's been a while, hasn't it? Do you remember us talking all the time in those rooms? Where you got in range to stab my heart?"

Her inquiries get a nervous laugh from the older man, "Hehe, yeah, but you liked it when we were like that! Talking, chatting, discussing about having magic powers, explaining about being a normal mortal person, how about we go back to that, y-yeah!?" He pleads.

His response was a scoff as her face violently twists into rage, her spare hand becoming shattered, long sharp claws, "No you bitch! Now you're going to face the music and pay for your deviltries by spending the rest of your fucking eternity in a crystal!"

He grimaces, "Yeesh, chill Heky! I'm sure we can talk this out! Like think about all you've learned! You just said deviltries, I bet you didn't even know of the devil until after meeting me!" He grins awkwardly as he flicks his gaze to the rapidly approaching prison, and the fate that awaits him within.

She growls, grasping his throat and choking him slightly, "Yeah! I met him after you led me into him on one of our stupid goose chases! He nearly fucking ate me- I mean, yes I have learnt a lot around you, like pain and betrayal, what they do to the mind- AND HOW IT MADE ME STRONGER!" She screams, flicking out a hand and unleashing a lightning so large it lights up the void of space, obliterating a planet far in the distance as a star goes out.

Martin gulps, "Well, I helped you there! Didn't I!? I mean, you were already stupidly powerful, but you're even better now, right!?"

She snarls as her hand starts to glow, and approaches his face, "Like how a water droplet makes an ocean bigger... Goodbye Marty, I'll always miss our talks." With that, she flicks her glowing hand, and he is warped out of existence, disappearing into some crystal somewhere with the labyrinth. Hekate sighs, and glances at the massive dome room before her that she had made, "... And my punishment is to watch over you and everyone else in this filthy- important place!"

Thus she herself teleports inside the massive chamber, and starts interacting with a massive keyboard, while Finn and the girls focus back onto one another as Ice Queen clicks her tongue, "So… your dad pissed her off personally."

Finn nods somberly, "Yeah. And she probably just put him in some crystal. And this place looks nothing like it used to! I have no idea how to navigate it, or where he could be, or how we can find out!" He panics slightly, a worried glint in his eyes as Huntress frowns in symphony. She reaches out and gently grasps his hand, giving him a soft comforting smile as the guardian they ride heads towards some large slot in the prison.

Ice Queen's eyes suddenly widen as she stares into the distance, "Guys!"

They jolt, before snapping to her as Finn's eyes lock onto her with a gaze of concern, "What!?" She merely points her finger behind them.

They both flick their attention to her pointing, and her knight pales slightly. She meekly informs them, "There. That giant is the one that crushes AAA." The group simply stare at the colossus new Cthulhu guardian currently snoozing, standing stiff in space with its head down low, awaiting the call to slaughter.

Finn glances at the others, "Erh, I vote we don't piss it off." The response was unanimous as the women nodded their heads, Ice Queen grimacing in fear as she touched her trembling tiara.

Huntress pulls out her arrows to examine them, "I think that would be for the best bear…" She pokes her head over the leg again, then swiftly taps him, "Hey guys, we're going somewhere." She informs, causing the other to snoop out as well.

They were now floating inside the massive slot in the side of the citadel, making the hero nod in approval, "Well, at least we have a direct way inside. We can find our way to Martin when we stop... actually, I guess we should probably try to find a map first, then rescue my dad."

Huntress suddenly squints, "Erh, Finn, I don't think we have that choice!" The hero blinks at her words, and glances again.

A massive sign that said decontamination and repair drifts past them as they ride the giant deeper.

Finn blinks, then snaps his gaze to the path ahead. Massive claws, flamethrowers, lasers, and other such deadly objects were awaiting them. They panic, Finn screaming, "Run!"

Ice Queen snaps her eyes around, "Where!?"

Huntress suddenly points to their left, "There!" She grabs their collars, and leaps before they had time to even check or respond.

The duo scream in shock as they drift through the air, before slamming harshly into a wall, grunting in pain as Huntress whips a vine out.

It catches onto the warning sign they had just passed a moment ago, yanking their floating forms towards it as an anchor. Thus they drift in zero g, holding onto a vine as the queen and her knight glance at the nymph, who simply nods to their right. They shift their gaze to the flat corridor wall, and their eyes widen at what Huntress had seen. A vent grate.

Immediately, she begins to swing them in that direction, disintegrating the vine and letting the lack of gravity do the rest. They all float towards it as Ice Queen shoots off an ice hook out of her palm, piercing into the vent and gripping it tight, then yanking them towards it. They 'climb' the spear, until reaching the wall itself, where the royal then glues them to the wall with her ice.

Finally, Finn grasps the metal vent, and with a grunt, yanks it completely off, letting it drift off into space as they hurriedly begin climbing inside the cramped tunnel. Finn lets Huntress go first, then he slithers inside, and finally the royal herself sneaks in, the group hurried crawling through the ventilation system. Only a few minutes in, they release sudden grunts of pain as gravity kicks in, stunning them slightly for a second, before Huntress sighs as she recovers, "Well, we're inside."

Finn nods, "Yeah… let's crawl a bit, see if we can find some way actually inside the citadel." He orders, and the squad proceed ahead, glancing at all the diverging paths in worry.

Ice Queen groans as she peers down a corner, "So, we're in a labyrinth. Inside a bigger labyrinth… any ideas how we don't get lost?" She inquires as she begins to squint, darkness enveloping them in the lightless tunnels.

Finn sighs, "No. But I don't think we want to get separated either. Honey, wait a second." She halts, grunting in the tight, constrictive vent.

"Finn, I don't suffer from claustrophobia, but by glob I'm not liking this one bit. We need to get out, and fast." She warns.

Finn places a hand on her leg to comfort her, "I know, just trying to think of a way for us to see… and not lose one another."

Ice Queen suddenly slaps a hand onto his ankle, and an ice chain is formed between her wrist and his leg, making him blink as he glances back at the royal, the woman grinning at him, "You're not escaping me yet, bear~"

He chuckles, needing the light humour at the moment as he gently grabs the watcher of the forest's cape, asking softly, "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head, "No, go ahead. And I'll use my huntress vision to see in the dark. Don't worry Finn, we'll track your dad down." With that, she slowly moves forward as her eyes glow softly in the pitch black, illuminating the silver walls completely surrounding them.

They listened intently to the environment, searching for a sign they were going in the right direction by some noise of some kind. But there was nothing. Just, crushing void. They admittedly shiver slightly, their hairs, except Huntress, were standing on edge as they searched in the complete darkness.

Finally, they hear a constant noise ahead, a mix between a groan of a motor, a whooshing noise, and a slight knocking taps, and they waste no time in heading for it. They crawl along as fast as they can, desperate for the noise, for a sign that this vent wasn't a prison itself as they head towards it like a moth to a flame. Suddenly Huntress stops with a grunt as they turn a corner, and immediately back peddles, "Fan! It's a giant fan!"

The other two waste no time in crawling backwards for the nymph as Finn raises an eyebrow, "How close was it? Is it dangerous?"

She shrugs, "No idea if it's dangerous. It's just a tad ahead, and it's not exactly strong enough to suck us in… yet, if we were close, then maybe we would feel the suction… we can likely simply destroy it." She informs, grunting as she struggles to get a sturdy arrow out her quiver.

Finn nods, "Do it! Who knows? Some dude might come checking, open up a vent or something for us to follow!"

Huntress shrugs, crawls forward until she can see the fan blade, then shoots an arrow directly into it. Sure enough the arrow flies much faster than it should off, proving that if they had crawled even further ahead then they would now be minced meat. It smashes dead centre into the machine, shattering it into a thousand pieces as it violently shatters.

Immediately, sirens blare as the group cringes, snapping their gaze about in the tight confines as a deep, robot male AI voice echoes in the vents, "Damage detected, no-security-risk measures activated, purging vents of life."

Finn snaps to Huntress, "Go! Go! Go!" They all rush forward, heading towards the destroyed fan as a hiss of gas fills their prison.

The nymph makes it to the obliterated fan, and begins jiggling it as her arrows leave her quiver, precisely rocketing them into the destroyed machine. Joints and bolts shatter as it eventually becomes loose, and promptly falls, banging into some place outside the tight vent.

She falls down into it, Finn and Ice Queen tumbling after her as the group end up in some low lit corridor, then scramble away from the vent hole. Not a second later the gas inside the tight vents above ignites, becoming a roaring explosion of hell fire.

It sprays down from the hole they came from as the group watch in silent shock, watching the stream of burning gas torch the floor. A few seconds later, it ends, and the dark, emotionless robot voice speaks again, "Purging process completed. Scanning..." A red light of a scanner wails as it swoops through the vent system, repeating the circuit a few times before deactivating, "No life detected. Rest in hell."

The trio blink for a second, before releasing their pent up breath they didn't release they were holding, glancing at one another as Finn gives them a scan of his own, "You guys alright?" He inquires, checking them over before finally checking himself.

Ice Queen nods, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The watcher of the forest brushes her clothes off, "Yeah I'm fine as well." She then smirks as she glances at Finn, "Shoot the fan! Some guy might appear!"

Finn blushes at her tease, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah well I didn't expect them to respond to a damaged fan by completely lighting the place up… sorry."

The nymph smirks and kisses him on the lips real quick with a slight blush, "It's no problem, but we probably should start moving and find a way to locate Martin. It can't be long until he faces whatever punishment is awaiting him, because by the sounds of that Hekate woman's tone, there's more coming for him." She suggests, causing the hero to nod and glance down the dark corridor they were on.

Ice Queen undoes the chain on her hand to his leg, melting the ice as she glances at the vent, "Two quick questions: A. Did that robot just say 'rest in hell'?"

The nymph shrugs as they all begin sneaking down their new, dark metal path in the dim light, "Yeah it did, I thought it was 'rest in the night-o-sphere'." She shrugs, causing Finn to chuckle,

"Yeah, stupid robot. But what's the second question?" He inquires.

Ice Queen stares at him, "I had to ask this in vents, but got distracted: do you do squats?" She asks as gestures to his ass.

Meanwhile, deep inside the prison, a loud hum of electricity fills the air as a massive machine of computers and wires runs its systems, its security eyes locked on the three intruders, "Unknown personal detected, counter security commanders informed… no response. Facility not complete, personal missing. Conclusion: terminate them myself. Rest in hell." It decides, its war systems warming up, as on its side, it states its belonging to the NATO alliance. "Weapon systems charging. Threats are nothing to the invaders of peace a thousand years ago. Rest in hell."

Back in AAA however, Gumball rushes about frantically inside his lab, barking orders down his phone. His kingdom was in ruins after the surprise invasion by cosmic law enforcement, and worse, the other princes were still in their ice cocoons, trapped until the blue royal returns to free them. They were begging for their freedom, and their kingdoms were demanding their return, yet logic was demanding they stay in his kingdom!

He groans as he slams the phone back down, and spins in his science chair for a moment, before quickly whipping up the phone again, dialling his knight. A few seconds later her stunning voice comes through, though slightly out of breath, "If this is about your princes then I'm afraid I can't-"

"Fionna it's me Gumball!" He cuts her off, glancing at the security camera of her currently calming his panicking citizens, "Listen, I need you to do something!"

"That is?"

"Go to the Ice Kingdom, and see if you can find some book or some sort of knowledge on how to undo her cocoon spell! If they're in there too long, they might suffocate, or starve, or if the spell doesn't melt, die of dehydration! But the air is the main problem! If you don't hurry, they may only have a few hours before they- "

Butterscotch Butler taps him, "My lord, that spell will sustain them air wise."

The candy prince stares at him, blinks, then sighs into the phone, "Okay, you have three days then before dehydration gets them. So go! Go to the Ice Kingdom and find a way to undo the spell!"

She wastes no time on his cameras, waving at Cake to follow as they rush out of his destroyed Kingdom and towards the exit. The feline glances at her sister, "So what's going on girl? What's the rush?" She sighs as they heads towards their home, the treehouse not too far away,

"Ice Queen donked up and forgot to unfreeze the princes before rushing off with Finn and Huntress after that woman and those giants. We're about to go to her castle to see if there's a way to free them!" She explains.

The feline sighs, "Ah, freeing princes from an Ice Queen cage, the good old days… wait, so why are we going to the treehouse?" She inquires as she raises an eyebrow at the rapidly approaching home of theirs, wrapping an arm around the girl and elongating her legs.

Fionna sighs as she is being carried, "I doubt the place is unlocked, we're going to need to break into her castle. And I don't think we should leave him alone too long…" Cake blinks, then her eyes widen in realisation.

"Ohh! Stephen!"

Fionna nods, "Yeah, we should probably take him with us... and I can already see a hole in the treehouse." She informs plainly, as Cake glances at their home again to indeed spot a point of broken wood in the side, causing her to sigh.

In less than five seconds, they arrive and poke their heads inside, and spot a worried, nervous Stephen as he bites his nails, his gaze flicking to the ladies, "Ah, I erh… broke, it." He explains in his broken English as the sisters walk inside.

Fionna giggles, "No probs big dude, but we need your help!" She calls as she extends a hand to him, making his nervous mood do a full one eighty.

He hops on the spot, "Ooh! Another adventure?" He asks as he swiftly jogs his way over, shaking the house before Cake ends it by wrapping her other arm around his form.

As Cake pulls them out with a grunt, the heroine nods, "Yeah! And we might need your help! The people we're going to are friendly, but we might need your help in breaking down some castle doors if any are locked up."

The muscle man flexes with a grin, bulging his muscles at Fionna as she stares, "No… problem, muscles big!"

She nods, "Awesome."

As they make their way to their objective, Gumball paces in his lab, his mind adrift in the moment of silence in his kingdom. The workers were all busy, he had no more orders to give, but that doesn't mean he should stop working. The royal meeting flashes in his mind constantly, his face twisting in aggressive thoughts, 'Who took my Bubblegum Guardians!?'

He needed to talk to his robot self, but he was nowhere to be found, even on his security cameras!... What was worrying him definitely, 'Before I activated him, the part I struggled most with was his personality chip, it was why I left it to last so I could have more time to think of a solution.' He flicks his gaze to his cameras in curiosity, searching his castle again. And notices his robot self hiding in the shadows. He squints in effort, noticing he was directly outside the royal kitchen, then grips his phone, and dialling the number for his food, "Hello, chef, could you bring me some lasagne?"

After a moment of acknowledgement, he hangs up, and waits, staring at his machine self as it continues to lurk in the dark. Butterscotch Butler strolls up to him, "Sir, what are you doing?"

He scowls at the screen, "Checking something." He informs his helper, and a few minutes later, the skilled chef exits the kitchen with food in hand, making her way towards him in his lab. When his robot self suddenly steps before her.

She blinks, then grins at him, "Gumball! Your meal~!" She presents it to him as the real prince grinds his teeth, 'My people are too stupid!'

The fake royal smirks as he leans down and takes the plate from her, "Thank you master chef, I'm sure it will be delicious." He watches her as she spins around and heads back inside the kitchen, before chuckling and whipping out his vial of green poison.

As he pours the liquid into the meal, the real Gumball sighs, and turns to his right at the equipment he was going to use for the dungeon raid. He wastes no time, and immediately begins equipping it all, the laser gun, the energy vest, the three pink grenades, the two knives, and the lighter. With a roll of his neck, he squats before his lab door, aiming his rifle directly at it as Butterscotch positions herself next to him.

They wait in dead silence, their gaze locked onto the massive reinforced metal slab that seals the lab, digits twitching to fling magic or pull the trigger. Finally a knock racks out on the door, and Gumball smirks, "Yes?"

It starts to open, "Just me creator, I have your-"

The moment he appears enough to look death in the eyes, Butterscotch flings out a fireball while Gumball lights him up. The laser guts the machine as the plate drops to the floor, before the maids slower fireball slams into him, sending him flying backwards in an explosion. The whole area burns as robot Gumball sits against the blackened wall, on fire and melting as his robot skeleton is revealed.

He flicks his gaze to the smug prince approaching with his laser gun aimed at his head, the prince lining the shot up, "Thanks for the food. And the betrayal. I saw the poison you added so don't try to lie! Tell me what you did with the Bubblegum Guardian parts!" He demands, his laser rifle charging up.

But the machine only chuckles, "Please. Like I don't have fail-safes. Data has already been transferred you blob."

Suddenly he flops over dead, the machine powering down as its flaming body goes limp, yet the spy computers behind them change their feed, becoming his face as he grins, "You're outdated, and I'm superior in every way. It is better for our people if you were to simply lay down and accept this!" Suddenly metal clanks echo out from down the candy halls the duo were in.

Gumball curses, and grabs Butterscotch, throwing her back into the lab as he swiftly follows her, then slams the lab door shut, locking it up tight. Not a moment later, thousands of sharp scratches shred at the door with horrid screeches, the duo grimacing as they glance at the fake robo Gumball on the screens.

He chuckles, "They're swarming in every direction, Fionna is nowhere near and will likely be gone for a while, and there is no one else to save you!"

Gumball lifts his gun at the screen as he flicks his other hand to a grenade, "Funny. We both know I did fine the last few hundred years by myself." With a pull of a trigger, the bright laser blasts through the screen, puncturing a hole through it and the walls behind it.

Immediately metal scratches scramble towards the hole, and with a pull of the pin on the grenade, he lobs the pink explosive device through the hole. In less than a few seconds, it explodes in a pool of corrosive pink goo that sticks to every surface, melting everything.

The robots won't be coming through that hole for a while.

Suddenly a massive bang slams against the lab door, making the prince jump and snap his laser gun to the noise. It rings out as the large metal slab gets rammed into again and again by some giant machine on the other side.

Not a second later, the massive door comes tumbling off its hinges as a flood of metal comes swarming in, with a few humongous droids in the middle. They were large, storming forward at nearly ten feet tall with black metal and gold accents, their six purple eyes on their forward placed long heads locking onto the prince as their bulky body parts bang forward.

Gumball wastes no time, unleashing his deadly laser into its face as Butterscotch focuses on the small black drones scuttering forward. She unleashes a continuous stream of lightning, letting it arc between the drones and fry their circuits faster than they can ready their tail lasers.

Still, they were quickly swarming in, and their AIs were learning fast, dodging the sight of Gumball's gun and staying well clear of Butterscotches lightning. The princes growls as he and his maid slowly back it up, watching as they use the previous failures bodies as a shield. The duo hit the wall of the lab as they continue blasting away, and the machines let out a mechanical roar as they charge.

They suddenly start smashing down the lab walls, bursting out the floor and ceiling as well as their mechanical parts collide together in a show of sparks. Gumball yells and spins around, aiming his weapon at the wall behind him and flipping a switch to send it into overdrive.

A continuous stream of laser blasts out the weapon as he does a swift circle, before booting the wall to kick out a large circle. He grabs Butterscotch still unleashing spells, then dives out the window as the machines swarm in, lasers shooting out after them.

The duo fall, before the maid immediately begins an incantation, her eyes glowing a toxic green as they are enveloped in a glow. Then with a punch to a gut they suddenly stop their freefall, the prince grunting at the sudden halt as they slowly float down. Butterscotch starts walking forward mid air, and they begin drifting ahead as the prince glances at his castle.

Machines were now climbing all over it, aiming their laser weapons at him as he panics, and does the same. Immediately his scoped weapon starts firing, hitting small drone after small drone as they return to sender, beams sweeping. Yet, as they hit the Candy Kingdom, and possibly any citizens, they immediately halt and give up, tracking him for their master instead.

As they float down, and their feet grace the roof of a building, the mechanical voice of robot Gumball fills the street as metal thuds echo out, "My people, I will lead us to a glorious future where you shall never be in danger…"

The candy royal snaps his head to where the voice was coming from, and his eyes widen as he spots his robot self. He was in a massive mech, with the two reclaimed and rebuilt Bubblegum Guardians in black standing close behind him. The mech itself was decked out in weapons, a mobile war machine to lead the charge in his upcoming conquering. It was humanoid except its chest and head, the head missing and the chest more of a massive cockpit. Above its shoulders sat dual rockets pods, and its arms were two hands that gripped tightly to a heavy duty auto rifle. Its wrists wore two retractable blades, and on the back appeared what to be a large jet engine.

He stands tall, and gestures to the kingdom as his suit lights up in ink defensive energy barriers, his smirking gaze locked on the escaping duo as they spin and rush for the kingdom's exit, "And all your needs will be sated. Help will never be far if it is needed, you won't be reliant on Fionna anymore for your safety…"

The candy people actually glare at him at his words, a woman yelling out, "What!? No! We like Fionna!" Her words are accompanied by hundreds of agreements.

The machine merely, "I know… that is why **I plan to make her OUR NEW QUEEN!** " He yells out, and a moment of silence fills the air. Before the candy people start cheering, then chanting his name as he smirks at his creator, "I'm glad you agree with my judgement, my people, but first, I must do something important." He informs with a smirk as he aims his weapon at the fleeing duo.

With a twitch of his finger, heavy bullets rip through the air at terrifying speed, with little spread thanks to mechanical analysis. The building Gumball was running on gets lit up as he and Butterscotch dive off, floating for a second before the maid deactivates their spell. The hit the floor with a slam, groaning in pain for a second before hurriedly getting up.

A roar of an engine fills the air, and the prince glances up to spot the mech launched into the air by the jet on its back. He rears a fist back, before falling towards the earth at high speeds, his serrated blade wrist snapping out for action. He ground pounds before the rushing duo, sending them flying as a mess of broken candy road is flung up.

The robot royal chuckles at the duo laying stunned on the floor, rising to a stand as he aims his weapon again, this time point blank. Butterscotch slams her hand on the floor, and dark magic cracks across the ground and underneath the mech. Before not a second later massive undead alligator maws shoots up from the ground, and snaps on the mech's legs.

The duo waste no time and scramble away as the robot is tugged about by the spell attempting to devour it. The mech simply reactivates its defensive barrier, and it electrocutes the undead beasts so hard they explode in bone fragmentation.

Robo Gumball spins around, and activates his jet again, catapulting him into the air as he lines his gaze up with the fleeing duo, "Unwavering Guardians! Attack!"

The former Bubblegum Guardians charge forward with the blare of a twisted fog horn, their deadly weapons targeting the duo's positions.

Then a roar distracts them.

The ice dragon guard that Ice Queen had arrived on rockets through the air, slamming into the first guardian's head while swinging its massive tail into the other. It roars with rage as it smashes the glass head it was completely covering, then leaps off as it charges its ice breath.

It shoots towards the mech mid air, and sprays it with ice, the cold breath freezing the flying war machine solid. It tumbles towards the earth as the massive beast shoots towards Gumball and Butterscotch, its massive claws grasping them tightly.

Then they shoot far into the sky, and away from the now captured Candy Kingdom, heading towards a familiar blue mountain in the distance. Gumball pants in its grasp, flicking his gaze to his maid as he gestures to the dragon, "What the glob!? Why did this lizard save us?"

She remains silent for a second, thinking, before her eyes widen and she gains a grin, "Because it is a guard! For Ice Queen and her friends!" He raises an eyebrow at her as she pats its legs, "The night-o-sphere, remember? I and the queen became friends there, so when it realised we were under attack, it came to our rescue!... After failing to get a response from Ice Queen."

He sighs, "So that's why it didn't leap to our salvation immediately… but at least we're heading to the Ice Kingdom, Fionna is there! She needs to know what's going down." He says, before chuckling a little, "You know, I think this is the first time I'm happy to go to the Ice Kingdom…"

Finn and his companions meanwhile trek through the humongous Citadel space station, their gaze constantly scanning over the wires and pumps that make sure the frozen convicts **remain** frozen. Ice Queen flicks her gaze to her knight, "Hey bear, was it this… creepy the last time you were here?" She inquires, her hairs standing on end as she listens to the eerily quiet world she was in, the only interruptions being sudden hisses from pistons that occasionally make them all jump.

Finn shakes his head, "No… it was nothing like this. It's almost like someone else planned this prison after I wrecked the last one… or worst, we're in a higher security one." He worriedly glances behind him, "That means there could be-"

"Security." Ice Queen finishes off with a sigh.

Huntress however grunts, "Probably both really, but the good news is that I can't hear anyone, even with mine being better than normal." She quickly shifts into a dog and remains like it for a few seconds, before shifting back to her wood nymph self, "Nope, no one… but I did hear metal clanking ahead." She informs them, causing the other duo to stare straight ahead.

Finn then flicks his attention to her, "How much?"

She nods, "A lot of noise. There's loads of machinery ahead, what means we could be entering an important area."

The royal grimaces, "What means people could likely be there." She shifts her gaze to her hero, "Any idea other than those guardians and… whatever that massive monster is, on what could be waiting for us?" His response came in the form of a sigh and a shake of his head.

She nods, then makes her hands glow with magic as she scowls, "Well, whatever comes our way, be prepared!"

Huntress flicks her gaze to her, "Worried?" She teases.

Ice Queen sighs in annoyance, "Yes, I'm not a fan of my dream, and I'll be the first to make sure nothing happens. In fact, if you two can, can you get behind me?"

Finn shakes his head, and swiftly kisses her on the cheeks as the woman ends up blushing heavily, the man grabbing her glowing arms and lowering them, "Don't worry Sarah, we'll be fine! This isn't the first time we've been in a seriously dangerous spot. And honestly? I doubt it will be the last. Please, don't step in my place, I don't want you to get hurt."

Just as the words leave him, the sounds of repeated mechanical clanking finally can be heard, and they snap their gaze ahead, finding an end to the corridor they were in in the form of a massive door. They stand up and rush down the long hall, before slowing down as they approach, Finn taking the lead as they press themselves up against the wall.

He peeks his head out, and blinks in shock, scanning around to double check before stopping going pressed against the wall, casually walking out. The girls stare at him in confusion, but swiftly follow him, peering into the room before coming stumped themselves.

It was a massive mixer.

Below the small alcove they were on was a humongous pool of glowing, light blue liquid getting sloshed by some massive spinning machines, the gears above them groaning as they did their endless work. Ice Queen scrunches her face up in confusion, "What the-?"

Finn pulls a face, "I think… I think it's the stuff they use to crystal freeze their prisoners, just in a liquid form… well, doesn't matter what it is, I don't think we should take a plunge into the stuff." He glances around the room, peering around massive spinning mixers as he attempts to locate something. In the end, he simply sighs, "Sarah, I can't see anything, and I don't think we should be a massive bird here…" She and Huntress nod in understanding, before the wood nymph becomes a small bug and flies onto the royal's shoulder, latching on tightly.

Ice Queen grabs Finn by his armpits, and flaps her eyebrows as they begin to rise into the air, the royal twisting her head about as she attempts to spot some other exit or escape. They begin to fly forth, their gaze nervously twitching to the massive machines spinning right next to them, a gruesome end awaiting them if they get too close.

Yet as they bop and weave about the mixing machines, the security machine watches them carefully, "Intruders in an area of delicate machinery. Can not harm without greater risks to other areas of the facility. Solution: precision is key, no misses allowed. Rest in hell."

The group continue to flutter forward unaware, slowly making their way about the massive room that is nearly the size of an entire city, when they hear an unnatural clank. They snap their heads to the right, and spot a hole in the wall as a humanoid crawls out onto some metal platform that just formed. It stands up tall on its robotic chicken-like legs, the pale fleshy top half holding a sniper rifle as its helmet covered head hides its long face.

It snaps its gaze to the trio, and swiftly aims it's weapon at their heads as Ice Queen hurriedly acts. She drops just as it was zeroing in on her, the scope swaying as it attempts to keep up with her swiftly moving form. She starts to sweep and swoop as she keeps her smirking gaze locked on the cyborg, "We just need to keep stuff between us and it!"

Another clank happens to their left, and on the other side of the room another cyborg appears. Then another in another spot. And another. And another. The royal curses as she goes full speed, "Hold on!" She screams, and begins taking evasive manoeuvres.

She sweeps and swoops around the hundreds of mixtures as the sniper line their aims up, their scopes getting them in their sights. One pulls their trigger. The bullets launches towards the group, whistling through the air. Then whistling straight through Ice Queen's leg. She gasps in pain as a spurt of blood comes from her wound, tears forming as she doesn't stop for a second.

Finn goes wide eyed at the wound, before yelling at them, "You bas-" He bites his tongue in rage as more aim at them, before snapping his head about again, before spotting a vent hole what he swiftly points at, "There! Go there!"

With a scream of effort, she pushes her wounded body towards the vent while Finn activates his energy shield. He does his best to protect her, trying to cover up her body from any more damage, but he can only do one side at a time. Worse, the sniper's platforms begin to move, several of the twisted creations now moving in on hovering stations.

Their guns track the trio, waiting for the perfect moment to take the shot, the silence occasionally broken by a loud bang and the feeling of dread. Luckily, the royal learnt from her mistakes, and was taking incredibly harsh and unnatural evasive actions as they struggle to keep up.

Her gaze was locked on the hole, her breath becoming deep in pain as she suddenly rockets forward with all her speed. Finn deactivates his shield as he holds his metal arm forward, "Drill!" His limb shifts as the royal holds him before her.

They smash into it as the metal breaks with an ear shattering screech, the trio tumbling inside the tight vent. Snipers were moving in behind them, and they were now stuck together in the tight hole thanks to them both trying to fit in at the same time. Finn grimaces, and with a groan of effort turns his drill arm downwards.

He shreds through the vent, making a bigger and bigger hole as the hiss of gas fills the air, spurring him onward. Finally he drills away the vent's structural integrity, and it breaks under their combined weight, the group flailing as they fall into a second room.

It was a factory.

And they were on the conveyor belt line.

All around them were smashing pounders and flaming hot materials as the red crystal the citadel guardians were made of were being produced. Finn curses as he grabs Ice Queen and picks her up, Huntress in bug form leaping off and becoming her wood nymph self. She grabs the royal as well, the duo making her wrap her arms around their necks as she limps along with their rushed steps. The vent behind them explodes into fire, then after a second, starts getting filled with bangs and clanks as the snipers follow them.

As the trio rush on the completely sealed conveyor belt, their eyes snap to the mashers and grinders all around them, a gruesome end awaiting them. Finn snaps to Huntress as she glances behind them, "We need a way off this thing!" She nods, watching the snipers follow closely behind them, and unleashing her arrows into them.

She aims for their helmet, her target being their crystal visors they see out of. Her five arrows plunged into them with enough force to send them flying into their backs, but more were on the way. With a growl she summons her arrows back and glances at the hero as they rush down the assembly line, "I know Finn, but we're obviously in the engineering part of the citadel. We need to go up!"

He blinks, and glances to the heavens, and finds grey metal above them, "Right. I have my drill, just find us a spot, and I can try to drill our way out." He informs her as she snaps her gaze about, spotting a hole between the pumps.

She squints in thought, then snaps to Finn, "Actually can you hold the line for a bit!?" His response was to let go of Ice Queen, spin around while whipping his blade free, and bonk a sniper with his handle as it runs around a corner

As it flops to the floor unconscious, he nods at her as he picks his royal up again, "Yeah, but I don't know about holding Ice Queen at the same time! Why? What have you got planned!? Why can't I just drill?"

Before she could respond, the blue woman lifts herself out of their grip with a flap of her eyebrows and aims her hands at a wall. She unleashes a spray of ice, creating a cold light blue platform that she promptly sits on, before glancing down at the duo. Finn blinks, then glances at Huntress, "Alright, I'm fine. What are you planning?"

She runs on the conveyor belt, heading to the gap in the pipes as the snipers move in, their synchronized steps warning of a formation. She stands at the gap, "I'm going to turn the factory off if I can, hold out until I find the switch! And Finn, we're in a factory. You'll drill into wires and die."

With that final warning, she shrinks into a fly, and shoots through the gap. Finn is left walking on the conveyor belt, standing/walking beneath Ice Queen and her platform as the shadows of snipers come from around a corner. The royal growls, and shoots a beam of ice out.

She hits the wall, building a barrier of ice as she seals off the path while Finn checks behind them. There were shredders awaiting them, and any bodies to follow, the unconscious sniper slipping into. He looks away with a shiver as its body disappears with a crunch, "That's not what I want-..." He glances at his girlfriend sitting above him, "How long do you think you can hold them back?"

She smirks at him, "For a while, unless they bring heavier stuff. You don't need to kill anyone unless you have to."

He nods in appreciation, then jumps when a heavy pounding hits the ice wall she made, causing them to sigh and ready themselves for a fight. He glances at her, "You think you can cover that shredder? If we knock them unconscious…"

She gives him a worried gaze as another pound makes the ice crack, "I can, but knocking people out is more dangerous and harder to do Finn… and they're trying to kill us." She shakes her head at him, "My knight, if there's a time to kill over sparing, it is now. We're about to be swarmed by guards probably, we can't hold ourselves back."

He grimaces, "But, I have my code. I won't kill anyone."

She points at her leg wound, still dripping with blood as she freezes it up, "Please, I don't want you to get shot as well because you were holding back." She creates a small snowflake as the wall cracks at another pounding, "Please Finn. Your queen asks you to fight."

Suddenly the ice shatters, and immediately she snaps her hands up and unleashes a stream of icicles into their foes. A bulky four legged beasts with overgrown teeth comes charging around the corner, it's metal reinforced head taking the icicles no problem.

It rushes towards them, heading towards Ice Queen as she readies another spell. Finn suddenly leaps beside it and with his momentum sweeps his sword at its neck. With his strength that can flip two ton beasts, the four legged creature stood no chance, its head flying off from its body. It was an animal, not a person.

He glares as he raises a hand at the snipers, "Shield!" His tech shield rises up as he runs at them, slightly slowed by the opposite direction the conveyor belt was going, 'Maybe I can knock-' The snipers yell in some language as the fire at the tech barrier with no effect, only for a massive icicle to pierce their skulls.

Ice Queen yells a war cry as she repeatedly unleashes icicles into them with one hand, and with the other lob an orb at them. It hits the ground before them, and explodes in a circle of a whirlwind, a small blizzard of harmless icicles spinning in the air. However, it was definitely cold, as proven by the final few snipers stepping inside, and instantly becoming frozen solid.

As their cold dead bodies fall over and get carried away by the conveyor belt, Finn grimaces behind his shield, holding his ground. He won't seek out to attack, he'll hold his ground and will only swing his sword if necessary, he will keep the blood on his hands to a minimum. 'That counts… right?' He shakes his head, and sighs as more, heavier footsteps come stomping along, more marching to their end.

Ice Queen throws two more ice balls, letting them hit the floor, and rise up for a second, before they start spraying constant streams of ice. Garbled screams fill the air as they get mowed down by the sentries, their shredded bodies flowing down as Finn glances up his queen.

She shrugs at him, "What? I wanted revenge for the bullet!" She yells, gesturing both her hands at her frozen injury.

Finn groans, uncomfortable as the ice balls do their work, the weapons floating so they weren't being swept away by the factory line. He stares at them, the blood that was now being swept towards him from around the corner, and looks away.

Ice Queen moans softly, giving him a worried look before touching her platform, and enlarging it even more, then patting the open space next to her. He sighs, and with a single leap reaches up to her, their hands grasping one another as she groans to pull him up. Eventually, he was seated beside her as she wraps an arm around him, "I know you made a promise to never do violence again, but it can't be helped Finn. The world isn't that simple."

He sighs, "I know, it's just… I literally just told Breakfast Prince the other day why we shouldn't kill, and how it just creates an endless chain of violence." He glances at her, "I… I don't want to be fighting all my life. I want more from life."

She blinks as she takes a moment to process a response, "I know… and we should **always** be as peaceful as possible, and never give into our violent side. But sometimes, we don't have a choice, and it... sucks, but it must be done for the people we care about. Sure violence leads to more violence, but even if we stop, it will still be there, it will likely never end until the universe itself collapses."

She throws a few more orbs, letting them explode into a swarm of ice arachnids that hiss as they rush more reinforcements, "Just because you stop, doesn't mean everyone else will as well. And it's a fundamental right of any living being that's faced with death to defend themselves no matter what, even if it means causing a death."

He shakes his head, "I know, but if **I** stop, then that's one less person creating violence, and the endless cycle weakens. And yeah, we should fight if our lives are at stakes, but not to death. I've learnt my lesson when I killed Fer- someone important to me, that when we do take a person's life, it's the worse thing we can do in this world."

She stares at him with a soft, comforting gaze, and pulls him against her as they snuggle together slightly, their head resting in one another as she takes a deep breath, "And I've learnt my fair share of lessons of being alive as well Finn. We should never kill. We should never do crimes, we should never break the law, we shouldn't go against moral codes, but people do it all the time. The world will always be grey, even if we stop adding the black paint, so why should we let the evil people exploit the good?"

He shakes his head, "Because they're never always just 'evil' as you say. There's usually a reason why they do what they do, and I think you'll find out that at the end of the day, it's desperation."

She nods, "What is why we give people like criminals a chance to redeem themselves. But here? In wars and clashes between sides? It's always good people. There's no desperation, just jobs and duties. So why should we, some innocent people, die for them? Yet, also why should we murder innocent people? Life… it's never pleasant, and as much as I wish we can live a life of peace and tranquillity, we can't. There will always be people adding black paint to the painting that is life."

He sighs, "I know death and destruction won't simply disappear, I'm not asking to live in a fantasy world, just to not simply be a part of the endless cycle."

She sighs, as she gives him a small kiss on his cheek, "Unfortunately, I don't think you have a choice my knight, not with the life and history you have. It's almost like it is your destiny to always be involved in justice." She cups his hands in her own as her sentries murder away, "So Finn, if you can't escape it, yet want no part of it, then don't kill people for yourself or see it as such, see that you're doing it for us. That you're protecting the one you love, that we, me and Huntress, are the reason your blade swings at those who wish to inflict us harm." She stares into his eyes, "And let us bare the weight of any guilt. Come to us if you ever need our support, let us hold you tight if you need it. Let the blood stain our hands, not yours, so you may go on in peace."

He gazes into her soul, then sighs as he glances at his blade, gripping the handle tightly as his knuckles go white, then he stops clenching. He takes a deep breath, and slides off the ice, landing on the conveyor belt and saying wearily, "Tech shield." The defensive barrier activates as he takes defensive position behind it, "I'll defend those that I will care about, not attack those that I hate. I fight for what's behind me, not because I hate what's before me."

The royal nods, and watches as her spells do their work, 'Please, hurry Huntress, he needs our support. And don't fail me now spells, he needs as much time to prepare…'

The wood nymph herself meanwhile was sprinting around outside the factory line, watching all the machinery for any signs of deactivation switch. She was admittedly puzzled, most of the old human facilities she used to find had emergency off switches everywhere, but this place was seemingly missing them. And workers.

She hadn't spotted a single living person in the factory so far, the place seemingly abandoned, yet she simply grits her teeth, 'That means they're likely in one overseer room! I need to find that control room!' Her head snaps to the above her, scanning the top of the walls for some sort of glass window the workers were using to watch construction.

She spots it, and what appears to be creatures similar to that of the Cthulhu guardian outside, a twisted creature of grey. Instead of hands, it appeared to have four tentacles or tendrils instead, which it promptly points at her.

Immediately holes appear in the walls around her as she simply glares at her new foes, her arrows already leaving her quiver. They definitely appeared to be soldiers. Covered in thick armour except at the joints to allow a max build between mobility and defence.

They all held what appeared to be doubled barrelled shotguns, causing her to panic a little, 'Not good!' She starts leaping away from them as her arrows seek out blood, diving into their flat visors as before. Five drop, but another three aim their weapons, pulling their triggers as a spray on energy bolts sear the air. They rocket towards Huntress just as she dives to the floor, the attack flying just over her as she summons her arrows once more.

As the plasma shotguns attacks hit the wall and floor behind her, her five arrows slam into their metal armoured backs. They stumble forward, their defences too strong for her arrows to penetrate, yet it gives her an opportunity to leap at them.

She whips her skinning knife free and stabs it into one of the soldier's visors, shattering it as some blood squirts out. Her other hand meanwhile throws a punch at the second one, sending him sprawling onto his back as the third recovers.

She whips her blade free from the first's head and slashes it at the third's hand, cutting it badly as its grip on its gun fails. Before it could even comprehend what's going on, she stomps on its leg joint, sending him to a kneel. Another slash to his neck ends him with a bloody shower of purple blood.

Finally the third one aims its weapon at her, and she shapeshifts into a huge, thick snake and lunges at it. It flails about while screaming in some alien language while she wraps her body around him, her venomous fangs itching to do their work. She bites its neck and pumps it full of poison as it spasms in her crushing grasp, bones breaking and cracking beneath her strength.

It goes still, and she quickly unwinds of it, shape shifting back to her wood nymph self as she wipes her mouth free of any blood. She locks onto the window again as the workers inside panic, and she growls as she reaches down and grabs a shotgun.

She has no idea how to use one, but it looked like a human's… why, she has no idea, but it will do. If need be she'll ask Finn how to reload the weapon that was alien to her in more ways than one. She rushes forward as her arrows return to her quiver, heading for the window and possibly a nearby entrance.

She spins around the corner of a large machine pumping away, and a massive hole opens in the wall before her. She grimaces, and leaps back around the corner, putting her back against the pump to use it as cover, and peaks her head out. A massive figure grips the side of the hole, before dropping to the floor with a humongous bang, shaking the room with its weight. It rises up to a whopping twelve feet tall, and is decked out in heavy armour nearly a foot thick.

It's head was large and blocky, with six vents on its face serving both as breathing holes and a visor, its head snapping to her. It raises both hands to its back and yanks off an enormous machine gun, a full blown multi barrel weapon that starts to rotate.

Huntress gives it no chance, her arrows flying at its face which forces it to look away for its own protection. As her arrows pings against its armour, she aims her newly acquired weapon directly at its chess, and pulls the trigger. Of course, she's never used a gun before, and the recoil nearly trips her unprepared self, but her blow hits its mark.

The spray of plasma strikes the giant, burning multiple large holes into its armour as it gives a deep grunt of pain. By now, she has crossed the distance between her and it, and leaps at the giant, latching onto it with shotgun in hand. She brings it to its face and fires again, the super heated plasma obliterating its helmet as its hand goes to its head.

She launches off as she drops the empty gun, summoning her arrows back as the giant clutches its melting helmet with one hand. The other hand still on the minigun. It pulls the trigger and starts spraying randomly, Huntress going wide eyed and leaping away. The roar of the gun fills the room as bright plasma melts everything, the wood nymph grimacing as she rushes away.

Finally the giant roars in pain as it rips it's melting helmet off, its seared grey face revealed as its one good eye locks onto her. With both hands on its gun, it hunts her down as she desperately leaps about, plasma following her everywhere. She leaps onto walls and springs off them, hitting the floor and rolling as her arrows shoot up from the floor.

They launch themselves at the weapon, jamming themselves into the spinning barrels as the weapon locks up with a screech. The giant wastes no time and drops the weapon to the floor, before giving a roar as it charges her, a hand snapping to its waist. It rips off a large block that fills its double clenched fist, before it explodes into a fiery longsword.

The massive burning weapon the size of the soldier is slammed at the nymph as she rolls out of harm's way. The ground shakes with the strike, and then with every step as the giant gets up and rushes her with a roar. She hisses, and leaps at it, grabbing it by the chest and whipping her knife free again before plunging it into its face.

It roars with agony with the knife in its eye, but does not die as its hand goes to rip her off, grasping her tightly as she grunts in pain. It yanks her off, then slams her into the ground as she bounces a little, eyes and mouth wide in shock before hitting the floor again. The giant's massive heavy foot lifts above her, and comes rocketing down towards her gut.

She swiftly rolls out of harm's way, and summons her arrows to her, before launching them into the giant's arm joints. It stumbles backwards in pain as its arms go limp, dropping its great sword with a bang as Huntress scrambles up. She leaps at it while shapeshifting, becoming a large bear as her paws slam into its chest and sending it tumbling to the floor with her atop it.

She roars as her paws start slamming and smacking into its skull, obliterating it beneath her might with a gruesome crunch. Finally the heavy duty soldier was dead, and she shapeshifted back to normal, ripping her knife free from its head's remains as she stared at the engineer window. And the open door beneath it as more shotgunners rush in.

She charges forward, her arrows flying out the massive corpse's limbs and into the reinforcements, killing all five instantly. She lunges at the open door. And it slams shut as she rams into it with a painful bang, stumbling back in slight concussion. She growls, and reaches down for a shotgun, aiming it at the door before shifting her gaze elsewhere.

In the engineering room above her, the unknown creatures with tendrils for arms sigh, wiping their brows as the door to their area seal shut. They glance at one another, one worker speaking to the leader of the group, "(We've got them, they're still outside but they can't come in here.)"

The boss nods, and wipes his brow, "(That was close, those intruders seem deadly. Status report?)" He yells, only for an uncomfortable silence to set in.

It was only after a few seconds later did one speak up, "(Well, that pre-mushroom war human war machine has obviously detected them, and is sending what it thinks are adequate defences… though it doesn't look like it is working.)"

The other's shuffle nervously as the boss quickly regains control and calms his people, "(It's learning. It's figuring them out and preparing a counter… and it doesn't help that we stole it before it was complete. Whatever, the intruders will be dealt with soon, they'll make a mistake and then it will all be over, those human weapons we copied are very deadly. They'll be… destroyed and disposed with soon.)" The boss explained with a smug grin.

One nods nervously, "(Yeah, only useful things those old humans brought to existence were their weapons…)"

Just then a bang echoes above them as they all jolt, and snap their gaze to the heavens, discovering nothing.

Except an air vent

A moment later it bursts open as Huntress dives into the room, pouncing onto an unfortunate worker as they release a blood curdling scream. She stabs it in the face as her arrows shoot from her quiver, impaling themselves in five more workers.

She snaps her head up, locking onto the last three as they panic and pound on the window, desperate for salvation. She lunges at closest while throwing her newly acquired shotgun at another's head, stumbling it as she slaughters its friend.

Her blade plunges into its shoulder blade as it curses in its language, the nymph ripping her weapon free and throwing them to the ground, before leaping at the other standing. She shapeshifts into a large bird as it turns to stare at her full of fear, her claws plunging into its foggy eyes as it screams. She shifts into a panther as they fall to the ground, quickly moving to biting its neck, before violently ripping out its throat.

She glances up just in time to see the third one picking up the shotgun she threw at its face, and pounces before it can take aim. She tackles it as they both fall to the ground, becoming her normal wood nymph self as she growls directly in its scared face. Its four tendrils move to rip her off, but her arrows quickly pin them to the ground, while her fifth plunge into its skull.

Its blood splatters on her face as she gets up, scowling at the first one she had stabbed in the shoulder, watching it crawl away. She bounds for it, leaping into the air on all fours like a wolf as her fist rears back step, then slams into the back of its head as she lands. Its skull thumps against the metal floor as her knife is pulled free again, and dives into its head as it releases a final desperate gasp.

She growls as she rips her weapon free, and rushes to a console as her arrows come back to her, the nymph scanning the machine controls. Shame she doesn't understand machines, let alone alien ones. She scans her eyes over the control panels, and the other thirteen in the room, before randomly starting to slap things and buttons.

The machinery outside the room goes haywire, acting randomly and spasming out as Finn and Ice Queen glance around in worry, the bodies of the dead soldiers of all sorts rolling by them. Until they don't, and the conveyor belt stops, then goes in the other direction, then jitters, and switches direction again. Finn stumbles, but his queen was swift to his rescue, grabbing him and yanking him onto her ice platform again as the machines go crazy all around them.

Inevitably, a loud bang suddenly rings as a machine breaks somewhere on the line, exploding in a rain of metal parts and smokes as alarms blare. The whole line's safety precautions automatically kick in as the entire line shuts down, before the pumps, conveyor belt, and gears slowly lower into the ground for repairs. It starts taking Ice Queen and Finn's platform with them, but the royal holds her boyfriend tightly as she flaps her eyebrows and flies straight up. They hit the roof of the assembly tunnel, but as the protective side walls and pumps lower into the ground, a hole opens up for them, the duo squeezing out as everything is taken away.

They take one last glance at the assembly as it sinks into the floor, watching the bodies of hundreds of dead soldiers go with them as Finn grimaces slightly. They lower themselves to the ground as the royal lets go of her warrior, the hero swiftly putting away his bloody sword as he glances around for Huntress. Suddenly banging catches their attention as they snap at her in the control room, waving at them as they both beam at her and rush over, the nymph pointing at the nearby vent she came in.

After a panic crawl through it as it fills with more gas, they fall inside the control room just as an explosion fills the tight tunnels above them. Finn immediately leaps at his green girlfriend, wrapping the watcher of the forest in a firm hug as she stands embarrassed for a second, before sinking into it with a blushing grin. Ice Queen grins at them, before looking around at the dead bodies including the ones outside the room with a slight raise of her eyebrow, "Man you've been busy."

She blushes, and pulls herself off Finn as a punishment, "Yeah… I honestly lost myself to the hunt back there, I was biting people…" She slowly lowers her gaze in slight disappointment, before shaking her head and pointing at a control panel, "I have no idea how anything here works unfortunately, but it does seem to be based loosely on human designs. Finn, mind having a prod around?"

He blinks, before strolling forward with slight nervousness, "Erh, just because I'm a human doesn't mean I know how to do everything technical-" Suddenly banging comes from the distance as they snap their heads to a door, noise coming from down the halls.

Ice Queen swiftly covers the door in thick ice, sealing it up as she frowns slightly, "I had wondered why they stopped attacking. They were regrouping."

The nymph nods, "Yeah, probably after we slaughtered them like they were nothing." She sighs, "We need to hurry, they're likely going to be moving Martin since they know we're here, or worse send that woman after us again."

Ice Queen shakes her head, "She's stupidly strong, I couldn't even harm her, and she disabled my magic! Let alone that riddle she gave me…"

As the royal slips into deep thoughts about Hekate's clue to her identity, Huntress strolls up to Finn, watching him press buttons randomly as she gains a slight smirk. Suddenly his robot arm beeps at him, making the duo jolt and stare at it, before the hero cautiously taps it, and one of his fingers surprisingly pops off, a wire connecting it back to his limb. The couple stare at it for a second, before Finn grabs his detached digit, and glances at the control board again, before spotting a hole. Curious, he plugs his digit in, and immediately a digital projection of translated alien language shoots from his arm, Huntress squinting in confusion, "What the glob? How?..."

Finn stares as well, "I have no idea… perhaps pb meet aliens at some point? And made my arm to match their stuff? How- how would she even know their langua-" He shakes his head, "Whatever, we'll ask her if we meet her again. Let's just use it." He starts navigating the screen, eyes darting about at the info as the nymph backs off from her area of lacking knowledge. She wanders towards her dropped shotgun as Finn squints, then widens as he finds something, swiftly pressing it.

Not a second later, a pink 3d projection of the entire citadel is projected from his arm, a glowing spot gently flashing in the lower layers. Ice Queen snaps from the ice sealed door to stare at the map, and swiftly approaches her knight with a beaming grin, "Good work bear~ Now, I'm guessing that flashing dot is where we are?"

He shrugs as Huntress approaches them again, his eyes scanning the higher levels, "Probably, and I'm guessing that Martin is held on one of the higher levels."

Huntress squints at the map, looking at the drunken spider web of corridors, rooms, prisons, and power cores that makes the citadel. "Well, if we're here…" She points at the flashing dot, "... Then we simply need to find a path upwards."

The trio immediately start running paths with their eyes, hoping to find a way to the upper levels, until Finn points at a massive door. "There, that leads to the next level up, however…"

He doesn't need to say anything as the girls shake their heads in annoyance, Huntress sighing "It looks heavily defended. Does the map have any information?"

He begins tapping the projection, but all it does is make it spin, making him scowl slightly, "No, but what we've seen so far is that all their security comes from the walls… so the defences will likely be adapted to our weaknesses. So-" He hits a random room near the centre of the projection in the heart of the maze, and immediately a bar pops up.

Security room.

They blink as where Finn pressed on the map, an elevator going straight through the maze and to an upper layer where a large room was resting was highlighted in light blue. Ice Queen blinks, "Well… that sorts that problem out, we go there and we can likely shut everything down… wait. Why do they have the elevator going through the maze with the prisoner crystals?" She wonders, pointing at a frozen convict.

Huntress squints, then gestures to the long rod, "Because if you look it goes straight through the whole citadel. It is a primary support in keeping this whole thing together… likely reinforced with magic since an elevator is hollow. She points to the bottom of it, "If you look the entrance is all the way down there, and there's none in the maze itself, so there isn't too much of a security breach-" She halts for a second. "Hold on. Security breach. If we destroy the security room, wouldn't that mean all the prisoners would escape? Or at least be unchecked."

Finn blinks, "That's not good… we'll have to see if there's just a way to turn it off temporarily, like flipping a switch or something. So people like them-" He gestures to the dead engineers, "Can easily flip the switch back on after we've left." He shakes his head, "However, first things first, we need to get out of engineering, and to the next level… what is Guardian housing." He says, going slightly wide eyed.

The women grimace, Huntress checking her new plasma shotgun, "That doesn't sound fun. Any way to skip it?"

He scans over the structure, then sighs, "Nope, doesn't seem to be. But maybe we can avoid the big main door that is easy for them to defend?"

Huntress glances about, then eagerly points to a side path branching off the main one leading to the massive door, "Yeah! A massive vent!... Filled with the gas they use to explode the vents above us."

They go silent

Finn clicks his tongue, "Next plan."

"No hold on!" The nymph cuts him off, "These pipes, they all have vents, right? For cleaning and repair, they have to release all the gas, so if we can find the valves to turn them off, I can get through completely fine…" She traces her finger across the pipeline, going straight through the wall and into the guardian room, "Then I'll use my… gun here to melt through the metal wall of the pipe. After that, I can trick a guardian into firing it laser eye straight at the wall between us, what should destroy it and let you in."

Ice Queen smirks, "And let us run straight into an angry guardian's line of fire. Sounds like fun."

Huntress gives her dead eyes, "Let's be honest here, no matter what we do here, we'll be in a guardian's line of fire. The moment we enter that room, no matter what plan or entrance, those things will likely attack us." She sighs, "However, that's not my biggest worry. My main worry is sleep. Because guys, if you remember, that royal meeting took all day, and now that it's drawing close to the end…"

Finn nods in understanding, "We're about to get tired. In the middle of the citadel. With enemies swarming in from all directions. And automated security."

That puts the group on edge, fidgeting slightly as the blue royal sighs, "I think if I encase this entire room with very thick, reinforced ice until there's a little tiny circle for us to sleep in, then we might be safe for the night? I don't know, I have no idea what they're packing, or if they can get through."

Huntress stands tall as she stares at the ice covered door, banging on the other side as they **struggle** to get in, "... They haven't made progress so far… do it, if they start getting close, we'll likely wake up from all the noise they'll be making."

Finn gives her a nod as well, signalling the vote as Ice Queen raises both hands that glow with magic, before a thick stream of ice starts spraying everywhere.

In only a few minutes, they were completely sealed inside the ice room, all huddled together as they glanced around in slight worry. Ice Queen was rummaging through Finn's bag, trying to find some cyclops tears to finally heal her leg injury, while Finn begins laying down in the middle of the room, Huntress snuggling up to him as she sighs, "I'm guessing we're keeping our clothes on tonight?" She jokes, a small smile tugging on her face.

He chuckles, "Seems so." He glances at his queen as she finishes healing her wound, plopping his bag down as she goes to lay next to him, "Polar, you should probably make your ice armour tomorrow, I... don't want you getting hurt again." He tells her honestly, blushing slightly as he peers into her eyes."

She merely giggles weakly, kissing him on the lips, "Don't worry bear, I'm tough, I've taken bullets in the past from desperate humans trying to survive. But I'll put it all on, for you."

He beams at her, and kisses her again, before spinning around and snuggling up to Huntress face-to-face as she blushes strongly and grins stupidly. The royal spoons her knight as he and Huntress fall asleep in each other's arms, the nymph being a bit more possessive of her mate as she pulls him tightly against her. They don't have long to rescue Martin, but they need to sleep if they plan to make it to him alive, something Ice Queen definitely worries about, 'I won't let my dream become real. I won't let everyone die.'

**Chapter finish**

**So the fight chapters begin again! I'm so sorry it took so long to get back into the action, what really slowed everything down was the sex arc. After seeing everyone was so hyped for the sex scenes, I thought I couldn't just drop it into a chapter randomly, at was going to be a special thing for you guys. So, I built that miny arc between it all to make it seem more special. However, in the end all I've done is really slowed the story down and lose interest in the story (obvious by the reduced amount of reviews.) I won't make the same mistake again, I'm sorry about that.**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 48:**

**(P.S this is two paragraphs because it got so big). Yeah, I'm recovering slowly, though still definitely in crippling pain, hence why the chapters are slow in coming out. Some days it's too much to even think. Anyways, yep the tiara is alive, remember that? It's been a while since it showed itself, but the tiara is once again messing with our royal, and the prophecy it's given is definitely terrifying to her. What Finn plans to do with Martin captured is obvious: he's going to take on the citadel and cosmic beings, he believes his dad is truly on the path to redemption, what is the modern goal of prisons. Yet, it clashes with what should be done with an escaped convict as dangerous as him (presumingly), and that's locked up. But as he said, he can't return to his mum and say he let his dad and her lover be locked up or killed.**

**Yeah… I realised I couldn't make Ice Queen do the relationship reveal yet. If I did, it would go either: A. the fight arc of rescuing Martin would happen, leaving a large break between Cake and Fionna's terrified reveal and snooping around to see if Finn was hypnotised or something. B. The citadel arc wouldn't happen, and then it would become even more boring and dragged out without fight scenes as we do the date and Fionna snooping (it will be interesting! But I think a lot of people are here for the fight scenes.) Hekate will indeed be a tough cookie to crack… they're going to have to find another way to defeat her. Also dude, I want to thank you for remaining here all this time, everyone else has left or moved on as evidenced by the lack of reviews (excluding all the one's wishing me a swift recovery). Thank you.**

**SartorResartus, on FF, chapter 48:**

**Yep, Finn and Ice Queen are finally dating. Of course Ice Queen and Huntress ways of showing affection will clash occasionally! Each person has their own way of showing love, and in a three way relationship that's when it's most prominent. Marshall and Ice Queen's bonding was inevitable, but as per usual life has other plans for them.**

**Glad you like the Finntress! It's my favourite ship, and I occasionally dislike the three way relationship due to me not being able to more intimate scenes more often, but I squeeze them out whenever I can! Yep, I had to think of a way to make this Finntress stand out a little bit, and already have plans for the bond.**

**Finally, yes, the twin threat of Hekate and robo Gumball is definitely going to be a handful for our heroes, especially since they're now split up. I hope I can live up to your expectations dude!**


	50. Chapter 50 Close quarter combat

**HEY!!! I'm just wondering, has anyone actually read the google docs that I make for the next chapter as I write them? Or should I just remove them and keep them private?**

**Discord link:**

**TwJ2bMH**

The ice dragon roars as it approaches its home, its passengers still held tightly in its grasp as it swoops towards the tall mountain, heading straight towards a flat wall of ice. Gumball's eyes widen, then slam shut as he prepares himself for impact, yet as the great beast approaches it, a hidden door suddenly snaps open. It glides through with a whomp of air, ending straight up in its chamber as it lets go of its cargo, before skidding to a halt.

As Gumball and Butterscotch roll with their momentum, the dragon swiftly moves to its door to the next room, and pushes it open with one of its claws, then flicks its attention to the duo as they get up. The candy prince glances about as he brushes himself off, "I know you're just an overgrown lizard and didn't know better, but be careful with me next time! I have grenades I don't exactly want going off." He makes sure his maid is alright as she shrugs off the harsh landing like it was nothing, then glances at the guardian, "Where's Fionna?"

It merely grunts and gestures its head towards the door, before spinning around and walking behind them to lay down, while Butterscotch tugs her royal towards the door, "My prince, it was obvious what direction we need to go." She smugly snips at him as he blushes slightly.

A few minutes later of the duo gawking as they stare at the security work of Ice Queen, they were strolling past the casual three guard bosses and heading into the magic elevator. A second later, they descend, and the prince immediately starts scanning the kingdom through the thin ice that makes the wall of the elevator. The security he saw was promising, but he has to find his knight. 

Butterscotch glances at him, "Sir, I'm just wondering, but where did that metal version of you come from? I was never aware of you making one… or anyone with the brains to make a copy of you." She inquires as they land at the bottom, the duo swiftly moving out as the locals stare at them with confusion.

Gumball sighs, "That's because I did make him must in secret, but I obviously did a miscalculation somewhere because he's turned into an egoistic ruthless dictator!" Butterscotch says nothing. "I had made him to cover ruling and science for me while I went on dates with Fionna, but that's gone all bongaloins, and so has my date with my knight." He sighs, "I'm going to enjoy crushing him like I did with the Rattleballs."

He strolls up to Ice Queen's mansion doors, or what remains of them, for there were now a massive hole in them, causing the prince to raise an eyebrow, "Cake?"

His maid shrugs as they enter, "Probably, she's the most capable of destruction deliberately, while Fionna somehow breaks everything accidentl-"

"Gumball!?" Fionna's voice suddenly shouts down from their right, causing them both to jump and snap to the heroine as she rushes towards him. She tackles into him, wrapping him in a firm hug as he stumbles back slightly, before leaning into the hug, grinning as he holds the smaller woman firmly against him.

However, not a second later Cake suddenly stretches at them, "Gumball!" She tackles them both to the ground with a massive grin, with Butterscotch rolling her eyes beside them as she waits patiently. The feline wraps an arm around Fionna, prying her off the prince as she raises an eyebrow at him, "So, what are you doing here? And not at Candy Kingdom?"

Fionna smirks as she rises up a little, staring down hopefully into his eyes a little, "Was it because you missed me?" She inquires, extending a hand to the man as he grabs it and allow her to tug him onto his feet.

He brushes himself off, "If only so. I've got very unfortunate news Fionna: the candy kingdom has been taken over."

The heroine stares at him, standing stumped for a second before suddenly screaming as she grabs his arms, "What! How!?"

He sighs, "I made a mistake, and am now paying the price for it. You see, I made a machine version of me to cover for me, when ever it may be it be that we're on a date or I'm handling some other important meeting, I wanted someone to look after my incompetent people." He shakes his head, "However, that's unfortunately all gone up in smoke. He's gone rogue. He's in a mech suit and has an army of robots at his side, and that's not including the Bubblegum Guardians."

Fionna goes wide eyed, "Wait what!? He rebuilt them!? How?"

Gumball shakes his head, "No idea. Worse, when I killed him the first time, he simply hopped to my computer, then was in a new body a while later driving the said mech. He has a factory somewhere, yet we have no clue where it could be located!" He grasps the heroine by her shirt tightly, staring into her eyes with a gaze filled with the pure essence of pleading, "Please! Will you help me reclaim my kingdom!? Will you protect me as I find and shut down his war machines!?"

She nods eagerly, "Of course I'll help beat his evil plans! His butt is going down!... Though, if you want…" She turns her gaze away as she blushes lightly, "We can just let him rule, and go on dates together and marry in the treehouse…" She mumbles the last bit as Gumball stares in slight shock, before then violently shaking his head.

He holds her even tighter as he stares deeply into her eyes, "No! Relationship later! Mission first! We've got to save my people from his lust for power! He may say he's doing it for the candy people, to create them a better future, but at the cost of everyone else! Usually I'm fine with that if my people were safer, but not this time! I don't know what that lunatic could do to them if he went even more crazy!"

Cake raises an eyebrow besides him, "Erm, what about other people of AAA? And the princes still currently frozen in the Candy Kingdom? Do they not mat-"

"Later!" He yells at her, standing tall and proud as he moves deeper into the mansion, humming curiously as everyone follows him, "Interesting… yeah this place can likely hold out in a battle. Alright, this is temporarily our base of operations!" He spins to them, "Alright, how's security? What weaknesses are there? What was it like when you came through it?"

The sisters stand stumped in surprise for a second, before Fionna hurriedly moves in to please the prince, "It was alright! I mean, we beat it, but I think it may be stronger this time, if that giant first boss skeleton is anything to go by after the arena." She goes silent for a second, before shaking her head, "But we came through the massive hole at the mountain base!"

Gumball stops mid step, spinning around to face her, "What did you just say?" He clicks his tongue, "That's not good. At all! That's a massive security breach! Why does she even have it!?" He rants, while Fionna however wonders off down the hall quietly with a grin.

Butterscotch sighs, "For her people." The prince glares at her, yet she just raises an eyebrow at him, "Remember? At the meeting, she said all she had was wood to sale. Her people had to bring in the wood somehow, that massive hole would likely be it, seeing how it isn't at the top of the mountain. Unfortunately, that means the place we have to secure is that hole. That's where we'll have to make the stand…" She glances at Cake, "What are the people like?"

She shrugs, "Welcoming? We just said Ice Queen froze some royals before going on an adventure and they simply sighed. They haven't stopped us yet, and they didn't bother you two… so I'm guessing-" Suddenly heavy footsteps come pattering from down the corridor Fionna had disappeared into, shaking the area a little.

They snap their heads to her, then to her new giant companion who was making all the racket, Gumball taking a step back at the sight of him. Stephen just stares inquisitively at him from over a grinning Fionna's head, the girl gesturing to the giant with both arms, "Gumball! Meet Stephen! Another human! He can help, right? He's super strong!"

The prince blinks at her excited introduction of her new friend, then immediately snaps back to life as his science side takes over, strolling up to the nervous man before he inquisitively starts poking him, "A human male? Big, lots of muscles, fascinating… after we save my kingdom, would you mind if I get a blood sample at some point, I would like to compare your DNA to Fionna's?"

The humongous man stands completely still, stumped as he nervously flicks his gaze to the brave woman for help, "Erh… food?"

Gumball jolts his head back a little, before Cake swiftly taps him on the shoulder, "He's stupid. No Brains, just brawns… lots of brawn." 

The feline drools slightly as she stares at Stephen's muscles as Gumball sighs, "Right… well maybe he can help us Fionna. How well does he follow orders?"

She raises an eyebrow, "Like a person would, he's kinda like 'point me in a direction!' sorta guy." She adds a shrug, not really sure how to answer her boyfriend's question as she watches the massive man glance about nervously.

As he calms him down a little, Gumball hums in thought, then suddenly smirks, "You know… I didn't know about him, despite having cameras in your hom- erh, about! Which means, if I don't know about him…" He walks up to the humans, grinning at Stephen, "... Then fake me won't either. He's our ace up our sleeves, a last resort **if need be** , because the moment we show him, boom! The surprise is gone and he will probably start building a counter to him."

He glances at his brave knights, "Go see if you can find a way to unfreeze the princes, and what supplies we have here. Butterscotch and I shall check out the guards above, see if we can move them down here to defend the massive door. We shall rest later, this is a priority as fake me can attack at any second, we need defences up now!"

With that the sisters nod, and tug Stephen with them as they rush deeper into the mansion, while Gumball sighs and walks out with his maid, his gaze turning to the security rooms above, 'You better be strong enough to fight an army.'

Meanwhile, within the citadel the group just start to wake up, yawning as they stretch within their small hole in a sea of ice. Finn glances about, putting a hand on Huntress’s hand as she taps their blue walls, the hero finally sighing "... No ice shattered, nor any noise of mining. They haven't got to us, and have likely given up." He judges as he stands up tall, before helping Huntress and his queen to their feet with a grin as well.

Huntress brushes herself free of any frost or ice that had attached itself to her in their sleep, "Then that likely means they're waiting for us just outside." She flicks her gaze to the blue royal, "Ice armour." The queen sighs as she swiftly equips herself again, the armour of smooth, detailed spiky armour forming atop her dress as the wood nymph gently grabs Finn by his hand, "We need to find a way out, as the moment this ice drops bet they're going to light us up."

Finn shrugs as he grabs his equipment, raising an eyebrow as he spots an orange leaf on his stuff, "Ice Queen can probably shatter it all into boulders and launch it in a circle around us. Anyone near us will all get knocked out, or at least stunned for a second."

Ice Queen sighs, "I can, but it will be way more effective to just make it all icicles and impale everyone my knight."

Huntress raises an eyebrow, "You're back to being peaceful? I thought you learnt to let it go a little back in the night-o-sphere?"

He gives her dead eyes, "They were heartless demons, not people. Besides, if you remember the second I realised my sword powers I was instantly using it. These guys aren't tortured souls serving their punishment, they're peopl-"

"I doubt these guys are people either Finn." The nymph cuts him off, "They're covered in metal and have grey skin and eyes. If I had to make a guess, they're dead bodies reanimated. It would explain why they just charge at us when the guys before them got slaughtered, or why they can just be stored in the walls." She explains as Ice Queen quickly grimaces.

Finn shakes his head, "Yeah no, I doubt that. Even then-"

Ice Queen swiftly grabs his hands, "And you need to remember what I said yesterday. We've got to fight, there's no other choice here, and like it or not, they're trying to kill us. Do it for us." She reminds him as Huntress watches on with curiosity.

Finn sighs, "... Fine. I'll fight again if need be. I refuse to seek out a fight… and... you can do the icicles as well I suppose... we need to move fast, we can't slow down." He gives permission, trying to persuade himself.

Huntress swiftly kisses him on the lips, her tongue poking inside for just a second before she pulls away, "You're learning. Don't worry Finn, you'll eventually get the hang of choosing when to use the sword or the pen. And thank you." She glances down at her newly acquired shotgun, bending down and picking it up with a nod, "Now be our sword and get us through to your dad. We'll cover you every step of the way."

Ice Queen grins at the duo, her hands at the walls around them as they itch to remove their cover and slaughter their foes, "You two got everything?"

Finn shrugs, "Other than breakfast, yes." 

Ice Queen blinks. "Oh… and we should probably look at the map again." The group stare at one another, then awkwardly start dropping their equipment back down as Finn unslings his bag. A few minutes later of snacking on some dried meat and staring at the hologram, they awkwardly get back up and grab their things again. Ice Queen clicks her tongue, "So… now are we ready?"

Finn glances about, "... Yeah, I would say so." 

Immediately the ice all around them shatters into a million shards, before exploding out in a deadly blast. The ice shatters the control room's glass, and sure enough the men with jet packs waiting on the other side are minced. Right at the entrance they need to go to go deeper into the citadel three men are wasted by the queen’s might.

Right above them in the air vents above several soldiers are slaughtered, shredded alive in the barrage of ice. As the split seconds scream leave all their bodies and the ice settles in their violently impaling positions in the walls and floors, Finn glances about at all the death.

"Oh… that's a lot."

Ice Queen shrugs as she summons a massive swarm of icicles back to her, ripping them free of the environment as they hover behind her, "Well like I said: they want us dead. You should just get ready for the bedding ceremony, that'll be some fun for you if you find people watching us sleeping weird."

They rush forward into the tunnels, Ice Queen raising her hands that glow with magic, ready for any surprise they may encounter. They turn a corner, and three soldiers with shotguns greet them. The royal replies with an air wave of freezing ice, then guards instantly becoming statues of ice as it slams into them.

They rush past their bodies as they fall to the floor and shatter, rushing down the winding tunnels as clunks echo all around them. Reinforcements were coming. They spot an intersection of paths ahead, and rush forward as Finn and Huntress prepare themselves. They hit the intersection as Finn arms his tech shield, covering the right path while Huntress shot her arrows down the left.

Her arrows slaughter three guards, piercing into their soft necks with a spurt of blood, while Finn's shield stops a blast of attacks. They continue to sprint on ahead, even after Finn's soldiers chase from behind them, the nymph's returning arrows making short work of them.

They shoot through their arm joints as they drop their weapons in pain, the weapons returning to Huntress's quiver as she glances at Finn. She grabs his arm, 'Remember! Be our sword! Don't hold back!' He grumbles in slight annoyance, but nods as he throws his blade like a javelin as a door in the corridor opens in front of them.

A soldier with some assault rifle gets impaled by the blade, going straight through its gut as it looks down in shock. Finn grasps his blade and rushes forward with his victim still impaled, charging down the long corridor as more reinforcements come.

He suddenly halts, the body flying from his blade and into the group of five soldiers as he stumbles them all. He leaps at his foes, a single swift slash of his blade ending the lives of three as their heads come flying off in a shower of gore. He then kicks the knees from out underneath another as he falls to the floor, while throwing a fist at the other. 

He strikes it hard in the head, sending it tumbling backwards before the hero grasps his head again and yanks it into his sword. He then brings his blade upwards, ripping it up and free of the soldier's now split head, spinning his weapon in his hands above his head. He angles the blade downwards as he spins to his last downed foe, and slams it down through its heart.

The other two naturally rush by him as he snuffs those lives, and he spins around to follow them before he can think about what he's done. He swiftly ends up by their side again as he pops up his arm, the saved map projecting out as he quickly glances at their path, "... Go left!"

They waste no time, heading down some smaller, more narrow metal corridor as the lights somehow dim even more. Huntress leads the charge with her agility, her huntress vision allowing her to see in the low lit path. And allow her to see her prey. Two heavies sit with their miniguns spinning, and she lunges at them with a scream, her arrows flying.

Two strike into each of their faces with a flash of sparks, yet these ones don't even flinch as they let their plasma bullets rip with a roar of their gun. "Ice shield!" Finn suddenly yells, seeing the large foes when her arrows created the flash, the light blue orb shooting out of his hand. 

It strikes the nymph just as the attacks pepper her, protecting her as her momentum carries her forwards. Her ice cocoon slams into one of them, sending it tumbling to the floor as Finn lunges at the other with blade swinging. He slashes at his taller opponent's wrists, disarming the giant with ease as his hands come flying off. Then he gets booted back the behemoth, skidding on his feet as he glares at his handless foe.

Ice Queen meanwhile rushes at Huntress, swiftly tapping her cocoon to undo it as a massive icicle is launched from her hand. It slams into the downed heavy gunner's left shoulder, obliterating it completely yet it simply swings its right arm at her. It smacks into her, sending her flying into a wall as her armour protects her from the majority of the blow. And its spikes destroy the gunner's hand.

It jolts its hand to its chest in instinct as Huntress summons her arrows back, then launches them into the shoulder wound the royal made. It jolts in pain on the floor as she swiftly climbs atop it and swiftly stabs its neck with her knife. It just barely gets through as it gargles in its own blood, its massive hand gripping her tightly, then limply as it falls off dead.

Finn meanwhile was still dealing with his, glancing at Ice Queen as she seals the path up behind them, halting any reinforcements. Shame he can barely see anything in the dark. Still he lunges at the rough shape of the heavy unit, sword spearing his charge as it connects with its armoured gut. The angle deflects the blade with a shower of spark, yet the hero uses the momentum to shoulder charge the giant.

It stumbles backwards just as Huntress leaps at its head, grabbing it by the jaw and yanking it upwards, exposing its neck. With the gap between him and his foe, Finn arcs his weapon at its vulnerable neck, and with a clean slice cuts it. Its hands dart to its throat instinctively as blood squirts everywhere, covering Finn as he wastes no time and activates the map.

He uses the light of the hologram to light up their room as the gunner's body flops to the floor with a heavy thump, its corpse resting in the pool of its own blood. Finn glances to his right, and spots what they were here for: A ladder to the upper levels. It was mainly used for engineers, a corridor of pure pipes and vents, which was exactly what they were looking for as Finn hurriedly climbed up it.

Not a second later, loud pounds echo off the ice the royal had put down to block the path behind them, the royal growling as she strolls up to it. She rests her hand against it, then her limb glows as the wall suddenly gains spikes, and she screams as she launches it down their old path.

It impales unit after unit before slamming into the wall with a bloody squelch, clearing the group of trouble as Ice Queen seals the corridor again. Huntress wastes no time and swiftly flips up the ladder, joining the hero in the engineering tunnels. Finally, Ice Queen flies up herself, and the group carefully makes their way through the cramped area, bright lights clicking on at their presence. They were in a white corridor made completely of pipes and wires, and was incredibly narrow, barely enough room for them to fight in, maybe two people wide max.

Not a minute later, they spot what they were looking for: the large, bright yellow pipe filled with flammable gas. They glance around the massive tube, before rushing to a control panel on its side, glancing at all the buttons, before just smashing the big red one.

A loud hiss fills the air as the flammable air is swiftly sucked away, and with a press of a second button, a circle side door opens up. Huntress moves to climb inside, but Finn suddenly stops her, spinning her to face him and hurriedly pressing his lips against her as her eyes widen. She freezes up, bit then leans into it as she moans slightly, before they part as Finn stares her deeply in the eyes, "Be careful in there."

She smirks at him, "I'll be fine, I'm too tough to die in there. You just worry about yourself, and clearing a way for me."

With that she glances at the royal, the duo giving one another a nod and a grin, before the nymph strolls up to the entrance. It was a large circle at waist height, and she wastes no time in crawling into the tight hole with a silent grunt, making her way inside the massive tube before crawling along a little.

Then she blinks as she unexpectedly reaches a dead end. "Hey guys! You there!?"

The couple outside tap against the vent, Ice Queen preparing a spell as Finn worriedly yelled, "Yeah we're here! What's wrong!?"

"I met a dead end… actually, I see a button!" She notes as she stares at the bright red circle sitting by the sealed up path, a blockage made of interlocked metal. She presses her ears against the blockage that seals her off from the next piece of the vent, and her eyes widen as she hears muffled hissing. "The next pipe still has gas in it! There must be another control panel to vent that one!"

Finn snaps his head to the right, and stares down the hall of wires and metal pipes, and sure enough far down the line was the panel. He rushes down, sprinting for a solid minute before reaching it and hitting the button, the gas being vented immediately with a loud hiss. He swiftly bangs his metal arm against the massive chrome tube, the noise easily echoing down as Ice Queen yells at Huntress, "That's your cue! You're good to go!"

Huntress within the tight tunnel slaps the button in her vent, and sure enough the divider opens up, allowing her to crawl through unbothered. She yells back out, "Thanks! I'm guessing when you do that it means I can proceed?"

Ice Queen hums, then yells back to make sure Finn heard as well, "If we do it multiple times, yeah! Otherwise that was something else just hitting it." The royal rushes along to Finn as he waits for her, the couple glancing ahead at more vents, "This is going to take a while."

Finn nods somberly, "Yeah, and I don't think they'll just let us through no problem… a lot of people are going to die here." He says nothing else as he strolls forward, heading towards the next vent panel as Ice Queen sighs behind him. 

She glances down at her hands, then at the tight environment they were in that was filled with wires probably carrying enough voltage to kill anyone. She grimaces, 'I can't really use my magic…' She glances behind her as she strolls along cautiously, sticking **very closely** to her knight and his expertise in the up close and personal combat range.

They take a calm walk to the next vent system, recovering their breath and energy a little from that mad rush they had just done, plus they were in no rush with how slow a crawl is, even if it was from the agile Huntress. However, Ice Queen wraps an arm around Finn, and gives him a quick kiss, "One second, I just want to be safe rather than sorry."

She turns around with her hands glowing, and blasts out a beam of ice magic at the tunnel they had come down in, causing an explosion of ice that becomes a wall. Then rapid footsteps and clunks fill the air. The duo immediately prepare themselves as Finn glares in anger, "They're heading straight for us? How would they know we're here?" He questions, thinking about what they possibly just did. Then stares at the wall behind them that the royal just made. "Magic! Or noise! They can hear or detect us when you use magic! You got to try to not use it!"

Ice Queen blinks, then stares at her hands. She had used her magic her entire life, and that's how she just slaughtered the security back in the factory. "... I… fighting without magic? That’s... Err!"

Finn ignores her as what appears to be a snake appears before him, sliding out of the walls as his eyes widen. He slashes at it before anything could happen, the head coming flying off as it flops to the floor dead. It was red, and covered in spikes, the head being an ending made of four jaws combined together, the creature lacking any eyes or nose.

More swarm in as Finn snaps to Ice Queen, "They already know we're here! You can use your magic!" He yells, raising his metal arm as they lunge for him, creating the energy shield as their jaws slam into it. The royal snaps out of her stupor and snaps up her arms as she unleashes her magic unto her foes.

A stream of ice shoots out, covering everything in a thin layer of her magic as the snake-like creatures slip and squirm, unable to get traction. Finn drops his shield as he slashes at the ones before him, gutting them as he hears buzzing ahead.

With a growl he rushes forward onto the ice, stomping his feet down on the wriggling creatures head's to crush them beneath him. The moment the last one dies, a swarm of drones fly in, their spinning blades buzzing as Ice Queen takes aim. Her icicles make short work of them, impaling them to the walls of wires and pipes.

Unsurprisingly, they burst as liquids and electricity mixing into a deadly pool before them, Ice Queen quickly blasting out more ice at the damages. As she does so, Finn grabs more of the creatures crawling out of the walls with his metal hand to prevent their spikes injuring him. Then he starts lobbing them into the electric puddle, frying them as their bodies crack and burn as lightning arcs off them.

Then the march of soldiers fill the tunnels as they come rushing from in front of them, then from behind them as well. Ice Queen hurried seals up the leak and damaged wires, before spinning around as the ice behind them explodes in a storm of shrapnel. She grunts as they harmlessly hit her armour, staring at the bulky guards with explosives strapped to their side.

Finn meanwhile raises his shield as the soldiers before him appear from the floor, bursting up from below the pipes with weapons blasting. Finn charges forward as they crawl, dropping the shield as he reaches the first soldier and booting its small gun just as it fires.

The plasma discharges straight into its face, killing it instantly as Finn swiftly slices at another still climbing up. He cuts its weapon arm clean off, before raising his sword and plunging it downwards into it. It goes straight through its body and into the next one's head, killing them both before Finn stomps his foot down. It boots the corpses off his blade and tumble into the others, creating a domino effect as the soldiers swiftly come crumbling down.

Ice Queen meanwhile creates her ice claws and lunges at the bulky guards as they reach for their swords. She lands on one of their chests and plunges her blades into its guts at the bending joint, then rips them free at an angle. Its guts spill out at the wound, yet the royal is forced to leap backwards as its comrade lunges with its short blade at her.

She scowls at it, then simply raises a hand and blasts the guard in a burst of ice magic, freezing it solid with a smirk. She walks up to the completely black armoured being with its entrails free and rips the explosives free from its waist, before slicing it neck with her claws. Then she turns to her knight, "Hey Finn!"

He spins around from more of the foes climbing up just as she lobs the explosive device at him, the hero catching it. After a moment of staring, he twists the grey egg shaped device, arming it with a beep as he drops it down the hole. He props up his shield, and not a moment later the hole explodes in fiery hell and shrapnel, some of it bouncing about.

A few ping into him, cutting and burning his skin yet he doesn't flinch, simply getting up and leaping over the smoking hole before more could come. He doesn’t want to know what pipes he’s just damaged.

He rushes along the path and reaches the console, and swiftly taps the button as it vents the pipe with a hiss. He then taps rhythmically three times against it as he hears the rapid footsteps of more trouble inbound. 

Huntress meanwhile sighs inside the pipe, having become worried the moment the sound of fighting had started. She hits her button, the vent opening up and revealing the next pipe as she slides inside, only for the echoes of more fighting to fill her ears. She grimaces, 'You two better make it out alive!'

Ice Queen meanwhile lobs a ball of ice at some shotgunners flanking behind them, letting it explode in a sea of shrapnel. She erects a wall between her and them just as the fragments ping into it, the royal spinning to unleash a stream of ice. It shoots over Finn as he stabs some more worms, the blast striking a skinny cat-like beast and freezing it solid.

It tumbles over mid charge, shattering as the blocks hit an uncaring Finn, who rushes forward as more footsteps come from below. Once again, the floor blows open as more soldiers leap out, yet a swift slash of Finn's nightsword bisects them all. Their bodies slip back down the hole as Finn grabs another by the shoulder just as it climbs up. He rams his weapon through its gut as its flat mask catches all the blood, before booting it off and into another climbing up.

It becomes stunned, then loses its grip as it falls back down the hole, banging its head against the floor as Finn leaps over. Ice Queen peeks over the edge and drops an ice boulder to crush its head like a watermelon. Finn meanwhile slowly and unrelentingly makes his way to the next console, slicing and dicing his foes whenever they appear.

A soldier appears far ahead, crouching as he pulls the trigger on its gun as plasma rains down the hall. Finn raises his tech shield, and the bullets harmless pound into it, yet more banging comes from behind him. More soldiers rush in, they themselves aim their weapons as Ice Queen lunges for Finn. She wraps her firm grasp around him before yanking him to the side, diving them both into a side tunnel.

The soldiers' bullets rip one another apart as they fail to stop firing in time, the duo poking their heads out. Then behind them again came the rapid taps of someone climbing up a ladder, Ice growling as she twists around. She lunges with her ice claws just as they poke their heads up, the royal colliding with her foe.

Her claws fail to puncture the soldier’s armoured head, but Ice Queen simply makes her ice claws slide off her hands and cover the soldier's helmet. It flails for a second before its head is completely frozen, becoming an ice cube as its corpse flops back down the ladder. Finn meanwhile pokes his head back outside, only to curse as more plasma burns the area all around him.

They were on both ends and were waiting for them. His queen however takes the charge in the tight tunnels, blasting a beam either side of their T shaped exit. They had cover for a second, both exploiting it as they rushed to their own wall of ice and pressing themselves against it.

Not a moment later the soldiers decide to light the ice up, the super heated plasma melting and shattering the walls. Ice Queen creates another before her, and continually regenerates it as she marches down the tunnel. Finn meanwhile books it, rushing his one foe as he holds his blade defensively, swinging and angling it to block plasma bullet after bullet.

He descends upon his enemy as it mounts a bayonet to its weapon, and stabs at him with its weapon. He simply slides underneath while swinging an arc with his blade at its gut. Unfortunately without a proper stance it fails to have the strength to cut through the armour, but does slam it against the wall. 

The hero rises and swiftly grabs the soldier by the head, then throws him to the floor with all his might, making it bounce a little from the impact. Then he swoops his sword over his head, yet it hits the roof in the small tunnels, causing the soldier to dart its hand to its hip. And whip out a small pistol. Finn deliberately falls over backwards as the gun fires at him, missing him as he hits the floor.

Then he flips over and scrambles at the guard as it attempts to crawl away, aiming its weapon at the hero once more. Another blasts of plasma singes the air as it skims by Finn's face, scorching it slightly as he hisses in pain. Good thing he dated Flame Princess. His hand grabs his foes and forces the weapon to aim down at the floor while rearing back his metal arm.

"Drill!" His hand shifts and spins as he brings it down, slamming it onto the skull of the down struggling person. Sparks fly as it drills its way through its metal helmet with a painful metal screech, until finally it tastes flesh as blood flies. Finn pushes his hand inwards until the soldiers stops struggling, going limb beneath him as the hero pants. He rises up, and watches as Ice Queen slowly closes in on her own foes, before he snaps around and rushes towards the panel.

The royal meanwhile smirks as her wall of regenerating ice protects her from harm as she approaches her foes. She could hear the three of them probably call for help as more steps come rushing from down the corridor. With a roll of her neck, her ice shield transforms, growing six large blue tendrils that snap out to her foes. The three guards scream as they are wrapped up, then harshly yanked towards the shield, getting slammed into it hard.

The tendrils hold them tight, pinning them against the wall no matter how hard they struggle. Then massive spikes pierce through them, growing from the shield as they easily penetrate through their armour. They died instantly, before the royal launched the icicles off her shield, carrying the corpses with them as they flew down the hall and into the reinforcements.

As their help dies, she melts the shield with a nod of approval, before hearing a hiss as the venting of gas proceeds. She taps the tube three times, and Huntress crawls forward within, the blue woman sighing as she faces her knight.

And is shocked to see his small wound. She immediately rushes towards him, hopping over the corpses to check on the lightly burned face he has, the hero flinching at her touch, "I'm fine! But they're learning. My one had a bayonet and another smaller gun for close combat."

She grimaces, "They adapt fast then… we've got to keep combat to a minimum." As she utters these words, another one of the worms crawls from the walls and lunges at her. Finn cuts it in half in a blink of an eye, the dissected body slapping against the royal's armour as she flinches a little. "... Thank you, my bear."

More footsteps echo out as the duo grimace, and spin around to face their incoming challenge. Finn charges forward, determined to close the distance in the long line of wires and pipes. He's gaze flicks to every side path and corner that branches off the main one they were on as he sprints by them, then his eyes suddenly widen.

They somehow squeezed one of the heavy gunners into the cramped tunnels. It chuckles as its barrels spin and unleashes its burning hot load at the hero as he swiftly projects his tech shield. The attacks pound into the barrier, unrelentingly barraging as Finn glares and prepares to leap at his foe.

But then his tech shield beeps.

His eyes widen and he immediately yells, "Ice shield!" The spell activates, and he is encased in his blue cocoon as the heavy gunner still pounds the protective bubble. The human glances at his equipment, and sure enough the tech shield shatters, collapsing back in on itself as it beeps and flashes red. Steam pours off it, before the beeping finally stops and the red light fades as the hiss of the machine cooling down fills his bubble. He frowns, 'This has a limit to how much it can take.'

He hears a small bang of objects colliding outside, then a massive thump, causing him to raise an eyebrow and exit his cocoon. Only for Ice Queen to immediately snatch him up and hurriedly check over his body, causing him to push her off, yet she only comes back.

He sighs, "I'm fine! Just found out the barrier needs to recharge between blows." He stares at her, and he can see the worry in her eyes, that glow lightly of magic madness.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, tapping her tiara lightly, "Right, yes, you can handle yourself." More taps and bangs comes from ahead as her eyes, which have lost their light glow, snap back open. She grimaces as she flexes her fingers, "I used my magic again, and they detected it… I've got to keep it to a minimum."

She reaches down and snatches up Finn's blade, giving him an unrelenting stare, "Stay behind me though, that was way too close."

He snaps to his feet, "Nope-"

She snaps around and glares at him with glowing eyes, the temperature dropping, "YES!" He freezes up, eyes wide as she swiftly spins back around and rushes at the next group without him, her eyes keeping their glow.

The hero eventually snaps out of it, and charges after her, "Weed whacker." He mutters quietly as his arm transforms and starts spinning, watching as she swipes with no finesse with his weapon. He shakes his head and swiftly reinforces her.

He discovers her currently locked with a soldier's bayonet, growling as she and it struggle to push the other back. However, another sneaks up from behind her by silently crawling out of a hole in the floor, raising its gun at her back. 

Finn grabs its head and yanks it backwards as he drags his buzzing fingers across its necks, the spinning digits shredding it soft flesh. Ice Queen snaps her head backwards at the noise, her concentration going as the soldier shoves her back.

She stumbles as it aims its rifles at her chest, yet Finn darts around her form and lunges at the armed guard. He slaps the rifle's aim off as he shoulder charges the armoured soldier, the heavy guard swiftly losing balance and dropping like a pile of bricks. Finn swiftly raises his foot, and with all his might slams it down on its head, cracking it with a gruesome crunch.

The man who flips massive monsters like they were nothing takes a step back, and glances at his queen. She immediately wraps him in a hug and spins them around, placing him behind her and letting go before continuing to walk ahead.

The hero blinks, before scowling slightly and storming forward, tapping his queen on her back. She spins around with eyes glowing, "WHAT!?" He gives her a quick kiss on the lips. She stumbles back in slight shock, the hero exploiting it and sliding past her.

She stands stunned, and growls as she twists around to watch him hit the next valve button, the hero bringing his annoyed gaze at her, "Alright, what's got into you?"

She huffs in anger as she overtakes him again, tapping the pipe to signal Huntress, "You're going to get yourself killed." She growls out between grit teeth. "That burn mark on your face and your shield failing in front of a minigun proves it! That dream was telling the truth! You're sticking behind me."

Finn hears her orders, yet does not comply as he grabs her shoulder, "No, I'm not going to die here. I know that dream has you scared, but you've got to realise-" Another worm creature suddenly lunges from the walls, pouncing at him as his hand snaps out and catches it, his weed whacker swiftly killing it, "- I'm more than able to defend myself."

She stops, spins around, and taps his light blue clothes, "You wear those clothes for a reason. You're my knight, you follow my orders… you're my boyfriend, my worries should worry you too." She tells him weakly, then spinning around and listening to the taps of approaching reinforcements with a grimace, her grip on Finn's sword tightening.

The hero himself meanwhile softens his expression, "And I do worry, I do worry that I one day won't be back for you guys. But as you said, I'm your knight: I'm meant to fight for you. So let me do my duty, give me my sword, and let me take the charge."

"No." She growls, and raises his weapon as she charges forward again, watching her foes appear from ahead out of some side path. Four soldiers snap to her, and immediately take aim as she squints at them, rapidly crossing the distance before they could do anything.

She screams as she slashes with his blade, the weapon digging into one of the guards neck before getting stuck. The other's swiftly move to light her up, their guns snapping to her head as her eyes go wide. Luckily Finn rushes to the rescue, shoving her aside as he leaps at the people with his entire body with a yell. He crashes into them, their guns discharging randomly as they all full to the ground, Finn immediately raising a metal hand, "Drill!"

He plunges it into one of the soldier's gut just as the others shove the hero off them, reaching for the weapons. Ice Queen wastes no time and rips her blade free with a deranged grunt of effort, and starts slashing it at them on the floor. They abandon attacking Finn to backpedal away from her, ripping their side arms off their hips and blasting at her.

They hit her dead in the gut as she goes flying back with a scream of pain.

Finn's eyes widen, and he yells a war cry as he snaps to his feet and descends upon the guards, both his hands snapping to their necks. He rips them into the air before slamming them into the environment, smashing their heads into metal again and again. 

Finally, he throws the one in his robot arm onto the ground and stomps his foot on its neck to hold it down. Then he pulls his robot arm back, glaring at his other foe. "Drill." He rams his arm into the second soldier's head in his other hand, piercing and shredding the inside of its skull.

He then harshly throws its corpse away, before giving a yell of rage and slamming the deadly arm into the face of the one pinned under him. It writhes in pain as it dies, gruesome squelches and crunches of ripping flesh filling the hero's ear, before the guard goes still.

Finn pants, then immediately rips his arm free and snaps to Ice Queen laying on the ground, three burn marks in her armour. They had gone through, and her burnt flesh was hissing as it was melted by superheated plasma, the hero going wide eyes as tears sat in his eyes.

He rips his bag off and rushes to grab the cyclops tears. They can't heal anything major, or otherwise he would have used them on his missing arm. 'But this wasn't a major injury! She's going to be fine! I just have to apply the tears and she'll be perfectly alright!!!' His shaky hands pours an ocean of healing liquids onto her wounds as she groans and shakes in pain.

The wounds weakly heal, the burnt holes in her simply becoming scars as his eyes remain wide. He shakes with the bottle in his hand, before snapping it to her still breathing mouth, lifting her head up gently. He pours it inside, letting her swallow the cyclops tears to let it do its magic on any inside wounds she may have.

Eventually, she pushes him away, taking a deep gasp of breath before coughing violently, the hero hearing more footsteps coming. "Ice shield." The blue cocoon forms over them both, he has no time to deal with them as he holds the steady royal in his arms, the woman groaning as she rests in his arms.

Her hands cautiously poke at her healed wounds, "G-Glob that hurt…" Her eyes open, and she stares at the terrified expression of her knight, "I'm fine… I'm fine-" She gasps in pain as her chest flexes with an intake of breath, "Gah!... I think I'm fine… am-... am I fine?"

She asks in worry, making Finn nod desperately, "Yeah yeah! You're fine! I applied tears and everything! You'll be fine! You'll be fine! You'll be fine!..." The cocoon they were in suddenly echoes with heavy thumps as more bullets light them up, the ice barrier doing its job in protecting them.

Ice Queen groans, "Shoot… Huntress. She's still in the tunnel. We still need to help her." She worries, attempting to lift herself up with a grimace, one hand on her healed wounds as she grimaces, "Ow, yep, some muscles are definitely gone… at least they missed my tits." She jokes, a weak smile on her face as she struggles to sit herself up.

Finn shakes his head, "I told you! I told you to leave me to do the charge!" He grasps his blade, clenching tightly around the handle, "You!- you just lay down. I'll leave this bubble, then immediately seal you back up. You're on time out, you just sit here and heal, and you'll be alright." He rises in the cocoon with a grimace. The soldiers were still attacking them.

He can't drop the ice bubble around them, so with a worried expression gasps his queen tightly, and pulls her firmly against his chest. Then with a grunt he throws himself to the side just as he drops the ice cocoon, the barrier disappearing as he throws himself down the side path. He spins to make sure he hits the ground first, keeping his precious queen safe atop him, before gently yet swiftly putting her on the floor.

Then he stands and waits at the edge of the tunnel, his hate filled gaze waiting for his prey to step into view. Sure enough, they brainlessly chase after them, the first of what appears to be six men turning the corner and running into their tunnel. They were met with an enraged Finn. He starts swinging before they could even start shooting, butchering them mercilessly as limbs, blood, and screams fill the air.

In less than a few seconds, their minced bodies lay bleeding on the floor as Finn pants slightly, and spins around to attend to his girlfriend. He discovers her standing up with a slight grimace, leaning on the wall as she swiftly raises an arm at him in a halting motion, "Stop! I'm fine! Don't. Put. Me. In. A bubble." She says sternly, before wobbling her way over to him, "I… I am not sitting here and doing nothing. Let's move to the next panel, we've done all we've can for now, there's nothing more can be done for me."

Finn shakes his head, "There is though, I can put you in the cocoo-" She shoots the very spell at him, the ice bubble freezing around him as she smirks slightly, listening to his muffled complaints. She waddles past him, and hits the button on the panel, venting the tunnel of gas before banging the gas pipe.

She then turns back to her knight, and frees him from his cage, the extremely annoyed man being revealed. She chuckles lightly, "I can handle myself… these injuries are bad, but they've been healed for now, I'm not dying… just crippled. We’re going to need stronger magic to heal me though. I'm going to have to be more defensive and hang back, but I won’t be gone completely." She suddenly uses one hand to grab his shoulder and practically snarls in his face, "If you promise that you yourself will stay safe as well!"

He doesn't flinch, "You're worrying too much about your dream," He says bluntly. "And not enough about yourself."

"I could say the exact same thing about you!" She snaps back.

Finn sighs, "Look, you're injured… just stay hidden, and defend yourself if you must, don't go seeking a fight."

She scowls weakly, raising an eyebrow cheekily a moment later, "You know if I descend into magic madness I could just level this place, right? How about I just do that and we all go home, then we can attend to our wounds?" She suggests, her hand gently stroking his slight burn as he flinches at the pain.

He shakes his head, "Yeah, and probably destroy whatever it is that's creating our air, kill Martin, put massive stress on your injured body, and likely piss off that Hekate woman." He pushes her into sitting on the floor, "You just stay here and fight if anyone gets close… actually… where are they?" He suddenly questions, his head rising as he glances around. There was no one else around.

Ice Queen moans in pain, "They're likely preparing a trap for you. Don't go." She pleads, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Finn merely leans forward and plants a kiss onto her lips, "I promise to you, I'll stay safe, I'll come back." He rises up, standing tall as he faces down the hall, discovering very little remains as it paths off around a corner, "But I have to get Huntress through this as well." He gives her one last longing glance, "I love you." With that, the royal's dashing hero rushes away to do his duty and face whatever this prison has planned for him with an unbreakable will.

Ice Queen groans as she watches him leave, then takes in a massive deep breath, "I love you too!"

Finn meanwhile keeps his eyes ahead as he turns the corner, and rushes down the final stretch, the hero seeing a drop ahead. And muck. He has no idea what the disgusting stuff is, or what he's about to get into, but those four words from his love spurs him onwards.

He taps the gas pipe Huntress was in once, "Hey honey! You still in there!? Can you hear me!?"

He gets a bang back, "Yes! What's wrong!"

He sighs, "Ice Queen… Sarah took a hit, she's fine but is hanging back. When I hit the final valve, I've got to rush back for her."

"Who did it? I'm going to mount their heads."

He shakes his head, "I've already killed them, but they seem to be able to track magic, or maybe the amount of noise we make. It's why she got hit, she was trying to keep her spells down to a minimum and tried fighting with my sword." He glances at the path again, "But what I'm really here to say is that it looks like we're about to go down a drop, I think we're nearly there."

"That's good to hear, I'm too slow in here… and I'll keep my spells to a minimum then, you still got you bow?"

"I do… but there's this muck out here, like a dark red. It's just appeared out of nowhere and seems to be coming from the hole I'm about to go down… it honestly looks like the snake-worm guys I fought out here." He informs her, prodding the stuff coating the walls and floors with his blade. "Not to mention that security has suddenly stopped coming."

Huntress remains silent. "Finn, I think you might be about to step into a hive of some infestation." She informs him with worry, tapping the side of her pipe as if she was seeking a way out to him.

Finn simply stands there. "Oh crud." He stands up tall, and glances about, "Well… here's to hoping I can get out of it quickly." He says as he struts forward, 'I'm not even going to risk **anything** getting near Sarah… I'm going to need to clear this place out.'

He drops down the hole, which he swiftly realises was actually meant to be floor but something had **eaten** away at it, and stares down the long tunnel covered in who knows what. He takes a step forward into the dark red goop, and grimaces slightly at the squelch it made, yet keeps marching on as he wields his blade close to his chest. Something had to stop those reinforcement from arriving.

Sure enough, just ahead on the floor was a plasma shotgun, pristine and new, calmly laying on the ground as he cautiously pokes it, watching it spin uncaringly on the floor. 'Well, I know what happened to the next batch of guards… yet with how heavily coated this place is, I don't think they came from the walls in here…' He grimaces, 'Something dragged them in.'

He snaps his gaze about, yet finds nothing hidden in the shadows so far. He cautiously moves forward all on his own, his eyes drifting up to his left, still able to see the pipe Huntress was in thanks to simply how far the tunnel has excavated. Something he was actually kind of grateful for, seeing how he now had room to dodge and swing his sword about. But that also means whatever made this tunnel was **big**.

He slowly crawls deeper, eyes darting to the slight shifting the constant goo was doing, as if the place itself was alive and breathing. He hairs stand on end, his senses screaming at him to retreat to safety, yet onwards he pushes on, twisting around smooth corners long since grinded down by whatever lived here. Then he spots something resting on the floor again, and carefully makes his way over to it, gripping his sword tightly to his chest.

It was a husk of some maggot, though the size of his hand. He trudges on cautiously, 'Likely from these worm snake things… which mean I'm in their kids area, so… where's mama?'

Suddenly the walls shift around him, and more of the serpent creatures come slithering out of the walls. Their four jaws part filled with razor sharp teeth parting to hiss demonically at him, then their spiky body shooting towards the hero. He wastes no time and swings an arc in front of him as he butchers two of them in one swing. Following his momentum he carries the attack on, swiping behind him to cut one down. Then he leaps forward to create space between him and them.

Spinning around, he watches as six more come shooting towards them, and waits. They lunge for him, and he swiftly darts to the side as they fly past him, all the while swinging his blade upwards. Three of them get hit as their spiky forms are split in two, while the other trio hit the floor. Following up his attack, he brings his sword back down in a slam, guillotining them all into little pieces.

He hurriedly stands up and scans his eyes around for more of the little pests, but it seems no more were resting nearby. He sighs, and grimaces, 'I'm at the entrance still, which means the majority will be in the heart of this place.' He trudges forward with his sword raised, sitting in the perfect defensive position, 'Here's to hoping I don't have to go too deep.'

Huntress bangs on her pipe, making him jump and look up at her tube sitting high above him. She calls out, "I'm at my end! Have you vented the gas yet!?" He blinks, and looks around again.

There's no working consoles, whatever made this massive tunnel shattered the machine as the broken control panel hanged from the ceiling in a web of wires. "... Not yet, and I don't know if I can. Just give me a minute." With that, Huntress remains silent, letting the hero do his work. She trusts him.

He meanwhile stands below the panel, then starts jumping with his hands raised, grunting as he attempts to at least touch the machine. After failing miserably for twenty seconds, he finally glances at his environment for a solution, and stares at the wall just below where the panel would usually be attached to. Pulling his sword back, he rams it into the wall, the blade sinking into the goop covered metal and becoming stuck. He swiftly darts back in case he hits some wire or gas pipe, but after nothing happens he swiftly hops onto his makeshift platform.

He reaches up again, and pulls the panel towards him. A skeleton covered in goop falls from the ceiling. Finn freezes and stares at it, then at the hole in which the panel used to sit, the hole where it came from. 

A massive worm suddenly shoots out as Finn falls off his sword in surprise, a yelp escaping him. He hits the goo covered floor, and discovers simply how sticky it was as it attempts to hold him down.

Still, he has enough might to rip himself up, just not fast enough as the massive spiky creature the size of him lunges at its new prey. Its tooth filled maw spreads open wide as Finn snaps his metal arm at it, "Drill!" He gives an impromptu dentist appointment as his metal hand shreds its maw, causing it to jolt back in pain.

He gets up fully, and grabbing it by one of its spikes, starts plunging his metal arm into its skull as it struggles in pain. The hero is forced to constantly shift and twist as its spiky body tries wrapping around him, until it finally goes limp.

He pants, then lets go of the creature, staring at it with a grimace, "They get bigger." He notes before shaking his head and focusing back on the nymph trapped in the gas pipe, hoping back on his sword and grabbing the hanging panel again. A moment later of hitting the red button, and the gas getting vented, he taps the metal to signal Huntress before moving on.

He rips his sword free of the wall, then starts to march further down the tunnel, 'There's only two left, and Huntress in on the other side. She can blast the wall, I can grab polar, and then we can move on.' He plans, twisting to take one last glance at the big worm creature he killed. '... How big do they get?'

Meanwhile, with Ice Queen, she huffs as she rests against the pipes and wires that make the walls around her, clutching her injured chest. 'Be safe you two… there's got to be a way to heal this wound, I mean, the pain is fading! I can protect them again soon! That dream won't come true!' She thinks hopefully, grunting to lift herself up to a stand, only to groan in pain again as her gut spasms in agony and she flops back down. She huffs in annoyance, but she suddenly hears a noise.

She snaps her head around, her hands raising to unleash her magic. Then the spiky worm creatures wrap around her, pin her limbs that were protected by her armour, and drag her deeper into the citadel before she could even scream.

**Chapter end**

**So, our trio is split, Finn descends into a hive alone, Huntress is in a pipe, and Ice Queen is wounded… and now taken.**

**I would say Ice Queen would be a damsel in distress that our dashing hero needs to save… but let's be honest here, she can handle her own, even if she is wounded.**

**Now, originally, I was going to have IQ shot in the leg, but after my latest health developments, I know what injury to the gut feels like, thus, I'm putting it into this with personal experience on what it feels like. Always find the good and advantages in the negative and difficultly!**

**I actually planned for the pipe thing to be finished this chapter, but I realised that I am going to need a whole chapter for the next one, so sorry if it got repetitive in this one. And man am I apparently gotten rusty at writing fight scenes, especially when there isn't really much that can be done with guns… I guess I've got to spice them up a little ;)**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 49:**

**Yeah, I hope I'm healing as well XD. The trio's situation I think has just become a tad worse as well, but yeah they're in for some action. Yeah, I nice little crazy mix of foes for them to face, it's definitely going to put them on edge as they battle them all. Finn beating and Hekate simply because he's swift on his feet? Who knows, might work, might be torn apart by the strongest powers in the universe. But yeah, if he were to fight her, he would do something that Ice Queen didn't. AAA will likely have fun with their own chaos storm indeed, but I'm not really sure how to show these fights at the same time, do I split a chapter to show both or do I do one arc then a flash back and write the other? I shall wait serious impatience for the pm!**

**prager152, on FF, chapter a fuckton:  
So many I've sent pms and I don't want to double the size of this chapter just posting them.**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 49:**

**Already writing it!**


	51. Chapter 51 two birds, one stone

Finn grimaces as he strolls forward in the disgusting goo that made the environment. His head was on a swivel as he constantly glances about, his fingers rolling their grip on his handle. He was not alone, he could feel **their** presence.

Still, he doesn't halt his march as follows the yellow pipe above him, listening to the thunks and thumps of the nymph crawling within. He has to get her path open, and he has to help Ice Queen. He sighs, 'This is all my fault. I bought them here, chasing Martin like that… like, he isn't even my dad! Joshua is! He's just connected to me through blood…'

He shakes his head clear of doubt, and pushes on, watching as the path he walks gradually begins to become larger and larger. In the end, the tunnels were the size of a house, making Finn gawk slightly, 'How has their security not detected this!?' Before he could question a possible weakness in the citadel's defences, he hears a loud hiss.

Immediately he snaps to his right, his blade to his chest as more of the worm/snake creatures begin to crawl from their hiding spots in the floors, walls, and ceiling. He immediately lunges at them with a slash of his blade, cutting one down as it drops from the roof. Then he spins on his feet, and pounces at another while he raises his blade high above his head, then slamming it down. 

He's able to slice two down in one lucky blow, but more creep in from all around him. He grimaces, thanking glob he can fight targets smaller than him after years with goblins and pests. Thus, keeping his blade aimed low, he spins, the tip of his blade hovering just an atom above the sticky goo floor.

His blade sweeps into his foes as his strong offense acts as a good defence, the attack creating a ring of safety around him. Yet the hive creatures still attempt to lunge at him, their wretched screeches getting cut off when his blade slices cleanly through them. One after another die, yet they simply kept crawling towards their potential food, bodies piling around the hero.

By the time he starts to get dizzy and stumbles to a halt, there had to be thirteen dead worms around him. Yet there were plenty more live ones. He swiftly runs forward while sweeping his blade, chopping any foe in front of him down as he escapes the one behind him.

One suddenly lunges from his left, and he stabs his blade straight through the middle of it, turning it into a shish kebab. Using the momentum, he continues the arm movement to pull his whole body into a spin, facing the creatures behind him.

He charges at them, blade held away from his body in prime position to be swung as he counts twelve more. With a yell he snaps his blade past him like a flash of lightning, cutting down two worms as they lunge for his flesh.

Then he slashes his blade upwards as to send another worm and the one still stuck on his blade flying. He combos it with a slam of his weapon, hitting the worm mid air and slamming it into another as he cuts through them both.

One lunges onto his metal arm, the long spiky serpent creature wrapping tightly around it as the metal screeches under its tight grip. Finn grimaces, and hacks the worm off with his blade, letting its body hit the floor as he then locks onto a large person sized one shooting towards him. He pulls his metal fist back, and at the last second launches forward as he punches it square in the jaw.

It flies backwards as its comrades come to distract Finn, yet the hero simply charges by them, bobbing and weaving around their slithering forms. He watches it crawl away, yet grabs it by its tail, before harshly swinging it above his left shoulder, then spinning around.

He slams its body back down on its unrelenting friends, its spiky armour piercing and killing two of them. Finn does a swift swipe with his blade straight up the large one's body, gutting it as he hops back to assess. There were only four left, and they were straight in front of him.

He takes no chances, and holds his ground as they cautiously slither towards him, patiently watching them approach. One suddenly leaps at him from the left, causing him to spin to his left as he swipes his sword from the right.

His blade chops straight through it mid air, yet its comrades swiftly follow their fallen brethren, lunging at him with maws wide. He continues the spin, and swoops his blade upwards at angle, diagonally cutting another two. The last one lands on him, and bites into his waist as he grimaces, yet swiftly slices it in half before it could do anything major.

After a quick check of his wound and applying a light amount of cyclops tears, he proceeds ahead full speed, sprinting down the large corridor. He can hear the creatures crawling in the walls all around him. But they get blocked out by a horrific screech so loud the tunnels shake violently, stumbling the hero as he falls into the goo.

He hunkers down, waiting for it to be over, and once the loud scream stops does he risk moving to a stand, his eyes wide. Huntress bangs on the pipe, causing him to jump and snap his gaze up to her as she yells, "Finn! Are you alright!? What was that!?" She panics inside the tube, preparing to leap from the tube and save the hero from some beast.

He bellows back, "I'm fine! Whatever did that is nowhere near me!" He snaps his head about, "I think… how much longer to the next valve?" He worries, his gaze scanning the tunnel for the control panel, 'They might have destroyed it...'

The nymph squints as her huntress vision pierces through the dark, "... We've got a little bit to go, you should actually be able to see it."

Finn bites his tongue, "Ah cranberries… alright I'll have a look around!" He yells as she begins to move forward again, the hero glancing at the walls around him. More of the snake-like creatures appear, the duo's loud bellows having caught their attention. He grimaces and prepares to charge, but then realises how many were swarming in, a flood of deadly parasites coming his way with ear shattering screeches.

He stands still for a second, trying to process everything before him, before giving up and spinning around to run. He needs to thin the horde out. He darts forward as the worm creatures seek him out, becoming a line as the fastest and fittest make it to the front of the horde. The hero spins around, and yells a war cry as he slams his sword straight down, the blade crashing into the horde as multiple die to the blow.

However, the creatures begin crawling up his arm as he goes wide eyed. He immediately backs it up as he violently shakes his arm, trying to whip them off. One of them is able to keep their grip however and bites his arm with its razor sharp teeth causing him to release a muffled squeak. His other metal hand grips it, and rips the snake creature off, swiftly throwing it at the mouth of another larger worm creature.

It flies into its mouth where it swiftly gets chomped on. And immediately the other bugs swarm the traitor. As they tear apart the worm who killed their brethren, Finn turns around and rushes back to Huntress. He swiftly starts looking around for the control panel buried somewhere beneath all the goo, but is forced to stop when he hears a loud clunk to his left.

He snaps his head to the noise, and stumbles back in shock at the sight before him. A guard stood before him, but the worms were completely wrapped around its form, popping in and out of its form. Its skin bulges and shifts as the worms move under its skin, shuffling their flesh suit towards their next prey. Their spiky exoskeleton prods through, ripped flesh being polka dotted with sharp spikes that makes the defiled soldier that much deadlier.

Finn stares in shock and terror at the unfortunate soul moving towards him, before snapping out of it and charging it. He slashes his blade at the abomination, cutting it in half straight through the gut in one precise swoop as the dissected parts fall to the floor. However they continue to move, the top half crawling as it reaches for its prey, only to get booted away by Finn.

The human stares at it, then grimaces, 'I'm going to have to kill each worm inside individually!' He immediately gets slashing with savage chops and cuts, butchering the corpse as it constantly reaches for him. The right arm lifts for his leg, he slices it off. The head goes to bite him, it goes flying in half. The chest scrunches as it crawls for him, his blade plunges into its flesh.

It takes him a bit, but in the end, all the worms inside were dead as he pants, staring at the gory mess before him. Then he hears the scratching and squelching behind him as more worms shoot towards him. He spins around with a slash of his sword for safety, and luckily enough gets a snake thing mid leap, its dead parts slapping into his body harmlessly. 

He squints as he stares at his sea of foes now finished with killing their unintentional traitor, watching them swarm towards him. He needs a way to kill a lot of them quickly. Before he could make a plan, a large one leaps at him with a hiss, causing the hero to swipe his blade up into it.

It launches the creature upwards and into the ceiling with a massive wound underneath it, letting it and its spikes fall back down into its comrades. As it impales three of its friends, Finn rushes the horde as he holds his metal arm out, "Weed whacker!" His hand transforms as he starts swinging with both arms, slashing them as fast as he can to keep up the slaughter against the onslaught of snakes.

They constantly lunge for him as he constantly cuts them down, their corpses hitting the floor and piling up, forming a blockade for the next. Finn's blade swoops by his face, blocking one as they crash into the broadside and cutting down another in one swing. His spinning hand lunges forward, shooting through a bunch or worms like a hot knife through butter.

However, despite the speed of a veteran hero who can take on whole armies by himself, they were slowly overwhelming him. He hears noises behind him, and discovers more of the bodies being piloted by the worms trudging towards him. With a yell he clears everything before him with a wide swoop, then leaps backwards away from them. 

Spinning around, he rushes by the 'twisted' soldiers, slashing one in half as he rushes to roughly where the wood nymph was, "Huntress! I don't see a panel and there's too many! I'm going to have to get creative, just hold on!"

With her informed of the situation, in which she remains completely silent about except for gritting her teeth, he turns to his charging foes. With a yell he counter strikes, slashing his blade in a wide arc as he cuts several worms down. He boots the twisted as they tumble to the ground, their sluggish bodies taking a while to stand up as Finn snaps his head around.

He locks onto the next pipe and with a growl rushes towards it with a plan forming in his mind. He stands before it, and holds his ground, chopping and butchering anything that gets near him. Slowly, the horde closes in, building up around the hero as he grins, cutting a large worm in half. Hisses and twisted screeches come from the creatures as they close in on their prey.

Finally, Finn suddenly spins around and plunges his blade into the tube. Immediately a loud hiss that drown outs the worms escapes the pipe as the explosive gas leaks free from around the hero's sword. He holds his breath and quickly leaps away, letting the heavy gas hit the floor and slowly fill the corridor up, This is going to take a while!'

Until the violently escaping gas is deadly enough, he has to survive. He abandons offence to go on defence, holding his blade close to his chest with both hands, watching them approach. A large one lunges for him, and he slashes his blade upwards while stepping backwards, cutting it in half while creating room. A twisted sluggishly approaches the man, and consequently gets cut down to size as Finn targets the snakes inside its body. He unrelentingly swings his sword, turning the former person into mince meat, before booting another worm creeping up on him.

The gas levels were rapidly rising, evidence by how Finn was occasionally coughing as the air seemed to be covered in some cloud. He grimaces, and waits a bit longer, he has one shot and can't waste it. The worms and twisted begin to swarm his position, flanking him to prevent any escape as he dices with all he's got. He's blade was spinning around his body as if he was a fan, stabbing behind him and slashing before him.

He grabs a worm mid lunge and lobs it at another's maw, the creature biting down and killing its comrade as its former friends becomes its foe. Finn grins, yet when he passes his blade to his flesh hand, a massive worm bites down on his metal one, completely enveloping it inside its body.

Finn gives a cry of pain as its razor sharp teeth try to shred his metal arm, but it's able to hold its structural integrity. But fuck did it hurt! The hero immediately punches it in the face, stunning it hard enough for its jaws to slacken. Finn then swiftly cuts the beast in half, the front half falling off his limb as he flings the second at another worm, impaling it on its spiky armour.

Finally, Finn gives a yell of rage as the gas fills the corridor, the snake things closing in, the twisted reaching for him. He raises his blade, and lobs it at the pipe again before disappearing into an ice shield, the cocoon protecting him. As the creatures bite and gnaw on his protection, his blade spins through the air deliberately at a slight angle.

It hits the tube, but due to it not being straight, gets deflected.

In a shower if sparks.

The gas violently erupts, exploding into a sea of hell fire with an ear shattering screech and bang as the shockwave shakes the area. Everything is incinerated as the creatures are erased from existence in an instant, them, the bodies they control, all of it.

It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to shake Finn and Huntress up as they both remain completely still in shock. Finn snaps back into it first, swiftly dropping his gift from Ice Queen as he gazes at the environment. Everything was black and charred, all that was remaining of his foes was piles of ash blasted against the walls.

He shakes his head and rushes to the still intact pipes, 'Thought so. I doubt the designers wanted these to explode. They were made to be tough.' He walks up to his girlfriend sitting silently within her tube, and gently taps the pipe, "Huntress… the erh, the gas is gone." He informs her, yet she remains silent and still, causing him to begin to panic.

However, she finally hits her button, and her pipe opens up to the empty, burnt one. She immediately rushes forward, darts out the hole the explosion made, and punches Finn square in the face. He goes tumbling to the floor as she jumps atop him, gripping him by the collar as her eyes were slits. She violently shakes him with teeth bared, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? CAUSING AN EXPLOSION! WITHOUT! TELLING! ME!!!" She screams into him, her teeth becoming razor sharp.

He doesn't respond initially, his mind too scrambled from the shaking to think, yet he eventually snaps out of it and stares up at her in slight fear, "Erh, sorry? It kinda… slipped from my mind in the chaos…" He shrinks, his gaze flicking up guiltily at her own angry yet stern eyes, getting lost in the tamed maelstrom inside of them, "Sorry."

She continues to remain silent for a few seconds, breathing heavily as her hot breath washes over his face, before harshly letting go of him, throwing him to the ground as she tenses her hands, "YOU-!" She releases a frustrated groan, then a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to let the red haze leave her, before opening them again.

Her gaze lingers on Finn's face, and she gradually begins to calm down, releasing another sigh as to disguise her light smile, "You're lucky I love you." Her head twists away as a frown forms in the usually stoic face, "I thought I lost you then…"

Finn immediately wraps her in a hug as he sits up, holding her tight, "I'm sorry, I **won't** let it happen again, I won't make you worry about me again."

She remains frozen, before her arms wrap around him tightly, "I... didn't want you to leave me…" She sniffs. Finn's eyes go wide. She sniffles again, "I- I didn't want another to leave me. I couldn't lose someone else, not again… not another! Not like my mum and dad, not like-" She suddenly goes silent as she holds herself against him, and Finn was all too willing to support her as they remain still and silent in the deadly hive. _The fire burned so fiercely, those screams ringed out damningly as they were gutted alive, the cries torment her hauntingly as they her people were sacrificed in twisted rituals._

They sway slightly as Huntress steels herself, before pulling away from the grasp of her boyfriend and standing tall. He stares at her face, discovering no tears or signs of sadness anywhere on her face, a stoic, calm expression masking whatever she was truly feeling, as she extends a hand to him, "Sorry. That was pretty pathetic of me."

He blinks, but accepts the help up, letting her swiftly pull him to his feet, "No, it wasn't. You were worried about me." He grabs her shoulders, and stares deeply into her eyes, "You're not soft for feeling emotions, you're not weak for crying."

She brushes off his hands, "Yeah yeah, having emotions isn't bad, look, let's just move on again and say this never happened, okay?"

He shakes his head with a small smirk, "Nope! Not happening… but what did you say back there? About your mum and dad? What happened to them?" He probes, trying to get inside her hard outer shell, to get to know the Huntress hidden within.

"Nothing, let's move on." She says bluntly, causing the hero to raise an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk, triggering her to sigh, "You know you're the only one who can do this to me? To make me cave? This… this wasn't the first time that I just sat and listened to the people I care about die...on that day… well, I wasn't strong enough that day." She explains, her eyes going slightly unfocused. _Arrows flew through the air yet the young girl called Diana was hiding in the cupboard, she was too weak to join them in the fight. Her parents fought though. The screams-_

The hero frowns in sympathy, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips as he jolts her out of her memories, 'Well you are now. You're the toughest gal I know,' His hands hold her steady, rubbing her lightly in comfort, 'You've nothing to worry about. You're tough, you're deadly, you're caring, you're beautiful…' He pulls back from the kiss, "You're Huntress, the watcher of the forest. The woman I love."

Through the bond he could feel her joy and embarrassment, the mixture that makes her slight blush and small smile that sits on her face. She turns away, heading for the pipe as she drags her mate along, "Where did you get the silver tongue from?”

He shrugs with a beaming smile, "Out of nowhere, apparently… but, will you tell me what happened? With your family?"

She gently shakes her head, "No, not now, another day maybe, when I am apparently hard enough to show you my soft side." She kisses him, before staring at the pipe, "Now, back to the eyes on our prize, I may have lost my dad, doesn't mean you should as well." She hops inside the burnt pipe, crawling through the explosion hole for a second, before glancing at Finn, soaking up the image of her beloved. "... I love you bear." She tells him with a blush, then crawls deeper.

Finn chuckles, "I love you too, honey."

With that, he turns his head to the path ahead, that although was now burnt black and crackling with tiny fires, he can't help but grin as he grabs his blade from the floor. Despite the explosion, it was unscathed except being caked in black ash, though the hero simply brushes it off with a small grin. He holds his blade out to the side, and rushes down the tunnel, heading deeper into the hive as the tunnels slowly get bigger, and weirdly, the slime becomes thicker and stickier.

Whatever was laying down the goo was just up ahead, and worse, Huntress tunnel was widening as multiple pipes connected up to it, becoming one large main line that gradually goes upwards. Soon, he won't be able to be beside the nymph if something went wrong. He shrugs, 'She can handle herself just fine.' Suddenly, the area before him widens and grows as the tunnel comes to an end, and enters a very large chamber as Finn pales, "Oh boy…"

He carefully makes his way inside, discovering a massive sphere room made of destroyed metal, slime, and just holes. He stands at the edge, staring in slight awe at what was before him. The destroyed room was as big as a city! Then the station shakes violently, and the bottom of the sphere something massive moves.

A long, large worm awakens, the earth shaking as it unwinds from within itself, its head slowly rising as its thousands of spikes glistening the room light. It stares at Finn, then gives a mighty roar as the citadel shakes, spit flying as its four jaws part.

Finn stands completely still, eyes wide as the sticky spit soaks him and the area, the hero wiping the worst off as he blinks. "Oh… boss battle." The queen of the worms lunge at him as he dives atop Huntress's pipe to evade, the great beast chomping out the floor completely.

The hero stares at the head the size of a house, and lunges onto it by grabbing one of the spikes the size of his arm. It pulls back as he gives a yell, trying desperately to hold on as it flings its head about.

The hero grits his teeth and clenches one hand to hold on tight, and swings his blade with all his might at the armour. It chinks a bit off, but with the armour of the worm queen so thick it was was likely going to take a while to get to something vita!. He grimaces as he snaps his gaze about, locking onto the beast's tail as it roars towards him at insane speeds.

With a cry he lets go, his momentum flinging him to the left as he eyes a platform of broken metal, hitting it with a roll to soften the blow. The metal creaks and groans under his weight, yet it holds steadily as he spins to face the beast, analysing it for weaknesses as it lunges for him. He immediately starts running, jumping off his platform and onto another as the beast destroys the former.

He skids under a sticking out pipe, just as the worm queen gags, as if choking on something. As the hero glances at it, its maw opens wide to spit out a massive gollop of slime that shoots towards Finn, the hero hurriedly skidding to a stop. It slams into the ground in front of him, covering it completely in a thick layer of sticky goop as he grimaces, 'I'm a sitting duck if I get hit with that!'

Spinning around and leaping to his right instead, he avoids the fresh pile of slime as the beast slithers after him, shooting towards him like a train. It rams through everything as Finn watches it approach, then suddenly spins around and rushes towards it at the last second.

He leaps at it just as its maw opens wide to envelope him, the hero yelling as he grabs one if the beast's tooth by the edge if its mouth. Then using his momentum flings himself out the maw just as it closes down on him, the queen getting nothing but a mouth full of metal as he lands just at its lips. He rushes away from the mouth then leaps in the air, pulling his sword back before plunging it deep into the armour with all his might.

It sinks in as blood weakly oozes, the equivalent to getting a paper cut. He immediately goes to town however, slashing and stabbing, removing chunks and flakes of armour, not a bit deterred by the lack of success. The beast withers at the slight scratching sensation it was receiving, its tail whipping about to scratch its troublesome problem.

Finn leaps off as the tail swipes into where he was, but was not quick enough, clipping him slightly as he arcs through the air with a cry. He hits a platform hard with a grunt of pain, the weakened pipes failing as he falls again, hitting another layer with a bang. He groans in pain, but when he hears the roar of the incoming goliath snake he snaps up.

Scrambling to his feet he rushes deep into a tunnel behind him just as the queen goes to take a chomp out of the floor he was just on. The tunnel behind him collapses as the maw shreds the walls and floors as Finn leaps in desperation. He hits the floor as the worm's mouth eats everything just behind him, the hero hurriedly crawling away to create room. After he stares at it for a second, it begins to pull away, and he jumps to his feet and rushes after it.

He grabs a hold with a move that could only be called a hug, and is promptly yanked out by the beast. Upon realising what was going on, the creature roars as it once again tries to remove the pest, yet this isn't Finn's first rodeo. He holds on tight as he is flung about, waiting for the opportunity to strike as the beast eventually begins to slow down.

Then, its maw opens wide as it looks to the sky, and promptly starts violently flicking its head about again. Finn is flung over the edge of its lip, grabbing the edge with both hands as he dangles above it razor filled maw. It continues to shake, and Finn continues to hold on, before eventually stabbing his blade into the soft inside of its maw.

It goes to snap its jaw shut as a result of the prick, and the hero flips free of the mouth as the joggling stops. He spins around just as he flies out of its mouth, and launches his arm forward at its lip. Gripping the edge he yanks himself towards it then to hang on the lip, then slides down its smooth armour. His weapon plunges into the exoskeleton, swiftly jolting him to a halt, then holding onto his blade with his flesh hand pulls his robot metal one back, "Drill!"

His motorised hand digs into the exoskeleton, slowly making its way through the thick armour as the beast attempts to remove him. It swiftly swings its head at a team of major pipes sticking up, and the hero hurriedly yanks his sword free to fall. He tumbles and hits the ground just before the beast hits the rubble, destroying everything next to him. He gets up and curses, looking around as the beast rears its head back, 'There's got to be a way to beat this thing!'

He snaps his gaze about, and locks onto a massive part of the room's wall, all crumbled and damaged from years of expansions. But it was **far**. Getting up, he begins his rush towards it, slowly climbing up the sphere shaped environment of broken pipes and wires. Hopping up platforms of rubble and metal, he flicks his gaze at the royal snake thing, and discovers it gagging up more spit.

It pukes the sticky goo at him as he dives inside a tunnel path, the adhesive slime covering the area just outside. He glances up, and finds a pile of skeletons of unlucky soldiers before him, the hero grimacing and ignoring them as he looks up. He can't go outside with the sticky goo awaiting to trap him, thus aiming his arm up he starts the drill mode.

The queen prepares for its prey to return, but when it doesn't show up it decides to go on the offensive. It charges the tunnel, screeching as its maw opens wide to envelope it, only for Finn to suddenly leap free above it. He immediately takes evasive actions as it destroys everything beneath him, eating the tunnel he was just in as he continues to sprint. He darts for the room’s wall far ahead, keeping his gaze locked on his path as he slowly goes uphill, the snake being burrowing towards him.

He snaps his gaze behind him discovering the metal pipes and concrete slabs bulge and crumble as the worm digs beneath the 'earth'. He pants as he rushes as fast as he can, before giving a cry and spinning around, lobbing his blade down towards it just as it shoots from the ground. It hisses as its maw opens wide to envelop him and his sword goes plunging into its gullet.

Its jaw clamps down on the sword as Finn rolls out of harm’s way, letting it get eaten by the beast. Sure enough, the creature rears back and spits the incredibly sharp object out with a pool of blood as Finn runs to catch his weapon. He grasps it mid air, and spins to face the worm as it lunges for him enraged. The hero gives a war cry as he charges at it, the duo clashing mid air as he slices at one of its four jaws.

He digs deep into its soft flesh as the jaw closes, pinning the weapon between all its teeth. The hero hangs from his blade as the creature tries to whip him off with its tail, yet the human swiftly avoids it by swaying on his handle. He eventually does a full flip and squats atop his sword, then pounces on the worm's head, a hand snapping to hold his blade again. 

The beast opens its maw to try and bite at Finn, and the knight swiftly yanks his weapon free, before stabbing into its skull. It screeches in pain, then shoots forward in an attempt to knock the hero off with some rubble. Yet the boy simply raises his tech shield, and any flying rocks and pipes were harmlessly blocked with ease. It doesn't know this however, and goes full speed ahead, hitting object after object as it shoots towards the wall, cracks forming on its armour.

Finally, its size allows it to make the journey in no time at all, yet to stop itself injuring itself from hitting a wall at high speeds, it harshly halts before it. Finn uses the momentum to his advantage, dropping the shield and pulling his blade free as he is flung at the wall. Landing hard yet with both feet on the wall, he springs back sword-first, stabbing the beast in the head once more.

Blood is spilt as it swiftly whacks him off with its tail, the hero hitting the ground and bouncing before skidding to a halt. He spins with his slide, ending up on all four and facing his foe, before rushing it once more and leaping at it. It opens its mouth to snap him up, but he activates his dangerously low ice necklace and the cocoon forms around him. 

The beast bites the super hard ice and promptly shatters all its teeth on it, letting go screaming in pain it swats it with its tail. The magic barrier promptly hits the wall hard with a thump, and damages it as cracks grow from the impact. The massive amount of wall crumbles, and releases an earthly groan as it tumbles towards the royal snake thing.

It tries to dart away, but is no way near fast enough as the wall crashes atop it, the citadel shaking violently as a massive cloud of dust and debris is flung up. After a minute of bangs, roars of metal bending, and screeches of pipes shattering, Finn undoes his cover cautiously. Immediately some rubble falls on him that was sitting atop the cocoon, yet the hero shrugs the pain off and shoves it all off him.

Rising up, his gaze sweeps the area, though constantly darting back to the massive bulge of rubble that rests completely still. That was clearly where the queen was, but the question was, was it dead? He cautiously approaches it with sword in hand, and prods the rubble, moving it aside to see the dark red armour beneath it all. He jabs it.

Immediately the beasts start to rise as the debris falls off it, the area shaking as the worm rises up, a huge crack in its armour. Finn immediately starts stabbing and slashing, using the moment of its stunned rising to do as much damage as possible. It shakes its head, then spins around to face him, lunging at the hero with jaw wide as he rolls away with a grimace, 'I'm going to need bigger firepower!'

Meanwhile, deeper down a little in the hive, Ice Queen grunts as she is harshly dragged deeper, the worms binding her up her limbs completely with their own bodies. She grimaces as they hold her waist, crushing her tender wounds as they flair up in pain, causing her to struggle lightly to break free. She glances around, noticing the tiny, young snake things all around her, attempting to follow her as she is pulled towards the heart of the hive. 

She immediately seeks a way to break free as she is pulled past some alien skeletons picked clean of any meat. She’s not going to die here! She has to protect Finn and Huntress! She continues to wriggle and writhe, trying to gut the ones pulling her with her armour's spikes, yet she achieves nothing. She attempts to break free via sheer might, yet a stab of pain from her wounds prevents her as she gasps in sudden suffering.

Finally, they enter a large open roof chamber with white eggs littering the ground, the goo holding down several past prey as small, young larva crawl about. They push her into the floor, the very fresh adhesive slime holding her down as she yells in effort as she attempts to tug herself free. After her limbs snap back into the ground, she pants and glances about, her gaze on anything that came near her.

Suddenly, the larva swarm towards an alien, and dig in, biting chunks out in a swarm, and burrowing their way inside as the royal watches in horror. The body convulses, becoming an ideal warm, wet place for the parasites to grow in as they fill its form. Then, the corpse begins to move, the tiny snakes working together to pilot the suit of flesh as it rises up from the ground, then wanders away deeper. As the twisted leaves, more arrived, however these ones were carrying more bodies and struggling victims.

They throw them down, and more larva come to devour, creating an endless cycle for the creatures. Ice Queen glares. She refuses to be killed, to be used! She gives a cry of effort as she attempts to pull herself up again, her hands tingling to release a spell if she could just focus through her wound's pain.

Suddenly she spots movement from above her, from far in the distance on the rim of the massive chamber. It was Finn doing battle with the queen, spinning around a lunge and slashing at its neck. Her eyes widen, before she yells with all her might, "FINN!"

The hero jumps, nearly getting his head bitten off as a result of his sudden loss of focus, before snapping his gaze down the hole. He discovers his queen laying on her back as the larva crawl towards her, and his eyes fill with rage. Pulling his arm back, he lobs his blade down like Zeus throwing thunder, the weapon striking down next to her arm. It slices a baby snake in half, but more importantly it breaks some of the slime holding her arm down, causing her to grin.

She grunts as she lifts the limb with all her might, and the goo eventually snaps as her arm breaks free. Immediately she forms an orb of ice in her hand, and chucks it atop her chest, making it float up as it becomes a sentry. Instantly it starts spraying a machine gun spray of icicles at everything near her, painful screeches escaping the creatures at the threat.

As they close in, the royal begins ripping the rest of herself free, eventually being able to grab Finn's sword and start cutting away the slime. She eventually snaps to her feet just as they start to truly swarm in, the woman grimacing as they shoot towards her. Her hands rise and she starts blasting out a stream of magic, freezing the area in a thick layer of snow and ice.

Any creature hit by her dual blue beam instantly becomes an ice cube, dying in droves as she sweeps her arms everywhere. However, they were coming in from all directions and she only had two limbs, plus whatever the sentry was doing. She needs more distractions.

So to ease the pressure on her rapidly pumping injured chest, she starts spraying a different kind of ice. Immediately an army ice birds and soldiers form as she smirks, creating a thick group all around her. She finally creates her ice claws, and with a war cry joins her creations in the slaughter, slashing and dicing as a bird grabs Finn's sword.

With a screech it shoots towards the weapon-less hero who was climbing atop the giant, flailing worm. He was drilling away at its cracked head, when the ice creation swoops towards him, letting go of the blade mid air. Finn snaps his arm up and catches with a grin, yet the worm queen focuses her attention elsewhere, or more accurately, on the nest.

It watches its children die to the pale blue army, and gives an ear shattering cry as Finn and Ice Queen grimace. Immediately, echoes from other worms from all around the nest respond as the hero grimaces, scowling at them as they come crawling over the hills.

He stabs his blade into his foe's head again as it jolts in agony, and immediately tries swatting him off with its tail. Yet the hero holds firm with small evasions, causing it to start to move towards its children coming in from the distance. Immediately they start to climb up their queen to remove the pest for it, yet the human simply rips his sword free and jumps off. Landing on a worm by plunging a sword into its body, he immediately spins around as the horde and queen close in, and the hero counter charges with a yell.

Ice Queen meanwhile was inflicting her own slaughter, though not directly herself. She had to hang back due to her wounds, and thus was maintaining her army to inflict death instead. For every one of her soldiers that fell, the worms would close in, thus she would need to replace them as fast as possible. However, they definitely lived longer with stronger weapons and armour. 

The wounds inflicted onto her may have stopped her being a powerhouse physically, but she was still no joking matter. She grins as she begins to get the hang of mobilising her group, her army, and leading them to victory. She creates a bunch of heavy duty guardsmen with massive spears that stab between short swordsmen as they hack away. The combined assault was an endless grinding machine of weapons gutting, cutting, butchering her foes in all directions. 

She stands tall behind them, using her high height to judge the battle at hand and make changes to her forces. Anytime a regular swordsman becomes injured, she would instantly heal their wounds, keeping her men alive. She throws out a ball or two behind her as well, sentries floating up and blasting out explosive ice balls at massive swarms.

She smirks. She was learning to become a proper leader. She manages multiple fronts at once, shooting out soldiers whenever they are needed as they clash with the worm army. Then the worms come falling from above.

She snaps her arms up as they dive bomb her, her ice claws piercing through their armour with ease as they become skewered. With a yell she flicks their corpses off her claws and watches as her tightly compact knights struggle to turn and fight the worms diving between them. She growls, and releases more streams of creation ice, archers now being formed as they aim upwards.

Releasing their regenerating arrows, they snipe the falling reinforcements as they tumble off the edge, duck hunting them. Ice Queen meanwhile throws more orbs out, lobbing them into her troops as they roll between their feet. Then they promptly explode in an aura of chilling ice as the woman smirks, watching the creatures nibbling her men freeze up and die.

Not only that, but the constant cold reinforces her troop's armour as they focus back on the mass of them before them. While more guts and innards of spiky snakes go flying, the blue royal turns her gaze upwards, watching Finn. He was still dancing around the massive mother of worms, flicking between fighting of minions and stabbing the giant beast.

She curses, and glances at her hands. She can't push herself too hard, so she can't simply nuke the place without causing harm to herself. Growling, she attacks with a regular stream of low effort icicles, hoping not to attract Hekate's attention with all her sudden magic use. The stream smashes into the snake queen as it hisses in agony, the magic attack drilling a hole into its soft flesh as it shreds its armour with ease.

She keeps it up as long as she can, but slowly notices the unrelenting push by the endless force around her. Her soldiers and knights were getting pushed back or being slaughtered by the worms without her support. She bites her tongue, flicking her gaze between the love of her life and the small army protecting her own. She eventually sighs, and stops her attack to focus on her own troops, flinging out a bunch of explosive ice orbs in every direction.

Ice shrapnel shredded everything, including some of her own men yet her attention was already elsewhere, her hands glowing with a spell. She releases a beam of ice at the rim of the chamber, and quickly begins to make a flat path of ice. Directing it downwards in a straight line, she creates a wide ramp to her feet, then with a mental thought, orders her men to follow her.

She storms up the path, ice claws in her hands as she watches the worms swiftly shoot towards her. Archers shoot over the royal, raining the area in a barrage of sharp arrows as the remaining stragglers get slashed to ribbons by the queen herself. She stomps on their spiky corpses with her armoured feet, crushing them beneath her as she storms towards her beloved.

A twisted stumbles from a cave, climbing onto the ramp before charging clumsily towards her. Her response was to rear her arm back and plunge her claws into its head, holding it away at arms reach. Then her magic surges through its body, a massive ice spike shooting down through its whole form. Then, more grow off it, turning the former corpse into a Christmas tree of icicles, branches of icicles sticking out of it in all directions.

They of course, kill all the worms piloting the body, yet she simply drags the corpse behind her, the ice spikes screeching as it is dragged across the ramp. More worms and twisted come, and at the last second, she stomps her foot down, and an ice pillar slams into the former twisted turned weapon.

It gets launched up and over her head, yet her arm directs it back down as she slams it before her, crushing another twisted instantly. Then from the impact a wave of icicles shoot up from the ground, piercing and killing all the worms on the ramp in a brutal display. Ice Queen grunts, and releases her unorthodox weapon, the spiky corpse falling off the ramp and into more foes below.

Thanking adrenaline is distracting her from her wounds, she reaches the top of her ice path, and discovers only more foes awaiting her. She glances at Finn, and discovers him being pushed up hill by the queen snake, the man leaping from platform to platform. She glares, she can't waste any time. Her army gives a tremendous war cry as they rush from behind her, engaging the hostiles while she flaps her eyebrows with a grimace.

With a grunt of pain and a hand on her wounded gut, she takes to the air, keeping her breaths short and shallow to reduce strain. She swoops towards her hero, watching him desperately leap from collections of metal pipes to metal pipes, trying to avoid a head the size of a house. She immediately rushes to the rescue, and unleashes a bunch of ice at the phony queen. She's the only royal who can bite her hero!

Her attack slams into the injured creature again as it roars in pain, the force of the blow sending it tumbling into the ground. The resulting shake stumbles Finn on his platform of pipes, then the metal channels themselves shake out of their slots. He falls yet prepares to land the short distance between him and the ground, but before he could do anything Ice Queen swoops in.

Her arms catch him as she lifts them a bit away, worm soldiers and twisted hurriedly crawling after them. She grunts in pain at the sudden burst of activities, and swiftly moves to land them a bit away, letting go of Finn as he rolls to soften the blow. She comes down next to him, stumbling an extra few steps as her hands cup her midsection with a grunt. 

Panting lightly for a second, she then shakes her head and twists to stare at her knight, "How's Huntress? Is she alive?"

He nods with a grimace, then points upwards at the pipes, "She's in there, the major pipe apparently doesn't have any venting valves, so she's in smooth sailing for now until she hits the wall." He snaps his gaze back down to her however, "But what about you? You're looking... rough. Heck, why or how are you here?" He inquires with genuine worry.

She shakes her head, "I'm fine, I was just dragged here by some of the worms." She answers honestly, aiming a hand over his shoulder and spraying her magic at one of them approaching, it's now ice cube body bouncing off the uncaring Finn.

He shakes head, "Glob damn it I shouldn't have left you alone… sorry." He grabs both her shoulders and stares intensely into her eyes, "I know you want to help, but you're wounded, and Huntress needs help. Open the final valve for her, and save her from the Citadel Guardian she's going to use to blast a hole in the wall." He orders sternly.

Ice Queen huffs, glancing away a moment to watch her army slowly get overrun by hostiles, and curses slightly, "And what about you? I'm going to leave you here to fight them alone!?" She demands an answer, pointing at the snake queen rushing towards them.

The hero's response was to spin around and lob his sword, the weapon spinning through the air before impaling the royal worm right in the mouth. It screeches in pain, jolting off course thanks to it, and hitting a wall unexpectedly. Unprepared, it bounces off it hard and falls over, its spiky armour piercing and crushing a swarm of her babies. Finn glances at her, "I'll be fine, go."

Ice Queen shakes her head, thinking of a counter argument, before huffing and pulling away, "Fine, but I'll be back as soon as I help Huntress!" She yells at him as she swiftly spins around and takes to the skies with a hand on her wounds.

Finn smirks, rolling his eyes with a grin at her words as he twists to face, muttering to himself, "Like you needed to say that~" He silently teases her personality as he watches the snakes recover, and rush towards him with their four jaws wide.

It was there he had a little flashback, all the way back to the start of this, with Orgalorg and the catalyst comet. Its open maw reminds him of the penguin's alternative form, and how he dealt with it last time. He stares at it rapidly approaching, then grimaces as he holds his blade to his chest and charges it. If the r is too thick to hit anything vital from the outside... 

He sprints as fast as he can, building up speed swiftly as he stares at the massive worm's open mouth, teeth ready to shred him into pieces. At the last second, he leaps forward with all his might, shoving his sword forward as he closes his eyes. 

He goes dead centre into the beast, shooting down its throat as its maw slam shut, and he is swallowed deeper. He grimaces, and takes his robot arm off his blade as his sword cuts up its insides, "Weed whacker!" He yells as the arm activates, and he starts shredding away deep inside the massive beast, where there's nothing to protect him from its vital organs.

The hero starts slashing in every direction as blood fills the small chamber he was making inside, the snake queen roaring in pain. He eventually just picks a direction, and starts digging away through the worm's insides, making sure to cut anything vital he sees. The massive creature writhes in agony, screeching for help as blood flies from its mouth. 

The worm queen immediately starts slamming its whole body about, hitting as many hard metal pipes and solid walls as it can. The shockwaves hit and crush Finn, yet he continues regardless, discovering an organ the size of him and immediately going at it. He tears the soft flesh apart as he starts causing critical damage deep inside the beast.

As he slowly slaughters the worm from inside, Ice Queen swoops towards Huntress in the pipes, landing atop them and grimacing in pain. Taking a deep breath, she yells out with a flinch, "Huntress!" Immediately she gets a few bangs at the end of the pipe, sitting right at the wall that leads to the other side. She speed walks down the tube, eventually reaching the nymph as she hurries to the damaged console.

The watcher of the forest bangs against her prison, "Sarah!? What are you doing here!? Where's Finn!? What's going on out there!?" She worries for her hero, gripping her shotgun tightly and ready to break free at a moment's notice.

The royal sighs as she tries to get the console to work, doing quick, basic repairs on the wires, "Finn's fighting a giant worm beast, its minion worker drone thingies are everywhere, and I got dragged here by them." She swiftly explains, then smirks as the console lights up. Hitting the venting button, the massive main air vent begins to drain on the other side.

Then the royal blinks as the larger than usual pipe takes a moment, glancing behind her at the army of creatures attacking her forces and knight. Then smirks with an idea as she taps the pipe three times, signalling the nymph within.

Huntress hastily hits her button, the wide vent opening up as she scrambles onto the other side and swiftly aims her weapon at the wall before her. She squints and prepares herself, and pulls the trigger as the plasma shotgun unleashes its super hot load. Its double strike hits the wall, and immediately it begins to melt a small hole, hissing and sizzling as it burns it all away.

The nymph becomes a fly and shoots out the hole, transforming back to her normal self on the other side and snapping her head about. Analysing the situation, she seems to be in a huge room, with some of the Citadel Guardians docked and sleeping in between metal platforms, like ships at a shipyard. The others were hanging from the ceiling with help of massive cranes, and were being repaired by workers. Or **were** being repaired.

For now all attention was on her.

She immediately stands tall and shoots out her five magic arrows, striking at the closest guardian currently docked. Workers panic as they scream and shout in some other language, while soldiers drop in from holes in the walls, snapping their gaze to her immediately. They take aim and fire, causing the wood nymph to instantly flip backwards and stare at them.

Her arrows follow her gaze, rocketing into them as they shoot through their exposed necks, going completely through. They loop around in the air as their corpses flop to the floor, and shoot towards the citadel guardian once more. They ping against its head, breaking some chunks of red crystal off as it finally jolts awake, glancing about confused.

Until it locks onto the nymph. Its eyes light up as a massive laser beam blasts out of its head, Huntress having to dive out of the way as it strikes where she just was. She summons her arrows back to her as she rushes towards the wall, squinting as guards rush in from all directions. They take aim and start firing, the watcher of the forest grunting as she flips, rolls, and leaps out of their barrage.

As plasma rains down on her, she shoots out her arrows, making them dart from foe to foe as he single handily takes them all on. Her arrows lodge themselves into skulls of soldiers of all types, Huntress diving to them and ripping them free, only for them to shoot to a new foe. The Citadel Guardian squints as it watches her, firing its lasers in rapid strikes as it blasts holes into the environment.

She doesn't even break a sweat as she evades them all with ease. She whips her knife free and stabs it into a soldier's face, ripping its shotgun out of its hand and throwing it at another's head. As it stumbles back, the nymph forms a wooden splinter in her hand, and lobs it at it. It strikes it in the chest, and vines wrap around its form, tying its limbs together roast pig style.

Then more vines shoot out from it, and strike more of its fellow comrades, yanking them together into one bundle on the floor. She flips over them, her hands glowing with magic as she touches them, and immediately plants grow over them. They struggle, but it was no use as the growing plants wrap roots around them, and contract to kill them with a crunch, planning to use them as fertiliser.

Huntress lands her flip and spins around to fling out a bunch of seeds, the small beads crackling as they bounce atop the metal. Then they suddenly burst into thick, thorny bushes that immediately halt the advance of some shotgunners, a natural barbed wire. They go to flank around it, yet Huntress phases through unbothered, hands raised as her arrows lodge into their skulls.

She however suddenly leaps back inside the thicket as the guardian fires again, blasting the area before her. The soldiers close in with their weapons drawn, trying to spot her in the thick bush shrouding her. Just as one spots her slightly orange hair, she rockets up on a massive branch, a hand on her rising platform. Immediately thick branches shoot out from her wooden pole, piercing into all the soldier's guts and killing them instantly.

However the branches then rise into the air in level with the nymph, before promptly flinging their corpses in every direction. The nymph glares at the Citadel Guardian as it reaches for her with hands wide, her branches shooting for them. Wrapping them up, she yanks the giant hands to the ground, pinning them with the vines as she grunts in effort.

With its hands out of commission, the massive defender simply charges up its eyes laser again. Huntress smirks as she flips off her platform, landing smoothly right against the wall with a determined glare in her eyes. The laser roars through the air, and at the last second the nymph flips out of harm's way and lets it slam into the wall instead. 

An explosion roars in the air as the metal wall breaks at the attack, crumbling down with a screech and a cloud of dust. Huntress instantly rushes to the other side, bounding through the burning hot rubble to rush back into the worm fight, scoping out the situation.

Ice Queen gives her a nod upon seeing her safe return while she rushes to reach Finn… wherever he could be, because the wood nymph definitely could not see him, and that's with her hunting eyes. She panics for a moment, then smirks, 'He's fine, he's just using the hiding tricks I taught him! There's a reason why he's my hunting partner, because he's like me, hard meat…'

The hero meanwhile was still gutting the queen worm alive, blood covering him as he chops and slices, slowly going upwards. He has no idea what he has hit so far, but it was definitely a lot, he's lost count of how many organs this beast was now missing. Finally he hits something hard, halting his advance as he stands in a pool of hot blood with a grimace. 

He pulls his robot arm back, "Drill." He orders, and it swiftly transforms as he plunges into the hard flesh before him, swiftly digging through. Light suddenly bursts through, and the hero realised he had actually hit its shell and was now poking out of its head. 

He glances about while caked in blood, when he hears a ear shattering scream, "FINN!"

He twists to discover Ice Queen swooping towards him, and he snaps his arms up and deactivates his drill. She grabs him and yanks him free from the wound in the worm queen as it squirms in pain, the duo swiftly flying away. The blue woman panics over her boyfriend, and upon seeing all the blood on him washes it with a load of melted ice, hunting for a wound.

When she finds nothing, she sighs in relief, then grits her teeth in anger as she heads towards Huntress as fast as she can, straining with her wounds, "What were you thinking!?" She screamed, gasping with a wince, "Ow… but in all seriousness, why were you inside of it!?" She demands, watching as a swarm of worms closed in on them. 

He shrugs in her grasp, humming a muffled noise of uncertainty, "I thought it was the best plan, seeing as the armour was too thick for me to hit anything vital. I mean it worked! It's laying still and dying-" As he says this, his gaze drifts behind them, and spots the queen worm surging towards them, blood drooling out like a waterfall from its mouth and wounds.

He remains silent, then coughs, "... It's hurt, definitely hurt." Ice Queen scowls as she lands on the pipe, dropping off her knight before stumbling slightly. He catches her immediately, holding her safely against him before lifting her up bridal style.

She sighs in his arms, "You're an idiot. Don't do something like that again." She lectures with a stern stare.

The look she gave the hero was enough to make him march on as he hurried down the pipe to their wood nymph companion. He rushes before her as she immediately gives him a look over, panicking lightly before sighing at his passable health. Suddenly their pipe shakes violently, causing them to stumble and snap their heads behind them.

The snake-like creatures were swarming towards them, causing everyone to turn tails and run towards the hole in the wall. Ice Queen was smirking however, “My plan is working.” Finn glances at her, causing her to explain, “Let’s bring wormy girl here to the guardians, shall we?” Finn’s eyes widen, then nods in understanding as they reach the hole in the wall.

Of course, it wasn't dead centre in their path, and Huntress made the diagonal leap first, landing on the other side. Directly in the soldiers' and the Citadel Guardian's aim. She unleashes her arrows into the guards as the giant tries swatting her, while Finn makes the leap with his precious cargo.

He pants as he charges with Ice Queen in his arms, the worms right behind him as the earth shakes in a familiar sense. Not a moment later the snake queen blasts through the rock wall, obliterating it and making it larger as it screeches up blood. Immediately all attention was on it and its minions as they swarm from the other side, our trio dashing away in the chaos.

The Citadel Guardian reaches for the queen of worms, which lunges at it the new massive threat. Its jaws spread wide while it screams a bloody cry, slamming into the giant and wrapping its spiky body around it. It chomps down on the goliath's head, mincing it in its maw as it becomes obliterated, causing the rest of the body to go limp. As its limbs flop uselessly by its side, the other Citadel Guardians begin to awaken, roaring as they jolt to life and turn their heads to their foe.

As they themselves swarm in with the lasers blasting so strong it blows chunks off the snake beast, Huntress and Finn carrying Ice Queen sprint towards a random worker’s door. The blue woman groans as she glances at the duo, then the battle behind them, or more accurately, the citadel security force. She huffs, then in her now glowing hands forge two swords of ice with a grin, holding them close to her. They rush through the door and out of the guardian holding facility, immediately searching around for an area to hide in the corridor they’ve now ended up in.

The wood nymph swiftly spots the ladder to the engineering level again, and hurriedly the group make their way over. Huntress leaps up first, then aims her hands at the royal tucked in Finn's arms, using her cape to wrap vines around her. With a silent grunt, she lifts the woman up while Finn stands on watch, sword close to his chest defensively. Luckily, nothing comes to do battle with them, and the hero himself hurriedly climbs up the ladder.

They were in engineering tunnels again, and sigh as they rest, Finn inquisitively peering outside of an air vent. He discovers the Citadel Guardians grabbing the now heavily injured worm queen, and with powerful tugs ripping it apart. They drop the beast's torn up corpse to the floor as they move towards the hole, "Simpling Queen eliminated, destroying nest." It informs with a deep, robotic voice, Finn's eyebrow raising slightly, 'It's the same as the other security voice… are they all linked together with the rest of the citadel?'

He shakes his clingy curiosity free from his mind, and shuffles deeper with the other two in case they spot him through the vent. He immediately checks up on them, hunting for some wounds they might have suffered, but the women simply push the hero back with smirks, Huntress adding softly, "We're fine, there's no need to crowd us."

He blushes, then smirks as he whispers back, "I see, so you don't want to cuddle then." They immediately tug him back. He shakes his head as he gets comfortable next to them, though the watcher was curiously prodding and analysing the royal's wounds.

Ice Queen sighs as she gently pushes her hands away, "It's fine, I remember being shot in the past, and I've walked them off in the past." She sighs and leans back, "We just need strong magic to heal me fully, like some wishing magic."

Finn nods, then glances at the two ice blades in her hands, "Why have you got them?" He inquires, pointing at them as they make sure to keep their voice down. It sounds like the chaos outside was calming down. They'll be able to slip away soon.

She smirks, handing one of them to Huntress as she holds it slight confusion, not that her expressionless expression shows it. Good thing Finn can read her like a book by now. Ice Queen stares at Finn with pleading eyes, "We can't use magic anymore, nor can we really damage stuff either apparently. The more we do either of those, the more security will swarm us… and we'll have another tunnel situation…" She explains, gesturing to her wounds, "... And I worry it isn't going to be me next time."

Her pained explanation brings a concerned frown to Finn's face as he plants a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but they'll likely have cameras anyways. A fight is definitely going to happen, heck I won't be surprised if they swarm up here in any moment now."

She nods her head, "I know, but I was thinking about how I could keep the risk down to a minimum… so I made these." She gestures to the pale blue blades, "We can swing these without using magic, make it harder for them to track us since they don't give off any magic signature." She stares pleadingly into his eyes, gazing deep into his soul, "However, we've honestly no experience with them. Can you teach us? Can you show us how to swing a sword?"

Finn blinks, then glances about, "Well… maybe, I mean, this isn't the best place to learn: no time, low amount room, enemies just outside…" As if to punctuate his point, a group rushes underneath him, their hurried footsteps heard as they rush to fight the last of the worms. "... But I won't leave you two defenceless." He reaches around back and pulls his bow off his back, handing it to Huntress, "Remember, you can't summon your arrows back to you, you're going to have to pick them up manually."

She smirks as she grabs it, "How do you think I did it before I got my magic?" She swiftly puts it on her own back, before rising with her newly acquired blade, "So, bear, show us how to swipe with your claws." With that, he begins their lessons with the adjusting and fixing of their stances, making sure the women were in the correct position, before showing them how to thrust with a blade. It gave them something to do while they waited for security to stop running around in the corridors beneath them at least.

Hekate meanwhile hums as she looks at the report given to her. There were intruders to her newly acquired prison. Pictures snapped from the security machine reveals **the boy** , the one who broke it last time, and the one who tried to stop her from bringing in Martin. She huffs, "Man that kid can be a pest… he better not die, there's some grand plans for him that he needs to fulfilled." She smirks, "I can't kill him, but it's the best if we keep him in our custody until it's time for our plan." With that, she sends an order to the human war machine for the hero's capture. And it begins to produce the ultimate human hunting machine.

Back in AAA however, a different type of war machine was on the march, heading to the land where the fire kingdom would be if it existed in AAA. Robo Gumball needed more land for more factories to make more of his mechanical warriors, so he may claim AAA for his people and for his beloved, Fionna! Steadily, AAA was on the brink of an invasion, and its hero was in a kingdom of ice as she hunkers down in preparation for the metal storm.

**Chapter end**

**There we go, they're through the pipes and hive now, though unfortunately no more AAA troubles were shown today.**

**Finally however! We finally get Finn teaching Huntress (and Ice Queen) how to swing a sword! I hinted/said it would happen way back then, but I've only now just got over to it, simply because it fit best at this moment rather than earlier. I'll likely have to do a 'learn on the job' seeing their situation, but I think the ladies are hard enough to pull it off, especially with Finn watching over them.**

**We also now know a little more about Huntress’s past... And that’s all I’m saying for now. Her backstory is related to whole arc in the future.**

**For those who don’t know, no, the Fire Kingdom doesn’t exist in AAA (that’s actually canon). Flame Prince lives some caves with giant fire cats.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual despite nothing interesting happening, my health worsened a bit, the acid had travelled up my throat and caused heartburn as they melted my throat. It was painful but nothing major (hence why I didn't stop writing), but it was enough to slow me down for a few days.**

**Review response:**

**Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 50:**

***Wished to be private***

**fresiak, on ao3, Chapter 50:**

**The map is detailed to show them basic cubes, rectangles, and spheres that represents rooms and corridors, and what's inside of them. In all honesty, it would look like a spider web mess in reality, but this is cartoon/story logic XD The major, large gas and wire lines are also displayed since they're large enough, tnough not small wires or it would make the map unreadable. The reason why Huntress is inside the pipe is because it goes through the wall and into the next room, where she can anger a Citadel Guardian in destroying the wall to let the other two through. They're not going through the main entrance into the room due to security knowing they exist and the main entrance looking heavily defendable, not wanting to risk it or waste time fighting when Martin's on a clock.**


	52. Chapter 52 Hunted, past, reactors

**Sorry for the wait! But I decided to write three times more than normal.**

Fionna grins as she stares at her handy work. The men of the Ice Kingdom were all lined up before her with weapons in hand, their gaze nervously set on the wide entrance before them as they twitch with uncertainty. All they had were some ice spears and a pathetic little snow mound as cover, not much in the face of an onslaught of robot minions. The heroine nods in approval, and spins around to walk back up the curved ice ramp to the others, a slight hop in her step as the men curse silently at the heroine who failed them in the past, and was doing so once more.

She makes it to the others where: Cake, Stephen, and Butterscotch were standing around Gumball as he sighs, a hand to his forehead as he stares questioningly at the feline, "So let me get this straight, neither you nor Fionna found any spell that could free them?" 

Cake shakes her head, "Nothing, we found nothing. But! Fionna said she'll put the guys in those houses on guard!" She explains, while flicking her gaze to the approaching thirteen year old. Gumball twists around to glance at her, flashing a small grin at her mere appearance in these… annoying times, the heroine returning it in kind as she hops up to him.

He stares at her, "They set up down there? What do they have?"

She blushes, yet beams, "Well, there isn't much, so spears and a snow wall." She informs the royal with excitement at her work.

He blinks. Then sighs as he runs a hand through his gum hair, "Is… is that all? Is that all they had? Is that all **we** have?"

Butterscotch shrugs, "They were just starting out, and to be honest, I think Finn, Huntress, and Ice Queen were meant to be the main security. They took care of our Bubblegum Guardians and the army at the arena just fine by themselves." The prince nods in understanding, yet still sweeps his gaze across the environment, searching for **anything** that could help them. All he discovers is the scared wives and children staring down at the doomed men standing at the front gate.

He tuts, and glances upwards at the security rooms above them, just brimming with fire power, yet just out of reach. His maid had informed them of their weakness when they went up to probe it, of how they can't leave the finite range of life their summoning spheres were giving them. And they had all refused to reveal their weaknesses to people who were once foes. Only two were able to move: The Winter Wraith and the Ice Dragon. They are free to join the group down here in battle, and were planning to do so soon if they did not get a response from Ice Queen about orders.

Gumball huffs as he glances about at everything, or more accurately, practically fucking nothing, "This is it? This is all we have to repel a relentless, merciless army of metal? A small group of people, two easy to kill giant targets, and Stephen? Who we can't even use without giving out the element of surprise." The prince bemoans angrily.

Butterscotch immediately snaps at him, "Gumball, calm yourself. You're not going to think of something like this."

He takes a deep breath, and releases his anger and rage in a huff of air, glancing at Fionna, "Please tell me you have something in mind?" When she blinks at him and then others give him a confused stance, he explains, “You're the one who usually somehow beats impossible odds where victory seems to be impossible. How would you do it?"

All eyes drift to her, and she freezes up, "Erh… erh… ooh! I would usually just punch the evil dude in the face after going through their army, buuuut…" She taps the tips of her fingers together, "Well, Finn said the peaceful route is better, so… maybe I should just talk to him?" The candy royal gives her a dead stare, "I mean, he wants me right? If he's a metal you, then he should have feelings for me too? I could use it to let him talk to me, and ask him to stop."

The others just blink at her. Gumball puts a hand to his forehead, "That's not happening. That puts you in way too much danger. What if he says yes, lures you in, and kidnaps you? What if he refuses to back down even if you ask? No. I won't send you in. Besides, he's a robot! He doesn't feel emotions! So there's no way he loves you. He's likely just using you." 

The heroine pouts, and the candy prince goes to continue, but then freezes up. Why was Robot Gumball still after her? Why was he trying to marry her like he shouted back in the candy streets if he's a robot that can't feel emotion.

What does that say about his own relationship with the girl?

He shakes his head and focuses back on task, turning his head to the others as Fionna stares at the ground, "Any other suggestions? Remember, we can't leave robot me alive, or any of his army. They'll just bite us in the butts later."

Butterscotch steps forward, "Magic." Gumball scowls, yet as he opens his mouth to give the affirmative no, the butler raises an hand and silences him, "Hold on, let me explain: we saw how effective Ice Queen's magic was against the Bubblegum Guardians. We saw how effective it was in the arena with that giant ice skeleton summon she had. Magic is something you're admittedly lacking knowledge in, what applies to the robot version of you as well. We know it's effective against hordes, we know it can be strong enough to take on the Unwavering Guardians, and that Robo Gumball has no knowledge or counters to it." She stared fiercely at Gumball, "We. Need. Magic."

The royal throws up his hands, "No! They're just all crazy folks who're barbaling about stuff they don't understand! You're right, I don't know magic, but I do know science! And that's what magic is! It's science!" He sighs and glances about, "I see it's going to have to be me to save everyone as per usual…" He blinks at an idea, then suddenly smirks, "Fionna, we're going on a dungeon crawl, with a very specific place in mind."

The heroine immediately perks up at that, a massive beaming grin glistening from her face, "Seriously!? Where!?" She excitedly inquired, springing on the spot as she stared at him in the eyes, while the others sigh in annoyance.

He smirks, "There's a cave nearby, and if my scanners and analysis were correct, which they always are, it has a massive chamber in it. Square chambers." He informs with an excited smile, "They're rooms! And they match the reported location of an old human war facility, plus the structure does match the size of their standard constructions."

Fionna goes wide eyed, yet at the same time she loses the bouncing energy she just had as they stand still, "Seriously? You want to go there… alright! Let's do it! I could find some awesome death ray!" She dreams with a glint in her eyes.

Cake huffs, muttering, "Sure, you can criticise our plans, but we can't complain about yours," Raising her voice, "What are you even expecting to find? Really old tech that's likely rusted away? Computers that don't work? Mushroom bombs that could go off at the slightest touch?"

Gumball gives her a cold stare, then shrugs nonchalantly, "I don't know, but it's likely to be useful in stopping Gum-bolt. Besides, for some reason really old, abandoned tech always works perfectly upon being found! You should know that."

She shakes her head, "Well, you can have fun touching spider covered scraps, I'll go see if I can get a dragon and a giant wizard skeleton to come down stairs already." She informs, twisting around to walk away. When Fionna's phone rings. The heroine jumps at the sudden noise from her backpack, and swiftly takes it off to grab it, yanking it free while her feline sister returns.

She clears her throat, "Hello-"

Flame Prince's desperate voice suddenly screams through, "Fionna!" Everyone flinches at the voice, when they hear a mechanical groan and thump from the other side. The heroine goes wide eyed, yet before she could say anything the man continues, "I'M BEING ATTACKED! HELP ME! THEY'RE TAKING ALL MY FRIENDS!"

She yells back, "Where are you!? Who's being taken!?" 

"My friends! All the fire cats! They're just taking them and putting them inside giant lamps! We're at the fire grotto! Where I live!" A loud mechanical screech comes through, then a war cry from the fire elemental, "PREPARE TO BURN!"

With that, the call cuts out, going silent as Fionna stares down at it. She blinks. The spins around and rushes away! Cake was right behind her, sweeping her up into her arms and stretching herself ridiculously large. She takes humongous strides towards the large exit below with the guards, glancing back at Gumball, "We'll be back in a bit! Use Ice Queen's guards if need be!"

With that, they quickly shrink and dart out of the exit, before growing and rushing ahead full speed towards where the fire kingdom should have been if it existed in AAA. Gumball stares gobsmacked, then slaps a hand to his head, sighing in annoyance. "... Wait. Use Ice Queen's guards?" He glances up at the security room, the ones that can't move. "... Butterscotch, tell those guy guards to bring them and their families to the upper levels." The living food bows, before then darting away, rushing down the ramps as Gumball glances at his melting grenades, then the elevator.

While chaos was beginning to unfold in AAA, Finn wears a small grin as Ice Queen touches his necklace, her eyes closed. After a few seconds, it glows softly, and the royal let's go while she backs away, her eyes opening as she smirks at the hero, "There, it's recharged. You have another ten goes before it runs out." She informs him, taking a glance at Huntress Wizard as she meditates.

They had rested for now, their training coming to a halt when light fatigue started to come in and the guards started to calm down outside. Finn glances out of the air vent again, watching the soldiers as they clean up the simpling mess with a slight smirk, "You know, I just realised something."

They snap their heads up to him, Huntress peeking an eyelid open to give him an inquisitive stare, "What?"

His devilish gin only grows, "Most of the bad guys are now crawling around in the hive," He explains, jabbing a thumb behind him, then moving his robotic metal one before him, typing on it as he brings up the map again, "Which means… they won't be here!" He explains with a rise of excitement, pointing a finger directly at the security room. "I mean, think about it! If they're all searching the hive, they can't be attacking us. We can shut this down with minimum trouble!" 

Ice Queen beams as she approaches the knight again, grabbing his arm and gaining a very large smirk as she scans the map, "Yes! But why just stop here? If we can cause more chaos, create distractions and diversions away from us, then we could have even less heat on us! We could remain cool and unseen as they rush to deal with some other problem."

Huntress perks up at that, "Maybe, but how will we achieve that? We were lucky to escape unnoticed last time, and Martin is on borrowed time, we have to keep 'diversions' to a minimum." She then jabs a finger towards the royal's injuries, who tries to cover them, "That's not even mentioning the fact it will likely be very dangerous for us to do so." 

Ice Queen freezes up, blinking at the thought of her duo being injured. "... Alright, nevermind! Let's go straight to the security room and **not** take any detours!"

Finn sighs at their words, "Fine, but let's keep it in mind. I mean, if we spot something on the way, let's do it, but let's not go out of our way to do so. However… I think our first major problem should be solved: how are we getting out of here undetected? I mean, that's a whole army outside, all armed and ready," He jabs a thumb back towards the guards currently cleaning out a whole hive, "Don't know about you two, but I don't want to mess with them."

Huntress nods her head in agreement, then glances her head about at the upper engineering level they were in, "... This place doesn't have a pipe, there's no paths elsewhere." She informs them with a grimace, "We're going to have to travel the corridors, and only hop up into these upper levels when we need to." She explains, grabbing her ice sword and checking Finn's bow was in an easy to grab location on her back, while Ice Queen sighs.

Finn grimaces, "Right, more fighting then…" He actually glares fiercely at Ice Queen, "This time! I'm leading the charge! No ifs or buts! No doing it anyways! You have no sword experience!" He glances at Huntress, "And neither do you. I've got the tech shield, I can survive being at the front lines while protecting you two as well, I've been doing that all my life."

Ice Queen grumbles, "Yeesh, fine, I learnt that lesson from the bullet my knight." Raising her voice again, "Well, what path are we taking? What are we going to face?"

Finn blinks, then stares at his map, "Well… I'd say this path," He points at a plain rectangular corridor that takes a massive L turn towards the security control chamber, a diverting side path, "Because I don't need to say anything about rushing down the main path." He hums, "Though I don't know what we'll meet on the way… I mean, there has to be a reason for the path."

Immediately they all start scanning down the long corridor, trying to spot something that was connected to it, yet they find nothing, causing Huntress to raise an eyebrow, "There's got to be something there, or why else would they add it?" She stands up and readies herself, rolling her joints as she idly swishes her sword in her hand, "That map has too little detail to show what's inside of it, so we need to prepare for anything that could be hiding inside of it."

They nod in agreement and understanding, then they all shift towards the ladder that would lead back down to the guard infested area below. Finn sighs, "You know, it kinda feels super weird to be running from prison guards… and busting criminals out."

Ice Queen smirks, and leans forward, planting a kiss on his lip as her tongue invades his mouth, then pulling back with a pop, licking her lips as she stares at him, "Oh don't worry, you get used to running from guards, trust me~ I have a lot of experience… being a naughty girl~" With that, she drops down the ladder, thumping as she hits the floor, before rising menacingly as her eyes sweep the area for anyone that could see them.

Finn merely chuckles back in the engineering level, dropping down as well with Huntress right behind him. They walk down the small corridor that connects up to the main one, and halt, the hero taking a deep breath and poking his head out. No soldiers were looking their way. Immediately they rush away from the Citadel Guardians' holding facility, charging deeper down the corridor.

A crossroads quickly approaches ahead, and they once more prepare, slowing down and carefully peeking around all paths. Huntress spots two guards staring straight at her. Immediately she lunges at them and stabs one in the gut with her ice blade before it could yell. Her sudden movement alerts the other duo, who hurriedly slashes at the other just as a yell escapes his mouth.

They remain still, listening to it echo down the halls with worried glances. Nothing charges at them. No reinforcements come.

They sigh, and rise while thanking Glob for their good fortune, the knight bringing up his arm to glance at the map again. Nodding, he points further down the corridor they were in and they rush away, leaving the bodies behind. By the time they're found, the group would be too far gone to be tracked, it will only alert the guards of them still being alive.

As they rush down the hall, the human war machine processes thousands of codes a nanosecond, watching them as they sprint. It was analysing every angle of the hero, every swing of his blade to find his technique, and plugging it all into a simulation. It needed to find the perfect human hunter. But it needed more data. "Troops are aplenty. Sacrificing a few for the progression of science is acceptable. Providing more test subjects… problem, they are heading towards the security room, must protect this program. Activating traps and deterrents. Rest in hell."

Immediately for the trio they knew something was off. Loud clunks and sounds of objects being powered up fills the air as the atmosphere seemingly changes. They skid to a halt, flick a scrutinizing stare about, then proceed ahead with caution, taking nervous steps as Finn readies his shield arm. They slowly crawl along, taking tiny steps as they slowly approach a door, silence now reigning supreme. They did not like this.

They shuffle to the white door, seemingly a mechanical one of two slabs of metal like the automatic ones used in shops. They approach it, and sure enough it splits apart, Huntress jumping slightly at the technology that detected her. They gaze inside the next room. And about thirty guards strolling around inside. 

They immediately go to back peddle, but then the room starts to shift inside as hidden slabs move on the walls, parting to reveal light blue, see-through orbs. They suddenly fill with electricity as a painful screech fills the air, then a sudden pulse of lightning lights up the room. Instantly everything within is disintegrated, atomised by pure electricity as the guards all died.

The group just blink.

Finn recovers first after a few seconds of silence, "... Oh." He takes a step back. "Oh, alright then." He then hears another clunk.

Instantly he locks onto the source, discovering it to be the doorframe they were standing on. It goes ballistic, slamming the door again and again like a brutal masher as the squad backs it up, weapons ready as the deep robotic voice speaks up, "Foes near the security room. Defences activated, forces inbound. Rest in hell."

With that the corridor they were in becomes filled with rapid pounding of rushing feet, as the knight glances about. Locking onto the door, he swiftly holds his blade out length wise, and jams it in mid mash, jamming it open as the mechanism groans. The others rush inside, then Finn joins them as he yanks his blade free, the door slamming shut behind them just as the soldiers fill the corridor.

The machine speaks once more, "Traps activa- Negative. Priority target in AOE. Deterrent designated." The door at the other side of the room is suddenly filled with electricity, making Finn grimace, 'I can get through just fine, but the others can't.' He snaps his head about, and discovers an air vent above them. "Bingo." He gets the other's attention and points at it, causing them to nod and start climbing atop one another's shoulders.

Ice Queen goes last with her gut and leg wound, reaching the air vent and prying the cover off with her sword using her weight. She clambers inside, and it hisses as it is filled with gas. She scrambles back out and Huntress catches her from atop Finn's shoulder's, the group backpedalling as an infernal is released with a fire's roar.

Finn bites his lip, and watches as the red lasers sweep through the tunnel, scanning for life. He glances at the electricity barring the door. He flicks his gaze to the orbs that had killed the guards in the room. He listens as more troops are brought in behind them. And he blinks in realisation. 

He snaps up to Huntress, "The power room! We attack the power, and they can't use all the traps! Security will be cut out, everything!"

The nymph stares at him, "... Right, you know tech stuff better than me… how do we do that?" A clunk fills the air as they jump, snapping to the door as it unlocks and begins to open for the troops on the other side. Ice covers it instantly, sealing it shut as Ice Queen acts quickly.

She grimaces, "Seeing how they already know we're here, I saw no problem with using magic…" She glances at her knight, "But before we can shut down the energy cores, we first need to get out of this room. Suggestions?"

Finn sighs, "We're going to have to fight. It seems that in the engineering decks is where they can't **see** us, because they certainly seem to be able to down here." He holds his sword out offensively as it squints at the door, "We need to get through them.'

Huntress nods, "And we need to stick to the upper levels as much as we can." She explains as she swaps her sword for Finn's bow, taking aim as the ice receives heavy thumps, something trying to smash it down from the other side.

Ice Queen smirks, "Heh, we're the aliens here. Aliens that are hiding in the upper decks and can kill anything we see. All we need is acid blood." The other two stare at her in confusion as she ignores them, spraying some ice down onto the floor.

Her soldiers rise once more, three swordsmen, three spearmen, and three archers standing before her. They take positions in front of everyone, protecting Huntress and Finn as the royal grins at her people, 'It's time I learned to lead!'

The door shatters, the ice shard being launched at them by the force of the blow. The royal stops them mid air and returns to sender as the bulky four legged beast that destroyed Ice Queen's barrier back in the factory continues its charge. Right into the ice spears. They pierce through its body with ease thanks to its momentum, and they lift its corpse up to rip it apart when they yank their weapons free.

The citadel's guards right behind it all get the brunt of ice shards from Ice Queen, their bodies getting shredded as she grimaces in pain. Holding herself back, Finn and Huntress continue the fight, Finn leaping in the air and plunging his sword into a shotgunner's chest. His momentum brings him to a crouch as the body hits the floor, allowing the wood nymph to shoot over his shoulder.

Her arrow pierces into a riflemen's head, shooting into its visor as it begins to fall over dead, yet Finn snaps his arm up. Grabbing it by its chest, he charges forward with his new meat shield and collides with the six other soldiers taking aim. They all fall to the ground as Finn slashes his blade at the closest one's neck, killing it as it clutches it wound in instinct. He receives back up however as Ice Queen's swordsmen start clumsily joining the slaughter, slashing and hacking with basic attacks.

The fallen guards raise their weapons with bayonets and start countering their blades, their weapons dancing in the air as they clash. Finn uses the distraction to go on the assault, his blade faster than light as he guts and stabs his foes, swiftly slaughtering them all.

As he ends the last one, more clunks fill the air as he snaps his head up, discovering more soldiers dropping in from the wall. They snap their weapons to him, and he retreats while shooting his arms out to grab the ice swordsmen. He rushes back into the room with the others as they unleash a storm of plasma, lighting them up as they retreat around the corner.

Strangely, Finn notices something odd, 'Are those bullets twisting!?' Sure enough, they were doing arcs around the door's corner, attempting to home in on the group as Finn waited at the door frame. The guards march along, never stopping in firing their weapons at the group in case they score a lucky hit. Yet just as a squad of three go to step inside, Finn swings his blade at the nearest guard's gut.

Huntress unloads an arrow into the middle one's skull, and the third gets peppered by ice arrows thanks to the archers. Finn yanks his blade free and boots the body back, then swiftly peeks inside the corridor while swinging his sword for precaution. Good thing too, for his sword instantly bites into the arm of a heavy gunner, throwing his aim off and unleashing his plasma into the floor.

Finn's eyes widen, before he acts quickly, ripping his sword free and jumping atop the machine gun, rearing his sword arm back. He rockets his sword through the gunner's visor, causing it to stumble back from the momentum as its life leaves his form. It falls over with a thump, causing Finn to snap his head up and spot another four legged beast charging at him.

Suddenly Huntress jumps over him with an animalistic growl, leaping atop its head and slamming it into the ground. It flips ass over as Huntress lands on her feet and lets go, letting it fly over her head and slam into the floor behind her. She spins around and whips her ice sword free, the blade diving into its soft underside while it squirms in an attempt to fight back, before going still.

They glance down the hall, finding it suspiciously empty, causing the hero to flick his gaze at the wood nymph, "Run?"

She nods, "Run." 

With that, they got up and immediately rushed away, Ice Queen and her soldiers right behind them as they sprint madly down the hall. The white corridor remains calm, no more hostiles leaping out at them, no traps springing, causing Finn to scrunch his face up in confusion, 'What are they planning?' He shakes his head, and rushes into a side path, spotting another ladder to the upper engineering level.

He and the others scramble up, packing together in the cramped environment as the hero growls, “I should of thought this out better! I’m sorry guys, I... was rushing. I don’t know how long Martin has until that punishment she was talking about is inflicted, and I just wanted to get there as fast as possible...” He shakes his head with a grimace, “And my rushing led to a mistake. This did not go to plan.”

Ice Queen gives him a puttying look, resting a hand on his shoulder, "No. No it did not. We failed to think about traps, and paid the price." She huffs, "Of course the security room would be protected! We didn't even get close…" Her face scrunches up in thought, "Because they can see us. I don't remember seeing any security cameras, but they can somehow see us. If we send the citadel into emergency power however…" 

Finn nods, "It might bring them down, or at least other security systems… I mean, that's what Bubblegum told me when I touched the Candy Kingdom's reactor." He smirks. He remembers her panicked cry at seeing him touch it.

Huntress huffs, "Then let's do it, a quick divergence to the reactor… where is it? And how do we break one?"

Finn shrugs as he brings up his arm and projects the map again, squinting as he searches it, "I don't know, I think we should just hit a whole bunch of buttons, that got to do something." He suddenly points at a humongous block just below the security room, grinning as the label pops up, "That's the reactor" They all lean in close to examine it, Finn groans with thought, "But how do we get close to it?"

Huntress points at a tunnel, "There's another gas vent-"

"No." Both Finn and Ice Queen reply in sync, causing her to shrug.

Finn sighs, then after staring at the map for a few seconds, simply shakes his head and points at a main path leading straight to the reactor, “Let’s try to use this, I would suggest the engineering levels, but...” The others nod with a grimace at what they see before them, “... There’s too many to trace.” The massive wires were at this point a blur with how many main lines were coming off the power room, something they simply could not follow.

The royal however merely shrugs, “I mean, that makes sense. You know, with it having to get power to the whole citadel, of course there would be wires everywhere.”

Huntress nods, “Yeah, however...” She gestures to the mess, “They are still upper levels, what as we know, don’t have cameras. The only way they could detect us if we use magic.” She stares the hero in the eyes with a stoic expression, “We can use them to hide and move about, confuse the living daylights out of the security forces.”

Finn smirks, "So we're playing whack-a-mole, popping up in different locations every time security is on us. That computer voice is going to have a hard time tracking us."

They rise, and quickly take note of the path, before preparing to drop back down the ladder as they all wield their sword. They hear clanking beneath them. Finn sighs, "I hate diversions."

Ice Queen nods, "No plan survives first contact. And I’ve already told you we should of done this from the start."

He doesn't respond, just dropping down to face the foes awaiting him below. Only to discover two tall, lanky soldiers that were honestly more machine than person at this point. He blinks, and they twist to face him with a metal clicking noise, their neon green eye locking onto him. They were tall, twice the size of the hero, and were black with small green lights dotting their form. Their chest was filled with organic vital organs, yet that was it, the rest of the body, limbs, head, all of it were slim, angled machine parts. And in their hands they clenched a long, double tipped spear, ready to slash and stab from any side.

They both thrust at him as he leaps back, sword shooting up to block the weapons in a show of sparks. Huntress suddenly lands on his shoulder and lunges over the weapons locked with his blade, slashing her sword. Her blade bites into the hard metal of the left machine, yet does no damage as it ricochet off with a splash of burning sparks.

Its spare other hand snaps out to grab her at lighting speed but she flips over it, then hurriedly grabs it before yanking it to stumble the guard. It loses its stance, and the pressure on its spear, allowing the hero to push the other one off with ease. He moves forward, creating room at the bottom of the elevator for Ice Queen to jump down, who lunges forward to support him.

Their swords slash at the cyborg as it easily holds them off, its weapon shrinking in size to fit in the corridor as it swings it about. They dance as Huntress attempts to handle her one solo, bending around the long weapon with every jab and swoop. She growls as she honestly just swings her sword about, lacking technique and finesse thanks to her lack of teaching.

Thus, against a robot whose swings are perfect every time, she begins to lose, the blade coming closer and closer to hitting her. She is forced to retreat backwards as she evades and flips over the weapon by millimetres, her cape getting snipped occasionally. She eventually growls and snaps to Finn as he offensively slashes at his, "Could use some help here!"

He grimaces, then glances at Ice Queen, "Double team it! I've got this one!" He orders as he blocks another attack, angling his blade to make it slip away and strike the ground instead. He goes to boot the giant in the chest, yet its other hand catches it, then swiftly lifts him up by it. With a cry he slashes his blade upwards, just barely missing its body as it hurriedly lets go and backs away for its safety.

Ice Queen grimaces, but rushes to assist Huntress, the two novices stepping up to the professional war machine. It shows no mercy as it brings the staff fully in front of it and spinning it like a fan, forcing its attackers to back off as they analyse.

Finally Huntress rushes forward with a silent glare, jabbing her sword at its hand as it swiftly moves to block. The royal turns around behind her as her troops finally climb down, and with a mental command orders them to attack.

They charge the lanky guard on her behalf, the royal letting her wounds rest as the tall giant starts to get overwhelmed. With so many foes and threats filling its optics, it starts to become confused and overwhelmed, retreating in haste. It does massive swoops as it backpedals, creating room and space for it to strategize.

Until Huntress grabs and holds its weapon mid air. It has just enough time to release a scared metal screech before the ice soldiers plunge their weapons into its fleshy core. Organs and fluids spill while it stumbles back, arms twitching as it goes to grasp its wounds, before falling over dead. The wood nymph nods at the successful hunt of her foe, and glances at Finn.

He was soloing his soldier, their weapons slashing and dancing through the air, their collisions causing small sparks at the force of the blows. Their gaze was locked on one another as Finn slashed at the spear's head, trying to cut it off, but whatever it was made off was tough.

Suddenly three ice and one green arrow pings into its heavy armour, doing no damage as the tall soldier becomes distracted. With a robotic groan, it suddenly rolls towards them, everyone jumping out of harm's way. It stands by its brother's corpse, and swiftly picks the body up with its bird-like feet, booting it at the group. While the ice soldiers get hit and Finn rushes to free them from under its body, the lanky guard picks up its comrade’s weapon.

Now wielding two weapons, it stares the group down. Finn chucks the body off the ice men, then charges the still living guard, his blade shooting for its organs. It spins the spears in its hands, like dual massive blades as it blocks off the entire corridor, ruining any flanking plans. The hero's sword strikes the spinning weapons before he could stop himself, his arm snapping up his sword is launched.

It becomes stuck in the ceiling as he grimaces, then rushes back before he could become mince meat. He glanced about for a solution as his foe slowly approached, then locked onto the body again. With a grunt he picks the massive corpse up, lifting it above his head and turning to face the guard. With a yell he lobs it at the spinning spears, the soldier stopping to stab forward, impaling the corpse to stop it.

Instantly everyone was on it, Huntress sliding under its arms propping up the corpse and pouncing on its belly. Whipping her knife free, she plunges it into its gut as it screams in pain, while Finn jumps atop its comrades' corpse. Using it as a platform he reaches up and grabs his weapon, before yelling as he rips it free from the ceiling.

Climbing over the top of the corpse, he drops down on the guard blade first, plunging it inside its gut. He falls, his sword acting as brakes as it cuts a line through the giant, the human landing beside the wood nymph. They both punch their fists into its insides, then rips it all out as it releases a mechanical glut in pain, dropping to its knees.

As it flops over dead, the duo glance at each other's hands holding some sort of vital organ, then look up at one another's face, smirk, and drop the flesh as they stroll to Ice Queen together. She shakes her head at them, before strolling forward, "Elevator is that way." She informs them as she points a finger.

Finn blushes but Huntress acts nonchalant as they both spin around, and rush towards the elevator, the royal right behind them. Strangely, nothing else attacks them as they sprint, much to the hero's confusion and concern, 'What are they up to?'

Meanwhile, back with the human war machine, it was crunching numbers. It now has more details about the fighting style of its target, thanks to the sacrifice of those two animal guards. It was running more simulations of the fight necessary to capture the human, and the design of the soldier to do so. Finally, a design was predicted, and orders were given to the factories below, plus an emergency order for the head security members to arrive sooner.

It wasn't sure it could handle these three alone.

The group meanwhile squeeze inside the alien elevator, and with a plug into Finn's arm, they press the required level. A few minutes later, they burst free of the doors, snapping their gaze about for threats, before then rushing down the corridor. They hurry to the side path they wanted, and rush down to find the ladder to the engineering levels. 

Climbing up, Huntress's eyes locked onto a worker with a blowtorch, who halts his work upon seeing her. She swiftly rips its mask off and punches it in the face, sending it down and out as she shakes her fist in pain. Finn suddenly calls up, "What was that!?"

She rolls her neck as he rushes up the ladder, "Some worker, they're unconscious now." She grins at his sigh of relief.

He joins her in the upper level, and reaches down for Ice Queen, helping her up while Huntress squints at them, "It's been too quiet. I don't like it, and that's coming from me."

He nods in agreement, "I was thinking the exact same thing. They have something planned, but what, I have no idea." He shakes his head, "Regardless, I think destroying the reactors, or at least some of them, ought to throw a wrench into their plans."

Ice Queen hums as she lets her soldiers join them, "I'm guessing when we're at the reactor, we can go crazy with magic?"

He shrugs, "Depends. I mean, if we can do it from the safety of the shadows, we'll do so without any magic, but if not then yes you can go crazy **if** your wounds can take it… though, can we be far away from the cores when we do? I don't think we want to be near them if we cause them to explode." That gets a chorus of agreements from the group, causing him to sigh, "Why couldn't this be simple?"

Ice Queen shrugs, "Because we're attacking someone super powerful? And they learnt from last time with you wrecking it completely?"

He only grunts, and stands up tall, "Well, let's get this thing on the go. Security already messed up our plans once with those traps upstairs, we better get going before they have time to plan another." He stands at the ladder, then drops down.

Luckily, this time nothing was awaiting them as the others swiftly followed, causing them to hurry down the corridor. They eye a door far ahead, causing them to slow in caution as they approach it with Finn leading the charge. Raising his sword in preparation, he approaches the double door as they part to reveal… nothing. It was just a large, completely open room.

Finn grimaces, "Why are these always worse than a room full of dudes?" Still, he enters cautiously, Ice Queen and Huntress close behind him in case the door slammed shut. It doesn't, and once the ice soldiers are inside, it gently closes, leaving them completely alone in a silent, massive room. Finn doesn't lower his sword for a moment, holding it steady in a defensive manner close to his chest.

Something was off, and they were all feeling it.

As they predicted, a hole that was the size of a large pickup truck opened up in the floor, and an elevator slowly raised up with a metal groan. Everyone rushed it immediately, hoping to catch whatever troops there were with a surprise attack. Then something massive came into view.

They skid to a halt, and back it up instantly, Finn propping up his tech shield as he analyses the behemoth. It was as large as a van even if it was scrunched up, an incredibly bulky machine that appeared to move on all four with claws that were at least half a metre long. The hero grimaces, and backs it up as it begins to power up, several ball cameras activating all over its lion like body.

They seemed to be its eyes as they all locked onto the man, the metal black beast rising up to its full height in the massive boss room, revealing itself to be the shape of a lion. With a burst of robotic static, what appeared to be a head stared at him, razor sharp teeth filling its maw as it spoke in a deep voice, "Target acquired."

A crane claw rises from its back, the long metal limb snapping out at Finn as it opens up to grab him. He rolls to evade, letting it snap at the ground as everyone else goes on the assault. The archers and Huntress fire their arrows, letting them shoot towards the target with a whistle. Only to bounce off harmlessly off its super tough armour.

It charges, every thump of its bounding feet from its incredibly heavy body shaking the ground, stumbling everyone. It swipes its huge claws at two stunned ice swordsmen, the one paw killing them with ease as the super sharp claws go through them like a hot knife through butter. While it does that, half the camera eyes on its body remaining locked on Finn, and the claw atop its back snaps out again.

This time he counters, using his shield to tank the blow, holding it back as his sword swung at the metal limb. It bounces off harmlessly, causing the claw to retreat again as he grimaces. Still, not surrendering he charges with a yell, pouncing on the beast and slashing at its armour, stabbing at joints. Nothing gives, nothing breaks, nothing severs.

It violently shakes its body with horrid metal screeches, dislodging Finn as he pushes himself away, the hero glancing at the others. They were having as much success as he was, unable to even scratch the machine as it twists to face him. Finn targets its face this time, plunging his iconic blade into its robotic eye this time, yet only for it to get bounced off with a show of sparks.

It head-butts him before he could even move, sending the hero sprawling backwards with a painful thump, groaning in pain. His eyes snap open to find the claw on its back shooting for him. Ice Queen gives a scream of rage as she slams a massive ice boulder into it, sending it flying off course and smashing into the floor next to the hero.

With a war cry he scrambles to his feet, and jumps onto the metal limb just as it retreats, getting whipped onto its back. Rearing his sword arm back, he plunges into the arm's joint, once again doing no damage, yet he still locks the limb up. The motor inside the beast strains to shatter his sword to allow its claw movement once more, but it was simply too strong.

Exploiting its new weak point of not being able to hit him on its back, he lays down on all four for better grip, before aiming his robot arm, "Drill." His arm transforms and gets to work, creating a shower of sparks as his metal limb struggles to bite and claw away robot's exoskeleton, the hero grimacing.

The mechanical beast meanwhile goes ape shit, wildly whipping and snapping its body about as the others attempt to attack still. Huntress lands on its face and jabs her ice sword in its maw, hoping to exploit jamming up some more gears. It simply bites down and shatters it in her hands, the weapon not being as strong as the hero's enchanted gear. She simply flips off it as its massive paw goes to swipe her off, the wood nymph landing by the dead ice soldiers.

Grabbing both their blades, she charges at the behemoth with Ice Queen assisting with a pained yelp. Huntress targets a limb just as Finn had explained in those tunnels, the priority target in close combat of disarming your foe. She hits it hard and fast, the royal and her crew joining in as they focus on the front right paw, pounding it with attacks.

Yet even with the blows coming down like rain, they once again achieve nothing, causing Ice Queen to scream in annoyance as she back steps an attack, "We can't hurt this thing!... They're adapting. They were doing it when you were in the pipe Huntress, they're adapting to our attacks!"

The wood nymph simply rolls her neck before rolling to evade a slam, "Then we need to do something new, a brand new tactic or technique."

Upon hearing their words, their mechanical foe suddenly pounces at a wall, and digs its four paws in. Despite its weight, it hangs from the vertical slab with ease as Finn's sword finally slips free, the massive metal limb on its back moving once more. The hero lunges for his blade while also evading the claw as it reaches out to grasp him, rolling as he holds the weapon to his chest.

From the shoulder of the giant, slabs slide apart to reveal missile pods on all four limbs. Immediately rockets shoot out towards Ice Queen and Huntress, the duo leaping out of harm's way as they explode behind them. Ice Queen curses, "I hate not being able to use magic!"

Finn grimaces, "They know we're here obviously! Go crazy if need be!" At his words, she grunts in effort as her hands glow bright blue, aiming at the beast on the wall. Apparently, that made her a priority target as it lunges from the wall and bounds towards her at a terrifying speed. Huntress swoops into the rescue, tackling Ice Queen out of the path of the charging beast as it barely storms past them.

It spins on its heel to face them again, and charges at the duo as they get up, yet Finn was there this time. He projects his tech shield as it slams into him, the electric barrier halting the beast completely in its tracks. As its jaw snaps and bites uselessly at the barrier, its limb atop its back lunges for the hero by going around back and flanking him.

If an enraged Ice Queen and Huntress using magic didn't stop it. A constant stream of ice slams into the arm, throwing it off course as Huntress leaps atop the metal lion and unleashes vines down its body. Grunting, she begins an attempt to wrestle with the machine as she begins to rapidly wrap up its body with the thick plants.

She pins its limbs in place, the strength of her vines equalling out to the motors hidden within as they stand completely still. While she groans in effort, Ice Queen aims her hand at its body, and with a magic glow unleashes a humongous bolt of ice. She gasps in pain at the stress, but the humongous icicle slams into the beast, sending it flying as Huntress flips off.

The robot smashes into the wall, the icicle lodge in its metal body as the wall breaks, flinging up dust and pebbles with a crack of reinforced concrete. Huntress and Finn leap to Ice Queen as she clutches her wounds, glaring at her foe, "Yep, definitely shouldn't do any big spells."

Just as she utters that, the mechanical lion jolts back to life, struggling in the wall for a second before breaking free. It and the car sized icicle stagger forward, before it paws as the frozen water lodged inside its head, pushing it free with a screech of objects grinding against each other. Finally, it slips free and drops to the ground, shaking the area slightly with its insane weight as the unrelenting machine starts to wander around it.

There was a massive hole in the front of it now, yet it magically begins to heal, sealing up as Finn throws up his arms, "Oh come on! The fight with Marshall and his healing was annoying enough! You're going to do it too!?"

It simply leaps at him, "Target acquired." The hero evades to the side as it slams down next to him, before leaping onto it as to dodge any follow up attack. Huntress was swift to carry the royal away from its fight as Ice Queen took aim again over her shoulder, then groaned in pain before she could unleash another spell. With a sigh, she instead orders her men to assist the hero, letting them all take hold of the grabbing crane arm and holding it down for him.

She glances at Huntress, "I can't do anything big."

The wood nymph nods in understanding, "That's alright…" She places her on her feet, then starts walking towards Finn, "I don't have infinite magic like you, but I've still got it aplenty. I'm not soft…" She smirks at her only friend, "... You had the fun last time in the night-o-sphere, it's time for me to show off."

With that she lunges towards the beast, clenching her fists that glow with magic for a second, before opening her hands to reveal some seeds. With a grunt she lobs them towards the metal lion as it violently swings Finn about on its head, the seeds hitting the floor and suddenly gaining roots. They explode into three tall plants with mouths, filled with shark like teeth as they sit positioned like a hydra's head.

They turn to lock onto the metal beast, and lunge out at it, biting into its metal hull and violently shake in an attempt to rip it to shreds. The plants' mouths practically cover half of the entire machine as Finn sits on the other side still stabbing and slashing away. His drill arm does nothing, his sword does nothing, his words will do nothing, but he won't give in.

Huntress suddenly joins him with her hands glowing, suddenly throwing some mushroom spore at themselves and Ice Queen. They explode into a yellow mist as they cough, before suddenly going wide eyed at the sudden adrenaline boost they just got. His pain senses die as he goes ballistic with all his might, fatigue fading as the wood nymph grimaces.

Leaping off, she watches as the massive plant she summoned nibbled on the beast, analysing it as she summons her arrows. She isn't like Ice Queen, her magic is limited, she has to use it sparingly. She doesn't want to hurt them with her madness. She silently launches her arrows at full speed, letting them slam into the armour as it once again holds strong.

She snorts in anger, 'There has to be a weakness! Everything can be hunted!' She charges again and alters her attacks, jumping on the beast and placing her hands against the metal hull once more. Her hands glow, and not a moment later there was a light sizzling as she smirks, pouring some sort of acid onto it. Sure enough, she finds some sort of weakness as the corrosive liquids begin to bite through, melting the behemoth.

Shame it will take too long. Its missile pods open up once more, and fires at the plants currently eating it. The mouth chomping on the legs getting blown up from the inside, while the one chewing the middle gets double whammy from the other two. Green plant matter is splattered everywhere as the wood nymphs creations are obliterated, yet she doesn't care.

She continues her own hunt as the beast drops a short distance onto its feet, and it's back crane lunges for Finn again. She grabs him as he is lost in a killing frenzy, diving off with her precious cargo as the claw snaps at where they were. They both hit the floor and roll instinctively onto their feet, skidding as they rush back at it with all their strength that Glob can give them.

Finn tackles a front leg, then with all his might begins to lift it up, giving a cry of rage and power as he attempts to flip the machine. As the claw discovers a blind spot with Finn hiding underneath the metal lion in an attempt to flip it, it instead lunges for Huntress. They meet mid air, yet she smoothly grabs the top of the crane claw and flips over it, running atop the arm instead.

Just in time for the human knight to flip the lion with a cry of rage. As the arm she runs on spins, she flips herself upright, using her agility to her advantage as she leaps off just as it crashes into the ground. She lands on its belly, and begins pouring in more acid, hoping to find some weak spot eventually as the machine spazzes out. 

Its paws and claws go to gut her, but she rolls away while chucking more seeds at its steel gut. They land in the acid, and absorb it, becoming huge massive plants that begin secreting the stuff as it hisses away. The giant begins to right itself just as Finn pounces on its head, and pushes it down with a slam.

The acids begin biting away as Huntress hums in thought, then begins throwing some more seeds about all over the place. Very swiftly plants grow all around her, before she slams her open palm on the floor, and a wave of thorns flow out away from her. They cover everything, and once they reach the struggling robot, they immediately pounce on it and start crushing it with its spikes.

A few even begin whipping at it, doing everything they can to break the citadel's little toy. She then suddenly stops, rising up as the vines continue their work, and walks up to the metal machine. She grimaces as she glances over it, 'I'm more specialised for creatures! For flesh, not metal!' Still, she wasn't completely useless.

Stepping up to it, she places her hands against its head, then letting wooden roots and tendrils escape her palm. They crawl around the form of the struggling beast, and seek out the cracks and gaps in its armour, where joints and motors combine. They seep inside, finding their way deep inside the machine from all angles, every nook and cranny being filled by the roots. They eventually find a way fully inside with the cores and important parts, then begin to grow, fanning out more roots.

They wrap around and snap chips and mechanical parts, yanking out wires and pipes as the machine spasms. Slowly, it is snuffed out as critical parts are disabled or destroyed, its final view was Huntress's green, glowing eyes as they stared mercilessly, before its camera feed blacked out. The body twitches as damaged computer chips and crossing wires send out false commands, but eventually, it all halts.

The watcher of the forest huffs as she disintegrates the roots, glancing at Finn panting heavily, his eyes twitching. She frowns slightly, and kneels down to some of the plants she had grown, placing a hand against it. It changes species, becoming another type of flower as she swiftly cuts it open with an arrow head, gathering some liquid oozing out. As Finn marches around, she gains a small palm full of the stuff, then carefully and silently makes her way to him, yet standing tall and proud as ever.

She strolls up to him as he spins around to face her, and she presents her gift, "Drink it." She simply orders, her eyes flashing softly as she enforces her title of the watcher of the forest. Finn growls slightly, yet steps forward, and does as he is told, sipping the sticky liquid from her hands. Then his eyes suddenly widen as he back steps away from her, coughing violently as he spits out the sweet yet unknown taste in his mouth. He snaps up to her smirking expression, "What was that!? What happened!?" 

She sighs, "I gave you some powder that kinda… well, the best way to explain it is feral or crazy. You didn't care about your own health or making plans, you ignored your pain and fatigue, and just thought about killing what was before you." She shrugged, "Sorry, but we needed every bit of strength we needed, until I thought of this, that is." She explains, flexing out some roots from her hands again as an example.

He sighs, "Right, it's alright… just don't do that again."

She nods, "I know, I wouldn't dare do it to you really, and I hated that I just did, it was just…" She sighs, "... Something I did in the middle of battle." She shakes her head, "I want you, not some puppet I can control. I like your mind and spirit, not your body."

He nods as they make their way towards Ice Queen, where she sits with her men, letting them attend to her. He raises an eyebrow, "So you have complete control of someone in that state?" 

She shrugs, "Not really. I can say orders, it's up to you to listen." She smirks, "Which means even lost to your primal instincts, you still care enough about me to listen to my words."

He chuckles, "Told you I love you." He then glances about at the environment, staring at all the plants she had summoned just before she killed the beast, "So what's with all of this?" He inquires as he gestures to it all.

She shrugs, "Back up plan." Her eyes harden, "I never risk anything, I always make sure I have a way to get out alive." 

He puts a hand on her shoulder, making her jumps, 'And you did it, you killed something I had no chance in doing. You're tougher than the hero of OOO.'

She shakes her head with a very light blush, 'Okay, let's not be stupid. Thank you for the compliment, but we both know you would have found some way to kill it.' She beams at him, a rare emotion for the stoic woman, 'One of us isn't better than the other. You're my equal, that's why you're my hunting partner.'

He blinks in surprise, then grins as he leans down to kiss her, planting it on her lips, "And I look forward to doing it again when we get back." He however glances at the plants again, "... So, how were these the backup plan?"

Huntress smirks, and suddenly sinks into the ground, then pops up next to Ice Queen not a second later, raising eyebrows, "You don't remember our hunt for the Thunder Boar? I would have used this to travel all around it harmlessly. It might of brought me into magic madness since it isn't an easy spell…" She simply ends it with a shrug as he catches up to her, and attends to the royal.

Ice Queen sighs, "Well, these wounds are officially the worst." She complains, shaking her head before grinning at Huntress, "At least you were awesome though!"

The wood nymph blushes, then shakes her head, "Come on, get up now, we can't stay here too long as they're bound to send more after us." The royal huffs, yet with a flap of her eyebrows lifts herself up before glancing about the massive room, hunting for a way out. She locks onto a door, and after making sure it wasn't the way they came from, wanders over to it as the others hurriedly follow her. Only for it to not open up at her presence.

She blinks, then grumbles as she sidesteps to allow Finn to walk up to it, gesturing for her knight to do his work. He cracks his neck, pulls his sword back, then jams it into the gap between the doors with all his might. It slips between the doors, and with a groan the hero leverages the doors apart, before their safety mechanism kicks in and remains fully open. They start to slip out, then rush down the corridor, their gaze locked onto the side path to an engineering level which they quickly disappear into.

Scrambling up the ladder, they discover this tunnel was another long line of pipes, a grin forming on their faces as they begin to crawl along. If they're lucky, they can stay up here until it is necessary to come down, which will hopefully be an area the security wasn't watching them for. Funnelling themselves inside, they begin to walk along the floor of wires and pipes, Finn chuckling, "You know, I'm pretty sure that thing was after me solely, yet it didn't last anywhere near as long as that Simpling worm queen."

Ice Queen shrugs, "You know what they say, it's better to live like a lion for an hour than a full life as a worm."

Huntress snorts behind them, "It doesn't matter, in the end you die either way, might as well live longer than everyone else in the room."

Finn shakes his head with a smirk, "Is it weird I like to do both? Live like a lion for my whole life and get to experience more?"

The watcher of the forest transforms into a snake and slithers by the royal, pouncing on the knight's leg and wrapping up and around his body before perching on his shoulders. She transforms back to her normal self while leaning forward as to make sure not to whack her head on something, smirking at him as he struggles not to fall at her sudden weight, "Well, you're definitely a lion in bed."

He stumbles, tripping up in slight shock as she slips off him with a grin, leading the way as he recovers behind her with a slight blush. Ice Queen giggles yet stares over Finn's shoulder at the wood nymph, "Easy you two, but do you think we should stay up here for a bit and recover? I think that fight might have drained your magic supply a bit…"

Huntress sighs, "I'm a little low after all the combat we've done, but there's no way I'm sleeping here, not with magic being a huge risk… I'll meditate, I won't gain as much but every bit helps." With that, the group comes to a halt, and the wood nymph assumes a lotus position, closing her eyes as she focuses her spirit while Ice Queen keeps on guard. Who knows, maybe gathering magic like this will alert them?

She shakes her head and simply keeps her eyes open, while Finn sighs, sitting calmly next to the nymph as he watches her with a small smile. However, as the minutes begin to roll by, he admittedly begins to get bored, though he doesn't express it while he patiently waits for Huntress to recover. He won't bother her for his needs like that. He does however begin trying to find ways to entertain himself, you know, the usual stuff, reading the deadly warning symbols on the pipes, unintentionally taking deep breaths, staring at things in the environment. The stuff that annoys the heck out of other people.

Huntress smirks, "You really need to steel your mind better." She remarks, causing him to blush and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Chuckling nervously, he replies, "Sorry honey, I'll try to cut it out. You can go back to meditating." 

She sighs, "I can talk and meditate at the same time Finn. It's harder, but I can do it. And besides, when we meditate, we go to a higher form and connect with the environment as our senses enhance… I can hear everyone breathing constantly. I won’t be able to relax well with either of you two around"

He coughs, "Right, right… well, got any interesting stories to tell? I mean, someone as hard of you must have something cool happen in your life~!" He teases, prodding her arm that was actually hard with tensed muscles.

She beams as she releases her inner teasing side, finally poking an eye open to glance at him, "Perhaps… though I don't know if they're cool, just… stuff that I've been through that made me a wizard, that made me mad and sad."

He goes to respond excitedly, yet freezes up, his face twisting in thought for a second, "Wait, mad and sad," He sighs, staring at her with a stare of uncertainty, "You don't have to tell it if you don't want to. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sure Ice Queen has some interesting things to tell!" He nudges the royal, who swiftly nods at him.

Huntress however swiftly cuts back in, "No. No, I think I should tell it. Maybe I'll get some pressure off my chest… I mean, that's what people say when they talk about their problems, I've never done it so I can't really say anything… well, let’s start a few years back, back when I was just sixteen...

A much younger, a much colder Huntress stormed through the busy streets of Wizard City, her eyes practically locked in a thousand yard glare. She huffs as she stares at the cosy residential areas that the mad people lived in, her scowl becoming even harsher, 'Stupid Shusandjly, living comfortably like that… where's the dirt? Where's the pain meant to harden them? Where's the love for one another? Where's the sense of duty? Where are the trees? Where are the plants?' She simply tugs her gaze off the buildings, locking onto a woman instead, using seduction magic to lure male customers in, causing her to growl in disgust, 'Where's love in a place like this? I don't see anyone making a Crivingnuh for their beloved!'

She shakes her head as she continues her aggressive walk, darting between the fluttering capes and robes of wizards being whipped up by strong breezes, faint memories of moving through plants flashing in her mind. She hates this place, yet with all this magic she can't help but feel like she belongs here, that this is where someone like her belongs. 'Maybe this is a punishment, to be in this wretched, twisted place for getting everyone back home killed...' She felt a tear wanting to drip free from her eyes as the memories returned. Her younger self might have let them slip free. But current Huntress won't. She won't be soft, that just gets everyone killed. Stupid things like heroic sacrifices and protecting people just leads to an early death.

Just like it did for her dad.

She grunts as she glances at a shop to her left, discovering a variety of edible food laid on display through a window, ranging from meats to plants. Who knows, maybe she'll find some nice soil as well. She twists around and swiftly makes her way inside, wasting no time in scanning at the lines of food before her with slightly wide, hungry, desperate eyes as her mouth salivates at the scent of raw flesh. "HOW can I help you!?" She jumps at a sudden male voice booming into the air, snapping to her right to stare at an obese bald man with dark green skin, the colour honestly soothing her slightly with the weak sense of familiarity. She rises from an agile combat stance she had instinctively thrown herself in, and stops baring her razor sharp teeth in a threatening manner.

She doesn't soften her piercing gaze, still keeping a hard, near hateful stare on him and the environment, one that did not suit a young girl of her age. "Food," was her blunt reply, snapping back to the meat on display.

The towering man in white yet bloodied clothing scoffs, "Everyone wants food hun, you're going to have to be a twee bit more specific." He mocks lightly, lifting his hand and pinching his thumb and finger together with a smug smirk, his other hand flipping the butcher's knife with ease and experience.

She flicks her attention back to him, then simply points at a skinned pig, "That will last me a few days." She explains calmly, walking over to it and grabbing it as her eyes scan over the prize, until the butcher suddenly coughs, drawing her focus to the fat man.

He gestures an open palm to her, "That'll cost ya three gold, squirt." She freezes up, then raises an eyebrow as she backs away from the meat.

She fidgets nervously, "Gold?... That's the stuff you Shusandjly use… why does it cost?" She inquires in both distaste and a hint of confusion. Hunters would just pile the bodies together back at her village, and everyone else would just take food whenever they needed it, a system that worked on trust and common sense.

The man scowls, "Because I'm running a business here lady! Nothing in this world is for free!" He slams the butcher knife down with a thump, the blade sinking into the soft wood before he crosses his arms in annoyance, "Pay up or get out."

She glances at the food again, feeling a tightening knot in her stomach from the lack of food, "I don't have any 'gold'... How do I get some?"

He shrugs with a growl in his throat, "Get a job, not my problem." 

"And how do I get one?"

"Search. Get out." 

She stands her ground however, scowling as she glances at her only food again, muttering, "This is nothing like Eden, food was free there…" She shakes her head, "How about a debt? You give it to me and I'll pay you back when I have the money to."

He bursts into a deep chuckle, "You take me for an idiot? You won't pay me back, jobless freeloaders like you never can and therefore never will." His gaze however drifts towards the slightly singed quiver sitting on her back, "... I doubt your poor actually, scammer." His strolls up to her and grabs the quiver harshly as she flinches, her teeth baring as growl escapes her, "You can just sell a fine quiver like that-"

She suddenly punches him in the gut, sending him stumbling back winded as she jumps in the air. Using gravity to her advantage, she rears her fist back and slams it into his face, causing him to spin and come tumbling to the ground unconscious. She hisses with her pupils shrunk and feral, shaking her fist in light pain, "That's not for sale! Ever!"

She snaps to the skinned pork, and pounces at it, ripping it off the hook and slinging it over her shoulder, before darting out the door in a mad sprint. She may have no knowledge how a 'society' works, but she knows assault and attacks are never accepted. As she escapes with her meal, the butcher wakes up with a groan, notices the missing product, and leaps to his feet. He rushes at the door and points at the agile wood nymph as she disappears into the crowd, "THIEF!"

But by the time everyone snapped to where he was pointing, she was gone, lost to the crowd. Guards start searching the area while one starts getting details from the shop owner, all the while Huntress squats with her food atop a building. Her agility had allowed her to scramble up a bunch of items in an alleyway, remembering the important lessons her father had taught her, "Prey never looks up." She mutters.

They may see themselves as the ones on the hunt, but she'll never be prey, only the strongest, the predator. She begins to move, crossing across roofs of homes and shops whenever the officers aren't watching, slipping between their crossing views with ease. She eventually gains a proud smirk as she escapes the area, and ends up near the magic city's walls, immediately glancing about for an area to hide. She locks onto someone's garden, or more accurately the giant tree they've grown in it.

Fidgeting slightly to warm up her muscles, she suddenly leaps for it, disappearing into the branches with her prize in hand. She gets as tall as she can in the tree, just before her weight would prove too much for the thinning branches, and rests, sitting down as she rests the raw meat on her lap. She shrugs and digs in, her incredibly sharp teeth shredding the flesh with ease as she devours it like an animal, tearing chunks off with her hands and shovelling it into her maw.

She quickly scarfs chunks down, occasionally stopping to glance at her surroundings in case the guards had arrived, or some bird was here to steal her prey. She devours a large portion of its belly when her tree rustles unnaturally. Instantly she whips her bow free from her back and grabs an arrow, spinning around to take aim at her intruder. She discovers a thin man grinning at her, wearing ragged, grey clothes that honestly blended in with his grey fur, his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth like her own, a dagger was resting on his hip, and had cat-like paws for feet.

She scowls at the intruder, arrow tense as it sits aimed at his heart, "Scram, this is mine." She warns, yet he only chuckles, causing her to growl again.

He shakes his head, "I'm not here for your food, I'm well fed," He smirks as he stares into her eyes, "And I'm inviting you to join me."

She cocks her head in slight puzzlement, yet doesn't decock her arrow either, "What do you mean? What am I invited to?" She demands, spitting up some blood from her meal.

He grimaces as some lands on him, yet doesn't seem all too bothered by the sight blood… "My crew, my partners, my friends of course! You see, I was watching you! You were like a rat, running with your meal from the cats hunting you-"

"I don't get hunted!" She growls out, causing him to emphasise his hands held in the surrender position.

He hurriedly spits out, "I get you! I get you!" He then sighs, "Anyways, I saw you, you were slipping about with ease! They wouldn't have been able to see you if you even were standing perfectly still! And I like it. And that act you just did? The one that got your blood pumping!? That gave you that rush!? Me and my crew do it daily~ And we're living just fine because of it." He flips out a gold coin seemingly out of nowhere, playing it with eases in his hand.

She scowls, "You're thieves." She says matter-of-factly. Her arrow still doesn't lower, something the man notices as his smile drops a little.

He quickly recovers with a chuckle, "I prefer to call us opportunists! But that's beyond the point, what I'm offering to you is gold! Luxury! Freedom! Friends and a family! And if you really want, maybe a lover or two~ Easy to spot a guy, or girl if you swing that way, that would be ripe for the plucking, even if they say no if you know what I mean~" His answer was an arrow right next to his head.

He jolts back in shock, and she snaps forward and snatches the knife off his hip just before he could grab it. Whipping it to face him, she points it at his neck as he loses any smirk he previously had, now frozen in a state of fear as she glares at him, "I'm not interested. That would only be asking for the law to be after me, what will increase my chances of dying. I swore to someone I would live."

She glances down and away as the living nightmares plague her mind again, causing the thief to lean forward in worry. And swipe for his knife. He slaps it from her hand and bares his claws, taking a slash at the nymph's neck that she easily avoids by leaning back. Then she slams herself forward, head butting the thief as her hands grabbed him by his shoulders, stunning him. 

She pins him against the branches, snatching his arms and holding them against his chest as she bares her teeth. The noise and sight cause him to snap back to his senses, whimpering at the bloody mouth and teeth mere inches from his face. Huntress blinks, noting his reaction and flicks her gaze to the carcass behind her, hiding a smirk as an idea forms in her mind, 'I can finally make some way towards my goal and get out this stinking place!'

She growls in his face, then licks him with her bloody tongue, causing him to practically squeal in terror as she whispers venomously, "You've interrupted my lunch, and I do prefer **meat fresh** …" The desired reaction was acquired as he stares at her full of fear, squirming and wiggling as he desperately attempts to escape, mumbling begs as his stubborn will breaks. He's terrified of her. "So you have a few ways to pay me back, or you're done for, someone like you could last me a few days…"

He hurriedly answers in a scared desperate tone, his eyes wide, "Okay! O-okay! What do you want!? Money!? It’s on my hips! Have it!"

She shakes her head, "No… well, I wouldn't mind it, but that's not the only thing I'm after, I want knowledge, it's why I'm here."

He nods his head frantically, "Yeah! I know people! The area! The law and criminals! What you want!?"

Finally, some hope flourishes deep inside her as she can't help but wear a small smile, "I want to know a priest or someone in magic that can handle demons! How to undo their summoning… and the costs that came with it."

He blinks, "That… that can't be done!" He receives one of the coldest, most violent stares in his entire life, and can't help but squirm underneath her, "What did you do? Is there a demon loose? You can get people to kill it no problem!"

She growls, "No! I want it undone! I want what it took, back! Besides, I don't even know magic, otherwise I would have found a way myself." She growls as she leans forward pressing her head against his, "And I don't care what you think, because I believe I should get an elders opinion on what can and can't be done!" She spits as he whimpers.

After discovering his face wasn't being ripped off, he nods frantically, "Yeah! There's a guy to the north! A priest in a huge building! It's white with a whole bunch of plants all about it! And a massive glass ceiling! Ask him! He'll know!"

She nods in acceptance, then harshly pushes herself away from him, snatching his purse of money and leaping to her semi eaten pig. Grabbing her unfinished meal, she carries it over her back, then with a grunt leaps away, escaping the tree and back into the rooftops.

She smirks, and takes one glance at the petrified thief, "Oh, one final thing: people don't tend to eat each other, including me. Doofus." With that, she runs away with a grin, as the furry man blinks, then face palms at his idiocy.

As she mentally giggles at the thought that someone feared she would eat them, her gaze swoops across Wizard City as she does her best to attach the purse of coins to her body. She would hunt this 'priest' wherever he may be, and find a way to undo what's been done to her people, this man must know a way how! She's come so far!

She continues to leap across roofs with ease, her attention occasionally snapping down to the streets below, watching as a guard or two were still on the prowl. She huffs, and fidgets with the skinned pig, 'I'm going to have to find a place to set up for a while, I can't carry this forever and it makes me look suspicious. Stupid society and stupid rules.' She glances about, and locks onto a bulge on the rock face surrounding that the magic city was built in, the canyon walls towering over any home here. She remembers her father's lesson once more, 'They never look up.'

She immediately heads over for the wall far in the distance, staring at her destined to be home for a while, a flat platform of rock harshly hanging off the rock face. She snorts as she arrives underneath it, 'It won't be here for much longer, it could decay at any moment and come crumbling down in a few months at most, not exactly ideal for a home.' She however beams as she pulls some rope free, then ties it around her waist and the pig, before grabbing some more protruding rocks to begin her climb with a grunt. She slowly makes her way up with a massive grin, 'But that doesn't matter! Because this will all be over soon! My family will be back, my people will be back! And I can just return to living with them in our home!'

Just as the hopeful thoughts and dreams fill the determined girl's mind, she reaches the top of her climb, and now crawls onto the slab of rock that will be her home. She scans the area, and discovers nothing unnatural in the area, causing her to shrug and immediately set up shop, dropping her meal for several days down before cautiously peeking over the edge. She can see the whole city, causing her to freeze up and just stare at the chaotic yet beautiful view of a mad, magic run 'n' made society. She eventually snaps out of it, though was forced to wear a grin by the view, and begins analysing the city for her target, for the priest, for her people's hero!

She hunts for the green trees that she was told to watch out for by the thief, though after a bit she begins to wonder if he had just sprouted out some nonsense to save his life. However, her fears are put to rest as she finally discovers the building matching his description, and gains a massive beaming smile as she hurriedly starts planning a route to get to it.

In no time at all, she was leaping across roofs once more, descending upon the desired building that never once leaves her gaze. She was practically a blur as she travelled, yet as silent as the night as her father's teachings of the hunt guided her every move. So it was to no surprise that when she finally arrived and had leapt off the buildings, that she had made quite a commotion when she suddenly landed in the crowds of people.

Of course, upon seeing that she was indeed alright, proven by her standing tall and brushing off some dirt off her clothes, that they all went back to their businesses. She smirks as she blends in an obvious location, hidden from any guards or people with the cover of busy bodies, allowing her to stand and gawk at the building before her. It was kinda reminiscent of old human places of worship, a structural mix of practically all of them, painted white, and guarded by trees growing all around it. She shakes her head, and steps up to the mighty closed oak doors, being nearly twice her size alone as she ponders on what she was meant to do.

Shrugging, she eventually just pushes on it, only to discover it was jammed or locked, causing her to huff and attempt again, violently trying to shake it open. When it still doesn't grant ingress to the young wood nymph, she huffs and glances about for a solution, locking onto a door knocker. With a scowl, she grips it, and bangs it against the oak door, only for it to open with a deep old groan as she blinks in shock, then mutters, "Magic. Right." Shaking her head, she makes her way inside, only to be immediately struck with the scent of earth and natural candles that seems to roll a wave of calming through her body.

She slouches, then casually glances about at the seats and artefacts that line the massive room she was in, remaining oblivious to the footsteps coming from her left. A skinny man covered completely in multiple types of robes and clothes, to the point of practically looking like a mummy, steps out of a side path, and gestures to her, "Greetings sister! Welcome to this righteous building!" He exclaims, though it was muffled by a white strap of fabric covering his mouth. Huntress turns sluggishly to face him, and stares into his purple cat-like eyes, especially since that's the only thing she could see of the man's face, the rest hidden by the clothes.

She shakes her head, "Hi… can you help me?" Was her blunt request, causing the man to chuckle, yet approach her almost cautiously, his gaze scanning up and down her body.

He eventually brings his eyes up to her own, and nods, "That depends, what is it you require from me, nature's hand?" She opens her mouth to respond but he suddenly puts up a hand, "Actually, explain as we walk, let's… get away from public ears." He explains, gesturing behind her at the still open doors, causing her to nod aimlessly and simply stroll towards him. 

He spins around, and strolls deeper into the building as she stares in wonder at him, "There… there was a ritual, and some people were…" She sighs and shakes her head, bringing her gaze to the floor as the man hums.

He glances at the smaller person, "Let me guess, don't want to explain?" She shakes her head, causing him to sigh, "How about… you get to know me first? Would that make you more comfortable to open up to me?"

She nods, causing him to go silent in expectation. She quickly attempts to find something, "Erm… what's with the get up?" She inquires, gesturing to his clothes as he snaps down to stare at it.

"Well… in the stories of humans, they always talk about how they fought off demons, and banished them from this realm. We got interested in how, especially after hearing the tales of vampires and demons walking OOO after their grand war, and discovered they had communicated to 'gods'. So, we got into researching them, and discovered there were so many gods, and the humans had so many ways to appease them to get them to smite the demons." He shrugged, "So we decided we would do all of them. We collected all that remained of their holy artefacts, we dressed ourselves in all their clothes used for their all rituals, and remembered all their chants and lines!"

She blinks, shuffling nervously as they finally enter a new grand room, where a man in the same clothes was doing something in front of multiple statues, ”Ok… has it worked? Have you communicated with any of these… 'gods'?"

He shrugs, "We… might have." She stares at him full of curiosity, yet he shrugs, "Well, we heard whispers, yet we couldn't understand them. We felt the powers of our beings like Glob get muscled out by something… stronger. Something older with more experience." He sighs, "It could be them, but we have no idea."

She doesn't reply, going silent again, causing the man with purple eyes to cough, getting his friend's attention who swiftly stares at her. The first man leaves Huntress's side to step up to his friend and begins whispering to him, the duo taking constant glances at her as she stands semi confused. Eventually, they halt, and the second man suddenly rushes off as the first steps back up to her, "Sorry about that, I had to ask him to do something…" He says cautiously, before shaking his head, "Now, explain what happened."

She shuffles nervously, "Well… some guys did a ritual on my town. A demonic one. They attacked everyone, did sacrifices with our blood, they levelled the place… they summoned demons and drew in dark power for themselves… it consumed them, I think. The power destroyed them as they sunk into the ground that was burning like molten lava." She shakes her head, "What I want is for you to undo it. I want you to bring everyone back, to undo the summoning ritual." She stares deeply into his eyes, "I want you to bring my family back. I want you to bring all my people back."

He blinks. Then chuckles, "Yeah, yeah that can be done, though it might take a few holy relics on our side to pull it off."

At his words, the wood nymph lightens up, her eyes wide as her mouth gapes in an absolutely massive smile, her heart pumping the fastest it has ever been before. She practically jumps on the spot as the previously cold, stoic girl is filled with life, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" She grabs his arms and tugs him back towards the main entrance in which they came with a massive grin, "Come on! You said those were relics in there! Are they the ones!? Are they the ones to save my family!?" She yells, tears coming to her eyes in sheer joy. 'Finally! After so long! I can see them again! I can undo what I caused!'

The man actually grimaces as he gets tugged along, his gaze becoming unfocused for a second, "Yeah. Yeah they're the ones kid, they're the ones we need to do this." He clears his throat as he is swiftly pulled along by the energetic teen through the corridors, yet he doesn't utter anything, simply keeping silent and his gaze off her.

Not that she notices as they arrive back at the entrance, the girl finally letting go of his sleeve and rushing to the ancient artefacts, tears now fully going down her face as she laughs in joy. She starts pointing, "Which one is it? Is it this one!?"

"No." Came his blunt reply, stepping up to the woman as he calmly waits beside her, his gaze on the holy artefacts and not her.

"Then-" Suddenly the entrance doors slam open, causing her to jump and snap around to face them, inly to discover that the second priest person was back. With a bunch of guards. She stands shocked, eyes wide as she stares in slight terror at them, the guards parting to reveal the butcher.

They point at her, "Is she the one who stole the pig?" He simply nods with a glare, a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah. She's the one."

At his words they all charge at her, the group of four yelling at her to surrender or she'll be turned into a stick. She panics, spins around and runs for the side path, yet the first priest grabs her by her shoulders and holds her still. They swarm towards her as she struggles in his grip, before screaming as she swings her leg up behind her and into his crotch, before scrambling away.

They were right on her tail, and with yells start blasting out magic as she leaps about to evade, jumping onto walls and springing off as they struggle to hit her. She pants as she starts diving behind pillars, using them as cover from their attacks as she was too afraid to face them. She doesn't want to hurt anyone! They of course swarm the pillar she was hiding behind, yet she dives between one of their legs and continues to sprint.

She makes it into the second room, where the priest had obviously snitched to his comrade about her, and snaps her head about. Dead end. She bounds to a bench, and hurriedly hides behind it, sitting atop the rug as the guards rush inside. They start trashing the place, flipping objects and searching around for her as she carefully listens for their footsteps.

They were all away from the door. She flips over the bench and dashes as fast as she can, the guards yelling as they give chase. She sprints back out the door and into the corridor, rushing into the first room with the priest and butcher still inside. They immediately lunge to catch her, yet the nymph darts between them all, even throwing another fist at the fat butcher. 

He flops over unconscious, and the priests stop to check up on him, allowing her to dart for the main doors. She bursts out of them, tumbling into the busy crowd as they yell in shock as they all fall to the ground. She scrambles up as the people shout in rage at her, some even flicking their wands and hands at her as spells fly towards her.

She avoids them all as the magic officers charge out of the building, pointing a finger harshly at her, "CRIMINAL! STOP HER!" The once mostly passive group of civilians turn on her, all of them attempting to grab and light her up with all sorts of spells. She pants and screams as she shoves everyone out of the way, leaping over fireballs and lightning arcs as they strike at her feet.

Eventually, she becomes too scared, and whips her bow free from her back. Knocking an arrow, she unleashes into a robed wizard's heart before her, killing him as the others back off in shock. She starts spraying out arrows to clear her path, slaughtering them as she loses herself to her emotions of fear. She runs by their corpses, ripping her arrows free from their chests as she constantly reuses them.

However, as she becomes fully surrounded and all escape routes are blocked off, she becomes truly petrified, desperately firing off arrows as everyone closes in. Worse, she couldn't collect them back as the people snatched them away before she could reach them, leading to her ammo supply swiftly drying up. She fires her last arrow, and desperately attempts to whack a nearby guy with her bow, yet an anthro horse whips his wand at her.

A large tendril made of red magic slaps her, sending her flying with a scream of pain, the force sending her into the air and over the crowd. She crashes into a tree, then promptly flops down onto the floor, laying limply as tears of pain escape her. Still, she pushes herself up, body twitching and shivering as her injured muscles flair up and send suffering coursing through her veins.

She glances up and finds everyone closing in. Time seems to slow for her, her terrified eyes darting to the four guards firing their stick transformation spells at her. She flicks her gaze to the wizards before her, unleashing a fire spell at her. She glances to the left, and discovers her father's quiver on the floor, obviously coming off after being whacked, and was about to be trampled on.

Her vision goes red, yet her eyes glow white.

Her hands on the floor shoot vines at the tree she had hit, and the tree comes alive as it bends forward with a groan. It slams down like a hammer, completely enveloping Huntress in its branches as it shields her from the stick spell and fireball. Her arrows that she had lost shoot into the air, then with whistling screeches starts shooting everywhere.

They dart through heads and hearts, bouncing from one victim to the next as she slaughters the civilians and guards with ease. Her weapons focus on where her quiver was laying, bodies dropping all around it as they allow no one to get near. She bounds out of the tree, running on all fours as she pounces on the quiver, and breaths heavily as she tucks it to her chest, protecting it with her own body. In only a few seconds, her ten arrows had murdered everyone, in only a few seconds, magic madness had claimed her.

She weeps, sobbing as she lays as a ball on the ground as blood pools all around her. More guards come running in, magic at the ready to put her down. She screams and scrambles onto her feet, charging them as her eyes glow with the overflow of her new powers as she leaves her quiver behind. She actually bites one in the neck as her overflowing magic lashes out at everything around her, bringing plants to life all around her.

Vines shoot from the nearby trees, snapping to the guards and yanking them in the air by the neck, hanging them like a noose as they squirm. She rips her razor sharp teeth from the guards neck, and cries in agony as she clasps her head in suffering. She spins around and returns to her quiver, picking it up and holding it close like a teddy bear, finding soothing in its presence in the storm of her emotions. Her glowing eyes leak tears of blood, her chest burns as magic tears apart her structure from the inside out, while she screams in the middle of the piles of dead bodies.

Suddenly a loud stick slams into the ground, and she jolts to face it, her arrows hovering into the air. It was the Grandmaster Wizard. He simply waves his hand at her, and she freezes up, muscles locked as she tumbles over like a statue. She was completely immobilised, and the guards swarmed towards her as she screamed inwards into her echoing mind in terror. 

However the massive magician slams his stick down again, and they all halt to stare at him as he does another hand gesture towards her. She floats up and towards him, remaining completely frozen with her quiver still held tightly in her hands, staring at the massive man hidden by white hair as he scoffs at her, "Good thing I was in the area, little wood nymph terror." He gestures a hand at the destruction and death behind her, "You've committed **murder**! Though I could tell you were lost in magic madness and it is **slightly** understandable, **you are not pardoned**."

He waves his hand again, and the world alters, twisting upon itself before reverting, and time begins to flow backwards. Everything begins to become undone, yet only for a few seconds, stopping just when she had burst out of the building. Then time resumes as normal before her, the guards bursting out the doors and glancing about in confusion, only to spot the Grandmaster Wizard holding their suspect with his magic. He jerks his head behind him, and they salute before strolling away, allowing him to glance down at Huntress, "You killed my people in cold blood. While we are lucky I arrived within a minute to undo everything, you're still getting punished… but what is suitable for you…"

He clicks his tongue as he thinks, before doing another hand movement, and she is freed from frozen prison, yet is still levitating in the air. She gasps at her sudden liberty, while the large man still decides, "You're made of wood, so a new tree could be poetic… but I think your kind see that as a privilege, to be 'one with nature' again… turn you into a torch?"

She remains silent, causing him to hum, "You know, most people beg for their life or mercy, but you're not…" He brought her up closer to his face, and he stares deep into her glowing eyes, "... Yeah no, there's potential in you, and the original crime you were here for…" His hand reaches forward, and he does a dance with his fingers before her face, streams of magic connecting his head to her own, "... Is stealing food. Partly because you don't understand society." He drops her, letting his magic go as she hits the floor with a grunt, "Alright, your punishment is labour. You're going to do some work for me."

She stares up at him, "What…What kind of labour?" She inquires, still holding her quiver tightly while the massive man hums.

"... Come to me in my home in a few hours, I will have found you something to do by then," He suddenly leans down, getting right in her face as his smelly hot breath washes over her, "However! If you don't turn up, you're dead!"

She nods frantically, causing him to rise back up and wave his hand, "Now be off, find something to do, heck go to your home and recover, you're more scared than one of my kittens!" She wastes no time in scrambling away from the man, snatching up her arrows from wherever they may lie and dashing off, leaping atop the buildings and charging towards her home.

She arrived a few minutes later a panting mess, throwing her arrows down and gently putting her father's quiver back on, before collapsing to her knees. Her hands snap to her face and cover her eyes from the world as she sheds more tears, sobbing into her hands. She was so close! She thought she finally had it! She thought she could finally have her family back! That she could save them all from damnation! But it was all a rouse… a stab in the back for her hopes and dreams.

And back there… in the fight…What was that? She was there one sec then everything was a blur. She pulls back her soaked hands, staring at them as they shake in terror. She had killed! Murdered! Her crime may be worked off by simple labour but the people won't forgive her! She became a monster. She became a wizard.

The pain of betrayal by the priests, the suffering of failing to save her family, the despair of watching her family and people die, the horror of killing, the terror of nearly dying when they surrounded her… it broke her. She laughs. She cackles at her life, the situation she was in, of the everything she lost and the nothing that she has gained. She's now even lost her sanity.

Tears stream down her face, haunting memories of the ones she failed, her mum and dad, her fellow seedlings, the wood nymph civilisation. Gone. She was all alone, and with nothing, no home or food or job or water. Just damning isolation. The rocks and arrows begin to float all around her, plants sprout out and grow, the pig's carcass begins to hover as she laughs with eyes full of tears. She's lost all joy in her life.

She was now a wizard.

She clasps her bow, her useless bow! It didn't save her back down there! It was too inefficient! Magic however was strong, magic protected her! It sheltered her! It helped her keep her promise. Her promise to her dying parents who sacrificed themselves for her, that she would live on, that she will **always** live on to see another day. She clenches her fist on her wooden weapon, then takes deep breaths, calming herself as the foliage stops growing about her, and everything stops floating.

If magic is the best way for her to stay alive, to keep her promise, then she'll use it. She'd go to any length to keep her promise. She rests, wiping her tears even though they were still flowing, and focuses on the madness and sadness swelling within her. It was like a dam, and it was about to overflow, filled to the brink with water, with the negatives of magic. Instead of trying to protect the massive wall holding back all the water, to stop it from flooding the village below, she instead attacks it.

Her mind crumbles, and with it the dam as well as the wall cracks apart, and unleashes a flood as the wood nymph screams in pain and terror. Everything is destroyed, swept away with the rush of the water as Huntress herself drowns in it. She panics, scrambling to stay above, before freezing up, and letting go of herself, letting herself sink into the water, into the destruction it causes as it wipes everything that used to be her away.

She drowns, choking on the liquid as it kills her, flooding her insides. In the real world, she cracks, light of magic arcing across her form with hisses and snaps, killing her as it prepares to rip her apart at the atomic level. She struggles in her mind, trying to wrestle in her own suffering as it envelopes her, before stopping again, and **willing** for something different. This was her mind, her domain. She decides what happens in it. Just like how magic will allow her to decide what happens in the real world. Suddenly, she takes a deep breath of the water, yet doesn't choke, able to breathe in the liquids now as she imagines more, the only limit of magic being the creativity of the mind.

A wreath of plants appears beneath her, and lifts her up, floating her up above the water like a safety raft, the wood nymph glancing about at the destruction all around her. Her memories torment her, everywhere she looked she saw her life torn to shreds by the event that caused this all, the slaughter of her family, the end of her people. She won't forget, she won't ever forget. She channels it, riding the flood of water and letting it destroy everything in its path, the very last things that keep her sane, the last of her joys. 

Then everything blackened. She searched about in void yet the only things that would appear would be plants… just plants. The only exception was a white bear, but she was only able to get a glance at it before it disappears, not that she cares, she moves on and focuses back on her task. Eyes on the prize. Yet the bear appears a few more times, and every time a little bit longer, causing her to start to seek it out for answers.

Finally, she discovers it one last time, and it glows brightly as her hands cover her eyes for their own protection, until a few seconds later when it dims down. She cautiously brings her hands down, and discovers that where the bear once stood was now a bright glowing portal, framed in a mix of white and blue. She carefully approaches, and discovers it to be a vision into some other place… no, a different time. It was in the building with the priests, just before she had arrived, and lo and behold, there was the thief from earlier. The boy she had threatened to eat had got his revenge, whispering into the ear of the priests to warn of her coming, and to be ready to call the law enforcement.

She watches on, and anger swells in her, she may have deserved it for threatening to kill him but that does not soothe her rage. Her madness. Finally a whisper fills the air. It was Hekate's voice, "So my child, how does this make you feel?" She teases while Huntress clenches her fists. The cosmic being only laughs, before it all ends.

The wood nymph opens her eyes in the real world, and carries on the cackle. She's been betrayed, wronged, attacked, lost all that she owns and holds dear, and the results were showing. She's cracked. She stands up tall, her hands glowing with her new powers as she laughs into the air as the day begins to set. Her arrows shoot into her quiver as she swears to learn and to keep her promise. Showing emotions allowed her to be exploited, for the thief to lead her to the guards' trap. Her emotions of fear led to her killing. Her emotions only set her higher for her to fall harder when the knife of betrayal was twisted in her gut by the priest, who lied about helping in saving her family. She can't trust her emotions, they'll hurt her. She must get rid of them.

And those that wronged her? She'll get her revenge. She doesn't care about what the people think of her, she'll **hunt** those who wronged her, who took her people and those who thought they could use her. From this day on, she isn't Diana… no, all she is and all she'll do is **hunt** with her **magic** , the ultimate killing machine who won't let anyone close again, she'll live on as she had promised. From this day on, she's **Huntress Wizard**.

… And then, from that moment on, I started learning." The wood nymph shrugs as she finishes her tale, Finn staring at her full of worry. "I learnt basic society rules from watching others. I got a job of winning in tournaments and battles, becoming stronger and smarter after each one. I trained my magic, each day I was becoming stronger and stronger without anyone helping me, and thus, I became fully independent. Everyone else around me was leaning on one another for support and aid, yet they were all weaker than me. I took it as a sign."

Finn remains silent, for a few seconds, then inquires with a raised eyebrow, "So what about the Spirit of the Forest? Did he teach you anything?"

She shakes her head, "No. I had at that point cast him out. He didn't help me in my time of desperate need, so I cast him out of my life." She smirks, "In fact, I mocked him a little. Remember our home? And the one back in OOO?" He nods. "Well, if you haven't noticed but they are made of trees twisted together. It was a little spat at him, that I would use his precious forest that he wanted me to protect for my own needs, that I would 'twist' them to my will."

He nods in understanding, then gives her an uncomfortable stare, "What about the priests? Or the thief? You said you swore vengeance…"

She shakes her head with a grin, "Don't worry, I didn't kill them." Finn breathes a sigh of relief that his girlfriend wasn't a murderer. "That would have gotten the guards on me, decreasing my chance of survival. That's the only reason they're alive… if you count being turned into a dog as being alive." Finn jolts up and stares at her. To find her giggling.

He huffs in annoyance, "Don't pull on my leg like that. But seriously, what did you do to them?"

She shrugs, "I ratted the thief out to the guards and had his whole crew disbanded. The priest I annoyed the hell out of, turning away customers by just being there, giving him bad deals. Heck, once I learned to become an animal through therianthropy I became a bird so I could sit outside of their windows and wake them up at stupid times."

He smirks, "That sounds like fun. How long did you keep it up for?"

She groans while she stands up, stretching her muscles, "A month, since I then dedicated the time to training more and becoming harder." She rolls her neck, "But enough of that, I've recovered my magic, we can continue to the reactor."

He quickly responds, "Actually! One final question!" She raises an eyebrow, and he puts his hands on her shoulders, "You good? You brought back some memories I think you would have preferred to have forgotten…"

She shakes her head, "Yeah I'm fine." She smirks at him, "I'm hard meat, remember? It'll take more than some bad thoughts and memories to scare me."

He grins at her, then leans forward and plants a kiss onto her lips, pulling back with a slight blush, "Well, thanks for opening up to me. If anything bothers you, just tell me. I'm happy to listen." 

Ice Queen giggles, "Do take that seriously! I can tell you he's a great listener." She blushes, but nods at them both.

She glances away, "I'll think about it…"

Finn chuckles, "Not going to lie, you being slightly embarrassed is kinda cute." Her blush only deepens, causing him to shake his head and gesture to path ahead in the tunnel, "Shall we?" She eagerly nods, spinning around and hurriedly leading the way as everyone else follows closely behind, Finn swiftly walking by her side.

She glances down at him, "Don't call me cute again or tell anyone that story or you'll lose your dick." She threatens with a very serious expression, her stare cold and unrelenting as Finn gulps.

However, that doesn't stop him from inquiring, "Calling you cute in general? Or can I call you cute in private?"

"... You can call me cute in private, I guess." He fist pumps, causing her to gain a grin.

He glances at her again, "Still though, it is interesting how you eventually became… you, I guess. Betrayals and stuff hurts, trust me, I know your pain." He rubs his metal arm, "Heck, my dad being a butt was enough for me to grow a magic arm strong enough to tear up the environment."

She nods, "Yeah, I know, I knew the forest spirit wasn't happy when he saw massive cubes missing from the forest, nor was I." She shrugs, "But there was more than that done to me to make me who I am now, it takes multiple droplets to make a puddle." She does however think for second, 'He was ridiculously powerful with that arm... And he’s incredibly skilled with a sword as well... Why is he so strong?... And should I teach him magic- no. I shouldn’t... but he’ll more likely survive...’

They arrive at the end of the long tunnel while Finn nods in reply, the pipe they were following turning to go another direction. They stroll down the side path, and stare down the ladder back into the main corridors, discovering nothing awaiting them. Finn nods in approval, and pops up the map only for his eyes to widen, "Holy cow! This tunnel was a hell of a short cut!" He exclaims as the others peek at the hologram. Sure enough, they seemed to have walked over a few corridors, and were now on one of the main corridors leading straight to the reactors.

Ice Queen grins, "Sweet. Now, how are we doing this? I know we're going to try to do it stealthily if we can, but the security system always seems to spot us. What happens then?"

He shrugs, "Well, I guess we defend you as you create a massive blizzard that will shred the reactors, or can you not do that?"

She shrugs, "I likely can't, but I will at least try first. If I can't… we hit buttons?"

He nods, "We hit buttons." He glances at Huntress, and she nods as she holds his bow tightly, causing him to drop down the ladder. He lands, and glances about, grinning as he finds no security awaiting him and glances back at the other to give them a thumbs up. They swiftly drop down as well, before they cautiously move forward, if they're lucky, the security will be focusing on where it last saw them.

They enter the main corridor, then sprint madly down it, rushing as fast as they can as they eye the large door far ahead. They reach it, and it automatically opens wide to reveal to them the reactor room, the beating heart of the citadel. And about a hundred guards patrolling around them. Before they could get any details on the room's layout the main trio rushed forward, diving behind a safety railing and pressing themselves against it before they could be spotted.

Moving some barrels and boxes around them to hide them from the side, Ice Queen orders her troops to back up, heading deeper into the corridor to cause the door to shut. It was now only the main trio in the most important room in the interdimensional prison. Finn peeks out over the solid safety bar and analyses the situation they were in.

There were four, city sized reactors submerged beneath a deep pool of water, glowing a light purple, almost like a RBMK reactor but different, as some other type of reaction was generating the heat. All around the water were of course high walls, which then became platforms that they themselves were now on. They weren't alone however, as in every direction were guards of sorts, heavy gunners, shotgunners, snipers, and riflemen, all of them patrolling about in stiff walking patterns. Finally, there was a massive control room watching over the reactor, and already the hero could spot a swarm of engineers inside.

He and the other's lower their heads as the knight faces the women, "So, got any ideas on what we should do?"

Huntress nods towards the control room, "If we're going to break stuff, it's going to be in there. But I bet the moment we make a rush for it we'll be spotted and I highly doubt that your tech or Polar's ice shield will stop a barrage."

The royal grimaces, "No, that much at once would shatter a normal barrier, and I don't think I can make one strong enough with my wounds holding me back." She takes a quick peek at the water pool for less than a second before ducking back down, "And there's absolutely no way I can destroy the reactors through sheer magic either."

Finn nods in understanding, then glances about, "We need a solution, there has to be a solution." They joined him in the hunt, scanning every detail they could, even popping open the crate they were hiding against to see what was inside, only to discover it was a cleaner's supply. Finn bites his tongue as he searches, "I… I can't see anything we can use."

Huntress grunts in agreement, "Yeah, there's nothing, what makes sense. They would really iron out any weaknesses in an important place like this."

He sighs, yet Ice Queen hums, "Well, we can already tell things are going to get violent, there's simply too many workers in there for us to break the reactors without them noticing. A fight is imminent." She raises a hand, "I should be able to create an army again. Spray them absolutely everywhere before they could react and distract them while we make a sprint for the control room. Then… well, we have to hold them off until the reactors blow up."

Huntress nods in approval, yet Finn gives his queen a worried stare, "And what about us being caught in the explosion?"

She blinks. "Oh right, we have to get away… I can try to freeze the controls? If they can't get to the buttons or make them budge, then they can't stop the meltdown as we rush away to a safe area."

Huntress cocks her head, "Meltdown?"

Ice Queen sighs, "Worst case scenario for a reactor, and will completely destroy it… we don't want to be anywhere near it. Humans warned me of it back in the apocalypse when I was approaching an old one that was damaged by the war."

Finn nods, "Well, we know what we've got to do, now we just have to do it." He smirks at Ice Queen, "Ladies first~"

She grins evilly as she darts up with her hands glowing and sprays out snow in a quick burst, aiming nowhere and everywhere. The guards all jump and spin to face her as the snow lands all around them, and fire their plasma weapons. She was well back into cover by the time the rounds slammed into their cover, and she ordered her men back in the corridor to rush out.

They come out just as the snow Ice Queen had shot out transforms into more warriors, even though some of them were in the reactor's water. All chaos breaks loose as alarms start to blare, the room becoming lit in a very dark red as the soldiers spin to face their foes all about them. Ice warriors of all types start clashing with the guards as a slaughter begins, ice piercing into flesh, plasma blasting into the heads of the summoned.

The trio use the chaos to their advantage, bounding out of their cover and rushing towards the control room. It's doors however begin to close as the men inside desperately attempt to lock everything down, and start to scram the reactor. They needed to get in there before they hit the emergency button. Ice Queen gives a cry as she sprays more ice at the door just as it was about to close, blocking it and keeping it open.

Huntress lets her arrows fly as they dart inside the room and start hunting anyone alive in there, blood splattering against the viewing glass. They reach the door on their side and Finn grips them, before yelling as it forces them apart, the motors groaning. Eventually, they break and the door slides fully open, and the trio rush inside to discover everyone dead, massive holes where their hearts should be.

Finn walks into the middle of the room and just stares at the thirty odd control panels around him, before sighing as he plugs his arm in, "Cover me!" He cries as the women duo nod, and glance about to nest position themselves. The room was an isosceles trapezium shape, with two mirrored doors on either side that led to platforms that run the perimeter of the reactor.

They wordlessly split up and positioned themselves on one side each, and prepared to hold their ground against an onslaught. The royal creates a half wall of ice, and keeps herself in cover, while Huntress simply stands against the glass, and summons her arrows. The fight with Ice Queen's soldiers continued on, but they were quickly whittling down while more guards rushed in.

Eventually, the last few start to fall, and the royal orders any remaining troops to fall back to the control room. They immediately do so, abandoning their fights as they madly sprint towards the trio, yet the majority get lit up in the back. In the end, only a small handful make it in, including the original group that she had summoned in the beginning.

She glances at the originals, "You're the squad leaders! Hold down the door and only engage if they come into this control room." They nod, and she immediately pops up from her cover to blast an ice spell at an approaching foe, freezing them solid. They tumble over and shatter, their broken ice remains making multiple troops right behind it slip and fall as well. 

As she plans on what to deploy next, Huntress throws some seeds down, and lets them explode into a sea of thorns. They reach out, covering the path and entangling the soldiers for a moment, before something glows behind her. She snaps around, only to discover four ice archers courtesy of Ice Queen, the royal herself having a squad backing her up. They unleash their arrows, piercing into the skulls of the stunned troops as the women glance at Finn.

He was still snapping between the board and his arm that was translating, hitting every button that increased power and turned off safety things. He glances at them, then at the power metre on his arm, "We're rising rapidly, but we still have a while."

Huntress grimaces as she throws out some more seeds, growing some more of the massive plants with the maws, "How long is a while? An hour?"

He glanced at her, "Don't know, fifteen minutes? But seeing how a fight can end in a second, and they're not exactly going to hold back on something this important…" She nods in understanding. This was going to be an intense fifteen minutes.

Immediately they hear an absolute barrage of footsteps coming from the multiple doors in the reactor room, and a swarm of clunks as they pop out of the walls. Huntress sends her arrows to work, remaining behind the glass as she directs them from foe to foe. Any that appear right by the door get chomped on by the giant plants, either being devoured whole or bitten in half.

Ice Queen meanwhile throws out multiple orbs, the spheres hitting the ground and becoming sentries. They spray out icicles like cold hearted machine guns, mowing down hordes of foes as they appear. Then the more heavy duty foes stroll up, their miniguns spinning as they take aim and unleash a load of plasma. They strike the orbs and knock them out of the air, yet the royal simply throws out more, including a mini blizzard that lands at the gunners' feet.

Immediately the blizzard got to work in shredding them alive and slowing them down, the giant's weapon locking up as they sluggishly moved forward. Their wounds grow before eventually falling over dead, blood pouring from their body as the sentries light up their comrades behind them. They struggle to move forward with the corpses in the way, especially with the blizzard slaughtering them as well, so they simply light up the doorway.

The plasma once again begins to arc, and seemingly bends around corners in an attempt to seek out the blood of the duo. Ice Queen just summons multiple ice soldiers, letting them confuse the bullets and strike them instead. Huntress however was having less fun, and was having to think of ways to handle this threat, resolving to simply killing them before they could shoot.

Her arrows split up and became a blur of death as they shot from one foe to the next, but she was admittedly struggling to keep up. Worse, a few actually let off a few plasma bolts, but were shooting at the thorns she put up instead, the plasma lighting them on fire.

A crackle fills the air as one of her key defences begins to fail, yet she simply grins as she touches the ground. Vines shoot out from her fingers that seek out the now burning plants, and upon contacting them, form as one. Then the nymph grows them. They shoot down the path as they increase in size, the burning plants now colliding with the soldiers.

She smirks as she watches them panic, rushing out of harm's way or attempting to put themselves out. As long as she kept on throwing on fuel, she would have a burning wall as a defence. However, her magic limits would not allow it, causing her to simply throw some more on and use it as time to plan. She glances about her doorway, 'Too close and they'll burn it again.'

She presses her palms against the floor and unleashes a path of roots that lead to just before the door, then shooting up into a small tree. Hanging off it were the deadly vines that choked its foes, yet she wasn't done yet. She admittedly hadn't tried this much, but she needed every advantage she could get, and began to mutate it.

She alters life, twisting it to her own advantages with a grimace, and causes a bunch of flowers to bloom on its branches. They release a yellow fog that covers the walls and floors, and immediately spores start to grow. In fact. The tree got stronger, and when it reached the three mouth plant outside, it became much more viscous as it grew in size and bit faster.

In fact she felt her own heart pump faster as her eyes narrow, and felt **strength** pumping through her veins. She stands up tall, and summons another five arrows as she grins like a maniac, and releases her ten arrows. They shoot around the burning pile of thorns that was slowly going out, and run a train through the hostiles there.

She stomps a foot down, and more plants of different varieties spawn all around her, some even coming alive as they crawl through the door. She was going to show them the wrath of mother nature. Finn meanwhile was watching her with a mix of pride and worry, but was ultimately focusing on the reactor. It was heating up fast, and there were so many buttons flashing at him, yet there seemed to be a constant supply of fresh water that he hadn't figured out how to turn off yet.

His answer was to slam a shit ton of buttons.

He can't help but smirk as the water levels rapidly drain as it begins to boil away.

However, he hears a clank behind him. He spins around and slashes his sword as he cuts down three soldiers in one swing, the girls glancing at him in panic. He yells to them, "I got these guys! Ice dudes help me!" The few remaining soldiers rush to his aid, staring at the wall with their swords and spears as the women focus back on their doors.

Ice Queen continues to throw out more sentries and blizzards, attempting to keep it to a minimum in case Hekate investigates. Yet, she still had to unload enough ice to slaughter her foes, forcing her to constantly strain on the delicate line. She summons a bunch more archers behind her, and ducks down for a bit, letting the blizzards, arrow, and sentries do the rest. 

Huntress meanwhile was creating her living plants at an insane rate, the spores she was breathing in improving her abilities. The living green rushed towards her foes, wrapping them up in vines and roots, tripping them up and sending them tumbling over the barrier into the boiling water below. Some spray acid, some bite, some simply pin them down and let their brethren do the work for them. Huntress's ten arrows meanwhile were doing what they could to assist in the slaughter, darting from foe to foe as blood and parts went flying.

She huffs and rushes out! Leaping at a shotgunner and pinning him to the ground, before releasing roots from her fingers that pierce into its skin. Just like with the metal lion, she finds critical organs with it, and crushes it with her roots, ending its life in an instant. Then with a tug she lifts the body up, and lets the plasma round blast into it, using its corpse as a meat shield before dropping it to the floor with a splat.

She strolls forward, whipping out the ice sword from her back for safety as she throws out more seeds with her other hand. Vines begin to grow on the walls, which then shoot up and reach the ceiling, before spreading out a bit. Huntress then presses her palms against it, and begins to create another mutation, and sentient vines begin to grow off it.

They reach down against the swarms of soldiers rushing in, and wrap up their throats and limbs, dangling them as they struggle in the air. A few get lowered into the plants Huntress had summoned, who swiftly finish the job by tearing and crushing them. A few get dropped into the reactor's boiling water, and some get thrown at the three headed plant to chow down on.

She then begins to form trees, the massive wooden trunks creating hard shield barriers between her and the control room. She grows them in a zig-zag pattern, breaking line of fire yet still allowing mobility for when they have to book it. She grimaces as she starts to approach her magic madness limits, yet continues on with a careful watch on her magic supply.

Ice Queen meanwhile was forming a small army before her, sending out troop after troop into the fray. With the blizzard keeping them alive and enforcing their armour, they were a force to be reckoned with as Ice Queen grins smugly. She begins chucking down small ice discs over their heads, letting them land before their positions. An enemy steps on one, and is immediately sent sky high as it explodes like a mine, shrapnel shredding his nearby friends.

The trio grin smugly as they hold their sides as they succeed in creating an effective kill box. However, they hear a sudden mechanical groan, and worry sets in as they watch something massive move above them. To their surprise it was a massive crane, which swiftly moved a massive platform towards them. It fits between the T shaped paths, and connects them, covering the reactor and the water as their hearts skip a beat.

The once massive gap was now sealed, and the guards wasted no time on climbing atop it and around their corridor defences. Huntress falls back instantly to the control room, securing the door again as she creates more plants. As she goes to do so, a shotgunner rushes inside, somehow able to dart past the three headed plant. She ignores it as it aims its gun, only for the tree she had planted earlier to deal with it, lassoing its neck with a vine.

As it begins to choke the life out of it, causing the soldier to drop its gun to grasp at its neck, Huntress rises up and slashes with her sword. She guts it, causing the vines to drop its lifeless corpse to the floor while she stares outside at the troop rushing towards them. She's still low on magic, but if she could just absorb her plants… her ten arrows get to work as she rushes outside.

She begins touching all that she has summoned, taking their essence back as her ten arrows becoming a blur around her. Bodies drop dead everywhere as the ice archers poke out to help, covering Huntress with their own forms. She makes rapid progress, yet when the archers fall down next to her she spins around and rushes back to the door.

A plasma bolt singes her shoulder, but she ignores it as she enters the control room, and begins to grow more traps around the door with a grimace. They were pushing hard and were practically swarming in, so she needed something to slow them. She places her hands at the door edge and hurriedly grows a massive tree trunks that cover the top half of the door.

The flow of hostile forces now grinds to a stop as they attempt to duck or crawl under the thick logs, only to be slashed at by Huntress. So they go to the next step and shoot the wood, yet thanks to the tree the nymph had planted earlier, not only does it hold, it regenerates. As its spore buff every plant, Huntress begins to recreate an army inside the room.

She immediately makes a smaller version of the three headed plant that snaps at the heads of any that begin to crawl through the narrow doorway. She nods as it does the work for her, before spinning around to face Finn while he dances with another foe appearing from the wall. He cuts a gun in half then slices the soldier's head off, when she suddenly yells, "How much longer!?"

He glances at her, then the screen, "No idea! Won't be long since there's a bunch of warning signs up!... I think." He doesn't know, they're alien.

But he was mostly getting his evidence from the reactor itself out the window. The metal lid they put on top only worsened the situation, as steam was now squeezing out, even beginning to shake the platform. An explosion won't be long, they just have to hold everything off a bit longer. Huntress simply nods at him and focuses back on defence.

Ice Queen meanwhile was easily handling her side as well. Despite her limits to her physical health, creating medics and summoners easily solved the problem for her. They maintained the small army as they instructed, created, and healed from the back like generals overseeing the battlefield. Whenever a soldier was injured, they would fall back to get healed, while another would replace its spot.

This left her to maintain fortifications, creating barriers of ice, stands for arrows, and even some ice sentries. The turrets fired ice balls that would explode, and would target massive crowds, while her troops dealt with the stunned. She smirks as she stands in her miny ice fortress, and finally decides to halt on her magic. There's no point in testing if Hekate will come.

She watches the platform they were on buckle and jump, the steam below from the boiled away water desperately wanting to escape. Worry sets in, and she immediately abandons her disuse of magic. When that pops open, boiling hot steam will flood the room with explosive force. She needs to buff the room, and starts spraying out thick layers of ice everywhere, starting at the window. If that burst then that's a shotgun blast in the back of her knight.

That won't happen.

She begins to layer up a thick layer of ice, slowly building a wall, yet she had to constantly take breaks that impeded her progress. She'll have to trust her forces that they'll be able to hold the ground as she gradually fortifies the control room. Her men sure enough do their part, the swordsmen and spearmen jabbing and slashing whenever they could. They at times even 'engulf' their foes, faking a breach in the lines to let a few in to exploit the block of troops, only to encircle them and stab them in all directions.

Some even push some of the soldiers towards Huntress's door, letting them get funnelled in with the rest of the troops to her death trap. A heavy gunner stands before them and aims its minigun, the plasma bolts lighting up the close range fighters. The summoners at the back swiftly create archers, who let off a continuous barrage of ice arrows. They ping into its armour as it uncaringly continues the slaughter, the guards slowly pushing forward with that lack of resistance from the now dead creations. 

As Ice Queen's side collapses, the floor suddenly buckles beneath them, shaking violently as everything stumbles. The royal in the room gives a quick, panicked cry as she hurriedly freezes over her door, and rushes to Finn. Huntress realises what's about to go down as well, and swiftly creates a bunch of trees to cover her entrance.

She rushes back to deal with the hostiles spawning into the room, when the room suddenly shook. Violently. There was no noise, the sound of the explosion being above the hearing range as they were thrown about in the room. Huntress dives at Finn while he covers Ice Queen with his body, the group holding together as they are slammed into the roof and ceiling.

In only a few seconds, it ends as the shaking stops, and the group glance about, only to discover it was pitch black. The red lights had gone out and the siren had stopped, though they quickly turned back on as the group groaned. They push themselves up, and Finn stumbles towards the control panels as the women deal with whatever guards remain in the room.

He hits the panel and looks over the damage report, "... Well, that was a steam explosion, though we haven't actually melted the core yet! We need to keep this up a little longer before we do that." He explains, checking the room for damage.

Huntress raises an eyebrow as she slits the throat of a downed soldier, "Isn't this enough?"

He shrugs, "Maybe, but these are advanced aliens. They might have a way to repair this quickly, so let's do as much damage as possible just in case." The last thing they need is them repairing everything before they're gone.

Ice Queen hums as she scams her troops, some dead from where they fell on their own weapons, "And how long until we have a full meltdown?"

He shakes his head, "I have no idea, I'm not PB, I'm no good with this stuff I'm just hitting buttons!" He check the screen, then grimaces, “Crab apples! Guys! There a second set of reactors right below these one! It’s the reasons why the lights turned back on!” He strolls up to where the windows and doors used to be, only to find nothing but bending metal. It was strange…To see metal act as if it was rubber.

Outside there was nothing but steam and smoke rising up, disappearing into some fans he could hear had turned on. There were also sounds of water raining in, pipes all around them shattered, or maybe they were trying to cool the reactor? Regardless, the smoke doesn't seem to be coming into the room for the moment, too busy getting sucked away for it to suffocate them.

He swiftly backs away from the edge hanging above a burning reactor, simply praying to god it wasn't radioactive. The others stand by, waiting for his assessment. He was their leader after all. He bites his tongue, "Well… I guess we hold this room until the reactors below get hit with the melting fuel. That should put them out of action and send the whole citadel dark." He explained.

Huntress doesn't respond, and only throws out some more seeds before placing her hand on the ground to summon more plants. Finn nods at her actions and gets into position, holding his sword as he watches where the reactors used to be. Sure enough, rapid bangs and clanks fill the air as the Citadel not only loses power to critical functions, but begins to crumble a little.

He grimaces at what he has done, especially since there are some criminals that should definitely not escape, but it was too late now. At worse, that Hekate woman will keep the place running with her magic. Suddenly the clouds of smoke before him start to act abnormally, and he focuses.

A soldier comes flying at him. His eyes widened before he gets booted in the face, the hero going sprawling backwards as the guard aims its rifle. It suddenly gets ten arrows and a shotgun blast of icicles as it is practically atomised by the attacks. As its obliterated body parts flop over, Finn scrambles to his feet and backs away from the window.

Sure enough four more come rappelling in, swinging in with head-lights. They were completely black, covered in smooth and slick armour, with a rifle in their hands. They snap to the group then start blasting as Finn props up his tech shield, while Ice Queen protects both her and Huntress with a wall. The few remaining summons the royal had rushed in, six arrows pinging off the armour of three guards, but the fourth got a fatal blow to the head.

The other ones get slashed at by spears and swords, yet they flip out of harm's way. As two of them light up three spearmen, the third one enters hand to hand combat, slapping a sword away before whipping a free knife from its chest. It promptly stabs the swordsmen in the face, then throws its shattering corpse aside to yank a spear from another summon.

Of course Finn leaps into action at this point, and slashes his sword, cutting the ice spear in half before slashing at the guard's neck. It leans out of harm's way, then slams its head forward to head-butt the hero, who side steps while throwing a fist. The impact was hard, causing them both to grimace in pain but the soldier was stunned for a second.

That was more than enough time for Finn to swing his sword and cut his head clean off with a bloody splurt. He spins to face the other two, only to find them dead as well, one held up by six spears courtesy of Ice Queen's soldiers, the other being munched on by Huntress's plants. He blinks then snaps to the smoke as he hears more noises, "They're still coming! Hold off till the melt down!"

The women stroll past him with smirks, and wait at the window with hands glowing. He blinks, "Why are there fighters when we can just have magic and stuff?" He questions to himself as he spins to face the walls, just waiting for something to crawl free. Sure enough, after the failed window assault a hole opens and a heavy gunner drops in, barrel spinning.

Finn pounces on him, grabbing him by the leg and lifting with all his might as a groan of effort escapes his clenched teeth. He trips the massive soldier, causing it to fall over and hit the ground with a room shaking thump. He leaps at it and moves to stab it in the neck with his sword but is promptly slapped off by the gunner. He hits the ground yet rolls to land on all four, then charges at the giant before it could get up.

It promptly panics and reaches for its sword on its hip, but it was too late as Finn descends upon it. He slashes it's wrist off, then stabs it in the gut before twisting his blade, and yanks his sword free with a trail of innards. He spins to face more troops coming in from the walls and goes to engage. He thrusts his sword forward into the side of a shotgunner, then boots his body at a soldier.

It falls over at the impact causing the hero to rush at it, where he stabs it in the face to kill it instantly. Snapping his head up, he rushes a guard as it aims its plasma weapon at him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him towards Huntress's plants. Then he spins and lunges at the sole soldier with a rifle, who promptly unloads its ammunition.

The hero is forced to do massive evasive leaps to evade becoming plasma Swiss cheese, yet he reaches it with only a singed arm. He punches the guard square in the face to stumble it back, then kicks its leg out from underneath it. It falls to the floor where the hero promptly beheads the soldier, the glances at the scenario. The two remaining ones from his wall were attacking Huntress, and more were coming in.

He yells at Ice Queen, "I need more dudes! Swords! Stabby things!" The royal herself was still repelling invaders from the window, but she spins and haphazardly sprays out some snow for her knight. They land by his feet and swiftly grow into an army for him, a few already rushing to help deal with the two guards harassing Huntress.

As he and his new allies engage the threats, another groan and rumble fills the station, shaking them slightly. The core was now rapidly building up heat as the exposed elements melt without the water to keep it cool. They just have to fight a bit longer, and they'll have a meltdown on their hands. The girls meanwhile were easily handling their window, even though it was the closest to the exposed core.

Ice Queen had created a small wall of ice to hide behind, covered in spikes in case they try to swing in at her. She occasionally creates orbs that handles most of the fighting for her, may they be explosive or a machine gun of icicles. Only rarely does she have to whip out the sword when a commando gets too close, what was seemingly coming more often.

They were learning with every failure, swinging in with new tactics and positions with guns blazing. However, they only met death every time. Ice Queen grunts as she swings her arm up, a massive spike forming before her and into the gut of guard. Then she suddenly has to swing her sword with her other hand at her feet as one suddenly bursts through the floor.

Huntress at this point was faring much better, her agility allowing her to evade surprise attacks with ease and counter as swiftly. She flips over one that comes flying in, stabbing it in the back as she soars over it, then lands on her feet as the body splats behind her. She has no real skill using a sword but she's a fast learner as she leaps back to avoid an explosion from the wall.

A soldier rushes through the fire, gun snapping to her, yet he suddenly catches five arrows to the face. More come behind him as they use this new entrance to enter the room, though the nymph was already set on plugging it up. She swings her hand towards them, and a vine shoots out that lassos the first in the line, then it grows to the others.

They become wrapped up in the plant, and Huntress gives a cry of effort as she tugs the line of struggling people out. Then she grabs the lead, and hauls it over to the edge of the room, then boots them off into the melting reactor. They scream in terror as the woman absorbs the vine back as the last one slides past her.

The area shakes again, and a bellow of black smoke suddenly puffs up from the reactor as she stumbles back. Ice Queen yells at her, "Stay away! It's truly starting to melt now!" Huntress nods in understanding, fearing another explosion at any moment may send her falling in. Beneath them, the melted sludge that was the reactor was slowly burning everything away, and heading towards the backup reactors underneath it.

A bit longer, and most of the emergency generators will be incinerated, and the Citadel will be plunged to its most basic functions. Factories will be disabled and the security systems will be minimal at best as life support and prisoner containment will become a priority. 

Finn yells a war cry as he stomps in a soldier's head, crushing it beneath his feet, then slashes at a guards arm. The severed limb drops to the floor gun in hand, leaving it defenceless for a spear man to ram its weapon through the soldier's head. The hero spins and tackles a shotgunner as it takes aim at him, ripping the weapon from its hand with his might. 

He gets booted off and pushed into the air for a split second, yet he uses the momentum of being pushed to raise his blade with him. He swiftly stabs it back down at the guard as he lands, plunging his blade into its gut, then slashing upwards.

The ground shakes again as he grimaces, watching the window as a sudden explosion of molten metal is flung into the air. He didn't have to fight for much longer, causing him to grin and turn to face another heavy gunner to the right of him. This time however, it had its flaming sword already out as it faced the human down, who charges it unflinchingly.

The behemoth roars at him as it lifts its weapon high and slams it down directly at the hero with an earth shaking thump. The man darts to the side to evade, then following the flow he springs back with a swing of his sword. The momentum assists the blade in hitting the gunner's shoulder, which was protecting the neck, and digging into the armour.

The giant barely notices as its hand darts out to grab the hero, who swiftly lets go of his blade to evade backwards. It rises from its position, yanking its massive sword from the ground to swing it at the foe, giving no time to plan or strategies. Finn of course has never used that in his fights, and hurriedly improvises by ducking under the blade, then leaping up.

He throws a fist mid air that smashes into the face of the massive soldier, stumbling it backwards as he lands. Then he pounces onto his sword in its shoulder, and rips it free, only to throw it like a spear mid air as he falls backwards. It pierces straight into the eye of the giant as Finn hits the floor, killing the heavy unit as it falls over dead with a bang.

Finn picks himself up, walks up to the corpse, rips his weapon free, then rushes to his next foe coming out of the wall. Ice Queen meanwhile was engaging with another commando, this time wielding two small sidearms that it swiftly blasts at her. She ducks into her cover with a smirk, and a second later pops up to find it dead, filled with icicles from her sentries.

She glances down to her left as she hears a bang from the floor, and backs away with her hands raised as they glow with magic. Not a second later the floor bursts open as a bunch of guards rush out the hole, with grenades flying. The royal's eyes widen, and she swiftly releases a large blast of freezing magic with a grimace of pain. 

The wave of cold washes the soldiers and grenades, freezing them all solid as they all drop to the floor and shatter. Ice Queen huffs, then spins around to face the foot of an elite unit swinging in, getting booted in the face. She drops to the floor, yet snaps her arms up and shoots a spray of icicles with a cry of pain, killing the attacker instantly.

She groans as she picks herself up, cursing at herself, 'That's what I get for not having some soldiers to cover me!' She corrects her mistake, creating some piles of snow that transform into her summoners, who instantly get to work. By the time she applied some ice to her gut wound, there were several squads of sword wielding soldiers guarding her.

They of course were handling the reinforcements that decided to drop in, quite literally as they descended from the ceiling. Her men slaughtered them all as they stabbed their blades upwards, killing them as they came down to give no chance for their weapons to be drawn. Ice Queen simply finds her sword again, picks it up, and joins the fray. She will lead her people to victory! 

She slashes at a trooper as they burst up from the ground, cutting its head clean off, before looking up to find a shotgunner. It was rushing towards her, moving to a position where it won't hit teammates up as well, causing her to hurry. She swings her sword, letting it go as it rockets into the soldiers head, sending it flying backwards into Huntress. 

The nymph grabs its body before it could collide with her without even looking, then snaps it before her to let it tank a plasma burst. She pushes the corpse into the soldier to stumble it, then throws a bunch of vines which swiftly wrap around its body and tighten. She turns to face the next foe as the snaps of bones breaking fill the air.

It was someone completely different, a new type of soldier that was squatting on the floor and fiddling with a black cube. It suddenly sprouted out three legs, turning into a metal turret with a single barrel and red laser pointer as it scanned for a threat. She instantly leaps at the engineer, ramming him into the floor and stabbing her sword in its throat, then kicking her foot out behind her.

She boots the sentry over, letting it rest on its side on the floor, still working perfectly fine but a whole lot less dangerous. She grabs it by its legs, and with a grunt picks it up and lobs it over the window edge into the reactor below. Yet just as she does that she hears the roar of an engine, causing her to snap her head up and ready her five arrows.

A gunship comes floating in through the smoke. It was shaped like a cross, with two rocket pods attached to its sides, a multi barrel minigun built into the nose. The end of its wings were two rotatable engines, with pipes attached to the top, feeding in oxygen for the engines from some tanks to allow traverse in the smoke. The back tail was completely designed for stability, and underneath the end were massive engines for propulsion straight forward.

Everyone has a second to stare at it in shock, before diving to Ice Queen as she creates an ice cocoon. The barrel spins to life, and with a roar lights the room up with actual lead as it ricochets everywhere in a shower of sparks. After ten seconds of pure hellfire, the spinning barrel comes to a halt, leaving the room and anything inside smoking, bullet holes dotting the area.

Of course, the cloud that the bullets had flung up fades away to reveal the cocoon perfectly intact. It drops to reveal Ice Queen who groans at the sudden stress she had to do, but more terrifyingly an enraged Huntress. She fires her five arrows directly at the pitch black cockpit, creating cracks against the glass as the gunship backs away.

It shifts position and takes aim at the group, then the rockets launch from its pods on the side, shooting towards them. Ice Queen recovers in time to release a spray of icicles that clash mid air, exploding them in massive explosions of smoke. The gunship's view is obstructed, causing it to flick to thermal viewing, only to discover Finn rushing towards it on a path of ice.

He gives a cry as he leaps from edge and lands on the aircraft, causing it to begin to spin in an attempt to throw him off. Of course, he's received worse from large beasts as he keeps his grip, and begins stabbing the glass. The cracks worsen, causing it to suddenly burst forward towards the control room as the hero's eyes widen.

He lets go and falls, only to be lassoed by Huntress, who swiftly pulls the knight towards her, just as the ship rams into the building. It shakes violently, yet the nymph doesn't lose her grip, relentlessly pulling him to safety as the gunship pulls back. It was covered in metal and the glass cockpit had shattered, revealing the pilot inside who hurriedly flips a switch.

An energy shield swiftly turns on, though it flickers once or twice as the pilot curses about losing its interface. Still it turns the gunship towards Finn as the hero dives away from the ladies, propping up his ice bubble just as it fires it minigun again. The girls take the opportunity to attack, firing a bunch of ice and arrows at the aircraft. It takes immediate evasive actions, though doesn't stop firing.

Its bullets rip through the room as it sweeps its barrage through it, causing Huntress to barely flip over it to evade. Ice Queen ducks behind a thick, reinforced ice block, yet even then it becomes shredded as it barely protects her. Huntress curses as she throws out some plants at the edges of the room, hoping they are out of the danger area.

They sprout into trees, causing her to yell at the cold royal, "Distract it!" She rushes towards them, while Ice Queen pops up and summons a bunch of summoners. They themselves create archers, who begin to pepper the flying war machine with explosive ice arrows as it bobs and weaves in the air, trying to avoid taking any more damage. The woman then throws out some ice balls with a grin, letting them float up and become high explosive sentries that lock onto their flying target.

They fire, and the giant machine darts away, spinning around and blasting its back jets as it disappears into the smoke. Finn pops out of his cocoon, glancing at them, "Anyone hurt?" He immediately inquires, glancing at Huntress as she fiddles with her trees.

Ice Queen steps forward, "We're fine, though that gunship can be back at any second. I think the weakness will be the cockpit or the engines, but whichever one it is, we need to focus on it." The knight nods in understanding, twisting to face the wood nymph.

She flicks her attention at him, "One sec, I'm mutating these…" They suddenly grow vines, causing her to smirk, "... Because I have a plan." The other two hurriedly move to her to hear it.

A few moments later, they were all in position and awaiting for the gunship's return, and sure enough, they heard the roar of the engines. It swoops in, barrel spinning as it takes aim at them, and fires with blinding flashes and ear popping bangs. The group holds strong as the ice archers get shredded, Ice Queen and Huntress firing away at their own engines each.

It takes evasive actions, but it simply couldn't avoid all the attacks as it pings off the armoured thrusters. All it will take is one lucky hit to some important wire to knock them out for good. Its main multi barrel gun blares as it targets the priority targets of Ice Queen and Huntress, who both take their own desperate evasion tactics.

The ice sentries pick up the slack, only these target the rocket pods on the side in hopes of creating an explosive chain reaction. The blue orbs slam into the side of the hull, tearing a chunks off as icicles pierce into wires and shred the wings. The war machine just gives up, and blasts off some missiles that roar as they approach the group.

Huntress swoops in to stop them, ordering two of her arrows to intercept the explosive duo in a sacrificial charge. They collide mid air again, yet the remaining ice archers continue their attack on the cockpit, pounding the barrier. The emergency shield fizzles and flickers under the attacks as the pilot panics, and just fires all he's got at them.

Ice Queen creates a massive wall of ice, leaving her panting behind it as it blocks the attacks with heavy thumps. However they hear banging behind them, and Finn spins in eager prediction, grinning as he spots more soldiers rushing in. He was expecting them. He rushes at the guards with his sword out to his side, then slashes at the first soldier just as it snaps its weapon to him.

Finn cuts the gun in half diagonally, then swoops the arm back up to slash the head off the soldier. He swiftly grabs the body, and rushes forward with it as it blocks the attacks of plasma, before booting it at a former comrade. It stumbles it, before the hero rams his sword through its head and continues on with his charge.

He sprints into another with his brutal shish kebab, spearing its head as well before ripping his blade free of their heads. He turns to their weapons and swiftly grabs an assault rifle, chucking it to Huntress before turning to face the wall again. Not a second later, reinforcements came, though he was taking note there were only three, 'Power is down from the melted reactors, so the factories are running dry! Just a bit longer and we can bust out of this room!'

While he engages in the combat of bringing a sword to a gunfight, the rest are watching the ice wall slowly crumble away. The bullets were slowly shredding it away as the royal smirks, Huntress holding Ice Queen's side as she readies her new gun. The royal takes a deep breath in preparation, then shatters the ice wall, creating a thousand shards. 

With a pained scream, she launches it all towards the gun ship as it takes immediate evasive actions. Unfortunately for it, it has nowhere to go as the ice slams into it, punching holes in the armour, and worse, stalling the engines. They puff out smoke as it spins out of control for a second, warning sirens blaring inside the aircraft as it begins to fall towards the molten metal below.

Huntress aims her plasma rifle. And doesn't fire. She lets it recover, the engines restarting as the previously damaged fans adjust to their new air resistances and stabilise. It rises up again, turning to face them as the barrels spin. Now! Huntress blasts at the gun, and the superheated plasma simply melts the minigun, the pipes becoming sludge underneath.

She smirks with its main weapon offline, and snaps to Ice Queen, "NOW!" The royal aims both hands and sprays out a bunch of ice at the aircraft's missile pods, freezing them solid as she covers them in a thick layer. The nymph twists to her human hero as he charges a rifleman, "FINN GET READY!" He abandons his fight to nod, rushing towards her.

The gunship moves to pull away with all its weapons offline, yet Huntress acts swiftly on her plan. The vines from the trees she had summoned shoot out at the aircraft, and wrap around the wings of the vehicle. They hold it in the air, even as it attempts to pull away with all its thrust, before beginning to tug it in towards them. The gunship is slowly brought towards the control room as the pilot inside panics, its gaze constantly snapping to the group.

Huntress launches her five arrows as the other three sit in her quiver, and the ice archer around her joins in. They strike at the barrier, pounding it as it flickers and starts to fail under the abuse, slowly wearing it down. Finally, the wood nymph stands aside as Finn charges past her with sword in hand. He leaps out of the window, arcs through the air, and lands on the nose of the gunship.

Immediately he moves up a little to position himself over the cockpit as everyone else stops firing, allowing him to start stabbing the barrier. It continuously flickers, fizzling coming from the dark blue shield as it slowly struggles, before the barrier finally collapses. Finn stabs the pilot, and swiftly lifts its corpse from its seat, throwing it over the edge to the burning reactor before.

He hurriedly sits in the seat and stares at all the buttons before simply shrugging, and grabbing the control stick. The girls rush over, jumping atop the gunship and sitting on all four atop the hull, before glancing at the hero. He clicks his neck as he gently pulls back on the stick, causing the nymph to order the vines away with a raised eyebrow, "You know what you're doing?"

He shrugs, "I've played on BMO." Before the now scared woman could take control, he pulls the gunship back and away from the control room. He slowly ascends while staring at the crane above them, the one that put the cover over the reactor, and glances at Ice Queen, "If you wouldn't mind?"

She shoots some strands of ice at the damaged machine, and with a pained grunt makes it expand. The crane with its already weakened state after the stream explosion can't handle the weight, and groans before breaking off. Ice Queen quickly absorbs her ice as she watches it fall before them with a grin, "Let's speed this meltdown up, shall we?"

The crane slams into the lava, and the momentum makes it go to the bottom, into the slowly melting floor with a massive amount of force. The enfeebled floor breaks at the impact, and molten reactor flood to the emergency one below, flooding them with the metal. The poorly designed reactors of course are destroyed practically instantly, and finally, the citadel goes dark.

Power shuts down to just puny, little generators dotted about the citadel, that can't even keep the lights on. The factories that were arming and building guards shut down, the machines that let them pop out of walls deactivate. Traps and security are practically gone, as the security machine hums in annoyance, "Systems failing, directing power to self preservation. Improved human hunter complete… move to intercept the path to me, they must not shut me down. Rot in hell."

Finn meanwhile grins in the dark, and gently begins to move the aircraft about, turning around as he uses the illumination of the lava below him to see about. However, Huntress swiftly steps in, activating her huntress vision and glancing about, "Go left." He nods, and gently moves forward, taking the gunship into some tunnel that was dotted with debris and unspent fuel.

Then he hears a storm of feet charging towards them from behind and some deep rumble that makes his hands stand on end. He pushes forward, going as fast as he can down the winding halls before the rushing guards could even shoot. The engines hum loudly as he swoops around paths, while Ice Queen lays down, watching their behind. A whole army was behind them, the ones that were to attack the control room rushing after their foes.

She grunts in annoyance, and glances about for a solution as plasma starts to fill the air, bouncing off the ship's armour. She scrambles down to safety and glances at Huntress, "What can you do against them?" She inquires casually as they start to sweat, the air becoming heated by the weapon's burning attacks. Another deep rumble, though this time it was louder.

The wood nymph shrugs, "I have nothing, not without us stopping to actually engage them." She glances at the functioning though frozen missile pods, "Maybe-" 

Suddenly a loud explosion pops their ears. They all jump, causing Finn to almost crash the speeding gunship as the woman peeks over the too to see what happened.

They see a corridor fire. The royal snaps to her knight, "FASTER! FULL SPEED!" The boiling hot lava had met a pipeline of gas, and a horrid chain reaction was spreading through-out the citadel. A domino of explosions were roaring behind them as he floors it, pushing fully forward in the joystick as everything is wiped out by fire.

He shoots down the halls, Huntress yelling directions for him to go in the dark as she navigates away from corners and dead ends. However as the explosions approach the area starts to vibrate violently, the roof and floor slamming into the aircraft. Finn grunts as he attempts to keep the vehicle from crashing, when Huntress suddenly yells, "Massive room!"

They had reached the storage room for the fuel rods of the reactor. Highly reactive, fuel rods. The roaring fire behind him illuminates it enough for him to see he can go straight up. So he does so with a groan of effort, yanking the joystick upwards as the aircraft suddenly goes at a ninety degrees angle. Ice Queen gives a cry of shock as she slips at the sudden turn, and loses her grip, causing her to start to fall towards the fire now beneath them.

Huntress snaps her arm out to the royal just as she releases a scream of terror, catching the falling woman as she strains to hold on. The fire ignites the fuel below them, and it swiftly burns like hellfire, spreading everywhere as the air becomes superheated. Finn groans as he reaches the top of the storage room, and brings the gunship to a halt as he spins to face a wall.

He snaps to the women as the nymph helps Ice Queen back on, "Honey! Can you fly? And Polar, can you melt those missile pods free?" They both nod, causing him to squat in his seat as Huntress becomes a large bird, grabbing the royal. Ice Queen gets tugged into the air, and she swiftly frees the explosive weapons as the wood nymph hovers towards Finn.

He was staring at the buttons all around him, and promptly pressed one on top of the joystick itself. Two missiles roar out and slam into the wall, exploding violently as he grins. He repeatedly hits the buttons, rockets bursting out their holding cages and ripping a hole into the wall. 

Finally, he gestured for Huntress to float above him, allowing him to grab Ice Queen by her feet. He pushes forward on the joystick just as he jumps, letting the aircraft shoot forward underneath him.

It smashes into the wall, causing a humongous explosion as fuel and bullets are ignited, causing the trio to swiftly back away for their own safety. After the deadly fireworks end, Huntress shoots forward towards the fiery hole in the wall it made. They enter some corridor that she barely fits in, to the point where her feather get singed by the fire as she releases a cry of pain.

She shapeshifts back to her normal self and clutches at some light burns, yet shrugs off the pain and pushes herself forward. Finn and Ice Queen were swiftly by her side as they rushed down the blacked-out corridor, relying on the wood nymph to lead the way by using her magic vision. They rush away from the fire and melting fuel behind them as they stick close to one another, yet they can hear more than just their own footsteps.

Panicking, lost guards were scrambling about, trying to figure out what was going on, and stumble before them. They don't stand a chance as the group rushes through them, Huntress sending an arrow into each of their heads, but not before they could yell. The shout echoes out as all the remaining guards in the area rush towards them, following the cry with weapons drawn.

Plasma lights up the corridors, similar to how a lightning strike will light up the dark night of a storm. It all slams next to the trio with loud bangs as they hold their ground, Ice Queen creating more spearmen that charge for them. They mostly get mowed down as they crumble to ice dust, yet a few make it as they promptly start stabbing away. Guards mount bayonets and get into close quarter combat, stabbing and slashing as they lock with hard ice weapons.

Of course, then Finn joined the fray, and it was practically over for the defenders. He starts by swinging his sword from over the shoulder down, diagonally cutting a guard in half as he cuts through their armour. He then swoops it back up to slash at the neck of another, the soldier clutching its bleeding throat as it collapses to the floor.

He then shoots his hand forward and grabs a guard's head, before swiftly chucking it towards an ice spear. While at the same time, his sword swings to the right of him, and bites into the side of a second soldier behind him. He spins to face the guard he just struck, stomping on its knees to bring it to a kneel, before ripping his blade out of its side.

He then slices its head clean off with a horizontal swoop, and continues the momentum to spin around. He faces his next target, and pounces at it as they aim their rifle at him, rearing his arm back to send his sword deep into its face. A spear from beside them stabs into the soldier's arm and throws its aim off as the knight descends onto his foe.

With an aggressive thrust, he plunges his blade deep in its helmet, shattering its visor and digging straight into its skull. He snaps about for his next targets, but discovers the last few being dealt with by Ice Queen and Huntress Wizard. 

Huntress was rolling over the back of a soldier while holding its arm and at the same time kicking her feet out to boot another to stumble them back. Her arrows shoot under the guard she was on, and arc up into its gut just as she gets off, sending the body flying into the roof. She then tackles into the one she had stumbled and bit into its neck with her razor sharp teeth, ending it as she chucks her ice blade at Ice Queen.

She catches it mid air, and holds it in the other hand of her own blade, dual wielding as she blocks a bayonet stab. She shoves them back, and then starts swinging with both swords in the same motion, doing double attacks as she forces it to back up. The soldier snaps up its gun and takes aim at the woman, only for her to dart forward and stab the weapon.

It breaks and is split as the sword pierces into it, causing the woman to jolt her arm out to her side to fling the broken weapon away. She then thrusts both blades into its shoulders, and pushes downwards to force the guard to its knees. Then she swiftly lets go of her weapons for a second to spin around behind the soldier, grab the handles again, and hold it steady.

Her spearmen rush in with their weapons in hand, and seven freezing cold spikes dive into its body from the front. Then with a grunt, Ice Queen and her men yank their weapons apart, ripping the corpse apart in a show of gore as parts go everywhere. To finish it off, she strolls towards Finn and Huntress, and plunge her blades into the heads of two dead guards lying on the floor. She then, merely grins at the duo as she dusts off her hands, "Well! We did it! Mission complete."

Finn blinks, then shakes his head, "Yeah we did. The power source that was keeping this station alive is now gone, meaning that the prisoner could all be free and rioting right now." He shakes his head as he glances about in the dark, gaining a small smirk, "At least we'll be able to sleep easier now." After his little jest to keep positive, he glances at them in worry, his gaze scanning their forms, lingering on their wounds, "Are either of you two injured badly? I might have some tears left over, but I don't know…" He sighs and curses himself in his head, 'I should have brought more!'

Ice Queen was instantly by his side, "Easy my knight, we're fine for now, we're only suffering light scratches." She creates some ice in her hands, "And now that security is off… ish, I can probably do this without them noticing." She swiftly applies it to her wounds to soothe it, while Huntress nods as she glances about.

She eventually hums, "I'm not hearing anything, so I think you're right." She smirks, "Security is down, we can use magic." Her words get a whoop from the royal, who starts hurried summoning in more minions, causing the wood nymph to shake her and strolls up to Finn, placing a hand in him as they share emotions, 'You good? You ask about us and not enough about yourself.'

He grins at her, 'I'm fine, I've been through way worse.'

She gives him a dead stare, '... So you **are** injured, and you don't want to admit it?' At his silence she only shakes her head, 'One sec hero, you're getting healed, whether you like it or not.' She says sternly as she begins to create a plant on the floor, growing into a flower that begins to secrete a nectar. 

Finn chuckles at her, 'I'm not going anywhere, I need to be in my A game if I'm to keep up with you in the hunt.'

She swoops up the sticky liquid in one hand, and promptly rubs it on his wounds as she remains silent for a second. Eventually she nervously flicks at his blue eyes with a slight blush, 'I… I would slow down for you.' She admits.

For a second time he takes a blink in shock, then beams as he leans forward to kiss her in the lips, "Thank you."

She nods and pulls back, causing the hero to glance about, "... You know, I'm pretty sure we just killed every guard in the area." He states, prodding one of their bodies as Huntress rips the two ice blades free, "We could probably sleep if need be." Huntress hums in thought at the suggestion as he stares at the bodies, '... So I've caused more death. I had to though, so… I'm learning? If this is when I'm meant to be violent, then when am I meant to be peaceful?'

The wood nymph brings him out of his thoughts as she strolls up to him with his bow in hand, "Yeah, we can find an area to sleep, probably in an engineering level, and away from these bodies. They're going to smell." She pushes his bow towards him, presenting it, "I don't need it anymore. You can have your sacred tool back, hunter."

He shakes his head with a small smile, "You'll need it more than I will, keep it safe for me at least."

She takes it back with a tiny smirk, "You do realise that trusting another hunter with your weapon is very symbolic, right?"

He merely beams at her, "Well then, I think you should definitely keep it then~" She blushes lightly with a grin, moving the bow to her back for whenever she may need it. 

She however then glances behind the hero at Ice Queen, "What're you doing?" She inquires, causing Finn to spin around.

The royal stands before him with a whole bunch of troops behind her: archers, swordsmen, spearmen, summoners, healers, and a few flying birds. They were all staring at him as Ice Queen gazes deeply into his eyes, "I'm using my time of weakness to become stronger. I can't fight that well but my minions can, they can go all out. So…" She walks up to the hero and places her hands on his shoulders, a pleading gaze coming from the royal, "... can you teach me to lead?"

Meanwhile, in the land of AAA, Fionna and Cake rush over the rocky hills where Flame Prince was rumoured to live. Well, actually the heroine **knew** he lived here, she had been with the fiery, hot boy several times in the past, which she had attempted to not have… contact with him, yet always came home with burns. She shakes her head of the memories, and strolls around with a hint of caution, though she was still in her bold stance of being an unstoppable hero of AAA!

Unlike OOO, the fire kingdom does not exist in AAA, the fire giants had never fallen from the sky to cast the land in a red hue. Thus, all there was cold stone, with caves that dotted the environment that the royal lived within, using wood and other such burnable objects to keep himself alive. However, that was before Gumbolt struck. Now, the sister duo watch in horror as massive robots and factories defile the land, with several fire cats imprisoned in what appears to be massive glass lamps. Flame Prince could be in one of them. The sisters rushed towards the machines to face them head on, they won't let the fiery boy be captured or killed!

**Chapter finished**

**Sorry for the long wait! I decided to make this chapter three times longer than usual other than why not. For those who thought I was dead, sorry (though I did alert everyone on discord).**

**So we've seen the machine that was meant to hunt and capture Finn. It was destroyed, but the war machine has learnt and won't make the same mistake again, the next one waiting to intercept the group has learnt from its predecessor.**

**We now have learnt a little more about Huntress. You see, I was actually planning to have her past revealed in one giant arc about the wood nymph, but I do need to have some bits sprinkled in to keep you interested in her character. I don't think it is in Huntress's character to be revealing her past or emotions to people until she gets REALLY close to them, what might apply to Finn but maybe not Ice Queen. But she has now, yet that of course isn't the full tale of Huntress, we are only just beginning!**

**Reactor is down, power for the traps and security is practically gone except critical functions. I hinted at the start that they should create more chaos as a distraction, but Finn had ignored it to worry about Martin's time limit. He has no idea when he will face some sort of punishment, so he wants to rush to him as fast as he can.**

**I will admit, a serious problem I have is Ice Queen. She's incredibly powerful, and honestly could solve most problems completely on her own no problem, what is not a good thing. With her around, it becomes difficult to create tension or worry, because its 'oh she can one shot the problem if need be'. Just think about the difference between the arena fight and these current fights. So, I had her injured for multiple reasons. First was to add a weakness and limit to her, so she can't just wipe out everything (for now). The second is to make her rely on minions, and as such, become a better leader for when she creates and leads the Ice Kingdom (when it grows.)**

**Shusandjly (shoo-sand-jly):**

**Means a non woodnymph**

**Review response:**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 51:**

**Yeah, sorry for another himt chapter. I'M WEAK IF I SKIP A WEEK FOR HEALTH! Yep, I know how Finn works in a fight XD hit things at every angle until it's dead. Well, here is a bit of Huntress's backstory, as I explained in the above writer's notes there was a bit of a reason why I was waiting to tell it nut you're right, I did need to start giving snippets occasionally. More IQ backstory I can do and I have something in mind, though I'm trying to think about when is the best place to do it. Think I should do it next chapter after they sleep or wait to have a backstory cooldown as to not slow down these fights and keep the aura of emergency? I've got serious positives to doing the back story now, though it could weaken this and another arc by drawing attention away from current problems, and solve problems meant for the other. The scheme involves the blue catalyst comet, if you get what I mean, it's that part the cosmic beings are interested in.**

**blacksteel387, on FF, chapter 50:**

**I'm glad you liked it! Although chapter 51 is already up ;) Don't worry, I'm doing fine in these times, so I hope YOU the best in life man.**


	53. Chapter 53 Lions of fire

The sisters rush forward as fast as they can, their gaze locked onto the machines defiling the land. Massive drills were plunging into the ground, ripping it up as boiling lava squirts and explodes out. Humongous factories pump out an endless stream of black smoke, the world darkening as sunlight is gradually diluted. Thousands of machines crawl across the land, the once nicely heated, natural rock was replaced with merciless metal. The heroine was not impressed.

She screams a war cry as she rushes towards it all as her sister backs her up, the feline forming two massive daystars out of her paws. They charge down the black mountain as Fionna rips her ice sword free, locking onto the first and closest robot foe. It was a goliath, the massive black and purple bulky machine twisting to face the hazard with a robotic grumble. It however does not engage them, even as they rapidly approach it with Cake raising her hands high.

Fionna slows down, as does time itself for her as her memories flash into her mind. Finn's voice echoes into her thoughts, a message from the past as she remembers her sworn promise. She was meant to be peaceful, like Finn, she was meant to be a better hero! Like Finn. But these guys were donking up Flame Prince's stuff! She can't really… do **nothing** , can she? She can't have a friendly chat while he's under attack, can she?

Her steps begin to slow, and she snaps to her sister just as she was just about to smash her morning star arms atop the machine, "Cake wait!" The feline jolts to a halt, her weapons just inches from the robot's six eyed head, not that it reacts at all. 

Cake twists around to face her sister with a stare of pure confusion, "What?" She inquires, not moving her limbs away from the machine, causing Fionna to groan and rip them away as they slowly become surrounded.

The heroine holds Cake's arms by her sides as she stares at the robots closing in, "Erm, I swore that I would be peaceful-" Cake instantly stretches her hand up to face palm, earning a scowl from the nervous girl, "... And, er, I was wondering if I could talk to your leader! You know… Robot Gumball!"

The machines stare, before gradually parting a pathway through them all, triggering the girl to think she should head down them, only to spot the fake royal himself approaching. He was in his massive mech, grinning stupidly as he strolls up to her with an electric field around him, casually placing his humongous gun onto his back. She holds her ground, unafraid of his gradual approach as Cake watches their back with weapons at the ready. 

Finally, Gumbolt arrives, kneeling down his mech as he hops out of its cockpit, landing smoothly before her while using his momentum to bow before her, grabbing a hand and promptly kissing it with his hard metal skin, "My lady~"

Her face becomes as red as a tomato as she simply stares, her jaw slightly slacked as her thoughts become scrambled, "Err… hi? I mean nice to meet you! M-my **prince**! Ah! I mean, what are you doing here!? Attacking everyone?" She eventually demands, causing him to be unable but to chuckle at her antics, her blush only worsening.

He straightens up, his hands holding both of her own as he stands tall over the heroine, her heart pumping in her chest as she stares up at the more dominant, active Gumball, "Here? Well, I was just collecting some resources for us~" He leans down and kisses her on the lips, causing her to completely freeze up as she feels his metal press up against her, the metal man squeezing her hands comforting as she becomes overloaded with thoughts.

Cake swoops in to the rescue, harshly pushing Gumbolt back as he stumbles slightly, Fionna swaying behind the feline as she scowls at the heartless robot, "Stop doing that! She's taken by the real you! You know, the one you tried to kill!?" Her tail swishes behind her as she creates a massive sword and jousts it towards his face, "Now! Where's Flame Prince!? We know you attacked him, we received his call for help!" She demands, much to robo Gumball's displeasure.

Fionna finally snaps out of it, swiftly adding a nod as she stands beside Cake, yet gently pushes her sword arm down, "Yeah! Answer!"

He merely chuckles, "Come on you two, you know me! He's fine! I've simply relocated him away from here."

Cake growls, "Yeah right, you're are correct, we know you who you were based on, but not you. Now, what did you do to FP!?"

He simply shakes his head, "Look, let me explain, I mean there's a reason why you haven't attacked yet, isn't there?" He asks, shooting Fionna a wink as she becomes flustered once more, though she quickly recovers by shaking her head.

She aims her sword to the ground, "Well, I'm doing what I promised Finn: I want to be a better hero! I want to be peaceful… I want to talk this out." She says full of pride, as Cake and Gumbolt stare at her with slight confliction.

Her sister speaks up first, "Erh, girl, I think it's too late for that, I mean: he tried to kill Gumball, he's taken over the Candy Kingdom, he's attacked Flame Prince…" She gestures to the factories pumping out huge plumes of smoke, "... And he's destroying the environment! I mean, male Huntress Wizard wouldn't like that, do you want to ruin a possible future?" She inquires, hoping to prod the special spot the heroine had for love.

Gumball raises an eyebrow, "What about her and male Huntress Wizard?" 'Preparing to send hunters to kill…-

Fionna immediately snaps to him, "Huntress Wizard is a good **friend** to Finn! She's helped him out a lot. I don't want to have to work through things alone, especially magic related things, so… I kinda need his wizard expertise." She hurriedly makes up.

Gumball raises an eyebrow, "Hmm, interesting then." 'Cancel hunter orders, watch cautiously, **capture** when possible.'

The heroine sighs and faces her sister again, "And what do you mean it's 'too late'? Didn't Finn get a peace business on with us even when we tried to kill him several times and sent the Bubblegum Guardians to attack the Ice Kingdom?"

Cake glances at Gumbolt, then stretches her lips up to Fionna's ears, whispering, "Yeah but this is different. He was proving his innocence, this guy is just evil." She warns, lifting her arm up again to point her arm turned sword at his face again.

Robo Gumball quickly smirks however, "I'm not evil! I'm just doing whatever is good for my people! I don't **want** to hurt anyone, but by glob I'll go any distance for my people. Besides, if your hits and flirts with Marshall were any hints, you wouldn't mind a bad boy~" He pushes Cake's weapon aside to step up to the now flustered heroine, "Come, be my knight- no." He towers over her, staring deep into her eyes with a ferocious gaze, "Be my queen! Because unlike my nervous master…" His hand gently brushes her cheek, "You are my focus, I'll priorities you over everything else."

She blushes hard and bits her lip for a split second, then hurriedly shakes her head, "No. I swore to Gumball-"

"But I am him!" He tempts, leaning back down for another kiss, "I am him. But better~ Better fighter, planner, scientists, lover…"

Cake wraps her arms around the robot and flings him away as Fionna sighs in slight gratitude, "Thanks sis," She glances at Robo Gumball, who landed a short distance away, "Look, stop hitting on me. I'm with Gumball. End of that, but not other things! Like a peace talk! Come on, we can like, work something out, right? How hard can it be for two Gumballs to work something out together?"

Gumbolt groans as he runs a hand against his face, creating a flinch worthy screech of metal on metal, "Hard. Trust me, it will be very hard. You see, he doesn't like someone that could be a rival to his power. I am someone that can compete against him with ease. Therefore, he wants me wiped from the land of AAA. He's the problem, he's the one that wants violence, he's evil." He leans in close, this time slipping behind her and hugging her as he rests his chin atop her head, "I mean, think about it, how does he act about you? How evil he is. He makes a little girl rush off to dangerous fights, awards you with tiny if any rewards, then the rest of the time ignores you."

She shakes her head, "No he doesn't! He is always thinking about me! I knew he had feelings for me, that he always wanted to say something, yet never could find the nerves to! He literally has pictures of me, I've seen them as he tried to hide them away." She recalls the memory with a blush, then focuses back on the topic, "He doesn't use me. He's just letting me be me." Her words get a nod of approval from Cake, who spins to face the approaching machines.

Gumbolt snorts however, "Yeah right, I have his memories! I know what he thinks without stupid emotions getting in the way." He backs away from her, "He doesn't love you, he's using you! He's playing your heart strings to make you stay, so you can risk your life fighting the threats to the Candy Kingdom. He cares more about Cinnamon Bunnie than he does about you. His people are always his priority. He'll lie and scheme to keep you as his slave."

She glares at him, "And what about you? You're him after all! And you've already asked me to defend your kingdom. Why would I leave him to join you?"

He opens his arms to her, "Because I can please you better, and because I told you all that. I won't lie to you."

She scowls, "No you butt, you're going down." She warns, clenching her fist with teeth bared, a slight grin for the upcoming challenge.

Gumbolt sighs, "That's a shame, I had hoped you would come willingly to protect the candy peeps, or achieve your dream of marrying me, in becoming a queen, something greater than what Finn is. To finally be better than him. But oh well. Time alone between us will allow me to persuade you to protect my people. Machines! Capture but do not harm!"

They all release a robotic groan as the army of heavy units approach the duo, while Robo Gumball slips away to his heavy mech, suiting up. Cake immediately lunges for him as Fionna blinks, 'Oh. I was meant to do this peacefully… well I failed, again, as usual.' She stares downwards glumly, yet is snapped out of the failure of a broken promise by Cake slamming down before her.

Her fur was lightly charred, causing the heroine to snap to Gumbolt as his electric defences around him power down with a smirk. He reaches for her as she draws her sword, Cake hurriedly getting up herself as she watches the army of machines close in.

They all suddenly rush in, attempting to grab and snatch the duo up as they scream out war cries, slashing in every direction. Robo Gumball moves in to grab his soon to be lover, yet freezes up as he receives some scan results. A certain fire boy was still being a whole lot of trouble. He curses, then swiftly activates his jet and catapults away from the sisters.

Of course, Fionna notices this and makes a quick note of his direction, then continues her life or death fight. You know, the usual. She wears a massive grin as adrenaline pumps through her veins, raising her sword high above her head and slamming it down. It crashes into the head of a goliath just as it was about to grab her with a beat hug, splitting it in half.

One down, one thousand to go.

While the human eagerly gets to work, slicing off the limb of one machine and booting it to stumble the others, Cake was not so sure. She stretches her tail, wrapping it around the heroine behind her while she suddenly stretches her limbs. She shoots away just as they overrun their position, landing a bit away as Fionna groans in disappointment.

They glance about as a whole army sweeps over the rocky land towards them, attempting to find some escape. Only to find more machines. In every direction there were machines, swarming in to grab the duo as Cake panics. She grabs Fionna tightly, and grows rapidly, rushing towards the direction of the Ice Kingdom, "Come on girl, let's forget about Flame boy! It's way too dangerous!"

The heroine's response was to slip free of the cat's grip, landing on the floor behind her as she snaps her head to Cake, "No! I'm not leaving him! A hero never abandons someone in need!" With that, she picks herself up, and charges forward full speed to the army.

Cake groans, but rushes after her, covering her massive self in spikes as she cannon bombs into the sea of metal. As she crushes swaths of them, Fionna screams as she leaps into the air, rears her arm back, and plunges her blade into the head of goliath. It tumbles down as she rides its eight foot corpse to the ground, then leaps up to the next.

She becomes a little blender as she starts doing massive, rapid arcs before her, cutting down everything before the heroine. Humongous decapitated parts of the machine fall down around her as her slaughter never stops, until they start to learn. Just like before with Gumball, the AI's were adapting to her tactics, and were beginning to counter.

They do a claw manoeuvre, flanking around her as she panics momentarily, before the arena flashes back in her mind. Copying how Finn dealt with a swarm of them, she screams as she points her sword straight forward and charges. Her blade pierces into the mechanical gut of a goliath yet she continues to move forward, while it uncaringly continues to grab her.

It takes hold of her chest with both hands, causing her to snap her spare hand up and grab its face. Then with all her might she begins to rip it off. Yanking the metal apart with a screech as bolts snap, she lobs it behind her for it to bounce off another. The dead machine now rides her blade as she continues to sprint a path, weighing her down as fatigue kicks in.

She slows to halt, and with a sluggish tug rips her weapon free, now discovering herself completely surrounded. Cake sweeps in to the rescue, landing beside her while spinning like a fan, her hands that were now great swords mowing a circle around them.

With more room and the split second to recover her breath, Fionna puts her back against a now still Cake as everything closes in. Fionna pre-emptively swings her sword as the stupid computers just keep marching on, earning a goliath to be cut down. The one right behind it lunges for her. She ducks just as Cake swings her great sword arms back.

The massive machine is impaled on the limbs turned weapons, and the feline grunts as she swings both arms forward. She slams her weapons and body onto two giants before her, obliterating them in an explosion of broken parts.

She then suddenly stretches her head, rocketing it into another as attempts to climb over their friends remains. It sends them both stumbling back as Cake hisses in pain, rubbing the spot where she whacked her head on hard metal. The others move in, hoping to grab the cat while she is injured, but she quickly covers herself in spikes.

They pierce themselves on her body, yet they don't stop, ignoring their wounds as they relentlessly wrap the struggling feline in a hug. She explodes her limbs out in every direction, the sudden growth launching the machines flying. They arc through the air before coming crashing down on their comrades, crushing a bunch beneath their bodies. Cake pants as she hurriedly starts swinging at the foes that can't feel pain, turning her claws into massive scythes.

As she sweeps through her foes, Fionna was going ballistic in an attempt to hold her side back. The only thing going for her were their large bulky sizes, only allowing for one to reach her at a time. She targets their heads, slicing and dicing as she builds up a pile of corpses before her, forcing her to eventually begin to climb them.

She gains the high ground as she sweeps her blade downwards, her blade becoming a blur as it cuts one after another down. Of course, there was an army before her. She admittedly begins to panic as her arms tire.

There were so many of them, and she has no idea how to deal with them, especially with them completely surrounded. She boots one back with a yell, causing it to tumble down and knock over the next few behind it as she glances at Cake, "How big can you get?"

The feline snaps up to her as her massive arms create a wall and hold everything back, "You know how big girl! Want me to rampage?" At the heroine's desperate nod, the cat suddenly grows, rapidly increasing in size and becoming a towering giant.

She smirks at the machines below her, and lifts her foot up, before stomping it down on one of their giants. The shaking it causes stumbles Fionna, who gives a cry as she falls into the swarm of troops, making her snap up her sword arm. It plunges into the gut of one of the giants as she rides its body to the ground, before she hurriedly scrambles up.

Now finding herself completely surrounded as they all lunge for her, she hurriedly uses her small stature to her advantage. She dives between the machines. They all clash and crash into one another behind her while she crawls and darts between their legs. 

The goliaths all try to reach down to grab her, yet there was no space thanks to them all being huddled together. Fionna laughs as she stabs her sword upwards through their bodies with immense strength, ending them as they fall to the ground dead behind her. This was too easy! She cockily climbs up one's body, and begins running atop the crowd, slicing off heads as she went as they attempted to reach for her.

Cake meanwhile thumps her massive limbs about, smashing and crushing the metal machines around her with a mix of smirks and grimaces. She was wiping the robots out, but it felt like she was stepping on Lego as she stomps on them. Still she presses on, sweeping her right arm out in an arc before her, sending the machines flying in a show of debris.

They of course cause a domino effect, their forms slamming into the ones behind them as they all tumble down in a wave. The feline swiftly creates an effective circle of death around her, her tail becoming a huge sword that constantly sweeps behind her.

She claps her hands together and crushes a whole bunch as their parts explode out like a popped zit, raining down around her. She then swiftly snaps her hands apart, backhand smacking a whole bunch and sending them sprawling. A few land in a clumped up pile, and are still alive as they move to untangle themselves, the feline taking note of them.

She raises her arms up, forms them into a massive hammer, and smashes it down with an earth shaking thump. In the time it took for her to do that, a bunch of them lunge onto her back, attempting to weigh her down. She simply rolls forward, crushing them and the ones before her under her spinning body, before leaping to her feet.

She glances up to see a wave of machines climbing atop one another surging towards her. She stretches her legs to an insane length and quickly backpedals to evade, letting them crash down in front her. Her legs snap back up to her mid air, and she falls back down as a massive spikey ball, crashing into the ground with a shockwave of debris as rock and metal go flying.

Fionna meanwhile was still using her small agile stature to her advantage as she constantly slips between all of their grip. She leaps atop a random robot's head, then sits for just a moment as all the others pounce for her. She jumps up into the air at the last moment, letting them all pile up in a nasty crash beneath her.

She falls back down sword first as she stabs the mountain of machines and ends them all, then holds her ground atop their corpses. She spins in a circle with her sword held away from her, slicing their heads clean off, then stumbles to a halt. She quickly recovers and begins rushing atop the army again, hopping from foe to foe like a rabbit.

When she lands on them, she swiftly stabs her blade harshly down, piercing inside their bodies and destroying everything important inside. Every single little jump she makes, another robot in the massive army falls. They start to learn however, backing up and creating space as they become less crowded, and have more room to move.

She now has to start doing pounces, lunging over gaps as she struggles to avoid their limbs. One hand grabs her arm, and holds its tight as she releases a gasp of pain, her bones feeling like they were about to explode. The robot throws her on the ground while still keeping its grip, the impacts so strong she bounces a little. Others swarm to pin her down, yet she recovers quickly as she swings her blade at the one holding her.

She cuts its arm clean off, then flicks her legs up, booting it in the face with all her might as it stumbles back. She scrambles up onto her feet and quickly spins with her sword, forcing all the drones to back up and give her space. Then she rushes forward sword first, stabbing a robot in the face and ripping its head off.

Pulling it off, she kicks it at another's face to stun it for a sec, before pushing forward with her sword swinging. She was simply going to cut her way to a better position. Parts go flying as she yells war cries, sweeping her blade down through one's gut, then upper cutting the one behind it. Slowly she moves towards a cave system in the rocks.

With a yell she leaps into one, crawling inside a small, and very tight hole as the goliath's attempt to reach for her. Their arms were too big. She suddenly pops out another hole and stabs her blade into the face of a drone, then darts back inside. The machines claw and grasp at where she just was, only for her to dart out somewhere else and cut two down in one swipe.

A dangerous game of whack-a-mole begins as the machines attempt to get a hold of the smirking girl. She meanwhile was crawling through the spider web of caves connecting all the holes together. It seems that the younger flame cats that live with Flame Prince had dug them out to play in, leaving her plenty of room to maneuverer. She can't help but feel smug as she pokes her head out, stare up at the metal rear of a goliath, and stick her long hard sword into it.

While she was having fun, Cake was still trying to hold the army off by herself, yet was fairing alright as she sent them flying. She even sits down, crushing a bunch beneath her as she snatches two up in her paws, and smashes them together. She sweeps her gaze over the endless march of the machines, and discovers reinforcements weren't actually coming. New troops were being pumped out of the factories in the droves, yet they were all marching away in different directions.

This was a distraction from Gumbolt's real invasion.

She hisses, and stretches both arms out to an insane length, wrapping around a whole bunch around her like a lasso. Then she stands up and crushes them in her arms, parts exploding out in a crunch and screech of bending metal. Then holding the compacted remains, she bowls them into the horde, crushing droves under the spinning remains.

More suddenly charge at her from the side, tackling into her legs and attempting to bring her to her knees. She simply flips into a handstand, her legs high above her as she suddenly spins them like a propeller. The machines on her limbs are flung off at high speed, smashing around in the area like rockets.

However, they were now grabbing onto her head much to her distaste as she attempted to shake them off. She fails, causing her to swiftly swing back onto her legs, slap them all off, then jump towards a cliff face of hard rock. She lunges onto the side of it, and hangs with her nails clinging into the hard stone, leaving only her tail free.

She immediately shifts it into a massive morning star and starts slamming it about, smashing everything beneath her as she sits just out of their reach. The massive bulky troops start to pile atop one another, lunging at her tail weapon whenever they could.

Every time they get pierced in its spike, yet that only means they are blocking it up for the next one. The spikes of the feline's morning star swiftly vanish, causing her to panic as they climb atop their comrades corpses. She shifts her tail back to normal to make all the bodies fall off, yet even then they use this to their advantage. Her now no longer dangerous tail is hurriedly scaled, where they simply sit and hug onto her body.

Their heavy metal bodies add more and more weight as she groans to hold on, her claws slowly being pulled free. Then she hears a bunch of scuttling, and glances up to discover some small multi legged drones with tail lasers. They were right above her, sitting on the cliff edge she was hanging on, and they leap off and onto her, raining down upon her.

She begins to lose her grip as they cover her form, so she throws herself away as far as she can, limbs snapping to her chest as she cannon balls. She smashes into the sea of robots, creating a crater as broken rock is sent flying in every direction. She snaps up and growls at the army still around her, only to discover only a small amount remains.

She grins smugly as she unsheathes her claws to an insane length, staring at the small army around her, "Here comes the pain, bolt heads!"

Fionna meanwhile was still dealing with her own swarm, the majority with her since she was the priority target. She was poking her head out of the holes, cutting down anything in range before disappearing back inside. However, she huffs in boredom, 'This adventure so far blows!' So with a massive grin, she leaps out of a hole completely.

She jumps onto the back of one of the machines as they all go to reach for her, and she carefully aims her sword. Targeting the head of the one she was on, she slashes at its eyes to cut the six glowing parts off. It spasms, yet because she hadn't damaged the processing chip within the head, it was still functioning, and it attempted to reach for her.

She whoops as she jumps off it, all the while it flails about in an attempt to grab. It starts punching, knocking over, stomping on all its comrades as it goes on an unintentional rampage. The bunny girl meanwhile starts stabbing everything around her as the army begins to rapidly thin out. She laughs in excitement as she leaps from foe to foe, cutting heads off and striking their power cores located in their chests.

She suddenly dives to her side to evade massive grabs from in front, landing on the ground with an oof, yet scrambles back to her feet. Only to get wrapped in a bear hug. She groans and struggles against the thick arms constricting her, while the robot simply spins around and begins to walk away with her.

Only to get whacked by the eyeless rampaging goliath from earlier. Fionna and her capturer go tumbling to the ground as the blind robot trips on its comrades body, falling atop it. The impact of such heavy weight moves the arms holding her down a tad, just enough for her to slip free like a slippery eel. She laughs at the situation and cuts the head off her kidnapper, sending it flying off as it dies.

The last few close in, and she snaps to the one she had blinded, now pushing itself up from its friend's dead body. She lunges onto it, scrambling with some effort as she moves to sit atop it much to its confusion. It spins its arm about in an attempt to grab whatever was on it, yet it uppercuts an ally goliath.

Fionna jabs a finger at one right before them both, "Onward to victory!" It rushes forward as she laughs, holding on as it charges into a former ally and sending it flying in a rain of broken metal. "Left!" It spins as it follows audible orders, a backup feature in case Gumbolt was working with a blinded unit, and starts wildly grabbing.

Its arms catch a goliath just as it reaches for Fionna, causing the heroine to smirk as she jabs her blade into its head. As it flops dead in her ride's arms, it doesn't notice and turns around to walk towards robot Gumball's location. It thinks it has its target.

The girl doesn't even think about using it to track down Gumbolt, never bothering to make a plan. She yells at it while facing the last three behind them, "Hey! Drop!" It lets go, and she clicks her fingers, "Turn around dude and start swinging!" It immediately does so, slowly strolling towards their former comrades as their AI finally updates to recognise it as a threat.

Of course Fionna gets too bored sitting on the hard metal and leaps at them before they could destroy the rogue machine. She yells a war cry as she pounces at the closest one, cutting its arms off before slicing it in half, back stepping to avoid its falling corpse. 

Another one meanwhile attempts to fight the blind machine, leaving a single drone left to face the eager heroine. She stands there, waiting for it as it approaches, Finn's old sword lesson echoing in her head. Just as it reaches her it swings, causing her to side steps while slashing her blade upwards, 'disarming' her opponent.

She swiftly follows up the upward motion by bringing her sword back down onto its head, guillotining it off before the severed arm could even hit the floor. Then, she spins around to face the two goliaths wrestling with one another, and charges them with her sword held forward at her hip. She runs her blade through them, her sword piercing through the back of one of them and into the chest of the other.

As the last two drones collapse to the floor with heavy thumps, she eagerly spins around for more, yet discovers emptiness. Debris and other metal parts litter the area as all of the army of machines had fallen to her and her sister, like so many before her. She pants with a massive smirk while she watches Cake come strolling over, smashing two final robots together in her hands before chucking them aside.

She throws up her hands, still short on breath, "That!... Was awesome!" She glances about, scanning the battlefield, "Hmm… though no... mathematical loot." She shrugs as Cake shrinks down to her size and puts an arm around the heroine then pulls herself up to sit atop her head, doing a circle before lying down.

She lazily replies, "Well duh, we're not dealing with the boss rooms yet, are we? And on that note…" Her smaller than usual paw pats the heroine in the face as she flinches, "No more deals with bosses! Gumbolt is a rogue robot dude! Haven't you seen any horror movies, girl!? AI take over!? They can never be trusted you doof! Especially the hot dudes!"

Fionna shrinks into herself a little, "Erm… I haven't seen any actually… they're all eighteen and above so you and Gumball don't let me watch them… so hah! Now I get to watch eighteen things-"

The paw swats her again. "No! You're not watching adult stuff… there's stuff in them that I don't want to discuss with you yet…"

Fionna whines, "Oh come on! It's for my life apparently as it could have helped us just then! I mean, let's start with the ones you keep in that box you made with Lord Monochromicorn-"

Cake panics atop her head, "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! DON'T WATCH THOSE TRUST ME THERE'S THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE EVER!" Desperate to change the topic she whacks Fionna again, "But still ignore anything Gumbolt says! Seriously, letting him smooch and flirt with you, that's something you shouldn't allow."

Fionna rubs her neck as she strolls towards a bunch of caves in the rocks around them, "Sorry, I'm just so not used to handling this sort of stuff. I'm used to guys hitting on me constantly, and honestly liking it from Gumball, Flame Prince, and Marshall for so long that I stopped trying to stop them… because I like them all back, and just wanted one of them to make a move."

Cake groans, "Girl, that's no excuse, stop trying to find some when it comes with relationships as it will only lead to a break up. Next time you see Gumbolt, stick your sword in him."

The heroine fidgets unsurely as she steps inside a cave, "That'll… be hard. I mean he looks like Gumball! Minus the bolt joints and cold metal! Not something I can easily deal with!"

Cake hums, "Girl, don't you remember when you were ten? That adventure into the super trippy cave? Where we had to kill the copies of ourselves? You didn't have a problem offing yourself, how's Gumball any worse?"

She shrugs, "I'm fully prepared to die as a hero! But I can't kill someone else who I think is an innocent man."

"But steel butt isn't good!"

She shakes her head, "You try telling my head that! It's really stupid like that." She explains, crossing her arms as the feline sighs.

Finally the heroine glances about in the cave they were in, discovering multiple large paths in every direction, causing her to hum, "If you were a **fake, metal** Gumball, where would you be?" She inquires, trying to reinforce the mentality of Gumbolt being evil into her stupid little brain.

Cake shrugs, "Where Flame Prince is of course! He's obviously here after him, and as you saw he had to rush off somewhere. Only fire boy could cause a big enough of a hazard to call him away."

Fionna stomps her foot down, "Hey he's not a hazard! He's just… wild. But yeah, that's obviously where he went. I swear to Glob, if he hurt him…"

Cake groans atop her head, "Don't tell me you still like him!? He's way too dangerous for you! A single touch burns your skin girl! You should stay away from that candle boy! Seriously, him and Marshall get your heart pumpin'? I have serious questions about your kinks woman."

Fionna grunts in confusion, "My kinks?"

"Don't worry about that! Now, I'm guessing we'll have to explore these caves for a bit, search a way through it all."

Fionna takes a left, "No need. I… remember the path to his personal chamber. I've memorised the caves."

Cake stares down at her, "... How often do you see him?" The question gets ignored as they march through the twisting tunnels, eyes scanning for any unusual movement, may it be friend or foe. Fionna groans and hums in slight worry, glancing down paths and tunnels for signs of life, only to find them all void of anything. There was nothing left in these caves.

Fionna whines, "I don't like this! Where's the fire cats!? Where FP!? They had toys, items, fuel for their fires and stuff man! Where did it all go!"

Cake hops off her head finally, "If I had to say girl, they may have been… extinguished. I mean, there's no way he would keep a bunch of hazards about, especially near some important factors that could explode if something reactive is lit… let's just go, before we find something we don't like." She grabs Fionna's hand and tugs to pull her away. Only for the heroine to uncaringly push forward, dragging the cat behind as she still marches on, though an expression of pure unadulterated rage sits on her face.

The feline just sighs. There's no way she can persuade Fionna out of this now. She hurriedly walks beside her sister, shifting her hands into swords in preparation while her ears twitch. She listens closely, before suddenly pointing in a direction, "That way! I can hear fighting!"

Fionna was practically charging towards it before the feline could even finish her sentence, sword held out to her side. Cake rushes after her, attempting to keep up with the heroine who actually knows the way through the stone cave maze. 

Rapidly the sounds of a fire lions yelps, roars, and hisses fill their ears as Fionna gasps in fear. She bursts forward with such a speed seemingly out of nowhere that she leaves her sister completely in her dust. She rockets into a small chamber, and nearly slams into a massive glass lamp as she skids to a halt.

She snaps about, and discovers what was going on. In the corner the fire lion swipes and claws at ten goliath machines as they attempt to grab it, the drones being the only ones big enough to actually be able to wrestle with the beasts. All around laid the destroyed remains of previous endeavours and scorch marks of struggles.

Fionna wastes no time of any further analysis and rushes towards the mechs, thrusting her blade into its spine. It drops dead, and the others snap to her to scan the new threat, allowing the cornered lion freedom to attack. It pounces on the back of another and immediately begins ripping it to shred with its mighty paws as metal goes flying.

Cake joins in, leaping into the air and stretching her legs out in a split, booting the face of two goliaths at the same time. They stumble back, allowing her to leap at one to her left and slash her arm sword up only to skim its chest. The wound wasn't deep enough to cause any serious damage, allowing the metal giant to rocket its fist forward.

She gets punched in the face, sending her flying backwards into another, who grabs her by her arm and flicks her above its head. Then smashes her back down, slamming her into the ground hard enough to leave a small imprint, as she lays stunned.

It lifts its massive heavy foot up to stomp her head in, when Fionna suddenly slices the limb off, leaving it hopping. She then boots it with a yell, sending it tumbling back and into a comrade, bringing them both to the ground as Fionna jumps atop them. She plunges her blade deep into their cheats, piercing and killing them both, before twisting to face the one Cake injured.

Only to find the feline back on her feet and already engaging it, wrapping her entire body around it and crushing it like a snake. She therefore spins to engage one attempting to sneak up on her, and slices its head off with a small show of sparks.

The fire lion meanwhile was pouncing on another drone, holding its legs down with its paws while biting at its top half. With a muffled roar it rips it in half and violently shakes it about, before spitting it out and growling at the remaining three robots. They push forward unrelentingly, the trio throwing out punches at the beast as it scrambles back to evade.

Their aggressive punches slam into the ground, cracking it beneath their might, yet the heroes of AAA were not deterred. Both Cake and Fionna charge in from either side of the robot trio, shoulder charging to slam them together. The robots were momentarily stunned as they untangled themselves, and Cake leapt at Fionna while they did so.

Grabbing her sister's tail, Fionna swings her above head just as she becomes a massive morning star, and brings her down. The three eight foot drones are smashed beneath the massive weapon as Fionna is even lifted into the air by the impact.

The human pants at the wreckage before her, and lets go of the feline to fist pump the air, "That was awesome!" She laughs a little, and Cake returns back to her normal self, climbing out of the remains as she brushes some broken metal off her body. Yet the small feline suddenly freezes up as the burning lion strolls up to her, stoically glancing down at her while keeping its head high.

The woman shivers, "Oh my. So, erh, you alright?..." Silence. "What were they trying to do to you?" Silence. She huffs and folds her arms, spinning to face Fionna as she watches with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, "This cat is stupid."

The heroine shakes her head as she steps up to the massive burning lion, "You alright?" It mews and nods its head, "What were they trying to do?" It strolls up to the lamp and sits inside, all the while Cake mutters angrily. The heroine grins at her, "You just weren't as good of a friend to him than I am." She glances back at the lion inquisitively however, "They wanted to put you in there? Why?" It shrugs its front shoulders and strolls out of the glass lamp.

Cake hums, "Well, they were obviously trying to capture them for some reason… but that doesn't matter!" She stands before Fionna and grabs her arms with an excited beaming smile, "Because they **are** capturing them! Not killing them! That means there's likely more! Including Flame Prince!"

Fionna blinks, then eagerly spins to face the cat, "WELL!? CAN YOU FIND FP!?" It hops up, and glances about as its sniffs the air and its ears twitch atop its head, before darting towards a cave path. The sisters were right behind it as it led the way, its flaming form lighting the tunnels up for the duo as ahead they caught movement.

Small hand sized spider drones were crawling about, who all immediately stopped upon detecting them. They snapped their tail lasers up at them as their weapons charged up, aimed at the charging group with no cover. The lion yelps and dives out of the way in fear, yet the sisters rush forward as Fionna yells a war cry. They fire their lasers and sweep them through the tunnel horizontally, causing the sister to skid under them.

After their deadly game of limbo, Fionna jumps to her feet and stabs the closest one straight through the middle. It catches ablaze, and she panics back as it explodes, sending shrapnel flying everywhere, including into the girl herself. She doesn't even notice her small time wounds as she charges towards the next as blood leaks out of her skin.

She cuts its tail off just as it charges up to cut her in half, then stomps on its body to pin it under her foot. Cake suddenly swoops in to deal with the final drone next to her as its laser just begins to sweep towards the heroine. She boots its tail to aim upwards so it is no longer a threat, then smashes it beneath her giant fists as it shatters and breaks with metal crunches.

Fionna nods in appreciation as the cat jumps back to avoid its small explosion, the drone exploding as Fionna rears her sword back. She promptly stabs the robot beneath her, then boots its fizzling body away down the cave as it explodes into a small fireball.

Cake stands next to her, scratching her head as the scared lion finally comes out, "Strange how they and the previous guys tried killing us, and that fire boy there is scared of them. I mean, what's up with that?"

Fionna makes a raspberry as she shrugs, "No idea! Perhaps steel butt is finally showing his true colours!"

Cake hums, "Doubt so…" She glances around at the caves, then suddenly points up, "Look!"

The girl glances up at the ceiling expecting some massive reveal that will unravel years of plots and organised crime… instead she only saw nothing but rock. "... Am I meant to be seeing something? Or is something only your cat eyes see?"

The feline shakes her head, "No, there's small dents! They're the same shape as the drones feet, and loads of them." She gestures to the fire cat, "They've got to be scouts, they search the cats out then call in the big guys to capture! That's why hot boy here is scared of them, they've probably ratted him and his friends out several times already."

She then elaborates, "And it's also probably why they're trying to kill us, it's the caves girl. They block out all calls, so they likely didn't get the orders for your capture. Trust me, I know from how many times a dungeon stopped a call with my Lord."

Fionna slams her fist into her open palm, "That's why! Good detective work, but…" She twists her head, "... How does that help us?"

Cake shrugs, "Well, we now know the fire lions will probably not help while those things are around, and that we're in the most danger when we're in these caves. So we better not stay here for too long, girl. We need to leave the caves." She practically orders.

Fionna suddenly freezes up, "Wait. If those things call in the big guys, does that mean-" As if it was a cartoon, as soon as she mentions it heavy duty footsteps come marching from down the cave system, echoing as they approach.

Cake gives her a dead stare, then gestures for her to move behind her, the heroine swift doing so. Cake rears her fist back and face dead ahead, staring at the corridor where she believes they were coming from. Like rolling thunder, the footsteps become louder and louder, echoing dishearteningly in their ears as the war machine approaches.

A massive group of ten appear from around the corner, and Cake rockets her fist forward as it grows humongous. The limb smashes into them, crushing them into the cave wall directly behind them as metal parts go flying.

Unfortunately the tunnel system they were in groans and shakes, pebbles falling from the ceiling as the sister grimaced. The shaking eventually stops, and Fionna begins to give the feline a disappointed stare, to which she merely shrugs at, her limb coming back to her, "Hey, maybe you shouldn't break the jinx rule next time, and I wouldn't have to punch everything so hard. I just told you we shouldn't spend long down here, so I was merely speeding everything up."

Fionna huffs angrily, "Yeah, speeding up our end! You should remember from the Night-o-sphere on how scary it is in these caves."

Cake's arms shoot up to wrap around the heroine's neck and begin attempting to plant a kiss on her cheek, "Aw, what's the matter~? Is someone scared~? You can hold my hand if you want!"

Fionna pushes her head back as she laughs, trying to stop her lips from touching her skin, "Stop! I'm no baby!"

The feline then suddenly pulls back as the lion suddenly growls at the same time, "Fighting!" Cake swiftly says, pointing to their left, "I hear more fighting!" The heroine rushes forward as the cat duo become her side wings, following closely behind.

They encounter more spider drones walking away from them. If they were Finn, they would simply wait to avoid unnecessary danger and fighting by letting them pass into another tunnel. 

Fionna lobs her ice blade into one of them, piercing into it and destroying it as the others spin around to face them. The dead drone explodes, sending Fionna's sword spinning through the air where she promptly grabs it, and lands slamming it into another.

The other five robots take aim, yet Cake was upon them by belly flopping into two of them covered in spikes. Her bloated body bounced so she could avoid the explosions as the drones become small tiny fire balls with bangs. Fire balls that the lion charges through unbothered, descending upon another and swiftly biting into it with a growl, facing its fear like... A lion.

It explodes in its mouth, yet it doesn't seem to be bothered by it while Fionna handles one that fires its laser. The beam sweeps through the cave as Cake shrinks and the massive burning feline panics, unable to escape. Fionna cuts the laser tail off, then stomps on its head, grabbing it by its base and groaning in effort.

A moment later it splits apart as she tears the drone in half, then hurriedly gets away from its remains as they explode. She wipes her head with a pleased sigh, and spins around while gesturing to the others to follow, still running forward "Come on! We need to save your-"

She runs face first into the metal chassis of more goliaths, banging her head as she falls over backwards. Landing on her ass, she stares up with her view blurred to see the double of the robot, who promptly lifts both hands up to crush her.

Cake suddenly wraps her arms around the heroine's shoulders and yanks her to safety while the lion bounds forward. It head-butt charges into them, sending it and the nine other goliaths behind it tumbling down as Fionna scrambles out of Cake's grasp. Holding her sword high above her head, she screams a war cry as she rushes towards the downed foes.

She brings her blade down, and cuts one in half and bite harshly into the one underneath, the girl having to tug her weapon free. She then returns to brutally hacking away at the limbs as the still learning machines struggle to get up. Their arms and legs flail as they struggle to get up, causing the heroine to swiftly cut them down to size.

In the end, all that remained was sparking remains of disassembled war machines as she pants, the girl cautiously glancing at her blade. It was now slightly damaged after all its been through, yet she simply shakes her head and rushes forward.

Once more the sounds of a fire cat fighting Gumbolt's evil creations fill the air as the one following the sister mews in worry. Fionna simply holds her blade close to her chest. They burst into the room, and Fionna wastes no time on locking onto the closest drone that was facing away from her. She cuts it in half, causing the others to halt and stare at her as they stop shoving an unconscious lion into a lamp.

Fionna growls, "Leave them be!" She rushes forward, swiftly jumping up and booting one in the chest to stumble it back, then stab her sword upwards through its head. One comes from the side swinging, yet she hurriedly yanks her blade free and angles it to reflect the attack.

The punch hits the hard angled surface and slides off, punching an ally in the chest as Fionna's arms are thrown down by the force of the attack. She swings it back up, cutting the second goliath's head in half before using the momentum to swing it back down on the first's face. She then smoothly spins and ducks as another pounces for her, the heroine stabbing her sword into its gut.

As she rips her blade upwards to dissect the drone, Cake creates two massive scythes out of her arms and runs straight at some before her. She drags her arms out behind her, angling the blades outwards as she darts between her foes. Her scythes swiftly cut their legs off, four drones tumbling to the ground behind her as she smirks.

Jumping in the air, she spins around with her scythes and swings them above her head, locking onto the closest drone. Falling, she slams her weapons down as her blades pierces into the machines, ending them instantly.

She rips her arms up and swung at the next as it crawled towards her, sweeping through it as metal went flying. Then she raises the scythes high above her head before plunging them into the back of the next drone. With a grunt she tugs her arms apart and rips the robot in half, then boots a part at the final one still crawling.

The fire lion meanwhile bounds for its unconscious friend, opening its jaw wide to release a short burst of flame. The ball of fire slams into three drones around it as they uncaringly move towards the charging beasts, slowly melting. Fionna coughs as she swiftly backs away, the fire sucking the air away from her to burn as the drones become metal slop.

The lion steps on their liquid remains and growls at everything else as it positions itself over its downed ally. Cake sighs in relief as she no longer needs to glance at the unconscious lion, and focus completely on clean up duty. She yells a war cry while she turns her arms into morning stars and swings them at the two drones before her.

They adapt, and catch her weapons mid air in their massive hands, then yank her towards them. The feline simply stretches her arms so she doesn't move an inch, before growing two massive spikes from her belly that pierce into them.

Fionna meanwhile leaps onto one, stabbing it in the head with her damaged sword, before leaping off while shoving its body. It falls backwards into another which promptly catches it, then throws its dead comrade back at her. She sidesteps to the right while darting forward, speeding past it as she swings her sword in a massive sweep to her left.

She cuts into the bulky waist of the giant as she skids behind it and spins around to thrust her blade into its back. She pierces through its chest, then with a groan she lifts its heavy body up, twisting to face the final few that Cake was facing.

With a yell she flings her blade forward, throwing the body free of her sword as it hits the ground and skids. It slides just before a charging goliath that was rushing to strike Cake from behind, tripping it up as it hits the floor hard. The feline glances at it behind her while wrestling with another, then raises her tail up and shifts it into a clenched fist, before promptly smashing it.

As its parts go flying, Fionna rushes to the one her sister's arms were locked with and slashes at its limbs. They are severed completely off, allowing Cake to then slam the limbs back into its head to stumble it back. Then she follows it up by swiping with an enlarged claw, fatally ripping three claw lines through its body.

Fionna swiftly scans around for more, and discovers that the fight was over, causing her to glance at the lions. They were still in a massive pile of fire and melted metal, though the conscious one didn't seem overly bothered by it as it mews at her. She approaches, but then swiftly backs up as the fire's heat and the oxygen it was stealing proved too dangerous.

Cake huffs and makes a megaphone with her hands so as to not have to use the effort of shouting, "Are they alright?"

It simply huffs, and knocks the glass lamp over to make it shatter against the floor, before grabbing its friend by the tuff of its neck. Then, it drags it over to them, bringing them both out of the fire for the sister to check on its health. Of course, they can't get close without being burnt alive.

Eventually the lion has to result in simply licking its friend's face for a bit, the fire beast twitching in its unwilling slumber until finally it begins to groan. Its eyes open weakly, and the first lion instantly goes to support it in getting up into its feet as Fionna clenches her fists in anger, watching the near limp lion get up. She snaps to her feet, and storms around the now dying fire that was shot out earlier, strolling deeper into the cave system as she twitches in anger.

Cake merely sighs and rushes after her sister, taking a quick glance at the lions behind them as they wobble along before stretching a hand to tap the heroine's shoulder, "Girl they need to stay somewhere, all of them. We can't take them wherever we go, they'll just get…" She doesn't finish her sentence.

Fionna shakes her head, "Well, take them somewhere! And somewhere safe so you can bring more to them, because I'm going to give Gumbolt a little visit." She explains full of venom, causing the feline to suddenly lunge onto her and slam her into the cave wall, shoving their faces together.

She yells, "Are you crazy!" She tightens her grip on the girl, "That is the stupidest idea ever, I'm usually with you especially on crushing evil dudes, but that was a bad idea! He'll just kill you! Or worse keep you imprisoned forever!" She pulls back shaking her head, "You heard him, he wants you to be his wife, he's like the male version of the old Ice Queen! Totes whack out of his mind! And you also expect me to just simply sit by and let you do that **alone**!?"

Fionna uses her strength to simply push off the wall and continue to stroll forward, glaring at the cat just centimetres from her face, "He's hurting everyone! And there's still no sign of Flame Prince! He's obviously got to him, I've got to rescue him! Besides," She gestures to the injured felines, "Someone has to help them! If I can't do it because I'm fighting steel butt, then it has got to be you!" She explains in extreme annoyance, all the while the lions stroll past them.

Cake shakes her head in disappointment, "Girl, how are you even going to get close to him!? You think you can just walk up to him and fight him!? Especially when he has an ARMY around him!? You need a better plan."

The heroine smirks, "But I do have a plan."

Cake squints, "Then what is it?"

Fionna opens her mouth to respond, yet the loud roar from the healthy fire lion makes them both jolt and snap to it. It gestures its head to the path ahead before promptly setting off on it, the sisters staring puzzled before curiously following the strolling beast. It suddenly roars again as Cake panics slightly, "Hey fire boy! Knock it off or the robots will hear us!"

It gives her a dead stare. She shivers and it focuses back on the path ahead, just in time to hear a second roar responding to the first, and a whole bunch of steps. The fire duo push forward as fast as they can, twisting around corners and splitting paths that they know off by heart until they suddenly enter a large room. Fionna suddenly snaps her fingers, "The main chamber! Of course!"

Cake spins around, staring at the huge open area of dark red rock with multiple support beams around, and the tiny caves dotting the walls with some fire cats sleeping within, "Looks cosy, but what is this place?" She suddenly notices the dead drones sitting around the room, lamps shattered and smashed, "And how long can these boys hold out here?"

Fionna shrugs before rushing forward to see all the cats with a grin, discovering the majority of them all right and healthy as they purr at the sight of her, "They dug this out long ago and made it home. Phoebus showed it to me after a while." She shakes her head with a grin, "But this means they're fine! The two we saw must have not been able to get back here in time and were cut off, however with all of them here," She gestures to the cats lying about lazily, only a few actually guarding, "They'll be able to torch any nasty thing Gumbolt sends!"

Cake nods, "Yeah… yeah they'll be alright I guess, but what if he sends something bigger?"

"Well, he won't be able to if we wreck his factory.” Fionna smirks, “Hey Cake, want to break something big?"

The feline smashes two enlarged fists together while yelling, "You bet! But how are we going to get to him? If we fight through his army, he'll likely run, and we both know we can't sneak because you're terrible at it, you'll never be silent! If it isn’t any of those, then what was your old plan?"

Fionna grin only grows, "That his robo dudes will take us to him. And he'll have his arms open wide to greet us."

**Chapter end**

**This is how AAA is going. And we'll see what Fionna has planned in the next chapter.**

**Review response:**

**FinalKingdomHearts, on FF, chapter 52:**

**I hope you are!**

**The Book of Eli, on FF, chapter 52:**

**Indeed, we learn a bit more about the elusive Huntress Wizard, or more accurately why she chose that name and when she first used magic, but there is more to be shared later (This story arc was not meant to go on for so long, Jesus Christ). Finn is definitely worried about his dad, despite all the evil his done to him Finn will never give up on the chance to redeem him, he knows there is good within that man. Yeah, characters need to be constantly learning and changing to be interesting. Fionna and Cake have it ewsy for a moment, what with Gumbolt simply wanting to kidnap Fionna, not kill her. The other kingdoms however… they won't get any mercy.**

**fresiak, on ao3, Chapter 52:**

**I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, to be a wizard you have to be 'mad and sad', so they'll definitely not have a pleasant backstory, nor can they wait around and have a friendly chat in a place like this. The royal's wounds are pretty bad, despite the healing she's received, so she'll definitely be wounded for a while.**


End file.
